The Phoenix Rose Saga
by WiseAbsol
Summary: What is the nature of life? Is it, as Amber said, truly wonderful? Is the journey one we can control? And is the suffering we experience compensated with joy in the end? Mewtwo and two other members of his race must learn the answers - the hard way. An old story which addresses teenage insecurity, overcoming abuse, growing up, and the value of friendship throughout it all.
1. Night of Suprises

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, though sometimes I wish I did.**

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: Hello! I'm WiseAbsol, and here is, if you're going to read it, ANOTHER one of my Mewtwo fics.

Neva: (Are you serious? How many do you have now?)

_Begins to count... _

WiseAbsol: About two and a half.

Neva: (You've got many more in your head. I can read all your thoughts human.)

WiseAbsol: ...I created you! How dare you use your godly powers on me!

Neva: (...Your point is?)

WiseAbsol: Ummm...

Neva: (What's this one going to be about? I'm assuming I'm in it?)

WiseAbsol: Oh, yeah! There's three parts in it: one of Mewtwo, you and then both of you...

_Laughs._

Neva: (What's so funny?)

WiseAbsol: This is a more...hmmm, how to put this...it's a more bloody, darker version of the story I have on the Pokemon Tower.

Neva: (Am I going to get brutally hurt?)

WiseAbsol: Definitely.

Neva: (...Am I going to get raped?)

WiseAbsol: Maybe...

Neva: (Tell me you sick, sick human!)

_Uses psychic powers._

_Shields myself. _

WiseAbsol: Ha, ha! Writer's block!

_Neva glowers, then starts to power up._

Neva: (Start the stupid fic already!)

WiseAbsol: Okay, I'd better do this before she kills me.

0 0 0

**PART 1**

0 0 0

**Chapter 1:**

_10:00 PM…_

**Mewtwo's POV:**

I am Mewtwo. When I last left off my story, my fellow clones and I had parted our separate ways, though a few I remember decided to stay at Mt. Keyna. I had decided to search for a place, where I myself felt comfortable. Surprisingly enough, that place was not in some isolated area of the world but in a large human city. Why I would wish to live in a human city still eludes me, but for now I will stay here, alone. I feel more at peace when I'm alone, it seems more right to me, even though I do feel lonely sometimes. So here I am, balancing on a pole on one of the many buildings in this place, gazing at the moon in its silvery brilliance.

Because of what I am I had decided to only wander in the midst of the night, though, I will admit, most of my fellow clones, especially clone Pikachu, did not share my view on this. In the distance, I can hear a plane coming my way. They are too far away to see me, but I will not risk staying here. The downfall of living in a city is that sooner or later, I will get spotted. Already this had happened, and my secrecy is not something I wanted to lose.

Quickly, I turn my back to the moon, jump down about two stories, and land on my feet silently. Then, I enter the dark attic of the church in which I live. I can here humans in the vast room below, praying to their immortal god. _Is there truly a god?_ I have to wonder. An all-powerful being that lives in the heavens of the world, watching over all creatures with his angels so noble and true. With all the evil in this world, I have a hard time believing such a thing.

Walking over to the 'window' to see into the lighted room below, I can see the human children and their parents, most of them trying to contain their boredom and distaste for being here at such late hours. How the children are not sleeping is strange, and I wonder vaguely if they have been drugged by their parents to be up like this. After all, tomorrow they must go to their schools, where they can learn from books and computers, and someday grown into the adults that they must be to live in this world. Some of them will be good and honest people, but I know some of them shall turn into monsters like Giovanni and his thugs. I know this, because I have seen some of the older ones smoking and putting dangerous chemicals into their bodies, and then while feeling high, they go and corner the smaller, weaker, different kids then them and beat them, sometimes to the point of death.

Humans and their behaviors sicken me, but whenever this happens I must remind myself that I too, was once like those humans. I had wanted to destroy all humans and their pokemon, so I could form my own world from theirs. But I was naive and young then. I at least, have learned better. That not all humans are heinous, but sometimes helping and kind. But now the humans are singing. I have always despised this part of their time here, because the songs are mostly happy and bouncy, (I say this since there is no other word I can use) and I am not one who enjoys songs such as that. They should really be singing for forgiveness, and sadly because, they are destroying this world. Polluting it with their foul chemicals and their destructive actions towards the forests and other beautiful things of this world.

I turn from the 'window' and look at my attic home. There is little here that is not property of the church, but my items do stand out against the dusty items. There is not much really, a few bits of furniture, my television/computer (which I have made myself), and there is a bag of fruit and other foods on the table. On a rack on one of the walls are a few books (old ones like Shakespeare and the Bible, which was all too easy to get seeing as how I live in this church) and some various cloaks to keep me warm on the winter nights in which I sometimes wander. On the floor, my 'nest' of soft materials sits, in which I sleep in. I suppose it's more comfortable then any bed or ground, and it is definitely is above standing. But sleeping doesn't interest me at the moment. After all, I only woke up a few hours ago. Down below, I can hear the humans leaving. But in a week, maybe sooner, they'll be back. I can hear the remaining people talking below, but their petty conversation doesn't interest me. I then go back outside.

I decide to wander the city some more. I have already stolen (there is no other way I can get food here since these humans have not taken the liberty to plant fruit trees in the park for hungry pokemon) enough food for myself for awhile, so it is somewhat unnecessary for me to be going out again. But I don't really care so much. Being confined in that small space is a bit nerve racking sometimes. As I float in the clear sky, I must wonder if the humans are looking up at me at that moment. I have heard them cry out at the sight of me, convinced I must be an extraterrestrial. I will admit, my appearance is somewhat humanoid, but catlike at the same time. My thin purple fur is mostly pale, while my stomach and tail is a much deeper violet, and it somewhat glows in the neon lights that the city gives off.

For a long time, I wander aimlessly above the city, if only to kill time till dawn. Then, to my luck, the amphitheater is in progress tonight. I enjoy regular instrument music to an extent in which I'll listen to it if I have nothing better to do. Tonight was one of those nights. I landed at the rim of the 'bowl' way above the seats where a few humans sit. I listen until it is over, which kills a few hours of time. The music was calming, somewhat fluid, unlike the sharp loud edges of the music that bands play. I believe they call this type of music rap or Heavy Metal which I must admit is an appropriate name for it. As the humans leave, I too begin to drift away from the site. That is, till I heard a struggle from below.

The last few people out were a couple of young men and a women a bit younger then them. This stage in their lives is the teenage years I believe. The men had grabbed the girl by the arms, trying to drag her away towards the woods near there. It was oblivious from their movements and smell (even up here I could smell it) that they were drunk. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what they intended to do to this girl, who was cursing and struggling futility against her captives. I could even hear what she was saying.

"Let me go you god damn bastards, LET ME GO!" she yelled and also threw in a few other words that I do not wish to repeat. Despite all this she was not succeeding.

I wondered if I should help the girl. This was a human affair, and I usually try not to get involved in those. But when I looked back down at this I saw them knock her out and begin to drag her towards the woods. Well, this was not fair now was it? This girl would be raped if I didn't help her. So, a bit angry at the men, I flew down at them.

They were already in the woods when I got there, and were trying to begin their foul deed, but were having quite a bit of trouble, seeing as how they were drunk. Quietly, I used my psychic powers to teleport them to the stream. Hopefully, the water would clear their minds of the drunken fog that was in them. I smiled a bit at the thought of them. One second about to rape the girl in front of me, then in a cold, cold stream of water, soaked to the bone.

I looked back down to the human girl in front of me and noticed that they had got a little farther then I had thought. They had not raped her true, but they had certainly undone most of her upper bodily clothing and groped her some. I could already see the bruising starting to spread across her breast and ribs. What was I to do with this human? I couldn't leave her here for more crazy humans to find. I looked threw her pockets, hoping to find some identification. Kirya Brooks, the daughter of a distant town's gym leader. How swell. This girl had obviously had journeyed here, not thinking of the trouble she could get into in this big city. And then, without being accompanied. Well, I had no real choice did I? I took her to my home.

I am not one to be embarrassed by nudity, seeing as I am a Pokemon and don't wear cloths anyways, but having a half-naked human girl in my arms was very uncomfortable for me. After all, there was NOTHING between her breasts and my chest. If she had woken up then, I don't know what I would have done. Dropped her in surprise, most likely. But I managed to get back to the attic without her waking up. Unfortunately, I was forced to give up my 'bed' to this human, which was not something I really wanted to do. But I couldn't just lay her on the cold, hard, floor could I? After covering her up, except her head so she could breathe, I lay back and watched her sleep. How humans could stay still like that is beyond me, mainly because I myself can never get a terribly good night's sleep. But before I knew it, it was dawn, and I myself was getting sleepy. I decided then to resort back to my old habit of sleeping when standing, and fell into the darkness of sleep.

0 0 0

Neva: (...)

WiseAbsol: Your opinion Neva.

Neva: (You're sick. Mewtwo, touching a half-naked human girl...)

WiseAbsol: Are you jealous Neva?

Neva: (No! You know perfectly well that I don't like Mewtwo. He's so gloomy, and stuff...)

WiseAbsol, slyly: Are you sure?

Neva: (Quite. I'm going to see Jenn.)

WiseAbsol: ...You know she doesn't like pokemon right?

Neva: (Yeah, yeah... I'll change her mind.)

_I wait till Neva is gone, and then dial Jenn's number on cell phone._

WiseAbsol: Pick up, pick up, pick up... Hey, Jenn it's me. You're going wanna take an early vacation...yeah go now.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Review please...  
0 0 0


	2. Who Are You?

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing my few readers! I'm sorry for the inconvenience of the first chapter being there, but it is not cooperating with me. Cosmic Mewtwo you've been an author here far longer then I have, so what's the deal with this? It's frustrating...

0 0 0

_Neva comes storming in._

WiseAbsol: What's wrong Neva?

Neva: (Jenn wasn't home.)

WiseAbsol: Thank, god...

Neva: (What was that?)

WiseAbsol: Nothing!

Neva: (I need a pick-me-upper. Start the fic.)

WiseAbsol: Say please.

Neva: (Fine...would you PLEASE start the fic?)

WiseAbsol: I'd be glad to.

0 0 0

**Chapter 2:**

_8:45 AM…_

**Kirya's POV:**

Okay, THIS is strange. I had not opened my eyes yet, even though I had been awake for about twenty minutes. I didn't want to open my eyes for fear of what I might see. I knew already, that my bra and shirt were gone, and that I was in a bunch of cloth, probably in a bed. Why would I be in a bed? Unless I had dreamed it, (which I hoped was the case) I had been dragged off into the woods, and maybe even raped, after the show last night.

I had begged my parents to let me go to the show, which they thought strange since other kids my age liked listening to rock bands, NOT classical music. But in their opinion having me like classical music was better then rock, so they had agreed. My true reason for going to that concert was because my secret crush, this guys named Mic was going, and I had wanted to try and corner him after the show and see if he liked me too (he HAS shown signs of liking me back, though it may be wishful thinking).

Of course, when the time came, I chickened out and waited until everyone else was gone so not to risk being seen by him. Then things got a bit fuzzy after that. Had two guys dragged me off to the woods or had I dreamed that bit? Well, it must be true since if it was a dream, I doubt I would consider it rape and in truth, I would probably enjoy that sexual fantasy. This thought sickened me.

Back to reality. Why in the world would one of those jerks bring me back to their house and not leave me in the woods? Or was I in someone else's home? You know, there is really only one way to figure this entire thing out. OPEN YOUR EYES! So I did...

I was in some dusty room. Why in the hell was I in a place like this! I quickly got up, only to feel IMMENSE pain on my ribs and breasts. Letting the blanket I held against myself fall, I saw I was badly bruised. Handprint shaped bruising! Oh, my god! I HAD been raped hadn't I? But my private area didn't hurt and I knew my pants and underwear were still on so...maybe I didn't get raped?

Picking up the blanket and rapping it around me I looked around myself. I swear, this place hadn't been dusted in years. Then, I saw a bit of light coming threw the FLOOR. I should've figured out something right then. I looked down and saw the inside of a church. Great, just great! I was in the attic of some church. An ATTIC for god's sake (excuse the pun). How did I get here? Answers please!

All of the sudden, I heard a noise from behind me. I froze, statue stiff. I have never been more scared in my entire life. There could be a monster behind me, ready to eat me for all I knew. My imagination was running wild as I forced myself to turn around...

...To come face to face with an alien! I almost screamed except, I noticed it was asleep. And as long as it was asleep, it couldn't eat me. But of course, hearing me, it woke up anyway. Its eyes just snapped open. One second, it was asleep, and then it was watching me. Oh, this was SO peachy wasn't it? Then, it got even crazier. It TALKED!

(You're awake? Finally some progress!)

I'm going crazy. I have to be. See, it didn't talk out loud. It was using that Tele-something to talk in my mind. I very nearly wondered whether of not I was really in that pillowed room that they put crazy people in. I pinched myself under the blanket. It hurt. Well, the possibility that I was dreaming was certainly out of the picture.

(Yes, I can talk. There is no need to gape like that, Kirya.)

I only just then realized that my mouth was hanging open. Closing it, I wondered what to say. Wait...how did it know my name? I must really have been abducted by aliens and they've stimulated this holographic projection to make me feel more comfortable with the environment. I need to stop watching all those alien movies. They're poisoning my brain.

"Uhhh...uhh...how...how do you know my name?" I stuttered out, still in disbelief.

(I found your identification in your pockets after saving you in the woods. I brought you here so you wouldn't fall victim to some other drunken people.)

"So...did I get raped of not?"

(No. You still have your virginity unless you have given it up already of your own free will.)

"Umm, no I'm still virgin."

I couldn't believe this. I was talking to some...creature...about my virginity! Oh, this makes perfect sense doesn't it? Quickly, I went on.

"What are you exactly? An alien or something?"

(I am a pokemon. Not an alien.)

"Oh, good. For a second there I thought I was losing it. Oh, wait. A pokemon is talking to me. Maybe I am crazy."

The creature rolled its eyes. (You are not going mad, human. Your mental state is perfectly normal. I. Just. Talk) it said as if talking to a three year old.

I felt really stupid talking to a pokemon. Sure, I talk to Shaddra but that's... Wait a minute. Where was Shaddra? She wasn't on my belt in her poke'ball that's for sure. Those creeps must have taken her! Those drunks STOLE MY POKEMON!

"Damn it! Those creeps took my pokemon!"

(Your pokemon? If you had a pokemon with you, why did you not release it when those other humans were trying to rape you? That would have saved me a lot of trouble human!)

"Oh, shut up! I didn't release her because she was in paralyzed condition from a battle earlier. She couldn't have helped me if she tried. Besides, when someone is trying to rape you, YOU DON'T THINK LOGICALLY!"

That left the pokemon a bit stunned. I was glad for that seeing because, frankly, it was annoying me. Now just to get out of here and track the stupid bastards down and get back Shaddra...

(That won't work you know. You're nearly three stories up with no way down except to either fly or jump, and then finding your once captors in this city would be nearly impossible. You'd need to have psychic powers too...)

Oh, ho! This creature could read my mind! Now, usually I'd be pissed of about this but seeing how it was obviously psychic...oh yes, maybe finding Shaddra wasn't impossible. The creature obviously thought the exact same thing because it protested. Loudly.

(No! I will NOT help you human! I already saved you from being raped, that's enough! You can find your pokemon on your own!)

"Awww, come on! Shaddra's been my pokemon FOREVER! Come on PLEASE?" I said giving it the lip and the puppy-dog eyes. No way, even if it was a pokemon, could it resist that!

It turns out it couldn't resist. It gave me the biggest look of loathing I have ever seen, but agreed to help me. Oh yes, Shaddra, here we come...just one more thing.

"What's your name?"

(Mewtwo.)

0 0 0

Neva: (I liked that better then the last chapter. It wasn't as sickening.)

WiseAbsol: Thank you!

Neva: (Now that that's done, I'll be at the cafe if you need me.)

WiseAbsol: Since when have you liked coffee?

Neva, irritated: (Since I liked coffee! Good-BYE!)

_I look up the café._

WiseAbsol: The Chocolate Cafe. I told her she can't eat chocolate! Now I'm going to have a hyper female Mewtwo when she gets back... Where's the restraints?

_Goes off to look._

0 0 0

Author's Note: Be nice and review...

0 0 0


	3. The Phone Call

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_Door opens, then closes._

WiseAbsol: No! I haven't found the restraints yet!

Kirya: Why would you need restraints?

WiseAbsol: Oh, good it's just you. Neva's been eating chocolate again.

Kirya: ...Are you serious?

WiseAbsol: Of course I am!

Kirya: Find the restraints, quickly! Two pairs of eyes are better then one!

WiseAbsol: Amen to that!

_Goes off to look._

0 0 0

**Chapter 3:**

_Noon…_

**Mewtwo's POV:**

"But we have to go now! The longer we wait here the less likely it is we'll find Shaddra again!" the human girl shouted.

(I am perfectly aware of that, but I refuse to go out at day. I am nocturnal.) I told her.

"...Uh-huh. Then how come you're awake in the day?"

This question caught me off guard though I quickly answered it (...I need less sleep than other pokemon and humans do.)

"Well then being nocturnal shouldn't be a problem! Let's go!"

(No.)

"Why the hell not?"

(Perhaps to you humans are not so dangerous. But to me that is not the case. Under the cloak of night I can avoid the prying eyes of humans, but in day I cannot. You humans can only see me as a tool or a creature not of this world. In a way that is true, but I have spent far too long escaping the hands of humankind to walk into them again. Besides, long ago I made a vow to myself to only walk in the dark of night, and you, a human girl, will not make me break that vow, no matter what the cost. As a human, you could not understand this I realize, but that is my answer.)

This left Kirya a bit baffled. I was glad to see that because her persistent whining and even begging was irritating me. Only hours before she had somewhat tricked me into helping her find her pokemon, but going outside in the day was out of the question. Looking at Kirya again she was still trying to figure out what I had just said. Humans are so stupid. Well, some weren't. The scientists who created me were not, and neither was Giovanni. The thought of him angered me. That human had just used me, thought I was some machine to be toyed with. But I had a soul, a will, of my own. By allowing me to have that he made a mistake.

But now he was no longer a threat. After erasing his memories of me, he was practically harmless but I know there are others like him. That, besides being a clone, is one of the many reasons I do not go out in the day. But Kirya must not know that. Already, I have five people, plus a great number of pokemon, that knew of my past. Though, to those few humans, it was muddled. Still, no need to add to that number.

As far as Kirya knew, I was a strange pokemon with the ability to talk, and was smarter than her. One that did not like humans and was a creature of the night. Also that I had saved her from two drunken men. That was all she really needed to know.

"Fine, you win this round. But what am I suppose to do all day? Knit?"

(Of course not. The only thing available for you to do is read. Here.) I told her while floating a large stack of books to her.

"You can't be serious." she said in disbelief.

(I am. Unless you wish to stare at the inside of an empty church all day, which is the only choice I can offer you human. Besides, what is wrong with books?)

"I don't read these types of books."

(What do you read then?)

"...Romances..." she stated reluctantly with a small blush spreading across her face.

Oh, no. A romancist. I am stuck with a romancist. This is not good. (I believe you'll find 'Romeo and Juliet' on page 493.)

"That won't help. I don't like sad endings."

(In life there are not many truly happy endings like those in books.)

I decided not to say anything. If she had not already figured this truth out, then she was a bigger fool then I thought. Kirya surprised me though.

"Have YOU ever had a speck of romance in your life, Mewtwo?" she said quietly.

(What do you think Kirya?) I said I bit mad at her. But it was also sad for me. I could never hope to have a mate or children. Being the only one of my kind, that is my fate.

Kirya said nothing more after that. She began to read some of the books I loaned her, and when she thought I was sleeping, she even flipped to 'Romeo and Juliet'. Perhaps the human wasn't so intolerable. After all...I had enjoyed that story as well. But I would never admit that to anyone. It was the ending though that I had liked most of all. Strange, how most humans could not see the beauty of it. With that last thought in my head, I slept.

Kirya awoke me at dusk. It was obvious from her shirt, that she had taken one of my cloaks. After all, she couldn't just go around the city with no top. That would be unconventional. Humans would not like that what so ever. Well, maybe some would. But most decent ones would not. Quickly, she climbed out the attic 'door' to the roof. Obviously, she had been exploring the place while I had been asleep. Following her, I looked out at the city. The light of the sun could still be seen from the west horizon, and the small thin strips of clouds glowed pink against the gold and darkening sky. It was warmer then last night, I noticed, which was good since Kirya's 'shirt' was very thin. She looked at me, her short blond hair flying in the light breeze.

"I need to call my parents. They'll be worried about me."

I was on the verge of saying no, except...she probably should. As long as she didn't mention me, that would be fine. Explaining this to her, she nodded and looked down to the street below.

"How do we get down there? My god, how did you get me up here?" she asked panic rising in her throat.

Ignoring it, I told her (We fly.)

She looked at me in disbelief, "Excuse me? In case you haven't noticed, I don't have wings! Neither do you. What are we going to do, jump off the roof?"

(Correct.)

"You can't be serious!" she said her jaw dropped.

(I am. Have you forgotten, I am psychic?)

"...Oh, yeah."

I sighed. How could she forget something like that? Stupid human.

(We don't really have to jump off the roof Kirya. I can just as easily fly us to a telephone as I can talk. You need not worry.)

"Ummm, okay sure. Well...let's get going."

I then used my psychic powers to make us float off the roof. Kirya gave a yelp of surprise when this happened but I ignored it. Quickly, I started to the nearest telephone booth keeping Kirya close enough that I could hear what she was muttering under her breath. It was comical considering that I had never had the same reaction to flying.

"Oh, lord, I'm going to die. I'm gonna fall and die. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die..." she kept repeating this over and over again.

(You are not going to die Kirya. If I am knocked unconscious then we would probably fall and die on impact but that is not likely to happen.)

"Oh, yeah, that's VERY comforting Mewtwo! 'If I am knocked unconscious then we would probably both die on impact' is very comforting. You've made me feel so safe."

(We are landing Kirya.) I said satisfied. I had just distracted her from flying, and so, her fear of heights.

Once landed, Kirya practically kissed the ground she stood on and ran over to the telephone booth. Inside, she waved for me to come in. Why?

You should note that booth telephones like this usually do not have a small screen like most do now days. I had purposely picked this one for just that reason. I hoped that Kirya wasn't going to ask me something stupid. Turns out, it was a stupid question, er...somewhat.

Once in, she asked, "Do you have a dime I could use? I don't have any money on me."

(No, but I have a better way.)

"What?" Kirya asked me curiously, cocking her head.

(This.) I responded while slamming the small metal box with my paw, causing a dime to drop into the change slot.

"Thank you." she said surprised, but pleased. I sensed she would use that trick for some other time.

She quickly dialed her phone number. I heard a faint 'Klayblue Gym how can I help you?' from the phone, while Kirya then asked for her parents. After a slight pause, I could hear the two adults on the other line.

"Honey, where are you? You were supposed to come home last night!" yelled the father, from the deeper voice I was hearing.

"Sorry. I met a friend here, and she asked me to stay for a while. I forgot to call." she lied quickly. It surprised me how well she could lie. Had she done this before?

"Kirya, that's no excuse! Your father and I nearly called the cops last night, and you say you're out with a friend? How could you forget to call? Who are you staying with? When are you coming-?"

"Excuse your mother dear, she just got out of a large battle, which may I remind you, YOU were suppose to be fighting!"

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry. Can I just stay here oh, a couple of weeks?" she asked.

"Sure honey, but call us once in awhile, okay? We worry about you, ya' know? We don't want anything bad to happen to you." he said in a softer voice.

This made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Should I be listening to this conversation? I turned to leave. Kirya quickly covered the mouthpiece.

"You, stay here! Sorry about that mom, Shaddra was about to go run off after a Pidgey."

"I always worry that that pokemon will someday hurt you. Those things are not meant to be tamed."

"Don't worry mom. I've had Shaddra for years, you know nothing will happen. Besides, don't you remember when she used to cuddle you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Mom, I have to go! Shaddra's running off. Call you soon!" she said quickly then hung up.

(What was that for?)

"I ran out of time, and I don't have any money, remember?"

0 0 0

Kirya: I'm a lot older in this then in the other story...interesting.

WiseAbsol: Have you found the restraints!

_Kirya sweat drops._

Kirya: Actually I've been reading your story.

WiseAbsol: What? But Neva could be here any min-

_Door slams._

Kirya and WiseAbsol: Oh, no!

Neva, laughing giddily: (I'm hyper as a rat. As a cat. As a bat...)

Kirya: Shut her up!

WiseAbsol: How?

Kirya: You're the author, do SOMETHING!

_Ten minutes later:_

Kirya: You know this can be labeled as abuse?

WiseAbsol: Listening to her rhyme is far worse.

Kirya: True, very true.

_Looks down at Neva who's now duck taped into a chair and has her mouth taped shut._

0 0 0

Author's Note: This ending, plus the ending for chapter 1 are not supposed to be cliffhangers. Review please!

0 0 0


	4. Aura

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_Sneaks into computer room._

WiseAbsol: It's always nice when I'm the only one up. It makes me feel...free but not alone.

_Sits down and begins to type on computer._

Mewtwo: (Hello.)

_I jump to the ceiling in fright._

WiseAbsol: DON'T DO THAT!

Mewtwo: (Quiet. They'll wake up if you yell.)

WiseAbsol: Yeah, yeah...okay...just don't sneak up on me like that.

Mewtwo: (Very well. I heard you have been writing another story about me. Is that true?)

WiseAbsol: Yes, you and everyone else in this house.

Mewtwo: (Ahhh... How far are you?)

WiseAbsol: I'd be starting chapter four if you'd stop bothering me.

Mewtwo: (You sure you're a night person?)

WiseAbsol: Yes.

Mewtwo: (Let me look at your reviews...)

WiseAbsol: Fine.

'_Click.'_

Mewtwo: (Interesting. One of them seems to think you are leaning towards a human relationship for me.)

WiseAbsol: Who says I'm not?

Mewtwo: (...)

WiseAbsol: What?

Mewtwo: (Why do you even write stories about me?)

WiseAbsol: Because I like to. You're an interesting person, not to mention...

Mewtwo: (What?)

WiseAbsol: Very handsome for a pokemon.

Mewtwo: (...)

WiseAbsol: ...

Mewtwo: (What makes you think I wouldn't mind a human relationship?)

WiseAbsol, blushing: Huh?

_Hears snickering from outside the room._

_Looks back to Mewtwo noticing he's blurring and fading._

_Realizes he is an illusion._

_Realizes the people doing this are outside the room._

_Runs out of the room to find Neva and Kirya._

WiseAbsol: Die you curs!

_Sounds of screaming and running can be heard throughout the house._

WiseAbsol: I'm going back to my story now. Let that be a lesson to you!

_Leaves Neva and Kirya cowering in fright._

0 0 0

**Chapter 4:**

**Kirya's POV**

I had just ended my phone call to my parents. I did feel a bit bad about lying to them, but I had done it before. Mostly to get out of trouble. I remember one time when I went to a Halloween Party my friends had thrown. Only, my parents would have NEVER allowed me to go, since it had beer and all. The cops busted it but I snuck out the back when I heard the sirens. I was the only one not to get caught. Lucky for me. But that was the past. It didn't matter right now. Besides, I couldn't feel guilty at a time like this. I had to find Shaddra.

After we got out of the phone booth, I realized then that I didn't know a thing about Mewtwo's plan to find Shaddra. God, how could I be so stupid not to ask? It might want me to break into a house next! Flying was bad enough!

"Mewtwo, how exactly do you intend to find Shaddra?"

(First, we have to go to the place I rescued you.)

"Then?"

(You'll see when we get there.)

"Grrr... Why is that you overgrown cat!" I yelled angrily. Why did it insist on treating me like a child? Excuse me but did it ever take a good look at my form. ...I'd best not think along those lines. I'll get a bad answer I know it.

(Do not insult me human. I can make you believe you are a boy with a taste for insect larva. You would probably find them quite tasty seeing as how you are willing to eat meat.)

"...You wouldn't dare." I said as I recoiled. Gross!

(Try me.)

I did the smart thing and shut up. Personally, I didn't think it could do that, but I wasn't going to risk it. Eat bugs? DISGUSTING! And the boy part? Not a chance in hell. I mean, boys at my age are usually so immature! Some aren't though. Like Mic...

How could I even think about my crush at a time like this! Shaddra's life was at risk! Just then, I felt myself float up and move. Float above the houses, the trees, above small buildings... I was flying again!

Flying, in itself, is fun. But being high up and aware that if you fall, it's all over, is definitely not. I swear, I will never ride a plane as long as I live. Never, ever, ever...

I hate heights! What's the point of being so high up? Why can't we just walk like a normal couple of people? Oh, god, this sucks. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this... I saw the ground rush towards me! I was about to scream when I landed on the ground. Nice hard, ground beneath me. Grass dirt and all. Blessed ground! Thank god...

I looked at Mewtwo. It seemed to be looking for something. In the dark like this, I could barely see a thing. Searching around too, I found my bra and shirt. No more raggy makeshift shirt for me! Quickly, I looked at Mewtwo. It wasn't looking. I realize, of course, that it had seen me without upper cloths before, but still, no need to let it take another look. It has really bad timing though...very bad.

(Kirya, I have found what I have been looking for... Uhhh... Kirya what are you doing?) It asked.

"Changing. Turn around!" I yelled at him angry and embarrassed at the same time.

(Very well... No need to be embarrassed Kirya. Nakedness means nothing to me...) it said seriously, looking away.

"Of course not, you don't wear cloths." I said while pulling on my shirt. Much better.

"What was it you were saying?" I asked.

(Ahhh, yes. I have picked up their aura. Using it, I can track the two and find your pokemon.)

"Aura?" I asked.

(Yes. It is a type of spiritual signature that everyone has, that reflects ones self. Basically, you can sense whether that person is good or bad, and so forth. An aura leaves a residue trail that fades over time.)

"Uh-huh. Let's get started okay? We've wasted enough time because of your petty fear of the light."

(...I told you not to insult me.)

Uh-oh.

"Sorry. Lead the way." I said quickly, hoping to not be turned into a Politoad or something.

(We need to go over to the stream first.) It said dismissing it.

"How come?"

(I teleported them there so they wouldn't be in my way.) It said with a small smile.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

So we walked. And walked. We then did a lot more walking. That's partly my fault because I didn't want to fly anymore. Even though it was dark, I could here the soft hoots and breathing of the pokemon sleeping around us. The wind rustled the leaves and grass, making sort of a peaceful setting. I wouldn't have said no to just lying back and going to sleep, but finding Shaddra was much too important to sit around and waste time. We continued to walk though. On, and on, and on... I began to wonder if we would EVER get there when I heard running water. The stream!

I ran to the bank of it. Water lapped its barren shores, but I didn't care. I started looking for something, anything that might point me to the direction they had gone. I'd take good, reliable evidence instead of this aura junk any day, thank you very much. But there was nothing! Just then I noticed the water. ...

"Ewww!"

(Strange. Usually this water is crystal clear. How did it get polluted so fast?)

"I don't care! You teleported them into this...raw sewage!"

(Actually, there is no sewage in there, just a mix of chemicals that have-)

"I don't want to know! Can you please just start looking for this aura trail, thing? It smells bad..."

It really did smell bad. In my hurry, I had not noticed it. It smelled like melted plastic mixed in with sulfur/rotten eggs. I'd have to take about, oh, five to ten showers to get the smell off me if I was to wade in this stuff. Not that I was going to. For once, I had to feel really bad for those two guys. Man, that water was...horrible. Beyond horrible. I wouldn't be surprised if they had drowned.

(They headed to the eastern part of the city. I believe there is a large crime rate in that part.)

"Whatever. Let's go." I answered unconcerned. So what if it had some criminals there?

Suddenly, it grabbed my wrist (No. In the dark, you could easily get mugged or worse... Even my powers could not protect us all the time.)

"What, are you deciding to go out in the day? Or is there something else you have in mind?" I asked sarcastically.

(...It does not seem that I have a choice but to walk in the day.) It told me reluctantly.

Whoa! Score one for Mewtwo on guts. And I can't even stand flying! Wait a minute... How the hell is it supposed to go around unnoticed in the day? What about me for that matter? I hadn't exactly taken a shower recently. People tend to notice someone who looks and smells bad.

Turns out, I would go as myself. After a VERY cold bath in a small lake (Mewtwo left me alone with a bar of soap and it turned out I went much faster than he had thought I water does not make good baths) Mewtwo... Well it's going to be wearing a MUCH longer hooded cloak. Yeah, this'll work. I can see the headlines now. There is no way we won't get caught. I mean, this is a huge, crowded, city for god's sake! Plus it had a tail. How is it supposed to hide THAT under a cloak? We are SO dead.

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: Done. That was a really strange chapter. But a necessary one.

Voice: (Why are you talking to yourself?)

WiseAbsol: Gahhh! Who's there!

Voice: (You're stupid, you know that? There are only three people you know who can talk telepathically. I'm leaving you to your dumb thoughts. Good-bye.)

WiseAbsol: That was weird. Neva's probably asleep, I KNOW Mewtwo is. Oh, no... I'm going to sue Psychic Inc... That program was supposed to last another whole month... And here was I hoping that I could get this story done in that time... Damn it!

0 0 0

Author's Note: No, I'm NOT telling you who that was. That's one secret I intend to keep till Part 2. It turns out this part may be a lot shorter then I thought. Anyway, ILuvYouMist (I can't believe you've changed your name to Misty's Lover, you totally threw me off for a moment) and everyone else, thanks for the reviews. They made my day!

0 0 0


	5. Searching

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_At breakfast:_

WiseAbsol: Did you all have a good sleep? Neva, Kirya?

Neva and Kirya: ...

Mewtwo: (Why would they not have a good sleep?)

WiseAbsol: Let's just say they played a late night prank on me.

Mewtwo: (I see. About what?)

WiseAbsol: Nothing...

Mewtwo: (How could they have a prank about nothing? You are not making sense human.)

Kirya: We only did an illusion of-

_I cover Kirya's mouth._

WiseAbsol: Shut up!

Kirya: Myuu, myuu - myuu!

Neva: (We-)

Mewtwo: (Never mind, I do not believe I want to know. I am going to my room to meditate.)

_Mewtwo leaves with a bit of toast._

0 0 0

**Chapter 5:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

I hate the day. After spending my time awake in the night for so long, the sun hurts my eyes, causing me to blink constantly. There we no clouds to be seen in the bright blue sky, and to me, that seems very foreboding. Of, course, Kirya did not think so. She, after all, is a human and they are naturally accustomed to the daylight hours. With her regular clothes on, she didn't stand out too much, but her innocent appearance certainly drew the eyes of others. After all, this place wasn't for people like her. It was for criminals.

They were wearing a variety of clothing, some, much less then others. There were booths of chemical items and bags of strange colored sand material, which I could only guess to be drugs, and not the medicine kind. I also spied a few buildings that looked to be housing all sorts of illegal activities, like dog pokemon fights, that unlike regular pokemon battles, was to the death. I recalled bitterly, when I had done the same, though at a much larger scale. Shaking my head from those thoughts, I also saw buildings with 'stripers' I believe they are called. Quickly turning my head from those, I also saw a few fights on the sides of the streets, the people in them had weapons, like knifes. Like the other people, Kirya and I avoided these.

This was the eastern part of the city, the part which I usually avoided. My instincts kept telling me to fly away from this place, but for Kirya's sake, I forced myself not too. It was only in my company that she had not been kidnapped by the less decent people here. Me, the fully cloaked figure behind her.

I am used to being in cloaks. When it gets cold, my light fur isn't enough for me. This time however, I had to hide my tail, which was not the least bit comfortable. It was now in the painful position of resting on my stomach, which made my walking a bit clumsy. It isn't a natural thing for me to be doing, making my lower spine ache.

"You look like you're going to flash somebody." Kirya said annoyed, giving me a look.

(Flash?) I asked, not knowing what she was inferring. I then tried to pry the answer from her mind, out of curiosity.

"Get out of my head! You have no right to be doing that." she hissed at me.

I did as told and remained silent. Invading someone's mind is not something I usually do, in fact, the idea that I did surprised me. I quickly apologized to her, and not waiting for an answer, began to look for our targets aura. I found it without much trouble. Like a wisp of smoke leading straight to him.

(This way.) I told her, going into an alleyway to the left.

Kirya didn't seem to like this idea. I saw her point too. The alleyway was littered with beer bottles and cigarette butts, and it was the type of alleyway you might get jumped in the night. I assured her that nothing would happen to her. After all, if anything were to happen, I could defend her. It was multiple humans at the same time I was worried about.

Walking into the alleyway, I did not see anyone at first. Then, I saw a pile of trash move, and after taking a closer look, discovered it to be a homeless man. This was not uncommon here but I was still surprised. Why live in such a place?

"Hey... Get out of here... Unless ya' have five dollars, no one passes." he said roughly, grumpily.

(Let us pass.) I told him, gently using my powers to enforce this in his mind.

Calmly, and in a daze, the man obeyed. Smiling with satisfaction, I continued onward to the other street at the end of the alleyway. Kirya stood there, perplexed. I do not think she understood how I did that and to tell the truth I did not much care. She couldn't use psychic powers anyway.

"Star Wars."

(Excuse me?)

"Star Wars. The Jedi could do that."

(I assume they were not human then.)

"Yes they were."

(...It was fiction I presume.)

"Well, yeah -"

(Let's go. We are getting close.)

We walked a bit more, this time with Kirya only at my side. She could not see the aura I knew, for if she could she would notice that it was getting stronger, the trail thicker. I noticed then that both of the auras were separating, the red leaving the yellow one. That was not good. We did not know which one had Kirya's pokemon, and auras can't go past solid barriers, unless their owners could, making it impossible to predict which one had the pokemon.

(The trails separate.)

"What?" Kirya shouted in disbelief. Luckily, no one heard her.

(Quiet. The two men have parted ways. You did not think they lived at the same place did you?)

"Well, yeah."

(Stupid human. Pick one, the red or yellow.)

"You know, you can just stop dissing my race. It pisses me off. I chose the yellow one." she said annoyed.

(Very well, follow me.)

"Oh, no. I'll just run off to the nearest drug booth." she whispered sarcastically.

Sarcasm. It is a strange teenage human attribute, though some pokemon, sadly, have been known to pick up on it. I do not see the point of saying one thing when someone knows you are going to do the opposite. Where was the logic in it? It only seemed to annoy people.

Walking steadily, face hidden by the shadows of my hood, I followed the yellow trail. All auras are a different color, just like every person is different. Kirya's happened to be a dark pink, while mine happened to be a pale purple. Surprisingly though, none of the auras ever seem to mix, only to fade over time. Soon though, I found myself face to face with a beat up door, the entrance to a small building. Obviously, it was the man's home. I stood there, wondering what to do.

"Knock, or ring the door bell, that is the question." Kirya said behind me.

Ignoring her, I quickly opened the door. No reason to knock, less the man would know we were there, and get a gun, if given the chance. I did not tell Kirya that though. The naive girl would probably scoff at that idea.

"Or we could just do that."

Quickly entering, I noticed that the house was probably more of a mess then the littered streets outside. Dirty clothes were scattered everywhere, some of which I noticed were not male clothing, but female underclothes. Soda cans and beer bottles could be found on tables, or counters. It looked as though there were a few burn marks in various places, my guess from unmonitored lit cigarettes. It was actually a pretty large, for a person who lived alone. Yet, I could see other, very faint, auras if I looked hard enough. Though, picking up auras is more of sensing them, then sight.

I could hear Kirya stepping on some of the items, causing a soft crackle to be heard. She was disgusted by this place, I could tell. It emitted out of her aura. Some pokemon, the stronger psychic ones like myself, have the ability to hide their auras, which is useful when being tracked by other psychic pokemon. As far as I am aware of though, no other type of pokemon can even remotely come close to being able to track an aura. It's a purely spiritual and mental sense of things, that a rare few are trained to do, even if they are psychic.

Most creatures are unaware of auras, or don't believe in them, which I find slightly annoying since the idea of not having an aura is ridiculous. The lack of an aura is like the lack of a soul, which is purely impossible, if you do not count the dead and the people who, in accident, were forced to part with their bodies. I believe these people are labeled as 'vegetables' by humans.

"Is he here?" Kirya asked me suddenly.

(Yes,) I answered calmly, though taken a bit off guard from being taken from my thoughts, (He is in the back room.)

"Well, let's go pound that bastard!" she cried and started to sprint to the doorway leading into the room.

(Stop!)

But it was too late for that. Kirya flung open the door, only to come face to face with a dark room. She then, a bit scared of not knowing what was in front of her, tiptoed into the room, without a word. I followed her without delay. The man just might have a gun.

Once my eyes adjusted to the dark room, I could see Kirya groping blindly for the light switch with only the light from the doorway to guide her. It was very dim though, not enough to aid her well. I turned the light on quickly and looked around. The man was sleeping on an unmade bed, snoring loudly. The room itself was rather small. In fact, I wondered why Kirya had not run into the bed itself. Looking back at her, I noticed she was blinking rapidly, as though her eyes had yet to adjust to the light. After a few seconds she returned to normal, and I could feel the hate, like fire, come surging out of her. I grabbed her wrist and told her to relax. We would get nowhere on rage. So, we began to look for her pokemon, but found no poke'ball that contained it. All the poke'balls in here were empty.

(We have no choice but to wake him up and ask him.) I told her after another fruitless search.

"Fine with me..."

(I believe you should do it.)

"Why?"

(How would you react to someone speaking in your mind, especially if you were drunk? Besides, there is no need to give away that I am not human to this man.)

"Good point."

(How do you plan to wake him?) I asked.

"Oh, that's easy," she said giving me an evil grin, "...WAKE UP!" she yelled turning back to the man.

The poor guy must have jumped at least three feet. He was confused for a moment, but then, seeing Kirya, he turned sour. His squashed up face went purple with rage. His dirty hair was strewn across his forehead, making him look like a primitive man. All he needed was a few rag clothes; instead of the jeans and T-shirt he was wearing to complete the image.

"Dude! You're the damn bitch who threw me and Marko off a few nights back." he shouted surprised and angry. Obviously, that had been a first for him.

"Yes and this 'bitch' wants her pokemon back. Hand it over!" Kirya shouted in anger, towering over him.

I could just see the man shrink right then. After a long pause, my stomach began to drop. This did not look good at all. If he had, had Kirya's pokemon, being scared like that he would have given it to her. As I looked into his mind, I heard him trying to think of an explanation.

"I don't have your pokemon, chick. Marko's got it. Gonna sell it to the highest bidder tomorrow around noon at the traders block." he answered truthfully.

"...HE'S GONNA WHAT?" Kirya screamed at him.

The man could only quiver in fear as she shouted at him, repeatedly. I let her carry on, mostly because, I too was angry. Now I would have to go out of my way, again, to help this girl. Why, oh why couldn't I have just minded my own business? I should be asleep right now, or reading.

(Let's go Kirya. He had given us enough information for our needs. I believe you have done enough here. We shall go to the 'trader's block' tomorrow and retrieve your pokemon.) I told her in private telepathy.

"...Fine." she said reluctantly.

And with that, we walked out of the house, leaving the scared and confused man behind us, and heading back to the park, where we would spend the night. There was no reason to go back to my home at the church right now for we would need all the time we could get tomorrow. I could tell that it would be useless to track the man named Marko. Kirya disagreed with me, but I told her that if Marko was one of the sellers, his 'prize' would be well guarded. That small fact was most likely true though.

What I did not tell Kirya though was that stealing a pokemon from people such as these was never a good idea. For usually, to stop that from happening, they usually had weapons, mostly guns. I knew well that they were not afraid to use them, or to kill. Money was all that mattered to them, and they would not let anyone get in their way. Sometimes, humans truly sicken me.

0 0 0

_Dinner time:_

Kirya: WiseAbsol, I have to warn you.

WiseAbsol: What?

Kirya: Neva is making dinner tonight.

WiseAbsol: Where are you going for food?

Kirya: Pizza Hut.

WiseAbsol: I think I'll join you.

_Begin to walk out the door._

Mewtwo: (Where are you going?)

WiseAbsol: Pizza Hut, wanna come?

Mewtwo: (Is Neva not making dinner?)

Kirya: Oh, she's making it. That's why we're going out.

Mewtwo: (I do not understand. Is that bad?)

_Kirya and I give each other the look._

WiseAbsol: Not really, we just had other plans.

Mewtwo: (Very well. Enjoy your pizza.)

_Mewtwo turns the corner, and then Kirya and I walk out the door._

Kirya: Why didn't you tell him that her food is basically poison?

WiseAbsol: One, he needs to learn on his own, two, SOMEONE has to be there at dinner less we all face the horrible death of having to choke the leftovers down.

Kirya: You have a point there. Let's go.

_Gets into the car and drives to Pizza Hut._

0 0 0

Author's Note: I do not own Pizza Hut, Star Wars, Pokemon, or any other thing you may think to sue me for. But I do own Kirya, Neva, and whatever other character or place in this that no one has ever heard of.

0 0 0


	6. Trader

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Kirya: Well, everyone is asleep. Mewtwo got sick from the food and Neva nearly skinned WiseAbsol and me alive for going out to eat. WiseAbsol has also gotten a new chapter done. Let's see here...

0 0 0

**Chapter 6:**

**Kirya's POV**

I was once again, walking in the overly crowded streets of the east side. I didn't like this place much, as most people should be able to tell from the annoyed look on my face. I swear I might have screamed with frustration at the situation I was in. The unfortunate truth was though, that it was pretty much my fault this was happening, since I had... Grrr...

(You slept in. I told you to wake me up when the clock read seven did I not? But you slept instead. We are late because of your error Kirya.)

"Oh, stop rubbing it in! You've told me this a thousand times already! And you can't even find the place can you?" I shouted back annoyed, receiving a few glances from the people nearest to me. The idiots think that I'm crazy. Then again, seeing as how I appeared to be talking to myself I can't blame them can I?

(I can find the place but it is proving more difficult then I thought. The aura of the man named Marko has faded.)

"Yeah, yeah I know that! But the stupid man is gonna sell my pokemon at Trader's Block wherever that is, and we have less then twenty minutes to find it!"

(I am aware of the grave circumstances we are in, but we will get there.)

"Well, I don't think we're going to find it trying to pick up a damn faded aura!"

(You have a better plan girl?)

"I do."

(Go ahead then. I wish to see your 'plan'.)

I hated it when it did that. I swear it loved to see me frustrated. Why did it have to be like that huh? Someone answer me that! This cross between an alien, a pokemon, and a human was so infuriating! How the hell could it be so calm when we were running late like this? What if Marko started early? What if we failed to get Shaddra back? What if, what if, what if... But I could really make it feel stupid now...if my plan worked that is.

"Excuse me; do you know where the trader's block is?" I asked a hunch-backed old woman in front of me.

"...Keep going straight for a bit, then go right at the sign that says Aqua Street. Lousy kids, you'd think they'd know their way around but no..." the lady said as she walked off. Grumpy old hag.

"See, I found the way." I told it giving a triumphant grin.

After a moment of silence it told me, (Do not gloat. You know perfectly well that I cannot ask these humans that, for they would notice my telepathy, hence that I am not human. Besides, that woman reminded me of someone...)

"Oh, who's that?"

(A much older you in the morning.) It responded smirking.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

(No, but it was amusing.)

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm going to die laughing. Let's go." I said sarcastically.

We continued on our way and turned at the sign we were supposed to. Soon, we came across a crowded square in which most of the people here were talking about what they wanted, what they would trade, what they wanted to sell, you get the idea. Don't all these people have better things to do then to buy stolen pokemon? I looked around and noticed that there was large, stage-like structure in the 'back' of the square. A man could be seen walking up to it. I could also see cages, covered with various colored cloths to hide their insides. Shaddra's in one of those, I thought to myself. I pushed and shoved my way to the front of the stage, followed by Mewtwo. It seemed to be staying extremely silent now, not that I minded, but it made me a bit nervous. How would we get Shaddra out of here anyways?

"We are about to start the biddings. Our first seller is Ms. Kara Stone who has a terrific..." the guy up front started.

Blah, blah, blah, that's all that I heard. I was looking for one word and that was 'Marko'. Soon, some of the crowd moved in front of us, causing us to be right at the center of the mob. I didn't really care, seeing as how my goal hadn't come up yet. But soon, Mewtwo told to wake up and I looked back up to see Marko, one of those damn bastards who tried to rape me up there. I wanted to charge and pound the creep right then but Mewtwo advised me to wait till the best possible moment for us to try and get Shaddra. Sure, like how am I supposed to know when that is?

"...the pokemon I have brought today I got from a wimp of a girl..." Wimp? That bastard, who was he calling a wimp? If he hadn't knocked me out, I would have gotten away!

"…you should know that I have tested the pokemon's abilities for quality, on the paper factory if you must know..." Oh, so he's the jerk who fouled up the water! I guess Mewtwo was right when it said that the water didn't usually get polluted that fast. What annoyed me the most were the laughs that came from the crowd when he said this. I guess these people like making trouble for a living. What creeps. "...now I present to you, the great pokemon of tragedies, the Absols!"

Absols? As in more then one?

Sure enough, as I looked into the now uncovered cage (it was electric I noticed), there two Absols stood, one being MY pokemon! Where did the other one come from though? Oh, well! Who cared! Time to get them! Mewtwo promptly pulled me back, obviously hearing my thoughts. It sucked to have a psychic companion.

"Let's go get them!" I said to it determinedly.

(Not now! We must wait till the bidding is over!)

"The male on the right I found in a forest near Klayblue City on my travels. He's a strong creature, good for battle and hard work. The female, on the left, would be better for breeding in my opinion. Why not get both of them then? They would make fine pups for you to sell! Any bids?" asked Marko.

This guy was pissing me off. One, not only was he going to sell my pokemon, but he would also make her a BREEDING pokemon. None of these people looked remotely like breeders. Looking back to Shaddra I saw her sort of nuzzle the male, for comfort I'm going to guess. I thought it was cute but it only seemed to encourage the breeding factor for the crowd. How sick. Damn it, why couldn't we go get them now?

(Let them bid. When they release them, to give them to there new 'owners', then we shall get them.)

"...I heard 100! 200! 225! 600 for the pair! 675 for the pair. Any more? None? Then... I hear 700! ... Going once. Going twice. Sold to the man in the red leather, come up and get your two new pokemon!" Marko cried gleefully.

(Go, now! I will be at the right-side alley waiting for you. We'll have a better chance of escaping capture if we aren't in the crowd. If anything goes wrong, I'll be able to come and get you. Go!) Mewtwo shouted to me as the man reached the steps, and Marko turned off the electricity and unlocked the door.

Shaddra tried to tackle the door but he held it shut though it seemed only just barely. Marko threw the man the Dark pokemon's sphere-shaped containing equipment and I pushed my way through the crowd, receiving less than nice words from them. Like I cared. I was almost to the stage, closer, closer. I quickly darted up the stairs and pushed the men aside. They cursed at me surprised but I ran quickly to the cage which was now being held shut by a heavy stone block. Kicking the block away (ouch!) I flung open the door of the cage and Shaddra leaped out, quickly followed by the male. I saw Mewtwo, now at the edge of the crowd, signaling for us to follow it. The three of us jumped off the stage and sprinted through the crowd, escaping the groping hands trying to catch us. When we finally got out of it, we ran down the alleyway that Mewtwo was waiting in. Now, everything seemed to be going our way. But damn it, that man just had to ruin it didn't he?

I heard the man shouting for others to retrieve us. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us then, away from the square, two Absols, a teenage girl, and an intelligent psychic pokemon called Mewtwo. Behind us I could hear the pounding feet of the men following us. Despite our efforts, I could tell I was slowing them down. They would catch up to us soon. Then I heard gunshots. We had little time.

"Can't you teleport us or something?" I shouted at Mewtwo, panting.

(Yes, but I haven't been using my teleporting skills much in the past year. I can only teleport two living creatures at a time if I tried.) It told me.

"Then teleport Shaddra and the other Absol to the church! We'd have better luck then, with only two of us instead of four." I told him.

(Yes, you are right. Shaddra, I am going to teleport you and your companion to my home. Do not leave there, understood?)

"Ab, absol!" Shaddra answered in agreement.

Mewtwo teleported them as we ran. After that was done, I felt a wave of relief. My pokemon was safe. But I could tell right then that to do that had taken a lot out of Mewtwo. Obviously, teleporting is more difficult then I had thought. I'd have to ask it about that sometime. But right Mewtwo was barely keeping up with me, which was alarming to me. Suddenly, I heard the sound of another gunshot. This time, the bullet landed at our feet. Looking behind me, I saw Marko and two others, running up to us. They must think we still have the Absols, I thought to myself, scared for once. What was to stop these three from killing us? I let that sink in. We might just die here, on the east side, far away from our homes. For me, far away from my family.

I grabbed Mewtwo's strange hand and spend along. We were both tiring, and soon it would be over. They would catch up to us and we would be shot. No...how could it end like this? After all the hassle and trouble we had gone through? I realized then that the other man who tried to rape me had never told Marko of our interrogation. I knew then that he would have been killed too for giving us that information. I was scared then, horrified, just as that man had probably been all along.

Then, Mewtwo did something I would never have guessed. He threw all caution to the wind and began to float us up, higher and higher from the ground, from the men. Below us I saw them halt, and aim their guns at us. I looked around and saw the calmer north side. Would it be the last thing I would ever see? Surely Mewtwo would get us out of range though. But we rose too slowly...

I heard a gunshot and felt Mewtwo go limp. I screamed at this, for not only might Mewtwo be dead, but we were falling. Falling towards the north side. We were too high up, and I doubted that we would survive the fall.

Falling, falling, falling...

0 0 0

Kirya: ...She's killed us off! Why, why, why... Damn you WiseAbsol why do you always have tragic endings? Oh, wait...this isn't the end of the story. Don't I feel like a git? Uh-oh, someone's coming!

_Hides behind door._

WiseAbsol, tired: I thought I turned the damn computer off. Why's my story up?

_Grumbles a bit then turns the computer off and takes out the disk._

_Goes out the door and closes it._

Kirya: That was close. If she had found me she would have killed off my character. Of course, she might already be doing that. It's revenge for playing that innocent prank on her I'll bet. Well, now to get to bed.

_Turns doorknob._

Kirya: What...? No way... No! It's locked! I'm trapped! Noooo! I'm gonna die. She'll find me here and kill me. Oh, what a cruel world this is. Noooo!

_Tries again and again to open the door with no success._

0 0 0


	7. Goodbye

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_Kirya's sleeping in front of the door._

WiseAbsol, from the other side of the door: Now to write the next chapter!

_Unlocks door and pushes it open hard after finding it somewhat blocked._

Kirya: Ow!

WiseAbsol: What? Kirya are you in there?

Kirya: Awww, shit.

0 0 0

**Chapter 7:**

**Kirya's POV:**

We were falling. Falling down towards the trees and buildings below us at a fast rate. The good news was, we had lost the men and were out of the east side. The bad news...well I've already explained that. Oh, this sucked! I was screaming at the top of my lungs in fear, since I was seeing death speed up to me. Oh, how was it fair to die like this?

We hit the treetops that were in someone's back yard, slowing our speed immensely, but it HURT to hit them. The branches felt like punches and kicks and the stupid twigs scratched me up pretty good. The same was happening to Mewtwo, perhaps more so since it was under me, taking most of the damage for me. Not that it mattered much...it might already be dead. I tried not to think about that. Suddenly, the branches and leaves cleared and I saw Mewtwo plunge into water, a few seconds before I did. We had landed in someone's pool.

I vaguely heard shouting from above us, but that didn't matter to me. Everything was going black...

Then, I found myself laying on top of cold, wet cement, a young man above me. He was cute. Nice short brown hair, concerned blue eyes. He sorta reminded me of Mic. I turned my head and saw Mewtwo laying there, a man (much older looking then the guy beside me) beside him holding something. A needle!

Darting up, I shouted "Leave Mewtwo alone!" but fell backwards in my haste.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt it. This is to heal it quicker. My name is Dr. Hart, I'm a Pokemon Doctor, and that's my son, Christopher. I have a lot of questions to ask you-"

"Dad, they just fell through our trees, and nearly drowned in our pool. Give them a break. They're hurt obviously-"

"I know that Christopher, but I need to know-"

"I'm fine really; I'm just concerned about my friend." I interrupted them.

"Miss, you're mighty scratched up to be 'all right'."

"So what are a few scratches? My friend's been shot!" I shouted at them.

They hadn't known that obviously. Turning Mewtwo over they found a bullet hole, still bleeding a little. I swear I would've barfed except I hadn't had food since this morning. Trying to stand up, I fell back down to be caught by Christopher.

"Let's get inside. I'll get this girl in and then call Nurse Joy. She should be able to help."

"Alright I'll be right there. I just have to carry this...creature in."

I didn't like these people handling Mewtwo like that. Their intentions were fine but still...I didn't know these people. And yet, as Christopher gave me a towel and led me to a couch to sit, I couldn't help but think of these two as good people. I watched the doctor with narrowed eyes as he placed Mewtwo on a medical table. Then something so obvious, so stupid of me not to acknowledge, hit me. I was alive! We hadn't died! Well...at least I wasn't going to... Mewtwo might.

"Here, drink this. It's warm." Christopher said sitting next to me.

"Thank you." I answered gratefully.

"So, um...what's your story?"

"...I'm not sure if I should tell you that."

"Awww, come on. Nothing exciting ever happens around here."

"Bullshit! You think that my friend, maybe dying, is exciting?" I said angrily.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! But, well...you made quite an entrance."

"You're just dying to know aren't you?"

"Yep!" he answered brightly.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise."

"Okay then..."

So I told him my story. I'm not sure if it was the wise thing to do, but at the moment I was dying to tell somebody. All this had been building up inside me and was bursting to get out. Even though he could break his word, I sort of doubted it. I just hoped I was right. After I finished, he stared at me for the longest time, trying to figure out if I was lying or not probably. But then, satisfied, he smiled.

"Quite a story you have..."

I realized then that he didn't even know my name. "My name is Kirya."

Suddenly, Nurse Joy came into the house, took one look at Mewtwo and went out the door, then quickly came back with a large box of supplies, followed by a Chansey. I got up shakily, and walked over to Mewtwo, sitting beside him when I got there.

"So Dr. Hart, what is this, male, or female?" asked the nurse.

Suddenly, Mewtwo's eyes opened...

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

Where was I? Looking around it seemed I was in some sort of house. To my side was Kirya. I was relieved to see she was okay. I remembered the pain of the bullet in my back and falling...

Then I saw the others around me. What had that nurse just asked? What gender I was? Wasn't that obvious?

I was male. My body wasn't feminine at all in my opinion, nothing to indicate that I was female. If they didn't figure that out by looking then my voice was a dead give-away. It was much too deep for that. Yet still, humans thought me genderless. Was it the lack of a female of my species, or that I was a clone that made them think this? I reminded myself then that these humans, most humans, didn't know that. Sometimes I wondered if they were right about that though. I had never felt any feelings to find a mate and reproduce or any of that nonsense in my life. Yet, I knew I was male, scientific tests proved that. These humans seemed confused though.

(I am male.) I told them, and then mentally slapped myself for doing that. I must not give them reason to think I wasn't an ordinary pokemon. Too late though.

To my amusement, I saw the humans, except for Kirya who was used to it by now, jump. The two adults started to jabber away at that, while Kirya commented that she had always wondered what gender I was. The boy seemed to know that I was sentient, yet he was still surprised. I looked at Kirya and immediately knew what she had done.

(You told him.) I said to her in private telepathy.

"I did."

Mentally I groaned. Why, why had she went and done that? Suddenly though, I felt extremely tired. So sleepy... Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep...

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV:**

"Mewtwo? Did he just die?" I shouted at the others.

"No, no, he just fell asleep. Good, though since we need to take the bullet out and patch up you two." said Dr. Hart.

"You two work on the creature," said Nurse Joy, "I'll work on Kirya."

Following Nurse Joy then, I looked back to see the two guys start on Mewtwo. As worried as I was about him I knew that he'd be fine. Entering another room, Nurse Joy shut the door behind us and told me to take off my outer clothes. Most of my cuts turned out to be not too deep, but I could already see the starts of bruising. Nurse Joy quickly applied antibiotics and bandages to me, and in the end, I seemed to have more bandages showing then skin. I looked at her then, wondering if she was sane.

"Is all this really necessary?"

"Only for tonight. Tomorrow you'll be able to take them off. By the way..."

"What?"

"What is that creature that was shot? I've never seen anything like it."

"He's a pokemon."

"Yes, yes, but he's of no known species that I've heard of. I even looked him up, and he's not in any of the books."

"Well, I couldn't tell you anything. I haven't really gone up and asked him about his history or anything. Besides, I've gotten to understand that he doesn't tell much of his past anyways."

"You seem to know him well enough. You must be good friends."

I laughed, "Well, I wouldn't go as far as 'good' friends but yes, we are friends I guess."

"Well, let's go see how you're friend is doing then shall we?" Nurse Joy said then led her back out the room.

When we entered the room, we saw that guys had Mewtwo bandaged up, a bloody bullet on a tray next to the medical equipment. Mewtwo seemed to still be asleep. Walking over to Dr. Hart, Nurse Joy began to talk to him in hushed whispers. Ignoring that, I turned to Chris, who was busily cleaning himself up. But, something seemed wrong. Why were they avoiding my gaze? I turned back to see Nurse Joy, who was looking at the ground. What was wrong? They got the bullet out didn't they? What else could be wrong with Mewtwo?

I darted over to Dr. Hart and asked him, "What's wrong? Isn't Mewtwo going to be okay?"

"..."

"Answer me!" I cried angrily.

"...We don't know. The bullet punctured what look like to be some kind of gland. We sewed it up but...without knowing what that gland does, how are we supposed to even begin to understand what's going on with him? He didn't lose much blood, which was good but... We don't know if he'll survive Kirya." he admitted.

It took me a second to absorb that. "Well, I'm going to wake him up and ask him!" I said hotly, and made my way over to Mewtwo.

"Kirya, don't, that isn't a wise idea-"

Too late. I'd already shouted for him to wake up, and poked him to elaborate it. Flipping himself over he looked at me angry. Funny, I'd known him so long that that look didn't even faze me, though looking at the others they seemed to be edging away from us. Oh, well.

(Why did you wake me, girl?)

"Simple crabby. The doctor says the bullet put a hole in one of your glands, they fixed it, but they want to know what it does so they can make sure you're all right. It's right...here." I explained patting him on his bandage.

(Ow! Cease that Kirya!)

"You big baby."

(Have I not told you to not insult me?)

"Yeah, and I don't believe you anymore. Now, tell us about the gland thingy."

(Ahhh...yes. You have no need to worry about it. It actually has no real purpose except to gather germs, viruses, and various other microscopic organisms that may make me sick. Even with it, it is not likely that I would get sick, seeing how I was made not to...)

"Made? You were created?" I asked, surprised, hell everyone was learning this. So Mewtwo was created by humankind. Where is this in the science textbooks at school? Hell, I'd pay more attention in class if it had stuff like this in it!

(Curses! Kirya, I must do a mind-wipe on you and these people. You mustn't know that.)

"Not me! I have a right to know. I can keep a promise."

(Yet, you told of me to the boy!)

"He asked for an explanation-"

(That does not mean you tell him it!)

"Um, excuse me? I don't really want to have a mind-wipe whatever that is." interrupted Chris.

(Be quiet, boy!)

"Don't you talk to my son like that you-"

"BE QUIET!" shouted Nurse Joy.

We all went shut up. From what I've heard Nurse Joys tend to be quiet and, well, joyful. Not angry or loud like this. I was impressed though. She had actually succeeded in making Mewtwo shut up. Wow...I might have applauded if I hadn't been so shocked.

(Stand still Kirya.) Mewtwo said.

I was confused. What was Mewtwo talking about now? Had I missed something? As I looked at the others though, I noticed they were in some kind of trance. Waving a hand in front of them, they didn't even flinch. Suddenly, they came back to themselves.

"Mewtwo, you said that the gland collects viruses and stuff? We're going to have to test your blood then to make sure you don't have any infections. With your gland healing, your body will be susceptible to illnesses for a while. Hold still whiles I..."

Dr. Hart took a small blood sample from Mewtwo, who didn't even flinch at this. He had a suspicious look in his amethyst eyes though, which uneased me. Didn't he trust the doctor yet? Then, while the others were going about doing various things, I went and sat next to Mewtwo.

"What did you do?" I whispered to him.

(I wiped their memories of my slip of the tongue, and the argument that took place after it. I also wiped the boy's memories of what you told him.)

"Why didn't you do that to me too?"

(You know enough for it to be pointless if I did it to you as well. I warn you though Kirya...if you tell any of this to another human I will know, and will track you down and erase those memories from you. After all, I know your aura signature.)

"I understand. You must have really had a rough time with humans to go to that length so they would forget you. Did the whole world know of you once?"

(No. Only a few children now. Perhaps it is best if my memory stays with only you six...though I shall admit there were once quite a few more people that knew of me, once. And now these three to add to that list...I will erase their memories of us once we leave. As much as they've helped me, I don't trust them...like I do you.)

"Don't I feel special." I said sarcastically, but pleased. I would keep my memories!

"Okay, Mewtwo looks clear. How about we have something to eat? After that you guys can rest up. Nurse Joy, could you help me clean up?" announced Dr. Hart.

"Sure thing." she answered brightly.

They washed off all the medical equipment, and threw away the bloodied cloths and bandages. Yet, I never saw the blood sample tube get thrown out. I figure it must have been thrown away after they tested it. I got up from my spot on the floor and made my way to the dining room, where Chris sat; followed by Mewtwo (floating since walking would probably be painful). Sitting down, we were soon accompanied by Nurse Joy and Dr. Hart. I asked the nurse whether she should be getting back to the Pokemon Center of not but she told me that her assistant was looking after things. Dr. Hart went into the kitchen, and after washing his hands a few times, began to prepare the food. Though I was pretty sure that all of us humans could choke down whatever Dr. Hart would make, I didn't know about Mewtwo. I hadn't exactly been paying attention to his eating habits, with other things on my mind at the time.

"What would you like to have Mewtwo? I assume you don't eat human food."

(That is not entirely true, but my diet usually consists of fruit.)

"Fruit it is then." Dr. Hart said cheerfully.

So, we ate, and talked. And ate, and talked some more. Mewtwo remained silent most of the time, occasionally coming in to correct our grammar and such. But the food...after small fruits and nuts for the last few days I was in heaven. Hamburgers, french fries...yum. God, I had missed regular human food. I looked to Mewtwo's seat and found he wasn't there. Excusing myself, I went off to search for him. I found him outside. Quickly exiting out of the porch, and leaving the conversations behind, I walked over to him. He stood in front of the pool looking at the moon, seemingly transfixed to it.

"Earth to Mewtwo? Hello?"

(Hello Kirya. Why aren't you with the others?)

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to. Then I come out here and find you looking at the moon like it's the only thing that matters. What's with that?"

(It is a long story.)

"Well, we have all night. Talk."

(Very well. No hurt can come from it I suppose...)

So Mewtwo told me his story. As he went on, I began to see why he had changed into the person he was. I learned of Ash, Misty, Brock, Team Rocket...and of course Giovanni (that bastard). I learned how he had tried to take over the world but stopped because of one selfless act. I heard the events at Mt. Keyna in full detail. The story though, as magnificent as it was, was sad to me. Mewtwo...everything seemed to make sense now. Why Mewtwo could never have a mate or children... It was very sad.

"I'm sorry..."

(You have no need to be. You have been a good friend to me, irritating maybe, but a friend. In my life's story, you are the next chapter, and for that, I am grateful.)

"Thanks, I guess. We might want to get in now. It's getting cold."

(Agreed. I believe the others wish for our presence now anyways.)

We walked into the room, to find Dr. Hart, Chris, and Nurse Joy talking about health and what not. Looking up at the clock, I found it to be around eleven 'o' clock. I began to realize then how sleepy I was. Where would we be sleeping anyways? I prayed for my own room. Though Mewtwo and I had kept our distance in sleep, we always happened to be in each other's sights, for safety reasons. Problem was, Mewtwo sort of snored. Well, I shouldn't say that. It was more of a purr if you can believe that, yet I still found it annoying. Mewtwo of course denied this, yet I remember insisting upon it.

Nurse Joy led us to our rooms and...I had my own room! There is a god! Mewtwo insisted on sleeping in the room next to mine, for reasons I'm not sure why. It didn't matter though. As soon as I had gotten ready for bed (soft PJ's and my teeth felt CLEAN!), I hit that pillow and was out...

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

I had insisted upon being in the room next to Kirya for a good reason. As much as these people had done for us, my instincts told me not to trust these people. If anything may happen in the night, I could get Kirya quickly and get away from here. I don't believe I could stand to see Kirya seriously injured. My friend did not deserve that.

I am not sure completely why I told her of my past. Maybe it was because she already knew so much about me that telling her that wouldn't really matter, or maybe it was because she had asked for an explanation. I don't know. For a long time though, I lay awake on my side, listening to the humans breathing and the soft wind outside. Soon though, and surprisingly, sleep found me.

0 0 0

_6:00 AM, downstairs…_

"I must get going Dr. Hart. The Pokemon Center has need of me." said Nurse Joy.

"Okay Nurse Joy. I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"Yeah," she answered as she walked out the door, then stopped, "David...you destroyed all of the genetic material from Mewtwo didn't you?" she asked slowly.

"Of course. It's a standard procedure, you know that."

"Of course, just checking. Well, bye!" she called back, her usual bright self again.

David Hart waited until she was out of sight then shut the door. Quietly, he walked back to his room and retrieved a small, opaque tube. Handling it carefully, he grabbed a key from his chain link and walked towards the basement door. Letting the key do its work, he opened the door, entered, and then closed it behind him, making sure it was locked. Turning on the lights, a TV screen, a computer, a telephone, and an item teleporter came into view, along with a great number of medical machines. Sitting down in the padded chair in front of the expensive looking equipment, he called a long number on the phone and listened for the ring. Soon, a voice could be heard on the other line.

"What is it Dr. Hart? Do you realize how early it is here?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. You see, I have something that may interest you."

"I doubt that."

"Listen anyways; I'm sure it will intrigue you..."

Dr. Hart told the events of the night before, while the man on the other line listened intently. As the doctor continued to talk, the man's interest grew. When Dr. Hart stopped, he smiled at him.

Calmly he said, "You are right David. It does sound intriguing. Send the specimen right away."

"You got it boss!" Dr. Hart said respectfully, and held back the smile that wished to play on his lips...

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV:**

I woke up around eight something. Quickly getting dressed and eating breakfast, I went back upstairs to find Mewtwo just getting up. I had never really awakened before Mewtwo (I have but not when he was in a bed, he was standing that first time) so it was something to watch him stretch like a cat. Then I laughed when seeing him cringe because of his wound. Hearing my laugh, he found me watching and grimaced. I left him alone then and went back downstairs. Chris must have woken up while I was watching Mewtwo because I had distinctly heard him snoring when I woke up. Dr. Hart had been awake for a while though (he had made my breakfast).

"Where's Nurse Joy?" I asked him.

"She had to go back to the Pokemon Center early this morning." Dr. Hart answered.

"Well, I'm going to go take off these bandages." I said. I didn't tell them that they really itched.

Going back up to the bathroom, I undressed then unwrapped my bandages. I found a few scabs here and there, and a LOT of bruising. Putting my clothes back on I looked at myself, relieved to find I had no visible bruises and stuff with them on. My parents would wonder why I had those... That wouldn't go over to pretty. After all, I was supposed to be at a friend's house.

Then, it hit me. My adventure was over. I had gotten Shaddra back, plus some. That meant that, soon, I would have to say good-bye to Mewtwo...

Dismissing it from my mind, I walked out and downstairs to see Mewtwo with his bandages off. There were, to my surprise, no signs that he had been shot just the night before. As surprised as I was, Dr. Hart was even more pleased at this. It must be some medical miracle or something in his eyes. I was used to Mewtwo's surprises by now though.

Coming up next to Mewtwo, I noticed he seemed...deep in thought. Or something like that.

(Kirya and I must be leaving soon. I am, as I'm sure Kirya is, grateful for your help.)

"No problem. Do you wish for the cloak that you were wearing when we found you?" asked Dr. Hart.

(Yes.)

"Chris, would you go get it?"

So Chris did that. Soon, with Mewtwo cloaked and I ready to go, we all said good-bye. They waved to us as we walked down the sidewalk, but as I looked back, I noticed that they were in a trance, and in the Pokemon Center, I was sure that Nurse Joy was going through the same thing. Mewtwo was mind wiping them.

Then, we went to the church. Picking up Shaddra and her friend was easy enough; it was getting back down without being seen that was difficult. But we managed it. I then called my parents and told them I would be coming home early. Then, it was time for good-byes.

(Here, I want you to hold onto this.) Mewtwo said and held out the bullet.

"You kept this?"

(Yes.)

"Ummm...why do you want ME to have it? I'd probably lose it..."

(It is a way to look back and remember...all of the PAIN and IRRITATION you put me through to help you get back your Absol!)

"I'll take that as your way of saying that I should remember all this. Don't worry, that isn't likely to happen anytime soon..."

(I shall miss you Kirya. Annoying as you are, you have been good company.)

"Likewise. Good-bye Mewtwo." I said and followed the two Absols into the taxi that we had just called.

Then as we pulled away from Mewtwo, I called out the window, waving, "And thanks!"

(You're welcome Kirya...farewell.)

When Mewtwo was out of site, I looked to see that the Absols were sleeping side by side. It was cute, and heart-warming to me. It was hard to believe that all of this had happened in a bit less then a week. I had changed in a way, but most of all I had taken that transformation the night when Mewtwo and I fell. Fingering the bullet, I looked out the window and watched the world pass me by...

Friends and family would ask me later about the bullet, and I told them the truth: it was a gift from a good friend, who had saved my life. Who knows what would have happened if he had not saved me from being raped? I would have probably gone off without help, recklessly into the streets to find my pokemon. Not only would I probably get into a dangerous situation, but my mission would not have succeeded, I was sure. I had Mewtwo to thank for that. And perhaps I had also saved his life, by alerting Dr. Hart and his son to the bullet in his back. I don't know. But this is how it had played out. Mewtwo held a chapter in my life, as I did his.

Later, I had a hole pierced into the bullet and put it on a thin chain. I wear the necklace even now.

You might what to know what happened to the Absols. Shaddra, of course, stayed with me. The other one though, returned to the forest, though later rejoined us. Shaddra is a mother of three right now, and I must admit, her kits are quite a handful! Luckily, there are plenty of people to keep track of them.

I don't know if I'll ever see Mewtwo again. As I rode away in that taxi I did not think so, but now I'm not so sure. When I look out the window and at the moon, I am sure I will...after all, as complicated as our friendship is, it will always last.

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: Kirya you're gonna pay!

Kirya: Jeez, what's the problem?

WiseAbsol: My readers have a right to get first dibbs on reading those chapters, even if you're in them!

Kirya: You know, you are not a morning person! Chill out!

WiseAbsol: ...Damn PMS...

_Storms out of the room._

Kirya kisses ground: I'm alive!

_Hallelujah chorus begins._

Kirya: What the...where the hell is that coming from?

_Finds the TV on at the church channel._

Kirya: Figures.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Ha! Part 1 is nearly done. One more chapter to go, then Part 2 shall begin! Laughs evilly...

Please read and review!

0 0 0


	8. Amber?

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Voice: (Tsk...why must you take so long in revealing me in this story?)

WiseAbsol: Is there a reason you do this to me? Why are you home so early?

Voice: (My teachers are stupid.)

WiseAbsol: Not good enough. We all say that at one point or another, it's a fact of life. Why are you here so damn early?

Voice: (The staff kicked me out-)

WiseAbsol: Ha! Didn't I tell you they would if you didn't control your mouth?

Voice: (-because I was making them look like children with my superior abilities.)

_I groan._

0 0 0

**Chapter 8:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

(You're welcome Kirya...farewell.) I called to her as the taxi pulled away from me on the crowded streets.

So, it was finally over. Kirya and I had succeeded in finding and retrieving Shaddra, an Absol, and a Dark pokemon at that. I do not so much mind Dark pokemon, yet I do not like them much. They are the only pokemon with an elemental advantage over me. But if in a battle with one, I could always use Fighting attacks. After all, I was made to be a fighting machine; a creature that could kill at ease, thus winning a battle would not be a problem. Still, facing a high level Dark pokemon would be difficult. Yet, a battle with one is not likely to happen in the near future.

I walked slowly, head bowed, on the city sidewalks. Cars, some bouncing with loud, sharp music passed, while humans walked past me, some of them giving me strange looks as they did. They probably don't see many people dressed the way I was. They assumed I was human of course, and wouldn't know the truth because my cloak, which hid me from view. As much as I wanted to fly, I would not. Flying would be foolish in broad daylight (I made an exception with Kirya because we might have missed the taxi). I would just walk until I got to the church. After all, I had no reason to hurry back. Nothing was waiting for me there. Free from Kirya I could do as I wished once again.

I am terribly sleepy. With all that had happened recently my sleep schedule had been savagely throw off. Daytime...is not my time. I am a night creature, and I will forever stay that way. Soon however, I reached the park. Though it was a bit out of my ways, I decided to go through it. With no one else in its shaded forest area, I lifted my head to the treetops above, letting my hood fall from my head. The sunlight glittered through the leaves, some of which were of fiery colors. It was fall, though it did not look much like it right now. Most of the vegetation was still green. Listening, I heard the soft sounds of birds chirping, and of running water. Making my way through the brush, I looked down at the stream below me. It was clean. They must have fixed the paper factory, I thought to myself. All signs of what had happened in the recent past were fading away...even the men that had seen me fly with Kirya had, had their memories cleansed of it.

Sighing, I continued my way to the edge of the forest. As I reached it, I placed my hood back up. Soon, I was once again walking on the hard cement ground towards the church. Its big doors were wide open, a few people going in and out, while the colored glass in its windows shown brilliantly, the pictures of various scenes from the bible glowing brightly. Suddenly, the ringing of the bells sounded, something I mostly sleep through. High, low, middle-high, then low again, the sounds repeated several times. A crowd of people came out, led by a woman in a white dress, a man at her arm. A wedding. Even from here, I could feel their joyful, loving emotions. I was saddened them. I would never have that grand happiness in all of my life. I stepped aside and let the people pass, then entered the church. Some people were still there. One man glanced at me seemingly curious yet did not approach me to pry. Ignoring them, I made my way to the right, and walked down a hallway. Passing the doors that led to the lavatories, I continued to a locked door. It hadn't been used in some time. Yet my psychic intuition told me that this would lead me to the attic. For the first time I unlocked the door with a wave of my hands, and stepped through the now open door. As I shut it behind me, I heard the click of the lock as it resumed its duty of keeping others out. Perhaps if I had known of this way earlier, it would not have been necessary to make Kirya go through flying. Her fear of heights had been extreme. Yet, even so, flying was much faster and Kirya would have had to go through it anyways. It had been unavoidable.

Then, I made my way up the long staircase. The sunlight made the dust visible, like small golden grains of sand, forever floating until the air allowed them to land. The stairs creaked under my weight, yet I did not mind the slight noise. I could fly now, I knew, yet I won't. There was no real reason to. Soon though, I entered the attic, my home. Because of all the boxes, I had never seen the entrance. Looking around, the attic seemed a mess to me suddenly. Quickly and silently, I placed all of the church equipment into boxes, save a few chimes, and stacked and placed them on the wall closest to the staircase, making sure they were well away from it so they wouldn't tumble out of the attic, and that a way to the stairway was clear. Then, taking my belongings, I folded (the cloth ones), then placed them all on the shelves neatly. Looking around, there was a fairly large space in my area now. My table I kept near the middle of the room, yet on the side a bit, and took the rest of my furniture (I have only a couple things) and placed them in front of the computer/television. My bed I kept where it was, near the corner. Finished, I picked up a dried fruit from the bowl on the table and ate it silently, only leaving the table for water (I have a small amount with me regularly, in case of an emergency). After that though, I took the chimes I had kept out, and put them in the open doorway to the outside. The light breeze played the crystal sounds from them, soft enough to be calming.

Then, satisfied, I crossed over to my bed, and lay down in it. It did not take long for me to fall asleep...

I awoke early in the night, and getting up, I walked out into the cool night air. Making sure the chimes would stay in their places; I stepped out into the neon lights of the city. Among the gargoyle statues I stood, looking down at the busy streets below, and at the city that erupted above them. I recalled then when Kirya stood but a few feet away from this spot, her amber eyes looking down at the streets so far below...

Amber?

...What? Why does that word sound so familiar? Amber is just a stone made out of petrified tree sap from thousands of years ago! A color...a name? It is a girl's name. Did I once know someone named Amber? Surely not. I remember everything that has ever happened to me in my life! Not one memory has eluded me in the time that I have lived, not one! Yet...why does that one word sound so familiar to me?

As I tried to hold on to it, feeling the answer come close to me, it slipped out of my reach, like a dream I wished to remember. Yes...perhaps it had just been a dream I had once had, or a mother shouting out the name somewhere in the city and I had happened to hear. That was it, it must be. Amber...means nothing to me. It is only a word that described the color of Kirya's eyes.

Yet, as I began to fly out over the city scanning for signs of something to do, a nagging feeling was present in the back of my mind. Something important... Ignoring it, I heard a shout from below me, and looked down to see a thief sprinting away from a small jewelry store, the police nowhere in sight. Who was to stop this man from making away with perhaps hundreds of dollars worth in jewelry? Hmmm...I would not be bored tonight.

0 0 0

The next morning on the north side of town, a Pokemon Doctor awoke and took out the mail, only to find close to a few thousand dollars in a letter from his boss. David Hart had no idea what for, yet he would not ask. After all, the money would be going to a vacation in the Orange Islands for him and his son, along with the rest of the money they'd been saving. They were that much closer to it now...

0 0 0

**END OF PART 1**

0 0 0

Voice: (You are finally done with Part 1. Good.)

WiseAbsol: Yeah, yeah, yeah...what's so great about that?

Voice: (I appear in the next part.)

WiseAbsol: Figures. I have a question... Was there any teacher you respected in the program?

Voice: (Not really.)

WiseAbsol: Okay, how about liked?

Voice: (If you are talking about a crush...no.)

WiseAbsol: That's not what I meant!

Voice: (Very well...I liked Sabrina. She was the only good teacher there. But even then I dwarfed her.)

WiseAbsol: ...You still have a huge ego don't you?

Voice: (I speak nothing but the truth.)

WiseAbsol: Uh-huh, sure.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Hooray! Part 1 is done! Just so you know, Part 2 and 3 are going to be on the same file thingy as this part. Anyways...REVIEW! Or I won't start Part 2 until January.

A special thanks to the following readers for reviewing and following the story whenever you could. Your reviews could only make me smile:

Random Reader

Jade

MistyLover87

To the rest of my readers, and to the few others that reviewed, you also have my gratitude. I hope you all enjoyed Part 1! See ya'!

0 0 0


	9. Experiment 003

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Arggg! I'm so sorry I couldn't get this to you guys earlier, but so much stuff was keeping me busy. First, I has a totally crappy weekend (a funeral of a friend), then, because of the rules my parents have I could not get on to the computer for enough time to write this up, and when I did finally did the damn disk I saved this chapter on was shot. I lost all my data TT. On a lighter note, Happy Thanksgiving! It took me awhile to figure out just how to write this chapter. In my other version of this, it was a series of scenes, but I never truly liked that. So I made a journal of sorts. I am aware that this is how Mewtwo was introduced in the book, but can you figure out a better way? Anyway, enjoy!

0 0 0

Mewtwo: (How well do you think you'll handle this part?)

WiseAbsol: Hopefully, well.

Neva: (Key word, 'hopefully'.)

WiseAbsol: Shut up Neva. Man, I need a Mountain Dew...or some chips.

Neva: (Well...if it'll help...)

_Bag of chips and a soda appear on the desk._

WiseAbsol: What did you do?

Neva: (Isn't that obvious?)

WiseAbsol: Neva you thief, put those back!

Neva: (Are you sure I should?)

WiseAbsol: Well...I'll let it slide this time.

_Grabs chips and pops the bag open._

Mewtwo: (You should not have done that Neva.)

Neva: (Why ever not?)

Mewtwo: (Chips affect her the same way chocolate does to you.)

Neva: (Your point is?)

Mewtwo: (In about an hour you'll see.)

0 0 0

**PART 2**

0 0 0

**Chapter 9:**

**Experiment 003 Log, Mr. Johnathan Marin**

**September 3rd:**

Our boss came to us yesterday and gave us a specimen sample, telling us to study and possibly clone it. I am not sure that this is a wise idea. For so long scientists like our group have tried to clone a pokemon, and have failed. Why should now be any different? My four colleges and I obeyed however, and made some interesting discoveries.

It seems this pokemon's DNA that this was taken from is similar to that of Mew's. Perhaps the creature this was taken from is a relative of the extinct pokemon? Another interesting factor is that of the lifespan of this creature, which is alike to the legendary pokemon. They have been known to live for several millenniums if humankind does not intervene. Yet, if that is so, why has this pokemon not been seen, or heard of before? Even Mew has accomplished that much, for a temple of that mysterious creature was found a few years ago is the southern rainforests. So have many of the other legendary pokemon, ancient writings and statues from past civilizations tell that much. If this pokemon is as powerful as Mew, why has it not been revealed in past history? Is it a new breed of pokemon?

Surprisingly though, this creature is also very humanlike in behavior and in appearance. Matters of intelligence and of breeding (mating, birth, raising, ect.) are perhaps the most alike. A female would give birth to live young, unlike the common birth of eggs in the pokemon species. Of course, without further study this cannot be confirmed. Dr. Hart told our boss of its intelligence when he sent in the specimen but not of the rest of what we have found. Chances are he didn't know. I have heard that he was sent a fairly large sum of money though. How is it fair that he but sends in a blood sample and gets paid richly, while we do all the work and not get paid a dime? Oh, well. It cannot be helped.

**September 10th:**

It has been a week since we received the sample, and we have gotten word that the boss wishes us to clone a creature from it. Yet we have a time limit. It is to be ready on December 10th. What would normally take three years to fully grow; we must now grow in three months! It shall be difficult to accomplish but we will prevail in this scientific feat that has been assigned to us. With the Age Accelerator behind us, we should get done on time. Ms. Ivory needs my help setting up the equipment. I must go.

**September 24th:**

We have done it! It took awhile and at least ten pounds of coffee but we did it! Though only a few cells now, the pokemon shall grow into a great creature if all goes as planned. Calculating the time we need and have to grow the creature, each stage of its growth shall take about two weeks. As it is now, the creature is a group of cells, but soon it shall become an infant, then a young child, an older child, a teenager, and finally it shall reach full maturity. That is extremely fast, even with our technology, as advanced as it is compared to other cloning machines around the world. When I told my colleges about this, they too became worried as I was. At this speed, mistakes might be made in its growth, resulting in terrible consequences. It may have deformities, or worse! At the moment however, things are running smoothly and you can literally see the creature grow. Some of group, instead of working have been watching it for a while. I'd better go get them back to their stations.

**September 25th:**

An interesting thing has occurred. The cell group has ripped in two, and in separate parts of the tank began to grow again. Normally, this would mean that there are now twins. When we told our findings to the boss, I saw him frown, even though he tried to keep a poker face. Yet, eventually he took it upon his thoughts that 'two is better than one' and agreed to let us proceed. I am glad, yet to have two of these creatures instead of one unnerves me. I am aware, as are the others, that these creatures will be used for battles, and possibly killing. Is what we are doing a bad idea?

**November 6th:**

I have not written in this journal for a long time, yet now something strange has happened. We had never checked the gender of the creatures before, since in cloning, the gender of the clone is the same as the specimen it was cloned from. But now, as it is in the teenage stage, feminine features have appeared. Their bodies are quite slim, and now breasts are visible. We have just checked the scans and they confirm this. Yet how had this happened? It could have been a number of things, like the water temperature or content when they were but cells. We cannot be sure. Perhaps this shall work to our advantage though. Female pokemon tend to have a calm temper and are usually quicker than the males. Yes, perhaps this shall all work out.

**November 8th:**

My fellow colleges and I are beginning to become aware that we are becoming fond of the creatures. We know we should not, yet for the past few days we have begun to places bets on them on their abilities and personalities, and other friendly things such as that. Sometimes, we even talk to them, especially Christina who is incapable of having her own children. Some of the other lab groups have started to refer to the two as our daughters, more of a joke than anything else, yet it is becoming more like that each day. Mark, Bob, Josh, and I are trying not to but with no luck. I hate to think of what we shall have to put them through when they wake up. They shall undoubtedly hate us when it is over.

**November 17th:**

A horrific thing has happened! One of the clones has ceased to grow. Though they are but days from reaching maturity, those few days can mean a lot. Already, she is smaller than her sister is, and seems to shrink beside her. She must be a runt. What else may go wrong with her? I fear for her, for in the tests that will proceed their awakening their lives shall be determined as well. What will happen to this clone, if anything else goes wrong with her?

**November 20th:**

They have reached full maturity... Until she is given a name, No. 1 looks to be a success. Her stomach and tail are of an indigo coloring, while the rest of her is a light blue, even her chest which has a slightly different build than what we gathered the male's to be. She has strong muscle support as does her bones. It is likely that she shall be a perfect creature for fighting, just as was planned.

Her twin No. 2 however, is an uncertainty. She is at the very least a half a foot smaller than No. 1, but on the bright side has a build alike to that of her sister. Her tail and stomach however, are magenta, while the rest of her body is a very pale red, almost white. I am guessing from her appearance then, that she is an albino, which will be confirmed or not as soon as she opens her eyes. How these twins can differ like this is beyond us all, and yet again we must wonder if the water in their tank has something to do with it.

After all this time, the experiment is finally over. Their tests will begin shortly after they awake in about three days. Now we can only wait...

0 0 0

Mewtwo: (Which one are you Neva?)

Neva: (I have a fairly good idea, but in case I'm wrong I won't guess.)

WiseAbsol: ...

Neva: (What's the matter with her?)

Mewtwo: (I am leaving now, before she starts singing church songs out of her immense energy. I suggest you leave too.)

Neva: (No way, I'm interested!)

Mewtwo: (Very well, but remember I warned you.)

_Mewtwo leaves._

Neva: (I'm not scared of a little singing. Besides, how bad can it be?)

_I begin to sing._

0 0 0

Author's Note: For the sake of comedy the truth about my singing voice has been twisted. Though I'm too shy to actually sing in front of anyone, I think I have a good singing voice. If you guys have any questions just ask. I won't promise that I'll answer them all though!

Oh yeah, please read and review!

0 0 0


	10. Awakening

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_Neva comes screaming out of the computer room._

Mewtwo: (What the-)

_Neva crashes into Mewtwo._

Mewtwo: (Ow...)

Neva: (Sorry.)

Mewtwo: (Do not worry about it. Why were you running?)

Neva: (...The noise was so horrible. How can someone possibly sing that badly?)

Mewtwo: (I did warn you. WiseAbsol isn't really that bad, but she can't do really high notes and those are all she tends to sing.)

Neva: (How would you know?)

Mewtwo: (I've lived here longer then you. This is not the first time. If I remember right, she once accidentally drank wine, mistaking it for cranberry juice. Kirya and I had to knock her out before the neighbors called the police. I recall them thinking that someone was being murdered.)

Neva: (That would have been interesting to see... Where did the wine come from anyway?)

Mewtwo: (...)

Neva: (Well?)

Mewtwo: (...Kirya insisted once that I would receive a birthday party, though how she figured out when my birthday was is still beyond me. She got the wine as a joke. Of course I wasn't about to drink it. I really preferred not to get drunk and embarrass myself. So I made sure it was in the back of the refrigerator since no one every takes the time to clean it out and go back there. Yet WiseAbsol found it, and by the time she did, the label was faded and this was at night so...)

Neva: (I understand... You drunk though is a very funny picture.)

Mewtwo: (It's a very good thing that I didn't drink any then.)

0 0 0

**Chapter 10:**

**No. 2's POV**

_I was flying. Flying over a vast forest speckled with lakes and ponds, and littered with mountains. I could see rivers far below me spider web across the peaceful land I flew over. Bird pokemon, such as Pidgey, Sparrow, and Murkrow flew around and below me, sharing the sky with me, yet never giving me one glance. I was used to this though. Tired, I dived down to the edge of a river and landed gracefully. Walking over to a tree, I sat down and leaned against it, making sure my tail was at my side so as not to bruise it. I calmly watched the marine pokemon swim inches from the surface of the water, causing the river to somewhat sparkle in the sunlight. Across the grassy plains to my left I could spy a few Furrets, playing with some Zigzagoons. Content and happy, I slowly shut my eyes..._

Opening them after a few seconds, confusion and shock shook me. This...this wasn't the forest! Where were the other pokemon? Even if they ignored me, where were they? Where was I? A glass tube surrounded me, the golden liquid making me float. Small bubbles rose from the bottom of it. I could barely see outside the tube yet...I could see...the blurred shapes of...humans! That had to be what they were. I had only seen humans at the edge of the forest land, even then though they were far away. Around these humans though was an array of metallic equipment, probably machines of some sort. Suddenly, something bumped into my back. Spinning my head around I saw it was another like me, bigger and still asleep I would guess. No. No, no, no, no! How can any of this possibly even be? It had to be a dream, a very bad dream. I had only just shut my eyes in the forest, so it had to be a dream. I must be asleep.

I heard shouting from outside the tube. Looking out I saw the humans scurrying around like Pichus. The water around me receded, and I softly hit the bottom of the tube. Twisting around I saw that the other like me was awake now as well. Who was she? She gave me one look then calmly waited for something. Soon, the glass also sank into the machine that we must be in. Air came in, and I slowly took a breath. Soon however the humans grabbed me with rough hands and pulled me out of the tube, and I noticed them doing the same to the other. I struggled against them, wishing to escape, to awake back in the forest. A voice quickly gave me orders in my head:

(Be still sister. Let the humans do what they must. The sooner you stop struggling the sooner this can be over. Be still I say!)

I looked over the other who was allowing them to handle her and place her upon a clean, white table. I instantly stopped struggling and allowed them to do the same to me, yet I looked at them with distrusting eyes. Looking back to her, I wondered if her claim was true. Was she truly my sister? She must be. Finally, I began to listen to the human's conversation.

"No. 1 seems to get the program. I wonder how long she's been up to hear all this." said one man.

"A few hours longer then No. 2 obviously." replied the woman.

"Why didn't she open her eyes then?" he asked.

"I suspect she just didn't want to." she answered.

"What about No. 2? She struggled a lot." asked another man.

"Probably just confusion. I think she stopped because her sister must have told her to." told the one who seemed to be the leader.

"We might want to restrain them now." requested the last man.

"Probably, but with their powers that shouldn't much matter." said the woman.

"Still, it may make things easier for us." replied the leader.

"Agreed." the rest said.

The humans placed and tightened metal restraints across my body. No. 1 continued to tell me to stay still yet my instincts told me to fight this. This was not natural! What did they need to do this to us for? The humans turned away for a second and fiddled with their tools. As they turned back, I noticed that they held some very...long...needles! I began to struggle once again, ignoring my sister who yelled at me telepathically. I found I could not move however. Struggle as I may I could not escape that needle.

I watched as it pierced my arm, drawing blood from me. The pain...I felt it on my other arm and looking over saw them inject something. Soon however, I was fading, falling into unconsciousness. My last thought before I was totally lost to the conscious world was that pain does not happen in a dream. Everything before now was just an illusion created by my sleeping mind. The forest, the pokemon, the beautiful water...all fake. And this horrible nightmare...was real.

0 0 0

**No. 1's POV**

I had woken from my dreams a few days before my sister. Those dreams had been filled with a snowy landscape, mountains of jagged stone erupting from the snow, and scalding hot pools of water sitting in the somewhat flat places. The pokemon that populated this region, I knew, only had one wish: to survive and bear their own powerful offspring. But they also simply never saw me watching them and I had begun to notice after awhile, that I never truly slept in this place either. Only watched and learned. But I never slept all the same, and sleep is essential to the body, least you die from exhaustion. I had woken because of the conclusion that I was dreaming, and the freezing landscape I was in, a figment of my imagination. Yet I never opened my eyes, for I knew from the knowledge I slowly gathered with my psychic powers that I was not supposed to have awakened so early.

Outside my watery area, I could hear the conversations of the human scientists, and sometimes their thoughts. For some reason I could not begin to understand they worried for us...no _her. _My sister, the runt. As I saw it, if she was strong there was little to worry about, and if not nature would ultimately take its course. After "living" in that harsh place of my dreams, watching the predator pokemon hunt and kill the weaker ones, I had learned that. It was this cycle that kept nature's species strong, by eliminating the weak. Humans were already suffering their own consequences by not cleansing their own gene pool or the weak links. Human deformities, diseases, and disabilities from birth were a result of this. Yet, this is the way their species is. Arrogant and stupid, thinking they can overcome nature with their medications. Not only do they destroy the world they claimed to rule, but fight amongst themselves for tiny portions of it. So idiotic.

And my sister? If she failed the tests, the humans would probably dispose of her the way they saw fit. As I understood it, these tests would be quicker if we did not struggle, and if fact they did not wish to hurt us at all, but might be forced to if we did not cooperate. Simple really.

I felt my sister's mind come to consciousness then. The way she thrashed around I could tell she was shocked and confused, yet her thoughts she did not make known to me. Strange, seeing as how we were both telepaths and sisters at that. I knew fully well I could easily break into her mind, yet that would be an unwelcome invasion of privacy in which I would not breech for the hell of it. There was no reason to. When she was ready, she too would speak. But not now.

As the liquid drained and the glass sank into its place, the humans pulled us from our tube, which I could see it had been since I had opened my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw No. 2 struggle against the humans, the last thing she was supposed to do. I ordered her to be still. For a while, she watched me and did the same as I, yet when they came at her with needles; she again struggled, yet this time with no success. Again I shouted at her, yet she would not listen to me. I watched as they knocked her out with a chemical liquid in one of the two shots she was given. I nearly flinched as they took some of my blood as well, yet would not struggle. I refused to be like my runt sister, afraid or these pathetic humans. I could escape at any time; destroy them with a flick of my wrist if I wanted. Yet deep down I knew my powers were not fully under my control, which angered me. I did not like that truth.

The humans then scanned our blood sample, taking quick notes. Looking over at No. 2, I knew she'd be out for a few hours. She should have obeyed me, for I had been awake longer then her, knew more about their intentions. The ironic thing was, if she truly tried she could have broken free with her powers and escaped, yet she didn't. How stupid.

I let my gaze flick back on the humans, and gave them a look that told them that I did not fear them, and that I was more than ready for their little tests. I knew I would pass with no mistakes.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Well, there's No. 1 and 2 for you. Hopefully, you aren't going to hate me after this ENTIRE part is done.

0 0 0


	11. The Tests

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Voice: (I wonder if WiseAbsol has let me into this story yet. Probably not, by the way I acted. Oh, well, who says I can't do a bit of tweaking to her story?)

_Laughs evilly._

0 0 0

**Chapter 11:**

**No. 2's POV**

When I awoke some time later, my mind and body both felt numb. How much time had passed I didn't know. Minutes, hours, days? With my eyes half open, I looked around to see the humans still puncturing my skin with needles, though I couldn't feel them. Trying to move, I found that my body wouldn't even respond. Had they paralyzed me? Slowly though, feeling came back to my body and I tried to move my hand. It twitched! Good, now to fully regain control of myself. Yet pain as well also came back, and I clenched my teeth against it.

My gaze shifted to the humans once again, to find they were putting away their needles. They seemed to be finished with this part. What were they doing to us anyway? I did not understand these tests, as I'm sure they were. Taking my blood, maybe, but injecting things into us? Did they want to see how our bodies reacted to certain chemicals? I very suddenly felt a stinging sensation on my arms and, looking at them, noticed that they seemed to be bleaching of their little color. The humans quickly came over and took notes. I hated them right then. If they insisted on testing on something why not themselves?

Soon though the stinging stopped and the scientists undid my restraints that had been placed across me. I suddenly remembered No. 1, and looked over to her, who was now, I noticed, sitting calmly on her own table. What was wrong with her? Didn't she see that this wasn't right? She gave me a cold glance that made my blood run cold and trembled at the power that was held in that little look. It became obvious to me how strong my sister really was. Looking at myself I noticed how small I was, and how strange my coloring. We were twins, her and I, but we were so different. It was hard to believe...

Then, the men and woman somewhat dragged me too an enclosed area, as they did No. 1. I had no idea what they could be up to, since what humans do is very much beyond me. I felt them place wired, metal clasps around my wrists and ankles, and even my tail. Suddenly, the doors on our rooms closed and through the glass separating us I looked at my sister, who ignored me promptly. Looking away from her, I saw another door, one that I had not noticed earlier, open, and saw two red eyes glaring at me from the darkness of the other room. I felt fear grow in me as the creature, a shaggy, bear like pokemon loomed above me and before I knew it, swiped out at me with its huge claws. I dodged quickly, hoping I would not have to fight this thing, though it was obvious that was what was intended. The pokemon, angered by its miss, lunged at me, and I dodged once again and tried to punch it, though only caught fur with my clenched fist. Frustrated, I whipped around and caught it with my tail, and let my leg kick it with the momentum. It staggered backwards and I looked into No. 1's room to find she had not only beaten her first pokemon, but was now fighting a flying type, a Pigeotto. Not paying attention, I didn't notice that the bear had now come up behind me, and swiped at me, catching me at my side. I quickly regained my fighting stance and clutching my hurt ribs, tried again to hit it with my tail. But that was my mistake, for it had already seen that move. It caught my tail and spun me around painfully by it, and threw me at the wall, which knocked my breath out of me. Lying then on the floor by the wall, I noticed the creature fall on all fours and begin to charge me. This thing was going to kill me! Then, I heard shots ring out and saw darts sticking from its side. It only took a few seconds to collapse on the floor in front of me.

I quickly climbed to my feet, making sure the wires would not stall me. The humans clambered in and unbuckled my metal clamps, and by the looks they gave me, I knew that I had done something horribly wrong by failing. No. 1 was already out of her room, and gazed at me expressionless. She had won both her battles with ease, yet I had almost been killed by my first one. But the tests were not over. Soon, we were hooked up to a machine once again, most of the wires placed on our heads. We looked ridiculous to say the least, and I did not like it. Suddenly, they turned the thing on, and I felt the energy flow from that machine. It was extremely loud, making sounds like that of a huge wind, over and over again. Over the noise, the humans shouted at us to try and float. I had flown in my dreams, so this should not be a problem.

I saw No. 1 quickly do as was told and looked at me expectantly, but with the same coldness as before. I tried, expecting to feel myself lift from the ground without problem. But I didn't. I tried again...and again...but it didn't work. I tried multiple things, like forming an energy ball, but nothing worked. I looked up to find everyone, even my sister, looking at me horrified. I realized then just how very wrong something was with me, and felt myself shrink under their looks. The humans kept looking at their data, and then at me, their expression never changing from that look or confusion and horror. They shut the equipment down and took the wires off of us. I felt scared, so very scared...suddenly, I had an idea. Surely at least this would work!

_Sister, can you hear me? _I thought directly at her.

It was then that my world truly came crashing down. No. 1 did not even look at me, and it was then I realized that no one could hear me, even when I tried to speak. I was completely, and utterly mute to all of them. I did not want to believe it, but that was all about to be confirmed for me.

"No. 2 is psychically disabled. She's...useless to anyone. We'll have to tell the boss." said the leader.

"We still have two weeks of testing though, surely-" asked one man, worried.

"We didn't need those two weeks you know! That was in case they were sick or something and we had to heal them, but that's not what's happened here! She couldn't even defeat a level 30 pokemon! And she's at the very least a level 40 pokemon! It should have been no problem for a creature like her, since the pokemon had just evolved. No. 1 defeated TWO pokemon! And she...she..." said the woman angry and shocked at the same time.

"Can't we try to find the cause and eliminate it? Surely we're capable-"

"It's not a question of capability. We all saw her fight; we all took data on her reactions and health. She's a runt! Unable to do the things others can, that's the way runts are!"

"So then...what will be done with her?"

"..."

"...That's not for us to decide. Our boss will." answered the man in charge.

So, my future was uncertain. But I knew it could not be good at all, for how could it be? As they put it, I was a 'RUNT'. 'Useless to anyone.' I couldn't speak, or fight, or use psychic powers! Something had seriously gone wrong with me, and I knew it. All the while the conversation had gone on, No. 1 had been watching me, and as I looked at her she frowned and turned away from me, not caring at all as to what might happen to me. My own sister did not care for me! To her too, I was a runt. Suddenly, I wanted to scream out, but I knew no one could hear me.

I felt a prick on the back of my neck and felt drowsiness take me once again. They had shot me with one of their darts. Human arms lifted me and carried me from the labs. I only saw a little of what was outside them, hallways and doors, since my vision was going black, and soon my head fell back and my body went limp as I plunged into unconsciousness once more.

A small part of mind thought that I would probably never wake up again. To tell the truth though, I believed it. After all, I was useless to them, so the humans had no reason not to kill me. But I did not wish to die, I wanted to live. But then I realized that I had no choice in the matter. Would I ever wake up? Who knew?

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: What the hell are you doing!

Voice: (Tweaking!)

WiseAbsol: Let me see that...you better not have ruined my story...

_Reads chapter._

WiseAbsol: Wow, that's actually good. Go away now while I put it up.

Voice: (Are you serious?)

WiseAbsol: Yep, now go away.

_Leaves._

WiseAbsol: Sucker. Now to change this...

0 0 0

Author's Note: I have muse ideas in my head but not ones that go along with these chapters. I know they suck. Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so...guess what I'm gonna ask you to do next? I'll give you ten seconds...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...REVIEW!

0 0 0


	12. Meet the Boss

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: There, much better. Now hopefully-

Voice: (I saw that.)

WiseAbsol: Hey, it's MY story! Don't complain, you're in it.

Voice: (...Whatever...)

_Walks away._

WiseAbsol: Why do I get the feeling that that creature's gonna be the death of me one day?

0 0 0

**Chapter 12:**

**No. 1's POV**

As much as I disliked my sister, I will admit that I was shocked to discover she was disabled. I stared after her as they took her from the labs. I soon looked to the scientists however, and knew that their experiments on me were not yet over. I was starting to bore of them. Surely they realized there was nothing wrong with me, unlike my sister? What else could they possibly have in mind? Yet, I discovered that it was quite simple. I was supposed to run and fight some more, which I will admit was even more so boring. Though then more psychic testing came, which was more, shall we say, fun. Flying and creating energy balls was simple for me, as was energy waves and small blasts of psychic energy. It was very tempting to "accidentally" throw one at them at the humans, but I restrained myself from it. No point in getting bad notes on myself.

Soon though, they told me to come down and take a rest, and that the experiments were complete. I was somewhat disappointed, for I would have liked to practice my skills some more. Landing, I looked at the table that most of them were now sitting at, drinking coffee, as I believe it's called, and eating sandwiches and...fruit. I was _VERY_ hungry, I than realized, but tried not to look at the food. I didn't want to beg per say, for them to feed me. That thought disgusted me, for I was not a common pokemon that waited for their trainer's ever so cutely to give them food. I crossed over to the computer where one human was typing and looked at what he was writing. Short as it was, it interested me.

**Experiment 003, Progress Report 1:**

**Both of the creatures have successfully awakened, and our testing is now over. Needless to say, we have made some interesting discoveries on the two. No. 1-**

_Oh, something about me? Well, go on human, type on your little keyboard._

**- seems to be in perfect health as far as the chemical and blood tests show. She seems to be in good condition when fighting and skilled in her psychic abilities. In the fights we arranged, she beat the two pokemon in around less than five minutes flat, unlike her sister, who did not even defeat one. No. 1's personality however seems to reflect that of a smart, but arrogant teenager-**

Arrogant? How could these humans possibly tell that from the few things I said to No. 2?

**- that does not seem to care much for her sister in which she spent her first three months of life with, which we must find unusual. But other than that, she seems to be a perfect success. We have yet to test as to how she copes in other climatic conditions, which are sure to come later in her training, which we shall of course be supervising.-**

Training? Of course there would be training. It figures!

**- No. 2 however, we have to admit, is a great disappointment. In her health testing she came up positive for partial albinism, which could be told from her red eyes,-**

_Partial albinism? Meaning she's part albino?_

**- and lacking of the proper nutrients her body was suppose to absorb while in the tank. Further studies on this area will take place in the near future, but for now we must leave it at that, and as the cause of her smaller body. No. 2 sadly could not take on a level 30 pokemon, which should have been simple enough for her, and was defeated and almost killed if we had not intervened. But the biggest disappointment of all was the fact that she could not use psychic powers, which we have termed psychically disabled. Since psychic powers reside in the brain, we must assume something is flawed in hers. We have concluded then that she is unintelligent, equal to only the intelligence of a common pokemon, which is far lower than most humans.-**

So basically, my sister is a dumb, disabled, albino runt. What the hell do they plan to do with her?

**- What becomes of her is to be determined by our boss later this afternoon. End, Progress Report 1.**

Interesting. Will they be doing this all the time? I must keep reading these in the future. They're quite enlightening. Now the man has turned around to see me walking away. I think he suspects that I saw the report. He should not worry though, for I could easily find out by breaking into his mind. It's really not that hard. I remembered then how hungry I was, and looked to see if the humans may have forgotten to eat something. An apple; perfect! Quietly, I used my telekinetic powers to bring the small, hard fruit to me and ate it ravenously, and received stares from the shocked humans. I don't care though, I was hungry, and it is their job to eliminate that certain issue.

I then floated down to the trashcan and throw the core into it, and walk to the table, in which I sit down on one of the stools provided. Soon though, boredom takes me and I stare, eyes glazed, at the humans who are now typing rapidly on their computers, sometimes glancing over at me as though I am some bomb about to explode. They fear me I believe. And why shouldn't they? They know fully well that I could destroy them, but they should realize that I would have done that already, if that's what I intended.

I begin to meditate, then bored of that, started to practice making bluish balls of psychic energy. I multiply them and make them speed around the ceiling of the room, making a game of not hitting any equipment. The humans keep looking nervously at my bright little stars-like "toys". Good, this just adds to my fun. I make it look like I'm going to hit a machine but then reverse the direction towards me and move it somewhere else. Very amusing, this activity.

"Oh, would you stop that you crazy creature?" one man finally jumped up and shouted at me.

(No, I think not, human.) I glared angrily at him, (As far as I know, you were supposed to create me, not order me around. And you're job is done now. Don't fret; I won't damage your "precious" equipment. Seeing you squirm like that is far more amusing than destroying things. ...And by the way, don't insult me. You never know what I may "accidentally" do. Is that clear?)

As I said this I had flown down to him, making the energy balls disappear while doing so, and making him go pale with fear the closer I got. I grinned evilly, and raised him from the ground, watching him struggle against invisible forces. Now, should I put him down now or toss him around just to prove my point? I think I'll-

"Set him down No. 1." said a human that had just entered the lab, calmly as though he's seen this before.

I gave him a small, annoyed glance for ruining my fun, but obeyed. Who was this man?

(Who are you?) I asked with a slight sneer.

"My, my, aren't you a tad bit rude? Oh well, hopefully you'll be more polite in the future. My name is Mr. Jacob Stoneson; though I would much rather prefer if you'd call me boss or sir. I am the leader of an organization called Team Genesis, famous for its genetic and medical achievements to the outside world. Of course, that's just as the world knows us, believing we are a good group of scientific geniuses, which is only a cover for us. We are really but another one of the more famous underground organizations that populate this planet. One day I hope to overtake the better-known Teams Rocket, Magma, and Aqua, though we won't get into that. Basically, we supply drugs to most dealers and give our more powerful members, shall we say, scientifically enhanced pokemon-"

(This is all very interesting, but am I to be one of these pokemon given to a trainer?) I interrupted, taking in all of this information that was presented to me.

"No, no, you misunderstand. We have no plans to give you to any trainer on account of your being _my_ pokemon. You will help me in achieving my goals, No. 1. Or so I hope."

(And, why exactly should I choose to serve a human?)

"Let me put it this way: by helping me, nothing will be out of your reach. Food, water, shelter, will be provided for you. Even a mate if that pleases you."

This man was very desperate wasn't he? How far was he willing to go to get my assistance? But I must admit, he was striking a fairly good bargain. But I still had some questions that I wished to be answered.

(A mate does not interest me. I ask you though, what am I supposed to do for you? Battle?)

"Precisely, though you may be asked to do a bit more than that. Being a pokemon, stealing should also be a fairly easy task for you. And as I see it, you could easily put anyone back in their place." he said looking at the man I had previously levitated.

"I do have one condition though."

(What is it?)

"You will be your sister's caretaker. I am not asking you to protect her, quite the contrary, but you must not allow her to die. She may come of use in the future."

(...Done. I accept your deal.)

"Then follow me. I'm sure you don't want to stay in this stuffy lab any longer. I will show you to your quarters."

I looked back at the scientists who created me. Obviously, I was created at this man's orders. Then, holding back a pleased grin at what had occurred, I quickly followed him into the hallways of the base...

0 0 0

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't answer your question in the previous chapter Breakit. As an answer, Kirya WILL return though the details, you understand, I won't tell. Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone.

By the way, in case anyone noticed, I do not own Star Wars if you saw the quote (sort of).

0 0 0


	13. The Cell

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Okay, I just want to say Happy Holidays to all of my readers! I really hope you guys have a good time this Christmas! Ummm...well that's it for now.

0 0 0

**Chapter 13:**

"What shall become of No. 2, sir?"

"...Being a weak, disabled failure, there are perhaps two options. One, the most obvious Dr. Marin, is to dispose of her. I also have the option though to use her as an example to other weak and rebellious people in our team. The later is what I have decided to do."

"What do you mean?"

"No. 2 will be put into a cell in the "dungeon" as people tend to call it now. From then on, I honestly don't care as to what becomes of her. But I'll keep her alive for your sake. Since No. 1 shall be assisting me, I will allow you to continue to experiment on her if the need comes."

"Respectfully speaking sir, our tests are now over. Why would we need to use her?"

"You know fully well of the other projects to come. She may be of use in one of those."

"I understand."

The disheartened scientist left from the dark office in which his boss worked. He wasn't sure, but he would have sworn he saw No. 1 in the shadows of the back of the room. He was truly starting to regret ever creating both of them, No. 1 and 2. Both of them faced their own trials in the future. One of them to be a prisoner and the other to be a fighter. How had he gotten into this job anyway? From the outside, this place looked like an ordinary hospital, and a research institution. But now he saw how terrible this place was, and how much of a fool he had been to come into this business. There had been warnings! Half of the people here had had no idea that this was an underground base for the dark side of humanity. And now look at what had happened? His fellow colleagues and himself had given that man, that lunatic, what was perhaps the most powerful of all pokemon to be discovered to this day. He had made a dreadful mistake...and he knew it...

0 0 0

**No. 2's POV**

I awoke on the cold, stone floor of a small room. At first I just lay there, unable to believe that the humans had not killed me. Why hadn't they? What could they possibly have use for me?

Hearing the sounds of someone coming towards me, I picked myself up from the floor and looked around. In front of me was a wall of bars, and through the gaps between them I could see rooms, cells, identical to my own. On the sides of this cell were walls, half of them like the front, while the rest of the walls were stone, the ceiling and back of the room as well. To my left I saw a thin cot, basically a shelf jutting from the stone wall, only large enough to lie on, but just barely. Other than that, the room was empty, devoid of anything that could support me, not food or water. I became aware again of the sound of footsteps and turned to the front of my cell, and looked to see a man standing in the thin hallway that separated one side of this place from the other. Uninterested in me, he threw at my feet a whitish-brown, dry but edible, looking thing. I knelt down and picked it up, and sniffed. It smelled reasonable, and I slowly ate it, watching the human out of the corner of my eye, place a cup of water on the floor through the bars. The food tasted old, but from its taste I understood that it was obviously bread. It didn't taste all that good, but it was food, and I ate it quickly to satisfy my hunger. I crossed over to the cup and drank the water, which also tasted rather old, but soothed my thirst.

I then noticed that the human had moved on and I then realized I was not alone in this place. Across from me was an old man, his hair white and his eyes a sparkling blue which made me think of ice. He wore long, slightly ragged, brown clothes that, when crossing over for his food and water, swished across the floor. When seeing me watching him, he gave me a soft smile and then turned away, going back to his cot to eat his meal. On the left of his cell (my left) was a young woman with long, slightly snarled, red hair and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a yellow top and blue jeans, as I think they are called. I can't be sure though. I never really studied humans for long, or listened much to their conversations in my dreams. Most of it had been meaningless babble to me. But the girl paid me no heed, and I then looked at the cell on the other side of the old man's to see a young man, about the same age as the woman, who looked pretty average in features. Short, brown hair, dark brown eyes, and clothes alike to the woman's, except for having a red shirt. They all looked like pretty good people though, unlike the humans that I had so previously met. What were they here for?

"Oh, so Miss Kitty-cat is awake? Well, I suppose all good things must come to an end."

I spun around to my left to see the cell next to me. In that cell was not a nice looking human. About the same age as the other two young humans, perhaps younger, he had shaggy black hair with clothes to match. His eyes were a cold steel color and they laughed at my reaction to the insult, which I knew it to be. I glared at him. I did not like this man.

"Don't be such a jerk Kain. Even if she is a pokemon, she does have her own feelings. You know what would be nice though for you to do? I'll give you one guess." said the woman.

"Oh Erin, my sweet, you want me to shut up don't you? Well, I won't"

"You are such a-"

"Erin, don't get nasty at him. That creep isn't worth your breath." said the boy in the red shirt.

"Easy for you to say Cole, you can't what he does to himself in the night..." she hissed at him.

"Now now children, no need to fuss. We've been over this again, and again. An old man tires of hearing it."

"Gramps, I shall say this again: shut your trap."

"Why must you be so disrespectful to those older and wiser than you Kain? May I ask that?"

"Yes, but you won't get an answer." he replied.

"Just ignore him, won't you Noah? Said Erin

"Very well. But I do tire of his annoying remarks."

"We all do." replied Cole.

There was a long silence after that where I evaluated the people around me. Erin, Cole, and the old man, Noah, seem to be friends, but Kain seemed to be a troublesome, obnoxious human that loved to be a thorn in their sides. I lay on my side on the cot, thinking everything over. Again, I asked myself, why were these people here?

I stared at Erin for a while and she looked at me with a small smile. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to fall back into sleep, but with no avail. Obviously though, the humans thought I had gone to sleep, and began to talk once again.

"What is she anyway?" asked Cole quietly.

"She supposed to be some failed experiment, created in the labs or something." told Erin.

"I heard she's stupid. Can't even fight. What kind of pokemon can't fight anyways?" asked Kain with a sneer.

"Oh, _shut up _Kain! God forbid you be silent for one second." Erin said exasperatedly.

"Well, that's what I heard. She can't fight, or use psychic powers, and she's dumb. Probably can't understand a word we're saying."

"For once he may be right you know." muttered Cole.

"I sorta feel sorry for her. What'd she do to deserve this?" wondered Erin.

_Yes, what did I do? _I thought to myself.

"She failed, that's what. Unlike you three, who tried to murder _Mr. Stoneson_, our boss, and me who...well, did what I like to do. I'm going to sleep now. So little to goddamn do in this place. I'd prefer to be at a bar any day." said Kain and fell silent. I could soon hear him snoring.

"Well, I don't care what Kain says. She's another one of the few people stuck in this place, so at least we might make her feel welcome. Besides, she's someone to talk to, even if she doesn't understand what we're saying." announced Erin.

"I suppose." said Cole, tiredly.

So, the scientists had announced me to be unintelligent? Because I can't speak and am disabled? At least...these people didn't judge me to harshly...with the exception of Kain. In this cold, dim place, what would become of me? Would I rot away here, along with the humans who had attempted murder? Who was Mr. Stoneson though? Maybe I would find out soon enough.

From then on, the days seemed to be basically the same. The one human who had given us food and water returned in the morning and evening each day, sometimes with mushy fruit and the same old dry bread and water. I never turned my nose up at it, or at least the bread. Other than that though, the humans usually fought with each other like they had my first day here. Nothing truly changed, not in those first few weeks. One day came though that the humans ceased their fighting, and I noticed that even Kain tried to not insult people. What made this day so special?

I would learn that this day was called Christmas by humans. How they had known the date was beyond me, but needless to say it was my best day in the dungeon. We were given extra, better food, and cleaner, fresher water. It seemed that the hall-man, as I had come to call him, was a bit sympathetic to us, and gave us this small kindness. But still I wondered what Christmas was, and why it was so special.

During the evening hours, Erin began to sing songs in which I had never heard before. I had never heard a song before for that matter, but I had to admit, these lightened the usual gloomy mood, and before I knew it everyone else, including Kain, began to sing along. If I had known the words, I would have sung along too. But I did not and could not. So instead, I began to hum, not looking at them as I did. They stopped to hear me and laughed, but not at me as I might have expected.

After the songs were over, and I had tried to memorize what I could of them, each of them began to tell of their lives before they were imprisoned here. About memories of previous Christmases. I listened attentively.

"My mother used to put up this huge tree with all the bulbs and lights and stuff on Christmas Eve. One year we almost burned down the house because we decided to put candles on it instead of lights. It was pretty scary at the time, but we all laughed about it later." said Erin, smiling at the memory.

"I remember that. I always used to visit you on Christmas, don't you remember? It wasn't that hard either, being next-door neighbors. Remember the time when your little sister got us under the mistletoe?"

"Yes...that was funny. My mom got a picture of that you know. She sent it to _all_ of my family too. God, that was so embarrassing."

"I rather enjoyed it Erin. How old were we anyway? 12-13 would you say?"

"That's about right."

"You two must have been such a cute couple of kids way back then. My favorite Christmas was when I was maybe eight. My mom and dad didn't fight that year. They were always fighting so it was a real treat to see them not at each other's throats. We had this huge turkey for dinner. I swear, we didn't finish it until Easter." said Kain, a grin plastered on his face.

"What about you Noah? Have any stories to tell us?" asked Erin.

"My favorite Christmas was when I proposed to my wife. We had been dating for a few years, and we had grown quite close over those years. I took her out to this really nice restaurant; I can't remember the name of it at the moment. We ate lobster and crab though, I remember that. We danced for a while and then I proposed to her. The way she looked at me when she said yes is something I'll never forget, as long as I live. It was the best Christmas present she could ever have given me."

"What happened to her? Did you have any kids?" asked Erin, interested.

"She's back home in Hoenn. We had a son and a little girl, who are now traveling somewhere as trainers. They probably have kids of their own by now."

"Well, when we get out of here, I'm coming with you to go see them!" announced Erin.

"Me too!" cried Cole.

"Sorry, count me out. I'm not good with fluffy stuff if you know what I mean."

They continued to talk like this for a while, telling of past events in their lives, and a small part of me wished I could be like them. Have a family and home to go to outside of this cell. I did not have that though. I then turned those glum thoughts away and looked at the human prisoners, who were so happy on this one day. Perhaps this was a day to be grateful of...

"Hey, this is No. 2's first Christmas isn't it?" said Cole.

"Yeah, it is!" cried Erin, realizing this.

"Well, Merry Christmas No. 2!" Cole cried, as did the others soon after, smiling at me.

It made me feel a bit uncomfortable to be the center of their attention, but as I lay back against the wall facing them, they told me about Christmas and its origins. Also of certain traditions that one would follow on this day. The more I heard, the more I understood their peaceful and happy behaviors, and of the words of the songs they had sung.

And even though I knew they couldn't hear me, I wished them a Merry Christmas too. When the lights went out that night, I felt a sense of peace within me and slept calmly, wishing that everything could stay this way. Sadly though, it wasn't to last...

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: Merry Christmas everyone!

Kirya: WA, it's six 'o'clock in the morning. Can't you give us some sleep as a present?

WiseAbsol: Nope! Help me wake up the others.

Mewtwo: (There is no need for that. Your shouting could awaken someone in a coma.)

WiseAbsol: ...It's a miracle... Mewtwo made a joke!

Mewtwo: (I was serious...)

Neva: (Let's go down to the tree already. Since we're up, we might-as-well open the gifts.)

Voice: (Why must you do this to me? Christmas is a holiday for humans-)

Kirya: Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! Let's go!

_Everyone sits down on the couch while WiseAbsol grabs the first gift._

WiseAbsol: To Mewtwo, from Kirya. Here you go Mewtwo.

_Hands him the present. Mewtwo looks at Kirya suspiciously as he opens the present._

Mewtwo: ("A Series of Unfortunate Events" by Lemony Snicket...thank you Kirya.)

Kirya: I felt that to be rather appropriate.

WiseAbsol: To Neva, from Mewtwo.

_Hands her the gift._

Neva: (Chocolate! Thank you Mewtwo!)

Mewtwo: (You're welcome.)

WiseAbsol: To Kirya, from me!

Kirya: "The Complete Works of Nicholas Sparks" Thanks, WiseAbsol!

WiseAbsol: To me, from Neva.

_Opens box._

WiseAbsol: "Ten Top Ways to Avoid Being Burned"...Funny...that seems to have a double meaning...well, thank you Neva.

Voice: (Well, since you seem to be done I'll be going now-)

Everyone: (No!) No!

WiseAbsol: We have a present for you too you know!

Voice: (Me?)

Kirya: Yep. Now sit back down and we'll give it to you.

_Sits._

_Suddenly, a black cat with gold eyes pounces._

Voice: (Ahhh! Get it off me!)

WiseAbsol: That is your new pet cat, Ebony. Seeing as how he hasn't bitten you, I'd say he likes you.

Voice: (Thank you I guess… Come Ebony...)

_Leaves a bit shocked._

WiseAbsol: Well, that went well. ...She didn't kill it.

_Everyone nods._

0 0 0


	14. Avery

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: It's almost midnight everyone!

Everyone else: ...

WiseAbsol: What's wrong with you?

Everyone else: (We're tired) So damn late.

WiseAbsol: Aww, come on. We have to watch the ball drop! It's like a tradition.

Mewtwo: (A human tradition.)

WiseAbsol: If you leave you will be the most unfortunate pokemon to walk the planet in the New Year, do you understand?

Mewtwo: (Fine... Damn ball.) _Maybe I should telekinetically make it drop faster._

Neva: (Don't you dare Mewtwo. She'll have your head.)

Mewtwo: (Probably.)

Kirya: Oh, look! There's a man standing up there in the nude. Damn, they got the blurry thing on.

WiseAbsol: What! Let me see...Oh, look the cops are after him.

Kirya: This is way more entertaining then the lame music they play. Wow, look at him run.

Neva: (Do you think we should turn it off?)

Mewtwo: (No way...WiseAbsol would kill us both off.)

Neva: (You're right.)

0 0 0

**Chapter 14:**

**No. 1's POV**

"This is where you'll be staying No. 1." Mr. Stoneson said to me, pointing into a room. Room number 857 to be exact.

Entering it, I looked around to find everything a rather plain off-white color, and a fairly average-size bed on one side of the room. I could see that on the other wall was an entryway to a small kitchen, and a bathroom. There was a table in the middle of the room, and at the foot of the bed was a small dresser. Though small, it would do. I wasn't human after all, and had no constant need for possessions. I then noticed that on the same wall as the door leading into this room, my room, was a fairly large screen, an electronic one that seemed to be a flat either TV or computer. Why would I need something like that? I realized though that this was probably a rather regular room in this place, for _humans_. Pokemon of course, were supposed to go in poke'balls. Not rooms. But I would be contained in no such item.

Looking back at Mr. Stoneson, I gave him a small nod, (This shall do just fine.)

"I'm glad you approve. Is there anything else that you wish to be added?"

(No. But if there is not already food in the kitchen then to add that would be nice.)

"Yes... What exactly is it you eat? Your biological tests said you are an omnivore."

(Fruit shall do fine. ...How shall I know when my assistance will be needed?)

"We will call you over the intercom that's been placed in here. It's in the corner if you look."

I did notice then, that there was not only an intercom like he said, but a small camera, which blinked a small red light to show that it was on. _We'll be watching you,_ it clearly stated. _That is fine, _I said silently back to it, _I don't plan to do anything you humans would deem as inappropriate. I'm not human._ I would hate to be a human. They had no natural weapons, and they were not even close to belonging to nature. They were more like locus than anything else in this world, not at all like the apes that they were descended from. They went to one place, consumed the resources there, and moved on like the foul bug. Perhaps someday, nature would strike back at them. Maybe someday...

"Dad, where've you been?"

I spun around to find a boy standing now beside Mr. Stoneson, _Jacob really. It's quite irritating to call him 'Mr. Stoneson' over and over again, _I thought. The boy however, looked around twenty years of age with short, deep purple hair, spiking from his head. His eyes were a cold ice blue, and suddenly I saw the resemblance between the two. Jacob too, had those eyes. The man's hair however was cut close to a shave almost. His hair was a deep, blackish -brown with streaks of gray from age in it, not like the boy's violet. The boy's skin, unlike Mr. Stoneson's, was slightly tan. Unlike Mr. Stoneson's official attire though, the boy was wearing tight blue jeans, and a green shirt that looked far too small on him. His muscles stood out clearly from his clothes, to which I was rather annoyed at. The sole reason for those clothes was probably to attract some woman around his age, but if his stupid personality didn't keep a girl away, his smell would. He smelled like alcohol... Suddenly, his gaze flickered to me.

"Is this beauty what's kept me waiting for you?"

'Beauty'? Me? I could only try and not to look shocked at what he said.

"Ahem, yes Avery. No. 1 is the newest of the pokemon created by the labs. I was just showing her to her new home. By the way...why aren't you home with your mother?"

"It's funner here with you. Things are starting to get interesting anyways..." Avery said looking directly at me.

"Go to my office son. We'll talk there later. Remember to take your medication while you're there."

"No prob'!" Avery said, giving me one last look and charging off.

"Please excuse my son's behavior," Mr. Stoneson told me watching his son go, "Though there isn't really much wrong with him, he did take drugs when he was on a visit here once. It messed with his mind somewhat."

(I don't pity either of you. It was his own choice, and more your fault than anything. If you were not in charge of a place that sells drugs, perhaps he would not have taken them. He doesn't seem all that messed up to me. Strange perhaps.)

"Watch what you say No. 1," Jacob turned to me angrily, "You don't know what you're talking about."

(I'm no normal employee for you, _sir_. I am an intelligent pokemon with powers that could kill you with a look. Perhaps you should be careful as to what you say around _me_.) I said warningly.

"That's just it No. 1. You aren't human. Who would notice if you died, who would even care? Killing you would draw no attention to our institute, not from the police of anyone else. Be careful No. 1, for accidents _can_ happen." he said to me, beginning to close my door.

"Be at the labs tomorrow at noon. We have to test your adapting abilities. Don't be late." he said business-like, and closed the door.

For a second I just stood there, my anger rising. How _dare _he, a _human,_ threaten me! The middle-aged man thought he could kill me easily? Well, it would be far harder than he thought, I would make sure of that if things ever came to that. And if so, I would make sure I brought as many humans down with me as I could. I would not let the humans escape from me...

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I turned on the flat screen with a flick of my wrist and found that I had two options. TV and computer. That would prove useful. Quickly, I chose the computer and a small keyboard appeared from the bottom of the screen. Bringing it to me, I telekinetically typed in 'Mr. Stoneson' since my strange hands would never be able to type on such a keyboard. As the results came up, I quickly entered the file of the most obvious one that said beneath it "head of Team Genesis".

My results were such:

**Name: Mr. Jacob A. Stoneson**

**Age: 46**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Appearance: **

**Eyes – Blue**

**Hair - Dark Brown**

**Race - White**

**Occupation: Medical researcher, head of Team Genesis and of the Medical and Scientific Institution of Research and Experimentation (MSIRE).**

**Education: Graduated from the Everfern College in the year of 1974, received a Degree in Science, Mathematics, and Biological Engineering**

**Family: Mother and father dead, married to Sarah Miller (maiden name, 43), has two children, Avery Stoneson (21) and Marissa Stoneson (17), other relatives unknown.**

**Other: ...**

"Other" was rather boring; telling hometown and whatnot, but the rest had been rather enlightening. No wonder he was the head of this place. When I did a search on his wife, it revealed that she was a cancer survivor, but it had recently been found that she had the deadly illness back. Currently, though she had to go to the doctor frequently, she was the one that was taking care of their children. Putting a lot of responsibility on a woman that was inflicted with cancer now wasn't he? Stupid human.

I found a rather strange picture though for an image that was in a publicly accessible computer file. It seemed a bit personal to me. When looking for a picture of Mr. Stoneson, I found an image of his younger self, and his family. They looked...happy. I took a good look at the four though. A younger Avery was there (he had dark brown hair like his father so I must assume that Avery has been dyeing his hair now-days), as was a young girl I would guess to be Marissa. She had long, slightly wavy, strawberry-blond hair, and eyes alike to her father's. Looking at the mother Sarah, I could see their own resemblances. She too had blond hair, but eyes of the deepest orange that looked so sad, despite the smile on her face. I suspect that Sarah would now be far more frail and thin now, since cancer patients tend to be that way once their disease settles in. It says that she is on chemotherapy.

In the end though, I don't think this woman will live. And from the look in her eyes, she may not want too...

I shut down the computer and fell back into the bed, lying on my side. Looking at the small area around me, I felt myself feel perhaps a bit more at peace... Then, I hear my door open. Needless to say, this annoyed me, since one should have the decency to knock first. Looking at my doorway, I find Avery there, who begins to walk towards me calmly. _Who gave you permission to enter human? What do you want? _I thought to him angrily, fully aware that he can't hear me and not caring either. Because of the boy's relation to Jacob, I could not openly insult him or hurt him, which I felt the strong urge to do. But I had already been warned once. Perhaps it would be best not to test Mr. Stoneson's authority again. At least...not today.

(Why are you here?)

"Only to give you a head's up. We are supposed to spar a few times a week at the gym downstairs. Or so my Dad says."

(We're supposed to fight one another? I do not find that amusing when someone lies to me boy. I could beat you in a second with my powers. A human such as yourself would not stand a chance.)

"You aren't supposed to use your "powers" on me. You're supposed to actually fight me. Using punches, kicks...weapons."

(A human blade or gun would not work for me. I could telekinetically handle them of course, but then I would be using my powers now wouldn't I?)

"...Aren't you just peachy? Sharp and powerful...I find I like that." he told me slyly.

(Get out. I'll be asking your father if your claims are true.) _I sure as hell hope they aren't,_ I thought to myself. I _really_ did not like this human.

"Fine." he said grumpily then left.

Feeling no need to sit around and waste my time I exited my room, and left. Following Jacob's aura trail, I made sure to stay far away from the direction Avery was going. I didn't feel like bumping into him again after that brief conversation. Soon though, I found myself in front of Mr. Stoneson's office. Entering, I found Jacob without much trouble and stepped in front of him, who was busy working at his desk.

"What is it?" he asked, not looking up at me.

(I have come to ask if it is true that Avery and I are to be sparring.)

"Yes. Avery is a skilled fighter, especially with knives. He could teach you a thing or two." he replied, somewhat surprised that I was here.

(I already know what I need to about fighting. I do not need to be taught by a human, let alone an adult child.)

"Perhaps." he said, ignoring my insult.

I heard the door open behind me and flew into the shadows of the back of the room. It was a scientist, one of the ones that created me. Listening to their conversation, I didn't honestly learn much except that my sister's fate looked grim enough. I cared little. It was her own payment for bring a weakling. Whatever faced her was not my concern. I only had to make sure she was kept alive.

After they were done I headed back to my room, and once there, I tried to fall asleep. My attempts however, did not work. I turned my TV/COM (television/computer) on and went through the channels using my mind to press the small buttons on the remote that was in front of me. Finding something, I stopped. What was this? A pokemon battle? Pokemon being ordered around by humans? How disgusting! Had they no shame at all? They had no free will of their own, taking whatever commands given to them. Like slaves, servants.

This world is so very corrupt. It was the pokemon that had the power of nature, not humans. All humans had were their machines, and their intelligence. A few even had their own psychic abilities. But far too few... If the pokemon wished, they could take back this planet, but they did not! Why? What was it these humans could give these pokemon that made them content with their place in this world.

Companionship...friendship...but these could be found in other pokemon! Was the bond between a pokemon and its trainer somehow...different? Turning the TV/COM off, I felt myself growing more and more angry. Humans and pokemon...their partnership was so unbelievable! It was so stupid of them all...

Of course, they were happy with the way things were. They had what they wanted...a friend. Perhaps it was not that I was angry at them, but angry at myself. Because I lacked the capability of maintaining a friendship such as that. Was that what I wanted...a friend?

No, that was ridiculous! How could I even think of such a thing? I was far better off alone, without the aid of others. For how could they help one such as I? I was far more powerful than any of them! I could prove that. I _would _prove that to all of the humans and their pokemon. A partnership was not necessary to make one stronger, not for me.

In time, they would all learn that.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Sadly enough, the sole purpose of this chapter was to introduce Avery. He'll become more important later on. Please bear with me people, it'll pick up soon enough. Also, TV/COM is the term I will be using to identify a TV/computer from now on.

0 0 0

Kirya: Well, that's over. Hey, the ball is finally dropping! 10...

Mewtwo: (9...)

Neva: (8...)

Voice: (7...)

Kirya: Where the hell did you come from? Oh, 6...

WiseAbsol: 5...

Mewtwo: (4...)

Neva: (3...)

Voice: (2...)

WiseAbsol: 1... Happy New Year everyone! _Including my readers!_ Now you can all go to sleep.

Everyone: (Good.) Thank god.

0 0 0


	15. Beaten

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Just in case you are a bit confused anything in this form of writing: _aaaaaaa,_ is what the characters are thinking. Ummm...just thought I'd say that.

0 0 0

**Chapter 15:**

**No. 2's POV**

I don't know how they got in. The hall-man isn't here at the night hours so how they got the key to my cell is beyond me. Perhaps they had just been given it, I honestly don't know. At the moment, I don't really care. What bugs me most about what happened was though I truly tried, I couldn't make them leave, no matter how much I fought against them. Maybe I am a failure...

It had been a few hours since the lights had been turned off, and as usual, I could not go to sleep. I never can. Whether it's the annoying sounds coming from Kain's cell, or the snores some of the others give I don't know. Perhaps it's just my nature to stay up, unable to go to sleep until it's really late. But the sound of footsteps in the hallway was unmistakable. It had confused me. _Why would anyone be here at such late hours?_

Then, the sound stopped at my cell. Looking up from my cot I could see...three people standing there, their features blurred in the dim light. I then heard a sound that I usually never hear...my door opening. Only when we were given short trips to the bathroom is when I heard this, and for me it is not very common. Had these people come to let me out? But no, they hadn't.

"Quilava, go! Use your Flamethrower!"

_Wait, what!_

I dodged quickly, but in this small cell the flame took up most of the room. I hissed in pain as I felt the burns on my tail. Changing my direction, I pushed off from the wall and tackled the small fiery pokemon that was in my doorway. It quickly regained its composure and attacked me once again with its flame elemental moves. Angry because of the pain of the burns I was quickly receiving, I pounced on the pokemon, giving it a series of quick punches. To my relief, it fainted. Heaving deep breathes I looked at the three humans standing beyond the bars, and from the light of the fire that was burning my cot, I could see the anger on their faces. They were obviously beginners, for on their belts I only saw one poke'ball each. The other two soon released their own pokemon, and as I battled the small grass and water pokemon I could feel myself growing even more tired, weaker. But I succeeded in my goal, to faint those two other pokemon. I looked up and saw that the humans had returned their pokemon and were staring at me, their eyes shown with bewilderment and hatred. They did not like what I had done obviously.

"I thought the dudes at the labs said this thing couldn't fight!"

_'Thing'?_

"That was a level thirty pokemon it couldn't beat. Not sixteen you dork."

"Then why the hell are we down here?"

"Because wild pokemon are hard to find around here. Everyone here's scared them off."

"Well, it just beat our pokemon. Shouldn't we go upstairs and heal them?"

"No. I'd like to teach this bitch a lesson first. What say you?"

"Sure thing."

_Exactly how? Your pokemon couldn't beat me, why would you think you can?_ I thought a bit annoyed. I wanted to go to sleep, to regain my strength.

One by one the men came in, confident enough to make me a bit afraid, and closed the door behind them. They'd always made sure the door was guarded when I had battled their pokemon. If I escaped they would get in sever trouble probably.

But now...I was so tired...how would I fight these humans? Suddenly, one of them jumped out at me, and as I dodged I saw his clenched fist graze right past me. But by dodging that, I didn't see the kick that came from my right. It hit me straight in the side, and I couldn't help but whimper in pain. I then got up shaking and tried to hit them back but found I couldn't; and as the next kicks and punches came, I noticed that from the cell across mine that Noah had awoken. Seeing this, he tried to talk some sense into them.

"Stop that! Stop that I say! Leave No. 2 alone!" he shouted at them scared and angry, for my sake. Strange really.

"Shut up old man! This thing you seem to think is a person is nothing but a failure! It's a freak!" yelled one of the men back and promptly kicked my legs out from under me.

Noah's pleas wouldn't work. To exhausted to get up again, I shielded my face as the kicks and punches continued. I curled up in a ball, wishing them away. _Leave! Please, please, just leave. Leave me alone! _I begged them, knowing fully that even if they could hear me they would not do as I requested. Then their actions stopped. I forced myself to withdraw my hands from my face but as soon as I did, a kick landed squarely in my eye. I screamed out in pain (more of a shriek though) and clutched my eye from the immense pain. The scream made my attackers jump from me, but they soon continued to strike me, which awoke Kain, Erin, and Cole, all of whom yelled at the men enraged at their actions. Why? I was not human... Knowing they would soon be discovered if they stayed, the three men though gave me a few last kicks to remember them by. One landed on my side, but more on my back than front. I coughed blood.

"We'll be back creature." hissed one at me, and then left with the others, slamming the door as he went.

I lay there for a long time not moving, (only breathing) in fear that by getting up they would return. Pain echoed all over my body, perhaps the worst being in my eye, which was becoming puffy from the damage they had done. Would it heal or would I be unable to see from it again?

This floor was so hard...it made my body feel enflamed from the pressure it was inflicting on the bruises that were quickly spreading across me... It hurt...

I could hear the others talking quickly, and angrily, but they grew silent suddenly. I heard the door open. Were the men back already! I curled up tighter, and flinched as I hand touched my shoulder. But that hand...it wasn't human. Looking up with my one good eye, frightened, I saw my own sister No. 1. I shuddered as I felt a healing wave go over me, but I noticed that though my pains were somewhat soothed, I was not fully healed. But I could see out of my other eye though.

(The move Recover is supposed to heal one's self, not another's. But it is all I can do for you.)

She left, and from her voice I heard the same cold tone she had always used on me. Did she perhaps care for me however? No, that couldn't be. No. 1 would have come earlier and stopped them from beating me in the first place if she had. She had healed me though...

_Why?_

0 0 0

Author's Note: Not exactly like I thought it would be, but it worked out. I really didn't want to elaborate on what those three looked like or their names, ect, because they aren't really all that important. Just imagine the most horrible, thug-like guys your mind can produce, and you have them basically. If you have any questions, please ask.

- Breakit, 'crush' is such a nice, cute word. I wouldn't use it like that. But that's just me. Your question about Avery will be answered in the next chapter though, I think. I may wait a bit though before revealing that little tidbit of info.

0 0 0


	16. Climate

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Chapter 16:**

**No. 1's POV**

(Damn it!) I cried, frustrated.

The stupid computer was not cooperating with me! Piece of junk, human machine! Grrrrr! I wanted to get into that file! Damn thing, it needs a stupid password to get access to it...

"No. 1, report to labs ASAP! No. 1, report to the labs-" called a voice over the loudspeaker.

(Shut up, I heard you!) I yelled, wanting nothing more than to blow it up.

Annoyed from the struggle I had had with the computer, I stomped out of my room and towards the place in which I had awoken some weeks back. Humans kept their distance as I did, making sure they didn't look my way. They knew I was angry, and that I wouldn't mind toying with a few of them to amuse myself. I would do that, but none of them talked to me, so I would have no excuse as to why I beat them. I had done that before, and had received an angering and irritating lecture for it by my _boss_. I hated calling him that. A human being the boss of me was ridiculous, but here I was obeying him. If it wasn't for the things I got in return I would be out of this place. Shelter, food, and clean water were definite pluses. But by god (if there was one), I did not like any of these humans. So weak, and yet they thought they were the rulers of the universe. How simply naive...

Walking into the labs, I quickly noticed some changes since the last time I had been there. On the wall where No. 2's and my tube had been, was instead a large tank, or a room in itself even. In front of that was a bunch of control panels for one thing or another, some buttons blinking neon lights ever few seconds. This must have taken them days to set up. But the computers were still there. Maybe if I tried them-

"Good timing No. 1. The scientists are just about ready to begin. Basically, all we need to do is test on how well you do in certain places, climates, that sort of stuff." Mr. Stoneson said happily, coming up to me and interrupting my thoughts.

(Such as...?) I asked.

"How well you do in extreme temperatures for one. There are a few others but I'm sure you'll do fine!"

"She certainly looks capable enough." replied a voice from the back of the room.

Avery stepped out in his usual attire and I frowned. What was he doing here? I could understand Jacob being here, but him? He didn't have anything to do with me, so why...? Just for fun maybe? Yet that didn't make sense at all. I scowled at the grin he flashed at me and looked back to the tank, which I now noticed was being filled with water. _Looks like I'll have to get wet... _Not that I minded, in fact I liked swimming, but I really didn't feel like it with Avery watching. Something about his presence unnerved me.

"Go on in No. 1. The water should be an okay temperature now."

(It doesn't matter to me what temperature the water is human.) I said while floating up above the tank and diving in.

I felt a sense of relief as the cool water caressed me, and I could hear the unclear sounds of the human conversation outside. Looking at them, I waited for something to happen. Minutes went by. Were they trying to see how long I could hold my breath? Because I could hold it for far longer than a human possibly could. Hell, I could probably do so for hours, seeing as how I had lived in highly oxygenated liquid for the first few months of my life. Even if there was air, there was still water in the mix.

(I do hope you have something planned, because sitting here is quite boring. I assure you, if you're testing how long I can hold my breath you will be waiting for a very long time.)

I could hear faint laughter coming from the outside and rolled my eyes, but grinned. The lead scientist was surely embarrassed right now. Would they not give me something to do already! I might fall asleep if they didn't hurry up!

From one side of the tank I saw the steel wall it was made of open. My ears somewhat popped as the pressure equalized, and from the murky depths near the "door" I saw something slowly make its way out. It was a...

Magikarp.

They had to be joking! I quickly sent out a psychic pulse and watched, slightly amused, as it floated slowly to the top. I watched again as more creatures entered the pool I was in, more weaklings. They got a bit farther before I did the same to them. Come on humans, don't you actually have pokemon that aren't pets in this place?

Then, an unexpected pokemon swam at me from the dark. A Lapras! Where did they get this rarity? But it's a peaceful pokemon so surely the didn't expect it to-

"Brrruuueeee!" the sound echoed loudly through the water as it attacked me.

I shot out of the way as a string of bubbles erupted towards me. Looking into the eyes of the ice/water pokemon, I saw that they seemed to be glazed. What the hell was wrong with it? The water then grew freezing as it shot out streams of ice at me, making small icebergs float to the top of the tank. Finally, I had had enough. I swam over to the other pokemon with a lightning speed and quickly confused it with one of my more common attacks, and kicked it in the stomach with a fluid movement alike to that of the water around me. It didn't take me long to faint it, and I watched it drift to the top of the tank with a bit of relief. That had not been so easy, even though I hadn't even been scratched by the attacks it had clumsily fired at me.

I let myself float in the water, not caring to go up for air. There was no need to. Suddenly though, I felt the water stir around me and looked for the disturbance. Nothing... Then without warning, a ray of golden light shot out at me and I dodged, but just barely. Above me I saw the ice from the Lapras's attack now sported a large hole, in which the beam had apparently melted. I suddenly saw a long, snake-like creature emerge from the opening in the tank. Sailors, it is said, feared this pokemon far more than any tropic storm for its atrocious behavior and powerful attacks that buried their boats under the deep sea. A Gyarados! Even I, as powerful as I was, felt a bit nervous about facing this creature in its element. It was, after all, an extremely vicious fighter. But so was I!

The creature fired another beam at me, but missed. I prepared to fire my own attack but it charged towards me, and circled me. Not understanding what it was doing I hesitated. Suddenly it coiled, with me in the middle, intending to use Bind on me. I quickly slipped out from its grasp and began to punch it while it wasn't in the position to attack. Before I knew it, I had broken through its armor and wisps of blood began to pour from its wounds. And even though I was underwater, I could still smell it. I could taste the metallic substance in my mouth, and I wanted more, more...

The water was draining fast and I could hear the shouts of humans coming towards me. Suddenly, it was as though a light had been off in my head and was suddenly turned on. I was brought back to reality and looked down to the creature by my feet. It was dead! I grinned... The strong are meant to rise above the weak, and I had just done that! Even what was perhaps the most powerful of the pokemon of the sea, had fallen at my feet in its own territory. I watched amused, as the humans tried to detect a heartbeat and breathing that they would not find. I calmly made my way out of the tank, my feet still wet from the dark, warm blood.

As I landed, Mr. Stoneson seemed to look at me with a horrified expression, but not Avery. He was smiling. And that in itself was what took the smile from my face; and I looked back to the tank where the scientists were struggling in the task of hauling the carcass of my opponent away.

Looking back to Mr. Stoneson I asked, (Am I done now?)

"Yes...for today at least. Be here tomorrow at noon and we will continue our tests." he replied.

The next few days were much of the same. Even in extreme hot and cold temperatures, I prevailed against my foes, even though I tired far quicker than they. And when it was far too bright to open my eyes, I used my other senses to get achieve victory. In one test, I wasn't allowed to land and had to remain flying at all times, and in another the air was filled with poisonous gases. But time after time, I won. I could see the pleased and perplexed looks on the human's faces, trying to find where my natural weaknesses lie. I grew confident that I could handle whatever it was that they gave me. But my toughest challenge was to come: the dark.

When I walked into the labs, I found that none of the lights were on. I could still see, but just barely. From the light of the computer screens I saw that the humans had on night vision goggles, and had Infrared cameras in place. They slowly led my to the tank, which had since the water test been empty of any liquid. As I stepped in all the lights, even the little buttons from the control panel went dark...as did my sight. I could see nothing, only sense. Then, to my right I heard a growl, almost like a soft roar. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground from a sharp hit. Giving a grunt of pain I felt a few more punches go into my stomach and sides. With my sight gone I tried sensing where the thing was. Nothing! I quickly lit a small ball of light in my hands, only to come face to face with a psychic pokemon's worst nightmare:

A Tyranitar.

Fear coursed through me. Being a dark pokemon, none of my psychic moves would work, which explained why I couldn't find it earlier! How was I to fight this thing, in the dark like this? Expanding the light I saw it reach the corners of the room, and without a second thought, charged at the dinosaur-like pokemon. I dodged as it swiped its claws at me and kicked it in the stomach. For a painstaking second my light went out, and as it came back on the pokemon was gone once again. I was tackled from behind then, and I turned. Pissed off, I rapidly kicked it in the face and chest, hoping that perhaps that would faint it. But no, it got up once again.

The only way I could possibly win was to fight this thing without distraction. And keeping a light on was one of them. I silently cursed and hoped my other senses would be strong enough to help me, and let the light fade...

0 0 0

From outside the tank, a fierce fight could be heard, even though no one could see what was happening. The scientists and even Avery and his father began to grow worried. Suddenly though, the sounds ceased. There was silence...no attacks, nothing. The battle was over. Someone had lost...but who?

The scientists quickly turned on the lights to find a fainted Tyranitar, but no No. 1. To their surprise however, the Tyranitar raised itself from the ground, but soon No. 1's form could be seen lifting the dark creature off herself. Covered with sweat from the fight, she gave a faint, tired breath and she got up.

(Damn heavy creature...) she cursed.

Avery laughed. She glared at him not caring, and left, knowing this was the last test, and she had passed.

0 0 0

**Morgan's POV**

Damn, that was hard! I _hate_ dark pokemon! They just had to have a stupid advantage over psychics didn't they? Licking my hands to get the blood off, the scientists gave me a disgusted look which I promptly ignored. I saw Avery and Jacob then, talking in hushed voices in the center of the now lit room. I gave them a suspicious look. Mr. Stoneson looked surprised at what Avery just said, but nodded. Avery with a pleased grin, walked over to me.

As he past, he said in a low voice, "I've always liked woman who are powerful and smart. Good job."

I stood there shocked for a second, and then dismissed what he had said. There was no need to take a simple compliment the wrong way! Walking to my room, I entered it and went into the shower in the bathroom, letting the warm water cleanse me. Quickly done with that, I went and lay on my bed still wet from the shower, not caring that I was getting my blankets wet as well.

I didn't know it then, but I had not only earned points for my fighting skills, but something else as well...

0 0 0

Author's Note: Sorry this took me longer than usual to update. I did make a chapter yesterday but I realized that it was better off later in the story, so now I had to write this up. And when I went to put it up the screen says there was an error when trying to log in and stuff! Gahhhh!

Breakit, I'm sorry to keep you without a full answer to your question, but that's the way it has to be for now. Of course, I pretty much answered it already but oh, well.

0 0 0


	17. An Albino's Blood and Hope

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing everyone! What you said makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside LOL! It's so nice to have readers like you. Okay, the news: I have no school today! And I have no clue as to why! But now I can right this up. Here's the next chapter.

0 0 0

**Chapter 17:**

**No. 2's POV**

I slammed hard into the back wall, feeling my sides ache from the impact. _Get up!_, I ordered myself, knowing fully well that if I didn't I might not get up again at all.

Since the first time I had been beat, the men that had done so had continued to come. I realized quickly that it wasn't that they hated me any longer...they had just become addicted to it. They loved doing this to me, seeing my pain and hearing my cries of agony. They took out all their anger from their lives on me, treated me like I was a worm. They didn't care how much they hurt me... And to make things worse others had begun to come as well. After hearing stories from my torturers, why wouldn't they? I was easy prey to them.

In the night, those small parties of people would visit my cell for their own heinous purposes. What those three men had first started had now become an avalanche of attacks that didn't look like they would end. The humans taunted and laughed at me from the bars of my cell; even threw mud and other disgusting materials at me. It was humiliating and horrid... And they all honestly believed that I was what was said of me: that I was a stupid, weak creature, and a good way to have fun. I hated them all! Except of course, the humans that shared this place with me. But they weren't beat all the time...

Didn't those humans realize that I was like them? My body may be different...but I still had a soul! And each time they came...I always felt a little more broken. Like a stone that was gradually being destroyed by a hammer. It wasn't fair! How did I deserve this? How! But from my thoughts I was suddenly catapulted back to reality. The reality in which I was being hurt once again.

_Go away! Please stop! _I screamed at them as I felt their blows go into me once again. I attempted to get up, but found my strength had once again evaporated. After the first few hits it always did. I was weak like they said, and I would give anything to be able to change that, to be able to fight back. But I couldn't, and I knew it.

On my hands and knees I felt the sharp kicks go into me, then slowly cease. When I looked up, they were gone. What? Why did they stop so soon? Looking around, I didn't see No. 1 anywhere, so it couldn't have been her that had driven them away. Not that she would... She cared nothing for me. I was just the runt. I was not strong, so I was useless to her. But...why had they gone?

"Are you okay No. 2?" Noah asked me, concerned.

I glared at him, not being able to help it. Did I look okay! My fur was a disgusting matt of dirt and blood, and I had bruises all over me! Was I "okay"? No! What would make him think that! Stupid...but...he had asked. At least he and the others cared about me... But they could do not one thing to help me, not one. I highly doubted that they'd driven those men away with their shouts; but they had always yelled at them for my sake in hope that that's what would happen.

I got up, flinching at the pain that encompassed my body as I did, and crossed over to my cot. It had been replaced soon after the hall-man had discovered that it had been burned to ash from the first attack. He was supposed to make us prisoners, even if we were "bad", feel comfortable. He wasn't doing a good job at that! He was the only one with the keys to our cells, so it was almost a sure thing that he gave my tormenters the one to enter mine.

I had to wonder though...in this place, in this world, were all humans who were good placed into cells for their well-meant actions? Were the terrible people of this planet allowed to walk freely? If that was so, what type of world was this? Was the kindness of the world from my dreams only that...dreams? To me there were only questions, not the answers I wanted.

I heard the metal door open to the entrance of the prison with a soft 'creak'. Was No. 1 here? But no...those were clearly the sounds of boots slapping against the stone floor...many of them. I jumped from my cot and stepped into the shadows of the back of my cell, trembling as I saw that the humans had returned. They were going to beat me again. Twice in one night. _No..._I pleaded, _no..._. But as always, no one could hear me.

As the humans opened my cell door and walked in, I saw something glint in the dim light. My brow furrowed in question and fear. What was that? What was it that they were holding? Suddenly, on my right side one man lashed out with what looked like a rope...which I realized only when it struck my leg that it was in fact, a chain. I gasped in pain as I felt the hard metal hit my already bruised flesh. As it recoiled I felt the bite of another weapon, one that seemed to be made of a softer material. Except I could fell it tear my flesh. As I tried to run from the snake-like weapons that shot out at me, I could feel the welts and bumps growing on my back and the other areas they struck. I desperately dove under my cot, hoping for perhaps a bit of protection; but one of them knelt down quickly and pulled me out painfully by my tail. Not truly thinking I whipped the thick limb in his face, causing him to stagger backwards on impact. Clutching his cheek where I had smacked him, he came at me with a fierce rage in his eyes, and I wondered in the back of my mind if he was crazed.

I saw a flash of silver before I felt the metal pierce my arm. Not understanding, I lashed out trying to grab the chain or whip that I thought might follow, but then noticed that the other two men were leaning back against one of the walls, watching me as I tried to fight their friend. Cruel smiles shown on their faces and I understood that their fight with me was over for tonight. But it wasn't with the man in front of me. No...he would continue with this fight, as one-sided as it was.

I soon saw the bloody red lines that were cuts appear on my body, and the more I tried to fight the worse things got for me. I had realized that in his hands, this man did not hold a chain or whip, but a knife. Soon, it was as though I had been shredded. Across my form the slash marks from the blade could easily be seen, but fortunately for me, they were fairly shallow. They would heal without scarring, with time. But even that knowledge did not help me feel any better. I felt faint from blood-loss and soon fell to the floor, my blood flowing freely onto the stone floor. _Please just leave me..._I could only beg. But he wouldn't. Not just yet.

I suddenly felt the most horrible of pain sear across my back, and felt my pupils contract from it. I lay there choking from the agony, unable to scream, as the man drove the knife into my back and carved into my muscles and flesh three long, deep cuts. Even after the knife was taken from my back I could barely breathe. It was as though my throat had been forced closed and my mind could only dwell on the pain. That was all there was to me at that moment, pain, pain, pain... I didn't even notice the men leaving.

I looked at the four humans who shared this dungeon with me and found that they would not look at me. They realized it now, that no matter how much they screamed for me, shouted for my attackers to cease, it would do no good... The pain seemed to be fading now... Strange that right then I felt a sense of peace. I could feel the pool of blood around me, and knew that if I were to look at myself in a mirror I would see that my usually whitish fur was stained red with my own blood. As I lay sprawled out, feeling the trickle of blood run down my body, I felt so, so cold...

I heard the prison door open again and saw a blue form outside my cell. No. 1 had come. She looked at me with her cold, deep blue eyes, and hesitated at my door. Would she come in and heal me? She had some other times but was the condition I was in now far too bad for her to heal this time?

(You aren't allowed to die sister. I'm not allowed to let you.) She told me coldly and began to open my door.

_Is that why you heal me? _I asked her silently, not looking at her, _because I'm not supposed to die? Because it's your job?_

Suddenly, the prison door once again opened. No. 1 quickly fell into the shadows and disappeared, obviously not wishing to be seen in this place, with me. As I looked up I saw a young man standing their, looking down at me. I didn't recognize him. He had short, navy blue hair that hugged his face, and silver eyes. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and had on baggy jeans. He looked down at me sadly, and I realized then that he also had on a backpack. I could have laughed. What did he have in that backpack? A gun? Was he planning to shoot me? It's the only thing a human has yet to hurt me with...

He entered my bloodied area slowly, and knelt down beside me. His hand shook somewhat as he placed it on my shoulder. I tried to move away but I was much too weak to resist now. What did he want? To touch my fur? Humans make no sense.

He then slowly lifted me from the floor, and carried me to my cot. I hung limply in his arms, not quite understanding what he was trying to do. He gently set me down on my stomach on the cot and opened his sack. Inside I could see bottles of liquid, soap, clothes, and a variety of other things. He calmly took a white cloth from it and a bottle of clear liquid. Was that water? But as he opened it I knew otherwise, for the smell was somewhat bitter and I realized I recognized it somewhat. Alcohol? Sometimes the people that attacked me in the night were drunk, and that smell was always on them. Was he planning on getting drunk? But no, he wetted the cloth with the liquid and capped the bottle. Then, he began to reach towards me with it.

"This will sting a little." he told me, his voice like that of a teenager's. Smooth, but confident-sounding. How old was this guy?

I hissed in pain as I felt the cloth against the cuts on my back. 'A little'! As he pulled the cloth away I saw it was stained with blood. He frowned, not liking that. Why? Why would he care?

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help. I'm just making sure your cuts don't get infected. I did tell you it would sting." he said, his voice becoming more kind as he continued to press more clothes with the stinging liquid to my body. Soon the smell made me want to gag. Yet...he wanted to help me? Why?

"It's not really fair that they're doing this to you. You're a living creature just like they are. Some people here have twisted minds I guess. Do you think you can sit up?" he asked.

I did weakly, and looked at him a bit suspicious. Why was he doing this? Why was a human helping me? Was he like my sister, did he too have the job of keeping me alive? Why did they want to keep me alive anyway? It didn't make sense. Why beat me, sometimes almost killing me, and then try and keep me alive?

I somewhat jumped as I felt his hands upon my side. He told me not to be so skittish, and took out a long roll of white cloth. He then wrapped the material around my legs, arms, chest, and even my tail. He then sighed and began to put his stuff away.

"Those bandages should keep your wounds from coming open and such. I want you to drink this though. It's only a Potion, don't worry. It should help stop the bleeding and heal your cuts faster." he said, handing me a bottle.

I did as told after a few more minutes of his insistent urging. After doing so, I felt my strength return with an astounding speed and felt my bleeding stop for the most part. My aches seemed to disappear, and for the first time I looked at the man with a small smile on my face. He smiled back and hoisted the pack over his shoulder. Opening the door and locking it as he left, he called back to me.

"I'll check up on you in a few days. Try and rest now, and when you get the chance, be sure to stretch. It'll hurt but it will also help, trust me." he said then stopped, "By the way...my name is Aaron. See ya'!" he said brightly, then left.

At first I didn't know what to think. Aaron had been...kind to me. At that moment I liked to think of him as perhaps a friend. As I lay back in my cot, ignoring the pain from my cuts and bruises, I felt a soft glow inside, a small, warm feeling that I could not identify. A thought struck me then: If he was my friend, then maybe, just maybe he, unlike the others, could help me when I needed it most. Maybe he could make this life of mine, more bearable...

0 0 0


	18. Dire Insult

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

0 0 0

**Chapter 18:**

**No. 2's POV**

"What the hell is that thing?" a girl from outside my cell asked.

"That is No. 2. You've met her sister, don't you remember Marissa?" replied the man.

"Yeah, but she was cool looking. That thing's ugly."

_Ugly? Is that what you think? _

"Not her fault, _Mr._ Stoneson. Your thugs beat her every night, what do you expect her to look like after that?" called Kain out of the cell beside mine.

"You! You son of a bitch! Dad, why is he still here? Wasn't his trail a month ago? You can't tell me he's innocent! That creep tried to rape me!" shouted the girl, outraged.

_Kain tried to rape this girl?_

"Nothing you didn't want sweets. Not my fault that you got drunk on our little date." he told her, grinning evilly.

"You're such a bastard Kain!"

"Now, now, dear. No need to waste your breath on such a low-life. How about we go out for some lunch?" the man asked, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine. Better than being in this hellhole. I'll have to take ten showers just to get the smell off me!" she cried in disgust.

"You know sir; your daughter is extremely intolerable. We both know well it's the parental influence that determines how the child will turn out, and she's not a very polite lass. Now, I don't think it's the mother that's to blame, so I find that leaves you. I guess that could be expected however. After all, you gave the orders to create No. 2, but then stuck her here, in horrible conditions. You might've just trained her in physical fighting you know."

"Shut your mouth Noah. If I had wanted a pokemon with fighting strengths, I could have just as easily chosen a Machamp, or perhaps a Rhydon. I have no need of No. 2."

"Then why not release her?" Noah asked innocently, but curious all the same.

"I find that she serves a much better purpose here, as an example to others. Now if you don't mind, my daughter and I have things to do." said the man annoyed.

"Yeah, let's go Dad. That thing keeps staring at me. Its eyes are really freaking me out." the girl told looking at me.

_You spoiled little brat!_ I wanted to shout. Had this girl faced one hardship in her life? Disgusted and insulted, I shot a gob of spit at their feet, showing just how much I wished them gone. I smiled as I heard laughter from the others, and as I saw Marissa's and her father's faces turn red with embarrassment. They deserved it!

"You bitch! You'll pay for that, if I have to come in there and hurt you myself. You ugly, disgusting, disabled, runt!" Marissa shouted at me angrily. I smiled out at her, showing how little I cared.

The two of them stomped from my cell and I went over the conversation. Mr. Stoneson had created me? It made sense I suppose. In a place such as this, trying to murder someone that happened to be high in power would get you locked up, now wouldn't it? And trying to "rape" his daughter would also have such an effect. And I? I was an 'example' to others, others who were obviously considered weak, like me. Funny how much I wanted to laugh at them even though they had threatened me. But I was used to pain, and used to fear. By now it wouldn't much matter to me how much they hurt me, for I would only get hurt again when the next night came.

I suppose I was being optimistic. Ever since Aaron's first visit, he had continued to come every few days for the past couple of weeks, and some of his bright, happy attitude had rubbed off on me. I smiled slightly, thinking of him. Suddenly, I heard the door open, and thinking the two were leaving I sighed. But when I looked, I saw Aaron come rushing in. As the two passed him, he bowed, and seeing the looks on their faces he rushed to my cell and walked in. Dropping his backpack to the floor he looked at the others in confusion.

"What were they so mad about?" he asked them.

"No. 2 and Noah decided to be a bit "rude". It was actually rather hilarious!" Kain said delighted.

"What? What did she do?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"She spat a nice goober at them!"

"_WHAT!_ How could you let her do that?" Aaron asked, shocked and horrified.

"I can't stop her! You may not have noticed but there are bars between us."

"No. 2, that was very stupid of you! Do you have any idea what they could do to you for that?"

Frowning at his scolding, I turned my back at him, bearing my scars which the bandages did not totally hide. I was getting beaten every other night, or did he forget that? Only, the attacks had ceased recently, and I suppose it was either that I was in no condition to be taking them, or that Aaron had done something. I hoped the later was correct. I'd like to think that he could help in that way. I heard Aaron sigh, and as I turned to face him, I saw that he was pulling out some new bandages. I sat down on my cot, allowing him to carefully take my old ones off and replace them. It was strange, but I rather enjoyed the touch of his hands on my fur. It was...a nice feeling.

"You know, I didn't always want to become a doctor. When I was just starting high school, I really wanted to be an actor. I joined musical theater, which was actually really fun, even though it was a lot of hard work. I got the lead role that year! I did great! My teacher always said I was her best student, and that I could become a famous actor someday if I really tried. In movies and TV shows and everything! But one day I found a hurt pokemon in my backyard, a Murkrow. Even though I tried my hardest to help it, I couldn't save it. Maybe if I had gone to the Pokemon Center sooner I might have, but I had been convinced that I could nurse it back to health on my own. It died though. I decided I wanted to be a pokemon doctor after that. I then enrolled here, in MSIRE, since it supposedly was _the place_ to learn. But...well...I guess that was all a lie. You're a pure example of that."

His story was a bit strange to me. What was an actor? Why was this place considered a place to learn how to heal, when I had found that it was nothing more that a place of pain? And MSIRE? What did that stand for? These things did not make sense to me, but it was a good story none-the-less. He had had a better life than I anyway. Mine was this: I was created in a lab, and because I was a "failure", I was stashed here, and then I quickly became a target for bullies to beat on. My only friends were the other prisoners, and a boy who knew how to heal. Perhaps it would always be like this...

"Yo! Aaron bro! You in there?" called a voice from one of the entryways, though I could not see what the guy looked like.

"Yes, I'm here! I'll be right out!" shouted Aaron.

But Aaron's voice sounded harsh and irritated, not the smooth and kind voice he had always used on me. Who was this man to make him respond like that? I craned my neck to see, but Aaron unconsciously blocked my view. Saying a quick, sweet good-bye to me he ran out, his backpack over his shoulder, and slammed the door to my cell, and the door to the prison behind him. I was a bit surprised at first, but quickly dismissed the feeling. It was not me that Aaron was so obviously angry at, but someone else.

And yet, thinking about the words that had been called to my friend, there was a sense of similarity. I knew that voice from somewhere, yet I could not place it. Not understanding, I looked to the others, hoping for answers. When I did though, I saw them all staring at the prison door from which Aaron had left, with the greatest look of anger and distrust that I had ever seen them use. Surely it couldn't be Aaron that that look was for? It couldn't be. They had all seen how he had treated me, cared for me. So it must have been the man who had called for Aaron, his 'bro' if I recall right.

Who could Aaron possibly be related to, that could make them react like they were?

Something was wrong, but what?

0 0 0

Author's Note: To my readers: I know some of you are probably bored with this part by now. I can understand that because frankly, I would much rather be writing Part 3 right now. Unfortunately though, all of this is necessary for the next part, so please hang in there and keep reading. It would mean a lot to me.

Please review!

0 0 0


	19. Thief

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Chapter 19:**

**No. 1's POV**

"Morgan! Hey, Morgan wait!" called a boy from behind me. I stopped walking and allowed him to catch up with me.

"Thanks for waiting. I-"

(What do you want?) I asked annoyed. I did not like it when this boy came up to me as though we were friends. Being one of the messengers sent by Jacob, he came to me when I wasn't in an area with a loudspeaker, these halls for example.

"Morgan, the boss needs you in his office. He has a task for you." he replied quickly, seeing my reaction.

(Very well. You may go now.) I said and turned away from him and started to walk towards the upper levels.

"Ummm...Morgan how's your sister? I hear she's not being beaten much anymore, and that-"

(She is no sister of mine!) I shouted and caught him by the throat, (She is nothing more than an albino runt to me! You would do well to remember that!)

"...Fine...okay I get it...PUT ME DOWN MORGAN!" he screamed frightened.

I did so and watched him retreat. I hated it when people brought up my sister. She meant nothing to me, and to talk about her was a waste of my time. Besides, they could ask that boy Aaron, if they wanted to know. Of course, he might blow up at them for it since...well, I'd best not think of that. But still, that messenger boy had a flare for annoying me. Maybe I should give him a small taste of my Confusion attack...

But of course, the child had known how to address me, which was good for his sake. Yes...I no longer went by No. 1. I had earned myself a name, Morgan. It meant "from the sea" really. I suppose out of all of the climatic tests, I had had a special skill in the water, hence the name. Not that I minded however. "Morgan" was a better name for me than a number, now wasn't it? It had been strange, being called that for the first time, but I had gotten used to it. Now to get to Jacob's office... What did he wish of me this time...? It seemed that human needed me for everything, to battle, to test, to make him look good in front of his daughter-

"Hey Morgan! Going to my pop's?" called a voice from the side of the hall. Avery of course.

(Go away Avery. I don't have time for you to waste.) I replied exasperated.

"Ouch! But you know, I'm being called for this little meeting too. Perhaps we'll be paired up!" he retorted brightly.

(I sure hope not...) I muttered, knowing he had probably heard me and not caring the least.

We made our way to the room in which we were supposed to meet our _boss_. Avery goofed off a lot, trying to show off, but I was somewhat used to that. Calmly following him as he sped into the dimly lit room, I noticed a number of people in the room, as well as Mr. Stoneson. Four of them to be precise. I narrowed my eyes as I realized who they were: the Council. They were the top scientists in MSIRE, each one of them heading a branch of the labs. But from what I heard...there should be five. Where was my creator, Johnathan Marin?

I shrugged it off and came to stand at one side of the table that everyone was gathered around. At the opposite side I could see Jacob looking at the maps, papers, and various blueprints on the smooth wooden surface of the table, the light just barely shining upon it. On either side of the table, two members of the Council could be seen, also studying the same charts. Leaning forward I found what looked to be maps of the interior of a building I knew wasn't MSIRE. What was this place?

"Ahhh, Morgan and Avery. It's good of you to join us! We have called you here because we have a...mission you might say...for the both of you." Jacob said smiling.

(Like?)

"As you well know, this institute is perhaps the most dominating in the scientific and medical fields in the country. We do have rivals though. This is the layout of the base of the Association of Pokemon Research. APR studies how pokemon react to certain items and such. Like how Dark pokemon react to sunglasses. No one is sure why that particular item increases dark attacks, so that's what APR does. Their basic goal is to make it easier for trainers in battle basically. It's a noble quest, but if they do succeed in this, it is highly likely that MSIRE will be overtaken, since APR would become widely distributed for its deeds. This would make MSIRE a less than important place in the research world, since most of the population happens to consist of trainers or of people that are in some way involved with pokemon."

(MSIRE does a totally different field than APR, in medicine and in genetics. The success of APR shouldn't affect us in any way.)

"That's not entirely correct. A majority of what we do here is supply Pokemon Centers with their basic needs, and hence we too are involved with trainers. With items that can make pokemon stronger and more enduring, the need to go to a center is discarded. As you know, our items are not available in regular stores because they are extremely potent, and misuse of them can be lethal. Only trained experts are entitled to handle our medications, hence the centers are our only real buyers. It would cause major problems for us if APR were to succeed." said a scientist from my left.

"So what do ya' need us for?" asked Avery with a grin.

"We have received word that APR has had a breakthrough in its research. The information they now hold in their computers could make having gym leader badges irrelevant. A pokemon obeys its trainer only when they are below a certain level without a badge. With the help of APR a trainer could battle as high a level pokemon as he or she pleases without having to worry about a rebellious one. Training would be easier because they could always rely on their power-house pokemon if things get too bad, so the lower level pokemon would never get hurt in any battle, this also making going to a center a less needed." said another one of the four.

(You do realize that the amount of money you get for selling drugs more than compensates your need to sell medicine?)

"True, but MSIRE is well-known for its good qualities. If people were aware that Team Genesis and MSIRE were one, things would be chaotic! The entire reason we get as many new recruits as we do is because MSIRE is famous for it's accomplishments in medicine and research! This place is supposedly the perfect place for college graduates to come and start off their lives in the work in science!" yelled out another to me.

(That may be so... What is it you want us to do?)

"We want you to steal the information they have obtained. We always have a spy in enemy territory, and the one in MSIRE has informed us that the information has not yet become common knowledge to the public or to most of the people in APR. She has told us that the main lab has the information stored in its computers, but no where else. What we ask of you is to burn what they've discovered onto a disk, and then purge their computers of it. It's simple enough but our spy can't risk revealing herself, so she can't do it. We need you to do what she cannot." Mr. Stoneson stated calmly.

(I can do this by myself. I don't need the human boy's help. My stealth as a pokemon far surpasses any human's, and your technology is not so difficult for me to manage. It would be quicker just to send me. Besides...Avery is your son. If he were to be caught he would be traced to you. That would not be a good thing for MSIRE.) I said, trying to hide my distain for having to go with Avery.

"You have a valid point. But Avery is the best we have when it comes to matters of breaking into a place undetected. He is also a hacker, which will be needed when you get to the main lab. I don't doubt for a second that there won't be locks on the files, passwords. And I think you could get Avery out of any trouble he gets into. You are a pokemon after all. Your psychic abilities should be of use."

(Very well,) I responded trying to sooth my disappointment, (When shall we begin?)

"You have one day to study these maps, which are of the interior of the building. Report at sundown to the roof. A helicopter will be waiting for you there, and it will take you about a mile from APR. After that you're on your own." he replied in monotone.

"You got it!" Avery exclaimed jerking his hand to his forehead like a soldier.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the stack of maps and turned my cold gaze to Avery, telling him to follow. For the next several hours we studied them in my own room, for I told him that I would rather die than be caught in his. When we had the interior down, we began to lay out our work as to how we were going to get into the building, and how we would get to the labs. Finally, we were done and ready...

0 0 0

Avery and I ran towards the large building that we had spied in front of us. In truth we had seen the lights first after getting dropped off by the helicopter, but we'd figured that there weren't many towns around to give off that light so it had to be APR. We tried desperately not to make much noise as we crunched through the snow that was piled in front of us. Once we were at the edge of the woods we had been running through to get where we were, we squatted behind the thick bushes and looked at the place we were supposed to infiltrate. Every few minutes a squad of guards would come by the entrance and continue to circle the large building, soon going out of sight.

"My god, what an ugly place. It should be against the law to paint a place that color. It's like puke mixed with-"

(Will you shut up! Our job is not to complain, it's to steal. Come on, after the next patrol passes we'll head for the entrance. Then the vents. I do hope you know how to be quiet.)

"Considering the fact I don't have a tail I should be fine." he retorted with a lop-sided grin.

(...Yeah, yeah... Here they come...GO!) I shouted then sprinted towards the door, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. I quickly used my powers to unlock the door and entered, and then waited for Avery to catch up.

(You humans are so slow.) I told him as he came to my side.

"Whatever...let's get into the vents. You think you can undo the screen without making to much noise?"

(Of course.)

I did so and watched calmly as Avery climbed in, his tight suit of black-leather making it easier to move in silence. Following, I reattached the screen behind me, leaving no trace that we had entered. Crawling quietly through the steel vent, we twisted and turned, and eventually I admit I had lost track of where we were. But of course this part was Avery's job, not mine.

(Where exactly are we now?) I asked.

"We are over the...dorms I think. We should be getting closer to the smaller labs however." he said confidently.

(You sure?)

"Yeah, why?"

(Well, looking down I see the cafeteria human.)

"Shit!" he hissed, realizing I was right.

(Let's get out of these vents. We aren't getting anywhere like this. I know the actual hallways better anyhow.) I said and kicked the screen out from beneath me, causing a soft bang but kept it from crashing onto the floor.

Avery jumped down beside me, and quickly stood up and looked around. In the dim red light his hair seemed to have a sheen of magenta in it, and his eyes looked violet, not the icy color they actually were. Grimacing, he silently pointed to the cameras, which I turned to face another direction, not at us. Disengaging them would not be a good idea. People might come and investigate as to why, which was something we didn't need. Looking around, I pointed to the left exit and we ran soundlessly to it, hugging the shadows by the walls. At this hour no one should be awake, so it was unlikely that we run into anyone. But still, there were security guards to worry about.

Avery took up the lead, and turned right. Following him, he led both of us through a maze of hallways, and hissed at me to shut the cameras off. He stopped suddenly at a corner and looked tentatively around it and turned back to me. The look on his face, with his eyes narrowed and his teeth almost baring, indicated his annoyance as he told me what he had seen.

Growling with frustration, he hissed at me, "Guards. Two of them. Handle this!"

(Oh, fun.) I said then turned the corner and faced the two men.

"What the fuck is that!" asked one to his partner.

"Like hell if I know! Must be some kid in a costume. Take that thing off kid, we won't get you into trouble, I swear." he said, pointing a gun at me.

I looked at it non-flinching and with a flick of my hand I knocked it from him. He seemed surprised and shouted at me to explain myself, and how I did that. Knowing that this was not the time to play with humans, I knocked them out swiftly with two hits on the head. Floating them softy to the stone floor so there would be no sound as they fell; I waved my arm for Avery to come. He did so and nodded at the two of them and we went down the halls once again, moving closer to our destination with each step.

"Stop!" Avery whispered to me as we came to another corner.

(What, more guards?) I asked annoyed.

"Nope. According to the layouts, we should be right in front of the main lab. Remember what it said? There are lasers here, and if we step on them-"

(We trip the alarms. I know Avery. I'm not thick.)

"Still...let me take a look..."

He took out a pair of goggles and quickly put them on. With one small touch of the button on them, I knew he would be able to see what was fairly invisible to my eyes. I heard a small click and a moment of silence before I heard Avery mutter a curse. Taking them from him I put them on my own head (which was not very comfortable), and saw what he had seen. Throughout the entire floor of the short hall that led to the door that was the entrance of the main lab, was a grid of lasers. This was likewise for the ceiling and walls as well. I had to smirk at his though. This would be no problem for me. I after all, unlike this little male human, could fly.

(I don't see what you're so concerned about.)

"Keep watching."

I did so for a few minutes. For a few more seconds I saw nothing different, but then noticed that the lasers were not stationary. Certain ones moved across the normally empty area of the hallway, the air. Well now, humans could be fairly smart when they actually tried now couldn't they? What an unpleasant surprise.

(They're timed you know. If we go at the right moment, I can fly us through undetected.)

"We'd only have a few seconds..." he told me nervously. A new emotion from him.

(A few seconds is plenty of time. You just have to crack the keypad's password by the door and get us in in record time. No pressure!)

"You are truly an evil creature you know that?"

(Whatever. Just hold on tight and try not to let go. If you do you'll fall right into the lasers.)

Avery quickly grabbed hold of me and I tried to be calm as I floated quickly through the air, on my back and backwards so Avery could be facing up when he got to the door, so it would be easier for him. That way, things would be _so much _quicker. It still annoyed me though, being in this position. I stayed still as Avery undid the surface of the pad and rewired the circuits. As the door opened he gave a soft sigh of relief and I landed us in the lab.

Following Avery to the computers, he quickly tuned them on and began to hack in, not pausing as I inserted a disk. As Avery got in he gave me a bright look and a wink at how well things had gone so far...but of course everything came crashing down on us.

"SCREEE, SCREEE, SCREEE, SCREEE!"

Without any warning the alarms began to blare for no apparent reason, causing us both to jump out of our skins. As the flashing red lights turned on I wondered what the hell had been done to make them do so. I looked at Avery bewildered and he looked back at me with the same confusion.

(What the hell did you do!) I cried at him angrily.

"Nothing! I disabled the computer's security already...wait a minute...hell this is your fault!" he shouted at me.

(What do you mean it's my fault? What exactly did I do wrong human?) I asked harshly. Me, do something wrong? When?

"You left the guards in the halls unconscious!-"

(In case you didn't notice, there were no spare closets to dump them in!)

"So what! They woke up, plain and simple! Now you've ruined everything!" he yelled at me.

(Hurry up and burn the disk then, you moron!) I shouted angrily, annoyed at the predicament that we were now in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you baka... Just a few more seconds... There, we got it! Now to purge everything and let all hell break loose!"

Quickly pressing a variety of buttons, the computers quickly went black and Avery pocketed the disk as he took it out. Looking at me triumphantly, I growled and looked at the door, in which I could see the shadows of humans and hear their footsteps. The shouts from them confirmed that they were indeed coming towards us and I looked to Avery, who quickly saw what I was looking at ran to the door, nearly exposing himself to the many beams of flashlights that were on it. Through the keypad he shut the door and locked it with the press of a button. He came back to me in a run, the sweat on his brow showing just how hopeless this was becoming. I turned to the sounds of the banging on the door and understood that it wouldn't hold back the humans for long. Especially if they had pokemon.

(Is there another way out?) I asked swiftly.

"Well, there's a chute that goes straight up to the roof, in case some chemicals get spilled and there's smoke and fumes and what-not, but it's tiny. I don't think-"

(The chute it is! Hold on.) I said and allowed him to wrap his arms around my neck, trying to ignore the fact that his face was mere inches from mine. I did not like having Avery remotely this close to me!

Popping the lid from the chute, I sped up to the ceiling and entered the small tunnel. Flying up the vent as fast as I could manage in the tight space, I heard the door give way in the lab below us and growled as I heard gunshots ringing on the ceiling, some shots missing us by inches as the bullets followed us up the chute. Then, there it was! The soft silver light of the moon...almost there...

I shot out the top of the shaft and into the sky and clouds. Not caring that this would be freezing for Avery, I hid there and began to speed towards MSIRE, which lay many miles west. I became aware again of Avery arms that snaked tightly around me and forced him to release me, and watched him fall a few feet before catching him with my powers. I laughed at the look of terror on his face which quickly turned to embarrassment. The human had actually thought I was going to let him fall to his death! How hilarious. As tempting as that thought was, doing so would get me into a lot of trouble, a lot of which I didn't need.

"That wasn't funny Morgan!" he scowled at me.

(To you maybe!)

"You know, I would have been plenty content with just holding on to you. You have such soft fur and nice back muscles-"

(You jerk! I should have let you fall.)

"I thought that might be something of a compliment!"

(Coming from you, no.)

"...Damn it's cold! How far?"

(A ways yet.) I told him smirking. Maybe I should just fly us around in circles for an hour or two without letting him know... Nah, I'd be blamed if he got sick. Maybe some other time though...

I saw MSIRE come into view and dived towards it, ignoring Avery's screams of terror, then excitement. The great building glowed in the moonlight, its windows all giving off light, whether from the electric lights inside the building or from the moon's pure rays. The dark forest that surrounded it shone with hints of fallen snow, yet as I looked I spied no wild pokemon from the shadows of its interior. I looked at the brown gravel roads that snaked to the building from towns so far away that they could not be seen, even from up here. Humans were looking out of their windows, working at their desks, and even walking in the parking lot of MSIRE, loading goods created there into large trucks. The MSIRE sign glowed with its neon-white lights, and looking at the roof I could see the black helicopter there, which had taken Avery and me to APR. Landing with grace, Avery and I quickly walked towards the doors that led inside, only to be headed off by Jacob. Avery quickly handed him the disk and grinned, a thing in which his father returned.

"Well done both of you. Now get to bed. You've both earned a good night's sleep." he said to us.

Wanting nothing more than what he had just said, I left the two of them and quickly found myself in my room. Falling to my bed I curled on my side, wishing sleep to come to me. It obeyed me but I asked many questions about the events of today before it did.

We had purged the APR computers of its discovery, but why was it that we had been told to have a copy of that information for ourselves? From what had been told to me, it didn't make sense that MSIRE would need it. It occurred to me then that perhaps I had been lied to, that what they had told me was nothing more than a fictional story.

But if that was true...what could have been on that disk, what could APR possibly have known, that MSIRE wanted? And why would Jacob and the Council lie to me about it?

0 0 0

"I need you to get started on this right away. It's highly important that this be done quickly." Mr. Stoneson commanded from the desk of his dark office.

"We'll be right on it sir." one of the scientists replied in front of him meekly.

"Good...and remember...Morgan must not learn about this. This is after all, for her."

"Very well."

0 0 0

Voice: (Ha! You have finally revealed my name in this story of yours!)

WiseAbsol: Yeah, yeah...

Morgan: (What is it you plan for me? Tell me!)

WiseAbsol: Nope!

Morgan: (How dare you! Tell me now or I'll-)

Mewtwo: (Need I remind you Morgan that we have somewhere to be?)

Morgan: (Oh, yes... Bye!)

_Both of them disappear in a flash of light._

WiseAbsol: Mewtwo and Morgan...what are they up to now?

Kirya: I wouldn't know.

WiseAbsol: I guess it doesn't really matter...as long as they aren't sleeping together or something...

_Kirya chokes._

Kirya: Huh? Where did you get that idea?

WiseAbsol: I found some pills in her room while looking for Ebony-

Kirya: WHAT!

WiseAbsol: Yep. I think they're yours though. I'm too young to lose my virginity in my opinion.

_Neva comes in._

Neva: (What are you talking about?)

WiseAbsol and Kirya: Nothing!

Neva: (Nothing is the sign that points to a group of rioting people against space-aliens or something. It always means something!)

Kirya: It's not something you have to worry about...well, unless the pills don't work and you end up with a niece or nephew by-

_I clamp a hand over Kirya's mouth._

WiseAbsol: Shut up you idiot!

Neva: (By whom?)

WiseAbsol: No one!

_Runs out of the room with Kirya._

Neva: (One might begin to understand why Morgan thinks humans are insane.)

0 0 0


	20. Betrayal

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Wow! This is the 20th chapter! I guess I just want to say that so far this story has gone pretty far, and I want to thank all of my readers, especially the ones that have reviewed, for sticking with me and reading this far! Random Reader, you have been the most helpful of all with your reviewing on basically ever chapter, so thank you! On with the chapter then!

0 0 0

**Chapter 20:**

In a small, messy room two figures sat upon their bed talking to one another. They only could afford one bed, though this was perfectly fine with them, since they were brothers. One of them, the smaller, lay in the shadows of the dim room, the only light coming from the TV that wasn't even being watched, while the other stared at him with a look of boredom and confusion. Looking around at the room, he could see just how much of a pigsty their room was. If only their mother could see...they would be grounded for life. Pop cans and dirty clothes were in little piles on the floor, and the remains of old pizza could be found inside the greasy Pizza Hut boxes by the TV. Sitting next to these boxes were two game station controls, one looking to be broken. He sighed and looked at his brother once again with the same look as before.

"I don't really get why you do all this. We could be going to bars and stuff but you waste all of your time down there-"

"Unlike you, I have originality."

"I don't see what you mean."

"Well, as hard as this may be for you to believe, emotional wounds hurt more than physical ones, and are far more lasting. Simple really."

"...You're right, I don't get it. Why don't you get it over with already? I know you hate doing this charade. ...You never did like playing the good guy. Just not you I guess."

"It sure as hell isn't who you are either!"

"Don't I know it! Come on bro; let's go to a bar or something. I can sneak you in just like in the old times-"

"I have someplace I need to be."

"Again!"

"Yep. The longer I do this the more...potent the results are when I end it."

"Fine...be like that... I'll be waiting for you at the gym."

"You got it! See ya'!"

"See ya' later...Aaron."

0 0 0

**No. 2's POV**

I waited patiently and hungrily, for the food cart to come by. As hard as it was to keep track of time, I had managed to find a way. Since most of us prisoners had a regular sleep schedule, I knew that the cart came around fifty-five of Kain's snores after Erin woke up. I usually woke up before all of them now-a-days, not able to get to sleep because of my restlessness. I don't really understand why I feel like that though. It didn't make much sense to me. At least though, some of my nightmares had faded. Funny how Aaron could sooth that as well as my pain. I smiled slightly, thinking of him. In truth I had grown rather fond of him, and I will admit...I trusted him. He wasn't like most other humans...he was kind and gentle and-

"Wake up! Food!" shouted the hall man who had just entered the prison, wheeling his cart down the thin track of cement between the cells.

I got up quickly, anticipating the food in my mouth. I suppose it wasn't what you would call great food, but I was used to it. As I was used to the week old water and people poking insults at me... Noah, Erin, Cole, and Kain, waking up quickly, also came to the front of their own cells, Cole being served first. Bread and an apple. The usual really, but that was okay.

When it came to be my turn though, the man went straight past me as though I wasn't there. My mind roared with confusion. Had he forgotten I was there? Maybe it was just a mistake. This, after all, had never happened before... I called out to him but he did not spare me a glance. I looked at the others confused. They gave me some sorry looks and I sat down on my cot, feeling a wave of hunger wash over me. As I heard the man leave I felt more annoyed than anything else. Fine! Be gone and forget to give me food! I could stand my hunger! Surely tomorrow, this would not happen again...

However, I was wrong. For the next few days I received nothing. I became aware that perhaps this was the punishment that Marissa and her father had in store for me. Hunger. As even more time passed without food, I grew confident of this. I shot the hall man glares whenever he came by, but he ignored my blood red gaze. A small grudge came over me. Was it so difficult to just slip me one little morsel...?

Finally, the day came when I was given food. But perhaps on purpose, Noah was not given anything to fill his belly. The one day I got food, Noah had not. Why? When Noah asked, the man said it was because that this was Noah's payment for mouthing off to Mr. Stoneson and his daughter. Noah took this information well in my opinion. But I could not see the man without food. He was far older than I, and had a greater need for food than I did, even though I was tremendously hungry... I reluctantly looked at the apple which had been given to me, and that was in rather good shape to be given to me. Sighing, I set it on the ground and gently kicked it so it rolled into Noah's cell. He picked it up tentatively, surprised, and looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you No. 2," he whispered to me, giving the hall man's back a nervous look, and quickly ate it before he was discovered.

I watched him eat the red fruit with the greatest feeling of regret. I should have been the one eating that apple, not him! I hated myself for what I had done. Yet deep inside of me I was glad that I had given it to him. I nodded slowly, a trait I had picked up from the humans. Noah gave a small smile, understanding that I wasn't as dumb as people thought me to be. I guess just that small nod had told him what I was thinking: _You're welcome._

Over the next few days though, I grew more and more in need for food. I noticed myself thinning, and looking at myself I could see some of my bones becoming more pronounced my ribs the most obvious. As I lay there on my cot I could hear my stomach screaming for food, anything, even a scrap. It begged me to try to find some way of getting food, but I could think of none. Just to wait...but waiting wasn't such as great thing to do. It left me to my thoughts, and more and more I felt that I would go mad with hunger. Hunger, hunger, hunger...it was all that I could think about, my hunger! Just one more day, one more week, and I would receive food. I had to...I would die of starvation if I didn't get anything soon.

I was let out of my cell one day, and escorted to the bathrooms. The others had already gone, so I took a freezing shower, but enjoyed how the cold made me momentarily forget my hunger. I let the water blur my vision for a second, but then the water automatically turned off. Stepping out I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and frowned sadly at my reflection. I was so thin! There were shallow dips between my ribs, and my legs and arms seemed to be almost stick-like. Turning around and looking over my shoulder I saw that my spine could easily be seen, and the flesh on my face was stretched across it. My tail even looked feeble. I looked...terrible... I needed food terribly, or my condition would just get worse! I wondered vaguely how long I had been without food. A month? Two? My red eyes looked empty, and the dark pink pupils that were held within them reflected that. Sighing, I let the men take me back to my cell.

"Hey No. 2!" cried a voice from inside.

_Aaron? Where have you been?_

"Oh my god, look at you! What happened to you? Have they been feeding you? No, of course not. I told you not to insult Marissa and her dad! See where it got you? Lay down will you? Let me check you over." he said to me concerned and bewildered.

I did so and tried not to shake as he groped my arms, legs, and spine, obviously trying to figure out just how thin I actually was. His brow furrowed and he dug into his backpack which I had not previously noticed on the floor. He pulled out what looked like a jar or yellow goo. As he opened it I smelled a sweet scent coming from it and wondered what it was.

"This is applesauce. It's food."

I took a tentative spoonful of the stuff and was pleasantly surprised. It was delicious! Sweet, and it tasted like fruit. But not really like the fruit that I usually ate...it tasted better than that. I allowed him to slowly feed me and I felt for the first time in weeks perhaps, my hunger subside. I was still a bit hungry after he put the jar away, and seeing my wistful look, Aaron calmly smiled at me, his silver eyes glittering.

"You can't eat too much at once. You might go into shock, or hurt your stomach. I'll be back in a couple of hours to feed you again. Rest now."

I did as told, and felt his hand brush my cheek. I was surprised but dismissed it. Soon, sleep came to me, and I was more glad of that than anything. Having food finally inside me, my dreams no longer plagued me with images of food...but I did see...Aaron...

Aaron continued to feed me when he could, and I grew to trust him when it came to eating. Some stuff didn't smell too great but he told me it was healthy for me. It was in fact, and I began to regain my lost weight. Aaron seemed pleased by this and soon I began to walk around in my cell again, waiting for his next visit. One time Aaron gave me what he said was chocolate frosting. I had never tasted something more delicious and sweeter than that, and the applesauce which I had so loved could not even begin to compare! It was strange how I didn't feel hungry for quite a while after that, but Aaron told me it was because there were certain things in chocolate that made my stomach somewhat forget about the concept of hunger. Junk food, Aaron told me, does that even though it's not really healthy food to eat. I didn't much care though...as long as my immense hunger did not return I didn't care if I ate something unhealthy. How ironic really...

For a few days Aaron did not come but I was pretty okay with that. I was healthy again I suppose, and my hunger wasn't particularly bad in the cases where I did feel it. I knew that soon Aaron's treats for me would be over, as soon as the hall man started to feed me again, but I would be fine with that. Aaron had saved me from starvation, I could be certain of that...

"Hey, No. 2! I'm back! And look, I brought some friends." Aaron stated to me happily as he entered my cell.

_But Aaron...who are they? 'Friends' you said?_

I backed away slowly from the other two people. Even though I trusted Aaron, I didn't do well with new people. I didn't know them... But they were Aaron's friends, so I should trust them like I did with him. But why...did they stay in the shadows like that? Looking at Aaron I noticed an excited look in his eyes and felt as though there was a cold breeze in my cell. Something wasn't right... Who were these people? Why was Aaron looking at me like that!

"No. 2, don't be scared of them. They won't hurt you, I promise. They just wanted to see you, that's all. I guess they heard too much from me not to want to. Here, drink this." he said and handed me a small bottle...of something.

I couldn't read what the label said in this light. I wasn't all too good at reading anyways. I scolded myself then. What did I think it was? Poison? Aaron would never harm me! He was my friend, and just because he had brought some friends did not mean that something was wrong! Aaron cared for me, and this was just another thing he was giving me for my hunger. But it was liquid... What did it matter! The applesauce could be considered a liquid now couldn't it?

"Is something wrong?" Aaron asked me, looking concerned.

I shook my head and smiled. There was nothing wrong... Nothing at all! I popped the cap of the bottle and smelled a sour scent wafting up from the bottle. I dismissed it, for I had smelled worse. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kain was peering at the bottle from the bars that separated my cell from his. All at once, his face changed from question, to shock and horror.

"No! No. 2 don't drink that!" he shouted at me.

I gave him a glare and put the bottle to my lips and drank the contents. I heard Kain curse before I felt the affects of what I had drank. I gasped as the liquid burned my mouth and throat and wrapped my arms around my stomach as I fell to my knees, letting the bottle shatter at me feet. The slivers of glass cut into me but I paid no heed to them. I retched and threw up the contents of my stomach, the sour acid from it stinging my tongue, increasing the pain in my mouth. But the worst of it was, I couldn't breathe! Air, I needed air! I heard laughter as my body spasmed on the floor, trying to make my lungs remember how to breathe. Looking up I saw Aaron laughing and pointing, his eyes looking crazed and in and evil way, happy! What had he given to me? Why had he done this to me!

_Aaron why! How could you do this to me! Why!_

I felt my arms give way underneath me, which I had only just put under me to hold me up. The colors of the floor and the human's shoes begin to blur and I knew that I had to be dying. My lungs cried for air, and I felt another wave of nausea pass over me. I heard the sounds of laughter fading and I guessed that I had been right. I was dying without air, from consuming that...poison. Suddenly, I felt someone hit me hard on the back. It was as though that blow had unlocked my lungs and I felt somewhat reborn as air entered my lungs, which I drank greedily.

Looking up I saw Aaron looking down at me, his usual bright look clouded with anger. Suddenly, the other two people came into view. Two of my tormentors, one of which clapped Aaron on the back. It was then that I noticed a resemblance between them. The same shaped eyes and face, and same build. Aaron was the brother of one of the men who had constantly beat me in previous times.

"Do you see what I mean?" Aaron asked, and I noticed the smooth voice I had so come to expect from him, was gone.

"Yep, Aaron. I found that much more amusing than my regular way. Good job."

_'Good job'! This was 'good' to you? What type of sick people are you! You are such BASTARDS!_

"Funny, to think you actually trusted me No. 2. I told you I was an actor." Aaron said to me.

That was it! I shook as I got up and looked at him. Aaron, the friend that had healed my wounds, talked to me, who fed me and truly seemed to care about me, was nothing more than an illusion! I knew what an actor was now... It hurt, to think that the person in front of me was the true Aaron. He had betrayed me by poison, and laughed as I fell victim to it. He had tried to kill me, but he couldn't let me die, no one could! Nothing could change what he had done though... I felt as though I would like nothing more than to fall to the floor and curl up in a ball, and try to forget everything, to make this world I was in fade. I wished more than anything that I could go back to yesterday...that we could.

Standing in front of him, I kept close eye contact. We were but inches apart, and I felt something inside of me break. Tears filled my eyes and I began to cry, not caring anymore how others would treat me, and made sure not to close my eyes. There was nothing worse than this, this pain inside of me. In truth I had cared for Aaron, in perhaps a larger way than I had understood before. And he had betrayed me! I had to accept that fact. Aaron was not my friend, he never had been. Anger began to grow inside of me and I glared at him and before I knew what I was doing, I slapped him across the cheek with my hand. Aaron looked at me in shock and anger, and saw my tears roll down my face, and that look quickly became that of one of horror. Did he understand that I had a soul? I would never know but I restrained myself from going further, from truly hurting him. I would not be like him, or his friends. I would not be a human, as similar as I was to one.

Aaron and the others quickly left my cell, and I knew I would never see Aaron again. I didn't care though. I never wanted to see him again... My anger soon faded however, and the cold despair I had first felt returned, and I looked at the others. They couldn't meet my eyes, especially Kain. He had tried to warn me, and I had ignored him. I lay on my cot, wishing nothing more than to forget...

I knew one thing for certain though...I would never trust anyone again.

_Never again..._

0 0 0

Kirya: Umm, whoa!

Mewtwo: (Very much so.)

WiseAbsol: Hey, I had hints there!

Kirya: Still...

WiseAbsol: This is actually a very important chapter now that I think about it.

Neva: (...I feel abused.)

WiseAbsol: That is the idea.

Neva: (You're a jerk.)

WiseAbsol: You won't say that when everything is done.

Neva: (Yeah, but that'll take awhile.)

WiseAbsol: You know it!

0 0 0

Author's Note: I realize I didn't point out this small fact, but the liquid that No. 2 drank was ammonia. To tell you the truth, I got the idea from "A Child Called It", so I give that book and the author credit. Also, I do not own Pizza Hut.

0 0 0


	21. Forced Deal

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Chapter 21:**

**Morgan's POV**

I calmly faced my foe ahead of me, confident in the fact that I could easily beat it. It was a Steelix, its rock-snake body glinting in the soft light. I watched as it suddenly threw itself at me, preparing to tackle me to the ground. Without much effort, I sidestepped it and raised my hand in front of me, feeling the psychic powers within me grow to a pinpoint of pure energy and leave my body. Holding the small bluish sphere of light in front of me, I looked at the steel pokemon, who was preparing to charge at me once again. In the background I could hear the orders of its trainer screaming at it to watch out for my attack. As it kicked up dirt from the ground when it raced towards me, I fired.

It went down within a second on impact. Even though it had fainted, I wished for nothing more than to go further with this fight than to stop now. Turning away sighing, I looked at the defeated trainer with a bored look. Would the humans never give me an opponent who could match my strength, who could give me a real fight? Walking towards the side of the room, I stepped into the cold shower that was awaiting me in a room connected to the gym. The human females that were also in this room, pretty much half-naked, kept their distance and gave me glares of anger and hatred. They didn't want me in here, but I was female, and one that needed a refreshing shower after a fight, just like them. Not human maybe, but there was nothing against having female pokemon in here as well, since they too battled in the gym.

Stupid humans. The only reason that they were angry with my being here is because I beat them all at one time or another. I had yet to turn down a fight from a trainer in the gym, and yet to lose to them. And humans did not seem to like that. I honestly didn't care however. They were weak, and the stronger rise above them and beat them down all the time in nature. Just because they were humans does not mean that they are above nature's law.

"No. 1, aka Morgan, report to the private gym number four immediately. I repeat..." said a male human over the loudspeaker as I dried myself with a towel.

I inwardly groaned. I positively despised going to that gym, because every time I did, it meant I was supposed to spar with Avery. He took a strange pleasure in annoying me, sometimes so much that I would enjoy nothing more than to kill him at times. I would...if not for the fact that he was Mr. Stoneson's son. Avery was such a sly, wretched, good for nothing little-

"Didn't you hear the man! Get out of here creature" one girl shouted at me.

(Shut up human!) I snapped at her, my eyes glowing slightly. What gave her the right to talk to me like that?

The girl shrank from my cold gaze in fright, staying close to her friends who also emitted a great amount of fear from their auras. I smirked and walked away. I might have taught them a lesson or two if I had had the time, but I had someplace to be. Not that I would rather fight with Avery than do that but still...

I turned the corner and walked some more, still deep in thought. People whispered to each other as I went by, and tried not to meet my eyes. There were rumors that by doing so their soul would be sucked out and such, which only further made them fear me. Those stupid rumors were beyond false, though I never did try to stop them...but anyone with half a brain would know better than to believe them. But they also had good reason to fear me, for if I could beat their pokemon with such ease, I could kill a human even easier, whose body had no natural weapons of any sort. Though if I were to go on a killing spree, guns would probably come into the picture. Though I'm sure I could block any bullets coming my way, I wouldn't want to risk it.

"Well hello Morgan. Did you miss me?" said Avery slyly as I walked into the room, allowing the door to slide shut behind me.

(Not much.) I replied, getting into my fighting stance.

"Awww, but you did miss me now didn't you?" he said smiling slightly, in the annoying way that made me want to pound him with my psychic abilities.

I watched him closely as he skillfully flicked out his knives from their sheaths and held them delicately in his hands. He was wearing his usual tight-leather, black fighting suit that showed off his muscles and bodily shape, and also helped him move more easily in the air, enhancing his speed. Of course, the later is the excuse he hides behind, while the first is likely to be his true reason. I've noticed how he ever so likes to see female humans swoon over him when they see him, the physical attraction evident. It's stupid really. If he wanted what his clothes suggested, he could easily get it without showing off. There were plenty of girls here who are prostitutes.

Avery however, has never acted interested in a particular female, which has led me to believe that he is either A) Not interested in anyone he's seen, B) He's gay. There are probably more theories, but I'm not interested in learning as to why he acts like he does.

"You know," he said while slashing at me, "I've heard you're having a bit of trouble getting the info you want on the computer."

(That is none of your concern.) I said while dodging.

Seeing that he was open for attack, Avery quickly jumped backwards, away from me, and I waited for his next attack. I didn't have knives after all, and jumping at a person who happened to hold them was not a wise thing to do. Avery feigned to run to the right, and as I moved to keep him in the position that I could see him in, he ran to the left, catching me somewhat off guard. His forearm connected with my side, knocking me to the ground from the force. Above me, Avery struck his knife downward towards my chest, but I quickly rolled from the area of attack, leaving myself temporarily blinded. Jumping up, I looked at where Avery had been standing. He was not there. Where was he? Turning my head this way and that, I could not see him. Then from above me, I saw something fall down towards me. Quickly leaping away, Avery fell to the floor, both of his knives now stuck into the ground where I had previously been standing. We both knew fully well that we couldn't kill each other, but that doesn't mean we don't try too. Of course, this just made the fight more interesting.

I charged at him then as he attempted to pull his knives out of the floor, and punched him with my clenched fist squarely in the jaw. But Avery had prepared himself for my attack and had braced himself for it. Even though he took the hit, he was not thrown from his place, and hence he was still by the knives. He managed to pull one knife from the ground as I aimed a kick at his side. He quickly caught my foot and kicked my other leg from under me, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the floor. He had not counted my tail however, and I swiftly hit him in the chest, knocking his breath from him and forcing him to let go. I then fumbled with the other knife, and as I pulled it free from its place I held it awkwardly in my hand. I could barely hold onto it! My hand was not that of a human's, and as I watched Avery bounce back up from his place on the floor, I held it telekinetically, somewhat cheating.

There were but a few rules in our spars. One: no killing/seriously injuring one another. Two: no hidden weapons. And three: no psychic powers. Well, in a real fight who's to say that I would play fair? Besides, rules are made to be broken.

Avery saw what I was doing and cursed. He did not like the idea that I had a weapon, let alone one of _his_ knives. Smirking, I shot myself at him and felt a small shock as our blades collided. Avery swiftly backed away and looked to be wondering what to do. Suddenly, he charged at me, and we both tried futilely to stab at one another, only to have our blows either miss or blocked by the other blade. Then, seeing a small, almost impossible to get chance, I spun around fully intending to catch him on the side, but instead was caught myself.

Avery now had his arm around my chest, his one blade pointing above where my heart would be, poised to strike. I turned my blade around in my hand to attempt to stab him in the stomach but found my attack blocked by _another blade_. Avery had broken rule number two. He quickly grabbed my wrist and jammed his thumb into a pressure point, forcing me to drop the weapon. His other arm calmly made its way around my neck and pressed the blade lightly against my throat, ready to slit it if I struggled. This was a very bad position for me to be in. I silently cursed.

(You've won.) I admitted, annoyed.

"Perhaps. You know though, earlier you very rudely interrupted me. As I was saying, you seem to be having trouble getting what you need from that computer of yours. Maybe I can help." he said, but without a note of kindness in his voice. We were not really friends, so helping one another would not be out of generosity.

Now, it's true that I hadn't been able to get the information I needed. The first Progress Report was one I had read over a scientist's shoulder, but the others were in a locked file. I needed a password to get into them. I had fruitlessly tried any word that I could think of, that related to my sister and me in any way, but none worked. I was unable to read the facts about both of us that I so craved to know. There was a lot that I didn't understand about us, and they had the answers. I wanted to know everything...but there was also the information Avery and I had taken from MSIRE. That especially, was something I needed to see. I knew it was important somehow, in some way. I still needed a password however.

(I highly doubt you know the password Avery, since I don't think you would be trusted with such information. You cannot help me.) I told him, knowing fully well that this was not totally true.

"Oh, but I have many skills Morgan. I'm not just a fighter, I'm also a hacker. You already know that though." he said close to my ear.

(True.)

"Then you know I can help you."

(...What do you want Avery?) I asked him, understanding that he would not help me without requesting something in return.

"It's very simple Morgan. For my assistance in getting you what you need, all I want...is you." he told me.

Avery then kissed the nape of my neck, letting his tongue slide over my soft fur and that particular sensitive area, making it fully clear as to just what he meant by that. I resisted the tremor that swept through my body in vain. What he was suggesting...what he was doing, was so wrong! How could he even ask something like that! I was a pokemon, not human! A pokemon! What was wrong with him? Couldn't he see that!

I felt the knives on my body and felt his hand somewhat stork my breasts. Shock, disgust, anger, and yes, even fear coursed through me. This was so very, very wrong! This human was mad! With a start I realized that that was exactly why Avery took medication.

(Let me go Avery!) I said, not attempting to hide my emotions like I usually did.

"Oh, so the creature does feel something! And here I was thinking that perhaps you didn't have any other emotion but anger and a pleasure in doing evil things. Well, well, I'm glad I was wrong." he responded, fully enjoying the position that he had placed me in.

(If you do not release me, I will force you too!) I shouted at him, very much aware of his body pressed against my back. This was far too close, far too close...

"Oh really? Try it." he told me with a confident tone that I so hated.

I tried to use my powers on him, only to see that it didn't work. Then, trying to use my powers on the knife I found I could not lift it. What was going on?

(What have you done?) I asked, horrified.

"This room had been equipped with protection units against psychic powers. They weren't on when we were fighting, but I have the device with me that turns it on and off. It's a new technology that my father invented from the information we stole from APR, remember? You didn't honestly believe what my dear old dad told you, did you? Tell me Morgan, do you like it?" He said smirking.

_That's what it was! _A technology that disables psychic attacks? Yes, that would be perfect for MSIRE wouldn't it, seeing as how they had so little control over me. I could easily be shot, killed without my elemental abilities. I wanted to scream with frustration. Damn it, Avery fully had the upper hand now! There was nothing I could do but stand here until he released me, or else struggle and die by the knives he held to me. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!

"So what do you say Morgan? It honestly isn't such a big deal. After all, we'd both be getting what we want now wouldn't we?"

(Your father will never allow this. What you're proposing is sick, inhumane. I am a pokemon Avery, not a human.)

"I know that. You're a very sexy pokemon though. And just so you know, my dad had already given his approval of this. It took some convincing but I managed to make him see things my way."

(...You're a bastard Avery.)

"Oh yes, haven't I heard that before. Well? An answer would be nice."

I didn't have a choice, and I knew it, (...Fine Avery. I agree.)

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he said pleased, and let me go, "Now I think our little session is over don't you?"

(Yes.)

As I walked away he called out to me from inside the gym, "Just so you know Morgan, in case you were lying I set up a video camera to tape that little agreement of ours...there's no way I'm letting you escape."

Trying to ignore him I walked away, contemplating what I had just done. I had agreed to an insane deal, and now had no way of backing out of it. As I entered my room and shut the door behind me, I realized the obvious:

I had done something terribly wrong...but then again, I seem to have a tendency to do that.

0 0 0

Morgan: (I'm beginning to hate you WiseAbsol.)

WiseAbsol: I know.

Morgan: (That's sick, you realize that?)

WiseAbsol: Of course.

Morgan: (So then why do you do stuff like that?)

WiseAbsol: It's necessary.

Morgan: (Can you be more specific?)

WiseAbsol: Nope.

Morgan: (Is it like her not to give a straight answer to anything one asks her?)

Mewtwo and Neva: (Yes!)

Kirya: We could get her drunk...then we could get something out of her!

WiseAbsol: You wouldn't!

Everyone: (Wanna bet!)

WiseAbsol: God help me!

_Runs away._

0 0 0

Author's Note: I made this chapter a while ago so if it seems a bit...disconnected from what had happened in Morgan's last chapter than I understand if one would...complain about it. I tried to make it fit in better but it still seems to stand out. Avery's personality especially. But this is the plan I have for them... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Good news as well (sorta). It can be said that we are officially about halfway done with Part 2. This is great for me because I really want to get started on Part 3, and you guys as readers are likely to enjoy the next part far more than this one.

keeper-of-the-triforce, Mewtwo and Kirya will return in Part 3. This is Mewtwo's story as well after all. This part just focuses on No. 2 and Morgan, that's all. I'm just going to assume you got No. 2's name from the muses, because I'm positive I haven't mentioned it yet. Also, ImJesseTR I have a question: How exactly can you find who has your story on their favorites list? I have yet to find that option... Also, I've tried to review your story (and others), but that option isn't working for me at the moment. I'm at about chapter 7 though I think.

Thank you for reviewing guys! I have now 50 reviews (does jig) See ya' in the next chapter!

0 0 0


	22. Jeers and Chains

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Chapter 22:**

**No. 2's POV**

It still hurt... These emotions inside me... I always felt this way when I thought of Aaron... Why? I didn't understand why Aaron had betrayed me. Was it because I was weak? Not natural? Was it because I was a burden, because I depended on him perhaps too much whenever he had come? Hell, I knew that I was only trying to fool myself. Aaron was not good; I had to try to keep that in mind. He had proved that when he hurt me like that, when he had laughed. He was the brother of the man who had driven knives into my back! How could he be any different? It had all been a game to him yet I...I had cared for him...

But the way he had looked at me after I had slapped him...as though he was horrified at what he had done. Yet he had never come down here, to say he was sorry... Yet did I expect him too? I didn't want to think like that, I didn't want to think of him anymore... But...but...

_STOP IT,_ I screamed at myself.

_It's over! Nothing more can come of it. He'll never come down here again. He's evil... All he wanted was a laugh..., _I told myself, trying to imprint that truth in my mind. I'd already accepted that fact though...but it still hurt, more so than any physical pain I had gone through.

Thinking of that, I remembered what had happened just last night. My torturers had returned, as though Aaron's betrayal had unlocked a door to the past. I looked down at my sides and tail, which they had jumped on when I had fallen. It had been so hard to sleep after they had...not that I slept much anyways anymore. I knew though that this treatment was fairly mild, just bruises. It was likely to get worse, I knew. There was nothing, no one, between them and myself now. No one had the enough power to protect me, like Aaron had...

"Food!"

I turned my gaze slowly to the uniformed man coming down the aisle with the little cart that held small amounts of food on it. Like he had been doing for the many past weeks, he skipped me. My stomach growled for food, the only constant sound that seemed to come from me anymore. I got up and walked to my dirty water bowl that hung at the side of my cell. Looking at my murky reflection I saw nothing that could be considered important. Not my sister or Aaron, nor to anyone else in this foul place looked upon me and cared. Except maybe my few fellow prisoners...

Taking a deep breath I dipped my mouth into the water since my hands could hold none, and drank until I felt my stomach would burst. I coughed quietly as some of the water went into my lungs. Wiping my flat muzzle with my hand I quickly straightened and sat down on my bed. I wondered vaguely how long I could keep this up. For a time, all that had been keeping me from going insane with hunger was drinking my fill of water, but I was beginning to run low on that as well as my strength. Though drinking that much at one time had its inevitable consequences.

I wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom to relieve myself as frequently as the others, and I sometimes felt like my bladder would burst. The only other option was that I had to do that bodily function here in my cell, the only other place I was allowed to be. It was humiliating and embarrassing, to have to do so in one of the back corners of my cell, where all could see me. Fortunately for me, the others had enough kindness in their hearts to turn their heads away from my squatting form, unlike the people who soon came to jeer at me. I felt like I wanted nothing more than to cease to be every time they happened to catch me. I had no other choice though... How would they like it, if they were in my position?

"What a disgusting little rat! What the hell is it supposed to be anyway? A cross between a human and a cat?" wondered a mahogany haired girl from outside the bars of my cell.

"I know! You can see its bones sticking out and everything! Why do they even give it a cot to lay on? It's not like it deserves one." launched a boy around her age.

They were here, again. I got up from my cot and stood at the steel bars that separated us. Jeers and insults about my smell and looks were once again fired at me and I wanted more than anything for them to leave. Why couldn't they just leave me be? Why was I forced to live in such a nightmare?

"Look at it! It's got junk all over it! Dried blood and mud and stuff. Well wear this too why don't you?" the boy said then spat at me.

I wiped the gob of spit from my cheek with the back of my hand and glared at him. Growling slightly and not entirely sure what I was doing, my hand shot out through the bars and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing tightly. The girl screamed and tried to pry my hand from him, but I held fast. The guy's face was beginning to turn purple from my actions, and I felt the touch of human teeth on my arm, and soon pain. The girl was trying to make me let got by biting me.

"Let go of him you shit!" she yelled at me, angry and...scared.

With this realization I immediately let go and watched as the boy rubbed his neck and gasped for air. The girl put an arm around his shoulders and let him lean on her for a second. Then they glared at me and left, and I fell back into the shadows of my cell. I had...frightened that girl... I could have killed that boy as well. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to be like the humans. I faintly heard Kain congratulating me from his cell, but paid no heed. I lay back on my bed uncomfortable, and tried to drift off...

...I awoke to a punch in the gut. I gave a startled cry and got up from my cot before another hit could be delivered. There were three of them, two men about the same age, but not two that I recognized. Then I saw the boy, the same one from earlier. They must be here for payback at my attacking him! Turning to the boy I saw him stand back to let the other do their work on me. I quickly became shaken from their blows as I usually did...

At that moment though, all I wanted was to make them hurt. I was tired of being beaten by them, and sick of how I never could fight back. I wondered how they would feel, if they were ever hurt like I. If they were to even feel an ounce of the pain that I had felt in the past, than I would be content. What did it matter if I lived, if I couldn't fight the humans and hurt back them just once for what they had done? Just once...

It was like something clicked inside me. I charged at them, one fist raised in front of me, the other preparing to attack, with a strength previously unknown to me. I heard nothing soon afterwards. I realized quickly that I had no control over myself, none what-so-ever. I only kept attacking, even after they had fallen to their knees. My mind, my conscious self, seemed was beginning to fade...everything seemed to be...the last thing I remembered about the fight...was my turning to that boy...

It was like I had fallen asleep. I didn't know how long I had been like this, only that my mind had disappeared while my body had continued to function, continued to fight. Suddenly my eyes seemed to open, even though they had been all along. My mind awoke, to find something incomprehensible in front of me. The two men were unconscious and bleeding at one side of my cell, and the boy...

...The boy was...dead at my feet.

I... I had killed him! His blood was on my hands! I had destroyed a human boy, someone who could have become a great person if given the chance. Someone who could have done great things with his life! Someone who had friends and family somewhere, who would never see him again. He was so young...he had had his whole life in front of him, and I had taken it! I had murdered a human out of my own rage and feelings...with no purpose at all...

_What have I done? _I screamed at myself and covered my face with my bloodstained hands, collapsing to my knees. No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! How could I have taken the life of a child? How? No! Oh god, please no! What type of a monster am I! I'm not human, and how can I be a pokemon? Pokemon don't kill humans! Sure they terrorize them sometimes, sure they hurt them, but pokemon don't kill humans! At least not the ones with a heart...

_Do I even have a heart? _

Panic took me. What could I do? I couldn't stay here. The door! It was open! I needed to get away, I needed to get out. I ran, leaving the humans behind me and sprinted towards the bathrooms. I took a sharp turn, coming across a series of hallways. I ran and ran, twisting my path many times, not noticing the trail of blood I was leaving behind. Then there it was! An exit! A door to the outside. I just had to make it there, and then perhaps I could be free-

"Halt!" shouted a man and I turned to look into the barrel of a gun.

I shook and looked around quickly for an escape path, only to find myself soon surrounded by more humans holding their guns. I was trapped. I suddenly felt my hands being placed behind me into what I would think to be handcuffs, and turned to see another frowning human. They checked me over, looking at the blood upon me and radioing back to the prison on a small walkie-talkie. The lead man listened and soon nodded, and whispered something to another man. He took me by my left arm along with another on my right. Slowly, they lead me away from the exit.

My head bowed, I felt I knew what was going to happen. I had killed a boy, so they would kill me. I was dangerous to them... They had no choice but to exterminate me. Yet as I looked up I saw I was being escorted back to my cell, and saw the three human males begin rolled out on medical tables...

"How are they?" asked one of the men that held me.

"They're all in serious condition, especially the younger teen. But they're alive. They'll live." responded a doctor in a hushed voice.

Alive? How could that be? Had I not killed the boy? Seemingly though, I had not. Relief filled me. I was not a killer! Yet fear began to course through me once again. Even if I hadn't murdered that boy, I almost had. I was still a violent being in their eyes. Would they still kill me?

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head, and knew I had been struck with the barrel of a gun. I was out cold before I hit the ground.

When I awoke, my body ached and I felt cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I found that I was not sitting or lying down, but standing. Raising my head I found that I indeed had confinements on those places, and I heard a soft hiss as I moved. The cuffs were connected to chains, which were attached firmly to the wall behind me. For a second I didn't understand. Chained? Why? How had they managed that? Looking around with half opened eyes I saw the others were sleeping in their cells. How long had I been unconscious? How long had it taken for them to do this to me? I tried to walk towards the front of my stone prison but found myself tightly bound to the back wall. I could get no further than a few feet. How was I supposed to get my food? My water?

For the next few days I was hand-fed and given water by the man who usually just threw my food at me. There was no caring or pity for me when he did this though. In fact, I believe he found his new job more than 'disgusting'. Soon I found myself spending hours of the time inside myself, trying to bring back the beautiful dreams I had once held. Yet whenever I tried they always managed to slip away, replaced with an empty darkness. Yet, darkness was good. It blinded me from the tormenting faces of the humans, and sheltered me from some of my pain I experienced. It encompassed me within itself, and I felt lost, but it wasn't as though I would rather be anywhere else. Inside my mind there was a small place that if I shut my eyes, I could go to and stay there, deep in the caressing black...

My mind was not a place I could stay for long though. As my beatings began getting more horrid, each blow tore me from it. I tried to fight back, but that one time strength that had so recently been in my grasp would not come to me again. Even if it would have, my chains restrained me from much movement. I collapsed, hanging like a crucified figure from my chains, not caring about how much it hurt to have the cold, biting metal dig into my wrists. All I wanted then was to stay locked inside myself and feel nothing...and let the darkness of my mind take me from the world...

0 0 0

Kirya: That's depressing.

WiseAbsol: To you maybe.

Kirya: You're going to say this all needs to happen aren't you?

WiseAbsol: Well it does!

Kirya: Are you sure?

WiseAbsol: Positive.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Aaron and Avery are not related and are not the same person. If you'd look back you'd notice that it states that Aaron has blue hair and silver eyes and Avery has purple hair (originally dark brown) and ice blue eyes. Also, though I've never really mentioned it, Aaron is younger than Avery. I don't know if you could tell from the reading or not. At the moment Morgan's and her sister's stories are somewhat separate when it comes to the other characters in them.

Oh yes, I keep forgetting to ask this! Random Reader where in the world did you find that Marissa's and Avery's mom had died? I know I said that the cancerous woman is taking care of Marissa and Avery (well, not him, he's here)! Well, it doesn't matter much anyways. I just want to point that out. Bye for now!

0 0 0


	23. Mind Assault

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Chapter 23:**

**Morgan's POV**

"Look it's Morgan!"

"I heard she and Avery are a couple now."

"What? Are you serious!"

"Yeah, but I'll bet she's forcing him to. No way Avery would do something like that."

_You want to bet human? You have it backwards, but then again, your species does have that attribute, _I couldn't help but think, annoyed.

Avery had made our newfound relationship no secret that was certain. If he wasn't talking about it with his little gang of "friends", then he would constantly make it clear in other ways. As much as I had disliked the young man before, I hated him now. He was using me for publicity... Somehow I couldn't help but want to teleport him into the sun whenever he tried to make me live out my part of our deal. For the time being though, I had no reason to, since Avery had yet to give me what I wanted: the information I sought.

I walked calmly through the near-empty hallway and towards the public gym, ignoring the whispers that followed me. Entering the large arena, I scanned for signs of a trainer. Yes...there was a middle-aged teen off to the left, leaning against the wall, apparently with nothing to do. Slowly, I approached him. He looked at me with nervous, brown eyes as I did so.

(You looked bored. You could battle me to pass the time.)

"Hell no!" he responded rather loudly.

(Why not? You have nothing better to do.)

"Because you'd whip my ass that's why! According to everything I've heard, you beat _everyone_ in this gym."

(Perhaps you'll have better luck. What have you got to lose? It's not like there's any shame in being beaten by me. Everyone else, as you said, has. Besides, I'm only one pokemon. And you have four I notice.) I responded coolly, trying to convince him. One way or another, I would battle him.

"Well...okay fine. On one condition!"

(What?) I asked, my irritation plainly showing. Who was he to tell me what I can or cannot do?

"You won't use your powers!"

(Fine.) I said, thinking it could be worse. I knew well how to fight physically.

"Okay then I challenge you!" the boy said with a confident, wide grin.

_Usually it doesn't take so much talking to make a trainer battle. I'm going to have to tune my fighting down a bit if I hope to have more battles in the future, _I thought to myself somewhat bitterly, but still pleased that I had snared another trainer into a fight.

"Go Ninetales!" he called out.

The white and red fox pokemon erupted from its poke'ball and faced me prettily. Despite Ninetales gentle and almost kind appearance, it is actually one of the most powerful of all fire pokemon when trained correctly. Considering the boy's young age I felt that he had perhaps evolved the creature with a firestone too soon. I would soon see.

"Ninetales, use your Flame Wheel attack!"

I watched as the fire surrounded me, not allowing me to move least I would get burned. I knew better than to do so however, and waited for the flame around me to eventually die down. The vixen soon shot a series of ember attacks my way, which I allowed to hit me, and snuffed them out quickly, and breathed deeply even though the immense heat around me made it difficult. The ring of fire I was enclosed in suddenly went out and I could once again move freely. I charged at the fire pokemon and caught it by a few of its long silky tails and swung in around a few times and released it. I watched silently as it crashed into the wall to my left, and fainted. The trainer returned it to its poke'ball and called out his next pokemon, an Ivysaur which he had nicknamed Bruce.

"Bruce use Razor Leaf!"

I hit the leaves out of the air before they could tear into my flesh, and waited for the creature's next attack. As I expected from its stance, it used Vine Whip at the trainer's command. Lightning fast I caught the leaf pokemon's rope-like extensions and whipped it around, making it crash into the ground several times before it was knocked out. The trainer, I saw, was beginning to look nervous about this battle.

"Pelipper go! Attack her with Water Pulse!"

Water Pulse? That weak water attack? I sighed and let the water attack hit me and I then jumped from my spot on the ground and towards the bird pokemon, who ended up dodging my approach. On my second try I caught the white and yellow pokemon in my arms, and as I fell I held it tightly beneath me, and plunged it into the dirt ground on impact. It fluttered for a few seconds, and then fell unconscious. Looking at the trainer I could see that he was now truly frightened. I could only smile a superior smirk at him. He knew he was going to lose.

"Golem, go! Get out there and use Roll Out!"

Without a word I calmly jumped from the sphere-like pokemon, and let it slowly run out of energy. It took awhile, but it soon came to a stop. I then began to pound on the creature, and soon saw its outer shell begin to crack. I knew then by looking at its eyes that it had fainted like the others. I backed away from it and turned to the horrified trainer who recalled the stone pokemon.

(I guess luck wasn't with you today.)

I watched the boy run from the gym and presumably towards a medical center. Suddenly, I felt the arms of a human wrap around me from behind and felt the soft pressure of lips against my cheek. I stood still, knowing that if I moved I would only be held tighter, which wasn't something I wished for. I resisted the urge to growl and throw the person from me.

"Having fun?" a male voice asked me.

(The battle was far too simple. Is there no one in this place that can give me a good fight?) I responded, trying to keep my voice even and emotionless.

"Are you forgetting about me?" he said in mock sadness.

(Avery, if I could use my powers on you, there is no way that you could win.)

"Maybe. Why don't we go to your room?"

(My room...?)

"You wanted to get into those locked files on your computer didn't you? I guess now's a better time then any. I have nothing to do, and from your recent actions I'd have to say that neither do you."

(Fine, let's go.) I said prying myself from him, but before I did I felt his hand touch my hip gently. I shut my eyes and counted to ten, trying not to react to such a gesture.

I led Avery to my room silently. He was behind me so my eyes couldn't see him, but at least I could use my psychical abilities to pinpoint his location. I opened my door and entered, turning the lights on as I did, and heard Avery's footsteps behind me and the soft 'click' as the door shut. I turned to him, not entirely certain what he was going to do, but to my relief he sat on the edge of my bed and started up the TV/COM. He smiled slightly as he found the locked file I had been trying to get into and typed in a few commands on the keyboard. I watched in silence until the screen flashed 'access granted'.

"My dad really needs to upgrade these things. It's so simple to break in!"

(Yes, yes, move over. Let me read.)

As my eyes focused on the lighted screen of the computer I read the first few words in anticipation, wondering what would be beneath them.

**Experiment 003, Progress Report 2:**

**No. 2's fate has been determined by our boss, Mr. Stoneson. Presumably, she is to be kept in a cell in the lower basements along with some other prisoners that reside there. According to him, she will be an example to other weak people(s) in this facility. I must wonder what else shall become of her in the next few months.-**

_This is fairly old._

**-No. 1 is living in a room in the dorms currently. Soon the other tests in which she is to participate shall be ready for her. I believe she shall do well, but it is something we have yet to see. She is not completely our creation after all;-**

_WHAT?_

**-but being a clone of a previously unknown, but powerful pokemon, she is likely to do fine. From what was said, the creature that the sample was taken from survived a gunshot to the back and healed at an astounding speed. We shall see just what else No. 1 can do, in time. End, Progress Report 2.**

_I'm a clone? I should have expected as much. How could the humans have created me from scratch? But still, who...was the creature whose sample created me?_

(That was short.)

"It's not like there was much to report back then. I'll put up the third one now, shall I?"

**Experiment 003, Progress Report 3:**

**There is bad and good news about No. 1 and 2, and I shall start with the good first. No. 1 has done astoundingly well on her climatic tests, the greatest of which was the underwater test. This could be expected since she lived in liquid for the first three months of her life, but it still amazes us just how long a creature such as herself can go without air. The recorded time was about forty-five minutes, almost three times as long as the best swimmers that humankind can produce. For a creature that breathes air, this is truly remarkable. It seemed the most natural thing for No. 1 out of all the tests. She has received a 10/10 for these reasons. We have decided to give her the name "Morgan" since it means 'from the sea', or 'sea dweller'. It seems to fit her well, not only because of her abilities, but because of her coloring too.-**

_As I thought._

**- In this order, from greatest to least, is how well she did on the other tests:**

**Freezing temperatures test - though this has not been mentioned before, there was a time when growing the two sisters that No. 1's side of the tank had its heater break. This may be how she got used to colder temperatures, by becoming better suited/immune to them at a young age. 8.5/10**

**Endurance test - 7/10**

**Heated temperatures test - 7/10**

**Blinding light test - 7/10**

**Poison test - this was perhaps the most surprising of the tests. It seems that No. 1 has the natural ability to find 'good' air, and know when and where to breath. She does not seem to be aware of this. 6/10**

**Darkness Test - Elemental advantages weighed against her in this test. 5/10**

**Considering her success in each one of the tests, we must admit that such a creature may possibly be a legendary pokemon. We are beginning to suspect that the creature that the blood was taken from to create No. 1 and 2 was/is perhaps a direct descendant of Mew, maybe a mutation from the radiation that humankind sometimes give off. This would make since, since from the DNA we found much of the genetic material to be that of Mew's.-**

_Mew? I'm related to the origin of pokemon? I was created from a creature that could be the child of Mew?_

**- Now we must go on to the bad news. It seems that No. 2-**

_No! I do not wish to know about my weakling sister! What about Mew? What about this creature I was created from?_

**_-_ has been experiencing some less than pleasant nights. Apparently, a small group of our own students have been going into her cell and beating her near death. I tried to explain that it is/was a wrong and horrible thing to do to my class, and that if any of them were involved in such matters to cease immediately. I told them that if I were to catch any one of them at such tasks, then they would be kicked out of my class and sent home. But my influence can only go so far in this place. I am certain that these beatings will continue. I find I can only hope that whoever is responsible for such actions will take my words to heart. As much as I may wish that this place could be a decent institute, it is not. We can do nothing but wait and take orders. End Progress Report 3.**

_Interesting._

(Next.)

"Sure thing."

**Experiment 003, Progress Report 4:**

**Interesting things have been happening recently. The Council has met for the first time in around a year now (odd that I was not invited, being a member of the Council myself) and spoke of the recent discoveries of APR. Evidently, our rival group has found a way of blocking psychic abilities and other such things of interest. Because of No. 1's somewhat...bloodthirsty behavior-**

_'Bloodthirsty'? Wishing to battle further than to unconsciousness is to be considered 'bloodthirsty'!_

**- Mr. Stoneson and the Council are a bit concerned about her future actions. So, ironically enough, they sent Avery and her to steal that information. They worked surprisingly well together-**

_Like hell we did!_

**- and were nearly undetected in their task. They ended up destroying the main laboratory there, which will delay APR for a while when it comes to further research. We are currently testing some of the other things that were burned onto the disk. We can only hope they work as well as their theories say.-**

_Will you write what's on that disk already? _

**- No. 2 -**

_I wish to know what was on that damn disk, not about her!_

**- on the other hand is not doing so well. Because of her foolish action of offending the boss's visiting daughter, she is to be without food for a while. I fear she might starve soon. I pray that they will lift their absurd punishment from her soon. End, Progress Report 4.**

(Are there any more?)

"...Nope. Anything else?" he asked then walked away from the computer and farther into my room.

(What was on that disk we stole?), I asked still facing the screen.

"I'm not sure myself. I tried to get into that earlier but they have it locked seamless. They don't want anyone knowing what it all is, it seems."

(I find that highly annoying.)

"I have to agree...," he said quietly somewhere behind me.

I shut the computer off and turned my head around to find where he was. My stomach plummeted when I saw him. He was shirtless and had thrown his upper bodily clothing over my dresser and he looked at me somewhat oddly. He walked slowly towards me, and suddenly it seemed far to quiet, for I could hear his breathing well. He calmly leaned over me and pressed his lips against mine, his tongue quickly entering my mouth. Instead of the fear that was coursing through me at his actions, anger began to grow. The urge to bite his tongue with my sharp teeth was all too tempting. I did not however. I felt his arms begin to grope my form somewhat roughly, his kisses to my mouth turning savage. As Avery's touches began to find places of my body that I would have rather died than be touched, my body began to react in the exact opposite way I wanted it to. Tense and angry, the fact that I had made a deal with Avery was the only thing keeping me from tearing him apart right then. Avery whispered to me, telling me to relax, his voice husky with the desire and _lust _that I knew filled him. I refused to respond to his actions though.

I fell back into my own bed, Avery lying on my form. Fortunately, he was still half-dressed. Soon however, I began to hear the unmistakable sound of pants being unzipped. I did not want this at all. Before he could go any further, I reacted. I found myself curling my legs up underneath him, preparing to kick him away.

(Get off me Avery.) I said quietly, but angry all the same.

"Oh, but we've gone so far already. I don't think so."

(I will not allow you to rape me.)

"Rape you? If I recall correctly, you agreed to this when you said 'yes' to my proposal."

(I had knives at my throat. That was all I could do. Now...GET OFF!) I yelled and kicked him away from me.

I watched as he hit the floor a few feet from my bed, and I got up quickly. He looked at me with both amazement and with an anger equal to my own. Picking himself up from the floor, he stood with balled fists. His glare seemed to only increase as I jumped down from my bed and faced him.

(Put your damn shirt on and get out!) I yelled at him, my tail lashing out behind me.

"No way. I'm not going to give up just because some arrogant _pokemon_ tells me to! _I WILL HAVE YOU_!" he shouted.

He ran at me and caught me around my waist, knocking me back onto the bed. He straddled my hips quickly, his fingers digging painfully into my shoulders where he held me. His breathing came heavy, like that of an enraged animal. I hit him across the face with the back of my hand and pushed him away psychically. I shook with anger and hatred. How dare a _human_ treat me as if I was nothing more than some _item_. Like he was superior to me, and so was entitled to use me as he pleased. If I were to ever mate in my life, it would not be with some hormone driven _boy_! It would be with another of my kind, one that accepted when I did not wish to engage in such activities and did not try and force himself upon me anyways! How dare this pathetic human male try to take from me what was rightfully mine! I would not allow this person to rape me!

"Damn it Morgan you agreed!"

(I don't care! I'm not a tool to be used for your own personal pleasure Avery! I'll give you one last chance to leave...)

"And do what if I don't? I'm your boss's son! You can't hurt me!"

(If I have to I will, and right now it would give me the greatest feeling of satisfaction to do that.)

"...You won't hurt me, and I will not be denied!"

He took two steps before I threw him into a wall with my powers. He moaned somewhat, nearly knocked out from the blow. That would give me some time. What was I to do? I knew what I wanted to do...I wanted to pound on him so badly... But this would only happen again if I let him go, and next time I wouldn't be able to stop him. He would find some way to get what he wanted, no matter what. And what about me? I needed more information still, for those little paragraphs of scientific findings were not enough to explain anything. In fact, they left me with more questions. So somehow, I had to stop Avery and obtain what _I _wanted while doing so.

I knew how.

I pressed my tri-fingered hand against Avery's forehead, and ignored the cry of pain that came from him as I roughly broke into his mind, and shattered all of his mental defenses. His mind now lay exposed to me. All the memories of his life, all his skills were there. My psychic abilities flared from my anger as I saw his most recent memory, the one in which he had tried to rape me. I lashed out at him mentally, not caring that I was destroying his mind more and more with each blow. I then remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I searched the skills that populated his mind and found the one I needed, the one that knew how to hack. I tore the data from his mind, and heard his screams of agony as I brought the information within myself. I looked down at him. His screams soon stopped, and he looked up at me with glazed eyes, saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth. He was still alive, but I had used my psychic powers in a most destructive way.

I had destroyed him in the process of taking what I needed from him.

Avery would never recover from such an attack. He would remain like this forever, until his death. He would never again hack into a computer, never again spar. I had, in a way, killed him. While his body lived, who he was was gone, eliminated. He was a zombie now. And I still felt nothing but hatred towards him, not the least amount of pity. What he had tried to do...he deserved this!

My door suddenly flung open, and Mr. Stoneson and two others entered. They looked at my mess of the room, and then noticed Avery. Jacob looked at his son with horrified eyes, and then at me. The two quickly rushed over and checked on the young man at my feet, and then picked him up and left in an even bigger hurry. Mr. Stoneson remained, looking at me with withering glare. I only glared back at him. I was not sorry about what I had done.

"What did you do to my son?" he asked me, his voice tight with anger.

(I did nothing he didn't deserve.)

"...You...monster! You had no right-"

(Neither did he.)

"Stay here, and don't come out until I've called for you! You'll be judged Morgan, in a trail by the Council. We'll see if my son deserved whatever the hell you did to him... And by god Morgan, I swear I'll make you hurt so bad you'll want to die if he didn't! You'll pay dearly for this!" he shouted at me, clearly wanting nothing more than to tear me apart.

He left and slammed my door shut behind him. Even with the threats and the idea of a trail, I still felt the same. I still felt anger and hatred, and not the least bit sorry. Not even with the prospect that my actions would probably not be justified, I didn't care. Avery had deserved it, and I would do the same to anyone else who believed they could use me for their own personal gains.

I was a clone, a creature created by humans. But I was also closely tied to Mew, and like it, I would do as I pleased.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Well this would have come later, but the relationship between Avery and Morgan is not something I wanted to...lengthen. It would have meant a few unneeded chapters. Okay also, about No. 2: I know I'm being harsh and cruel, and I don't like it at all. It sucks truth be told. But if you're wondering what will happen to her, and really don't want to go through the next few chapters about her without knowing, then you should know that the answer to that is in one of the first chapters of the Trilogy. I actually think I let a lot slip in those first ones. Also, though I haven't really had any flames (there was one, but the guy sorta apologized about it), I'd like to say that I like constructive criticism, it's very useful, but I don't like flames at all. I would very much appreciate it that any reader(s) whom don't like what has happened in my fic, or just don't like it in general, to stop reading. If you really don't like it than don't review and flame me about it. For all of my readers who like my story and don't have much of a problem with anything (besides No. 2's abuse, this is understandable), then I'm sorry you had to listen to this.

Breakit I know you would have liked a more...nicer relationship between Morgan and Avery, and some of the others probably would have wanted that too. But frankly, Avery's a slime ball, which I hope this chapter points out and proves. I hope you're not too disappointed.

Oh, yeah! _I do not own pokemon_ or any other thing in this that may belong to someone else, like Star Wars or whatnot. What I do own however are all the OC's and OP's (original places) that are in this fic that I have created. I thought I might say that again because my "flamer" pointed it out. I've said that before, but I can see no point in saying it in every single chapter, since I really wouldn't be writing fics if it were otherwise. Well, see ya'!

0 0 0


	24. The Trial

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Chapter 24:**

**Morgan's POV**

_I hate humans._

That fact kept repeating itself over and over in my head. First they had been just an annoyance, but now I could hardly stand them. They acted as though they were in control of the universe, so very superior to pokemon, or any creature for that matter which did not look like them. And now I was locked inside my room, wanting nothing more than to blast the door from its hinges to let out some of the pent-up anger I was keeping locked inside of me. _I_ was not some creature to be caged! I was a person, and they should treat me like one! So I had made Avery a zombie, he deserved it! The no-good, sly, asshole had tired to rape me! Why couldn't they see that? Were they truly that blind, or is it the fact that I am a pokemon justify what he had attempted? If I were a human female, he would have been locked up tight, even if he did happen to be the son of a powerful man! That is the way things are done in a human court system I believe. Why should now be any different?

_Simple he's already been punished. By you._

So what was to happen to me now? What was to happen in this "trial"? Somehow I couldn't see this one alike to the court cases that you could view on a television. I cursed and paced my room angrily, my irritation coming out in multiple ways. Some of the items in my room were flying about it, a lot of them breaking on the cream white walls. I had no need for them anyway. Useless human possessions-

"Morgan? The boss and the Council wants to see you now!"

Ha! After a week of waiting, I couldn't help but enjoy the fresher air that I breathed once outside my messy quarters. This did not show on my face however, and I turned my cold gaze on the little man in front of me. How mad would Jacob be if I merely played with this man for a while? He couldn't be all that important... No, I could not harm him. I was already in enough trouble. I held myself in a way that showed that I did not think much of him, and followed the man slowly as he led me to a place I was beginning to know well. Mr. Stoneson's office. As I expected the men were seated around the rectangular table, one of which motioned for me to sit.

(I can stand.)

"Suit yourself." Mr. Stoneson said a bit coldly.

"Shall we get started than?" cut in one member before I could fire a remark at my _boss._

"Certainly." replied Jacob coolly, though I could tell he was by no means calm.

"Firstly, medical evidence shows us that Avery's mind, the parts in which controlled his personality, his movements, basically anything that would make someone independent, has been destroyed. As a result of this Avery will be unable to do _anything_ without the help of another for as long as he shall live, which may not be very long at all. It can be said that Avery is a zombie now, if you will. Morgan, you destroyed Mr. Stoneson's son, the son of _your_ boss no less, and someone who you were in a romantic rela-"

(Our relationship was no such thing.) I interrupted harshly.

"Really? Why is it then that you allowed Avery to be...intimate with you if this was not the case? Eyewitnesses say that you did not seem to...disagree with some of Avery's more public advances." continued the short, balding man.

(Have you honestly not figured that out? Avery created a tape that should show you why.) I responded with a suppressed rage.

"Indeed. We agree that Avery's methods of bringing you into such a relationship were crud, but you did agree to it nonetheless. You are a powerful psychic pokemon Morgan. You could have simply pushed him away, you could have-"

(Are you implying that I secretly enjoyed what Avery was doing? I could feel no such thing! You people know perfectly well why I could not fight against him when he sprung the question onto me!) I shouted at them angrily.

"It is true that we developed machines to disable your abilities, for safety reasons. It seems that we were right to think they were needed." another Council member said, one that had a long mustache which I would have liked to burn from his face.

(You-)

"Be quiet Morgan. We aren't finished yet." Mr. Stoneson said quietly to me.

"As my fellow member said those machines were but a safety precaution. Avery, I admit, shouldn't have used them as he did, but what happened cannot be altered now. Why did you allow Avery continue to do such things to you outside the area that they were placed in though? You could have done something then." continued the original interrogator.

(Avery is my _boss's_ son as you said. I do not believe that would have been a...safe option.) I said slowly.

"Really? You have great powers Morgan; surely you could have defended yourself?"

(That is true. But seeing as you created me you should know plenty enough about me to find my weaknesses. Or is that unknown to you?)

"...Very well. What about Avery? Do you know why he wanted to involve himself in a relationship with you?"

(If I recall correctly, he seemed to...take a liking to me. ...Why are you asking me these insane questions? You should already know the answers!)

"Fine Morgan, have it your way. As we see it, Avery and you worked together, and for the most part just spent moments engaging in conversation previous to his proposal. In that time he, as you stated, took a liking to you. He put you in a position in which you were forced to agree to his request-"

(Is there a reason then why my actions cannot seem to be justified?)

"Don't interrupt me. After that, Avery began to become more intimate with you, but from what witnesses say, he only kissed you or embraced you on occasion. Then you both went into your room just days previous to now. In but an hour screams were reported to be coming from your room, Avery's screams of pain. When we entered your quarters we found Avery sprawled across the floor, in the same zombie-like state he is currently in, and you claiming that he deserved such punishment.-"

(You make it sound as though I tortured him for fun!)

"How do we know you did not? There have been several reports in which you have hurt, or 'played' as you put it with innocent humans that you have met within this building. You don't seem to care about any creature other than yourself, not even your own sister! Why wouldn't you torture Avery? It was plenty apparent that you did not like him very much."

(Do you really not know?)

"No, please explain why you did this to him Morgan." the member said then leaned back in his chair, waiting for my answer.

(The way you portray Avery makes him sound like a young man who just wanted to share some time with me, in that innocent, idiotic way that you people claim is love. Avery was not such a person! That human was only interested in me because of my form, my body. How can you say he was like that when you heard him on that tape?)

"Then tell us, what did he try to do that made you turn on him?" asked another member who had not spoken before.

(Avery tried to engage me in sexual activities. He tried to rape me! I can't help but think that as rather absurd behavior for a sane human!)

"Avery obviously had his reasons-" began Mr. Stoneson.

(You would know wouldn't you? You approved of it after all!) I shouted at him.

"Settle down, both of you! Mr. Stoneson, Avery did have a slight mental obscurity, and his common sense wasn't at its best. It was the effect of a drug he had taken when he was young correct?"

"...True." Jacob answered reluctantly.

"Morgan, you claimed Avery tried to 'rape' you. Yet you did agree to such activities when you said "yes" to his proposal. Why didn't you just force him from your quarters? Why did you destroy him like you did?" asked one of the Council.

(It would have only happened again if I had let him go. Besides...I was angry.) I replied with a slight smirk.

This seemed to unsettle them and they shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Good! They were really starting to piss me off.

"What exactly happened Morgan, in your room?"

(Must I go into detail?)

"Yes."

(Fine. Once we entered my room, Avery accessed the restricted information on the computer that I-)

"'Restricted information'?" my questioner echoed.

(Oh, was that not on the tape? Well, I can see now why you people are confused.) I told them lightly, amused at their lack of knowledge.

"What was this information?"

(The Progress Reports on my sister and I.)

"I see...go on what happened next."

(After reading the ones available, I found that Avery had removed his shirt. Soon he began to kiss me, touch me in places I did not wish to be touched. He tried to force himself upon me. I pushed him away from me, not wanting to engage in such things. Avery and I began to fight, and I'll have you know I did give Avery a chance to leave unharmed. Like the idiot he was he didn't take it.) I explained.

"And then?"

(I attacked his mind. I made sure that he would never attempt to rape me again. And now he's like this.) I finished calmly.

"So basically, you destroyed him for no good-" Mr. Stoneson began to yell at me.

(He tried to rape me and I fought back!) I shouted back.

"Mr. Stoneson, Morgan, I believe we have all the information we need. Excuse us for a moment while we make our decision." said the balding Council member then stood up along with the others.

The men left, and for a while I was left with Jacob. We glared at one another and to my amusement, he broke eye contact first. I looked around the room then. Soft, red carpet covered the floor, the walls made of tan colored wood. Upon the walls hung various pictures and maps, the windows covered with thick black curtains to keep the outside light from entering. In the center of the room was the mahogany table with small piles or paper in front of each seat, also carved from the same dark wood. Looking at the back of the room one could see the desk in which Mr. Stoneson usually sat, a small lamp and far more papers sitting upon it, a number of pens resting on it as well. There was also a door to the right side of the room, the one in which the Council had left. It opened then, and our heads turned as the men quietly re-entered the room. Looking at the both of us, they took their seats once again.

"Well?" asked Jacob.

"We have decided that Morgan's actions shall be excused-" began the one who had questioned me most of the time.

"_What_! But she-"

"Listen please. Avery had a strange mental condition which screwed up much of his logic. He was lucky that that was all the drug did to him, instead of damaging his brain like Morgan has. As she stated she was merely acting in self defense, and Avery should have taken the hint and left when Morgan gave him the chance-"

(Finally, you humans get it-)

"However, Morgan should not have attacked him to the extent she did. Though she will go unpunished for the most part, her access to a computer shall be withdrawn. We do this because we believe the attack would never have happened if Avery hadn't gone into Morgan's room to show her the files she wished to view. Hence, Avery's current state would not be as it is. He would be-"

(Why you-) I started to scream outraged at this.

"Morgan, calm down. It really isn't such a horrible punishment is it? You destroyed a man after all!"

"It is also a suggestion to you Mr. Stoneson, that Morgan be kept from battling-"

(_WHAT!_)

"Morgan, we ask this only because of financial reasons. Our medical centers are constantly having to be resupplied because so many people are coming to have their pokemon healed. We can't keep such a demand up! I do not believe Morgan should be excluded from battling, just that she battle only certain trainers that she is directed too-"

(Are you saying that I should serve you humans, battle only who you tell me to? Because if you are I refuse! I am not some lap dog, I am a creature who could destroy each and every one of you with a flick of my wrist if I desired! I will not-)

"Morgan, be silent! We gave you life and this how you repay us? By threatening us? We are not asking you to be a slave to us; we are only asking to limit your battles, that is all!"

(You make me sound like some teenage human to be disciplined! I warn you _human_ I am not yours to treat as you wish! I don't belong to you humans... I battle and steal for you only because I _like _to...)

"This trial is over. Go back to your quarters Morgan." Mr. Stoneson ordered my harshly.

I glared but did so, wanting to strike them. As I walked through the halls, my mind raced angrily. They were treating me as if I was a child, a _human teenager._ I was not! I did not need to be punished or taught a lesson! I was a pokemon, a powerful one! They, as pathetic, weak humans, would do well to remember that...

0 0 0

"Why did you let her off so easily? She fried my son's brain for god's sake-"

"Dear Jacob, calm down. She's not getting off easily. Battling, and those computer files, seems to be the only things she cares about. Besides, I thought the 'trial' went rather well. Some excellent acting on your part."

"Do you think she believed it?" Mr. Stoneson asked with a grin.

"Yes. Why wouldn't she?"

"She's an awfully smart creature..." their boss trailed off thinking back to the conversation.

"And powerful. She's beginning to rebel against us." said the mustached member.

"We all knew this might happen. How is the new technology working? I haven't heard much about it." asked an elder man with bifocal glasses.

"Well, we should have it ready in a few short weeks. We must hope it can control her." responded the balding man who had interrogated Morgan.

"From what theory says it should... Speaking of which, did she get into the files concerning it while Avery...?"

"No, he knew better than to show her those. I told him strictly to only to allow her to see Progress Reports. She knows nothing." explained Jacob.

"And now that Avery's gone, and her computer, she won't be able to learn anyways. Dreadfully sorry about your son by the way."

"You expressed your sympathies earlier, if I recall correctly. Thank you though."

"...Well...this is proving interesting isn't it? We never expected any of this did we?" said one member cheerfully.

"Nope." responded the others.

"...Do you...," began one member, the one who had not spoken at all before.

"What?" asked the balding man of the party, surprised that this man was speaking. He usually remained silent.

"Do you think it's possible for a human and a creature like that to be involved in a sexual relationship?" he wondered.

"From what the tape recorded of the incident I would say it's quite likely."

"It's funny. Morgan doesn't even know that she was proven innocent from the start. We had to go through all that to make it convincing!"

"Quite a waste of time if you ask me."

The others nodded in agreement and fell silent, not knowing what next to discuss.

"...Has Experiment 004 begun yet?"

"Yes, in one of the branch bases a few miles away. They've had no success so far." told Mr. Stoneson knowingly.

"I think we should try here as well. Dr. Marin's group should be up to it." stated the mustache member.

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I think that a certain creature should be used. It may work naturally."

"Morgan?" asked one.

"Of course not. No. 2!"

0 0 0

_Two Days Later..._

I walked the halls, more bored than angry. What was I to do now? Eat and sleep all day, like some domestic house cat? Without the option of battling, my life had suddenly gone very dull. I punched the wall to my side, creating a large crater-like dent in it to let out some of my emotions. The male human near me gave a startled cry but I ignored him. I looked at the door to one of the human rooms and gave a small smile. Well, if I couldn't get on a computer in my quarters, there were other ways...

I kicked the door open and entered, slamming it behind me. I heard a shout from my right and saw a human couple sitting on the bed, looking at me in shock and fear. I gave them a disgusted look at the fact that neither of them were fully clothed and walked into a different room, finding the TV/COM. I was followed by the young man who was hurriedly pulling his shirt back on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just break in here-"

(I believe I just did. Now do I have to force you to be quiet or will you keep your comments to yourself?) I asked coolly.

I was pleased to see the shocked look on his face. He stayed quiet though, taking my hint and backing off. Calmly, I used my newfound skill of hacking to break into the computer. It wasn't all that hard really. ...Then again I had taken this skill from someone that had been a pro at it... To my delight, I found an update in the Progress Reports and read it hungrily.

**Experiment 003, Progress Report 5:**

**Since the last update there have been a few interesting occurrences to be told of. Mostly, the relationship between Morgan and Avery Stoneson. It seems that they agreed to a deal in which their relationship was heightened to that of a romantic one. It did not seem that Morgan liked this however, though she did not disagree with it per say. Recently Avery foolishly attempted to engage in sexual activities with her, but failed miserably. Morgan apparently, was uninterested in such a thing, and when Avery tried to force himself upon her she reacted predictably. She attacked him, and ended up destroying his mind. While this seems a bit extreme, the Council and Mr. Stoneson have decided that this will be excused, though there are certain punishments that have been laid out. It seems odd really, to think that a pokemon and a human can even attempt to do such things, but apparently, it is possible. At least, between this type of creature and a human. We now must wonder about Kirya Brooks and her exact relationship to the original creature-**

_Kirya Brooks? Who...?_

**- whose connection to our Experiment can be viewed in 'Experiment 003, Sample/Origin', which is also among these files.-**

_A file about my origin!_

**- Now we must go to the next interesting occurrence. Experiment 004-**

_004?_

**- which has been conducted at one of the branch bases, is to be attempted here as well. My group and I are to be in charge of it. Needless to say, we are not happy with this. No. 2 is to be used since she cannot fight back like Morgan. On the bright side, she shall be treated better in our care. Still, we are not eager to start. But now is the time since it'll be too late in a few short days. Despite what we must do, if it succeeds it is ensured that No. 2 will not be going back to her cell, ever. But we must doubt this. We all hope that things go well all the same. End, Progress Report 5.**

_I don't understand. What will they be using her for?_

Perhaps for the first time I felt a bit concerned for my sister. It is odd since it seems she would be treated fairer. But still, there was an annoying nagging at the back of my mind trying to tell me something...

I ignored it. So what if my sister was treated unfairly or not? That was her life, not mine. Now what about this other file? Where was it...? I soon found it, and read it quickly. What I found shocked me.

**Experiment 003, Sample/Origin:**

**It was unexpected that one day Dr. Hart, (an old college of mine currently living with his son in Steelport City) sent in a blood sample to our boss, claiming that it belonged to a very rare and powerful pokemon, one unknown to most humans. Evidently, from what he claimed, the creature and a young woman fell from the sky and into his backyard. As hard as that is to believe, he did have proof. From what was said, the creature was/is male and was shot in the back for unknown reasons. Though it is pure guess, they may have been chased by someone, and to escape flying was the best way to go. Once the odd creature had been shot it went instantly unconscious, and they fell as a result. The girl who was found with this creature seemed quite close to him and even somewhat protective, as one would find in a friendship or a romantic relationship, though the later is highly unlikely considering the difference in species. Following their discovery Dr. Hart called the town's Nurse Joy who took the bullet from the creature's back and they healed him to the best of their abilities. The creature managed to regain consciousness and get up and eat, which is surprising for someone who had been shot. It seems that the creature eats fruit and vegetables for a majority of its diet, and surprisingly enough, can speak using telepathy (in the human language, not a pokemon's). He also seemed a bit protective of the female human with him, though his reasons were not quite certain.**

**The girl under further investigation has been found to be Kirya Brooks, the daughter of the gym leaders of Klayblue (a small town near the mountains). She has rarely mentioned much of her time with the odd creature, instead avoiding the subject. It seems that everything between the two of them is a closely guarded secret.**

**The creature too had a name: Mewtwo. It is an odd name to say the least, but if he truly is the child of Mew, it makes much more sense. The only reason that Dr. Hart and Nurse Joy could see that it is male, is that he has no feminine features (and he told them of his gender as well). He looks like a bipedal cat, standing erect on two legs with a large thick tail for balance. On his shoulders, upper back, and chest seems to be a natural bodily armor, that helps hold his arms in place. He has two-toed feet and three fingers on his hands (the tips of which seem to be almost spherical). Given how his legs are built one might think he does not have knees, though this is false. He also has a short neck, which carries an almost human-like head on it. On the top of the skull are what seem to be horns though they are more likely to be ears, and he has large, triangular shaped eyes, and a blunt muzzle. The mouth appears to be on the bottom of this, the nose on top (which is flat). The eyebrows seem to make his stare almost hawk like, unlike a Mew's whom supposedly is a happy, energetic creature. There is also a strange, tube-like extension from the back of his head to the middle of the upper back armor, whose purpose is unknown, but could be called a second neck for lack of a better term. His tail and stomach are deep violet in color, while the rest of him is a pale lavender. His eyes are amethyst-like in color.**

**Mewtwo seems to have a serious nature for the most part. He seemed however to be somewhat fond of Kirya, though usually a bit annoyed at her for one reason or another. When it came to Dr. Hart, his son, and Nurse Joy however, he did not seem so kind or trustful. Why this is, is uncertain.**

**While testing Mewtwo for possible illnesses, Mewtwo allowed Dr. Hart to take a small vial of blood from him. Unknown to Mewtwo and Kirya, this sample of blood was kept and sent here to MSIRE for testing. And so, Experiment 003 was started. End, Sample/Origin.**

I couldn't help but stare at the words in front of me, reading them over and over again. How was it possible that I...we...had been created from a male's DNA? Should not we be male then? I did not know the answer. However, the description of the creature drew a fairly vivid picture in my mind. Mewtwo...

I then wondered, would I someday meet this Mewtwo? I wondered how a creature such as himself would react to seeing a female. I smiled then. If I met him, I knew what I would want to do first. I'd like to fight him. He sounded like a powerful pokemon; perhaps he would give me a challenge in a fight. I laughed at myself though. I would never be allowed to go and do such a thing. Still, the idea appealed to me. To fight someone with all of my strength... I would like to do that someday. I'd like to fight this male.

I wondered vaguely what I would do if I won. I would not kill him, no way. There were other things I could do with the male besides battling... Somehow I couldn't help but grin at those thoughts. Soon I frowned though. I would never be free of this place, would I? I would never get the chance because I was stuck here! I hissed angrily at that. Soon however, I felt the feeling grow cold. Oh, well. There were things that I needed to do here...

I teleported myself from the room after logging off the human's computer. This skill was new to me, and rusty to say the least. To tell the truth I ended up landing on my dresser, which was not something I had aimed to do. I could teleport though, and with more practice I knew I would excel at it. The only reason it was difficult (and tiring) for me now was because the skill was outside my naturally learned abilities, and it was not as though I could learn it from a TM or HM. Even if I could, I did not have a trainer to teach me such a skill. Not that I wanted one... Suddenly my thoughts turned back to my sister. They were going to use her for some new experiment... I looked at my bed, finding the soft, dark blue blanket there. I truly had no need for it since I was comfortable in my own light fur. But she...she lived in a cold cell. Why not...?

Not entirely sure what I was doing I picked up the blanket and folded it, placing it under my arm. Not wanting to be seen by the humans I teleported myself into the prison and looked around. The three human prisoners seemed to be half in and out of sleep, but looked up at me surprised. I suddenly felt beyond awkward. What the hell was I doing! The entrance to the dim, stone chamber opened without warning, and I shrank back into the shadows wondering who it could be. It was the scientists, wearing their white clothes and rolling a wheeled cart down the thin hall. They gave a small shout as they saw No. 2, and I admit, looking at my sister I couldn't help but feel a bit sick. She hung there, by her wrists that looked bloody from here. She seemed to be bruised and cut all over her form, her fur a dirty mess. The lead man slowly entered her cell, unlocking her tail and leg cuffs first, and then her wrists. She fell into his arms, and I wondered vaguely if she was still even alive. Her aura was still there though, so she must be. He calmly carried her to the cart and laid her out on it, checking her over. My god, she was so damn thin... He nodded to his companions and they began to wheel her away.

I suddenly remembered what I had come here for, and stepped out from the shadows. The turned to look at me and slowed to a stop. Surprise was evident on their faces, and for a moment, there was silence. I realized the prisoners were watching as well, seeing what I would do.

(I have no need of this. Give it to her.) I told them emotionlessly, and threw it at them. The female human caught it and gave me an odd look, her surprise only increasing.

I teleported from there, as shocked and confused as they. Why had I...? Laying back on my bed I closed my eyes I sighed, tired. My actions were pointless, truly they were... They had no purpose, since I was sure the scientists would make No. 2 comfortable. I cursed at myself. What the hell had driven me to do such a thing! My sister was nothing to me; she was a runt, a weakling. Her life was useless in this world! There was no logical reason for me to have done that. I should be angry at myself for going through with such idiotic actions...yet...

I wasn't.

0 0 0

Kirya: Okay, I didn't say this last chapter but thank god Avery's gone! What a pervert!

Morgan: (It seems I can finally agree with you human.)

Kirya: There's always a first for everything!

Morgan: (Do you know where Mewtwo is. If he doesn't show up soon our table's going to be given away-)

Kirya: What! What do you mean 'table'?

Morgan: (Exactly as I said... Damn it, where the hell is he?)

_Mewtwo teleports into room._

Mewtwo: (Let's go.)

_Both disappear._

Kirya: What the...?

WiseAbsol: Kirya what's wrong?

Kirya: I think...Morgan and Mewtwo are going on a date...

WiseAbsol: ...Are you sure?

Kirya: Well it sure as hell sounded like it!

Neva: (What are you guys talking about?)

_Kirya explains._

Neva: (No way in hell! That cannot happen!)

_Calls a taxi and drives to restaurant._

Kirya: She doesn't even know where the place is...

WiseAbsol: True, but she can trace Morgan's cell.

Kirya: Why is she going to intervene? What does she care if they go on a date?

WiseAbsol: Like hell if I know!

0 0 0

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I had that muse up before of not... I checked and it doesn't seem I have but I swear I did put it up... Oh well. This chapter was longer than usual, but it wasn't as bad as some of the other ones. Oh, by the way...I do not own pokemon.

0 0 0


	25. Solemn Wishes

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_Neva comes storming in and grabs Kirya by the collar._

Neva: (A date huh? Oh, you are ssooo dead!)

Kirya: What-what did I do!

Neva: (That was not a date you idiot!-)

Kirya: It sounded like it!

Neva: (Well, it wasn't!)

Kirya: Well what was it then?

Neva: (It was a meeting between the leading members of the PPA)

Kirya: Don't you mean the PTA?

Neva: (No PPA you moron! Not the Parent-Teacher Association, because Mewtwo and Morgan sure as hell aren't parents or teachers!)

Kirya: What in the blazes is the PPA?

Neva: (The Psychic Pokemon Association, and now they all think I'm Morgan's mad sister and the crazy friend of her _partner _in_ business _Mewtwo!)

Kirya: So what did you do?

Neva: (Made an absolute fool of myself, in which the details you can get from Mewtwo and Morgan when they come home from the bar since they're so damn embarrassed!)

_Punches Kirya._

WiseAbsol: Whoa, what the hell is-

_Gets a frying pan in the face from out of nowhere._

_Neva and Kirya get into a catfight._

Neva and Kirya: Stay out of it!

0 0 0

**Chapter 25:**

**No. 2's POV**

Restless. Why did I feel that way? Should I not be tired from...everything? But needless to say, in my mind I could not simply stay be still, could not simply sleep. Why? I wanted something..._someone_. Whom though? Who...did I feel this odd need for? Why should I feel this...why?

Suddenly, in the dark of my mind warmth came. I seemed to be submerged in some sort of liquid... I felt hands, human hands upon my fur, scrubbing my form clean of impurities. At least that's what I thought they might be doing. My eyes were so very heavy though, and I found I couldn't open them... Soon I was once again in the nothingness of my mind, sleeping (at long last) in a way... What was happening to me? What were they doing to me...?

...I awoke to find myself in a small room. The white brightness of it made me shut my eyes quickly. It hurt...the light hurt...! Slowly, I once again opened them, letting my eyes adjust to the harsh light. The room was even smaller than my cell, but... What was I lying on? Sitting up I noticed I was on a bed. What...? This too was white, except for the deep blue blanket over me. Bringing it to my face, I noticed a familiar smell...my sister? Confused I got up from the bed, my legs shaking underneath me, but fell back into the bed in pain.

Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! It was not my multiple cuts that hurt, but a certain private area between my legs. Oh god, why did I hurt there? Looking down I saw a bandage, white as everything else, and stunned I saw I had been shaved there! I could see for the first time, the pale pinkish skin that lay underneath my reddish fur. I clenched my teeth in pain, and removed the bandage carefully, fearing what I might find under it. But to my shock, I was...perfectly all right. There were no cuts or bruises, no signs that I could have been raped or something similar. Just a bit of blood was all that was there, on the bandage, not enough to make me very concerned but left me confused. I vaguely wondered what it meant, but threw the bandage away.

I crawled back under the blue blanket, feeling stiff and sore, my other hurts beginning to come back to me. How long had I been in this room? How long had it been since I was in my cell? Why did I have a blanket that obviously had belonged to my sister? Had she been here too? What had happened to me? These questions and more raced through my head and I tried to calm myself and shut my eyes tight. I suddenly heard the door to the room open, which I hadn't noticed before then. I kept my eyes shut, and felt a hand upon my cheek. I gave a scared cry and curled myself into a tight ball, recognizing the hand to be a human's. I feared humans. They always wanted to hurt me...

"Shhhh, No. 2. I just have something for you to eat." said a man's voice, which I somewhat recognized.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the man. He was wearing white. What was it with white? I knew his face though. He was one of the scientists who had created me. He was to blame for my existence! I gave him a hot glare, not liking him at all. He shouldn't have made me...not when I was treated like dirt. But then I saw a bowl in his hands, and a spoon in the other. My gaze turned from hatred to surprise. I backed away slightly, keeping the blanket over my form.

Did he want me to eat whatever was in that bowl? He had said it was for me to eat, but...it didn't look edible at all. Looking in it, I saw that the contents seemed to be some sort of gray sludge, closer to applesauce in texture. It looked disgusting... He placed it in front of me, and backed away a few feet. Hesitantly, I took the bowl and spoon in my hands, and clumsily ate a spoonful. I resisted the urge to spit it out. It tasted as horrible as it looked, if not worse! Like...mud maybe. But my hunger forced me to empty the bowl and fill my stomach.

The man smiled and took the two objects from me. I backed away into the wall that the bed was against and looked at him in utter confusion. The last person to smile at me had been Aaron, and it hadn't been a nice smile. This seemed different though... All the same, I felt extremely nervous. What did he want? There had to be something if he was willing to feed me.

"That's a good girl. I know it probably tastes nasty but it's got all the stuff you need in it!" he told me brightly.

_Huh?_

"I know you're pretty scared right now but I need you to come with me. I have to show you something."

_Show me what exactly?_

He grabbed my arm gently and I ripped it from his grasp as though I had been burned. I didn't want _anyone_ to ever touch me! Not a human especially! But he grabbed me harder, and as much as I struggled, I could not break free. Even with food, I had little strength to fight with... He dragged me to the door and kicked it open, revealing the lab I had been awoken in so many months back. Three other humans were at certain stations around the area. Suddenly, the female looked up and shouted.

"Mark Smith what the hell are you doing! John said not to force her into anything! He said to-"

"Let her adjust and come out on her own, I know! But come on Christy there is no way she would!"

"Ohhh, damn you Mark! Whatever, fine, be that way. I'm not the one John's gonna yell at when he finds out. Did she eat?"

"Well, yeah! She's been starved for the past month! What do you think she'd do? Turn her nose up at it?"

"Don't get smart with me! My god sometimes you're worst then my students."

"Hey, I have more atrocious kids in my class than you Christina, don't complain!" called another man by a desk.

"Oh, shut up Bob!" she responded.

"Whatever... I'm going for coffee, you guys want some?"

"Sure." they replied happily.

I found myself very confused. These people sounded like my companions in the dungeon. Sorta. I gave the man who was leaving for coffee a cock of my head. He was wearing glasses and had short, brown hair, and was fairly short with a thicker build. He seemed to be balding some. I glanced then at the women in the chair, Christina. She wore her blond hair up in a tight bun and wore glasses as well (horned rimmed), though she didn't seem to need them very much, only when she was reading. The man that held me had darker hair, green actually. He looked younger than the other two, though not by much since the woman herself seemed quite youthful. Suddenly, another man came out from behind an odd glass tube, calling to 'Bob' to get him some coffee too. His skin was dark brown in color, and he wore his black hair long and in a sort of ponytail, though he looked about the same age as Bob.

"You gonna to take her to the extra room?" he asked Mark, giving me a glance.

"Yep!"

"You've noticed of course that she's taken her bandage off?"

"Huh? Oh, no I didn't. But it's perfectly clean in there!"

"That's an understatement. We spent a whole week sanitizing the place." I heard Christina mutter under her breath.

Mark led me to another small room though it was a bit larger than the room I had awoken in. This one had an odd box thing in the upper corner of one side. It was carpeted with a brownish rug as well, and there were several unopened boxes on the floor. Looking around I saw a large window looking out to the lab on one side, and sat down with a small thump as Mark released me. He opened a box, and pulled out a large pile of paper that had writing on one side, and was blank on the other. Multiple colored pens and pencils fell at my feet as he overturned one of the smaller boxes. From another box, he dug out what looked to be an even smaller black box with little white wheels in it, and popped it into the larger blackish box above us. On the side facing us a landscape appeared, sorta like the one I saw in my dreams long ago... Armored characters also soon appeared and the box then seemed to be saying something. I got up and stretched my full length to touch the odd screen, receiving a slight shock as I did. Backing away from it, I looked at the man who smiled in return.

"These," he said and then pointed to the colored stick-like things that were pens and pencils, "are to draw on those." he finished then pointed to the papers.

"That," he told, then waved a hand to the box above me that made sounds and pictures, "Is a TV. You don't have to listen or watch it if you don't want to."

He left then and I looked around still somewhat confused. He wanted me to watch the box and draw stuff on the paper? Why? What was the point? I sat down in front of the items however and picked one up. Blue. Like my sister. Taking a piece of paper and using another box for a hard surface, I tried to draw her. My hands however would not do as I wished. If I squinted though the cat-thing on the paper sort of looked like her. Hell, what was I kidding? It looked more like a snake.

Turning the paper over I read what the first line on the paper said: "Describe what the study of genetics is for and tell who first discovered DNA." Below it on the lines was what looked like a quickly scribbled answer. I took another paper and on the blank back, I tried to write using the same type of script but failed miserably. After another hour of trying, I crumpled the paper in my hand, my eyes shining with frustration. Could I do nothing right! I threw the little ball at the TV, which was making the most annoying sounds.

I got truly bored after awhile. I spent my time trying to hit certain portions of the TV with the little paper balls, which amused me to a certain point. This was far different from my cell that was for sure. No one really came near me or touched me, which I was glad was the case. All the same, I kept expecting one of them to suddenly show their true colors and hit me. That's what humans did when it concerned me, they hurt me. I was more than used to it by now. But they did nothing. Is that what they wanted from me though, a bunch of crumpled up paper? The world must have turned upside down when I had been in my mind. There was no other answer, unless I had made this up. It seemed real though...

For the next few days, then weeks, it went like this. I would wake up in my room, eat, and be taken from it and transferred into the activity room. Then at the end of the day I would be transferred back into my room, eat again, and then expected to sleep. Not that I did though. With my strength slowly returning, and my weight, I did not feel very tired. Yet I didn't hurt or feel very depressed either. Not that I was really happy, but I enjoyed being there far more than my cell.

"You know, we all nearly went to get a CAT scan after Morgan told us to give you that. Maybe the creature does have something that resembles a heart."

Mark by far spent the most time with me, and this time he was commenting on my blue blanket, which I kept tightly around me. I looked at him surprised. This was a gift? From my sister? It was true then! The world had turned upside-down!

Christina mostly spent her time working in front of a box quite similar to a TV, a computer I believe. She typed on the keyboard a lot. Bob on the other hand did a lot of writing on paper, though this was not like how I did if I understood correctly. Josh (the dark-skinned man) usually worked by all the chemical stuff that I wasn't allowed near. The last member of their party was the man with dark gray hair, taller than most of them, but he always looked at me with kind eyes. His name was John, who was in charge of them. He was teaching most of the time, far more than the others. They usually all wore the same stuff, white cloaks with jeans and official shirts. I became used to them, but I couldn't help but shudder whenever they touched me. No matter how nice they were to me, they were still human...

After around a month there I awoke and couldn't help but look at myself. I was a bit taller now, and rivaled the heights of the humans. This had shocked me when I first noticed it, but I suppose the gunk that was my food had made up for any lost nutrients in my earlier life. My form had also filled out from the food, and in fact, I seemed a bit fat. Odd... I wondered what was in the stuff that they'd been feeding me. Wrapping the blanket around me, I turned as I heard the door open, and to my surprise it was John who came in.

"Everyone else is teaching today for a change, so I'm free. It'll just be you and me today." he said with a smile.

I took the food from him and ate a spoonful. After eating a bit more though I felt...sick. Suddenly I vomited over the edge of my bed, and looked at him shocked. He'd done something to the food, he had to have! What had he put in there? To my surprise however John had the same look on his face that I did, but noticeably paler. He left quickly and came back with a wet towel and cleaned me up, and the mess I had left. He brought me back more gunk, insisting that I try to eat but the thought of food suddenly disgusted me. I pushed it away and curled back into my bed, feeling awful. Later, the entire group came and dragged me from the room, trying to be gentle but not succeeding much. I struggled and tried to escape from them. This reminded me vividly of when I had first awoke... They set me on a table near an odd machine and kept me pinned there while Josh and John hooked me up to it.

"Relax No. 2! This'll only take a second!" Mark shouted at me.

I tried and closed my eyes as I felt them place wires and such to my form. After awhile they let me go, walked to the computer, and looked at the screen. I couldn't see what it said, since the screen wasn't facing me. Christina's hand suddenly flew to her mouth and I heard some of the others gasp. Soon they simply gawked at me, looking from the computer to me and back several times. I felt terribly uncomfortable under their gaze. What was wrong?

"No way." said Mark quietly.

"I can't believe it. This is incredible!" Christina exclaimed.

"I guess that's a matter of opinion." John said darkly, looking at me.

Wh-what was it? Damn it, what weren't they telling me? As they unhooked me from the machine I looked to each of them confused. In the dim light of the lab their faces looked dark and foreboding, and they remained silent.

_Please, please what is it? Tell me, _I tried screaming at them, but they couldn't here my silent pleas.

They did not tell me though. They merely carried me back to my room and set me down on my bed and left. I was alone to my confused and scared thoughts. I was, for the first time in a month, truly scared.

0 0 0

In the dark lab the five scientists argued about telling No. 2 the truth. What was happening to her after all, was completely nature under the circumstances of her condition. Yet how could they tell the creature such a thing? They didn't even know if she truly understood what they were saying anyways! And besides, this had been the hope of their boss; it had not been their wish! They hadn't wanted to do it, but they had had their orders. This shouldn't have happened...it went against everything that they had been taught... But should they tell her? Should they prepare her for this new ordeal?

"She has no idea John, didn't you see her face? She has no idea that-"

"Christina calm down. This was what we were supposed to do!" Bob told her.

"Yeah, but none of us thought it would work!" she shouted.

"But it has Christina." said John quietly.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mark.

"We have to wait and see what happens, that's all. Hopefully when the time comes she'll know what to do."

0 0 0

After that day I got sick I continued to do so after I ate. I wasn't sure why though. Maybe I had caught some illness, or maybe there was some new ingredient in my food that my stomach didn't like. The scientists remained ever silent, never telling me why though I knew they understood what was happening to me. The looks they were giving me made me want to shout at them! What was it! What did they know that I didn't...? My acceptance to their presence grew cold, and as soon as they came near me I would walk away, angry and scared. I wished they would just tell me...

It was odd, but following the early hours of the day one of them would always be in the same room with me. Christina by far stayed close, watching me as I drew in the activity room. She would put on odd tapes (those are what those little black boxes were called), which were not the ones about adventure and action, but of family. Of love and lovemaking (this I noticed, was never very graphic, which I was glad was the case), and the consequences of such actions. I tried to ignore them, instead trying to write more, my print gradually improving though one still couldn't quite read it. Other then these slight changes though, most of the time I spent in the labs stayed the same.

A few weeks later though I felt terribly restless. I tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable no matter which position I tried. ...Suddenly, I felt a stab of pain in the region of my hips and stomach. I got up quickly thinking for sure this pain would not continue. As another pang went through me, I realized I was wrong, and that I needed help. Something was wrong with me... I knew it was still very early, and that the scientists would probably be asleep, but I felt confined in that room. It was as though there wasn't enough air!

Getting out I saw the humans at their stations, the lab dark except for a few lamps and computer screens. They looked at me curiously, and as I walked into the lab, another stab of pain came. I fell to my knees then, and the humans got up from their chairs and ran to me. As soon as I felt their touch though I screamed mentally.

_Don't touch me! Don't even come near me! Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me! Get away, please, please just go away!_

They did, slowly. Then they ran around the room getting certain materials, papers... I suddenly didn't care. The stabbing pain in my abdomen was coming faster now, and I curled my arms around my stomach, feeling my legs part slightly. Suddenly, I felt a rush of warm liquid between my legs and cried out again in pain. Oh god, what was happening to me! What was this!

"We have to stop this now! It's too soon-"

"There's nothing we can do!"

_Oh go away, go away. I don't want you near me, just stay away from me! Don't watch me...stop staring at me! Oh god, GO AWAY!_

Raising my head a little I saw the humans surrounding me, though they kept a fair distance. They were writing quickly on the clipboards they held in their hands, on the white paper that it held. My attention was driven from them as another pang of agony came over me. I cried out in pain, not understanding. What was going on!

Instinct however soon kicked in, and not fully aware of what I was doing I found myself pushing something from my body. As I did I wept from the pain, feeling myself go weaker and weaker. My breathing was coming terribly hard now. I hated more than anything the fact that those humans were still watching me. I tried to crawl away but my job was not finished. The stabbing pains continued, and at long last I gave one final push and felt...whatever it was leave me.

Breathing hard I started to crawl away from the spot, feeling more tired and still in pain. The shuddering, stabbing pains had stopped though. Turning on my back, I saw a great deal of blood soaked between my legs and on the floor, and in the middle of a small pool of liquid was something that horrified me.

There, on the floor, was a baby.

Its skin was black, and its eyes pure white. It seemed to be covered in a bloodlike substance, a bit of spittle coming from the corner of its mouth. Its head seemed to be way too big for its body, its face having a flat nose like a snake, its ears looking more like horns. The hands and feet were very oddly shaped, having more or less digits than it should have. Its upper body was far larger than its lower half, and its legs seemed so short and small it was almost as though it didn't really have them. I saw a tail, short and stubby, on its back end, and suddenly I realized what it looked like...

It looked like a cross between myself...and a human! In fact, looking at it, it seemed to only be half formed, small enough that I could hold it in my hands if I wished, like some sort of demonic doll. It looked grossly mutated to me... But my true horror came when I looked into its wide eyes, which seemed to have rolled into the back of its head.

It was dead.

I scrambled to my feet and backed away from it, screaming. Oh dear god no! No no no! How could this have happened! How was this even possible? I'd never even mated, I was a virgin! This wasn't natural! I looked at my creators and realized what I should have known from the start. They had done this to me! They had made me pregnant! The blood and pain between my legs, the morning sicknesses, Christina's damn tapes, how could I have missed it! Everything good that had happened to me here was because of this! This abomination at my feet! They had made this blessing that I had, to bring into the world a new life, into a curse. I felt more violated and horrid than I had ever felt before. I buried my face in my hands, both physically and mentally screaming. NO! NO NO NO!

This was far too much! Was I forever to be hurt, used like this? As though I had no soul whatsoever, like I was a machine? In their sick, twisted minds, I had no emotions; I could not feel pain... The humans believed themselves to be ultimately right in these views.

I would have...preferred it that way! I wish they'd been right!

I felt arms try to grasp me and found myself fighting them away in a horrible fit. I remember breaking Bob's glasses, feeling the shards cut into my feet as they littered the floor, and sent several of them sprawling to it. I tried to run, to escape, but their hands soon found me and though I tried to struggle, my arms were caught behind my back. I continued to scream in shrill shrieks, simply not caring how hurt I would get, or how much I would hurt them. I didn't want this life anymore! First it had been the tests, then the beatings. Then Aaron's betrayal had come, and my starvation. And now…this! It was far too much for my mind to handle. Inside the darkness of my mind, a whirlwind of emotions, of questions, of statements, memories, and everything that had happened to me hit me in full force. I could only weakly feel my physical self fighting, and felt myself fall onto my front, my limbs being pinned down so I couldn't move. Then, I felt the sharp prick of a needle on the back of my neck. My body began to stop struggling, then began to feel very heavy. And then, my eyes shut, and I was left in the violent storm of my mind.

I felt like I was drowning. Would someone save me though? Would someone raise me above this pain and suffering and free me? No. No one would... It was then that I came to a conclusion, one that I wished the humans would just do for me.

_I want to die._

0 0 0

In the dimly lit office of their boss, Mr. Marin and his group stood with their heads bowed. Standing quietly, they stayed silent as their leader, Johnathan, told Mr. Stoneson of what had happened in the lab a few hours previous. As more and more of the story was told, their boss's face grew red with anger. He had been told that there was a _live _human-pokemon hybrid growing inside of No. 2, and now they were telling him that it was dead! A hybrid would have meant power beyond comprehension, far more even then Morgan could give him! How could they have possibly messed this up! As the scientist finished he looked at the five or them with a simply murderous look.

"Are you trying to tell me that you _failed_?" he shouted angrily.

"Not entirely!" exclaimed Mark, and then fell silent at the glare his boss was giving him.

"You got her pregnant by artificial insemination, so what! The baby died! You've befuddled everything you morons!"

"Sir please, we couldn't have controlled what her body did even if we tried. There is no way-" began Josh.

"But the child was forming correct?"

"Yes sir." they replied meekly.

"Well then try again! Keep trying until it works!" Mr. Stoneson shouted at them ragefully.

"But sir-"

"That's an order!"

"We can't do that. We would be seriously endangering her life if we-" Mark tried.

"I don't care! No. 2 is useless to me! I want a hybrid you fools!"

"Sir, despite your orders we simply can't make her pregnant again. Not this soon. She has likely damaged herself giving birth to this child, and it would frankly endanger the next baby if we were to start again right now. Besides, she probably won't go into heat again for months, maybe even a year! We just don't have the option of doing this again, not now." Johnathan explained quietly.

"...Fine. But if that's the case she's going right back to her cell where she belongs!"

"...As you wish." Mr. Marin said reluctantly.

0 0 0

Only but a day after No. 2 was moved back into her cell, one particular creature stormed into the office of Johnathan Marin. To put it simply, the rather beautiful female in front of him was not happy at all. In fact, it rather startled him at just how angry she was. A month ago she didn't even seem to care but now...

(You sick perverted human! What the hell-)

"Morgan calm down-"

('Calm down'? After what you did?)

"Why do you even give a damn? Weren't you the cold one, the heartless one? Aren't you still that way?"

(True... But you made her pregnant. Why?)

"We were ordered to create a hybrid. A creature that could pass for human but had the powers of a pokemon."

(Ha! You think using No. 2 is going to give you that? She's a runt!)

"True...but she has the genetic makeup to such hold power. Frankly, there isn't a thing wrong with her mind."

(...Excuse me?)

"No. 2 is...normal."

(...How? She can't use a single psychic attack, she can't even fight!)

"We are beginning to suspect that she holds...a different ability. One that uses up the part of her mind that controls psychical abilities, including speech."

(And yet you've put her back in her cell.)

"We had no choice! I'm not about to let Jacob know that she's got some hidden talent! She's already in enough of a mess as it is! Brain testing would push her over the edge, if she hasn't gone mad already! Besides where would she stay? Here?"

(She could...stay with... No, never mind. Go back to your business human.)

As she left the small office, she didn't hear John mutter under his breath, "You're changing Morgan. No matter how much you want to deny it...you're beginning to care."

0 0 0

**Morgan's POV**

A month. That's how long it's been since I gave her that damnable blanket. And for what purpose? To keep her warm, to get rid of a possession? In my mind it made no logical sense, even after a month of turning it over in my head. So why?

The feeling, that odd, warm feeling that I so hated had gotten worse. I couldn't stop it from growing, no matter how much I tried to kill it. It was like a weed that kept coming back. And the result? I had been angered, infuriated when I'd heard what they'd done to No. 2. They'd made her pregnant, but by god she hadn't even known. She never even suspected, even after she'd grown fat from the child inside of her. It hadn't really been all that noticeable though... I would know. I had visited her in the dead of night sometimes. No one had known I had been there. No one would know...

It was sick what they had done, and now as I looked upon my sister's pale form in her cell I couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic. Of course, if it had been myself in such a position I would have killed the humans, and probably the babe if it had survived. I found I had no maternal feelings of attachment to children when I had been in their presence. Squealing little runts made from their parents pleasure... Loud, noisy things children were...

I shut my eyes and teleported myself back to my room. I was fairly good at it now, though I'd never tried to teleport more than one person. Oh well. I sat on my bed and spied the blue blanket that had been returned to me. I didn't want it. It was hers now. I stuffed it into a drawer in my dresser anyways. Perhaps someday I would be able to give it back to her...

0 0 0

A blond-haired woman sat across from Johnathan Marin in his small office, looking around at the room that she hadn't been in for some time. The walls in this tiny room were tan in color, as were the file cabinets that were stuffed with various papers. On the desk more papers could be found, each about a different well-known scientist that his students were supposed to tell of. The yellow light from the almost burnt-out ceiling light bulb was being balanced by the large amount of white light coming from the window that looked on into the labs. They had really nothing to do now, since their colleagues were doing all the work. In their views John was already working hard enough ("He did NOT have those white streaks in his hair last week, I swear!") and Christina supposably could not lift the great big boxes that they had to, since she was a woman. Not that she really minded getting out of manual labor, though it was a bit sexist to say something like that. Well, they were all good friends, so little things like that didn't really matter.

"It's still sort of hard to believe what happened..." she began, trying to strike up a conversation.

"It is... We never really expected that she would have a miscarriage."

"That's not it..."

"What is it then Rose?"

Christina smiled, "Well I haven't heard you call me that in a LONG time...," then she shook her head, and started to explain, "It's just that, it shouldn't have worked to the extent it did. A pokemon-human hybrid? I mean, come on John! Didn't we learn in college that it's impossible? There are just way too many things in the way, too many differences. It's like trying to cross a fish with a bird!"

"What, you've never heard of a flying fish?" he laughed.

"John!"

"Okay, fine. I really didn't expect it to work either..." her gray-haired companion admitted.

"After all she's been through... It's just sickening that we had to put her through that. We never intended to create her anyways, but because we did this is the result!"

"It isn't fair, I know. But look at it this way: she gave birth to the only known pokemon-human hybrid, even if it was dead."

"What was...the cause of death?"

"Not sure. Bob plans to give it an autopsy later tonight."

"I doubt he'll find anything worthwhile."

"...You want to know something truly ironic?" John asked her after a slight pause of silence.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning forward placing her elbow on the desk and putting her head in her hand.

"If that child had survived, if it had been born... Jacob would have been a grandfather."

0 0 0

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Yeah, this is sorta important later on. Ummm...well I hope you enjoyed it (if that's possible). Bye for now!

0 0 0


	26. So Tired

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_Mewtwo and Morgan come in to see Neva and Kirya fighting, and dodge quickly as they nearly get hit with a small pot._

Morgan: (What the hell is going on here?)

WiseAbsol: From what I gathered, Neva blames Kirya for her embarrassment in front of you two. I don't exactly know what she did though.

Mewtwo: (Uhhh...)

_Flashback_:

Neva: (There they are!)

_Goes storming over to the table._

Morgan: (Neva what are you doing here-)

Neva: (I'm crashing your date with Mewtwo! It's sick, wrong, and annoying, not to mention-)

Morgan: (Neva! Wait a-)

Neva: (I should have known something was going on when Kirya and WiseAbsol told me something about how I might get a niece or nephew but I-)

Morgan: (Neva shut up, please! You're embarrassing us-)

Neva: (You didn't even tell me, your own sister!-)

Mewtwo: (Neva, BE QUIET!)

_Neva looks at him, noticing for the first time that he's present._

Mewtwo: (Please excuse her, she isn't herself at the moment. Neva, did you take your medication today?)

Neva: (My what? Mewtwo don't be an id-)

Morgan: (My sister is a bit of a loon, if you excuse my bluntness. My partner and I are extremely sorry to have her interrupt. Neva, go run off back home!)

Neva: (Who are you talking...?)

_Notices about ten other pokemon at the table, each with a PPA badge upon them._

_Neva goes astoundingly red and seems to shrink, and then charges out of the room._

Mewtwo: (Where were we...?)

PPA member: ...You two are in a romantic relationship?

_Mewtwo and Morgan fall over anime style._

_End Flashback._

WiseAbsol: I see why you went to a bar after that. How many believed you about Neva anyways?

Morgan: (None, they're all psychic remember?)

WiseAbsol: Ohhh...

Mewtwo: (Why exactly does Neva blame Kirya?)

WiseAbsol: She told Neva that you guys were going on a date.

Morgan: (I was wondering where that came from...)

0 0 0

**Chapter 26:**

**No. 2's POV**

Death...it was all I desired. All I wanted... I no longer wished to awaken from this drugged sleep, only to die. There, in death, perhaps I could find peace. Peace from the suffering of this life I had been thrown into, freedom from it! I just wanted to leave this world, to die. I would far rather sleep forever, than awaken...

But my body would not allow me to. My accursed body that seemed neither seemed pokemon, nor human forced me to open my eyes. Doing so, I found myself in the familiar setting of the prison. I was back in my cell, the chains once again upon my wrists, ankles, and tail. The cold stone in which I stood upon seemed strangely smooth, and I realized that it had been cleansed of my previous presence. Through the smell of soap and cleaning products however, there was still the faint stench of blood...

I found myself grateful, to be back here. Here were my only friends, and to be here meant that the humans had no further use for me. Not to give birth again, to fail to be the mother of another baby, a mutation, a hybrid... I felt sick thinking back upon those memories, and drove the thoughts from my mind. But what would it be like here, after a month of my absence? Had anything changed?

Soon enough I found out. Everything seemed to be the same as it had been before my time in the lab. With the exception of my being fed now, nothing else had changed. However, I did not eat the food. I didn't feel like it, I just didn't want to... There was no point in doing so, for if I did it would only prolong my death. That was not my desire. I wanted to die, that was all I wanted...

The depression that I was soon drowning in made me this way. My health took a tremendous plunge from my actions, and I didn't give a damn. A guard tried to make me eat once, for the sake of his paycheck, yet I didn't obey him. I earned a bruise on the face for that. Not that I cared. Like myself, my tormenters had returned, and they did far worse to me...

The longer this went on though, the more and more my anger seemed to fade, replaced with grief and sadness. Why couldn't I have been born into...a...a family? I could have been anyone, a Pidgey, a Meowth, or even a human. But no, I was this creature, without a name, and without someone who cared...

The humans had control over everything about me, my life, my body... They could use me, abuse me, and insult me every single day, if that was their wish. My time alive on this earth was determined by them. The only thing outside of their control was my will, my soul. Yet that too was affected by their actions. I was becoming a dark, withdrawn, breaking thing, and it was only a matter of time before I went mad.

I no longer fought against the humans when they came into my cell. It was not that I was too weak to fight; I just had no desire to. _Let them do as they wish, _was my only thought. _Let them kill me. _I soon became aware that my pain was leaving me. It no longer hurt when they punched me, when they kicked me. I merely felt the pressure of their touch. I had learned, unconsciously, how to turn off the pain. From that point on, I didn't realize I was bleeding, until I saw the blood...

This small mercy did not help me though. Nothing could. I always silently asked the humans if they would be the ones to kill me whenever they came, but they never did. They weren't allowed to... I didn't think I could be hurt any more after awhile...

One day however, it was the sounds of Noah and the others that awoke me, instead of vice versa. I noticed that one of the guards was leaving, wearing a fairly pleased expression on his face. I wondered what could possibly have happened to make him smile so. I learned quickly enough...

"After all these months of fricken' waiting; _now_ we get our trial? That's rich isn't it!" shouted Kain angrily.

_Trial?_

"I guess so." said Cole sadly.

"Well, I'm dead. I tried to 'rape' the boss's daughter if I remember correctly. And you guys might as well hang yourselves since you attempted to murder him. Erin, ask God something for me! Ask him if I'm going to hell won't you!" Kain said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Well, for being so damn insulting I bet you will Kain!" she shouted back at him.

"Children, calm yourselves-" started Noah.

"Shut up old man, you lived your life! Frankly I'd like to live past the age of twenty thank you very much!"

"Stop being such an asshole Kain!" shouted Cole.

"I said _CALM DOWN!" _Noah roared.

They did, looking at him with amazement. It was not like Noah to get angry, but evidently this had driven him to such an emotion. I'd never seen him like this before. His anger however, vanished quickly.

"Erin, Kain, Cole... We don't need to go to that trial to know what's going to happen to us. We're guilty, and nothing on this earth can save us from the Council's final judgment. I would far rather spend these last few hours in peace with you all, so let's not fight. Please..." he said, and from here I could see the tears shining in his eyes.

"Alright...Noah. I'll go with you on this one." said Kain quietly, and I noticed a sad look upon his face as well, which the others mirrored.

As the hours passed, I looked at my fellow prisoners in sadness. From what they said, they were going to die... They did not deserve that...they were good people, even Kain. I was the one that asked for death, yet it was what they were to be given. Why? Why...?

"...please God, deliver us from this evil..."

Erin of course, praying to her god. It amazed me how she could do such a thing when she had no proof that such a power existed. Her faith however, seemed to have withstood everything she herself had been through in her life, which now seemed short-lived. I wondered though why god, if he was real, would treat her and the other in such away. Were good people created, only to suffer...?

"...and please, take care of No. 2..."

It surprised me, to be included in a prayer. I was not worth that... Though I did not believe in the human's god, I prayed to him for them. They deserved a prayer, more so than I...

Around late in the afternoon, they were taken from their cells. I truly pained me to overhear Cole whisper to Erin that he loved her, and to hear those words returned to him. They did not deserve this, not when such emotions were present. Love was an unknown emotion to me, but I knew it to be pure and beautiful. As they left I looked at them with mourning eyes. They called their farewells to me, and I silently told them good-bye as well. I felt tears sting my eyes and let them fall slowly...

My only friends...were gone.

Later that night I heard alarms, signaling that someone had escaped, or broken into MSIRE. The first is the one I knew to be true. I couldn't help but hope that, perhaps, my friends would escape to live somewhere better, somewhere in peace. But I knew, deep down, that this was probably not the case, especially after I heard the gunshots...

And then, joining my feelings of sadness and misery, a new bitter emotion came to me...loneliness... It ate at my insides, making a large void within me. Besides my attackers I was alone, trapped, with only myself for company. I hated it, I hated my life. I just felt so horrid, so cold, so alone...

It didn't take long for the humans to come once again. As they began to hit me, cut at me with their knives, I found myself staring out at...something outside my cell. I realized that the some_thing_, was a some_one_. It didn't take me long to recognize her...Morgan, my sister.

_Morgan...please help me...tell them to kill me...please..._

Morgan however, remained silent. But it was to my surprise that I could see a...odd look on her face. It took a second for me to register it. She was looking at me with a pained expression, as though she...cared about what was happening to me and didn't like it. That was impossible though...

_"...we all nearly went to get a CAT scan after Morgan told us to give you that. Maybe the creature does have something that resembles a heart..." Mark had said._

Whether she cared or not didn't matter though. It was too late for me now, for I was to far gone in despair to care. As the humans left I stood shakily, my head bowed. Suddenly, I heard my door open again, and looked up...

To see Morgan standing with a knife in her hands.

I backed away quickly, scared. Would she use it on me? Would my own sister take a knife to my flesh? Should I even care if she did?

(I won't hurt you... I just came to give you this. No. 2...if you truly feel the need to, I want you to use this on yourself. Even a creature like you does not deserve this. Farewell.)

She left, leaving me with the knife in my hands. I looked at it in shock. Those had almost been...kind words from my sister. This knife that she had given me...to use on myself.

_Suicide..._

I could do it. It was not as though any of the guards would come into this dungeon for another few hours, and in that time I would have bled to death. It was my way out, this knife, my chance to die... I held the knife calmly to my wrist. First one then the other, two slashes was all it would take. It wouldn't even hurt either, since I could no longer feel pain. It would be quick, and I would get what I wanted, I would die... It would be so simple, so easy... Yet...

I found that I couldn't do it. As much as I wanted to die, I could not kill myself.

Why! I wanted to die! I didn't want to live anymore, so why couldn't I do it? Cutting myself would take so little effort, yet I found I could not. I couldn't bring myself to do it, to dig the sharp blade into my flesh... It was not as though anyone would care if I died now. Erin, Noah, Cole, and Kain, were all dead... And Morgan had never really given a damn about me; she had even given me the knife for god's sake! Something she was not supposed to do, since it was her job to make sure that I stayed alive.

Suddenly, I threw the knife away, hearing it land in Noah's cell. I buried my face in my hands, shaking. I would no longer cry... Tears were useless, they'd always had been. I wanted to die...but it would not happen by my own hand. At least, not like this...

0 0 0

**Morgan's POV**

I heard the metal of the knife strike stone as I walked away from the prison, and wondered if she had done it. Had she killed herself? Part of me didn't like the idea, but the other hoped it to be true, not for her sake, but for mine. Something terrible was happening to me, a feeling I didn't understand was beginning to take over. Why? Why...?

I shook my head. I shouldn't think about it so much. If she died it would end, and I could get on with my life... Not that my life was so grand anyways. I growled at the humans as they passed me. This domestic life was not my style. Yet oddly enough, whenever I was told to fight now I always walked away. For some reason fighting no longer interested me, as much as I liked it. This attitude was getting Jacob quite angry with me, though I sure as hell didn't care. He could get some trainer to fight if he needed someone to fight so badly.

My actions as of late were becoming more and more rebellious as well. I refused to fight of course, and kept breaking into dorm rooms for access to a computer (not that Jacob or the Council knew this, for I always told the humans to keep their mouths firmly shut). The scientists though, had yet to update their reports, and I had quickly found that any files regarding the APR disk had been deleted. This angered me...a lot. I also found myself growing quickly tired of MSIRE, though I had yet to act, to express this. What I was beginning to want now was my own freedom, freedom to explore the world and its riches, and possibly to find a certain psychic pokemon in Steelport City...

On the brighter side of things, I had been given a sort of gift to hopefully encourage me to fight. I looked down at my left wrist, where a thick, black "bracelet" encircled it, hugging my wrist comfortably. It was an item developed by MSIRE recently, to improve the abilities of every element, something unheard of in the outside world, where regular items only covered one element. Indeed, I saw many of the other pokemon here sporting them as well, their bond with their trainers seemingly strengthened. As I watched a Ferret attack a Ferigator with a Quick Attack, this was evident. The pokemon seemed to be moving exactly where, and doing exactly what the trainer wished, as though they were connected in thought, only one creature instead of two. This made the battle fairly easy to win. I of course, having no trainer, did not have to listen to a human; I only had to attack with my own heightened abilities...

Bored, I returned to the prison and looked upon my sister. She had thrown the knife away, the knife that had once belonged to Avery. I had found it under my bed when cleaning my room of the mess I had made, awhile back. Her actions made me frown though. She had not killed herself... Sighing, I watched as a few of the humans that made it their business to attack her began their foul work. She never cried out, or fought back. Then again, she was terribly weak. Her body was shockingly thin since she refused to eat now.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp 'crack!' The men looked at each other and left quickly, and I approached No. 2. I realized what had happened in a second. They'd-they'd broken her leg! Those bastards had broken my sister's leg! My stomach jerked in a sickening way as I looked at her leg, which stuck out at a terribly unnatural angle. No, no this had to stop! I followed the humans quickly. Their conversation drifted in and out of my hearing range, and I floated closer to them to hear...

"...It's no fun anymore. I mean, it doesn't even fight back! It didn't even yelp when we broke its leg! I swear you'd think the thing's dead if it wasn't for the fact that it stares at us with those weird red eyes. The pupils aren't even black, they're pink!"

"We're not being paid enough to do this job in my op-"

(Paid!) I shouted angrily.

They turned to me and paled. I wanted to punch them, send them sprawling. Even with money, it didn't change the fact that they were sick jackasses!

"Ummm...umm..."

(Who's paying you! Tell me now or I _will _kill you!) I shouted, floating menacingly above them.

"...Mr. Stoneson told us to!" blurted out one man in fear only to earn an elbow from his companion.

I felt as though I'd been kicked in the stomach. Jacob had done this?

(Why! Why would he order you to do such a thing!)

"Hell, I don't know! I'm just a thug; I don't know what he thinks!"

They began to run, thinking that because they had answered I would simply let them leave. Not so. I caught them with my powers and brought them to me quickly enough. I glared at them with a murderous look.

"Are...are you gonna kill us!" asked one fearfully.

(As tempting as that thought is I will not. I simply want you to do something for me...)

"What?"

(Never _ever_, go back to that prison! If you or anyone else does and even lays _a finger on No. 2 _they will die! Is that perfectly clear?) I asked him, slamming both of them into the wall.

"But-but Mr. Stoneson-"

(Tell him what I told you. I don't fear him, nor do I any human. So go...now human!) I yelled, releasing them.

They quickly ran from me. I knew well that there would be no further attacks on my sister. No human would be willing to risk their life on orders, and those two would get the word around quickly enough. Yet, something bothered me. Why would Mr. Stoneson do this to my sister? Why would he order her to be hurt? Was it like the Progress Reports said, to set an example to others? Or was it to simply break her?

It didn't matter though. Either way, he had already succeeded...

0 0 0

At that moment Mr. Jacob Stoneson stood in his office, calmly smoking a cigarette. He honestly didn't smoke much these days, especially after what had happened to his wife because of it. Cancer from second-hand exposure... But there were times when he really felt the need for a smoke, and considering that none of his family were around he didn't feel the least bit guilty about lighting one up. The two men that sat at the table near him were two members of his Council, the others unable to come with their own projects to attend to. They didn't so much mind this, and one quickly started up a conversation to break the silence that was present in the room.

"What should be done about Morgan? She's rebelling more and more each day."

"That may no longer be a problem. However, we cannot trust APR's technology. It has failed before now." Jacob responded calmly, breathing out the hot grey smoke.

"So what is to be done?" piped another, curious.

"Marin and his group have set up the psychic disabling equipment in their lab and are now beginning their next task. If it is successful, Morgan shall no longer be needed." told Stoneson, taking another puff out of the cancer-stick.

"Will you kill her then?"

"No, that would be a waste of money. I'm sure I'll find a use for her, whether in the labs or not."

"And No. 2?"

"The creature is nothing but a disappointment to me. She shall have to be exterminated."

"But Jacob, you could always have her give birth to another hybrid when the time comes!"

"That won't be necessary. I doubt she would allow herself to become pregnant again anyway. She'll probably abort herself."

"You speak of her like she's a person. She's a pokemon dear Jacob!"

"I know. Still, the way she keeps starving herself would damage the baby anyways. Besides, we have the material we need now to create a new hybrid. The deceased fetus will prove a sufficient enough for our purposes."

0 0 0

**No. 2's POV**

After my leg was broken, I retreated into my mind. I cared not what happened to my body. I just wanted to leave the world, leave it all behind, and this seemed to be my only option. As time slowly passed my mind began to change, filling itself with things that had been on the outside world, but had found their way in... Unconsciously, I began to put up mental barriers, protecting me from my memories, and my emotions. The ghostlike figures outside these barriers could not come in, could not touch me.

I curled up then in fetal position, floating in the center of it all, and slowly, my last shield of protection came up, a small sphere of aqua green light that surrounded me. When it was complete, I felt myself finally disconnect from my physical form, no longer feeling it. There was no hunger, no cold stone cell, just the darkness of my mind...

Slowly, my mental self closed its eyes, and I began to sleep...and this time, my body would not awaken me.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Okay, there's chapter 26. The end of Part 2 is drawing near...

As for Ri2's hybrid question, that will be explained in a later chapter.

0 0 0


	27. The Last Progress Reports

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Mewtwo: (Okay, stop this you two, before I have to teleport you to a hospital!)

_Neva and Kirya continue to fight._

Mewtwo: (I said CUT IT OUT!)

_Pauses momentarily to glare at him, then continues._

Mewtwo: (I warned you...)

_Minimizes them and places them into a sock cocoon._

Kirya: Hey, let us out!

_Begins to gag at the horrid smell._

Mewtwo: (I think not. You can stay there until you forgive each other.)

Neva: (That'll happen when hell freezes over!)

Mewtwo: (I guess I'll have to ask Articuno then if she'll volunteer. I'm sure she'd like the challenge of having to freeze fire.)

Kirya: Mewtwo go screw yourself!

Mewtwo: (That's not possible...good-bye you two, I'll come back to see how you are near dinner.)

_Leaves._

Kirya: This is your fault...

Neva: (Mine? I'm not the one who said-)

Kirya: Why don't we just forget that and get out of the sock?

Neva: (And how exactly are we going to do that?)

Kirya: Wiggle like worms, and hopefully we won't be killed off by the smell first!

Neva: (...Don't you ever wash your socks?)

Kirya: Less talk more wiggling!

_Ten hours later, dinnertime:_

Mewtwo: (Well, have you guys forgiven each other yet?)

_The two look up at him, nearly fainted._

Neva: (Mewtwo...)

Kirya: ...save us...

Mewtwo: (Nahhh, I think I'll give you guys one more hour to think things over.)

_Leaves, laughing evilly._

Kirya: You no good, evil, fucking purple cat! When I get out of this sock I'm going to neuter you! Damn you Mewtwo!

_Faints along with Neva._

0 0 0

**Chapter 27:**

**Morgan's POV**

(Why have you done this?)

It was an open-ended question, yet when I asked the humans I already knew the answer. These had been their orders. My sister's fate, and mine, was in the control of the humans unless I did something. But what could I do...?

0 0 0

_Six hours previous..._

I looked upon the small, digital clock that rested on my dresser. In red light showed the time to be 11:46 AM. I groaned. I had been sleeping in later and later these past several weeks, something that I truly despised. I didn't want to become some lazy house cat, like some Persian. The very thought annoyed me. Giving a small moan at my stiff muscles from laying on one side the entire night, I got up and walked to the small bathroom and turned on the shower tap. I closed my eyes and sighed as the cool water ran across my body, enjoying the feeling of refreshment it gave me. Awake now, I shut the shower off and floated out of the bathroom, not bothering to grab a towel, instead powering up quickly to dry myself. Some people might call that "cheating", but it was quick and didn't leave my fur sticking up from the static charge that I sometimes received from a towel.

What exactly should I do today? Hell, I never had anything to do anymore. No fights (Jacob had reluctantly stopped trying to force me to battle), nothing. Then, like a natural instinct I teleported to the prison. I was doing this far too much now, but frankly there was nothing else to do. Looking at No. 2, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. My threat had been extremely effective, so she was no longer beaten, yet her actions to herself were still harmful. She didn't eat nor drink, she just stood there, sleeping. If it weren't for the fact that she was breathing, I would have thought her dead. This was mostly because of the fact that I could no longer sense her aura...

This had at first, shocked me. How she had done such a thing was beyond me! But non-the-less perhaps that was for the best...

Teleporting away, I found myself in front of one of the many dormitory rooms. I would break into a computer later. There was no need for that now. I had all day. I walked down to cafeteria, taking my time and ignoring the glances that the humans gave me, and the whispers that followed. The female humans always seemed especially angry with me, since I'd "killed" Avery. Funny, since I actually did them a favor by doing so...he was a horrid little man but then again they didn't know that... Airheads...

I quickly took an apple from a stand and began to eat. I wasn't very hungry, yet my stomach needed some food in it. The man behind the stand opened his mouth, as though to say something to me about paying, but then thought better of it as I glared at him. Smirking, I threw the core into a garbage can and left.

Back in my room I looked at myself in the mirror that I had acquired (though various methods). Unlike my sister, I had quite a healthy body. My tail and midriff were of a rich indigo color, while the rest of my form was a pale blue. I suspected that I was maybe a bit smaller in all angles than a male of my kind, yet about the same when it came to my psychical powers, as well as fighting. From what the report had told me of Mewtwo, his chest, shoulders, and upper back were built a bit different than my own. I, unlike him, did not have such a natural armor, at least not quite like his. Mine began from my lower ribs, smoothly forming from my sides, and ended after covering most of my chest. It didn't cover my collar or the upper part of my breasts, but that was not a real concern for me. My body had formed this way, elegant and far more feminine than a male's, and perfectly fit to destroy any obstacle in my way.

Perhaps the most interesting were my two other features, one a part of me, the other artificial. My eyes for one looked like liquid sapphires, shining of my confidence and headstrong. Not that many would truly notice either of those attributes, since I glared at people most of the time. The other was the black wristband that seemed somehow tighter on my wrist today. I knew well that I had not grown any, so why...? Trying to take it off, I felt a bit of pain. Odd... I shook my head. Stupid really of me to try, since it wouldn't fit over my paw anyways. I would have to get it off with assistance if I desired to get rid of it. I would have to figure it out later.

I spent the next few hours reading a rather interesting book I had found in one of the dorms that I'd broken into. I had stolen it yes, but doing such a thing really didn't bother me. It was supposably a novelization of a rather popular human movie, about how the human race had created artificial intelligence (robots for the most part, far better than what they have now), in the new millennium, only to have their own creations rebel against them. After years of war, the robots found a way to enslave the human race within their own minds, using them as batteries (their need for the humans spawned from the fact that the humans had blocked out sunlight, the solar energy used to power their creations). So basically, humans were then created instead of born in this new age, and humans then lived in an artificial world that the machines had come up with, so convincing that the humans themselves had no idea about the falseness of their world. This is explained later, though the first few chapters centered on a man named Neo, a hacker, who can ultimately change the world that the machines had created as he desired.

The story from there gets a bit more complicated, but as I finished the book I couldn't help but be amused. Say that I did something like that someday? Hell, that sure wouldn't work! Unlike the fictional world of the story, this world had pokemon, and they would defend humans if they had to. Not that I would try and enslave the human race anyways, for that would be rather boring in my opinion. Not to mention dangerous...of course I liked danger so I guess it would be the boredom that I'd have a problem with.

I got up leaving the book behind, and teleported to the dorm I'd been in front of hours previous. Breaking in was all too easy, and I jumped on the computer without a second thought. Hacking into the locked files, I was pleased to find three new reports. The first one, Progress Report 6, focused on No. 2 and her times in the labs. I skipped it, already knowing what was contained within. The others however, Progress Reports 7 and 8, were another matter.

Though, this pleased feeling would be short lived. I wasn't going to like what I found within.

**Experiment 003, Progress Report 7:**

**In the few days post-Experiment 004's attempt, our tests on No. 2 have proved to be useless in determining what went wrong. However, my team and I have discovered some other important facts that may explain to us some other mysteries about the two of them, like why the gender of Morgan and her sister is different from that of the original creature.**

**Before their awakening, No. 1 and 2 spent their first three months of life sleeping and growing in one of our test tubes. However, previous attempts at cloning, gene enhancing, and experimentation, sometimes leaves a rather nasty residue. The chemicals in the primordial soup that the pokemon were grown in, if dried and allowed to oxidize, will form entirely new chemical called Euranium, in the form of a powder. This powder, in a sense, is somewhat toxic. Not in a poisonous sense, but closer to radioactive, though this too isn't quite accurate. Basically, the chemical has odd effects on organic matter if ingested. While this powder was supposed to have been cleaned after each attempt, some of this chemical was still present when we began the creation of No. 1 and 2. Hence, instead of becoming male, they turned female, and No. 2 was even more so altered to become a part albino. When comparing the genetic results of No. 1 and 2 to the original creature's, their genetics, while the most basic genes (like species) stayed the same, other traits such as eye and pelt color differed. Despite this however, both of the two clones were perfectly formed, even though No. 2 is disabled in the psychic sense.-**

_That explains a lot._

**- This too, had a few reasons, one of which is rather unimportant to this report.-**

_I guess he isn't willing to tell Jacob about No. 2's possible 'other talent'._

**- The primary reason for No. 2's inability to use psychical attacks was not a result of the Euranium. This was because in the later stages of their growth, the amount of nutrients that nourished No. 1 and 2, became unbalanced in their distribution-**

_Huh?_

**- It must be pointed out that the test tube was only supposed to hold one creature at a time, not two. All the same however, No. 1 for the most part used up most of the nutrients in the tube, leaving little for No. 2. This unconscious action led to No. 2's blunted growth, leaving her with a smaller, weaker body, and unable to use her natural elemental abilities.-**

_Wh-what...?_

**-In time this might have been corrected (as we saw from No. 2's growth from the food we developed in our lab), but the overall effect of her starvation and abuse has likely permanently destroyed any chance she might have had at ever using her psychical powers. This is a huge regret on our part, since in the circumstance that this had been caught sooner; we might have been able to save No. 2 from the hell she's been going through. We did not however, and we are at fault for that. End, Progress Report 7.**

_So, do that mean that...I did this to her? Does this mean that I'm the reason that my sister is weak, disabled? I'm the reason she went through that suffering? I'm...to blame?_

_Yes._

No... No, that couldn't be true! How could I have done something like that, even unconsciously? It didn't make sense; yet reading through the report again confirmed it. I was the reason that my sister suffered. I was to blame, not the scientists or her.

_I destroyed her. It's all my fault...all of her pain, her abuse...because of me...oh god no..._

I felt something snap inside of me. Dear god no... I printed off the next Progress Report in a rush, not bothering to read it. This was very hard to handle, even for me. I had hurt her... I'd practically killed my own sister! I logged off the computer and teleported myself to my room, and then fell into my bed, feeling a wave of immense guilt and horror wash over me, combining into sadness. How could it be that I had hurt her so! How...?

Picking up the paper, I began to read. Maybe it would take my mind off of this, off of her. Maybe I wasn't really to blame, maybe they'd found another reason...maybe...

**Experiment 003, Progress Report 8:**

**This is likely to be the last Progress Report on Morgan and No. 2-**

_'Last'!_

**- in Experiment 003. Mr. Stoneson and the Council have decided that Experiment 003 is to be continued as Experiment 004, or Hybrid as it is more commonly known. Morgan, like her sister was, is likely to be used in the experiments conducted here by my group, if she continues to refuse to cooperate. She has become quite a rebel from what my group and I have heard, and we have taken necessary precautions to ensure that Morgan can be controlled-**

_'Controlled'? What the fuck is that supposed to mean, _I thought furiously, my mood shifting quickly from sadness to anger.

**- while in the lab. I suspect Morgan shall not agree to this, but that too has been taken into account. As I stated, precautions have been taken.**

**However, Mr. Stoneson still needs a fighting creature for the time being, so she will not be taken into the labs now. Only when her replacements are ready-**

_Replacements!_

**- will she be brought here. They are growing well now, which is surprising considering their genetics. This will be further explained in the first Progress Report of Experiment 004.**

**Unlike Morgan though, No. 2 shall not used in any experiments. In Mr. Stoneson's and the Council's views, she has become a useless 'waste of space, time, and money'. As a runt, she cannot fight, and she failed to give birth to a live hybrid. Considering her comatose state as of late, this transition shall not be hard for her. No. 2 is scheduled be executed by lethal injection on the first of June, which is only a short week away. It saddens my group and I that we can do nothing more for her, and that her life had to be filled with such horrid things as abuse and lab experiments, but the decision for her death is final. End, Progress Report 8, and Experiment 003 (agreed to by, Mr. Johnathan Marin, Ms. Christina Roselin, Mark Smith, Bob Carsen, and Josh Dreward, Laboratory Team 5).**

_...No... No! NO NO NO!_

I felt stunned, horrified. This couldn't happen! I was to be used as some lab rat while my sister is to be killed! No, how could the humans do such a thing? Why? I had done as they'd asked...if you didn't count my recent actions, but still, I had fought for them well! And now I was to be betrayed by them! And my sister, she was a living creature; she didn't deserve to die just because she's useless to the humans!

_They are going to kill my sister! They're going to kill No. 2!_

I had to do something, now! This couldn't happen! I couldn't let my sister die! Those scientists in the lab, I had to stop them! It might be the only way to give us enough time, to get us out. We had to get out of MSIRE, my sister and I!

_They're going to kill her!_

As I sped towards to Mr. Marin's lab, I never questioned the fact, the desire I had, to save my sister, even though taking her with me might lessen the chance of my own escape greatly. As her sister, as the one that had hurt her far more than any human, I owed her that. And I cared for her enough now, that even though I had wanted to, I could no longer deny it. I cared for her... Somehow, I had to save us both.

"No. 1, a.k.a. Morgan, report to Mr. Stoneson's office immediately. No. 1, aka..." the loudspeaker called as I flew to the labs, which I ignored. It didn't matter! Not anymore...

I burst into the labs, hearing the door slam firmly shut behind me. As I looked around my eyes widened with shock. The five humans gathered around me, trying to push me out the door, to keep me from seeing... They yelled to me that I should not be there. I was though, and I asked Johnathan Marin the dire question that popped into my mind.

(What...are those things?) I asked, staring at the creatures in the test tubes in front of me.

"Those...are your replacements." Mr. Marin told me.

I'd never seen such horrid things before in my life. In front of me were three glass tubes, filled to the top with the same amber liquid I had been suspended in so long ago, each containing within it a small, child-sized creature. They were not fully-grown yet, but I still felt the immense power that they emitted from them. Their tails and stomachs were inky black in color, while the rest of their bodies were of the darkest grey one can imagine. The angles of their bodies, their elbows, ears, and even tail, were sharp, far more so than even a normal male's I'd guess. And there, bursting from each of their backs, were a pair of bat-like wings, their purpose unknown to me. What scared me perhaps the most was the lack of soul, of personality in their auras. I only sensed evil, and the desire to fight, to kill. My god...what had these humans done?

(What are they!) I exclaimed.

"They are the genetically enhanced clones of the hybrid that No. 2 gave birth to. We made sure that their appearance retained that of a pokemon's, yet a bit of human still managed to get out." Marin explained to me.

(They look like a pack of demons! And the wings? What are they for!)

"We added those for the sole reason that they can't use any psychical attacks. We made sure of it."

(Why don't they...?)

"They have no minds Morgan. Just the desire to fight, to hurt others as their master commands them. It is the only thing they have, that instinct."

(But why?)

"Mr. Stoneson didn't want them to rebel, like you. Without a mind, a soul of their own, they will not have feeling of discontent, or restlessness. They will not have your faults Morgan. They will not be like you."

(So you programmed them to obey Jacob? Why didn't you just create a bunch of robots? They'd do the damn job for you just as well!)

"Robots can be destroyed by pokemon. These creatures cannot. They have no weaknesses, only strengths."

(Why would you do something like this? Why would you create these...monsters!)

"We had to Morgan, we were ordered to."

(That doesn't mean you do it like some lapdog! I sure as hell don't!)

"And look where that's gotten you! You're to be experimented on, but I suppose you know that! Why else would you come in here?"

(You're right... But you people need to stop this, now!)

"I'm sorry Morgan but we can't. And you aren't going to go anywhere now that you know. We'll need to keep you here."

(I don't think so! You can't force me to stay!), backing away from them.

"Yes we can. Try using your psychic powers. ...See? You can't use them here. This lab has been equipped with machines that disable your psychic attacks, like the gym Avery and yourself used to spar in. And even if you tried to break out by brute force, you couldn't. This lab has been installed with new, four feet thick steel walls, even a Rhydon couldn't get out if it tried!"

(Why have you done this?)

"You know why. We are merely Jacob's pawns, we can't do anything more. Morgan-"

(Why not? You, in your damn reports, all of you, seem to regret what you've done! If you hate what you've done so much, try doing something about it! I have to get my sister out of here; we both need to escape, now. So do you! Even if you were to let me go now, you will be forced to continue your work, to do things you'll regret. Is that really how you want to spend your life! Damn it, why are you humans so blind to the fact that you control your own life, and that Jacob, nor anyone else, doesn't! What is wrong with you humans? How is it that the people who created me, can be so incredibly stupid!) I yelled at them, outraged.

"...Morgan, what exactly do you purpose we do? Grab a helicopter and fly away? We'll be tracked; it wouldn't take that long to find us. We'd all be killed, whether we'd be useful to Jacob or not. This would be, for the lack of a better word, a mutiny!"

(This is called standing up for ourselves human! Are you going to help me or not? Because if you aren't I'm going to find your damn machines, break them into little pieces, then destroy you and this lab! Don't think I won't because I've been dying to blow something up ever since Jacob "grounded" me from fighting!) I shouted.

There was silence for a few tense minutes, and then John gave a sort of amused smile.

"What do you think guys? Do we have a choice?" John turned to his gang.

They agreed, something that surprised me. Humans though, had a tendency to 'go with the flow' as the saying went, and they were with me on this. I was glad of that, for trying to get away on my own seemed to be a difficult road to take. Over the next few hours, the humans formulated a plan, which was risky to say the least but might work if we were lucky. If we were lucky. As they did this, I began to burn off all of the information concerning my sister and me on a small disk, even the experiments that were not directly related to us, putting in my own views and thoughts in. I even left a short message for No. 2, in case something, god forbid, might go wrong with our plan. My last action, after the disk was lying in a protected case beside me, was to look at the many parks and areas of Steelport over the internet. Mewtwo would be there...

Chances were Jacob already knew that something was up, for every once in awhile a loudspeaker would blare, calling for me to get into his office once more. At first, the humans thought I should go, but after awhile we decided against it, since it was unlikely that I would return if I went. Considering my absence in the past hours, Jacob would probably not take any chances that I might escape (to him it was uncertain now whether I knew or not the fate that awaited me if I stayed). I might be forced into unconsciousness, or worse, killed. I was expendable obviously. One look at the creatures in the tubes could tell one that.

And now as we went over our plans, I felt not excited at the prospect of escaping, nor dreadful for what would happen if we failed. I merely felt fearful, not for myself, but for my sister. I looked at the humans with worried eyes, and then turned away from them.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" asked Ms. Roselin, or Christina.

(I'm getting No. 2. I won't be long.) I said, and then teleported to the prison...

0 0 0

Author's Note: Finally, I have left you with a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, the book in which Morgan was reading, well, the story can be recognized as "The Matrix", which I definitely do not own, as I don't pokemon. As for the chemical Euranium, there's no such thing in the real world, but there is a jewelry company with that name, which is entirely coincidental. The only reason I know that there's a company with that name is because I was looking up chemicals to make sure there wasn't actually a chemical with the name I mentioned. Okay, bye for now!

0 0 0


	28. Morgan's Sacrifice

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: The helicopters look like the one that Giovanni used in "Mewtwo Returns". That's all I have to say for now.

0 0 0

**Chapter 28:**

**Morgan's POV**

(Get away from her!) I shouted as soon as I saw the figure standing next to my sister.

In his hands I spied a needle which I could guess contained the 'lethal injection' which No. 2 was supposed to be killed with. Having just teleported to the prison I didn't expect to see a human there, let alone one trying to murder my sister. Jacob must know, there was no other explanation. Why else would he send a thug here to do such a foul job, instead of waiting for the death date that the scientists were supposed execute her on? I could not allow the human to give her that shot though...

I made sure he didn't.

Using my powers, I ripped the needle from his hands and shot it towards him like a bullet. As it hit I telekinetically pushed the killing chemical liquid into him, and watched as he fell to the ground unconscious, never to awaken again. I didn't care... He would have killed my sister if I hadn't. Besides, he was a human, evil and corrupt by this place, by MSIRE, like so many others here...

Stepping over his body I faced No. 2, looking at her sadly. It was my fault she was like this, in this coma-like state. My fault she'd been abused... She had grown so thin too... I could see her bones sticking out in places, the flesh across her face seemingly stretched paper-thin. With a flick of my wrist I broke the cuffs upon her and caught her as she fell into my arms. She was so light, maybe fifty pounds at the most! I felt more sad and guilty then I thought I might when faced with her again. I could not wake her now though. There simply wasn't time... Besides, how would she react if I told her the truth? That I was the reason she'd gone through such hell?-

"BREEP, BREEP, BREEP, BREEP!"

I jumped a mile high at the sounds of the alarms going off in the prison. Shit! I'd been caught! Oh, not good, not good at all! I quickly began to dart out of the small room, hoping to maybe get away before the humans found me there. Before I even got out of the cell though, the guards of the prison came barging in. My eyes glowed bright blue as I slammed two of them into unconsciousness on the floor, and swung my tail around to catch another one in the stomach. From behind me, the last one standing raised his small bat, and began to bring it crashing down on my head. I gritted my teeth in concentration as I dodged out of the way, and then shot back at him, bringing him crashing into the steel bars of another cell as I tackled him. I teleported out quickly, back to the lab.

The scientists looked at me surprised as I appeared out of nowhere, but merely nodded at me. I walked up to them quickly, noticing that they had the small metal box that contained the disk I had burned. To my left I saw Josh pouring what smelled like gasoline around the machines...

(I have her! Can you secure a helicopter?) I asked quickly.

"Yes, but we must leave now. We'll take the disk. The alarms in the prison-"

(Have gone off I know. Now out with you! I still need to destroy this place...)

The scientists got out quickly, and watched my actions from the hallway. We had decided that it was better that this lab, and all the discoveries made within it, be demolished, to avoid them being used in the future by others. For hours now, since they had agreed to help me, the machines that disabled my abilities had been turned off, allowing me to use my powers as I pleased...

I raised my hand and my eyes glowed pale blue as I began to blow up the machines, which sent up fiery plumes and thick, black smoke, along with a rain of sparks. The gasoline around them quickly caught fire, spreading to the desks and tables, burning them to ash like the papers sitting on them. Then, I turned to the creatures. These were what most needed to be destroyed. These mindless creations would be used for Jacob's purposes if they survived. But at this stage, they were only children, harmless in their sleep... I shattered the tubes that held them without a second thought, and watched as they were burned by the fire engulfing the lab. To my immense unease, at the very last moment, one of the creatures opened it eyes. Red...pure red eyes exactly like my sister's. They were, in a way, her children... Then, the clone was buried in a mass of flaming debris, never to open its eyes again upon the world...

After destroying the lab we left quickly, the alarms that I had heard in the prison spreading to include the rest of the building in their shrill shrieks. Bright, flashing red lights made the halls almost look as though they had been painted with blood on occasion. As I thought might happen, we were soon bombarded with thugs. Evidently, they were sent by Jacob to stop us. With my powers I knocked them out of the way, against the ceiling, walls, floor, it didn't matter. Multiple times I heard bones breaking, saw heads cracking open, ran through blood... Yet, whether they were dead or not wasn't something that I truly cared about.

As we reached the hanger I continued to blow away people with my powers, and watched silently as the scientists broke into, and started up one of the many black helicopters. When it rose but a few feet from the ground I blew open the hatch to the outside, and followed it as it soared into the azure sky. But in light of stealing the flying vehicle, we were soon fired upon. I quickly raised a shield around us, hearing the sharp pinging of bullets against it as they hit and were bounced off. Suddenly, from the roof of the building below, a dark figure shot at me. Before I knew what was happening my shield had shattered and I felt razor sharp claws begin to tear into my skin. I then realized that the figure was not one, but three. Sneasels! As dark pokemon, they had a natural advantage over me. However, I'd learned how to fight them...

I quickly grasped one by the neck and threw it from me, doing the same for the other two and watched them fall to their death. I raised my shield again, and cursed at how slow we were going. We weren't making any progress! Then, to my dismay, two other helicopters, identical to the one that we had stolen, burst from the MSIRE building not far behind us. To make matters worse, my shield was once again shattered, and this time it was a small flock of Murkrow attacking my sister (who I held in my arms) and I. As the helicopters and the humans below fired at us, I wondered if I had made an incredibly huge mistake.

Maybe I should just have teleported No. 2 and myself away hours ago, without the humans! We'd both be safe then... But then the experiments would have continued, and No. 2 and I would still be under threat. Those creatures could have been used to find us, never mind how we might try to escape. Even Mewtwo, who was unaware of our existence, wouldn't be able to stop them. It was odd of me to worry for our own protection, given how I was an extremely powerful pokemon. But I too, would have fallen to them... I knew that...

To my right the other two helicopters pulled up and faced me. To my horror, from them each shot an identical missile. I screamed and raised my hand quickly, bursting one, yet the other still charged straight to me. Never mind the dark bird pokemon around me, this thing would kill us! I tried raising my shield, but the dark creatures again interfered.

(Go away damn it, GO AWAY!)

They did not however and I turned my back on the incoming explosive, trying to shield my sister. It wouldn't work at all, but it was the only thing I could do. Then, to my complete shock, I heard a great booming sound only a few feet from me and was blown from my previous position. Turning around I saw the scientists's helicopter to my right, the underbelly of their own vehicle smoking. As I pulled up along side it, Mark gave me a wide grin and a thumbs up sign. I smiled, realizing what had happened. They had used one of their own missiles to explode the other one before impact.

To ruin that little moment though was the damn crow birds. I thrashed, trying to get away from their talons and beaks. Shooting up straight I heard another explosion. I watched as, in a fiery ball of feathers and shrieks, the Murkrow fell to another missile. The scientists had once again, rescued me. Then, they found their own guns, and began shooting at the other helicopters and armed humans below. I raised the shield back up around us quickly, hoping that no more dark pokemon would come to break it.

As we neared the forest, I felt that maybe we could pull this off. If this was all Jacob could do to stop us, then he would be sorely disappointed if he thought he could keep us here. If we just kept on like this, we could escape. All we needed to do was get into the nearby airspace, and then we'd be safe. Out of the MSIRE's area we could call for help from the nearby air force. MSIRE couldn't touch us then...we'd be protected. And with all we had against MSIRE, we couldn't be categorized as criminals, no matter what Jacob threw at us. Maybe then, after that, No. 2 and I could go to Steelport and find Mewtwo. Now more then ever I wanted to meet him...

But from where we had come came a voice I knew all too well. It wasn't possible! Jacob wouldn't risk himself here, with all the gunfire and explosions. Yet there he was, standing in the middle of it all, a small megaphone in front of his face. And even through the sounds of the battle around us, I could hear him.

"Morgan, stop this at once!"

Whether it was from my shock or the fact that Jacob was actually standing there, like some god of war, I made a nearly fatal mistake. I let the shield drop. It was like his very presence had taken that power from me... This was all his fault! He'd done this, by making the cruel decision regarding my sister and me! Yet even now, in my rebellion, he somehow took my action as obedience. We were quickly surrounded by the many black helicopters that MSIRE possessed. Next, quietly, Jacob talked into the small walkie-talkie now in front of his mouth.

Without warning one of the vehicles to my left shot out one of their missiles right at me. I quickly raised a shield around No. 2 and myself but knew it was useless. At this close range the explosive would simply go through it like air. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting to feel the impact and the burning pain that would follow...

I was suddenly engulfed in shadow though. Opening my eyes I looked in front of me to see that the scientist's helicopter had moved in between the missile and us. It turned quickly turned to me in one fluid movement, and the humans inside merely gave me a determined smile, and then came the impact.

(NO!)

In a mass of twisted metal and flame, they plummeted to the ground like a stone through water. I saw the small metal box in the middle of it glint at me, ever so slightly, and then was buried in the fiery ball. With a loud crash the flying machine hit the ground, now unrecognizable. I watched as it burned, feeling for the first time the sting of tears in my eyes. In a split-second, my creators were gone, killed. They'd sacrificed themselves so that my sister and I might live, so we could still have some chance at escape. I closed my eyes tightly, regaining control of myself. Now was not the time to cry. Not now...

I opened my eyes, glaring at the man below me, (How could you do this? They were your-)

"They associated with the wrong person. Now get down here Morgan!" he shouted up at me.

To my immense shock, I obeyed his command. As much as I tried to struggle, I found it impossible to resist. I looked at Jacob in a mix of fear, anger, and confusion, not understanding what was going on.

(What is this! What the hell have you done to me!) I cried horrified.

"That bracelet on your arm isn't some accessory Morgan... While it does increase your powers, it also allows me to control your actions. It's likely wired itself throughout your body by now, inside your muscles and around your bones. Even if you tried to take it off, you couldn't without special aid. And trust me, you won't get it. I knew you'd rebel somehow, so I best thought I'd prepare for that. This is the technology you stole from APR Morgan! Ironic, isn't it? And even if you had escaped today, I would've been able to track you with it. Since you destroyed my creatures, I need you to fight for me until I can repair the damage you caused, and replace Marin and his group. That'll cost me quite a bit..."

(How did you even know?)

"I would have thought you'd guessed that already Morgan. You printed off that copy of the eighth Progress Report did you not? You have a video camera in your room you know. You never did think of destroying it, which was a good stroke of fortune. After you left, I sent one of my agents to see what it was, and when you didn't come to my office it wasn't difficult to guess what you were up to. I'm shocked though at your actions. Not only did you try to escape me, but you tried to save your creators as well. And your twin as well! I can't imagine why either... You've always seemed far more interested in protecting your own hide than others. It's a curiosity..."

(I had to stop you... And I had to save my sister...after everything I did to her I owe her that... You couldn't possibly understand that though, would you! You left your wife, your mate, alone with your damnable children, even when sick with terminal cancer! Never once did you bother to visit her-) I practically screamed, accusing him.

"Shut your mouth Morgan! You're nothing more than a pokemon, a clone! You're the one who wouldn't be able to understand love if you tried..." he shouted at me, with such anger on his face that I knew I'd hit a nerve.

(Perhaps...but you're no better.)

"I tire of this game clone. Come, and bring your sister as well. I still have need of her-" he began, turning away from me.

(But you were going to kill her!)

"I still am. I need a specimen to dissect. I'd like to know how you creatures truly work before I start making more of you. Now come!"

Every part of me tried to resist, yet slowly, I found myself taking a step towards him, and then, another. No! I couldn't do this! My sister would be killed if I obeyed. I mustn't obey, I mustn't obey! My body ached with the strain that the wires inside of me were likely causing. I'd remembered waking up stiff many mornings, because of these wires, because of this bracelet... I raised my left arm slowly, with immense difficulty, cradling No. 2's small form in my right arm. I...I had no choice... I made a saber of psychic energy, and then looked at Jacob with a smirk. I didn't want to do this...yet to save us both I had to... Jacob realized what I was about to do only a second before I carried out the action.

"No, Morgan don't-"

I let the energy blade fall on my wrist, and screamed in pain as I felt it slice through my flesh and bone.

Tears of pain streaked down my face, and I watched as my blood dripped from my wrist. The wrist that no longer held a hand. There was only a stump now, and below it, on the ground, was my severed hand, the black bracelet still vibrating on it, trying to make me do as the human tyrant willed. Then I heard the soft humming stop, and looked at my wrist again. Regaining control over my body, I used a series of Recovers to try and stop the bleeding. I didn't totally succeed, but I'd be okay.

I looked down at my sister, her form seemingly so broken yet at the same time peaceful... She had never truly lived life, as I had. She'd never tasted freedom, or kindness. She had never been valued by the human who ordered her to be brought into this world. And I...I had never cared either, until these past few weeks...

As her sister, I simply had to save her...even if it meant that I might...

(I'm sorry No. 2...but I guess I won't be coming with you.) I whispered to her privately, feeling the hot tears roll down my face.

With some of my remaining energy I teleported her to a city miles away from here, to a place where I hoped she'd be safe. Perhaps unlike me, the pokemon and humans there might be able to take care of her. Maybe even Mewtwo would find her... That was my greatest hope. Still I wondered, could he save her, where I had failed...?

"Where did she go! Morgan where did you send her!" Jacob shouted at me in outrage and confusion.

(Like I'd tell you!) I retorted, laughing slightly. Fool!

I honestly didn't think I would live through the next attacks. I had power yes, godlike power in fact. But I was no immortal. With one bullet, one explosion, I could be killed. Despite all of that though I had no desire to die here, at the hands of humans and their guns. Why should I? I did not want to die! There was still too much of the world I had yet to see, too many questions I wanted answers to. There were even a few people I wished to meet, Mewtwo for one... If I survived this, I would go to Steelport and find my sister, and then him. Now however, was not the time to think of such things... I could not let the humans win this battle. I would not risk the chance that my sister might be hunted down and killed. She had to live...she just had to...

I closed my eyes, gathering my powers. I needed to destroy MSIRE, and kill Jacob. It was the only way I could stop this from going any further. If I simply teleported away now, everything would start all over again. The lab would be rebuilt, new scientists would come, more creatures would be created... This time though, those creatures would be unable to resist their master's orders.

My eyes shot open and I raised my shield. Before the humans had a chance to react, I shot straight to Jacob, forming a bright blue psychic energy ball in my only hand. Across its surface electric currents danced wildly. The man shouted at his thugs to shoot at me, to somehow stop me, but my spherical shield kept their shots from penetrating my flesh. Only but a foot from Jacob was when I let the shield down and prepared to fire-

Then I felt a white-hot pain in my stomach, and any hopes of living I might have had were dashed.

Looking down I saw a knife sticking from my indigo stomach, and choked in pain as Jacob, with skill and precision, sliced though my belly. The knife, so like Avery's, was to be the force that killed me. My eyes widened to their maximum amount, the pupils tiny dots from the extreme pain and shock. As my blood poured from my gaping wound and on to the ground, I began to feel dizzy and light-headed.

"I win." Jacob hissed into my ear.

No. I still had to finish this.

In a split second I fired the ball I had created straight into his chest, burning away his heart and lungs, leaving a large hole in his upper body. There was a vague look of surprise and puzzlement on his face before he hit the ground, dead. All at once, the gunfire that had been so previously stopped because of our closeness began again, and with difficultly I raised my shield. As I floated myself above their heads, trying to hold my stomach together with my hand, I unleashed the rest of my powers.

The explosion that followed was equal to that of a small nuclear bomb.

The humans and pokemon alike where the first to be incinerated, and then the MSIRE building was reduced to rubble. After that the trees of the nearby forest began to burn in a firestorm, the ground shaking from the blow I had dealt to it. I left nothing of Jacob's legacy. There would be no new start for MSIRE; it would end at that moment. In the middle of all the chaos I had caused I wondered if I had done the right thing. Perhaps all people wonder that when they decided to do something of such magnitude...

The answer came to me unexpectedly, in the form of images and conversations... Whether they were real things to come, or something that my mind came up with to comfort me in my last few moments of life didn't matter to me. I merely smiled. If they were true, then I knew things would still be difficult for my sister. But maybe, all of this might have been worth it. All of her pain and suffering, the death of the scientists, MSIRE's fall, and the end of my own life...perhaps...

Like a phoenix, might my sister be able rise from our ashes, reborn into a new and better life, with a new name as well? Yes...she would. As someone who loved her, I knew she would be. Of all the creatures in this world, she deserved such a thing. She would live, heal and hurt alike...yet to her my sacrifice would matter, and it had been the best choice... I was, in those last few seconds, glad my life was over, even though I was so very scared of death... I didn't want to die, but because I was, her life could now start...

(Good luck...Neva.)

...And then my body was burned away...and I died...

0 0 0

_Three days later..._

_White rooms. That's all that's in this place, this asylum_, Marissa thought glumly as she walked through the ivory halls. Checking in with the nurse, the woman pointed to the room in which the girl had been visiting for the past few months. It was sad really, to have a brother in there; the nurse couldn't help but think as she watched the girl enter the room. Such a sad fate for a young man with so much potential.

Marissa sat in the chair opposite to her elder brother, a frown on her face. His hair had returned to its original dark brown color, though there were still a few strands of purple in it. He looked at her with pale blue eyes, an empty and dull expression within them.

"I thought you ought to know Avery, mom died a few weeks back. The cancer finally got her. I'd have been here sooner to tell you but we had to get the funeral and stuff ready. You know what the last thing she said to me was? To take care of you. How odd is that? Nothing about me, just you. Figures, she was on her deathbed. Anyways, I'm gonna ask the nurse if you can come to the funeral. You're her son after all, so you should be there... I'm sorry I can't stay longer bro, but I need to go. Try not to drool too much okay? I don't think the nurse likes that at all. See ya' later then I guess..."

With that little speech she left, telling the nurse quickly that she was leaving. As she climbed into the limo waiting for her in the parking lot, she rested her head on her elbow, bored. She'd cried a whole week straight after her mom died... It had just been the two of them most of the time. Dad and Avery had never really been around, having other things to do. As the black car pulled up to the mansion her family owned she sighed...

This city, Everfern, was a nice one to say the least. Called the equivalent to Jhoto's Greenfield, it too had its lush parks and gardens wherever you looked. While the scenery was nice however, some of the occupants weren't. Oh well. It was better than MSIRE... That jerk Kain had raped her there for god's sake! She shook the memory from her head, growling slightly, and walked up the stone steps towards her home.

As Marissa entered the mansion she told a few of the servants to get supper ready. With a nod they obeyed and were quickly gone. The teen girl then climbed one of the two staircases to the second floor. Looking up at the crystal chandelier, a memory from her childhood surfaced. She remembered having had asked to have one installed in her own bedroom, but her mother had refused her request, saying Marissa would surely be crushed if it fell.

Shaking her head she entered her large bedroom and took her robe and a towel from one of the drawers. Without a second thought, she entered one of the many bathrooms present in the house and quickly stripped her clothes from her slender form, and began to set up a nice hot bath. Sinking into the warm liquid, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes in enjoyment. Bubbles, candles, music that she actually liked...yes, this was the way to end the day (even though it was only about four in the afternoon). To her immense annoyance, the phone from the outside hall began to ring. After about five rings, the teen grimaced and got up from the hot water, realizing that none of her servants were going to pick it up. Damn... Wrapping herself up in the bright pink cotton robe she had received last Christmas, and putting her pinkish hair in the towel, she exited the bathroom with a deep frown on her face.

"This is Marissa Stoneson, how may I help you?" she asked as she picked up the phone, her voice turning sickly sweet. Acting classes paid off sometimes...

As she listened however, she wished she'd just left the phone on the hook. The events that occurred three days ago were told to her as best as they could, considering they were second-hand accounts. The man on the other line began to say that they were still looking for survivors, and that none had been found yet, when Marissa interrupted with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What about my Dad? Is he okay?"

As the answer came she dropped the phone, a horrified expression on her face. Even as the man asked her if she was still there, she continued to stare at the wall, stunned. No...no that couldn't be true! He dad couldn't be dead! He was too strong, too good of leader to have been killed! As acceptance sunk in, grief, sorrow, and nausea all seemed to combine in her stomach, making her want to hurl. Suddenly though her feelings turned to rage. Morgan had done this! She had murdered her father! First it had been her brother, then her mother, and now he father too was gone! But the bitch had gotten what she deserved...she was dead... But why? Why had Morgan betrayed her dad like that? She had received life only thanks to him!

According to the man on the other line, it was to save her sister.

So really, No. 2 was the reason Morgan had done this hateful thing. She was the reason her father was dead! If Morgan hadn't been trying to save the runt, then her dad would still be alive! No. 2 was still out there somewhere though...still alive...

The teen picked up the phone and asked furiously, "Does this mean I'm in charge of MSIRE now?"

"Yes," replied the voice on the other line, "But you need to appoint a new Council and-"

"Fine, I'll do it. Bye!"

She slammed the phone down hard, a crazed expression on her face. She was now the new leader of MSIRE. On a normal teenager, the power and responsibility would have been overwhelming, but Marissa was her father's daughter. She had been taught since she was a small child how to work with people, and how to get what you wanted from them. With proper guidance, the girl would become a formidable force in time. First thing's first, she'd have to round up the rest of MSIRE, the people who weren't present at the explosion. Then she had to make a new Council, and try to rebuild somewhere else, somewhere new. They could start here, in her home... And Marissa already knew the first thing she'd do with her newfound power.

"I'll find you No. 2. I'll hunt you down and then I'll kill you... For my family I swear it! I'll kill you!" she hissed...

Morgan, despite her efforts, had not totally erased the threat to her sister. Like No. 2, MSIRE would be reborn...

0 0 0

Miles away, where MSIRE had once stood, a small metal box was present underneath the remains of a destroyed helicopter, the item inside of it miraculously intact. It lay there, undiscovered by the many humans and pokemon alike who were searching the area. As they passed it by, shadows ran across its smooth face, but it remained hidden and safe. Undisturbed, it would hopefully be found by the one whom it was meant for someday in the future... Someday...

0 0 0

Even further away, in the vast city of Steelport, a small group of pokemon gathered around a tiny clearing within one of the long forgotten parks. Not many people came here anymore, but that was fine with them. Yet even though the humans kept their distance, every one the various creatures held an odd, concerned expression on their face. An odd thing had happened but a few days ago... A strange white pokemon had fallen through the trees out of thin air. It was neither her condition (for there was many abused pokemon within the city) or her form that had surprised them, for there was also another creature in this city like herself. It was that, despite their efforts she simply would not awaken from the sleep she was in... And she was getting worse with every hour that passed without help.

One of the Hoothoots turned to her son. They had only recently migrated here from one of the southern islands, one which spoke more Spanish then English. In the odd Spanish-Hoothoot dialect they still sometimes spoke, not the universal language that all pokemon used, she gave him a simple order: go get the church dwelling Mewtwo. Maybe he might be able to help her, somehow...

The tiny owl flapped its wings and rose from his perch. Then swiftly and silently in the evening air, he began to cross to the other side of the city, where the odd purple human-like pokemon made his home. Yes, maybe he could help the white gato, unlike them. Maybe he could help the one they now called Neva...

0 0 0

**Morgan's POV**

I looked at my sister in the murky window of light amidst the dark that surrounded me. Then I saw who I could only conclude to be Mewtwo, flying over the city. There were others, after the two of them, but I did not watch. I had already spent too much time dwelling on the living as it was, and now I needed to move on. I turned around and looked at the blinding white light in front of me. Whatever awaited me on the other side of it I would face head-on. In life I had always liked a challenge, and in death that would be no different. I smiled to myself, and then gave Neva one last look. If I could, I'd watch over her. Then I faced the bright white light, and slowly walked into it...

0 0 0

**END OF PART 2**

0 0 0

Morgan: (You killed me off! Again!)

WiseAbsol: Your character was expendable.

Morgan: (You damnable human! I should-)

WiseAbsol: Do you want me to send your soul to hell? Just because you're dead doesn't mean you're completely gone you know!

Morgan: (Gahhh!)

_Shakes me until I get sick._

Morgan: (Oh, yuck, all over my fur too. Damn it girl I just brushed it.)

_Goes off to take a shower._

0 0 0

Author's Note: Well, did you guys see that coming? Hmmmm... I know you're probably pissed with me now more than ever, but look at it this way: this part is finally done! Now we can get back to Mewtwo (and it's still spring)! God I've missed writing him...

Okay, explanation time. You guys probably don't get why I put Neva through hell. I did that mainly because she had to be hurt, distrustful, have bad experiences, ect, for the next part to work. I understand that this was a very dark part! The next part though, while it will have its againsty moments, is not going to be like that at all. I never truly intended for Part 2 to get as dark and depressing as it did. In fact, when I started it I was worried I couldn't get it dark enough!

Now, I've mentioned several times that I have written this story before. That isn't really true anymore. The story has almost completely changed from the original version, one in which I haven't put up the next part on yet. So what comes next will be entirely new for me to write. I've been letting that story hang for over a year now, and truth be told I don't think many people cared that I did... It wasn't all that good... But if I suddenly stopped writing this I'm sure you all would be ticked at me...so I won't do that.

Well, goodbye for now! See you at the start of Part 3!

P.S. - Except for a few tiny scenes, this is the end of Morgan. She is dead now, and because everyone has different beliefs about what comes after death I'm not going to go into that. But please, keep in mind what the muse above said about her. And if you would be so kind, don't flame me about her death because that's the way I set up the story. Even if you were to send me nasty reviews, it wouldn't change a thing. That's all I have to say on the matter.

0 0 0


	29. Another

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Mewtwo: (What are you so upset about Morgan?)

Morgan: (WiseAbsol killed me off...)

Mewtwo: (At least you don't have to worry about what's going to happen to you anymore.)

Morgan: (...I guess. Hey, now I can give her hell! She can't do anything to me now!)

Mewtwo: (Perhaps...)

Morgan: (The next part should be entertaining at least.)

Mewtwo: (Why, do you know what it's about?)

Morgan: (Yep!)

Mewtwo: (Tell me!)

Morgan: (No way!)

Mewtwo: (What do I have to do to make you tell?)

Morgan: (Hmmm, well there's a lot of things...)

Mewtwo: (Such as?)

Morgan: (You can kiss Kirya for one.)

Mewtwo: (No!)

Morgan: (Well then, I'm not gonna tell you!)

Mewtwo: (I despise you...)

_Stomps off to do as told._

Morgan: (It's a good thing I set up video cameras everywhere. Now I can blackmail them both for eternity!)

_Laughs evilly._

0 0 0

**PART 3**

0 0 0

**Chapter 29:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

_I was submerged in darkness...yet I could still see. Someone was there, just beyond my vision, running from me... Who was there...? Who was it...?_

_I tried to run towards it, but my body felt as though it was swimming through thick syrup. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get closer... The person in front of me stopped however, their form coming out of the shadows... It was a little girl, one who couldn't be older than eight years of age. She wore a white sundress and sandals, her peach skin contrasting her clothing only slightly. Her aqua green hair seemed to blow in an unfeelable wind, her deep navy blue eyes gazing into my amethyst ones. She smiled, her eyes shimmering with joy and acceptance, not the fear I was so used to. This small act took me off guard. Why...? Why did she not fear me like so many others...?_

_(Who are you?) I asked, my voice taking a menacing edge I did not intend._

_She did not seem affected by my coldness, and instead of giving me her name, she told me quietly, "...Life is wonderful..."_

I jerked away, sitting up straight, the voice from my dream still echoing in my head. Quickly controlling my breathing, I shivered from the cold sweat upon me. That dream again... I placed my head in my oddly shaped hands and went through it... Yet I found I could only scarcely remember what occurred... Ever since the teenage human, Kirya, had left, that dream had taken hold of me through the night, without end. I hardly knew any more about it though, than when it had begun months ago... But the girl...I knew her name...and the memory of what she said to me had always been present in my mind, even before my awakening into this world...

(Amber...why do you plague me so? Who were you...to me?) I asked out loud, knowing fully well that the question would go unanswered.

"Vul, vulpix?" asked a small pokemon sitting beside me, "You okay?"

I looked at the tiny vixen slowly. How long had she been there?

(You mustn't be so concerned about me Pyra... I'll be alright though... Why are you up? You should be sleeping.) I said quietly.

"Vulpix vul, vul." she yawned, "I'm not really tired."

(Is your leg bothering you?) I asked, my hawk like gaze darting to her bandaged leg, which was held in a splint.

"Vul. Vulpix vulpix, vulpi? Vulpix?" she said quietly, "Nope. Ummm, isn't there something you need to do today? A show you had to watch or something?"

(I hate television... But yes, you are correct.)

I had recently received a letter, via Murkrow, from a certain female human but a week ago. It had only stated to watch a certain show, at a certain time on the human's Discovery channel, on this day. As much as I believed this to be a waste of time, I would do as she requested. She had asked nicely enough... Yet that show would not be on for another few hours...

Pyra, the little vixen, limped slowly towards me, one of her many tails brushing my leg as she passed. She then curled up at the head of my bed, and despite her earlier statement, began to doze off. To her, sleeping in the same nest with a male was not inappropriate. Yet she was but a child, so perhaps that innocence could be expected. The views of a child could be so sweet and pure, naive yes, but without ill intentions. It was a shame, that such innocence could not endure adulthood. Yet I knew even her purity would be short-lived. There were far too many horrid things in this world, for that to be altered. Still, that attribute caught me off guard a majority of the time. But it did not matter. Soon her leg, which had been broken in a wild pokemon battle, would be healed, and I could send her home...

Perhaps that was what I had become now, a healer, despite how odd the title sounded upon me. Following my actions in "helping" the human law enforcers with their attempts at eliminating the threat of criminals, I had begun to pick up injured pokemon on my nightly patrols. It had not been something I had intended to begin doing, yet it had happened nonetheless. Now, even if I wished to discontinue my actions, I could not escape them. Some pokemon were beginning to come to me for help. Who was I to refuse them? What would that make me if I did?

I exited the church attic which had become my home, giving the other pokemon within quick glances. A male Spearow nested in a pile of odds and ends it had picked up in my home, waiting for his flight feathers to grow back. The Cacnea, recovering from poison, slept soundlessly, hidden in one of the many plants I had taken for future use. They would not be missed. Plus, stealing food was becoming bothersome now. Many humans had begun to realize that their gardens were missing vegetables and fruits, and were constantly trying to set up ways to stop the cause of this. The last thing I needed was to fall prey to one of their traps and have a human spot me up close...

I jumped upon the stone railing that bordered the church rooftop, looking up at the moon above. It was but a silver sliver, a small waning moon, the object of the night sky I was so alike to in many ways... Like its light, I was but a reflection, a copy...no more, no less... Its past was a mystery to even the wisest of men, like mine was, save the handful of people who knew it. And like the moon in its monthly cycle of life, death, and rebirth, I had once undergone that same experience. Previous to my time in Mt. Keyna I had lived as a shadow, finally seeking out the refuge of the isolated landmark with my fellow clones in tow. There, because of Giovanni's selfish actions, I had died (in a way), to be reborn because of the healing powers of the spring water. If I chose, I could muse upon these thoughts for hours, yet I had other things to do. I lifted off the building, and began to fly from it...

Even from this height, the sounds of the familiar city below reached my ears. Car horns sounding, conversations of the many humans, cries of laughter, screams or joy and anger, pokemon calling out to one another... The smells also, reached me upon the wind. Fast foods, exhaust, alcohol, garbage, and gasoline, their scents joining into a sour combination that stung my noise as I breathed. This was the world the humans had created for themselves, these tall buildings and multiple houses, balanced only by the small parks between them. It was the world in which I, their creation, lived in...

Suddenly, my sharp hearing picked up a series of shrill shrieks, and I quickly stopped, looking down at the scene. At first, I believed I was seeing a pack of Houndour tossing about a lollipop, a sweet that human children seem to be rather fond of. Then, the supposed candy moved and another shriek once again pierced the air around me. I swooped down, scattering the dark dog pokemon in my sudden appearance, picking up the little pokemon in my arms. As we flew higher, I could feel the surprise and fear radiating from it.

(I won't hurt you little one. There is no need to fear me.) I told it slowly.

"Ralts..." the tiny psychic trailed off, a female I could tell by the high voice, "Thanks..."

(Are you injured?) I asked gently. She seemed pretty shaken up, and even seeming remotely mean would not help.

"Ra." she told after a few moments, "No."

(Good. Where then do you live then? I'll take you home.)

"Ra ralts. Ralts, ra ralts." she told me quietly after a few moments, "Garden Alley. It the one with all the lilies and lupine..."

That did not help me much. Garden Alley was an elaborate maze of backstreets and alleyways that held about every plant one could wish for, from desert cactuses to tropical flowers. I would have to trust that the small female would lead the way to the precise location that she called home, when we arrived there. A lot of foreign pokemon came to this city when the plant homes that they lived in were relocated here. Most of the time this was by pure accident, having slept through the quick move. Yet I doubted that this was the case for the Ralts. Garden Alley was a comfortable place to live in for most city pokemon, if they ignored the parks and abandoned buildings...

As we approached the alleyways, a soft red glow could be seen out of the corner of my eye. When the smell of smoke reached me I sped up, hoping to leave the area behind before my small companion noticed. As a child of a more positive attitude, I worried that she might feel the desire to correct the wrong that I had become aware of. It seemed to be something that children have a tendency to want, to fix anything that seemed "bad". But, I did not want to become part of this-

"RALTS! Ral- ral ralt! Ralt ralts!" she cried out, seeing what I was hoping to hide from her, "That building's on fire! Wait- wait, STOP! We need to help them-"

(Why?), I asked coldly, (It is a human affair. They should clean up their own messes.)

"Ra- ra, ralts? Ralts ralts ral...?" she asked quickly, "But- but, can't we do something? Can't you put it out...?"

(What makes you believe child, that I could do such a thing?) I glared at her.

"Ralts ralts..." she said quietly, sadly, trailing off, "You saved me from those dogs..."

What should I do now...? I sighed, and made my decision. Turning around I landed on a nearby rooftop, surveying the scene. _My heart is going soft_, I mused, looking at the child while at the same time disliking the fact immensely. Looking upon the building I watched as the flames leaped from the windows, engulfing the skyscraper in their smoke and blistering heat. On the streets far below I could hear fire trucks approaching, their sirens wailing, some of them already parked beside the burning business center. Firefighters, humans and pokemon alike, began to battle the fire with its one true weakness: water, but with no triumph in sight. Their actions affected the destructive element no more than a shot of water from toy gun when trying to put out a hearth fire. As I watched the squads scurrying in and out of the building, the small crowd of people they had saved watched and shouted in horror at the fact that their friends, even some of their family members, were still trapped inside...

My eyes glowed bright blue as I began to use my powers of teleportation. They had greatly improved since Kirya's departure. I had realized soon after her leave that my exhaustion had not been from my inability to use my skill well, but from whom I was transporting. Two dark pokemon. Normally, an attempt like that would not have succeeded, by with my powers I had managed it, but it had left me greatly drained. After months of practicing however, mass teleportation would no longer be an issue. I quickly used my powers, and to my satisfaction I saw the crowd of people in front of the building grow immensely, all of the creatures inside having been teleported out. Even the hurt...and the few dead. With a small surge of psychic energies, I willed the air around the building to pick up speed, soon swirling in the form of a cyclone. It was small yes, for I could not endanger the people near it, but effective. The flames were soon smothered, leaving a burned, but still erect building.

To the humans and their pokemon, it would be considered a miracle...but to me it was nothing more than a small usage of my powers. There were times, when I missed using them to their full potential. But it was better that way. Drawing attention to myself could be dangerous, even deadly...

(Are you satisfied?) I asked.

"Ral..." she answered, amazement and happiness evident in her voice, "Yes..."

We continued then, leaving behind the occurrence. My irritation at the Ralts soon faded though. She gave a cry as I heightened our altitude, going through the thick gray clouds. She, being a ground-level pokemon, was not used to the sky as I was. I was quite adapt to flying, unlike her. I felt her bury her face into the lavender fur of my chest, afraid. Her fear, I hoped, would not last long, since the new few moments were ones I wished her to enjoy.

(Look.) I said quietly as we surfaced above the clouds.

I heard her give a delighted gasp at the scene before her. The clouds around us had formed a beautiful, wispy landscape, one that the child would have never seen, save in her dreams. The moonlight bathed the clouds in a glittery, silver brilliance, the stars above surprisingly visible and bright. It was astounding how well she got used to flight then. Perhaps children can adapt to anything, if given time... She even seemed to enjoy herself for a while as I had hoped, before I flew back through the clouds and down to the city once again. Soon, I could see Garden Alley, her home. The Ralts almost seemed a bit reluctant to point the way, yet she did silently.

"Ralt, ra ralts... Ralts ral ralt." she told me nervously, "I wasn't supposed to leave home...my mom's gonna kill me."

(I highly doubt that. Here we are.)

I set us down gently, letting her go from my grasp. She walked away slowly, looking around. The scent of the flowers around us seemed to relax her, their violets and greens familiar to her. Suddenly, a shriek came from behind one of the many bushes, and from it ran a rather stunning pokemon, one whose grace contrasted the upset look on her face drastically. She looked humanoid, like a dancer, her white and green body seemingly finely dressed, though I knew the gown-like wear was a part of her. Yet still, to see this creature outside a trainer's grasp astounded me...

"Gardevoir gar garde ga? Garde gard ga..." she asked quickly, the panic and relief evident in her voice as she swooped over quickly, "Cerci, where have you been? I was so worried about you-..."

Then she saw me.

"Gardevoir, gard, garde! Gar!" she shouted, her magenta eyes widening with horror, "Cerci get away from him! Now!"

"Ralt- ra! Ralts, ralt ral!" the tiny pokemon told, "But- mom! He saved me, he brought me home-"

"Gard! Ga...garde gardevoir. Gard garde!" the mother exclaimed, picking up her daughter and held her close, "I don't care! He's...different Cerci. He might hurt you!"

"Ralts!" the child psychic cried, outraged by her own mother's judgment, "He would not-!"

(Listen to your mother child. She only wishes for your safety. You don't know, she might be right...) I said, keeping the hurt and anger from my voice, and turned, and began to fly away.

I ignored the Ralts...Cerci's...cries for me to return, floating away quickly. The memory of what had just happened replayed itself continuously as I lengthened the distance between the two psychics and myself. I landed on top of a flagpole, looking down on the city in a place far from them. The mother's words tumbled through my mind over and over again, hurting far worse than I expected they would. _She is right_, I laughed at myself. I am different, I could hurt them! But simply because I could, did not mean that I would have.

(Do I truly expect to find acceptance in this world? In a world that judges solely on appearances? I, unlike my fellow clones, cannot hide what I am. If they desire they can blend into nature, seek others of their species, and live as though they were no different from the pokemon born into this world. My body, unlike theirs, reflects what I truly am, a creature not of nature's order. A clone...a shadow. I am different from them all, alone. That is my fate, and no matter how long I help others, no matter how long I stay here, that will remain the same. Acceptance had always been beyond my reach... I'd be a fool to think that could change.) I mused quietly, gazing at the moon.

To add to my now negative mood, the usually quiet parks in front of me suddenly seemed far too alive. I felt my stomach turn over in disgust as I recognized the sounds. Mating calls and courting songs. My annoyance only increased as my sharp eyesight began to see through the trees, recognizing the shapes of bird and ground pokemon alike in their physical dances created to impress possible mates. As love flights began to take place above the trees, and I wanted to shout at them to cease. Soon pokemon retreated to more private areas of the park to carry out their infatuated actions. I growled at the trees. Most of the couples, I knew, would separate after raising the children produced by their lovemaking. It was rare for mates to stay together, unless feelings of love were between them...

I so hated this season! Mating season at its prime... I had always kept any desires of finding a female buried deeply within me. Doing this had gratefully rewarded me with killing any sexual wants I might have had. Thinking of such things was completely and utterly pointless, as was the act itself. Creating a new life was all that seemed to reward such actions. I cursed and flew away quickly, leaving the scene behind, feeling sick to my stomach.

I returned home swiftly, entering my home in silence. I sat upon on of the few stools I had, turning on the TV/COM I had created. With my thoughts, I switched the channel from the pokemon battling show that Pyra had requested, and watched as the beginnings of the show Kirya had suggested began to play...

Surprisingly, I found the content interesting. It seemed that the teen girl that I knew had discovered the remains of a city, which had now been dated to be a few thousand years old. All Kirya had been trying to do, to my amusement, was catch one of her Absol's kits (I should not have been surprised by this. The male and female had certainly seemed fond of each other for the short time that I had seen them). The show then went on to explain about the city, and the ancient people who leading experts assumed lived there. After awhile, I wondered if Kirya had only requested me to watch the show to get some attention. She was a teenager after all... Yet that theory was quickly debunked when the interview with my human friend began.

"-So you found an ancient civilization, _and _you happen to be Klayblue's future gym leader! I bet you're getting a lot of attention right now! How are you liking it?" the woman sitting next to Kirya asked, looking at her with astounding interest. She must not be paid enough...

"It's loud. But it's okay I guess. I'm sorta having fun really!" Kirya exclaimed laughing, clearly enjoying herself.

"That's good. I understand you have quite a few Absols in your pocket. Aren't you even the tiniest bit afraid of them?" the interviewer wheedled, evidently not much of a fan of the disaster pokemon herself.

"No. Should I be?" the teen asked, cocking her head.

The older woman was clearly surprised at this but recovered herself quickly, "... Well, ummm, as the future gym leader what do you plan to-"

"I'm not going to be the gym leader." Kirya interrupted.

"What!"

"My parents can handle that job. I mean, I will give out badges to trainers who beat me in a pokemon battle but I'd hate to be cooped up in one place all the time. I'll guess I'll just be a wandering gym leader that's all..." the young blond answered nonchalantly.

"I suppose that'll help the trainers who can't get around much won't it?"

"I suppose so..."

"You went to the Gym Leader's Convention in Kanto a few months back, is that correct?" asked the woman, changing the subject.

"Yep!" cried Kirya, grinning widely at some memory of the time.

"And I heard you had a bit of a fight with one of Kanto's Gym Leaders, is that true too?"

"That was a...misunderstanding! I didn't mean to-" Kirya began shouting quickly, not liking where the subject was going.

"But you did punch Mr. Giovanni in the face did you not?" the interviewer asked eagerly and with a hint of a delighted edge to her voice.

_No...she didn't... _I groaned at this news, standing from my seat. Had the human gone completely mad!

"Am I being interrogated or interviewed?" asked Kirya angrily.

"Sorry...," her companion apologized, though she didn't seem to mean it. In fact, her good mood rather seemed to deflate. "That just isn't something I hear of everyday. What about the Junior Gym Leader's Meet in Steelport in a couple of weeks? Aren't you planning on going to that?"

"Yes, and I'm hoping to meet up with an old friend of mine while I'm there. I just have to pray he won't be too shocked to see me." Kirya told, looking directly at the screen as she did.

_So...that's why. She's coming here._

"A possible boyfriend perhaps?" the woman asked, regaining her earlier eagerness. Fights and relationships...had this human matured a day past her high school years?

"Oh, god no! We're way too different for that. We're just friends." Kirya replied, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Her eyes glazed in a way that symbolized her trying to imagine such a thing.

_Too right you are Kirya. The press would have a field day if you told them your friend was a pokemon clone. What would the tabloids say about that I wonder...? _

"Well we're running out of time. Is there anything else you want to say Kirya?"

"Ummm, yeah there is something now that I think of it! David, I know you're watching this! So quit stalking me or I'm gonna call the cops. Or worse, I'll sic Absol on you! He's already pissed at you!" she shouted quickly, a huge grin on her face despite the fact that a stalker was not something to really joke about.

The two laughed for a moment, and then the credits for the show rolled. So, Kirya was coming. When though? I scanned the quickly rising white print for the date that the show had been filmed, finding it after a few seconds. It had been made just two weeks ago... That meant that the girl could be here anytime now... I felt shocked at this sudden occurrence, but pleased. I would enjoy seeing her again...and even though I would not admit it to her when she came, I had missed her.

"-Now for the news. The cause of the MSIRE disaster, which occurred but a few short days ago, still remains a mystery to the leading authorities in the area. It is now guessed that well over a thousand humans and pokemon alike perished in the immense explosion, and a few hundred still remain missing. So far, no survivors have been found. Ms. Marissa Stoneson, the daughter of Mr. Jacob Stoneson, the leader of the complex, is asks for the families of the dead to join her in a private mourning in Everfern. She also-"

I turned the screen with a flick of my wrist, and crossed over to my nest. The "MSIRE disaster" as it was now being called, was not something of interest to me. While the rest of the world thought the research facility had been a righteous place, my experience in the streets of the east side of this city had told me otherwise. Pokemon experimentation, drug-dealing, thievery, the list went on and on... It was a wonder that the place had managed to hide its secrets, even now after it had been destroyed. It was better for the world if MSIRE was eliminated, decimated by an unexplained explosion. But the subject was not one I should be concerned with. It would never be something that affected me...

I looked down to find that Pyra had not moved from her earlier position. I shook my head and sighed. Then, despite that fact, I fell back into my bed, and let myself fall asleep...

_Someone was there... It was not Amber. It seemed to be a blue creature, most of it hidden within the shadows. It looked somewhat familiar... My eyes narrowed and then widened with shock as the creature came into view. It was...me. But...different. Most of it still was blurred though, by the bright light now shining from it. I tried covering my eyes, but the creature only came closer. It touched my cheek gently, and then to me, it whispered but two single words._

_(Save her.) _

I awoke suddenly, confused and disorientated. That dream... What had it been about? I found I could not remember. I closed my eyes, trying to focus, trying to recall any words, any images...yet I could not. I growled with frustration and got up, exiting my home. Upon the roof the air seemed cool and moist, though surprisingly clear. From the sky radiated a soft blue light, the eastern horizon growing brighter with each passing moment. I knew that it would still be a few hours before dawn, and leaned against the stone railing that surrounded some of the church roof. It was quiet at this hour, and despite the fact that day was approaching, it was one in which I liked. Looking down I watched the various cars as they drove by the church, and then gazed with curiosity as a taxi pulled up to the sanctuary. For a second, no one exited or entered the yellow cab, as though the driver was wondering if this was the correct location. Then, the back door nearer the sidewalk opened, and from it stepped...

Kirya, her hands full with a couple of grocery bags.

She looked much of the same as I remembered her, though there were slight differences. It had been, after all, nearly a year since I had last seen her. Her hair was still the same blond color, medium-short in length, and her facial features were alike to what I recalled. She was a bit taller and more developed in form than she had been at our parting, and with that growth I could but dearly hope her maturity had grown as well. Yet, from the interview I had witnessed only hours before, I somewhat doubted this. I watched as she set the white bags down and ducked into the window of the car, thanking the driver, and gave him his pay. She followed the taxi with her gaze as it drove away, the looked up and down the streets. Quickly she released a pokemon from one of the poke'balls on her belt, the red light forming a pokemon I would not have expected Kirya to have. As the Misdreavus floated up to me, I felt the odd "dead" aura around her. Her coal gray body and hair (tipped with pale lavender) shifted eerily as she moved, her odd necklace of magenta spheres matched her eyes which also held a corn gold color where the whites of one's eyes would usually be. Our faces only inches apart, she smiled gleefully.

"Misdreavus! Mis, misdre, misdreavus!" she told eagerly, making me wonder just how long Kirya had caught the ghost, "Hello! My mistress wants to get up here-!"

(Your "mistress"? Are you some slave creature?) I asked, a bit annoyed at this sudden hyperness. Ghosts were usually gloomy or mischievous for the most part...

"Mis?" she puffed, doing a flip, "Huh?"

(...It was a rhetorical question.)

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the ghost's remarks, and teleported her trainer to the rooftop. Kirya gave me a shocked and confused look but recovered herself quickly, smiling. Seeing my expression, she returned her pokemon without a second thought, apologizing for the creature's behavior before I could say anything. Evidently, this had occurred before, with humans.

"What, no hello for me? I feel so hurt!" she cried in mock upsetness.

(You have yet to greet me.) I exchanged, countering.

"Well, then HELLO!" she shouted, flinging herself at me.

I then found myself in a rather awkward position. In her greeting, Kirya had enforced her joyous nature with a...embrace. I had never been hugged before, and this was most odd to me. I found myself frozen, unable to determine what to do. I was not a physical creature, I never had been. Should I embrace her in return, or pull away? Kirya saved me from the choice by letting go of me, and laughed at the stunned look on my face.

"My god I wish I had a camera. That look is so priceless!" she giggled, pointing at me.

I regained my composure quickly, frowning, (I would destroy the film before you had a chance to develop it!)

"Yeah, I guess you would... Anyways do I get a hello? Or are you gonna sulk?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

(...Hello then... Still annoying as ever... You haven't changed at all have you?)

"Likewise." she retorted.

(What are the groceries for?) I asked after a moment of silence.

"Lemonade!" Kirya exclaimed, holding up the bags.

(You wasted your money on a drink?) I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Gahhh, shut up! Help me with it would you?"

She swiftly entered the attic, placing the two identical white bags on the table. Pulling out various items, I wondered vaguely how she could make creating such a simple drink so complicated. As she asked me to get some water I did as told, and watched her as she made the sweet drink. After the pink concoction had been well mixed, I observed silently as she pulled out a large block of ice, setting it in a large bowl, and began to noisily hammer pieces off with a rather large mallet. Seeing her frustration that it wouldn't break, I used my powers to cut the ice into the little cubes she was aiming for. She gave me a grateful smile and poured two drinks, adding ice after a moment, and handed me one. I held it awkwardly; my hands not adapt to holding such a smooth item, and used my psychic powers to grasp it instead. Kirya pulled out the final item from her shopping, a fold up chair, and we crossed out onto the roof.

As we stepped out into the light from the sunrise, I suddenly became aware of the actual color of Kirya's clothes, which in the dim light had been dark and unclear. The slightly baggy blue jeans that she wore seemed to hold a color oddly familiar, as did her aqua green shirt. I realized suddenly, that those were the colors I noticed upon Amber, in her hair and eyes. I grabbed Kirya's wrist gently, and turned her around to face me. I held her chin with my paw, tilting her head upwards to see her face better. I tried, looking at her, to remember Amber's exact facial features. No matter how hard I tried though, I never could quite-

"Errrr, Mewtwo...do I have something on my face or are you going to kiss me? Cause, either way, I'd _really_ like to know!" she said quickly, a bit nervously.

I released her apologizing, and the jumped onto the railing. I then leaned back against the cold stone wall taking small sips of the extremely sugary drink. Kirya sat down in her chair, and we watched the eastern sky as it slowly came to grow peach and bright orange in color. She didn't question my actions, yet I could tell it had bothered her. Trying to start up a conversation, she broke the silence around us.

"I was worried that you didn't have a TV. The last time I was here I was sorta under the impression that you didn't own one..."

The statement surprised me, but I replied, (You needn't have. I could have broken into a house to watch it.)

"You wouldn't have..." she trailed off, looking at me in shock.

(What makes you so certain Kirya?) I asked, taking another sip of my drink.

"...What exactly have you been up to anyways Mewtwo?" she asked, changing the topic.

(I've been healing injured pokemon. There tends to be many of them in this city, especially now...) I told, looking out over the steel landscape in front of me.

"Hmmm, why's that?" she asked, but seemed hardly interested.

(It is...mating season for most pokemon.) I answered reluctantly.

"Oh? Have you ever thought of getting a girlfriend Mewtwo?"

(Such thoughts would be pointless. There are no other members of my species-)

"Ever thought of cross-species breeding?" she questioned, interrupting me.

(That too, would be pointless. Given what I am, I'm not worthy of having a mate. I don't deserve one truth be told.)

"Bullshit! Just because you're a clone doesn't mean anything! I don't judge you because of it. And if someone does, then they aren't worth your time!"

(That is simple for you to say Kirya. There are many males in your species to choose from. If you do not like one, you can move on to the next, and you can continue that cycle until you find a male you fancy. With your body I doubt you would have any trouble courting. You are quite an attractive female.) I said, my eyes going over her form.

"I'm flattered." she said, touching a hand to her collar, "But seriously Mewtwo, you could cross-breed. You don't have to take a member of your species you know."

(I could, but I have no desire to.)

"Aww, come on Mewtwo! I'd like to see you get married and have kids. I'll bet baby Mewtwos would be really cute!" she said, grinning widely, her eyes sparkling.

I gazed at her in pure shock. I had known she was a romancist but this... Had she not learned anything in that school of hers?

(You're deluded. For one thing, pokemon do not get married. That is an absurd ceremony solely for humans, unless trainers chose to force their pokemon into such bindings. Secondly, pokemon babies tend to take after their mother. I highly doubt there'd be "baby Mewtwos".)

"Uh-huh... Well how do pokemon become mates then?" she asked slowly, disbelieving. Her voice had an edge of sarcasm to it...

(They merely have sex.) I told emotionlessly.

Kirya sprayed lemonade from her mouth in shock, "You're joking!"

(When have you known me to joke Kirya?)

"Like, never... So you'd have to get laid to become some female's mate?"

(Yes.)

"...Oh god, you're screwed. I'll never be able to image you doing it...not that I want to. That's sick-" she began before I cut her off.

(You have a very immature view on sex don't you?) I said, gazing at her oddly.

"Hey I'm fifteen damn it, if I chose I could lose my virginity!" she shouted at me going red, slamming her drink on the small table beside her.

(Then why haven't you?)

"I'm waiting for love, why else?" she told me bitterly, hating my attitude.

(STDs, HIV, AIDS, unwanted pregnancy, must I go on?) I smirked.

"Ah, shut up!" she yelled, then continued, "Now we're getting off the topic! Humor me why don't you? What about Mew, she's close to you in species!"

I looked at her in pure disbelief. (You cannot be serious! Mew is far too much of an optimist, hyper, bouncy, giddy...her laugh in itself I can only bear for so long. And frankly there is an immense size difference between us-)

"Oh, so you are interested in sex?" Kirya asked, grinning evilly.

(No. I've never had any desire to make love to another creature.) I replied truthfully.

"Mewtwo, are you sure you're a guy?" she questioned, her mouth hanging open slightly.

(Quite. The male stereotype concerning sex shouldn't be believed. There are many males that aren't interested in mating.)

"I have yet to meet any, besides you. Okay, how about...a Gardevoir? She'd be more your height." the teen tried again.

(They are not very trusting creatures, or at least the one I met-)

"Okay, what about a Ninetales of something? They're pretty." she continued on.

(No. If I were to ever have a mate she'd have to be bipedal, and preferably psychic in type. Otherwise the difference in anatomy would be too great far the most part.)

"Aww fine...," she trailed off, seeing that I would probably be the winner of this verbal debate, and suddenly frowned, not sure if she should say what was on her mind. She did however, "...What about a...human?"

I remained silent for a moment, my gaze growing icy upon her, (...Do you not know me at all? I...hate humans! There are a spare few that I like, you included, but I could never take one as a mate! What human female would be able to overlook that I am a pokemon Kirya?) I found myself nearly shouting at her.

Kirya regained her usual confident, cocky self in a few seconds, "Mewtwo, you so need a psychologist! I'd pay big money to see some sessions... Fine, what if there was a female Mewtwo? Would you be her mate?"

(...No. Kirya you forget that the female in question would have her own soul, her own emotions. She would not be some item to acquire, but a person! Besides, you know as well as I that there are no others of my kind. I am alone-)

"Exactly! Mewtwo, I worry about you! You probably think it's pointless to do so, but I do anyways... You're always alone, even with these hurt pokemon and me. I hate the thought that every fricken day there is not one person there for you, like there is me. I have parents, friends, even a boyfriend on occasion, but you have no one! You live such a lonely, depressing life! Life isn't about that Mewtwo; it's about enjoying yourself, taking chances! You only get one life Mewtwo, so you should make the most of it... And by just watching the world pass you by, by just sitting here musing I can tell you that you sure as hell aren't doing that!..." her voice trailed off, her amber eyes looking at me with worry, and she sighed sadly, "Tell me this then: why are you so totally opposed to the idea that when you wake up, there would be someone sleeping next to you? Someone that you love more than anything else, and who feels the same way about you? Is that so wrong Mewtwo?" she asked softly.

(Kirya...stop it... I do not want, or need a mate. When I was created by humans, I was entitled to be different, alone for eternity. I've learned not to deny it. Anyone close to me, like my fellow clones were, usually end up hurt. I hate to think of what might happen, if I came to love someone. Besides, love is nothing more than the feeling living beings claim to feel to justify their own physical wants. It's nothing more than that...)

She gazed at me in shock. "My god... Do you honestly believe that?"

(It is true.) I said, turning away from her.

"...THAT'S IT!" she screamed.

I jumped, not expecting the sudden shout. She gave me a very angry, determined glare and pulled me from the railing, dragging me into the room. She slammed her glass onto the table, waking a few of the pokemon within the room, and turned to face me. It is a very good thing that looks cannot kill...

"We are going to go have some fun! I don't care if you don't want to, but I can't stand this depressing mood! Get your damn cloak on and teleport me downstairs. I need to go get ready-"

(You can take the stairs.) I interjected.

"Excuse me? THERE ARE STAIRS HERE! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T WE USE THEM LAST TIME?"

(I was unaware of their existence. I will meet you outside.)

"Oh...you aren't going to argue?" she said, her furious mood deflating.

(That, it seems, would be useless.)

Kirya looked at me for a second, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. She quickly disappeared down the stairs I had pointed out, and I threw one of my brown cloaks on. I did not want to do this, go outside in the day, but it seemed the other option was far more hazardous. I floated down into one of the trees nearby the church entrance, waiting and hiding in the leaf-filled branches. After about ten minutes, Kirya came out, looking much happier, but her eyes still held a flicker of stubbornness in them. I jumped down, startling her, but followed obediently as she walked farther into the city. Is this what I had been reduced to? I was one of the, if not the most, powerful pokemon in the world! And now, I was trailing behind a fifteen-year-old female human around like a lapdog. My dignity was beginning to take some serious blows...

"Ah, here we are! Food thank god!" Kirya shouted happily, clapping her hands together.

I raised my head to see that we now stood in front of a McDonald's. Kirya had taken me to a fast food restaurant. I gave her a poisonous look. I did not eat meat usually, and I had never even touched fast foods. She did not truly believe that I would now, did she...? As we entered, the smell of salt and grease made me want to vomit. How was it that humans could eat such food! They were mad, all of them! Kirya calmly walked towards the counter and ordered herself a large cheeseburger, and looked at me, wanting to know what I wanted. Seeing it would be no use to deny her, I chose a salad, letting the young blond order it for me. When our food was ready Kirya took the paper bag and paid quickly, leaving along with me. We sat next to a large tree a bit away from the small building, the double yellow arch of its sign above us. We ate slowly, and I began to calm myself in that time. Perhaps I should try and enjoy the food, seeing as how I had not stolen as I usually did...

I looked at Kirya, who was enjoying her greasy sandwich immensely, (That is extremely unhealthy. Between the grease and the salt you'll have a heart attack at the age of thirty.)

She grinned, "Yeah, my mom says the same thing, and it doesn't stop her from ordering extra fries! Anything that tastes really good is usually horrible for you..."

We continued to eat, and suddenly Kirya shot up from her slumped position, looking at me quickly.

"I almost forgot! Mewtwo, I have something to give you!" she told, looking in her coat pockets hurriedly.

(A gift?) I asked, shocked.

From a pocket she pulled out a rather large object, one that left me in awe. It was a perfectly spherical piece of amber, about the size of a ball from a pool table. As I took it in my hands the clear, yellow stone sparkled with an inner beauty. I realized, looking at it harder, that within it were traces of gold dust. Its smooth surface gleamed brightly in the light of the sun, and I felt reminded of Kirya's own eyes. Amber...

(It's beautiful...where did you get it?) I asked, my voice hushed with awe.

"It's one of the artifacts I found in that city I stumbled on. My friends and I were supposed to hand over all the stuff we found to some museum, but I kept it. I thought you might like it." she told me, smiling at my pleased look.

(Thank you...) I said quietly, pocketing the jewel orb in my cloak.

"You're welcome!" she laughed, enjoying my reaction.

After we finished our food we threw the trash away in one or the dark gray cans near us. I continued to follow Kirya, wondering what else she had in store for me. I hoped she didn't intend to take me to an arcade. Not only would I seriously hate such unimaginative games, but my hands would never get around the controls...

Where she took me was far worse.

I gazed, open-mouthed, at the scene in front of me. I looked at Kirya in disbelief, and in horror. No...I would not go into that insane area! I refused to enter a carnival! Telling me that she had wanted to go to this since she came here, she stubbornly grabbed my wrist, pulling me along. As we entered the crowd I wondered why this was happening to me. The squeals of delight and the begging of children reached my crooked ears quickly, the conversations, laughs, and arguments adding to the noise. Above me I could hear excited and fearful screams, the humans in the rides not knowing whether to be terrified or joyous. The sharp, sweet smell of cotton candy and buttery popcorn, added to this noise, was almost overloading. The pinging of the games around me was getting ever more annoying. I looked to Kirya, seeing to my dismay that she was enjoying everything around her. As she dragged me to various games and fun houses, I felt myself growing more and more negative, my mood anything but happy. Kirya, seeing my sulking, took me to an ice cream stand, asking what I wanted in hope that the dairy sweet would cheer me up.

(I've never tried ice cream before.) I stated, looking at the many colored creams.

Kirya jaw dropped, "...Are you serious! My god you've lived a deprived life!"

(Giovanni never cared much for treating me to sweets.) I explained, my voice growing bitter as I remembered the man.

"Good thing I hit him then!"

(You mean you truly did that!) I shouted at her, shocked.

"Yep, and I called him a bastard too!" she exclaimed delighted, laughing her head off, "Here's a chocolate chip mint! I think you'll like it!"

Still looking at her wide-eyed, I took a tentative lick of the creamy sensation, finding to my amazement that it tasted...very good. I took a bite, swallowing it quickly. My actions caused me however to get the most painful headache, and made my teeth ache. I groaned out loud, and Kirya began to laugh again. I looked at her annoyed.

(What is so funny human?)

"You've had a brain freeze! Amateur!" she told me, licking her strawberry, cookie-dough ice cream with a smile.

After that I made sure not to take any huge bites of the frozen sweet. However, my annoyed mood did not last long. It is strange, what the sweet combination of dairy, chocolate, sugar, and mint can do to one's emotions. I almost found myself enjoying my time with the girl. As I finished the treat, I tried to at least act as if I was having a good time. Kirya saw right through that however, but I did not mind. If she was happy, than I had no right to ruin that. Of course, her now hyper attitude, which reminded me of Mew, quickly made me turn back to my usual dark mood.

"Aww, come on Mewtwo! One ride, that's all I'm asking!" she wheedled.

(Absolutely not!) I replied stubbornly.

"Fine, you can just stay here and sulk!" she told me angrily, and then turned, stomping towards the ride quickly.

I somewhat hoped that the roller coaster would get stuck. Then I would not have to deal with the sugar-high human for another few hours. Yet, as the ride began, I sighed. I could vaguely pick out Kirya's screams from the others, which sounded to me, happy. I doubted she would be after the ride though, when she saw me again. I did not like having my friend mad at me... I crossed over to a game booth, digging out a few coins from one of the pockets in my cloak. The manager of the ring toss game in front of me took the money silently, and handed me three identical rings. I threw the first two slowly, getting close to the bottle each time. Not wanting to waste my money's worth, I used my powers discreetly to make sure the last ring went around one of the many white bottles. The man lifted it, reading the piece of paper underneath, and crossed over to the back of the stall where the many toys were located.

I watched surprised as he handed me a large Spheal doll. It was a good thing then that this stuffed pokemon would be going to Kirya. It would not last a day in my home, with the injured pokemon there. Between the Spearow's attraction to brightly colored objects, and Pyra's love of anything cute and fluffy, the fight over it would likely result in its destruction. I placed it under my arm, and resumed my position near the ride entrance, leaning against the brick wall silently. After this, I prayed that Kirya would allow us to leave. The sky above shown black for the most part, the western sky a mix of gold, purple, and red through the thinning stratus clouds. I closed my eyes slowly... The day would soon be over... I had never wanted my nest so badly...

"Hoothoot..."

I opened my amethyst eyes, looking up at the top of the light post next to me. There, perched a small owl pokemon. I couldn't help but find this odd. Hoothoots were nocturnal pokemon, liking the dark far better than the bright colored lights of a fair. Why would this little male be here then...? However, I should not talk. I would far rather be in the shadows than here as well.

(Why are you here little owl? This is an odd place for a pokemon such as yourself to be.)

"HOOT!" the owl cried, almost flying from his perch in surprise, "YOU!"

(Yes.) I said, a bit angrily. "YOU!" was a rather rude way to greet someone.

"Hoot, hoot hoothoot! Hoothoot, hoo hoot! Hoot-" he explained quickly, "I'm sorry, I just didn't recognize you! I've been looking for you everywhere! I tried your house-"

(Why would you be looking for me? How did you even know I was here?) I asked irritated.

"Hoothoot, hoot, hoot, ho ho!" he replied quickly, "The Vulpix said you'd gone off to have some fun with your human friend and I assumed-"

(You guessed correctly then. Now, I ask you again: why were you looking for me?)

"Hoot, hoothoot hoot..." he told, his head bowed, "Someone needs you're help..."

(Is it bad?), I asked reluctantly, feeling torn. I could not leave now! (Does the creature need immediate assistance?)

"Ho hoot-" he shook his head, "Well no but-"

(Then I will come later. Meet me at my home in an hour.)

"HOOT! Hoothoot ho! Ho..." he cried, not liking my answer, "No! We need your help now! Please..."

(...Fine bird, but know I'm going to receive hell for this. The human friend I'm here with will kill me when she finds me gone. This had better be important...)

"Hoot." he said, taking off, "It is."

As we exited the fair I teleported the doll back home, hoping dearly that it wouldn't fall victim to the injured inside. I would need it more than ever after this... I prayed Kirya would be understanding of my actions. Having to choose between a hurt stranger and a healthy friend was not an easy thing, yet considering Kirya was plenty capable of taking care of herself (she now had many pokemon upon her belt to defend her), the choice was obvious...

When we reached the shadows of an alley a few blocks away, I floated up towards the brown owl, following him over the smaller buildings and parks below. He seemed immensely tired, panting even, and I wondered how long he had been flying previous to our meeting. This creature must be important to him, for him not to even rest. A female Hoothoot perhaps? I didn't know whether to frown or smile upon the idea. It mattered not though...

(Are we nearly there?)

"Hoot." he told, his large red eyes glowing with relief, "Si."

(So this creature, is it another bird pokemon, or not? What are its injuries?)

"Hoot...hoothoot. Hoothoot...ho. Hoot...hoot...hoothoot." he explained, panting in exhaustion, "Not...bird pokemon. Deep cuts...starved too. Won't...wake up...no matter what we try."

(I see. Are you sure it isn't dead?)

"Ho...hoothoot." he explained, "Si...breathing."

(What pokemon is it exactly? It would help if I knew. All pokemon have different anatomies...) I said.

"...Hoot hoothoot...hoothoot ho hoot...hoothoot." he turned to me, saying reluctantly and nervously, "...The one that's hurt...the one who needs healing...is like you."

For a second, I could only stare at him in silence. Then, rage began to fill me. This...this was a practical joke! How dare this little night bird play a prank on me! I had known the other pokemon here disliked me, but I had never thought that they would go this far! It was not only cruel, but the timing couldn't have been worse. Which was the whole point I realized. Because of this joke, this distraction, one of the few people that I cared for would absolutely hate me. This little owl had purposely set up this deception, playing on my softness for helping others, so I would face hell when I met with Kirya. She would never forgive me for leaving her there, alone, and he knew that. I would lose one of the few friends I had, because of him and the others who were in on this. Did the pokemon here all want me to be so unhappy, did they want me gone that badly! And to add to that, there was the fact that they exploited the fact that I was alone in my species, as an extra cruelty.

(How _dare_ you!) I shouted, grabbing him by the throat and began to shake him.

"Hoot! Hoothoot hoot!" he cried, struggling, "Stop! What did I say!"

(You, and all the other pokemon here, know that I am the only one of my kind! There cannot be another! This cruel joke that you play on me is beyond low! I never thought you would-)

"HOOTHOOT" he shouted, scared, interrupting me, "I'm not lying!"

I let him go, glaring at him with a murderous look. Why did this pokemon continue to act? My eyes narrowed, and I felt my powers begin to surge forward in my anger. I restrained myself from obliterating him though. I wanted to know who else was a part of this. Who else hated me this much? Then, I would destroy them all. They were no better than the humans!

(Fine, show me this other Mewtwo. If you are lying, I will kill you. Don't doubt my words Hoothoot. It would only take a second to explode your head, and I do _not_ like being played with like some _toy_...)

The Hoothoot, to my surprise, did not drop his act. He seemed afraid, nervous, as though he thought I would kill him right then. But no, I could wait. I might as well ride this ordeal to its end, to eliminate this hatred. I had to make the best out of an already terrible situation. If I was going to lose my friend, then I'd best make it worth it...

We stopped suddenly over a small park, and I watched as the owl dived into the trees quickly. I followed, keeping a psychic track on him. He would die first... I found myself at the edge of a small clearing, and looked up to the tree above to find the Hoothoot perched next to an older female; one I assumed was his mother. They both looked at me tentatively, as though I was a bomb. I walked a few steps towards them, feeling the thick green brush around me graze my form. The cool night air seemed tense, waiting...

(Well? Where is this Mewtwo?) I asked, my voice acquiring a rather evil edge to it.

"Hoot..." he told, nodding at the clearing near us, "Look..."

I turned and did, and felt my heart skip a beat. Something was there yes... My arms and tail fought against the branches in front of me to get a better look, to get closer. I stepped out into the small open space, taking small, slow steps. What was lying there? The form was pale, furred, skin and bones yes, but I recognized it. But it simply couldn't be...

(Did you get a Ditto to try and trick me?) I asked, but my confidence, even though I tried to retain it, was lost.

"Hoo.", the little owl replied, "No."

I shook slightly, and found myself feeling an emotion I rarely ever experienced: fear. I took another few steps, and realized that it certainly did look like a Mewtwo. But...my mind would not accept it. I knelt down beside it slowly, my breathing coming a bit harder. My hand trembled as I touched its side, and I tried not to cry out loud. It was truly there, real! It did not disappear like an illusion at my touch. This was impossible though! How could there be another Mewtwo!

To try and confirm it, I turned the pokemon on its back and staggered away from it quickly. It was, to my horror, another Mewtwo as they had told me, as I had tried to deny. How could this be? _How? _And then I noticed something even more shocking... Not only was this another Mewtwo...but it was...

Female.

I could only stare. An immense wave of shock, along with denial washed over me. It was impossible, this was a dream, nothing more! Yet, why would I dream something like this? One cannot simply imagine in this type of clarity! The feel of her fur, the smell of blood coming from her form...those cannot be dreamed! Dreams are made of images, sounds... This other, was real. Yet how, _why_, I could not explain. As my mind raced, I became aware of the owls talking to me, though it sounded from an immense distance away.

"Hoothoot?" the elder asked concerned, yet still nervously, "Are you okay?"

(...I'm...I am sorry I threatened you... My behavior was horrid... Thank you...for bringing me here...) I apologized, my voice nearly breaking as I said the words.

I walked back to the female Mewtwo, placing my arms under her shoulders and legs, and picked her up gently. This...this female Mewtwo was real. I still felt stunned, unable to grasp the fact. There was another of my kind. Yet...yet how! Then I began to notice something else. She was...incredibly light! Looking at her form again I felt queasy. Her bones were so very pronounced against her flesh...she resembled a skeleton more than a pokemon in my eyes. She was worse than some of the most abused pokemon I had seen in my time here. Was that what had happened to her? Had she been abused...?

(How did she come to get here?)

"Hoot, hoothoot, hoo, hoot. Hoothoot hoothoot, hoot, hoothoot..." answered the younger of the two owls, "We're guessing she was teleported here by someone. She simply appeared out of thin air, falling through the trees until she hit the ground..."

(I see... And her condition? You said she wouldn't awake?)

"Hoo... Hoothoot hoot, hoo." he told quietly, "Yes... It's like she's in a coma."

(...Do you know anything else?)

"Hoo, hoothoot hoo. Hoothoot hoot hoo. ...Hoothoot hoot ho!" the mother owl said, "She came here about quadro...er...four days ago. Other than that, no. ...But we have given her a name!"

(What is it?) I asked slowly. She may already have a name...

"Hoothoot," she replied calmly. "Neva."

It was appropriate I suppose. She did have whitish fur, like snow... I thanked them again, and began to fly from the sight, promising them that I would take care of this female whom they had grown attached to in her silence. Questions, one that seemingly this other Mewtwo could only answer, buzzed through my mind. My stomach felt sick, the emotions within me building. I wanted to scream with confusion. None of this made sense! How was it even possible that this other Mewtwo existed!

Perhaps Giovanni had somehow managed to create her! Maybe she was one of the attempts in cloning that the scientists had tried before myself... Yet, I remembered, those humans had told me that those others had all died, failed...for some reason that thought left me bitter. So, had she been created after me? Was she my replacement in the Viridian City gym? Yet if he had held her in his grasp, why would he come after me later? That could not be it... Maybe she had been bait for me, to get me to cooperate! I would have surely have wielded to the Team Rocket leader had there been another of my species at risk! Still though...it made no logical sense. I had erased the man's memory of me, along with nearly his entire group. Wouldn't she have escaped then? And even if that was the case, how then had she gotten into this condition? Who had teleported her here?

Another Mewtwo? How many were out there, somewhere? Was there an entire army that I was unaware of? Was my species really so small! I could not answer these questions, and cursed under my breath. I didn't understand! I had thought I was the only one of my species, and now that belief had been turned on its head. The shock of what had just occurred began to hit me with full force, leaving me almost unable to breath. Mass confusion joined, and I sped up towards my home, trying to leave my emotions behind. Maybe there I could try and sort this out. I would awaken her, heal her, and then question her. After that, I didn't know what I'd do. My mind, at that point, was not thinking clearly.

How could it, after what had just happened?

0 0 0

Author's Note: I'm stopping here for now mostly because going on would make the transition to the next chapter very difficult to write. I believe you all get how freaked out Mewtwo is right now, so adding to that wouldn't help much. I know it's a horrid place to stop, but the chapter's already long enough as it is. And also I do not own McDonald's or Pokemon. I just own the OC's and the made up places like Klayblue. I would also just want to point out, even though it will be stated in the next chapter, that Kirya is NOT staying with Mewtwo this time. She's going to stay in a hotel living off of her parent's immense money.

P.S. - I'm sorry for the longer-then-usual wait. The disk I had this on got fried and I had to rewrite it all up again. It sucked :(!

0 0 0


	30. Neva

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Chapter 30:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

As I landed on the roof of my home, my mind was just beginning to accept the creature in my arms. A female Mewtwo... I shook my head; my emotions still the same as they had been when I had first seen her. For now though, I could not question what was happening. I would get no answers. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and for a few seconds I felt the emotions which swirled inside of me leave. Then, with the same powerful force as before, they hit me again, making my throat tight and stomach nauseated. I growled, carrying the pale form inside my home.

I hesitated as I entered, oddly unsure of what to do with her, and then set her down on my bed. I had noticed on the way here how very cold she was...and I couldn't help but be concerned by her lack of warmth. I nudged Pyra awake, asking her quietly if she could warm the humanoid pokemon sleeping beside her. She agreed, and I felt her use her fire powers to increase the temperature around her, forming in a soft, reddish-orange light, and watched as she curled up to sleep on the other Mewtwo's chest. I crossed over to a chair that leaned against the wall opposite to them, sitting down with a small thump. I buried my head in my hands, unsure of what course of action I should take. I needed to awaken the female somehow but...how would I go about doing that?

I lifted my head, gazing at her. The fur upon her, for the most part, was white, with a tinge of rose coloring to it. Her stomach and tail however were a deep red color, almost like wine... Her form was a lot like mine, yet smaller, and somewhat different in shape. Then again, this could be due to emaciated condition she was in... Looking at her, her limbs seemed sticklike, and I guessed that her bones were probably quite brittle. Easily broken... It amazed me that in her fall, which the owl pokemon had told me about, that she didn't break a limb. But one leg did seem a bit...odd in angle. I dismissed it, my eyes flickering to the rest of her.

Her face for one seemed to have the flesh over it stretched tightly, the area of her cheeks and eyes hollow. Her eyebrows were not as evident as mine. The bones of her ribs, shoulders, and collar were clearly defined, alike to what people come to look like if they are anorexic. How long had it been since this creature had even touched food...? Then my violet gaze flickered to the area I had been trying to avoid, feeling I was somewhat violated her in doing so. This was an idiotic assumption...pokemon don't hide any aspects of their bodies so the thought was ridiculous... ...Her chest was built differently from mine, lacking the natural armor for the most part, except for over her breasts... Her upper back and shoulders also lacked this armor, though perhaps that is not entirely correct. It was there, but it so smoothly melted into her regular flesh that it was undistinguishable from it. I noticed that the cord extending from the back of her head to her upper back was thinner than my own "second neck"...

Her fur was a mess. Though not matted, which would be difficult because it was so short, it had a mix of dried blood and dirt in it, which needed to be cleaned before I could attend to her cuts, which had stopped bleeding for the time being. I was suddenly faced with a rather strange task, to bathe her. No...I would not do that. To put it simply, I was a male. While I could help assist other pokemon in bathing if they could not themselves, she was a female of my species... It would be terribly inappropriate if I were to cleanse her like that. Someone else, or herself if she was strong enough, would have to do that...

I was suddenly struck down by another thought, a question. How old was this pokemon? In her current condition I couldn't tell. She could be well over my age, or years younger for all I knew. It was another thing I would have to ask her when she awoke. My eyes then widened as another thought came to me. What if she hadn't been created at all? What if she'd been born into the world? I had lost my memory of the girl, Amber, but what if there was something else I had forgotten, another some_one_.

What if, despite how ludicrous the idea sounded, that I _had_ at one point in my life, chosen a mate? Impregnated her...and this creature was the result of that. Could I somehow be related to her, be her father? I shook my head violently, hating the idea, trying to cast it out of my mind. I would _not_ have forgotten something like that! There would have been no time for such a thing anyways! Between Giovanni and my fellow clones, there were no opportunities! I would have eventually been told by someone if it had occurred. That theory was NOT a possibility...

And yet, it bothered me.

I stood up, crossing over to the piles of boxes, grabbing a smaller one near the top. Opening it, I took out two needles, testing each one before I walked over to the female. I gently pushed it into her skin, drawing out a blood sample, and did the same to myself. I covered her up with a blanket then, leaving her face exposed, and made my way to the computer I had created. Turning it on with a brief thought, I hooked the two vials up to it, and watched the screen as it flashed the genetic data taken from the samples. I found myself slumping in relief as the final evaluation came up. No, we were not related. Our species was the same, but that was about it. My eyes suddenly narrowed as I found something else.

This female was an albino. Or at least, partly. Odd... Albinos are, in the world, far rarer than shiny pokemon, which is a great feat to behold. Some humans even _collected_ them! But being an albino is not easy. The daytime world is difficult for them to live in, the sun's heat almost burning at times, from the lack of pigment. Medication, as I understand it, is usually in order for albino humans. The eyes for one, can sometimes be weaker against bright light than a normal creature's. In the wild, these pokemon are easy prey, a rare few living to adulthood. Even then, their appearances can scare away any possible mates, making the passing of these genetics to an offspring almost impossible.

Far more hurtful though then physical damaging, is the reaction to an albino pokemon. Some people value them for their rarity; others think them freaks and wish to exterminate them. Though this, like the hunting of rare and shiny pokemon, has long since been outlawed. However, those laws do not stop poachers... And just the basic reaction to such pokemon, in disgust and fear, can be emotionally lasting. Sometimes a simple name-calling or jeer can follow the creature for life, and acceptance proves impossible to gain...

I shook my head, turning off the computer, and sat down in my previous position. I felt shocked for the most part. I had thought that her coloring was just natural... I was glad though, that this fact had distracted me from the real, insane shock of her existence within me. But as it came rolling back, I gripped the arms of the chair harder, staring at her as she breathed softly. I vaguely heard the sound of someone coming up the steps, before an enraged shout reached my ears.

"There you are! Do you have any idea how long I looked for you! How could you just ditch me like that at the fair! If you hated being there so badly the least you could have done was wait! You're such a-" Kirya started screaming hyperactively before I cut her off.

(Kirya-) I began, my anger beginning to grow into an immense flame. Had I not had enough of a bad day without her yelling at me!

Kirya ignored my attempt, continuing to shout ragefully, pacing in front of me, "Why would you do something like that! I didn't think you'd be so-"

(Kirya...look at my bed.) I interjected, my voice growing tight with annoyance at her interruption.

"Bed? What, did you actually manage to get laid? That might explain why you left me alone for _hours_!-"

(KIRYA!) I roared finally, unable to take her loud venting anymore, (LOOK!)

She did reluctantly, looking at me with a pout, and then saw the other Mewtwo, "Holy shit!"

(You're in a church you know.) I told, trying to calm my emotions. It was not working.

"Mewtwo don't even attempt to make a joke right now! What the hell is he doing here-?"

(She.) I stated flatly.

She looked at me in shock, "'She'? It's female!"

(Check for yourself girl, the differences are astounding!) I nearly shouted, standing up quickly from my seat.

I walked towards the exit to the roof quickly, but suddenly felt Kirya's grasp around my wrist, forcing me to stay. I ripped my arm from her fingers, glaring. She had an odd, somewhat sad, sympathetic look on her face, which I despised immensely. I did not need to be pitied by some human!

"You're really freaked out about this aren't you?"

('Freaked out'? That is an understatement Kirya! I have lived my life thinking I was the only one of my species, accepting it, and now that belief had suddenly been torn apart!) I yelled at her angrily, our faces inches apart.

She didn't waver, "...Mewtwo what do you want me to say? That I totally know what you're going through? I can't say that, it'd be a lie if I did. But please, try and calm down..." she whispered quietly, raising a hand to my face.

It is astounding the affect that those simple words had on me. I felt my emotions begin to subside, and walked away from her, feeling the emotions from her aura follow me as she trailed behind me. I sighed, rubbing my temples with my odd fingers, trying to release the headache that was growing. I felt Kirya's hand against my shoulder, and looked over at her, continuing the silence between us. I saw her fingering something under her shirt, and I found myself tug upon the chain around her neck, curious. The bullet, _my_ bullet, hung on the silver metal line.

"I guess it's become my good luck charm now..." she told softly, staring at it.

I felt ashamed then of myself. Despite my harsh words, Kirya hadn't stopped trying to calm me, to be a friend and try to help me. And I had but yelled at her...

(...I should not have shouted. You wanted merely to help.) I murmured softly.

Kirya smiled, "S'okay. I didn't really help much by yelling in the first place."

She then broke from my light grip, crossing over to the pile of rags that was my nest. Kneeling down, she gazed at the female's face with evident concern. I did the same, studying the other Mewtwo once again. Why did she remain this way? What was it that the Hoothoots had said? That it was as though she was in a coma? Yes, perhaps...

"What's wrong with her?" Kirya wondered out loud.

(I cannot be quite certain. She doesn't seem to have any external damage, other than the cuts, so I somewhat doubt she was knocked into this state by behind hit by something. Sometimes, in beatings or car crashes, the one who happens to be injured will end up in a coma, which is very much like what she's in now. It concerns me though, that I cannot feel her aura...) I voiced, trailing off.

This was true. I had noticed while examining her that she showed no signs of such a spiritual signature. This was not unheard of, especially in psychics, but considering she wasn't conscious, it was something that made me worried. She might be in some irreversible state that I could not resurrect her from, which was not an option I wanted to think of...

"That's bad?" Kirya asked, turning to me.

(Yes. The only ones who can part with their bodies are psychics, or the dead which have to. Some people in accidents are forced to part from their bodies, 'vegetables' as I believe you call them. An aura though, if one wishes, can be hidden for short amounts of time. Psychics are the only ones that can truly become skilled at that ability, and even then it's usually only to hide their emotions. It comes in handy when being interrogated, or when one is having more private thoughts swimming around in one's head...)

She gave me a rather bewildered look, "Okay... Explanation would be nice! She's not awake, or didn't you notice?"

(...Well, there is another way she could be doing this...)

Kirya seemed to snap, hissing at me highly annoyed, "Mewtwo, unlike you, I can't read minds! Tell me already!"

(...You have daydreamed, tuned out the world in your life correct? You become lot in your thoughts, in your own little world, until something from the outside draws you back out. For example, you are called upon by a teacher, or tapped on the shoulder. Now try imagining that feeling, but a thousand fold, to the point where you cannot hear, feel, smell, taste, or see.) Trying to explain as simple as I could.

"Where is this supposed to be going?"

(There are rare cases when a creature, it does not matter whether human or pokemon, retreat so far into themselves that they become oblivious to the world around them. They withdraw into the darkest corners of their minds, hiding there, safe and secure. In doing so, that being induces in a coma upon itself, wanting to escape the world outside...) I told, watching the other Mewtwo breath.

"But why the hell would someone want to do that!" Kirya shouted, shaking my shoulders. I brushed her away quickly.

(When there is no other option. In extreme pain, in torture, with no way to escape but inside themselves, they take that door. When they no longer care what happens to their bodies, it's the perfect retreat.)

Kirya looked very disturbed by this information, and looked down upon the pale furred creature below her in a new light. With pity, sympathy. Her voice nearly cracked as she asked her next question.

"Are you saying someone was purposely hurting her?" she whispered slowly.

(No. There could be a number of reasons why one wants to hide in their mind. They could have a painful terminal disease, they could be starving, they could even be hurting themselves to the point where they no longer care what happens to their bodies. The abuse you're thinking of is just one, out of perhaps hundreds of reasons.) I said gently. I doubted that Kirya had ever heard of this...

"But...doesn't she realize she isn't in any danger?" Kirya murmured.

(As I said, nothing of the outside world can reach them when they are like this. She wouldn't feel pain, or the lack of it. As a psychic though I might be able to reach her where physical force cannot.)

Kirya seemed intrigued by this information, "Umm, how?"

(I could enter her mind... As a human, you have very weak mental barriers, so I can read your thoughts fairly simply. She likely has a stronger defense though, but I am certain I can get around that. I just have to be careful not to break anything.)

"I ask again: HOW!"

(You have heard of astral projection correct? ...Good. That is basically what I will have to do. By projecting my conscious, my soul-self perhaps I should call it, into her mind I can enter the world she had likely created for herself and contact her. Odd...you look skeptical.) I said, noticing the look of pure disbelief on the human's face.

"Duh! There's no proof that'll work, and it sounds like complete crap to me-" she voiced, turning her nose upwards at the idea.

(Considering that is usually what you teenagers talk, I cannot help but find your words ironic.) I stated, smiling slightly.

Kirya gave me an evil grin, turning back to me with a question, "...So can I come?"

I gave her a completely shocked look, answering her quickly, (You're not a psychic! It would be nearly impossible for you to enter another's mind, leaving behind your own body. Your thoughts would only get in the way...), I could almost hear her think "This is stupid."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "So when are you gonna do this anyways?" she asked.

I sighed, (I had might as well do it now. Delaying would not help anything.)

I gently placed my hands on the sides of the albino's head, pressing my forehead against hers. I heard Kirya mutter something under her breath, saying how it looked odd and that she still thought my actions were utter bull. I concentrated, feeling my aura charge as I used my powers to try and let go of my body. Considering this was the first time I had attempted to do this, it took longer than normal for me to achieve the state of mind I needed. Then, I felt the awareness of feeling leave me, along with all of my other senses, save sight and hearing. From above, I saw myself slump against the female pokemon, and became aware of Kirya's startled gasp. She looked at my form in pure disbelief. Then, I plunged into Neva's mind.

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

Well this was weird. If Mewtwo was trying to pull a practical joke on me, he was doing a VERY good job at it. I prodded him with a finger, curious of his reaction. He didn't move an inch. I sat back, looking at the scene in front of me. My god, Mewtwo would totally freak out if he knew the position he was in. If he tilted his head just a fraction, he'd end up kissing the female Mewtwo.

I concealed my giggles with my hand, loving the idea. Maybe if I just "accidentally" hit his head and got him into that position... That would be so sweet! Mewtwo would kill me probably but at least I'd die laughing! Oh, where was my camera? I looked at my belt, realizing it wasn't there like usual. Damn. That would have been hilarious! I could blackmail him forever on that. I remembered then about putting my camera on the lamp side table at my hotel room, and cursed silently. This sucked! I'd always have something to smile at on picture day for the yearbook if I got a shot of this...

Nah, I wouldn't. Tempting yep, but it's not something a friend would do. Too bad I'm such a good girl... I leaned back against one of the boxes near the laundry pile Mewtwo called a bed, and began to wait for SOMETHING to happen.

I began to feel extremely bored after a few minutes...but considering my Gameboy was ALSO at the hotel, there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Damn... Well, only one thing to do then...

"Good luck Mewtwo."

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Darkness...it was the very first thing I became aware of. Then, the cold hit me, the female's body obviously still incredibly low in temperature. Here, at the edge of her mind, the first of her mental barrier's glassy shine did not hold back bodily awareness. I was feeling exactly what she felt... Walking slowly towards the barrier, I saw small surges of electricity going through its surface. Floating back and forth near the curved wall, I tried to spy an entrance. Where was it...?

There! I slid through the small crack, careful not to touch the mental shield. I slowly squirmed my way through the elaborate maze of crystal, glowing walls, the sharp edges sometimes brushing my fur. I cursed silently as I came to a dead end, and retreated a few feet back, looking for another way. Seeing one, I turned right and tried not to flinch as I saw the many distorted reflections of myself staring back at me. It was like the funhouse full of mirrors that Kirya had taken me to. Her nose probably still had the bruise where she had walked straight into a wall... Then, as I flew, bending oddly to make sure not to hit anything, I saw something...more darkness. I floated towards it, hoping it wouldn't lead me back to the beginning of this maze, like I had heard some pathways of the mind do. As I exited, I looked around and frowned. There didn't seem to be anything different! I had taken a wrong turn-

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an odd, whitish figure to my left. I stared, feeling uneased, yet glad. Maybe that was the female Mewtwo. As the blurred person came closer, I realized it was NOT a pokemon at all. It was...a human. However, it appeared more to be that of a ghost, alike to the ones showed in many supernatural movies that human's have created. I backed away a few steps as the shape became more vivid. A young human woman... Long, slightly wavy hair, regular clothes for the most part, and one who held an odd, sad expression on her face. She was not looking at me however...but through me. I turned around, seeing nobody, and then felt myself grow frigid as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped upon me-

_"Jesus loves me this I know,_

_Because the Bible tells me so-"_

Gahhh! What- what was this! I found myself, not in the inky blackness of the other Mewtwo's mind, but in a cell. I was sprawled across a hard mat, looking at the now colored human woman. She was singing...to me. I then noticed my own coloring and gasped. I-I was white in color! My tail was reddish, and I could clearly tell that I- I was female. No...I wasn't! This was HER memory, a memory of her past! A cell? But, why-

I found myself back in the emptiness of her mind, and turned around quickly to see the figure walking away. The...ghost had passed through me. I felt deeply disturbed, confused. That was a person from her life... A religious person. What was she, what was either of them, doing in cells? This did not make any sense! I shook my head and looked around. I was, to my relief, actually inside the female's imaginary world now. Good...that was progress.

But where to go? As I saw a few more figures pass me, I decided to follow them for a time. I became aware of large, dark clouds above me, rumbling menacingly with thunder. Her mind...it seemed so...barren, so desolate. It was so empty. People create worlds for themselves unconsciously, which becomes a home to their hopes and dreams. As I looked closer, I could see small wisps of light, and through it saw a brighter, more beautiful landscape. Just as I tried to reach out to it however, it disappeared like smoke. I wondered solemnly, if that was all that remained of her dreams... I continued to look around, realizing that I had lost my ghost-like companions in my distraction. What was I to do now...?

...To my left I saw a faint glow, or perhaps it should be described as a lighter dark. I decided immediately to head there, seeing as how I had no other hints to where the other Mewtwo's soul-self lay. As I began to head towards it, I felt a warm droplet hit my hand. I looked up at the sky above, the clouds heavy with rain, and then gazed down at my right paw where the liquid had hit. My eyes widened and I quickly raised my hand in front of my face, the shock growing inside of me. That wasn't water at all...

It was blood. The sky inside this creature's mind, rained blood.

I found myself deeply unsettled, but looking forward I saw that the glow had turned bright green in color. I began to run towards it, my breath coming in small, visible white puffs. The red rain came harder, my fur becoming slick with the metallic tasting substance. I nearly slipped as I found myself halfway there, and stopped as another barrier loomed in front of me.

A forest of chains. Bloody, iron fetters criss-crossed in front of me, so entangled together that I felt any hope of not breaking something to be lost. Yet as I looked around, I saw the many ghostly figures appear near me, nodding. Silently, they were telling me what I had begun to fear. She was in there... Equipped with this information the light from within seemed to beckon me... I stepped toward the shackle barrier, feeling incredibly insignificant against it. Then, I began to enter...

I nearly screamed in pain as my tail brushed against one of the strings of iron links. It burned! I felt as though every cell in that small portion of my tail were on fire, the agony causing me to gasp for breath. I had no choice but to continue though. I darted between the dark chains, feeling the almost electric pain inflame me whenever I touched them. It was to my dismay that the iron forest around me only got thicker as I got farther along. I should...turn back from this! If she wanted to hide so badly like this then who was I to force her out! I then grew infuriated with myself. I could not let pain control me! Giovanni had trialed me on that at Mt. Keyna, and I had not submitted to him! I wouldn't allow this female, not matter how strong her defenses, beat me like this!

I pushed the shackles away with my arms and hands, a small hissing sound erupting from them. Flaming pain washed over me as I did. I glanced at the burns on my limbs shortly before going on. Those were not my real hands...my real body was perfectly fine! I had to remember that. Getting closer, my body screamed at me to turn back. I would not give in to pain though... I was but a weakling if I gave up now! With a final struggle with the chains, I found myself out of the fiery pain... I lay in a small clearing, feeling the blood rain pound on my face. For a few moments, I basked in the bright green light coming from above me, before I lifted my head.

There, in fetal position, was the female. Neva... I stood up shakily, regaining my strength. She seemed...asleep. But how was I to awaken her now? Should I attack her little sphere, or simply shout at her? No, attacking her would not be a good idea. This was her mind after all...I had no control over what went on here. I floated up to her, hovering in front of the small bubble of aqua green light. I had to try talking to her at least...that was my only option. But...what exactly should I call her? Just because the Hoothoots had named her Neva, did not mean she went by that name. It would be preposterous to believe that she did! But still, that was my only option in the matter.

(Neva?) I asked gently, placing an oddly shaped hand to the sphere...it was as cold as polar ice...

She did not open her eyes...

(Wake up...damn it Neva! Awaken!) I began to shout, growing angry. I had not just fought against her defenses to be stopped now! This was her mind, her core! She should be able to hear me!

I watched her closely, and saw her stir slightly. Then, slowly, she raised her head, opening her eyes. I heard a resounding gasp from her, the outburst of surprise coming from all around me. Of course it would...her thoughts were like the voice of god in here, in her mind. After the hell I had gone through to get here, I knew I must look monstrous... Blood streaked my fur, burns across my form...I would be shocked if she wasn't shaken. Still, I leaned closer, my face almost touching the smooth green surface of her last defense. Her eyes widened, and I saw...felt...the fear from her. But that was soon replaced by confusion.

(...You're no figment. How did you get in here?)

Her voice surprised me. It sounded...young...but with a weariness and sadness that represented someone far older. Someone who has seen too many horrible things, and wanted only to try and forget. Why? What had she gone through, in her life...? What had she said again? That I wasn't a "figment"? I then understood what she meant. The ghostly figures I had run into in her mind. Someone from her past...a figment from before her sleep.

She was speaking again, (I should have know this would happen. No one will ever let me find peace will they?)

I couldn't help but be confused at this, (What? Neva what do you-?)

(Neva? Is that a name? Have I been given a name now?) She interrupted.

(You did not have one before?) I questioned quietly. Even I had a name!

(No... Just a number... It...doesn't matter. Just leave. Let me return to my darkness...) she whispered, beginning to close her eyes.

I suddenly felt a sharp bolt of anger stab at me, (Don't you dare go back to sleep! Your body is in horrid condition Neva. If you don't awaken soon you will die!)

She looked up at me sadly, giving me a small smile, (...Good.)

Her answer shocked me. She...wished to die? But...why! I could not understand why life was wonderful myself, but I at least had the will to go on living! I did not understand her... Without warning I began to pound on her last mental barrier, seeing her look up with me in shock and in horror. I struck it sharply with my clenched fist, seeing it begin to crack.

(NO! STOP IT! Please, please just stop! I just want to be left alone! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! PLEASE STOP!) She began to scream, but I paid no heed.

(I'm sorry...but you leave me with no other choice. Whether you want to or not, you must live.)

She began to plead to me, near the verge of tears, (NO! Don't make me go back there! Please, STOP! Why won't you listen to me?-)

It was at that point that the barrier, in which I had been pounding on, shattered. The world around us seemed to blur, swirling into a vast shadowy mix. We were falling I realized. I looked at the pale form a few feet away, seeing her close her eyes tightly as some of the shadows began to bombard her. Her emotions... Before I fully understood what was going on I found myself being dragged further and further away from her, until she was nothing but a white speck in the distance. Then, I was thrown from her mind-

"Mewtwo stop spazzing! My god!" shouted a familiar voice.

Back in my own body, I opened my eyes, seeing Kirya beside me. I breathed heavily, trying to regain my bearings. The teenage girl gave me a concerned look, and I controlled myself quickly, my usual dark, strong self returning. I lifted myself from my nearly laying position, looking at the amber-eyed female calmly. Still, part of me felt deeply disturbed. What I had seen, what the female Mewtwo had said to me, what had happened after I had enforced my own will... Still, it was unpredictable as to what Neva would do now.

"What happened?" Kirya asked, sitting up next to me, a hand on my shoulder.

(I contacted her... She wants to die Kirya...) I announced softly.

After a few seconds of silence, Kirya questioned, "So...did you just let her go?"

I turned my hawk-like gaze to her, telling her the answer quickly, (Of course not. She should awaken... I'm not certain what-)

Kirya broke into my statement with a gasp, "Mewtwo look!"

My head quickly turned to the creature that lay in my bed. She shifted slightly, a sign of her awakening. Kirya and I leaned closer, waiting for the moment she would open her eyes. Her aura I noticed, seemed to be flowing back to normal, yet with reluctance. Slowly, her eyelids lifted, her gaze focused upon mine.

Her eyes...for the first time I noticed them. Pink quartz set in rubies. They were so terribly sad, yet calm. That however, did not remain...

0 0 0

**No. 2's POV**

Where am I? This isn't my cell! My gaze flickered around the room, fear growing fast inside of me. It was like one of the small apartments I had seen in human movies... Lightly furnished, boxes everywhere, shelves with items... I then gazed at the two creatures above me. One was a human, somewhat younger than Erin had been. She had medium length corn gold hair with yellow-brown eyes, her clothing a mix of green and blue. She seemed to look at me with concern... And then there was the _other_ creature. Another of my kind. It hadn't truly shocked me in my mind to find another like myself there. I had, for a second, thought I had made him up. I wouldn't know why... Was he like Morgan? Created by MSIRE? Oh god what did it matter! He had broken into my mind, forced me to return to the real world...this nightmare... What the hell did they want with me? Why couldn't everyone just LEAVE ME IN PEACE!

"Mewtwo, she's freaking out! Do something!"

(What do you suppose I do Kirya? Ask her to calm down? I highly doubt that will work!) He shouted at her.

Mewtwo...? Kirya...? I felt a scream of confusion and fear rising within me. Too many questions to handle flowed through my mind. I felt a hand, the human's hand upon my shoulder, and flinched. The humans always wanted to hurt me, this one couldn't be any different! And the male, Mewtwo, I was female so maybe he wanted me for-

The girl retracted her hand back quickly, giving the male a startled look, her eyes wide, "Holy-! Did you see the way she just-! What the hell did do you do to her in her mind world thingy!"

(I did nothing-)

"Mmmeeewwww!" I screamed, scrambling away from them, trying to get away.

_Get away from me! Just GO AWAY!_

The two of them instantly stopped speaking, staring at me shock. I stumbled another few steps away, grabbing the first thing within my reach. A steel bar. It was somewhat like the clubs that had been used on me in my cell...and wherever the hell I was now I needed to try and defend myself. My breathing was coming hard now, my broken leg, healed at an incorrect angle, buckled underneath me. I gave another sharp "mew" as it gave way, forcing me to kneel.

"Good lord...I've never heard you use your real voice Mewtwo. Is that what it sounds like?" the teenager asked curiously.

(Now is not the time Kirya.) The purple male said, walking closer to me.

As he got within a few feet of me, I swung the metal rod at him, my eyes growing wide in fear as he caught the end of it, ripping it from my grasp. As he loomed over me, I felt I knew what would happen next. I curled into a ball, protecting my face from the blow I knew was coming... It never did come. I felt his tri-fingered hand, so like mine, touch my shoulder gently. I whimpered, not looking up at him, trying to shift away from him, to get away from his touch. I hated when people touched me...they always wanted to harm me in some way!

(Neva I'm not going to hurt you. Please, you'll only injure yourself more if you continue like this.)

No. I had heard this before! I would not be tricked again! I lashed out at him violently, crawling into a small space between the many boxes. Where was I? Who were these people! Why wouldn't they just leave me be!

"Mewtwo it's no good!"

(I must try...)

I kicked at him as he attempted to enter the small confined area I hidden myself in. Through the shadows I saw his amethyst eyes flash and found myself caught by the ankle. As he pulled me out I continued to struggle, and then felt a sharp, stabbing prick to my leg. Looking down I saw a needle, its contents emptying into my bloodstream. ...This always happened didn't it? If I struggled, I'd be forced to surrender... As the world went dark around me I felt furred arms wrap around me, and slumped into unconsciousness...

0 0 0

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hoped you liked that chapter, not as funny as the previous admittingly, but now Mewtwo and Neva have officially met! It was going to be longer but I found that it kept slipping into the next chapter with no place to break it off. This will have to do. Anyways, questions are welcome.

0 0 0


	31. Difficulties

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Oiyyy…long chapter. Sorry it took so long! I'll probably take awhile on the next one too, since I'm going to my mom's a lot more often now. She doesn't have internet at her place. There's also the fact that I need to work out the details of the next chapter a bit more… Oh well…here's the new chapter!

0 0 0

**Chapter 31:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

I could not have possibly predicted Neva's reaction to awakening. Or her reaction to Kirya... Her scream of fear still echoed through my mind. I had never used my physical voice, so it had come as quite a shock. I suppose it would have been ridiculous to believe that I would ultimately end up saying "Mewtwo" if I tried, since it was the name the scientists had given me, not the sound that I probably would have made if I spoke out loud. Pokemon are traditionally named after the noise they make, hence some think they merely repeat their own names when they speak. When concerning me, the scientists who created me had likely not tinkered with the original language of my Mew ancestry, seeing it as an unimportant change, since it did not concern my strengths at all. There would have been no reason to alter that part of me. I looked at Neva's unconscious form, which I had once again placed on my bed.

I looked up to see Kirya give me a completely shocked look, "What the hell did you do?"

(I gave her a tranquilizer. It should knock her out for a few hours.) I replied calmly.

Kirya's eyes filled with annoyance, her hands going to her hips in an almost scolding manner, "Was that really necessary?"

I gave a wry laugh at this question, (You saw the way she reacted! If I had not taken some sort of action she would have ended up hurting herself more!)

"True...but you scared her half to death..." my human friend sighed.

I covered Neva up, stating to Kirya, (I think she was more afraid of you.) Then I cursed as I noticed something, (Damnation!)

"Mewtwo? Cussing? What could possibly be wrong?" Kirya asked beginning to laugh, her face breaking into a wide grin.

(She is hiding her aura again. I only just got a glimpse of it but now it's gone again.) I told.

"What, she's going back into comatose?" Kirya questioned, cocking her head.

I shook my head, (No...that takes time. She's just withdrawing for now.)

Kirya suddenly became serious, her smile fading, "Mewtwo...what do you think happened to her? For that matter, why didn't she start yelling at us in telepathy? I mean, isn't that natural for you?"

(Yes...I don't have any answers Kirya, honestly.) I sighed, rubbing my temples tiredly.

"Well, what's next on the agenda? Do we get to wrestle Golem's next?" she laughed.

I gave her a sharp look, and began to bind the female Mewtwo's wrists and ankles together; making sure her tail was also held tightly to her. I could not have a repeat of this... Kirya started to jabber and I tuned her out quickly, leaving me to my thoughts. Why had Neva reacted like that? Why...?

"Mewtwo, WAKE UP! Jeez are you deaf?" asked Kirya annoyed.

I glanced at her, equally irritated, (It astounds me that you still insult me human. I could very easily rip out your tongue you know.)

She stuck out her tongue at me childishly, "Crabby... Seriously though, what's next?"

My hawkish gaze swung to Neva's face, (Before I can attend to her wounds, Neva will need to be bathed.)

Kirya looked at me bewildered, "Neva? Since when has our mystery pokemon here have a name? Wait, did you say she needed to be "bathed"? Umm, Mewtwo, that isn't something you should do! It's not-"

I interrupted her quickly, (I will not be washing her, you will.)

The teen's eyes widened in shock, and she held her hands out in front of her as though trying to defend herself from an invisible enemy, "What! No way! She'll probably attack me!"

I immediately went on the defensive, (She was only doing that to defend herself Kirya. Besides, you know as well as I that I cannot be the one to assist her in cleansing herself.)

She groaned, throwing her head back, "Fine... You owe me big!"

(Very well... I believe you should be getting back to your hotel room now.)

The human looked at me in confusion, "Huh? Mewtwo how the hell do you know I'm staying at a hotel? I didn't say any-"

(You think very loudly. Now go! You do not need to tell me where it is Kirya, I can teleport there. You broadcast a vivid enough picture for that...)

"Sometimes I wish you weren't psychic. See ya' later then I guess..."

(Farewell for now.)

She trotted out of the attic room and down the stairs, and I began to pick up the mess in which Neva had created in her struggle. Done with that I sat down in front of the computer I had created, turning it on quickly. I had no idea what I was searching for. A list of what had happened four days ago? That was when this pokemon had appeared in the city. Yet there were too many topics, too many things that had occurred... It would be stupid to think that I could get a clear explanation to the questions I wished to learn the answers to. I closed my violet eyes, my breathing coming steadily, almost calmly. I did not feel so calm however...

I heard a small ping and opened one eye, opening the other as I saw what was in front of me, and leaned forward to see the small print better. My eyes widened as I saw the picture in front of me. I had thought I had disengaged that program weeks ago! Several months ago I had created a continuous search on all the human girls around the age of eight to ten years, with the few physical features I remembered from my dreams of Amber. I had hoped to find her in this way... Yet after weeks of going through various photographs of similar girls, I had been unfruitful in my findings. I had terminated the program, I had been certain of that!

Yet, there she was. Amber.

It was a rather small picture, but a good one nonetheless. I looked for its origin, finding an obituary site. What...? I closed my eyes, rubbing them gently. No. This I did not need to know of now. I saved the site, printing a copy of the picture. I stroked the small face upon it tenderly, and then crossed over to one of the many shelves in the room. I brought down a small wooden box, the top of its mahogany surface engraved with ivy like swirls, and opened it slowly, the hinges creaking slightly as I did...

Its contents contained the few precious objects that I owned. A tiny glass bottle filled with Mt. Keyna spring water, a moonstone which I had come upon by chance, a disk in which my own history had been stored, and a couple pieces of paper in which various interests of mine I had recorded. Ideas, quotes... I reached into the folds of my cloak in which I was still wearing, grabbing the smooth amber orb which Kirya had given me several hours before. I set the two objects among the others, and closed the lid of the box with a small click. Putting it back in its place I sighed, and went back over to Neva.

As I sat down my eyes widened with shock. She was...waking up! But the drug was supposed to keep her out for a few hours yet! How...? I dismissed it, watching her deep red eyes open. She quickly tried to struggle against the binds upon her ankles and wrists but with no avail. Seeing me she tensed momentarily, but then sank into the brown blankets around her, surrendering. I gently turned her over onto her back, raising her head a bit. She looked at me in fear, but I ignored it. I got up and grabbed a bowl from the table in the center of the room, crossing over to a bucket near it. I filled it about halfway with water, getting back over to the female in a few strides. I placed the rim of the bowl to her lips, tilting it slightly so she could take a sip.

(Drink.) I ordered.

She seemed to hesitate, and I brought the small red bowl to my mouth, taking a sip of the clear water.

(There isn't anything wrong with it.) I told her truthfully.

Still, as I tried again to make her drink, she turned her head away, spilling some of the water on herself. She did not seem the least bit concerned by the cold wetness of her fur, and closed her eyes silently. Once again I tried, but the same thing happened. I gritted my teeth in frustration at her actions. She had to drink something! She was dehydrated; I could see that by the lack of moisture in her slightly open mouth!

(Neva if you don't drink something I will force you to! I am perfectly capable of taking control of your body and making you drink! Don't make me do that.) I threatened sternly.

She turned her head towards me, gazing at me sadly. Then slowly, she took a small, tentative sip of the cool drink. Her dehydrated state then got the best of her. She drank vigorously, emptying the bowl within a few gulps. Afterwards she seemed to be disgusted with herself, but since she continued to hide her aura, I couldn't tell whether this was true or not. I teleported an apple to my hands next, becoming somewhat hopeful. Neva did not take the fruit as I held it out to her, nor did she take a bite when I touched her lips with its smooth red flesh. Sighing, I realized she probably wouldn't eat. But I had to try anyways. I then brought a small knife to my hands, and began to cut a piece of the fruit from it.

As the light glinted off the blade's metal surface, the effect it had on Neva astounded me to no end. Somehow, she found it within her tired, weak self, to scramble away from me on her elbows and knees with astonishing speed, gazing at the knife in horror. My brow furrowed as she edged farther away from me, hitting the boxes as she did. A sharp crowing sound came from above her and she head whipped up to see the source of it. The Spearow. He was merely annoyed with her, no more, but as another one of the pokemon came out of their hiding place, Neva's reaction again surprised me. Pyra, as she crawled out of the many blankets she had been sleeping under, yawned, a small flame leaping from her mouth as she did. The other Mewtwo gave a sharp cry, trying to get away from the little vixen. It would have almost been humorous, seeing a much larger pokemon so afraid of a tiny, harmless fox with a broken leg, but the look of genuine fear in her eyes made me feel deeply concerned. I got up, walking over to where she was, leaving the blade behind.

(Neva...?)

She gave me a look of fear, trying to slide away from me. I grasped her arm gently, only to have it ripped away as though I had burned her. She closed her eyes tightly, and it seemed she only got smaller as I looked upon her. Again I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. What had occurred in her life to make her so afraid of anything and everything?

(Neva...please. I just want to help.) I told quietly, touching her arm again.

She flinched greatly but did not draw away. I knew she desperately wanted to, but was forcing herself to stay. I took that to my advantage, teleporting us to Kirya's hotel room. Neva did not seem to notice the transition. I looked around at the cream-colored walls, and also at the red leather couch covered in several blankets near the wall closest to me. A television and an entertainment center was on the opposite wall, and looking around I could see doors to other small rooms, a bathroom, the bedrooms, a kitchen to my left (not that this was likely used much, seeing how there was room service). Kirya had outdone herself this time. I wondered vaguely how much she was forcing her parents to pay each night for this apartment-like room. There was no way she herself had this type of money...

(Kirya?) I called.

She came out of the back bedroom, wearing a long white cotton robe over her cloths. In one hand, she held a small novel, a romance I could tell by the cover. She glanced at the female Mewtwo sitting wide-eyed at my feet, now completely aware of her surroundings. Neva seemed paralyzed in shock, unmoving. Her gaze however darted around wildly, and I let go of her shoulder gently.

"What you doing here?" Kirya questioned, blinking tiredly.

I answered her quietly, (She awoke before I expected. Did I interrupt a nap of yours?)

"Not really... Just 'cause I used to doze off the last time I was with you doesn't mean I still do that. So what do ya' want?"

(If you recall what we discussed earlier...) I trailed off, hoping she remembered.

"Oh yeah. Hey ummm...Neva? Just follow me okay?" she said turning around, and walked towards the bathroom.

Neva didn't move. She gazed at the human girl and me nervously, with distrust. She got up shakily, following only because I grabbed her arm and dragged her along. I closed the door behind the two females, leaving them alone. As I heard the water start up inside I hoped I wasn't doing something incredibly stupid by doing so.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I had awoken slowly, drowsily. I guess I had become used to being knocked out with chemicals enough times that I was getting to be immune to them. I will admit I was still terribly frightened of both of them, Mewtwo and Kirya. What they were doing made no logical sense. Why give me water to drink? Why attempt to feed me? Why even make me try and take a bath? It didn't make sense...

"Well, get in already! If it gets cold it's not going to be pleasant!" the girl, Kirya said jokingly.

I did nothing, for what was the point? Getting clean would serve no purpose. But as the human gazed at me expectantly, I slipped into the water. Despite the warm water around me, I still felt so cold inside... No warmth, not even the touch of the girl's hands as she began to scrub my fur clean with a washcloth. _Why couldn't the two of them simply have left me alone? Why couldn't they have let me die?_, I wondered. That's all I wanted...the male knew that...

"Oh my god..." gasped the teenager.

She had begun to find my many scars. I turned my head away, closing my eyes, trying to will the memories of how I had obtained them to leave me. I turned back to Kirya as I felt her touch one, her brows knitting together in confusion, and slapped her hand away quickly. I did not like to be touched... Her eyes, soft gold, looked at me wide-eyed. I didn't care. I cared for nothing...not my life...nothing... That is what I had become...empty... Too many horrid things had happened to me to not become this shell!

The human looked at me nervously, "Ummm...clean the rest of you would you? I don't think it'd be app-"

I took the soapy towel from her and cleansed myself quickly, anger growing inside of me. What the hell did they want with me! Why were they doing this? Gahhh! I dunked myself under the suddy water, fully intending on not coming up until the girl left. I heard a splash and became aware of human hands grabbing me and shot up out of the water, fighting against her grasp. The water slopped over the edge of the tub and covered the floor, Kirya getting soaked soon in our struggle. After I freed myself from her grasp, I leaned against the smooth white surface of the nearby wall, turning to face it. My breathing was coming heavily, but I didn't give a damn. My weak body could just give out for all I cared! Dying was all I had ever asked for...

"Ummm...well you're clean. Here's a towel can you just, you know, dry off?" she asked hesitantly.

I didn't take it from her. Why dry myself? There was no point in it... I exited the small tiled room, passing the male creature like myself, and curled up upon the carpeted floor. I wanted to sleep and never awaken... They did not seem to want to allow me that though.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

"Mewtwo," Kirya whispered frantically.

(What?) I asked, gazing at the now clean female who lay in the center of the room, and turned to Kirya.

She looked up at me quickly, "Mewtwo she's got...scars all over her."

My eyes darted over to the female Mewtwo, not seeing what Kirya was talking about. I did not see any scars... I glanced at Kirya again, raising an eyebrow.

Kirya, knowing what I was thinking, hissed at me quickly, "Under her fur Mewtwo! Though I suppose you would have found them on your own anyways..."

I shot her a death glare, (Excuse me?)

"Oh never mind. Touchy aren't you?"

(Do NOT make assumptions like that Kirya. It's completely ridiculous!)

She waved my comment away with a single delicate hand, "Pah... Well, you'd best get going. I called room service for some cherry pie not long ago, so they should be here sooner of later."

(Very well.) I replied, walking over to Neva.

She drew away from me as I touched her shoulder, but the second time I tried she allowed me that small physical contact. Her eyes seemed dark, murky, as though she were deep in thought. What could she be thinking? I could not read her mind without her being consciously aware of it, seeing as she was psychic like myself. Still, it bothered me that she wouldn't speak to me...

(Is something wrong?)

She shrugged, and I gave Kirya one last look before I teleported the two of us back to the church. Neva immediately ripped herself from my grasp, walking away from me quickly. I followed her, watching as she headed towards the rooftop entrance. Outside, she stood upon the stone ledge, looking at the city in front of her in confusion. Then she jumped back onto the roof, passing me with a bowed head. As we entered my home I grabbed her arm gently, noticing how shaky one of her legs were... I led her to my bed silently, sitting her down, and grabbed the medical box in which I had taken the needles from earlier. I quickly mixed a few herbal antibiotics into a small bucket of water, making a slime-like substance that I knew to heal scrapes and cuts. Neva watched me in suspicion, and as I grabbed her arm applying the syrupy ooze, she pulled herself away from me.

(How is it you expect to heal properly if you will not let me help you!) I shouted, frustrated with her attitude towards me.

Neva seemed to shrink back, but glared at me in anger. She took the bucket from me, lathering her limbs and front quickly with its contents, and snatched the roll of bandages in my hands. Oddly enough, she seemed to already know what to do, and bandaged herself with skill. Had she had to heal herself before? I watched in silence as she attempted to cover the scratches on her back with her tail, failing miserably, and then stepped in.

(Allow me...)

She seemed to consider it, and then reluctantly turned her back to me. I sat down behind her, dipping my hands in the substance before touching the fur of her back. It was...extremely soft. I pushed the thought away as I became aware of how she tensed as I touched her. Did she think I would hurt her? As I rubbed the antibiotic into her back, I suddenly felt smooth flesh beneath my fingers. I gazed down at the spot, my eyes widening in shock as I saw what it was. Scars...three identical marks stretching from her right shoulder blade to the upper left of the small of her back. I traced the line of shiny, smooth flesh with a paw, my brow furrowing greatly. I became aware that Neva had turned her head minutely to see what I was doing, staring at me out of the corner of her eyes.

(How…did you get these?) I asked quietly, but was only answered with silence.

I finished my work and bandaged her the rest of the way. Again I couldn't help but feel how tense she was. I hesitated before I raised my hands to her shoulders, beginning to massage her tight muscles. Her eyes widened in surprise and I felt her unease at my actions in her aura, which had once again appeared following her awakening. As I continued lower on her back her eyes seemed to close halfway, somewhere between enjoyment and confusion. I stopped after awhile, simply letting my hands rest against the middle of her back.

(I won't hurt you.) I whispered to her quietly.

I stood up and walked away, coming to a shelf in which I rarely even looked at. I grabbed a glass and the large bottle next to it, which was filled about halfway with a reddish liquid. Uncorking the bottle, a sharp sweet smell wafted up towards me, a cross between alcohol and berries, and poured some of it into the small crystal cup, which I carried in my other hand. Walking back over to her, I held out the drink, hoping she would take it. She did, sniffing the drink and evidently recognized it. The female held it away from her like poison, and I calmly pushed her outstretched hand back towards her.

(In small doses, wine is good for you. Trust me, it will help. Please, drink...)

She hesitated, not liking the idea at all. After a few moments I took the drink from her, taking a sip of the intoxicating liquid, and handed it back to her. After seeing that I did not suffer from any aftereffects, she downed it quickly, shivering at the taste. This did not surprise me. Wines of all kinds were an acquired taste, one in which I myself was not too fond of. I teleported the glass to the table where the bottle remained, and stood up.

(Go to sleep Neva. You need to rest...) I said softly.

I exited the room, hoping that without my presence to scare her that Neva would be able to fall asleep. I myself felt tired, but staying awake was my only option. I sighed, going over the last few days. Hours past but I took no notice, being too lost in my thoughts...

"Mewtwo?"

I turned to see Kirya behind me, a hand resting on the doorframe into my home. I wondered how she had gotten without my notice. It was my belief that she would merely have gone to sleep after Neva and I left, and dawn was nowhere near yet. She then walked over to me, standing at my side.

"You look tired." she stated, looking out over the city in front of her.

(I have a natural insomnia. I can stay awake for weeks without needing to sleep.)

"Still, you look exhausted. When's the last time you took a nap Mewtwo?" she asked concerned.

(I slept a few hours before you came here.) I answered.

"I see... At least I've been taking naps... So, ummm...what's the deal with the female Mewtwo? You never did explain to me where you found her." Kirya said, getting to the subject she most wanted to talk about.

I told her what occurred after she had left for the ride in the carnival as vividly as I could. She remained quiet the entire time, not breaking in to question me, and I was reminded of the time when I had told her of my past, a secret I guarded for the most part. As I finished she sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples slightly.

"So you have no clue who the hell she is? Not one single idea?" Kirya questioned.

(No. There was one, but I eliminated that possibility with a medical test. She will have to tell us about herself when she feels comfortable enough to speak.)

"That will probably take a long while. ...Mewtwo, go to sleep. I'll keep an eye on her for awhile, alright?" the teen said gently. I agreed with her...

Kirya was right in her assumption. Over the next few days, Neva would not speak to anyone whom asked her a simple question, remaining in a silence that seemed only broken by occasional cries of fear. She made it very clear to both of us in her own way that she neither trusted, nor liked Kirya or myself. Most of the time, she would simply crawl into one of the corners of the room with a blanket, staring for hours on end at one place in the room. Even though she was awake now, most of her still seemed lost in her own mind... She refused to eat, drinking little for the most part, and only accepted but the smallest of touches when required, like when changing her bandages. True to her species, she healed quite quickly, but evidently our acts of kindness towards her were simply not enough to eliminate her immense unease. She was frightened of us deeply, as though we were monsters waiting to strike.

I tried to remain patient. It was a virtue I'd long since mastered, but Kirya could not say the same. There were times when the girl nearly shouted at the albino pokemon, but kept her calm at the last moment. She truly wanted to help this creature, as I did, but how could we when we weren't allowed to? Kirya attempted once to make some peace between herself and Neva, but the gift didn't work out too well. But the many blankets and the sleeping bag that she gave Neva did provide the pokemon with a place to sleep. Now at least, I could have my own bed back. I would no longer have to rest in an uncomfortable chair...

One day I awoke to an odd thumping sound, and got up to see Neva jumping upon the floor, her arm outstretched to something above her. I gazed at the shelf above her, recognizing the many books I had collected in the past few years. I had put them up there so they would be relatively safe from the injured and sometimes violent pokemon that I brought here for healing. For a while, I simply stared as she tried again and again to grasp one of the thickly bound books, before I crossed over to assist her. She immediately shrunk away from me, lowering her gaze in a submissive way. I brought the books down from their high perch, looking through the various titles.

(Is there a specific one you wish to read?) I asked, looking up at her quickly.

Her gaze remained low, and she slowly reached out to grasp one of the books covered in black leather. Her choice surprised me: the Holy Bible. I recalled the memory I had been sprung into inside of her morbid mind, the one of the young human woman singing to her of Jesus Christ. She flipped open the cover, walking back to her usual spot in the room, beginning to read quickly. I usually didn't bother with such a way of reading, simply psychically reading the book instead. However, there were various occasions when I read the manual way...like her.

On one morning, when I sat down at the table to eat my scarce breakfast, Neva sat down across from me wordlessly, the Bible cradled in her odd hands. I felt a flicker of hope burst inside of me. Perhaps she wasn't totally opposed to my company or to eating after all. As I drank my hot green tea, I watched as her gaze darted up to my face, then drop again quickly. She had realized I was watching her, and did not like it. I sighed, becoming almost annoyed. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't speak...was she simply going to read all the time?

(Neva...I realize you are angry at me, for forcing you back into the world...but why won't you speak to me!) I nearly pleaded the question, one I needed an answer to. Why, _why_?

She closed the book slowly, not looking up at me. I watched with curiosity as she began to wring her hands together, opening her mouth a bit before closing it again. I continued to gaze at her as she touched a hand to her collar, remaining silent. Yet I could tell I was going to get an answer, and waited quietly for her to reveal her reason. She looked around the room quickly, getting up after a few moments. Neva then grabbed an empty soda can which Kirya had so previously drunk, and opened her book at random, flipping through the pages with purpose. For the first time in days she looked up into my eyes directly, pointing to herself a few times, before pointing to the can on the table beside her. She then pushed the thick book over to my side of the table, pointing vigorously to a picture of the crucified Jesus. For a moment, I did not understand, and watched as she traced the "t" like shape the crucifix made. Why wouldn't she just tell me her reasons? Why...?

She was basically saying to me: _I. Can. t._

My mind put it together in a flash. _I can't._

(You're mute?) I asked in disbelief.

She bowed her head, nodding slowly. But...I had heard her speak to me in her own mind! And yet, that was simply her thoughts, not her spoken voice. I stared at her solemnly, feeling an immense sense of dread and disappointment wash over me. She couldn't speak. I would get no answers from her, not one! Any hope that I had gained over the past few days seemed to trickle away.

(Is there anything else you cannot do?)

She nodded, and looked up at me again. Half-heartedly she mimicked me using my psychical powers and yet, nothing happened. The full realization of what was going on seemed to hit me like a freight train. Dear god...this creature was completely disabled in her own elemental type!

(Are you saying you can't use a single psychical power!) I nearly shouted, rising from my seat as I did.

Neva nodded and turned away, grabbing the Bible as she did, and crossed over to her usual spot in the room. I could only stare at her for the most part. This female Mewtwo was unable to use her own psychical abilities. That is why she had not tried to force me away with a shield or blast. She could only use physical force, and even that was weak. This pokemon was incapable of fighting, something unheard of in this world. A pokemon who cannot fight...

Despite how much she pushed me away, I continued to try and reach out to Neva. I did not enjoy the fact that she feared me, the only other of my kind to my knowledge. Still, Neva would not allow me within a good few feet. I watched nearly helplessly as she continued to starve herself, and finally my patience with her was abruptly lost. I grabbed an orange from the table, cutting it into small pieces and trapped her in a corner. With no way to escape, she merely tried to hide her head from me. I knelt down and roughly turned her face towards me, never minding her struggles.

(You must eat something! Open...your...mouth!)

I pried her teeth apart, ignoring the pain that came when she began to bite at my hand, trying to get me to discontinue my actions. I quickly forced a small slice of the fruit into her open mouth, and then clamped her muzzle shut with my hands. She would have to swallow now. She would have to chew, and swallow. I would not allow her to open her mouth until she did!

Reluctantly, she began to do as I willed, and I watched as the lump, which was the small slice of orange, went down her throat as she swallowed. I released her quickly after that. She curled away from me, giving me a purely hurt and disgusted look. I handed her another orange slice slowly, keeping her firmly enclosed in the small space.

(I do not want to do that again. Just eat Neva...it isn't that hard. Just because you desire to give up on your life doesn't mean that I shall allow it. It may not appear like it to you, but you are not in the home of someone who hurts others. You may ask around in your vocal voice if you like, but the other pokemon here shall all say the same. I do not hurt people Neva, I heal them. That is who I've become.)

She looked up at me timidly, and then hesitantly took the small piece of fruit, gazing at it for a moment. Then, she took it to her mouth and ate it slowly, closing her eyes tightly. Soon she ate the rest of the spherical fruit, and when there was nothing left I let her go silently, walking away from her. Neva, from that point on, ate only a little...but at least she was eating. It was progress...

On the fifth night since her awakening, I became aware of something I had not previously noticed. Neva had planted herself near the "window" that looked into the church, and was listening to the soft singing that rose from below her. She closed her eyes, seeming to enjoy the sweet music, and an idea suddenly sprang into my mind. It had been awhile since I had last gone outside anyways, so the fresh air would do me some good...

After the chorus was finished, I gently took her by the wrist, leading her away from the window and onto the roof outside. The air was strangely chilly for the beginning of summer, but neither of us truly noticed it. Neva looked up at me in quickly, and for a moment I didn't answer her obvious confusion. Then, I gazed at her for a moment, giving her the answer she sought.

(I'm taking you somewhere. Will you allow me to carry you?) I asked, beginning to wrap my arms around her.

She hesitated, and then nodded. I picked her form up in my arms, feeling her tense as she usually did when she was touched. I held onto her firmly, sending serene thoughts to her mind, trying to silently tell her that I would not let her go. As I lifted from where I stood, beginning to fly from the church, I felt Neva's grip around my neck suddenly tighten, but paid it no mind. As we neared our destination, I asked her a question that required a simple nod or shake of the head for an answer.

(If you wish, you could fly under my power instead of having me hold you like this. It is your choice…)

Her ruby gaze bore into mine, the news obviously something that surprised her. Then slowly, she nodded. I used my psychical powers to keep a hold on her, and gently released her. For a moment, she simply floated in place, not exactly certain as of what to do. Soon though, she began to soar beside me, flying somewhat skillfully for someone who had never flown before. I told her not to stray too far, to try to run away, least I would simply drag her back to me. Despite her nod, I did not totally trust that she would obey such an order. But I couldn't allow her to run away…

I landed us silently on the rim of the amphitheater, and watched as she gave me a look of confusion, not understanding why we were here. I leaned against one of the walls near me, watching as the crowd below us began to cheer and scream for the band playing this night. I had not been certain as to who was playing, but if Neva enjoyed music, she should not go halfway when listening. A concert was more appropriate of thing to listen to, to enjoy. I watched as she sat down, her back resting against the wall opposite to me, understanding what this was…

I looked back to the evidently famous musical group below, and closed my eyes as the music began to play...

"_When this began,  
I had nothing to say,  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me,  
I was confused,  
And I let it all out to find,  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind,  
Inside of me,  
But all the vacancy the words revealed,  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel,  
Nothing to lose,  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone,  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own._

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real,  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long,  
Erase all the pain till it's gone,  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real,  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along,  
Somewhere I belong._

_And I've got nothing to say,  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face,  
I was confused,  
Looking everywhere only to find,  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind,  
So what am I?  
What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me,  
Nothing to lose,   
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone,  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own._

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real,  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long,  
Erase all the pain till it's gone,  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real,  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along,  
Somewhere I belong._

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own,  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed,  
I will never be anything till I break away from me,  
I will break away, I'll find myself today._

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real,  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long,  
Erase all the pain till it's gone,  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real,  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along,  
Somewhere I belong._

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong,  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong,  
Somewhere I belong._"

As the song finished and the announcer came on, I couldn't help but grimace. I had never much liked bands like this, the music they made rather sharp and harsh on the ears, preferring the softer flowing music of an orchestra... Still, the lyrics to their song were rather well done. My violet gaze darted to Neva, who I noticed was gazing at them with a rather thoughtful expression. Part of me wished I could know what was going through her mind, but that invasion of privacy would be truly violating of me, so I would not try to find out. Neva realized I was staring at her, and turned her head to look at me. She cocked her head, almost in question, looking at me oddly. What surprised me though, was the lack of fear that was usually present within the depths of her eyes. She closed them then, seeming to enjoy the next song that was beginning.

(If it pleases you Neva, I can bring you here whenever I hear there is a concert playing. You probably will not like all the music, but if you like the option is open.) I offered, looking away from her and back to the humans below.

Neva opened her eyes slowly, her blood red eyes looking into mine for a few moments. For a second, the rhythm of the music and cheers below us were the only sounds, neither of us moving nor desiring to break each other's gaze. Then, Neva did something I had only seen her do for a split second within her mind.

She smiled.

It was the smallest of gestures, her lips barely rising at the corners, yet it was a smile nonetheless. I found in a state of complete shock, something strange and mostly unknown to me. That smallest change seemed to transform her entire self, making her look younger, and for the briefest second...pretty, as odd as the word sounded in my vocabulary. She nodded, her eyes filling with a grateful and happy look, and turned to the band once again, her smile disappearing after a few moments. Still, she had smiled...and that in itself in my views, made taking her here worthwhile.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I had not thought myself capable of smiling after everything that had happened to me. Yet, this creature who had taken me here proved I was still able to do such a thing. I felt a small bubble of joy rising within me, by simply being here, listening to the music that played from the band below us. Mewtwo's offer had seemed genuine, sincere, and I couldn't help but agree with it. Did I trust him? No. After all the people who had betrayed me, I couldn't. But while it lasted, perhaps I should enjoy the kindness Mewtwo and his human friend Kirya were willing to give me. Those few moments of happiness, no matter what would occur in the future, were ones that I would treasure. Because in truth, I still enjoyed the memories of Aaron and his friendship, even if it had been nothing more than a lie.

I didn't trust Mewtwo. Yet despite what my mind was telling me...a small part of me was beginning to like him.

0 0 0

_12 hours later, Everfern Mansion..._

Marissa Stoneson stood alone in front of the massive crowd of people that had gathered here at her own calling. They were the friends and family of the people lost to MSIRE, who died at Morgan's hands. Yet, despite their mourning, they would listen to what the daughter of the one who had assisted the lives of their closest companions who had perished, for no more reason then that they wanted to know what she asked of them. However, there were many who wanted nothing to do with MSIRE anymore. Still, this was a mourning, a closed funeral, so for now they had to stay. Up above them on a balcony, Marissa began to recite the speech she had prepared for this moment.

"Thank you all for coming, and for being patient these long hours. You have my most sincere apologizes for keeping you waiting... As you know, my name is Marissa Stoneson, the daughter of Jacob Stoneson who headed MSIRE, the institute in which many of your families and friends were a part of. Of course, many of those whom were present in MSIRE perished in the explosion that destroyed the complex, as did my father. You should all know then, the truth in why this happened..." she began, her voice rising above the conversations of the crowd, making them fall silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you did not lose your loved one because of an accident. There was a person responsible for this!" she announced boldly, continuing her speech.

The many people in the crowd stirred at this news, hushed whispers rising from their mouths. It hadn't been a major gas leak like the authorities had predicted, for lack of a better explanation? What had happened then? Who...who could have possibly been so cruel as to do this! Who could have been the one so heartless as to take their brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, their friends away from them!

"Quiet, quiet please! The MSIRE disaster was not simply an accidental explosion. As many of you know, there were two creatures that MSIRE had produced unlike any others. No. 1 (or Morgan), and No. 2. It was Morgan who killed all of your companions! She did it to make sure that her abominable sister escaped death, when the Council and my father only wanted to put the creature out of her misery. But Morgan intervened! However, in creating the explosion that took so many lives, she did die... But friends, her sister, the real cause of your loss, your pain, is still alive! If it had not been for that creature, your friends and family would still be living among us! It was her fault that they died friends!"

Angry, outraged cries began to rise from the crowd, shouts of fury reaching Marissa's ears. It was these cries she had been hoping to invoke were the ones which she believed in. Yet, would they help her? Would they help avenge the deaths that Morgan had caused?

"Please, help me in avenge the deaths of all who died at her hands! No. 2 should pay for what she did, for what her sister did! Do you agree? Will you help me!" she asked, shouting now.

As the yelling of agreement, of yeses and applause reached her, Marissa could only smile. They had agreed, they would help her! No. 2 would suffer with their aid! Her plan could be executed with their assistance. Her hands rose, making the gesture for them to be quiet. They obeyed, gazing at her expectantly.

"I will tell you the truth ladies and gentlemen. We, the new Council and I, have no idea as to where No. 2 is. We believe that she is still within the region, yet even so, she must be found before she can be made to pay. The one who finds her will be richly rewarded, but you all must remember something: I would like No. 2 back alive. Then, I assure you, she will die. I ask you all to simply go home and keep an open eye for her. A creature like her cannot stay hidden for long..." she trailed off.

Marissa then broke into a wide grin, "Thank you everyone. As the people of MSIRE, you are the most important keys to finding No. 2. Again, I want to thank you for coming, and for listening to me. Enjoy the food and music everyone. This is goodbye for now." the young woman said and bowed, turning around and walking into the room behind the balcony.

Indeed, the people did as she requested. From behind the red velvet curtain, the elder teenager smiled and turned to see the Council members she had chosen. The five of them were the strongest powers that remained of the old MSIRE, the ones who would rebuild it with her. An older balding man, a friend of her deceased father, took a sip of the red wine he held in a delicate crystal glass, giving her a toothy grin.

"Well, do any of you have any questions?" Marissa asked laughing.

"No, you spoke quite well Ms. Stoneson. If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now. I plan to take you up on your offer though Marissa! I've heard you have the most delicious food here." he chuckled heartily.

"I'm flattered! Please, enjoy! We need a break from all the work anyways." she responded.

"Thank you m'lady. Farewell for now." he said standing.

"Farewell."

Marissa watched as the five of them leave, sinking into a now unoccupied chair at the smooth table near her, pouring herself a glass of the reddish drink. It did not matter to anyone that she was too young to drink, and it was not a though she intended to get drunk. Unlike her brother, she knew well how to hold her liquor. She sighed, leaning back into the chair, and suddenly felt muscled arms wrap around her. She gave a startled jump, then relaxed and smiled as she felt familiar touch of soft lips against her cheek. Marissa giggled as he tickled her, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Aaron, quit that!" she cried, laughing.

"But I like to hear you laugh! You have the sweetest giggle Marissa." the blue haired young man told, grinning at her.

"Hmmm...I thought you weren't going to be here..." she whispered, her face only inches from his.

"As a member of your Council, I'm supposed to be here... Besides, what else have I to do? Neither of us have to go to acting classes anymore, we're too good for 'em!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Well? What'd you think?"

"I was impressed. So were the others, I could tell! You certainly managed to rally them all to your cause. Your father would have been proud of you... You truly are his daughter." he told honestly, his voice becoming soft as he spoke of her source of pain.

She turned her face away, tears springing to her eyes at the mention of her sire. In the speech her acting skills had come into effect vigorously, but still, she had barely managed to keep from crying. She missed him so terribly...

Aaron saw the sad look on her face and turned her face towards him, "Hey...Marissa, at least you still have me. Can you remember that?"

She blinked away her tears quickly, embarrassed, "...Of course. God smiled upon us both when you were sent on that assignment. You escaped...you lived..."

The silver eyes looking into hers suddenly became hard with anger, "...My brother didn't. God I wish he was still alive..."

"We all wish our loved ones were still with us..."

For a moment the two merely stared at each other, and then Aaron broke into a loud laugh, "...We're getting way to serious now aren't we! Jeez, this is supposed to be a happy night! Come on, I know what'll cheer you up!" he said, grabbing her hands in his.

"Oh, what's that?" the young woman asked, even though she felt she already knew the answer to that question.

"Dinner at my place, what do ya' say?"

She grinned, "That sounds good... Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope! You know that though." he said, waving his finger at her in mock disappointment.

"Mmmmmm...yes..." Marissa admitted, her smile suddenly becoming almost suggestive.

She gently kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave a small cry of rapture as his tongue entered her mouth, caressing her own tongue gently. As they parted Marissa sighed happily, thanking god that he had spared Aaron. Her Aaron...her boyfriend... She got up quickly, leaning into his embrace, and walked with him out of the room...

0 0 0

Kirya: Mewtwo you sick perv!

Mewtwo: (I am not a pervert human!)

Kirya: Yeah right-

Neva: (Shut up, both of you. I'm trying to sleep.)

Kirya: Since when do you take naps in the middle of the day?

Neva: (I'm not allowed to drink coffee anymore...)

Mewtwo: (Oh yes...you were slipping chocolate into it were you not?)

Neva: (Ugghhh...go away.)

_Retreats into her room._

Kirya: Mewtwo, I still think you're a major pervert!

Mewtwo: (I only kissed you for the sake of my own sanity. I must know what's going to happen to me in the future of WiseAb-)

Kirya: Can't you just be a psychic and look into the future?

Mewtwo: (I could have...damn that Morgan and her games!)

_Goes off to look for her._

Kirya: That was so fucking foul...ick I've got fur in my mouth...

_Goes to brush teeth._

0 0 0

Author's Note: The song in this chapter was "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park, which I definitely do not own, as I don't own pokemon. And please, if you do have any ideas for muses, a contribution would be appreciated. It's sad that I can't think of anything, but I used my best ones early on.

Alright, about Marissa: She isn't totally insane. If she was, who would follow her? After all, she's only seventeen! Good for her that she's been taking acting classes (with Aaron), so she knows how to hide her emotions when necessary. Her angrier, harsh side will come out more later. Ummm, be kind and review! I love hearing from my readers (unless it's flames, constructive criticism I can take, but not flames).

0 0 0


	32. Speak To Me

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Chapter 32:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

Despite as much as I tried, I could not understand Neva. Even if she could speak, it would probably be difficult to summarize her in a few simple sentences, as I could with Kirya and most everyone else I knew. Even though she had seemed to relax as of late, her nervousness and the way she shied away from all other creatures confused me. I tried going through any possibly scenarios of what had occurred to her in my mind, but none seemed to sum up her behavior. I was missing something, and like a puzzle missing a piece I could not see the entire picture. There seemed to be many pieces missing when concerning her.

"Hey Mewtwo, since when do you collected dolls?" came an almost teasing voice from across the room.

I looked to find Kirya standing near one of the many shelves in the room, pointing at the Spheal Doll I had won for her at the carnival. I openly grimaced, not only annoyed at her words but at her tone of voice. I had forgotten about that little toy...

(That is not mine...it is yours. I had honestly forgotten about it...) I admitted.

Her shook her head in confusion, "Mine? I don't remember getting this!"

(Of course not. I...won that for you. I did not enjoy being at the receiving end of your anger...) I told almost awkwardly.

Kirya cocked her head, smiling, "Awww...that's so sweet! Who knew you could be cute!"

I winced at this. "Cute" was not a word one should use to describe me. It made me sound like some human pet, the last thing on Earth I wanted to be. Kirya saw my reaction and laughed, tucking the blue and white doll under her arm. She then threw a bag over her shoulder, heading towards the door.

"I gotta be going." She called over her shoulder, "I missed the first Junior Gym Leader's Meet here so missing the next one would...oh crap what's the word I'm looking for?" she asked, hitting her head slightly with her hand.

(Tarnish?) I supplied, wondering if that was the word she sought.

"Yeah! I don't want to tarnish my gym now do I?"

(...If you have not already succeeded in that, then your lack of vocabulary certainly will.) I stated.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Wiseass... Well, bye!"

(Goodbye for now Kirya.)

I watched the girl disappear down the steps, and then looked over to where my other female companion was. She had glanced up from her book to watch the exchange, and quickly resumed her previous activity. Her cuts had healed now, though I still couldn't help but notice her bad leg. That would have to be corrected sometime soon... From my seat at the table I felt a small furred creature pass by me, her chocolate brown eyes looking up at me, begging for attention.

(You are sometimes worse than a human's pet Pyra.) I commented, picking her up and began to stroke her soft crimson fur.

The tiny vixen closed her eyes in enjoyment, curling up in my lap. She would soon be going back to her home, her leg nearly completely healed. Just a few more days and she would be back with her family and friends. The thought somewhat depressed me but I pushed it aside. She was getting restless lately, and I doubted I could possibly keep her here if I tried. Not that I had any desire to...

I heard a book snap shut and looked up to see Neva rise shakily from her bed. Setting her book aside she crossed over to the table where I was seated, grabbing a small ripe fruit, eating it delicately. Her brilliant red eyes flickered over the room for a second, and then dropped as she saw me looking at her. I would probably never get used to there being another of my kind...but it was getting easier as each day passed.

Gazing at her, I couldn't help but suddenly be concerned. There were dark bags under her eyes, and I could sense the exhaustion coming from her. She rubbed her eyes gently, stifling a yawn. I knew why this was of course. Neva had not been sleeping well at all. Throughout the day, which is when both of us usually slept, I could hear her thrashing in her bed, sometimes whimpering. She was having nightmares I knew, but I knew just as well that I could not interrupt them. One must deal with their own demons by themselves...

It was actually daylight now. With Kirya's presence, being a diurnal creature, my usual sleep schedule was constantly interrupted. However, with my light, restless sleep, this change had not been much of a transition. Besides, most of my companions were more attuned to being awake during the day. I just couldn't go outside, which was a bother. I was not one who enjoyed being cooped up for long. At night I knew, I would take a nice long flight to release some of the pent up energy stirring within me.

0 0 0

_Several hours later..._

**Neva's POV**

I watched as Mewtwo left the rooftop, keeping myself hidden in the shadows. I did not like the idea of being submerged in the neon lights that this city, this place emitted. I had no idea really where I was, what had happened to MSIRE. Why wasn't I there? Why..?

I returned inside, the cooler air of the summer night leaving me. As I lay in the pile of blankets that was being considered my bed, I didn't bother to pick up the book near me. I did not feel like reading right now. My thoughts turned to Mewtwo and Kirya after a few moments, remembering the occurrence earlier. The two of them, despite their differences, seemed quite close. I could never tell when they were truly fighting of just joking around. Though, Mewtwo did not seem the one to joke. He seemed more serious than anything else, something in which I appreciated. I doubted I could stand to be near funny, happy people all of the time. That would so irritate me...

My blood red gaze scanned myself quickly. I closed my eyes, hating what I had seen. I was such an ugly, disgusting creature... The human's had been horribly correct when they had called me that... They had always seemed right in fact, except for their view that I was a dumb creature. I began to feel sick to my stomach, my hatred for myself flaring. This would never change. I would always be an unattractive creature, and I didn't really care about that to tell the truth. It was not as though I wanted to be like that, to be beautiful. I had no desire to be physically attractive, seeing as how there was no one I wished to impress.

Mewtwo and Kirya...they were both quite the opposite of me. Kirya was a young woman, perfect hair and features, amazingly clear skin for a teenage human. She also seemed to look good in everything she wore, which was a gift. Kirya should count her blessings...she's quite lucky. Mewtwo one the other hand...human and pokemon alike could label him as being handsome. Lavender and deep rich violet fur, clear amethyst eyes, with a perfectly formed and masculine figure... There was no part of him that could be labeled as ugly...like I was.

God I hated myself. Such perfect people should not have to look upon my shameful body. With my bones sticking out everywhere and my horrid scars, I didn't even want to see me... I groaned, disgust burning within me. Why did I have to be in the midst of such people? I should be thrown out... Why did the two of them even bear my presence? It did not make sense! I sighed, realizing I would get no answer. I was so confused...

I got up silently, walking over to the shelf with cloaks upon it. My damnable leg kept shaking under me. Damn it... I grabbed a brown cloak, hoping it would fit me. As I pulled it over myself, I could smell Mewtwo's musky scent on it. Mint too...he seemed very fond of that sweet. As I pulled my arms through the sleeves, poking my head out of the hood, I looked at myself in the full length, slightly cracked mirror near me. It fit...and it hid me. I curled my arms around myself as though cold, feeling a bit of relief fill me. At least now no one had to see me...

I returned to my bed, curling up into a ball. I was so tired... I halfway feared going to sleep now, least my nightmares return and torment me. But I had no choice in the matter. Silently, I fell to sleep...

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I returned after a few hours, feeling refreshed and far more awake. Sitting down in the lightly covered chair near the TV/COM, I leaned back and closed my eyes, drinking in the somewhat stale air of the attic. I would have to air it out sometimes... It was this way mostly because I covered the exit to the outside with a black blanket during the day to block out the sunlight so I could sleep. Teleporting a small glass of water to my hands I drank deeply, quenching my extreme thirst I had gained during my patrol. Putting down the glass, I sighed...

I suddenly then heard the familiar thrashing sound that I was quickly becoming used to. Opening my eyes I turned around, seeing Neva begin to fight the invisible enemies that tormented her constantly as she slept. Concern warred against my intellect, my alertness unlike usual began altering as I usually thought. During the time this usually happened, my tiredness favored my intellectual side, making my mind more prone to the way of thinking I had obtained. The way that said one should fight their own nightmares, their own demons by themselves. But right then concern won for once, and I stepped towards her after a few moments. Nearly a couple weeks had passed since I'd brought her here, and I could only hope she wouldn't fight me when I woke her.

(Neva?) I whispered, shaking her shoulders gently.

She suddenly lashed her paws at me, which I dodged silently. Unconsciously she tried kicking me away, yet I stood my ground. I tired once again to wake her, hearing her cry out fearfully as I did. Her nightmares had seemed to have caught her in their midst deeply, and I could only keep trying.

(Neva... Neva wake up!) I close to shouted, continuing to shake her.

I realized the slight panic and fear I was feeling was not my own. It was Neva's. Her aura, which was showing itself oddly enough, was beginning to spike in a most unusual manner against mine. She didn't want anyone near her. I gave her a sharp shake, yelling at her to awaken, my anger beginning to surge towards her continuing nightmare. If her dreams were truly so horrid then she should not have to go through them...

I heard a gasp from below me and watched at Neva's eyes snapped open. She gave me a startled look, quite confused by my presence there. I felt her begin to shake violently, and watched as she closed her eyes tightly, moving away from me. Her eyes had been slightly moist when they had been open, and I understood without having to say anything that she might cry. Though, as I looked at her, I realized she wouldn't allow herself that. I slowly brought her into my arms, embracing her gently. This was most odd of me, but I was equally against seeing her this upset. She fought against me a bit, and then seemed to accept my actions, continuing to shake gently.

(It's all right Neva... It was a nightmare, nothing more than that...) I comforted to the best of my capabilities.

At this she suddenly pulled away, her head bowed darkly. I sat facing her, wondering what I had done to make her react in such a way. I shook my head slightly, beginning to get up. As I did though I noticed something that I had previously overlooked. She was...wearing one of my cloaks.

(Are you cold?) I asked, tugging slightly at the tan fabric. Part of me recalled the chill to her fur when I had first met her.

She shook her head no, curling back up into a ball. No? Why would she be wearing it then? Her aura, quickly withdrawing as she retreated into the shell she had made for herself, gave a weak pulse of shame. So...she was ashamed of her appearance... I sighed...it was her own choice to hide herself. I would not intervene in that.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

Odd...that embrace. As quick as it had been, I had somewhat been comforting. I guess I would never understand Mewtwo.

I doubted whether he could understand me either. That nightmare...had been no figment of my imagination. It had been a memory, one of the many ones I had of my beatings. God I wished they would just disappear, go away. I hated them! I hated them all so much...

I wished it was just a nightmare. Maybe that way, I could get over it... But that was proving to be impossible.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

The next day I continually scolded myself. My actions had been moronic, foolish of me. What had I been thinking, holding her like that? When had I begun acting on impulse like some ill-educated young one! Perhaps Kirya was right...though the soft side in me she was inferring to would be towards hurt creatures instead of dolls. I dearly hoped that opinion was not the case, not the source of my insane actions...

Neva had gotten up slightly before me, and was now sitting at the table, staring at the computer across from her. Her head rested on her crossed arms which lay on the smooth wooden surface, and I wondered vaguely if she was bored. That would be a new emotion coming from her… She openly shrank away from me as I sat next to her, still not completely comfortable in my presence. If that discomfort had not been increased by last night, I would be completely surprised.

As I thought she might do, she got up quickly. However, unlike what I had predicted, she walked over to the computer, sitting in the chair there. As her pale paw went over its surface, apparently looking for something, I turned the screen on quickly, making sure there were locks in place for the files I felt uncomfortable with sharing. The New Island Incident, Mt. Keyna...she had no need to know of those occurrences. She turned her head towards me, and then looked back at the screen. Evidently, there was still something she was looking for.

Silently I made the keyboard I had crafted to suit my own hands better appear, hoping that was what she was searching for. I had made the basic design larger, the keys more widely spaced. Unlike the human's small fingers, the spherical tips of mine would press far more than one key at a time, making a mess, unless I was slow and extremely careful. Even though I could always press the keys telekinetically, sometimes I had enjoyed hearing the small clicking sounds. I had no idea why that was, but after awhile this like had faded, and I reengineered the computer to use thoughts to control it instead of using keys and a mouse. This had saved a large amount of time, and was far easier for me to operate.

At my actions, Neva gave me a small glance, pressing the keys slowly with an outstretched finger. The letters appeared on the screen, and after a moment I realized what she was doing. I almost laughed out loud. How simple the solution to our communication issue was! To think that I, someone over a human genius's capabilities, had not thought of it earlier astounded me. I crossed over to her, leaning against the chair she sat in, looking up at the screen.

**idontknowwhattosay.**

(Say whatever you like.) I said, smiling, (Though, when you type try using the space key. It would be far easier to read your writing that way.)

She nodded, her gaze darting over the board. After awhile I pointed out a few more various useful things, in which she absorbed quickly. She was a fast learner, and one who didn't seemed to complain. Not that she could really...

**Where am I? **She asked, typing slowly.

(In one of the many churches in Steelport City.) I answered, waiting for the next of her words to appear.

**Oh...where's that?**

I brought up a map of the region silently, pointing to the small dot on the screen. Neva still seemed confused, though she typed nothing. As I brought my hands to rest on the back of the chair, I saw her stiffen. I sighed softly.

(Why do you act like that Neva? You'd think I was going to hit you.)

She glared slightly, typing quickly;** I don't know you, that's why. I don't trust you.**

I had known this before, though I could tell by the way she shifted uneasily in her seat that that wasn't the entire reason. I would be patient. Eventually, she would tell me. Eventually.

**I don't understand you either. You don't make any sense to me.**

(I believe that is mutual between us.) I responded truthfully.

Neva paused for a second, sifting through her thoughts, ...**I hate communicating like this. It takes too long.**

_She's changing the subject, _I mused to myself.

(Perhaps. I thought it quite smart of you to figure this out.)

**...Huh... That's different... Usually I'm just called the weak, ugly, dumb runt. Funny how such hurtful words ring true.**

I tried to repress my shock at how she looked upon herself, (That is not true-) I began, setting a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped my hand away, glaring at me furiously.

**Don't EVER touch me! I HATE it!**

I jerked away quickly, (I am sorry... I didn't know-)

She seemed to sink into her seat, her glare melting into a calmer gaze,** ...Please just...don't. I can't stand it when anyone does that...**

(I see...)

She rubbed her eyes gently, the typed**, This form of communication...I wish...**

(What?)

**If I could speak normally...oh god things would be so much easier. Many people wouldn't have... Never mind. I think I'll stop wasting your time now... **She wrote, beginning to get up.

(No, wait. You are NOT wasting my time Neva. What else would I be doing anyways? I don't know, maybe it is possible to restore your telepathy.)

**...How?**

(Telepathy in itself is a mental form of communication, not physical like most people's speech. I cannot say there isn't something odd about you, since you are unable to use your natural psychic powers, but that communication should still be available to you. It is the natural form of speaking for our species.) I explained.

**How could you help me? **She typed, her face displaying her evident confusion.

(There are a number of ways. This computer could scan you, to see what's wrong, of you could take some medical tests-)

**NO TESTS!**

I paused for a moment at her reaction to that option, then continued, (...Very well then. There's always the option of my going into your mind again. Though, it probably isn't not your state of mind that's the issue, but a physical one.)

Neva hesitated, then replied,** ...Scan me...and if that doesn't work...I will allow you to...**

(To?) I asked, urging her to finish.

**To go back in my mind. I'll hate it but if it'll help...**

(Very well. Is that your final decision Neva?) I questioned.

**Yes. **She wrote.

(All right. Get up then. I'll set the computer to give you a CAT scan. Just stand...right there.) I stated, pointing to a spot directly five feet from the screen.

I stepped out of the way, and watched as the computer emitted a small ray of light that focused on her head, going over her face multiple times. As it finished, I gestured for Neva to sit back down, which she did after a few moments. She shifted uncomfortably as my hands reached in front of her to press the button to view the image, to read the data. My eyes narrowed as I looked closer. I watched as Neva cocked her head as me, in question, as though to ask what was wrong.

(Neva...there isn't a thing the computer can detect wrong with you.) I told.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her head turning to the screen rapidly. She did not see what I did, since she didn't understand really what I was looking for. A majority of the mind, even in humans, is unused for the most part. That part is where psychical powers develop, and can be trained. Even humans have this ability, like Sabrina, the psychic pokemon gym leader in Kanto. In my mind, this part is especially large to accommodate for the increase in psychical power and activity, and for my speech as well. I had expected to see that this part of Neva's mind to be usually small, shriveled maybe, unusable for some reason. Yet, she was perfectly fine. There was nothing amiss here, physically.

So then, the problem lay not in Neva's physical form, but inside her mind. Inside the hellish place she had created.

(I guess I'll have to see what the issue is another way.) I told pointedly, knowing the Neva would pick up on my meaning.

She nodded, and watched nervously then as I shut the computer off. As I strode over to her bed, which would probably suit her more, she followed me in her usual silence, save the small swish of the cloak she wore as she walked. Suddenly, as we sat down together in her bed facing each other, I heard the pounding of footsteps by the stairs.

Kirya appeared, her hands carrying a small bag. I wondered vaguely, how much shopping this girl required on a daily basis. Seeing us she acquired an evil grin, and I automatically began to dread her comment.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked slyly.

I doubted Neva understood the entire meaning of this statement, but I did. I gave her an icy stare, my look silently telling her not to push it. I was in no mood for her inappropriate inferences, and answered her quickly.

(Indeed. I am going to return to Neva's mind to access what is wrong with her communication abilities. The CAT scan has showed that there is nothing physically wrong with her, so I can think of no other way to understand the issue. Even if she cannot use psychical abilities, telepathy is natural for our species.)

Kirya blinked, "Uhhhh...okaydokey. You go do that. I'll just, you know, watch TV or something..."

(Thank you.)

Neva openly flinched as I placed my hands on the sides of her head, but I ignored it. She did not like to be touched, but there was no other way I could do this. Besides, she had given me her consent, and she knew that it was necessary. She closed her eyes, and I felt her withdraw into her mind quietly, and then I too lost awareness of my body. Then, total darkness took me...

...This was the second time in two weeks that this had occurred. It astounded me that Neva would allow it, since this could very well be considered a violation on the deepest levels. But if I could help her, I would do this. I found myself at the border of her mind, and inwardly groaned. I would have to go through the maze again...that hadn't been pleasant, and it certainly had taken a majority of my time when I had last been inside Neva's mind.

I suddenly jumped as I felt a soft furred hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see Neva there, her form glowing slightly, though much of this light was covered by the cloak she wore even now, in her world. She removed her hand silently, staring at me for a moment.

(Don't worry... I won't make you go through that again. That would take too long and I really don't want you here. I just want to get this over with.) She said sighing.

(I understand.) I responded, (Have you ever noticed anything...strange I suppose in this place?)

She gave me a wry smile, (What do you consider strange?)

I didn't know how to answer that question. How could I? Her mind was odd enough as it was.

Neva turned away from me, looking at the crystal wall in front of us. After a few moments, her stare seemed to melt away the few blocks of distance which her mental barrier covered, creating a wide straight crystal road, and she silently began to walk along it, gesturing for me to follow. As few paces behind her, I saw the familiar setting of her stormy mind. Ghostlike figures, the dark heavy clouds, the wisps of the dreamy landscape. It seemed to be a small bit lighter now, but I couldn't be certain. I looked around for the other mental shields she had set for herself, finding none.

(Where is-) I started.

Neva, knowing my question, interrupted me quickly, (Gone. You destroyed them when you forced me out of my mind. Some things remain the same, but those barriers have disappeared. My emotions...my memories...they can torment me now as they usually did. You destroyed my few defenses against them...)

(...You left me with no other option.) I stated, annoyance creeping into my voice.

(Maybe...)

Quite suddenly I nearly ran into a bright red light, like a tiny star hovering before me. Neva saw me looking at it curiously, and her eyes widened quickly. She grabbed my slowly outstretching hand, her voice quite tight as she began explaining to me.

(It's one of my memories Mewtwo. Please, don't touch it.) She said, her gaze flickering around us.

I quickly spied the other tiny points of light, looking up at it all in awe. It was as though we were standing in the center of a universe, ever star and planets within our reach. Neva's mind had changed in this view, her memories becoming more open. This should not have surprised me. Our minds, our souls, change all the time, our experiences in life altering our views and dreams. I looked around, noticing that most of the "stars" were red, while there were a small handful of others with different coloring. Blue and gold were also in their midst.

(What do the colors stand for?) I questioned Neva in curiosity.

(...Red is...pain mostly...confusion... As for blue, I guess I was mostly sad at those times, and as for the gold...well, it's self-explanatory. The gold represents my most precious memories, even if they ended horribly...) she said, growing distant.

We continued to walk, and I continued to be careful not to touch any of her memories. That was her life, her private experiences. From ahead of us I could see an odd, azure light, and I could tell from Neva's reaction that she'd never seen it before. She went ahead quickly, and I followed her slowly, trying to be careful. It did not matter if she were to hit her memories, seeing as they were hers, but if I were to it would be heinous on my part.

Suddenly, my gaze darted to one of the stars. It was larger than the rest, and I couldn't help but look at it oddly. It was a sickly black-purple color, and as I approached it I began aware that Neva had placed a mental shield around this memory. Odd...what was this one of? What did she want so badly to hide that she would take extra measures to make sure it wouldn't be revealed? I passed it, deciding I would ask her later. I quickly caught up to her as an odd mist began to surround us, not wanting to lose her in it. From the strange sounds coming from its deepest parts, I would guess that it was her nightmares. Neva turned to me, seeing it quickly, and with her thoughts made it evaporate into nothing. Evidently, there was much she was going to hide from me.

(Mewtwo, can you explain what this is to me?) She asked, pointing to the massive wall in front of us.

The wall went straight up, a pillar of light made glass, into the heavy clouds above. It was vast in circumference, and as I peered into it, I found that I could see nothing within it. I placed a hand to it, trying not to shiver as it freezing temperature coursed through me. Yes...I sensed it. The psychical energies she couldn't use were trapped in this barrier. I could feel fear and confusion in mass amounts from the glass, and closed my eyes tightly, trying to swallow those emotions. There also seemed to be something…artificial about it…as though someone, not Neva, had placed it there… How odd. Taking my hand away I felt instant relief from the negative emotions, and gazed at Neva slowly.

(This is an emotional barrier. If anyone is stopping you form speaking, it is yourself Neva.) I explained.

She didn't seem to understand what I was saying, (What do you mean?)

(Whatever it was that happened to you in the past, it is your fear and confusion that are keeping you from using your powers. You evidently feared the worse, feared that you couldn't speak at all. Because of that, your mind made that fear realized. Your mind controls your body Neva. People have been given empty pills, and have healed from their illnesses be merely believing that they are receiving medication. …Do you understand?)

She gazed at me in shock and bewilderment, (Are you saying it's _my_ fault that I can't use telepathy?)

(As horrid as it sounds, that is correct.)

(...What the hell am I supposed to do about it now?) She asked me.

(You needn't do anything. I've broken your mental barriers before, and I can break your emotional ones as well. Please, stand aside.)

She did so reluctantly, her confusion and anger at herself evident. She hated the idea that she was the cause of her own muteness, yet that was the almost the complete truth. It made more sense than the idea that someone had placed a barrier around her powers. That theory seemed farfetched to me, and it wasn't something she needed to know of. It would only worry and probably scare her. Knowing that someone had purposely made you a disabled creature would not be a pleasant thing to learn. And part of me sensed that she had gone through enough as it was...

Silently, I began to charge my powers, creating a shadow ball of psychic energy in my hands. It would not take much to destroy this barrier, but I would need to be accurate. I didn't want to accidentally destroy something vital, precious. As the sphere, dancing with electricity, got to be the size of a large beach ball, I threw it as the barrier, the explosion that followed blinding me. I quickly flew near it through the imaginary smoke, striking its now weakened surface with my fists. As it crackled and pulsed with energy, I gave one final punch, shattering it. I was suddenly blow away by the force of Neva's now unconfined psychical energies, but found when sensing them that I didn't recognize them at all. What was this?

As I landed I heard, (Get out of my mind Mewtwo. You've-you've done what you came here for. Just...go away...)

I turned to see Neva standing a short distance away, looking at me with uncertainty. Of what? I nodded, obeying her command. Despite the fact that I was far more powerful than she was, this was her mind, and even if I wished to, I could not stay. She was perfectly capable of forcing me out of this place if she wanted. I floated away from her, leaving her mind and returning to my own body. I opened my eyes, seeing that Neva was still in her semi-unconscious state, and got up quickly, waiting. Part of me wondered whether my attempt, my attack more like, had been successful. It seemed so very easy, too easy in fact. Secretly, I hoped that perhaps this one thing could remain as simple as I believed it to be.

I looked over at Kirya, who was sleeping soundly in a small chair facing the television. I nearly smiled as I saw she was watching the pokemon battling channel, with Pyra curled up in her lap. Turning the screen off silently, I slowly strode over to the teenager, covering her up with a blanket. I cared for this human, yes, and I didn't want to see her uncomfortable. It is ironic really, for me to have become somewhat attached to the human who was a constant annoyance to me. Still, there were times when she could make me smile, something that many others have failed to do.

A small groan from Neva's bed reached my ears, and I turned around to see her stirring. Walking over in a few steps, I knelt down beside her, watching her as she began to awaken fully. As her ruby eyes blinked open, she leaned almost unconsciously away from me. I wondered silently if her reaction to my presence would ever change. Would I always make her this nervous?

(Try speaking Neva.) I suggested, keeping my distance from her. I would not get close if she didn't want me to.

There was silence for a few moments, and I inwardly groaned. It had not worked, my attempt. I had been unsuccessful! Why? What had I done wrong? If that power hadn't been her speech capabilities, then what had it been?

(...What should I…say?)

My amethyst eyes widened in shock. My head whipped up from its bowed position, and I found that Neva's expression was one of disbelief and amazement. She touched her throat softly, even though it had not been physical speech she had asked me that question. The female Mewtwo gave a tiny, lopsided smile, and leaned back down into her bed. Sighing, this time in telepathy, she closed her eyes. From her slight aura I could feel her relief and shock.

I got up silently, and couldn't help but smile at her. As I reached the center of the room, my head turned back to face her, seeing that her eye were once again open, staring up at the ceiling. Picking up a small fruit from the table, I ate it slowly, savoring the taste and this new triumph. Neva had spoken.

(Mewtwo?)

I turned at hearing the sound of her voice. It was rough, somewhat unclear, like a radio's signal that faded in and out. Her question had been a fairly simple thing to say, and at that time I had noticed how soft it was. She would have to speak more, get used to talking in telepathy before she became good at it. In time, speaking this way would be as fluent to her as breathing.

(Yes?) I asked.

She paused for a moment, almost hesitating, (…Th-thanks.) she whispered quickly, turning her back to me.

I smiled softly, and walked out of the room. The cool night air cut through my thin fur, chilling me slightly. I suppressed a shiver, and swiftly flew from the church, enjoying the silver light that bathed the world. Night in itself is a strange thing. In its shadows it hides many secrets, many creatures. Neva and I were two such beings. The day however creates many illusions in its light, many things becoming blurred and uncertain. Perhaps clarity comes not with the day, as many believe, but in the dark world of the night.

My mind wandered back to Neva after a few moments, thinking over the day's occurrences. She could speak now... Perhaps in time I could obtain the answers to the so many questions I wished to ask her. Or perhaps, despite her newfound ability, she would remain ever silent, her past kept a tightly guarded secret from me. I did not know. Only time could answer that dilemma...

0 0 0

_Everfern Mansion..._

"Where is it you think Morgan would put her?" asked one of the men sitting around the table in the crimson bathed room.

Marissa sat at its head, Aaron beside her. Besides being her boyfriend, Aaron had acquired this place in power because he knew No. 2 well enough to know how her mind worked. Despite her muteness, her actions spoke louder than words. He didn't really know Morgan however, and even though the question was directed at both him and Marissa, he got the feeling they were asking him.

"I can't be sure. Morgan's a mystery to me, honest." he replied, shaking his head minutely.

"Well, what do you think m'lady? You met her once didn't you?" the man asked.

"Yes, but not for long though. I was there to see my father, not his work." she told, her fingers doing a drum roll on the smooth wooden surface of the furniture they were sitting at.

"Well, there's Klayblue, Steelport, Fireridge, and here for the bigger cities. There are also a number of small villages scattered throughout the region." Aaron supplied almost bored.

"It's doubted Morgan heard of the villages, being as they're so small and virtually unimportant. She can't be here, our forces have checked thoroughly. That leaves Fireridge, Klayblue, and Steelport." ticked off the old man on Marissa's left side.

"You're forgetting the other regions. Morgan probably heard of those, even saw them in pictures-"

"But she can't have teleported her to those! Teleporting isn't the simplest thing for a pokemon, and to transport No. 2 a major distance would have wiped her power out before she could have destroyed MSIRE. It has to be somewhere closer." interrupted Marissa, knowing this only because she had studied psychic pokemon as of late.

"That may be so. Mr. Ivan, you read the files on the two, where do you think she'd have teleported her?"

The younger, redheaded man gave a wry laugh, "Either Klayblue of Steelport. Klayblue is surrounded by forests and mountains, a perfect place to hide a pokemon if you wanted. She'd be able to live there well, seeing how the area's so unpolluted. Klayblue is a pokemon paradise for the most part."

"So you think she'd be there?" questioned the balding man, the one who had first brought up the topic.

"Not entirely. Steelport is also another possibility, and a more dangerous one at that."

"It would take years to comb the forest around Klayblue though! How can you say that city would be-?"

"Please, let me finish. Steelport is the place that we DON'T want her to be in. That's where the original sample for her cloning was taken. The creature's probably still there, and if she was there it's quite possible he found her by now."

"...What exactly are you inferring?" asked another.

"Look at it this way: that male is quite a powerful creature, and if he were to say...become fond of her there's not a doubt in my mind he'd be willing to protect her. He'd probably kill anyone who tries to take her or harm her in any way."

"Are you saying there's no way we can possibly get to her if she's there?"

He shrugged, "We can't be certain. But all the same, if she's in Steelport things are going to be a lot more difficult for us. That's why we need to find her as fast as we can."

The others nodded, chirping in their opinions. By the end of the meeting, the group agreed that Klayblue and Steelport were the cities of main concern. Hopefully, after alerting the people who had been quickly stationed there following the funeral, No. 2 could be found quickly before she caused any more problems. They couldn't allow her to create more of a mess than she already had.

"Well then, let's get started." announced Marissa, and they began to make their plans...

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Neva was slowly getting better at speaking. Her voice was becoming clearer, stronger with each day that passed, and deep inside of me I felt a small bubble of hope rising within me. Her soft, almost flowing voice was quite different than what I was used to, and even in her mind her speech there had not done her real voice justice. Still, there were times when it could be rough, like when she was upset about something or nervous, but those occurrences were becoming less often now.

At the moment, Neva was reading another thickly bound book, her eyes darting across the page lightning fast. It seemed to be one of her few passions, reading. She seemed more relaxed, happy when she was emerged in a story or poem, though her smiles always seemed to elude her face. She rarely ever smiled, and I had yet to hear her laugh.

Seeing her crooked leg clearly, I understood from its angle that it had evidently been broken and had healed at the wrong position. She struggled when it came to getting up and walking, something that should be as simple as turning a page in her book. I watched silently as she shut the hardcover in her hands, getting up with difficultly. I crossed over quickly, telling her to sit back down.

(We need to fix that leg of yours.) I told quietly, grabbing a few supplies from around the room. There was no better time than now.

(...How?) She asked, barely even to be heard above the evening wind blowing through attic exit.

I stopped, knowing well that she wouldn't like the answer, (Your leg will have to be broken again and set properly. That's the only way I can think of to correct it.)

Her eyes flickered with nervousness and fear. She didn't want to do that. Evidently, she thought she would be fine with her leg just as it was. It was a naive believe. If she were to have to run away from something, to fight, she would need her limbs working correctly. Being hindered with an oddly angled leg would not do at all.

(It is necessary Neva. Do you not want to walk properly? Do you want to struggle every time you get up?) I pressured, something I was very good at.

(...No... I'd like to walk right...) she told, her voice growing distant as she turned her head away from me.

(Very well then.)

I knelt at her side, watching as she tugged at the cloak around her legs to reveal her crooked one. Making sure the splint and cloth were near me, I began to focus my telekinetic energies on her left leg, the one that needed to be fixed. I hesitated a moment before carrying out my actions, handing her a small pillow. If she needed to scream, it would be better for both of us if it was muffled. Flaws would only result in more problems later. She nodded and took it, but placed it nowhere near her mouth, just held it tightly in her hands.

(This will hurt.) I said, my gaze flickering up at her face for a second.

She sighed, closing her eyes, (Don't worry... I have a high tolerance for pain.)

I paused for a second, then shook off her comment, (...Alright, on the count of five. One...two...three-)

I broke it then, not finishing. Neva's teeth clenched tightly, the knuckles in her hands turning white from grasping the pillow so hard. She gave a soft cry but no more, and I could only slightly feel the immense pain coming from her. It faded fast though, and she relaxed, opening her eyes to give me a rather reproachful look.

(You said on five!) She cried, taken aback.

(You would have tensed before I could do anything. Now be still...)

I tied the spilt tightly and expertly, making sure it was firmly in place. It would take some time to heal, but considering our species, that I at least was made to fight, she should heal quicker than most other beings. A couple of weeks, maybe three at the most, and she would be perfectly fine physically. I got up; ignoring Neva's stare, and returned the remaining supplies to the box near her.

(Keep off that leg for a while. You don't want the split to get out of place.) I ordered gently.

(All right...)

For a second neither of us said anything, and I wordlessly checked up on Pyra. She would be ready to go tomorrow. This place would seem somewhat lifeless without her, considering how much she usually fought with the Spearow, or like a pet begged for attention. Kirya was not here, her meetings with the other junior gym leaders becoming more frequent. She was quite enjoying herself, her rambling afterwards being almost enjoyable to listen to. It was good that she was having fun, for that is what teenagers were supposed to do. Not quite an adult this was the time when she could be a child still, but have the independence of one far older.

Suddenly, a memory struck me, and I turned to Neva, (Neva...in your mind...what does dark purple stand for?)

Her eyes widened, her head whipping around towards me, (You didn't-)

(You told me not to touch anything, and I respected that desire. I do not know what that memory was.) I explained.

She looked relieved, but there was a hint of distance and pain in her ruby eyes, (Good... Just...don't talk to me about it all right? That's one memory I wish I could erase.)

I nodded, (Very well then. I am going out now. Remember what I said.)

(Sure thing.) She replied.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I watched him leave silently, and then bowed my head. God if he had...if he'd seen that... There was a lot I never wanted him or anyone else to know about, too many things which hurt me. My beatings, Aaron, my...my baby. My half-human child. Oh god if he'd seen that...

My nightmares were sometimes about it. Other times they were about my beatings, about what Mewtwo could do to me if he tried. One of the main reason I didn't trust him besides the obvious, was because of what he was. A male of my species. If he wanted, he had the power to make me submit to him. He could...rape me if he wanted. I half expected to wake up sometimes and see him leaning over me with that intent.

I'm such a sad creature.

I shifted slightly, feeling pain shoot through my leg. As I had told Mewtwo though, I had a high tolerance of pain, and didn't even wince at it. I no longer feared pain; I'd lost that fear a long time ago. Violation was more of my phobia. I'd been violated once by those scientists when they made me pregnant. From what I gathered, there had been no sexual intercourse involved in that, and perhaps that had been the one mercy of the whole experience. To my knowledge, I was still very much a virgin, but the fact was that Mewtwo could take that from me if he tried.

I could only hope that he'd never do that to me. Having been through so much pain, so many betrayals and that violation, if that didn't drive me into madness then nothing would. Silently, I prayed that perhaps this one time in my life, that maybe I was in the presence of someone who wouldn't turn on me.

Keeping my leg extended I curled the rest of my body into a ball. Without realizing it my arms wrapped around my stomach, recalling the painful experience. It had been my fault I knew. My weak body couldn't handle it, and the baby had died. I had failed horribly as a mother, and that wouldn't change. I felt moisture in my eyes and squeezed them tightly shut. I would not cry for it. I would never cry anymore...

0 0 0

Kirya: Awww, poor Neva. I feel so bad for you.

Neva: (Gah... I think WiseAbsol had something against me. In her first fic, I was shot a bunch of times, and in this, I get just about everything else thrown at me. How is that fair I ask you!)

Kirya: Life's not fair Neva.

Neva: (That's funny coming from someone who's practically a millionaire! What the hell hardships do you have to face huh?)

Kirya: In this fic? Well I was almost raped for one. Then there's Mewtwo insanely depressing attitude-

Neva: (Count your blessings damn it!)

Voice: (Aahhhh!)

Kirya: Who the hell?

_Morgan comes out of the bathroom with her fur dyed bright pink._

Morgan: (Look at me. Oh my god I look like fricken Lacus from Gundam Seed!)

_The two roll over floor laughing._

Kirya: Not quite! She isn't a blood addict like you!

Morgan: (Shut up human! Oh god who did this? It was Mewtwo I bet. I'll kick his furry ass to Jupiter!)

Kirya: Oh what fun it is to live, in WiseAbsol's house today! Hey!

Neva: (Stop making up new lyrics for Jingle Bells you obsessed freak-)

Kirya: Laugh for once, Mewtwo didn't do a thing! It was me, all me!

_Neva laughs._

Neva: (You evil girl!)

0 0 0

Author's Note: Eitak Renmus, I sent you an E-mail with my reply. If you didn't get it, then I'll answer you're question now: YES A THOUSAND TIMES! Can I have your site address, please (makes puppy dog eyes)?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone. Please, be kind and review!

0 0 0


	33. Closer

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: This is a note to my parents, so for the people who don't know me personally (which is 99.9 of you) you need not read this. Anyways, Mom and Dad, I'd really appreciate it if you'd respect my wishes and stop reading this. I realize as parents you have a right to, since this is open to the public, but I'd like it if you'd respect my desire to not have anyone I personally know reading this. Even though a lot of people are reading this, this fic is my special thing, something just for me. I don't mean to sound rude, but you're in my life all the rest of the time, so please let me have this as my own private thing. And please, after you read this, don't lecture me on the things I already know, which I've been told a thousand times already by you. Even if you want to read this, I just don't feel comfortable with your doing so. So please, just stop. I've told you many times not to, and I'd like it if you'd respect that. Trust me; I'm not writing about anything I'm not mature enough to handle. Trust me on this, okay?

0 0 0

**Chapter 33:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

I looked down from my perch atop a gargoyle on the roof of the church, watching the many humans as they walked in the streets below, even at this time of night. The moonshine and neon lights of the electrical lamps were sufficient enough to see everything that went on below me, my sharp eyes made to adjust well to the dim light of night. I had been made after all, to cope with any obstacles that came my way, even in the darkness following the day. Perhaps I was more a shadow than a real live creature. An echo of Mew's brilliance...

(I suppose then,) I muttered to myself, (that the world of the night suits me as well as I've always believed. As a shadow I can disappear into the darkness, become part of it as easily as breathing. Slipping away into the shadows has always been a skill I've possessed, vanishing without a trace my second nature... To any eyes who spy me, they would dismiss me as a trick of the light, an illusion created by the fading sun. Perhaps I am an illusion...)

(You seem real enough to me Mewtwo.)

I turned quickly, at first not seeing who had spoken. I knew perfectly well who it was though. Neva...I had thought she was asleep. For a moment a mixture of embarrassment, which I'd never felt when expressing my more philosophical thoughts, and annoyance churned in my stomach. That quickly faded as my now awake companion stepped out of the shadows where she had been hiding. She gave me a small, almost lopsided grin, crossing over to my side. I watched as she leaned forward against the rail a few feet below me, her eyes glittering silver sparkles in the moonlight. As I jumped down she automatically took a step away, but the smile didn't fade. For this, I was glad. Perhaps there was hope for Neva after all...

(Are you usually that deep in your thoughts?) She asked, looking back over the city.

(Yes. You may ask Kirya if you want to know just how "bad" I can get in my musings. She believes me to be a rather dramatic and depressing at most times.)

(I see. I can't say that I mind...)

Neither of us said anything immediately after that small exchange. Neva was not quite comfortable yet when it came to speaking, but her voice, as quiet as it was, rang crystal clear in my mind. Neva's gaze drifted down to the park below, following a few humans walking through its trails. They suddenly seemed to focus sharply on a pair of them, and I saw her frown at their actions. Kissing, holding hands...I could understand her aggravation at that.

She spoke out quietly, more to herself than to me, (I don't understand humans. How can they be so loving and caring but still so...horrible, so evil...?)

My gaze darted from her to the ones she spoke of, noticing the tender way they looked at each other, (Neva, look at them. They are not all bad. A species cannot be stereotyped by an individual of their race.)

She nodded, (I know. I just have difficult time understanding such a diverse species.) She told, not taking her eyes off the couple, and then asked, (...Humans are one of the few species that mate for life, is that correct?)

The question surprised me, but I answered matter-of-factly, (In most cases, yes. Adultery and divorce have become increasingly common for them though, in the past few decades.)

(I see...) She stated, then turned to me, (What about you? Do you have a mate, children perhaps?)

I kept myself from stammering at this; my shock at the question though was evident on my face, (No!)

She cocked her head, (Oh? I find that odd. I have a difficult time understanding why someone like you would lack a family.)

(And why is that?) I asked, crossing my arms.

She gave a small shrug, and for a moment I got the fleeting impression that she held a slight blush on her face as she said, (You're physically attractive enough, powerful as well. It seems hard to believe that you wouldn't have mated sometime in the past. After all, there are some who enjoy dark, mysterious types, no matter how "dramatic" they would be.)

(I assure you Neva; I am very much a virgin. Love in itself is something I find I don't find essential. I have lived long enough without it.) I explained honestly.

(What about your parents though? Surely they care about you?)

Parents? How very ironic that question was! I had no such relations! The closest thing I had to a parent was the Mew whose fossil I was cloned from, long since dead. I had never had anyone who could be considered a father, or a mother to me. Seeing as how I had awoken into the world a fully mature adult, I had not needed any. But Neva thought I had them. It was a logical theory. After all, to be alive one has to have come from the union of two creatures, male and female; hence they would be parents of the offspring. That was nature. But I was not a pokemon spawned from nature, but science.

To my knowledge, Neva and I were the only two of our species. But if I were to tell her that, how would she react? After all, if we were the only ones of our kind, _opposite genders_, than what picture would that paint in her mind? That I was simply helping her for later possible rewards, like sex, seeing as how there were no others that I could truly engage in such an activity with? I dearly hoped that was not her belief! I was helping her because I desired to, not for any hidden motives. Still, she did not trust me. Even if I assured her I would never do something like that to her, she would not believe me. I could not let her think that. I wanted her to trust me, not fear me.

So, I lied to her. I could only hope such actions would not come back to bite me.

(My parents I suppose, never truly cared for me. When I was born, I had already served my purpose to them. I fled from them as soon as I could.)

This wasn't entirely a lie. The scientists who had created me did look over me as though I was a child, their success. By living, I had already become their greatest scientific achievement. And yes, they had never cared for me. I was merely their experiment, their laboratory specimen. I had killed many, if not all of them in my fury at this realization. Giovanni himself had been one I looked up upon, until his betrayal in which I found I was being used. I had fled from him, escaped from his grasp. Yes, one could not say I lied to Neva. It simply depended on perspective.

(I'm sorry to hear that. I can empathize with you in that case...) she condoned, her eyes growing distant.

I stared at her for a moment, absorbing what she had just said. If she had a family, _if _she had parents, they had obviously not treated her well. I could understand vaguely why no humans in my early life had cared for me. They were of no relation to me, there were no ties but of science, of creator and creation, between us. But to be betrayed by a family? What must that do to someone? I didn't comment though, understanding her distance. I would not pry.

Our conversation turned to other subjects rather quickly. Neva it seemed, nor myself, were willing to give each other insight on our pasts. As I told her of my own thoughts on more serious matters, philosophical ideas I had had, she didn't laugh or remain silent like so many others I had known. We indeed seemed to get to the point of a debate, not an argument, in which I was beginning to enjoy. It was a nice thing, to clash ideas and beliefs, and not have to worry about any anger or hurt that could emerge, as in an argument. Some of Neva's own thoughts sometimes made mine seem a little illogical, something I wouldn't have noticed without her counters against them.

(Mewtwo...where is God in this world?) She asked quietly, looking over the city.

The question shocked me. I was an atheist, I did not believe in a higher power! How was I supposed to try and answer such a question?

(Why do you think I would know?) I questioned.

(Well, you live in a church...) She said weakly, shrugging slightly.

(That does not mean I know the answers to such questions. I have merely read the Bible, I don't study it.) I told.

She stayed silent for a moment, then hissed quietly, (...Well...if there is a god...he doesn't seem to care about his people, or even the world He created. The humans destroy so much...)

My amethyst eyes flickered at the truth in this statement, (True...but they also create much as well. Art, music, poetry, the list goes on and on. The species is quite a strange one, but one that happens to be balanced for the most part.)

(The bad seems to out way the good a hell of a lot.) She blurted out, a bit angry; though not at me.

(Yes, it does. Perhaps God no longer cares for them, perhaps he fears them now.) I supplied, my voice growing a bit distant at that thought.

Neva gave me an odd, curious look, (...Are you saying you believe in God, Mewtwo?)

(No. I am an atheist. God is a thing the humans worship because they hate the idea that they are alone. They hate the idea that no one is watching over them. It comforts them to believe that there is a higher power, like so many beliefs they have built up over the centuries. Religion has deep roots in the very souls of all human beings, and even some pokemon. It helps them make sense of the world.)

(I guess. But if there is a god...why does he treat his creations like he does?) She questioned, looking up at the moon.

(Perhaps god had some larger plan for them, a theory to the madness and their pain.)

She seemed to contemplate that for a moment, then said quietly, (...So ultimately it is because of some grand scheme that we're forced to go through hell in our lives? ...What kind of god is he, to make us suffer?)

I did not know how to respond to that. From her aura, I could sense anger, but mostly hurt and grief. Her ruby eyes seemed out of focus, distant as she looked to the horizon. I wondered then, if she believed in God. Somehow, I could not tell. She showed signs of being on both sides, but if she believed in a higher power, she seemed more angry at him than anything else. Perhaps sometimes I too, took out my fury on the nonexistent figure.

(As I said Neva, I don't believe in God.)

0 0 0

_A few days later... _

(Fight me Neva! I know you can do better than that!) I ordered the female standing but a few feet away from me.

The now fully healed Mewtwo I had shouted at looked at me furiously. Her cloak long since removed, I could see the sweat forming on her brow, her breathing growing quicker with each swing at my face. She had agreed at my suggestion to let me train her in physical fighting, since elementally, things were hopeless. I could not begin to understand the abilities within her, and was beginning to doubt they even truly existed. Would she have not used them before now, if she could?

She charged at me quickly, only to be caught and pushed away again. Her tail spun around to knock me in the chest, which I dodged with ease. She was not at all good at this. Somewhere inside her though was the natural instinct to defend herself, to fight. She would have to find that before she could ever have even a hope of striking me. For now though, it was looking hopeless.

(You must be quicker in you punches, in your kicks. You must not be afraid to get close to your attacker, least you tire yourself without damaging them at all. Now try again!) I drilled, making sure my forearms were crossed in defense.

Neva did so, her clenched fists striking my arms at a far faster speed. I backed away a few feet, keeping my position surely defensive. Seeing her punches were not working, she spun around, her left leg flying towards my hips. I caught her silently, yanking her off her feet. I heard a surprised gasp emit from her, then a growl of frustration at the position she was in. Hanging upside down by her left ankle, I held her an arm span away, her fists and lashing tail not reaching me. She stopped, crossing her arms, giving me a smoldering look.

(Let me down.) She ordered angrily, giving a halfhearted kick at me with her other leg.

(Very well. You leave yourself too wide-open Neva. That was the...fifth time this happened today was it not?) I asked, almost teasing.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, and as I dropped her gently she caught herself with her arms, getting back up quickly enough. As she stood up I could see the outlines of her bones, her body still being a bit thin. She had gained a more healthy weight over the past several weeks of eating properly, but she still wasn't necessary healthy either. Her face was not as hollow though, and her form had become a bit more filled out as well. As Neva began to attempt to attack me once again, I dismissed that observation out of my mind, blocking her blows with my own legs and fists. I dodged with ease as she swung again at my face, and noticed that despite her slow advancement, that she was improving.

Neva stepped back, her breathing heavy now, placing her hands on her knees as she bent over to catch her breath. I paused as well, curious as of why she was doing this. Seeing my actions she looked up slowly and answered.

(Let me...just rest for a while...) She panted, and then bowed her head again.

My normal calm facade faded, a frown taking my face. Without warning I swung at her, catching her off guard. She barely managed to get out of the way in time, and looked up at me in shock.

(What the hell was that-?) She cried before I interrupted her.

(Neva, do you honestly believe your attacker will stop fighting you if you're tired? If you have a sprained ankle, or a broken arm? It will not matter to them your condition! Some would merely knock you out, catch you maybe, but there are others that would kill you. None of those are good things Neva. Now fight!) I shouted my tail whipping at her stomach.

It brushed her gently, not injuring her in the least. That was not my intention, to hurt her. I just wanted to get something through her head, the fact that she needed to know how to fight, how to endure. Pain I knew she could handle, but exhaustion? That was another matter. I myself had far more experience than she did, in elemental abilities more so, but that did not mean I had been neglected at being taught how to attack a creature physically. Giovanni himself had never thought that area of battle in my life to be very important, but the man had also been a fool on some occasions. Doubting my powers for one, and there was also the newly discovered dark type to add.

(Damn you!) Neva cursed at me.

She didn't like being pushed, but how else did she expect to succeed? Her attacks became quicker; more concentrated in her anger, but in this obvious elevation of strength left her more open. It was the one reason why fury was an unwise tool in fighting. It left you open, your mind unclear and clouded. I caught her wrists in my paws, her struggle making us fall to the ground. I did not let her go even then, but pinned her down beneath me. Leaning down slowly, our faces became but a few shorts inches apart.

(Why do you continue to act like this? Listen to me! I am trying to help you Neva, I'm trying to teach you how to fight! I need your cooperation to do this, not your curses!) I hissed, ignoring the feel of her warm breath against my cheek.

She glared up at me for a moment, and then sighed sadly. I got up off her quickly, realizing that was all for the day. As she had said only moments earlier, she needed to rest. I held out my hand to her, offering to help her up. She gazed as if for a moment, then rolled to the side and got up on her own. I inwardly sighed, retracting my paw. Perhaps I should not even hope that she would come to trust me. I would not hurt her, but she did not seem to share that view. I watched as she crossed over to the rail, shivering slightly.

I very suddenly felt concerned for her, (Neva...what's wrong?)

She didn't look at me as she explained, (It's just...unnerving knowing that no matter how hard I might try, you could still beat me. I guess that's always how it'll be... I'm weak, pathetic, and even if I try to defend myself, I only get hurt more. I'm not like you Mewtwo, I'm just...a failure...)

Her voice shook as she said this, and I watched her wrap her arms around herself, feeling her utter despair. That feeling seemed mutual between us then. She had no self-esteem, no confidence in herself. She'd been traumatized badly be something, by someone in her life. As soon as she saw my gaze though I felt her withdraw, putting up the invisible shields which seemed to also keep her emotions away as well as my attempts to comfort her. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and composed herself. Her eyes, blood red, seemed ice cold as she turned to me.

(Can we try something else? Please?)

I mentally shook my emotions away, nodding at her slightly, (Yes. Your balance seems a bit off, so we will work on that now.)

She nodded, and I helped her up onto the rail silently. Balance would come naturally, with time. Seeing as how we were basically bipedal cats, our thicker tails helped when walking, making sure we didn't fall over one way or another. Considering one could say we walked upon our "tip-toes", this was extremely helpful. I let Neva go gently when she seemed steady enough, seeing her arms float up from her sides, helping her in this task. She shook slightly as she balanced along the metal bar, but kept herself from falling. About half way to the end a sudden shout made me flinch.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing!"

At this Neva's concentration was lost, and her back turned to me as one of her feet slipped from the rail. Her arms started pin wheeling frantically, trying to recover her balance, but failing miserably. I caught her automatically as she fell backwards, seeing that she had braced herself to hit the roof. Evidently, she had thought no one would catch her... She opened her eyes quickly, looking up at me in...surprise? I held her for a second, and then released her as she struggled to break from my grasp.

(I was at, at first, teaching Neva how to fight. It...did not go so well. Then we decided to focus on balancing and you interrupted...) I explained to the girl who had come onto the roof.

"Oh! Sorry Neva! I didn't mean to make you-"

(I realize that Kirya. You didn't know.) Neva dismissed the human's attempt to apologize calmly. It was not needed in her opinion.

Kirya then cocked her head, looking at us oddly, "Well...you certainly look like you've been training. You're all sweaty and...ick... You both need a bath. Not that you stink or anything but...well you need one!" she told, laughing.

I frowned at her but didn't comment. Neva nodded, neither smiling nor frowning at this. The female Mewtwo seemed to be continuing her emotionless attitude, and she quickly picked up her cloak, throwing it over herself. Kirya seemed to sense the atmosphere, and put her hands on her hips.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, then gave me an accusing glance, "Mewtwo, what'd you do!"

Neva answered before I could say anything, (He didn't do anything. I would prefer to do as you said though Kirya, bathe. May I use the shower you have at your room...?)

"You can if you want. Gosh, I'll never get used to you talking. Mewtwo, would you like to use the-"

(No. I, at least, will not use your facility. I will simply go to the park to bathe. I find your bathroom rather confined.) I answered bluntly.

For a second none of us spoke. Neva's large, rounder eyes than mine looked between Kirya and myself before evidently deciding something. I sensed her uncertainty about whether or not to speak her thoughts, but she did so after a moment's hesitation.

(...On second thought...I'd much prefer the park... Excuse me...) she stated, and turned away from us quickly.

Kirya gave me a rather odd look, which I ignored silently. Dismissing the various thoughts running through my head I also entered the building behind Neva, grabbing a couple towels and some bars of soap. She kept her distance from Kirya and myself, as she usually did, and watched as I donned a cloak as well. It was still daylight out, so flying would not be safe at the least. The park itself was close enough though that we could walk, an option I much preferred to teleporting. Despite its ease, it gave me neither exercise or comfort. I did not like traveling like that, though it was useful when bringing inanimate objects to me.

Kirya quickly entered, and seeing we were ready to go, led the way downstairs. The door into the main church had been unlocked for her use for some time now, but that entrance unnerved me. I did not like the idea that someone could simply wander up to my home without meaning to. It was for this reason I had made a key for Kirya that worked the lock on the door. She was quite good at making sure the door was never open, but I could tell the procedure annoyed her. She accepted my desire for privacy though, and respected that requirement.

Closing the door behind us, I heard the key turn in the lock as I looked into the hall. At its end I could see the main room where mass was held, and to my right were the door to the bathrooms and to the basement (which was used for Sunday School and various other events). Making sure my hood was firmly in place I began to walk ahead of my two female companions, receiving small glances from the several church figures and civilians present in the room. They were used to me now, as they were to Kirya. They respected our privacy though, and had enough faith in us to believe we wouldn't cause any trouble. I do not believe any of them were aware of the fact that I lived in their building of worship. I doubted they would have much cared though. After all, churches had once been used as sanctuaries by many in past times...

As we exited I saw Neva pause for a second, then follow. The reason for this action was unknown to me, but I recalled then her nervousness when I had taken her from the church to see the concert. We had since then gone to two or three more, but she never had seemed to get used to the city below us as we flew. I realized that this was her first time actually outside in daylight at the ground level in this city, amidst the people that lived here. As we crossed into the forested park I saw her slump a bit in relief, the openness obviously not welcome to her. She seemed to like shadowy areas, even the pure dark at times. Strange, since so many creatures, pokemon and human alike, feared that.

We went deeper into the park, to an area where I knew we would not be disturbed. The large stream, about waist-deep, was clear enough to reveal its somewhat pebble littered bottom. The few feet of the area nearest its banks were covered in smooth green grass, trees and large think bushes after that. I was once again reminded of the fact that spring had melted into summer, and for a moment enjoyed the heat of the sunlight on my now uncovered face. I closed my eyes then, feeling something close to remorse. I was not a creature of the sunlight as so many were, but one entitled to walk the moon-shadowed path of night. Neva herself seemed even farther along it than I, even though by the day she seemed to be revealed younger as her health improved. Again I wondered how old she was, but as always decided it an inappropriate thing to ask.

Kirya lay down in the grass, arms wide spread. I heard her shout that she was going to get a tan while she still had the chance, and saw her peel off her shirt and pants to reveal a bright pink, two-piece swimsuit. For a moment I simply stared. She couldn't have known that Neva and I would have needed to bathe; when had she...?

She saw my stare and laughed, "I wanted to go down to the beach today, but I figured, 'Hey, it's Saturday, it'll be packed!' But I didn't have time to change really, 'cause the room cleaner person was practically pushing me out the door so she could clean up. Nice lady, but a bit bossy at times. Things worked out anyways." she commented, closing her eyes to enjoy the sunlight.

Excepting that as a perfectly reasonable answer, I took off my cloak slowly, enjoying the feel of the open air on my fur. Somehow the warmth from the sun was a pleasure I couldn't help but miss in the freedom of the night. For a moment I became aware of Neva staring at me, and she gave me a somewhat uncomfortable look, her eyes darting to me and then to the stream. After a moment I realized what the matter was. While Neva had commented on wanting to bathe in the park, she hadn't meant that she felt alright with doing so in my presence. I quickly tossed her a bar of soap and one of the towels in my hand, giving her a shooing wave of my hand.

(If you do not feel comfortable you can move away a bit.) I told, beginning to walk over to the almost cliff like bank of the river. It had been cutting into the ground for quite awhile as I understood it.

Her red eyes flickered in relief, and I watched as she turned the bend of the river upstream and out of sight. I could still vaguely sense her though psychically, and knew she hadn't wandered far. Good. I did not want to have her run away, even though I doubted she'd do such a thing. It gave me a sense of security at that fact, like a safety net. Despite her mistrust and fear of Kirya and myself, she would stay until she was given a reason to leave. I hoped that time would not come soon.

Slipping into the cool water I felt myself relax, the thoughts going through my mind evaporating. After sparring with Neva, this was most welcome. I began to lather myself with soap, and vaguely heard Kirya turning over in the grass...

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

It surprised me at how well Mewtwo could read me. He couldn't sense my thoughts, I knew, for I kept those from him. But he had an almost unnerving tendency to be able to sense my emotions and actions and interpret them anyways. I pushed those thoughts from my head, thinking back on the day. My muscles, so unused in the past, ached from my previous actions. I was very unfit I knew, my body incredibly weak. It surprised me that I could even throw a punch, let alone do just that for several hours straight. As I waded into the water I sighed, enjoying the coldness. I liked warm, hot water yes...it was so very soothing, so relaxing...but cool water was more fit to do that task now. Dunking my head under, I felt the tension and stress release from my body, especially in my forehead. In the bright light my eyes always squinted, giving me almost a headache. My eyes weren't used to the sunlight, and I doubted they'd ever be. Perhaps that is why I liked the dark so much, besides its comfort and caress...

Surfacing I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of the grass and other various plants around me. This was my first time really, outside like this. All I had ever known was the inside of MSIRE, and the more recent sky. Never parks, never forests or fields...save in my dreams... Besides the few times I had been outside on the church rooftop, I had never felt the warmth of the sunlight upon my fur. God it felt good...but the light was unbearable to my eyes. Why couldn't the softer moonlight have this warmth...?

My fur slick with water I took the bar of soap to it, beginning to clean myself. I watched the suds float away downstream, and felt myself slowly beginning to feel at ease. It didn't take me long to fully cover myself in tiny bubbles, and dunked under the water to rid myself of them and any impurities along with them. For a moment I stayed under, enjoying the feeling that came as the cool liquid caressed my form gently. People had always struck me down, their blows hard and painful, save Mewtwo and Kirya. I could tell that they were sometimes annoyed, angry at me even, but I cared about that little. They'd never hit me though...something I wasn't used to. My brow furrowed at that thought. Aaron had once touched me with the same kindness they were doing now, but he had betrayed me...he'd hurt me so badly... Deep down I couldn't help but feel they'd do the same. What would their reason be though?

My head partly above the water, I gave a soft huff under the water. At this I watched a small stream of bubbles float up, and couldn't help but be amused. Smiling slightly, I repeated this action, watching the bubbles float to the surface. My lips parted slightly whenever I did this, creating a soft humm as I blew the tiny bubbles. I stopped though after a few moments, realizing how childish my actions were. I'd never had a childhood, only dreams of what a purer world was like. I had been grown in a test tube, created by the humans. They'd used me... I shook my head violently, willing the memories away. I didn't want to think about my past! My nightmares were enough to remind me off it. I just wanted to forget it ever happened...

Sighing, I leaned back into the stream, sinking for a moment before surfacing. Floating on the cool water I felt myself begin to ride the weak but quick current, and smiled to myself. I enjoyed this... This was so relaxing... After a few minutes though of riding downstream, I suddenly felt myself bump into something.

Opening my eyes I found myself looking up at a very surprised, soapy Mewtwo.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

I had nearly been finished bathing when I felt something bump into my back. For a moment I thought it had been a log, or perhaps a bit of garbage that some careless human had thrown into the otherwise clear stream. I half turned to see what it was, only to be shocked to find that Neva had run into me. Evidently, she had just been floating, relaxing, two very unusual things for her, and now she seemed just as surprised as I to have bumped into me. Half walking, half swimming she turned around to face me, and as she brought herself a few feet away from me I saw a smile begin to appear on her lips.

(What?) I asked.

One hand over her mouth, the other pointed at me she replied, (You-you look like the human's Santa Clause!)

For a moment I was quite confused. Looking down at my reflection a suddenly understood what she meant. My head, the last portion of my body I decided to clean, wore a rather large amount of soapy suds, the foam giving me the appearance of having a long white beard and the hair of an elder human. I immediately submerged myself in the stream, ridding myself of the embarrassing feature. Before I surfaced though a thought struck me: how did Neva know of Santa Claus? Then again, perhaps I should not question such things. That Christmas figure was quite popular.

I got out of the water quickly, drying myself with a towel. I gazed after Neva as she began to wade up the river, back to the place she had been bathing, to get her own towel. As she came back though, she did not get out of the water, instead simply throwing the cloth on the bank beside Kirya. Evidently, she wanted to stay in a bit longer. My eyes continued to dart to her as she swam and enjoyed herself, which brought a small smile to my face. It was a good thing to see, her smile.

Very suddenly, Kirya got up, and jumped in the river to join Neva. Even before she surfaced I could spy her wrapping her arms around herself, the coolness of the water freezing in comparison to the warm sunlight she had been submerged in. As she surfaced she gave a small shriek of shock.

"Holy shit, it's fricken freezing!" she cried breathlessly.

(And you thought it would be warm?) I questioned, giving her a small smirk.

"Meanie!" she accused, and turned to Neva without warning, splashing her.

(Hey! What was that for?) The female Mewtwo shouted.

Kirya grinned, "Come on, you've never had a water fight before?" and splashed Neva again.

(Hey, hey, stop-!)

Neva, seeing that her pleas weren't working, decided to play along. Sending a wave of water at Kirya with her tail, she watched in satisfaction as it engulfed the human teenager. Kirya surfaced quickly, kicking the water at Neva's face.

"No fair, you have an extra limb!"

(Well you started it!)

As they continued I sat on the bank, smiling. The sun had already almost completely dried my fur, and I couldn't help but feel a bubble of amusement swell up within my chest as I watched them. To think, that Neva could find it in herself to play, to have fun. Did she even know the meaning of those two words, previous to this? Suddenly I found myself caught by the ankle by one of my two companions, and felt myself pulled from the bank and into the cold stream. I broke into the air quickly, sputtering. Floating above the water I curled my arms around myself, my shoulders hunched over my head. For a moment I gave the two a sulking look, only to hear Kirya laugh in respond. I then became aware of a soft ringing sound in my head, like a tiny silver bell or a child's laugh, but lighter. My head suddenly wiped to Neva in shock, my eyes growing wide as I realized what it was.

She was laughing. Neva was not only smiling, but laughing!

My surprise evidently showed on my face, for Neva cocked her head at me, wondering why I was looking at her like that. I tried to hide my emotions but I realized it was too late for that. I closed my open mouth, hearing her ask me a question.

(What is it? Do I have something on my face?) She asked.

(No I have just...never heard you laugh before Neva.) I told truthfully.

The spell of joy and happiness that had been around us seemed to instantly evaporate. Neva smile and laughter vanished, her eyes growing wide, than downcast. It was as though a cloud had covered the sun at that moment. Kirya gave both of us a confused look, and then saw my own bewilderment at Neva's action, and quickly looked back to the female pokemon. We watched as she lifted herself out of the water and threw on her cloak, not bothering to dry herself. Her head bowed, she put up her hood to hide her face.

Kirya was the first to talk, "Neva what's...what's wrong?"

Neva's arms wrapped around herself slowly, and she turned away from us silently, then whispered, (I...I don't deserve this.)

As she began to walk away, Kirya and I looked at each other in a bit more than concern for our companion. Getting out of the water we dried off quickly and Kirya urged me to catch up with Neva before she got too far ahead of us. I agreed, floating away from the sight and of in the direction Neva had set off on. I caught up to her quickly, grabbing her arm gently and turning her to face me.

(Neva please...explain to me why-)

She interrupted me quickly, ripping herself from my grasp, (Please leave me alone Mewtwo. I can't-)

(What! Be a friend to Kirya and me? Despite how much you seem to resist us Neva, we do happen to care about you! Why is that so hard for you to understand?) I asked, becoming a bit angry. Why was this so difficult for her!

(I just...I can't trust you. I don't deserve your kindness; I don't deserve any of this! I don't understand why you didn't just let me die! Nothing makes sense to me anymore!) She cried, covering her face with her hands.

I instantly regretted my yelling, and seeing her distress I attempted to console her, (Neva-)

She pushed me away, beginning to yell, (Stop it! Just leave me alone! I just want everyone to LEAVE ME ALONE!)

My anger instantly returned at her actions, (Why! Why should we? You'd only kill yourself if we let you! I am not going to have someone I care for die because she is too damn stubborn to let someone help her! What in god's name did you go through to make you like this?)

She gave me a cold glare, and then broke from my hawk like gaze, (That isn't any of your business! You wouldn't understand anyways-)

(Make me understand then!) I shouted at her, grabbing her shoulders and yanking her to face me.

Once again she pried herself away from me. She seemed to shake suddenly, her aura lashing out in fury, despair, fear, and even hate, like a violent wind. Backing away from me she gave me an almost accusing glare before shutting her eyes tightly. Her arms wrapped around her form tightly, as though she it was the middle of winter and not summer.

(You couldn't possibly be able to relate to me! You're too damn powerful; you've never experienced helplessness before! You don't know what it's like to be weak, to not be able to defend yourself! You can't possibly understand what it's like to fear going to sleep, because you know that in a few hours someone's going to come into the cell that they crammed you into and beat you till you can't even stand! You want to know how I got these scars on my back? I tried to fight them one time, and because I did, the guy decided to punish me by cutting my back with his damnable knife! He wanted to see me bleed, he enjoyed it! They all did! I wasn't a real live creature to them. I was just some pokemon that they could beat until I almost died! I would have welcomed death! But no, they never did go that far. I'm alive because no one allowed me to die! I was simple forced to go through hell night after night. How the hell do you believe you could understand that Mewtwo! You can't, damn it, no one can!)

_No…dear god no!_

I backed away then, her words hitting me like a freight train in the stomach, too stunned to speak. Neva was an abuse victim! I couldn't even begin to fully grasp this. As what she had said sunk into me I found many things making sense. Why she had acted as though I would strike her, why she didn't trust Kirya and myself, why she was so scared of everything...why she hated to be touched, even slightly... My eyes were wide as I looked at her, her head bowed and body trembling terribly. How long had she wanted to shout those words, to let something like that out?

She turned away from me then, and I recalled my shock at the marks I had seen stretched on her back. Someone had purposely put those there, to punish someone who had simply been trying to defend herself. Who could be so very heinous as to hurt her like that? Why would anyone put her into such a hell? I couldn't even begin to image what such treatment would be like. It seemed unreal to me, but her aura, which at the time had spiked out unusually against mine, confirmed it. Ever scar on her body had been inflicted by a human, ever one a painful day to her. I recalled then the red stars, the violent memories that I had seen in Neva's mind, so numerous.

I stepped over to her slowly, almost hesitantly. My arms snaked around her gently, my grasp becoming tight and firm as she began to strike me. I could take this pain. If it helped her, I could bear this. She had to heal, to reach out somehow. She could not be alone. Solitude wasn't a medicine for one's soul.

(I'm so sorry…) I apologized in a hushed voice, (You'll never allow yourself to cry, will you?) I whispered, it being more of a statement than a question.

She did not respond. She ceased to hit me after awhile, her strength running out. I held her closer, feeling her shake violently in my arms. To think that her flesh had only felt pain when people touched her, to think that no one had ever been kind or gentle to her. She hadn't even been able to fight against her attackers; she could only shield her face from their blows. Neva's eyes shut tightly, holding back tears. How long had she been under such treatment? I realized that unless she felt comfortable with sharing the horrors of her past, which wasn't likely to happen soon, that I would never find out anything more about her. I would be all right with that for the present time. I just hoped she could manage to recover...

"Mewtwo? Neva?"

My head turned slowly behind me to see Kirya standing only a few feet away. Her eyes seemed deeply saddened and a bit fearful, but I nodded slowly for her to come closer. She did hesitantly, and I could see from her expression that she was evidently shaken.

(How long have you been standing there?) I asked quietly, trying not to draw Neva's attention from her own thoughts.

"Since you two started to argue... I can't believe someone would do that to her..."

(Unfortunately, it's not as uncommon as one would like to believe. Many beings, it matters not whether human or pokemon, are subjected to such torture by others. Some victims run away, others simply die one way or another. Their tormentors do not usually care what happens to them, just that they can inflict as much pain upon them as possible before that happens...) I told quietly.

"That's sick! That's beyond wrong!" Kirya nearly shouted in horror and disgust.

(You are right about that Kirya. There is no justice in what they do...)

I'm not sure how long the three of us stayed there, at the edge of the park. Neva didn't seem to want to move, to talk even. When she opened her eyes, they seemed so terribly empty that it honestly scared me. I silently allowed her to pull away from me, and both Kirya and I watched as she turned away from the two of us, putting her hood up to hide herself. She walked away slowly, back towards the church. After giving each other a small look, Kirya and I followed, staying a small distance from her. Poor, poor Neva... Yet, one question remained in my mind.

_Why?_

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I'd told him...them... I'd told them that people had beaten me. How could I have done that? How could I have let that slip from me!

As memories of that time came to my mind and clenched my teeth tightly. What good was it to think of my past! It only brought me pain. Feelings of fury and immense despair began to well up in me, making me want to scream. Instead though, I stayed silent, burying the emotions silently. Remembering the looks Kirya and Mewtwo had given me, I felt a stab of regret at my actions. They had seemed genuinely shocked at my secret, but deeply sympathetic for me. They seemed to honestly want me to heal, to get over my past. But I couldn't. I didn't know how, and even if I did I doubted I'd be able to.

Mewtwo had asked me whether or not I would allow myself to cry. No, I never would. My tears had been used up long ago. For Kain, Erin, Noah, and Cole. For Aaron and myself. Perhaps I had shed a tear even for my baby before I vowed never to allow myself to weep again. It no longer mattered. I was in a strange place, with people who were even more bewildering. They seemed to desire to help me but...there was always a reason that people helped each other. I had learned that from Aaron and the scientists who had pretended to care about me. Liars...

I suddenly felt a paw on my shoulder, and stiffened. For god's sake when would this creature stop laying a hand on me? If he wanted so badly to touch me why didn't he just rape me now and get it over with?

Mewtwo ignored my response, saying quietly, (Neva...I realize you have been hurt in the past; but I promise you, no harm will come to you here. I swear to you, neither Kirya nor I will ever hurt you. You have my word.)

I gave him a cold look, telling him bitterly, (A lot of people have told me that before, and then they hurt me anyways. Do you honestly expect me to believe you?)

(No. I do not. Still, it's the truth Neva.)

I wanted to believe him. How I would love to be with people who didn't desire to hurt me. But that just wasn't possible. I was too much of a target, too weak. I could be used so easily. I wished I could change all that, but I couldn't. No matter how hard Mewtwo trained me to fight though, I would get no stronger.

Mewtwo confused me so much...

(Please just leave me be.) I whispered.

He gave me a sad look and then nodded, and I slowly curled up into a ball in my bed, ignoring the fact that I was still wet from my bath. I shivered at the chill in the air, closing my eyes shut tightly. I just wanted to sleep now, even if I wasn't tired. To be lost in dreams and darkness was welcome to me. Then, a thought occurred to me. I did want someone to care for me, I thirsted for it. Perhaps that was what made me so gullible in the past. I wanted saving from those who would see me harmed, used. But perhaps it was not so much those people that I should be wanted saving from.

_Do I need saving…from myself?_

0 0 0

_Klayblue Gym…_

A middle aged woman with short, reddish brown hair sat down at the dining table, sipping a warm mug of hot chocolate, apparently bored. She had a somewhat short, slightly fat figure, which she had gained with her older age. She grimaced at the thought, hating it. She was not that old! She'd go to the gym tomorrow and get a good workout in. A rough growl came from the pokemon at her feet as she spilled some of her hot drink on him, in which she laughed slightly. This pokemon, being her rather bold daughter's, made her somewhat nervous sometimes, like his mate. She was getting used to them though, even though his partner had been around for years.

"Sorry Absol. Here, try some hot cocoa. It's good!"

He sniffed it hesitantly, and then took a sip. A pleased expression lit his face, and she laughed at the dopey look. Hearing her laughter, the man a few rooms over poked his head out of his office, and seeing the exchange, smiled.

"Having fun dear?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's too quiet in my opinion. No one's been coming around the gym much lately." She commented.

"True. There's plenty of paperwork though. How about coming in here and helping me?" He suggested with a small smirk.

"I don't think so. We'd never get anything done then!" she responded laughing.

They smiled at each other silently, enjoying the comfortable, warm atmosphere. Having been married for close to twenty years and still going strong, they were the perfect couple in their friends views. This was far from true, but they would admit they rarely fought about anything. The only time they ever argued was about who would do the next gym battle. It would be good, to eventually retire. Gahhh, they still had a long ways to go till that.

The man exited his small room, joining his wife at the table. Giving his daughter's Absol a pat on the head he received a look that firmly said, "Let me sleep." He grinned, having felt the same way at times. Pouring himself some coffee, he sipped it slowly, feeling the warm liquid heat his throat and stomach. Caffeine, cream, and sugar, the good stuff that any good drink included.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell from downstairs made them grimace. Oh, it was nine 'o' clock for god's sake! Why did a trainer have to come now? For most people, 9 PM wasn't a late time, but for the gym it was. Best just go downstairs and tell the hopeful to come back tomorrow morning.

As they opened the door they saw a strange couple of people there. One was a girl with bright pink hair, in a somewhat official dress. She smiled warmly, but her eyes seemed a bit cold to the two adults. The boy on the other hand had blue hair and silver eyes, looking a lot more reserved and solemn than the young woman. For a moment none of the four said anything, and then suddenly the elder woman recalled who the girl was.

"You're Marissa Stoneson, aren't you?" she questioned.

"Um, yeah, I am! Sorry about the late time! I should have waited until tomorrow morning." She replied in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it. Did you come here to battle or…?"

Marissa suddenly became serious, "No. We just came to speak to you about something. May we come in please?"

The two adults blinked in surprise but nodded, "Of course."

The two young adults came in, hearing the door click shut behind them. The boy's eyes quickly swept over the area of the first floor that he could see, memorizing every detail. In front of him was a vast, open room with dimly lit lamps, some parts having no light at all. He could vaguely see the shadowed outbursts of ice and rock in the gym arena, a purple fog like smoke wafting near the bottom of the floor. This aided the dark, psychic, and ghost pokemon that were present in the gym leader's collection, suiting their elements well. After a moments pause the four of them went up the stairs to the living area, a far more comfortable place to be in.

Sitting down at the table the two companions thanked the woman with a smile as she brought them a warm drink, the mountainous landscape they were in far more chilled than the Everfern City temperatures they were used to. For a few moments none of the four said anything, but then the two adults became aware of a growling coming from under the table.

Checking under the wooden furniture they very nearly fell back at the sight. There was Absol, back arching, hackles raised, bearing his claws and teeth at the two new people in the house. His eyes glared a warning, but not one that the owners of the house recognized. The growl only became louder as Marissa ducked her head under the furniture to see what the matter was. The pokemon snapped at her nose, to which she jerked back in shock, giving a small cry.

"Absol what's the matter with you! Get out of here NOW!" shouted the man outrage.

The dark pokemon gave a small growl and left the room. The adults quickly apologized to the rather shaken girl, who paid little attention. Her eyes wide with shock she tried to control her thoughts. Absols were the Disaster pokemon, dangerous at the minimal. This one was simply not used to strangers, that was all. It could not possibly sense her intentions.

The man began to apologize again, "We're terribly sorry. He doesn't usually act that way-"

"He probably smelled my pokemon's scent, that's all." Marissa dismissed.

"Maybe… You said you wanted to speak to us about something?" he stated.

Marissa nodded solemnly, "You've heard of what happened to MSIRE correct?"

"Of course. For the past month that's all that's been talked about around here. You can't get into a conversation without that topic coming up. ….We are truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"I take it though, that that isn't what you wanted to talk about."

"You're right. What remains of the people who are part of MSIRE have been going around to towns across the region warning the various gym leaders about something that escaped from us. We've been looking for it for quite some time now." Marissa told.

The elder woman leaned forward, wondering out loud, "Are you talking about a pokemon or-?"

"Yes. One of the groups of scientists in MSIRE created it without the consent of my father. Even though it isn't able to use its elemental attacks, it's extremely dangerous. For the longest time it was kept locked away in a cell so it couldn't do any harm to others. It managed to escape though, just prier to MSIRE's destruction." Marissa explained.

The gym leaders could only stare at the two in disbelief.

The man quickly raised the question they were both thinking, "…Is this some kind of a joke?"

The girl shook her head, "I'm afraid not. It's hiding somewhere, quite possibly near here."

"If it's so dangerous then why haven't you alerted the public about it?"

"We don't want people to panic. Besides, it's our problem; we're responsible for taking care of it."

The two adults couldn't help but stare at the younger beings. This was a joke! A pokemon created by humans? How absurd! When did humanity get the technology to do that? And if so, it would have been a remarkable milestone in scientific history, not something to be kept secret! Still, the two elder teenagers seemed dead serious. Despite their doubts they found themselves beginning to believe them.

After a few seconds of silence, Marissa pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket, "Here's a picture of it. If you see it, please call us, will you Mr. and Mrs. Brooks? The sooner this creature is found the better."

The couple looked at the picture that was handed to them. It was rough, grainy, but the shape they could still tell. There, in the tiny photograph, was a white, erect cat, with a deep reddish tail and albino pink eyes. It seemed almost humanoid to them. The picture didn't seem to be faked… As the reality of the situation hit them, their misgivings of what the girl had been telling them evaporated. She was telling the truth.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Mrs. Brooks.

Marissa nodded, "The creature's female. She's probably not in the best of shape either. The people in charge of taking care of her neglected to do so much of the time, but that's no reason to pity her. She very nearly killed a handful of people once. We just need to find her as soon as possibly before things get out of hand. You can't possibly imagine the danger she presents now that she's out in the wild. If she gets into a vastly populated city, or _breeds_…"

She left the sentenced open-ended, allowing them to imagine what might happen if that occurred. The girl was an actor, and a persuasive one at that. No. 2 was not truly as threatening as Marissa made them believe, but she still was still plenty dangerous. She had, after all, been the cause of MSIRE's undoing. Marissa had to make sure No. 2 didn't do any more damage.

"Aaron (my companion here) and I will be staying at the Pokemon Center for awhile. The others with us plan to search the surrounding area for a while, and maybe the town, with your permission and the mayor's. I can't stress enough how much though this has to be kept a secret. We don't need distressed people to deal with in our search."

"Very well. Can we at least speak to our daughter though about the matter?"

Marissa was not prepared for that question. From what she guessed, the girl was not here, but in Steelport. It was more than likely she was with the original creature as well. But if No. 2 was there, that would mean she would be warned about MSIRE's search for her. Or perhaps in fear the two would push her away, reveal her. It was a fifty/fifty chance. Marissa decided to gamble it.

"Yes, where is Kirya may I ask?"

"At Steelport. She's there on business, even though I get the feeling she's visiting a friend there." told Kirya's mother.

_Confirmed_, Marissa thought.

She suddenly got up, "We need to be going. We'll visit again soon, alright?"

"That's perfectly fine. Goodbye you two." said Mr. Brooks, leading the elder teenagers to the door.

"See ya'!"

Outside the house the elder teenagers climbed into the front seats of their car. _Aaron's really_, Marissa told herself unconcerned. She gave him a satisfied smile as they began to drive away, towards the downtown area. The last of the sun's rays were shinning over the ice capped mountains and forests, creating a beautiful scene, as though from a movie.

"That went well." Aaron commented.

"I'm shocked that they didn't ask how I knew their daughter's name!"

"Well, she's getting pretty well known, with her "wandering gym leader" thing and all. She's got a nice bod' to add…"

"Hey!" Marissa cried in mock outrage, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking!" he laughed.

"Oh, but I'm such a jealous girlfriend." Marissa claimed giggling.

"Well, that's true!"

The teenage couple grinned at each other and Aaron tried to keep focused on the road. That was not working, nope! He managed to get them safely back to the Pokemon Center though, and after reporting to the others, the two of them retired to their room for the night.

Before going to sleep Marissa pulled out an identical picture of No. 2 from her drawer. It had been one of the few things recovered from one of the branch bases of MSIRE, which had managed to survive the explosion. She had given that picture to the gym leaders only because it would help them catch the clone. In reality, the Brooks were the only ones outside of MSIRE that knew of such a creature. Marissa had lied when she said they were alerting the other towns. The public would be left unaware of what was going on in MSIRE now, just as they had been to the drugs and medical experiments in previous years. It had been risky to tell the two, seeing as how their daughter was a friend of Mewtwo's. It had been necessary though. No. 2 could very well be here, and if a strange pokemon was wandering around, they'd be the first to know.

She suddenly remembered something she needed to check before she went to bed. Giving Aaron a small peck on the cheek beside her she climbed out of the bunk, wrapping a blanket around her to keep the chill of the air away. Her nightgown just wasn't enough in this case. Silently, she crossed over to the desk, opening the laptop there in a single fluid movement. Logging in, she checked her E-mails. Yes…there was one.

**To: MSIREleadergirl**

**From: RedEyescollector**

**Subject: Your Missing Pokemon**

**I'm quite interested. MSIRE has always been a big help to me in supplying my rather…unique fetish. I'd be more than happy to look out for the specimen you described. If I do happen to catch the albino I'll let you know. Consider that my payment for years of assisting me in my collection. I trust you will keep your end of the bargain if I manage to get lucky. Best of fortunes to you on your own search m'lady.**

**Zelanski**

**P.S. – I believe I may have spied her already. It may have just been my imagination however. Steelport does that to you. I'll give you an update when I can.**

Marissa couldn't help but give a delighted grin. It was the best of news she had heard all the past month! Perhaps No. 2 would be caught sooner than she'd ever imagined! Giving a small yawn she logged off, shutting the fold up computer with a small "snap!" Quietly as she could, she returned back to bed with a wide smile plastered on her face, curling up in her boyfriend's arms…

0 0 0

Author's Note: Whew…long chapter. I very nearly lost it yesterday thanks to my fritzy computer! It's done it before. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! By the way, just for the record, I'm not an atheist.

By the way, I do not own pokemon. I'm just gonna say that again. Please, be kind and review! See ya' later!

0 0 0


	34. Make A Wish

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Thanks for giving me the link to your fanart Eitak Renmus! I'm quite impressed with the job you did. Sorta freaky and dark, but then again, Part 2 of my fic was very much those things. It was quite interesting to see the responses you got on those. Well, thank you again!

ImJessieTR – Thank you for your kind opinion on my writing abilities. It sorta gives me something to think on for a career (I want to be an author, but unless you get lucky on that it won't pay the bills). Also, I don't know whether you were hinting at it or not, but if you want permission to do a comic on this, go right on ahead. I know this is a gee-duh statement, but don't claim the story as your own, okay? I own it. Well, enjoy the chapter!

0 0 0

Kirya: Last chapter - Neva seemed to be on the brink of becoming friends with Mewtwo and Kirya, but once again, her feelings towards herself, and her past, pushed them away. Also, in the last chapter, Mewtwo and Kirya discovered that Neva was a victim of abuse, though not about her other horrible experience in the labs, like her baby. God that was creepy… Anyways, Marissa also seems to be getting a lot closer to Neva without any of her companions, or her, realizing it-

Morgan: (My god you're boring. You sound like a news reporter, or a weather broadcaster. The readers should already know what happened in the last chapter if they're here, don't you think?)

Kirya: Well I guess… But I need to practice my oral skills for school-

Morgan: (You'll bore the teachers into slumber at the rate you're going.)

Kirya: Well aren't you kind?

Morgan: (Hell no, at least not in the muses. I like to keep myself pure of good influences.)

Kirya: Is that why you told Ebony to piss on my bed?

Morgan: (No, cats just do that.)

Kirya: Including you?

Morgan: (No. I assure you, all of the Mewtwo race is plenty potty-trained.)

Kirya: That's a load of nice images…

Morgan: (Oh shut up!)

Kirya: Whatever, on with the chapter!

0 0 0

**Chapter 34:**

**Neva's POV**

_I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the sight before me. I was floating in the center of a vast ocean of water, the sea floor below me flat and barren. Looking to all sides, I could not begin to tell where land began, seeing only endless sapphire blue liquid. For some odd reason, I did not seem to need air. Yet, it waited, some ten feet above me. Gazing up at it, I saw the moon's blurred form, its usual silver light shinning an odd light blue color, which seemed comforting to me. It reminded me of someone..._

_(…Morgan?) I called out softly._

_I was not answered, yet the surface of the water seemed to glitter in response. I tried to swim upwards, but my efforts were in vain. No matter how hard I tried, I could not reach it, as though my arms and legs were only wading, not trying to push myself towards it. Slowly, I stopped, realizing I couldn't get any higher. Only the tiny bubbles, that floated to the top of the water as my mouth opened, sounded my cry of frustration._

_(Sometimes to get farther in life, we must let go of something Neva.)_

_My gaze whipped up towards the moon at the sound, the only source of light. I knew that voice! It was my sister, it had to be! Morgan! What did she mean by that though? What could my sister possibly mean by those words?_

_I gave a sharp, terrified cry as I suddenly felt a claw grab my ankle from beneath me. My head snapped downwards to see what it was as I tried to kick its grasp away. Fear shot through me at the sight of it, causing me to scream in horror, a vast amount of bubbles escaping my now open mouth. It could only be described as a demon, parts of its flesh eaten away with decay. Black skin brushed my fur as it moved to get a better grip on me. The white, the only bright color I could see from it, was its pale, white eyes, milky with death. Its features, sharp and twisted, made its resemblances almost non-interpretable, but I found myself placing a category to it. Humanoid, but so like a creature from hell. I screamed as I saw more burst through the mud of the sea floor below me, the water becoming murky from the lose silt. To my shock, their faces were ones that I recognized. Humans, so many humans I remembered seeing when I was beaten, all different but shockingly alike. I struggled, kicked, and thrashed against their grips the best I could, but more and more I found myself being caught by their rough, hurtful hands, pulling me downwards. Down towards the dark, and away from the light that gave me such comfort, such hope._

_(Good luck...Neva.)The fading voice of my sister echoed through the ocean, to me._

_(No! No, Morgan please, help me! Somebody help!) I screamed, my lungs chocking with water, tears springing to my eyes in fear._

_I stretched out my single free arm towards the surface of the water, reaching for the light. Please, someone... The corners of my sight clouded with shadows, the dark which had given me so much comfort in the past now terrifying me. I gave up hope then. No one would come; no one would save me…_

_A sudden splash made me look up. Through the bubbles, a paw reached down for mine. It was too late though...I was too far down now. Still, whosever hand it was continued to try and catch mine. Ten inches away, six, two-_

I shot up straight out of bed, gasping for breath. My eyes wide, a cold sweat bathing me, my breathing began to slow back to normal after a few moments. I leaned my head into an unsteady paw that rested on my raised knee, shaking with fear. The terror from my dream continued to stir in my stomach, refusing to leave me.

_Oh god...another nightmare. _

A wave of nausea swept through me at this thought, my emotions beginning to be far too much for me to handle. I gave a small groan, wanting more to scream, but knowing it would not be a wise thing to do. Thinking back on my dream I wanted to curse. My sister giving me advice...what a trip, even in my dreams. Still, her last words rang familiar in my mind. Had I heard them, sometime before...?

Probably not. I had no idea where Morgan was. Where had my sister gone off to...? It's not as though I expected her to be here, with me, but…to completely vanish? I guess I would never understand her…

I lay back in my bed silently, sighing. At this rate, I wouldn't even get an hour of sleep. A quick nightmare, and then I was awake once again, fearing to shut my eyes. Maybe I should ask for a drug. Surely either Mewtwo or Kirya had something to help them rest…?

Maybe not though. They didn't seem to be plagued by nightmares like I. Damn it... My head slowly turned to where my male companion himself was sleeping. Lying on his back, perhaps the most uncomfortable position someone like us would chose to sleep in (due to our tails and 'second' neck); he seemed to be resting with fair ease. Lucky bastard. I watched his chest rise and fall slowly, keeping silent. The soft purring sound that he made when he slept never bothered me. That rather constant sound was something I found strangely comforting. Maybe anything that was always present, that I could depend on, did that. Like Kain's snores... I pushed the thought of him away, not wanting to think of my past right then.

Getting up slowly I crossed over to Mewtwo, making sure my cloak was tightly kept around me. Sitting down at his side, I continued to watch him. It seemed oddly calming to me, how peacefully he seemed to sleep. He somewhat looked like an angel to me as he rested, as opposed to how demonic we usually looked. _What did he dream of?_, I wondered. What could the odd philosopher possibly imagine as he slept?

I got up after a few more moments, feeling sleepy. Funny how watching someone rest can make you tired yourself. Besides, I realized that it would be most awkward if he were to suddenly wake up. What would I tell him then? 'Creepy', would likely be the word used to describe me if that occurred. I did not want that. Turning away I suddenly heard the lavender pokemon shift in his sleep, and saw his face furrow in an emotion I wasn't too well at identifying. I shook my head, turning back to my bed again. I should not be concerned. He would return to his peaceful dreams in a moment...

(…Amber...)

My head whirled around in surprise, my eyes wide. Mewtwo…talking in his sleep? I had never heard him do so before... What had he said? …'Amber'? Who was that? A mate of his perhaps? But no, he had told me otherwise several weeks ago, that he did not possess one. Had he lied then? I doubted he had been completely truthful, but then again I never trusted a soul. I knelt back down beside him after he cried out a few more times, looking at him in concern. What was wrong?

(Come back...please, Amber...)

I felt suddenly sad, sorry for him. He was obviously truly distressed, something he never was when conscious. Had this female left him? Was she a friend of his, or something more than that...? As he began to twist and turn in his sheets though, my questions were quickly muffled in my mind. I half reached out a paw towards him, not knowing whether to wake him up or not. How would he react if I...? I closed my eyes tightly, and then opened then quickly before my hand darted out to shake his shoulder. I didn't know this creature well...who knew what would set him off?

(Mewtwo wake up.) I whispered a bit frantically.

My being able to speak would never cease to amaze me. I had been mute for so long, that when I'd found my voice, it as almost too good to be true. A dream perhaps. But I never had dreams! Only nightmares... I would be forever grateful to Mewtwo for that at the very least. Giving him another rough shake, he suddenly jerked awake, his eyes staring up at the ceiling for the longest time. Then, his hawk like gaze darted to me. I immediately retracted my hand, freezing under his eyes. I immediately regretted my actions, a feeling of nervousness clenching my stomach. Oh, what would he say?

(Neva...? Why are you awake? You should be resting...) He said quietly, his eyes flickering to somewhere else in the room, to my immense relief.

At first I wasn't certain how to respond, then explained softly, (You were having a nightmare. I thought it would be kind to wake you...)

He gave me a small look, (You needn't be so concerned in the future.) But after another moment his brow furrowed, (…Did I wake you?) He asked.

(No, I...couldn't sleep...) I told, getting up.

I began to walk over back to my own bed, knowing from the shifting of the cloth behind me that Mewtwo was sinking back into his own "nest". The blankets that Kirya had given me were quite comfortable, as well as the sleeping bag which I sometimes curled up in, despite its heat. I would have to thank her for those sometime... A concerned voice came from behind me as I sat down in my brightly colored bed (Kirya didn't really have taste...though it might be the other way around now that I think on it...).

(Nightmares again? What are they of Neva?) He questioned in a type of tired curiosity.

I very suddenly felt uncomfortable, (Various things... It isn't something you have any business in though Mewtwo. Not to be rude but-)

(I understand.) He replied, before I could say something that would make me look like a fool, or let something slip that I didn't want him to know.

A sudden thought stuck me after a few minutes of silence, (Ummm...Mewtwo, during that nightmare you were...talking in your sleep. I know it's probably personal but...who's Amber?)

He stiffened at this, (...She was...a friend of mine.)

My brows knitted together at this, (…What happened to her?) I asked quietly.

He gave me a wry smile at this, (I cannot be certain. I remember very little of her...)

I gave a small nod, accepting that answer. I watched as he rubbed his eyes, getting up stiffly as our conversation ended. Curling up in my own mess of blankets and sheets, I only tightened the ball I had made as he came nearer. It was a reflex I had long since developed. If Mewtwo noticed this action, he said nothing, but instead took a bottle down from one of the shelves. White and bright blue in color, I couldn't help but be reminded of my own nightmare. Without a word he twisted open the jars cap, tilting a few of it contents out. A couple of plain, white pills dropped into his palm, in which I watched in curiosity. Was he going to eat those? What did they do?

He suddenly crossed over to me, kneeling down. I looked up at him, somewhat afraid. I didn't like having someone of his size above me. I had no desire to be suddenly pinned down by him and-

(Here, take these. They're mild sleeping pills, but it should help you get a good night's rest. With all the training that we've been doing, I'd say you need it.) He told softly.

I looked at the pills in distrust, my wide eyes saying more so that I as unsure of what to do with them, then the truth. I did not like medication, even though I had wondered whether to ask for them before, while he slept. While it wasn't a shot, it would still knock me out for a while. I was normally a light sleeper unless immersed in my nightmares, which was common, a defense that I had developed over time. If anything occurred near me, I would be aware, awake, and ready in an instant. But this would force me into a deep sleep. What if during that time he-he-

He saw my hesitation and retracted his paw slowly, (Very well. They will still be in that bottle if you want them. Just take two though, no more. Overdosing yourself would not be pleasant in the least.)

With that small declaration he stood, putting the tiny white tablets back in their bottle. His violet tail gave a small twitch, from what I couldn't tell. Annoyance? Disappointment in me? I wasn't sure. He sat down in front of the large screen, near the center of the opposite wall to me, after a bit. I wondered somewhere in my mind what it was he would do on that device. Type perhaps? I doubted that. In the back of my mind though another thought lurked, a question: _Why did Mewtwo have sleeping pills?_

I got up after a time, eating a couple of large pomegranates without gazing at him; and making sure none of the seeds were stuck in my teeth, I exited to the stairway to the church below. I didn't take my cloak...I was not going to leave the elder area. Silently I began to exercise to the best of my abilities, practicing my balancing, and any skill that come from agility. Jumping, running, climbing... There was plenty to practice with: the spiraling square staircases, and the ropes that hung from the open column of air inside it, were enough to "amuse" me with. I had one goal now, one sure thing that I desired to accomplish in my life at the moment. To become stronger, to be able to defend myself. That was all I wanted...

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I did not even give Neva a spare glance to see where she was going. I could sense her well enough to know that. I already knew quite well what she was doing anyway. Practicing... She was a quick learner, one who took leaps and not gradual steps in her training. I must say, it impressed me, something hard to do. She was determined, agile, and with her health quickly improving it was making her a sometimes surprising sparring partner. While I was certain I could win any fight between us, her movements could sometimes leave me off balance when I did not sense them beforehand. I tried to avoid using any psychical abilities in physical fights, seeing as how very unfair that would be to Neva. Even so though, she was advancing at an astonishing pace. But I knew if she were to ever be faced with blades or bullets, she would not stand a chance...

_Then again, _I thought to myself, _she has already felt the cutting edge of a knife many times..._

I tried not to think too much on that fact. Neva's painful past was not one to dwell on. Those beatings were not something she should have_ ever_ been put through. The reasons why though were as unclear to me as the rest of her life before our meeting. In her own time, I hoped that Neva would tell me. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, but now was not the appropriate time to do so. In the first few days of her awakening, I had thought to interrogate her, but her behavior had forced me to do otherwise. Even now, I knew I never would. I had no desire to add to her pain...

And what of my own hidden past? What of my nightmares of the girl, Amber? I remembered only bits and pieces of them, not enough to answer my questions. Who was she? Why could I not remember more of her? Why...?

I sighed, turning on the computer in front of me with an impatient flick of my wrist. It was time I went to the obituary sight I had found Amber's picture in. Entering my search, I came up with quite a few names, but found the one I wanted in a second. Scanning the information, I felt my eyes grow wide, my stomach clenching in a most unpleasant sensation. This did not make sense!

**Amber Fuji of Viridian City, eight years of age, died Tuesday, June 23, 1992. A traumatic head blow obtained in the car accident that she, and her father, had been in, has been the determined cause of death. Born May 5, 1984, she went to the local elementary school and spent much of her time with her friends and family. Called "the Young Intellect", Amber received many smiles and kind words in her short life. She is survived by her mother and father. Visitations will be from 8 PM-10 PM on Sunday, June 27, at the Viridian County Funeral Home. The funeral services are planned for Monday, June 28, at noon, by the Church of Christ's Hope. Burial will follow in the Viridian Forest Cemetery.**

_How can this be! This cannot be right!_

Confusion and disbelief whirled in my mind, a storm of lesser emotions amongst them. If that girl had truly died at that time, how could I possibly have known her! I did not even exist until close to two full years later, maturing and awakening three years after that! It was an incapability, impossible in all senses of the word! It was inconceivable to me that I had known her as a ghost, for why would a spirit seek me out? Had I picked up on someone else's memories of her, sometime, somewhere in the past? But no, she was distinctly speaking to me in my nightmares of her…

So how then? How had I known a human child who had died before I even had conscious? Before I was even a cell to be tampered with? How was it that she had spoken to me when she had perished in an automobile accident five years before I was even "born"?

_Oh Amber, why do you do this to me? With the answers you give me, you only raise so many more questions._

How could I, a creature that thought in facts, from Point A to B, make sense of this? How could I even grasp the concept of having met someone I could not possibly know…?

I gave a quiet moan of despair. Would I ever know of my connection to this little girl? I scanned the first line again, feeling my chest swell with the most sorrowful of emotions. My eyes suddenly narrowed though as I recognized something that I had come across in my life before, an actual occurrence. Her last name…I knew it… Amber _Fuji_… The same as the head scientist who had created me… What did that mean though? That those two were related, Amber being quite possibly his daughter? And yet, it may just be an ironic coincidence. Though, when had there been such things in my life?

At Mt. Keyna, the very boy who had freed me of my arrogance and hatred for all beings of this world, who had opened my heart, had freed me from Giovanni's grasp. And Neva, who, to my knowledge was the only other member of my species, had appeared here in this city, my home, of all places! So, was Amber connected to my creation in some way? Is that how I had this knowledge of her?

…The tiny article gave me only so much information. It was not enough to confirm, or deny any of the theories running through my head. No matter what my mind thought of, none of the ideas gave me the path to truth. If only I could somehow remember more about the little girl… I cursed under my breath, shutting the computer off. For now, it would remain a mystery to me, something I despised immensely. Damnation!

In my anger and despair, I did not notice that Neva had returned to the attic. She gave me a concerned look at the expression on my face, but did not approach me.

(What's wrong Mewtwo?) She asked, her voice sounding somewhat worried. How strange, coming from her…

I did not look directly at her as I answered, (…Nothing…it is of no importance.)

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and I watched as she threw her cloak over her pale form. Usually, she practiced for far longer than she had been, obviously stopping for some reason unknown to me. As she passed, I could detect the smell of salt and sweat on her. I usually took no notice of her scent, it being unimportant. There was always the faintest odor of blood on her though, but seeing as how she was not injured, I did not find myself concerned. I wondered vaguely if she would always carry a reminder, one way of another, of what she had went through in the past. Perhaps…

I got up from my stone stool, watching her out of the corner of my eyes as she lay down in her bed and opened up another thick book she had acquired from my collection. That seemed to be the only thing she had a passion for in her life, reading. She enjoyed the flowing words and sentences, the beauty of the print in her books. Perhaps even more so, she savored the stories told in them, whether fact or fiction, poem or song. Her eyes though, seemed glued to one spot right then, not flickering from left to right to read. She was nervous about my presence I realized, which was strange at that moment. Through those books, she lived, tuning out the rest of the world, including me. I realized how very sad that was then. An idea, one in which I was appalled at, at first, began to form in my mind. Still, perhaps it would be a good thing to do…

(How much experience do you have in food Neva?) I asked her.

Her red eyes looked at me a bit timidly, and in curiosity, from over the top of her book, (What do you mean…?)

It took me a second to gather the words to explain what I meant, (What have you all had to eat in your life? A decent meal that is. Anything…fancy perhaps?)

She cocked her head, as she usually did when not really understanding what one meant, (Like…?)

(Seafood, steak perhaps? Pasta?) I supplied, only to receive a slight look of confusion.

She shook her head slowly, (No… Why do you ask?)

I sat down in my own bed, leaning back against some of the boxes, (Would you be interested in indulging in one of the finer things in life, later tonight, with me? Or will you decline?)

It took moment to understand what I was asking, and as it hit her she looked at me in surprise and disbelief, (You want to take me to dinner?)

I had no desire for her to take my offer the wrong way, (Yes, if that is all right with you. You deserve it with all of the hard work you've been doing. Besides, it is about time you had a decent meal.)

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment, and then nodded minutely, (Sure.)

Neva's gaze returned to her book, truly reading this time. I sank back down into my bed, shocked and a bit angry with myself. This was but a friendly gesture, but one in which was most odd of me to extend. For a moment, I reprimanded myself, but knew the good outweighed the bad in my actions. I wondered somewhere in the recesses of my mind if I had proposed dinner to Neva because of my new knowledge of Amber. Had my distress driven me to do this? In truth though, I needed something to take my mind of that mystery of my past. Whether the evening turned out good or bad, it would accomplish that task.

Besides, Neva needed to be introduced to what life truly was, to experience more than simply what was in the books she read. She needed to not only have experience in sorrow and pain, but happiness and the pleasure such an emotion reaped. I knew there had been a handful of good times in her life from what I had witnessed in her mind, but that was not enough…

I got up slowly, telling Neva that I was going to speak to Kirya. She nodded, not looking up at me. If I were to suddenly disappear, I knew it would likely make her nervous. I did not want that… Then, without another word, I teleported to Kirya's…

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

I gave a soft giggle as I felt the guy who was sitting next to me tickle me gently. I curled my arms around his neck, thoroughly enjoying the moment and the kiss he was giving me. For a server, he was a really good kisser... Hot too. Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I tried to remember what his name was. Josh maybe…? No, that wasn't right. I'd figure it out later…right now, making out seemed to a perfectly good idea to me…

I felt an arm snake around my waist, drawing me closer. My vision suddenly became obscured with messy brown hair as his kisses moved to my neck, to which I could only give a very nervous laugh. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy it. Hmmm….this wasn't that bad. I could handle this! If he went any farther though I'd have to stop him. After all, I was really only wearing my robe and he could very easily-

A sudden movement from in front of the couch we were sitting on caught my eyes. Kissing my mystery guy deeper I broke away, looking over one of his shoulders gently. What the hell was-?

(Whatever happened to your decision to be abstinent until after you are married Kirya?) Asked a somewhat disgusted, yet amused voice from one side of the room.

OH MY GOD! MEWTWO! I not only heard him then, but saw him. What the hell was he doing here! Didn't he have any decency to warn me before he decided to drop in on me! I should neuter him for being so intruding!

I pushed, Dave that was it, away from me, seeing Mewtwo withdraw into the shadows, hiding him from my, and my companion's view. Grabbing his wrist I pulled him to the door, shoving him out of it as soon as I pried it open. His orange eyes were wide in a look of unpleasant surprise.

"Hey what-?" He began in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it'll work out between us." I told, beginning to close the door.

He grabbed the door before it went into its frame, pushing it open slightly, "Wait, is this because I-"

I nodded quickly, "Yeah, that and the fact that I don't seem to get any privacy! Bye Daniel!"

I heard an outraged voice from the other side of the door as I closed and locked it, "It's Dave!"

I listened for a moment, hearing him curse and stomp down the hallway. Good, I doubted he'd ever come back. Very good because I have _a damn talking cat teleporting in on me whenever he pleased!_ I spun around, seeing him standing in the center of the living room. I flung myself over the couch in one fluid movement, more furious and annoyed than I could recall being with him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I shouted in his face.

(Likewise. You realize, of course, that all he wanted was your virginity?)

I held my head up at this, glaring at him, and sat on the couch with a thump, "I could've stopped him. I have pokemon you know."

(I'm certain.) He said, his voice holding an edge of doubt in it. Damn him and his superiority complex!

I crossed my arms at him, "I never said you could just come here whenever you wanted. What if I'd been taking a shower?"

(Then I would have waited for you to finish and get dressed. You should remember that I have seen you nearly completely naked before Kirya.)

I leaned away from him, giving him a very uneasy look. I so did not like how he talked about nakedness. Sure, he was a pokemon and didn't wear clothes, but good god! If he ever did see me totally naked I'd shout at him until his ears were deaf, and then kick his ass for being such a pervert. I probably wouldn't win but jeez! I shut my eyelids, rubbing them gently.

I changed the subject with a groan, "Whatever… What the hell do you want anyways?" I asked, opening one of my closed eyes.

He answered me without pause, (I merely came to ask you a favor.)

I raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh? What?"

Seriously, what could the all-powerful Mewtwo want from me? A hairbrush for his light fur? Well, he so wouldn't get that from me, no way! I did not want little lavender fur from who-knows-where on him to end up in my well-kept hair.

He didn't look directly at me, but somewhere above me, saying almost innocently, if that was possible of him, (I need, say…fifty dollars of your human currency.)

It took me a second to remember what currency was from my history lessons. Needless to say, my jaw dropped at this request for money, "Wh-what for?"

He seemed to hesitate, something that made me all the more curious. I gave him an evil grin, leaning forward. What was it…? What could possibly be going on that made Mewtwo react like this? I knew deep down that I would love the answer.

He reluctantly answered me, (Do not take this the wrong way when I say this Kirya. I am merely…going to take Neva to dinner tonight.)

It took me a second to absorb that, and then I burst out laughing, "Oh my god you asked her out! You, _Mewtwo_, asked _Neva_ on a date! Oh, this is too good! This is so totally worth losing that guy!"

He gave me a piercing glare, which didn't even faze me, (I believe I told you not to take this the wrong way human! This is very simply two friends, and I cannot be sure whether Neva and I could be considered that, eating a meal together. We dine together most of the time anyway, this simply involves better food! I merely wish to reward her for her hard work in her training, that is all! She has been doing astoundingly well these past few weeks…)

"You make her sound like a pet learning a new trick," I noticed, my smile fading.

He gave me a slow look, (Let me rephrase that then. I simply want to treat her to something for her efforts. I believe _you _treated _me_ to the same thing when you first returned to Steelport, if I recall correctly.)

In a second my smirk returned, though I realized I was losing the argument in the long run, "Yeah, but I was hungry! You made plans hours before you even thought of eating! That sounds like a date to me."

(That may be so, but you should know that I do not intend to _ever_ court Neva. My interest in her goes no farther than being her friend, and knowing of her past.) He told seriously.

I gave a tiny little nod, "Uh-huh, sure. Say that again in two months and I might believe you."

For a moment neither of us said anything, and then Mewtwo extended a paw towards me, (May I have what I asked for?)

"Oh yeah, sure!" I responded, darting up, and then stopped in a realization, "Wait a… You mean Neva agreed to this?" I asked in surprise.

(Correct.) He said, giving a slight nod.

You could not have made me more amazed if you presented me with a Lugia, "Wow…"

(I expected a better comeback than "Wow…" Kirya, but that will do.)

I handed him his fifty dollars after digging it out of my wallet (I'm so a tomboy…sorta), "Well, here you go!"

(Thank you. Farewell for now.) He said, turning away from me.

"Hey, Mewtwo wait!" I called after him.

His head turned to face me, (Yes?)

"Don't screw up!" I ordered, to which he gave an amused nod, the possibility not one he thought would occur.

As I said a quick, "see ya'!", Mewtwo teleported away. God I wish I could do that! That'd be so awesome! I could go to Altomare or to Lavender Town if I liked (Ohhh, spooky!) without having to pay a dime. I leaned back against the couch, suddenly feeling a bit bored. Damn, my main source of entertainment for the day was gone, pushed out the door. What was I supposed to do now…?

The phone on the small table next to me suddenly began to ring, and I couldn't help but look at it curiously. Was it room service, wondering where my almost hourly order was? God I loved having a high metabolism! That, added to my love of exercising (sometimes), kept me in great shape. I picked it up after a few rings, hating the annoying sound. _Who is it?_, I wondered.

"Hello?" I greeted into it, holding it to my ear.

"Kirya honey?" a voice over the line asked, which I instantly recognized. I smiled, grateful that there wasn't a screen on this thing. She'd flip out if she saw I wasn't dressed yet, still in my robe at this hour! So sue me for being lazy…it's my summer vacation.

"Hey mom! What's up?" I asked, grinning.

"Well, we had a scare a few weeks back. A couple people came to the gym with some pretty unsettling news… We would've called you but Absol here demolished the phone!" She told.

I was utterly shocked, "No! He didn't! Mom, get him on the phone! I want to talk to him!"

"But Kirya-!" She began.

"Mom, just do it!" I ordered, trying to be kind. How dare my pokemon obliterate _another_ one of the household items! Last time it was the microwave.

"Okay then, here he is…" my mom stated before I heard the phone begin shuffled around and set down on what I'd guess to be the floor.

A rough, gravely voice then reached my ears, "Absol?"

"Absol, stop being a bad boy! I left you under mom and dad's care, you need to obey them! You had no right to wreck the phone! Promise me you'll be good from now on?" I reprimanded him angrily.

"…Absol, ab." I heard him agree reluctantly.

I smiled, "Good boy, now be nice. Put mom back on the phone would you?"

"Ab!" he obeyed, and I heard more shuffling after that.

"…Kirya do you really think that'll work?" asked my mom.

I got a lecturing tone to my voice as I said, "Mom, you know as well as I do that a pokemon and a trainer's bond can surpass language barriers! You've told me since I was a little kid that if a trainer is truly close to their pokemon, they can understand them and vice versa."

"I suppose…" she sighed.

I grabbed a chocolate bar on the table, opening it and breaking off a piece of the candy, "So what's this scare thing you were talking about?" I asked, my mouth somewhat full of chocolate. Yummy…

"Well, you know who Marissa Stoneson is right?" she questioned me.

I nodded; despite the fact that I knew she couldn't see me, "Yeah. She's the girl in charge of Mazire right?"

"MSIRE dear. Yes, you're right. She came to the gym a few weeks back and told us that there's an escapee pokemon lose. According to them, they kept it locked up and hidden for their own safety. It's supposed to be quite dangerous from what she told us. Supposedly, it very nearly killed a bunch of people at one point in time. It got away from them just previous to when MSIRE was destroyed. They've been looking it for the past few months. They're searching the town right now."

I dropped the candy bar that I held between my teeth in shock, "You can't be serious!"

An escapee pokemon, lose? They were rare, unheard of really. As pokemon who somehow manage to break free of their trainers, out of poke'balls, ect, they were highly powerful and usually violent creatures (since they could rarely escape without those attributes). They weren't like the pokemon who simply ran away when they were released for a battle or something, or were rebellious enough to come out of their poke'balls whenever they pleased, like some. They _fought_ to get away, usually injuring, or even killing people in the process. Usually they were smart, newly caught pokemon, whose trainer was inexperienced. Even then though, there were rare cases of when just the opposite happened. It was the trainer's job to alert the authorities if one of their pokemon was lose in the streets like that. The sooner they were captured, the better. Still, to think there was one out there now…and this one sounded even worse than the usual, it had a violent past history according to my mom. But…this had to be some kind of a joke!

"That's what we thought before she explained some things. She even gave us a picture of it. Actually, it's supposed to be female. Would you like to know what she looks like?" my mom asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied. I wondered why she couldn't simply tell me the species. Maybe she didn't recognize it. She wasn't, after all, as familiar with the other region pokemon like I was.

My mom began to explain what the female creature looked like to me, "Well, to your father and me thought she looked like a bipedal cat. She has white fur, except for the reddish tail and stomach, and had these odd, red and pink eyes. I guess she's an albino of some sort. She almost looks humanoid to some extent. I know that's not much but…"

I tuned her choice out then. I felt the sickest, sinking sensation in my stomach. Queasiness turned to immense horror as the full extend of what my mother was telling me hit me. Oh my god… OH MY GOD!

_SHE'S TALKING ABOUT NEVA!_

"Kirya? Is something wrong?" she asked, worried about my silence.

I quickly lied, "No. I'm just surprised that's all! You'd think they'd tell if there's a dangerous pokemon lose!"

I could imagine my mom nodding, "Yeah, but they don't want to panic people."

_Too late._

"Well, I'll call you later Kirya. Just keep a watchful eye out okay?"

"Sure thing mom. Bye!" I said.

"Bye."

We hung up then. I continued to stare at the wall opposite to me, eyes wide. Oh god… Oh god, oh god, oh god! Neva was that pokemon, she had to be! She'd told us herself that she'd been locked up in a cell, and the description of the appearance matched perfectly! My mind went over what my mother had said in growing horror.

"…_kept it locked up and hidden for their own safety…quite dangerous….nearly killed a bunch of people…got away…"_

Mewtwo and I were harboring that pokemon! Oh my god, she could be psychotic! She'd certainly shown plenty signs of it, with her hitting and shouting! Was her fear and distress all an act, to make us help her? Would she hurt us later, maybe kill us? What was even worse, I realized what danger Mewtwo was in now. He was going to take her somewhere, alone, for who knew how long. I had to warn him, I had to!

"Oh god help us…" I whispered.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

Why, oh why, had I agreed to going to dinner with him? Who knew where this would lead? Would Mewtwo want more from me, afterwards? I dearly hoped my decision wouldn't ultimately lead to his bed, that he would come to expect that of me. I was probably overreacting but…but I knew I couldn't withdraw my agreement now. It would be rude, and quite possibly hurtful. I was pretty sure that Mewtwo wouldn't be furious with me if I told him that I'd changed my mind, but probably disappointed. But in what way though…?

As we flew over the city, a few hours after his return from Kirya's, I tried not to let my emotions show. We sped through the sky southwards, the vast steel and stone structures and buildings below us glinting in the orange evening light. I knew little of this city, having never truly ventured into it, the people and the reflecting glass somewhat unpleasant to me. I did not like thought of seeing myself in a black mirror…

It took perhaps ten, fifteen minutes to reach our destination. We landed in the midst of a small cluster of trees, and I followed Mewtwo's lead as he jumped up into one of them. Sitting down on a branch, and leaning back into the tree trunk, I looked around us with hungry eyes. I had not imagined Mewtwo to be thoughtful of where he was taking me, simply in the food there. I had not expected this… …God it was…beautiful.

Through the trees, study but flexible, I could see the ocean. I had had no idea that this city bordered one… It was a relatively calm mix of sparkling blue and gray, the tiny waves lapping the shore in an ever-present rhythm. Where the water touched the sky on the horizon, I saw that the ocean turned scarlet where the setting sun kissed it. The sky the same color about it, save when it melted into a royal blue, then the black of night. The thin, fluffy cumulus clouds around it were a mixture of the near opposite colors, purple and orange, depending on when the fading sunlight hit them. The shoreline where we were was relatively flat for the most part, but closer to the sea it sloped downwards in deep green, rolling hills, until it came to cliff above the thin strip of beach. The tiny stretch of golden sand glittered lightly under the fading light, families and pokemon alike present on it. I watched the children and their companions play and run about in the dunes and shallows, with a small ache. I pushed the reason why away before I had a chance to think it…

How could so many take the beauty of this world for granted? Did it take pain and sorrow to see how wondrous the world around us was? Part of me envied, and yet felt sorry for those walking along the beach. They would realize, probably only when it was too late to appreciate it, how much of a jewel this world was. Where other planets were barren of life, this place thrived of it! It was so full of goodness, so lush… Did it take pain to understand the true beauty of the world around us, how precious it is? If so, than perhaps they are lucky to remain oblivious to it. For they lived lives of happiness, of ease, where as I was never able to. Right then though I could only enjoy the sight around me, the reason why we were here fading from my mind. To see something as simple, yet brilliant as this, I would starve…

(It's beautiful…) I couldn't help but whisper in awe.

Mewtwo nodded from a branch above me, (Yes… It has been some time since I last came here. I had forgotten how magnificent it looked during the evening.)

I nodded, feeling the slight sea breeze, which smelt of brine and seaweed, caress my face gently. It was cool, moist, and above all refreshing. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying it immensely. I vaguely heard the cries of the Wingulls flying above us, and smiled at the sound. Opening my eyes, I looked around us again, and saw a small seafood restaurant off to our right, our branches pointing towards it. Two sights, one of a building that carried the scent of fish and fries on it, where I now assumed our food was coming from, and the ocean that held so much glory. I wondered then, how we were going to get our food. Surely Mewtwo wouldn't steal it? I would hate that, being the cause of such a thing. I would feel guilty at the very least.

As my stomach growled I gave Mewtwo an embarrassed look, scratching the back of my head with a paw in the classic gesture of that emotion. He gazed at me, apparently amused at my unspoken, yet sounded request for food. I noticed, after a moment of looking up at Mewtwo, that his eyes glowed a light blue color, and suddenly felt a small weight in my lap. Looking down I saw a piece of laminated, folded paper there, and picked it up gently. After a moment I realized what it was: a menu.

At my shocked glance, Mewtwo stated, (Do not worry Neva. I'll handle everything, returning the menus included. All you need to be concerned with is what you wish to eat.)

I saw that he too, had a piece of paper in his lap as well. I wasn't sure how he would "handle" anything, but he didn't seem one who would lie about something as trivial as this. I hoped I wasn't causing him too much trouble... Mewtwo seemed at ease though, unconcerned with my gaze, and I flipped through the menu slowly, astounded at the variety of food. Oyster, crab, shrimp prepared in an array of ways, steak, pasta, salad, every type of fish imaginable… So many choices!

(What is lobster?) I asked after a moment.

Mewtwo looked at me in amused surprise, (It is a type of large crustacean, which is supposed to taste rather delicious when prepared correctly. The only tricky part of it is that you have to break open the shell to get to the meat. It can get quite messy, but it would be well worth it. Why? Are you thinking of getting that?)

I shook my head, (No, just curious. I don't even know what half of these things are! …I think I'll get the batter-fried shrimp though, if that's okay…)

(Good choice. What do you want to drink then?) He asked with a small smile.

I looked at the beverages then. Soda, wine, beer, you name it. I didn't think I would like any of the sodas, seeing as how I'd tried one of those carbonated drinks when Kirya had allowed me to. Alcohol also didn't seem the wisest of choice. I told Mewtwo I'd just take water, to which he nodded. Having already made his own decision, I saw his eyes glow for the briefest second before the menus disappeared. Evidently, he was also doing something else unknown to me, for his eyes continued to be alight for a few moments afterwards. My gaze traveled back to the ocean, hearing the waves crashing against the shore, and the sounds of children laughing…

Suddenly, after near a half an hour of patient waiting, a man donned in the restaurant's server uniform came out of the small building, carrying two trays of food. His gaze seemed to be glazed over, as though he were in some sort of trance. I noticed then though, that he was heading our way. Looking up at Mewtwo I saw a satisfied smile cross his face, and realized what was going on. That server was bringing us our meals! As he came to stop at the base of the tree we sat in, the containers that our food was in suddenly appeared in our laps, and when looking down at the man closely I spied a wad of paper money appear in his now clenched hand. Putting the trays together under his arm, he almost robotically went back into the restaurant, cashed in the money Mewtwo had paid, and returned to his previous work as though nothing had happened. I gave Mewtwo a surprised look, seeing his eyes glitter with amusement at my reaction. After all, he had said he would take care of everything, and indeed he had.

Opening the clear lid to get to our meals, I saw that Mewtwo had ordered himself a salad with various vegetables and thin strips of white meat on it (which I assumed to be some sort of poultry). I clumsily grabbed the fork that had been provided for me, seeing that I not only had the shrimp but a side of broccoli. Evidently, what I had asked for required a side dish, and Mewtwo had ultimately thought I would prefer the dark green, tiny treelike vegetable. I did not mind this. I'd never tried such a plant before, but from what I had glanced at, the other options had seemed most unappealing. I did not like potatoes cooked in any manner really…it had been one of the most common of foods given to me in my cell. Pushing the thought away, I speared one of the tantalizing smelling seafood, feeling a bit of uncertainty.

After all, this crescent shaped thing had once been an alive and kicking (or rather swimming) animal. Was it right of me to eat it? For some reason it now seemed a rather unappealing option. Could that be considered cannibalism? Mewtwo, seeing how I was looking at the shrimp, assured me that it perfectly all right for me to be eating. I reassured my conscience by telling myself that it was long dead, and took a bite of batter covered, steaming sea creature. I very nearly chocked in surprise.

(Oh, ow, that's hot!) I gasped, swallowing the bite whole, before it burned my tongue any more. Not a very pleasant thing…

Mewtwo laughed at this, (Of course! Did you expect it to be cold Neva?)

(Well no but…) I began, and then realized I had no excuse.

(I suggest blowing on it a bit before trying again. It will cool off faster that way.) He told.

I nodded, doing as he said. Fortunately, this time I was rewarded with a simply warm, and highly delicious bite of food. I never imagined meat could taste so good… Yum….it tasted fabulous to me! Added with the lemon juice it was even more superb. I tried the broccoli next, enjoying it every bit as much as I had the first shrimp. As I understood it, most children do not enjoy eating that vegetable. I had a difficult time understanding this concept. It tasted perfectly fine to me, the other tastes that mingled in it evidently there because it had likely been prepared with the meats to add flavor. Not to mention some butter… For nearly the entire next hour, Mewtwo and I savored our own meals, enjoying the nighttime scene around us, and each other's company. Nearly finished with my shrimp, I looked up to Mewtwo, asking:

(Have you ever tried shrimp before Mewtwo?)

He donned a thoughtful expression on his face, (Once or twice… It was quite awhile back though...)

On impulse, something I always seemed to obey, I stood up carefully on my branch, making sure my dish and food didn't fall from me. I took one of my remaining shrimp on the end of my fork, holding it out to him slowly.

(Here, have one. The humans here know well how to prepare them. My stomach's quite full anyways…)

He stared at me in surprise for a second, the gesture obviously new to him. I suddenly felt a bit of nervousness creep into me. Was this an appropriate thing to be doing? Sure, Mewtwo and I shared the contents of the bowl of fruit when we ate together, but this was somehow more…formal of meal, perhaps, than that. How was I supposed to act, during such a thing?

It was to my relief though, that after a moment, without a word, he took the piece of food off my own fork with his own, popping it into his mouth after a second. As he chewed and swallowed, the tail still on his fork, an expression of enjoyment crossed his face, something that made me suddenly uncertain. This feeling only increased when he thanked me. Part of me wondered if perhaps I should…share more of my meal with him. The other, the far stronger part of me, shouted against those thoughts, shoving them away. Still, Mewtwo saw the way my eyes flickered to him and then to my food, and seemed to sense my inner struggle.

(That is quite all right Neva. You needn't go further with your kindness, as nice as it is. That meal is for you, so please, do sit down and enjoy it. Besides, you need the protein, not I.)

I did so, embarrassment stirring within me like acid, my cheeks reddening. How was it that he could read me so well! In my silence and wordless withdrawal however, an uncomfortable, tensed atmosphere sprang up around us. It seemed choking, almost unbearable at times. I was grateful though, that Mewtwo thought my actions kind and nothing more, or less. I wondered then, where we stood. Were we still strangers, or friends? Did it matter to me? ...Yes, perhaps it did. Maybe, despite my foolish thoughts, we were a step closer to being the later. Perhaps...we might already be there.

When we'd finished our meals and disposed of our plastic containers in the nearby trashcan, Mewtwo and I began to head back to the church. We were silent, as though our speech had been blocked by the uncertain air about us. While I was nervous and still a tad embarrassed, Mewtwo, who this time was unable to read my thoughts like he would a book, seemed tensed and confused. He wasn't sure why I wouldn't talk, but having no desire to end up arguing and ruining the evening, he remained silent. Not speaking though didn't cure the uncomfortable atmosphere around us. In truth, only made it worse.

Thankfully, that feeling seemed to vanish as we landed on the roof of the church, for reasons I wasn't quite sure of. Perhaps it was just the fact that we could return to as we usually were, in a place familiar to us. The air seemed suddenly warm, oddly comfortable to me (after being in the so previous opposite of that), and even with the somewhat tensed end, I felt that the evening had been a surprisingly nice one. A success, I suppose. Especially since Mewtwo didn't seem to expect any more from me as I'd feared. I was glad for that…

Not tired in the least, Mewtwo and I grabbed a few blankets from the inner room, spreading them across the slanted side of the church room to lie on. Mewtwo, not wanting to break the almost friendly atmosphere around us, kept a respective distance away from me, knowing well how I would react if he got too close. I couldn't help but be grateful for this, looking up at the clear, dark sky.

The stars above us were surprisingly visible for being over a city, the electrical lights usually blocking them out. Mewtwo, knowing I probably had little knowledge of the various constellations, pointed out various clusters of stars and the shapes they made, explaining the background to their names. It reminded me vaguely, of two very different memories. The first, Christmas with my fellow prisoners, and the second, the river before I broke the happiness there. I did not want the same to happen now that had occurred in the later.

A shooting star suddenly streaked across the sky above us, a smile forming on my mouth at the sight of it. It was incredible, to believe that it was caused by a piece of space junk entering the atmosphere. I had learned much of what I knew from the movies shown to me in the labs, before the scientists had discovered my pregnancy. I ignored that thought, enjoying the beautiful occurrence, like a brushstroke of light in the night sky, lasting only for a second…

(It is traditional, for a being to make a wish once they see a shooting star Neva. With luck, that desire may very well come true.) Mewtwo told me after a few moments.

I thought about that, then asked, (What do you wish for Mewtwo?)

I turned on my side to face him, seeing him gaze up at the stars with a thoughtful look on his face. His arms were crossed under his head to give it support, one knee up as well, the pose a relaxed one. Unlike usual, my own form was not curled up in a tight little ball, but stretched out in a non-fearing way. I did not feel the need to be afraid now, for what, in this moment, was there to fear?

He answered me after a moment of silence, (I suppose I…wish for insight.)

I gave him a searching look. _Into what,_ I wondered.

His head turned to face me, and he questioned me this time, (And what of you Neva? What it is you wish?)

I thought a moment on that, unsure. What did I wish for? There were many things in truth. To be safe, for security… Impossibilities, I knew. I could never have those. Power then? But no, that was not my desire. I wanted to be able to defend myself yes, but that wasn't what that truly was, was it? I had no need for anything like that…

Deep down though, I knew what I wished for. It was, unfortunately, something I doubted I would ever receive. Yet, I wanted it nonetheless. I also realized then, that it was far too personal to tell Mewtwo of. Silently apologizing to him, something new to me, I gave him my answer.

(I don't…really know…)

He accepted that, looking back up at the stars. I felt a twinge of guilt, for lying to him. Perhaps I was weak, emotional, and that's why I didn't think he would understand. But the fact was, with all the people who had hurt me, who had left me; I simply wanted someone to care, to stay with me... I wanted to be able to trust someone, and not have to worry about being betrayed. I hated to have to look over my shoulder ever minute of the day, expecting blows to rain down of me. Was it so wrong, for me to want that to stop?

_I wish…for companionship… _

I knew, just as well as that though, that it far too much to ask for. I didn't deserve such a thing… Perhaps Mewtwo's desire would come true but...my wish, I knew, never would…

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

I was deeply scared now. Biting my nails, I knew I was panicking. I felt physically sick with fear now, something really ironic. Oh, if only my parents could see me now! They'd think again about making me Klayblue's next gym leader, that's for sure!

Sitting on the top steps of the entrance to Mewtwo's home, I fought with myself whether or not I should just charge on in there. But wouldn't that be stupid of me? I tried to calm myself down. I had pokemon after all, _dark _pokemon. Even if she was an escapee, I had the advantage…

Peeking over the top of the stairs tentatively, I saw no one. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. Just a good few hours ago, I had thought I had heard someone in here! I hadn't gotten up enough courage (something totally unlike me) to go see if there was actually something in the attic, and by the time I checked, there was no one. Where the hell was Mewtwo! I had to warn him abut Neva!

Getting up I could only see the Cacnea and the Spearow asleep in their usual spots. The Vulpix had been returned to her home a few weeks ago now. Sinking down into a chair, I sighed, looking around. How could two big cats keep everything so damn clean? I smiled wryly, realizing I was just trying to take my mind off the things my mom had told me. It wasn't working very well though.

(Kirya? What are you doing here so late?)

I shot up at the sound of Mewtwo's voice, seeing him enter the attic. He looked at me in question, evidently wondering why I was here. I told myself firmly to remain calm and do this quick. I crossed over to him as fast as I could, not seeing Neva. Good, that was very very good! If she wasn't near, there wouldn't be so much of a risk about telling Mewtwo. I felt my hyperactiveness, caused by my panic, beginning to rise. Where was she anyways!

"Mewtwo, there's something I really, really need to tell you!" I told him quickly, my face changing to mirror my inner panic.

He gave me a perplexed, but serious look, (What? What's wrong?)

I started to explain myself, "It's Neva she isn't-"

(Isn't what?)

I froze, hearing the soft, feminine voice interrupt. Oh dear god NO! I felt my blood run cold as I looked over one of Mewtwo's shoulders, to see Neva framed in the doorway, a couple of blankets thrown over her shoulders. Normally, if I'd been in a good mood, I would have asked Mewtwo and her teasingly why they'd been out on the roof with blankets, seeing as how their dinner couldn't possibly have lasted so long, but my horror refrained me from it. Oh god, how could I tell Mewtwo now without setting her off!

"Uhh, Mewtwo, may I speak to you privately?" I asked quickly, keeping a wide eye on her.

(If it concerns me, I'd like to hear it.) Neva stated, setting the blankets down on a box.

Mewtwo nodded in agreement, something that pissed me off to no end, (Speak up Kirya.)

I didn't know what to say for a second, but my fear made me burst out with saying, "Mewtwo she's dangerous! She nearly killed a bunch of people!"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, (What in god's name are you talking about?)

I stated frantically, "Mewtwo, why do you think she was locked up! Why would anyone keep a harmless pokemon in a cell! I'm telling you Mewtwo, she isn't safe! Some people came to my family's gym a few weeks back, looking for her! She's an escapee pokemon, Mewtwo. Why do you think she's so reluctant to tell us about her past? She was kept in a cell for everyone else's safety, and she got away. She's a psychopath!"

(Did it ever occur to you that the people who spoke to your parents were lying?) He hissed at me, in quite a bit more than simple anger, which shocked me. He evidently did not like what I was saying one bit.

I didn't know how to retaliate to that. That might be true but…who would lie to a gym leader? I shoved the thought away. It was ridiculous! Neva wasn't safe, that was plenty certain to me. The story given to me made far more sense than Neva's scraps of information!

Before I could say another word though, a quiet voice reached our ears, (They weren't…)

Both Mewtwo and I looked at Neva in shock, and in my case in horror as well. I expected then to see an evil grin plastered over her face, a crazed glint of malice in her eyes, ready to attack us. But to my surprise, I didn't; only seeing fear. _She's afraid_, I realized with a start.

(They-they don't have all the facts correct, but some of the stuff is true. I did nearly kill some people but-but it was only in self-defense! They were beating me to death! I-I don't really remember all of what happened to tell you the truth… I just recall waking up and seeing them all lying there at my feet. It was horrifying! I never meant to hurt any of them like that!)

She seemed to be more talking to herself than to us, not looking into our eyes as she said it. Part of me wondered if what she was saying was an act. I looked up to Mewtwo, seeing him give a tiny nod to confirm that she was speaking the truth. I felt relief at this…but what of the other things? Neva went on, ignoring our small exchange.

(I was only put in a cell because I was useless to them, please, believe me! Where else would they have put me? I didn't deserve to stay in a room like a normal creature, so they stuffed me in there. It wasn't all bad but…I could easily be attacked there. …As for escaping, I…I don't know how that happened. I was already in my coma, as you two would put it, near the end. I'm no psycho, I'm many things, but I'm not crazy. I wouldn't harm either of you horribly, like you think…even if you hurt me…)

I felt like someone had slapped me in the face. Oh my god...how was it I could have accused her of what my mom had told me? Sure, it was my _mom_ who'd told me this information, but I didn't even personally know the people who had given her that story. Neva had been so afraid of us, so hurt, especially at first. How was it I could have even thought that she was capable of being some crazed creature, after seeing how traumatized she was? How was it that I could be so gullible, so stupid?

Neva began to whisper to herself, in a quiet voice that neither of us could pick up on. I already knew though, that she was telling the truth. She had collapsed to her knees, somewhere in the middle of it, shaking. She was deeply afraid of us, even more so than I could have been her. She thought we would hurt her…and no amount of kindness on our part would change that view. Still, I wanted to try. I wanted to be her friend, just like Mewtwo did…

For once, I stepped in before Mewtwo could comfort her. I knelt down beside her, hugging her gently. She didn't pull away, or hit me as I expected. She had done that to Mewtwo a lot of times. 'Self-defense', hadn't Mewtwo said once? Neva didn't cry, though I knew a normal person would be sobbing. But she wasn't normal... She was hurt, and I doubted I could heal her. Maybe Mewtwo could, and I could help, but I wouldn't be able to truly aid her like that. I wanted to try though…

Mewtwo crossed over to us, and I watched as he placed a hand on her shoulders, trying to calm her. He explained to her about how she had come to be here (or what had been guessed): that she had been teleported to this city. He also told her that her name had come from the pokemon who had found her and brought him to her, so he could help her. Whether Neva absorbed any of this or not we weren't sure, but we continued to comfort her in her distress. The distress that I had caused… I wondered then, why Neva allowed me to hug her like that. Wasn't she the one so totally opposed to humans? Hadn't she been the one to majorly flinch under my touch?

Neva voice whispered to us quietly after a few minutes, (Please just…leave my alone for a bit okay? I need time to think…)

We nodded, releasing her from our grip, and moved outside onto the roof. Leaning against the rail, watching the moon continue to sink down to Earth again, we were quiet for a few minutes. Mewtwo's gaze seemed to be far off, as though deep in thought. I gave him a weary glance and sighed, the events of the night tiring me a hell of a lot.

(Do you know who is searching for her?) He asked me solemnly.

I was at first suspired that this was the first thing he asked, "I can't really remember to tell you the truth. I was too freaked out afterwards to try and memorize the name my mom gave me. I could call her back and ask if you-"

(No. Raising suspicions would be risky to Neva. I will not place her danger because of my own curiosity.)

I smiled, "Spoken like a true friend… So, I guess that means there's someone connected to her that really wants to find her. From her reaction though, I take that as NOT GOOD!"

He nodded gravely, (Even if they discover she's here, I will not let them take her. She has been through enough already as it is, to go back to hell again…)

"I totally agree." I said, leaning onto the rail.

We watched the moon set for a few more hours, saying nothing. I can't believe I was able to do that without getting bored. But with all the thoughts whizzing through my head, it never occurred to me how late it was getting. Only my exhaustion, and the watch on my wrist, symbolized the actual time. Looking down I gasped.

"I have to go Mewtwo! Can you teleport me to my room?"

He nodded, and we reentered the attic to check on Neva before we went. We saw that she had fallen asleep on the floor, and I watched as Mewtwo gently curled his arms under her, putting her back in her bed. I walked over as well, and covered her with one of the many blankets I had supplied. So it was summer, but it was a very cool one, especially during the night. I allowed Mewtwo to grasp my shoulder, and for the briefest second I got the impression that I was in a freezing, airless place. Then, I was once again in my dark hotel room, alone. I looked towards the large window to my right, seeing the streams of moonlight filtering through the shades. Poor Neva…

A good twenty minutes later, I had gotten ready for bed. My plain, white pajamas lightly hugged my form, and I curled up in my bed, my eyes dark with concern not for Neva, but my other pokemon friend. Mewtwo was getting extremely protective of her, as he already was of me. But what if he couldn't save her? What if, in the end, despite his efforts, she fell to the ones that had hurt her so, before she came here? I cursed at myself for not remembering who it was. It was right on the tip of my thoughts, and my tongue.

God forbid that ever happened, that she be taken away. I knew I would try my hardest to keep Neva safe, just like Mewtwo. Surely with our combined efforts, we, the most powerful pokemon in the world, and the future gym leader of Klayblue, could succeed? But deep in my mind, I held a sliver of doubt. In it, it held the worst of thoughts, my deepest fear at that moment for Neva.

What if it wasn't enough?

0 0 0

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay with this. In truth I've been going over this entire story, making it easier for people to read (the bold and stuff), and also making sure to have disclaimers on every one of the chapters. My flamer, who has since apologized and moved on, pointed out the fact that I should have those on ever chapter, which I took heed of. I have no desire for someone to report me and kick me off for that, or worse, sue me (I don't think that would ever happen, but you never know, do you?).

While there were some other changes, they're too small for most of you to notice. It just made the first part it bit more believable, to cut out a few words of dialogue from Mewtwo, that made him seem weak. In truth, it put the same message across, so you don't need to think the story has changed in any way. It also wasn't in the humorous Kirya-Mewtwo exchanges, so no need to worry over that. It was quite a surprise, going back and looking at how I wrote. It made me sorta see why I don't get many reviews (hell, I shouldn't complain. Some people with terrific stories only got like, twelve, throughout their entire fic, which would seriously suck), even though my fic is thirty some chapters long.

There was also the fact that I have crappy floppy disks, that even when I use two on a chapter as backup, they still both broke. So, I had to rewrite the half that wasn't on my documents, which really made me want to curl up in a corner and die. My computer loves to mock me, by erasing, or making some sort of problem that results in my losing really long chapters. Well, in whole, some would say to cut back on how much I put in a chapter, but I can't. But, you all, as my readers, are all right with that, right? I'm piecing this part together in my mind as nicely as I can, and that means longer chapters.

Also, the description of what happens/what you feel, during teleporting, would be from Anne McCaffrey's "The Dragonriders of Pern", a great trilogy of books. I give her credit. I suggest those who like a good science fiction novel to read those. There's a whole bunch of other books in the series, but that's where to start.

Well, enough of my report! See ya'all later, and please, be kind and review. I love hearing from my readers (save when they flame me).

P.S. – You should note that what Mewtwo said to Kirya on his relationship with Neva is all too true. He has no romantic interest in her. In the future, it could happen, but it might not turn out as you think. I might just very well be going for a whole other pairing. Perhaps I like the thought of having a female Mewtwo in my story, and that's it… Well, I guess you need to read to find out. My lips, for the most part, are firmly sealed.


	35. Just Cry

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: I considered putting the song, "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne in this chapter, seeing as how it would work well (in a way), but it would have been difficult to carry the lyrics through. There are actually several chapters like this one, in that view (oh well). So, if you've heard the song and have it, play it while you read this! It's just a thought…

0 0 0

**Chapter 35:**

**Neva's POV**

I heard Mewtwo and Kirya go outside after I had told them to leave me. Curling up in a ball on the hard wooden floor, I felt very much like crying then, confusion and fear swelling inside of me to a frightening degree. MSIRE was coming for me…they were searching for me! Why? Why did they want me back? They had never seemed to care about me, in the experiments and my beatings. It made no sense for them to want me back now; there was no logical reason for it! Was I not a waste, a failure to them? Why wouldn't they allow me to keep the little freedom I had gained? Why couldn't they let me go…?

I recalled then what Mewtwo had told me, as I shook in Kirya's arms. That I had appeared in this city without warning, apparently teleported here by someone. The only person I knew of, before coming here, that had that ability, was Morgan. But why would she do so? Yes, she had seemed to care about me near the end, but that was no reason to disobey orders. Even though she was my overseer, the one who had to heal me when I was near death, I highly doubted she would have been allowed to release me. Why would she risk herself for that? I couldn't see my sister being selfless…it just didn't seem to be her…

The pokemon who had found me, in their small park, had ultimately decided to bring Mewtwo to my side. But why him? Was it because he was a member of my species? Because he could break into my mind and force me to awaken? Because he could help me…? Even with this knowledge of their decision, how could I know if it wasn't some elaborate scheme to get me to trust Mewtwo and Kirya? I felt so lost, so confused…

They had given me a name though, the ones who had discovered me in their midst. I had always been known by a number, No. 2, which was not something to be called by in the least. But I had a name now, thanks to them… Neva… I'd been surprised to hear someone call me that, at first. But it was my identity now. I liked it, something unusual for me, to enjoy anything. But it was…pretty I suppose, as opposed to my actual appearance.

I should thank them… I _would _thank them.

As my mind overloaded with my emotions and thoughts, I felt myself slipping into the bliss of sleep. I cared not… Tomorrow, I would ask Mewtwo and Kirya to take me to those pokemon… I would…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I found myself unable to sleep after Kirya had left. The idea that the humans, who had once controlled Neva's life, were seeking to regain her for their unknown, but undoubtedly foul purposes, left me feeling restless and furious. They had no right, to search for her, after how they had hurt her! They reminded me bitterly, of Giovanni, who had once done the exact same thing, myself being the target that time. Thinking about him sent a bolt of hatred and anger through me. By god I hated that man…

I remembered then, an occurrence that had happened but a week ago, which had truly made it sink in to me how horribly Neva had been treated. I growled at the thought. It was another reason why I would never let them take her…

_The sounds of Neva's familiar thrashing as she slept made me turn to face her. She was kicking, clawing at her enemies, the humans that had so tortured her, in her dreams. These occurrences were getting rarer as time passed, yet it still concerned me greatly. I sighed as I got up, fully intending to wake her. Why would she not take those pills I had offered her? I was well aware of her lack of trust in me, but if she would simply swallow those, she would not need to battle these nightmares every night. A deep, dreamless sleep is what she needed the most…but the fact was, she would not take it. _

_As I stepped a few feet from her I could heard her murmuring frantically in her sleep, the words incomprehensible to me. I knelt down slowly, reaching out a paw towards her. I could sense her fear, her desperation to make her attackers stop, from the silvery red aura that flowed from her. Despite how much she seemed not to desire to come out of her shell, she was slowly beginning to do so anyways, her aura being proof of that._

_Her paw suddenly reached upwards, cuffing my shoulder hard-_

-Around me were humans, each armed with a different sort of weapon. As a whip lashed out, I tried to get away, but felt it bite at my thigh harshly. Crying out I tried to turn away, tried to hide my face, but with no avail. The floor, already slippery from my own blood, was only soaked more in the following moments. One of the men suddenly appeared in front of me, and though I tried to back away from him, the blade in his hand lashed outwards, cutting under my right forearm. I slipped in the red liquid below me, feeling myself being kicked. Why wouldn't they leave me alone! Why wouldn't these monsters let me be? As I curled up in a submitting pose, tail between my legs, I heard a harsh laughter ring out, the shouts of my friends in their cells hardly reaching me above it. Then, their attacks continued.-

_- I staggered away from Neva in shock. With a start, I realized what had happened. I had seen her memory, entered it, for the briefest moment. Yet, how? This was not her mind! As my brain processed these facts, I groped for an answer, finding none at that moment._

_Kneeling down by her side once more, I found myself hesitant to try to wake her again. In truth, I had no desire to enter another experience such as the one I had just witnessed. But perhaps it was not a memory at all. It could simply be a nightmare, formed from her experiences. In truth, that made more sense. I reached down again, shaking her. To my relief, I was not submerged into her dreams once more. As she usually did, she began to fight against me, cry out, as though I myself were her attacker, opposed to what I really was, someone who wanted to aid her. _

_Neva's eyes shot open wide as I gave her another rough shake. Without a word, I watched as her eyes darted around the room, resting on my face after a second. Unlike what would be expected though, my companion did not relax. She only tensed more so, something common of her. After a moment though she sighed, sitting up, her cloak twisted around her like her sheets and blankets. She did not seem to notice that though, but did to the way I was staring at her._

_(What?) She asked._

_I shook my head slowly, the answer having come to me, (You were broadcasting.)_

_Her eyes narrowed, (That's…?)_

_(You were sending out your emotions, the images from your dreams. At most, people usually only talk in their sleep, not broadcasting as you were. It is even rarer for someone to pick up on those images. Twins are a good example of this, but it is more common in psychics who happen to...spend much of their time together. I suppose, considering how you are staying here presently, that it was inevitable.) I explained._

_Her eyes widened in shock at what I was saying, (Are you saying you saw…?)_

_I gave a small nod, (Yes…)_

_She was quiet, not looking at me. Neva evidently did not like the fact that I had picked up on her nightmare, but said nothing of it. Something bothered me however. Had that truly simply been a nightmare, or a memory? The idea of it being true disturbed me greatly. How could one treat another so coldly, when they were unable to defend themselves? It sickened me._

_I took her right arm gently, making the palm of her paw face upwards. Neva seemed highly nervous, tense at my actions, but I said nothing, knowing that if I immediately explained, she would likely rip herself from me, as she usually did. The tips of my fingers lightly brushed her soft fur as I searched for where she had been cut in her nightmare, pushing back fur to try and find the scar that would inevitably be there if that had been an actual occurrence. My eyes narrowed, and my stomach seemed to drop as I pushed back more of her downy, light fur._

_I had found that scar._

_So, her nightmare was no figment of her imagination, not made from scraps of reality, the things she had faced. It had been a memory, haunting her in her sleep. All that pain, the horrid humans who tormented her with weapons and laughter, at her inability to fight against them, were true. And that had only been one, out of perhaps tens of attacks. Though I had long since accepted that she was an abuse victim, it seemed to truly sink in right then, especially as Neva allowed my paws to go up her arm, finding several other marks on her. _

Oh Neva…how could you have endured this? How could you not have gone insane, _I thought sadly._

_She suddenly pulled away from me slowly, standing after a moment. As she straightened her cloak, I stood as well, concern evident on my face. Her voice was quiet, almost calm as she spoke, something that only displayed how very strong she was. I knew though, that she didn't believe herself to be that in the least._

_(Mewtwo even….even if I allowed you to search my body for scars, you'd never be able to find them all. There are too many to count…) she told softly._

_I was silent for a moment, (…You do realize Neva, that what they did to you was wrong? They should never have hurt you like that. They had no right!)_

_She nodded slowly, putting a paw against the mirror she faced, (But why wouldn't they…?) she said, her voice hushed, the question aimed more to herself than to me._

_Suddenly she turned and glared at me, (Look at me Mewtwo! Just look at me! I was given this pathetic, weak body, I can't even fight! What the hell do you see that's worth saving! I can't even begin to understand why you insist on trying to help me!)_

_My arms crossed, I gazed at her in sorrow, (Neva… Despite…how lost and afraid you are, despite the fact that you have a tendency to lash out violently, I simply cannot see what you do, when concerning yourself. You're far stronger than you realize Neva. Many pokemon would have simply killed themselves, gone insane under what you were put through. Even I would have given up-)_

_She shook her head at this statement, (But I did… I tried to kill myself; I gave up so many times… I'm not strong Mewtwo! You're a fool to believe that. I've failed at too many things for it to be any other way…)_

_(…Is that truly what you believe Neva?) I asked quietly._

_(I…can't change what you see, when you look at me Mewtwo. But…I know there's nothing there, when I look in the mirror, at my reflection… There's…nothing I can do to change that.) She whispered, looking back in the mirror._

_(Do you honestly think that way about yourself Neva?)_

_She didn't look at me as she answered, (…Yes…)_

_At this, I could not help but feel somewhat defeated, (Then those humans…they truly did brainwash you.)_

_(What is that supposed to mean!) Neva questioned, suddenly angry._

_(It means they succeeded in making you believe what they told you! They made you believe yourself to be as worthless as dirt!) I explained, her anger arousing my own._

_(But they're right!) She cried._

_I shook my head, (No Neva… No being is worthless. Eventually, you have to learn to accept that.)_

I clenched my teeth at that memory. They had made her think of herself as though she were nothing. If I could avoid it, I would make sure she never had to face those humans again. She should not have to be put through any further pain! What she truly needed now, was to break away from her past, from what she had been told. To let go…no matter how hard that might be.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV **

The next day I awoke slowly, looking around sluggishly. With a start, I realized that I was not on the floor, but in my bed. How…? I shook my head, pushing the thought away. Mewtwo and Kirya must have moved me… From the deep pink light, coming through the gaps where the black blanket, over the outside exit, ceased to cover, I could tell it was in late in the evening. The sun was just about to set. Looking out, I saw it was blood red in color, a type of foreboding sign. Leaning back into the attic, and letting the rough fabric fall back in place, I got up, crossing over to the table.

Not caring that it was old, not mine, and probably stone cold, I took a gulp of the tea in a small white mug in front of me, and tried not to grimace. It was not as though I didn't like tea. I had tentatively tried it with Mewtwo's consent, the somewhat bitter drink warming my usually cold insides. Despite how many blankets I would place over me, curl up into, the heat from them only seemed to go skin deep, never touching me within. Only my emotions did so, and they did not warm me, but burn. I recalled feeling only the warmth I desired when with others, with people who seemed to care for me. My fellow prisoners, Aaron, and more recently Mewtwo and Kirya. But even then, it did not penetrate the entire way. There would always be one part of me, which would remain frozen. Perhaps it took something more than just simple friendship, to warm that part of my heart…

I looked over to where my lavender companion lay, seeing him begin to awaken. As he began to stretch, I couldn't help but stare at certain portions of his form. Why did someone, quite possibly evil, have to be so beautiful? Was that why Eve had fallen to temptation? By the beauty of the serpent and the forbidden fruit? I could not say. As he saw me staring, I shifted my eyes away from him, not allowing myself to blush at some of the thoughts coursing through my head. They were so very tiny to me, so little though, that I could push them away without a second thought, returning to my usual ones. I made sure the mug of cold tea was firmly on the other side of the table before he noticed it was half-empty.

After several moments of complete silence between us, we heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. My gaze flickered to Kirya as she charged in, a tired look on her face. There seemed to be a way in which she moved as well, that suggested she had been unable to sleep, despite how exhausted she apparently was. Her hair was wet, dripping of crystal droplets of water, and her clothes hugged her thin form lightly. She plopped down in the chair next to mine, her breathing heavy from running up the stairs.

She saw our confused glances, "Throughout all of today, I've been running around, doing gym leader stuff (you can not _believe _how many people keep challenging me for a badge!), with absolutely no sleep. Showers are an excellent way to wake up!"

(You could have slept Kirya. Neither of us would have blamed you for it.) Mewtwo said to her.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you guys, that's all. After last night it seemed to be a good idea to see how you guys were."

(Thank you for your concern, but it really isn't necessary.) I found myself saying.

"Like hell." She stated, rolling her eyes, "Anyways, what'cha' up to?" she asked eagerly.

Neither Mewtwo, nor I said anything for a moment. Was now the time for me to announce that I desired to meet those city pokemon? Yes, perhaps it was…

(I want to thank those pokemon who found me. Could we…do that…?) I asked hesitantly, quietly, like a child asking permission to go to the zoo. I mentally growled at myself. I was no child! Damn, damn, damn!

The two of them looked at me in surprise. Evidently, they hadn't guessed that to be something I'd want to do. They exchanged a small look, one that I couldn't interpret. I saw Kirya shrug, getting a soda from her light pack and popping it open, taking a sip of the fizzy drink.

Mewtwo nodded, (Sure. They are nocturnal, so now would likely be the best time to contact them. We will leave as soon as Kirya is finished with her drink.)

I nodded, watching Kirya slam the drink down in half a minute. A pro at this, she didn't seem to give away any signs of belching, which would have been expected. Getting up from our seats, we crossed out onto the roof, flying after a moment. From the way Kirya was looking around at everything, I could tell she was nervous. I could hear her muttering under her breath, somewhat panicky. Did she not like to fly? Was that it? I couldn't help but laugh. I…loved flight. It reminded me of the paradise I had lived in, before awaking to the labs…

After a good ten minutes, Mewtwo landed us in a small, out-of-the-way park. Looking up in the small clearing, I could see that some of the branches were broken. Had I, at one point, fallen through them? I vaguely heard Mewtwo call out, Kirya's impatient shiftings, and very soon, the nearly silent, flapping of wings. Looking above us, I saw two owl pokemon there, one a Noctowl, the other, a younger Hoothoot. They gazed at us curiously and pleasant surprise, and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Were these the ones who had discovered me, in this very clearing? What was I to say?

"Noctowl, noct. Noct, noctowl." greeted the elder bird, a female, "Ohla again Mewtwo. It's been awhile."

(Only three, four months at the most. I thank you, again.) He replied.

"Noctowl, noct noct. Noct, noctowl no?" she replied happily, "You're very welcome. What exactly have you come here for this time?"

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow at her, (If I recall correctly, your son led me here on the account that someone needed my assistance. Neva merely has come to thank you.)

"Noctowl? Noct." the mother owl asked, giving me a curious look, "Has she now? How sweet."

At the time of this conversation, Kirya had whipped out a small, red device, a Poke'dex I believe it's called. I could hear the translations of what the pokemon were saying, Kirya being the only one unable to truly understand these wild pokemon, being spat out of it after a few moments. She smiled, and then gazed at Mewtwo in surprise as he took her by the wrist, leading her from the clearing, to another one a bit away from it, out of hearing distance. I began to feel even more nervous. It was a kind gesture, for him to leave me to thank these two on my own, in private, but I felt a bit uncertain, shy, about being in their presence without a companion. It was a natural thing, for me to be feeling. But they seemed caring, kind, and I was all too grateful to them for their actions, and was content to express that emotion.

Still, I felt nervous, (I…want to thank you…for everything you did for me. It wasn't something you had to do…)

"Hoothoot hoot. Hoothoot, hoothoot ho," told the younger owl, speaking for the first time, "But we wanted to. You were in need, so we decided to help, just like anyone else would."

(Not everyone would have…)

"Noct. Noctowl noct." The elder bird replied, "True. But it was the right thing to do."

(May I…ask you a question?) I asked hesitantly.

"Noct." She said nodding, "Of course."

(Why did you go to _him_? Why Mewtwo?) I questioned. I needed to know!

"Noct? Noctowl noct, noctowl?" she responded, eyes glittering softly in the moonlight, "Him? Who better to go to?"

(I don't understand…) I admitted, confused.

"Noctowl noctowl…" She began, "I'll explain it then…"

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I cannot be sure how long they spoke to each other. While Kirya had a clock on her Poke'dex, we never bothered to check. I could just barely hear what was being said in the clearing in which Neva was conversing with the owl pokemon, but made a point not to listen. I had no business, to eavesdrop on what was said.

Kirya however, was continuously straining to do just the thing I was avoiding. She was not succeeding though. Her human ears were nowhere near as powerful as my own, thus, she had no hope of listening in on the conversation. She gave up after awhile, sitting down in the grass with a small thump. She pressed various buttons on her little device, making sure it was not pointed at me. She understood how dangerous it would be if my image was recorded on that device. She knew better, than to risk it.

After several more minutes, I spotted the bird pokemon flying away, and heard Neva walking almost silently through the brush. As she entered the clearing with us, she gave us both searching looks, and then focused her gaze on me.

(They hold you in high regard Mewtwo. They even call your home the Sanctuary, because of all those you've helped previously. It…shocked me…to learn that…)

I was beginning to feel weary of her constant distrust, and the belief that I would harm her in any way, (Why is that Neva? I, with Kirya's assistance, have been helping you for months now.)

She didn't look at me directly as she explained, (I know but…there has always been a reason, for people to help me. It's hard to believe, that someone would do that simply because they want to, out of the goodness of their heart. I have a hard time, imagining that.)

Well, she was correct in that view. While I wanted to help her, simply because it was what I had come to do in the past several months, even before her arrival, there was a reason. However, I would not reveal that to her. That I wanted to know her past, I _needed_ to understand how she'd come to be. But that could wait. I only wanted to earn her trust, to be a friend to her now…

(Perhaps… Would you two like to walk or fly back to the church?) I asked, changing the subject after a brief silence.

Before Neva could voice her opinion, Kirya shouted, "WALK! I _hate_ flying!"

This earned a laugh, from both Neva and myself. We had nothing against flight, but Kirya evidently, even after all this time, was still not used to it. Someday perhaps…

Focusing on the image of one of my cloaks, in the attic right then, I teleported it to me, throwing it on. I could simply have teleported us back to my home, I suppose, but the desire to do so wasn't there… As we came to the edge of the park, Neva and I put our hoods up, hiding our non-human appearances. I felt my stomach drop though as I realized where we were in the city. Damnation…

Kirya groaned, realizing it too, "Oh, god no! Not the fricken east side! Awww, shit…"

Neva regarded her with curiosity, (I don't understand. Is that bad?)

"Hell yeah! This part of Steelport is where the druggies, thugs, and everyone else on the criminal spectrum live. Mewtwo can we go some other way? Won't someone recognize me?" she asked.

(I highly doubt it. As for going in another direction, we need to go this way. Seeing as how we're at the edge of Steelport, any other way would lead us into the Routes. …You should not worry Kirya. I will protect you, if the need comes.)

"Like hell I'd need your help. My pokemon are a hell of a lot stronger than they used to be! Even with Shaddra back home I still have a great team!" she replied tartly.

(That's good then. Come now, we should be moving. The sooner we get out of this part of town, the better.) I told truthfully, recalling what had happened last time.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I felt as though I were missing something, as we began to walk through the crowded streets. Kirya and Mewtwo seemed to have been here before, and hadn't had a good experience with this place. What had happened? What exactly was their history together? Again, I was struck by how close they seemed, despite their disagreements. What had occurred to make them so?

I looked around slowly, bringing up the end of our group, my eyes wide at what I was seeing. Exotic dancing on the streets, drug dealing, humans drunken and fighting, many with multiple tattoos and piercing. Not that the later features had anything to do with them being bad. Perfectly good people got those. But I felt almost drowned in bad aura, the little I could sense at any time overridden by the large number of people.

To my left I saw a Charmander, with navy blue tattoos like flowing water, over its right side and left paw, a splotch of it on his face. Its baby dinosaur like, deep red orange appearance gave the colors great contrast, the unique end result stunning. After an order from its trainer, it shot out a plume of flame, igniting the pieces of paper thrown in the air to create a dazzling display. I felt myself, at this; begin to strangely relax, unlike Mewtwo or Kirya. This wasn't as bad as they thought…. Only some of them were truly bad…some were just having fun, even if their actions were illegal. I wondered vaguely, why the cops neglected this place. Oh well…

A sudden high-pitched shout came from the alley to my left, causing me to pause, the others going ahead of me, "Let go! I wanna go home! Let go!"

"Shut up you little brat!" I heard a loud, rough voice answer.

My head whipped around to face the noise, seeing a group of men in the back of the alley, garbage cans and junk obscuring my view from the voice that had cried out at first. As the source of the shout came into light, for the briefest second, my eyes widened in shock, my stomach clenching tightly.

A small child, a little boy, no more than four, was struggling to break free of them. He had a terrified look on his face, and I watched as he was suddenly stuck across the cheek by one of the men, the very one who had shouted at him. I felt as though I myself had been slapped. How could they treat a child like that! How! He began to cry loudly, his wails calling for his parents. I felt as though I was frozen on the spot, feeling myself shaking. Oh god…

He had dark skin and pale eyes, the short hair on his head jet black. I felt sick hearing his cries, seeing him struggle. He not only reminded me of myself, in my beatings, but with his appearance, also of…my child…? There were differences, immense ones, but he reminded me of it all the same. A whirl of emotions raced through me, and I shut my eyes tightly. No… No!

An unexplainable urge to do something, to make them stop, struck me, one in which I found difficult to resist. Before I knew what I was doing, I charged down the alleyway, hearing Mewtwo and Kirya shout for me to come back. I barely heard them. They did not matter to me right then…that child did. I had to do something…I had to-

"Neva, stop! You can't get involved! Get back here right now!" Kirya called after me.

I did not answer her. I had no reason to, merely continuing to race down the alley. My feet stepped in garbage, mud, and possibly rotting food, but I didn't care. I felt compelled to do only one thing: to somehow save that little boy. I had to, I _needed_ to. I wasn't thinking clearly, not contemplating how dangerous the situation was. I heard Kirya and Mewtwo running some several feet behind me, their calls not reaching me.

As one of the men saw me running at him I heard a vague, "What the-," Before I charged into him and the others.

Their group broke away as though they were the pins in bowling, and I the ball that had just managed to get a strike. I quickly scooped up the child in my arms, running away from them as fast as my legs could carry me. As they began to come after me, I saw the boy look up at me in shock, and realized that with this closeness he could see my face. To my surprise though, he didn't seem to care that I looked like a demon, only buried his face in my bosom, holding onto me tightly as I ran. He didn't know who I was, but he knew I certainly wasn't one of the ones who'd taken him. He knew I wanted to help him…

"Aw man…" I heard Kirya groan in exasperation, from somewhere behind the group of men and myself.

Mewtwo's agitated voice then reached me, (Fine then. Neva, take the child and go somewhere to hide. Kirya and I will take care of these men. We'll find you afterwards.)

I nodded, not looking back to see what was going on. I merely kept my eyes in front of me, making sure I didn't trip over any boxes or bottles, or run into anything like trashcans. The dark red brick buildings in front of me, seemed moist from the thin plumes of smoke rising from the vents at their bases, evidently steam from the laundry machines in their basements. I silently avoided the glittering broken glass, and the semi-lit cigarettes on the ground, the idea of injuring my bare feet not appealing in the least. I turned the corner then, hiding the best I could. In the small, dark space I'd found, I heard the sounds of shouts from around the corner, and wondered what I'd gotten my companions into…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I shot an energy ball at one of the men, noticing that the others were slowly surrounding Kirya and myself. They seemed to be more thugs than kidnappers, low in their IQ, and using brute strength instead of strategy when cornering us. I did a quick scan of them, noticing that they had no weapons, but pokemon. Good…that was certainly my area of expertise.

As Kirya and I stood back to back I saw her give me a slight grin as I looked at her, "So, just us two again huh? How de ja vu is this?"

I laughed, (Quite. They have only pokemon though Kirya, you don't have to worry about guns.)

Her grin widened, "Cool. This definitely sounds like fun!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. I watched as her hands slowly reached down to her belt, grabbing two of her poke'balls from it. I noticed then, that she only had four. I'd only seen one of her pokemon so far, the Misdreavus, and was quite curious to see the others in her possession, seeing as how Shaddra was not present.

She smiled widely as she threw the spherical objects up in the air, "Go, Duskull and Mightyena! You have play dates!"

The Mightyena resembled that of a wolf, its bushy black and silver fur making it look like a wild beast. The long, sharp claws and teeth were enough to make any opponent nervous. The Duskull however, seemed to a plain skull, mostly hidden beneath a gray hood, its large red eyes staring through the eye sockets. So, Kirya was starting out with a ghost and dark type. An interesting combination…

I watched as the men, three of them total (one of the four was unconscious from my previous attack) released there own pokemon, two each, six pokemon in all. Quite an array if I do say so. A Dustox, its fat dark lavender body beings carried by a pair of large green wings with red eyes splotches, its yellow eyes and antenna twitching. A Skarmory, its iron gray, bird of prey form, and golden eyes glinting in the dim light, the red extra wings still in the faint wind. A Hitmonlee, wide-eyed and shifting its weight from one claw like foot to the other, its spud like body and coiled muscles ready to fight. A Nidoqueen, her form looking much like a dinosaur pokemon, as opposed to her actual mammal anatomy, her body dark blue with areas of light tan, her heavy tail swaying. A Fearow, its large brown wings tipped with a cream color, keeping its body up in the air, the long dangerous beak and claws mirroring its ferocious temper. And finally a Raichu, its orange body with areas of olive brown, the yellow spots on its cheeks going well with the large ears and long, whip like tail which ended with a lightning bolt shape.

I raised an eyebrow at Kirya, wondering if she was up to it. I certainly was. I so hated to run from a good fight.

As the fight began, orders were shouted, and things became a confusing array of elemental attacks and energy blasts. While the first of my psychic shadow balls certainly knocked the Fearow out of commission, there were still five left to deal with. I watched, exchanging kicks and punches with the mouth-less Hitmonlee, as Kirya took on a new part of her psyche. She was deeply determined and certainly skilled as she fought, her ingenuity being quite present in her strategies. I quickly spun around, my tail lashing out to knock my opponent of its feet, and sent sharp, psychic wave at it, which instantly knocked it out. I dodged as the Skarmory above flew at me with a Steel Wing attack, and sent a number of Confusions at it, its flying going off course to ram into the Raichu in its confusion. Electric sparks and attacks flew, and both pokemon were unconscious by the time the exchange ended. That left the Nidoqueen and the Dustox, both simple targets. It took a step back, watching Kirya work her skills.

"Dustox, use Poison Powder!" commanded the trainer quickly.

"Use Will-O-Wisp Duskull!" Kirya commanded.

She watched in satisfaction as the powder ignited, the moth pokemon only just missing being burned to a crisp. She ordered then for Mightyena to Howl, increasing its Attack as it used Take Down to strike the other poison pokemon. As the flying pokemon lifted from the smoke Kirya ordered Duskull to use Night Shade on it, sending it straight into the wall, where it landed in a barrel of water, unable to move, left struggling in the liquid. Without a word, Kirya turned to the Nidoqueen, who was being charged down by her wolf like pokemon. She quickly ordered her ghost one to use a Faint Attack to knock the female pokemon off balance. Disappearing for a moment the ghost suddenly appeared in front of the opponent's pokemon, attacking and scaring her to the point where she began to stagger and fall. To the wanted effect, the pokemon was sent barreling straight into Mightyena's attack, knocked unconscious in an instant.

We had won. We had been outnumbered two to one, and victory had been incredibly simple for us. Perhaps it had been because of the immense level and skill difference. Their pokemon had seemed to be in their Level twenties, while Kirya's had been, to my surprise, at the least, Level 50. I, of course, was far higher than that… Still, I found myself deeply impressed with Kirya as she returned her pokemon, a satisfied smile on her face. The other humans looked at us in evident shock and fear, and with a flick on my wrist, I knocked them out as well, leaving them with their pokemon. I wiped their memories of the battle, more for Kirya's sake than my own (it would not do well, if word got around that the future gym leader of Klayblue was tussling around with criminals). When they woke up they would surely be confused, but I cared little. Now, to find Neva.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

"Who are you?" a small voice asked me as the sound of the fighting began to die down.

I looked at the little boy in surprise, (My name's Neva.)

He gave me a startled look, "You don't speak with your mouth!"

I smiled, (No, I don't. What's your name little one?)

He seemed reluctant to reply, "…Seth."

(Seth… That's a nice name.) I stated truthfully.

A deep, masculine voice interrupted us, (Neva?)

(I'm over here Mewtwo.) I responded, standing up, letting the boy go from my arms, so he could stand.

As Mewtwo and Kirya turned the corner to our alley I saw that Kirya was grinning widely, evidently enjoying the fact that they'd won the battle. I felt a slight tug on my cloak from the boy, and looked down to see him trying to hide behind me. I ignored his actions, watching a bit nervously as Mewtwo came closer. He gave me a gaze at me coldly, evidently disapproving of what I had done. I hadn't had his or Kirya's consent but…I simply had to help this boy! Couldn't they see that?

(Neva why did you get us involved!) He questioned, his voice more angry than I had expected. I shrank away from him slightly but then stood straighter. I had no intention of making it seem like I regretted my actions. I was glad I had helped this child!

(I had to-) I began, only to be interrupted.

(No, you didn't. You could simply have left it alone-)

(That's ironic coming from you! You said you help people, but you were going to just ignore this little boy!-) I began to shout in outrage before he, once again, broke into what I was saying.

(The affairs of humans are none of our concern! It's dangerous to get involved with them.) He told icily. Just as I felt strongly about rescuing the boy, he felt equally about keeping away from humans. On other circumstances, I might have agreed with him, but not now, not when concerning this child.

"Uh, may I interrupt?" asked Kirya, and then didn't even wait for an answer, "If I remember right you didn't have to help me Mewtwo, you could have just flown by, let me be raped, and we'd have never have met. Now isn't that a contrasting thought!"

I looked at her in complete surprise, not only for interrupting an argument between Mewtwo and myself, but also for what she had said. _Kirya was nearly raped? Is THAT how they met!_

Mewtwo glared at her for the longest time, his violet gaze sharp and unwavering. He didn't seem to like how she had contradicted him, but, to my complete shock, he seemed to cave in at her words. She was right, and that was something he couldn't deny. Still, he could have ignored her if he'd wanted. Evidently though, he listened to this teenage human, even if she went against him like this.

He sighed, covering his eyes for a moment, looking somewhat defeated, (Very well. It seemed you two win. But what are we going to do with the boy?) He questioned, raising his gaze to look at the child.

(We return him home, what else?) I stated, as though it was the most obvious thing, which really, it was.

"Do you even know where he lives…?" Kirya asked me in a bit of a high voice.

I hesitated, (Ummm…no. But we can find out! He can just…stay with us for a while until then…can't he?) I said, looking at Mewtwo. Please, please don't turn him away…

(…Very well… I see no other option.) Then, he noticed something, (Neva, why is he hiding behind you like that?)

I took a step away, surprised, seeing the child grab my cloak again and try to hide again. I knelt down, facing him. What exactly was he doing…?

I then saw the fearful look on his face, (What's wrong?)

He pointed to Kirya and Mewtwo, evidently afraid of them. That received shocked looks from all of us. Because of the way Mewtwo had yelled at me, and how they had fought against the humans who had captured him, he had apparently become fearful of them. He must be a pacifist… I took his hands in mine, giving him a kind look.

(You don't have to be afraid of them Seth. They're good people…) I whispered softly, trying to reassure him.

I wasn't sure or not, if the later statement was true, but with every passing day, it seemed more and more confirmed. They seemed kind, and from what the city pokemon had said, Mewtwo did not hurt, but heal. Kirya, being a friend of his, was harmless in their views. Besides, I did not believe they would hurt a child… They'd be true monsters, to do so…

"Seth? Do you have a last name?" Kirya interrupted the moment, kneeling down beside me, looking at the boy kindly, her voice sweet.

"Yeah…Potter…" The boy replied shyly, not looking at her.

"Oh goodie…that's not an uncommon name at all!" Kirya muttered sarcastically under her breath. I gave her a sharp look at this.

(Calm down Kirya.) Mewtwo said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She got up, brushing a strand of her blond hair behind an ear, "Iiyeee! Whatever, let's just get out of here!"

Mewtwo and I nodded, (Agreed.)

0 0 0

Back at the church attic, the child eagerly explored the room, interested in almost everything. Sitting in chairs, looking in books and boxes, poking the Cacnea in its plant hideout (which was not a good thing to be doing at the least, so I quickly dragged him away from it). I couldn't help but watch him fondly, feeling an odd, warm feeling course through me whenever he smiled. After a good twenty minutes of asking curious questions, he crawled up onto Mewtwo's newly acquired couch (at Kirya's request) next to me, looking up at me in curiosity.

"What're you?" he asked, cocking his head.

I smiled, answering him, (I'm a pokemon.)

He blinked, telling me, "You don't look like one. Y'look like an alien."

(I guess.) I replied, laughing. It was true after all.

Why was I feeling this way? So very happy, so unworried? I gazed at him slowly, memorizing each feature. His hair, while short, fell across his head in feathery wisps, his wide, hazel, golden eyes shinning with innocence. He had dark brown skin, almost to the point of being black, and a wide grin that was missing some teeth. He was wearing somewhat grass stained jeans and a plain red shirt, which held no logo. The boy was so adorable, so pure, and innocent, that I couldn't help but enjoy his company. Yet, I wondered, why would someone take him from his home, from his family?

With his dark skin though, and hair, I couldn't help but be reminded of whom he resembled, in my views. It was not as though this child was connected to me in any way, save my assistance in rescuing him, but he looked a bit like…my own child… The…baby whom I'd been so horrified of, had thought so little. I frowned, reaching out hesitantly and touching the boy's cheek, feeling immense sadness clench my stomach, my throat beginning to grow tight. I had never….even gotten to touch my own baby… God I…I wish I might've been able to even though I was so…so very repulsed by it at that time. I looked away from him, seeing Mewtwo and Kirya turn from the computer to face me. I retracted my paw before they could see my action.

"Well, Seth Potter, they must have just recently snatched you! We can't find a thing on you!" Kirya announced, gazing at us.

I tuned them out after awhile, not wanting to listen as they attempted to find the child's parents again. I didn't care… I got up after a time, the boy, despite my desire to be alone, grabbing my cloak and following me like a duckling would its mother. I closed my eyes tightly at the thought, pushing it away, outraged by it. I was no mother! I'd been horrified by my own child, I'd called it an abomination! Some maternal figure I was…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I couldn't help but look at Neva in concern. Something was wrong…I could sense that. Her aura, as much as she tried to hide it, flared with inner turmoil. I realized in a moment its cause. The child following her… Watching with worry I saw the little boy, Seth, tug on Neva's cloak again, a way to get her attention. Immediately she seemed to push away her emotions, smiling down at the young human. My gaze continued to focus on them as she sat down beside him, playing various child games. It was Kirya, who snapped me out of my stare.

"Mewtwo! Oh for god's sake would you please pay attention!"

(I am listening.) I stated, not turning my view from the two.

"I'm gonna go down to the police station in the morning and see if there's any missing child reports there on Seth." She then paused, looking at him, "…How is that kid still not asleep? It's like, midnight!"

I gave her a small smile, my eyes flickering to her, (It's summer. That, plus a lot of sugar, will make any child hyperactive. To think I will have to deal with this tomorrow and for who knows how long after that!)

Kirya poked my chest gently, grinning evilly, "What, not good with kids?"

I gave a wry laugh, (I suppose it depends on whether they are angels, or little demons.)

Kirya smiled, and leaned back in her chair, nodding at Neva, "Well she seems to be having fun."

I frowned, (I'm not so certain…)

Kirya gave me an odd look then shrugged, "Okay… I need to get going now if I'm gonna get up early. Hopefully we'll solve this little mystery before Seth there starts calling Neva 'mommy'."

I raised an eyebrow at her, (Are _you _not good with children Kirya?) I asked suddenly.

She laughed wryly, "No, I'm the _opposite_ of bad. I take one babysitting job and the kids there trail me even after I'm supposed to leave. Really freaks their parents out. They think I'm giving them Rare Candies or something." She told truthfully.

I chuckled at this, (Good luck on your search then. I will keep checking for him online.)

She rolled her eyes, "Personally, I think the roles should be reversed. I have _so_ much more experience on the net than you do… But then I try to imagine you asking something at the police station and see a riot go up. Oh well… Bye!"

I nodded, (Till tomorrow morning at least.)

She left quickly, giving Neva and her companion one last glance, and headed out into the empty church, and into the night. She could take care of herself…I knew that from what had occurred earlier today. For the next few hours, I continued to watch Neva and Seth play, feeling a bit of sadness for my female companion, at the fact that she would have to part with the child sometime soon, which would probably not be pleasant for her. Mostly however, I was happy to see her enjoying herself. Yes…she deserved some simple fun, to play.

As the boy began to get tired, which had taken too long in my view, to occur, I trusted Neva to get him to sleep. Crossing out onto the roof, I breathed in the cool air of late night, enjoying how refreshing it was. I would go back in there, soon. Then, hopefully, with luck, perhaps I would find where that child lived. After all…he could not stay here.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

Once again sitting on the couch, Seth was curled up in my lap, beginning to nod off. I hugged him gently, feeling him begin to cling to me. My eyes widened in surprise as his arms wrapped around my neck, his legs curling around my waist, like a sloth baby would cling to a parent for protection. Part of my mind rebelled at this, knowing fully well I was not his parent. I felt a pang of bitter remorse then. God, why did it hurt to tell myself that? Why…?

I sighed. Spying a stray strand of ebony hair, I tucked it behind his ear, smiling softly at his angelic face. A human child, or any child for that matter, was beautiful. Save perhaps…mine. It had to do with its heritage, being a hybrid. Being _my_ baby. Maybe if they'd made Morgan its mother instead of me, it wouldn't have turned out as it had….maybe… I shut my eyes, willing the memory and the emotions of that time away. I didn't want to dwell on that now…

Seth began to stir, cry gently after a few minutes, evidently missing his home and family deeply. Not wanting him to be upset, I began to hum softly, lulling the boy into a deeper sleep. Where this instinct, this impulse, had come from was beyond me, but I obeyed it, the action working, to my relief. It was hardly a tune, but my physical voice was an okay one, not great, but perhaps a tiny bit pretty. It was perhaps the only thing, when concerning me, that was so… I felt Seth's grip around me tighten, not minding as he buried his face in my neck. I did not mind a child seeking comfort. He had been taken away from his home, from his family. It made sense that his upset emotions, which had been ignored when awake, would surface now, when he was in an unconscious state of mind… I stroked his hair gently, continuing to hum…

"Mommy…"

I jerked from him at this whisper. Wh-what! I was not his mother! Greatly contrasting emotions stirred violently within me, upset and happy ones, and I tried to calm myself, succeeding after a few moments. But that peace was quickly replaced by immense sorrow. After awhile I sighed, resting my head on his, keeping my eyes tightly shut to keep the tears, which were threatening to fall, from doing so. No…no why did he have to call me that? My breathing grew shaky at my emotions, and after a few moments, I got up, carrying him in my arms. I set him in my bed, covered him with some blankets, and left him there. Kneeling down I couldn't help but look at him, extremely saddened.

(Please don't…call me that. …I'm not your mother.) I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I got up, turning suddenly to see Mewtwo framed in the doorway to the outside, watching me. My stomach seemed to plummet, making me feel sick. How long he'd been standing there? Had he heard everything…? We stared at each other for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. I then sighed, pressing a paw to my forehead as I passed him by, when he walked in the room. As my throat began to tighten painfully, I tried to breath deeply to dull the ache. I needed air terribly. I couldn't stay here any longer…not now…

(…You would make a great mother someday, Neva.) Mewtwo said softly from behind me.

I stopped, not looking at him, my form growing rigid, (No…you're wrong Mewtwo,) I said, shutting my eyes slowly, and then opened them to look up at the moon outside, (I'm no mother…)

I walked outside slowly, not looking back at him. From his silence, from the way he didn't go against what I'd said, I could tell he was concerned, worried for my sake. He shouldn't be… I didn't deserve that… I tried to keep my emotions under control until I got outside, which I succeeded in doing. Making sure Mewtwo wasn't behind me I felt my knees buckle, and then fell to them, my body shaking terribly. Sadness for my child and myself seemed to engulf me, holding me tightly with no intention of releasing me. But still, I wouldn't even allow myself to sob…as much as I wanted to. I couldn't let myself cry… I just…couldn't…

The next few days passed in, basically, the same way. Kirya and Mewtwo continued to search for Seth's parents as best they could, while I stayed with the boy and made sure to amuse him, and that he had something to eat, ect. Despite my efforts to try to keep myself from growing attached to the boy, my heart couldn't help it. He reminded me too much of my child, the child I had lost… There were times when I wanted to weep, like the first night he was here. That too, I couldn't help.

Mewtwo knew there was something the matter with me, even if he didn't voice it. He could see how sad I was; and just as well, he spotted the wistful looks I sometimes gave Seth. He couldn't understand though, even if I told him. He would only be horrified, disgusted, and I didn't want him to look at me in any more pity then he already did. Not in this happiness did I want his comfort…I didn't need it, not now.

Part of me began to even hope that Seth's parents would never be found. It was a horrid, evil thought, but one born from my own longings. I didn't want to let him go… But as Mewtwo began to understand this, he confronted me with it. As the argument stretched on though, it didn't seem that either of us were winning.

Mewtwo tried to reason with me, (Neva, you can't keep that boy. He isn't yours-)

(Don't you think I know that!) I nearly shouted at him. I didn't like to be told something I already knew.

He gritted his teeth, (Perhaps… But you cannot keep acting so foolishly. He will leave, he will be returned to his parents when we find them-)

(They can't really be that great of parents, if they're incompetent enough to let him be kidnapped! They don't really deserve to have a child, for that!) I yelled at him, fury and acid in my voice.

Mewtwo jerked away from me, staring at me in complete and utter shock, and horror. He looked at me as if I was some stranger that had killed an innocent kitten for fun. It was truly how taken aback he was by my statement. I buried my face in a paw, feeling my anger evaporate to be replaced by my original, immense sadness, and by the shock of what I'd said. How could I have accused someone like that, without even knowing them? And who was I, to judge, how well someone took care of their children? I sure as hell didn't to my child… They, at least, had managed to have a baby, an alive one, where as I had failed to do even that!

(I-I didn't mean that. I'm sorry I just…don't want to let him go.) I whispered, my paw shaking.

He gave me a sad look, (When the time comes, when that is inevitable Neva, I just hope you will let him go home…)

Mewtwo inferred there, that if I chose, I might keep the child. At least, perhaps that is what it sounded like to me. The fact was though; I knew Seth would be returned to his parents. Mewtwo and Kirya alike had enough power to subdue me if I tried to force Seth from going back home, to his family, where he belonged. I didn't know how to truly react to that thought, except wonder to myself:

Would I try to keep him?

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

A police station is perhaps the most bustling, nerve-racking place on the planet, but it can be truly boring sometimes. I sat in one of he most uncomfortable chairs probably ever made in the history of humankind, staring at the handcuffed people, possibly drunk drivers or thieves, as they were escorted to whatever cell they were to be thrown into in the jail, by various officers. Even Officer Jenny, a normally interesting person with her hundreds of look-a-likes throughout the regions, seemed dull to me.

God I needed caffeine! I'd even go for some nasty tea right now. Or maybe a coffee…I almost drooled at the prospect. Not that I really liked coffee but I'd stay awake with it! It's one of the many acquired tastes. In the past hour I'd made a list of them:

Tea

Clams

Bugs

Liver and Onions

Beer

Wine

Octopus

I added coffee to that list. My god I was so freaking bored. I'd asked one of the officers to look for a Seth Potter, maybe four years old in age, in the thousands of missing children's reports, and so far, he'd had zip luck in the past few days. How long would I have to wait! It was like, six in the morning! I should be sleeping right now, drooling on my pillow, dreaming of Mic, my old crush. We'd actually gone out a few times since my last misadventure with Mewtwo (or first, depending on how you looked at it), but it hadn't worked out well. He was still so damn hot though…

"Ms. Brooks?" a voice called.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I replied. _Unfortunately_.

"I think I've got a match on your boy. Come here and take a look!" the officer stated.

"He's not _my _boy," I hissed at him under my breath. I am so not a morning person.

The young man, maybe in his mid twenties, didn't hear that remark. He had, short, dark gray hair, pale features to match his equally pale brown eyes, with thick lens glasses for some unknown sight issue. Wearing the most clean white shirt one could image, a button down, added to his black pants, made me think of marching band. My god I'd hated that! Whoever thought of such a ridiculous, exhausting thing should be sued! It was tiring, dehydrating, a waste of valuable vacation time, and you wore the most ridiculous, sweaty outfits. It was like being baked alive! You never really appreciated how very blessed water, trees, and shade were, until after you've gone through one of those marches. I'd played the piccolo (actually, the flute was my actual instrument, but in the marches I played that instead), so it hadn't been as bad as it might've been, but my arms had always felt like they were going to fall off by the end of it. Die marches, die!

The young man waved a hand in front of my face, "Miss? Are you with me?"

I jerked out of my daze, "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake. How I can be at this hour is beyond me but I succeeded at it. Damn alarm clock…"

He grinned, my attitude infectious, "Well, is this him?"

I leaned over his shoulder, scanning the screen quickly. I smiled ear to ear, wanting to do a little jig. Ha HA! Yes, it was him! Now to get him back to his parents, who are probably worried sick about him. God that would be horrible, to lose your kid. I can't even imagine what that must do to people. But now at least, out of the thousands of families who had missing children, at least one child would be returned. I felt a sense of joy, knowing I was helping someone like that. To even more my delight, Seth lived in this city! Hallelujah!

"Oh my god, that's him! Can I have this page printed out?" I asked, doing a little jump into the air. I ignored the stares I was getting, feeling too good to care.

He smiled widely, "Sure thing. Would you like someone to help you get this boy home, or-"

"That's kind of you, but I can handle it! Thanks for your help!" I told happily.

"You're welcome. Bye then!"

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door of the station.

All right! We could get Seth home now! The thought of reuniting a family made me feel like I was floating on air! All I had to do now was get Mewtwo and Neva, and then we could take the boy home! Today would be the perfect time! After all, the day was still young.

_Really young…_ I thought, stifling a yawn.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

"Hey, I found it! I know where Seth's home is!" shouted Kirya as she ran up the stairs.

I felt my eyes widen, my stomach clenching in a sickening way. No…it was too soon! Not now! As Seth tugged on my sleeve to get me to play my turn in the game we were in the middle of, I quickly did so, feeling horrible and sadder than I thought I would be, tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want him to go! He wasn't mine but I still didn't want him to leave… I cared for him…more than I'd ever thought possible for a human child.

Hours later though, we were exiting the church, Seth's hand in mine. Covered in a cloak as I usually was, neither Mewtwo nor Kirya could see the expression on my face. Pained, sorrowful, my sadness was beginning to make me feel sick. I watched as Seth twirled happily in the sunlight, nearly falling on his bottom a few times in the process. I bit my lower lip hard as I heard his laughter, so innocent and bright. It made me simply wanted to curl up in some dark place and die, thinking that in perhaps an hour at the most, he would be home. I would…never see him again…

As we passed an ice cream booth Seth asked, almost whined, for an ice cream cone. I privately asked Kirya if she had any money to spare, not wanted to speak to Mewtwo at that moment… She nodded, giving me a few dollars. Seth was not a picky child, wanting only a plain, vanilla ice cream cone, which I bought him. The delighted look in his eyes, the smile on his face, made me almost collapse in the emotions stirring in me. Oh…why…why did this have to hurt so badly? I gave him a sad smile though, not wanting to upset him.

The ice cream was enough to keep him occupied, so he wouldn't run off, which was likely why Kirya had agreed to letting me buy it for him. One hand holding his ice cream cone tightly, licking at it slowly in enjoyment, the other in mine, we trailed slowly behind the other two, letting them lead the way. After a good twenty minutes of walking, his treat long finished, Seth began to exclaim that he recognized some places here and there. Identifying his school, the park where his parents took him to, his friend's houses, became a game to him, so he, unlike a usual child, rarely whined about boredom, as he had sometimes done in past days when all of us were too tired to play. How much I would give, to have even a few days of that whining, if only to spend more time with him…

A sudden shrill joyous shriek reached my ears, and I felt Seth ripping his hand from mine, something almost as painful to me as if he'd ripped a piece of my heart away as well. He pointed to a light blue house but a few houses in front of us, and I heard Kirya comment that yep, that was his address. I…I didn't want to see him go home the rest of the way. I couldn't bear that! I turned around, but suddenly felt a tug on my cloak to make me do otherwise.

"Wanna see Ember? He's my Growlithe!" Seth told, grinning toothily.

I found I couldn't resist his request, nodding slowly, (Sure.)

As we stood in front of the house, Mewtwo and I watched Kirya and Seth walk up to it. I fully intended to stay right here, at the sidewalk! But Seth came bounding back, and began to tug me along behind him, eager to show me his pet pokemon, and his home as well. Did he not know my heart was breaking over him? Did his childish innocence blind him to that? Or was it simply that he couldn't see my face?

Kirya rang the doorbell quickly, standing straight as she could. It took only seconds for the door to open, a young couple facing us. The woman had thick, curly hair, unclean from the lack of shower, evidently caused by her worry for not herself, but for her child. She also had a lighter tone of skin than Seth did. She held a hopeful look on her face as she saw us. The man behind her was at least a half-foot taller, resembling Seth more so, even though he had black eyes, unlike his son. As soon as they saw the little boy though, their wonderings about who we were was put aside, and I backed away from the small group, feeling horrid and uncomfortable. Their hugs and joyous tears made me want to bolt away. I didn't belong in this place, and _I_ certainly shouldn't be here, after the way I had acted!

I realized then, that even if I wanted to fight, to keep Seth for myself, I never would. It would be so selfish of me, to keep him from his parents. To keep him from the ones who had brought him into the world, which had nurtured him with love and care… I would be a monster, to get in the way of that. How would I feel, if the roles had been switched? If my child could be returned to me, alive, but someone was selfish enough to keep it for themselves? I would hate and despise them, and myself, for being unable to get it back on my own. I could never do that to someone…I would never get in the way of a family's happiness, even if it killed me to do so. I turned, fully intending not to look back on them, when I felt a familiar hand reach up and touch mine.

"You haven't seen my puppy yet!" Seth exclaimed, and I turned to see an extremely happy Growlithe licking at his face.

I knelt down, saying privately to him, (You have a very cute pokemon there Seth. I hope he takes good care of you.)

He gave me a curious look, "You won't stay?"

I was surprised that he thought I would, but didn't show it. I shook my head slowly, (I can't. It wouldn't be right.)

"But why?" He whined.

(We're too different…) I told sadly, brushing a strand of his ebony hair out of his face, feeling myself breaking.

I could vaguely hear Kirya talking to the parents, explaining our alibi as to how we met their child, and decided to get him back home. The mother and father were too happy to have their son back to be suspicious, to contemplate why Mewtwo and I were mute but could still speak to Seth. Love makes one blind…but that was okay. As the time for good-byes came, I hugged Seth gently, not wanting to let him go. I realized then, perhaps why it hurt me most to leave him.

(Farewell Seth and…thank you. You…gave me a chance to see what it might have been like…if I hadn't lost my own child…) I said privately to him, my throat constricting with sorrow, my eyes growing watery, which I kept them tightly closed.

His big hazel eyes widened in surprise, but I could tell that in a few moments he forgot what I'd said, other things being way to interesting for him to think on my morbid declaration. Like his parents, his young pokemon, the Taillows that ate the grass seeds in the lawn. As he went into his home with his parents and pet, I felt the door to my heart close as well. I said nothing, as we made our way back to the church, my heart grieved not only for losing him, but for my own child especially….

0 0 0

Later that day, Kirya left, leaving Mewtwo and me alone. She needed sleep now, as did both of us as well. Even though Mewtwo managed to drift off though, I found my sleep fitful and full of nightmares, about the baby I had given birth to, but had never been able to raise. It was my fault…it was all my fault…

When I had looked upon it at first, I recalled my utter horror and disgust, how much I had rebelled against the thought that I had been pregnant, and the scientists who had made me so. I had called it an abomination at the time, not caring for it at the least, instead being horrified by it. It had scared me dreadfully, had made every part of me scream with anguish. Yes, it had been demonic in appearance, and yes, it had died…but it had been my child. _My _child! I felt hatred for myself for reacting to it that way. Only now did I realize, how much of a loss its life was to me. I was its mother and….and I'd never had a chance to be one to it. It had died before it was even born…because I was too weak to keep it alive, to give it life. It was all my fault…my pathetic body had killed it!

The memories of my baby and my efforts not to cry were paining me deeply. Mewtwo awoke to my soft cries, my whimpers as I tried to hold my tears at bay, to push away those memories, and stood, beginning to walk towards me. Suddenly, I found myself unable to stand it anymore. I ran over to him, burying my face in his chest, my arms lying across it as well. He seemed startled at this, surprised, and I sensed his uncertainly of what to do. Was it so hard for him to realize…?

(Mewtwo you've…held me before, when I never wanted you to. Now please just…be a friend and...hold me again, will you?) I whispered, my voice shaking.

I felt his arms go around me slowly after that, and as he realized what I was trying to avoid, he said softly, (It's all right to cry you know Neva…)

I whimpered into his fur, my throat constricting painfully, my eyes stinging and growing flooded despite how much I tried to keep from crying. But then, I couldn't stop the tears any longer. As much as I tried, it was far too much to hold back. First one, then two droplets began to roll down my cheeks, and then, like a dam breaking, I felt something inside of me snap, and the salty, crystalline tears began to flow down my face, mingling with his fur. Sobs racked my form greatly and I felt Mewtwo slowly bring us down to the floor, making us sit instead of stand, something easier on me. As I curled up in his arms, he didn't seem to mind that he was getting wet, merely making soothing sounds and rubbing my back gently, not trying to make me stop crying, but letting me go on as long as I had too. My breathing was shaky as I continued to weep, and I hardly heard his voice as he spoke to me again.

(You are truly going to miss him, aren't you?) Mewtwo asked, it being more of a statement than anything else.

I nodded, not letting myself reveal the truth to him. I wasn't…ready for that yet. I probably never would be. I realized though, that I was not only crying for my own child, but also about everything that had ever happened to me. The beatings, Aaron, the experiments on me, my loss of my only friends…all the tears I'd been holding back were coming out now. My emotions of sorrow, hurt, confusion, anger, hate, terror, everything, all whirled inside of me violently, looking for a way to get out, through my tears. And I let them go…

But yes, I did cry mostly for my child.

The child I'd…I'd never even gotten to hold! The baby who I'd never even held in my arms, despite how horrified I had been of it! I'd never even touched or said goodbye to my own baby! My little one… I felt as though I was being killed from the inside out. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't I have been strong enough for it! Why did my baby have to die!

I'd never even…gotten to truly love it, raise it like I should have been able to. It mattered not to me that it was a mixture of human and pokemon genes, a product of science, its father unknown to me… It was still my child…

And to add to my despair, I knew that it would never be returned to me. Unlike Seth's parents, who'd had their son miraculously given back to them, my child never would find its way to me again. My baby was dead…it had perished inside of me…had never even seen the light of day. It was all my fault…I hadn't been strong enough… As more thoughts flew through my head, I realized something that only made me cry harder as it became truly clear to me. Because I knew well, that I'd never have that desire fulfilled.

I wanted my child back! I wanted my baby…

It would never happen. I didn't even know what happened to its body! The scientists had probably dissected it, probably used it for their own ends. I wanted to hurl at the thought, my sobs coming harder with anguish. Even if it hadn't been used like that, if it had been buried instead, I had never gotten to see that. I should've been able to…I was its mother! Damn them, damn them, damn them!

Losing my baby was something I doubted I could ever heal from…no matter how someone comforted me. Still, I cried myself to sleep in Mewtwo's arms… Even in my dreams, I wept for my child, who I'd never gotten to know. My nightmares of it, which had only caused my horror and pain in the past, made me cry instead. My mind imagined what it might have been like for me, if I'd gotten a chance to be its mother, to love it. Those images were the only thing my mind could do to comfort me. Still, every time I remembered it, I couldn't help but cry out.

_I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…_

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

As Neva fell asleep, I held her tighter, wiping away a stray tear from her pale face. Her aura had shown the most sorrowful, grieving emotions, something I had not thought possible of her. How had she come to hurt so deeply…? Even in my own sadness for her though, I felt gladdened. She had let herself weep…and that was the first step of healing ones soul…

Crying was a perfectly natural thing to do. When ones emotions were too much to bear, they overflowed in the form of tears. I had seen first hand, how very powerful they could be. The boy, Ash, had been brought back to life from them, a true sign of their ability to heal. Tears soothed the pain in ones soul, helping one to find clam, to remedy grief and hurt. Though the loss of someone would never stop to make one grieve, the pain could fade in time, and tears. Crying helped heal in so many ways…one must wonder if they are more precious than gold…

I felt strangely reluctant then, to release her, seeing her face displaying that of near peace. I could still feel sorrow radiating from her, but it was not as harsh as it had been before she'd cried. Cradling her in one arm I stroked her cheek gently, something extremely odd of me, feeling the liquid from her tears wet my fur. I did not mind…

Getting up I suddenly held no desire to lay her back in her own bed, instead crossing over to mine. Keeping her close I leaned back against the blankets, half sitting-half laying down, feeling her cloak folds bunch up against me. Putting a blanket over her shoulders, I sighed, staring at the beginnings of the moonlight that was shinning through the attic exit, so soft and tranquil.

We were close enough now; that I could feel her heart beating if I focused on it, hear her light breathing. I felt her bury her head in my neck unconsciously, and did not mind it in the least. Resting my chin on the top of her head, I remained silent, fully intending on not going to sleep.

Inevitably though, as a few hours passed, my eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. Exhaustion from staying up near four nights in a row made me give in to sleep, even though I tried to fight it with my natural insomnia. It was a losing battle though… Fairly soon, I found myself following Neva into sleep…

0 0 0

Kirya: This chapter sorta goes back to the first time WiseAbsol tried writing this story. _I _was the little kid then, and had been kidnapped from my home, instead of Seth. I like my role in this story better though, seeing an older me. Ah well…

Morgan: (Are you saying the fact that Mewtwo and Neva are sleeping together in the same bed right now doesn't interest you?)

Kirya: Not at all! That's their business!

_Morgan just shakes her head, doubting this._

Morgan: (Uh-huh, sure. I'll be all too happy to help you with them later. Right now, I need to clean the garage.)

_Teleports all the junk that had been in the garage, into a biological waste dump._

Morgan: (There, I'm done!)

Kirya: Cheater…

Morgan: (You're forgetting all the boxes.)

_Kirya blinks, and then groans._

Kirya: Awww, man…

_Begins to clean out boxes._

Kirya: Hey, what do you think this might have been?

_Holds up an odd, furry object._

Morgan: (I don't know…)

Kirya: Man I wish I knew. It's so nice and soft…

_Runs it over her face._

Morgan: (Kirya…I think that's a dead mouse. Yeah, I can see the tail…)

_Kirya flings the thing away in shock, running over to Morgan to try to rub her face clean on her fur._

Kirya: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!

Mewtwo: (What's going on in here?)

Kirya: I just rubbed a dead mouse on my face. EWWW!

_Morgan and Mewtwo can't help but laugh at Kirya's hysterical cries, and the whole situation in general._

Morgan: (Poor, poor Kirya…)

_Doesn't mean it in the least._

0 0 0

Author's Note: Sad, chapter, I know, but it had a point, as you can see. The next chapter pretty much starts where this one left off. Please understand that I don't intend for this fic to become mushy, sugary thing, and while there will, yes, be some more sweet moments, there are still many trials facing our trio. The relationships between everyone will grow more and more complicated as time goes on, and even though this part of the fic is more centered on the romance genre, it won't be an easy thing to accomplish. And unlike some fics, I guess one would call the childish, happily-ever-after romances, like some AAML fics, (I have no issue with those. They're sweet, adorable, and usually very well written, and at times, true in real life) this will not lack lust and stuff like that. After all, this is Mewtwo! I have a difficult time imagining him going lovey-dovey like that. But as I said, this is the romance part of the fic, even though it's riddled with againsty moments and such.

My fic is a sort or odd one in the fact that it's a mix of many genres. If you really think about it, you would have a difficult time defining it, no genre really covering it all. Which is why its genre, is labeled General. Against, would probably be the closest if I had to pick and chose, but not all of it is! Some of it is rather light-hearted, like the exchanges between Mewtwo and Kirya!

Okay, well, I'm done rambling! Please review! It's the kindest thing you can do for a fanfic author besides simply reading their story.

Well, TTFN!

0 0 0


	36. The Perish Song of Dawn

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: I want to wish all my readers a happy (belated) Fourth of July! I got to see the fireworks, thanks to a friend of mine, and my family and I did set some off in our backyard (it's really an open field type place, so no worries), which was fun. Besides the super-bright, flashing ones and those that screeched so loudly it hurt my ears (pouts)… My birthday is also coming up in a few days. The seventh… Well, anyways, enough talk about the celebrations! Here's the latest chapter!

0 0 0

**Chapter 36:**

**Neva's POV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly, not truly seeing what was around me. I felt a…sense of peace…at that moment. It was as though a weight that had kept me down, pressured me, had lifted from my shoulders. I felt light, unconcerned, and perhaps even a bit happy… But why? Because I'd cried…because I'd let my emotions out? Why…?

Curling up, I enjoyed the feeling of warmth the blanket around me gave me, smiling, and closed my eyes. I suddenly became aware of the fact that my bed was moving beneath me. What…how could that be? My brow furrowed as I lifted my head from its resting place, looking around. My whole body jerked at what I was seeing, my arms pushing my upper body upwards, away from my resting place. My emotions began to swirl within me harshly, making me feel sick. Oh…dear god!

I was…lying in the same bed as Mewtwo!

I kept myself from screaming at this, my breathing becoming sharp with panic. Oh, oh how had this happened! My eyes widened greatly as I saw that I was basically lying across him, in his bed to add. This-this was WRONG! I should not be like this, in this position! How had I gotten here? I'd never….I'd never purposely curl up in bed with him! How in god's name had this happened! How!

With a start, I realized that Mewtwo must have brought me here. Why? _Why!_ Sure, I'd fallen asleep in his arms, yes, but that had been in the middle of the room. Why didn't he simply put me back in my own bed, as he'd done when I'd drifted off on the floor the last time, when I'd heard that MSIRE was searching for me? Why would he do anything like this…?

Was this what he wanted from me? To sleep with him, in all senses of the word? I shook my head, immensely confused. He…didn't really seem to be a pervert. If anyone that I knew now, were, it would have to Kirya. But even she didn't seem like the one who'd do anything remotely sick. So, what was this then? If it wasn't something aimed to have a twisted motive, then what was the reason?

…Did he simply want to see me comforted during my sleep as well? Was that it?

…I sighed, feeling my initial shock fade. My confusion however continued to swirl violently inside of me, which I tried to control. Whatever reasons he had, he'd gone no further then to sleep beside me. He-he hadn't touched me, I didn't think…I doubted my cloak would still be on if he'd done so… And I was certain I would have awakened if he'd attempted to do anything more than that… I pushed my emotions aside, trying to find calm, even though I felt immensely overwhelmed. This couldn't be some twisted action…it seemed more friendly than anything else. I held my tears, spawned form my emotions, back, not wanting to wake him. That would only make things worse...

I laid my head back down on his chest, curling up into a ball against him, staring at a space a few feet from me. I held back sobs, trying to be still. After a few minutes though, I felt myself grow calm, something shocking considering the situation. It was odd but…I didn't really feel fear, or anger at him. As I snuggled closer to him, I could feel his chest rise and fall each time he breathed; hear his heart as it beat. I felt warm and…something else. At first, I couldn't even begin to recognize it. It wasn't something I ever recalled feeling. But after awhile, I realized what it was. I felt…safe, secure here…in his arms still. Nothing seemed to be capable of hurting me, as long as I stayed this way, with him. How strange… The thought of not moving, not getting up, was all too tempting. But I couldn't do that. It wasn't right of me, to do. Besides…if anyone saw this, they would…take it the wrong way. I didn't want that.

I raised my head again, looking at his face. Despite its serious, hard features, he seemed content, peaceful. I was surprised to feel his arms around me, the embrace he was giving me, grow tighter as I moved, but that emotion didn't show on my face. He, for months now, had been trying to help me heal, to get over my past. Even though I believed there to be hidden motives to these actions, he did seem to honestly care about me. But why would he? I wasn't worth that… But I was…grateful to him. If anything, he was slowly saving me from the one person who seemed to be hurting me the most. …Myself…

My paw slowly reached out, but after a moment, I retracted it partly. I…I shouldn't… But after a moment's hesitation, my paw reached out again, touching the side of his face gently. I prayed he wouldn't wake up… I hoped dearly that no one would see what I was about to do. It was greatly unlike me, something I'd never done before…yet…I found I wanted to.

(Thank you…) I whispered gently, and closed my eyes, giving him a tiny, quick kiss on the cheek.

I got up silently after that, slipping out of Mewtwo's grip. Standing above him I reached for a bag on the shelf, knowing fully well what it contained. I crossed over to the attic exit, and stopped, looking back at him. Inside of me, I felt something shift as I did, so tiny it wasn't very noticeable, yet all the same, it was present. My face displayed no emotion as I looked at him, and silently, I walked out onto the roof, leaving him to sleep…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I found myself pulled from sleep by an odd sound, sweet and melodic… I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself nearly alone in the dim attic, the morning light flowing through the uncovered attic exit. With a start, I looked around, finding Neva nowhere to be seen. My arms felt suddenly empty without her there, in them. I sat up, feeling distressed, panicky. Where…where had she…?

…I almost laughed wryly at myself. Did I truly expect to wake up and find her there, sleeping beside me still? I would be a fool to believe such a thing! I silently cursed myself for my stupidity. Why in god's name did I bring her to my bed last night? Because I didn't want to let her go? That was no excuse! It was so very uncharacteristic of me! I was Mewtwo, someone who was not a very physical of being, someone who didn't sleep in the same bed as another, on a whim. And I certainly did not bring someone to me for that purpose! I recalled then, that doing that wasn't all I had done. I had touched her cheek, stroked her face with my paw! How could I have done something of the sort!

I would be highly surprised if Neva hadn't bolted, hadn't fled from me. She was not the type of being who was comfortable with others, and my actions had likely been beyond her capability of accepting. I felt suddenly sickened, horrified at that thought. What if Neva had run, because of what I'd done? She surely would have panicked at finding herself in my bed, seeing me sleeping next to her! No…! I had to find her, to apologize and set things straight. I did not want to lose her to my own idiocy!

In my frantic thoughts though, I suddenly recalled what had awoken me. That noise…what was it? I found then, while listening, that it hadn't ceased in the moments I'd been awake. It was…beautiful, that I would admit to.

(Is someone…singing?) I wondered aloud, the melody alike to a song.

Yes…that made sense. Yet who? A bird pokemon? After all, it was dawn now. But it didn't seem to be the high quick notes of a bird's voice. It sounded smoother, drawn out. It was so faint though that I could hardly tell the type of creature, if it was a being at all, that was making it. Yet, I did know something. It was…coming from outside, and not from the church below. I got up slowly, walking silently to the attic exit, pausing for a moment, my paw resting on the frame. Looking out I saw…no one. It had to be coming from the other side of the roof…

I strode out into the light slowly, climbing the faint rise to the corner of the roof, the option of going directly overhead possibly scaring the source of the noise away. I didn't want that… Just sneaking over silently from the side would allow me a good look. I admit, I was curious to see what was singing so sweetly. But as I got to the corner, hugging the shadows, I found I didn't even have to go the rest of the way, to the other side. Because there, some several feet in front of me, was the one who was making the flowing tones. I felt a bolt of shock go through me, and made sure to stay completely in the shadows. Still though, I felt my eyes grow as wide as they could, my breath catch, at the sight.

Neva…she was the source of the soft, unknown melody that I was so entranced by, was hearing! Her physical voice hummed gently, repeating several sweet notes in rhythm. Her telepathic voice however, was the one that was truly singing. I had heard her hum; to the child Seth, some few days before, but this…it was completely different! The notes rising from her cascaded and swirled in on each other, creating an array of sweet cords and tones. It seemed…sad though, like one grieving. While every once in awhile, her voice would climax into high, beautiful tones, ones that seemed to symbolize happiness and hope, the rest of her melody seemed, while pure, darker, from someone who would be immersed in shadows and sorrow. Her voice was haunting to me, tugging at my heart. How had she come to have such an angelic voice?

But something else I was seeing surprised me more than her moving melody, the song whose words I found I couldn't pick up on. It wasn't the fact that I could see a great cluster of Swablu around her, pecking away at the birdseed by her feet, who watched her, listened to her sing, in rapture. It wasn't at the fact that I could see her cloak, which she'd always kept firmly over herself, flung over a rail, like the bag that had contained the food. Nor even was it how comfortable she seemed with these stranger pokemon. No, my shock came from something else entirely…

She looked…beautiful.

To me, stunning was another word that might describe her, even though it seemed an understatement. Hands to her collar as she sang, I found myself speechless at her appearance. I saw no trace of her previously emaciated condition, her healthy weight fully returned. Gazing at her, I saw that unlike my more masculine appearance, she had a fully feminine beauty that I had never noticed of her. Her muscles were well toned, thin and sleek, and she held herself which a grace I hadn't even begun to notice present. She had deceivingly delicate looking limbs and tail, slight, round hips, and a full, well-developed chest, though small. Her features seemed softer, smoother than mine were, and that, plus her generally curvy figure, fully made it clear that she was female. In the bright morning light, golden and orange, her pale fur seemed to positively glow, her dark red tail rich in color. The triple scars on her back, something usually found to be disfiguring, gleamed brightly, not hindering or blunting her brilliance, instead adding to it. When open, her eyes blazed with a gentle, inner crimson flame in the first of the sun's rays, showing how very alive she was.

How had she come to be so beautiful? When had transformed from the dull-eyed, skin and bones creature found in that tiny park, to this being, anything but? Under her cloak, which had remained almost constantly over her form, I could not have begun to see her blooming into someone so stunning. The sudden desire to go over to her, to touch her to see if she was real, was a pull I fought hard to resist. My cheeks, my skin in general, seemed to burn, simply by looking at her, by imagining the feel of her fur on mine. I tried to remember to breath, but it was a losing battle. Inside of my chest and stomach, a withering flame seemed to grow, like a dozen white-hot snakes coiling and moving about inside of me. What was this feeling? Why did I suddenly want to go to her and hold her tightly to me, to touch her, to-

_Good god… _

As the answer, the name, to what this immensely physical feeling came to me, I wanted to slap myself, hard. I had never felt more appalled and mortified with myself, until that moment. I found myself in disbelief. I _wanted _her! I was feeling _lust_, for of all people, _Neva_. I was someone who had never felt any type of physical desire for anyone, and yet now… How could _I_ possibly feel something so very primal! Even for her, in this delighting moment? Was I no better than a simple _animal_! I felt horrified, disgusted with myself. How could she have invoked such emotions in me! _How!_

I felt frozen to the spot, unable to move. I crept deeper into the shadows after a few moments, not wanting her to see me whatsoever. I knew well that my cheeks were deeply flushed, and I fought to steady my breathing, tried to regain control over myself. After a time I did so, and heard the last of Neva's perish song die. That was truly what it resembled, a Perish Song, but I knew it wasn't such a thing at all. We, as Mewtwos, were incapable of learning that ability. The factual thoughts seemed to end my brief, yet powerful desire for her, to my relief. Still, looking at her, I felt that physical want stirring inside of me. Damnation! Why had this feeling suddenly struck me! Was I now to be cursed with not only Neva's fear of me, but of this want as well? Damn it all!

Watching Neva though those thoughts were slowly banished from my mind. She seemed, while peaceful, to be a bit sorrowful as she emptied the rest of the bag of birdseed. The Swablu, some sitting on the rail, others fluttering around her feet, one even perching on her shoulder, seemed at ease, happy to have been treated to such a melody and food. Their tiny beaks, claws, and eyes shone brightly as they moved about, alike to their light blue, fat bodies. I watched as she gently nuzzled the cottony wing of the flying pokemon on her shoulder, feeling a surge varied emotions. Concern for her, curiosity as to why she seemed to be off in her own little world, and even the slightest pang of…jealousy perhaps (for the Swablu). What was wrong? My desire to stride the few steps to her, to embrace her, was no longer a physical one. I didn't want to see her hurting, in any way…

As she smiled though, she seemed to become as alive as she had been while singing, relaxed. I felt myself also become at ease at this. The air around seemed warm and bright, the skyscrapers, and the other buildings around, seeming to glint black and silver in the morning rays. The heavy, large cumulus clouds, glowed gold and yellow orange, the world just waking. The light from the sun only seemed to enhance Neva's brilliance, to clarify her new beauty, and I wondered how she would look in the softer, silvery moonlight...

As the sun came up from above the blurred eastern horizon, the buildings now not blocking its glory, Neva suddenly threw up a forearm in front of her face, her ruby eyes squinting. As she gave an almost pained gasp at the light (which I suspected hurt her eyes), I unconsciously took a step forward, out of the shadows. At my sudden appearance, the bird pokemon flew away frantically, stray azure feathers raining down on the two of us. In the midst of their startled flight, Neva turned around, to see me standing there, the shock evident on her face.

For a good several moments there was an awkward silence between us, which seemed unbreakable. I knew Neva was likely wondering how long I had been standing there, watching. What was I to say to her? I then noticed, to my dismay, that she began to shy away from me, her posture becoming submissive. How she truly feared me! Would I never find a way to change that! My anguish at the thought, that she would forever be afraid of me, made me want to moan in emotional pain. No…why could I not make her trust me?

(Did I…wake you?) She asked hesitantly, the sun going behind some buildings at the same moment.

I told the truth, (Yes…but it was not an unpleasant awakening.) I said, crossing over next to her, leaning against the rail.

_Do not touch her; you mustn't lay a hand on her! _A small voice warned me, which I took heed of.

Neva did not seem to know how to respond to my statement.

(I see…) She said after a few moments.

I had never been one whose brain ceased to function. Even at that moment, it worked, but not to the same extent as usual. I wanted to say something to her, but what exactly was there to voice? I could think of little, save her song and appearance. In the past five minutes my whole view of her had altered, had changed into something quite different from what I'd previously thought. An array of emotions, some I couldn't identify, brewed within me as I gazed at her. What to say…?

(You look…beautiful Neva.)

I cursed at myself a thousand times over at my statement. It was true yes, but of all the things I might have said… Still, in my anger at myself, I found I was quite curious to see her reaction. Would she look at me in anger, in fear that I might hurt her, _touch_ her, because of that fact (I would never do any such thing!)? Would she be embarrassed at what I'd stated, or pleased? I could not being to guess. It was, to my amusement, that I saw a small blush cross her pale cheeks, which she tried to hide by turning her head away slightly, looking towards the ground.

(You can't…possibly mean that.) She uttered, her eyes downcast, in disbelief.

It was not a reaction I had thought of. (Oh? And why is that?) I asked, curious.

(I've been told many times that I was anything but… And a friend won't tell the truth about their companion if that honesty will hurt their feelings. With ones enemies, they would be glad to point out the facts, the harmful truths, such as ugliness, seeing as how it would aid them in their attacks. So, ironically, an enemy will be more honest than a friend will when it comes to the truth about oneself…) She explained.

I was surprised at her insight, and her belief in such a thing, (So, you would rather believe those humans who hurt you, whom lied to you, than someone who cares for you?)

Neva had no response to that. She seemed to contemplate what I'd said, but showed no emotion, no unspoken answer on her face. She was very good at hiding her feelings, her thoughts. I suddenly grasped what she had inferred when she spoke of how a friend would lie. Did that mean…?

(Do you consider me a friend Neva?) I questioned.

(You're changing the subject.) She said bluntly, not looking at me.

I took her by the shoulders, gently turning her to face me. I wanted to know what I was to her. A friend or foe? (Well…do you?)

She seemed to squirm, to hesitate, but finally answered under my gaze, (Yes…I suppose I do. After all, who else, but a friend, would continue to hold me through the night, even in sleep? Unless you had some other motive…) she said softly, and I saw the faint edges of a smile on her lips.

Her ruby eyes however, bore into mine with a seriousness that contrasted that greatly. She wanted to know my reasons…but I knew them only to be moronic, stupid thoughts of someone who had not had a wink of sleep in four straight days. Even now, they made little sense to me. I could only offer the obvious answer to question.

(No. There were no other reasons. I simply didn't want to see you slip back into distress, that's all.)

She seemed to absorb that after a moment, and I saw her eyes flash, the emotion of playfulness gone, (So, sleeping in the same bed with you was your automatic answer to that problem?)

I would have moaned in dismay if it had been something I might do. But it was not, and I only remained silent, anger burning within me. That was not what I had been implying! Damnation, why did she have to go and twist my words! How is it that she had become so quick to anger? She had been peaceful but a few minutes ago!

(Of course not!) I exclaimed, aggravated, (…You realize of course, that no matter what I say, I cannot win this argument.)

Her eyes narrowed slightly at my vague response. She realized that no matter what, she would not like my answer, as I had inferred. So, to my surprise, she decided not to press it, that she didn't want to know.

Neva sighed, (Fine then. I have a right though, you know, to accuse you of just about anything. You had no right to go and do that!)

(Would you have preferred that I left you alone?) I asked, my voice steely with anger. Well? Would she?

To my surprise, she didn't shout at me angrily that, yes, she would have, as I had expected. In fact, she would not even look at me, and simply remained silent. I felt a bolt of sarcastic humor go through me at this. Well, well… So somewhere inside that distant, anti-social female, she was glad of my actions. I kept my laughter to myself though, not wishing to hurt her, to make her lash out at me. No, that would not do…

(Has anyone ever told you that you're an annoying bastard with a superiority complex?) She questioned suddenly.

I was greatly taken aback by this sudden statement. It was rare that anyone downright insulted me, save perhaps Kirya, who never went as far as calling me a bastard by any means. Though, really, that is what I was. The bastard child, or rather, the clone, of Mew. Besides that, she and Kirya had a shockingly alike view on me! Normally I might have been enraged by such an insult, find it punishable and snap back at her, to do her harm in some way. But, coming from Neva, who so rarely stood up for herself, it was quite humorous to me. I threw back my head and laughed, receiving a rather bewildered stare.

(What! How was that funny?) She questioned, her previous anger replaced by confusion.

(You-you of all people-to call me that! Perhaps you're right!) I stated, still chuckling at the insult.

She looked at me, completely befuddled. Then, I watched as a corner of her lip tucked upward in a small, lopsided smile, her soft, tinkling type of laughter ringing softly in my ears. After our laughter died down, I merely grinned at her, feeling astoundingly relaxed. After that small fight, my fear that I had driven her away, it was shocking to feel so at ease...

…After awhile, Neva leaned forward on the rail, asking me quietly, (Mewtwo…what am I supposed to do with my life, now that I have it? What should I do…?)

I responded to that with honesty, purely serious in my answer, (I cannot say. That is your decision alone Neva, it is not mine to make. But if you want…you can stay here. This can be your home, if you want it…)

(Maybe…) she trailed off.

My hand reached out to touch her shoulder, but just as I was about to say something more, my senses flared a warning. Suddenly, I felt a soft, tingling sensation on the back of my neck, and bristled, my paw instantly retracting from Neva. She didn't notice any of this, since she was looking out over the streets below, not facing me. I felt as though someone was behind me, but casting my senses out I felt no one, save Neva and the few pokemon in the attic.

I spun around quickly, scanning the nearby buildings, the rooftops, looking for someone, anyone…and found not a soul. Why then, did I get the feeling that we were being watched? My body tense, I once again bristled, the fur on the back of my neck standing up. Someone was there, somewhere…gazing directly at us. But where…?-

(Mewtwo? Is something wrong?) Neva asked, having turned to face me, her voice concerned, yet smooth and soft, like silk on my mind. Despite the fact that I normally would have relaxed, hearing it, my edginess did not diminish.

I shook my head no slowly, and then took her by a shoulder, feeling suddenly defensive of her. Unlike Kirya, she was vulnerable, and while her training had been so far a success, she didn't seem to the point of being able to defend herself. Like I would any creature under my protection, I would not see her at risk…and I hoped that such a thing was very clear to whomever was spying on us. I realized suddenly that we shouldn't be out in the daylight…we were exposed. I slowly began to lead her into the church, knowing there, at least, we couldn't be harmed.

(Let's go inside…)

She nodded, and despite the fact that she was unable to use psychic abilities, I knew she sensed my unease. She knew there was something I wasn't telling her, but didn't press me for answers. Good… I couldn't be certain whether or not my instincts had been correct, but so far, they had yet to let me down, unlike my mind and heart. The very idea that someone had been watching us, though, left me edgy. It made me feel…vulnerable, a bit fearful perhaps…something I had rarely ever felt, and despised. If anyone dared come here though, I would make sure to imprint on their mind very foolish such an action was. I was not above using pain to get that through their head either…

Neva and I ate silently, afterwards in which she calmly picked up her newest book, reading it. To my dismay, she had begun to turn to romance novels for entertainment, like Kirya. But, thankfully, she read many other genres as well, balancing it out. Still, I dearly hoped she would not become an intolerable romance addict. I shuddered at the very thought… If she began to quote, I would go mad!

As she threw on her cloak though after a bit, my thoughts turned to other things then what book she was reading. For some reason quite beyond me, I felt disappointed in the fact that she would continue to hide herself, to vial her beauty. It wasn't…natural for her to be doing! She was no human… What was it then? Did I wish her bare? The thought made me curse at myself, shuddering more so than when I had earlier. Damnation, why did I suddenly think such inappropriate things! Gahhh!

After a time, Kirya came, checking in on us. I wondered, vaguely, why she was still here, in Steelport. The meet that she had been called here for had long since ended a few months back, and the idea that her parents didn't want her to return home seemed unlikely. I asked her why then, that she stayed.

"What, getting tired of me? I feel so hurt!" she cried in mock insult.

(Not at all. I'm simply wondering why. After all, I am sure your parents do not approve of the fact that you've been here so long.)

"Well, if you must know, I told them that I'm visiting my friends Matthias and Neva for the sake of my sanity. Mewtwo, seriously, I'm fifteen and a pokemon trainer! It's common for kids to go off on their own at the age of ten, and my parents are perfectly respectful of the fact that I want to stay here for a while. Besides, they think it best, considering there's an "escapee pokemon" on the lose, supposedly near them." She explained, popping open a soda.

(I see…)

"Oh, yeah, and I wasn't kidding when I told them about my staying with you guys. From now on, your names are officially those when concerning my parents, okay?" she told, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, (Fine… But why _that _particular name when concerning me? I understand why you didn't alter Neva's but…)

She rolled her eyes at me, "Mewtwo, you try and think up a human name for you! It's impossible. Would you rather I call you Socrates?"

(No…he was a wise man though…) I stated, watching Neva get up, the cloak hugging portions of her from as she did, remembering how she looked without it on. Damn it….

"Uh-huh… Mewtwo?" Kirya asked, her voice suddenly lowering to hiss in my ear, "Mewtwo why are you looking at her like that? You're creeping me out! Stop it; stop undressing her with your eyes!"

(Excuse me?) I said sternly, glaring at her. How dare she accuse me of something so very perverted!-

"Mewtwo, I've seen enough guys look at me that way to know what it means…though why you would do it is beyond me, especially to _Neva_! What's the matter with you!" she asked, hands on her hips.

I smirked, deciding to mess with her head. It had been so long since I last fooled around with this human's mind, with flying, ect… I calmly sat back; a fist curled up under my chin, and tried to recall what she looked like under those cloths. Oh yes, my memory was quite vivid, and considering the fact that I'd seen her in a rather showy swim suit my imagination was likely quite accurate. My smirk only widened as Kirya realized what I was doing, a blush spreading over her face. As I dodged her slap, I chuckled evilly, having had my fun. She could not accuse me of being serious all the time…

"You jackass!" she cried, but having realized the point of my actions, she was grinning.

(An annoying bastard with a superiority complex suits me better, according to some.) I stated, shooting a glance at Neva, who, at the memory, doubled over with laughter.

Our laughter made Kirya give us a confused look. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to decipher what was going on. Neither Neva nor I spoke, instead merely grinning.

She threw up her hands, crying out in exasperation, "Did you two take crazy pills this morning! You're both acting odd!"

(No Kirya, that's not it…) Neva dismissed it, sitting back down with her book, after getting a drink.

"What, did you guys sleep together or something?" the human asked sarcastically.

Our grins vanished, neither of us knowing quite how to respond to that. Technically, we had, but not in the way Kirya was inferring. Seeing our hesitation, the teenager's jaw dropped, and this time it was her turn to laugh.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" She began, but was quickly cut off.

(We did NOT sleep together Kirya.)

Neva's firm, cold voice sent shockwaves through both Kirya and myself. The atmosphere turned frigid, as though we were suddenly in the artic, as opposed to the summer around us. Her low, steady voice was flat, full of warning, and I realized that, like me, she found the question anything but funny. However, it was more so for her, for reasons unknown to me. The tone of voice she used signified the end of the conversation, firmly killing it.

Her blood red gaze seemed to pierce one's soul, and I wondered how much Neva had truly changed. She had, in the last few months, become beautiful, caring, letting herself find comfort in others during her grieving but….where there had been hysteria, where there still might be…she had earned an razor sharp edge. Gazing directly at me I realized that she wanted what had gone on between us last night, and this morning, was to be kept private between us. I nodded minutely, agreeing. I was fine with that…

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be offensive…" Kirya grumbled under her breath, looking at Neva reproachfully. With someone using that type of tone on her, why wouldn't she…?

Neva seemed to relax, and then smiled at her, warmth returning to the room as she did, (That's all right…)

(Please, tell me, should I be insulted by the idea, that mating with me, is to be referred to as wrong and offensive?) I questioned, a bit irritated.

The giggles then exchanged between my two female companions made me want to roar in annoyance. Damnation, such a type of laughter should not be permitted! Uhhggg…females…

As Kirya left a few hours later, having downed five cans of soda and also having watched an array of shows on the television, while at the same time conversing with us, I felt no longer aggravated. The human's joyous, optimistic nature was contagious…it was a wonder I wasn't sick. Sipping my hot tea, feeling a rush of warmth enter me at the drink, my gaze traveled over the attic room. The Spearow was resting, his wing long since fully healed but a bit achy at times, which I gave him a remedy too. He would leave very soon though…perhaps today. The Cacnea still resided in its plant, and I knew I would soon have to have Kirya capture it, seeing as how it wouldn't leave on its own. Besides, it would evolve into a half-dark pokemon, one of the types she trained…

I got up after a time, crossing over to Neva. She looked up at me from the top of her book, curious and nervous. Her usual demeanor was coming back… Setting down my cup on a nearby table, I sighed, my violet eyes focusing on her. There was something I had yet to compliment her on…

(You sing magnificently Neva, do you know that?)

She blushed, not answering. She was evidently embarrassed, making to hide behind her book. I knelt down, lifting her head with a paw. Her gaze was surprised at the action, shocked, but she remained silent.

(Would you sing again some time, if I asked you?) I questioned, not taking my gaze off her.

I felt her shiver under my touch, likely in fear, which I regretted causing, (...I-I would be too shy to.) she answered quickly.

I found myself oddly disappointed at this response, (That's too bad… You should not be shy or embarrassed about your voice. I do hope though, that you might sing again one day. Such talent shouldn't be hidden….)

I withdrew my paw from her before she could pull away, getting up. I knew that I had likely pushed her…something I hadn't intended. I hoped though, that she wouldn't mistake my compliment for something else entirely. I did not want to seem like Erik, of "The Phantom of the Opera". I grimaced as I heard a book snap shut from behind me, wanting to shout in weariness at her distrust and fear of me. Damnation…

(I'd….I'd like to go take a walk for a time. I'll be back in an hour…) Neva stated, putting her hood up.

I let her go. I sighed tiredly, sinking down into a chair, and closed my eyes. My actions as of late were beginning to worry me. What was wrong with me…? How was I continually managing to rub Neva the wrong way? I placed a paw to my forehead, letting my head rest on it. Perhaps I simply was not good with females. Yes…maybe that was it. They are horrid creatures really, obsessed with their looks and manner, complaining, wanting this and that… And yet, that sounded more like Kirya than Neva. Neva didn't seem to care about her looks, she didn't strive for some material object or whine…so what was it about her that I was irritating! Those were the things that I had issues with! Yes, I could stand Kirya, I even liked her far more than I would have thought possible of me, for a human, but by god!

"Spearow, spear?" questioned the temperamental bird pokemon out of the blue, "You have no idea how to handle her, do you?"

I gave him a weary glance, (Oh good…you're awake. Would you please do me a favor and…follow her?)

"Spearow. Spearow, spear…" he agreed, "Sure. I owe you anyways…"

I watched as he fluttered from his perch and flew out the window, feeling emotionally exhausted. Had I made a huge mistake, in helping any of them? No…I knew that. But being drained mentally was not something I enjoyed in the least, and it left me irritated. I closed my eyes slowly, grateful to the fact that the tiny bird pokemon was keeping track of Neva. He would contact me if she suddenly ran off, or got into any trouble. I hoped neither would happen, but the first especially. The idea of having to drag an unwilling creature such as Neva back here was a thought that made me wince. I wouldn't enjoy it, especially since it interfered in what Neva wanted to do with her life, to leave, but…I couldn't allow her to run. I had too many things I needed answers too, and she was the key to them all…

As my thoughts raced through my head, I felt more and more tired, the tiny effort of having to do so, somehow draining me. I never intended to let myself rest, not now…. Yet, before I knew it, I had slipped into sleep…

0 0 0

**To: MSIREleadergirl**

**From: RedEyescollector**

**Subject: Lost and Found**

**I've found her. No. 2 is here, in Steelport! She is currently staying with the male creature of her species, and some of his companions. Don't worry though. When the opportunity strikes, I'll capture her. It's only a matter of time before she slips up, until she's alone. I'll have her within the week, maybe sooner. I must hope for good fortune!**

**Zelanski**

**Edit – That opportunity has come sooner than I realized. I must go now. I will send you an update later m'lady.**

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I felt…extremely confused with myself. My emotions and actions made no sense. How could someone like myself blush for instance! I-I don't ever recall doing so anytime before now, but maybe I had with Aaron… I didn't know. But with Mewtwo…? And then there was that tiny kiss…why in god's name had I done that!

Whenever we touched I felt the slightest mixture of unease, enjoyment, and queasiness, all rolled into one. I didn't like it at all, when he laid a hand on me. He'd never tried to touch me inappropriately but…I still didn't like it. I felt those feelings erupt just thinking of it. God I'd wish he'd stop it…I wish he'd leave me be!

I didn't mind his compliments however, as odd as they sounded to me. But he had to be wrong…I wasn't…beautiful….I knew that. None-the-less though, I was…happy, pleased really, that he thought such a thing, even when I didn't believe it to be true. But why had he said it then? Was it his goal in life, to confuse me? I growled at myself under my breath. Damn it…why was he so very complex? When had people lost their simplicity?

With Morgan, she had been a somewhat selfish, cruel, bloodthirsty pokemon, but one who had a good heart, deep down inside. With Aaron, he was an actor who used my pain to amuse himself. The scientists were kind only when they found a use for me. My fellow prisoners were varied in their personalities, but none wanted to see me hurt, even though they could do nothing about it.

And Kirya…she seemed to be an innocent, humorous, and a sometimes surprising person, a true teenager in all ways. But Mewtwo…it was difficult for me to try to define him. One second he seemed to want to be a friend to me, others he was a serious, sometimes frightening person, and now, recently…he seemed to want more from me, as I feared he might. Would he someday force me into something I didn't want to do, engage me into activities that I rebelled against? God, I hoped not…

Looking around, walking in and out of the sunlight, the cars passing me by, I still found that the normality of the city uneased me. The people around me were so sure of themselves, their lives fully planned and goals clear, as well as their dreams. But I had none of those things… Some people desired to have a wealthy, successful live, their jobs interesting, high paying, and fun. Others wanted to live lives full of health and maybe even fame. And others still, wished for love, to have a family… I didn't know what I wanted. Mewtwo had said it was I, who had to decide, what to do with my life…but I didn't know what path to take! I'd never been given a choice; and even now, I doubted I wasn't still slightly controlled. Oh, what was I to do? I wondered vaguely, what Morgan might suggest. But she wasn't here, and she probably wouldn't be able to answer that herself…

_What am I supposed to do? What do I want, in this new life, this freedom?_

I didn't know. I just didn't have any answers… I gazed up at the sky, willing it to give me inspiration. What I saw instead, was a tiny, brown and red bird, its features ruffled and sharp. It flew above me, watching me carefully. Seeing my gaze, it tried to fly from me, to turn away, to hide itself, but I knew, perfectly well, who it was. The Spearow that had been healing in Mewtwo's home… And I felt I already knew the answer to why he had come.

(Temper, you can come down. It's all right…) I told quietly.

He flew down, perching on my shoulder, shifting nervously. While he was mostly an angry, easily annoyed avian, hence his name, he evidently was willing himself to keep something from me, even though he knew he was busted, as Kirya would put it. He was also not so comfortable with me…very few who knew of my shouting and violence were. But he knew I would not harm him, and settled down on my shoulder nicely. I sighed, not turning to face him.

(Mewtwo sent you to watch me, didn't he?) I asked, though the question was more of a statement.

"…Spear. Spearow, spear spear. Spear, spearow spear." He explained, after a moment of hesitation, "…Yeah. Don't be angry with him. He just wants to make sure you don't get hurt, or anything else like that."

I nodded, (I guess…)

I felt a mixture of emotions at the fact that Mewtwo was spying on me. For one thing, I felt annoyed. Could he not simply leave me alone, trust in me for one second? Didn't he realize that I wouldn't run away? But then again, trust had to be given, to be received, something I refused to let him have.

But I also felt comforted, knowing someone was watching over me. Like a guardian angel perhaps, though an irritating one… One, at least, that didn't want to see me in any trouble. Oh well…so be it…

As I continued to walk, I listened to the sound of footsteps all around me. As I came to a stall of flowers, I stopped, smelling them, enjoying their sweet aroma. I gave a small laugh as Temper sneezed, receiving an annoyed look from him. Behind me, I heard a pair of footsteps stop, and got out of the way from the stall, continuing to move on. As soon as I moved away though, instead of hearing someone ask for a bouquet, I heard the sounds of shoes slapping on the pavement start up again. My brow furrowed at this, my eyes narrowing. No…someone was just going the same way as myself, that was all. I was on a main street after all.

I turned into an alleyway then, crossing out into a small, gravel road behind some of the buildings, not caring that the tiny pebbles hurt my feet. Ow, ow, ow! Still, the crunching of stones behind me, of someone walking in my wake, didn't stop. What the…? A turned a few more times, into small neighborhoods, parks, and alleys, yet I still got the impression I was being followed. I resisted the urge to bolt, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I was being silly. No one was following me…

I stopped to pretend to gaze at newspapers, hearing the footsteps cease behind me. I turned around quickly, nearly knocking Temper off my shoulder and receiving puzzled looks from the humans around me. I saw…no one. But the tingling sensation on the back of my neck, the almost shoving urge to move, spawned by fear, made me begin to walk again. The footsteps restarted. Damn it!

(Temper, someone's following us. Can you see anyone?) I asked him privately.

"Spear…spearow, spear. Spearow spear." He told, "Yes…I can't really see his features, but he's some ten feet behind you. He's been trailing us since the flower stall."

(Damn it, you should've said something! No, don't interrupt with an excuse, that'll do us no good. Go get Mewtwo, quickly. I'll try not to be mugged while you do, alright?)

"Spear. Spear, spearow!" He agreed, "Fine. But be careful!"

(Don't worry, I won't do anything reckless. I'm not Kirya…)

He gave a tiny laugh at that, and then swiftly flew from my shoulder, towards the church some several handfuls of blocks away. I quickened my pace after this, twisting and turning through the crowds and alleyways, hoping to lose the one shadowing me. As I heard the footsteps behind me speed up, coming closer to me, I began to run, panic fueling my energy. I turned sharply into an alleyway, expecting to see another road, more people I could hopefully lose myself in, at the end. I was filled instead with horror at what I saw.

It was a dead end.

_Shit!_

I was more then willing to use vulgar language right then. Oh, dear god, damn it all to hell! I turned back towards the road, fully intending to slip back out into the main stream. Instead, not but a few feet from me, was the person that had followed me. Dark blue jeans, a gray sweater-jacket, with the hood pulled up to shadow the face from view, and hands hidden in the pockets, I might have thought him to be an insignificant human, who I could beat into letting me go. A teenager having fun freaking me out. But I could tell, even with the baggy cloths, that he was not an adolescent but a fully grown man, a few inches taller than me at that. He seemed to have a muscular form, the confident way he held himself making me back away. Could I fight him? Maybe not… I should have stepped up a notch in my training, this was _exactly_ what Mewtwo was trying to help me avoid! Hell…

I watched slowly as he picked up a broken wooden board, throwing it around between his hands a few times, and then got a firm grip on it. As he advanced, I growled, shrinking away slightly. How he reminded me of those who had beaten me…I felt a bolt of anger, wanting to not only get away but also bruise him up a bit. He didn't seem fazed though as I then charged low at him, my tail lashing out to knock him down. He merely shifted out of the way easily, as though he'd been preparing for this. Uh-oh… That certainly wasn't a good thing!

I felt my legs suddenly kicked out from underneath me, and then rolled out of the way as the board struck where my head had been. I sprung to my feet quickly, looking for escape. Seeing the elevated trashcans, I jumped easily upon them, fully intending to leap over him and to the crowded streets where I could continue to run, hopefully until Mewtwo found me. God, where was he! I gave a sharp cry as a pale, almost white hand reached out and grabbed a handful of my cloak, pulling me back down to the ground. Pure panic made me lash out at him again, my calm control and thoughts of how to fight lost.

Looming above me, I hear an almost monotonic voice comment, "I've been looking for you for quite some time No. 2."

I felt surges of horror sweep through me at the mention of my old identity. No…no, no, no, no, no! Oh GOD! He had to be one of those searching for me, one of MSIRE! No…oh god no…! They had found me. I'd only been free from them for a few months, and they had discovered me. I was to be reclaimed! No…I didn't want to go back! I wanted to stay here! No…!

I didn't even have time to cry out before the wooden weapon came crashing down on my head. I felt a splitting pain where I'd been hit, and then…there was nothing. Not one thing, save the dark of unconsciousness….

I was at the full mercy now, of this man…and once again, of MSIRE…

0 0 0

Author's Note: It's been awhile since I treated you to a cliffy. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it! Finally I'm starting on the really fun stuff (for me that is, heehee!).

To tell you the truth, the fireworks last night were disappointing… But I still got to go see them, so that was worth it!

Please, REVIEW! It only takes a couple of minutes at the most, and I'd really appreciate it!

0 0 0

_Last night:_

_Everyone's looking up at the fireworks._

Neva: (They're so pretty!)

Kirya: Yep! I love fireworks! Especially the kind that fizzle and pop in a bunch of sparks and stuff!

WiseAbsol: I like the big, flowery ones better. Lots of nice colors…

Mewtwo: (Yet they're so very loud…)

_Everyone turns to look at him in disbelief._

Kirya: How the hell can you find a way to sulk and complain on the fourth of July!

Mewtwo: (It is an American tradition…)

Kirya: So what? You don't complain during fireworks! It's…unnatural!

Mewtwo: (Well Kirya, I wasn't born naturally, so-)

Morgan: (Would both of you just shut up! My god you sound like an old married couple…)

_Mewtwo scowls at her, and then smirks evilly. _

_He senses the other fireworks, and calmly shoots them off at will, a dozen at a time, causing people to run and panic on the field._

_Screams of fear are heard._

Morgan: (What the hell are you doing!)

Mewtwo: (Enjoying the fourth of July!)

Morgan: (Stop it! You can't do that! Someone might get hurt!)

Mewtwo: (Oh, like you care!)

_Stop anyways, having had his fun._

_Finale starts, twenty minutes before usual._

_Afterwards…_

Kirya: Well that was nice.

WiseAbsol: Yeah…

Kirya: Now to go home and shot off our fireworks!

_Races home, dust picking up in her wake…_

_Mewtwo grins._

Morgan: (Don't you dare…)

Mewtwo: (Why not?)

Morgan: (I'd prefer to have a home to go back to… Besides, we'd get arrested for starting a neighborhood fire…)

0 0 0


	37. Maelstrom

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I also do not own the lyrics from Evanescence's "Whisper", or Kaworu Nagisa from Neon Genesis Evangelion, which is somewhat referred to in this chapter, though, or course, not present.**

0 0 0

_My late birthday party:_

_Kirya comes in with the cake, the candles lighted._

Kirya: Alright, here's the cake!

_Everyone begins to sing at Kirya's urging._

Everyone: Happy (belated) birthday to you, happy (belated) birthday to you, happy (belated) birthday to _you_, happy (belated) birthday to you! How old are you-

WiseAbsol: Hell, I won't answer that! My parents would kill me if I told! But you guys sang…even Morgan and Mewtwo… Awww, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside!

Mewtwo: (As opposed to your actual slimy organs and guts and-)

Kirya: Mewtwo shut up, we're in the middle of cake! Okay, blow out the candles!

_I do so. A few candles remain lit._

Kirya: Aw, two left. Are you two-timing someone?

WiseAbsol: Hell no, I don't even have a boyfriend!

_Mocks crying._

_After eating, it's present time:_

_Looks at the humongous single box._

WiseAbsol, jokingly: Only one?

_Receives very ugly glares from everyone present._

Neva: (Don't complain, we all chipped in…)

Morgan: (All the money I'd earned-)

Mewtwo: (Stolen.)

Morgan: (Same difference! I schemed hard to get that cash! All of it, used on WiseAbsol's birthday!)

_Almost genuinely sobs. Everyone else sweat drops._

WiseAbsol: Well, let's see what it is!

_Opens to find it's an immense collection of anime and magna, all stacked into an enormous shelve._

WiseAbsol, bawling with happiness: All my dreams come true! Thank you so, _so_ much! I love you all!

Morgan: (…I'd better leave before she floods the room with tears of happiness…)

Kirya: What, will you melt? Like the Wicked Witch of the West?

_Morgan glares at her._

WiseAbsol: Okay, you guys duke it out! I'm going to go watch all this!

_Charges up to room._

Neva: (And there she goes…)

Mewtwo: (Not to be seen for another month.)

_Everyone goes back to the dining room to scarf down the cake and ice cream._

0 0 0

**Chapter 37:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

_Around me, were the four beings I knew only in my dreams. The human girl, Amber, was the one I knew perhaps the best, even if she was still a mystery to me. The others, a Charmander, Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur, floated near us, in the center of the inky black we were all submerged in... _

_Suddenly, the darkness around us begins to fade away, replaced by the bright light of a sunny, summer day. Far beneath us is what seems to large metropolis, dark skyscrapers, small buildings and homes, and parks, all in a mix. However, looking around, seeing the sky and parks below, I spy not a single color, save black and white. In truth, I knew nothing of what this place was. To me, I did not know what those buildings were, or even what the bright spherical light in the sky was. Slowly, I watch as vivid colors seep into the world around us, and hear Amber comment from several feet away._

"_This is my Remember Place! This is where I used to live!" she tells with a smile._

_I cover my eyes at the harsh light shinning from above us, (What is that?) I ask._

"_That's the sun!" Amber responds._

_(What is it for?) I question._

_She smiles, evidently finding it funny that I do not know, "It makes the whole world bright and keeps us warm all day."_

_(Ohhh…) I said, understanding. A sudden shot of air catches me, (Uhhh?)_

_Amber holds her bright, sea green hair out of her eyes while she answers my unasked question, "That's call wind."_

_(Wind?)_

_Amber begins to fly, leading the others and myself onwards, "The wind helps us along! Sometimes it's soft, and sometimes it's very strong."_

_As we float on, I look downwards, to the city below. I realize that Amber is about to say something more, about the quickly changing sky around us, ever darkening. Still, I receive an immense shock at what I spy, in the crystal water of the large marble fountain far, far below, in the center of the park. Because, I am not the fully-grown creature I know myself to be…_

_I am a child._

"Spearow, spear! Spearow, spearow spear!" a sudden voice reaches me, "Mewtwo, wake up! Neva's in trouble!"

At first, I batted the annoying bird pokemon away, my eyes still closed. I didn't want to awaken…but I knew her to be gone… Amber…why did she have to leave me? And now, when I'd awakened, why was the dream I'd had so blurred to me? Suddenly, my eyes shot open as Temper's words sank in. Neva…oh NO! I jumped from my seat in a second, looking at the Spearow with narrowed eyes.

(What did you say?) I questioned, ordered him to tell me.

"Spearow, spearow! Spe, spearow." He answered quickly, "Someone was following us! She told me to come get you."

(You left her alone?) I shouted, and then cut him off before he had a chance to say something more, (Stop, don't even answer that. Of course you did… Well, do you know where she is?) I asked, feeling furious at him, but mostly, at myself, for letting her take that walk. Damn my decision! Damn _hers_! She wouldn't be in trouble if I simply hadn't allowed it! She could have been snatched off the streets by now!

"Spearow, spe-" Temper replied, "No, but-"

(Take me to where you last saw her! Now!) I commanded.

With that order, we left hurriedly. Grabbing my cloak, I cursed at the fact that I would be unable to fly, the daylight hindering me because of the absolute need for secrecy. Ever second wasted, Neva was in more danger… I almost prayed to the god that I did not believe in, that this was false, untrue. That she was safe… It would be my fault if she were hurt, if she were taken back by those who sought her out. For surely it was one of them, trailing her? I had thought someone was watching us…why had I not the sense to keep Neva in the church, even if she would hate me for it? I felt nauseated at the idea. If she were hurt, it would be entirely my fault! I had promised to her that I'd never to let that happen… No, no, NO!

(Neva…) I whispered near silently, hoping dearly that I would find her, safe…

0 0 0

_A few hours later…_

**Neva's POV**

I awoke groggily, to an immense, horrible pain in my head. I felt as though my skull had been split in two. I groaned, sitting up. What had happened…? Had I tripped and hit my head on the table? I recalled little. Feeling the blankets around me, I did not remember the fact that I had been captured by some human at first, thinking I was in my own bed, in Mewtwo's home. I raised my head slowly, my eyes fluttering open. I would have to ask Mewtwo for a pain kill-

My whole body jerked at the sight of where I was, my eyes growing wide. Where-where was I? What was this place? This-this was not the church! I felt a horrid shock go through me, scanning everything with my eyes. I was sleeping on a plain, white mattress, with cream-colored blankets and sheets around me, and gazing around I tried to control the panic rising inside of me. The bed was nestled in a corner of the wide room, and to my left I saw something that horrified me. Tens of pokemon, crammed into cages, as though on display in a pet store. Who-who would…?

Very suddenly, the fact that I had been captured during my walk, came rushing back to me. Oh god… I gazed again at the trapped pokemon, feeling sick.

None of them seemed even remotely happy, and were glaring at various things around the room as though they wanted nothing more than to see them utterly demolished. But what shocked me was not the fact that they were being treated so horrendously (even though they had plenty food and water available), but the fact that they were odd in color… They were…like _me_. Their furs and feather, scales even, were white, or a pale cream color, their glaring eyes blood red, though sometimes a light blue. They were all albinos, like myself.

But…why wasn't I in a cage then? Why?-

"So you've finally woken up. I'm terribly sorry I had to treat you so harshly, but you simply refused to cooperate. I wouldn't have had to knock you out if you hadn't tried to fight me. I'm quite surprised really… According to what I've heard, you're supposed to be something of a runt, a very submissive pokemon at that, having been beaten so many times. I quite expected you to cringe and shy away, not run and attempt to hurt me. It was quite a delightful surprise. Tell me, was it because of your male that you learned how to fight? Did your mate want you to be able to defend yourself? How very kind of him…"

My head spun around quickly, creating a crick in my neck, which I ignored in my shock. Sitting in a large, black, cushioned chair, in front of an array of electronic equipment, a computer included, was a rather lanky young man, sitting with one leg over the other, head resting on his interlocked fingers. He wore a snowy white dress shirt, alike to what an instrument player would wear at concerts, a button down, though lacking the large collar, and overly long sleeves, them being instead cut at the wrists. However, as opposed to the official type of shirt, he wore long, whitish jeans, a mix of the palest brown and gray. I crept back into the corner the bed was in, gazing at him slowly. His skin was extremely pale, his hair a silvery white, the thick strands falling over his head, sticking up in places. His narrow nose and chin defined his vampire like face well, as did his long hands. He had a somewhat girlish appearance, something that made him in ways, attractive. I believe some call such males, "beautiful boys".

His eyes though, made me shiver. They were alike to mine, that of an albino's, blood red, though the pink iris was almost black in the slight shadow cast over his face. He smile seemed humorously warm for one who had just abducted me. He vaguely reminded me of a specific character, in a show in which had proved very popular in anime. Kaworu…a full-grown Kaworu Nagisa…

"I know you can speak No. 2. While I never told my employer of your newfound ability, I've been watching you for over the past few days now. You speak to your mate, you've even sung for him. I thought it quite adorable. He seemed far more than flustered, seeing you like that. It was quite humorous… He calls you Neva, does he not? The microsensors I used only caught so much telepathy when broadcasted over a large area. I only got bits and pieces really, even with my innovative equipment… So, for the short time you're with me, would you prefer to be called No. 2 or Neva?" he asked.

I felt utterly shocked. This-this human could not be for real! The way he spoke to me, the way I was being treated, made it seem as though he was an old friend of mine, chatting easily about what he'd been up to in the past few months. What he was saying made my capture sound like a game to him, my life a video he'd watched who knew how many times! As I absorbed the things he was telling me, I closed my slightly gaping mouth, staring at him. Should I really answer him?

He gave me a slightly bored, annoyed look, "Oh come now, speak! I so rarely get a good conversation these days! I can't go out in the day for long periods you know. My skin would burn frankly, and my eyes being blinded and such… The only downfalls to being an albino, as I suppose you've already guessed me to be, is such medical negativities. You don't seem to have so much of a problem…but then again, you have fur, an extra protection… However, it certainly gives Halloween costumes on me credibility. I believe most in this building believe me to be a vampire. Frankly, they're so very petty and irritating; I wouldn't mind sucking their lives away a bit. Unfortunately, I dislike much conflict. On occasional scare is fun, but it becomes so boring…"

I had no idea what to say to this man. He seemed to be in his early twenties, and certainly had much to say. He gave me an amused glance at the fact that my mouth was, once again, open. I snapped it shut, feeling immensely annoyed. How dare this human take me, capture me like this! He didn't have a right!

(Let me go.) I ordered, wanting nothing more than to return to the church. I didn't want to be here one more second!

"Ha, finally! You speak! Alas, I was thinking you'd glower and remain silent the entire time! Do you do the same to your mate, even when mating? I expect you'd find it difficult to remain so silent then!"

I blushed at the inference, (He is NOT my mate! We're simply…roommates, that's all.)

He cocked his head, "Really? The way he was flushing at your appearance at dawn today, I thought for sure he would ravish you the minute you were back in your little home." He said, shrugging, "I suppose even one like myself can be mistaken. I'm not perfect, after all. Though, I must say, the physical attraction between you two is evident. The way you blush right now confirms that."

(I-I-) I began, having no idea what to say, trying to hide my flushed face.

"I simply thought you two would have gone that far, considering you've been living in the same place, for virtually three and a half months now. Usually it only takes a few weeks for the same species of pokemon, of opposite genders, to go at it in breeding. Though I suspect you weren't the most attractive of females when he first found you… After all, you were, basically, starving yourself to death. Now however…" he stated, and rose from his chair, crossing over to me.

I instantly felt the desire to curl up in the corner I was nestled in, but remembering Mewtwo's advice, to never be trapped in a corner, I shot up out of the bed, backing away from him. After a few easy strides, he reached me, and I felt a swift hand rip the blanket I was holding to me away, lift my chin to face him. I realized then, that my cloak had been taken from me, and felt sick at the realization. But he was a human! Surely, he wouldn't have-

"You're quite a pretty specimen, that's for sure." He said, gazing at me, "It's such a shame I can't keep you. Though, I'm quite tempted to tell my superior I had no success in catching you, to keep you for myself. You would be perfect for breeding! Perhaps I'll raise the price on you… After all, you're attractive enough, physically and sexually mature, well developed, and an albino to add…your body is certainly formed to handle carrying a baby with ease. I suspect your…previous failure in that area to be a fluke…"

His comment sent shockwaves through me. Oh my god! This-this human _knew_! He knew about-about my child! I snapped at his hand with my somewhat sharp teeth, growling at him. He instantly retracted his hand, giving me a small frown. A mixture of emotions were present in my chest. Anger, sadness, horror at his knowledge of me, and surprise. I had believed Mewtwo to be lying when he had told me that I held beauty. But this human, who was not a friend in the least, believed the same thing. So that meant that I _had_ changed physically…

"You're an interesting female as well! Snap like a viper, you do… Well, if MSIRE had it easy with you before, they're in for a hell of a lot of trouble now!" he said, chuckling.

I growled at him, lashing out at his face. I cried out as a strong, almost bone-breaking grip came over my wrist, stopping me but a few inches from his face. I glanced to my left, seeing a startling creature there. A Machamp, his usually gray skin white, the other areas of his form a yellow cream color. The eyes were naturally crimson, so that wasn't as much of a shocker to me as the human's had been. Muscular form, four arms, with the type of underwear on wears when fighting…unlike some pokemon females, I did not find this at all attractive.

I'd only found a few beings in my life to be physically attracting, someone I might be interested in when concerning sex or physicality. One of those had been Aaron, whom I knew well was not an option. I hadn't wanted him like that, at least not that part of him. The other one on the other hand…oh good god! How utterly….repulsive that thought was! How could I think stuff like that? Maybe the man in front of me was right. Maybe I was physically drawn to Mewtwo…

"Meet Atlas, my bodyguard." He introduced, and gave him a glance, "Release her. She may be cute, but I don't want you touching her. She's off limits. MSIRE would not be happy if I gave them a pregnant clone." He said to the Machamp, and his eyes suddenly narrowed, "…And don't think that wouldn't happen! She's very near heat from what the medical readings show…"

I felt extremely violated, as he stated when I was to be fertile for bearing offspring. That was a personal matter, not something to be openly commented on! How very...sickening he was. At least that explained why my cloak was no longer upon me though. He'd checked me over to see my physical status, likely to locate any injuries, which I didn't seem to have…

The Machamp then reluctantly unhanded me, and I jerked away from him, disliking the fact that he was larger than I was immensely (This wasn't natural. He was not supposed to be so towering!). I might be taller than the average human was, but some pokemon, like Mewtwo and this creature, and even this human, had defeated me when it came to height. I hated it…it was not as though I were short either! I was a good head taller than Kirya. But still…it made me nervous…

It also made me sick, the way Atlas was looking at me. By god, I wished I had my cloak! The way he was staring at me made me feel naked, something unnatural for a pokemon, seeing as how one rarely wore cloths. Sick, perverted, freaking tall pokemon! Dear god…I sounded like Kirya. Oh well, I cared little. My eyes turned to the man, narrowing at him. Part of me felt grateful that he didn't allow this creature, his bodyguard, to touch me, to do more than that, but…he'd still stolen me. Who was he anyway…?

(Who exactly are you?) I asked, or more so, hissed, at him.

He gave me an amused smile, "Me? Why, I'm a simply branch member of MSIRE, an online aid to the new leader of the complex. As a breeder, I breed rare and powerful pokemon for the organization, in return for my payment, the pokemon you see around you." He told, sweeping a hand over the wall filled with cages of pokemon.

His grin suddenly turned vampire like, "My name is Zelanski Kyo, the Collector of Albinos. …Please, do enjoy the exhibit No. 2…after all; if the circumstances were different…you'd be in it."

I felt paralyzed at his words, unable to even sit down. Fear coursed through me, making me shiver. To him, on one hand, I would belong to his…zoo. On the other, I was to be sent to MSIRE, back to hell on Earth. Oh god…this was beyond bad! This could not be happening! No, no, no, no…!

_Mewtwo…Kirya…please, god, find me…please…_

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

After an hour of futile searching, I went to Kirya's, bringing her up to speed. Though I could sense Neva's aura scarcely, she had unconsciously made my search nearly impossible. She'd hidden her aura for the most part, leaving only fearful wisps of silvery red fumes, not enough to track her down with. Upon hearing my news, Kirya immediately decided to aid me, as I knew she would. How I could count on her…she was truly a gem in the ruble of humanity.

Her ghost pokemon and Mightyena were searching vigorously, and repeatedly I tried to sense Neva, casting out my psychical powers to try to find her whereabouts. I knew her well, having been in her mind, having spent so much time with her... And yet, Neva was blocking my attempts to find her, without even knowing. Oh, where was she…?

(Damnation!) I openly cursed, striking a wall with my clenched paw, cracking it slightly. I received a concerned stare from Temper at my actions, which flew a few feet above my shoulder.

"Spear, spearow. Spear…" he tried to consol me, calm me, "Don't worry Mewtwo. We'll find her…"

(How can you be such an optimist?) I asked, my eyes narrowed, (Ever second she is missing, the likelihood of our finding her trickles away, more and more, until it's nothing!) I shouted angrily at him, cursing him under my breath. He should have stayed with her, I _told _him to follow her! If he had, we might have known where she resided now! He could have come to me after figuring out such a thing, and we would have already located her! Damn it all to hell!

I muttered a stream of curses at the world, at humans. They were such an issue! At least, a majority of them. My old hatred for them flared. If I found the one who had taken Neva, her capture being confirmed by a witness pokemon passing by, I would teleport him to the moon and let him implode! He deserved it… Feeling somewhat soothed by the violent thought, I tried to sense for Neva recklessly, alerting many psychic pokemon to my doings. I cared little…so be it they be aware of my power!

Kirya suddenly came from around a corner, into the alleyway in which I'd managed to track Neva's aura to before it became difficult to follow. It had simply cut off there, yet signs of a struggle were evident. My human companion came up beside me, following her Mightyena, panting. Seeing my expression, her own didn't change. She was looking at me in annoyance and warning, and also in bewilderment.

"Are you _trying _to get caught?" she questioned me, shouting, "I can feel that you know! Everyone else can too, though they sure as hell don't know what it is. Power down your sensing damn it!" she commanded.

I glared at her, (I do not take orders from humans!) I exclaimed, though did so, for our safety.

"Thank you!" she breathed, "I know you're upset, but by god Mewtwo, you need to calm down! I'm pissed too, but I'm not being reckless for once!" she stated furiously, "Now, have you found _anything_?"

(No…) I answered, not wanting to go into details.

"Well, keep trying! Just don't…make it so obvious, okay? I'm not psychic after all, so my feeling anything you're doing means trouble… I'll keep searching. I just got a pokemon from a friend, who will help me get around faster. Good luck!"

I watched as she called out a Rapidash, jumping on its back in one swift movement. Charging out into the streets and dodging through cars, she followed her Mightyena, whom had managed to catch Neva's scent. Watching her, I felt hope rise inside of me. Perhaps with her help things weren't so impossible. I had to hope…

However, as the hours passed, I felt that hope flicker and begin to die. As evening fell, I flew among Kirya's ghost pokemon and Temper, hoping to sense Neva, to somehow find her. The evening had turned a deep crimson color, the black of the clouds mingling with the light of a blood sunset. Seeing it, I felt it to be a foreboding sign of what would come to pass in the night. As images, horrid ones, of Neva, came to my mind, I tried to control the despair welling within me. Yet, to think or her, hurt, in the grasp of those who would do her harm, made me sick. I knew that none of us, but especially myself, would ever be able to forgive ourselves if she was not found. I had, after all, promised her my protection…

I tried to think positively. Neva had been training for a great length of time now; surely, she had a hope of defending herself? And, with her new health, she might escape…

None of my attempts to reassure myself worked.

I violently pushed my emotions aside. I had to find Neva. If I brooded over despair and negativities, and even positive thoughts, it would not help find her. I would _not_ focus on my despairing thoughts, but of finding her. I would find her…I WOULD! No single human would get the best of me…I would take her back! If anyone thought against that, tried to stop me, I would make sure to eliminate them. I would find her…I would not be defeated in that task….

I only hoped Neva would be alive, when I did… After all…those humans might have only been searching for her…to make sure she was put out of their way permanently… It had to be them…for Neva's old identity, No. 2, had been the name addressed to her by the one whom had taken her. So said the witness…

I wouldn't let her death happen…I _couldn't_!

Scanning over windows, I still didn't see the pale form of my missing companion. I closed my eyes, simply floating there, in the air. I would try to reach her telepathically…she was psychic, it was her element despite her disability; so surely, she would pick up on such a thing? Surely, she would respond…?

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I was given a salad to eat, and a glass (plastic) of fruit juice, one I didn't recognize, for a meal. I had watched cautiously to see if Zelanski had put anything in it, which he hadn't. He fed and watered his other charges, some trying to snap at his, scratch at him, with their paws, claws, and talons. None truly succeeded, seeing as how he wore thick gloves to prevent injury. He seemed…sad though…looking at them.

(What…what is it? You seem…sorrowful about something.) I commented quietly.

He sighed, "These creatures, as well as you and I, are all unique, albinos. But we aren't very different from other creatures really, save our lack of pigment, our outer appearances. And yet, despite the fact that we are much of the same as others, inside, we are not treated as such. We are outcasts, shunned and treated as though we are interesting bugs to be studied. When I began to collect other albinos, pokemon that were such, I had hoped to create a place where they would be safe from such treatment, where it was just others like themselves. Where they are safe from predators… But it would cost a fortune, and though I'm paid well now, it's not enough." He told, and then looked at me, "…That is mainly why I decided to help MSIRE find you, and give you back to them. You're return is to be rewarded richly. I believe the price on your head is some ten thousand dollars, maybe more. It will certainly give me a push towards the right direction, to making these creatures happy… They so hate me now…"

I felt startled at this. There was a price on my head? And he, this human, had humanity in him? (But…wouldn't they be happier, being free?)

His icy self instantly returned, "Perhaps. But their freedom is not an option. Neither is yours for that matter. I've already sent an E-mail to my employer that I have you here. Some of the best of MSIRE's agents will be here in the morning for you. I suggest you get some sleep. I doubt they'll treat you like royalty No. 2. You've caused quite an issue for them…"

I looked at him, confused, (What? But-but I did nothing to them!)

He raised an eyebrow at me, "So…you have no idea what occurred? I'm surprised…"

(What? What happened? I don't understand!) I cried, bewildered.

He shook his head slowly, dismissing the subject, "Never mind… Just go to sleep No. 2. This may very well be your last peaceful night…"'

…The room, the size of a basketball court, seemed pitch black as he turned the lights off. The kitchen on the opposite corner, diagonally, gave off only the reflected light of the full moon through the window. Beside it was a dividing wall, the large rectangular hole in it, having various plants resting on its bottom side, as a counter would. On the other side of this, was a plain wooden door, which I could just barely see beyond the cages. My eyes flickered to the two doors between the electronic machines and the kitchen. One led to the bathroom, the other to a bedroom. I saw the light go out in it the later after a few moments…

After a good twenty minutes I crept out of the bed provided, walking silently through the room. Most of the albino pokemon were asleep, save a few of the nocturnal ones. A Zubat, its flying fox like form a light pinkish instead of blue, its eyes, as usual, nowhere to be seen. The inside of its wings, mouth, and ears were dark red… There was also an Umbreon as well, the gold rings and red eyes the same. However, the usual black fur that covered its cross between a fox and cat body, was white…

Whether it was because of the stare the other conscious pokemon was giving me, or the fact that I had crossed from carpet to wood when concerning the floor, I shivered. The large Haunter was a pale blue color, its eyes an icy azure. As I understood it, such albino creatures, with blue eyes, were not fully albino. I was somewhere between a half and full albino myself, my red tail being the only indication I was anything but a complete one. I would have been completely white if I were a full albino…

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I stepped into the dark shadows near the door. I quickly stepped over the pair of shoes present, making sure not to trip over the welcome rug. Oh, what an ironic joke the strip of carpet was! My paw quickly darted out to the golden colored doorknob, twisting it silently. It caught, symbolizing the fact that it was locked. Damn it! Well, had I truly expected that human to be so stupid? He seemed quite intelligent… I growled quietly, not wanting to alert someone of my doings. I flicked the lock the other way, checking again to see if it was locked. No, it wasn't! Success! Perhaps the man wasn't so smart… I happily began to open the door, and then felt it suddenly catch at a few inches. What the…? I looked up, seeing the chain lock on. Damn…I'd have to take care of that. I closed the door again, beginning to slip it off-

Suddenly I felt the strong, somewhat familiar grip of a tight hand around my wrist.

"Machamp. Ma, machamp…" a burly voice whispered in my ear, "Not so fast. You aren't getting away so easily…"

(Damn it, let me go! I'll fight you if I have to!) I hissed at him, knowing that if Zelanski awoke I'd have no chance at getting away.

"Machamp. Machamp, champ. Machamp ma…" he told, "I doubt it. By the way, in case you haven't guessed, Zelanski doesn't need to use locks. He has me to make sure no one escapes…"

(How convenient for him. Now, if you please, release me. I sure as hell can't stay here.) I said quickly, trying to pry myself away from him.

He wouldn't let go.

(Let go! According to your master, you are not supposed to even touch me. Damn it, let me go!) I cried, trying to pull away from his firm grasp, feeling a bit of fear lance through me.

"Machamp…" he replied, "I don't think so…"

My fear only increased at the hungry look in his eyes. Once again, I tried to pull away, but with no luck. With my free hand, I swiped at his face, only for my other arm too to be caught by another of his four hands. I struggled to break away, my efforts only becoming more vigorous with panic. What was he-?

(Release me n-!) I shouted, awakening some of the sleeping pokemon.

I was cut off suddenly as I found myself slammed against the door, pinning by him. As we sank down to the floor, I felt an arm go around my waist, a hand upon my hip. In an instant, I realized what was going on. Even that touch, as slight as it was, was enough to warn me of what he was doing. I cried out, struggling against him, feeling terror rip through me. No…oh god not this….NO!

(Stop it! Don't TOUCH ME! STOP!) I shouted, begged really, when I felt his hand slip between my legs. No…that was not a place on my body that anyone should ever touch! _Someone stop him please! _

I found myself unable to speak as his mouth pressed hard against mine, feeling smothered. It was not a kiss, not truly…simply someone forcing their lips on mine. I turned my head away quickly, my breath coming in shuddering gasps as I tired not to sob. No…NO! My eyes shot open wide as I felt his hand move up to my chest. Oh god no…I didn't want to be touched there! Ever! Not by him…not him… I shrieked, begged for him to stop, screamed for Zelanski, anyone, to make him cease. But my calls weren't heard…

(Get off me!)

"Ma…" came the response, "No…"

_Mewtwo…oh god, help me! PLEASE!_

I had vaguely heard Mewtwo call out an hour ago. I had tried to respond, but no one had answered me. Oh please, please let him hear me now! My sobs, my cries for any of my companions was something though, that made this creature on top of me progress faster, his free hand sliding across my light fur, touching me vigorously. I tried to kick him away, but had no luck. This pokemon had been born to fight…and I simply wasn't my sister, strong enough to send him sprawling into next week.

Very suddenly, I recalled something that Kirya had suggested. She had given tips in my training, which I had listened to carefully. She had told me to do such a thing only if I had to, because it might harm the chances of that male producing offspring. But, then again, someone trying to hurt me like this honestly didn't deserve children. So, to have any chance of getting this creature off me, I would have to-

"MACHAMP!"

He instantly broke away from me as I rammed my knee between his legs hard. I hissed at the fact that in doing so I could feel his genitals, considering he had long since removed the line cloth like thing he wore. As he staggered a few feet from me, I didn't watch as that clothing was pulled back on, not wanting to scar my mind. I got up shakily, and attempted to go out the door. If the humans saw me that was okay…I could go into one of their apartments, (I had discovered that this room was located in an apartment complex when looking down and across the parking lot, to see identical buildings and porches to the one here. Unfortunately, I was a good several stories up, so I couldn't jump…). Just as I was about to slip out the door though, I felt rough hands grab me from behind, and found myself flung to the other side of the room, hitting my head hard on the bedpost. I almost blacked out, crying out in pain. How could he throw me so far…?

As I heard, more so felt, the door slam shut, I looked up to see the Atlas charging at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zelanski suddenly burst out of his room, pulling something from his ears. Earplugs…that to add to the thick doors would have made it impossible to hear my screams (my physical ones. My telepathic voice was so soft…). He'd probably done all that so he couldn't hear the prisoner pokemon here when they acted up.

I gagged as I suddenly felt hands go around my neck, the others holding my arms, the Machamp keeping an arm's length away. Even if I tried, I couldn't kick him, couldn't swipe out and hit him away from me. I gasped for air, trying to pull his hands away, only feeling his grip grow tighter. Zelanski suddenly appeared at his bodyguard's side, trying to pull him away from me, shouting at his various things, wanting him to stop. To him, I was not supposed to die! As my vision began to blur I saw the Machamp punch him into oblivion, knocking his out cold.

I had no hope now…I would be strangled to death. No matter how I tried, I realized that Mewtwo wouldn't find me. He was looking for me, surely, right now. With Kirya and his friend's aid… But they would be too late to help me. They weren't coming… Not in time… I could not blame them, I could not be angry with them…they had tried…

Mewtwo…I would never get to properly thank him…I would never get to tell him how grateful I was… My angel would never know…my guardian angel would cease to save me, this time… Ironic, since I now needed saving from someone else, and not myself. I recalled something, in what I knew to be my final moments, of him…

_Mewtwo stood behind me, as we looked out over the scene in front of us. For no apparent reason, save the fact of what I was an albino outcast, and a member of Mewtwo's species (evidently a strange and rare one), I had been attacked. In the dark alleyway in front of us, I shivered, feeling so cold inside. I had never done anything to the Houndoom, and yet it had tried to hurt me, maybe even kill me. I wanted to sob at the knowledge that I was to be unaccepted forever…_

_(Mewtwo why…? Why am I such a target to pain, to attacks? I never even hurt it!) I cried._

_As I began to shake, holding back tears, I felt a hand on my shoulder, (Shhhh….it's all right Neva. It was its own opinion…you've done nothing wrong. Perhaps it is my fault…) he told, trailing off._

_I turned my head to face him, (Yours? But you did nothing wrong! You protected me…)_

_He nodded after a second, (Yes, and I never intend for it to be any other way. As long as you chose to stay here, I swear I'll keep you safe…I promise you that.)_

_I wasn't certain whether I could believe that or not. He might not be able to…and one really shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Despite that fact though, I nodded. I felt comforted, knowing he would honestly try. He would try…_

...I could not blame him…while his promise would be broken, I didn't feel any anger towards him now. It was not his fault I attracted trouble, death even… I was alike to the dark pokemon Absol, in a way. Where I am seen, tragedy follows… Besides…I didn't want him hurt…nor anyone else he knew. Kirya…I hoped she would remain faithful to him…be his friend throughout… I hoped…

My vision swam, my thoughts becoming muddled from the lack of air… I was dying…soon it would be over… But…but I-

I suddenly felt a surge of fury towards my attacker, cut through the peace that had settled over my mind, as the outraged cries of the other albino pokemon reached me. They didn't think any of this to be justice; they didn't want me to die! And neither did my companions, wherever they were! Suddenly, a revelation came to me, which only now I truly recognized.

_I…I don't want to die! I want to live, and stay here, with them!_

(_NO!)_

At my new struggles, as weak as they were, I felt something snap loudly inside of me. My irises suddenly contracted to pinpoints, and while everything turned to silence around me, I heard myself scream, as though from a distance.

Suddenly, there was only white light and then…I knew nothing more…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

In the back of my mind I heard Neva's screams, and followed the sound as fast as I could, Kirya and the others following behind. She was close, somewhere! But-but where? Suddenly her shouts were cut off, had ceased, and I felt my insides clench, turn to stone. For a moment, I floated in the air, eyes wide, my heart skipping a beat. What-what had happened? I had only just gotten a trance of her aura, but now, nothing! What-

I gasped, covering my face, as some few clocks away, a blinding light burst forth. After a few moments I opened my eyes again, my mouth agape at the new sight. The others around me grew silent, the bright light causing them to look black against it. From below Kirya stopped, staring as well. I heard cars crash vaguely, saw people stopping everything they were doing, to simply gape at what they were seeing. But that was just it. What _were_ we seeing?

Covering several blocks around, over buildings and trees, _people and pokemon_, was what seemed to be a pillar of concentrated white light, reaching up into the cloud-filled sky. The light was harsh to look at, as though it was the sun, made into the shape of a bar instead of its true spherical form. My eyes narrowed as I saw movement, as though the pillar was rippling. But no...that wasn't-!

I shielded the others around me, and myself, with a psychic barrier, as a colossal wave of what looked to be white flame shot out suddenly, seeing it burn, and shatter windows below us. A shockwave… Down below I heard screaming and the tinkling of glass breaking and hitting the ground. I desperately looked for Kirya. If she was hurt-! But no, there she was, under cover behind a dumpster, the white wave not reaching her. I quickly placed a shield around her, not wanting to risk her being hit. As a few more passed I kept the wall up out of sheer willpower, not wanting to think what might happen if we were hit. As the last of them passed, I darted down to Kirya, seeing her creep out of her hiding place slowly, running over to a man in the middle of the road.

"Oh thank god!" she cried as she found a pulse, heard him breathing, "I thought he was dead!"

Checking him over my brow furrowed, (No…he's…asleep, if you can believe that. They _all_ seem to be!) I said, looking around.

Everyone who had been walking in the streets, in cars, even near the windows of their home facing the pillar of light, had been knocked unconscious. Only out of luck had Kirya and I escaped, because of the shield I had placed up around us. I gazed at the city in horror. Every window I could see what shattered, many trees and other various plants on fire, everyone on the streets or in (now crashed) cars, unconscious. How had this, for lack or a better term, _nightmare_, happened?

"What the hell was that?" Kirya demanded to know, looking around quickly, her mouth agape.

(…I cannot be certain…) I admitted reluctantly. I honestly didn't know…

When using my powers to defend Mt. Keyna, the psychic energies from it had towered into the sky, flickering away after a few moments. But this…this was completely different! While it looked the same, save that it was white; it didn't vanish after a few moments. It remained present, glowing as brightly as it had when it began. And the usage of my powers had not sent waves of energy that burned, and knocked anyone it touched unconscious.

Looking around I saw large fires begin to break out, saw many injured, but none yet dead. Shouts and screams, from the others who managed to escape the path of the wave, sounded as they came out upon the streets to see the damage. If it was bad out here, then what must it be like _inside_? Suddenly, I felt Kirya's soft hands grab my elbow, tugging to get my attention. Gazing at her, I saw her eyes wide with what looked to be fear, seeing her point at the brilliant light.

"Mewtwo, _look!" _she cried, pointing vigorously.

Turning my gaze back to it, I took a step backwards at the sight, feeling my stomach clench. Something, or rather, some_one_, was coming out of the pillar. Or rather, several beings. As though they were bursting out of water rather than light, pokemon began to appear out of the sides of the tower of white, all with the same types of features. Pale, whitish forms, and despite the distance, my sharp eyes noticed the eye coloring to be either blood red, or pale blue. They were…like Neva! Albinos. Yet…how had so many come to be in one place? Had someone decided to collect such creatures…? But if so, than that meant Neva was most likely taken by their collector as well. But…

I didn't see her. Where…?

As they began to speed off to their freedom, I quickly grabbed the pale Zubat psychically, bringing him to me. I had no desire to harm the creature, but I needed answers! I had to find Neva…there was no other option for me!

(Stop struggling,) I ordered, (I simply want to ask you something! Did you see a creature like myself, save female and an albino like you? Have you?) I questioned quickly.

"Zu zu, zubat.-" it replied, "Yes, but she's still at Zelanski's.-"

(Who?) I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Zubat, zubat. Zubat _zu_." It told, waving a wing at the bright light behind it, "Zelanski was the one that captured us. His home's in the middle of _that_."

I thanked it and watched it fly into the smoky sky, feeling immense dread in the pit of my stomach. Neva…she was inside that light… Seeing my expression, Kirya asked me quietly what the bat pokemon had said. I explained the concept to her quickly, seeing horror cross her face. The idea that our companion was amidst that odd pillar of light was one she enjoyed. That went the same for me. It was reassuring though, that we had just seen the pokemon exit it, fully unharmed. And yet, Neva had not…why? Why did she remain at the home of a human who had kidnapped her? Why…?

A decision made, I turned to Kirya, (I'm going to get Neva. You should stay here and help put out some of the fires…)

She gave me a startled look, "Are you _insane_? Seriously, did you get hit on the head-?"

(It is not as though that light has killed anyone Kirya. It may have started fires and knocked people out, but otherwise it seems harmless. I will be fine…)

She paused, "Well, if that's the case, I'm coming with y-"

(No.) I said flatly, (I may be wrong about such a thing. I will risk seeing you hurt in any way Kirya! Stay here and help the others. You're to be the next gym leader of Klayblue, it is your responsibility to take charge and aid others when needed.)

Before she had a chance to argue I flew from her, towards the blinding light. My eyes, already squinting at the brilliance of it, narrowed even more as I began to see others emerge from it. Who…? I suddenly stopped and shielded myself as what looked to be a barrage of pure energy spheres burst from the pillar, taking form as they flew past me. Like predatory, demonic birds, I watched as Kirya, ignoring my orders and riding her borrowed Rapidash below me, halted and lashed out at one of them.

I felt a bolt of fear for her cut through my stomach like a lance, watching it swoop down again at her. She suddenly ordered the fire horse to shoot a Flamethrower at the one nearest to her, which cut through the creature like smoke, causing it to disappear. What…? Was it nothing more than an illusion? But, if that was so, how was it that they could tear through any cloth they found, slash marks into glass and ground? I noticed however that they were not actually attacking people and pokemon, but trying to instead, scare them away, to make them flee. They were….protecting that pillar of light from intrusion!

But I had to enter it. Neva was inside, and I had promised her that I would protect her. I would not break my word… Speeding straight towards it, I flung the creatures of light away, psychically blasting them from me when the need arose. I would not be kept from my destination by a security system! As the white light continued to blare harshly into my eyes, I closed them, psychically sensing instead. With one final lash of my paw, dispelling the last creature between that tower of light and myself, I entered it…

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

I watched Mewtwo go into that odd immense beam of light thingy with unease. I dearly hoped he'd be all right… But if he couldn't get to Neva, couldn't stop whatever was happening right now, no one could. I knew that… I quickly pulled on the Rapidash's fiery mane, not being burned, and turned around, charging back to the main street. I saw many people scattered here and there, children, adults, and teenagers like me. Most were trying to wake the others, all unconscious. I didn't think they'd wake up until after this whole thing was over… Some were holding anything they could make into a weapon, such as broken branches and metal rods, trying to bat the phantom like creatures away, others using their pokemon to battle. Well, as Mewtwo said, it was time for me to take charge.

"All trainers to me!" I called out, "Everyone else, gather all the injured and unconscious you can find and go inside! As the future gym leader of Klayblue, I order you! Now!" I shouted above all the shouts and roar of the flames.

Some may have thought that I was too young, unable to know what I was doing, but everyone nonetheless obeyed. While there were some protests, I quickly silenced them by shouting my reasons, and again, who I was. Being in a family of gym leaders gave one a certain respect and status above that of a regular trainer. I would use it to help anyone I could… Besides, they all looked grateful to have someone in command.

"All trainers with pokemon who have the ability to put out fires, get to it! Everyone else, help get the civilians inside! Anyone who has any pokemon that they can ride to get somewhere, like this Rapidash here, come here now!"

A handful of people appeared, four guys and two girls. Most had somewhat grimy faces from the ash floating about, their hair messy from being woken up in the middle of the night. Quickly, they released their pokemon. A Dodrio, Ponyta, Gyarados, Pidgeot, Charizard, and a Tauros. Perfect!

"I need you to go to the other sectors of the city to tell the others what to do! Take control there and help out!" I commanded quickly.

"What about those ghostly things?" piped up one boy, the one with the Ponyta. He was a small, mousy boy, but an outgoing one. Still, he seemed a tad afraid…

"Blast 'em!" I exclaimed bluntly, "Just don't do any more damage if you can help it! Let's go!"

With that, we charged off, myself sending each of the trainers to various destinations. I intended to go to the Pokemon Center to check up there, and then to the police. So what if they didn't like my actions…so far, I hadn't seen them do a thing. But, then again…they all might be knocked out right now…

"Hey, Charizard trainer!" I called, him being the only one left, "Can you go ahead and check out the Pokemon Center? You have an electric pokemon on you right?"

He nodded, his spiky green hair being blown back in the wind from his flight, "Yeah!"

"A lot of the power lines are down! They might need emergency assistance! Go!" I shouted.

He nodded, tugging on his Charizard's horns, "Right!"

I watched him fly overhead and speed towards north side, directly ahead of us. I would get there in maybe five minutes… I stopped as I saw a little girl walking all by herself. Her hair, tied in two pigtails, shone black against the light of the fires around. Her olive face seemed tear streaked, her emerald her flashing with confusion and panic. I quickly halted.

"What are you doing outside?" I asked hurriedly, "You should be in your home!"

"My parents…they're-" She began to wail, before I cut her off.

"Not dead. They're just sleeping for a bit. Go back inside!"

She shook her head slowly, "But I'm scared…"

I struggled with myself. Damn, was it a good idea to bring her with me? She was obviously truly frightened, but when her parents woke up, they'd panic! But, if she kept wandering around like this…

I sighed, "Oh all right. Hop on!"

I quickly scooped her up, beginning to charge towards the Pokemon Center once again. As the fire horse I was riding jumped over a crashed car, absent of the driver, I looked over my shoulder, seeing the tower of light growing smaller and smaller as I put more space between us. Mewtwo…I hoped he'd be all right. Curling a defensive arm around the tiny girl in front of me I looked ahead, determined to continue.

_Be safe Mewtwo… _I thought quietly.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

…It is an odd thing, when it is so very bright out, that everything bleaches of color, the shadows cast from the buildings the only source or dark. As though a brilliant star were in the center of this place, several blocks in radius, it was only in my squinting that I could see… It was as though a supernova's explosion had been put on pause, right in the middle, this whiteness. I vaguely saw the shapes of people and pokemon inside their homes, hiding in rooms, peeking out their windows every once in a great while. Though I could see the shapes, the features of the buildings, trees, and vehicles, everything was in black and white. It was an empty place, this, without anyone on the streets. Unlike outside, no one had been knocked unconscious…they had all fled into the buildings, and though a bomb had gone off, and they were still awaiting the impact.

I continued to fly through the bright air, towards where I guessed the center of this place to be. No one had encountered me yet, something surprising. Wouldn't that security system I had witnessed outside, be present within? Or was I in the eyes of the storm, in this case…?

I landed on a bare roof, looking around. I could not sense Neva…she seemed to have disappeared… I did not like to think of why this had occurred. There were many possibilities, but the most common was one I found myself unable to accept: that she had died… I threw the thought from my mind, gazing at the roof next to mine. Wait…something seemed to be there. What…?

I flew over, gazing at the scene in disbelief. Neva! But...who was that beside her? She seemed to be lying down upon some bed, a mat really, gazing up at someone sitting on it next to her. A boy…short hair, thin form, wide innocent eyes. There was a pack by him feet, and I saw him reach into it, pulling something from it. Even the words he stated, in this place, were expressed in silence. I felt a jolt go through me as I saw him begin to feed her. What-what was this? And why did Neva, someone so shy of others, look up at him so fondly? Suddenly, I did a double take on her. She looked…so thin, so horrid…she was unhealthy, emaciated! I was witnessing yet another of Neva's memories, but this…it seemed…precious to her, not full of fear of harm to her. Who was he…?

Suddenly, seeing the way the human began to fondly smile at her, I charged at the scene, causing it to disappear in wisps, as though I'd charged through a cloud. In a second, it had vanished. I felt a deep burning sensation in my stomach, jealousy perhaps, for that boy beside her. Why had Neva never mentioned him to me? I had been aware of her fellow prisoners for quite some time, and yet…had Neva had someone more precious to her than they, would she not had said something of him? Neva had never told me of this young man…who was he…?

I pushed the thought away, flying again from the roof. But, why had I seen such a thing? Why Neva's memory, here? What was going on? I vaguely noticed more of her memories being playing out in various places, only to disappear within a few moments. I made a point to ignore them. I had no place, watching her past like that… It was more important for me to find Neva, to make sure she was alight. Oh, where was she? Where…?

I knew I could not find Neva by trying to sense her. Instead, I tried to sense for the albino pokemon's auras. It was not all that difficult, and I quickly began to follow the many residual trails as fast as I could. The Zubat had stated that she was still where they had resided….meaning that I would find her by following the psychic signature trails that they had left behind. Unless Neva had moved away from the place…unless she was no longer there. What if I found her corpse…? What if, despite my efforts, I was too late?

My eyes quickly spotted the building in which the trails were all leading too. I felt a sense of foreboding, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, looking at it. There was eagerness, excitement there as well. Neva…I knew I was close to her, even if I did not sense her. She was here somewhere… I quickly entered the apartment in which the albinos had been kept, making sure not to cut myself when going through the broken glass pane of the sliding door, leading into the house from the porch. Looking around, I saw…no one…but…

The black liquid on the floor looked suspiciously like…blood.

_o o o _

_Catch me as I fall,_

_Say you're here and it's all over now…_

_o o o _

Seeing it smeared across the floor made me feeling the sharp edge of fear bite in my stomach. Following the trail, I saw two bodies. For a second, I feared that one was Neva. I saw her in my mind's eye, lying bloodied and dead on the floor. But no, neither of them were Neva… There was a young man, who I assumed to be Zelanski, and a Machamp, exceptionally tall. They both had bite marks upon them, slashes cut into them by razor sharp claws. The human seemed to have had his neck broken, while the Machamp…it seemed to have been burned to death! How had this happened?

Looking around quickly I saw that the locks on all the cages had been broken off, the creatures inside released. And yet, who had done such a thing? I doubted the human would have invited his own death, by the wrath of the pokemon inside. I looked at the bed then, seeing the sheets torn and smeared with blood as well, and then, gazing above it, I saw deep cuts in the ceiling. How…?

_o o o _

_Speaking to the atmosphere, _

_No one's here and I fall into myself…_

_o o o _

A sudden scrambling sound from outside caught my attention. Looking out, I saw new blood against the glass. I ran out, looking around for anyone, yet seeing not a soul. But someone had to have just been there! Who…? Neva? But she couldn't fly, she couldn't…she couldn't climb walls.

I turned around, facing the brick wall. There were tiny, holes in it, and though a sharp blade had been stuck into it and pulled out. And yes, there were droplets of blood rolling down it side. Without a second thought, I flew upwards, scanning the area with my eyes. Suddenly, my eyes caught on something. A source of dark grey in the bright light. My eyes widened as I saw its appearance, knowing fully well it to be the cause of all this. There was no other logical explanation, this realization coming straight to me. The humanoid creature gave me a tiny glance with its red eyes, and turned away. Standing on top of a small shed erected over the stairway to the inside of the building, I saw the dark liquid I had followed dripping from its three fingered claws. So…it had taken part in hurting, in killing those two creatures.

It was a monster…

_o o o _

_This truth drives me into madness…_

_o o o _

Body similar to that of a human, though more muscular and dark, grey flames seemed to dance over its body, like fur in the wind. Two toes, clawed feet, a sharp jut outwards where the ankle would be, my gaze traveled from the bottom up. It seemed made of sharp features, long, point ended tail, tiny bony spikes bursting from its spinal cord. Its form showed no sign of being either sex, and even though it had a flat chest, it had no armor like features. Bony arms, three fingered claws, and a thin neck were present. The head however…was truly demonic. Long and narrow, the face relatively flat of any features alike to that of a human or not, nose seeming nonexistent. The mouth was simply a straight line, tightly closed, and I wondered how it could breathe. The eyes, like the sharp, triple plates on the top of the head, were triangular in shape, blood red. I found myself scrambling to find something to say to it, even though I doubted it could speak.

_o o o _

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_

_(If I will it all away)_

_o o o _

(Where's Neva?) I asked it.

It regarded me with silence.

(Tell me creature!) I ordered, stepping towards it. If I had to fight it, so be it.

Again, silence.

I charged at it, knocking it from its perch. Pinning it down it swiftly slashed at me, which I only just avoided. Feelings its sharp toes kick my left thigh I gasped in pain, in my distraction being pushed aside. I darted up, following it as it moved across the roof. As we began to circle each other, I asked another question.

(Is this your doing? Are you even aware of the damage you have caused?) I shouted.

I thought I saw a flash in its eyes, but noticed no emotion displayed on its face. As I took a feinting step forward, it charged the few steps between us, spinning around to knock me over with its tail. I jumped back quickly, feeling the sharp tip slice across my stomach. Looking down, I saw the damage only to be a superficial scratch. As I landed and began to charge a psychic energy ball, I saw it back up, evidently either nervous, or not aware of what it was. I stood poised, ready to throw it at the creature.

_o o o _

_Don't turn away…_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_o o o_

(Stay away from me…)

I powered down in shock. It had spoken! In telepathy no less! Its voice was gravely, deep, and yet…there was something oddly familiar about it. What…? I didn't heed its words, taking a step towards it. I saw, to my shock, it power up a Shadow Ball.

(I said STAY AWAY!)

I hadn't time to dodge the attack before it hit me, at this close range. My body skidded across the cement rooftop coming to rest at its edge. I got up slowly, a bit in pain, but was otherwise unharmed. It had not been very powerful…but it was still a shock! I got up, walking towards it again. I no longer felt the desire to attack, but simply get close to the demon. Something wasn't right...even in this mess I knew that.

_o o o _

_Don't try to hide…_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_o o o _

As though in black light, a shadowy hand shot out at my from the claw of the creature, pinning me back down on the cement. I struggled against it, finding myself unable to get out of its grip. As it came near, I suddenly hit it with a psychic blast, knocking it down. Having been distracted, I jumped up, now free. It followed suit, and we quickly began to shoot energy balls at one another, the smoke from them causing us to be unable to spy each other for a time.

Suddenly, from above, out of the cloud burst the monster, straight towards me. Out of pure, and utter confusion, not knowing what to do, I found myself locking it into a bear hug, making it unable to move. I cried out in pain as I felt claws tearing at my chest, hearing the flesh rip, certain that deep cuts were being placed. But, for some reason I didn't fully understand, I did not release the creature.

(How can someone like you, obviously a creature of darkness, do this to another of the night? All I ever asked was for my companion! Tell me, will you tear my heart out creature, before I die? It would be in vain though you know…it has already been torn to shreds by her disappearance.) I told through the pain, astounding calm during the situation. Its flesh fur upon mine _burned_!

_o o o _

_Don't close your eyes…_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_o o o _

I suddenly felt the slashes hesitate, cease for a moment. Suddenly, its flesh seemed to pull away, disappearing in wisps. I looked around, seeing the light fading around us, into night. Looking back towards the demonic creature in my arms, I saw I had little trace of its attack…only a few scratches… But what shocked me, was the white shinning from beneath its fiery flesh. As more and more disappeared, like smoke, I felt my eyes grow wide, any pain as burning I'd felt disappearing with it. Finally, as the truth finally surfaced, the night around us complete, I looked at the reborn creature in my arms with shock.

(Mew-Mewtwo?) Asked the voice, now far higher.

_o o o _

_Don't turn out the light…_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_o o o_

For a moment I simply gazed at the being, then gave a small smile, (…Neva.) I whispered in acknowledgment, staring into her ruby eyes.

With that small exchange, Neva went limp in my arms, having fainted. I held her tightly, looking out over the city. Flames were everywhere, and I could hear ambulances and fire trucks sounding off their wailing alarms. Flying pokemon soared through the sky, sending various messages and helping to put out the flames. Between those and the shattered glass, I saw a few of the unconscious who had yet to be put inside, awakening, now that the event was over. I looked at Neva again, my face relatively expressionless. She had caused this…with her powers… The very powers I had known lurked in her, but had never truly been awakened. In her inability to control them, she had destroyed so much of this city… She might have very well killed those two beings below…

She had a demon lurking inside of her…but…

Why had that demon been unleashed?

…What…were we to do now…?

0 0 0

Author's Note: Hee! Do you hate me, love me? Oh well… God, this was a fun chapter!

I just realized something. All the main female characters have nearly been raped. I never intended for that to happen, but things worked out that way… LOL!

Please, **review**! It would so make my day!


	38. Bittersweet Kisses

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note:

ImJessieTR – I'm sure you'll do this fic justice. I just hope my fic continues to be good enough to earn your work!

Eitak Renmus – Thanks for your enthusiasm! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Beekiller-Johanna from Finland – Thanks for the (virtual) gifts. They sound delicious (even though I have no idea what they are (sweatdrops))!

Random Reader – Where are you? You're beginning to really scare me with your disappearance! I really hope you're alright. With all the stuff that's been going on in the world lately, I can't help but worry for you. You, as one of my most constant and closest reviewers, and online friend, are one of my pillars of support here when concerning this story. It would be the worst thing in the world for me if you were hurt or worse… If you discontinued reviewing or reading my story, I could stand that, but not the idea that something was wrong… Perhaps I'm being paranoid. It's summer, so maybe you're out camping or something like that, and having a good time. I really hope that's the case… Please, give me some sort of sign. Please...

While I may be late in addressing this, I must say a few words about the terrorist attack on London. I'm sure everyone here knows what happened… It was truly saddening… While the U.K. is doing well, which I heard from a friend who lives there, I offer a prayer that the souls lost during the attack, will rest in peace. Also that those whom lost someone, friend or family to them, will heal and be able to move on with their lives...

That's all I have to say…all I really _can_ say…

My heart goes out to them.

0 0 0

**Chapter 38:**

Marissa could not have been more shocked to learn of what had happened in Steelport. She herself was among those to retake No. 2, and had only just missed being involved in the event herself. At first, she couldn't think of a logical explanation for it. After all, No. 2 was incapable of using any type of elemental powers. But then, recalling what Zelanski had told her, of the male of her species No. 2 was staying with, things began to make sense. Morgan herself had had incredible power! To think, of what a more experienced, wild creature like that could do…

Seeing the damage done to the city, as she walked amidst the shattered windows and crashed cars, seeing ambulances filling with injured pokemon and humans alike, Marissa couldn't help but feel a bolt of remorse, and determination cut through her. In a twisted way, she was responsible for this mess. Because of her trying to take No. 2 from him, the male, Mewtwo, had reaped destruction and havoc to get her back. Which, much to her dismay and frustration, he had succeeded in! She thanked god though, when she learned that only a couple of beings had died. However, whom they were through, cut through her horridly.

Upon entering the large apartment of Mr. Kyo, she watched as the medics silently covered the bodies of her online aid, and his faithful bodyguard, Atlas. It was ironic really…the very person who had managed to find and capture No. 2, enough to earn him the large sum promised, and far more, had been killed because of it. Unlike some of the MSIRE agents she knew, Zelanski hadn't necessarily been a bad guy. A bit odd, she admitted, but deep down, he had had good intentions with that money. He wouldn't have bought much for himself, only the pokemon he had been caring for, who had surely been selfish enough to turn on him. They were evil, not him…

Watching as they wheeled out the corpses, Marissa felt an immense stab of hatred for No. 2, and now, the other creature helping her. Now a friend of hers too, had died, because of them. Gazing out the shattered glass pane of the porch door, seeing the blood smeared on it, she dearly hoped the two were hurting somewhere. They deserved it...

Looking at Zelanski's last E-mail, she felt a bit of calm, and hope, lace its way through her. While he had never told her where No. 2's new home was, the new MSIRE leader knew she was somewhere in the city. Checking the electronic equipment, used to spy on No. 2, she sighed as she realized it was useless. They were all thrashed… However, it would not be long before she eventually found the female clone. She could use this apartment as a base, for now, if the manager would allow…

Looking out the window, seeing the damage done to the city and its occupants, she felt more determined than ever, to see No. 2 done away with. This had to stop! All this destruction and pain had to cease! If it took more lives to do so, then so be it. What was one life, compared to the thousands that were at risk because of that abomination? She had to stop this…she just had to…

"Sooner or later No. 2, I'll find you. I'll stop you…for the sake of all those you hurt, I swear it." She whispered under her breath, and then turned around, exiting the room that had once belonged to one of her closest and most trusted agents.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I sat in the large wooden chair near Neva's bed, gazing at her, deep in thought. Three days had passed since she'd fainted, and she had yet to awaken. From the faint pulses of her aura, the color alike to that of a bloodied moon, I knew she had not withdrawn into herself, to my relief. However, it gave off exhausted, weary wisps, as though she were too tired to open her eyes. This did not surprise me. She had used an extraordinary amount of power…it had likely overwhelmed her...

I had no explanation for her sudden coming-to-abilities. While I was certain the element used was psychic in type, I had never come across such a form of energy. It was unknown to me, something that left me unsettled. What exactly were her skills? She didn't seem to have telekinesis, and the ability to develop and control psychic energy like myself. Shadow Ball was a ghost type attack…not psychic, so that left me with no answers. But how could she have transformed into that…demon? I had no explanations… But even so, that was on a secondary track in my mind. I was…more concerned about Neva herself.

I felt truly worried for her. What if she never awoke, but forever remained in such a state? Logically, it was highly doubtful, and yet, I cared for her enough to feel concerned. I sighed, checking the time. Five fifty six…in four minutes, the news coverage of the event, which had placed Neva in this condition, would be aired. No human, save Kirya, whom I had shared the information to, knew what had truly occurred. To the others, it was a mystery. As I understood it, people were beginning to fear it to be the second of a series of unexplained attacks…terrorism… The "MSIRE Disaster", and now this… I rubbed my eyes, feeling immensely stressed. The headache forming was also likely a result of having had no sleep in the past few days. I found myself unable to…not with Neva like this…

Checking the time again, I turned the TV/COM on with a flick of my wrist. Basically, the show went on about how no one could truly explain what had occurred, but, miraculously, among all the injured, there were only two casualties. A young man named Zelanski Kyo, and his Machamp… However, it looked as though it had been of alternate causes, a pokemon attack, that the two had died. I already knew of this…I had seen the corpses myself. Still, if…_when_, Neva awakened, it would comfort her to know she hadn't caused the deaths of innocents. I too, felt glad, that no one had died, save the despicable bastards that had taken her…

At the end of the broadcast, I watched as Kirya, and the other six trainers whom had aided her, were awarded medals for their deeds. The many other pokemon trainers were given badges that represented their support and assistance during the dangerous time. All grinned proudly, displaying their new gifts to their friends and family…save Kirya, whose parents were unable to make it on such short notice. She smiled bravely though, not showing her inner emotions. I knew better though… The fact that her parents had been unable to be present somewhat saddened her, and yet, she was all right with it. In fact, she hadn't truly wanted them to come. On some level, my human friend felt guilty about what had happened. She shouldn't really…there was nothing she could have done to stop Neva, who had not been herself in the least at the time. She had earned this honor by taking charge, and helping all those she could. I would congratulate her the next time I saw her…she deserved it.

As the show ended, asking for donations to help repair the damage, I sighed, turning the screen off. I got up, boiling a pot of water with my psychic abilities, something I did on occasion to make tea. It was not very difficult, recalling the type of energy I had sensed when my fire type fellow clones had used their elemental attacks, and replicating it. Though Mew's ability to learn ever type of TM and HM was present in me, I rarely exercised it. Putting in a spoonful of tealeaves, I breathed in the steam from the boiling water, willing myself to relax. Slowly, I felt my muscles uncoil and let out a small breath…

A small, sudden groan sounded from behind me. Turning quickly, I watched with relief as Neva began to stir, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from me. She was awakening! Joy and relief at that fact swelled in my chest as I gazed at her. I smiled softly, crossing over to her, and sat down beside her bed. As her eyes fluttered open, she blinked, looking around slowly. She seemed a bit…confused. As her eyes locked on to my face I saw her tense shortly, but the moment passed soon enough. She gave a tiny smile, and attempted to sit up.

(Careful now…) I said quietly, seeing her face contort with pain as she did so, placing an arm under her back to help her.

(…I ache all over…) she told tiredly, leaning against me, to my surprise.

(That could be expected…) I commented, trialing off.

(…How long have I been asleep?) She questioned after a moment, giving a small groan at her stiff form. She didn't even bother to stretch however...

(Three days.)

Her eyes widened in shock, giving me a surprised look, (Three…?) she echoed.

I nodded minutely, (Yes.)

There was a slight pause as she closed her eyes. I couldn't help but feel a bit shocked as she rested the side of her head against my chest, apparently not at all caring that it was something quite unlike her. I felt a bit of pain, considering as how she was resting against the scratches she had given me, never having applied any ointment to make them heal faster. Normally, I would have long since recovered already, but I hadn't been eating…I'd been too stressed and worried… Neva, feeling how I tensed, pulled back, gazing at me. Her eyes held a curious, somewhat alarmed look in them as she saw the superficial marks on my chest.

(How did you get these?) She asked, tracing one. I shivered, but not from the pain. Thankfully, she mistook my actions, withdrawing her paw.

Nonetheless, though, I felt utterly surprised, (You…don't remember?)

She shook her head, (No. I remember Atlas…the Machamp, attacking me and then…you. Did you get these, fighting him?)

I felt shocked at her statement. Did she truly remember nothing of what had happened, nothing of what she did? That might explain her surprise, when she saw me, holding her. Why she had asked if it was I. Yet, how could she have forgotten? How was that possible?

She also seemed to assume I had fought against that Machamp. But it had been long dead when I'd found it. Why…why did she think…?

(I assume you saved me, correct?) She asked, her ruby eyes gazing at my face, trying to find an answer.

So that was it…she thought I had rescued her. It made sense. She might very well believe that she had blacked out, and considering the next image she recalled seeing was my face… But what was I to say to her? I had helped her, yes, but the danger she had been in; she had saved herself from. But in doing so, she had done so much damage…she had probably killed those two beings. How was I to explain the concept to her? How was I to tell her that she had given me those scratches herself? She didn't have claws anymore…would she even believe me if I told her?

(Mewtwo?) Neva interrupted my thoughts, bringing me out of me daze. She looked…concerned.

(I…tried to save you Neva. We all did but…in reality, you rescued yourself. By the time I found you, the danger that the man, and the Machamp had presented, had passed.)

Her brow furrowed with confusion, (I don't understand.)

I gave her a truthful answer, (…Neither do I, Neva…)

She grew silent, not knowing what to say. She was obviously struggling with herself, trying to make sense of what I'd said. Realizing that telling her any more would likely be too much to cope with, I decided to leave the subject of the wave that had caused so much damage, the memory I'd seen played in the light, the deaths and injuries that had been caused because of her powers, and her own fearsome, demonic appearance, to be left unsaid. Someday, perhaps I'd tell her. I was sure Kirya could keep such a secret…she kept mine after all.

I held her gently, hoping to comfort her, to make the subject evaporate from her thoughts. I had no desire for her to be troubled now... She seemed to except this closeness, and I felt her sigh gently, feeling her breath against my neck. In the back of my mind, I noticed again, how very soft her fur was…that one thing seemed to be constant when concerning this transforming creature. I repressed a small shiver at the feeling of her form against mine like this, and silently cursed myself. Damn…

I suddenly felt her tense against me, and realized, that my right paw was gently stroking her back, and quickly stopped, again cursing myself. After a second, she relaxed once more, dismissing it. For a few moments nothing was said, the atmosphere of safety and comfort the only thing between us. Very suddenly though she pulled away, nearly falling into her bed without my support. I instantly noticed how timid and a bit fearful she was. What had I…?

(I'm-I'm sorry I just…don't feel comfortable with…nothing between us like that.) She stammered, at my bewildered and sorrowful look.

Oh. Of course… She was not wearing a cloak. Being bare fur on fur made her uncomfortable…I could understand that. Still, I was curious though, as to why, (Care to elaborate?)

She seemed to withdraw at this question, but answered hesitantly, (The Machamp at Zelanski's…he…he umm…well what you and I have between us is innocent enough but he…he tried to…hurt me. No… He DID hurt me…) She told, her eyes downcast.

My eyes widened as I picked up a subtle tone in her voice, an oddly uncomfortable one. For some reason, the way she said those words made it sound as though he had not been trying to beat her, to physically harm her in the way she was used to. A part of me began to see where her statement led. No…he couldn't have…

I reached out to her, touching her shoulder, (Neva did he _touch _you?)

_Please, please say no Neva…_

She drew in a shaky breath, and I felt as though I'd been kicked in the stomach, (Yes…)

My actions as of then, I cannot truly explain. Before I knew what I was doing myself, I found that I had brought her back to me, buried my head in curve of her neck. She gave a startled cry at this, not truly knowing how to react. My anger and sorrow though did not make me think clearly. That creature, now dead, had hurt her…had touched her in the most heinous way, against her will. He'd violated her…

(Mewtwo, what-) She began before I interrupted.

(That should never have happened! He had no right, to violate you like that! Damn it, damn it, damn it all to hell! I promised you I would protect you Neva…but not only do I fail at making sure you were safe, at making sure you were never abducted, but I also failed to save you from an experience you should never have been put through! Damn it…damnation…) I shouted, shaking. I was more than upset, learning this…to say I was simply sorrowful, furious, for her, would be an understatement.

I felt a slightly shaky paw run over the back of my head, (Mewtwo it's…all right. Really…)

(How can you even say that?) I demanded for an answer. Molestation was an experience that could scar one! How could she say such a thing was all right?

(It's just…he didn't go any farther. He wanted to, but I…made sure he didn't.)

(Oh really?) I asked, smiling slightly, withdrawing my face to look at her.

She gave a tiny grin, (I kneed him hard where it hurts…)

I chocked back my laughter at this, (Good…that bastard deserved it.) I sighed, burying my face in her neck again.

(Ow...ow don't do that!)

I immediately withdrew, hearing her pained cry, (What's wrong?)

(…He was…very mad at me, for attacking him like that. He nearly strangled me…) she told, trialing off.

I felt shocked at this, horrified, and knew it showed on my face, (I'm sorry…I should not have done that. That was very unlike me…)

She nodded, (Don't worry over it…you're just trying to be kind…even though we aren't quite that close…)

I felt a tiny bit stung at this last comment, but hid it well. There was no reason for me to feel anything remotely like that. Besides, it was true. We weren't as close as one should be, when concerning such physical attempts to comfort… Inwardly, I cursed at myself for doing anything of the sort. What was the matter with me? I silently blamed my actions on my lack of sleep. Yes…surely that was the reason…

After a few moments I got up, crossing over to the pot of tea that was ready. Adding a few herbs and crushed berries to it, I quickly mixed the contents, poured a hot mug of the substance, and went back over to Neva. I let her lean against my form again for support, curling an arm around her to keep her steady.

(Here, drink this. It will help your cuts and bruises heal faster. Though, it will make you drowsy.) I told quietly, with only one paw clutching the drink tightly.

As she gazed at the steaming mug, I saw a flash of distrust in her eyes, but then, with my aid, began to sip it slowly. One paw at the side of the cup, the other on top of mine, I felt somewhat relaxed, content, helping her drink. She grimaced at the taste, but gulped it down quickly. As she finished, I teleported the cup back to the table, and gently laid her down in her bed, covering her with a blanket. Already I could see the effects kicking in, Neva trying hard to keep her eyes open. I gazed at her slowly, my violet eyes soft as I looked at her.

(Go to sleep Neva…) I urged, wanting her to heal.

(But-) she began to argue with me, against the idea.

(No buts…just rest now.) I intervened before she could say any more.

After a time, Neva reluctantly closed her eyes, and quickly fell to sleep. I smiled, glad of this. I felt tired myself, but I would not allow myself to rest just yet. I would wait until my other female companion came, and congratulate her, before I slipped off into dreamland...

I did not have to wait long for Kirya. She came up slowly, quietly, and I walked over to her silently, seeing the glum look on her face. I gently embraced her, seeing her flash me a surprised look, but said nothing, no sarcastic statement to this. She must really be upset…

(Congratulations on the medal, my friend. You deserved it.)

She gave a half-hearted laugh into my fur, "You honestly think that? It's partly my fault that Neva became the she-demon of destruction."

I shook my head slowly, (That's not true…now stop frowning. Do you want to get wrinkles at so young of age?) I asked jokingly.

She blinked in surprise, pulling away, "Did you just make a joke? Oh my god…the world really has ended!"

I laughed, (Perhaps… Really though Kirya, you should be happy! You did so much good; you helped so many beings… You should be proud of yourself.) Seeing that was not working, I folded my arms across my chest, (…Please stop being so glum! You are frightening me!)

She grinned, "Well I certainly wouldn't want that! And I so will not get wrinkles by frowning…"

I smiled, (Much better.) I commented, crossing over to the table, (Orange?)

She shook her head, "No thanks, I've already eaten." She told, and glanced over at Neva, "Is she _still_ asleep?" she asked in disbelief.

(No. She woke up a little while ago. I gave her concoction that will help her heal, though it has the side effect of making her unconscious. By tomorrow morning, she should be wide-awake, demanding to know what occurred from you, seeing as how I didn't care to elaborate. I would greatly prefer if you refrained from telling her…it would be a bit much for her to handle.)

She gave a curt nod, "Okay. Does she have amnesia or something?"

(Evidently.) I replied, popping a slice of the spherical fruit in my mouth.

When she left a few hours later, I looked around, thinking on how empty it was. Pyra had been absent for months now, Temper had gone home to his family, whom he was worried about, and the Cacnea had just been captured by Kirya. Besides Neva, it was empty of occupants. I sighed. News had somehow gotten around that Neva had been the cause of all the damage to Steelport, likely by the now free albinos roaming around. Knowing that she was my companion, the pokemon whom had once distrusted me, now wished me off the face of the planet. Their numbers had certainly increased.

Of course, there were a great number who weren't prejudice of me, whom trusted me, but still…helping the injured pokemon of this city, which was so in need now, would be difficult. I would have to try though…I was a healer now, despite my anti-pacifistic actions and thoughts sometimes. I would have to try to aid them…

I sighed, reheating the pot of now cold medical tea. I paused, looking closer at one of the ingredients I'd added. Azura… It was a type of blue green plant, which grew near rare berries. It was harmless really, though its leaves provoked dreams of various odd sorts. Little things, present in the back of the mind, were brought to the surface. Some pokemon thought it brought clarity. It was a superstition really, nothing more. The plant in itself helped stimulate the bodies healing abilities, so it would help…but…still…I had been too tired to notice the fact that I'd added it…

(Damn…I didn't mean to put that in there.) I cursed, but nonetheless I drank the tea down, knowing it would help.

I set the mug down, feeling drowsiness immediately begin to take hold. Walking over to my "nest", I drew a blanket over my lower half silently, it being too warm of night to be fully under such material. Neva never truly seemed uncomfortable, when it came to such things as temperature. Her body always held a slight chill, something that worried me. While it was natural for pokemon to have a lower body temperature than humans', the fact that she was unusually cold concerned me. While there was no harm in it, it was an odd status.

I went to sleep before I could think any more on the subject… For some strange reason, I dreamed of the lab in which I had been created… The test tube in which I had been "born"…and yet, for the first time…I noticed that mine…wasn't the only one in use…

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

_The only time I had ever been kissed, was by the pokemon whom had tired forcing himself upon me, an unpleasant, sickening thing to me. I had wanted to hurl then, feeling so disgusted, hating him horribly. But…I knew not all kisses to be bad in the least. That went the same for the smallest of touches, gentle and caring. It is an odd thing, how one can be so thrilled by such tiny things as those. They could be the most horrid or wonderful things in the world, depending on feelings or intent…_

_I'd seen both sides of this, in the videos displayed to me of lovers. I had been disgusted then, frankly, of what I'd seen. It was the sex really, that I'd thought repulsive. How could one be in such uncomfortable positions, yet still moan as though they felt only pleasure and bliss? I did not know the answers to such things. I had never experienced lovemaking, the feeling of having someone inside of me like that. I'd only experienced the nauseating, unwanted touches and kiss of another…not the other side of the spectrum, in which such things were welcome._

_How then, could I dream so vividly? How would I know what such things feel like, having never known them? Why did I even care to think logically, in the midst of such a pleasant dream? Imaginary pleasure, unreal touches and sweet kisses were harmless…were they not?_

_I didn't really care to think actually. I was enjoying myself, and for once, not having nightmares. It was oddly thrilling, feeling the fur of another against mine like this, being strangely comfortable with another's form on top of me. I gave a small groan at the tiny kisses to my neck, relishing being touched gently by soft paws. I nuzzled the top of my companion's head gently, willing him to raise his head. I smiled softly, giving him a full kiss on the mouth, my limbs curled around him. God I wanted this…why I wasn't certain. I just did. My breathing coming short and quick, hormones and blood racing through me, my form seeming to absolutely burn… I gave a sharp moan in pleasure as I felt him go inside of me, and shivered. Oh god…Ohhh!_

_In the middle of all this, I became aware of the fact that I couldn't breathe. Something wasn't right… I nuzzled the creature on top of my gently, whispering to him to cease. He didn't seem to hear me. I felt a bolt of unpleasant fear go through me, and tried to push him away. Still, he clung to me. My need for air, for space, became needier. I would be perfectly willing to do this if I could just breathe! I felt suddenly claustrophobic. As much as I was enjoying what we were doing, it wasn't right. I couldn't breathe…I couldn't!_

_(Please, please stop! I can't breath! …Mewtwo please!)_

I jerked awake, finding myself in what can only be described as a cocoon of sheets and blankets, which I had twisted myself into. My paws instantly flew to my mouth, ripping the cloth from it. I gasped for air, breathing deeply. Air… After a few seconds I squirmed out of the blankets as a worm would, feeling overheated. My fur was slick with sweat…and I felt tensed in an extremely inappropriate way. I felt…hot and wet.

Oh dear god…I'd had an erotic dream. Never in my short life, had I had one before. I also had never even felt sexually aroused in the least, but _now_… I groaned, resting my face in a paw. I must be sick…I must be really, _really_ sick. I curled an arm around my stomach, feeling a pang go through my abdomen. I felt tight and uncomfortable there…cramps.

I felt like crap.

My eyes slid over the room, coming to rest on my companion. I lifted my head, my eyes growing wide. Oh my god…I'd had sex with him in my fricken dream! How could I, even unconscious, think or imagine such a thing? I gulped, looking at him. He certainly was attractive… Muscular form, exotic eyes, rich light lavender and violet coloring… Thick tail, armor like chest (which didn't seem to have traces of the cuts anymore), and sharp features that gave him a sort of gruff appearance. I shivered, recalling the feeling of having him against me, being held in his arms…

_Damn it! _

What was _wrong_ with me? It was horrid of me to think of such things! Especially about _him_. We were friends, and even that was shaky. What was I, a pervert? My god… I muttered a stream of curses under my breath, keeping my gaze averted from him. As I felt another painful pang go through my abdomen, I cursed again, getting up stiffly. I needed a painkiller, badly.

As I passed him, I shivered, from the cold this time. It was only because I felt so…warm, and was in a sweat. I quickly grabbed a cloak, throwing it on. Much better…now at least I didn't feel so exposed. Looking through the bottles, checking what they were, I almost felt like shouting in frustration. How was it, that Mewtwo didn't have any painkillers? I looked in the herb box, seeing everything sorted out and bundled in little paper wraps. I silently threw my hands to my head, pulling on my horn like ears. What the hell were these? I didn't even know what any of these leaves and berries were called! I snapped the box shut quickly, cursing. No matter what I did, to try to rid myself of the pain in my gut, it wouldn't leave! Ow…!

Gazing around again, I suddenly spotted a bottle of wine. Crossing over I picked it up from its resting places, hearing the liquid inside swoosh around inside. What had Mewtwo told me? That in small doses wine was good for you? Well, I had nothing else to go on. I sure as hell wasn't waking Mewtwo up after including him in my sexual fantasy…

Fetching a small glass from the shelf, I pulled the cork from the glass bottle, pouring some of its reddish purple contents in it. Taking a small sniff I wrinkled my muzzle, smelling not only the grapes used in making it, but also the alcohol. Resting my cheek against my paw, I took a sip, hating the taste. I gulped down the rest slowly, feeling no different. After waiting awhile, nothing changed. I still felt horrible. Damn…maybe a little bit more. After all, I didn't truly know what a small amount was. Two glasses? Three?

…I ended up finishing half the bottle before ceasing. I felt dull, unconcerned, a bit dizzy, but otherwise fine. I blinked, seeing two bottles instead of one. Huh? Where had that come from…? …Oh well…I didn't care… I curled my elbow on the table, resting my head on it. I felt odd…my thoughts seemed very muddled, though I didn't realize it. Heehee…

I heard a soft stirring from behind me and got up, nearly falling over as I spun around. I watched with a cocked head as Mewtwo began to wake up, stretching, his muscles becoming prominent as his did. Once again, I noticed how handsome he was. I felt an odd longing, a want, to go over to him… Just to touch him, kiss him a bit…maybe do a bit more than that… There was nothing wrong with such a thing, was there? It was a completely natural activity… He was a guy, so surely he wouldn't mind…? Didn't most males want sex…?

I was very drunk, even though I didn't realize it. I wasn't thinking clearly in the least. Still, my foggy mind was made up. Slowly, I began to walk towards him…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

After stifling a small yawn as I stretched, I blinked open my eyes, giving a small jerk as I saw Neva standing in front of me, beginning to sit down. God, she'd scared me... I wondered somewhere in the back of my tired mind, why she was here, considering she usually managed to find things herself. I vaguely noticed how glassy her eyes were, and wondered if she was still half-asleep. Her movements, I observed, seemed alike to one whom was still incredibly tired. A bit jerky… I suddenly grew nervous at the emotions her aura was pulsating, for a reason I cannot explain. Need…her emotions were that of needfulness.

(Neva what is it? Is there something you want? A sleeping pill maybe?) I asked uncertainly. Something wasn't right…I knew something was off, but what? What…?

She cocked her head, (No.)

(Well? I do not mean to be rude, but what do you want?) I questioned, not liking the way she was eyeing me. I'd never seen that expression on her face before…it was strangely unnerving.

Suddenly I felt her paws on my shoulders, and found myself being pushed back into the blankets of my bed. My eyes grew wide as she straddled my hips, nuzzling my neck gently. What-what was she-?

(Neva what are you-) I began before she interrupted.

(You…as an answer to your previous question…you.)

I felt a bolt of shock go through me at this. My mind scrambled to figure out exactly what she meant, but I already knew that answer, deep down. Yet, I still was having a difficulty believing such a thing. Neva could not be asking for sex! There was no possible way she-

My thoughts were suddenly debunked as she closed her eyes, and I felt her lips press hard against mine. It took me a moment to grasp what exactly was happening. She was kissing me! No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This was wrong, this was very, very wrong!

(No! Neva stop! Stop this now! This isn't like you at all!) I managed to say, trying to push her away.

She gave an amused laugh at that, not actually answering me. As she kissed me again, I shivered, closing my eyes, feeling confused and somewhat pleased. Her lips, like her fine fur, were terribly soft. I suddenly felt reluctant to make her stop. I felt the same want, physical desire for her burn in my stomach and chest, as I had when seeing her singing on the roof, only some few days previous. Feeling her paws gently go over my chest and shoulders, this ache only increased. Had there not been a cloak between us as she pressed her form hard against mine, I would have been completely lost…

I found myself curling my arms around her slight waist, holding her to me firmly, burying my head in the nape of her neck. As I raised my head from her I quickly gave her a small kiss back, knowing perfectly well what I was doing wasn't right, but wanting to continue nonetheless. She had been the one to approach me with this desire… Gripping her tighter, I quickly rolled us over, myself being now crouched over her. The skin under my fur seemed to burn, and I knew, like her, my face was flushed. I silently dipped my head down again, nuzzling her neck and face gently, feeling her hands go over my shoulders, digging into my back. I gave a small groan at this, feeling this action to be somewhere between pain and pleasure… I didn't want her to stop now…

_What in god's name am I doing? _I silently asked myself, shouting.

This was wrong; I knew that. I couldn't do this! I did not love her. Only someone who did care for her in such a way had a right to engage in such activities with her. But why then did I continue? Could I even stop this from happening if I tried? Did I have that kind of control? Over _her_? Over _myself_? Still, I knew I had to stop this. And yet, even though a small part of my mind, which held logical thought, held conscious and reason, fought for that cause, a majority of me, sickeningly enough, wanted this terribly, to allow this to continue. And that animal, primal part, driven by instinct, despite my efforts, seemed to be winning…

Very suddenly though, as I began to kiss her again, a small scent filled my nose. As I recognized it, I jerked out of her grasp, coming to my senses, and scrambled a bit away from her. From where she was, sprawled in the sheets of my bed, her cloak beginning to bundle up by her knees, she gave me a questioning look. My violet gaze darted around quickly, spotting the bottle of wine on the table. I instantly felt sick. Oh my god…

Neva crawled over to where I was, curling her arms around my neck after a moment, (What's wrong?)

For the first time I noticed how truly slurred her words were, (Neva you're drunk!)

She cocked her head, (Really?) and laughed. Slowly she began to lean forward for a kiss.

I took her by the shoulders, pushing her from me, (No. Neva you aren't in the right state of mind. You don't truly want this.)

Her brow furrowed, (Yes I-)

I shook my head, (No! …I'm sorry.)

I teleported her before she had a chance to do anything more. Kirya's was the best place for her now, until she became somber. Not only did I not trust her to discontinue her actions, but I also didn't trust myself to be able to resist them. I shook gently, getting up. My mind raced through all of what happened, every action, each small touch, not being able to process it. I crossed over to the table, finding the bottle only a quarter full. She had drunk half of the remaining contents! No wonder she was acting oddly. Pokemon have a lower tolerance for alcohol than humans do…

Still, that did not explain why she had wanted to…mate with me. I didn't even know how to respond to that thought… I walked over to her bed, seeing it to be a mess, the blankets and sheets twisted together tightly. My eyebrows rose as I sensed the feelings coming from her residual aura. Need, pleasure, enjoyment… Neva's dreams had obviously been of more…primal activities. I could faintly smell sweat and…something else. Checking the insides of her blankets, I felt my face heat. It wasn't entirely blood, but it pointed to something that explained everything.

Neva was in heat.

I had never been in the presence of a female in such a state before. I felt quite shaken by it. So, Neva had been feeling unwell, most likely from cramps, and for some reason unknown to me, she began to drink alcohol. And from there, she went overboard and got drunk. Ultimately, my being the only male of her species around, that she knew, she then turned to me to…supply her needs. Thank god, I had realized she wasn't in the right state of mind. She would be pregnant right now, if I'd gone any further. She would have _my _child forming inside of her. The very thought made me shudder, making my stomach turn over.

I went back over to my bed, and sensed, to my disgust, the want and need there as well, from both of us. At least Neva had an excuse…I had none. I lay on my back on sighed, thinking on what had just occurred. I had thought her somber, a bit out of sorts yes, but until I smelt the alcohol on her breath, I had, for the most part, agreed, wanted to mate with her. I shivered, feeling appalled and horrified with myself. If she had been asking me such a thing, and wasn't drunk…oh, god…I would have given her what she'd wanted. I cursed at myself under my breath, wanting to curl up in a ball and die. How could I even want such a thing? How…? Why…?

I gently brought a paw to my lips, recalling her kiss… So terribly sweet…like candy…and just as addictive. I closed my eyes, knowing when she was back to normal; she would remember well what I had done. I had stopped her yes…but for a time, it had been clear that I had not wanted to. She would surely hate me for it…I felt despair swell in my chest at the thought…

_What have I done? _

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

I sat on the couch of my hotel room, waiting for my movie to start, eating popcorn, with the poke'ball of my newest pokemon at my belt. I had a Cacnea now…a pincushion. I grimaced, not liking the idea. I would trade it to my friend Sarah later. She loved grass pokemon of all sorts. She'd always wanted a desert one…

Suddenly, appearing right in the middle of the air above my seat, was a familiar cloaked creature. Before I had a chance to shout, I had the air knocked out of me as she landed right on top of me, the buttery kernels of popcorn flying. I chocked for breath, feeling squashed.

"Ge'roff!" I yelped, or, translated, "Get off!"

Neva rolled off the couch, landing on all fours, and I winced as I heard the scattered popcorn being smashed into the carpet. Oh, crap…my parents were gonna kill me with the cleaning expense later. She got up clumsily, looking around. She cocked her head, looking confused. Something was…odd with her. She walked sorta…floppy.

(Kirya? Where's Mewtwo?) She asked, her voice oddly high.

My jaw dropped as I recognized how thick her words were coming out, how slurred, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

I knew well how people got their voices like that. I'd been to too many unsupervised parties not to (I'd been a good girl though and hadn't taken even a sip of beer!). Still, it was a shock to see Neva in such a state. How in the world had this happened? As she began to sway and nearly fall as she walked, her condition was confirmed.

_She is SO drunk!_, I thought, shocked.

(Nope. Maybe he thinks so though…) She stated as an answer to my previous outburst.

I shook my head in disbelief, "No way! Neva, go into the bedroom! Now!"

(Why's Mewtwo there?) She asked.

I threw up my hands, "No, but you need to sleep this off!"

(Sleep what off?)

I groaned. I didn't deserve this! This so SUCKED! I'd kill Mewtwo when I next saw him…

"I'm sorry Neva, but I have to do this. You'll thank me later! Go Misdreavus! Use Psywave, and please, _please, _knock her out!" I cried.

I winced as my ghost pokemon attacked Neva, sighing as she was conked into dreamland. Picking up her, my knees and back shook, and I wondered how much she weighed. Ow, ow, ow, ow, MY GOD SHE'S FRICKEN HEAVY! Not as much as Mewtwo but still!

As I laid her across the bed, I let out a small breath in relief, grateful that I hadn't broken my back. Maybe I should've made Mightyena carry her… Leaving her there, I stormed out into the hallway, telling Misdreavus to guard the door and make sure no one came in or out. I prayed that she wouldn't skirt my orders…she had a tendency want to chat and play, not work. Besides, she was the only female pokemon I had in my party…and I didn't think it wise to have a male watching over my drunken friend, even if I doubted they would take advantage of her. They weren't like that…but still, better safe than sorry.

I quickly pulled my shoes on and was out the door before my movie even started…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV **

Hearing the sound of pounding footsteps coming up towards me, I braced myself for the shouts I knew to be coming. Sure enough, when I opened my eyes and looked, Kirya was there, fuming. It was actually a humorous sight. I could almost see the steam coming from her ears…

"MEWTWO, WHY THE HELL HAS A DRUNKEN NEVA BEEN TELEPORTED TO MY HOTEL ROOM?" she shouted furiously.

(She could not stay here.) I stated back.

She placed her hands on her hips then, leaning over me, "Oh? And why not? Why send her to my place?"

(I simply doubted think she would act so…foolishly….around you.) I told, struggling for the right words, without revealing what Neva and I had almost done.

Kirya crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

I had no desire to tell her. I remained silent, turning my eyes away from her. After a moment I saw Kirya scan the room, looking at Neva's bed, and then at mine. I cursed as I realized how messy everything still was, the blankets and sheets still scattered about. It was so obvious; even Kirya's small human brain would notice it!

She went over her list of observed facts aloud, gazing at the ceiling as though for inspiration, "She kept asking where you were, you're not explaining anything, she'd very drunk, both the beds are messy…"

Her jaw dropped as it clicked. Damnation…

"Oh my god… Did you two-?"

(No, we didn't Kirya. Neva was merely drunk and she…wanted to...) I said bluntly.

A delighted grin lit her face, "She came onto you?"

It is ironic how varied my feelings about this human could be. Sometimes I cared deeply for her, and sometimes, like now, I despised her, (Like Mew, your strong point is not subtlety… But…yes…)

She burst out laughing at my answer, "How did you respond to that?"

Curse the fact that I hate lying, (I did not realize she was drunk at first.)

She gave a laugh at this, "So-so how far exactly did you go before figuring that out?"

I shot her a glare, (What makes you believe I did anything?)

She gave me a don't-be-stupid look, "Well, your bed is a mess, Neva's-"

(Very well, if you must know, we simply…nuzzled and…kissed for a time. She touched, not I.) I said extremely quickly, feeling myself blush deeply.

Kirya doubled over with laughter, "This is way too good! I'm marking this day on my calendar. 'Mewtwo officially makes out'!"

(Don't you dare!) I warned, feeling shame and anger burn inside of me.

She grinned, "Fine. But can you please explain _why_ you did anything? I would've expected you to freak out, not do something. I mean, how far did you want to go?"

(That is none of your concern.) I hissed at her.

Her jaw dropped, "Are you not-telling me that you would've gone ahead and had sex with her? _You?_"

My face burned, (I despise you human… But yes, had I not realized that Neva was drunk; I likely would have ended up mating with her. …She is physically desirable…)

"Oh my god… You actually WANT her! She turned you on!" she cried, laughing.

(Is it your goal in life, to embarrass me?) I asked harshly, my voice full of fury. Of all the creatures to talk about this with…

"But it's true right?" she questioned.

I bit my lower lip, wanting nothing more than to send her to the South Pole, (Yes… But even so, I couldn't allow such a thing to happen. It would have been highly unfair to Neva, if I took advantage of her.)

Kirya seemed to think on this for a second, "Mewtwo she didn't seem all that drunk to me."

(She was still drunk though.) I restated the fact.

She nodded, "Okay, okay, but let me get this straight. Neva got drunk (you still have to explain that to me), she practically jumped on you, asking to get laid, and you, someone who's attracted to her physically, something unheard of when concerning you, refused?"

I growled at her bluntness, (Yes. And if I had mated with her, she would be pregnant. She's in heat Kirya.) I answered, grinding my teeth. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!

She seemed to settle down at this, "What?"

(She's fertile and menstruating.) I stated flatly.

"You know Mewtwo, _normal people,_ just use the term 'period'. But no, you feel the need to be scientific about everything." She responded, and then her face filled with horror, "…Oh shit…"

(What?)

"She'd sleeping in my bed right now. Crap, she'll get everything all bloody!" she cried, hands pulling on her blond hair.

(Go then. Save your…bedding.)

"Whatever." She said, beginning to walk away, but suddenly stopped, turning to me slowly, her voice quiet, "Just tell me this Mewtwo…do you love her?"

I felt shocked at the question, (No. What would make you ask such a thing?)

She looked saddened at my answer, "Mewtwo, as much as I want you to go ahead and get laid, get a girlfriend and all; if you're going to become mates with anyone, please don't…just have sex with her for the heck of it. Love her, before you go that far, alright?"

I nodded, sighing, (You do not need to tell me that Kirya… I would never…hurt anyone like that.)

She nodded, "Good…"

With that, she left, leaving me with mixed feelings. As much as I desired Neva, as likely as it was that I might have mated with her, I felt deeply ashamed too. Of my own wants, of my actions… I would have hurt her so badly if I'd gone as far as she'd suggested, when drunk…and even worse, she would have been burdened by the child of a creature who did not love her, who she didn't love. I felt a deep pain, at these thoughts. I cared much for Neva…how far my feeling went was unknown to me. But to think, of what might have happened…what had almost happened…I could not justify my actions. I had kissed her, held her, nuzzled her gently, stroked her fur…how had I become so physical, when concerning her? Despair, shame, and hatred for myself, made me feel nauseated.

I knew I had gone too far… I'd crossed an invisible line between Neva and I, one that had been very clear from the start. Even if I hadn't gone all the way, I had still taken advantage of her, in kissing her, in nuzzling and holding her gently. I was no better than that Machamp who so hurt her…save that Neva had been too drunk to realize it.

I'd violated her.

I felt the desire to die, realizing that. Neva…even if I apologized, I could not redeem what I'd done. She would never forgive me for this, and I honestly didn't expect her to. I may not have touched her in any private areas of her form, nor did I rape her, but I might very well have if I hadn't come to my senses. If my instincts had won against my intellect…

When had things become so unclear to me? I felt I was falling apart. My feelings and thoughts were muddled, my actions so terribly unlike me. All because of Neva…a being as mysterious to me as my own fate. I knew so little about her…yet I felt drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. And yet, what if I accidentally smothered that fire, and it flickered and died?

I felt sick. The emotions inside of me violently tore at me, and I buried me head in my paws, my breathing shaky. Neva…she had been through more pain and horrors then I could possibly imagine. Only now, was I beginning to get a taste of that, from my own fears of having destroyed the fragile relationship between us. Like our small kisses, the memory now tainted with shame, that taste was bittersweet…

0 0 0

Author's Note: Wow…that was…not how I originally planned it. It's so short compared to my other chapters recently. …Okiedokie. Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Things are going to get messy… Neva, I must say this, will not be pissed at him in the way you all probably think she will be. But in the next few chapters: Mewtwo's morals are going to be tested. Neva's own attempts to reach out will be a lot more voiced. And Kirya will show a rare side of her psyche when things begin to spin out of control…

Heehee, the fun has just begun (don't be fooled, I'm still depressed --).


	39. Nothing's Perfect

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I do not own anything that is a product of some company, or something that is obviously not mine. I only own the OC's, OP's, and the storyline. Also, I do not own the word, Azura, which was the name of a made up plant in the last chapter. It is actually the name of one of my online friends, who agreed that I could use it. Bless her…**

0 0 0

Author's Note:

Random Reader - THANK GOD you're alright RR! You SCARED ME! Please, don't worry me like that again… Try to warn me, before disappearing like that…

I suppose I have to believe in god now…he's given me many tiny miracles, and a lot larger ones in the past… Even if my real life is somewhat crappy right now, I can't not believe in god. My prayers keep being answered…which, I suppose, is all right by me. Thank you god…

Anyways, I hope your trip to Washington D.C. was successful Random Reader.

Okay, to ImJessieTR, if that was way too much information…it's not going to stop at that. While it will be a good while before I put any more sexual content in this fic (and the last chapter was somewhat cheating, in a way. A dream and a few kisses…), it will be there. Unlike some authors, I've never been the best at subtlety (not _now_ anyways). So, to those who don't like description of such things, I'm sorry…you'll probably end up a bit upset with me. But, I'll put a warning on the top of such chapters. Don't worry, there won't be many…

Now, on with the chapter!

0 0 0

**Chapter 39:**

**Kirya's POV**

Sitting in one of the inside corners of my couch, my legs lying across it easily; I pressed a button on the remote in my hand to change the channel. At the very same time, I winced at the sound of someone puking in the bathroom. A small, telepathic moan reached my ears, and I called out to my only companion in the hotel room, curling up my legs near me under the light, white blankets I'd brought to me so I could sleep last night. With her in my room, I'd been forced onto the couch…

"You okay Neva?" I asked over the sounds coming from the TV in front of me.

(Do I sound like it?) Shouted a harsh voice, to which I winced. My god, she was bitchy when she was sick. Of course, I couldn't really blame her. Cramps sucked!

I got up slowly, shivering in the colder air. The temperatures around here, in Steelport, had taken a drastic drop just recently at the approach of fall. Considering I'd been living in this almost tropical temperature place for the last few months, the sudden chill had shocked me. Well, I should've expected as much. This place bordered the ocean after all…of course it would have an odder climate then my constant, colder home in Klayblue. Vast forests and snow capped mountains…with the altitude it was certainly more frigid.

I'd been here WAY too long if I shivered at a little drop in degrees. But even though I had this knowledge, it wasn't like I was going to leave anytime soon. I had to babysit Mewtwo and Neva for the time being. They'd end up killing each other before long without my help. They'd nearly had sex only yesterday…as though to match their fool moods, the air had become colder everywhere near here…the irony of the approaching autumn.

(I feel like shit…) Neva cussed as she came out of the bathroom, looking as horrible as she evidently felt. Bloodshot eyes, ruffled fur (a bit smudged with "blood"), and breath that smelled a mix of alcohol and vomit, despite how she tried to rid herself of such a scent…not a pretty sight.

"Are you going to list your symptoms again?" I asked, knowing it to be the…fifth time she'd do so if she went off again.

She gave me a halfhearted glare, it being weak from her not caring about my comment, instead feeling too sick, (I have a massive headache, my stomach revolts at any food, and I have these damnable cramps…)

I grinned, unable to help myself, "Oh, the blessings of a hangover and period…"

(Shut up!) She snapped, giving me a small growl. I only grinned wider.

I wondered if she even remembered what she'd tried to do. She attempted to make Mewtwo lay her…and from what I got, she damn near succeeded too, "Do you recall anything you did yesterday?" I questioned innocently.

Yeah, right. I'd stopped being an innocent when I turned eight and pulled my first prank on my parents. They never did figure out how uncooked eggs got into their shoes… After all, their "little angel" would never do such a thing…

She turned her eyes away from me, (Not really…just some very blurred images. A couple flashes…)

As she blushed, I kept a laugh back, knowing that she knew fully well what she'd tried to do, and it embarrassed her to the point where she didn't even want to even think about it. Oh well…I'd be nice and not tease her…this time. I still had a long while that I could spend torturing Mewtwo though! Hee…I loved seeing him so flustered!

Hearing Neva give another moan, my smile faded. I knew well how badly one could feel when having their period. It sucked majorly… Well, I'd be a friend and help her out the best I could.

"Why don't you go sit at the table," I suggested, pointing towards the wooden furniture to my left, before the kitchen, "I'll whip up something for us to drink. Maybe you'll feel better with something in your stomach."

(You must be joking…) Neva muttered, but obeyed.

Seeing her sit down, I quickly crossed into the little area, shivering slightly at the coldness of the white tiles against my bare feet. Mom would kill me if she saw me like this…but it wasn't as though I was playing with knives or anything. I opened the fridge, seeing a carton of milk and various other drinks in there, as well as some of the leftover foods that'd been brought up to me by room service. Apple pie…yummy. I nearly drooled… Shaking my head gently to clear it, I remembered that I was supposed to be getting Neva something tasty to drink. I reached into the back, feeling the extremely cool air on my hands and face, as I groped around for the plastic jug I was looking for. Ah ha!

I pulled out the cranberry juice, smiling widely. I also took out a cup of coffee, immensely sweetened with sugar and milk, taking a swig. Hmmm…while I liked it better hot, it wasn't bad cold like this. No, I immediately decided. I would not drink this coffee right now. Maybe when I actually needed to stay up (from the craziness I shared with Mewtwo, I'd probably need it sometime very soon). I put it back, carrying the dark red fruit juice under my arm as I shut the white door with a small slam. Reaching up into the cupboards, I pulled out some of the Swiss Hot Chocolate powder packages, and grabbed a couple of white mugs, branded with the hotel name and logo on them.

After putting the pale brown powder in one cup, I quickly I mixed my cocoa and marshmallows with a guess amount of water. In the other, I poured some of the cranberry juice, mixing in a small teaspoon of honey in it as well. Covering both with a couple of those tiny little plates that some people use at tea parties, to put under their cups, I put them in the microwave, letting them heat up quickly. All this time Neva was watched me, her eyes flashing boredom and pain. I'd give her a painkiller, but I didn't know what'd work on a pokemon. I mean, I knew what herbs and stuff would help, seeing as I was a trainer, but I didn't know if human medicine would work. It might just make things worse, considering they're not supposed to be used on pokemon (most of the time. Sometimes they could be used on both species with the same effect…).

Once I heard the sharp beeping sound to announce that the drinks were done, I opened the microwave, remembering to put on oven mitts before I did. I really didn't want to burn myself! Taking the plates off, seeing tiny droplets of water sparkling on the inside, I smiled to the sweet scent wafting up to me on the steam. Hee! As they began to cool from their burning temperatures, I cleaned up, putting everything back in order (see mom, I'm not a total slob!). Once the cups were somewhat cool enough to touch (still damn hot though), I pulled off the oven mitts and brought them to the table, seeing Neva raise her head to take the one I offered her, the hot cranberry juice/honey mix.

As I sat down, I sipped my own drink, enjoying the chocolaty taste, "When my grandma was still alive, she loved drinking that stuff. It was her own little recipe. She used to fiddle with food and drinks, making them tastier. Of course, she had an odd sense of what tasted good. My mom swears she was nearly poisoned at times when she was little! It was always a funny family memory…" I told, trailing of at the happy memories that accompanied my grandma. Such a wonderful woman…I was proud to be her granddaughter. I shook my head after a second, giving a small laugh, "Anyways, my mom and I never really liked it, but it's good for you, and it somewhat helps with the pain. It could be that you're just too preoccupied with the taste though, so you don't think all that much on the cramps. Go ahead, try it!" I urged.

Neva did so, staying silent for a moment, and then looked up, stating quietly, (Thank you…this tastes fine. Bittersweet…I like it.)

I smiled, "Glad to hear it! It's definitely stronger than tea!"

She smiled, (Very true.) she said, and then, after a moment, looked away from me, (I'm…sorry for making a mess of your bed…)

I gave a small laugh at this, "S'okay. The people here can superheat their water, I'm sure they can get any stains out. It's not as though I'm poor or anything."

She smiled, taking another sip of her drink, gazing at me. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed at something behind me. I half expected to see Mewtwo there, when I turned around. Instead, I nearly groaned as Neva finally spotted the window.

(Kirya how…? How did that glass get shattered like that?) She asked, staring at the broken window.

I scrambled for an explanation. What could I say? Mewtwo had told me not to tell Neva about anything that'd happened during her little power surge, including the wave that had destroyed most of the city's glass. While repairs were quickly being made, with the thousands of dollars quickly raised from the nearby regions, who had heard what'd happened, the city still wasn't completely healed. In a couple weeks, at the very most, it would be, but still… I gazed at Neva, feeling the chill coming through the open window, seeing her almost pleading look, for me to explain. I inwardly sighed, knowing that I couldn't break my word with Mewtwo.

"A bird flew into it, if you can believe that. I nearly wet my pants… Oh, don't worry, it's fine. I got it to the Pokemon Center ASAP!" I lied quickly.

She seemed to accept this, taking another sip of her drink. I felt guilt burn my insides at the lie, making me feel horrible. It was so easy for me, to avoid or cover up the truth…and so simple for her to accept those false words. Really, it had been a small, no-win situation. Lie to one friend, or break my word with another. Either way, I'd be hurting one of them. At least I found comfort, in the fact that I agreed with Mewtwo…it would be a bit much for Neva to cope with, if she knew the truth. So I couldn't just go out and say what'd really happened! She probably wouldn't believe me if I'd told her anyways…

As a few moments passed, I felt an odd atmosphere form around us, silent, but not truly uncomfortable. Taking a gulp of my hot chocolate, I inwardly cursed at the fact that my marshmallows were all melted. Why did they have to be the size of pebbles? Why couldn't they be those huge ones that you cooked over the campfire? That would be so much better-

(Kirya is…Mewtwo angry with me?) Neva asked quietly, her eyes downcast.

I nearly chocked on my drink in surprise, "Why-why would you think that?"

She let go of her mug, setting it on the table, and wrung her hands nervously, (I uh…I tried to…well…mate…with him…) she managed to say, highly embarrassed about the topic.

I regarded her calmly at this, feeling oddly parent like, "He's not angry at you Neva. You had an excuse, to act that way, in his point a view. You're in heat, you got drunk…and considering that he's the only male member of your species near you, he thinks it makes sense that you basically threw yourself at him. He's angrier at himself actually…" I told, taking another gulp of my quickly cooling drink.

I saw her eyes flash at that, (Why, because he…responded?)

I nodded, "Well yeah. Mewtwo isn't someone who's very physical Neva. I guess he's gotten more so since you appeared, but he's told me that sex isn't an interest to him. Frankly, I think he believes it to be a stupid, pointless waste of time." I told, stirring my drink, "He's also actually told me that he doesn't think he deserves to mate, with anyone. He has some personal issues he really needs to work out…" I trailed off.

Then, I continued, "He was treated badly in the past…and that affects him, even now. He's gotten a lot better, that's true. He told me though, that before I knew him, he was a very againsty person, hateful of everything. And really, he still has a long way to go." I said, shaking my head, "When it comes to things like love, sex, or just the thought of having a mate and family, he just doesn't really know how to handle those things. But deep down, I really think he needs them. Even with those hurt pokemon, and me, he's still so alone. I can't help, but hate that thought…" I explained sadly.

I raised my head, seeing Neva giving me an odd look, (So…is that why _you_ are helping me? Because you hope that _I _will give Mewtwo all that?) She asked sharply. Her anger cut through my horribly, leaving me shocked. Oh god…

I shook me head quickly, "That isn't what I meant at all!" I nearly shouted, feeling my suppressed anger at her begin to erupt, "Why don't you just believe us? We don't want to hurt you! We're good people, yet you don't trust us-"

(The last time I trusted someone who seemed good Kirya, I got hurt badly!) She cut me off, and then her gaze became sad, almost desperate to make me see something, (Please, please understand that while I consider you my friends, while I do care for you both, I just can't… I'll always carry a seed of doubt, as much as I want to rid myself of it. But…I'm trying Kirya alright? Do you have any idea how difficult it is, to allow a male of my species, someone quite capable of raping me, and you, a_ human_, in? I would…love to reach out Kirya, to open up but…how can you expect me to, after everything that's been done to me? There were worse things, that happened to me, then simply being beaten each night…) She told, and I saw her eyes glittering with tears.

Seeing this made me feel instantly guilty. I shouldn't have yelled at her… I set my drink down, going around the small table to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders. She didn't seem opposed to this, but I felt her tense. What could have possibly been more horrible, than having someone hurt you every day, for entirely no reason? What else had my friend been though?

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

She laughed wryly, (No. Thank you for your offer though. I'll keep it in mind…)

I smiled, "Cool. Why don't you go take a bath? That way, you aren't "bleeding" on the carpet. There's also mouthwash in the mirror cabinet."

Knowing my true meanings behind my words were a joke, Neva grinned, sticking her tongue at me for a moment, (Fine, I can take a hint.) she laughed, and grimaced with pain at her cramps, (Maybe the hot water will make me feel better.)

I released her, allowing her to get up, "Well, if not, go ahead and be a bitch. I understand perfectly!"

(Good.)

With that, she went into the bathroom, and I heard the hot water turn on after a moment. I sighed, knowing that within the hour, she'd be back to feeling like crap. Oh well, I could take that. After all, I wasn't much better, if not worse than she was when I had my period. Thank god for Tylenol. Funny how it could be such a good painkiller…

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I felt horrible. While the headache I'd been experiencing had faded over my talk with Kirya, and my stomach had settled down after throwing up so much, my cramps were still present. Damn they hurt! Guys don't know how lucky they were, to not be able to get them. If they knew, they'd totally agree to allow us females to shout and complain all we wanted. How would they like it, if their abdomen ached from the inside out? To be so uncomfortable and pained, that it was impossible to get to sleep at night? Damn…I wouldn't be in this mess if Mewtwo had just gone ahead and mated with me. One would know that the pain was getting to my head, considering how I was thinking. Damn…

After awhile I got up out of the hot water, shivering at the cold, and looked into the mirror above the marble sink. The steam from my bath was fogging it up, but I could still see my shoulders, neck, and head well. Even not seeing the rest of my form reflected in it, I knew I'd changed. Not only on the outside, but inside as well. Despite how much I fought against it, I was letting my companions in, something that I deeply feared. I had allowed Aaron to get close to me, and he had hurt me so terribly because of it, far more than I would have ever thought possible… The memory of him was like a piece of sharp metal, embedded in my heart, paining me whenever I remembered him. I had been so naïve…how could I let that happen again?

A sudden thought struck me. Was any of this even real? Was this a cruel trick of my mind; was I still asleep and dreaming? For, could I really believe that Morgan, someone who had seemed so very selfish, had saved me, surely risking herself to do so? That of all the places I could have been teleported to, that it was in Mewtwo's city, another of my kind, a creature intent on helping me? Was this my comfort zone? Had my mind made up a place believable to me? In all, it seemed to lack pain, the essence of my life. Perhaps the little I felt of pain, was my true life, still sinking into me from the outside. So, had I been engulfed in a fantasy world, had my mind fooled me into believing that this was true?

I picked up a razor, feeling both gloom and curiosity. If such a thing were true, than the pain I felt inside this world, would be the pain I felt on the outside, reflected. When people attacked me, my mind would make up lightning fast excuses, of my being attacked here as well. But my mind, without my conscious self, looking out, could not predict when such beatings came. So, if I were to hurt myself, it would be by my own doing, not an attack. By inflicting damage on my own flesh, I should not be able feel the pain that was a result of that, only numb. If all of this were truly made up, a dream, I had found a way to know…

Slowly, I managed to free the blade from the device, seeing its iron surface glint in the electric light. Slowly, I brought it to my right wrist, my paw not trembling in the least, instead, very steady. Tracing through my fur, I gently pressed the tip of the blade into my skin, cutting into my flesh. I almost laughed, continuing to make the shallow vertical cut (to kill myself I would have to go far deeper than this, though cutting across my ankles or neck would be more effective. Yet I had no desire to die, only to feel pain). It hurt! By god, it was painful! As blood welled up, I gave a somewhat relieved, hysterical laugh. I was not imagining things…this was real!

"Neva? You okay in there?" called a sudden voice from behind the door.

In my surprise, the blade slipped, cutting a deep gash into my forearm. I held back a cry of pain, feeling the blood begin to flow freer from the long straight cut. Deeper than I had meant to go, about four inches in length, I had luckily managed not to tear into any muscle. Still, by god it hurt! I bit back a howl of pain at how it seared, knowing well the pain of a blade but having half forgotten how it felt. Oh god…

"Neva…? I'm coming in!" cried Kirya, as I saw her begin to pick the lock.

(Ummm, no, I'm fine! I'm just getting some soap.) I thought up an excuse quickly.

There was a pause, as though the human was contemplating what I'd said, "Neva it's in the soap dish."

I had to wonder whether she saw through my lie or not, (Oh…)

"Yeah 'oh'!" she yelled, but I noticed that her voice was going away from the door, towards the couch.

I sighed in relief as I heard the noise of the TV turn up, as though Kirya had finally found something she'd wanted to watch. Grimacing in pain, my left paw fumbled with the cabinet, throwing it open with a clang, my other hurt forearm resting on the counter. Kirya didn't hear. Looking around I searched for an ointment to help heal…and found nothing. There were bandages though, which I quickly wrapped on, hoping it would stop the flow of blood. The work I did was somewhat clumsy in my view, but I had to do it fast, knowing that Kirya might come back and enter at any time. I could not let her see this…how was I too explain it?

I winced at the pain that came from simply opening and closing my right paw. Ow…OW! I cleaned up the blood on the marble stone hastily, the blade as well, leaving no evidence or what I'd done. As I finished, I felt a bit of relief, on top of panic, fill me. I crossed back over to the tub, the water now only warm. I slid into it anyways, keeping my right forearm out of the water. That would hurt so…

I don't know how long I stayed in there, soaking up the warmth, feeling my forearm sting. I could see the blood seeping through the white bandages already… After a time I got out of the cool water, pulling my cloak I'd thrown in the corner of the room back on. I didn't bother to dry myself…there was no real reason to. Watching the somewhat bloody water drain, I opened the bathroom door, finding myself alone in the apartment like room. Crossing over to the broken window, I placed a wet hand to some of the remaining glass, my fur clinging to my form and somewhat glittering in the sunlight. Looking around though, my eyes narrowed. Kirya had said this window had been broken by a bird and yet…from what I could see…most of the other windows in the nearby buildings…were also shattered. How…?

"Oh, you're out! Can you take this bag for me Neva?" asked a familiar female voice from behind me.

I turned, seeing Kirya halfway through the doorway, one arm holding a bundle blankets and sheets, the other carrying a grocery bag. In her mouth, she carried her keys on a fire red strap. Evidently, she was struggling not to drop something. I quickly went over, taking what she'd suggested, to her relief. Closing the door, she placed the rest of her quarry on the table, in which I followed suit. As she pulled out the squishy package from white plastic bag, I couldn't help but blink in surprise.

(I was unaware that you weren't potty-trained Kirya.) I commented.

She smiled, giving me an amused look, "These aren't for me. They're for you!"

I cocked my head in confusion, (But I…I know how to use your facilities Kirya! I don't understand, why…?)

She laughed, "It's not like that! You just don't wear underwear, so you can't really use a pad, like I can. This was the only solution I could think of!"

(But-but those won't fit me! Those are for human infants-)

She shook her head, "Uh-uh! These are for senior citizens…"

I crossed my arms, (Even so, where would my tail go?)

The answer to that, was to apparently rip a hole in the back of the white, cottony thing. Despite my protests, and my embarrassment, Kirya managed to convince me to wear one of her makeshift pads for me. I suppose she had good reason…I would "bleed" everywhere until I was out of heat, which could take a few days still. Nonetheless, I made Kirya swear she would NEVER tell anyone of this. Laughing her head off, she agreed.

As I pulled my cloak on, she said, "Why don't we have a girl's night out? Come on, it'll be fun!"

(It is day Kirya.) I stated, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Same difference! Please?" she begged, giving me puppy eyes.

How was it, that she could already get her near tennis ball sized eyes any bigger? I sighed, giving into her, (Fine… What exactly would we be doing?)

"I have no idea! Why don't we just go rent some movies and then come back here? It'll only take maybe an hour tops!"

I nodded, agreeing. I rarely had fun really, being too distrustful and cautious to do so. Still, it was not as though I didn't like Kirya. She was a fun person to be around, a person who could lighten the mood in any situation if she tried. She was one of my few friends in this world, and I was willing to get out and do something with her. As I put my cloak back on, having managed to miraculously hide my injured arm from Kirya, I made sure every inch of me was covered, my hood firmly up.

Walking under the azure sky, seeing the fluffy white clouds fly by, the bright sunlight and crisp air made today a perfect day to be outside. Autumn had yet to arrive, but hints of it were approaching fast. A few fallen leaves here, patches of dry, dead grass there. Around us, people seemed to be replacing windows, pruning bushes and trees. Many vehicles were being towed away after crashing into various polls and buildings. Broken glass was being swept up by many. Yet still, humans all around were going to work, children playing, other chatting. Whatever had happened to this place, life went on. But, that was just it. What _had_ happened? And why did I suddenly feel a great deal of guilt swell within me, looking around?

Had Kirya lied to me about something? Had a bird truly flown into her window? She could be just as easily telling the truth though, as she could lying. A bird could have flown into her window, and the rest of the damage around here being completely unrelated. But perhaps not… I shook my head gently, to clear it of such thoughts. Something had happened here, and both Mewtwo and Kirya seemed reluctant to speak of it. Sooner or later though, I had to ask them. I just had to…

"Hey, are you Kirya Brooks?" shouted a voice from our right.

My companion and I both turned our heads to look at the source of the call at the same time. Messy, dirty blond hair, and lime green eyes, were two of the features he held. He wore faded pine green jeans and a camouflage shirt, with a belt that held three poke'balls. He leaned back against a concrete post in front of one of the many houses on this street, the walkway to the door nearer to us. He gave Kirya a somewhat cocky grin, his tan fingers drumming on his bare elbows. Arms crossed, with one white-with-blue-striped tennis shoe covered foot resting on the post, he had the pose of a confident relaxed teenager.

"Yeah." Kirya responded, putting her hands to her hips, "What's it to you, army brat?"

He grinned, taking one of his poke'balls from his belt and spinning it on the top of one finger, "Wanna battle? Three on three? No switching out?"

When one couldn't switch pokemon, it meant that whatever pokemon chosen to battle each other would remain opponents throughout the match. Meaning, that if one fainted, the successful trainer would have to switch their pokemon with a new one, same as their opponent did. Hence, if the trainer won two matches in a row, the battle would be finished, as that trainer had already won two out of three, a majority. This restriction was rarely used, seeing as how one pokemon could finish off the rest of the opponent's pokemon, if given the chance. Mostly, only truly cocky, sure-that-they-could-win trainers, engaged in such battles outside events.

At this, Kirya gave me a bored look, evidently not wanting to fight at the moment. Still, a challenge was a challenge, and she couldn't politely refuse, considering she was a junior gym leader, capable of giving out the Klayblue badge. I took a few steps back, leaning against one of the nearby trees, keeping in the shadows. She rolled her eyes at me, turning back to the hopeful.

"Hell, why not? Three on three you said?"

"Yep!" he replied, getting up from his stance, moving a good several yards from her.

"Alright then! Go, Mightyena!" she shouted, throwing a poke'ball up in the air.

"Come on out, Magmar!"

I watched the battle begin from the sidelines, gazing at the two pokemon that were to be pitted against one another. I had already come to know Mightyena, but I had never seen a Magmar before. It looked much like an herbivore dinosaur when one really gazed closely at it. Sharp claws and feet, thick tail, and spines protruding from the spine. Red and yellow coloring, with flames coming from the tip of the tail and top of the head. Plus, it had thick, black, tightly hugging anklets and the same type of collar. Its forehead jutted outwards above its somewhat dull eyes as well, and its mouth was like a yellow beak. It had a somewhat humanoid appearance I suppose, but one could certainly tell it was a flame type pokemon.

As the Magmar used Sunny Day, Kirya ordered her wolf like pokemon to use Howl. Both increased the Attack of themselves. The fire move Flamethrower came next, and would have surely have taken a toll on the dark type pokemon had it not been for its surefooted agility and ability to dodge. I watched as Mightyena skidding to a halt behind the flame type creature, throwing himself at his opponent to chomp down onto its shoulder with Crunch. The Magmar quickly blew an Ember in the dog's face to knock him away, and then attempted to use Rest after being the victim of a quick Take Down attack. Mightyena then used the ability of Snatch to take that attack away, instead healing itself and going to sleep.

As most trainers would, the boy immediately decided to take advantage of this condition instead of healing his pokemon, deciding to use a Fire Blast on Kirya's pokemon. Kirya instantly whipped out a Blue Flute, awakening her pokemon before the attack hit. The quick 'tweet' instantly made me feel more alert as well, and I watched as the wolf once again dodged the flame attack, making his opponent faint as it was hit with another Take Down.

Next was sent out Misdreavus against Vaporeon. The water type creature looked like a robin egg blue cat, with a mermaid like tail. Around its neck was a pale bluish, large, finlike collar, with fishlike ears and plume in a navy blue and cream color. The ridge like spine looked like tiny flowing sea waves, as opposed to its otherwise calm, smooth skin. The large, black eyes it held, quickly filled with confusion as Kirya's ghost pokemon used her Confuse Ray attack, and as the battle went on, the feline managed to injure itself with its ice and water attacks more times then it did Misdreavus.

The female ghost attacked the creature with a number of Psywaves, and I suspected her to be feasting on the fearful emotions coming from the creature, considering the orbs around her neck absorbed them to create nutrition. The somewhat sobbing, creepy cry, made me shiver as she succeeded in making the other pokemon faint. I knew her to be a somewhat hyperactive creature, yet when awakening earlier today to see her hovering over me, I recall feeling a bolt of fear cut through me.

While Kirya had already technically won the battle, the other trainer decided to continue and be stubborn. The restriction he himself had placed at the beginning of the match was to be disobeyed. As he released his Heracross, Kirya released her Duskull, silently allowing this. The bug pokemon looked like an oversized blackish blue beetle, with a large, proud, T shaped horn coming from its forehead, used to forcefully fling away foes if necessary. Its sharp claws were used to get a good grip on tree bark, since it eats only tree sap.

Really, it was a relatively harmless pokemon, but a good fighter nonetheless. As it began to fly into the air with its gossamer wings, Kirya's other ghost pokemon quickly used Night Shade to force it back down. Using Will-O-Wisp, Kirya's pokemon managed to burn the large bug, using Faint Attack over and over again, to continue to weaken it. However, there was not much that could be done to hurt the ghost, for any normal attack, such as Horn Attack, would have no effect. Finally, as his last pokemon fainted, the teenage boy had to admit defeat.

Throughout the entire battle, I couldn't help but wonder if such a thing was right. Sure, it was in a pokemon's blood to fight, but for someone to purposely pit one against another? Was it a fair thing to do? Shouldn't pokemon have a choice, whether to battle against their brethren by the order of humans? Sure, it was only until unconsciousness, and yet…some may not wish to. In fact, there was a large group of humans, who were against these battles. The Blue Pacifists... And yet, even so, the world lived and thrived on the usage of pokemon and their abilities. Many humans achieved their dreams with them, and their pokemon were gifted with a number of friends, of species whom they wouldn't have even associated otherwise. Whether it was right of wrong, everyone was happy with the way things were done. Or at least…most were…

Still, seeing the delight on her pokemon's face, I couldn't help but smile. I supposed then, seeing how humans and pokemon alike were friends, companions, happy with one another, that I knew what side I was on. This one, the one of the trainer's. After all, while I did not trust many humans, most had good hearts. Their pokemon could see that… I sighed, rejoining Kirya as she returned her ghost pokemon to his poke'ball. I noticed, vaguely, that she held five pokemon on her belt. I knew one to be her Cacnea, and yet…what was the other? Which pokemon did she continue to hide…?

Kirya crossed over to her challenger, suddenly stern, "After I won the second round, you should have backed off. I'd won, the match was over! You could've saved your last pokemon the trouble of being knocked unconscious. And as for the first round, not healing your Magmar when you had the chance wasn't a wise move. The next time you're in a battle, think of the welfare of your pokemon before being reckless. Got that?"

He nodded, gritting his teeth in annoyance for being lectured.

She gave him a tiny smile and a curt nod, "Now unless you have some Revives and Potions somewhere on you, you should get to the Pokemon Center. You have a lot of work to do in your training, but you have a good selection in your team, I'll say that much. Now get moving!"

The trainer quickly disappeared out of sight, and I looked at Kirya in curiosity. This was the first time it had truly struck me that she knew what she was doing, when concerning pokemon. She'd given him advice, as any gym leader should. Even though I knew she'd beaten many others in battle, this was my first time witnessing one. She was _good_…

Kirya grinned, dismissing the sudden battle, "Well, let's get moving! The movie rental's just around the block."

I nodded, following right behind her. I noticed that people regarded Kirya with a type of respect that I'd never observed before. Not because of her battle, most of them probably hadn't even witnessed her skills in such things. Some probably didn't even care anyways. But still, I noticed that a number of times, people came up to my companion, and thanked her…

0 0 0

A few hours later, we were back in Kirya's hotel room, sitting on the couch. Having not known what to watch, I'd let Kirya make the selections. Reading the backs just then, they didn't seem too bad. I watched as Kirya put "The Princess Diaries" (by some company called Disney) in, fast forwarding through the previews. As the actual movie came on, I couldn't help but watch it with interest, the music enjoyable to me…

However, as it went on, I found myself getting agitated. While it was a good storyline to be sure, funny as well, some parts of it deeply irritated me, because it held parallels to my own life. The heroine in the story, was a person raised in the city, unaware of what she actually was, a princess of some tiny country. I had been grown in a tube, submerged in my dreamland since infancy, until I had awakened at adulthood, to find myself to be a creation of man. Also like me, she had been used by someone whom she believed him to be truly interested in her, who liked her. As it had been with Aaron and me.

But perhaps the most irritating thing of all, was how things, while it would still be difficult for the teenage girl, seemed to work themselves out. A fairy tale ending. She'd come to terms with her being royal, and had found love as well with a young man whom always seemed to care for her, who was truly perfect for her. Who, "Saw her when she was invisible." That would never happen to me. How could I come to terms with myself, considering I didn't even know WHAT I was? And as for romance in my life…who would ever be interested in me? No one, I knew. If I ever happened to have a mate, he would likely only desire me for physical reasons. Mewtwo himself had proved that I was sexually desirable, had he not? Had Zelanski not also said I was a 'pretty specimen'?

As my cramps began to come back fully, paining me immensely, my anger and agitation skyrocketed. I felt horrible, and the movie was now playing the most irritating song! "Miracles Happen" by Myra. Believe in what, I ask you? What was there to believe in, in this world? I got up stiffly, seeing Kirya give me a shocked look.

"You don't like this movie? I can put another one in you know." She said.

I backed away slowly, trying to pick out the words to express my bitter emotions, (I'm sorry, I jus-)

Her eyes suddenly widened, "Oh crap, Neva watch where you're-"

I suddenly tripped head over heels over the garbage can behind me. It was astounding just how much junk managed to fit in it. As I struggled to get up, I only managed to spill more out of the bag inside. I grimaced as my hand sunk into the grime of some decomposing food. I yelled a curse aloud, feeling I was being pushed over an edge. Damn it, I felt horrible, yesterday I'd managed officially to embarrass myself to the point of no return in front of Mewtwo, and then the horrid movie and its damnable song…!

(Damn it all!) I shouted, getting up quickly. I might as well have landed in a dumpster! My forearm began to sting…

"Here, you've got something on your head..." Kirya smirked, pulling away a banana peel, "Why don't you go get take a bath while I clean up?"

(Whatever…) I hissed, bristling with anger.

I nearly slammed the bathroom shut, throwing my garments off a second afterwards. I kicked the cupboards under the sink, cursing at the pain that shot through my foot as I did. That, to add to the cramps I was getting, made me clench my teeth. I turned the shower on, instead of a bath as Kirya had suggested, feeling the almost scorching water go over my form. It seemed to match my mood well…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

As I teleported into Kirya's, I let out a deep breath I was holding at the fact that I could only spy Kirya. I had no ideas, as to how I would speak to Neva of what had occurred. I would apologize, that much was certain. Still, I could not help but be relieved, that the first of my companions I would be speaking to, would not be her.

Kirya looked up from her work, which was, apparently, sweeping up spilled garbage, "Oh, hey Mewtwo. About time you dropped in…"

(Need help?) I questioned, at the same time telekinetically scooping up the trash and putting it back in its bag.

She nodded, "Thanks."

Once that was done, Kirya quickly scrubbed the carpets, not wanting to step in any grime. As she quickly finished I looked around for my other female companion. She seemed nowhere to be found. Vaguely, I heard running water coming from the bathroom, and guessed her to be taking a shower.

(How is Neva…?) I asked hesitantly.

Kirya hesitated, and then answered me, "She's okay-"

(Good, I'm going to go speak with her.) I interrupted, feeling this to be as good of time as any.

Kirya blanched, "But-"

I had already floated to the bathroom door by the time Kirya had tried to intervene. I knocked on the door quickly, receiving no answer. The human companion gave me a nervous look at the door, a bit apprehensive. She quickly crossed over to the couch, putting in one of the movies she had apparently rented. I gave no heed to her behavior, instead knocking again.

(Neva? Are you alright?) I called through the door.

For my concern, I was rewarded with silence.

I tried again, (Neva I know you can hear me.)

(…Go away.)

My eyebrows rose at this, and I pulled a bit away from the door, (I'm not going anywhere. I want to talk to you.)

(…About what?) She snapped at me, the question still sharp through the door.

I hesitated, but then shook away my doubts, going forward, (…Yesterday…)

(What's there to talk about? You're a jackass…) Neva insulted me angrily.

I jerked away from the door, taken aback, (Excuse me?)

(You're a jackass! I feel like shit right now because of you! It's all your fault. I have these horrid cramps and I'm bleeding everywhere…you could've taken advantage of me, but no, you had to be one of those guys who actually think before they do anything…)

My own anger suddenly lashed against her, (Are you saying you would have wanted your first time to be with me? Is that it?)

I assumed that she was a virgin. It made more sense to me that she was, considering as how she'd reacted to being touched by the now perished Machamp. Neva didn't contradict this statement, instead, proving it.

(I could've chosen worse…though you don't even seem to have the balls to lay someone who's asking for it.)

I saw Kirya trying to hold her laughter back, and shot her an icy glare, and turned back to Neva, (So you would prefer to be pregnant right now?)

Neva paused at this, but then quickly continued, (…Oh shut up.)

That was it. I had had enough of this. (I'm coming in Neva. If we're going to argue, I'd prefer be yelling at you instead of a door.)

I could sense her shock and anger through the wooden barrier, (What? You jerk, don't come in here-)

(Sorry, but I'm afraid I-)

Before I even laid a paw on the brass doorknob, the door in front of me was yanked open. I took a small step back at the sight before me. Neva, soaking wet, one hand resting on the doorframe, the other behind the now open door. Her shoulders and head hunched, I could feel her fury at my words and actions flowing off her, her blood red glare making me freeze. The hot air coming from inside the bathroom, the mist inside making it seem more like a sauna, only seemed to add to her mood. I suddenly realized why Kirya had given me that look of warning.

(Mewtwo, I had been stabbed, slashed, burned, poisoned, and hit in more ways then I can even list, but I'm in an entirely _new_ type of pain right now! This is one occasion that you, as a guy, are lucky! If you could feel an ounce, just a tiny ounce, of the pain I'm going through, you'd know better than to get on my nerves! I am absolutely NOT in the mood to fight with you, but if I have to kick your sorry ass to get some peace, I will! Now damn it, leave me ALONE!) She shouted at me furiously, slamming the door in my face.

For a moment, I stood there, positively stunned. I-I had never seen Neva like this, in the entire time she had been in my company. Certainly, there were times when she was angry with me, but never had she shouted and insulted me in such a way…

"Wow, I never knew she had it in her. Go Neva!" Kirya cheered from behind me.

(Traitor,) I stated, turning to her, (You might have warned me…)

"Ha! I tried to, didn't I? It's your own fault for invoking her queen bitch side, who I totally support by the way. She has a backbone, who knew?" my human friend chattered, picking up a magazine, flipping through it aimlessly.

(…I'll…be back in a few days…after she's out of heat.) I announced quickly.

Kirya gave me an amused smirk, "What, afraid she'll kick your butt?"

I blanched, (In this mood, I wouldn't put it past her… Tell her I hope she feels better soon. Farewell for now my friend.) I said, preparing to teleport back to my church home.

She gave a tiny wave, "See ya'!"

With that, I disappeared, fully hoping that when I returned, Neva might be in a better mood. This side of her was one I never desired to encounter again. After all, a joking romancist human I could handle…but a hell-bent female of my species? No…even with my abilities and power, I highly doubted it.

0 0 0

When I returned to Kirya's a few days later, I found my human companion to be missing. From the note she left for Neva, it said that would be out shopping, and would contact me as soon as she came back. I automatically assumed from it, that Neva was out of her heat, ready to be returned to my attic home, where she had her own comforts, her bed for one (which I'd cleaned, knowing that not only would Neva be unhappy if it wasn't, but so would I, considering the odor…).

I was greatly relieved by that. Hopefully now, I would get a decent talk out of her. Out of pain, and the influence of alcohol, she would be herself when we spoke. I had to try to make things right… I highly doubted that she really felt angry, at the fact that I _hadn't_ taken advantage of her stupor. If anything, I would get to know the full extent of the damage I had done… Hopefully, it would be small enough to repair…

Looking around, I saw a few various dirty dishes on the table, the blankets and pillows on the couch messy. The apartment like room seemed empty really, the light from the sun outside dulled by the closed shades. I could see that the garbage can had been recently changed, and vaguely heard the shower in the bathroom running. Neva…taking another bathe. My paw hesitated before knocking on the door. I discontinued then, realizing that I was likely to have a relapse of what had occurred only a few short days back, if I interrupted her.

I looked down the hall. The large washing room also had another door that lead into the master bedroom, where Neva had evidently been sleeping: Kirya's hospitality at work. I sighed, feeling the smooth, soft carpet underfoot as I walked down the hall, entering the room. Sitting on the side of the bed, I decided to wait, feeling nervousness clench my stomach as the minutes crept by sluggishly…

Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I heard the water shut off, heard shuffling in the marble room. Hearing the connecting door into the bathroom open, I opened my eyes, turning around to see my companion stepping through the doorway. A towel in hand, I watched as she began to dry the back of her neck, not opening her eyes to notice me standing there. Her fur, sopping wet, clung to her form, showing off her curvy feline physic well, the wetness on her fur making her gleam. She moved with the fluidity of the very water coating her, as though she was without bones. I inwardly cursed at how she could be so physically attracting without even trying. Damn, damn, damn!

She opened her eyes slowly, the dark red liquid fire in them burning, yet peaceful. Her eyes widened as she saw me, jerking in surprise. She almost dropped her snow-white towel, but caught herself in time to keep it in her paws. She threw it over her shoulder quickly, letting it hang there, not evidently knowing what to say to my sudden appearance. Well I, at least, had to say something…but how was I to do so with my mind on the fritz like this?

There were several uncomfortable minutes of silence, before either of us found their voice to speak. Neva was the one to do so first, (…I'm sorry.)

I blinked in surprise at that being the first thing for her to say, (What have you to apologize for?)

Her gaze traveled to the ground, not looking at me, (I yelled at you…I really shouldn't have, I was just feeling so horrid… And before that, I also tried to…I umm…)

I quickly interrupted her, (Stop. There's no need for you to say anything Neva. It was only natural for you to snap at me…I provoked you, and you fought back. As for you're attempt to mate with me…on normal ground you would have never asked such a thing, even when in heat. But that, added to the fact that you were drunk, was too much for you to handle. Of course you would have turned to me…it makes sense, considering your condition at the time. There is no reason for you to apologize…you had an excuse.) I explained, sighing.

I rubbed my eyes gently, before looking back to her, (I however, have no such thing. I knew well that even remotely responding to your actions was wrong, yet, despite that, I still violated you. I may not have truly touched or raped you, but everything else I did was anything but right. And I'm deeply sorry for that Neva, truly I am...) I ended softly, fully meaning everything I said, and waited for Neva's response. I felt a deep regret and sadness, at what I'd done, but could she see that? Could she…?

She crossed the few strides between us in silence, looking up at me closely, as though to judge me, to see if I truly meant those words. I wondered then, if my amethyst eyes displayed the same sorrow that I felt. Or did they betray me, and shine with the light of a liar?

(It's alright…) She whispered after a moment, her voice gently rising to a normal tone, (I forgive you for it. It isn't as though you hurt me…and you're obviously deeply sorry for it… Everyone is entitled to make mistakes. So you had a momentarily lapse of reason…it just proves you're not perfect, that you're a living, breathing creature like everyone else. You stopped me in the end, before I could do anything I would seriously regret. I'm grateful, for that…)

I smiled softly at this, feeling my fears being banished by her words… She did not think wrongly of me, she forgave me…I had not thought she would be so forgiving. Had she not been the one to be repelled, by even the slightest hint, of something other than kindness or friendship, once upon a time? Would not this, only a few shorts months ago, have driven her from me? Yes…but she was changing, morphing into someone far stronger and beautiful than she had ever been, inside and out. Still, she would always be Neva…mysterious, sweet Neva…

(So, you will be fine, staying with me still? We are still friends then?) I asked.

She smiled, (Yeah.)

She suddenly grabbed my hands, (Come, there's something I need to show you.)

As my companion lead me to the bed near us, my mind ran through all the possible scenarios of what she meant by her words. One, a rather inappropriate idea, continued to surface in my mind, which I pushed away repeatedly. Surely not? Surely, somber, she would never desire to do such a thing…?

To my immense relief she merely made me sit down beside her, and I watched as she flexibly curled a leg so the bottom of the pale foot attached faced upwards, her other knee raised. I watched as she brushed back some of her wet fur, feeling ill, but not surprised, to see a variety of tiny scars there. She had so many…it was astounding that only three, the ones on her back, were openly visible.

As I leaned forward to get a better look, sitting closer to her, she began to explain why she was showing me these tiny marks, her voice carrying a faraway tone to it, (I got these, by stepping on broken glass a good while back. It was my fault really, for dropping the bottle… Anyways, during my time in my cell, I had a companion who I care deeply for but he…ended up hurting me. I got these scars, as a result of it…) she told, and then looked up at my face, which I'd raised to look at her own, (So you see Mewtwo, it would take a lot more then just a few kisses, to make me hate you, to drive me away…)

I understood. I felt happy, knowing I was no longer walking on a fine line to keep her with me, with Kirya. I wondered vaguely then, whether the boy I had seen in her memory, in the light, had been the person she spoke of. It could have been someone else entirely. But, seeing her somewhat saddened expression, I decided not to ask, even though I felt sure she would answer me if I did so. Instead, I merely looked down at her scarred foot again, tracing a few of the shiny pale marks with my paw. She seemed to twitch in reflex, a smile shooting across her face.

(Hey, that tickles…) she commented quietly, with a tone that suggested for me to cease.

A sudden, indescribable urge of playfulness took me, making me grin brightly at this. I quickly repeated this action, hearing her laughter in my ears. As she tried to kick me away halfheartedly, I only continued to let my fingers dance across where I knew most people to be sensitive, ticklish. It quickly became a type of wrestling match, I over her, repeatedly "attacking" her, making her go quickly out of breath with laughter, her trying to push me away, though not succeeding.

It reminded me of two children playing; having fun, though one was the victim of laughter, the other enjoying seeing them squirm, and the smile on their face. Innocent, joyous, fun, a type of childish game. We were adults though…yet still, this knowledge didn't make me cease. I loved hearing her laugh, seeing her eyes glitter with happiness. I highly doubted she had had a childhood…and I knew I had lacked one as well. Was that not reason enough for us to enjoy ourselves, even if our actions were alike to those of children?

(Oh, oh stop! Mewtwo, stop tickling me!) She managed to gasp out after a time, her words mingled with laughter.

I reluctantly pulled my paws away from her sides, an area very sensitive to felines like ourselves, hearing her breathing go back to normal as her laughter slowly ceased, (Very well… But you cannot tell me that wasn't fun.)

She smiled, (No…I guess not.)

I silently gazed down at her, seeing her form sprawled across the now messy blankets of the bed. I was lying somewhat over her, resting on my forearms, one elbow on the other side of her form. We weren't touching, even the slightest, yet, we were incredibly close at that moment. After a few seconds, our smiles faded, replaced by an odd, comfortable, almost intimate silence, gazing into each other's crystal eyes. A vaguely became aware that the space between our faces was closing, not fully aware of what was going on. What…?

Suddenly, a door slammed from one of the other rooms or the hotel room, jerking us out of our momentary daze. I quickly allowed Neva up, though she could have just as simply slipped away, as she could have sitting up. I got of the bed quickly, standing, and turned back to her after a second. She sat on the other side of the bed, giving a small sigh, and I watched as she slipped into the dark bathroom, pulling on her robe. I suddenly noticed the bandages on one of her wrists. My brows furrowed with question and concern. How had I not noticed that before? When…what…?

"Hey Neva, you in here? Oh, hi Mewtwo!" Kirya greeted as she ducked her head into the room to see me.

(Hello Kirya.) I responded politely, in my usual monotone, not giving away even the slightest emotion.

"So then, I assume you guys talked?" she questioned, looking between Neva and myself.

I nodded, (Yes. I assume Neva, that you're ready to go back to the church now?)

She nodded, not saying anything. It wasn't as though she was becoming completely emotionless, as she sometimes did when uncomfortable, but she, like me, was giving away no signs of our previous activities. I suspected that if Kirya knew, she would ramble about how very cute it was, for me to have tickled Neva to such an extent, how adorable our making up was. I inwardly winced at that idea. As much as I liked the human, she could sometimes be intolerable. Yet, despite her flaws, she was very dear to me…I doubted I could bear it, if something ever happened to her…

As we came out of the bedroom, and into the regular living room, in which Kirya seemed to spend so much time, I noticed that Neva had a faintly flushed face. I raised an eyebrow at this, not knowing what to think of it. Was she embarrassed? What of? I doubted it was from her shower (the heat), and even more so, I had difficulty believing it to be from being the victim of being tickled. I noticed suddenly, in the brighter light, that she seemed to be sweating. Number two of odd behaviors for her. Suddenly, she began to sway, and I caught her in my arms just before she was about to fall.

"Neva, are you alright?" Kirya asked quickly, as deeply concerned as I. What was wrong?

She nodded, (Yeah I…just felt dizzy for a moment. Don't worry, I'm okay. I guess I just feel tired from not being able to sleep lately, that's all…)

I shortly held her tighter to me, the worry evident on my face, (When we get back home, I want you to take a nap. You'll feel better with a little rest, I'm certain.)

She nodded, not bothering to point out the fact that, the church attic wasn't necessarily a place she considered to be her home, (Sure.)

We quickly said goodbye to Kirya, whom whispered to me Neva's new, preferred drink. Whether it was true or not that she liked hot cranberry juice with honey, I would have to ask her, but not just then. I wanted her to get some sleep… The female Mewtwo quickly crossed over to her bed from my grasp, curling up in the soft, fresh-smelling blankets. I silently made sure she was fully tucked in, comfortable, being too concerned to care that such a thing was odd for me. Vaguely, I heard her quietly comment that the sheets smelled like newly mowed grass, before she fell into her dreamscape. I sighed as she did, realizing I shouldn't be so worried. She was a bit tired, that was understandable, considering how difficult sleeping must have been for her, in the past few days. She might be coming down with a summer cold, perhaps, but that wasn't very horrible. She would be perfectly all right…

When I awoke the next day, I saw how very wrong I was.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Cliffy (sorta)! Not a nice one, but hey, they keep everyone reading don't they? Anyways, it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out what's going on with Neva (if one picked up the tiny hints). If not, you'll find out soon enough.

PLEASE **REVIEW**! A good eight hundred some people have viewed my story, and while that's awesome to me, out of the many that are actually this far, only a handful ever review. To those who do, I so love you, you're the best a writer can have! For those who don't, I understand how it can sometimes be bothersome, but it only takes maybe a half a minute to write a review. It's not as though I don't allow anonymous reviews, or go against constructive criticism…

I'll stop complaining now. I have a hundred some reviews already, what's wrong with me? I sound selfish don't I? Oh well… See ya' all for now! Adios amigos!

0 0 0

Kirya: Neva, what exactly is up with you in the fic right now? I don't get it…

Morgan: (Well, she's sick obviously human. Maybe she has some kind of flu, or some other human illness.)

Kirya: Why are you blaming my species?

Morgan: (Simple, because it's your fault that germs and viruses are evolving! Some don't always wash their hands like they're supposed to, spreading illnesses. Others don't go through the entire prescription like their doctor says, and thus the remaining germs, even if the host feels cured, become immune to the medication. Do you know of any soap that isn't antibacterial now days?)

Kirya: …Amish soap…

Morgan: (Wiseass…wait, maybe Neva's pregnant!)

Neva: (How would that work? I'm still a virgin!)

Mewtwo: (You females are pulling on strings… Even if you did figure it out, you'd probably overlook it.)

Neva, Kirya, and Morgan: Oh shut up!

0 0 0


	40. Shades of Gray

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I'm a teenager, what do I own that isn't notebooks, present stuffed animals, and gift cards? I do not own anything already owned by a company, that's commercialized and such by them. I so tire of saying this…but it's required.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Ah, look where we are! Chapter 40! For those who've stayed with me and read for this long, I can't even begin to thank you enough. My writing used to be so horrible (looks back at the first few chapters of the fic, and winces). I actually end up losing most of my potential readers with the first chapter…which really sucks.

There probably wouldn't be so many chapters if the first twenty hadn't been so short…if I post this fic on another site; I plan to merge a bunch of them. Forty chapters can put off some readers…

Anyways, notes to all those who reviewed last time (you guys so ROCK!).

ImJessieTR – Eh-heh…good to hear you won't be upset with me. That comment was also for other readers who don't like…graphic sex (it's a fic though…you can't see anything, only imagine it). Anyways, good luck with the move! Hopefully, things won't get too hectic for you. And I'm sorry to here about your brother being in a car accident. I hope he's okay. As for your project…that's alright. I'm happy enough with just getting an occasional review (though the project is something I will be looking forward to, but take your time).

cloudfightback – I assume from what you said in your review that you've been with me from the beginning. I'm truly flattered! By the way, one of your predictions will come true in this chapter (winks).

SacredBlade – 'Brilliant'? Why thank you! It's good to know people like my story.

Random Reader – Your reviews make me smile so! And yes, you're right. It is only a matter of time, before confrontation between the two sides, begin to arouse. However, there is still much to go through before that occurs (god, I hope I'm not dragging this along!).

Felis Domesticus – Really? The best pokemon fanfiction you've ever read? That's quite a compliment to me. Though really, there a many better author's than I in the fanfiction world. Check my favorites if you like. In my personal opinion, the best fanfics that _I've_ ever read are there!

Eitak Renmus – While I don't know if I'm thinking on the right track about your thoughts, I'm guessing you think…that Neva's pregnant? It's just the way your review sounded. You'd be right though, to think that as incorrect. And also…Neva being bitchy was a change I loved doing. She has a strong character (this story is no longer my own, but something that's living inside my head! Maybe some would define that as crazy, but the OC's have a life of their own in my mind.), which is getting more confident by the day. Unfortunately, there will still be a few crash and burns on her part before the fic is over (scary thought…).

Shads – About the cutting thing…really? Hmmm…from what I've heard and read, it's the other way around. You sound like you know what you're talking about though. Anyways, either way, if you lose enough blood, you'd die. And Neva, as it's been stated, wishes to live. Thank you for pointing out my error though! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. I hope I can keep making my readers happy with what I write.

Beekiller-Johanna from Finland – Your wait is over (though it's never truly long. I love summer!)! Please, enjoy!

Brisingir – You think I was wrong about the cutting thing too? Hmmm…well, I guess that just confirms I was mistaken. Oh well… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay, I'm done responding to reviews now. Now on to the chapter!

0 0 0

**Chapter 40:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

(Neva! Neva wake up!) I shouted, shaking her.

I'd awoken about ten minutes ago, hearing Neva's struggles against her blankets. At first, I had thought that, by the way she shook and whimpered in her bed, that she was having a nightmare. Such horrible dreams were common when she slept, even now, long after she was out of any danger. I shook her again, my paws nearly losing their grip, seeing as how Neva was in a sweat. That too, during a nightmare, was not rare for her.

And yet, that theory, of how she was merely dreaming of the past attacks on her, did not explain her flushed cheeks, the emotions coming from her aura. Discomfort and panic, the feeling of being freezing cold (something unheard of when concerning her). Something wasn't right…I had to awaken her, to find out what it was! Damnation…why wouldn't she open her eyes?

(Neva!) I yelled, growing frustrated and deeply concerned, giving her another rough shake.

She jerked awake suddenly, her eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling. As she realized she was in my grasp, she ripping herself away from me after a second. I asked quickly if she was all right, but was answered with silence, to my dismay. Worry and an edge of fear began to slice at my insides, seeing her reactions. What was wrong…? Wrapping her arms around herself, under my concerned gaze, she began to edge away. No matter how I tried to catch her eyes, she refused to look at me. Why? Why was she…?

Before I could say another word to her, she quickly got up, staggering away from me. Her breathing was coming hard, perspiration evident on her forehead. As I tried to get close to her again, she backed away, shaking. Why…why wouldn't she let me near? Why did she clutch her right wrist so? …What was going on?

(Neva come here.) I ordered her gently, (You're beginning to worry me.) I told, standing as well.

She shook her head no vigorously, retreating again as I came near. I suddenly saw her begin to heave, as though she were going to vomit. I watched as she quickly stumbled over to the trashcan, throwing up what little was in her stomach. As I took that chance to get closer, she didn't notice me, continuing to heave with nausea, even though there was nothing left to rid herself of. She spat into the garbage quickly, attempting to pull away from me as I gripped her arm. I held her fast, keeping her in my grip not being difficult, since she seemed so terribly weak.

Once again, seeing her flushed appearance, I touched her cheeks and forehead quickly, feeling a bolt of shock go through me at how warm she was. I could not be certain of her actual temperature, but I still came to the same conclusion. She had a fever…a very high one.

(Let me go, damn it, let me go!) Neva cried, struggling against me.

(Neva you're burning up!) I shouted, wondering almost aloud why she was fighting me, (Let me help you-)

She gave a sharp yelp as I gripped her other forearm, pain evident on her face. I withdrew my paw, shocked at her reaction to my touch. She looked as though I'd burned her… My eyes though suddenly caught on the palm of my hand, instead of her expression. My amethyst gaze widened as I saw what was now coating my lavender fur there. Blood…

(Neva, show me your right wrist! NOW!) I demanded as she hesitated.

She didn't want to. Again, she tried to pull away, something I refused to allow. She was hurt, I needed to see…

I quickly caught her injured arm, careful not to touch the area that pained her. As I rolled up the sleeve of her cloak, she seemed to settle down, as though to avoid having myself accidentally bumping into the spot that was hurting, as might happen if she struggled. However, she would not look at me. Her bandaged wrist…I had seen that before, at Kirya's. And yet…

I quickly undid the tie, unrolling the white cloth from her wrist. As it fell away, I felt an immense startled jolt shock me. I gritted my teeth at the sight, feeling a bit horrified by it, queasy. It was not as though I hadn't seen this before…but this was Neva.

The gash on her wrist, a good few inches in length, had somewhat scabbed over, but I could see the yellow and white pales colors of…infection. The flesh underneath her fur was dark and puffy with it. As my paw hovered over it, Neva braced herself, as though expecting me to touch the wound. I quickly withdrew my paw. I had not meant to scare her. Yet, from her reaction, I could guess that even the slightest touch would make her whimper in pain. Seeing as how Neva, had such a high tolerance for physical agony, this was unusual. I could guess then, that the whole area was likely inflamed.

(How did this happen?) I questioned quietly, lifting my head to her face.

Neva refused to answer. Instead, she merely gazed at a spot on the ground, away from my sharp gaze. As the answer came to me, my mind figuring it out, even when she'd never told me, I clenched my teeth in a mix of sadness, fury, and worry.

_Oh, Neva…how could you? _I wondered silently.

(You cut yourself, didn't you?) I whispered, my grip on her momentarily lightening.

The way she closed her eyes, took a shaky breath confirmed that. I shoved aside my emotions then, instead, trying to make sense of the fact. Why? What had possessed her to do such a thing? Why would she hurt herself?

Before I had a chance to think more on such thoughts, Neva took the offer I'd unknowingly given, and tore herself from my hold again. As she staggered backwards, away from me, her eyes tightly shut with pain; the desire to simply shout at her was extremely tempting. Why did she continue to struggle, refuse my aid? Why did she have to be so stubborn?

(Neva, let me help-) I began quickly, reaching out for her again.

(NO! Just stay away! _Leave me alone_!) She shrieked, anguished tears flowing from her eyes, her good paw lashing out at me. I leaned backwards swiftly, avoiding the half-hearted blow, feeling an immense sadness at her actions begin to well up inside of me.

It was as though I'd been transported, back to when she'd first learned to speak. When she feared me terribly, shoved me away. It pained me, to see her that way again. For one, because she truly needed my help now, as the healer I was. But also, because I was a friend who cared for her...deeper than I, myself, probably realized. It hurt me, for her to push me away like this. And by rebelling against my aid, she was only doing more harm to herself!

As the verbal sparring match continued, I came almost to the point of pleading, (Neva, please-)

She shook her head again, backing away still at my advance, (No…go away…)

She refused to let me help her. I could easily force her to submit to my will, and yet…I didn't want to put her through that. Even if it would get allow me to begin attempting to heal her faster, she was already terrified and pained enough as it was… And unlike the wild pokemon of the city, Neva was one of my, if not, my closest companion…and I found myself without the capability of making her do as I needed. I cursed at myself then, for harboring such a weakness. I was a healer, and even if those who needed my help fought against me, I aided them! Why was there any difference, with her, the only other member of my species? The person whom I should be extremely concerned with when thinking of her health, all facts considered?

Hours quickly passed before Neva was too weak, to sick to revolt against me. Yet, during them, I felt horrid…because I knew that her fever was only going up, her infection getting worse with each minute that passed. And I was doing absolutely nothing… How was that helping Neva? What kind of a friend was I, to her, by simply watching as she plunged deeper and farther into illness? As my intellect fought with my emotions, the decision of whether to take control of her, make her allow me to aid her, was left undecided.

It finally came to the point where Neva tried to hide amidst the many boxes, as she had when she first awakened here, in my home. She seemed convinced that I would only harm her more…and whether those thoughts were a result of her illness, or what she truly believed, I did not know. She seemed to be quickly losing sight of what was real though, instead coming to the point of hallucination. More than once, I heard her shriek that her right forearm was on fire. To see her in such a way…it was a memory I would very much like to erase.

I called for Kirya to come as quickly as possible. For once, I needed her help, badly, and was willing to admit it, though reluctantly. My dignity was quickly swirling down the drain; it seemed…

Having dragged Neva's kicking and screaming form out of her hiding place, I laid her back down on her bed, throwing a few blankets over her. Now, with the last of her struggles having drained her, she didn't fight me, to my relief. Still, I felt stricken at her condition, at the situation we were in. I brought out her infected arm gently, seeing how the spread had progressed. The putrid scent of it soon reached my nose, nearly making me gag. A horrible thought struck me, looking at it. What if I was too late to save that part of her arm…? What if…?

"Mewtwo! What's-" Kirya began, as she suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, but then stopped short of finishing her question.

She'd spotted Neva's gash. I saw her distinctly run to the garbage can, hearing her throw up, and wrinkled my nose at the fact that the scent of vomit was getting stronger, sour and disgusting. Yes…it was not a pretty sight at all. Afterwards she quickly grabbed a bowl of water, getting a washcloth soaked with it. She quickly began to dab Neva's face with the cool material, wincing at the whimpers coming from her friend. I too, felt a stab of sympathetic pain, whenever I heard her cries.

Kirya stared at Neva's infected cut, beginning to question me. "Mewtwo, how did she…? When…?"

(At your hotel room, she cut herself… Somewhere along the line, the gash must have become infected… I'd say the injury's a few days old, at least.) I explained to her.

Kirya's face filled with horror, "Oh god… I _knew _she was doing something in the bathroom! Looking for soap my ass…," she cursed, giving a small groan.

Whether it was from this knowledge, or how she'd cussed, I shot her a glare. For a moment, I blamed Neva's condition, everything, on her. The stress I was under now was forcing me to put the fault somewhere. And had Kirya been more observant, she would have seen the bandage, asked to see the cut! Maybe if she had, the infection would have been avoided. And Neva…she wouldn't be like this… How I hated to see her in such anguish!

However, I found myself growling inwardly, knowing I couldn't place the fault on my human friend. If that was the case, I had as much of the blame as she. I had seen Neva's bandages, I should have asked, I should have! But truly, it had been Neva…she had done this to herself. Why?

(Kirya, get me the medical box.) I ordered suddenly, seeing Neva begin to act up as she had previously, (I'm going to give her a mild sedative, which should keep her from struggling so.)

Kirya quickly obeyed, bringing me the fire red and white box. Opening it, I took one of the bottles, looking at the pale, yellowish liquid inside. Filling one of the sterilized syringes, I told Kirya to hold Neva down securely, who'd began to thrash again. As Neva gave a shrill shriek when I pushed the needle gently into her flesh, Kirya winced. I did so internally, not having the option of jerking suddenly without the risk of harming my ill companion. Finishing my work, seeing Neva calm down, I put the medical device away, seeing Kirya search through the boxes contents. I had more in there, then just common first aid supplies…

As she did so, I touched Neva's cheek gently. I suppose that such actions had become more common recently, when concerning her. And I found myself reprimanding myself less and less afterwards. Affection, I would admit, was not an area of strength for me. But I had known, and felt enough of it for her, to show some sign of it.

Unlike usual, I found myself uncaring, of what Kirya would think of such an action. I was worried about my albino friend, so terribly… What would happen to her…? Would we find a way to help her soon, or would she ultimately fall further into sickness? The very idea was highly unappealing to me. Resting my paw fully on the side of her face, my anxiety and fondness for her was plainly evident on my face. I did not even bother, to try to hide it.

(…Aaron…) Neva murmured, managing to use her voice, even though she was incapable of even stirring greatly.

Both Kirya and I jerked in surprise at Neva's whisper, myself withdrawing my paw quickly. While not asleep completely, her eyes were firmly shut, having made us believe otherwise. The last time she had spoken any comprehensible words, was when she had fought against me. Even though it couldn't have been even an hour past, it seemed so long ago now. Her face, already contorted with pain, furrowed more with what looked to be…deep sorrow.

Kirya gave me a questioning look, at the name, "Mewtwo, who's…?"

I shook my head slowly, gazing at Neva's face, (I…am not certain.)

Neva's voice rose up to us again, after a moment of heavy breathing, (Aaron…what…did I do, to make you hate me so? Why…?)

I could not begin to guess at what, or whom, she was speaking of. She had never mentioned an 'Aaron' to me, or of his evident hatred for her. Seeing the odd, confused look Kirya was giving me, I knew this to be mutual between us. But, I had to wonder…why would anyone remotely _dislike_ Neva. Sweet, dear Neva…?

(..._I_ should hate you…after what you did… I _do_ hate you, for hurting me like that… But I wish…you would just come back…just once…even though I know I shouldn't. I…miss you…) she whispered.

I watched as a single, tiny tear, rolled down the side of her face. An aching, throbbing sadness came from her then, shocking me. I wondered then, who this human was (for surely he must be human, the name was of one!). He'd evidently done something, something that had been horrible to my mysterious friend. And despite how Neva seemed to despise him for it, she…actually missed him! Wanted him to come back to her. Seeing her begin to weep bitterly, I wondered then, what had occurred between them.

_Oh, Neva…what exactly did he do to you?_

I touched a paw to her forehead then, not wanting to set her off again by a touch to a cheek. Perhaps, at one point, Aaron had laid a hand on her there….I wondered vaguely, if he was the same boy I'd seen in her memory. It seemed likely now-

Her temperature had risen since I'd last checked! I felt my thoughts on her previous revealing outburst vanish, more worried about her current health. She was getting worse!

(Get me the thermometer Kirya. Quickly!) I commanded, taking the washcloth from her, dabbing Neva's sweaty brow. The female, despite the paralyzing shot I'd given her, sometimes gave a tiny wither of pain…

"Here." Kirya announced, handing me the plastic, mechanical, stick like object.

I pried open Neva's clenched mouth, putting the device under her tongue. After a few long, dragging, moments, I plucked the temperature-measuring instrument from her. My stomach gave a startling lurch at the number. Oh dear god…

"Ninety-nine, point seven degrees…that's not that bad." Kirya commented.

I bit my lower lip, (You're very mistaken. Pokemon have a body temperature of four degrees lower than a human, on average. Some more, some less… But even so, Neva's usual body temperature is a bit lower than the average degrees…) I explained quietly.

"Meaning that she's about five degrees higher than she should be…?" Kirya trailed off, in shock, "Mewtwo that's enough to put her in a hospital!" She cried.

I knew this… I felt an immense bolt of fury at the human teenager, for pointing it out too. Not only because I was well aware of that fact, but also because I didn't wish to hear just how bad Neva's condition was. It was painful for me, to hear…

(Damn it, you know I can't go to a Pokemon Center!) I yelled at her angrily.

"Well unless you have shot of penicillin, or some other solution up your sleeve, you don't really have a choice!" Kirya shouted, arguing.

(I can always simply open up and clean her wound-) I began.

Kirya interrupted me before I could continue, "Mewtwo, it's a bit late for that! You'd only end up hurting her more if you go and cut her up! She needs to see a doctor-"

I began to growl my own views at her, (I'm a healer, I know well what to-)

Kirya took my shoulders, shaking me hard, "Mewtwo SHUT UP! She needs to see an actual professional! With this high of temperature she could get brain damage, or worse, die!"

She might as well have slapped me. I knew this already, I knew by sitting here, doing nothing, that Neva could perish. The very idea made me want to follow suit. I was a healer though, I'd come in contact with infection before! 'But not on this scale, not with a friend being the one at stake', a small voice hissed at me, in the back of my mind. I felt paralyzed, not knowing what to do. My brain warred against my heart, making it impossible for me to think. What was I to do? I couldn't take her to a Pokemon Center, I couldn't…

(I cannot bring her to humans for help. There are people looking for her still Kirya, I'd just be leading them right to her! And I can't allow any more of humanity to know of us! We'd only be in more danger then. If worse comes to worse…the forearm can always be removed. It is not as though pokemon, are unable to live with disabilities…) I told, watching Neva's labored breathing.

"You wouldn't…" Kirya whispered, her eyes growing wide.

I shot her a cold look, (Don't think I'm so unwilling to go to that length, to save her! As much as I would like to avoid it, I simply cannot go to humans for their aid! You know that Kirya! A Pokemon Center is out of the question.)

Kirya jerked away, withdrawing from me, and stood up. The look on her face was one of horror, and disbelief. She was looking at me as though she'd never seen me before this moment, as though she didn't know me in the least. Perhaps that was true. Perhaps she didn't know me…

I saw her back away from me, out of the corner of my eyes. Her hands suddenly clenched in deep anger. The expression on her face changed from one of being reproachful, to one of fury and determination.

"Mewtwo, if you think for one second that I'll allow you to do that, you're wrong. Neva has to go to an actual doctor! I'll take her myself if I have to." She told.

(You haven't the capability of doing so.) I hissed at her. While I would far rather be in Neva's place, than seeing her hurting, or even dying, the idea of her being in the presence of human _doctors_ was intolerable! How dare my friend, a _human teenager_, threaten me in such a way!

"I train high-level dark pokemon, you're only damn weakness! You're not invulnerable, all powerful to me! I'm more than capable of wiping you off the face of the planet, of catching you if I want to."

I spun around, gazing at her furiously, and saw her pull two nearly the same, yet different objects from her belt. The first was the poke'ball that contained the one member of her team, whom was still unknown to me. And the second…was a Master Ball. The only type of containment capable of catching any pokemon without fail. The only one that could hope to contain _me_.

My eyes narrowed at her, peering at it, (Where did you…?)

"Karen of Jhoto's Elite Four gave it to me. She paid a visit to the Gym Leader Convention all those months ago, and thought I had potential. It was a gift…" She explained, the compliment not even making a smile flicker across her face now.

(And your other pokemon?) I asked, my gaze darting to it.

She gave me a grim look, "My Tyranitar. He's more than a match for you Mewtwo. If I have to, I'll fight you and win. I have no doubt about that."

She was not lying. I could see the truth of her words flowing from her dark pink aura, her anger, and determination. This human had the master poke'ball, given to one in a million trainers. And, out of all the humans I might have saved that one fateful day, so many months ago, it had been her. The daughter of the gym leaders who raised and trained my only weakness. The dark type…she was the heir to the shadows. Only now, when her usually bubbly mood had vanished, could I see that.

The serious glare she gave me confirmed what she'd do if I refused. This human could just as easily kill me as catch me, something I'd always thought impossible. In truth, she had a variety of options at her disposal. She could defeat me, capture Neva, and be on her way. She was more than ready to face me like this…and for some reason, I felt that she had been preparing for it, ever since our departure.

Had she considered me a possible threat, back then? Or was it just destiny, that this would happen? That, depending on my decision regarding the only other of my kind, this ill female who I cared so much for, that we would ultimately be pitted against one another? Friend against friend, a human trainer against a pokemon clone?

I felt my heart sink, ache, seeing her begin to turn on me. Kirya…it seemed that there were parts of her, that even I had been left unaware of… She'd come to this city with a Master Ball…had she, on some level, intended to capture me? All this time…had she merely been playing the part of the close friend? But her next words, made me believe that such a thing was not the case.

"Mewtwo…I never thought you'd value yourself above the life of a friend. But maybe that's just it…despite everything you've done, all those you've defended in the past, it's all been about you, hasn't it? I don't want to have to choose between either of you…but I will if you force me to." She told quietly.

Her words cut through me like a well-sharpened blade. For I couldn't completely deny them. I did not wish to believe I was selfish, and yet my desire to hide, to keep myself out of the reach of humans… Even if I wanted to also shelter Neva from them, part of the equation would ultimately mean avoiding them myself.

But would I really choose rather to hide, to keep us safe, over her life? If I let Kirya take her, save her now, we'd be at risk from attacks from every trainer who might desire our skills, or from scientists whom might wish to study us. For ultimately, Neva would be seen. Our species would be exposed. A new breed…a couple of interesting specimens to acquire. And once the rest came out, that we could speak, that our power was nearly godlike, of a legendary's…we would be hunted. And then, there were Neva's old captors to think of, who were already pursuing her. How could I let the dark trainer, who had the astounding ability to make me laugh, who I had shared so much with, take Neva, with all of those risks as a result?

But if I did nothing now, I'd be risking Neva's life. I might be killing the only other creature in the world that I might be able to relate to. Whom I could perhaps share more with, than just that. There were a multitude of possibilities that might occur, of what could happen, with time… Even ones that seemed impossible, appalling to me, weren't out of the question. If her life faded and flickered out, I would never know exactly, what might have been… And that, in itself, would eat me from the inside out, destroying me just as thoroughly as grief would.

While I didn't want to think on it, that horrific thing was not an impossibility. I might be incapable of saving her, and if so…I'd be letting her die. When there was no need for her life to be lost! Such a thing would haunt me for the remainder of my life, seemingly so terribly long, tearing me apart. And I'd…

I'd be alone again.

Looking down at her face and injury, seeing that things were only getting worse, I felt deeply defeated. It was an emotion I didn't recall experiencing before. It was like despair…bitter and nearly overwhelming. That emotion too, was present inside of me, as well. Things were at rock bottom now…and they would get no better. I could not lose Neva…I could not… But we would be discovered; so many more factors would come into play, against us…

Suddenly, I recalled something, in the back of my mind. It was a shard of light to me, a glimmer of hope. An impossible, third option. A solution to the situation that was threatening to tear the three of us, Kirya, Neva, and myself, apart. In my panic, my incapability to think, from the stress of the circumstances, it had not surfaced previously.

I looked up at Kirya, seeing her expression had not changed. Yet, in the midst of her amber eyes, I saw her sadness and pleading for me, to once in my life, give in. But surrender would have to be hard-wired into my system, before I took that option. Still, if I failed at this attempt…then I knew, I had no other choice, but to do as she said. I refused to be the death of my albino companion…no matter what it would cost me.

(Kirya, get me that wooden bow on the top shelve.) I ordered quickly.

That threw her, "What? But Mewtwo-"

(Damn it human, do as I say! If this doesn't work…I'll allow you to take Neva to the Center. I'll help you even…) I told, patting at Neva's forehead again with the damp cloth.

Kirya instantly obeyed, knowing that I rarely used profanity, and when I did, I meant to be taken direly serious, more so than usual. I saw as she stretched up, grasping one of the corners of the box. Pulling it down in a second, she fumbled for the lid, lifting it quickly. I saw her pick up Amber's picture, a confused look growing on her face. She turned to me slowly.

"Mewtwo, who's-"

(NOT NOW!) I shouted impatiently, (Bring me the crystal vial, carefully.)

She did so, holding the tiny, perfume-bottle-sized cruse in her clenched hand. I quickly took it from her, pulling the glass cork from it. Quickly prying open Neva's mouth again, I drained the contents into it, forcing her to swallow. It was only about a couple gulps, but it should work.

_Let it work…_

The moments that followed seemed excruciatingly long. Ever second seemed like an eternity to me, and Kirya, sensing my impatience, fell silent. She too, decided to watch and wait. However, she didn't know what I was searching for, when concerning our ill friend. I wondered then, if the potency of what I'd given Neva was still present in the liquid. But, of course, it would be. Even if it was old, the healing properties were not likely to have been withdrawn. It should work…it _should_…

I sighed in relief as the results quickly showed, resting my forehead on a paw. The infection was the first to disappear, her gash clearing, scabbing over, and healing in second, not even leaving a scar. Then, Kirya and I watched as her sweating ceased, her fever slowly breaking. As it did, her flushed appearance faded. At the exact same time, her tiny, pained and uncomfortable, withering movements came to a halt. Seeing as how there'd been so little of the fluid I had given her, she would likely be weak when she awoke, extremely tired. And yet, Neva would be all right…I hadn't even realized how truly much that mattered to me, until that moment…

Kirya gave me a surprised and bewildered expression, "What the hell did you give her?"

I smiled weakly at her, feeling the pressure that had come down on me during Neva's illness lift, (Mt. Keyna spring water. I've been keeping that in case of an emergency…)

Kirya blinked, "Well it's a miracle worker in any case…"

Neither of us were certain, of what to say, after that. Kirya had shown a side of her I'd never seen before. A one that, frankly, made me feel a certain respect, and fear of her. She was capable of destroying me, adding me to her collection of pokemon, both things being very unnerving. She evidently didn't like having to threaten me…but she had succeeded in it. I doubted I would ever look at her the same way again…and I wasn't sure if the new way was good or bad.

And Kirya too, had seen a fearful side of me. One that seemed centered upon myself…and one that I couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard I tried. Perhaps in time, someone could wash away that part of me…yes, someday perhaps…

Kirya, noticing the tense atmosphere between us, crossed over to the couch, throwing herself unto it. She didn't apologize for her statements, or actions. For she had no reason to. She had been right, to go against me. But I couldn't help but feel angry with her, for not understanding my own views. Could she not see the dilemma I had been in? Or was it, that to her, the choice was simple, clarified? That, despite her presence in the shadows, her heart, unlike mine, illuminated the truth and justice of what must be done? Was it so simple for her, to see the right choice, and carry it out, no matter how difficult? No matter what the consequences?

As she closed her eyes, I sighed, looking at Neva's sleeping form. What would have happened, if I had lost her? How far would I have fallen into grief and despair? The very thought of her death, made me ache…for the emotions I felt for her could not be erased if she were to be banished from life. I absently stroked the side of her face again, not truly realizing what I was doing. Funny though, how when I did, I cared not…

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

My eyes closed, I drifted in the pure night of my mind. Dully, I wondered how long had I been lost in the darkness of sleep, so weak and exhausted. Why were my eyelids, my body, so difficult to lift? And why, why did I feel so very cold? I could feel blankets around me, hot and heavy, and yet…I still felt as though I were freezing. Was it because I was bathed in sweat, the dampness making me deeply chilled? Was that why I was shivering so…?

"…She's shaking again." I heard a soft, feminine voice say, echoing faintly.

(Change the towels then. I'll get some more...)

The voices faded as quickly as they had come. Sometimes, I felt on the brink of crossing into the conscious world, but then, I would find myself floating away. How long I kept fading in and out of reality was unknown to me. And Mewtwo? Kirya? Where were they…had that been them, speaking? Those had sounded like their voices. And yet, if so…what was happening…to me? What…was going on…?

...My crimson eyes reluctantly, slowly opened, at first, not seeing anything. I could hear the soft, sweets whistles of songbirds outside, the golden morning rays shinning through the attic exit. My mouth felt parched and dry, like sandpaper. I was covered up to my muzzle in towels and blankets, their edges tickling my chin. I couldn't move though, to push them away. I felt like a stone in water, under an immense weight...not uncomfortable, but being held down firm.

I sighed, my eyes the only thing I could move. The rest of me seemed paralyzed with how weak I was…for I certainly didn't feel strong. There was an open medicine kit beside me, the room messy with towels… Why was it so littered? What had happened…?

(You're finally awake. Kirya will be glad to hear that.) Said a deep voice near me, explaining that she'd gone to the nearby laundry mat, to dry some of the towels used to clean me up… (We were deeply worried about you Neva. Kirya herself was concerned by how chilled you'd suddenly become. After your fever broke, your temperature dropped so drastically…I was worried you might go into shock at the sudden difference. I am glad, to see I was mistaken.) Announced a voice on my other side.

My ruby gaze darted around, spying Mewtwo sitting by my shoulder. I felt a wet washcloth dab my forehead, something that felt good to me, despite it being cold. Feeling a drop of water trickle into my mouth I once again thought of how dry my mouth was, how thirsty I was…

(Water…please…) I croaked out hoarsely. I felt awful, dehydrated.

Mewtwo nodded, bringing me a small saucer of clean water from the water jug. I drank greedily, finishing it in a matter of seconds. I sighed afterwards, not quite satisfied, but okay for the moment. Much better…

I opened my shortly closed eyes after a second, feeling how empty my stomach was, (I'm hungry…) I announced quietly.

Mewtwo smiled, (That's good! Just rest while I go get something.)

_What else would I do? _I thought tiredly, letting my eyelids fall.

As I heard the soft footsteps of his return, I looked up to see Mewtwo carrying a carrot and some peanuts. He quickly sat down, breaking open the shell of one of the tiny nutritious seeds, pressing it to my lips gently. I slowly managed to open my mouth, expecting to hear a creaking sound come from it as I did. It was difficult… I chewed the nut slowly, difficulty, trying to swallow. It took my a few tries, but managed it. However, I began to cough as some of the chewed food went down the wrong pipe. I groaned at how difficult this process was.

(Don't you have any softer food?) I asked my companion wearily.

He shook his head, (I'm afraid not. With autumn coming, most of the trees and bushes around have ceased bearing fruit. This is all I have for the moment. Though, I could go out and try to find something else, if you'd like.) He offered.

I blinked, (No…I'll manage. I need sustenance now.) I stated, meaning it.

By god I was hungry…my stomach ached with it. I hadn't felt this way since…the humans had starved me. I grimaced at the memory shortly, pushing the thought away. I let myself sink back into the material around me more fully, my attempt to eat having made me tense with the effort. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting myself relax. With my lack of strength, it wasn't a difficult task.

(…I feel so weak…) I whispered up to him.

(How tired you are can be expected. You had a very high fever, from the infected gash you had…) Mewtwo trailed off.

I fell silent. He knew I'd hurt myself…and my reasoning at this time had been so stupid…I couldn't explain it. I'd been sick evidently… He and Kirya had taken care of me… It gave me comfort, knowing that…

I saw something flash in the back of Mewtwo's eyes after a few moments. He suddenly bit off a piece of the orange root, beginning to chew. I felt a stab of annoyance at him, for that. He was supposed to be thinking of a solution to feed me, not himself!

(Is that how you intend to torment me? By eating in front of my hungry self?) I hissed, at him, irritated. The jerk…where had his likable qualities gone?

He gave me a small look, (Not at all.) he told, and suddenly began to lean over me.

I felt oddly familiar with the precise position I was in…underneath him. I cursed at that fact inwardly…being used to something like that means it's happened far too many times. Between being pinned down innocently, watched over, and drunkenly allowing him above me like that for…sensual reasons…this had become far too common. However, it was not as though I could point that out, without bringing up topics that neither of us were truly willing to speak of.

(Please, do not be offended by this Neva.) Mewtwo said suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I gave him a somewhat angry, but nervous look, (Why, what are you-)

I was suddenly cut off as he pressed his mouth against mine, gentle, but fully. My eyes shot open wide at this action, and only managed to give a sharp, confused cry at what was happening. He-he was kissing me! Confused emotions warred inside me at this, myself not knowing what to think or feel. In my surprise, I found myself unable to utter a single word of protest, or of anything else.

Of all the things I had thought he might do, this…had not even been on the list. This-this was not something I was prepared to handle! Ohhh, oh god…how was I supposed to react now? Part of me wanted nothing more than to slap him, but the other part…was just as deeply enjoying this touch of the lips. If I could raise my limbs, I was uncertain whether I would have pushed him away, or held him tightly to me. I didn't know what to do…a wind of thoughts swirled in my mind, not giving me any clear answers.

I recalled then, the few memories I had, of necking him, when I'd been drunk. It hadn't been unbearable…but pleasant, like this…I remembered that much. But still, my mind was panicking. I hadn't been somber then…surely I shouldn't be finding pleasure in his kiss now?

I felt as though my mind would explode from the conflicting thoughts and emotions. Shutting my eyes tightly, I gave a tiny whimper, not understanding what was going on. Why, _why_, _WHY_, was he pressing his mouth against mine like he was? Did he even realize what this was doing to me? After a few more tiny moments passed, I felt myself surrender to what was happening. Even if I truly wanted to, I doubted I could make this stop. It was odd, to feel fury, hatred, joy, and pleasure, all rolled into one.

He'd asked me not to be offended. Well, I wasn't. I was only immensely confused…

(Neva, open your mouth and swallow, that's all you have to do.) Mewtwo's voice reached me suddenly.

I felt extremely bewildered, but obeyed anyways. There was no real reason to rebel. I felt his tongue push past my lips, and…an already-been-chewed gob of vegetable now in my mouth. I reluctantly swallowed, feeling my mind revolt against that action, nearly making me gag. I understood now. It hadn't been a kiss…this was a way to feed me.

For a moment, my face flushed with embarrassment at my mistake. After a second though, that emotion faded. Looking up at him, I wasn't certain what to say. I didn't know whether to view this as a disgusting or strangely sweet action from him. Or, whether I should be disappointed… I shook off the latest, not knowing why I would even think of such a thing.

At my look, Mewtwo explained himself, (While somewhat primitive, it's effective. Pack pokemon, when one of their members is too sick or weak to eat, will do the work of shredding or chewing of their food for them…)

I absorbed that information, (Aren't you worried you'll get sick?) I asked, as he repeated the previous action. It was quicker this time, since I hadn't been frozen with shock and bafflement. I pushed every emotion I could find, away, hard.

(No,) he replied, chewing some more of the root, (My immune system is far stronger than yours is at the moment, seeing as how you just came out of heat. That weakness is likely why you got sick in the first place, besides having cut yourself with what was probably an unclean razor. Besides, you had a wound infection, not an actual illness. It is not as though I can catch something like that.)

The conversation ended then, on a quiet and matter-of-factly note. Mewtwo continued his actions until the food he had brought was finished, in my stomach now. I felt satisfied I supposed…a bit stronger. My male friend silently brought me more water, afterwards patting my face with the saturated towel again. I sighed, opening my eyes as he finished. He was…an odd person. Serious, sometimes frightening, but…kind.

(Rest now Neva. We'll speak again when you're feeling better…) He murmured softly, kissing my brow gently.

Faintly, I felt surprised by that small show of affection. But, as though he'd somehow hypnotized me with his words, I felt myself grow tired, weary. My eyelids fluttered close, my not wishing to go against such a suggestion. I felt tired after all…and sleeping seemed like a perfectly good idea….

…When I awoke some time later, I found myself in an odd position. Or rather, my companion was. I'd known Mewtwo to be concerned for me…and yet…it never occurred to me that he would watch over me as I slept. Seeing Kirya sprawled out on the couch, facing away from us, I vaguely wondered if they were taking turns, making sure I didn't suddenly fall into a relapse (which was impossible, really. My injury had miraculously vanished). It was more likely though that they were waiting to help me drink, or eat if the need arose, when I awoke. However, I didn't feel the need for those things, at that moment in time… Not now...

It's strange, how comfortable I was with Mewtwo lying beside me as he was, asleep. He had an arm flung over my chest, which was, fortunately for him, lower than my taboo area there. His grip on me was light, yet firm enough for comfort. I remained silent, turning my head to face his fully. I could feel his breath on my lips, the distance between us so little. An odd, warm feeling rose in my chest, looking at him. He'd saved me a number of times, from myself and otherwise…and now this. I nuzzled him gently, the action having more tenderness, and warmth to me, than the kiss on the cheek I'd given him, not all that long ago. He was my guardian angel…my…Mewtwo…

_I was running down a hallway, the walls around me almost blinding white in color. I was terrified, for reasons I wasn't sure of, but the fear I was feeling gave me energy to flee. But from what, I was uncertain. I could not look over my shoulder to see what was after me, but to my sides…_

_A pair of demons, black as firestorm smoke at midnight, their bodies an odd cross between a predatory creature and a human, kept pace with me. One on each side, they stayed an equal distance away, as though, oddly, to keep me in check. They would not look at me, save when I gazed at them, into their fire red eyes, so void of emotion. But as though it would hurt them to look at each other, one always turned their head away as I faced its partner, on the opposite side. They neither seemed to desire to wish to help me, or hurt me. They were a frightening, yet neutral pair of creatures when concerning me. But what was it that I was against, if that was so? What did I run from, that they ignored?_

_In front of me, at the end of what had seemed to be an endless hallway, was a door. I quickly crossed the last few steps between it and myself, flinging the blackened wooden exit open. As I did, I hear an immense crackling, crashing sound come from behind me, getting closer and closer. I screamed in fear as the walls to either side of me began to shatter, the glass I had not known it to be, falling about me feet. Opening my eyes, straightening from my crouched position, I look around in horror. I no longer saw the bright, brilliant light, that was present before, but flames and destroyed buildings. _

_Turning around, I realized that this hallway was actually the top of one of the skyscrapers, the rest of the city now revealed to me. My ears picked up panicked shouts and screams from the people and pokemon on the streets, so far below. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the immense screens that showed various news and commercials, on one of the buildings surrounding the town square. A breaking news report showed a demonic figure, identical to the ones I had seen running with me only moments earlier. From its hands, shot what seemed to be predatory birds of light, helping it to destroy the city…_

_I turned away from the burning metropolis, convinced that this was what I had been running from, this destruction. I, having had the identical companions of that…monstrosity following me, must be a target. Yet, why? What had I done…? My eyes began to trail to the now open door in front of me, certain that it was my way out, away from this place. Surely, that was why I'd been fleeing towards it?_

_ What I saw instead of the opening I had expected, was a smooth wall of glass behind the doorframe. A mirror… And my reflection wasn't of the albino feline I had thought I would see in it, but that of…_

_The demon. The creature that was responsible for the city's falling to ashes. I…was that monster!_

_I had not been running down a hallway with glass sides…those too, had been mirrors. I began to shake, staggering away from my image. I looked down at my hands, which were now held out in front of me, seeing instead bloodstained claws. No…no, no, NO! I clutched sides or my head, feeling instead of curved-back ears, sharp plates. My knees began to buckle, my stomach feeling sick. Horror at what I was, what I'd done, began to overwhelm me. The look of enjoyment on the monster's…on my face, as I demolished everything…did that mean that I was…evil?_

_I threw back my head and screamed._

I sat bolt upright in my bed, breathing hard. Eyes wide, I looked around quickly, seeing no flames…and no demons. I quickly glanced down at myself, and saw the familiar pale fur that covered me. I had my regular form and paws. There was nothing, nothing to indicate that my dream was not falsehood… _It was a nightmare_, I told myself over and over again. _It was just a dumb, simple dream…_

…And yet, a part of my mind disagreed. Being in that body…had seemed so terribly familiar to me. What if…?

No! Surely, it had simply been my imagination, cruelly twisted? Surely… And yet…what was to say that it hadn't been…true? There were things that made…a bit more sense, if that was so. I found that despite how I tried to press the argument down, it kept surfacing.

Was that why Mewtwo and Kirya, had been so reluctant to speak to me, of what had occurred, during the times I could not even recall an image of? Had that all…truly happened? Had I been the one to burn and injure so many beings, to shatter so much? To make such terror bloom in a garden of destruction and flame? Had it been me…?

Had Mewtwo not said that I'd saved myself from those trying to hurt me, to take me back to MSIRE? Was that how? …And when he finally did find me, had it been I, with those talon hands, to give him those cuts on his chest? Had I attacked my own friend, my closest companion…?

If that was so…if I had hurt someone only trying to help me, if I had damaged so much…didn't that make me…the opposite of a good person…evil?

No! No, I wasn't…I couldn't be… I didn't desire to hurt others, to be a destroyer, I've never wanted that… But didn't actions speak louder than thoughts, emotions, or words? Wouldn't this paint me as corrupt? Wouldn't it…?

I didn't even know that this was fact! How did I know it wasn't my imagination at work, the aftermath of my illness? Was I being silly, to jump to such conclusions? I didn't know…but my friends did. I needed to ask Mewtwo and Kirya what had happened…I needed to know the truth. Even if they desired to skirt the subject, I had to know… But where exactly were they…?

I stood up shakily, feeling a bit dizzy at the use of my still recovering energy. I wrapped a blanket around my bare shoulders, my cloak likely having been removed so I wouldn't be chilled by the sweat mingling in its material. Shivering slightly, I curled the soft material more firmly around me, basking in its warmth. I took in a deep breath, trying to rid myself of my still fearful emotions. My gaze flickered around quickly, scanning around for my companions. Surely, they hadn't left me alone? After all the time they had spent watching over me, I doubted that. Where were-

My eyes suddenly locked onto the couch, feeling oddly like I'd been hit in the stomach. I bit my lower lip, feeling sorrow beginning to well up in my chest and stomach. Any thoughts of my nightmare were quickly banished by the scene in front of me. Yes, it was cute, but also…intimate…

Kirya and Mewtwo were both half sitting, half lying down on the couch, seemingly very comfortable with the position they were in. My teenage friend was leaning against Mewtwo, half sprawled, half curled up, snuggled close to him. I recalled doing the same, once… The male pokemon whom I felt so drawn to, seemed perfectly fine with this, having an arm curled around her waist, the other paw resting on the small of her back. It seemed so adorable, so innocent…yet it spoke of more caring emotions between the two. How odd it was really, that I should be saddened by this… Why…?

…I sighed, pushing my thoughts away, and turned from them. I crossed outside, onto the misty roof, leaving them be. They were evidently close…that much was certain. How strange, that I hadn't noticed the extent of this before. While they didn't seem…involved, they certainly seemed fond of one another. Funny, how I somewhat desired such a thing…

I shivered again, but not from the cold this time. I had sensed a small shift inside of me, for Mewtwo, and yet what it represented was still unknown to me. Was it that I felt I could trust him? Let him, and perhaps even Kirya later, get close? Or was it something else entirely…? And yet, the emotions I sensed growing quickly, because of that change, seemed somewhat familiar to me…from where I wasn't sure…

My ruby stare could see the shadowy outlines of trees, and various skyscrapers and office buildings in the distance. The nearer towering buildings cut through the low lying clouds, the pale mist, like knives through a very whipped butter. I breathed in the moist air, smelling the rain that must have fallen sometime while I had slept. The cool temperature, and fresh scent, seemed to sooth some of the pain I was feeling…but only increased the sadness… However, no tears ran down my sweat streaked face…my emotions, weren't strong enough for that… Unfortunately, I was unable to guess, if that would remain the case…but by god, I hoped so...

...Didn't I?

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

A feeling of calm settled in my chest, my violet gaze fluttered open slowly. I somewhat blinked in surprise at finding myself sleeping next to Kirya, seeing her so peaceful and innocent looking. While sleeping, dreaming, she seemed like an angel…all that was missing was the halo and wings… Of course, while awake, she lacked the serene personality of one. But perhaps, while her adventurous, light of mood, sometimes got her in trouble; that was a good thing. After all…a pacific being would not do well, as submerged in the shadows as she was.

While her character went against such a thing, she was to be the gym leader of the dark type…the creatures of the night. She was the fifteen-year-old princess of darkness…and only made that clearer by her being in my company so much. The clone, Mew's shadow…the being who purposely chose to live in the moon's light, even though he could just as simply live in the day… A creature of darkness, even though I was not the elemental type. A shadow…

I sighed, bringing up a paw to brush a strand of her blond hair out of her face. She was a friend…yet a dangerous one to me. As a human, and a trainer of the dark pokemon, she was doubly a threat. And yet…to erase her memory of me, or everything we'd been through…was something I couldn't do. Or rather, I wouldn't. For some reason, I did not seem to have the strength to do such a thing, even though I was more than capable. What had happened to my lack of a compassionate heart, especially for a human? Had my heart of ice melted, over what was close to a year past now? Because of her…and Neva?

At the sudden thought of the other of my kind, I raised my head, looking at her bed. I sat bolt upright as I saw her to be missing. I felt Kirya stir, a frown flitting across her face at my sudden movement. Slipping out of my resting place on the couch, I put a pillow under her head, a blanket over her slight form, quickly. My human friend seemed to settle down at that, continuing to sleep. After our constant hours of taking turn watching over Neva, the endless interruptions during our resting, we had crashed. Evidently, from what I could last recall before my dreams, was of speaking to Kirya…we had both evidently fallen asleep, during that conversation.

I quickly walked over to Neva's "nest", seeing it to be a mess. A blanket was missing though…meaning she hadn't evaporated into thin air, as she had become prone to do in the mornings. I always felt worried, whenever she did something such as that. After all, there were still humans searching for her, that threat seemed always present. But in most cases, it was usually that Neva had decided to practice, to train herself. Our sessions had grown more and more unneeded, in the past few weeks. However, seeing as how unlikely it was, that she would be up to such a thing now, I figured that she must be out on the roof, catching some fresh air. She'd been cooped up in the attic, for a good couple of days now. Seeing as how it had rained, it was more than likely that the crisp, clean scent had drawn her out.

I exited the warmer inside room, crossing out into the cool moist air. I could see the sun just beginning to break through the mist, it fading with the rising temperature. Already I could spy patches of the park below, the buildings around already fully visible. The grass below glittered with the morning dew. Looking around, I saw no one at first, and the spotted a slow movement from the area where the Swablu usually came to be fed. That had become a distant memory however, after the shattering incident that Neva had caused. So the movement then, had to be Neva, unless some injured pokemon had summoned up the courage to ask for help. The later was very unlikely...

Walking the small distance between the corner and the attic entrance, over the shingled roof, Neva quickly came into view. The light blanket she had taken curled over her form; her red eyes seemed as foggy as the area around the church. She was lost in thought apparently, gazing at the yet to be repaired windows on the skyscraper nearest to us. She seemed…sorrowful, about something. What could she be thinking…?

(Neva?)

She didn't jump in surprise at my sudden arrival behind her, only lifted her head to the sky, and sighed. Then, slowly, she turned to me, her face showing peace, but also melancholy. An odd of mix emotions, but somewhat graceful in itself. Unlike anger, which is blunt and sharp, or happiness that is so very bright. The ballerinas of emotion. But why, I wondered, would she be sad? What was she thinking, that made her so?

(How are you feeling?) I inquired quietly.

She turned back to rail, (Better…)

A second of stillness passed between us, as we breathed in the sweet post-rain air quietly, (…Do you want to explain to me why you hurt yourself?) I asked, with a bit more force than the previous question.

She closed her eyes, (No… I was just…thinking illogically at the time. Please don't worry…it's not as though I'll do it again. Unlike some, I'm not addicted to pain.)

I nodded, that being as good of answer as I had hoped. I wondered than, with that small matter out of the way, what to question her about next. My curiosity of her origins seemed to have dulled over the months she had been in my company, and inappropriate to pry into at that time. Instead, I found myself being questioned after a few moments of silence.

Neva opened her eyes, staring out over the city that could be viewed from here, (Mewtwo did I…cause all this damage?)

I felt a jolt go through me at this, shocked at the question, (Where did you get that idea?) I asked, avoiding answering. How had she known? Had a wild pokemon told her…?

Her brow furrowed at that, (I…had a dream…a nightmare rather, that I watched a demon destroy the city… And when I looked in a mirror…that demon was…me. Mewtwo, did I…? Was I…?)

I could not lie to such direct questions, and the look on her face, for me to tell her the honest truth, made me do so, (…Yes.)

She closed her eyes at my answer, grabbing the rail and leaning against it, as though for support. (Did I…hurt anyone?) She whispered, in the desire to know the extent of the harm she'd caused.

I pondered for a brief second how to answer her, (Not directly, no. But the blast that came from your usage of you powers did injure many, pokemon and human alike. However, you should know that all are in the progress of making full recoveries.) I quickly added, seeing her face become stricken at my words, (There were only two casualties Neva. In all, luck was shinning upon us.)

Her knuckles were a bleached white at how hard she was clenching the metal bar, (Who…died?)

Yes…it was in Neva's apparent nature, to dwell on the worst. It made sense, after all that had happened to her. I answered the inquiry, crossing over to her to keep her blanket from slipping off her shoulders, as it was risking doing, (The Machamp who attempted to rape you, and his owner, Zelanski Kyo. The later doesn't seem to be a result of your abilities Neva. From what I've gathered, from some of the pokemon still willing to speak to me, the other albinos captured along with you, killed him.) I explained, feeling her begin to shake, as though holding tears back. (Don't blame their deaths on you, Neva. You were only defending yourself.)

(But I still _murdered _that creature!) She cried hoarsely.

I sighed, (Maybe so…but his death was justified. He would have only hurt others after you, if he'd been allowed to live. You slew a monster, not an innocent.) I tried to console, (Neva please…listen to me. I…was once not a healer in the least. You are not the only one with blood on your hands…at least you have justification.)

I wished I could take back that last statement, as soon as I had murmured it. Kirya knew this ugly secret of mine, that I'd been responsible for the deaths of the scientists who had given me life, the mega-storm that had likely also killed several. She had also seen my reasons, how naïve and cold I had been at the time. Neva however, knew no such thing. She jerked away from me at this, looking at me with wide eyes. Fear was evident within them…as I should have known would be.

(What…? How could you…?) She managed to say, her eyes now narrowing at me.

I crossed my arms, (While I was cold and uncaring, the deaths of those people meant nothing to me. They had hurt me, wanted to use me for their own personal gains. But even so, do you think that, now, I do not regret my actions?) I questioned her. Did she think, with this new knowledge, that I was a frigid, uncaring beast? Had she not come to know me at all, in the time she had spent with me?

For some reason unknown me, these words seemed to melt away her sudden feelings of revulsion, of what seemed to resemble hatred for me, (So I guess then, that we're the same… We've both killed…) She told, her eyes flickering from fear and anger, to sadness, with the memory of something.

I assumed she was speaking of the Machamp. And yet, why his death saddened her was not something I understood. Perhaps he wasn't the one she was referring to…? But no, the idea that she'd killed another being before that seemed highly unlikely to me. I was too glad in that moment, that she had dismissed the fact, that, I too, had been responsible for the deaths of several, to think of asking questions. She was continuously proving how much she'd changed in the past few months. The idea that I had killed was not a bane to her now, as it might have been, before. And from what I'd said, she probably thought that my actions were of self-defense, which was somewhat true. At least, this was one thing, which I hadn't had to lie to her about…

Seeing the expression on her face though, as a handful of seconds ticked by, I pushed aside my own thoughts on that particular matter. She was looking at the city with evident guilt, and confusion. She didn't understand how it had occurred, did she? I was dubious of the idea, that a dream, that reflected some hidden memory inside her, would tell all.

(Neva, do you want me to explain…what you did?) I asked as her gaze swept over the city once more.

She nodded. I quickly began to tell her, of the tower and wave of light, the symptoms that those hit by the later had shown. I went on about the security system, how Kirya had decided to aid others on my command, while I went to find her (Neva). About the intense light inside the beam of energy, the memories that had been played (at this, Neva visibly went rigid, to which I told her I'd purposely ignored them. She seemed relieved to learn that.). And then, about what I'd found at her captors, and how I'd fought her in her demonic form. Finally, I told her of how things had died down as she came back to herself, the aftermath of all that had happened. Throughout my telling, Neva remained silent, not breaking in with questions.

(Neva, are you…all right?) I asked, seeing how she was staring at the shattered windows, as though in a state of shock.

She glanced back at me, giving me a curt nod, (I'm okay…thank you, for telling me. It's just hard to imagine, the thought of having such power, when I've always been the exact opposite of that...)

I shook my head, (That's not entirely true. Did you not once have a similar amnesia spell, after you seriously injured those humans who attacked you?)

(Yes but…I had that block on my powers at that time, I'm certain. Someone would have sensed my abilities, if I hadn't…) She told, (I think I just became…a berserker, for a time.)

I blinked in surprise at the word, (How did you come to that conclusion?)

She gave me a tiny smile, (I read about it in one of your books. Berserkers are usually crazed, violent, uncontrollable people…however, there is also another type told of in that text. A berserker can also be a usually quiet, peaceful person, but when put into battle, that person can destroy an entire army, as opposed to what a normal soldier could do. They are said to remember little to nothing of that time, considering that they become a whole other person, a warrior, during such fights. Mostly, such people are rare, thought by many to be just a myth.) She told.

Then, Neva continued. (But if such a thing were true, then that behavior would likely be a leftover from the evolution of the species, an animal, primal one. Considering my rather unusual…birth, it would probably be a lot stronger in me, or any relations I might have. I knew someone, who also seemed to go into this…affliction, occasionally. Some people called her bloodthirsty, because of it.)

There were a mix of facts that I'd been aware of, and some that I hadn't known, in what she had said. I had known what a berserker was…but not of what she had said about herself. It was true actually, when one thought on it. We were a new species, myself being created from the fossil of a long extinct Mew. Funny, how, when created by such scientific means, by being an advanced being myself, that such primal things could also run stronger in me. And her as well, being of my species.

She had just told me she'd been born however…if that were so, who were her parents? Were we really the only ones of our kind? And why was her birth, unusual? Or had she been created, like me, and was only using the term 'birth'? That would explain why it was odd. Suddenly, I realized how confusing thinking on such things might be. Neva had given me no clear answers… And what really, was the definition of being born?

(I see…) Shaking away such ideas, I decided to change the subject, (Neva, when I was in the light you created, I did happen to run across one of your memories. It could not be helped,) I added at her expression, (It was of a boy, feeding you. The fondness between the two of you shocked me, considering your deadly fear of humans when I first met you.) A small lie about what I had felt, but a reasonable one, (Also, in your illness, you began to murmur about a boy, named 'Aaron'. Am I right to believe, that they were one and the same?)

Neva didn't answer for a few moments, and then turned to face the quickly rising sun, despite how it would hurt her eyes, (You're…correct. Aaron was a teenager who came down and visited my cell many times. He…talked to me, helped heal the wounds I'd received from my beatings, and fed me when I was being starved. My captors wouldn't give me food, because I'd insulted a couple people in high authority for their damnable egos.) She explained, at the questioning look I gave her, when she'd said she was purposely being given no food.

(He took care of me…and I had thought him to be my friend. I think though, later, that he had wanted to impress his older brother. Who was, ironically, one of the humans who enjoyed pounding on me.) She stated, giving a small wry laugh, (One day, he gave me a bottle of ammonia, I think…if I recall the label correctly. At that time, I couldn't read very well so…I drank it, thinking it was something to help with my hunger. …It nearly killed me…) She told, trialing off.

I felt a large ripple go through me at this knowledge, of sorrow and sympathy for Neva, and hatred and fury at the boy. She'd mentioned she'd been poisoned…but I'd never asked any questions. How could someone be that twisted, cruel, just to impress another, who had already been doing her harm? To lead Neva, a kind, but abused being, on like that, to later hurt her in such a way? What scum she had been exposed to…it was a wonder the teenager hadn't killed her, made her go insane!

Before I think of an appropriate response, Neva continued, (He gave me poison, and I trusted him enough to gulp it down without a second thought. I'd let him get close to me…he had known just how to make me do whatever he wished, he knew what to say… Even though Kain, one of my fellow prisoners, had tried to warn me against it, I didn't believe that Aaron would ever hurt me. I'd been so naïve at the time…so stupid. Afterwards, I told myself I'd never let that happen again…)

Everything, her behavior, and distrust towards Kirya and I, over the time she'd been with us, clicked then, (So that's why you're so cautious, so suspicious. You have no desire, to get hurt like that again…) I realized, coming closer to her. At first, I had thought this Aaron to only be another torturer to her…but he had been different from the others, apparently.

She nodded, still not looking at me, (Yes…but what was worse than the physical pain, was how badly it hurt me, inside. He'd betrayed me, used me as a joke! I cared for him…I think I…fell in love with him, as well…) She told, closing her eyes as she finished.

I did not know how to respond to that declaration. I didn't feel angry, but stunned. Neva had fallen for a _human_, someone who would later shatter her, set her on the path of suspicion and disbelief in others. He had poisoned her, in more ways than one. How badly he had hurt her…and yet, I wondered, did she…even after that…did she…?

Did she still care for him in such a way? From what she'd said during her illness, it seems that perhaps…that was so.

Not knowing what to say, I merely touched her shoulder kindly, as a reassurance. This did not seem to be a moment where I would hold her, comfort her like that. She didn't seem to be looking for an embrace anyway. Instead, she merely sighed, pulling away from me. As she walked a few feet away, she turned back to me, touching the rail beside her with a paw.

(Mewtwo, after him, I vowed I wouldn't let myself trust anyone else again… Funny, how things like that can be so easily broken, how simple it is to make an exception.) She told quietly, looking at me.

_What is she saying? _I wondered silently, bewildered. Did I dare hope…?

(Mewtwo I…think I can trust you.) She announced, crossing over to me, (Please…don't make me regret it. I…don't want to be broken again…)

For a moment, I felt her lean against me, her paws against my chest. Then, my eyes still wide in surprise and disbelief, she pulled away, walking back over to the attic door. I half turned around, gazing at her. As she walked into the entrance, her blanket held tightly around her form, she went in, not even sparing me another glance. Seconds passed, yet I remained frozen to the spot. For I understood what she had said now…

She trusted me…

Like a rare item, fragile as glass, but just as valuable as gold (if not, far more so), Neva was giving me her trust. I had desired it for such a very long time, and now, all of the sudden…I had it. Perhaps that is why I was struck speechless, stiff as a statue of marble. When I finally shook myself free of shock, I found myself smiling, but still solemn inside. Now that I had such a wondrous, rare thing, I had to be especially careful.

After all, to break someone's trust is an incredibly easy thing to do, even if you don't mean to. And earning it back, was by far, more difficult, then receiving it in the first place. And I didn't want to lose something, that Neva had been so reluctant to give me, all of this time. I had no desire, to break her…just like her trust; she was precious to me…

0 0 0

From the building roof beside the church, a pale creature watched the male oddity enter his home, following the female whom he'd been previously speaking to. The two were quite interesting, that was certain. His ice blue eyes, still spying, glittered gleefully out of the bush he was hiding amongst. The garden rooftop that he had made his home was perfect for him…and it had quite a view. The being licked at his lips with a pale tongue, savoring the idea of "feasting" on the two below.

After all, they both had such sweet nightmares…

0 0 0

_The Deceased Mr. Kyo's Old Apartment; Marissa Stoneson's Current Residence…_

"Marissa, they're here! Hurry up!" called the showering human's boyfriend through the slightly open door.

The young woman nearly dropped the bar of soap she was holding, "_What_? But they weren't supposed to get here for another hour!" she cried in outrage.

The blue haired, silver-eyed male shrugged, "I know, I know… Just hurry up before they get bored, okay sweet?"

Ms. Stoneson growled a sharp response, throwing a bottle a shampoo at his quickly retreating form, soon hearing the door click shut. She mumbled a curse under her breath, showering the soap sups off quickly, and then hit the water off with a 'slam!' Drying off her bare form with a speed that rivaled a Raikou's, she grabbed a comb, pulling it through her wet pink hair ferociously.

She winced as she pulled free a few bright strands. Damn, if her father were still alive (she cringed, whether from the fact that his death still grieved her, or from the fact that she'd pulled out another strand, was uncertain), she wouldn't have to be a rushing leader all the time! She could be a normal girl, with a normal life. When she found No. 2, she would make her pay! She gave a bittersweet grin at all the ways coursing through her head. After all that creature had done, that clone deserved it!

Quickly dressing in the cloths laid out for her, she inspected herself in the mirror. Not her best, but it'd have to do. She systematically relaxed her muscles and expression, imaging putting out the air of a confident, strong leader, as her father had always taught her to. One of the many lessons he'd shared with her, once upon a time... She momentarily frowned, at the fact that Aaron's and her visitors, would likely see right through it.

Sighing, she opened the bathroom door and walked out into the transformed apartment. While most of Zelanski's things were still present, save the messy cages, she'd added a few tables and some equipment that would be needed in the weeks to come. Now that they knew No. 2 was in Steelport, it was best to get things done as quickly and quietly as possible.

She scanned the room speedily, spotting Aaron sitting at one of the heads of the large Pretty Desk, a glass table made with the ashes that rained down from Mt. Chimney. It had cost quite a coin, for her father to convince the master of the Glass Workshop to do such a job, without having the ash needed already…but it had been worth it. The table certainly gave the room a glimmering edge to the place, and it was something, to see the reaction on people's faces as she told them it'd been shipped all the way from Hoenn…

Sitting down, she greeted the others, gazing at each of them in turn. Their visitors were only three in number, but from what she understood, they would do the job required of them with ease. One girl, looking to be a handful of years older than Marissa, had long, straight, flowing ebony hair cascading down her shoulders, not decorated in any manner. Her eyes were a piercing royal blue with a touch of violet, her expression solemn. Despite the warmth that still remained in the air from summer, the young woman wore long pants and a turtleneck sweater, both of a gray color equal to that of an approaching sinister storm. If the MSIRE leader hadn't known better, she would have thought her to be a sibling of Kanto's Sabrina…indeed, the two had much in common, more so than in appearance.

The other two seemed far more relaxed than their companion. The only boy in their trio had short, messy, mint colored hair, with sunshine yellow eyes. Unlike the first of the group, he didn't have olive colored skin, instead a paleness that Marissa thought rare to be seen on a guy. Most young men she knew, including Aaron, enjoyed going out into the world and, inevitably, found themselves with a tan by when the day was done. But not this teenager (he looked more around her age). Still, he was wearing jeans and a lime green jacket over his pale T-shirt. At least he was more casual than his elder friend…even though he still had an air of strangeness about him.

The last was a rather mousy girl with glasses. Her short, chin length locks of magenta hair sometimes fell across her face, which held no signs of being a year over seventeen. She seemed, by far, the youngest…but also the least fashion-sensed of the bunch. Sweats seemed more of her thing, but, in a way, she looked so adorable, that no one would think of teasing her about it. Still, even if such a thing did happen, Marissa doubted the antagonist would get away with it…if not punished by the girl herself, but by her companions. The two others seemed close to their brown-eyed friend.

But they all had one thing in common, one thing that tied the unlikely group together. It was not that they'd grown up in the same town, in Fireridge, or had been taught by the same sensei. It was the fact that they were all gifted…the group in front of her was a trio of psychics.

"Your partner has been telling us of your proposition. You want us to find the hot spots for psychical activity and energy here, that is correct?" asked the eldest, her voice carrying a faint accent to it, gentle, but down to business.

Marissa didn't let her surprise show at the directness of the question, "Yes. I was told you three were experts at that kind of thing."

The stony eyed woman nodded, "Yes. Evangeline can pick up on areas that have had a large amount of psychical energy used in them, sometimes having premonitions of what has occurred there in the past. It proves useful when tracking down a precise target, seeing what they've done." She told.

Then, she looked at her other companion, "And Garret here has the ability to hear broadcasted, and more importantly, private telepathy. He can tune in to a certain sound or phrase, and tell where it's coming from over miles of distance. He also has the sometimes…troublesome ability to hear the thoughts of others…" she trailed off, giving him an evil glance. Unlike a normal person would have reacted, he simply shrugged it off, giving her an apologetic grin. From the first time, a trace of a smile crossed the dark figure's sharp face.

"And you?" Aaron asked, apparently fascinated by the abilities that were being shared. He had known of Morgan's telepathic, telekinetic, and psychic energy abilities…but to his knowledge, she'd never had a premonition (not true), or had been able to hear things such as those mentioned above…

She gave an icy smile, somewhat evil in itself, even though she wasn't remotely the sort. However, her ability was more…darker than the others. "I can talk to beings on different plains of existence, feel their presence… To put it simply, I can speak telepathically to spectrums, to ghosts, if I wish." She explained, seeing Aaron's confused look.

Marissa had the momentary desire to ask the elder female if she would contact her parents for her. Seeing the small glance she got from Garret, she cursed mentally, praying afterwards that they hadn't heard her swear. She had changed from the girl she'd once been, after her father had died. It had been a slap in the face really, a reality check. She had a responsibility now; to lead MSIRE, and wipe No. 2 off the face of the planet…she could not dwell on personal desires. Besides, she had to keep these psychics here to help…things would go faster by far, with their aid.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for you to scan the city?" Questioned Marissa after a moment's silence.

This time, the boy spoke, donning a thoughtful expression on his face, "Well with our combined efforts…I'd say…a day or two. What say you Serena?" he asked the leader of their group.

She gave him a small smile, "I'd say you're overestimating our skills, but then again…you have an odd tendency to be accurate."

Within the next hour, their pay already agreed upon, the deal struck, the psychics began to start their work. To the couple living in the apartment, they couldn't help but truly wonder if it could be so easy, so quick, to find No. 2 in this way. Her companion, the original, had now become a key source in discovering her whereabouts.

With as high of level as the two believed him to be, he would be giving off a high signal on the psychical radar. And yet, despite that fact, there were still complications, as there always seemed to be with plans. He had given off an immense surge of power recently, so the city would be saturated with energy; still after all the couple of weeks that had passed. So, picking out a source of force right now, would be difficult, with all the interference. There was also the fact that he was likely hiding his psychical powers as well, living a quiet life, keeping as low of profile as a creature like himself could.

They had been told this, by other leading experts in the psychic's field previously, and took it in mind. Still, the trio in front of them were experts…and to pinpoint specific locations, in but a day or two, was quicker than they'd dared dream of…

The extrasensory group passed their mark by a couple days. They didn't seem to be doing much really, but the levitating, rocking, and glowing made MSIRE leader and her boyfriend decide to ask no questions. Finally, the three finished, and the entire house's occupants sat down again at the crystal, official desk. Looking at its smooth surface, Marissa saw that the maps they'd provided now had doodles upon them. Taking a closer look, she saw the marks were not tiny pictures, but a circle around one various part of the city. Gazing closer, she saw two other areas as well, though smaller in size.

"As you may have guessed, each of those circles indicates a psychical hot spot. Now, we're presuming that the one on the north side is the Pokemon Center, seeing as how it's in the general area. The other smaller one is where we currently are, which, while it has the most energy output of all (because of the incident here), it doesn't seem to have many actual psychics around. Mostly, it only possesses ghosts." Told Serena. She didn't add that those people had mostly committed suicide, considering how pointless they had thought their lives to be. Sometimes, telling employers about such things scared them away…

She pointed to the final circle then, "The last one is larger by far, so we suspect that a few actual prodigies are living in that area. One psychic though seems to be shielding their whereabouts from others, so we couldn't get a more precise location. More than the actual energy that Eva' could sense, Garret found a surprisingly large amount of telepathy being broadcasted… I trust, from the looks on your faces, that that's what you were looking for?" she asked, raising a dark eyebrow at the grins that Marissa and Aaron had been unable to hold back.

"Yes." Ms. Stoneson answered, smiling, "You have no idea how helpful this is!"

The young woman gave the pink haired goddess a curt nod, her team collecting their pay, and packing up within the hour. While Marissa said another happy good-bye, Aaron gazed again at the area pointed out to them. Was No. 2 truly there…? Was she…? He pushed some of the thoughts coursing through his head away, joining Marissa at the door. He waved farewell to the trio as the called out their good-bye's, wondering if they were correct… If not…the two of them would have to come up with another plan. But with Marissa's and his brilliant mind at work, who's to say they couldn't do such a thing?

0 0 0

"Selena, are we doing the right thing?" asked the green haired psychic in the seat next to his companion, seeing the taxi driver pretend to tune them out. It was too bad the three were unable to teleport…it would save the hassle of being eavesdropped on.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, popping a lemon drop into her mouth. She calmly passed the box to the vocally mute girl sitting on her other side. Evangeline had been born with deformed vocal cords…nothing dangerous to her, but it left her unable to speak. Perhaps that was why she was so good at telepathy.

"Well, there were…a few subtle tones in the telepathic speech that I picked up on. An odd mix of fondness and sorrow, being hidden for the most part." Garret said, and then continued quickly, seeing the look his other group members were giving him, "And I also found a lot of caring as well, between the psychics in that area. They seem to be good people…and from what I managed to catch from them, our so-called employers would like nothing more, than to tear those people to shreds!"

He shook his head slowly, quickly controlling the emotions that had begun to erupt from him, "I mean, they do seem to have their reasons…but the psychics that we sensed don't seem to deserve such treatment. And even if someone tried to intervene, to tell those two that, it's threatening to become an obsession with the young woman. She holds a lot more grief and hatred then she lets out…and holding all that back might just drive her over the edge, with time."

The magenta haired girl nodded, her glasses bobbing up and down on her small nose, (I also sensed a lot of protectiveness, and the desire to defend, in the energy near the prodigies, and where we were. Despite the threat Ms. Stoneson, and her companion view them to be, they don't seem to be all that dangerous. Unless provoked of course…which is what those two continue to try to do apparently.) The mousy girl spoke for the first time. Her friends however, did not seem surprised at this.

"I know what you two are trying to say…" Selena acknowledged, "But it seems to me, that both sides have their own views of what is justified. They both believe that the conflict will end if they win…and with such unclear distinction between right and wrong, the confrontation that will inevitably come, will likely be bloody."

"After all, they're like doves, in a way." She stated, carrying on, "Because those birds aren't meant to fight, they have blunt claws and beaks. So, to pit one against another would only be a long and hard battle." She told, remembering something her sensei had once told her, "We've already played our part in it I suppose. But other than pointing the way, we can't get involved. They have to figure this out on their own."

The two nodded, popping in some more lemon drops. Their driver seemed quite nervous of them after their exchange, and having not been able to hear Evangeline's telepathy, thought the other two to be crazy. He was convinced, the more he thought on it, that he was transporting either lunatics or gangsters in his car over the next hour. It wouldn't be the first time…

(Too bad the world really isn't black and white.) Commented Eva', out of the blue, (There are only shades of gray.)

0 0 0

_Back at Marissa's…_

Later that night, Aaron tossed and turned on the thoughts in his head. How could they, the psychics, be so certain that No. 2 was in that precise are? After all, psychical sensing was not a direct science! So he had to wonder, were their views accurate? Or were they, like so many others of their 'kind', mistaken, clouded in their supposed 'inner eye'? He shook his head at his thought…they were professionals! Who was he, to be dubious of their work?

He was not mistaken, to take back his doubts. Though they weren't certain the precise building, the exact room, the psychics had been worth the money it'd taken to find the general area. For, in the center of the remaining circle on the map, was the very cathedral that the clones resided in…unknowing of how close danger was to them.

0 0 0

Author's Note: And, that seems like a good place to end. Please, **REVIEW! **You don't know how pleased I was, to see so many of my readers responding!

Also, just something that might be of interest to some…I've put up a couple of pics from this story on my bio. The first one is of Morgan (I've had that one up there for a long while now), which isn't my best work, and a bit darker overall than I'd have liked (the computer modifications…you could hardly see the color without darkening the screen a bit). Still, it's okay…

The other one is a far better picture of Mewtwo, Neva, and Kirya, hanging out at the church. I thought I did an okay job at it. Though I can never get human eyes right (if one looks, you can see how I somewhat screwed up and decided to avoid the hassle all together)…

Anyways, they're both free hand, so don't expect perfect pics/anime style, like you can get close to on the computer. Still, if you're interested, go take a look. Please, enjoy!

P.S. – I hope it was obvious whom Neva was speaking about that was "bloodthirsty". Even if she was trapped in a cell, rumors have a way of penetrating stone walls (the guards, ect…). And also, about the spring water…no one can say I cheated! I did mention it in one of Part 3's earlier chapters.


	41. Nightmares of Clones

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Responses to a few reviews…

RR – Like hell you're an unworthy person…you're one of the most decent and kind people I've ever met. Don't think down on yourself like that…it's horrid. Especially since it isn't true in the least. Oh, and about the doves…that ideal was from Gundam Seed, an anime show I'm rather fond of. I'm no genius (smiles, somewhat embarrassed).

Felis Domesticus – About reviewing, that's cool. I'm just glad you're gonna keep reading. That really goes for all of my readers too.

Beekiller-Jonah – Eh-heh…sorry. This one is another long chapter as well. Don't worry though. The next few won't be so LONG! Trust me, to revise such long episodes can be irritating. And thank you about the pics I put up. I'm glad you liked them!

0 0 0

**Chapter 41:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

_Nightmares rarely strike me when I sleep. Usually, I am blessed with only blank dreams, dark and hollow. Sometimes, vague images flash through my unconscious, of snow capped mountains and of my predecessor…Mew. Test tubes, amber fluid with pale yellow bubbles rising to the surface… Vast forests, deeps waters, many humans with uncaring eyes, the laboratory in which I'd been born… The never-ending darkness, Amber and her companions… Many things, but only for brief seconds. Perhaps this was because my mind is littered with questions and thoughts, unable to truly sleep during times like those recent. With Neva so very ill, Kirya's dark side revealed…perhaps…_

_Nonetheless, tonight was not one of those nights, where my mind is deliciously blank. Instead, it was vividly rich of color, and making full sense to me, which was rare for a dream. The laboratory around me was alike to what I remembered, filled with scientists wearing long, white "trench coats", some holding and reading medical papers, or reports, others engrossed in their work with various machines. Through the amber fluid of the cultivation tank I peered, the lightly colored bubbles floating upwards around me. The wires attached to my form stung, the machine outside reading my status, my ever need attended to by it. But I had no desire to stay here… I wanted OUT! _

_The glass tube containing me began to crack, shattering as I used my shaky powers to release myself from it. The voices I had previously heard became far louder, but instead of seeing them scramble about, I found myself on the other side of the room. Immediately, I felt confused at the sudden shift. This was not what had happened…I had listened and become enraged at the scientists explanations! About what I was…and how they had not cared an iota for me. _

_Gazing at where the glass cylinder had once been, seeing the podium that had been the bottom of the tank, I saw, not myself, but a far paler, more feminine creature sitting there. She seemed terribly frightened of the humans around her, unable to speak from it. Her rose quartz pupils, set in ruby, shown with fear, her burgundy tail curling up around herself tightly. I watched as the humans roughly grabbed her, seeing her struggle, and began to walk forward, to aid her. But in my appearance from the shadows, I too found myself captured, and the needle that pierced me leaving me unable to fight them away. _

_I watched with wide eyes as they pinned the other down upon a table, wrapping belt like restraints around her to keep her from fighting successfully. I wondered then, why she did not destroy them with her powers. I had not seen them give her a shot! As the same happened to me, I twisted my head to face her, wondering what was going on. The humans quickly turned from me, deciding to ignore me for the moment being. I watched with growing horror as they began to approach the female with syringes, various medical instruments, as though to…experiment on her! Just as they would have done to me, if I had not rebelled against them. …But that seemed to be a different lifetime. Not now. _

_As she began to shrilly cry out, mewing with pain as her flesh beneath her fur was pierced, I felt horror swell up within me, feeling immensely ill. They were hurting her! Why? For scientific purposes, to find out facts about her? To test her body for responses? Seeing tears begin to fall from her eyes, her albino form beginning to wither in agony, I did not care that the humans were beginning to approach me with the same desires as they had for her. I could not bear to see them doing this to her, hurting her! What had she done to deserve such treatment? They were her creators! Had she only been conceived for scientific purposes? Had I?_

_But that could not be why we lived! That could not be our destiny! But, even though my mind screamed for me to fight the humans, to obliterate them for both our sakes, my body and powers would not respond. The heinous scientists had disabled that ability in me. They'd prepared for a struggle. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling as though I was being ripped apart, even though our creators had yet to touch me… This was not what had truly happened. I had been brought into this world, alone…and she hadn't been at risk! _

_As she shrieked, my name echoing in my own head at her cry for help, I opened my eyes again, gazing at her. She was continuing to struggle, to try to break her bondages by thrashing about. Her eyes tightly closed with pain and fear, I watched as the humans began to draw closer to her, carrying a specific syringe carefully, making sure the needle was pointing away from anyone. As I read the label upon it, I saw it to be a type of poison that I instantly recognized, thanks to my psychic intuition. I wished then, to be able to scream for them to stop, to not carry out their actions. The concoction, the mix of snake and spider venom inside, would paralyze her, destroy her mind. And if it didn't…it would surely kill her!_

"_Doctor, are you sure we should-?" began one of the interns._

"_We have no other option! We cannot contain a rebellious clone. Besides, Giovanni shall be taking the other one soon. We need a specimen to study, and if she won't cooperate, this is the only way…" he trailed off as he ended his explanation, looking at the female Mewtwo regretfully, through his glasses._

_As they pushed the piecing device into her arm, I couldn't help but scream._

_(NO! NEVA!)_

As my eyes snapped open, I sat bolt upright, my breathing coming hard. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and looked around quickly. I was in my own home, not the laboratory…I was safe. I shivered from the cold sweat that bathed me, recalling the dream. In an irrational worry my eyes darted over to where Neva slept, seeing her lying in her bed, apparently dreaming. I gave a sigh of relief. She was all right…

I quickly growled at myself for the thought. Of course she was fine! She had not been created in that laboratory as I had, and had certainly never been threatened by the same scientists who'd created me! That had never occurred…I had rebelled and killed them all! My imagination and memories seemed to be merging…reality and falsehood mingling. Still, it had seemed terribly vivid…by god, I was thankful it had been nothing more than just a simple nightmare…no more.

I curled a blanket around my form, feeling as though I were freezing. How odd… While I was drenched in perspiration, and autumn had fallen, it shouldn't be so cold. As I breathed, I saw a puff of white, the moisture from my breath turning to ice. What…? Surely, the weather hadn't taken such a drastic drop in temperature? I shook my head, getting up. It didn't matter…I would merely have to deal with it, that was all.

Covering Neva's sleeping form with a few more blankets; I saw her own shivering quickly still. Turning away from her after a moment, I began to boil a pot of water, adding a tablespoon of tealeaves inside. The stream, its warmth and comforting scent, began to sooth the emotions still stirring within me, from the previous dream. When the hot drink was ready, I quickly poured myself a mug of it, sipping it slowly. For a moment, it burned my tongue, but with the cold temperature around, it quickly chilled to a comfortable warmth. I sighed at the familiar, slightly bitter liquid, the taste of wild berries mild, but there all the same. I preferred teas that tasted of mint, but considering how frigid it was, it was not the desirable drink at that moment…

Out of the corner of my eyes, I spied a shadow moving about the ceiling. For a moment, my stomach lurched with the unpleasant feeling of being startled, a bit of edginess seeping into me. As I peered at it for a closer look though, I saw nothing. No movement, and no shadow. I momentarily cursed at myself for being so jumpy. I may have my faults, my fears, but a tiny change in the light should not bother me. I was beginning to act like 'scaredy cat', as the phrase went. I hissed at the comparison…for a near all powerful being such as myself, such behavior was incredibly childish.

After a few moments, Neva began to stir, a stricken look on her face. Seeing me, I was uncertain as to whether she sunk down into her bed in fear or relief. While she may trust me now, she still was capable of being afraid of me. The thought left me with a bitter taste in my mouth, not due to the tea. As she rose from her bed, wrapping a few blankets around herself for warmth, she sank down into a stool on the other side of the table, giving a small shiver.

(Cold?) I asked her, sipping some more of the warming drink I held in my hands.

She nodded, beginning to get up to pour herself a cup, (No need, I'll get you some.) I insisted quickly, before she'd fully stood. She seemed stiff this morning…

(Thank you.) She whispered gratefully as I handed her a steaming mug. I watched as she gulped down a few mouthfuls, raising an eyebrow. She gave me a tiny smile, explaining she was not only chilled, but also extremely thirsty.

(I see.)

She took another sip, gazing at me closely afterwards, (Are you okay?) she inquired suddenly.

I felt quite surprised at the question. Why would she ask…? Did my reaction to my nightmare, to the shadow, show on my face so obviously? Or was she simply, as I did to her, beginning to read into me? Was she starting to see past my usually passive face to the emotions that lay there? Somehow, I was uncertain whether to view this as amusing or a bit disturbing. She was growing to know my feelings as well as Kirya…even when I didn't openly display them.

(I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all.) I told her truthfully.

She blinked, (Ohhh…was it…about Amber?) she asked.

Kirya would have asked me the same question. Or course, it had surprised her, to learn that I not only had nightmares, but a seemingly impossible childhood friend. She knew my past well, and knew that I'd been asleep during the time I'd been a youngling. She'd pointed out that fact repeatedly before I had stopped her. As I explained more and more of what I remembered, of the little I had learned, her confusion and skepticism had become clear. We'd come up with no clear explanations, during that talk, as Neva was recovering from her infection. Kirya knew as much as I of Amber, more so than what Neva did. But my nightmare had not been of the human girl…but of her.

(No.) I stated flatly, making it clear that I didn't wish to speak on the matter.

Neva seemed slightly put out by the firm dismissal. It wasn't that I had no desire to talk of the dream, but of how harsh the single word had been. I hoped she wouldn't take it personally, look into things that were not there. The idea of doing harm to her was a bane to me, not welcome to my thoughts. Inside, I felt relief that she didn't pry, the look on her face passing before I could determine how she felt.

Neva, I'd noticed, tended to hide her aura when she didn't want others to know what she was feeling, whether it be happiness or sorrow. She didn't want to offend others with her personal feelings, or allow such private emotions to be read. It made perfect sense…after all; most desired such a thing, did they not?

(…I didn't have pleasant dreams either.) She stated after a few moments of silence.

Her posture seemed to be that of someone nervous, (Neva, have you ever lacked nightmares?) I questioned, hoping to change the subject, as subtly as I could.

She didn't answer at first, (…Once. But that was a long time ago…)

_How long? _I wondered curiously. How old was she exactly? She seemed to be younger than I, but with our ages so undeterminable after we fully matured, it was difficult to guess. It would be inappropriate though, to ask her, I decided once more. Sooner or later, I would figure it out…and unravel her elusive past in the process.

Neva got up after she'd answered, returning to her bed, holding the warm mug of tea to her. We both, I noticed after a moment, seemed sluggish in the cold. While it was natural for our metabolisms to slow, like most creatures, this annoyed me mildly. I was becoming too relaxed… Even with the occasional fight, the flying, it was happening. I cursed silently, deciding to alter that. Quickly, I told Neva I was going on a flight, seeing her nod in response.

I felt momentarily startled at how warm the evening outside was. Feeling the heat begin to thaw my chilled form, I called back into the attic room, telling Neva that it was far more comfortable out on the roof. Whether she didn't hear me, or simply chose to stay in the cold, was unknown to me, as the seconds passed and she didn't come out. I sighed…at least I had told her.

Flying from the roof, I breathed in the crisp scent of fall, seeing the trees below burning with the colors of flame amongst the green. Reds, yellows, oranges, browns, and gold, a tapestry of warm colors that represented the coming of winter, the coldest of seasons. But there were still many months to go, before the city froze over with ice and snow. The few greens plants left by then would be killed by the frost, which had still yet to arrive. On the parched, dry grass below, I could see droplets of water, from some of the humans still attempting to keep their yard green, when it was not the lack of water that was killing it.

I found a small smile forming on my face, enjoying how refreshing it was to soar in the evening sky, as had become uncommon recently. Autumn…save winter, it was my favorite season. I found spring too lively (mating season…children and infatuated beings alike populated it), too wet from the rain, and melted snow. And summer was too warm, too lush and busy for my tastes. But fall was the time where things began to settle down for the death of the year, the harsh winter, which reflected myself sometimes… Perfect temperatures, longer nights…yes, it was a grand time for me.

I wondered vaguely then, why Kirya was not in school. But of course, she was a trainer, so she could do whatever she pleased with her life. She was already educated enough to do so with success, I had seen that. My thoughts turned then, to wondering what her favorite season was, out of curiosity. Summer, most likely. And what of Neva? What time of the year did she prefer? I had little ideas on that…

As a few maple leaves flew towards the sky from the trees below, when I dropped in altitude, my eyes scanned through their colors. Red-orange with splotches of tan, pale yellow with tiny tears, green and brown swirled into a mix…and electric pink with golden lines on the veins. I gently grasped the latest, making certain not to crush it accidentally. To my delight, it was not as dry as what I'd expected, not as fragile. Good…

I teleported over to Kirya's after awhile, wondering how she was. After Neva had fully recovered, she had returned to her hotel room, her visits becoming scarcer. At first, looking around the pale room, I saw nothing but lifelessness. While everything else was present, Kirya was not. Looking into the bedroom, I was suddenly quieter with my movements. She was asleep…

I turned off the light she was using previously, not wanting her to have to pay more for the room than she had to. Carefully, taking the book from her hands, I promptly decided to use the leave I'd found as a bookmark, so she wouldn't lose her page. Setting the novel on the bedside table, I left silently, closing the door. Walking back out into the living room, I looked around again, seeing various messes in certain areas. I quickly, quietly, cleaned up, knowing that an attendant would have seen to it, but wishing to help anyway.

Finishing, I gazed at the table, seeing a small box there. Crossing into the dining room, I pulled the note from it, seeing that it was addressed to me. Apparently, the sweets inside were for Neva and I, seeing as how she'd 'officially grown sick of chocolate' in the last few days. As I took them under my arm, I vaguely recalled that chocolate was supposed to either be a sign of romance or depression, depending on various facts. The first surely wasn't the case…but I didn't want to think of Kirya being upset about anything either.

There wasn't much I could do about it though. That is, what I'd already done coincidentally seemed to be the only things I could think of. I sighed, looking back at the bedroom, the door firmly closed. Kirya…she was dear to me, someone I could count on and speak to, despite her attitude (among other things). She could also be serious, sincere about certain things, be able to strike points with effectiveness rare for a teenager like herself. She had a heart of gold…and she would do the right thing no matter how difficult… It was funny, how alike to the boy Ash she was…even though she had far more sarcasm, and anger at times, in her than he.

With these thoughts in my head, I teleported back to the church, carrying the box of candy under my arm. As Neva looked up at me, startled and with a raised eyebrow, I mentally cursed, wondering how I was to explain myself. I quickly set the chocolates down upon the table, seeing her get up to join me. As I opened the box, she looked upon the candies with curiosity, the sweet scent reaching her nose. I didn't see her eyes cloud over in a sign of remembering though…which proved to be a mistake on my part.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

(These are a gift, from Kirya. Evidently, she's had too many sweets recently and doesn't wish to consume any more. I'm not too fond of sugar though, so I…give them to you, if you want them.) Mewtwo stated after a moment.

_They looks familiar, they smell familiar…damn it, what ARE they? _I shouted in my mind, bewildered.

On another note, Mewtwo was giving me sweets. …How very ironic. Of course, his reasoning was logical, and did not imply anything but…it was funny. Did not a male human, when having upset his lover, or just for kindness, do the same? Ha!

Though, in that view…had Kirya really become sick of sugar? Wasn't that impossible, according to some, for a female human? Unless she'd twisted some sort of tradition and this was her way of apologizing. What for, I wasn't certain. Though, as my thought track went on, the idea of Kirya and Mewtwo in such a relationship left me with a sour taste in my mouth, unpleasant and sickening. Gahhh…what had I, to be upset for? I dismissed the subject, looking down at the small brown spheres of candy again, perfectly formed and delicious looking. I felt mildly surprised at myself. Mewtwo may not be fond of sweets, but that went the same for me.

(Sure…what are they?) I asked curiously, holding one between two fingers.

(Pure sugar and ground cacao seeds, mixed with other unhealthy substances, and filled with various caramels… It's a truffle,) he told, seeing my look at the previous statement, (I doubt you've tried one of them before.)

A candy truffle? No…I didn't believe that I had. After all, MSIRE had been reluctant to give me even half-rotten food, to give me candy…no, that would have been most unlike them. Seeing Mewtwo's expecting gaze, I popped the sugar ball into my mouth, chewing after a time. The shell instantly broke, gushing an almost sickly sweet filling, which I assumed was the caramel my companion had mentioned. But, instead of enjoying the taste, smiling, as he was expecting, I felt my throat begin to constrict with sadness. I reluctantly swallowed, the taste of the _chocolate_ truffle lingering in my mouth.

(Neva? Did you not like it?) Mewtwo asked.

I looked at him closely, seeing his surprise. But, when looking deeper, I could also see…disappointment. He had apparently been hoping that I would enjoy the treat…and indeed, the taste had been wonderful but…I couldn't eat any more of the candies, not even a single one. I felt regretful that I had to make him so dismayed. But if I ate one more, I would surely be sick.

(The chocolate is fine Mewtwo… But…it…reminds me of someone.) I told, putting the lid back on the box, and curled my arms around myself. There was no point in wasting perfectly good candy…someone else would just have to consume it.

Mewtwo quickly figured out whom I was talking about, even though I'd given him no clear answer, (Aaron? Did he…?)

I nodded.

He looked as though he wanted to injure himself in some way, (I'm sorry…I didn't know.)

I gave him a weak smile, (It's okay…it's the thought that counts, right? You go ahead and enjoy them.) I suggested, going back over to my bed.

As I lay down, I turned away from him, feeling horrible. Mewtwo had given me a gift…and now probably felt bad because of whom it reminded me of. I was acting like a…well, I could think of a number of colorful terms for me considering the situation. I should have just accepted the candies and let him be happy with that. Damn it…I knew so little of sociality…when would I learn?

After awhile, I heard Mewtwo turn on his super-computer, beginning to type. What about? What was going on in his life? A novel? Me? I could not begin to guess. I sighed, opening a book in which I'd picked up recently. Kirya had lent it to me…a romance. Funny really…I sometimes ached, reading about such things.

Did people, real or fiction, know truly, what a miracle they'd been given? To have someone else that truly cared more deeply for them than their own lives? Part of me longed for that type of affection. Love…and not the type displayed between family members. While I scolded myself for it, I did…wish for a mate, deep down. To be held, loved by someone like that…it was something I desired. And it was not as though the idea of sex was very appealing to me…just the intimacy, the obvious caring… To feel wanted, complete…for I felt empty inside, when concerning my heart. …Frozen.

I silently laughed wryly at myself though, a part of me wishing rather to cry. For whom, would ever care for someone like myself? A creation of man, an albino, a runt of a creature! For that was what I was! Rejection would be the only outcome if I were to speak of my past…and I didn't know if I could bear that. The only thing that might draw another to me was my appearance. There were those who found my form…sexually attractive. The thought made me desire to gag.

In truth, if I ever found a mate, that would be what he was after. Sex…not love…he would care nothing for me, only what I could do in bed. And ultimately, I would simply be a tool in some species reproduction… I couldn't help but laugh inside my head once more, at the thought. I would by far rather stay single, lonely, and a virgin, before that! Perhaps it was better that way…

Still…there was the wish for companionship, no matter how I tried to deny it. I curled an arm around my stomach, feeling chocked by the immense sadness beginning to swell up within me. I would never have a mate…and as a direct result, I could never have a child in the natural way. And that was the only option I would ever take… I would never be a mother again…only a freakish female who desired to be one, someday… The thought made me feel far lonelier than I'd been in the past months. I repressed the desire the best I could though…for it was stupid of me really…naïve. After all, I'd been given freedom, friendship, no matter how fragile. Who was I, to ask for more than that?

I might be unique, somewhat powerful…but other than that…I wasn't anyone. Perhaps Mewtwo and Kirya would disagree…but they had a purpose. Mewtwo aided the injured pokemon of this vast city, and Kirya was to be a gym leader. And where was I going? What was my destiny?

I had no clear ideas…

I sighed, turning my head around to gaze at Mewtwo. He was almost perfect…save a few meaningless slips, he was a far greater being than I could ever become. Gorgeous, powerful, with purpose…and a personality that would surely earn him a partner in the future, distant or no. Even if he didn't want one…

Maybe Kirya was already in that place. The thought deeply saddened me… Did I wish him to be alone too? To share my misery? No…maybe it was just that he was dear to me…a slight shard of hope. I knew no others of my kind, save my sister and him. While he had told me that his relations were terrible, what about the others? Surely, they weren't the only ones? But if so, than why hadn't Mewtwo introduced me? Was I a freak, even in his eyes? Was I…?

I turned away from my companion then, aching inside. While moisture was present in my eyes, I didn't let a tear fall. Without him…without Kirya…I would be all alone. And I didn't want to return to solitude…loneliness would only consume me if I did. I curled my other arm around myself, suddenly feeling as though I were freezing. I felt so cold…how I wished, that someone would care enough, to find a way to warm me…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I vaguely noticed, when I awoke in the middle of the night, how frigid it had once again become. The sleeping schedule that had already been crazed before, had once again been interrupted. As images of the nightmare I had witnessed came back to me, I sighed, weary of bad dreams altogether. This was getting tiring. I did not need such interruptions…

I opened my eyes reluctantly; the violet irises dull with the dim light. I sensed around quickly, wondering if Neva too, had awoken. She'd been sleeping far more fitfully recently than I found to my liking…I did not wish her to become exhausted and ill. To see her weakened in any way was intolerable to me. Like a rare gem, beauty and depths beyond description, she was of great value to me. And that, in itself, was an understatement… I closed my eyes, continuing to cast my senses…Neva was asleep…and…

…_Someone else is here!_

The thought was sudden, a realization that took a moment to sink in. My eyes shot open wide as it did, my stomach giving an irrational startled jerk. I bolted upright, looking around quickly, expecting to see an injured pokemon hiding amid the shadows. For surely that was why someone else, a stranger since I didn't recognize the aura, was here? I tried to sooth myself with that reasoning in mind. But something did not seem right to me…the fur on the back of my neck stood up as I rose to my feet. The creature seemed elusive…as though it didn't want to be discovered. It was not scared, no…but had a purpose of its own in my home, I could sense that. And not something out of kindness…a city pokemon perhaps, seeking to do something cruel? I felt more worried for Neva at that thought, than for myself.

Sensing around again, the aura resembled that of someone dead, that fact making me go on edge. I found myself in doubt of the existence of spirits…perhaps ghost pokemon, yes, but the deceased? While there was "proof" of such a thing, I highly doubted a specter was visiting us. I cursed, my eyes darting around again. Where was the evasive being? Who…what…was it?

I suddenly spotted a shadow hovering over my female roommate, feeling another unpleasant tug at my insides, seeing it. It did not seem to be physically harming her though, only watching her intently. My stare darted to her in a mere second, a jolt going through me at what she was doing. Withering, giving tiny whimpers of fear…and quite possibly of imagined pain. My feet crossed a few steps closer in alarm, the creature above her slowly coming into my views clearly.

For a moment, I simply stared, not knowing whether to laugh or growl menacingly. A Haunter…surely I shouldn't feel so threatened now, knowing this? But…it wasn't…a normal one. Pale as frozen foam, with glaciers in its eyes, it became quite clear to me that it was an albino. How unusual…though it could very well be one of Zelanski's bunch. I cursed at that, remembering the Machamp who had tried to do unspeakable things to Neva…if anyone deserved the human's hell, he did. Who was to say that this creature wasn't from the same mold?

I then saw something that made me even more deeply unsettled. What appeared to be dark smoke leaked from the shade's fingertips, the wisps a deep blackish purple, curled around my companion, almost seeming to be constricting. The ghost…it was not simply watching her. It was…using its abilities on her! And while she was sleeping no less, completely defenseless!

Ghost pokemon have many skills, to make other creatures have horrible dreams, sometimes to the point of being traumatizing, being just one. They had their own reasons for doing such…but hearing Neva give a shrill cry suddenly made me doubt she was having a regular nightmare. She had healed enough by now for her to cease her thrashings and yelps in the time she slept, as she had been prone to do previously. To see anyone purposely making her go through such fear again…it was as bad, in my opinion, as attacking her.

Thus far, it seemed unaware of the fact that I'd awakened. I had to stop it, throw it out of my home, before it left my friend thoroughly shaken. It had taken her long enough to become comfortable here…for her to suddenly be threatened in any way, again, was not an option to me. However, I didn't like the idea of outright attacking it…I would surely draw the attention of other nearby creatures if I did so. Still, my voice was cold as I attempted to speak to it.

(Who are you?) I hissed, peering at the ghost with narrowed eyes.

The creature's eyes, icy as death, glanced over at me quickly, and then darted back to Neva. To my immense irritation and disbelief, I clearly picked up on the message in its…no, _his _aura. He did not believe me to be a threat! He would simply continue what he was doing. The fool… As I closed another pace between us, fully intending to teleport the creature to the artic, where he surely belonged, I received an answer.

"Haunt? Haunter haunt. Ha, haunt. Haunter." He stated, "No hello? I expected more from the male that sweet Neva here has dreamed of so pleasantly. Apparently, you're very dear to her. Rudeness was certainly not what I thought you'd speak."

I was momentarily shocked by what he'd said, but got over it quickly enough, (How I speak to you is not a concern! How dare you enter my home without my consent! Cease what you're doing to Neva at once and leave! NOW!) I shouted, feeling fury begin to course through me. This creature…if he did not leave in a matter of seconds…

"Haunter… Haunter, haunt." He told, giving a small wave of a claw, Neva suddenly relaxing as a result, making it fully clear the extent of power he'd been using on her. The nightmare was not what one would call an innocent one in any case. "I suppose I can let her go for a bit… But really, I would never even think of harming you or your female."

I bristled at this, ignoring the comment in which he inferred Neva to be my mate, (Did you not hear what I said? LEAVE, I demand it!)

"Ha, haunt." He replied, smiling evilly, "No, I don't think I will."

The suddenness of what happened next caught me off guard, the "attack" coming before I could make a move to stop it. It is ironic, how powerful some pokemon can be. Haunters would be what one calls a common, normal creature in themselves, like a Gloom and such. Not rare or unusually strong. But with uniqueness and eons of experience, the abilities displayed by such a simple creature can be astounding. Ghost pokemon are set apart from the other elemental types in the fact that they are not truly alive. They are somewhere in between the living and the dead. And with lacking life, death too, becomes something that they can toss away simply, like a garment they don't wish to wear. It is a somewhat fearful thought…for with time lived, comes skill and power.

Having not seen how grand of level the specter was at, I had evidently assumed that I could force him out if I so pleased. It was likely that I could, if I truly tried. But I was unprepared for what came when he lifted a claw to me, after I tried to approach him with that intent in mind. I found myself suddenly swallowed in pure darkness, yet still able to see myself…how was such a thing possible? Where was I? I had the suspicion that I was still within my home…but I was blind to it. Or rather…the creature might have made me dream, without my consent. In my immediate confusion, a trace of anger lanced through me…

(What did you do, you despicable monster?) I shouted, receiving no answer. However, I distinctly heard my voice…echo?

For an echo to be created the sound waves must bounce off a surface. I spun around in a circle, seeing nothing at first, save black, mixed with an array of sick violets, reds, and greens. I would have very much liked to curse at the ghost, if only I knew his name. I attempted then to blast out of the dark world with a psychical energy ball, only to see it flicker and fade before it reached a "wall". Damnation…confusion was the most horrid of emotions. I did not wish for that feeling, only answers…

"Haunt? Haunter! Haunter, ha! Haunter?" Commented a voice from behind me, "Really? Well, I can give you them, if you wish! Unlocking the subconscious is my specialty after all! How could I feast off nightmares then, without preparing the food myself?"

I spun around once more, coming face to face with the creature that'd placed me in the dark prison. I glared at him coldly, beginning to power up a psychical shock. If he was unconscious, then surely this world would disappear…and I could awaken Neva and discover how much damage he'd surely already inflicted on her…

(I'll ask you again. Who are you?) I questioned, understanding that demanding him to leave would likely not be wise.

"Haunter." He told gleefully, "Orchido."

I didn't recognize the name. (What did you mean, by saying you can give me answers? And how is it that you're privy to my personal thoughts? You're of the ghost type, not psychic.) I stated with narrowed eyes.

"Ha. Haunt…ha. Ha…haunt. Haunter…ha." He explained, "I know you. I've studied your nightmares, learned about you…just as I have with your dear companion. You thirst for knowledge; about Neva…and I know all about the female. I just wish to feast a bit more on her…I'm still very hungry."

I felt very much violated by this. Not only was he inspecting Neva, but myself as well. It was deeply unnerving...how much he could tell her, of me, as well as the other way around. How long he had lurked near us, to get such information, was not a subject I wanted to think about…

And this Orchido was willing to make me a deal…eat more of Neva's terror and give me the answers I wished for. I cursed, feeling, to my disgust, a tug of temptation to accept the offer. As though to bribe me more, when I gazed around, I saw various images of my companion…during her past. I swiftly turned my eyes away. I could not intrude on her! Those were of her life, her recollections that this ghost had managed to copy, and use to make her have horrid dreams. But…Neva would never tell me of her past herself…surely allowing this creature another harmless hour would not be…

_You would let this creature harm her? Is this how you would honor her trust?_ I suddenly hissed at myself in question.

How could I even remotely think of such a thing? Neva would be terrified! She would be scared beyond imagination by the nightmares Orchido had the ability to make her go through! It was what he feasted on after all…and the more frightening they were, the more potent of a feast. I could not put her through such a thing, to satisfy my own curiosity. But how was I to help her now? How…?

My mind made up, I shouted, preparing to charge at the phantom, (I will not allow you to use her as a plaything! Let me out of these illusion NOW fiend, and leave! I will not ask you again!)

"Ha. Haunt." He scowled at me; alike to a child denied a treat, "No. Find your own way out."

With that, he disappeared, leaving me within the shadows. Damn it…what was I supposed to do now? I had no ideas as to how to break free of this ill lightless surrounding. I tried sensing about, receiving no clues. And Neva…he was likely traumatizing her at this very moment, regaining control! Simple nightmares may have been his previous way of getting what he'd wished for, but now…at my discovery of him, it had likely become a full out assault. Damnation! This was my fault. I should have blasted him when I had the chance, not questioned him…

I took in a deep breath, willing myself to be calm. My anger and fears were helping nothing, only prolonging me from reaching Neva. And with them, I was only aiding Orchido. I floated in place then, crossing my legs in a pretzel position, letting my paws rest on my knees. Closing my eyes, I again tried to sense around, more carefully. Neva…where was she? Where…?

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

_My face was tear-streaked as I looked around, into the darkness once more. My arms tightly curled around myself, I shivered at the cold, feeling incredibly lost and alone. I pinched myself, trying to awaken. For surely this was a dream? The fragment images I continued to experience were not chronological, and kept fading after a time. If I were truly awake, such things wouldn't happen. …Would they?_

"_Mommy?"_

_I cringed at the soft, high voice, burying my face in my hands. Oh god…not again! Why wouldn't it just leave me be? Once more, I tried to run, but found myself frozen, unable to flee. Without a choice, I turned around to face it, shaking._

_(Leave me alone…please, go.) I cried, feeling defeated. It would not leave, it would never leave..._

"_Mommy…? Don't you want me? Don't you…?"_

_This was all the more proof, that I was in a nightmare. My child had been but a baby when it had perished…it could never have spoken at such a young age, even if it had survived. I ached at what it'd said though, not being able to deny the desire to give in, to surrender. For I knew how it felt, to be unwanted by one who could be considered a parent…those scientists had used me for their own purposes…they had never cared… I collapsed unto my knees, weeping._

_(Please, go…you aren't real… You died, you died…) I murmured, closing my eyes tightly. And yet, I could still feel…and I was hurting badly._

"_I don't understand."_

_The voice had grown much more mature, deeper, as though years had suddenly passed. As I opened my eyes again, reluctantly, I looked upon the creature that always seemed to invade my dreams. The demonic figure…the creature my child would have surely grown up to be. The creature I could become when pushed past my limits… I winced, cried out, as it continued to ask me questions, demanding to know all I knew. But how could I answer something that had perished so long ago? Respond to inquiries that I knew no answers to?_

_The demon's patience suddenly broke, its temper flaring. As it slashed me across the face, the deep cuts bleeding, the scene instantly changed. I was once again in my cell, my tormentors attacking my defenseless self. I begged them to cease with my found voice, but they refused my pleads. Being battered and beaten, my terror only growing, my screams echoed in the dungeon I had lived in, once more… _

…_Where were my friends? Cracking an eye open, I saw my fellow prisoners had disappeared… And Mewtwo and Kirya were nowhere to be seen. Had they abandoned me? Had my angel and his dearest companion left me to my nightmares and fears? Was I alone, again?_

_I was on a roof next, a blinding light surrounding me. I saw myself, the demon, attacking Mewtwo. I saw a slight movement to my side, turning my now clean face to the being near me. The Haunter…the partial albino ghost who held no age or reason. He sometimes came to me, speaking to me, in these images. I quietly asked him a question, watching the scene in front of me, seeing myself almost kill the one who had saved me._

_(What am I?) I whispered, the statement having so many answers._

"_Ha… Haunter, haunt. Haunt?" he asked, "Many things… But if it is a question of whether you are good or evil, look at what you're doing to this place, to your companion. What does that say to you?"_

_I swallowed, (That I'm…corrupt, dangerous…certainly not worthy of such friends…)_

"_Haunt… Haunt, haunter… Haunter, ha, haunt." He told, "That's your deepest fear isn't it? More so than being alone, you're afraid of being evil… But you should not worry so much…after all; you've done good things too."_

_The images around me once again shifted. I saw myself pinned down upon the spare, vanilla colored bed, in Zelanski's apartment. Atlas was above me once more, strangling me with all his might. Suddenly, a bright light issued forth, blinding everything from view for a moment... Then, I saw black flames beginning to leap from my pale fur, my form changing. A partially formed claw ripped itself from my attacker's hand, an immense collection of dark energy, bursting forth from it, pinning him against the ceiling. The claws dug into the wall as he struggled, the hand closing over him burning him to a point where he was nearly unrecognizable. I was bleeding in several areas, whether from being attacked or the transformation unknown to me. _

_Seeing the human begin to awaken, my other claw/shadow flared, ripping off the locks on the cages, several at a time. I saw the previously captured pokemon break lose of their confinements, attacking the man who'd held them against their will. My demonic face looked at the entire scene with calm, not intervening. Soon, the pokemon, their job done, left, crashing through the glass sliding door to the porch. I followed, cutting myself in the process._

_I then went up unto the roof, looking at the work I had unknowingly done during the attack. The blinding light around me, my memories playing themselves out… And when Mewtwo came, I followed him, gazing at him through the broken glass. I did not recognize my companion, only an intruder. From there, I knew the rest from what Mewtwo had said…_

_Was I evil…perhaps. I'd killed the Machamp; let the other albinos kill Zelanski. I attacked my dearest friend…and caused so much devastation. I looked at my life before coming to the city. More than once had I attacked humans, pokemon…and had looked at my own child in disgust and fear. The latter was no longer thought of in such a way, but the rest…I had done. And when concerning Seth, the human boy dear to me, I had nearly taken him for myself… So, was I what I'd feared? It seemed so...!_

_I groaned at this realization, rebelling against it. I wasn't! I could not be! I vaguely heard the Haunter's, Orchido's laugh (for he had told me his name), at the horror that was cutting through me. I looked down at my paws again, seeing dark claws. Was this what I truly was? A demon, not an albino creation? Weren't both abominable? Shaking and twisting, not being able to stay still, I covered my face with my talon hands, feeling sick. I gave a bloodcurdling scream, wishing only for some form of comfort to take me away. Mewtwo…how I longed for him to be here, if only to destroy me, what I was. To release me from accursed life…_

_(Mewtwo help me…oh god, help me!)_

_But I knew, deep down, that no one was there…not anymore…_

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Like a knife cuts through butter, Neva's scream tore through the darkness around me sharply. My eyes snapped open, seeing what seemed to be a slash through the "fabric" of the unlit world around me. I saw it to be mending itself quickly, Orchido not wanting me to escape. However, I had other plans. I teleported to it, flying through it just before it closed.

I was in the attic room once more, it seemingly unusually dark. I quickly gazed to where Neva had been sleeping, seeing her standing instead. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was awake…the despicable ghost surely couldn't harm her now. But upon closer look I noticed that her eyes, glassy with eyelids drooped, seemed unseeing. Appearing before her was the Haunter, pale as ice, giving me a surprised look, seemingly both pleased and disfavored at my breaking the illusion cast over me. He did not seem threatened by my menacing appearance though, by the murderous look I was giving him. How my fingers itched to send him to hell…

(Leave her alone.) I hissed, seeing his claws resting on her fine face, the tips of his talons stroking her soft features. I bristled with the desire to simply murder him…how dare her touch her!

"Ha…haunter. Haunt. Ha, ha. Haunter. Haunt…" He stated in response, "I think not…dear fellow, while your nightmares are potent and sweet, like a fine dessert, hers are far more alike to a well rounded meal to me. And besides, I am not hurting her in the least…I'm just showing her some simple truths. I'm quite tempted, to let you know more fully about her. I think you'd be quite interested in some of her more…shocking secrets. Why, there was one time that simply shattered her…"

(I know well about Aaron…and her beatings.) I growled at him, not wanting to waste time with being told stories. I had to get Neva away from him, NOW!

"Haunt. Haunter, ha?" He gave me a small smile, "Oh, that's not what I'm speaking of. Sweet Neva knows the incident I'm talking about, don't you?" he asked, directing the question at her.

Neva visibly trembled, (Please don't…you can't tell him, please!)

The words she begged were hardly above a whisper, barely to be heard, even by me. I cursed, not understanding what was going on (for what were they speaking of?). She seemed somewhere between the waking world and the sleeping realm, being submerged in both sides. Her terror made her like putty in the shade's claws, letting him feed off her fears continuously. I shook, trying to control my anger at him. He may not be physically harming her…but he was destroying her nonetheless.

(If Neva has no desire to speak to me of matters that hurt her so, I do not wish to learn of them! Especially through someone who only wishes to use her fears as food!) I stated truthfully.

"Haunter. Haunt…ha. Ha…haunt. Haunter." Orchido replied, "You are such an odd creature, Mewtwo. All I wish is to give you both the truth about each other…seeing as how neither of you are willing to tell fully about your pasts. That is all I am really…a person whom wishes to give clarity. Being able to feast on your nightmares and fears only sweetens things." He told, nuzzling Neva, causing her to shiver.

I was growing to a point where I was more than willing to kill this creature. His words, his actions…they all infuriated me! Perhaps, deep down, he wasn't a corrupt soul…but his methods to "aid" Neva and myself were intolerable. If we wished to know more about each other, we'd ask and share. It may take forever, but I was willing to wait...

The creature's next actions went too far for me to handle. Part of me had to wonder, if he knew how I would react. He gave me an evil smile, his claws resting fully on Neva's pale cheeks, which were by now, tear streaked. The moisture on her face glistened, frozen, at how close he was to her. Evidently, he had grown fond of Neva, through how satisfying her horrid dreams had inevitably been to him. I watched, rippling with the desire to tear him apart, as he nuzzled her once again. But it was the kiss he quickly dealt her, that sent me over the edge.

At that moment in time, it didn't fully occur to me how very dangerous this was to Neva. It is said that if a Haunter beacons one into the darkness, one must never approach. For the ghost had the ability to literally lick your life away, the tongue contact ebbing away on ones life force, effectively taking it. It was another type of nourishment for the phantom... The way Neva went rigid, her aura distinctly showing protest, her soul seemingly drugged, dull, was enough to make me react though. Almost overwhelming, unfathomable rage seemed to swallow me, seeing this. HOW _DARE_ HE! It was then that I tried something, that I'd never before lowered myself to do before.

I attempted to slug him in the face.

This being a normal type attack, was of course, ineffective against his ghost type. My clenched paw went straight through him, the look of surprise evident on his face as he pulled away from Neva. As he flew a few feet away, Neva swayed, giving a small moan as she began to fall. I swiftly caught her in my arms as she did, my arms about her waist. She leaned against me for support, and I could feel the side of her body against me shiver. She had a visionless look in her eyes, staring at the space in front of her dully. I held her tightly, unwilling to let go, least Orchido have a chance to grasp her again. Looking up at the ghost/poison type, my simply murderous glare seemed to finally make him nervous. How I desired to blast him into oblivion where he belonged!

(LEAVE, NOW! If you _dare_ return here, I'm more than willing to insure your death, no matter how eluding that may be…) I warned, my voice booming through the attic. I should murder him now though…if not to destroy a threat, than to sooth my own fury for him. To torture him, to see him squirm in pain, would not bother my conscience after what he'd done. The bastard of a creature deserved it! The only thing that was stopping me was Neva's presence…

"Haunt…ha. Haunter. Ha." To my complete disbelief, he waved off the threat as though it were a disappointing dismissal. But what shocked me even more was how easily he gave in to my will, seeing as how he'd been so rebellious previously. Not that I cared… "Fine then…I'll go. I've dwelled on you two long enough as it is. Farewell then."

I watched as he flew towards the attic exit, a claw going through the cloth at his touch. He turned to me with an amused expression then, as though to say something that would leave a lingering effect on Neva. I curled my arms tighter around her then, drawing her as close as I was able. I would not allow anyone, especially not him, to do her any more harm. That should be very clear to him by now…

"Haunter…Haunter haunt." He said with a smirk, "By the way Mewtwo…Amber told me to say hello for her."

I blinked, absorbing that, (-Wait! What do you know of her?) I shouted suddenly.

But he was gone, having slipped through the black material and disappeared. For a moment, I stared at it, and then shook my head minutely. Whatever he may know of her, it was a good thing he was gone…for both Neva's and my sake. Feeling her limp in my grasp, her standing unsteady, I lowered my head to gaze at her. She seemed terribly chilled, even though she was still wearing her cloak. It still held her, just as much as Orchido's powers had…

She blinked suddenly then, shivering against me, seeming to come to herself. Her breathing was ragged, as though she were about to sob. As she turned more fully to me in my grip, I felt her bury her face into my collar, shaking terribly. One arm keeping a firm grip, my other paw gently stroked her down her spine, trying to sooth her. I made small shushing sound, trying to melt away the fear that still lingered strongly within her.

(It's all right Neva…you're safe now. He's gone…he won't ever come back. It's all right…) I whispered, feeling her shift in my arms at those words.

(No, it's not… Mewtwo he knew things that he shouldn't have known! He knew things no one should know…) she told shakily, trembling.

More for comfort, and my affection for her, I dipped my head down, nuzzling her face gently. It was a friendly action, an attempt to try and sooth her obvious fears, to reassure her that she was safe. Neva accepted this, on occasion returning the motion, calming my own fearful feelings. As we ceased, she rested the side of her face against me chest, letting me rest my muzzle on top of her head. How long we stood there, rocking back and forth gently, was unknown to me. Still, by the time we ceased, the atmosphere of fright and disquiet had faded, replaced by a bit of warmth and calm. Still, as we curled up in our separate beds, a part of my mind felt a nagging tug, as though I were missing something…

A few hours later, still unable to sleep, not daring to shut my eyes, I heard a shuffling coming from Neva's bed. While turned away from it, I recognized the sound as Neva getting up. I wondered then, if she too had found herself unwilling to close her eyes, for fear of what she'd see. Was she getting a drink of water? A book to read, to pass the time? As her nearly silent footsteps came near to my bed though, stopping near my feet, I turned to face her, gazing up at her mild curiosity. Why was she here? Did she wish to speak of something?

I watched placidly at she began to shift nervously, her cloak swishing around her. I sensed uncertainly coming from her, an odd shyness, not bashful in itself though. Discomfort and question were also present in her aura. She wrung her hands together, not looking into my eyes.

(What is it Neva?) I asked quietly, receiving a reticent stare.

She suddenly shook her head, beginning to take a few steps away from me, (Ummm…nothing. Never mind…)

My tail whipped out, curling around a pale arm of hers firmly, (Go ahead and speak. It's not as though I'll bite, you know that.) I said, sitting up.

She looked distinctly uncomfortably, giving a small squirm, (I was wondering…if perhaps I…could sleep with you tonight.)

I knew fully well what she meant, but still raised a joking, amused eyebrow at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving me a look, (Not like that!)

Feeling the corners of my mouth curl up into a smile, I told, (I know.) And scooted over to the side of my "nest", patting the spot.

I released her from my grasp, seeing her slowly sit down beside me. I lay down after a hesitant moment, closing my eyes. Feeling the blankets shift beside me, I opened my eyes again, seeing that Neva had curled herself up on her side, turned away from me. I silently watched as her side rose and fell, from her quiet breathing. Her cloak clung tightly to her, making it very clear that I wasn't to touch her, or do something to her in the middle of the night. It was not as though I would however… I understood well that this was for comfort, not with sensual purposes.

(Mewtwo…?) Neva's voice suddenly came to me, quiet and unsure about something.

(Yes?)

(Do you…want to know more about Amber?) She questioned.

I closed my eyes at this, (Why do you ask?)

(…When you have nightmares, you call for her… And I get the impression, that you don't know much about her…)

I sighed, responding to this honestly, (I don't…only of her death…)

This was new to Neva, though she didn't show it, (…I'm sorry.)

(You needn't be…it happened a long time ago. I hardly have any recollections of her.) I told.

There was a moment of silence at this, (Still…I know what it's like, to lose someone you care for…the pain never truly disappears.) she whispered sadly.

_I know…you too, have lost someone… Aaron…_

(…I wish I could help you remember more about her.) Neva murmured gently.

I let out a deep breath at that, silently, (Perhaps, someday, you could…)

The quiet conversation between us ended then. I opened my eyes, turning to face her. But still, she was facing away. I had the sudden desire then, to close the small distance between us, to wrap my arms around her once more tonight…to sleep a second time with her in my arms. And yet, would she allow such a thing? Did I dare even ask…?

(Neva?) I spoke her name softly, to get her attention.

(Yes…?) She answered, not turning her head to look at me.

(…May I hold you?)

For a few moments, seemingly to stretch on forever, the question hung in the air.

(…Why so formal?) Neva asked tiredly.

I was somewhat surprised her reaction, but explained myself, (There are times when an embrace is something needed to be received by a friend, such as earlier… But now, I'm not so certain it would be appropriate… Still…may I?)

Once again, there was silence for a few seconds, as she contemplated it.

(Sure…)

With that consent, I silently slid over closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Drawing her closer, feeling her form against mine, I felt her become rigid for a moment. She quickly relaxed though, open to this closeness. I exhaled a small breath of contentment against the soft fur of the side of her face, closing my eyes. Truly now, in the warmth that soon seemed to enfold around us, could we sleep peacefully… Not even a ghost dared to disturb us…

0 0 0

_Several hours later…_

For a number of heavenly hours, my sleep was uninterrupted by my mind. So, when it finally occurred, it was most unwelcome. I did not wish to leave the comfort and warmth that came from sleeping with Neva, her form in my arms being an anchor of serenity to me. My heart had no desire to let my mind intervene… But there are times when I am meant to be asleep, in which my thoughts force me to do so, not matter how unwilling. …It is these times that I dread.

For I think back upon my past. The images, memories have a way of clouding my mind until sleep is impossible to grasp. And the questions only aid them…of Amber, of my own purpose. Recently, these thoughts have been so distant…with Neva here, and Kirya, my mind dwells on entirely different subjects.

Kirya's darker side had made me wonder, why I did not see to it that she went back to her home in the mountains. She was a danger to me…even if the threat she held was rare in revealing itself. But I could not force her to go, least I would surely harm her, make her upset. And to see tears marring her otherwise beautiful face, to sadden her so, was not something I wished to do. I had no desire really anyway, to make her leave…she was a hazardous companion, true, but a friend nonetheless.

And Neva…she was still a mystery to me, even though I'd been offered a chance to change that. I had her trust now…but it was incredibly delicate. She herself was, for the most part, a quiet pacifist, even though she had shown signs of being anything but serene. Beauty, mingled with unpredictability. An angelic creature whose mind was difficult to probe. She had healed, morphed much in the time that had past since our meeting, but I knew so terribly little about her. Only that she had once been in the possession of humans who'd abused her, done her unfair harm. Who had tainted her soul with pain and horrendous memories, ripped it apart. She should be insane, or dead, after what they'd put her through. Indeed, she was nearly both when the city pokemon had brought me to her. But no longer…

Her condition left me with uncertain thoughts. Not only because of my evident physical attraction to her, which I found myself beating down more times than I cared to think of, but of what could happen in the future. During her recent illness, her full recover having been made several days back now, my thoughts had turned to dangerous territory. Of what it would have been like, for me, if she were no longer in my company. The idea had seemed oddly unbearable, at the time.

But, what if she were to leave? Go out and find her own place in the world? Surely, she would become restless of the sanctuary offered to her here? In time, it made sense, for her to depart and go her own way, away from me. And I, during the attack on Mt. Keyna, had stated that all creatures should be able to choose their own path in life…make their own destiny. Despite how much I might not wish to, I would not intervene in her choices. If she decided to go, I would not stop her…I had no place, to do so. No right…

Fortunately, she had yet to become bored. She had showed no signs, of wishing to leave. She seemed content where she was right now. Perhaps she thought that she had no other place to go. After all, she could not return to those who sought her out, without surely facing torture once more. Even so though, she had proven more than capable of defending herself, if pushed. While it would be dangerous, for her to leave my protection (which had already proven to be insufficient anyway), she could do so with no worries on her mind. She would be all right… So then, how long would it be, until she undoubtedly chose to depart? And if/when, she did so, would I have the answers I sought from her?

Her existence, her past…both were murky and unknown to me. She rarely cast a light on the shadows of her life before she came into my presence. Only a few occurrences, a few flashes of memory… There were so many questions that I had yet to ask her. But Neva had made it clear to me, that she didn't like the subject. I always feared pushing her too far, if I was to do an inquiry. And as her friend, such an interrogation was not something I wanted to put her through…even the slightest memory, seemed to hurt her.

Sighing, being brought out of my thoughts, I released her from my arms reluctantly, getting up and sitting in front of the computer I'd made myself. My gaze flickered to her shortly, seeing her sleeping tranquilly on her side. Peace…such a rare thing, for both of us. As was innocence...but each had happened in each other's company. And in Kirya's…a teenage human who cast happiness and light in even the most shadowed of places, despite her background. I smiled as some of the more humorous memories I shared with her flickered through my mind. However, those memories were now somewhat tainted…her actions, her threats, had made them so.

My grin vanished, sorrow stirring in my stomach. Would things ever be the same between us, truly? Would I ever be able to look at her again, seeing a dear friend instead of a possible foe? Rubbing my tired eyes, I hoped so. I would admit it…I would miss the human, if she left, never to return. Even with things somewhat tense between us, we still managed to smile in each other's company, now. Hopefully, things would heal, with time…just as physical wounds did. Perhaps I had made the first large step, by my actions earlier, before night had fallen…one could only hope.

Turning on the screen, I looked at the clock in the lower, right hand corner. 3:22 PM…I should be asleep… I supposed I could meditate, lull myself back into calm dreams. It was an activity that had been far too scare, since my female companions had arrived in the city. But there was little point…for how could I find calm, with so many unanswered questions and thoughts? That was why I had awoken, was it not?

The image of Amber's face came into my mind then, unbidden, but fine with me. To think of the child, seemingly, from what I had gathered, to be a mature and pure little girl, was a welcome change from my present life. She had died though…before I had even come into existence. I frowned at that…how could that be? I had memories of her, as tiny and confusing as they were.

Though the desire to curl up again with Neva was extremely tempting to me, I logged onto the human's internet in a matter of seconds, not receiving any lag from viruses, pop-ups, of bad connection…unlike a normal computer, mine was far more advanced than what the original human creators had made, and were making currently. The firewalls within it were extremely effective against the more bothersome issues most had to deal with… And while it could work with a mouse and keyboard, which was optional, I could also control it with my thoughts. There were certain perks, which came with being a genius…mathematics, scientific, and technological things were child's play to me.

And, on the chance that a human might wish to trace me, it would lead nowhere. As an expert hacker myself, my personal information was non-accessible to anyone who dared tried. Mainly, that was because I had nothing to be hidden. No identity, no traceable source…the idea of anyone daring to try to find me was laughable! It could not be done, even by professionals. Sometimes, I found it amusing, to purposely go into a chat room, leaving bits and pieces for a human hacker to chomp on…hints at passwords, ect. I could only imagine their frustration when the leads led nowhere. It was highly humorous, though likely only to me.

However, playing games with intelligent humans was not what I wished for now. Amber…I would try to find something more about her, if I could. Having only piled together bits and pieces from newspaper files, about awards and good deeds, her obituary, had left me with no real leads, no strings that I could pull upon for information.

However…there were her parents to look at. I had managed to find a picture with them in it, standing beside their daughter, and while the mother had held no interest to me, I was shocked by whom her father was. While I'd been partially expecting it, the fact that the man was indeed, the same scientist in charge of my creation, it had still come as a surprise for it to be confirmed. The same glasses, white hair and long beard…his appearance was the same. However, he seemed years younger than when I'd seen him…and even though the picture had been taken half a decade before that occurrence, the age difference seemed far more than that. Perhaps, with his daughter's death, his grief had overwhelmed him, the stress taking its toll…

But how to find out my connection to Amber, when my own existence had been kept such an incredible secret from the public? Only a handful of people, in the billions of the population, knew of me. What hope could the internet serve to me? Not expecting to find anything, I put in the scientist's name; hoping to perhaps, find a biography. Finding three hundred some matches, the first few pages leading nowhere, I buried my face in my paws. The only tiny scrap of information I had found, even with my advanced equipment, stated that he'd been a leading expert in the field of cloning, a pioneer. But I was already well aware of that…after all, I'd been created by his work!

It's funny thing, where my limits lay, when concerning how far I was willing to go for knowledge. I would not intrude upon my companions secrets purposefully, but I was more than willing to go in more risky, illegal directions. What did I care though, for the human's law systems? I had never followed them before…hacking, after all, was not unknown to me. Still, to break into the Team Rocket computers, all the way over in Kanto, made me somewhat nervous. Giovanni…harmless to me now, but before…he had almost been the death of me. As I succeeded in shattering the firewalls and receiving full access to the files though, I gave a smirk of rebellious triumph. Even now, I was miffing that despicable man…it felt very satisfying, to once again get the better of him. Or rather, his computers.

As I did another search for Dr. Fuji, I came to success at last. But as my eyes and mind feasted on the information laid out before me, I felt my smile evaporate, my insides twisting in sickening fashion. My gleeful mood vanished, replaced by darker emotions, them stirring like a potion of illness in a witch's cauldron. I…had not expected this.

The first few paragraphs told about his early life, his childhood, education, and achievements, as most biographies tended to do. As it went on, he married and had a child…a single daughter. They had been, from what I gathered, to be a happy family, even though the scientist's work had kept him away sometimes. Then, just shortly after his daughter's eighth birthday, he and Amber had been in a car crash. As I had already known, it had taken the girl's life… And the years that quickly followed had led him into an obsession to bring her back.

I forced myself to read on then, despite how unsettled I was quickly becoming. During this time in his life, his wife had left him, not able to stand his attempts to bring back their dead daughter. But, despite this, he did not stop. He only tried to continue, to find the secret to restoring life…

It had been _cloning_, which provided the supposed solution for him. Reading this, connections were being made by my unconscious, even though I didn't like where they were leading. He'd wanted to clone his daughter…but her soul would not be the same! …Would it?

Apparently, that was so. But the clone would last no longer than four years, as it was later discovered… Seeing as how pokemon had a different life force than humans, a stronger one, he then decided to create three other clones to help his studies. A Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. But Fuji quickly needed more funding, more money to continue his work. It was then, in a deal with Giovanni, that the Team Rocket leader agreed to give him financing…but only if he would make a _living replica of Mew_.

_Me!_

I jerked away from the screen, reading this. By god…Team Rocket still had files about my existence! While I could be sure they hadn't been accessed to learn about me, seeing as how I'd erased the memories of all those whom threatened me in the organization, they were still available to be read. Even if this was a top-secret file, privy only to top clearance agents…someone could find out about me. I might have erased my memory from them, but not the files…I would have to do that, later. After I had read the rest of what had occurred…I would have to create a purge.

I found it difficult to concentrate on the words after that, but managed well enough. Things quickly became familiar to me, after where I'd left off. Having found a fossilized eyelash, a remnant of Mew in the Amazon Jungle, near the Andes Mountains, they began to create another clone…me. Mewtwo…just like Ambertwo, Charmandertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and Squirtletwo. Apparently though, when I had been still a child in maturity, the others began to die, not being strong enough to survive. Amber had been the last to quickly perish. According to the file, I quickly grew immensely agitated, struggling…and the humans had decided it was best, to erase my memory of the others. For, we had spoken to each other, played, in our unconscious…

I had been the only one to survive…

Once I'd reached full maturity, I knew the rest of what'd happened. I didn't need to learn, that I had been the scientist's death, his demise, along with his colleges. I did not need to know that it was in the explosion I'd caused on New Island that'd killed them. I already knew those things…but now, more than ever, I felt guilty for it. While their deaths were, regrettable, true, it had never made me feel horrible of myself. But now…I had killed Amber's father. The parent of my childhood friend… If there was such a thing as heaven, surely, she was up there, looking down at me with such hate…for I had destroyed the one parent who had fought so hard to bring her back…and failed.

I felt sick, extremely depressed then, what I had just learned difficult to cope with. So…that was how it had all happened. I'd met Amber's clone…no…she was still sweet Amber. The same soul, in her own copied body. That was how…that was why…

I am not certain, how long I sat in front of that immense monitor, trying to sort through it all. It made sense…things were clarified. While my actual memories of my time with Amber were still muddled, I knew the truth now…

How I wished I'd left it be…kept it a mystery…

Halfheartedly, I created the purging virus, saving the documents with myself in them before infecting the Team Rocket files. While the computers there would be down, for many days to come, they would eventually be restored to working order; otherwise fine, save that a few certain documents would be forever lost… I would have done more, destroyed everything, and yet…I was not in the mood, to mess with Giovanni any more this day. Let him be left in confusion and frustration…he deserved it. Maybe his blood pressure would be high enough to give him a heart attack…the normally amusing thought did so little to bring me happiness.

Turning off the computer wearily, I sighed, crossing over to my bed. As I sat down in my mesh of blankets, I saw Neva stir slightly, not noticing however that her eyelids had fluttered open… I buried my face in a paw, closing my sharp, piercing eyes.

(Mewtwo…is something wrong?) I heard her whisper faintly, looking up at me.

I opened one eye to gaze at her tired form, her eyes drooping with sleepiness, (No…nothing at all.)

0 0 0

Author's Note: One should note that things about Mewtwo's origin have been tweaked in this fic slightly. The timeframe of Mewtwo's creation, ect, has been a bit twisted to suit it. I've said Mewtwo was supposedly grown in three years. This however, is not the case. It only took the scientists one year to do so, as most that have watched the first pokemon movie should have heard. The reasoning behind this is actually rather more sentimental than scientific. This will become clear later…

Though, really, what I've said thus far is accurate, besides the tiny changes. I did not wish to stray to…for lack of a better phrase, something that cannot be imagined or 'believed". Even though I've probably already done that in several cases earlier. If one would like a Mewtwo fic that could easily be considered the sequel to "Mewtwo Returns", one should check out Zeoviolet's, "Of Moonlight Shadows and Echoes Past". She's a genius when concerning Mewtwo.

However, if some aren't fully knowledgeable of Mewtwo's complete origins, there's this wonderful site that explains it. "Kokowa Dokoda 2005"…or at least, that will bring you to the link if you put that in your search engine. Don't worry, it's in English. Though some of you probably know other languages than that…

Anyways, lengthy chapter, I know. I didn't actually intend for it to get that long. There're just things I need to fit in before I go any further. Well, all I can say is please keep reading, and maybe leave a review for me. I'd really appreciate it! WiseAbsol, out!

0 0 0

Morgan: (Is it just me, or does there seem to be something of a love triangle forming here?)

Mewtwo: (Between whom?)

_Morgan gives him a look._

Morgan: (You, Neva, and Kirya. You aren't stupid…)

Mewtwo: (Oh course not…I'm a good several IQ points smarter than you Morgan. I just don't like the idea that…)

_Trails off seeing Morgan's murderous glare._

Morgan: (What was that? Say that again Mewtwo. _You're_ smarter than _me_? Oh, I don't think so. Who can't see romantic possibilities when they're right in front of his face, hmmm?)

Mewtwo: (…I do not find this conversation amusing.)

Morgan: (What exactly do you find amusing anyway? Rigging the toilets so they explode, and cause chaos everywhere?)

_Mewtwo grins, snapping his fingers._

Mewtwo: (There's an idea. Maybe you're smart after all.)

_He leaves, leaving a very pissed off female Mewtwo behind._

_Neva tries to console the sapphire-eyed clone, patting her sister's back._

Neva: (Well I thought the love thing made sense.)

Morgan: (You would, you're the one developing a crush…)

_Neva blanches._

Neva: (Please don't say things like that…the idea scares me.)

_They hear Kirya curse at Mewtwo in the background as he begins to work mischief every which way. _

0 0 0


	42. Unexpected Visitors

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or "Friends" either.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: First off, before I answer some reviews, I wanted to state that **I'm _thinking_ about renaming this fic**. I already have some ideas in mind, but _any_ suggestions you have, as readers, I'd be happy to hear. Though, please, don't joke and say something inappropriate. That would not be funny…at least not to me.

Anyway, comments:

Beekiller-Johanna – As far as homework goes: poor you. Three languages? I would never be able to cope… But, seeing as how you enjoy school, I suppose you can. I have yet to start as far as going back myself. About a week left though…man, I don't want to go back… Oh, well though…it can't be helped.

ImJessieTR – 'Minds connected', huh? That would be odd to say the least. I suppose it's just coincidence. As far as the degradation thing…I never put that into account. Huh…interesting…that makes things so much more credible. Anyway, thanks for those scientific comments…it made my mind at ease, hearing that.

Random Reader – Eh-heh…yes, emotions will go on a loop. You'll see...though it's not to happen for oh…another chapter or so. That's all I'm willing to say about the matter…(winks).

0 0 0

**Chapter 42:**

_Marissa's Residence in Steelport…_

"So, how's it going?" asked the owner of a large apartment, in which a number of busy people were standing in, to the person whom she'd asked a report from.

Marissa always did this, every few hours. She wanted to be the first to know if something was found… She was the MSIRE leader after all, and it was dearly important that she be told if such a thing occurred. Her orange eyes looked expectantly upon the dark haired man in front of her, whom seemed to have a camouflage fixation when it came to cloths. His glasses glinted as he looked down at the paper in his hands.

"We've searched a number of the buildings in the area you requested, with their manager's consent. We've found nothing so far…just some Rattata's and such." He told her, having marked off the buildings on the map, where he and his fellows had already inspected closely.

Marissa didn't allow her face to show her disappointment. However, her unsmiling lips disobeyed and frowned deeper, "I see…well, please do keep looking. It's crucial that we find her." Fortunately, she didn't have to tell explain whom it was she was speaking of. That would only irritate her…and she didn't like snapping at the people who were only trying to aid her…

He nodded, his black eyes shinning, "Of course… Though if I may make a suggestion?"

The pink haired young woman nodded, her wavy hair shimmering as a result, "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

He quickly told her, the idea seeming terribly obvious to Marissa afterwards. It was so simple! She should have thought of it before…how could she not have, with her sharp mind? However, how pleased she otherwise was, certainly showed. She quickly gave the man permission, a small smile on her face…

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

Wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, the blankets around my pajama-garbed form incredibly soft, I had no desire to open my eyes and get up. I did so with one though reluctantly, checking the time. Nine 'o' clock. Damn…even if I wanted to, sleeping in another hour would only give me a horrible headache. And my bladder certainly wasn't agreeing to the prospect, in alliance with my stomach, which growled with hunger. Damn it…betrayers! I groaned, turning the switch in the lamp upon the bedside table for some light. I blinked, my dull eyes looking at it in confusion. I didn't remember turning it off last night…

Picking up the novel that I was certain I'd fallen asleep reading, I opened it where a bookmark seemed to have been placed. A grin formed on my face then, a small laugh escaping me. I pulled out the pink leaf, the golden veins gleaming in the electric light. I sunk back into the pillows then, holding it above my face…

"How sweet of you Mewtwo…" I murmured under my breath.

Sighing I replaced the organic bookmark, making a mental note to press and laminate it later. I had a tendency to keep little things like that…they always made me smile, looking back on them later. This one would be especially precious to me; that was clear to my mind. Mewtwo was trying to make amends…how glad I was, for that. Not visiting him so much was something I sorely missed. But it had seemed inappropriate after what I'd done…I'd very nearly threatened to kill him…

I hadn't had a choice. If I'd had let him have his way, it would have killed Neva. I knew enough about medical things like infected gashes, to know that. I wasn't stupid, when concerning pokemon and their health. Despite how many other trainers seemed oblivious to such things, I had a responsibility to know a fair amount on those subjects. As a future gym leader, that was my job…and as Neva's friend, I couldn't have allowed the choice to be made, to do nothing. In the event, in which I would have taken her to a Pokemon Center; I would have done all I could, to defend her from prying eyes… I knew the risks that came with her and Mewtwo's exposure, how dangerous it was for them. Mewtwo had explained that to me many times…

Shaking my head minutely I sighed, getting up. I didn't want to think about that right now… I quickly showered, taking the usual twenty minutes to get ready. Guys probably don't understand why girls take so long in the bathroom. Unlike them though, we have way more stuff to do. Just ask anyone… It sometimes drives my parents crazy, but I think mom at least understands. Oh well…

I looked at myself in the mirror then, smiling at my reflection. The blue jeans I wore hugged my lower body lightly, the cotton shirt doing the same to my other portions. The sleeves ended in the middle of my forearms, not quite a sweater, but appropriate for the fall. Especially since it was a nice mix of scarlet and orange, tiny leave patterns near the neck cut. My short, straight blond hair, which ended just above shoulder length, didn't seem to desire to give me any trouble this morning. That was good…sometimes it could be a big hassle.

Suddenly though, I sighed again, my smile fading. Though I hadn't realized it at first, I gently fingered the bullet that hung on a chain around my neck, out of habit. I usually did that whenever I was upset…thinking about the adventure I'd shared with Mewtwo, to get Shaddra back, normally made me smile. But…that'd changed since I'd…gone up against him. I knew what I'd done was right…but still, thinking about the betrayed, defeated look my clone friend had given me when I did… It still…stung…

I quickly tucked the necklace under my shirt, shutting the bathroom light off. If Mewtwo could try to make things right, then so could I. But I had to wonder, if things would ever be the same. God…I hoped so…

Less than an hour later, I clenched my teeth, as I climbed up the enormous flight of stairs that led to Mewtwo's home. Gripping the key hard, which I'd used to lock the entrance into the area I was in, I cursed under my breath. Funny…Mewtwo had more than enough power, capabilities, to make an elevator or something. That would save me a hell of a lot of trouble. I already got enough exercise as it was! I so did not need this…

As I went up another stair, I nearly tripped on the edge of it. Damn…maybe I should go catch one of the larger flying pokemon. A Skarmory maybe? That would be more my style I supposed. After all, I had ghost and dark pokemon…why not a steel type? That way, I wouldn't have to climb this fricken huge staircase ever time I went to see my two favorite felines. Ugh…

When I reached the top of the stairs, looking around and leaning against a wall, I paused. I quickly scanned the room again. Huh…Neva's bed was empty. That was…strange. Usually Mewtwo was the one that disappeared without a trace. The albino could usually be found reading a book somewhere in the large room. But, nope, I didn't spot her. Though, it seemed that Mewtwo was sleeping…

He was turned away from me, seeming to be dreaming peacefully. Another odd thing…if he ever slept, it was usually in small spells, and sometimes he had a tendency to jerk. The small purr I heard though confirmed he wasn't simply lying awake though, for some reason. I quickly walked over quietly, not wanting to wake him. But I blinked at what I suddenly spied, rubbing my eyes, and looked again to see if it were true. No way in hell…!

Mewtwo and Neva were sleeping in the same bed together (curled up comfortably with each other, I noticed)! And the lavender feline I knew so well, or I'd thought I'd known, was holding her gently, pretty much allowing the albino to get as close as she'd wanted. This, apparently, was laying her arms on his chest, her head resting on his shoulder… What the hell had happened here? What did I fricken miss?

As though on cue, the two began to stir awake. I crossed my arms, watching them. Funny…for two creatures that were psychic, they had yet to sense the fact that I was standing right in front of them. Various ideas flowed through my mind about what'd gone on last night, one common but seemingly incorrect because Neva still had her cloak on… Oh, they still had some explaining to do though.

"What the hell is going on here?" I inquired, rather loudly.

It was almost funny what happened next. The two quickly looked at me, and then at each other…and broke apart as fast as they could manage, wide-eyed. It reminded me of an episode of "Friends", where somehow Joey and Ross found themselves taking a nap together, and got quickly taken to it. But when they were found out…well, they reacted much of they way the two in front of me just had. I would have laughed, if I weren't so bewildered. I did give them a sly smile however.

"Oh, was I not supposed to see that? I'm sorry; I'll leave you to continue where you probably left off last night." I said humorously, feeling a bit annoyed…no, a lot annoyed, but chuckling evilly inside. Oh, the way they blushed…

Neva was, surprisingly, the one who tried to explain, (We didn't-we were just-)

She was freaked out apparently at their being discovered by me. I inwardly sighed, making a decision reluctantly, seeing this. I'd be kind and interrupt her stammering before she made a fool of herself…

"Okay, okay, just stop! I'm teasing you!" I told, waving a hand at them. Neva seemed to calm down, as did Mewtwo, though they still seemed…nervous, was it? Wow…I couldn't instantly recall a moment where he'd had looked that way before.

I gazed at him slowly after a moment, "Though, I would like an explanation…"

Mewtwo managed to find his voice then, (It's a complicated matter.)

I gave him a look, putting my hands on my hips, "Well obviously… But seriously Mewtwo, you've explained a hell of a lot to me before, and I didn't get confused. I do have an above average IQ, even though I sometimes don't use it." I admitted.

('Sometimes'?) He echoed, grinning.

I gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, finding myself smiling. No matter what I'd walked in on…this reminded me of old times. No tension, no lack of things/comebacks, to say…I was glad of it. I didn't notice right away then that Neva had picked up a book, making a point to ignore us. That would make me wonder, later…

Mewtwo quickly explained the night's events, filling me in on the attack. More than once a cursed, hearing what'd happened. The clone also privately told me there was something else he needed to discuss with me, away from Neva. This caused me to raise an eyebrow, before he stated that it was about…Amber. Immediately I felt on edge. The little girl he was so certain he'd met…even though she'd technically died before he'd been born.

Of course, for a while, I thought maybe Mewtwo was pulling my leg when he'd brought her up the first time. But Mewtwo never seemed to make jokes…and the dead serious expression on his face, forced me to believe, that _he_ at least, thought he'd honestly met her. And he'd never shown any real signs, of being crazy…so perhaps there was some truth to it…

When he quickly skipped onto the reason Neva and he had been resting together though, I grinned. Awww…how adorable! Though, Neva had once expressed to me, when she'd been in heat, how she preferred the comfort of having someone else sleeping in the same bed, to being alone. It didn't include any smutty reasons at all…just loneliness. And the way she'd cried, refused to say something she insisted on keeping to herself, had made me even sadder for her…

She was withholding a lot from us, which made me wary sometimes. And the way Mewtwo stated she didn't want him to know (about whatever it was), how she almost begged the ghost not to tell… What could have been done to her, that surpassed her beatings in such a way, that she wouldn't even fill Mewtwo in on? Someone who she seemed to care for so much? I had to wonder, when she'd stop hiding…

"This Orchido guy sounds like a sick, sadistic bastard if you ask me. You should have pummeled him when you had the chance." I commented as the conversation about the matter ended.

(That thought went through my head as well, but Neva…she…needed consoling.) Mewtwo explained, glancing over at the female.

I nodded, understanding. Mewtwo himself had had some pretty horrifying experiences in his life. To think of what Neva had gone through once upon a time…I shivered at the thought. Just like my clone friend, I too had to question sometimes, why she hadn't gone insane. And to be terrorized like that again, purposefully, by someone…the idea made me feel ill.

As the conversation went on to more lighthearted topics, the mood around us seemed to brighten. Discussing various favorites, like seasons, sent up a friendly debate. Mewtwo seemed to enjoy winter, something I couldn't understand. Why would someone like the cold and…barrenness? I mean, I understood the part about there not being so many irritating bugs…but Mewtwo didn't even like Christmas, which was a whole reason in itself why winter rocked. But besides the occasional snowball fight and such, there were no other reasons to truly enjoy it. In summer, there's so much to do! Get a tan, play sports, go to the beach…what's not to love? Mewtwo countered, oddly enough, 'the warmth'. Well fine, he could freeze, but I'd always known he'd had issues (not that they weren't fixable…).

"Neva, what season do you like?" I called over to her suddenly.

To my surprise, she froze. After a minutes she stammered, (I-I wouldn't know.)

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Well why not?"

She didn't look at Mewtwo or I as she answered, (I…was forced to live indoors, before coming here.)

I clucked my tongue at that, "So basically, the humans who beat you, also kept you inside for over three years?"

She blinked, (…Three?)

I peered at her probingly then, "Well yeah. That's how long it takes a member of your species to fully mature, isn't that right Mewtwo?" I asked, turning my gaze to him.

He nodded, (That is correct.)

Neva didn't respond to that for a few moments, as we gazed at her, (…But…I don't understand how…) she whispered, and then suddenly stood up, (…Excuse me.)

She left quickly then, going out on the roof. I gave Mewtwo a questioning look at this. He simply shook his head slowly, not knowing what that'd been about either. I sighed, deciding just to engage in a game of cards with him. Hopefully, he wouldn't cheat in poker…he'd won at other games too many times for it to be just skill.

A few hours later Neva had returned, acting as though the earlier conversation had never happened. Mewtwo and I left it be, not wanting to set her off, make her upset… Checking the time though, I realized I was late for a pokemon battle. Damn…I didn't want to leave… I sighed. Oh well…it couldn't be helped.

"I've gotta be going somewhere now. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I announced reluctantly. But then, remembering something, I turned to Mewtwo, who was standing right beside me.

"By the way…thanks for cleaning up and stuff. It was really kind of you." I said quietly to Mewtwo, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The feline was visibly surprised at that, but he wasn't shocked to paralysis, as I might have expected. While I was quickly getting used to it, seeing as how it'd become somewhat common lately, it still made me smile, seeing his eyes go soft from their usual diamond hardness. Before I turned away from him, he silently tucked one of the blond strands of hair that got in the way of my face, behind an ear, his expression…tender.

(You're welcome.) He whispered back, his amethyst eyes bright. For a handful of moments, a warm, comfortable air seemed to be present around us, until my mind once again reminded me of the time…

As that hit me again, we quickly broke away, the clone letting me be off. Just before I went down the stairs, I looked back at him, giving him a small smile; that gesture soon being returned… Out of the corner of my eye though, I noticed something that would leave me perplexed later. Neva…staring at the two of us, a blank look on her face. As she saw me gazing at her, she quickly looked away, and for a moment, the mask on her face fell, unbidden by her. She looked…anguished about something. Incredibly sad…

But then it was gone, replaced by an expression of zero emotions. Perhaps I just imagined it…but maybe not. I didn't know…and certainly couldn't comprehend, what it meant either…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Evening…the death of the day, the approach of night and its darkness. More than the purest of the after dusk hours, do I enjoy this time. The moon, glowing brightly as the sun falls into the western horizon, the brightest of stars already shinning... The mixture of impossible colors in the sky… The dim light casts a sense of reality, the brightness that somewhat clouds the distant area of the land around, having vanished. And there are few shadows, to conceal certain aspects of the world, which night hides. It's a time of clarity, beauty, and truth…and the ending of the daylight world. The start of the transition…into my world.

However, at that moment I wasn't thinking of such things. Currently, I was just simply attempting to avoid the blows that a certain magnificent female was trying to deal me. I quickly moved to my left as Neva's fist brushed past my head, grabbing her outstretched arm quickly before she could retract it. She silently spun around, twisting free of my grip and sending a leg into my side. I took the blow, fine with it, and quickly grasped her limb, pulling the albino off her feet. As she fell onto her back with a thud, I did not discontinue my efforts to fight her, bringing my clenched fist down to where her throat was. I could crush her windpipe if I succeeded in striking her. However, she rolled away quickly, with some difficulty since her tail got in the way. I jumped back then, saving myself from slamming my fingers into the concrete roof. Neva quickly sprung to her feet, getting into her fighting stance.

(How odd…I never thought you'd actually progress, to the point where you would give me a challenge in sparring. Somehow, I was under the constant belief that you wouldn't rival me this way.) I commented lightly, frankly, enjoying myself. Strange, considering this was a fight...

Neva gave me a small grin, (Oh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you.)

Instead of allowing her the chance to attack first, putting me on the defensive, I step-sided, sprinting quickly to her, raising a paw. She crossed her forearms, preparing to block she was certain was coming. I grinned, crouching down suddenly and launching myself at her, grabbing her around the waist. The momentum knocked us down to the man-made stone underneath our feet. Neva's eyes narrowed as I pinned her, disfavoring the amused smirk plastered on my face.

(Did I say I was disappointed?) I stated, a bit playfully. For some reason, having her underneath me like this was not displeasing… Taking my mind away from that subject, I focused on the situation at hand. Could she get out of this position, or would she be forced to remain pinned under my grasp until I let her up? Hmmm…

To my dissatisfaction, she struggled as she had months ago, when we'd first started her training. Then, after a time, she seemed to relax, giving up. I, unthinkingly, did the same, my grip slackening. It was only as she gave me an evil grin that I realized she was feinting. I hadn't time to curse as she ripped her wrists free of my paws, kicking her other limbs out of the grip my tail had on them. Before she had a chance to knee my gut, I sprung up off of her, seeing her get up. Well, well…she'd tricked me. That was a first…

We began to exchange blows again, throwing and blocking them, doing inhuman moments that would have left another creature with a badly damaged back and dislocated limbs. The advantages of being cat like creatures at work... Very soon, much to my surprise, I found myself being pinned down, Neva straddling my hips as I had to her earlier, her paws tightly gripping mine, keeping me from swinging at her. After several moment of struggling about to get the upper hand, we simply lay there, breathing hard, sweaty, having a difficult time keeping a grip on the other because of the latter. Insanely, as a few thoughts came into my head that I found, frankly, amusing, I began to laugh. Neva gave me a confused look.

(What? What's so funny?) She demanded an explanation.

(Nothing truly…I simply pity the male who becomes your mate.) I told, chuckling.

She looked extremely annoyed at those words, plus a bit offended, (Oh? And why's that?)

(Well, if you wrestle around this hard for a little fun, a sparring match, I can only imagine what you might do in someone's bed… I suspect the fellow would have some nice bruises afterwards, you being such a pretty wildcat.) I explained myself, smirking at the things I was inferring. They weren't very appropriate, no, but humorous.

She gave me a look, leaning over me more fully, her face above mine, (For your information, unless the guy is trying to force me into something, I certainly won't fight him! I can't believe you're thinking on topics like that!)

(Why not? I am _not_ sexless, as some seem to think.) I responded to that, but seeing her look, I went on, (I didn't mean to offend though. After all, I would also be envious of that male, Neva…) I told, the last words murmured more quietly, them being completely honest.

Surprise flickered in her eyes at that, pulling away from me quickly. She was still sitting on top of me however… To my amusement, I saw a small blush appear on her pale cheeks for a moment, before it faded. Hmmm…was she…flattered? As I made a move to try to get up, she sprang off me, allowing me to do so. Well, it was certainly clear that sparring, for the moment, was at a rest. We'd take a small break, before continuing… I was looking forward to it…

I leaned against the rail, drinking from the bottle of water I'd brought out to refresh us. I quickly handed it to Neva next, seeing her guzzle down a few gulps before giving it back to me. She picked up a towel from the ground by her feet, wiping up the perspiration on the back of her neck and face. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, not doing the same for myself. There was no point really…we would only sweat more during the next round. And besides, I would be sure to bathe later…I always did so after a continuous match like this.

Suddenly, in the sky to our left, I spotted something coming towards us at high speed. Neva, also spying it, went inside quickly, knowing that I didn't like the risk of her being seen, by anyone. After Orchido, I was wary of even pokemon coming close to us…to _her_. I backed towards the doorway, ducking as the triangular, unidentifiable thing suddenly swooped over my head. As it passed quickly, I watched it with narrowed eyes as it turned around and came towards the church once more. Just as I prepared to blast it out of the sky though, the figures riding the kite like object came into view…

I powered down without warning, watching speechless as it landed on the roof. I had no idea what to say…never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that this would occur! That _they_ would be _here_… I looked at the two, close to pure astonishment, though the emotion did not show on my face. I blinked, wondering if I'd been hit on the crown, as the mini hang-glider had plunged down towards me (that was what it seemed to be). Perhaps I was actually unconscious now, with head trauma…for surely there was no other explanation? This seemed far too sudden…too unexpected. Especially now, of all times! However, as a voice greeted me suddenly, I found myself believing otherwise.

"Pikachu!" called one of the small pokemon, "Hi Mewtwo!"

Over my shock, I felt the desire to laugh then, but held it back, settling for a smile, (Well this is certainly a surprise! Where in god's name did you two come from?) I cried in wonderment.

"Meowth meow? Meow," Commented his companion. "Using the name of the human's god in your sentences, my friend? Well that's new."

(That does not answer my question!) How in the world did they get here? And why had they come? Though, I did not mind that they had, not in the least…

"Pi, pikachu. Pika. Pi." Explained the yellow electric mouse. "Well, we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by. After we joined up, we heard rumors about an odd purple feline around here, and simply assumed it was you. We thought we'd pay you a visit."

(I'm glad… I have missed you two.) I admitted, kneeling down to face them more fully. They looked well. An odd warmth coursed through me, as they said the feeling was mutual.

Clone Meowth and Pikachu…two faces that I'd never thought I'd see again. Once our group disunited, they had gone their own ways in life, in a direction far from me. Though I didn't play favorites among the clones I'd brought into this world, they had been my closest companions, my dearest friends. I would admit…there were times now, when I missed the male companionship they'd offered. Being around Kirya and Neva, while comforting in their company, was not the same. There were certain things I couldn't speak of to them, which I could with the two in front of me… How I had missed them. And now they were here, at my home…a miracle and more than welcome visit in itself! There was so much to speak of…so much to tell…

"Meowth, meow?" asked the cloned cat suddenly, after we'd exchanged a few pleasantries, "Hey, is it true you have a sweet, pale white cat staying with you?"

I stood, giving him a knowing look, (Don't get your hopes up Meowth. Neva is not one of your kind…I very much doubt you two are compatible. If you're looking for a mate, you will not have any luck here.)

"Me… Meow?" he wondered aloud, "Oh… Well then, what is she?"

I found myself unable to tell him that she was of my species. That would lead to questions that I had no answers to… And they would be shocked…I knew that. I vaguely wondered how they would react, when they saw her. What would they say…? I turned my thoughts away from that subject, not wanting to think about it.

(Let me get her, and you'll see...) I replied, leaving him without an actual answer. Where had she gone...?

I peered into the shadows of the room inside, hardly spying Neva, my eyes having to adjust to the contrast in light. Meowth and Pikachu waited expectantly at my side, eager to meet my female companion. I was certain they would be taken with her, after they got over what she was. After all, once one got to know her, it was difficult not to like the albino. I called into the room after she didn't show herself.

(Neva it's all right. They're old friends of mine.) My voice softening, knowing she was likely nervous. She had a tendency to be, when faced with strangers…for good reason.

0 0 0

The two clones, friends despite the fact that they were cat and mouse, looked at each other in surprise at the way the male, whom had previously been their superior, lowered his voice, making it shockingly gentle. They watched with raised eyebrows as Mewtwo's amethyst eyes went tender as whomever it was he was calling to, showed herself to him. This…this was _odd_. The Mewtwo they knew, while caring for his fellow clones and a few scarce others, would have never allowed himself to feel such emotions, let alone allow such an expression of affection show on his face. Who was this female, who evidently held so much of Mewtwo's hard to obtain fondness? And what exactly did it mean, that she had…?

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV **

(…Oh…well that's good. I'm glad to hear it.) Came the soft feminine voice I knew so well from the shadows before me.

I stepped away from the doorway as Neva began to come through it, her pale, white and reddish form slipping out of the darkness slowly. I glanced at my clone companions, seeing their shocked expressions, the sight almost making me amused. The telepathy had been the first to tip them off, but when the albino feline had actually shown herself…well, I couldn't blame them, for their surprise.

(Neva, meet Pikachu and Meowth. Pikachu and Meowth, meet Neva.) I introduced them politely, watching as the two smaller pokemon shook off their confusion to say a kind hello. Good…

(Pleased to meet you.) Neva said meaningfully, kneeling down to them.

I smiled, the gesture becoming somewhat common in this situation. These creatures were dear friends to me, and to see them in no conflict with each other…it was a relief. If only Kirya were still here…she would probably enjoy meeting the two clones I'd told her so much about. Though, she couldn't understand the pokemon dialogue… Neva, at that moment, was doing well…she was certainly more comfortable than I'd expected her to be with them. As conversation once again started, I listened in as Neva answered various questions, about her time here, with myself in total.

"Meowth, yowth, meow?" inquired the charm-wearing cat, "So how did you come to live with Mewtwo here?"

The topic made Neva and I frown, though she answered before I could say anything, (He took me in when I was injured. I found no reason to leave after that…) she stated, managing to avoid speaking of her past.

"Pika…" the electric rodent muttered under his breath, responding to both statements, "I'll bet…"

Neva hadn't heard, fortunately. I shot him a glance, not liking the tone in his voice. He winked at me though, ignoring my look of warning. After a second, I shook it off minutely, deciding it best to overlook it. Where such discussions might head to, was not a subject I particularly wanted to think on…

"Meow, meowth?" blurted the paler clone suddenly, "Has anyone ever told you you're extremely pretty Neva?"

I blinked, frankly startled at what I'd just heard. What had he said? That Neva was…'extremely pretty'? It was true of course, but… It reminded me of something that had occurred at Mt. Keyna, not long after we'd arrived there. He'd stated the same thing to clone Vaporeon, whom he…found he somewhat fancied. As what he'd just done sunk in, I found myself in shock.

_He's flirting with her!_ I realized, an unpleasant bolt going through me at that thought.

I didn't know whether to be amused and angry at this. To have one of my best friends, make an advance on the female whom was extremely dear to me, resulted in my feeling both. Silently, not saying anything, I found myself stepping behind Neva, putting my hands down upon her shoulders. Feeling this, she looked up at me in surprise from her crouched position. She quickly gazed back at the adult kitten though, giving him her answer.

(Yes…or at least, I've been told something quite similar.) She said smiling, glancing at me.

The desire to teleport away had never been stronger in me. Oh, what I would have given, for her to take those last words back. I pulled my hands away from her as though she'd burned me, feeling heat rise in my cheeks. The way the two clones looked at me, with an absolutely astounded and amused expression, made me groan inwardly. Neva…how could she say something like that?

As though Neva had somehow caught onto that last thought, she turned her head to face me, grinning, (What, can't I embarrass you in front of your friends?)

_You chose now, of all times, to grow a sense of humor? _I silently shouted at her, not enjoying the position she had placed me in. I cursed mentally at the god I didn't believe existed, only to put the blame on someone else. Surely, the almighty being thought this to be a very humorous joke on me…a punishment for my atheism.

(I would much appreciate it if you did not!) I exclaimed, her laughter beginning to ring in my mind.

"Pika! Pi, pi pikachu!" the cloned mouse laughed, "Oh come on Mewtwo, be nice! Anyone who had the guts to go against you like that is someone I like!"

I snorted, (You should meet Kirya…) I muttered quietly. He'd marry her if that were the case. Even though pokemon don't go through with such bindings… It was an expression…

(I think Pikachu has the right idea Mewtwo. Relax, please…) Neva suggested, petting the rodent behind the ears. The clone gave a happy cry. Funny, how this made me irritated at both of them…

"…Pika… Pikachu!" he stated happily, "…Hey…she has nice hands… I envy you Mewtwo."

The swift switch in topic, made his words take a second to compute in my mind. Then, realizing the meaning of them, I flushed deeply, Neva catching on a moment later and following suit. The two small pokemon chortled, evidently finding our reaction hilarious. I didn't know what to say…I wanted to deny it…but my telepathy would not seem to work, to spit out the words!

"Meowth. Meow." The smaller feline told, "I was wondering why they were so sweaty earlier. I guess I now know why."

Oh dear god…they thought… I blanched at what they evidently believed Neva and I to be, at what they speculated we'd been doing before their arrival. While I'd normally find it funny that Neva's blush only deepened as she realized what they thought as well, now was not the time to laugh. I felt mortified…for this was a terribly incorrect view! We may be physically attracted to each other…but we certainly did not act upon it! Copulation was not something we engaged in. We were not mates!

(I'm afraid you are mistaken about our relationship. We're just friends; that's all.) I corrected, managing to find my voice.

They looked at Neva for confirmation. I gazed at them in disbelief for that. How could they not accept what I, their former leader, had just said? Gazing at Neva then, I saw her nod, (What he says is true. Though, would you mind explaining why you'd think us…involved? You aren't the first to believe so.) She stated, evidently recalling someone inferring such things before...

The two clones hesitated. They glanced at each other, a though trying to decide if they should. At our insistent looks though, they gave in. Neva and I patiently waited for them to begin answering.

"Meow, meowth." The kitten clone explained first. "Well you're of the same species, opposite genders…and you're living together."

Pikachu nodded, "Pi, pikachu…" he told, "And it's also apparent you like one another…"

Neva and I regarded each other, absorbing that slowly. It was an obvious explanation, and true in everything that they'd said… We did enjoy each other's company, and shared a fondness for one another (as well as our biological classification and dwelling area). Though Pikachu seemed to suggest it was more alike to that of a 'crush', as Kirya would put it… Perhaps it made sense that they would have assumed such things, despite the fact that they should know me at least, far better than that. But they had been corrected now…I simply had to hope they wouldn't say any other suggestive phrases…

After a time, clone Meowth cocked his head, interrupting the silence that'd fallen, apparently wishing to ask something that was on his mind, "…Meowth. Meow, Meowth. Me-ow?" he brought up the subject out of nowhere, much to my horror. "…Well, what I don't understand is how you're in front of us Neva. I mean, Mewtwo told us that he was created alone…one of a kind according to him. Or did he…erm…clone you, like us?"

_NO!_

Ironic, is it not, how your entire world can shatter around you in the blink of an eye? What I would have given to have the ability to turn back time, not allowing him to say those words. It was so simple for him to utter those sentences, but the consequences of them were staggering to me. The way Neva's eyes went wide, her body going rigid, made it clear that she was comprehending what it meant. It only took her a split second to sift through her memories, about what I'd said about my past, all she knew being false… It had been seemingly justified to hide everything from her at the time I spoken the little white lie. Now however, I understood that view to be far more than incorrect.

Neva silently stood stiffly, turning to me for a moment. The expression on her face…one of pure shock…made the dread inside me grow tenfold. She didn't even know what to say it seemed. I knew I had to tell her something, but my mind could not think of the words to say, to smooth this over. For what could? She quietly began to say something, but didn't finish it.

(You…?) She murmured, backing a few steps away from me.

Without warning, she swiftly turned away from us, fleeing into the attic room before I could begin to explain. Clones Pikachu and Meowth looked up at me in confusion, seeing my stricken expression, not knowing how to react. They didn't understand…how could they when they'd been absent from my life for well over a year now? They had not been there when I'd first met Neva…they knew nothing about her. About how fragile any sort of connection to her was….trust and friendship being the only two that one could obtain, seemingly, before it all plunged into demolition. The feeling of having everything around you come crashing down, is not a pleasant one, but one I experienced at that moment. What was I supposed to do? What _could_ I do?

"Meowth? Meow meow?" questioned the one who'd brought this up, "Mewtwo? What did I do?"

I didn't even glance at him before I began to follow Neva. I had to speak with her… I answered him though, in a handful of short words, (In all likelihood…you've destroyed everything.)

They did not follow me as I went inside, seeming to sense the change for the worst in the air around us, despite the fact that they weren't psychic. Going inside, I looked around, spotting Neva standing near the wall across from me, turned away. She seemed to be tightly holding herself, her shoulder hunched, as though she were…crying? But she didn't shake, or make any sobbing noises. There were no wet spots upon the floor, where her tears might have fallen. I approached her slowly, hesitantly, not knowing how she'd react to my presence now. She knew something wasn't right…that I'd lied to either her, or my old friends. Either way, I was not painted as a noble person…

(Neva…?) I tried to get her attention tentatively, resting a paw on her pale shoulder.

She struck me with no warning, as she spun around suddenly. My head slightly turned, and my eyes wide in pain and disbelief, my cheek stung greatly where she'd slapped me. I raised a three-fingered paw to it, not quite believing what she'd just done. Certainly, she'd hit me before…but not like this. I looked at her in complete shock, anger soon making me glare at her. Why had she…?

(Liar…) she hissed, furious tears in her eyes, (I gave you my trust and you…treated it as though it didn't mean a thing!)

I denied it, not thinking of how weak the excuse would sound to her, (You're incorrect there Neva. My lie came…before that.)

_Fool! Can you not think of anything better to say? _I shouted at myself, cursing mentally. Damnation!

Neva responded the way I should have predicted, (It doesn't matter! You're-you're no better than Aaron.)

I knew it to be an insult, and it hit me like one, stinging me. The young man had acted as her friend, poisoning her later…nearly killing her. She was comparing me to the human who'd betrayed her. But the thing was…she was right… And that made me even more animus, at myself, and her.

Nonetheless, I attempted to defend myself, (I am _not_ like him. I would _never_ try to hurt you!)

For a moment, she was silent, her voice not shouting this time as she spoke. Instead, it was quite soft…so much so that I nearly didn't hear her. (But Mewtwo you…you already have.)

Pain…when she said that, it was what I felt. For how could I not, when I cared so much for her, and had evidently done her at least emotional harm? Pushing down my anger at myself though, my eyes locked onto her. I looked at her closely then, trying to determine what she was feeling. She was hiding her aura from me…but I could still see her emotions plainly, by her expression, in her eyes. Eyes, which some might find cold and startling, for they are not what are considered normal. Pink pupils, red irises…they seemed to lack a certain humanity, for lack of a better word, in them. But when she was happy, enjoying herself, I never thought of them in such a way, as creepy. They were a welcoming sight to me, soothing…but not now. Their ruby depths were filled with anger, pain, sorrow…and hate. The last was more of a blow to me than the things she was accusing me of. Why, I could not be certain…

The irony of the entire situation was that it all started with a simple lie…a few otherwise meaningless words. And it had been revealed by the same means…a complicated sound that the brain interpreted to something it understood. A language… Oh, the power of it! It had the ability to invoke any emotion, to create or destroy. All by how one person used it, what they said… How easy it was, to twist such statements, until no one is clear the truth. One could make a colossal mess without any difficulty; make it impossible to re-erect what had been. And now, I had to explain myself using the same type phrases that had started this. …The irony made me bitter…

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

He had lied to me…Mewtwo had lied… Everything he had told me, as little as it was, of his past, was false. His old friends had proved that…with their words, and with their appearances. For the Pikachu's ears…I had immediately noticed that they were irregular, but thought it impolite to comment on them. The black tips were pronged in shape, not simply looking as though they had been dipped in black ink, on an irregular angle, as was normal. Clones…that was what they'd said they were. And Mewtwo had hidden it from me... But why? And why did it hurt so much, that he had?

_Because you naively thought he was a...angel, was it? Oh god…how is it you can be so stupid, after all that's been done to you? _I questioned myself, receiving no answer. I supposed I was simply incredibly gullible… The idea made me want to hurt myself in some way, or weep… Idiot, idiot, idiot!

Mewtwo, standing in front of me, began to speak again. He was quickly cut short as I interrupted him, only managing to get out my name, (Neva-)

My eyes flashed, (Don't start! How could you justify keeping something like that from me? You might have at least told me that we're…alone in our species.)

If one did not count my sister, that view was all too entirely correct it seemed. And it scared me… But as one of the few members of our kind, he should have told me that much, by all rights. How could he have kept THAT from me?

Mewtwo countered that quickly, glaring, towering over me, (After you suddenly appeared? How was I to know that we're the only ones? Besides, how would you have reacted if I'd told you? We're of different genders, after all.)

I understood what he was getting at, but didn't think it a good enough reason, (I was already thinking along the lines of you violating me, back then! I don't understand you at all…)

Despite the fact that he was towering over me angrily, I didn't back down. He was just like Aaron…a betrayer of my friendship and trust. The idea made me feel unbearably pained… I…I cared for him but…he didn't seem to share that feeling with me, at least not enough to be honest. Perhaps I had raised the bar too high for any normal person to surpass…but after what I'd been through, whom could truly blame me, for being so cautious? And now…this…

(The feeling's mutual…) Mewtwo stated. He was speaking honestly this time…for he didn't understand me. In truth, he didn't even know me either… But why should that make me feel such damn misery?

My emotions made me shiver, too much for me to handle all at once… I…I couldn't take this…not now. I quickly turned away, beginning to head towards the stairs. I-I needed some time to think. However, Mewtwo would not let me go, his paw whipping out to catch me. I tried to pull my shoulder out of him grip, shrugging as coldly as I felt inside, but he wouldn't release me. I grew immediately furious with him. He-he had no right, to try to make me stay! To try to control me…

As I swung at him with my free arm, he quickly caught my wrist, keeping me firmly in his grasp as I attempted to struggle. While he tried to keep a hold on me, I continued to make an effort to break away. But he wouldn't let go…why? As I began to kick at him, snarl, he likely thought the only solution was to make sure I couldn't move. I gave a sharp cry as I found my legs and tail tightly trapped in the grip of Mewtwo's thick violet tail, pinned hard against the wall behind me with a "slam!" There wasn't actually much physical contact…but being caught still made me shout at him.

(Let me go!)

Mewtwo growled at me, (No! If you believe for one moment that you're confused, I can assure you that I feel that tenfold! You're an impossibility Neva! You shouldn't exist!)

I closed my eyes tightly at those words. Did he realize how much it hurt me, for him to say that? How much agony I felt, when having someone I cared so deeply for, tell me that I shouldn't be alive? But the worst of it was, that it was true. I hadn't been born…I was just…a toy, man's science project. By all the laws of nature, I shouldn't be on this earth. How many times had I wished, in the time I'd been in MSIRE, that such a thing were so? I withered in his grip again, trying to break free. He wouldn't allow it though…

He started again before I could say a word of protest, (Who exactly are you, Neva?)

I drew in a shaky breath, the words I wanted to admit not leaving my mind… _I…don't know._

Mewtwo broke me out of me thoughts. (Damn it; answer me!) He shouted suddenly, seeming to repress the urge to shake me. That did not keep him from cursing at me however…and that strengthened my now building fury at him.

I glared at him, wanting to attack him, but being unable to, (Why should I?)

I felt his grip on my shoulders tighten painfully, (…Because I have to know.)

My teeth clenched, (That's NOT a reason.)

His anger at me, which had been fading over time, flared back, (Good god Neva! _Why_ do you insist on being _so damn difficult_? All I'm asking is for _some_ answers about your history, that's all! Do I not deserve that, after everything you've dragged Kirya and myself into since you came here?) He shouted furiously, so loudly that I had to wonder if we couldn't be heard downstairs. Then, he continued, (_...Why won't you tell me?_)

Any self-control I had to keep my temper in check, broke, (That's funny, coming from someone who doesn't even care to enlighten me with even one _true_ fact about their own past!)

The way Mewtwo looked at me then, made it seem as though he wanted nothing more than for me to burn in hell. Perhaps he believed that a fitting place, for me. I didn't care though, about what he thought of me right then. He'd pissed me off, he'd lied and argued with me…and was grabbing me against my will, even though he wasn't touching me inappropriately. That was one small mercy… His grip on my shoulders tightened though to the point I thought my bones would break. I held back a sharp cry at that; seeing his eyes flash.

He seemed to come to some rash, quick decision, (FINE! You want to know about my past? …Then come with me.)

I wasn't given much of an option. Despite how he released my legs and tail, and one of my arms, he kept the other firmly in his grip. As he stomped towards his computer, nearly dragging me along, I nearly tripped a number of times. I watched him log on, giving a password to certain files which had appeared at his command, allowing them to be opened. He turned the chair towards me, as though expecting something…

(Sit!) He ordered.

I did so, not wanting to think of what he might do if I refused. He mumbled something unintelligible quietly, as though cursing. I watched somewhat nervously, my anger quickly fading. Was he…somehow going to fill me in on his past? How? Better yet, why? Not that I was opposed at all to the idea…

He suddenly spun the chair around for me to face him fully. He didn't look murderous, but somewhere close, (Everything you want to know is in these files,) he stated, pointing to the screen and the icons that symbolized various documents, (And I can assure you, what they say is one hundred percent true. Ask Kirya; ask Pikachu and Meowth…they'll all confirm it. Go ahead and amuse yourself…) he hissed, seething.

Like a fool, I took a jab at him, (Oh? Is there something funny in them?)

He actually shook with rage, suddenly standing, and throwing his arms up. It was, of course, a gesture of vexation, of mock hopelessness, but my instincts thought differently than my brain. Knowing he was angry, and taking my past into account, they did not take into consideration the fact, that my mind knew, that Mewtwo would not harm me. So, for a moment, that knowledge flew from me. I shut my eyes tightly…

And flinched, as though expecting a painful blow.

After that split second, lapse of reason, I opened my eyes, finding Mewtwo staring at me. The emotion on his face, the expression, was not one of anger…but of shock and horror. He backed away a few steps, not taking his wide eyes off me. I straightened from my braced position in the chair, gave him a pleading look to understand…but he did not see it. He likely only saw me shrinking back, again and again in his mind's eyes…

(You…thought I was going to strike you, didn't you? …Even after all this time…) he trailed off, gazing at me in disbelief.

I turned my face away, feeling shame course through me. I could not deny it…I had thought he would…hurt me. It was stupid, yes…but I had believed it, for a second. That was, seemingly, all that Mewtwo could take from me then. He turned away from me, flew to the attic doorway…and left. I cursed at myself repeatedly, covering my face with one hand. No matter the harsh words, emotions, we'd thrown at each other…what I'd just done, went beyond that… I'd reacted, and instead of getting hurt myself…I'd surely hurt him… The thought was terribly unwelcome to me…

However, nothing could be done about it now. I turned the chair around to face the screen, deciding to make the best of the terrible situation we were in. I clicked on the first file, and began to read…

As Mewtwo's story began to wash over me, I didn't know what to feel, even though many emotions supplied themselves in abundance. I learned quickly about Amber, Mewtwo's childhood friend, and of her and the other original clones' deaths. Of how he had also been forced to forget her… Knowing the feeling of loss well, I could only image how hard it would be, for a child to go through… I learned about what happened after Mewtwo awoke from his years of sleep, how the scientists who'd created him treated him as a thing, not a living being. They had in turn paid for that, by being killed by him… This sent an unpleasant shock through me, though it was not as strong as one would expect. After all, he'd told me he'd killed before, among some things...

I also gained knowledge about Giovanni, and the training Mewtwo had done under his watch, the battles which had occurred. And how Mewtwo had later blown up the Team Rocket leader's base, when discovering that the heinous human only viewed him as 'property'… The emotions this betrayal, this sickening superiority the human believed he had over my companion, did not sit well in my stomach... I felt as though anger and disgust were mixing into acid…

When reading this, I mostly felt sympathy, sorrow, and empathy. For I knew well how it felt, to be used, even though the motives of my creators had been considerably different. I could understand, why Mewtwo had reacted the way he had. For he was certainly not a machine to be toyed with by humans…he was a person, with a soul, exactly like every other sentient being. And he was supposed to be treated like one…not as though he were a tool…not as though he belonged to someone, like a piece of pricy furniture… To be considered an 'it', a 'thing'…the hatred that immediately sprung up for the humans who thought him such, startled me for a brief moment. But it still burned, like a dark flame, whenever I thought about them…

What came next however only managed to horrify and shock me, making me feel frozen to my seat. The "New Island Incident" as he called it…the swift change in emotions I felt for Mewtwo then, was terribly unsettling. In his rage at what had happened to him, he'd wanted to destroy everything, kill all beings on the planet, humans and pokemon alike. He had attempted mass genocide…in order to try to create a world in which he could be accepted. Where the 'poison of humanity and their slaves' was purified... The only inhabitants of this reborn world would be the clones of the pokemon, that belonged to the trainers he'd lured to his island… For a time, I felt suffocated, my emotions drowning me… How could the Mewtwo that I knew, have wanted to do such a thing? It did not make any sense! How could he…?

Reading on, I found he'd been stopped, obviously and thankfully. It had taken an immense battle between those born, and those created, and the sacrifice of a life (though this had been restored, miraculously), to do it…but in the end, Mewtwo had not gone through with it. But still, he'd done so many unspeakable things…kidnapped, murdered, destroyed… It was only through the parallels that I spied between our lives, that made me understand why, and how he'd thought that what he was doing was justified… But even then, I found it hard to accept, as it slowly sank in…for he'd tried to kill everyone. The male I cared so much for, had attempted to annihilate the human and pokemon race… And even though I had hated both at times, during my beatings, (for my tormentors sometimes used their pokemon) I couldn't even image how much stronger he'd felt that… How was it possible, to carry such darkness, and manage to rid one's self of it? Thank god however, that he had…

After that, the memory of them, and the struggle that had been witnessed, was erased from the human's and their pokemon's minds. The group of clones had then searched for a place they could call their own, where they'd be safe. What had happened on Mt. Keyna was the next piece of his life to reveal itself to me. Oh, how it made me shiver, when reading it. How very much, in this part of his story, we had in common… Mewtwo had doubted his worth, if he truly belonged in this world…and he'd been chased by the very person who'd ordered his creation. How it reminded me, of myself…the feeling of cold inside of me refused to leave, even as I finished that section. Mewtwo had succeeded in triumphing over Giovanni yes (partially by wiping his, and most of his followers' minds of himself, ect.), doing amazing feats to keep the spring and lake of Mt. Keyna, and his fellow clones, safe. But that did little so comfort me…the similarities, the irony, was too great…

I forced myself to read on though. The next, smaller portion of his story was of how he, alone since the clone group had separated, had come to this city where we lived now. How he'd met Kirya, the adventure they'd been on. So many things they'd said to each other, what I'd seen, seemed to fall into place. So that had been their escapade…a quest to retrieve the Absol, Shaddra. Mewtwo had evidently been dragged through a lot during that. Fortunately, they had parted on good terms…and had only recently, after a handful of months, had they joined up again. Coincidentally, around the same time I'd appeared…

I knew what'd happened afterwards…I didn't need to read it. I tried however, but found the file about my time with Mewtwo locked. I had to wonder why…what did Mewtwo not wish me to read, the surpassed what I'd already learned? However, the thought of that subject, kept me from thinking on that question. I was in a state of direly potent, mixed emotions...

Part of me felt horrified to the point of feeling ill, at what Mewtwo had once and almost done…and yet another part felt incredibly saddened for his beliefs of unworthiness, at whom he'd lost. I was also furious at those who'd tried to hurt him, thought him to be nothing more than a device to be put to work. There was also happiness, seeing how he'd changed for the better, with time, and apparently with Ash and Kirya's aid. Mostly though, there was confusion. What did this mean? Why had he hidden it from me? Was it shame, or simply that he had not wanted to burden me with this knowledge (for I felt as though a weight had been dropped unto me.)? Or was he simply afraid, of how I'd react…? And if the latter was the case, then why, after everything else he'd been through?

I didn't know how I should look at him, or feel for him. He'd lied to me…but then had told me the entire truth. He'd been a murderer, an abductor…who had transformed into a philosopher and a healer. Everything he'd done made sense…I could easily understand why. I, in his position, might have done the same. For I too, had killed…I too, had become a demon. We weren't any different, were we? Both creations of man, both of the same species, both having our own questions about our existence and the world around us. And, more importantly…we'd both been victims…

But what was I to do now? What was I to say? I got up, shutting the computer off…and hoped I'd have the answers before I found Mewtwo. Slowly, I began to walk towards the attic exit, and out onto the roof. I repressed the conflicting feelings inside of me, the contrasts with light and dark, negative and positive ones, not going to help me in any way…

Spotting movement near me, I walked towards it. (Where is he?) I quietly asked the two…visitors as I came to them. For being copies of someone else's DNA, they didn't seem so. They had diverse souls…different from the ones whom they'd been cloned. They were unique…

"Pika… Pi, pikachu? Pika?" questioned the electric rodent, pointing, "Over there… Hey um…you know everything now right?" I nodded, "…What are you going to say to him?"

I looked over at the rising moon, (I…don't know.)

And that was the truth…

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

I looked out upon the city with a solemn expression on my face, going over all that had occurred in past couple of hours. When clones Meowth and Pikachu had come, I should have known my past would be brought up, that things would spill out. Neva's presence would have only aroused such questions… However, I had senselessly overlooked that risk, my desire to introduce them getting in the way. A dire mistake on my part…and now time could not be turned back.

Remembering the argument that had sprung up after the slip, I inwardly winced. I should have predicted how she would react... She'd been hurt so much before…wouldn't any betrayal, no matter how small, make her rebel, make her upset? How idiotic the choice had been, to lie to her, so long ago, despite how it had seemed sensible then… I should have been wise enough, to know there would be consequences. And now…who was to say, that revealing my past to her would solve anything? I might just have destroyed the bond between us to a point where it could not be repaired. Just as I nearly had with Kirya… And to add to that, the dear albino…she'd believed I'd do her harm. Oh, how the thought of that pained me!

(Perhaps I am alike to humans, in more ways than just speaking their language, and resembling them. I seem to be a master at driving those I care for, away form me. An expert at self-destructing any ties I might form with anyone. Perhaps, even with another of my kind present, I am meant to be, forever, alone…) I whispered to myself, almost silently.

As minutes past, I could hear my fellow clones speaking near their mini hang-glider. When I'd come back, and they'd asked me what was going on, I had told them the truth. That I had kept Neva in the dark about my origins, about everything that had occurred afterwards… They had been visibly shocked, and reprimanded me for it. I supposed I deserved their words…perhaps, even after growing into the more mature being I'd become, I could still be incredibly foolish…

Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation around my waist, as though…I were being embraced from behind. Arms slightly raised in alarm, I quickly swirled my head to the side, looking at who was behind me. Neva…she didn't smile or frown at me, only rested her head on my shoulder for a moment, before placing her muzzle on top of it instead. I relaxed, though a bit confused. In my memories, I did not recall Neva ever hugging someone, save the child Seth. Why…why would she curl her arms around me as she was? However, I did not ask this, for fear of her releasing me. I felt immensely comforted, soothed, by this small act… I turned my face away from hers, looking out upon the city again.

(I think I understand, why you tried to hide your past from me, even though it was wrong…) she murmured suddenly.

I didn't look at her, (Oh?)

(…You weren't certain about how I would respond…and considering how unpredictable I was at the time, I can't say I blame you for keeping all of that to yourself. If you had told me then, we probably wouldn't be nearly as close as we are today…) she stated quietly.

Following a few seconds of quiet breathing, I said the question that was on my mind, (…Are we still that close Neva?) I asked, looking upwards to the sky…

There was a long moment of silence, (…I'm not sure. I'd like to be but…you did lie to me. And I can't be assured, that you won't do so again, in the future. How…can we be that comfortable around each other, when trust is absent?)

I felt my heart sink at the final words, but tried to bring up some way, any way, in which we wouldn't take so many steps back, to the point where we were wary around each other, (…Faith perhaps?)

I sensed her confusion, (But you don't believe in god…)

I gave a bittersweet smile, (Not that type of faith…simply believing that we can still have a friendship, after this. I have no desire, to go back to where you won't even look me directly in the eye…to when you won't even allow the slightest of touches…)

I gently reached down, taking her paws in mine, holding them gently. I felt her tremble behind me because of this, not being used to contact of this kind. Anything different from what could be considered common touches, such as embraces, was not something she was accustomed to. I gently traced where the bones in her paws were, out of nothing more than simple impulse. She trembled again, not knowing any other way to react.

(I think I'd like that faith…) she announced after several more seconds of that.

I smiled, (I'm glad you agree.)

0 0 0

The cat and mouse clones watched with gaping mouths at the exchange between the two Mewtwos. They ducked their heads back around the corner, giving each other astounded looks. What the hell was going on here? They quickly looked back, seeing that Mewtwo had released Neva's hands, her arms once again encircling his waist.

"Pika…" the lightning mouse muttered under his breath to his companion, "'Just friends' my furry yellow ass…"

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

After a few more moments of comfortably remaining silent, I turned around I Neva's arms, seeing her slight surprise. Oh, how I desired simply to stay like this for a few more seconds…but there was something else that needed to be revealed today, that was far more important than a simple want. I sighed, pulling away from her reluctantly, looking back towards the moon as I saw her confused gaze. I turned back to her soon enough though, deciding to simply say the words I wished to, and hope for a response.

(I think it's in order, for you to return the favor, of revealing your history Neva…) I said gently, not wanting to push her, but having a need to know, (… Please…) I insisted.

She didn't look at me for a moment, seeming reluctant to do so. Silently, she crossed over to the railing a few feet from me, taking in a shaky breath. Then, turning back to me, she nodded.

(All right but…there isn't really all that much to tell.) She stated.

I gave her a curt nod, (That's perfectly all right.)

I then let her start, (I was…created in a lab, by an organization called MSIRE, awakening around last December. How I was made, I'm not truly certain… I don't even know how old I am…)

I had few ideas of how to respond to that. She didn't know her own age…that seemed terribly wrong to me. I had somewhat expected her being created, for it made the most sense. If she'd been born like a natural creature…it would only have raised so many more unanswerable questions I supposed. As I let it sink in though, I didn't feel any of the shock I might have predicted. Only relief…for matters were already unraveling, my theories and bewilderment being put to rest…

She went on quickly, (With me, they created one other of our kind…my sister Morgan.)

(Your sibling?) I asked, astounded. Why-why hadn't she said anything about the creature sooner? _Why_?

She nodded, not seeing the shocked look on my face, (Yes…but even though we're technically related, we're nothing alike. Until she got her name, she was called No. 1…and was the success of the experiment. She's like you actually…or at least when you were younger. A bit arrogant…cold sometimes, though that seemed to change as time went on. Unlike me, she had psychical powers, and the humans used her in battles… I'm fairly certain it was she who transported me to this city…though I don't know what happened to her after that. Seeing as how she didn't come for me, follow me in any way…I suppose she could be dead, or trapped…or maybe just doesn't care what happens to me out in the world...)

So much more to think about… (I see…) was the only reply I could think of.

She gave a wry chuckle suddenly, (You would have liked her…)

I was uncertain about that…perhaps though, (Anything else?)

_Surely, that can't be all?_

Neva frowned, (Yeah…though not much I'd like to talk about. The scientists who'd created us put us through a series of tests…some medical, others completely unrelated. That's when they found out about my so-called 'disability'. And as a direct result, I was basically stored in a cell, while Morgan was by far better off, from what I heard… Kain, Erin, Noah, and Cole though were good company…my fellow prisoners, even though they argued a lot, were kind people. They'd simply pissed off the wrong people…)

She shook her head, (They were later sent off to trials…I'm not sure what happened to them. For the most part, you know the rest. That I was beat religiously, about Aaron…about how I retreated into a coma to make the pain go away. The next thing I knew after that was you invading my mind…and waking up.)

I found I couldn't quite believe that, (Truly?) I inquired.

She acquired a distant look, (Yes…)

Trusting her, I let the matter be. If she was leaving anything out, she likely either thought it to be unimportant or none of my business. Both could very well be the case… After absorbing that information, various feelings about it stirred in my mind. It wasn't much…but it certainly clued me in on much that I'd been wondering. Whether she was an unnatural being like myself, whether or not she was the only other of my kind…both solved. But there was something I was still uncertain about…Morgan, her name was? Where was she? What had happened to her…? As much as she sparked my curiosity though, to try to learn more would be likely be dangerous. The ones searching for Neva had already proved they would resort to abduction, and probably harming/killing others to get what they want…

She had been created by…MSIRE? I had heard that name before. I scanned through my memories, searching for it. As I recalled it, I looked at Neva suddenly…did she know of the organization's demise? That the building had exploded, killing so many…? Ironic really, how I had thought that occurrence would never affect me, back then. It proved I could be mistaken… Still, I thought it best if she were filled in on that occurrence, if she didn't already know.

I questioned her quickly, to confirm I'd heard right, just in case, (You said MSIRE created you, did you not?)

She nodded, (Yeah.)

How was I to tell her this? I swiftly decided the best way was not to lead up to it slowly, if only to reveal it to her quicker. (Neva…a few days before I was taken to you…the main complex of that organization was eradicated. From the pictures that were shown…there's nothing left, not even ruins.)

She blinked, (I…don't understand…)

I tried again, to engrave it more clearly in her mind, (…It's gone. I suspect, from what you've told me of your sister, that she destroyed it…) I stated slowly and calmly.

With that knowledge, she turned her head back towards the towering skyscraper, the various neon lights, what I'd said sinking in. She quivered a bit as it finally did, closing her eyes tightly. I suspect she found it difficult to believe, that such a power had been annihilated. I could not blame her, for that…it had taken me a grand number of nights, to stop feeling edgy about Team Rocket, or rather, Giovanni more so, after Mt. Keyna. But I reminded myself quickly then, that the threat Neva was facing, was not over. The remnants, the people of the slowly rebuilding establishment, that'd brought her into the world, were still searching for her. And probably getting ever closer to her, with each passing moment…

I slowly walked over to her, wrapping my arms reassuringly around her, (Are you all right?) I asked gently.

She leaned back against me in then, not answering at first, and tilted her head back to face the sky... Her ruby eyes reflected the various stars that managed to pierce the city's light, making me uncertain whether the silver pinpricks of light, or tears, glimmered in them. I could scarcely sense the emotions wafting from her, but held her tighter as I realized what she was feeling…

(…Eventually, I will be…) she whispered.

0 0 0

_Marissa's Residence in Steelport, Several Days Later…_

"Ms. Stoneson, come here! We caught something on the video recordings!" shouted one of the employees under the leader's command.

Marissa quickly walked over to the tiny group, whom were sitting in front of TV screens. The images recorded were of different blocks, select buildings in the area they'd been searching for the past few weeks. The managers of those buildings thought that the security cams were to help them with any criminal issues. In reality though, MSIRE had only contributed them for one secret purpose. To help find No. 2…

There, on the small black and white screen, she could see the rooftop of the west side cathedral. The pink-haired young woman raised an eyebrow, but was quickly told to keep watching. Then, out of what seemed to be a pitch-black entrance, suddenly pushed forward, revealing it to be simple cloth. Out of it first came a light haired teenager, apparently smiling about something, gazing back the way she came for a moment. Marissa crossed her arms. Had that girl sneaked up there for kicks…? But no, the face seemed familiar...

Suddenly though the flap of the exit pushed forward again, and out stepped a creature that made Marissa's eyes widen. A large, handsome, humanoid cat…the male being who'd "donated" the blood sample used to make No. 2 and her sister. The wheels in the leader's head turned as she recalled what Zelanski had once said in an E-mail. That the albino they were looking for was living with the mysterious creature. Indeed, after a brief moment the male held the exit open to let another feline, _feminine _creature pass through…

"Got you…" Marissa murmured under her breath, smiling widely…

0 0 0

Author's Note: It's long…I didn't think it would be this lengthy. Twenty-two fricken pages…dear god. This is getting common… Oh well, I guess I'll just say right now that I'm not going to be able to predict how large a chapter will be. For those who aren't certain about such lengthy ones, sorry.

This has been delayed mostly because of the fact that I decided to knuckle down and finish up my hanging fic at The Pokemon Tower. I have yet to revise it still, but that's what I've been doing for about a week now. With summer almost at an end for me, I wanted to make sure I wrapped that up before school started. And speaking of which, when it does, less than a week away for me, my updates will likely be more spaced out in coming. Without the four or more hours a day on the computer, I have right now (that is so sad…I should be outside, enjoying the summer…but no, I write… Not that there's anything wrong with that.), getting a chapter done and revised doesn't take so long. But with that time drastically cut, well, the wait for another chapter will be longer. I just thought you should know.

Aiyee…well, see ya' later!

0 0 0


	43. Painful Recollections

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: **I'm giving up until September 30th for ideas about a new title for this fic to be in! **Please, I would very much appreciate it if some of my readers, save the one who already has, gave an idea. I'd be very grateful for some suggestions.

ImJessieTR – Thank you for giving a suggestion…though, could you…er…please tell me what it means? I tried to make sense of it but…my mind does not wish to cope. Though it sounds cool, and very imaginative I must say!

By the way, I'm REALLY sorry about this being so delayed! High school is SO busy! So yeah, my update will likely by a few weeks apart because of it. Just a warning….

Okaydokey, chapter forty-three people! Enjoy!

0 0 0

Morgan: (Hee…I really liked the last chapter! I LOVE conflict! And reading about my sister slapping you Mewtwo was quite enjoyable.)

Mewtwo: (Oh yes, that was a laughfest.)

Kirya: Oh, don't be such a baby. Speaking of which, why didn't you tell him about yours Neva?

Neva, growling: (I'm certain that shall be explained.)

Kirya: Uh-huh. Well, let us see what emotionally jerking thing happens next!

Morgan: (You sound like someone at a commercial audition…)

0 0 0

**Chapter 43:**

**Neva's POV**

As the sunset began, the small cool breeze blowing my cloak gently around me, I leaned against the cold metal of the rail, gazing out at the city. The neon lights flashed various colors; cars streaked by on the roads; shouts and conversations managed to reach my ears… Looking up, I could see the moving, blinking light of a plane far above. The city was so very busy, delightful and horrid at the exact same time. I remained silent though, thinking back on what had happened once I'd told Mewtwo of my past. It was something that continued to haunt me, even now, over a week later. For...I had left something out.

My child…

It was wrong of me, I understood, to keep that from my companions. Especially Mewtwo, whom seemed so interested in what had happened to me, and had told me everything about himself; even the matters of greatest shame. But how could I have told him about my pregnancy? It was still very much an open wound for me… And not something, I felt in the least bit, prepared to speak about. Even if I tried, I couldn't utter a word of it…

How would they look at me, if I told them? How would Mewtwo react, when knowing that I'd carried a human's baby? He was terribly distrustful of humanity, save a scare handful…what would he say, if I filled him in on that fact? I feared mostly, what both of them would feel for me if I revealed that to them. Kirya might be more understanding… But it would still sicken her, what those scientists had done to me. They'd violated me…made me have an infant. A child whom…I might not have been prepared to care for, in the event it had survived.

And Mewtwo himself…would he look at me with sympathy? With sorrow and hatred to those who'd done that to me? Or, in all, would he only be…disgusted, with not only the scientist…but with myself as well? For giving birth to such a child? For later, wishing to have it back, to be a mother to it, despite what it was? The idea made me feel ill, my throat growing tight with the desire to weep… I could not bear, for him to look at me that way! For him to always hold a look of either pity or revulsion… I couldn't think of something more unwelcome to me…

He and Kirya were currently in the attic, talking about various matters…myself perhaps. Clones Pikachu and Meowth had departed a few days back, leaving us. They seemed to sense after a time that their presence, for the moment, was making us edgy and tense…

So that meant…that I was alone out here. I curled my arms around my stomach then, a paw resting on it. Tears flooded my eyes, at the pain I felt, when recalling the foul experiment. The test, which had resulting in my becoming a mother…to a dead child. God…how I felt I was going to be sick. And to make it worse, there was no one there, to cure that feeling inside of me. For no one knew what made me experience it…

Instead of trying to solve that issue, I repressed my emotions, something completely unhealthy. But I was getting used to doing it. I was entitled to having just one secret, wasn't I? Just one…? After all, it wouldn't…truly be of interest to Mewtwo… It didn't fill him in on facts about my own existence, on the questions he'd surely desired to ask. It might be my most painful experience…but not one that I'd ever tell him, or Kirya, of… I just wasn't ready to speak of it…and I probably never would be.

I'd die with that secret inside of me, I knew, deep down. It was a burden I wouldn't place on those two… The ones whom seemed to so care for me, to not judge me as an abomination…a failure. I simply couldn't tell them…

…Ever.

0 0 0

_Marissa's Steelport Residence_

Marissa leaned against the rail of the balcony, gazing at the magenta and pink sunset through the various skyscrapers and buildings, just barely spying the coast from where she stood. She smiled as she heard the sounds of laughter and music from inside, having allowed her employees to take a break and throw a party to celebrate No. 2's unearthing. She however, did not participate. She had far too many things to think of, so much to sort through… She hardly heard the sliding door to the porch open behind her, not noticing the fact that someone had joined her.

"So, what's the plan?"

Marissa jumped, turning around quickly to see who'd spoken. As Aaron leaned against the metal bar beside her, his navy hair having a sheen of pink to it because of the evening's tint, she relaxed however. Well, well…it had been awhile since they'd spoken. He'd gone back to Everfern for a few weeks to speak to the Council, about certain matters she had yet to be filled in on. Still, she was glad he was back…

She tilted her head to look up as the skinny clouds, "We'll simply watch No. 2 for awhile. We need to get a grasp of the situation before we go and dive in. And there's Kirya Brooks to think about…we can't hurt her, just to achieve our goals. And we certainly don't want a repeat of the 'Steelport Incident' now do we?" Marissa told, the last phrase being more of a statement than a question, and then looked at her companion.

Aaron gave her a smirk, "That wasn't what I was asking about. I meant our plans to celebrate, seeing as how you aren't joining the party! That is so unlike you…" he commented, leaning towards her a bit.

The MSIRE leader gave him a half-amused, half-distasteful look, "How can I even think about stuff like that with so much going on? I still have to get No. 2 back and terminate her, without alerting the entire planet about it, and-"

She was interrupted quickly by a full, sweet kiss from her boyfriend.

As they broke away, he gave her a smile, "Would you relax? The hardest part is already done! Where's the partying girl I know so well?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Buried under a mountain of responsibility that she can't escape from. With all the work the Council keeps sending me, I'll be an old lady by the time it's done!"

Suddenly, Aaron's smile faded. She gave him a concerned look, not understanding what she'd said to make that gesture vanish. What was wrong?

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"Well…two of the New Council… They've left." He told quietly, averting his gaze from hers, "That's what the meeting was about."

The young woman's eyes widened, "What…? But-but why?"

Aaron looked back at her, seeing her confusion and dismay. He would not lie to her… "For one thing, with MSIRE in the state it is now, with little money and resources, they didn't believe you were using them well in trying to find No. 2. In their views, you were using your power for personal matters to avenge your father. And they…didn't want to follow a leader like that, basically."

Marissa stared at him in shock, "They all agreed to it though! We all had the same goals-"

"A good several months ago, yes. But not anymore." Aaron interrupted her.

"But we found her!" she argued.

His silver eyes glinted, "Yeah, we did. But the greedy bastards want a fortune in their paychecks (which, in my opinion, they're already getting). And to get that, MSIRE would have to be fully recovered Marissa... I don't honestly think they want to get back at a powerless pokemon anymore."

The teenager bit her lower lip, "…That's…stupid. I mean, what if she breeds? What if she causes more damage? I mean, she can't just go free!" she began to rabble, and stomped her foot down in outrage, "Damn it!" she cursed. "I've been trying to balance both getting MSIRE back on its feet, and that, but-"

Aaron quickly put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down, "I know that. And I tried to explain that to them. But they're morons, _powerful _morons true, but morons all the same. We'll do fine with just four Council members without them. I'm sure of it."

"You would be; you're part of the group." Marissa muttered bitterly.

The blue haired young man gave her a small smirk, tilting her chin up with a hand, "What, you think I like being surrounded by those old buzzards for hours on end?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood, and succeeded considerably.

Marissa had to give a small laugh at that, "Shut up, you should be grateful for that position!"

"I'd be more thankful if you said 'yes' to going to dinner with me." Aaron stated out of nowhere.

Marissa's eyes, for once that dusk, twinkled with glee, but she made her tone like acid, "…So that's why you came out here…" she murmured, and seeing his sudden nervousness at how she was acting, she laughed, "Ha…yes then. But it better be someplace good with what I'm paying you." She warned jokingly.

Her boyfriend laughed, relieved, "Sure thing!"

Putting the thought of being two forces shorter than what they'd begun with, out of their minds for now, they turned away from the setting sun. With the agreement in mind, of going out to eat, they exited the porch. Very soon, they were preparing to head to the streets below, where a cab already waited for them…

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

_(Are you all right?) Mewtwo had asked me after he'd told me MSIRE had been destroyed._

_I had answered, (…Eventually, I will be…)_

His question had reminded me of one just like it… Lying in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, drowsy and wishing for sleep. But to interrupt my desire, the fuzziness clouding my mind, the memory of that similar time came to me quickly, unbidden...

_I lay curled up into a ball in the master bedroom's bed, at Kirya's hotel room, the blankets terribly soft around me. Having no lights on, the door closed, the dim light gave me some comfort, though not enough to stop me from shaking with sobs. My own thoughts, my desires, were pulling at my heart today…oh god, how I wished they would stop. They refused though, much to my dismay. Kirya was unaware of my internal struggle, my crying, being in the living room, watching TV. At least, I presumed so..._

"_Neva…? Are you okay?" questioned a voice from the bedroom door, the light from the hallway shinning in through it as it opened, revealing my tear streaked face._

_I quickly turned my face to the teenager standing there for a moment, startled by her presence. I hadn't heard her come down the hallway… (I'm fine…) I answered quietly, lying, and blinked at the sudden light. No, I was not okay…but she didn't need to know that._

_She sat down on the other side of the bed, giving me a concerned look, "Is the pain that bad?"_

_I glanced at her in surprise, with my eyes fully red from the puffiness, (What? …Oh, no, that's not it.) I told, even though the cramps in my abdomen were being horrid to me. _

_Her amber optics flashed at that, "Oh? Then…why are you crying?" she questioned without sarcasm, seeming truly worried about me._

_I didn't wish to tell her. (…It's nothing…really!) I lied again, not wanting to tell her where my thoughts were._

_She gave me a look, insistent, "Well, fill me in on 'nothing' why don't you?"_

_For a few minutes, I simply lay on my side, tasting the salt from my tears in my mouth, and slowly gave in, (The…idea of not having a family, if you must know... The loneliness that comes with that...) I whispered quietly, not looking at her as I revealed it._

_Kirya's eyes softened with sadness as I said those words, before I continued, (Can you even imagine how it hurts, to not have someone there for you…?) I asked shakily. She quickly protested that she and Mewtwo were right beside me, always…but I explained that I meant blood ties. For even though Morgan had been my sister…she…hadn't stood by me, in my worst moments… I did not tell Kirya about my sibling however, keeping that private._

_The elder female gave me a sorrowful look, minutely shaking her head, "Truthfully? No… I've always had my parents; and a few other relatives, even though our family is pretty tiny."_

_I gave a small, wry laugh at that, (Well at least you're honest about it.) I stated, and then sighed after a few moments. _

_I continued quietly, letting her in on my thoughts further, changing the subject from family to…amours... Though, the concept of the lack of love I had in my life, (while that actual emotion was not truly necessary, to an individual, or something that I deserved) remained the same. _

_(…There…are times that I wake up in the evening and wish that…that someone was there sleeping next to me. Just for the physical comfort that would bring, the thought that someone actually cares enough to be okay with that… I'd far prefer it, to being alone when I awake…) I told._

_I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "I think everyone feels that way, at one point or another." Kirya said quietly, her voice gentle. She could be very comforting, if she so chose... For it to be revealed to me, that all wish for someone to love them, sometime in their lives…it was nice to hear, to put it mildly. It gladdened me, to know I wasn't alone in that desire…_

_Whether it was from her actions or her words, my crying began again. I sobbed long and hard into the pillows under my head, my form racked with sobs. Loneliness was perhaps the most horrid of emotions for someone to feel. It could change a person permanently; drive them insane. The ache, the dark emptiness that one felt inside, made one wish to simply curl up into a ball and die at times, if only to sooth that feeling. Like despair mixed with sorrow, overwhelming in and of itself._

_There was another thing making me cry however. It was the feeling of loss… Perhaps it was stupid, to grieve over something that had never existed, but…I still felt horrid. Because Mewtwo's words, about how I'd be pregnant now, if he hadn't made us cease our…foolish activities, still haunted me. For, despite the fact that the baby wouldn't have been conceived in love, and that the father would have been Mewtwo…I wouldn't have minded, bearing it. In truth, I wanted a chance, to be a mother again...even though it would have likely been unfair to Mewtwo, in the event that such a being had been created. _

_While I was certain he wouldn't have abandoned his own, and would have helped me to raise that creature, he was only a friend to me. He wouldn't be the father that one would imagine…the baby would likely only be a burden him, if it existed, especially since he did not love me, its mother… It just wouldn't have been right…to the child as well, for growing up with such parents…_

_But the most painful thing for me was how the very idea of it all, reminded me of the child I'd already had. The creature that had died before it was even born…my half-human baby. How I ached, thinking of it. Perhaps that experience is why I desired to have another child, deep down…(to sooth that feeling). I shouldn't really…I didn't deserve it. I had failed to be a mother before…and I couldn't really say I was worthy now… Shame, of my desires and experience, swelled in me, melding with sorrow. _

_Because I could not change, what my heart longed for…_

_Kirya suddenly seemed to realize that something more was wrong, than just my feeling of lonesomeness, "Neva? Neva what's the matter?"_

_Tears streaming down my face, I remained silent. I could not tell her…she would only be appalled at my thoughts, at what the scientists had put my through for their gains. And knowing Mewtwo, I guessed his reaction would only be worse… I hoped that, someday, she (and him) could forgive me not speaking of it… But then again…perhaps I was unworthy of that…_

I burst out of my doze, my memories, feeling ill from them. My throat was painfully constricted, my eyes threatening to overfill with tears. I felt the desire to cry, recalling what I'd realized then… I shook my head quickly, hoping to clear it, to calm the emotions inside of me. I-I didn't want to think about that! Had I not done so enough this evening…? But still, the lies and silence made my stomach churn, bile rising in the back of my throat. I tried to force my mind from those thoughts, even though I doubted my heart would allow me to...

On impulse, I looked over to where Mewtwo lay. He slept soundly in his "nest", a small purr coming from him as he breathed. He looked peaceful, undisturbed by harsh nightmares and memories, as one might have expected, knowing his past. He looked incredibly beautiful, with that peace…

An odd ache, not dissimilar to loneliness, sprung up powerfully inside of me. I found myself unable to recognize it…but thought it terribly alike to anguish, only more potent. Perhaps it was because I would never have someone like him…for there were no other males of our species, I was certain of that. And even if there were, his kindness and unique personality would be hard to match. I rested my head on my crossed arms, which lay upon my raised knees. Why was it, that looking again at him, I felt so sad…so wistful? Why…?

Mewtwo's face suddenly twisted from calm, to distress. I immediately lifted my head, watching as he began to turn in his blankets as a nightmare took him. After a few moments, he cried a familiar name, of his childhood friend. He'd been having these more frequently…for I suspected, that even though he'd found out about whom she was, that he'd received no peace in mind. Just as I hadn't found closure, about my child…

Knowing how painful that was, I slowly stood up, walking over silently to him, my pale toes chilled by the cold wood beneath them. I hesitated only a moment before sitting down beside him, extremely conscious of the fact that I was not wearing my cloak. I had taken it off earlier, feeling uncomfortable with such restraint for once. Recalling my own discomfort, when having my child, had done that…but it would pass, I was sure. But right now, the fact that if I slipped, there'd not be a thing between our pelts, made me uncertain.

Nonetheless, I quickly reached out, shaking him gently, trying to awaken him. I whispered for him to open his eyes quietly, not having much of a voice. But soon my thoughts on certain matters were flown away as his cries for Amber became louder, more desperate. He must truly be dreaming something horrific, this time… For usually, he was fairly quiet.

He awoke not long after I shook him again, to my relief. However, the expression on his face, of disturb and sorrow, made me feel more then a bit concerned. As he sat up, I quickly leaned near him, wondering what I could do to aid him… But perhaps there was nothing though, that could be done…

(You dreamed of her again…) I commented, feeling horrible for him. He seemed to so hurt, when he did…

He did not look at me, but instead at a speck of floating dust in front of him, (Indeed.)

I felt my heart sink at his emotionless tone. Whenever he was upset, he usually either turned to stone, or channeled his conflicting emotions into anger. It was perhaps as unhealthy as repressing those feelings really, as I did. I tried then to recall something that would let me assist him, to sooth him... Perhaps it was absurd of me, to think I could help him find peace, when concerning Amber. Or, by thinking of how I might accomplish that…

Silently, uncertainly, I found myself drawing closer to him, raising my paws, and resting them on the side of his head. This visibly shocked him, his eyes going wide. Besides when I'd slapped him, I didn't believe I'd ever touched his face (when he was awake)…or anyone else's for that matter. But even as he attempted to pull away in surprise, my arms merely outstretched, keeping him within my grasp. His eyes flashed in question, reproachful. He suddenly seemed to realize what I intended to try though…

(Neva…you're not psychic, at least not like that.) He murmured, but seemed to slowly relax under my touch. I was glad of that…I didn't wish to further stress him…

While still unsure of myself, I countered him quietly, (We don't know that… At least let me at _try… _Please?)

He slowly seemed to give in then, even though I could tell my idea somewhat saddened him. He didn't think I could do it, and believed I'd be sorely disappointed in myself when I failed… However, he didn't voice those words, (Even if you succeed, what do you hope to accomplish?)

I did not answer, not entirely certain myself. If I succeeded in entering his mind (for that was my plan), I had little idea of what I could do to help him heal. To pacify his dreams of Amber; which kept him stirring throughout the night. But he'd been inside my mind more than once, to aid _me._ Should I not be able to return that gesture?

Perhaps I could help him remember what he'd evidently forgotten about the little girl, unlocking those memories, as he had with my abilities. If he knew what'd happened, maybe that would ease his nightmares of her. His questions, of his time with her, would be answered then…

I had to try…I owed him that at the very least.

Mewtwo, realizing I wasn't backing down, simply gave a small nod, sighing slightly with defeat. He silently closed his eyes, his form uncoiling at his will to leave himself open for this. I could tell though that what I wanted to attempt somewhat disturbed him…no one had ever attempted to enter him in this way before.

Turning my thoughts away from that, I shut my eyes slowly too, trying to let go of myself, trying to connect with him (how ridiculous that sounded, even inside my head)… For several long moments, I felt nothing of the sort, feeling incredibly idiotic and hot with embarrassment. Who was I, to even try this? I was not like Mewtwo…he was right when saying my powers were not alike to his. And now, I was making an utter fool of myself in front of him! …But…I so wished to aid him…I couldn't bear, to see him pained, night after night. He, of all people, didn't deserve that…

The desire to help him seemed to do it, the feeling of my own form slipping away, and entering his world, being quick and dark. The transition confused me slightly, but I guessed it to be a normal sensation. Still, when opening my eyes, I thought perhaps I would find myself lying in Mewtwo bed, apparently having drifted off in my attempt.

However, looking around, I didn't see that. Only a moonlit world, where snowcapped mountains touched the stormy sky. Beneath the eye of the thunderhead, I stood a small distance from a large, somewhat ruined city, which cut into the clouds, seemingly overtaken by forests in some areas. Earth and sky, plant and stone melded, things appearing to mingle complexly from the conflicting occurrences and thoughts, which Mewtwo had surely gone through. Save the ever-present moonlight that cast a ghostly glow on the world, nothing seemed to be unvarying.

…This was his world…

On the edges of the realm, pitch dark, the light not reaching them, I could see Mewtwo's mental defenses, somehow having surpassed them without trouble. Like a vast, electric and metal fence, flickering with rosy bolts, which stretched to unknown distances, it made it very clear that no one was welcome here. Save perhaps myself, who Mewtwo had given his consent to allow in. I felt joyous about this exception, but also a bit regretful, guilty. I shouldn't be here…this place was his, not mine. But there was something, which I had to do, before I left. I needed to at least try to calm my dearest companion, in some way…

The vast area, I soon found, was barren of pokemon and humans alike. Unless there was a gust of dry wind, seeming to symbolize Mewtwo's emotions, which made the leaves and grasses around shift, there was no movement. One might have thought that with all whom the clone knew, that there would be the memory of _someone _present. …But there was no one. This eternal night seemed empty of others…and I couldn't help but feel dearly saddened by that. For in his own universe, in his place of imagination and wonder, as beautiful as it was…he was alone.

Looking up at the sky, hours seeming to have passed, I saw a small break in the clouds. The fat moon, and twinkling stars, shone silver, beautiful, but remote. Gazing around again, I spotted glass shards hanging from a few various trees (on what seemed to be fishing line), reflecting the light from above in various colors. As my eyes scanned the area in which I'd come from, and back, I realized they all held a multitude of them. The tinted glass reminded me of many things, of the church where Mewtwo and I lived, of those whom he was acquainted with, among a few things.

Touching one, a small scene flashed through my mind, of Kirya standing on the church roof, looking over the edge fearfully. But what made it more peculiar, (for she'd never shown signs of being afraid of that area, throughout when I'd been in her presence) was that she was wearing a makeshift shirt, made from one of Mewtwo's cloaks. I did not understand this, and tried to probe the image for some answers. However, before I could receive any, the picture vanished from me.

I supposed it could have happened before I came to be in Kirya and Mewtwo's company…I did feel the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I knew the explanation for it; since Mewtwo's descriptions of their past time together was quite vivid in his files. But I was not certain…after all; things that he considered too private to simply tell of could easily be hidden. There could very well be another reason for it, one in which would point to them being involved in more…sensual things; since her top had evidently been removed, and she was wearing something of his…

I released the cutting edge then, shaking my head to clear it of such thoughts. No…I shouldn't think of things like that… Not now! I wasn't here to discover anything, except how to tranquilize Mewtwo's gravely bothered sleep. After that flash of memory however, even if they might have helped me to achieve my goal, I made certain not to grasp one of the sharp pieces. I…didn't want to risk being cut (in more ways than one)…

Suddenly, after walking a bit more, I saw a flash of teal to my right, and quickly looked over. For the first time, I'd seen movement from what seemed to be another being in this place. I speedily began to run after it, certain it had some importance. As we raced out of the trees, and unto a beach, I gazed at the person in front of me, my eyes growing wide.

I remembered her…from the pictures in Mewtwo's files… Whatever I'd thought I'd run into, _whom_ever, it was certainly not her. Though, in a very disturbing way, it made sense that she, out of all those Mewtwo had ever encountered, would be here…

(…Amber…) I whispered in amazement and shock. The little girl, her long green-blue hair flowing in the light breeze, gave me a tiny smile.

She giggled at the expression on my face, quickly coming up to me a taking a paw. She seemed to bounce up and down in excitement; though it was quite possible, she simply stood still. Her personality shown with joy. …Why I was left unaware.

"Hello! Are you Neva?" she asked eagerly, seeming incredibly authentic. Her white sundress shown brightly in the moonlight, as did her pale, smooth skin. Her deep blue eyes looked into mine, glittering with friendliness.

(Yes.) I replied, not knowing what else to say, save to answer. She didn't look like a ghostly being from a memory, like those I'd known did in my mind. She seemed like myself…alive and wandering about in Mewtwo's realm. A question to address that subject popped into my mind, which I blurted out quickly, (Are…are you real?)

She laughed again, in a bright way that only a child could, "Maybe. It depends. If you think someone dead can live on in another person, in their heart and memories, I guess so. I don't know."

Good god, her attitude on that matter was incredible. I gave a nervous laugh, and then inquired uncertainly, (Oh…umm, please, tell me…how do you know of me?)

This was not what I'd expected… I'd expected a barrier I might have to break, something alike to what I'd witnessed in my mind! Not-not a little girl! Not _her_! I watched as her white sundress swished about, as she twisted her upper body back and forth minutely; her hands held behind her back. It was a child's movement of either impatience or happiness.

From her wide smile, I guessed the latter, "Mewtwo likes you. I hear him thinking a lot about you, some things being really grown up. I ignore him when he says stuff like that." She told me.

I blinked in response to that. Otherwise, I had no idea how to react, hearing such a thing. Mewtwo…thought about me, enough for this child to take notice? I wasn't certain how I felt about that. But…the idea was…pleasing, to me. Though…I honestly shouldn't feel so…it-it could be expected really. After all, I was the only other member of his kind he knew…and his roommate. Though I found myself quite curious, as to what Mewtwo's 'grown up' views about me were… Perhaps I'd ask, later.

Thinking on that the way the little girl had stated those facts; I couldn't help but feel that she was quite a pure child. Even in Mewtwo's mind, she remained a source of light, a young being, not wishing to listen in on the world of adults. Not wishing to be tainted by them…even though I doubted Mewtwo could do that much to harm her psyche.

I shook my thoughts on that away, suddenly feeling Amber tug on my paw. I looked down, seeing her grinning face, and realized she intended to lead me somewhere. Where? To her play area here? To the memory of herself? The latter, more than anything else, I found myself dearly hoping for.

As we began to walk towards another city area, away from the sea, I questioned her quietly, (…Do you know that Mewtwo has nightmares about you?)

I felt her grip suddenly becoming tighter at those words, almost painfully so.

Her smile, for the first time, seemed to vanish, "Yes…but he has nightmares about you too..."

I glanced at her in surprise, feeling unsettled by that declaration. I felt the immense desire to ask about what, but held myself back at her sad expression. Looking ahead, I suddenly spied where we were going. In front of us, about a block in length, width, and height, was an immense entanglement of ivy, the green ropes dark and leaved. I could not see inside the mesh, though from the way Amber said it was her hidey-hole, I guessed that it was hollow. But she seemed sorrowful though, looking at it.

I saw that a few of the plant arms, had wound themselves around nearby trees and buildings. A flagpole, its tip seeming to touch the sky, and the moon framed in clouds above, was constricted by a few snake line vines… Was this what plagued Mewtwo? His world, being choked, begun to overrun, by Amber's place? Or rather…her memory?

As Amber crouched down, she pulled at a few of the ivy vines, with all her little body's might. Soon, a tiny, dark tunnel was revealed. She quickly told me to follow, and after a moment's hesitation, I did so. I had to help Mewtwo…even if it meant following the girl whom was, though she didn't mean to, hurting him so.

There were times when I felt the vines around me, slither over my form, making me almost claustrophobic in the small, twisting space. Sometimes I began to feel violated, as they slid to more private areas of my body, almost probingly, curious as to whom I was. Amber however, remained untouched. She sometimes looked back at me regretfully though, apparently not pleased with how I was being treated. I did not say anything to her though, and continued to follow. I had no choice…the entrance had long since closed.

Suddenly, I spied the exit, and tumbled into the wide space after the little girl. Looking around, I glanced straight up, seeing various vines crisscrossing over each other. But the sky was still there, present, above us, through the variously sized gaps. Relief washed over me, and I hurriedly gazed over at Amber. She was standing beside a large, cylinder glass tube, filled with golden liquid, in the center of the open area. A cultivation tank… Her hand was pressed against it, and I saw that small cracks that spider-webbed across it. Then, as I approached it, peering through the bubbles that rose to the liquid, I saw…

…Mewtwo…as a child.

He was asleep, curled up in fetal position, unaware that his tank was leaking, draining sluggishly. I could feel the wetness on the glass, in the grass beneath my feet. I looked at Amber, confused. What was this?

Her wide eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at the young feline, "My daddy, and the other scientists, made him forget everything, about me and our friends. But he's breaking through the barrier they put up. His memories are coming back. See?" she said, pointing to the trickle of liquid that seeped into the ground, and the cracked glass. I nodded, but wondered why she'd taken me here.

"I want him to remember," She continued, "He's not happy not knowing. And I want him to be happy." She said quietly, "But I'm not strong enough to break that tube."

She gazed straight into my eyes then, blue on red, "You are though."

Immediately it sunk in why she'd brought me to this place. She wanted me to unlock Mewtwo's hidden memories… But was I truly strong enough, to do so? Was I…? After all, the scientists had wanted him to permanently forget about her. Surely, they would have taken drastic steps, to make sure they succeeded in doing so? Still, wasn't this what I'd wanted to do? Wasn't this what I'd thought would best help him, to pacify his nightmares of the little girl beside me?

Swiftly, I came to the obvious conclusion of what my actions should be. I would try, and hopefully manage to shatter the thick glass that held Mewtwo's memories back. Then perhaps, I might also succeed in giving him the peace that unconsciousness was supposed to bring…

After all…I too, wanted him to be happy.

Quickly, I clenched a fist, and brought it crashing down on the cylinder. The surface caved in a bit at the force, the white lines where the glass was fractured becoming longer in length. The area under my paw looked almost pure white with them. I pounded upon the glass again more forcefully, with both fists clenched together, using my weight in the process. My eyes observed the fact that the lines began to encircle the other side; the area under my fist now beginning to flow with the draining liquid. Because it had depressurized from the previous leaks, it did not spray me.

However, in my next blow, the glass cylinder shattered, the golden liquid rushing out furiously, soaking Amber and I, who'd come next to me. The young Mewtwo was carried out of the containment then with the flow, and landed onto the grass near us. The girl quickly walked over to the still unconscious kitten, touching his shoulders gently, trying to awaken him…

Then, in one long, antagonizing moment, the youngling open his eyes slowly, their violet depths gazing into her blue ones…and without warning the world disintegrated around us, going dark. A howl filling the dark area, alike to a moan of agony and shock. I clutched my ears, and shut my eyes tightly, knowing instinctively who it was.

Mewtwo…the adult. _My Mewtwo_… In the dark moments that followed, I knew nothing else but that heart-retching sound before it faded. And then, slowly I began to believe that somehow, I had been thrust into unconsciousness…for my awareness of myself seemed to fade completely…into black…

_…Emptiness…eternal night unending… Alike to a universe without stars, without moons or planets, there was no light…in fact there was nothing, save unlimited expanses of shadows there. No ground, sky, or seas…no life? But no…unexpected voices carried in and out of it, one being the most prominent. However, the speaker remained hidden, though not by its own will…_

_(…Where am I? …Who am I? …What am I?) Echoed a child's voice through the darkness, the source unseen in the murky black._

_Another voice, much more mature and official, faded in and out of the shadows then, like a badly tuned radio, after a few moments, "…just like the other clones…doesn't regain consciousness…"_

"…_don't understand it. …other vital signs…strong..." responded another adult, male. He seemed confused, as though not understanding why such a thing was happening._

_As the latter utterances hushed, a small kitten was revealed then in the inky gloom. It was difficult to tell if it was male of female, since its voice was still high, and because it showed no true outward signs of being any gender. But, upon a guess, one would have to conclude that it was male, from the way its chest was formed, like armor. The dimness making his pale fur seem blue, though his tail and midriff retained their violet coloring. Perfectly formed, he was still chubby with baby fat, symbolizing more so that he was indeed but a child. _

_(I sense others near me…what are those sounds they make?) He questioned, in telepathy, opening his eyes, revealing them to be as violet as his tail, and slowly unfurled from his fetal position…_

_An amber light suddenly flashed in front of him, taking the form of a little girl, looking no older than eight. Her teal hair, looking grass green in the dull light, hung upon her head prettily, her navy eyes gazing into the young feline's. Her white sundress and shoes contrasted the shadows around them greatly, making her seem to be a faint source of light in the darkness…she looked…angelic, to be honest._

"_Those are words! They're talking!" she told him brightly, the response coming out of nowhere, just as suddenly as she had._

_In shock, the amethyst-eyed being gave a startled gasp, (What are you?) For he didn't known what type of creature she was._

_The girl giggled at that, "What do you mean? I'm a-a person!"_

_The kitten looked up at her in confusion, (Person? Am I a person?) He asked._

_The female child in the sundress leaned forward, looking at him closely, "Well, you look like a pokemon, but you talk! I didn't know a pokemon could talk like a person."_

_The young cat seemed even more confused, (Pokemon? Person? What are those? Which one am I?) He questioned quickly._

"_Maybe it makes a difference whether you're a pokemon or a person, but not to me." She stated, and then gave a small giggle, "If you're in this place, I guess you must be the same as all of us are."_

_Appearing out of thin air, just like the little girl had a few moments previous, a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander joined them, as though summoned. First, the plant type, then the flame, then the water, one by one. They seemed relatively normal, save the dark, odd stripes upon some of their flesh, and gave the two their greetings. _

"_Saur!"_

"_Char!"_

"_Squirtle!"_

_A bit away from them, a pale, adult feline, feminine, looked at the scene in confusion. No…not someone else. Me…Neva. In Mewtwo's memories. I watched what was happening carefully, not understanding what was going on, seeing the children begin to spin around in a circle, suspended in air. I didn't understand this! Why-why was I in this memory, seeming to live it, completely disconnected from them? It was Mewtwo's recollections…should I not be seeing things, through his eyes…?_

_Before I could think more on that, the soft human voices again reached me, from the blackness behind me. I turned, listening to them vaguely… Mewtwo, while his mind was recording them, did not seem to truly notice what was being said, far too interested in his new companions._

"_What's that?"_

"…_Mewtwo and Ambertwo seem to be communicating with the other clones…" answered a female voice._

_As the voices disappeared once more, I looked back at the group of younger beings. I listened as the girl I knew to be Amber spoke up, yet again, "Everybody here is a copy. That's why there's a two after all our names."_

_Mewtwo whined, something shocking to me, even though he was a child, here and now, (I don't understand.)_

"_They call me Ambertwo. But I'm still really Amber." She told him._

"_Squirtle!" responded the turtle, "Yep!"_

"_Bulbasaur!" agreed the plant/animal hybrid._

_The red, baby dinosaur though, replied differently by sneezing fire, "Char!"_

_Amber laughed, finding it funny. In a way, it was._

_I remained silent as more time passed quickly by, and watched as the darkness around us faded, replaced by a black and white scene. Blinking once, my eyes scanned the area, getting a grasp of where we were. We were floating in mid-air above a town, the streets empty, over light poles and leafy trees. Color soon seeped into the world, revealing it to be a relatively clear, sunny day. The azure sky, with several fluffy cumulus clouds in it, shown brightly with sunlight. _

"_I call this my Remember Place! This is where I used to live!" Amber told the others happily._

_Mewtwo covered his eyes against the gleaming sunlight, not used to it at all, (What is that?) he asked, gazing up at the ball of fiery light._

"_That's the sun!" the girl replied._

_(What is it for?) He questioned once more._

"_It makes the whole world bright and it keeps us warm all day." She told him, all too glad to teach him seemingly._

_(Oh…) Mewtwo said in reply, understanding. Then, a sudden gust of air catches him, (Uhhh?)_

_Amber held her hair out of her eyes, "That's called wind."_

_('Wind'?) Mewtwo repeated, perplexed._

_Amber smiled, and began to fly, leading the others on. "The wind helps us along! Sometimes it's soft, and sometimes it's very strong." She explained to the cat clone._

_As they started to head north, I quickly followed them, not wishing to be left behind. My eyes caught sight of the setting sun by the bluffs, the sky becoming pink and golden, the clouds scarlet above me. As shadows overtook light, the evening turned magenta and violet, the clouds a deeper shade of the latter. God…it was beautiful, the place Amber had lived, what she could let the others see... This place was unlike the dreams I had had before awakening to the world…but still magnificent. Very soon, the group ceased their flying, allowing me to fortunately catch up, (even though they were not waiting for me) and looked around them at the evening._

"_And that's the sunset." The little girl continued, "That's when the sun says, 'Goodnight! See you tomorrow!'"_

_I quietly observed that the sky was turning dark blue now, with a touch of green where the sun had fallen. The clouds revealed the glowing, full moon hanging above the group, and the large city below, the neon lights only pinpricks to them, from where they were. The skyscrapers, alike to in the city I lived in, were black in the night, even though the children took no notice of it. Mewtwo, I saw, gazed at the moon in question. The moon that would later make him ponder so many things…_

_(Is that a sun?) He asked Amber, intrigued._

_Amber laughed at that, though not at him. She simply seemed to find the guess humorous. "No! That's the moon. And the stars are the little lights that twinkle in the night, just so we won't feel alone in the dark."_

Oh…how innocent she is… _I thought to myself, after hearing that… _

_I couldn't help but see why Mewtwo and the others were so liked her, why they followed her. She was kind, knowledgeable, and one whom didn't judge on outward appearances... Perhaps it was just that she was a child, and didn't know of prejudice or hate yet…or maybe it was just whom she was. For those reasons, Amber, I found, was easy to love…_

_Suddenly, the Charmander gave an alarmed cry, tearing me from my thoughts, "Char?"_

_The creature's body began to give off a shimmering blue light, making the others turn and stare. I watched what was happening from a distance, with them, not contemplating what was going on. All the same though, I felt my heart begin to sink. The young pokemon quickly became transparent, like ghost or badly done illusion, and then started to disintegrate in pinpoints of the same blue light it glowed of. After a few more seconds, with a frightened expression on its face, the Charmander then completely disappeared._

"_Squirtle?" the turtle questioned, "What…?"_

_Without warning, another startled cry rose up, "Bulba!"_

_They both began to fade as well, in the same manner as their friend had. It took only a moment for them to vanish entirely, leaving Amber and Mewtwo alone. I felt my stomach jerk unsettlingly, watching this, feeling ill. What was happening? Where had they gone?_

_But I knew the answer to those questions…they had perished. That was what I had read in Mewtwo's files about this, as scarce as they were on detail. I felt dread wash over me as the realization fully hit me. They were dead…and now…things would only get worse for Mewtwo…_

_My friend, but a child, quickly dived past his remaining companion, searching for the others, but did not triumph in finding them. Looking back at Amber in bewilderment, he asked the question that I already knew the answer to, apparently greatly disturbed by what was happening. It was something that we had in common, right then._

_(Where did they go?) He questioned her in confusion. However, his expression soon turned to horror as he gazed at her. Seeing the same thing as he, I felt more than a bit uneased…_

_Amber, framed in the moon, smiled sadly as points of light began to come from her as well. She knew what was happening…and seemed to accept it. Mewtwo however simply floated in front of her, staring with wide eyes, frightening deeply by what was going on. He didn't understand… I could scarcely imagine what was going through his head then, how horrible his thoughts must be… In the unfairness of it, I found myself was grieving over what was occurring. My gaze was so focused on the two, that I hardly noticed that the girl's dream world, with her, was beginning to vanish all around us._

_(What wrong Amber? What's happening?) Mewtwo asked her, confused, and afraid for her._

"_It feels like it's time to say goodbye." Amber said quietly._

_The child Mewtwo is greatly startled by this, ('Goodbye'?) he echoed. It didn't take him long though, to figure out what it meant. He'd already lost three friends, and now…he was to lose his dearest one._

_I gave a silent cry, hating what was happening. No…no, no, NO! I wanted nothing more than to turn away from what I was seeing, but I couldn't pry my eyes off my companion. I watched as his expression of horror morphed into sorrow. For the first time, I saw his eyes grow shiny with…tears._

_(I feel…something.) he said but a few seconds later, after realizing what she meant by 'goodbye', and wiped his eyes with a paw, (Huh?) he stared at his hand, seeing the liquid upon it, (What are these?)_

_Amber, meanwhile, continued to grow steadily fainter, "They're tears. You're crying."_

_('Crying'?) Mewtwo repeated, again not understanding. _

"_My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story, that when pokemon are sad, their tears are filled with life." Amber told him, reciting something from her original life._

_For a moment, the two were silent, before Mewtwo spoke again, (I'm so sad.) he sobbed, and blinked, tears spilling down his face._

"_I have to go." Amber announced suddenly._

_(Why?) The crying clone asked what would be his final question to her. In a few more seconds, she would be gone completely… That, unfortunately, I could tell…_

"_I don't know. But it's all right. Thank you for caring about me. And don't cry, Mewtwo. You should be happy! You're alive, and life is wonderful…" Amber told him, her final words echoing, before she disappeared completely, leaving only a glitter of light by the moon..._

_(Ohhh…) the last being left alive moaned despairingly._

_With Amber, everything else also vanished, surrounding my companion once again in the dark. Soon, I watched as Mewtwo's face contorted with grief, among a few of the emotions I suspected he was experiencing. I myself could not be emotionless, having watched what had just occurred. However, as horrible as the scene was, I felt more sick and stricken than deeply saddened, if such a thing was possible in spiritual form. Hot tears filled my eyes, but I closed them quickly, refusing to let them fall then. Still, a question struck me forcefully then. Why…why had those _children _have to die? …_Why

_The desire to go over to Mewtwo then, to comfort him, was something I dearly wanted to act out. I didn't want him to be so anguished…I couldn't bear it! My heart ached terribly for him, and for the others…to think, what Mewtwo himself must be feeling. I knew it was likely to be far worse than what I felt right then. That, more than anything else, made me wish I could somehow comfort the child near me. But I couldn't…I couldn't go near him yet…because the memory was not over._

_Mewtwo soon spoke up once more, (These tears… What good are they?) He whispered suddenly, growing more and more agitated with each word._

_(Please Amber! Come back!) Mewtwo began to shout desperately, (Don't go! Please! AMBER?)_

_From the blackish purple behind me, I heard more voices, the humans again. Just like before, I only managed to grasp a few words…but I understood what they were doing nonetheless. And it disgusted me, more than what I already felt for them, for treating my companion as if he wasn't a person. _

"…_Mewtwo's brain waves…out of control!" cried the female voice._

_The one who I'd gathered to be the leading scientist, Dr. Fuji, began to yell out orders, "…getting too upset! It mustn't remember this! Administer…serum! …immediately!"_

_The feminine voice spoke yet again, "…try one hundred units… Ten…fifty…seventy…one hundred!"_

"_...going back to normal…"_

_Their shouts faded after that declaration, time seeming to pass in the shadowy world around Mewtwo and I. I looked back at him, seeing he'd curled up in a ball once more. This time, I managed to get to him, floating in front of him. However, his eyes were closed…he didn't see me. I was about to reach out to him…before he spoke again._

_(I have slept for so long. It seems like…forever...but I remember…something…some_one

_Even as I listened, Mewtwo's voice began to change, growing deeper, as time evidently flew by. The child in front of me slowly turned into a teenager, and then, finally, into an adult. Into the being I knew…and cared so dearly for…_

_('Life is wonderful'…but…) Mewtwo paused before he finished, (…_why_?) he asked quietly..._

I did not even notice the change from memory, to the present time, in the pure night of Mewtwo's mind. For his world did not return…the darkness around us remained. I slowly reached out a paw, touching the side of his face gently. His tears had long since dried but…I wanted to…comfort him. How could I not, after witnessing that? How couldn't I…?

Mewtwo's eyes suddenly shot open, looking at me piercingly. For a brief moment, he simply gazed at me sharply, quickly unfurling and pulling away from me. In a moment, I realized this was not the Mewtwo of the past…but Mewtwo's present day psyche. The Mewtwo who'd doubted I could help him in any way…

(Get out…)

I froze at how icy his voice was, how commanding. While quiet, it was final, as though he was tightly controlling rage, or some other furious emotion. I didn't no how to respond, save look at him with wide eyes.

(_Get out!_) He shouted, lashing out with a paw.

I immediately darted out of his reach, not able to believe what he was doing. Why was he…? Why did he want me to leave? I attempted to approach him again, but seeing his threatening appearance, I retreated, exiting his mind before he had a chance to shout again… It was by far easier to leave, than to get in, I realized. Perhaps it was because Mewtwo mind was rebelling against me, forcing me away…

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the room had grown darker from since I'd entered Mewtwo's mind. My companion still had his eyes closed, sitting in front of me stiffly. My hands were no longer against his head though…somehow, in the process of aiding him in retrieving his memories; I'd curled my arms around him, holding him close. Even outside his mind, I felt the effects of my emotions from what I'd seen…about Amber…about him. But Mewtwo did not appear to feel anything alike to what I did… In fact, he seemed to be closing off that part of himself, holding everything back…

He opened his eyes slowly, raising his bowed head to face mine. I tried not to react to the hardness in his eyes, the lack of joy or sorrow. However, it was difficult not to… Slowly though, I tried to bring a shaky hand to his cheek…

He pulled away quickly, standing up, before I could. The action, as simple as it was, made me feel as though I'd been slapped. But still, I followed him, rising to my feet; wishing he would turn around and face me. Why wouldn't he look at me? Why…? I reached out again, touching his shoulder gently.

I began quietly, (Mewtwo-)

He interrupted me before I could get murmur a second word, (Leave me alone Neva.)

He pulled away again, his words just as harsh as when he'd spoken to me in his mind. I retracted my paw, deeply stung, turning my face to the ground. Why wouldn't he let me comfort him? Why? He'd consoled me when I was upset…why wouldn't he allow me to do the same, with him? Was there something about me, which made him revolt against the idea…? I…I found I didn't want to think on that. The notion dearly hurt…

Ignoring my thoughts, I raised my head again, gazing at the back of his head, (It's all right, to cry for her, Mewtwo…) guessing that to be what he was fighting against, more than I, from experience in that area myself. Or rather, I hoped that was the case…

He gazed at the wall nearest to him, instead of me, as he answered, (It would serve no purpose. I've already wept for her… There is no need, to do so again. Besides…you heard her words. She doesn't wish for me to cry.)

That was no reason not to…surely he knew that? I tried again, (But-)

His spun around to face me, glaring piercingly, (No! I do not need your words or comfort Neva! Tears will do me no good!) He yelled quickly, (I simply wish to be left alone!) He hissed at me.

I was immensely taken aback by this, feeling as though my heart and lungs were being compressed. I-I didn't know how to truly respond. It was apparent to me, that he wouldn't allow himself to weep. He would only try to ignore the pain, repress it… And to make it worse, he wouldn't let me do a thing to help sooth that agony. I gulped down a sob then, trying not to show or feel hurt by his actions and statements, but not succeeding very much. Soon, I was the one to turn my back on him then, not allowing him to see my face.

(Fine then…go.)

I heard him walk out of the room, and unto the roof. Slowly, I lifted one of my arms I'd curled around myself upwards, covering my eyes with a paw. I held back my hot tears then, not wishing to shed them. But despite my efforts, a few fell, for him…and for myself. For now, I understood what it was like, to be pushed away. It was like being struck, only not physically. Sadness and rejection mingled, filling one's chest, making them wonder why; causing them to ask themselves what they'd done wrong, if anything at all...

It hurt terribly…

Had it pained Mewtwo this badly, when I had done so to him? So many times had I turned the comfort of others away, holding my agony inside, where it slowly began to kill me. So this is what it felt like, to be on the receiving end of that. To be shoved away, tossed aside, in another creature's grief…

Part of me didn't understand why I felt the way I did. But from what I'd seen, what Mewtwo had just done, made me feel my sorrow and hurt was appropriate. I curled up in my bed then, hardly bothering to pull on my cloak before I did… Lying there, a heartfelt, wistful thought came to me, one in which I spoke aloud…

(Mewtwo…I wish…) I began to whisper quietly, but momentarily found I couldn't murmur the words. I continued however, finishing the statement, in a soft voice.

I took a small, shaky breath, (I wish you wouldn't push _me_ away…)

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Pain…agony…sorrow tenfold and more. The feeling of being ripped apart on the inside would not cease, as the minutes passed by. The desire to scream, to howl, had never been greater for me. But even if I did, the feelings that tore at me would not end…

Amber…sweet Amber. How could I have forgotten her, even when made to? She had taught me so much…about the sun; the moon; the stars; of words; and pokemon and people. She had showed me her home city; the sunset; and the night and day, on each side of that twilight. She had taught me who I was…

More importantly however, she taught me that I had the capability of friendship, of love…that my heart could hold those things. For as a child, I had loved her as I would a dearest friend. I had the capacity to feel such a heartfelt emotion…and it was not an illusion to justify physical want. As a child, I could not even grasp the concept of such a thing. It was real…and not ridiculous in the least, as I had believed. But how it hurt!

And to add to that, as she'd disappeared, left me alone in the dark, I had found myself _crying_! I had shed tears…an ability I'd never thought I was capable of. And now, with the memory of her revealed to me, of when we'd played, spoken, and parted, (the latter not being of our own will) those same tears were threatening to fall. As my throat constricted painfully, my form shaking with held back sobs, I shut my eyes tightly. No…I would NOT weep! She didn't wish for me to cry for her…she'd wanted me to enjoy life.

For in her eyes, life was wonderful.

I gave a wry laugh at that, and faced the moon above, gazing at it in a mix of anger and sorrow. For how could life be wonderful, when a person such as her was taken from it? Amber had never been able to grow up, as I had. She would never experience things beyond her few years of childhood... I cursed then, at the world, at her. Because even with these memories given back to me, could I find closure about her? Yes, I had grieved; I _still_ grieved… But would peace in mind, in _heart_, ever come to me?

Perhaps…and yet, still…

(_Why_?) I asked the moonlight, wishing to know the reason she'd been taken from me.

…But, as usual, I received no answer…

0 0 0

Author's Note: Wow…I'm surprised. Somehow, I managed to miss getting all sad about Amber in the memory, and all againsty afterwards. Eh-heh…it's difficult, to write about something that happened like that from an observers point of view, and carry sorrow in it…especially since Neva wouldn't have experienced confusion since she knew what was going to happen.

I'm very paranoid now. I don't know how well the next part of this story will be handled. I have plans of course. Many, many ideas, and phrases, ect. But the next chapter will be a big turning point thing, and I don't want to screw up! Hee…I hope I've led up with enough stuff to make things believable.

Just a note, I'm planning on starting another Mewtwo series. It will not be in anyone's POV, I don't believe, but it should be enjoyable nonetheless. I've had ideas for it in my head since about the time I was half way to this point, and have been eager to start. So do look out for "Angelic Shadows" on my bio in weeks to come. I'm still in the process of writing the lengthy prologue, but it should be completed soon.

Well, see ya' for now!

0 0 0

Kirya, sobbing: So sad!

Mewtwo: (Who's the baby now?)

Kirya: Oh shut up, you were almost crying too! In the fic no less!

Morgan: (You people are such wimps. The girl died, so what?)

Kirya: Oh, don't give me that crap! Your little bathroom break was less than subtle!

Morgan: (…Observant little…witch aren't you?)

Neva: (Nice save…)

Kirya: Like hell it was…icy cat creature, why don't you go there?

Morgan: (I don't like the heat. Besides, I'm neutral, believe it or not. Not good enough to go to heaven, or bad enough to go to hell.)

Kirya: Uh-huh…sure.

Morgan: (It's true!)

Kirya: When pigs fly!

_As a joke, Mewtwo uses his power to lift and zoom a Spoink around the room in midair._

_The two stare in shock._

Kirya: Okay…you win Morgan.

Morgan: (Told you so…)

0 0 0


	44. Leave of the Rose

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. At chapter 44, that should be so obvious. Nor do I own DHT's "Listen to Your Heart" (when I heard this song though I was like "Perfect!" for this chapter).**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken a long while. School, while giving us surprisingly little to do, is taking up most of my time. That, and I had to get Angelic Shadows posted.

Please, go and take a look at the prologue. There are a few mistakes I've caught, but I think I've made a good start! Enjoy that and this chapter, okay?

Beekiller-Johanna from Finland – (Hands tissue) No, Neva is not in Angelic Shadows. That Mewtwo fic, which is up now as I've said, is completely unrelated to the Trilogy (name suggestions people! Please!).

Eitak Renmus – Well, I know you haven't really made this known, but I looked on your art again, just going through stuff…and found your "Mother and Baby" picture. I have to say, it's quite adorable! When you get the fic you're thinking about up, the one that it's based on, let me know! I'd be quite interested in reading it (smiles). Though, I do have a question for you concerning your pictures. _How_ do you get the colors like that, so solid and stuff? (Cries) I know close to nothing about digital art and I'm losing hope fast! Help? Please?

Random Reader – I hope this chapter is as good as you're expecting!

0 0 0

**Chapter 44:**

**Neva's POV**

There are many types of pain…

I'd experienced most of them. My scars and personality were proof of that. But in that experience, I knew well, which hurt the most. It was emotional pain…because even though bodily agony could usually mold the will and soul into whatever it pleased, that type could be far more destructive. It could make a person afraid to get near to another; or desire to draw anyone, it mattered not whom, far too close for comfort. It could turn a good person evil, and make an impure pure. Life, in its agony, could give startling twists, at times leaving others behind, and making one go on alone….

I suppose that, in a nutshell, as humans put it, was why this had happened. My own feelings of anguish had forced me into this decision. Still…I was sorry I'd chosen this path….

Because loneliness, as well as pain, could be destroying.…

0 0 0

_Several days earlier.…_

**Mewtwo's POV**

Silence…sometimes I longed for it… But at other times, like now, I cursed it for its cruelty. It was not as though I expected a response to the unanswerable question I'd asked. After all, it was not as if I had a hope to receive a reply from the humans' imaginary god. But still, the lacks of words, of reasons, made me feel bitter, matching the cold of the darkness around me.…

In the next few hours, my emotions continued to wash over me, unceasing, as my mind recalled the child who'd caused me so much agony and joy. Whenever it seemed they would be settled, to be soothed, her image would surface. A ghost of innocence and joy, trapped in the sea of pain and despair her death had plunged me into. My Amber…gone, forever, into an abyss that most living cannot spy into. Into the shadows of death, which were so impenetrable, even to the most powerful of beings…even to a creature of darkness like me.

Thinking about her, despite how it hurt, seemed so seductive. Like drugged honey…sweet, enticing…poisoning. Sapping away at my strength, my will…killing a part of me. Realizing that, I attempted to break away from my thoughts on the dead, upon Amber. For truly, like tears, what purpose could dwelling on her memory serve? I could not help the girl, no matter what action I might wish to take. After all…she had passed from this world long ago. As powerful as I was, that fact could never be altered.

So…in all honesty then, should I not be more concerned with those whom lived, who shared my world of shadows and moonlight with me? With the one who had aided me, in bringing back the little I had left of the girl; even though I'd had my misgivings?

After how harsh I had been to her, should I not be worried for Neva?

Though I had no desire to do such, I recalled my actions and shouts, in my mind and out. I'd treated her horribly…that was undeniable. I may have been upset, and still very much was, but that did not excuse my actions. She had only been trying to help me…and had succeeded in doing so. And I had repaid her by yelling at her.…

However, I could not fully say my actions hadn't been justified. My way of dealing with grief was different from hers. All I had wished was for some time alone, to think and sort through my emotions…. And yet, she had refused to stop trying to approach me, with the desire to console me. I did not need that…I had no use for someone to lie, to say that things would be all right. For that was impossible…because Amber would never return to life.…

Still…Neva had wished only to give me some comfort, in my distress, as I had with her numerous times. Her small touches, her attempts in speaking with me, only showed how much she evidently cared about my well-being. At the very least, I should apologize for treating her so coldly, and perhaps give her an explanation for my actions. Did she not deserve that, at least, for everything she had done for me this night?

Breathing out a sigh, I unclenched my paws, hoping to release any feelings of sadness and anger that stirred in my heart. For a brief moment, they seemed somewhat soothed, giving me a sense of calm, of peace. This gladdened me…for I had no desire to invoke any sort of pain in Neva…even though it was likely I already had….

Silently, I turned my back on the neon lights of the city, stepping over to the attic entrance. For a moment, I hesitated, before dismissing my doubts to the light of the coming sun. I pushed aside the black material, entering the dimly lit room.…

…And found her asleep. It was the first thing I observed as I walked over to her bed, where she lay. Under her cloak, her sides rose and fell with her steady breathing, though her aura…was erratic. She was feeling deeply hurt, an emotion not tranquilized by the flow of dreams. I immediately felt a pang of quilt, sensing that. How I wished I could go back and explain to her, why I had not desired her presence right then, instead of casting her aside so cruelly.

I sat down beside her quietly, not wanting to wake her. She was curled up defensively almost, as though more afraid than sad. I slowly reached out a paw, touching her cheek gently. Unlike other times, I doubted I would reprimand myself later for this act. During our time together, such small signs of affection (some of which were far more intimate than others), had become increasingly common. This was no different than one of those tiny displays…save that she wouldn't be aware of it.

I whispered my regret then, even though I knew there to be but a slim chance of her hearing, (I'm sorry Neva…I did not mean to hurt you.…) I sighed, lifting my head to gaze at the ceiling, withdrawing my hand, (I would never intend that….)

…I suddenly became aware of the fact that we weren't alone. My gaze turned to the stairway, seeing Kirya standing there. She had an odd expression on her face, one in which I could not fully identify. My eyes swept over the rest of her, taking note. As was usual, she was wearing blue jeans, her pokemon upon her belt. She was also sporting a jacket that appeared to be made of brown leather, the collar somewhat hidden by her blond hair. And contrary to the fall weather, her white shirt underneath was thin and hugging; not seeming to be very warm in whole. Yet, in all, her choice in clothes reflected her style in every way.

Still, the necklace that hung around her neck was the thing that struck me most. It was proof of the ties that bound us together, of what we had been through. Her amber eyes, as well, seemed to reflect that.…

We remained silent for a moment, before Kirya took a breath, speaking up, "…We need to talk."

I stood, gazing at her for a moment, then nodded.

We walked out of the room soundlessly, and unto the roof, having no desire to awaken our companion from her sleep. The seriousness I sensed coming from Kirya, radiating darkly from her deep pink aura, made it clear that she was not in her usual joking, jolly mood. I wondered then, how much she had seen. Or what it was she desired to speak of, before the dawn.…

Around the corner of the entrance, we stood near the metal rail. Kirya, as she leaned against the cold steel, her hands griping it firmly, seemed to be forming the words to say to me. After a few more moments passed, I turned to face the city, observing the movements. Fallen leaves and crumpled paper both moved intermittently along the streets, in the wind of the passing cars. Various pokemon and humans darted between buildings, going to destinations known only to them. A plane, blinking far, far above, soared at a quick pace, through the black sky as it began to melt away into gold…. Otherwise, the city was relatively calm in the hours just before the morning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kirya turn to face me.

"…You've changed Mewtwo." She announced suddenly.

My eyes darted to hers, (What do you mean?) I demanded an answer. This had not been what I'd expected to discuss….

She gave me a small smile, "Don't take it the wrong way! It's not as if it's a bad thing. If you look at how you were before, this is actually quite an improvement."

My eyes narrowed at her, (What are you talking about? …Explain yourself!)

She stared at me then, "…Oh come on Mewtwo; surely you've noticed?"

('Noticed' what?)

Kirya, from the look she gave me, evidently found what I was said to be unbelievable. I could peer into her mind, discover what she was thinking, if I wished. However, I did not. Soon enough, I knew, she would make claims to support her opinion, as though we were in a debate. I was certain I could give my own reasons to contradict her thoughts. After all, _I _was the topic of this conversation…and who knew me, better than myself?

As she stated one of her beliefs, her eyes glinted, "For one thing, you're not against touching anymore. When I first met you, you weren't really all that comfortable with it. But now, you'll even hug someone if you think that'll make them feel better."

This caught me off guard for a moment. And, much to my displeasure, I found I couldn't negate the truth in her words, (…Only when that person is a friend.) I stated then, my argument against this point weak.

She nodded, "And that's another thing. You used to be quite closed off. Your attitude when we were trying to get Shaddra back was to get rid of me ASAP. No-don't try to deny it!" she cut me off as I attempted to put a word in.

Then she smiled, further irritating me, "But now that's different. You'll let people get close to you…and you don't hide your caring emotions any longer either."

I did not want to believe her. This idea she had, that I'd transformed into a more open, affectionate person, was not welcome. While I understood that this was not a weak trait, I did not wish it to be something I had. After all, those whom I cared for, the ones I revealed that to…they usually ended up harmed in some way….

Kirya looked out at the city then, continuing on, despite how I wished she would cease, "So, while you may not think it, _I _believe you've transformed into a better person. A year ago, if someone had asked me if I'd thought you'd be able to love someone, I would've honestly said no. You just didn't seem the type. Now however…" she trialed off quietly.

…_This_, I realized, had been the whole point of the conversation...

She did not have to continue, for me to understand what she was saying now. In truth, all her words leading up to this had not been truly necessary. For I had already accepted that fact earlier in the night. However, there was an unspoken statement in her words. Because not only did she believe that I could love, but was already _in love._…

Could she…be correct?

No! It was completely impossible. My heart might know how to love someone through friendship, but romantically? The answer to that question was simply 'no'. How could I, being an unnatural creature, made from science, and not an amorous union, carry that ability? It wasn't possible; I knew that well! As should Kirya….

…And yet, even as I denied that thought…a small part of me, a traitor to my mind and psyche….

Did not believe that to be the truth.

My gaze swept over the human again, the one who had placed me into this inner struggle. Kirya…was a strange, yet wondrous person. She was someone who found the good in everything, even when circumstances were at their most dire. Her attitude also made it seem as though she would gladly conquer any challenge, to do what's right, as anyone with a good heart would.

And oddly, she feared almost nothing in existence...not even I. Instead, she accepted what I was, and viewed me to be something more than the shadow I thought myself to be. She could spy things in me that others, even I, were oblivious to. And perhaps most importantly of all, she could make me, someone so difficult to invoke joy in, genuinely laugh and smile….

She was…_like Amber_, in those ways. Sincere, and so sweetly innocent, in the same moment.… I cared for her deeply; despite the risk she could pose to me…despite that fact that she was human….

For those reasons, I could not lie to her.

I turned my face away from her probing gaze, accepting the inescapable fact. As she turned to me again, I responded to her words, (…I know that I am capable of feeling love for another Kirya.… You do not need to tell me so.)

0 0 0

_Not long afterwards…_

**Neva's POV**

I awoke suddenly, a feeling of dread settled in my stomach, an emotion I'd rarely felt in recent times. I could scarcely remember my dreams, and thus wasn't aware of why such a feeling was present in me. Looking around, I saw nothing foreboding in the attic room that supported it. So…why did I feel like something horrible had happened, or was going to occur? Were my emotions, from what had happened earlier in the night, making me paranoid?

As I recalled the contents of that heart-retching hour, I curled my arms around myself, feeling incredibly cold. The memory of Amber still clung to my mind, like a blanket of coarse snow, causing me to shiver. That had been such a nightmare…. Fragmented dreams simply couldn't compare to that event…at least not most of them. Shivering again, I looked around once more, seeing that my companion, Mewtwo, was nowhere in sight.

Was he…still outside?

Through the usually covered exit I could see the beginning of morning approaching, though shadows still stretched across the sky. I stood, wondering what to do. Should I go out and attempt to talk to him? In doing so, I would risk being yelled at again…. And that thought was enough to make me want to crawl back into the safety of my bed. And yet…even if I might find myself hurting again, I needed to do something. At the very least, I could remind him he needed to get inside before the sun rose.

As I slipped out of the warmth of the attic, my eyes swept the area, not spying him. Had he gone for a flight? My blood red eyes scanned the sky then, not seeing his form dart in and out of the varying lights. I walked slowly, continuing to search for my companion. But there was no sign of him. Everything seemed quiet…peaceful almost. The silence around me was broken however as I approached another side of the roof.

…I heard voices….

"…Oh…but you know that's not what I meant Mewtwo. What about Neva? Don't you love her?"

I stopped short of turning around the corner, stifling a gasp at those words with a paw; and quickly leaned against the brick wall. Instinctively, I didn't wish to be seen. As the question asked rolled over in my mind multiple times, I found an array of emotions mounting in my stomach. Curiosity, surprise, a deep need to hear the answer.… In my shock at the inquiry, it took me a moment to identify the voice as Kirya's.

I knew I'd just walked in on what was surely a private conversation. And despite an inner voice telling me it was wrong to stay and listen, I did so anyways, hiding within the shadows. This, after all, was about me, partially. I didn't take into account, that either way, Mewtwo's answer would change every relationship in our little group, which we all held dear.…

I listened intently for his deep voice, which came after a few moments, (…No….)

My eyes widened, my breath not coming. I felt as though I'd been punched hard in the stomach…. I curled my arms around myself, feeling ill, and bit my lower lip, shutting my gaze tightly, that one word ringing in my ears. 'No'…. He'd said 'no'…. It was a crushing proclamation, one that seemed to numb my awareness of what was going on. However, I still heard Mewtwo faintly as he continued, even though I warned myself to leave…even when my mind was scrambling to find an answer to why this fact had hit me so severely.

(But in the event that I did, I very much doubt that emotion would be returned. After all, who, in all honesty, could ever love a being such as myself?) He questioned, to both Kirya and himself.

I expected the teenager to remain silence, or console him in some way. It was who she was…giving assurances when needed, comforting others in their sorrow or stress. She was a guide, to both him and me, and a dear friend too. She had always seemed closer to Mewtwo however…which would be expected, after all the time they'd shared, after what they'd been through….

How she responded then, shouldn't have shocked me. However, it did...and it as only one of the feelings I felt, among the many, at her words.

Her voice was quiet, nervous…making what she said terribly endearing and undeniably true, "…Well…I could. And I _do_."

_Wh-what? Oh god no!_

How-how would Mewtwo respond to this? Did he-did he return those feelings? Going over the memories I had of the two together, the fondness carried in Mewtwo words as he wrote and spoke of her, the answer seemed perfectly clear. But I had no desire to believe it. It wasn't acceptable to me…it simply wasn't!

I listened intently for his reply, not knowing what it was I wished to hear from him. A part of me refused to reveal that secret, even to me. In my worry, I couldn't be angry with myself for that. It was impossible…. My ears strained to hear Mewtwo had to say to this….

There was a pause, (…Kirya…I-)

His voice was very suddenly cut off. Seeing as how he was telepathic, there shouldn't have been a cause for this. After all, he didn't use his mouth to talk! So I could think of no explanation, save that something unexpected had occurred in that moment. Something that affected him enough to make him cease speaking. Despite my already avalanching emotions and thoughts, I made myself look around the corner.…

Only to see something that shattered me.

_o o o _

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah…._

_o o o_

They…were sharing a kiss.

Kirya and Mewtwo…were kissing.

Everything inside of me rebelled against what I was seeing, my heart and mind alike. Still, as much as I desired to, I could not pry my wide-eyed gaze away from the image. Kirya, standing on her tiptoes to reach the clone, leaning against him fully, her hands on his shoulders…. Mewtwo, at first, seemed utterly shocked, but then silently relaxing, closing his eyes like her, accepting what was happening. Slowly, I spied as he wrapped his arms around her firmly, resting his paws on the small of her back.… In the time I watched them, under the dark gold and black sky, they did not break away. In fact, they seemed perfectly content….

…Happy….

My heart seemed to splinter into a thousand tiny pieces then, like a crystal crushed under a heavy stone. I could almost hear it breaking. It wouldn't shock me, if they looked my way at the sound. And I probably wouldn't have cared if they did. What I was gazing at caused me more pain than I would have ever believed possible….

_No…no, no, NO!_

I whirled back around the corner, leaning heavily upon the cold stone. I didn't bother to pick myself up as I slid down the rough wall…. My insides felt as though they were being twisted, and then ripped out, leaving me with a cold emptiness that I couldn't escape from. That void was soon filled with a devastating sorrow and grief, leaving me almost unable to breathe. I stared up at the fading stars above, feeling hot tears stream down my face.…

(No.…) I whispered; quiet enough that even I scarcely heard myself….

_o o o _

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven, turns too dark..._

_o o o_

It seemed impossible, but it had to be true….

...He loved her….

…He may not have said it, but his actions now made in perfectly clear. For didn't they speak louder than words? The events of the night struck me fully then, like a car wishing to break the rest of me. He had not accepted the comfort I'd offered…he had ignored my attempts to sooth the pain he'd felt earlier. But now, even when that agony was surely still present, he fully allowed Kirya the closeness he'd denied me. This, more than anything else, proved the horrible fact, of whom the clone cherished….

The thought was more than I could stand.…

I stood and ran back into the attic, retreating from the soft cries I heard, not caring if they picked up on my presence. As I headed quickly towards my bed, I tripped, lying on the cold wood of the floor. I didn't bother to get up…there wasn't a point in doing so. To me, nothing truly mattered anymore.… I only continued to sob, curling up into a ball. My emotions and memories clashed, not giving me an ounce of relief. I couldn't think clearly, except…whenever I closed my eyes, I saw them. Together... And seeing the like that only reminded me of the sorrow and pain that continued to fill me, becoming almost overwhelming.…

How couldn't I have seen this coming…? They'd know each other for so long…a good while before Mewtwo and I had met. And the way they'd joked, argued…the way they'd smiled and gazed at each other.… It had been so incredibly obvious! Why had I been blind to this before now? _WHY?_

Somehow, I got to my bed, and tried to find comfort in the blankets, so warm and caressing.… But they no longer seemed soft to me. They only felt coarse and suffocating. I sat up, burying my face in my arms, drawing my knees up. Feeling my tears rolling down my cheeks, chilling my form as they wet it, I raised my face, watching as they fell upon my paws, which were held in front of me. Why…?

Why did they have to be together…? Why did their being that way hurt me so…? Why did I feel as though I'd been betrayed? By him? By her? And why, _why_, _WHY_…

(Why am I crying? DAMN IT _WHY_?) I whispered hoarsely, it coming out as more of a hiss….

_o o o _

_Listen to your heart, _

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, _

_There's nothing else you can do…._

_o o o _

…Not long afterwards, I heard Kirya and Mewtwo begin to come in.… I buried my face in my blankets, not wishing them to see it was tear-streaked. I also hid my aura, wanting to scream at them, but only pretended to be asleep... I could do nothing else.…

For no matter what action I might take, I could not change them.…

Very soon, Kirya was gone…but Mewtwo and all of my pain remained. The clone was quick to go to sleep, the eventful night having tired him. As an hour passed, then another, and the sun rose into the sky, I waited until I was certain he was truly wandering in his dreamscape. Then, I rose, a decision in my mind made…. It was probably rash, cowardly…but….

I…I could not stay here any longer… Despite the danger that presented itself, I had to leave.

I fleetly grabbed a small sheet of paper, writing a quick note. I made sure to set a bowl on its edge, not wishing it to be carried off by a gust of wind that managed to enter the room. I just…I didn't want them to worry about me….

I looked over at Mewtwo. My shattered heart felt as though it were begin liquefied now, into overflowing sorrow, coming out through the form of tears…. He…he was my angel…but also the source of my agony. I felt warm, wet drops run down my cheeks as I looked at him, but closed my eyes to stop them from falling…only to see the image of the kiss flash in my mind.

It was the reason I was going…it both horrified me and tore at me. I'd felt a pang of disgust while seeing it…but now I could not feel that. Because it wasn't wrong. Not if they cared for each other so deeply, that they had to express themselves like that. They had a right to be happy….

But…I couldn't be here, to witness what would happen because of their decision.… I may have gained strength while staying here…but it was nowhere near enough now…. How could I remain, when what I'd seen would haunt me, torture me? Was even a glimmer of happiness worth that agony?

(I'm sorry.…) I whispered to my companion as I knelt down beside him, touching his cheek gently, a tear falling on his face. I quickly stood.…

And walked away….

_o o o _

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart, _

_Before, you tell him goodbye.…_

_o o o _

0 0 0

_A few hours later.…_

**Mewtwo's POV**

_(Something is…wrong….)_

_Gazing at the large, full moon, hanging within the dark sky in front of me, it was the most certain of thoughts that crossed my mind. Feeling something brush against my toes, my amethyst gaze traveled down, seeing the wind blowing crimson petals towards the golden, silvery orb. They sparkled with…tears? I did not know if that was the case…but they left a sweet, crisp scent in the air, as they flew across the flat stone I stood upon. I watched as they floated down the cliff edge, not ten feet away. Something in the darkness moved though, besides them. A ghost figure… Amber…? But no…that was not the child…._

…_Neva?_

_She gazed at me for a brief moment, before fading into the black, the whirlwind of glittering rose petals vanishing with her. The moon as well disappeared, leaving me alone, in the consuming shadows. Closing my eyes, I felt the ground beneath my feet slowly give…and unconcerned, I began to fall…._

_Indeed…something was very wrong…._

Slowly, unbidden, my eyes opened, gazing unfocused upon the shadowy, dusty ceiling above. For a few moments, I lay within my bed, no true thoughts lingering in my mind, save that something was not right. But what…?

The cool wind, blowing through the attic entrance, chilled me, though made the chimes I'd put up so long ago sound with clear, crystal notes. Occasionally, in the golden rays of sunlight that managed to billow in with the breeze, a stray dry leaf would find its way inside. I watched one, pure red, a color that reminded me of the roses within my dreams, land in Neva's _empty_ bed….

_o o o _

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah…._

_o o o _

Seeing this, I sat up, the coil in my stomach, a snake of ominous peace, twisting into one of uncertainty. She was not there.… Where was she? I rose to my feet, suddenly feeling terribly empty, cold, as though something I treasured had been lost to me. However, what that was would not become clear for several more moments.

Seeing a flicker of movement to my left, I gazed over at the table, wondering what it could be. Identifying it to be a small piece of paper, I crossed to it silently, picking it up, and brought it to my face to read what it stated. Seeing it to be Neva's scrawl, I partially expected it to be a message saying she'd gone out for a walk, into the fresh autumn air.

However, as that ideal was proved incredibly false, I felt ice fill my stomach.

(No….) I whispered in horror and shock, unbelieving, my paw slightly shaking, while the rest of my felt frozen, paralyzed.

This could not be…. My eyes widened as I reread the words upon it, repeatedly, trying to find something to disprove it as a fake. As some sort of cruel joke. However, there was no doubt, as I cast my senses out. Neva was not here…in fact…I couldn't sense her at all!

As her words ran through my head again, I noticed her sorrow at her decision, but also the firmness of it. I could not grasp the idea of…of her departure. It had come with no true warning, too unexpected and quick! Confusion and dismay made it difficult for me to think, to understand why. Time seemed to stop for me, though precious seconds still passed. Seconds, in which she traveled farther and farther away…. A harsh, guilt-filled thought clouded my mind then, wondering if it was the reason she had concluded that it would be for the better if she left….

Had she taken it farther than I'd meant, when I'd stated for her to 'leave me alone'?

_o o o_

_They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems,_

_The feeling of belonging, to your dreams…._

_o o o _

Was it my fault? Had I driven her away? I felt myself begin to crumple inside, the shadows of sorrow and despair blinding me. Until the bell tolled with the ending of the hour, I stood there, unable to act. The sound however awoke me from my thoughts, reminding me of the present. My fists clenched, the note being crushed in my paw.

No…I refused to accept this! We could not part on some tiny message! I quickly swooped over to the numerous shelves, grabbing a cloak from one. Pulling it on hurriedly, desperation began to beat back any negative feelings I held. I had to find her, to speak with her! Silently, I teleported to the alleyway below, despite the fact that I despised it. My only luck, my only hope, was that Neva had not left yet. Without the option of flight, there was a slight chance she might still be within the city. I might be able to find her, before she slipped away. Like water through my paws, leaving only a damp cold, the memory of her….

I searched for her aura then, hoping deeply for even a faint trace, a whisper of her…. For a few long minutes, seeming to last an eternity, I found not even a wisp. Neva appeared to be hiding herself, not wishing for me to follow. However, I could not obey her wishes in this case. Just once, before she vanished into the outside world, away from me, I needed to see her….

Perhaps, if I managed to catch her, I could alter her reasoning…and make her stay.

I almost laughed wryly at myself, for thinking such foolish concept. For I could do no such thing…her destiny was her own to create after all. Who was I, to try to interfere? Did I believe I held some sort of hold on her? Did I believe that the bond we shared, so fragile, would be strong enough to make her wish to remain, when she had clearly decided it best if we parted? I had thought upon this scenario before! And had I not told myself firmly, that I wouldn't do anything to intervene in her life? To try would be terribly wrong of me…I knew that well. And yet.…

I did not want her to go.

(Neva!) I shouted, aiming it at her mind only, wherever she was.…

_o o o _

_Listen to you heart, _

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to you heart, _

_There's nothing else you can do.…_

_o o o _

Even though I received no answer, I continued to call. Very soon, I had to restrain myself from howling with the frustration of it. The idea, that my last memory with her would be her injured expression, the hurt in her words…. Of her sleeping, holding the deep emotional pain she felt inside…. It was intolerable, to know that I had caused her that agony, and hadn't been able to make things right. If I did not find her now, I might never get that chance. After all…I had no inkling as to when I'd see her again. The fact was, we might never again meet, knowing how cruel life and fate could be.

That thought was something I revolted against fiercely, not wishing even to image it. I might have Kirya, dear Kirya…but Neva was the only other member of my race that I'd ever known! And I could hardly bear the idea, of being alone again.…

_o o o _

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart.…_

_o o o_

Racing past a number of buildings and people, it all became a blur to me, this dire search. Little mattered, not even my secrecy, to achieve the goal I strived for, to find her. That, in itself, should have made me aware how dearly I cared for the female feline…however, it was a truth I was not yet ready for, and would only deny if it rose up….

Then, miraculously, I caught a trace of the aura I had been so needful in seeking. It was only a tiny wisp, but recognizing it sent a nearly staggering amount of joy and relief through me. As I ran on, the trail grew steadily stronger, as Neva let her defensives down, thinking it safe, being so far from the church. It shocked me, the profound hurt that lingered in the signature, the potency of her pain. But it was not something I could think on then…the desire to reach her had grown too great.

Continuing to run, my eyes raked over the streets, looking for her. She was near…I could feel more than sense that. However, spying something, I impulsively skidded to a halt near a booth at the edge of the road. Buying one of the many items, I continued on, leaving the elderly woman behind, who stood, confused, behind the counter…. I went onwards, startling a number of people with my inhuman speed. Suddenly though, I saw the edge of a cloak vanishing around a corner, and shouted again.

(Neva stop!)

_o o o_

…_Before, you tell him goodbye..._

_o o o _

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

I froze as I heard a very familiar, deep voice call out to me from behind. God no…how had he found me so quickly? I-I didn't want to see him now! Why couldn't Mewtwo have simply slept the day away, giving me a chance to leave without having to actually face him? Curses!

My anger was quickly replaced by sadness though, at his presence. He shouldn't have run after me…there was no true purpose. He couldn't change my mind…and his being here would only make me hurt more than I already was. Even though that didn't seem entirely possible….

(Neva….)

I didn't answer him, just wishing to stay silent. It gave me a sense of security, doing so. If I didn't talk, then I wouldn't shout. And if I shouted, everything I'd seen, everything I'd felt and was still feeling, would come pouring out. I didn't wish him to know what was going on, not only in my mind, but in my heart as well. For those reasons, I didn't want to talk to him….

…But.…

(…Did you come to stop me?) I asked quietly, not turning around to face him.

A few moments passed, in which I watched several colored leaves fall, like my emotions and soul….

When Mewtwo did answer, his voice seemed relieved, surprisingly, at my voice, though still serious, (…No. Leaving is your decision alone to make; and I won't interfere with what you choose to do.)

(Oh…) I could think of nothing else to say to that. I was grateful, but also…disappointed…?

_o o o _

_And there are voices that want to be heard._

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words…._

_o o o _

Mewtwo didn't allow the slight silence between us last long, (…But I must ask…why? Was it how I shouted at you, or-)

I shook my head, turning around after a moment, (It's not that…I just…have to sort through a few things, that's all.) I told truthfully, even though it wasn't even the 'tip of the iceberg' that had made me decide this.

As I expected, he took it well, hiding whatever emotions he was feeling right then, (I see…and you cannot do that here?)

Was that a tone of hopefulness or accusation in his voice? (No, I can't.)

There was an uncomfortable, long, soundless pause at that, neither of us knowing what to say.… Various vehicles zoomed along the road, passing us by. Leaves, of various sizes and hues, floated on the breeze…. Yet, as busy as things were, not one person passed us by. Oddly, here, on this sidewalk, we were alone…. This was…all right, by me….

Suddenly, Mewtwo pulled something out of his sleeve, holding it delicately, (This is for you Neva…call it a parting gift if you will.)

My eyes widened as I recognized the flower, deeply surprised, a flood of various emotions racing through me. Confusion, joy, sorrow, amazement…. Why would he be giving me this? Did he not know what it stood for? I took it gingerly, not wishing to be pricked….

_o o o_

_The scent of magic, _

_The beauty that's been,_

_When love was wilder, than the wind…._

_o o o _

I silently ran a finger up the stem of the plant, feeling the sharp thorns, and silently caressed the soft crimson petals, like velvet, in a paw. The smell was sweet, crisp…in all; it was a perfect flower, to me. And while I had few favorite things in this world, that beautiful thing immediately became my most treasured one.… I held it firmly in my grip then, not intending to ever lose it; even though I knew it would die in a few short days.…

I gazed up at his face in confusion, seeing his eyes within the shadows of his hood, (I don't understand.… It's beautiful, but…why?)

He smiled softly, (You are very much like that rose Neva. It reminds me of you in a number of ways…. It seemed appropriate.) He stated.

_So…you don't mean any of the emotions implied in giving someone a single, red rose.…_

Ignoring that thought, I looked at him in question, (How so?)

He laughed, a shockingly pleasant sound to me, (I think I'll allow you to figure that out for yourself.)

_Well that's not fair!_

Then again, recalling everything, so many things weren't….

(You jerk…how am I supposed to know a thing that goes on in your mind?) I asked, my voice not able to carry mock anger. Instead, it came out soft and fond.

Mewtwo seemed amused at this, (For one thing, you've been there. And I would like to think that the bond we share, allows us to understand each other fairly well.)

I didn't know how to respond to that statement. It was sweet but…he was also using a rather soft, tender tone. The one he'd used on Kirya a number of times…. It confused me, making me wish to ask why he spoke to me like that. I…was not her. But maybe that was not the point in its usage. Perhaps he just cared for me enough, so that he didn't wish me to go.

Seeing his composure, I mentally nodded. Yes…that was it. He wanted me to stay…. And seeing this only made me want nothing more than to accept that, to remain.

But what relevance would that serve? I would get no true relief from the pain I was feeling…and every day, even if they tried to hide it, Kirya's and Mewtwo's newfound relationship would torment me. It would tear me up inside, slowly killing me.… No…a moment of comfort, as I'd thought before, was not worth that.

My decision had been made…and now, without anything more to say, I was forced to stick to it, (Mewtwo I'm…I'm sorry, but I have to go.…)

_o o o _

_Listen to you're your heart, _

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to you heart, _

_There's nothing else you can do…._

_o o o_

His joyful expression faded, though he didn't seem to want to allow himself to show sorrow. He refused to meet my eyes, instead turning his face away from mine. I held the rose in my paw tighter, wishing he wouldn't do that.

(Mewtwo…Mewtwo look at me.) I ordered gently.

He did so, rather reluctantly.

(Thank you….) I murmured out all of the sudden, taking a step closer to him.

(…For the rose?) He asked, apparently confused, even though I couldn't see his face terribly well now.

I let out a breath, (Not just that…but also for not trying to make me stay…and for everything else you've done for me. I'll never understand why you helped me, but I'm deeply grateful for it. You have my thanks, for that.)

Then, shocking myself, I silently leaned upwards, intending on kissing him on the cheek….

And my luck turned it into a kiss on the side of the mouth.

Going down, I tried to ignore the stunned look I got. I began to back away, intending to leave, that complete. Very suddenly though, I didn't find myself standing alone anymore, but being embraced. I tensed with confusion, not expecting this, but silently hugged Mewtwo back gently. I…I found I didn't wish to let go.… I knew well however, that I had no say in the matter. I would have to release him…. But…for now….

I found myself inquiring his motive, in doing this, (Mewtwo, what-)

He interrupted me quietly, (What you just said and did…you make it seem as though you'll never return.… That is why...)

…_You're right about that…._

Deep down, I didn't intend to come back. It killed me to admit that to myself, but it was another part of my decision. To see him again, after this…it would be too painful. And ultimately, if I came back, I would stay…and have to live each day with the agony that plagued me now. A hurt I didn't understand fully, or know my reason for feeling it, even thought I knew its source….

_o o o _

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why…._

_o o o_

…And yet…I contradicted myself, something I cursed myself for. But hearing his tone of voice, so sad…how couldn't I say it? (…Mewtwo…I'll come back. I promise.…)

He gave a small, sorrowful smile as that, (…I will hold you to your word on that, my friend….)

He released me gently, pulling away. Once again, an uneasy silence surrounded us, enveloping us like the autumn air. I could hear traces of conversation threading through the sound of vehicles speeding by, the wind in the trees…. Smells of flowers, car fumes, stands full of various foods, among some things, gave a tang to the crisp scent of fall.

Even in my cloak, it was chilly…for winter was quickly approaching. I was heading out into the world under the worst of circumstances, at the worst time. I only hoped that, in the end, I would be able to find happiness elsewhere, peace… And perhaps, if I'd managed to discover the strength to do so, I might return to this place, this haven, as he wished….

Mewtwo remained silent as I began to walk away, not saying a farewell. I wasn't sure whether this lack of words should hurt me or not, but as I headed towards the woods, I tried to push away all my feelings, wondering what to do….

(Neva….) Mewtwo suddenly called to me quietly, causing me to halt, (If your journey includes finding out more of your past, of what happened to your sister, head east…but I beg you to be careful, if you chose that path. If something happened to you…I….) he trailed off, not finishing, even though I hoped that he would….

_o o o _

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before, you tell him goodbye…._

_o o o_

He went on after a moment, (Just tread cautiously. You would be deeply missed, in the event that you did not return here.)

I didn't look back at him, (Don't worry about me…I'll be fine.)

He sighed, (That had best be true….) I heard him whisper, not knowing whether I was supposed to hear that or not.

Louder, he said two words, one my name, to confirm our paths were separating, (…Farewell, Neva.)

_o o o_

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm…._

_o o o _

(Farewell….) I replied; then reluctantly, I added more words to that, managing to keep the bitterness out of my voice, (And…do give Kirya my goodbye too, would you?)

(I'll do that.)

Not looking back, I continued to move away from him, but began to run as the seconds past. The urgency I suddenly felt, to get as far away as I could, countered my reluctance to leave more than sufficiently. I passed quickly out of the world or cement and metal I'd come to know, and into the realm of nature, which I'd only once dreamed…. When I finally did look back, I saw that Mewtwo was still there, gazing at me, a doll-sized figure from the distance I'd placed between us.…

_o o o_

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart.…_

_o o o_

I turned away, not finding myself capable of staring back at him. I continued to run, until only the tops of the tallest skyscrapers in the city could be seen above the treetops. Even then, I didn't stop. Why should I, after all? The farther away I was, the calmer I seemed to feel…but.…

At the same time, my pain grew.…

I clutched the gift given to me, the rose, and continued onwards…having no idea where I was going.…

_o o o_

…_Before, you tell him goodbye…._

_o o o _

0 0 0

_Several hours later, at Marissa Stoneson's Steelport Residence…._

"What the hell do you mean, 'she's gone'?" Questioned Marissa at the top of her lungs, trying to keep her emotions under control, though didn't succeed in the least.

The employee sitting in front or her, she couldn't recall his name, stuttered a reply nervously, "Sh-she's gone m'lady. She must have left sometimes during the day, when none of us were watching the monitors."

One would have to hand it to the man. Even in the face of someone who was billowing out white-hot rage, his boss that could easily do more than just fire him, he managed to keep his head and tell the truth. Even though that honesty was incredibly pathetic…though everyone shared the fault in the mistake.

After all, the team had quickly learned that the felines were nocturnal. To watch them during the day made little sense, and gave the tired crew a chance to catch a few winks. So, when they'd found that the female cat was gone, they'd assumed the male and she had gone out for a time, since both were missing. Or perhaps the two of them were visiting the junior gym leader, in the hotel room she stayed at.

But when they checked, using the camera's they'd placed there, they found only the teenager present. And when No. 2 didn't come back with the male, and didn't appear for the next few hours, they'd begun to grow more and more worried. Now, a good while afterwards, they had guessed at what'd happened. The fact was that No. 2 didn't seem to be coming back at all! Though, if she did, it would be a great relief to many.

Still, that wish did not help current circumstances.

"Are you honestly telling me that you can't find her? That you lost the creature that took months to track down?" at the group's nods, Marissa bristled, but hissed another question at them, "Do you at least have an idea of where she's going?"

They all seemed more than reluctant to reply.…

"N-no.…" answered one waveringly.

This knowledge made the dam in Marissa, that had kept her fury at them at bay, break, "YOU USELESS-"

She shouted an insult that the others hadn't a clue she'd known, making them flinch among the most common of reactions. Without warning, she threw herself at the manager of the imbeciles who'd lost the clone, wanting nothing more then to beat the tar out of him. He'd been responsible for supervising the albino; he was in charge of the team with that job! It was his fault…all his fault….

She managed to get in a rather savage blow before she felt arms going around her waist firmly, pulling her away. She shouted another curse, thrashing to get away, venting out her fury at them all, in words and attempts to strike them. As Aaron hauled her away, setting her down roughly, he took her shoulders, shaking them hard.

"What is the matter with you?" he nearly yelled, not being able to believe what she'd just done. He'd known she was becoming rather obsessed, but for her to assault another.…

Marissa suddenly seemed to come to her senses then, as her anger began to fade when she looked into his silver eyes. So cool…and yet confused and fierce. As her mind replayed what had happened in the last few moments, she quickly looked over to the man she'd attacked, seeing that he had a broken, bleeding nose. It was perfectly fixable however.…

Still, she looked at the man in horror. She'd been furious yes, and still was. They'd lost No. 2 after all! They had to start at damnable square one all over again. But…she hurt her employee. Though inflicting pain and harsh words on others wasn't unknown to her, for her to have done that, because of a reasonable mistake….

"Marissa?" asked Aaron again, his voice seeming distant.…

What had she done?

"Marissa, what do you want us to do now? They're waiting for your orders." He continued after a few minutes.

She found her voice then, speaking quietly, "Take Jered to the hospital to fix that nose of his…give him a pain killer, while you're at it. And as for No. 2…she has to come back eventually. She _has _too…."

Aaron nodded, leaving her to give out these commands, assuming correctly that they would stay and continue to watch. Perhaps they would find something to use against No. 2 when the time came. But for now…one thought dominated Marissa's mind, repeating itself over and over again.…

_What have I done? _

0 0 0

Author's Note: I'll bet none of you were expecting that. **Review** please!

Also, this…chapter…was…hard! Very quick, but difficult!

I have never been more thoroughly frustrated with a single 'episode'. To get things correct in proportion, to get the emotions right…by god I hope it was as good as some were expecting!

By the way, if anyone's confused or stunned at what I just did, please don't complain. This is a rather sharp turning point in the story, and a necessary one. Anyway, for those bewildered, things will be explained more completely in the future. Though, in the chapter that happens, something else rather momentous also occurs. At least in two certain people's relationship….

(Coughs) Um…zipping lips now. Do note that this story is not even close to ending yet. There's a good several more chapter to go. I'm not trying to drag this out either!

Okay, I'll not talk now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

0 0 0

Morgan: (Huh…that was fast. Don't you think so?)

_Sees the others looking absolutely horrified._

Morgan: (What's wrong with you three?)

Kirya: I'm-I'm going to be sick! WiseAbsol just had me kiss a pokemon! Ugh-!

_Runs out of the room._

Mewtwo: (…I'm thoroughly disgusted. She is shamelessly twisting my character-)

WiseAbsol: I am not! This just proves that the characters in my muses, YOU guys, are a lot different than you are in my story!

Mewtwo: (Still…why would you make me kiss that girl?)

WiseAbsol: THAT incident will be made clearer later! You're supposed to feel like you've missed something! I put it right before Neva's POV that time had passed.

Neva: (Yes, speaking of which, why are you entitling me to die?)

WiseAbsol: Huh?

Neva: (I can already imagine it. MSIRE finds me, kills me, Mewtwo and Kirya find my mangled body and grieve for a bit, and then they end up living happily ever after. The end.)

WiseAbsol: You have got to be joking…I wouldn't do such a thing. That would be so sick!

_Neva makes me recall earlier chapters…._

WiseAbsol, bitterly: I'm not twisted…it was necessary. For character development and stuff.…

Neva: (I'm sure….)

WiseAbsol: Oh shut up miss crybaby!

Neva: (….)

Morgan: (Oh yes, that's right! You got weepy a lot this time. It's so interesting to see how you won't even admit your feelings to yourself when it's so obvious!)

Neva, grumpily: (How would you know a thing about what I feel?)

Morgan: (Well, it was in your POV.)

_Neva grumbles something and stomps away…._

Morgan: (Well, you'd best get started on the next chapter!)

WiseAbsol: Yep! Least everyone, save you, is going to participate in planning my very drawn out, painful death.

_Starts typing away…._

0 0 0


	45. Heartbreak Resurrection

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did, there'd be another Mewtwo for our favorite philosopher to relate to, Misty would be back and she'd be with Ash, and other stuff would happen that doesn't seem likely now. There, I'm done. **

0 0 0

Author's Note: This chapter was not an easy one to put together. And with such limited time on my hands, writing it took way longer than I would've liked (I prefer getting things done in a shot, then revising the heck out of it).

Also, for a name for this story, there are a few ideas, but I'd like more. Until this story is near the end, I'm open to more suggestions. I've a few, which I'll share.

Live, Lies, and Love – suggested by Mai-danishgirl

The Amber Maelstrom of Moonlight – suggested by ImJesseTR

Lunar Roses – suggested by ?

Winter Roses and Phoenix Wings – suggested by ?

The latter two were actually ideas I've had, but I'm not sure if I like the last one. I'm trying to find something that fits, which is why I've decided to keep things open until near the finish, so people can give me ideas based on their overall impressions, not just what I have so far.

Anyways, responses to reviews:

The Arbiter – You flatter me. Thank you for your kind words!

ImJesseTR – I'm glad to hear your views on this relationship matter. I know of course where all this is going, but as much as I want to say something I must keep my mouth shut (which completely sucks). I also am fond of LOST by the way (I was jumping up and down practically from one of the episode a few weeks back…god I love that show!). And as for the project, I'm glad you're still thinking on it. It's an honor, really. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it's a bit…odd).

Eitak Renmus – (Gives nervous laugh.) What you said about Photoshop…right over my head! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I look forward to when you post your story. And you shouldn't be worried…not many people you actually, personally know, are going to read it (which is my main phobia above flames). Just have fun with it!

Mousewolf – Ah, I'm so sorry. Please don't be broken hearted, that's Neva's job right now (as will become clear. Seeing as how much this is going to hurt, as some of the implications of her actions sink in). But the kiss did happen. I can't give you comfort in saying otherwise.

Random Reader – Eh-heh, your review certainly didn't seem a minority, at least not in my views. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, no matter how bittersweet. And thank you for the congrats. It's odd to think it's been a year! And, by the way, thank you for defending me against Mewtwo. It wasn't truly necessary, but you have my thanks. And don't worry, no matter the pressure, I'll not yield to what others want. I've already had my plans laid out a long time ago. So thank you.

Mewtwo – Ahem…well, thank you for listening to RR and ceasing your…complaining. I do hope you continue to read though. You might just be happy with what happens.

Miyuutsuu – I'm in a state of shock. The fact that you've read all my work, or nearly all of it, is quite a surprise. But a delighting one. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm also happy that you've decided to continue your own work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nolaquen265 – Another surprise. It's always nice when people who've been following your fic rise up from "lurking". And seeing as how you've been here for about a year; that would place you pretty close to when I started this. Save Random Reader, I think you're one of the few you've stayed with me all this time. I believe I lost a majority of the others awhile back (though others have taken their place, surprisingly). Well, I thank you for your kind words and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Well, here it is, Chapter 45 (wow….)!

0 0 0

**Chapter 45:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

_I lay in my bed, my nest of various soft cloths, trying to think of some reasonable motivation to rise. However, as the minutes passed, none came to mind. Somehow, in Neva's absence, things seem colder, hollow…. The fact that she would not be there, in the coming days, still had yet to fully penetrate my mind. Perhaps that was because I had no desire to allow myself to accept the fact that she was gone…and that she would not return for quite some time to come. Hadn't her eyes told me that? Her actions, the sorrowful peck she'd given my so briefly? Like a butterfly's wing, so soft, yet so quick to vanish? So different from Kirya's…._

_As though summoned by that thought, I heard a pounding that symbolized the human coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes…she did not know yet. That Neva had left… How would she react, when learning it? Would she be upset, dismayed? Horrified? Would she feel even an ounce of what now ate away at me inside? I could not be certain, and braced myself for her arrival, and the emotions she would bring._

_As she climbed up the last few steps, she saw my expression, so dull and dim, and stopped, concern flashing across her face, "Mewtwo? Hey…what's wrong?"_

_She set her pack down, coming to sit beside me. I remained silent, not wishing to say the words. For saying them would confirm what had occurred, make it undeniably true. Perhaps it had been but a twisted dream of loss. Maybe Neva would be soon to follow the teenager up the stairs, with no desire to depart within her mind. But a part of me laughed cruelly from the depths of my dark heart, mocking me for such thoughts. Because I knew very well, even if I wanted to deny it, what the real truth was. My eyes watched as Kirya looked around the room, seeming to understand that something was amiss. That something horrible had passed, to leave me like this…._

"_Mewtwo…where's Neva?" Kirya asked hesitantly, understanding silently that she stumbled upon the source of the issue, though I'd given her no indication as such._

_(…Gone. She left, a few hours ago.) I told her in monotone, closing my eyes for a moment. I sounded dreary, tired…as though I'd been on the losing side of a long, drawn out fight. _

_Perhaps that was so…for I'd lost her. No, even worse, I had allowed Neva to leave, without resisting her decision in any way. But how could I have forced her to remain…? What right would I have had to make my friend stay, to go against her in such a way?_

_To make her a prisoner? _

_Kirya's widening gaze brought me out of my shadowy thoughts, "What-what do you mean 'she left'?" she questioned loudly._

_I gazed into her amber eyes, seeing that she knew exactly what I meant. However, she did not wish to accept it. She, like I, craved denial. But even though we yearned to reject what had happened, it would not change the facts. I could see her rebellion inside though, and understood I had to spell it out for her._

_(She said there were things she had to sort through. And that she couldn't do so here… So, she left. And I doubt she'll be coming back anytime in the near future….) I answered quietly. _

_It was beginning to fully come through now, Neva's absence…and it caused me so much pain. Because the cold void of loneliness inside me, which had for so long been filled these past several months, was now empty and growing. Consuming me…like a leech that suckled away at any happiness I'd managed to gain…._

_It seemed again that…I was alone…._

"_Oh…Mewtwo…"_

_The girl, unconcerned with how it would appear, wrapped her arms around me gently, holding me close. I could feel, by her erratic breathing, that she was holding back sobs, for both her and me. Sighing, I closed my eyes, embracing her back firmly; finding comfort in this small act. As her head rested against my shoulder, I caught a sweet, comforting scent on her skin and hair…. It was milky, mingled with the crisp, sharp smell of the winter air. Like the ice cream that she'd once made me try. Oh, how warming the memory. That…and she was so now, in this moment._

_And most definitely there._

_No…perhaps I was not alone. At least, with her, I could find some joy, a ray of sunlight in the darkness that I so dwelled within. That I could not forget…for Kirya was my stone, a sense of normality in my otherwise maelstrom like world. For now, at least, her comfort and warmth was all I needed. Hopefully, in her presence, I could go on, and together we could find some form of happiness and peace…._

_But…for how long, would it last?_

A few weeks had passed since Neva's departure…. Kirya's close presence, her caring, continued to drive me, though things seemed to, ever so slowly, begin to decline. I could do little to stop it…save go about my life as I had before Neva had appeared. Rescuing and healing those whom needed my assistance, even though they felt wary of me. I could hear a faint twittering sound now, coming from around the couch, where one of the pokemon slept. In Neva's company, I'd forgotten about the duty I'd placed upon myself, to help others in need. I wondered how long it would be, before I again forgot, in my sorrow….

As the thought of the albino again stirred in my mind, now bringing bittersweet memories, I closed my eyes, trying to imagine her. What she was doing. How she was. But all I could see was her retreating form, distancing herself from me. My paws clenched; a ripple of hurt coursing through me. But there was nothing I could do; no path I could take, to bring her back. Only Neva herself could do that, return. Still….

(Neva…where are you now?) I wondered aloud.

But this was another question, in which I received no answer….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV **

I walked within a bare forest, the trees reaching up to the sky; like skeletal, lost souls to the heavens. The world all around seemed white, the air above covered in a blanket of gray clouds, the sun only a pale splotch through them. I shivered as the wind moaned its plaintive cry, the freezing air cutting through my thin cloak and fur. It was so cold…so very cold….

Then again, I felt no warmer inside. In fact, since I'd left, I'd only felt as though I were made of ice. Ice that cracked and shattered continuously, healing itself with only with the poison of once happy memories of warmth and light. I was in pain…agony of the emotional type. And no matter how I tried, my mind could not sort out the cause. There was little I could do, except continue to trod eastwards through the snow, clutching the rose I'd been given in my paw tightly.

The flower was lasting an unusually long time. Perhaps Mewtwo had done something to it…or the world had frozen it, preserving its dark beauty. Or maybe I was simply willing it to live, and it allowed me that one treasure, giving me what I wished. All of those ideas seemed partially insane…but I did not recognize that fact.

As night fell I stopped, my breath a small cloud of white. The moisture of it was quick to freeze in the winter world. This season had fallen upon me faster than I'd expected, matching my mood almost perfectly. Save that it rarely stormed…the wind only whistled bitterly, kicking up small, pale whirlwinds of crystal dust. I shivered again, my body otherwise growing numb. I was so, so cold….

I shook my head of the fog in my mind, determined to fight it. I didn't have what I sought yet, and so, I wouldn't allow myself the option of freezing to death. I slowly curled up under the bows of a pine trees, resting in the warm needles. But it wouldn't be enough I knew…I needed a flame.

I quickly went back outside, digging around to find some branches and brush. They were all wet however…and even when pulling down some from trees, I was out of luck. Nonetheless, I dragged them to the large conifer, determined to try to make a use of them. I quickly dug a little hole, clearing away the extra needles, and the surrounded the tiny spot with stones to keep the fire I intended to make from spreading. I rather wished not to be burned alive…experience in such injuries made it clear that such a thing would be a very painful death.

I quickly set my gatherings in the place I'd set up, and began to rub a couple of the sticks together furiously. It seemed in vain though, trying to make something that even remotely resembled a flicker of flame. When I accepted that that wouldn't work, I attempted instead to make a spark with two stones. But even as I succeeded, the kindling didn't catch. I nearly growled with frustration…for it was no use. Wet wood wouldn't allow for fire. I would simply have to try to make this place into as much of a shelter as I could, and hope that in the morning I would awaken. Again…. I closed my eyes in silent defeat….

"Dour?" a voice asked curiously, "Need help?"

I opened my eyes with a jolt, finding a pack of Houndour and Houndoom standing at the edge of the branches, looking in at me. As the memory of being attacked by one of their kind came to mind, I felt a ripple of wariness clench my stomach unpleasantly. But desperation and the low temperature made my fears appear irrational. Besides, they seemed honest enough…and their eyes didn't shine with anything alike to menace.

(Yes.) I nodded.

The small group came in, gathering about, and I watched in relief as they dried the timber I'd managed to drag here and lit it. As the warmth washed over me, I sighed, staring into the flames. I thanked them quietly, glad of their aid. I might very well have frozen otherwise. But still, their kindness seemed odd to me. Why had they helped me? I was, though I couldn't use my powers except when I was in deep need of them (and even then they were so eluding), a psychic. And also, I was of no species known to most others.

"Houndour?" the first asked me, seemingly the alpha pup, "Is something wrong?"

(…I'm…uncertain. Other pokemon are usually so edgy around me. And yet, without thought, you give me help. It's something I can scarcely understand.) I explained.

"Houndoom, doom. Hound, houndoom." One of the elder dogs stood, coming closer. From the way the pup respectively stood back, I guessed him to be the leader of the pack, "It's simply that we've made it our duty to see that the other pokemon in this area are well, wanderer. There are too few of us here as it is… And after the humans that sweep through here each year, we grow even scarcer. We must do what we can, to see that the balance of things remains, after they have gone."

I understood well, from these recent weeks, what he was talking about. The relationship between prey and predator, in life and death. If there was none of one or the other, the way of nature would be thrown off…and disaster would follow. In this world, it was a deeply essential thing. So, that was why they were helping me. To ensure that such a fragile act remained in play. But one soul didn't seem worth it. And oh, if he only knew the truth. That I was no creature of nature, and thus shouldn't be included in their work of charity. But perhaps they already knew that….

"Doom, doom." The leader continued more lightly, "That; and my son wanted to take a better look at you. You're of the likes we've never seen before!"

I gave a weak smile of that, (Most haven't.) So, the child who'd asked if I needed aid was this alpha's son. A pup's curiosity made things begin to make sense.

"Houndoom," he stated after a time, "My love was also wondering about your rose. Do you have a mate somewhere, whom gave it to you?"

I looked away from, him, feeling the small amount of enjoyment I had when speaking to these creatures, dim, (No…he has someone else who he cares more deeply for. This was but a parting gift.) I said, holding the flower up to my face. I let the petals rest against my lips, feeling wistful… For what though?

Another Houndoom suddenly stood up, female, "Houndoom?" she asked then, "But you wish that were different?"

As I watched the male nuzzle her, I felt a small ache of pain burst then fade inside. Like a tiny explosion in my chest. I tried to shake the longing feeling that began to grow, (No, not at all. It isn't like that.) I denied what she was inferring. After all, I didn't love Mewtwo. I cared for him...but love? No, that couldn't be….

"Hound, Houndoom," she suddenly said, amused, "You may say that, but your eyes and heart speak differently."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. I didn't want to argue about this…. Instead, I watched as they began to curl up by the flames, my eyes darting to the other members of the pack. There were two other pups, another son and a daughter. There was also a male and female delta, seemingly close, but in a playful, sibling manner. And, lastly, there was the omega, lying a bit away from them. One of his silver horns had been broken in half. He was permanently damaged, scarred…like I.

I felt a part of me connect with him, and motioned for him to come closer. His eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at the leader for silent approval. I saw the alpha male nod, and somewhat submissively, he came to my side, lying down. I calmly placed a paw on his back, stroking his head and spine gently. His ears gave a small twitch of pleasure, and he quietly closed his eyes, seeming content with this strange action. He was not unsettled by the fact that I was an outsider, that I didn't truly know him.

And yet, I knew was it was like to be at the bottom. As a prisoner, as the freak and weakling, I too, knew the place in which he was in. But I sensed overall that this was a close family, an attached pack. At least he was being treated far better than I had even been in his place.

I looked up at the leader a little while later, asking him a quiet question. Over the crackle of the flames, yet not loud enough to awaken those sleeping, I inquired; (Did you truly wish to aid me, or did you simply need a place to stay for the night, out of the wind and snow?)

"Houndoom," he replied, only opening one red eye to gaze into the two of mine, "Both, wanderer."

(I see.) I accepted that, curling my arms around my legs and leaning closer to the fire, (Please then, could you tell me something? I'm looking for a place once called MSIRE. It's supposed to be in ruins now but…I have to see for myself.)

After Mewtwo had suggested it, I knew it to be my best course of action. Dangerous yes, but something I nonetheless needed to do. After all, somewhere, in the back of my mind, it had always bothered me. Why my sister had saved me, what had happened to her. And so many other questions, about myself, that could only be answered there. As the Houndoom opened his other eye and bared his teeth for a moment, I wondered if I'd asked the wrong question. Then, he gave the equivalent to a wolf sigh, a huff, and answered.

"Houndoom, doom," He told me. "The place you speak of is indeed destroyed. Though why you'd wish to go there is beyond me…. However, if it's directions you need, I'll still give them to you."

"Houndoom, houndoom doom. " He continued, "MSIRE, or where MSIRE used to be, is about a week's journey from here, due east. You're on the right path, but it'd be better if you follow the river a bit from here. In the morning, I'll show it to you. And traveling beside it would also make your journey easier."

I smiled in relief, (Thank you…that'd be so helpful.) It would also give me a better source of water than eating snow. Speaking of which, I was rather hungry…I couldn't recall the last time I'd eaten anything that resembled food on this little pilgrimage.

"Doom…" the dog cracked a wolfish smile as he heard my stomach growl, "And I'll also show you where to find some snowberry bushes while I'm at it. They're the only things that really grow this time of year."

I smiled again at him, and exhaled a relieved breath. Suddenly, I felt so much more relaxed and secure. I quietly wished him a good rest and curled up in the pine needles with the omega, deeply thankful for the warmth of my cloak. For several peaceful hours, the pack and I slept, and dreamed….

I awoke to a howl, seeing the pack had awoken earlier than I had, and got up, recognizing that cry to be my wake up call. I rose; crawling out from under the tree, making sure the smoldering flame was out. I began to follow as the pack walked slowly through the forest, making sure I kept up with them. I gazed, soft-eyed, as the trio of pups played in the snow, thoroughly enjoying themselves. Soon though, they'd be too big to play….

The omega trod by my side, occasionally shooting off a shot of flame to aid the other adults in clearing away the snow and ice which slowed their progress. I watched as they briefly hunted a Stantler, and then continued on their way, knowing they would pick up the chase again later.

Very soon, we reached the river, seeing that it was frozen solid. At least, it appeared that way under the blanket of snow. It might be thin…and thus I decided it best not to walk on it, even though that would be easier than traveling along its bank. As the group left me, saying their goodbyes, I said farewell, starting on my way. As the leader had shown me when we'd traveled here, I found the pale teal colored bush, seeing the bright blue, almost white berries upon it. They were tiny, but with enough of them, they'd sustain me. I quickly filled my pockets, hoping they'd be sufficient. I did not wish to starve….

When I popped a few of the berries into my mouth, I grimaced at their sour flavor as I chewed. But I'd eaten far worse…I could bear a sharp bitter taste better than most. I continued to walk through the snow, eating, and tried to ignore how the chill stung my feet. A small part of me worried about frostbite. Oh well…what would happen would happen. I could take precautions to avoid such damage, but only that. I made my way back to the river's edge, gazing into a small, open spot of the ice, so much like a mirror, though littered with imperfections. My own, saddened image, stared back of me.

The alpha female had told me that, no matter how I tried to deny it, what I supposedly felt for Mewtwo shown through my traitorous eyes. They gave her a look into my heart, a place that I'd tried to shield for so long…and had failed to protect. Still, I couldn't comprehend my hurt, even though all the inferences were there if I allowed myself to think on them. Reluctantly, I let my mind wander to old memories, as I began to walk east….

The flashed in my head rapidly, the various emotions within them altering as quickly as the pictures. They contained, for the most part, Mewtwo, and now bittersweet times. How he'd always been so benevolent and kind, unless I'd provoked him into being otherwise. How deep his thoughts ran, how attractive that feature was on him. His personality, his soul, matched his outer appearance, so handsome to me….

There were times in which I would look over my shoulder recently, expecting to see him there, watching over my like the guardian angel he was. It always saddened me to find myself alone…. And at nights, I sometimes longed to hear his voice, so melodious and deep. To feel his touch, so soft and gentle…. How I wanted him to be here, with me now….

Suddenly, I stopped walking, my eyes growing wide. That…that couldn't be what I wished for. That Houndoom couldn't have been correct. I didn't want something different with him, something more than the tender friendship we already shared. She had to be mistaken; surely, what she'd said had been some falsehood, a lie?

But no…what I'd just been thinking, the memories I'd rifled through, made something I'd been denying so irreversibly true. It began to rise up in my mind, the actual word for the emotion taking shape. I didn't want to accept it though, nor did I want it. For the very idea hurt far too much, making my heart wish to cease beating if only to kill the ache. Still, for the first time, my phrases, so fond and revealing when concerning him, struck me. They confirmed what I wished to fight against. For, even now, I viewed him as an angel…_my_ angel…._my Mewtwo_.

I began to sink into the ground, leaning back heavily against a cold, rough tree trunk. My breathing grew ragged, as the realization, so incredibly obvious, fully hit. Crystal drops began to slip down my face, seeming to freeze as they did. The rose in my paw pricked my fingers hard as I tightened my grip on it, feeling warm blood begin to flow, mingling with my salty tears. How could I have missed something like this? It was even clearer now than the relationship between my two closest companions.

How could my heart have kept something like this from me, for so very long? How could it, when it had been necessary for me to know? Why had it not tell me the truth about why I was hurting so? That this pain had been spawned because I…I….

Loved him.

I'd fallen in love with Mewtwo.

As I admitted that to myself, confessing it, my tears come faster, rolling down my cheeks in a swift flow. My heart broke all over again, my soul being knocked from its safe perch and left to fall into the dark. When-how had this happened? And why? Why did I have to fall for someone like him, who I could never have? How could I love someone who would never gaze at me with anything remotely close to these feelings that I harbored?

As the memory of Kirya and him came, I brought my knees up to my face, shutting my eyes tightly as I curled up into a ball. It shouldn't have been like that. Why-why could it not have been me, standing there with him? It was a selfish thought, yes, but I had to ask it. For there were so many signs, pointing that he might have loved me, if things had been even slightly different. The way he'd held me, spoke to me…the times of intimacy we'd shared, even if we hadn't realized it in those moments. Perhaps it had all been a lie, even if it was unintentional.

But what hurt me the most, was that I was nothing to him…nothing more than a friend he would miss. Where as I, when thinking of him, wished for so much more; and felt such deep agony, because I couldn't have him. Oh god, the unfairness of it was enough to tear me apart. I'd finally found someone whom I could trust, and love, that I _wanted to be with_…my match in all honesty. But…he already had his. And it wasn't I in the least. It was Kirya. Someone I could never compare to, no matter how I might try.

(No…no, no, NO! Why him? Why do I have to…love Mewtwo?) I gasped out, wanting an answer for the cruelty of the situation. But no one answered me, for no one could.

I felt myself begin to sink down into despair, a deep hopelessness filling my soul. As all the implications toppled down on me, it only further strengthened those feelings, making me want to curl up and fall into a thoughtless, emotionless sleep. Nothingness would feel sweet in comparison to this bombardment of feelings, so painful and yearning. For the first time in so long, I truly and utterly wished my life to end. Because this was a form of pain that I couldn't stand, one which threatened to push me over the edge. For though I'd loved Aaron, though he'd broken me too, it was nothing like this. How I'd cared for him ran nowhere near this deep. And it hurt nowhere near this much! This was an abyss that could contain so much joy and happiness…or so much sorrow and despair.

I wept, remaining there for an unfathomable amount of time. My tears and blood mixed, my heartbreak and bitterness making it unbearable. Sometimes, I wondered if death wouldn't be far more comforting than life. For in its agony, in love's agony, the void that presented itself seemed so seductive. Dully, not even realizing what I was doing, I began to head east again, towards my original destination. But I no longer cared what I would find. If MSIRE were there, I'd welcome their torture and promise of dying with open arms…because nothing, no physical pain, could hurt as much as this did. Nothing could make me suffer more….

It was a long and cold trail, devoid of life. But I hardly noticed, except mused that it matched me perfectly during this time. There were moments when I couldn't tell whether I was dreaming or waking, and I didn't care either way. This became even worse as I drew closer to where MSIRE was said to be, the snow seeming to change into ash. Soon, it disappeared altogether, leaving an almost barren landscape, had it not been for the trees. But they seemed to be menacing now, threatening to catch me, cut into my form with their piercing branches. I was trekking towards the place of my destruction, my suffering…and I didn't feel an ounce of fear. Only hopefulness that soon, perhaps, someone would end it. My meaningless life.

On what I supposed was the final day of my journey, the air around was of a contradicting light tone. I stopped as I saw a faint flash of blue, making me slowly turn. As it darted away, I followed it, taking whatever bait it had set out for me. In truth, it vaguely reminded me of my sister. Perhaps it was her…Morgan. Maybe….

I stopped in a clearing, looking up. Was that what I had seen? A faint azure sky? But no, that couldn't be, I thought. For I hadn't looked up at the heavens since I'd found out who held my heart…and unknowingly had torn it apart. My Mewtwo…. Hearing a soft voice from behind, I turned, gazing up dully at the figure there. She was likely just a figment of my weary mind. I wouldn't be surprised if I was hallucinating. After all, I hadn't eaten in days, or slept well in the least. Still, I was curious. Did she want me to continue?

But what if I didn't want to? Why not just lie down in the snow now, and let myself freeze to death? I'd be an ugly corpse I knew. However, it was supposed to be a more peaceful way to die…. Still, before I made that decision, I should try talking to this figment. After all….

She was my sister.

(Hello Morgan….) I murmured out quietly, almost stupidly, seeing her give me a distinctly irritated look.

('_Hello'? What the hell is wrong with you?_) She asked sharply, crossing her pale arms.

I decided to be a smartass, not caring if she yelled at me for it, (You're psychic, you should know! Where the hell have you been all this time? Why did you leave me all alone in Steelport?)

She gave me an uncharacteristically sad look, not angered by my outburst, (_You weren't alone…you had Mewtwo and Kirya. And I couldn't be near you…I'm dead after all._)

I laughed wryly at that, (Oh really? Well then, how am I talking to you? Or have I finally gone mad?)

She leaned down towards me suddenly in response, (_You aren't insane damn it! You're just drowning in self-pity. Stop being a drama-queen and snap out of it!_)

She tried to slap me, but her paw went right through me. I felt as though my face had hit by liquid nitrogen, freezing that area, but perhaps it was just the cold air. I looked at her, feeling so bitter. She…was a ghost. Because only something of a specter could travel through things like that.

(So…you actually have perished. Well you had no right to die you know. You should have lived! I was the weak one, the runt! I'd wanted death, pined for it. If anyone should be alive right now, it's you!) I stated, almost shouting at her.

She shook her head at me, (_No…you deserved life. You deserved happiness and the chance to love-_)

I interrupted her quickly, (And what good did that do…I've only been hurt worse! The very least you could have done was allow me to die without knowing this heartbreak! Now ending it seems even more attractive…) I trailed off, feeling so many negative things in that second.

Her eyes glinted with anger, (_Don't you dare do that! I died so you could live! And so did our creators! Don't you make our deaths in vain Neva! Or I swear I'll beat your ass in the afterlife!_)

I laughed. (The afterlife? Well then, that settles it! I'll die and you can go ahead and pound on me. At least I won't have to live with this pain.)

She came down to me, resting her cold paws against my face. She seemed so saddened by all that was going on, at my distress. Morgan, my sister, evidently cared about me enough that she didn't want me to become suicidal. To let me slip away and join her in sweet death….

(_Neva please…don't. Death isn't all that bad…but it sure isn't good either. Life, even in the most horrible of situations, no matter the pain, will always be better. Because as long as you live, there's always hope, the chance that things will get better. In death, there's none of that…it's empty.)_

To that, I remained silent. I did not believe her about the part on hope. But in the event that there was nothing on the other side, than it was exactly what I was looking for. Let me feel that release, if only to forget my heart here on Earth.

(_Sis…let me show you something._) Morgan suddenly whispered to me quietly, taking paw in her freezing one. Or rather, making the illusion that she could lead me somewhere.

I followed, letting this oddity, this dream take me where it wanted. Was this reality? Was it some trick of my tormented mind? Perhaps she was wrong about my state. Maybe insanity had been the only fate for me to have in this world. To experience pain, in all forms, and let the world see its harsh result. A shattered mind and heart, within a freak of a creature, a bastard child to this planet. I was the albino, the disabled, the creation, the demon, and the broken wanderer. In whole, I was chaos in a serene, scarred body. The purest form of loss and agony. Even though I was anything but angelic….

My sister led me out of the trees then. In front of us was nothing, save a barren wasteland, flat and desolate for the most part. As though it were the sight of an immense explosion, so awesomely powerful. The few trees near this area, on its edge, were burned and marked forever from the force that had done this. As the frigid wind blew, it moaned a pained cry, like the Earth crying out from a harsh blow. The dust, the pale tan dirt, was hurtful to the eyes.

I closed mine, before looking out again. Morgan drew me into the site further, the walk a lengthy and blank one. We came to the ruins though, finally. Though, in truth, there wasn't much there. A few piles of large stone bricks, twisted metal, and indents into the ground, where basements might have been. In all, nothing that made this area recognizable to me.

(What is this place?) I asked, even though I had my suspicions.

(_Isn't that obvious Neva? It's MSIRE…it's all that remains of the nightmare, the hell you had to go through_.)

(That's not true,) I corrected, almost uninterested in this, (MSIRE still exists. It still wants to hurt me, to use me.)

She sighed then, as though disappointed with my thoughts, (_No Neva. What I failed to destroy here is merely an echo of the organization. Nothing more. Don't you understand? No matter what happens, they can never threaten you with this place. They can never make you fear or hurt as much as they once did. MSIRE is gone Neva. You've no bindings to them anymore, save in your memories. If you let go of that…then I succeeded in what I wanted to do_.)

I gave her a lopsided grin, (And that was?)

(…_Freeing you_.)

I looked at her silently, contemplating that. It seemed such an odd thought. To be released of MSIRE forever, to be able to live my life as I wished. To never have to look over my shoulder again, in fear of them all. The fact was that my tormentors were gone, killed. My hell was obliterated. Suddenly, I jumped down into the deep ditch that represented the dungeon. Where I had once dwelled. Searching the vast area, I found what I was looking for swiftly. The cold, uncaring stone beneath my fingers was so familiar….

I could close my eyes, hear my silent screams, and smell my own blood on the ground. Indeed, there was the dark stain upon the floor, the only sign that I had ever been here previous. To find myself here again, after all this time, brought back so many horrid memories. I had returned to this place, to find the thing that still haunted my dreams to be nothing more than rubble, a fleeting reminiscence. Something I might get over and forget in time. A scar that might fade.

As my sister followed me down, I asked her a rather open-ended question, (Why?)

_(…Because I loved you, and still do. It took me until it was far too late to realize it, but it's something I can't deny. You're my sister, my twin, my blood. That I cared for you so deeply shouldn't be a surprise._) She stated quietly.

A small smile crossed my face, a little laugh escaping me, (How ironic…most, even I, considered you to be made of ice. There were only a few scarce times in which I believed otherwise. Still, even so, I always admired you, envied you. You had things in which I'd only dreamed of receiving. I don't know if I ever loved you though. Perhaps….)

(_It __doesn't truly matter to me, what you feel for me. Just that you keep going, continue to live._)

(But why should I? I have nothing anymore. Except for a wrecked heart and far too many questions.) I told her.

Morgan's face lit up, her eyes bright, (_I might be able to help you with at least one of those_.)

I gave her a look, (What do you mean?)

She led me over to a wreckage, the metal of it gleaming, ever so curled and twinned. It shown black from burns in most areas, like a charred crab. I couldn't recognize what it was, save that it had probably been a vehicle of some sort. I looked at my sister in question, confused.

She explained herself, (_This is all that remains of the helicopter the scientists used to try helping us escape. It was…taken out_.) She told, a flicker of anger and sadness entering her eyes, before she shook her head at the memory. (_Within it is a metal box, containing everything I managed to gather up about us, and then some. It should explain some things you've been wondering about these past several months_.)

'Months'? Had it truly only been a handful of months? By god, it seemed like a lifetime's worth of experiences and thoughts…. It seemed so long ago, the time when I'd dwelled inside MSIRE. So very long past….

I carefully crawled into the twisted crash, digging into the scraps and the otherwise sharp objects that got in my way. It took me a time, in which Morgan quietly supervised, until I found what she'd described. I looked at her in confirmation. She nodded. I lifted it from its resting place, dimly astounded that it hadn't been discovered earlier. I then brought it out of the remnants, and stood by my sister, opening it up.

I stared in shock for a brief moment, unable to believe what I was seeing. My paws gently, almost timidly, went over the soft, preserved fabric inside. So blue…so like her. The blanket she had given me… It had, somehow, survived all this time. I'd never imagined seeing it again, thinking it to be a thing lost so long ago. My one material possession in the world, saved. I scooped it up, bringing it to me. Apart from the ashen scent upon it, there was also…a faint smell of being in a doctor's office, so sanitary. I shivered at the recollections. And…there was Morgan's own pretty odor. Of lemons and the ocean…not like mine, of blood….

(You saved this?) I asked quietly.

She smiled genuinely, (_Consider it an heirloom of sorts. Now unwrap it_.)

Of course…the thing inside would contain all about our pasts. For a moment, I'd forgotten…. I did so gently, the feel of the fabric in my paws once more completely welcome. I would keep it, always…no matter how short I wished my life to be. Perhaps I would wrap it around myself as I died, a small cocoon of final comfort. As the object was revealed, I lifted it to my face delicately. A disk, in its protective case. Undamaged, miraculously enough! So, this would be the thing in which disclosed my existence to me, and hers. When the time came, I would learn everything. I gazed at it a few more moments, before slipping it carefully into my cloak beside my rose. I would have to be cautious…so incredibly cautious.

(So…that disk will tell me everything?) I asked solemnly.

She nodded, (_Yes…it fully recounts our lives in MSIRE, among some things. Plus of other projects…some that are still ongoing in some of the few remaining branch bases…._) her voice suddenly trailed off, as though deep in thought.

This was news to me. But did I truly want to know what secret things MSIRE still worked upon, even after all this time? Despite my state, I was nonetheless curious, (Like what?)

She kept her face calm, emotionless, (_Nothing that you have to be concerned with, at least not now. Most will be ended soon enough anyways…._)

She seemed honest, but…something was bothering her. Funny, but I actually cared about what it was in that moment, (Are you sure? Do you want to talk about something?)

She laughed, (_Neva…there are some things I wish I could tell you…but-_)

She suddenly stopped, becoming still. An expression I could decipher crossed her face, and she cursed under her breath, irritably. She gave me another look, seemingly reluctant to let me out of her sights. Hmmm…? What was wrong? What had made her curse so?

She gazed at me for a moment before speaking then, (_I have to go now Neva. Please, promise me something. Promise me you won't end your own life. You have a purpose, even if you can't see it. Promise me._)

Why? What point was there in swearing something I didn't wish? I would be okay with death…and yet.… I had something now, something that could answer many of my questions. For now, at least, I should live. After I had the knowledge I needed, perhaps then….

To soothe her, I swore what she wanted, (All right… I give you my word.)

She gave me a small nod, (_Good…on a lighter note, have you ever heard of Altomare?_)

I nodded, (Vaguely.)

(_Go there. There are some people there, which might be able to help you. That; and you need a vacation_.) Morgan stated bluntly, giving me a tiny smile.

Altomare…the island city in the Jhoto region. It was so far away, by the coast. Heading south, I'd be able to get to the ocean, and perhaps follow along it. But it would take an incredibly long time to get there…months. But I had nowhere else to go to from here. I would do it…for her.

I looked at my sister. My beautiful sister; seemingly made of sapphires. Even when she'd first appeared to me, she'd seem slightly transparent, pale. But now, she was fading visibly, like a fleeting dream. I gazed at her silently, trying not to be blinded by the brilliant light behind her. Vaguely, I wondered what that brightness was. The flames of hell, or the shinning of heaven. Or was it neither? Were there such places?

She began to turn away from me, and hesitated, (_And Neva…know that I'm sorry._)

I gave her a confused look, (For what?)

She didn't look at me directly, (_For many things…that disk will tell you most of them. My own words will make it more clarified but…there was something else too, not mentioned in them. Something that I did to you, unconsciously when we slept. The scientists never knew…and until I died, neither did I.)_

My bewilderment rose, (Morgan, what are you talking about?)

She bit her lower lip, (_You never did inquire upon the block in your mind did you?_)

This further confused me, (What? No. Mewt-) I chocked on his name before continuing, (…He said it was an emotional block. That I'd made it myself.)

She nodded, (_That's partially correct. But the truth is that it was an artificial block…and your feelings only reinforced its strength. Once, before you let your emotions do that, you used your abilities and managed to overcome it, while you were still a prisoner. You almost killed those humans…remember?)_

My stomach jerked sharply, as what she was saying began to sink in. I didn't want to believe her though, (Morgan…what exactly are you trying to tell me? That you…?) I let the question hang.

And again, she nodded, making me feel sick, the sinking feeling inside going into a full out plummet, (_Yes…I put up that block inside your mind, around your powers. I could sense you, just barely, in the time before we awoke. And what I sensed…it frightened me. You have an enormous amount of power Neva…even if you haven't been able to access it for the most part.)_

I found myself shaking, my ill feeling being replaced by absolute fury, (So you…you were the reason I was disabled? That I was treated like dirt? You-you were the reason I was tortured?) I asked with a quiet, controlled voice, not able to look at her.

A deeply pained expression crossed her face, as she heard this, (_Yes…and for that I don't expect to be forgiven. But…I am truly, deeply sorry Neva. I would never have intentionally done that to you. No matter how cold and harsh I was._)

I looked at her closely…and saw that she meant it. She hadn't consciously done anything to me. In fact, she healed me at times, gave me a chance for sweet release from the tormented life I'd been living. And in the end…she had saved me, at the expense of her own. I felt my anger subside…for no matter what she'd done to me, I could not hate her for it. For her actual soul had wanted a better life for me…and had given me it. Even if it seemed a pointless gesture now.

(But…you tried to bring me happiness nonetheless…so I forgive you anyways.) I found myself telling her after another moment, the words coming out reluctantly. However, they were true.

(_Thank you Neva_….)

She smiled then, her relief and disbelief showing. Gazing at her, I found I couldn't tell what the final verdict had been when concerning her fate in death. Had her wrongs, so numerous, made her into a demon…or had the good she'd done in the end, made up more than sufficiently for that? Was she an angel…or something else? Did it honestly matter to me, either way? Yes…for my mind, now, seemed to begin to take a hold again…to not wander, so uncertain.

She was vanishing fast now. I had little time left to ask. (Morgan…what exactly are you now? Tell me, before you leave.)

She shook her head, (_What happens to one after they die is of no concern to the living. Life and death, while they mingle, should never mix. But I suppose, what I've become, is a guide. That's all…._)

She gave me one last look before she disappeared, sapphire against ruby, (_Farewell Neva…I'll be seeing you._)

I stood there, for a long while, after she was gone. The entirety of what had just occurred played itself again in my mind. Was I insane? To see a dead person seemed thus. To speak with a guide to the living and deceased, seemed far too bizarre. Perhaps my mind had created her in this moment of my life to help me when I was in need. To give me a sense of twisted comfort as well. Maybe all the things she'd said came but from my imagination. Or maybe my mysterious abilities had begun to take root, secretly feeding my mind truths that I shouldn't be able to know. But, looking at the destroyed land, feeling the blanket over my shoulders, and the slight weight of the disk in my pocket, one thing seemed utterly clear.

My sister was gone…in her wake she'd left many things…but she was gone nonetheless.

(Farewell sister…) I whispered.

I was now truly alone. But I would do as she'd requested. I'd go to Altomare. I turned my back on the desolate place, the shadow of my past. Beginning to head south, the setting sun to my right soaked my fur with a tinge of its fiery colors. I wasn't a creature bound anymore, I realized. My life, whatever it was I chose to do with it, was my own. What I'd gone through no longer held unto me, despite how it sought to reach out to pull me back. The things unresolved would bother me, but no more.

I was free, carrying the weight of my experiences on my shoulders, baring the scars I'd been given. And within, I harbored the shattered remains of my heart. Morgan…Kirya…and Mewtwo…all had influenced my life in the past. All had carried me, at one point, or another.

But now it was time to stand on my own two feet, and walk.

It was time to start anew…like a phoenix, rising from the ashes….

0 0 0

Author's Note: …Wow…this turned out…different then I envisioned. But I like it.

Rebirth is a concept that repeats throughout this story, if you've noticed. The reference to the phoenix has been made before also, when concerning Neva. I found this to be a rather symbolic chapter, because it replayed much of what Morgan's last moments contained. The destroyed MSIRE, the thought of life beginning anew, and a release from the controlling, abusive grasp they'd both been caught in. A release which came out in the form of death, which was what Neva was thinking through a majority of this chapter. So, this has a lot of meaning to me (and to Neva of course), even if its true significance to the story plot is minimal.

I'll let you all view it the way you wish, and whether Morgan's presence was actually true. After all, it might all have been in Neva's head. On the sight of her sister's death, her mysterious psychic powers could be developing and gathering previously unknown information. Stuff that she shouldn't know. Or maybe Morgan actually was there. After all, it's her gravesite. Whose to say that she can't do a quick visit? Or maybe it's a combination of the two. I doubt I'll get very much into this subject, or try to tell what actually went on, or say something that could lead one belief to be stronger than another. I like the idea of this being left open to interpretation. Either way, you got to see a bit of Morgan again, whether she was real or not. This probably won't be the last time either.

Because even though I killed her, I so love her character!

Anyway, right now school's being an utter time-consuming (insert bad word). Not that I'm having any trouble, I'm sort of one of those people who're lucky enough to understand and get by well without having to put in that much effort. I just do my assignments and such, and I'm fine.

I also had a bit of a scare a little while ago. In fact, I almost had to put this fic and my other one on hiatus because of it. I was that upset. Apparently, the stuff that I'm getting into, the content of it, is not considered suitable for my age, according to my parents. They threatened to take away my computer privileges, and thus my access to my fics. However, as things simmered down, it became clear that I could still write my stories. I simply had to be careful of the content.

I think it was the sexual references (they weren't actually all that bad….) in the prologue of Angelic Shadows that upset them (they obviously haven't gotten very far in this fic). The bad part is that in that story, it'll get far "worse". In this fic too, there will also end up being two chapters with some vivid content in it (which is going to be very, very difficult to write and get past them. I may end up having to put both of my stories on hiatus for awhile until they get over it…which would take about a year… Which would really suck.). They should just be glad I don't view sex as some fun _past-time_. They should try viewing me by my maturity instead of my age when concerning some stuff.

Okay, well, I should get off that topic.

**By the time this is up Christmas will have likely passed. Still, this is my belated gift to you everyone! So, Happy Holidays!**

See ya' later folks. **Review please!**

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: It's the day after Christmas! Everyone having fun?

_Everyone groans._

Morgan: (Can I return this someplace?)

_Holds up one of her presents, a joking one from some twisted unknown person(s). _

Kirya: Where would you return a video of a cat being gutted?

Morgan: (Point taken.)

Kirya: Shouldn't we be talking about this new chapter?

Mewtwo: (We have been since WiseAbsol finished it.)

Kirya: In other words, we haven't talked about it at all, because she just got done.

WiseAbsol: So what's your take y'all?

Kirya: You're really screwing with Neva's head, and keep cropping up some very confusing issues.

Morgan: (On a lighter note, I can now tease Neva forever and ever about her lovelife.)

_Neva sulks, sitting away from the group._

Neva: (Shut up.)

Mewtwo: (I thought it was very cute.)

_Everyone stares at him._

Mewtwo: (I meant the utter chaos.)

Everyone: (Oh.) Uh-huh.

WiseAbsol: Geez, I guess I'm the only one in the Christmas spirit this year, aren't I?

Morgan, snorts: (Yeah, and you had to watch a bunch of X-mas movies to get that way.)

_I sweatdrop. Shadow, Morgan's cat, is now climbing up the Christmas tree, celebrates his first birthday by eating a light bulb._

_Sound and smell of electrified kitty rises in the air._

_Shadow, fur frizzy and even blacker, pounces to Morgan's shoulder, meowing pitifully._

Morgan: (Your own fault fluffball.)

_Goes to get drunk from leftover eggnog and hopefully kiss some poor bastard under the mistletoe. Hell, Christmas is two sided. One where you're so very happy, the other where you're utterly depressed. Thank god for presents and the paid vacation. And the pretty, but annoying lights. _

Mewtwo: (My thoughts exactly.)

Kirya, snorts: I'll bet.

0 0 0


	46. Broken Heaven

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own Neva, Kirya, and the rest of the OC's.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long! This is ridiculous. Months to put up another chapter? And not even an exciting one? Damn it all!

(WiseAbsol is going through her own drama right now. She is also busy and tired, and wants to strangle her school principle, but will only end up twisting the feathers out of her pillow. Most of all, she's angry with herself for taking this fricken long to update! And why is she referring to herself in third person? She doesn't know.)

Okay, just a warning to you all, I don't consider this one of my better chapters. It was more a transitional one than anything else, and overall, long and somewhat boring. And a bit rushed almost to add…. However, some important things do happen here! Such as, you get to find out what Neva's powers really are (winks). I would have revised more, but then I realized that making it longer wasn't helping at all. I figured I'd best update before I lose you guys. After all this time, you really deserve to know what happens next. And that I haven't died (sweatdrops).

And a big thanks to Mewtwo, Miyuutsuu, Random Reader, ImJesseTR, Mousewolf, Beekiller-Johanna from Finland, Felis Domesticus, Lil Espeh, and Antauri, for reviewing my last chapter. Replies were sent out to those who logged in.

Anyhow, chapter 46 is finally here! Read and enjoy!

0 0 0

**Chapter 46: **

**Neva's POV**

The sea is a wonderful thing. The smell of salt and seaweed, in the cool morning air, was a refreshing thing after over a month of walking within the forests. I sighed as the cold waves lapped against my tired feet, letting my hood down. The mist around me was cover enough from the eyes of the humans in their passing cars. In reaching the coast after so long, I felt the urge to shout out at the sky, to let the sun know I'd made it this far. But the atmosphere was a thick blanket above me, almost suffocating, threatening to muffle any attempt I made to speak. That was fine however…for the longest, most difficult part of my journey seemed over. At least now I could travel through the soft sand, which would better keep me warm than the pine needles I'd slept in countless times lately.

When I'd neared civilization, I'd received a number of rides from concerned drivers, and had taken the bus with the little money I'd found in the deep pockets of my cloak. Like always, my nature insured that I'd proceeded with extreme caution. For the humans to see what I was might very well be a dire mistake…the months I'd lived in the city had taught me that. And…_his_ carefulness, to not be spotted, had rubbed off on me.

Walking down the beach, hearing the cars drive by on the nearby road, I supposed I was quite fortunate. Several other pokemon had helped me get this far as well, along with the ones I was wary of. Though not entirely trusting, they'd been kind, giving me directions, plus whatever little else they could spare. My heavy pockets were proof of their hospitality.

Not that all beings had been generous to me though. Quite the contrary…the deep cuts on my left forearm, which only stung now, and despite all were healing nicely, were a dark reminder of what I was.

An outcast.

I'd been alone for a long time now however…and as the weeks passed, it became easier to accept. My heart was still heavy and tender though, over the rejection I had faced. From them…and unknown to the two, from Mewtwo and Kirya. It hurt, to say their names. Especially his…and it grew no easier, no matter how I tried to get over it. To make my heart ice. The issue, I knew, was mainly that I could not forget the things that had occurred. And I couldn't cease yearning for him…the powerful emotions I felt refused to fade. Deep down, I knew it would never change.

No matter what might happen in both our lives…I couldn't stop loving him.

So, instead, I focused my thoughts on other things. Alto Mare…I still had several miles to go before I reached it. What would I find there anyhow? Who were these people that could 'help me'? I couldn't fathom it. I knew little of the place, save that it was an island south of Jhoto. And upon that thought, how was I to reach it? I seriously doubted I had enough money to rent a boat, and swimming that length would prove impossible. Even if I had the same type of strength as Mewtwo, my body couldn't handle the effort.

Luckily, I found, when I entered the fishing town nearest the island; I didn't have to do either.

There was a ferry.

It was damn expensive though. For a long time I simply stared at the price, feeling a wave of disappointment wash over me, after the horror had faded. I didn't have that much! How…how was I supposed to get there now? I watched mournfully as the passengers began to board, handing their money over. A ten-year-old child, a pokemon trainer, actually managed to gather up enough out of his many pockets to pay. It made me feel pitiful. Even a youngling like he was wealthier than I was. I truly was a poor wanderer. The only thing I carried with me worth even the slightest value was the disk and rose in my pocket, and the bluish blanket around my shoulders and neck. Sighing, I began to turn away. It was hopeless…I'd have to find another way.

"Hey-wait mister! Just a second!" Someone suddenly came up behind me, grasping my shoulder, making me jump slightly, "Excuse me, but do you need a ride? 'Cause I can give you money for the ferry if you want. It wouldn't be any trouble."

The young man had messy auburn hair and bright green eyes. His offer seemed genuine…which was odd. Too many people seemed to want to help me lately. It wasn't something I was used to. I wondered vaguely if this was some cosmic trick, with a price involved that I would have to pay later for these new lucky strokes in my life. If so, I cursed the human's god. Though, perhaps I'd already paid…and this was a way to make up for that, to apologize.

Shaking such thoughts away, and keeping my head bowed, I nodded to the human, accepting his offer. Having been mute for a long time, I guessed it to be my best option now. It would save me trouble in the long run. Besides…I could not talk to him in telepathy now could I?

"All right then…glad I could help. Here you go mister, for another ticket," he said, handing over another wad of paper bills to the collecting man, leading me onto the boat by the shoulder.

I sat down in a cushioned seat quickly, by the rail, after he'd let me go. To my dismay, the young man sat down across from me. I kept my face low, not wanting him to see my inhuman appearance. As the engines of the ferry started up with a loud growl, and we began to travel from the beach, I kept my gaze averted, looking out at sea. The gull pokemon squawked around us, looking for something to eat…. The gray waves past in a hypnotic motion, my eyes glazing over after a time. It began to rain, but the roof over us kept up dry, and the lull of the droplets upon the water further made my mind drift. Like a leaf within the small swells…. The man's voice brought me out of it after a few more minutes.

"Do you normally give the silent treatment to people who help you?" he asked quietly, curious more than annoyed. In fact, he seemed joking, amused actually.

I touched my throat gently, careful not to let my paw show. I made a slashing motion, trying to get the message across. It had been much simpler to make…Mewtwo, understand. The teen seemed to get the message though, and quickly stuttered to apologize in embarrassment, as though he thought he'd been rude.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize you couldn't talk!" he scratched the back of his head, "My bad."

Of course, I couldn't respond to say 'it's all right'. And even then, it would have been a pointless thing. Because then I wouldn't have had to pretend I couldn't speak, and so he'd have no reason to apologize. Dismissing that slightly confusing thought, I looked back out over the rail. The slowly moving clouds were heavy and gray, not nearly complete in their task to purify the area with the liquid they spilled. There was no lightening, nor thunder…. I noticed it was by far warmer here than where I'd come from. Though, it was still cool, a telltale sign that these were the winter months.

It wasn't even December yet though…. Still, winter had fallen early. Curling my legs and tail close, wrapping my arms around my knees, I mused that the trip had gone far quicker than I'd anticipated. This was mostly in part because I'd received aid. All the same, I'd been fortunate.

The human's voice again brought me out of my thoughts, "Well, that's okay I suppose. I can talk enough for the both of us. Usually, I'll have you know, I'm rather reserved. But as I'm finally getting to go home, that merits some ranting!" He grinned, "I've been studying inland for the past several months." He explained as I gazed at him in question.

"I can't wait to see my sister and everyone else. It's going to be quite interesting to see how things have changed." He continued, looking out over the blandly colored waters.

'_Sister'_…. That word roused so many emotions inside. Morgan…I didn't know how to react to the memory of her. Was what I was doing now, in following her supposed suggestion, right? I couldn't be certain. It was probably crazy...and yet….

Maybe it wasn't.

The trip continued for another few hours, in which the young man seemed to come to the belief that I was a nun. I suppose my garb would make anyone suspect so, even though it was brown, not the traditional black and white. That, or they thought I was a psychotic killer. Knowing the world today, the latter might be more plausible. Especially as I refused to talk. Either way though, he didn't seem to mind. Still, I hardly absorbed a single thing he said. The giddy teenager settled down however near the end of the trip, relaxing with a sigh. He had a smile on his face though, one of happiness. He must have truly missed his family while he was in school.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to go on like that. I've probably bored you to tears, knowing me. But it was nice to have someone listen." He said seriously.

Silently, I laughed. _I can't even remember a word of what you said. I should be the one apologizing, _I couldn't help but think. I pulled out my rose, caressing one of the petals gently. They were shriveled up now….

"What's…a rose?" he grinned suddenly, "Do you have a boyfriend who gave you that? Is there a…romantic reason behind your coming to Alto Mare?" he waggled an eyebrow suggestively.

I shook my head firmly no. That was definitely not the case. I had no one who cared for me on the island, and I doubted I would when I left. Whenever that might be…. That knowledge, along with the reminder that in Mewtwo's eyes, I was but a friend, began to fill my heart with sadness. I tried shaking it off…but…god, I couldn't deny how I missed him….

Time, contrary to popular belief, was making things no easier.

The human sighed, leaning back into his seta, the wind rustling his uncombed hair, "Ah…oh well. You know, my sis-"

A woman's cry suddenly arose, interrupting him, "Oh look, there it is!"

He quickly spun around, breaking off. I stared as well, seeing Alto Mare come into view. It was…astounding, breathtaking. The sun broke through the slight storm, casting golden rays upon the isle. The clouds were a mix of dark burgundy and reddish orchid coloring, black pervading it in some areas, creating a dramatic affect. In contrast, the island below it was of various shades of greens, the city cutting through it with the buildings' pale tones. The spires of the constructions' roofs rose above the parks, reaching into the sky throughout the length of the strip of land.

Within the emerald waters of the port, and the beginnings of the canals, I could see numerously sized boats traveling. As we went amongst them, approaching the docks, I could see humans and pokemon alike walking along the wet sandy beaches. Some of the children waved to us as we landed. A few ran up quickly with bright smiles, calling out to friends and family in our group.

The loudspeaker above us blared on, announcing the end of the ride.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children: Welcome to the water capital, Alto Mare."

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come home mom. …I know I've been gone a long time but-no, please try to understand! Look, I'll come visit sometime soon okay? I'll give you a call tomorrow. Bye."

I watched as she hung up the phone.

(…You should go to them Kirya. You cannot remain with me simply because there is no one else to be by my side.) I stated from where I lay on the couch in her hotel room. I closed my eyes, partially wishing she would obey her parents. It was my fault she was in this argument with them. Had it not been for me, she would be in Klayblue now. Happy…and preparing for the holidays with her family…as any teenager should be.

She crossed over to me, sitting near my waist, leaning over me, "No. Don't you go start too." Kirya ordered gently, "We've already discussed this. I'm staying right here, with you…." She said quietly, and then looked away, "Besides, they've had me my whole life. They can go without me for a least one Christmas. They can be upset if they want, but I don't care!"

I brought a paw up to her cheek, forcing her to look at me, (Yes you do. You miss them, just as much as they long to see you again. You've been here for over half a year….)

She tried to grin, only managing a weak smile, "What's your point?"

She knew the answer already…her eyes told me that much, if her thoughts did not, (…I don't want you to have to choose between your family and me. You should go to them, at least for the holidays.) I told her seriously.

The young woman laughed wryly, "Oh, and they'll just let me come back after that? They'd rather see me chained down in the gym! Which I wouldn't put past them to do either."

I knew that…which the point was partially. For though I would miss her deeply, I knew I could not be worth losing her parents. They were her family…who held a terribly important piece of her heart. What right had I, to make a rift between them, to tear up Kirya's soul? She should go…couldn't she see that?

I began again, (Kirya-)

She put a finger to my lips, silencing me, "I've already made my decision. They'll just have to live with it." She stated, and looked down at me, a firm decision in her eyes, "I'm not about to let you spend the holidays alone Mewtwo. No matter how you might protest."

She leaned forward again, giving me a genuine, yet dangerous grin, "You're stuck with me."

Oh Kirya…how could she not see what this would end up doing? I sighed, surprisingly her by reaching up and drawing her down into my arms, thinking her to be the most stubborn and generously kind creature I'd ever encountered. After a second, she curled up silently, comfortable. It was something that astounded me, her lack of fear and nervousness, of apprehension….

(You're a fool.) I murmured into her ear.

"That's a matter of opinion." She sighed out, her weariness from the fight evident in her words. That, and sleep, I'd noticed, was no longer coming to her easily. Something was bothering her…and I had a distinct suspicion it was about me.

But given as how I'd been trying to push her away recently, I could understand that. There were many reasons for my actions…one being my grief over the loss of Neva, who I had not seen or heard from since she'd left, which had been months ago now. Another was the easily avoidable issue that threatened to hurt Kirya presently. We had argued about the situation a number of times, but I had never been able to rid her of her adamant attitude.

Presently however, I was content to allow her to try to joke and remain next to me. I sensed her emotions calm from their turmoil as she found comfort in my embrace. After a time, she fell asleep in my arms, and I quietly kissed her forehead gently, and sighed.

(This can't continue like this…even you know that.) I whispered.

As though to argue that point, her grip around me tightened. Even in her dreams, she would far rather hold onto me, and lose everything, than release me. She didn't want to see me walk along the road of dark solitude again, as she'd found me but a short year ago. It seemed her heart couldn't bear the prospect…which was one reason she chose to stay.

I dearly hoped that decision wouldn't destroy her, in the end….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

Alto Mare…it is quite a picturesque place, I noticed, leaning against the rail of one of the many bridges. I'd departed from the docks swiftly, not wanting risk being seen by the crowds of humans working there, arriving, and departing. This had not made that young man happy…in fact; he'd quite wished me to wait, so he could show me around. But I couldn't allow that…after all…to be near a human was a risky thing. How would he have reacted, if he'd accidentally stumbled upon what I was?

I watched the gazebos pass underneath me along the dark jade water, seeing the aqua pokemon dart away from them as they traveled. The ones riding were enjoying the wonderfully scenic area; and the freshness in the air that they hadn't known could exist in a city. There were no roads here, simply canals and walkways. So no cars could fill the air with their sickening perfume. And, as a strict law, any defilement or littering in this place would be heavily fined. Though it would a rule present in other areas, it was enforced strongly here (because of the health issues dealing with the water…if one pool or canal was sullied, the whole city would suffer). After all, it was a place of serene magnificence, with a coexistence between pokemon and humans that both could prosper from.

It was hardly winter here. So far south, the air only held a slight chill, the vegetation still green if only slightly dried out. Compared to the northern region which I'd come from, it was quite warm and moist. I would no longer have to worry over freezing to death. Perhaps about where to sleep, but there were plenty of parks I'd passed. I wondered if the city pokemon here would accept my presence though. I had to hope. After all, I was supposed to meet someone here. Some people who could 'help me'.

I lifted my face upwards to gaze at the heights of the finely made buildings. Was it…English architecture? I wasn't sure, but they were well made, sturdy and pleasing to the eyes. And they housed many comfortably. Was it one of the humans that I might run into, which would aid me? Or a pokemon? I quietly observed the twin gray statues, which looked over the waters of Alto Mare atop their pillars. They symbolized the guardians of the water capital. I had not yet learned the story behind them really, or their names. I'd simply heard a brief comment about them from one of the inhabitants. Still, I viewed the art as a wonderful sign of the respect, for the pokemon within the city. Perhaps I would be all right here, even if uncovered….

I walked along the brick sidewalks then, wondering at it all. This place…it invoked a number of feelings in me. Positive ones…. It was a city of beauty and serenity, in essence peaceful. Morgan, if she had truly been there, was right to say it would be an enjoyable place to relax. Already, I felt lighter, cleansed of the things which still managed to haunt me, even though I'd thrown my past aside. My heart didn't pain me so much. In fact, my thoughts began to wander away from my issues. I began to ponder on what I wanted to do, instead of what I should be doing.

As the emotions of excitement and wonder began to coarse through me, purging me of my lingering worries, I realized what it was I wished:

To explore.

Childish as it seemed, it was a desire that drove me deeper into the city, a small smile forming on my face. The sunlight made the entire area glitter and shine. As I ventured into the alleyways, gardened, I found a greenhouse like mesh, partially open to the sky. Ivy crawled along the metal veins, from the bushes at their base. A small birdbath was present protruding from the building the place was connected to. I sighed, trotting along the shaded stone, seeing an opening to the river. I sat under the shade, the glittering light of the sun seeping through, lighting my pale face. My hood was down, but I hadn't a care. There was no one here to see me. Safe and hidden, I sighed, enjoying this moment. My paws, aching, drifted in the cool, caressing current of the water. Curling up against the stone beneath me, I closed my eyes, relaxing my form. Allowing myself to uncoil, to cease my traveling….

The quiet, faint rustling of the leaves in the wind, added to this, making my mind drift….

…"Lati?"

My eyes opened slowly at the birdlike cry, gazing at the sky above for some sign of who had made the high noise. Nothing…. I sat up, looking around quietly. I seemed alone. I sat up and stood, the scene seeming surreal, the warmth of the sun's rays making my mind foggy. It was like a dream I had yet to awaken from. A Yanma passed over me with a lazy buzz, golden dust falling with small dried leaves about me.

(Who's there?) My soft voice asked. Curiosity began to stir in my content.

"Lati." The voice repeated itself, this time wishing me to follow. It seemed that way at least….

Beginning to do just that, I wonder vaguely if I could compare myself to a fly being drawn in by the scent of a flytrap. I could be wandering into my demise for all I knew, like the bug into the predator plant's jaws. But it mattered little to me I realized, if that were the case. In such an intoxicating mixture of peace and curiosity, my sense of caution was dull. Besides, the voice sounded distinctly pokemon. As the cries continued, my feet stepped towards the sound of the voice.

Quite suddenly, a human girl about Kirya's age appeared from around the corner. A sharp bolt of panic sliced through the warm mist in my head, a blaring alarm going off. My insides twisted and turned to ice, and I fumbled for my hood, trying to hide my face. But deep down I knew it was too late. She had already seen all she had to, to know that I was not like her. I raised my eyes back to her, fearing what I would see.

To my shock, her face didn't hold any of the emotions I'd been expecting. There was no alarm or repulsion on her face. She did not cry out or run from me. In fact, she seemed quite calm, as though the unusual sight before her was commonplace. Noticing her features, I saw her short brown hair hung to her chin, over her ears, in a most peculiar style. It spiked up at the sides, like animal wings or horns. Her wide eyes were olive brown, matching well with her delicate face. She was wearing a green T-shirt and a white skirt, her shoes pink, in contrast to the black socks which went up to her knees. She smiled slightly, making my confusion and dismay rise. I did not understand…how could I when such an experience was new to me?

The girl walked towards me, making me back away slightly. She seemed to sigh, as though disappointed by my wary reaction. Nothing was said, the moments trickling by like the water in the birdbath at our side. I blinked at her, wondering whether to flee or remain. Without any previous experience to consult, I didn't know what to do.

Perhaps this was a dream…it seemed odd enough.

"Latias. Lati!" She stated quietly, sending shockwaves through me. It had been her making that noise! But what bothered me far more was that I understood the meaning behind the cry. Because, it was…pokemon speech. From a human. "Don't be afraid. I don't bite!"

The churring sound that came from her made me assume she was laughing.

I felt panic begin to eat away at my stomach, my breath quickening with it, feeling utterly thrown. She took advantage of my surprise, stepping close enough to brush against me. Peering at me carefully, her nose almost touching my muzzle, I bristled, feeling the desire to lash out at the invasion of my personal space. I remained still though, keeping my violence to myself. It would come to surprise me that I didn't feel more alarmed at the whole situation. A _human_ speaking in the pokemon tongue, seeming intrigued by me? Why didn't I run?

Perhaps it was that she seemed fine with me, unthreatening.

She seemed to like what she saw, for her smile widened, and she took a few steps back. The tension in my muscles faded, and I felt that I could breathe once more. Very suddenly, she turned away, flashing me a gleeful look, and cried out for me to follow her. Without another second of hesitation, she ran towards the shadowy corner of a wall. A bolt of alarm went through me for her sake, not wanting to see her hit stone so stupidly. Was she insane?

Not certain why, I cried out for her to stop, (Wait! You'll hurt yourself.)

She laughed and continued to run, and before my eyes, vanished into the murk.

I stood there, staring. My mind could not compute what I'd just seen. I rubbed my eyes, certain when I looked again I'd see her form sprawled unconscious in the shade. But no…I was alone. Had it been real? I was uncertain…having had the strange experience with Morgan's "ghost", I was unsure. The line between reality and dreams was blurring for me, as much as I desired to make them clear, to focus the image. Though…this time…there was a way to discover what was true….

I stepped towards the liquid black, through the area of golden sunlight that the hanging garden did not cover. There was something…odd about it. To the plain eye, it appeared simply a dark corner. It was almost fluid though, moving…. It seemed to twist ever so slightly, to shift. Was it truly some stone? Or, was it….

Was it an illusion?

The theory might explain how the girl had vanished. One may not be able to travel through solids, but the task of stepping through something that isn't truly there couldn't be all that hard, correct? I walked towards it slowly, reaching my paw out to touch the surface. As my fingers found nothing there, only seeming to go through smoke, I retracted them quickly, a bit alarmed, and confused. In that moment of doing so, a shimmer of pale light formed, like a ripple of water, only to fade back into black. Bracing myself, I decided not to stand there, but to continue. I closed my eyes, and stepped through it….

The stone beneath my feet, I found, remained steady, ever present. Opening my eyes, I saw a large tunnel in front of me, and began to walk down it, towards the bright light ahead. The round, arched passage seemed to go through a building, like many of the ones I'd already seen. Ahead though…I could see stairs. And beyond them…!

I gazed from the entrance, astounded, at the enormous garden. Lingering in the shady entrance, within the buildings hold, I looked up, scarcely able to see the azure sky. The towering trees blotted it out, though sunlight still peeked through the branches. Around the waterways were crystal pools of sapphire water, various pale flowers, and lily pads drifting in them. Several types of pokemon were present within the magnificent place, resting, enjoying the isolated comforts here.

They did not seem to mind me as I walked along the pale stones, and I could see various metal devices within the flowing waters. I could scarcely guess their use. They jingled gently occasionally. There were also statues of abstract and defined art. To another side of the place, where another building stood, I could see the main fountain, a stairway leading up to the higher level. I watched the water pour down into the pool below, letting the tranquility of it wash over me. What was this place…?

My mind answered the question quietly, as I looked up. _…It's sacred. A home to…someone. But to whom? And where are the humans? Surely they must be here…this is part of their city…right?_

As those thoughts rolled around in my mind, I once again looked around, for someone, anyone. The Poliwag and Oddish looked back at me for a moment, before growing uninterested and going about their activities, tending to the garden. A small flock of Pidgey, among one of the bird types, cooed on the stone ledges. I climbed up the stairs, gazing into the mostly caged source of the fountain, the water faintly bubbling. Starring in surprise, I peered at its center, seeing a brilliant gemlike, bluish sphere within. Its beauty awed me. Yet…was the inside of it…swirling? Confused, I backed away, my gaze sweeping downwards as I felt a change in the stones under my feet. A startled shock passed through me, making my stomach clench. What was this…?

I had seen many glass pictures around the city, of the two strange pokemon. The guardians, so like their statue selves. Many tiles of various numbers, of a strange alphabet and images, were in the center of pictures of landscapes, and them. One of which held a scene with a multitude of the species, flying about a circle. Was it that jewel…or Alto Mare perhaps…? Uncertainty swept through me again. What was this? Where exactly was I?

"Lati. Latios." a calling, cawing voice suddenly jerked my out of my thoughts from behind, almost making me jump. It was distinctly masculine, "So you came. Latias will be very pleased."

I turned around hesitantly, and gave a small gasp at the being I saw, my eyes widening.

He had a cross between mechanical and birdlike features, almost jet like. His head seemed the shape of an upside-down teardrop and a white marking to match. He had two sharply shaped eyes, and feathery juts for ears. His rigid wings, like spikes from his sides, did not flap, so he seemed psychic to me. His arms, thick and round, and ending with tiny claws, hung near his chest, by the red triangular ring upon it. The only sort of legs he had were spiky extensions. Across his smooth, egg round, aerial body, the dark bluish coloring present upon his lower form, wings, arms, and painted on his face. The pale white went between his shoulder and over his chest, and in the center of the blue of his head. The combination of features seemed alike to that of a dragon. I wouldn't be surprised if that was another element of his.

His red eyes regarded me with interest.

I was too shocked to make an intelligent response. (Are you…?)

"Latios…? Lati. Latios…lati?" He said, "One of the legendaries of this place…? Yes. But you on the other hand…who exactly are you?"

I felt more thoroughly thrown, if that was possible, than in the minutes before with the girl. I had never met a legendary pokemon before, unless one considered Mewtwo himself to be part of the group. I did not know how to reply to him. And his question…what if I didn't even know that myself?

I answered him back nervously anyhow, with the only facts I knew for certain, (My name is Neva. I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but a girl wished me to follow her here-) I tried to explain, a bit too quickly, and was interrupted for it.

"Latios. Lati, Latios. Lat…lati." He dismissed my words, drawing closer to peer at me, "That's quite all right. If Latias wanted you to come here, I'll trust that I don't have to worry that you're any trouble. Besides you're…quite an interesting one."

A scowl began to form on my face at his attitude towards me. He was treating me as though I were a specimen…and after everything that occurred to me when in the grasp of others who shared that view, I didn't care for it. I did not wish to be treated as an insect…or a child with a body to be used.

I tried to correct him, (I didn't see anyone alike to you. Just a human-)

He gave a laugh, the high sound ringing in my ears. Why he found what I said to be funny, I didn't understand. Suddenly, he called out for someone, in a long keening tone. He told him or her to come greet me, to gaze at me. Not knowing what to truly expect, I braced myself.

Very suddenly, I saw the girl from before appear from behind one of the trees, grinning. She ran up quickly, giving the creature a quick peck on the cheek. It made me bristle to see, seeming…well, very odd. Not necessarily _wrong_, but unsettling. To my surprise, a slight blush crossed his face, before he coughed, shaking it off. I cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Latios? Lat…lati." he seemed to reprimand her gently, seeming unsure what tone to take with her, "Latias, why must you fool around with the wanderer's head? Please, just…get rid of your illusion for now."

I looked at them both with confusion. 'Illusion'? Like the wall? But surely not! Certainly, a pokemon couldn't mimic human form? Perhaps a Ditto could, yes, but wasn't its ability to copy unique? I watched with widening eyes as a wash of bright blue lights formed around this 'Latias', almost numeric in shape. As they passed over her form, she glowed of light, her body changing. As the brightness vanished, I backed away quickly, mouth agape, unable to believe what I saw. Even though the proof was right there, floating in front of me.

She cocked her head in amusement at my look, giving a humorous cry. She was alike to her male counterpart in many ways, though smaller and less serious in tone. Her eyes were golden, wide, and innocent. She had the same, round, tear shaped body and head as Latios, though different in coloring. Her face had a similar splotch of red upon it, though the shape within it was defined sharply, with angles, her feather ears triangular, rounding back softly. Her wings were thicker than his, with small mounds at their base. They, like his, from there, were spikes, with two twin juts at the end. Her coloring was bright red, which went across her lower body and sharply ended at her chest, and dyed her wings. The white was elsewhere, along her neck, forearms, and color, and upon her face were the red was absent. She had a small tail, a round spike, like his. And upon her chest was the same mark that he displayed, only blue.

I looked at them in shock, male and female. They were perfect counterparts, exact opposites in many ways, the male seeming well older than she was. The two matched however. They let me stare for a time, drinking it in. Confusion flooded me. It seemed the prevailing emotion recently. How, how had she-? How had she looked like a human?

The questions continued to grow in my mind, becoming more insistent with each moment that passed.

(What _are_ you two? What do you want with me?) My shaky voice asked. Who could blame my waver, after seeing _that_?

They looked at each other, as though not sure how to respond my questions.

"Lati, latios." He answered after a time, "I think you know very well what and who we are. And frankly, we don't want anything from you. Except, maybe in Latias' and Lati's case, to play."

('Lati'?) I questioned.

Suddenly, I felt something prod my back from behind me. I spun around, not seeing anyone. Nervousness began to make my back arch, my muscles coiling to run. Where-who? I stepped back into the adults when a tiny figure, another Latios, appeared in front of me. Invisibility…? He cocked his head, his eyes smiling. He gave a delighted cry, doing a little flip in the air.

Even in my turmoil, I had to admit…it was cute. It was that sole action, which made me calm down, uncoiling. In seeing a happy, uncorrupt child, made many of my present emotions, somewhat frightened in whole, seem unfounded.

"Latios," the male introduced him from behind me, "Meet my brother, Lati."

(Your…brother?) For a moment, I had thought the little one to be their child…though perhaps the female wasn't old enough to…. (I see. Is she your sister then?)

This, I noticed, made them go silent. Something akin to grief welled up in the female's eyes, and she turned away swiftly, not looking at me. Latios merely shook his head silently, answering me with a no. It seemed little Lati did not understand. Something had happened to them though…something that filled the female especially with pain.

Suddenly, I was sorry I'd asked the innocent question. And for my initial reaction to them. It seemed that the tables had turned on me, ironically. I'd been the one bewildered by them. And such feelings led to rejection, at least many times. I had seen it happen, when concerning myself….

"Latios," he said after a moment, "Perhaps we'll explain our own story later, if you'd care to stay." His voice held a hint of a question.

I looked around, and peered at them. They didn't seem to wish to harm me in any way. No one had made any move towards me, save in kindness. And I highly doubted there would be others here if they weren't anything but benevolent. Too add to that, was their status as defenders and good creatures of this city.

This place also seemed safe. After all, if legendaries like they were here, so sought by humans, then it had to be a secure area. It was beautiful…serene too…. I breathed in the sweet air, enjoying the blue-green shade….

I didn't have anywhere else to go….

I nodded, (I'll stay….)

0 0 0

_Several days later…. _

"I'm glad you're here Neva. I haven't been able to visit them much anymore. And neither has my grandpa. You make them happy…or at least you give Lati a playmate, and Latios and Latias some…alone time." The girl said to me.

(I'm simply thankful that I don't have to hide any longer. After traveling for so long, it's a nice change.) I responded, looking at her.

She was the identical image of the human girl who Latias had mimicked. Her name was Bianca, and several hours after I'd arrived, she'd come here with her only parent figure, Lorenzo. They'd been surprised to see me, shocked even more by my appearance and my ability to speak. In fact, seeing them coming, I'd tried desperately to hide. But, in his excitement, Lati had pulled me to them, revealing me. To my immense relief, they'd merely nodded, accepting me as a guest here, being rather welcoming.

And when I conveyed how very important my existence was to remain concealed, they'd agreed to remain silent about the matter, without hesitation. After all, they kept the guardian's secret ever day…and now, after coming to know them both, I'd come to trust them with my own.

They had not asked about my past, when seeing how edgy I was of it. And I did not ask of theirs, respecting their privacy. Right now, I merely sat upon the grass, under the shade, looking out across the sparkling pool of water in front of the teenager and myself. Indeed, I felt protected here…soothed. And, in my hidden pain, comforted.

"That's good…they'd be most disappointed if you weren't happy. I would be too for that matter!" she laughed, clutching her sketchpad near her, her other hand drawing the scene with a charcoal pencil. The swing behind her was empty.

(How long must I remain in this pose?) I asked after a few more minutes, once returning to my gazing at the request of her eyes.

"Not long. What, uncomfortable?" she cocked an amused eyebrow at me.

(No…I'm simply not used to having my picture drawn.) This was perfectly true…no one had ever _sketched _my image, (You do realize of course, that you can never show that to anyone?)

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll just have to stash it in one of my private portfolios."

'Private_' portfolios…? Hmmm…._

Unwittingly, she'd given me ammo. Though I wasn't much like Kirya, one to joke and tease for amusement, I took the chance Bianca had offered unbeknownst. I added a hint of slyness to my voice as I asked, (What, you draw some _naughty_ pictures that you don't want your grandfather to see?)

Seeing her flush, I laughed at the confirmation. So the girl wasn't as clean as she would lead people to believe. I watched for further reaction, silently apologizing for taking advantage of her words, though my smirk smothered those feelings of mild regret.

She tried to stutter an excuse, "N-Neva! The human body can be perfectly beautiful if-"

(My, my, just how smutty were they?) I chucked again as she turned a more brilliant shade of red, but then ceased my teasing, not wishing to be mean, (Don't worry Bianca. I know perfectly well what you mean. Another's body can be quite attractive. They can be even more handsome in one's view, depending on how you care for them…. Especially if you love that person….)

I didn't go further on that notion, my mind beginning to dwell on Mewtwo's image. Through the appreciation and longing I felt, my sadness began to swell up. As Bianca slowly stopped drawing, just staring at me, I knew my expression must have changed from the peaceful look she'd wanted. I rearranged my features, trying to find that soothing feeling once again. To be happy…. In this place, how difficult could that be? This was the closest thing to heaven on Earth that I'd ever known, even in my dreams….

But his presence in my mind tainted the emotion I wanted to feel. I clutched at the grass beneath me, wishing to banish his memory away. It was painful…and on more than one occasion, I felt something alike to nausea whenever he rose in my head. An odd emotion born from the mixture of the rest, sickening me. Making my heart grown ill….

"…You want to talk about him?" Bianca suddenly asked, setting her picture aside.

I paused, looking at her slowly, wondering how she'd known the basis of what was on my mind, (What makes you think I'm speaking about anyone in particular, let alone that that person would be male?)

She tried to explain herself, "It's just that…you look incredibly sad Neva. And the conversation leaving off as it did, I just assumed…."

(How empathic you are. I could be a lesbian for all you know.) I stated, my voice growing harsher. Coarse, from the feelings that stirred inside. Could she not understand this subject was not one I wished to speak of…?

She shook her head minutely, "Somehow, I don't believe so. Not that I can really tell, but-"

(Bianca please. I just don't want to talk about it. He's no one, do you understand?) I cut her off, my voice flat, carrying a tinge of anger.

My heart protested that lie, feeling as though I'd betrayed Mewtwo somehow by saying such a statement. I did not notice the hurt look on Bianca's face, instead praying for an ounce of the tranquility of this place, to penetrate my sorrow-filled heart. The forsaken creature that I was, it was denied to me. Instead, my agony, which I so wished I could forget, overwhelmed the attempt.

Forcefully, my mind made me remember that, like the images the legendaries here could conjure, my peace was an illusion. My real emotions were always there, like thorns stabbing at my heart. They were the ever-present undercurrent that was dragging me down, even as I fought it. I blinked away tears as I saw Latias and Latios flying together in such an affection fashion above us. Their relationship was…confusing. A mix of honest caring and misplaced duty….

Bianca's voice, notably more tentative, reached out to me hesitantly, "He doesn't seem like no one to me…."

I stood up suddenly, wanting to be sick, but instead growled at her and myself. Mostly at me…for I didn't truly feel anything against the girl. I had been the one to bring this up, not her, I knew. And as someone who seemed to care for me, had she not the right to try to find my source of pain and heal it? Perhaps if she were aware of the cause she would know that such an attempt was pointless. And yet I could not speak the words to her of the reason why. Instead, I spoke at her in a cruel tone, giving off an aura of fury that I didn't truly feel….

(Just leave it be Bianca! I don't want to talk about it.) I snarled, shutting my eyes tightly, and then walked away.

She stared after me, but I ignored her. The memories I sought to suppress filled me, making me heart swell with pain. I recalled Mewtwo's gentleness, in his words, soothing all my fears away. The way his touch used to comfort me, and now if his paws ever graced my fur, would make me yearn even more for him. And the thought, of the few bittersweet times we'd kissed, as unromantic as they had been, went beyond anything I could describe with words. My fingers went through the shriveled petals of the rose in my pocket, like ash…. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to dispel the haunted feelings that pervaded even fiber of me. But I could not rid myself of something that had weeded its way so completely into my being. To my dismay, Lati came down, not noticing my expression.

"Lati?" he asked, "Wanna play Neva?"

(No thank you Lati. Not now.) I murmured, closing my eyes. A part of me felt I should have accepted, for entertaining the child might have turned my thoughts from the person which I so cared for. But it was a chance I didn't take. I thought only of how I wanted Mewtwo's memory to disappear, and the love I felt for him, to evaporate….

"Latios?" he questioned, cocking his head, "What's wrong?"

With his words, I passed the point of self-control. My feelings overwhelmed me, and far more hurtful than I'd treated Bianca, I shouted at Lati. My words lashed out like whips, harming someone they were not meant for, (For god's sake Lati, would you and the others just take a hint? I said it's nothing! Now leave me alone!) I yelled, hurrying away from him, blinking away my tears of rage and sadness.

A few hours later, they found me in the tunnel, staring into nothingness. I wouldn't speak to them for a time, preferring to disregard their questions and bickering as to what was the matter. I was numb, as though my outburst had been an anesthetic to my emotions. My insides felt cold, my mind without thought…. It seemed that the little strength I'd gained wasn't enough to overcome what I harbored in my core. Perhaps it is a correct thing to say then, that nothing can defeat love. Such a pity, since that emotion can hurt as much as heal. What I felt went deep into my soul, my sorrow like a knife in my chest. It twisted harshly, along with his memory. And hers….

"…Lat! Latias? Lati, lat?" Latias called to me, her eyes filled with upset tears at how I ignored them, at my listless expression, "…Oh, answer me! Is it about that guy Neva? Is he why you're crying?"

I was…weeping…?

Indeed, touching my cheeks I found the trails of wetness there, tasted the salt. How could I be shedding such tears and not even know it? I snarled at myself, but in truth, my anger was only aimed at my pain, my weakness. I wanted to move on…why wouldn't the past let me go? Why couldn't I release all of my memories?

What was so holding me back from forgetting them, from letting my heart recover, as it did last time?

At any rate, Latias, who looked relieved at my reaction, even if I was mad, had heard about the conversation from Bianca. Who, I noticed, had left. I was cruelly glad of this, not wanting to find comfort in a human, more so than any other creature. I would have to apologize for my attitude later, but for now….

I lifted my head, my eyes puffy, reminded of the question, (Yes…the thought of him hurts.) And then, shocking myself, I gave an icy laugh, (But in the end, I suppose any pain I might feel doesn't matter! It won't change anything.)

"Latias…." She gave me an astounded look, shocked at my response, "Being bitter doesn't suit you Neva…." she managed to murmur sadly after a time.

I felt myself begin to calm, and I leant back against the wall, (You've known me too short of time to know such a thing…. But perhaps you're right. However, it serves me better than drowning in my own self-pity. To do that would kill me. This will only make me oblivious to the hurt. And I rather prefer that prospect, to the alternative.)

Then I sighed, looking up at Lati, (I'm sorry though…I shouldn't have yelled. You aren't a part of it little one….)

He regarded me in sorrow, and in silence.

"Latios?" Latios sat down next to me, along with Latias, "Would you care to explain what's going on?"

I regarded them honestly, showing my displeasure, (I'd rather not.) I murmured. And yet…was it fair of me to deny them that? After how I'd treated them because of what they didn't know…?

I reluctantly continued, closing my eyes for a moment, (…For your sake though, I suppose it's best if I did….)

So….I told them…. Whether it was a mistake on my part or not, I wasn't certain. After all, what use was it, for them to know what lay inside me? Even as I explained my pain to them, I found myself going further. My past, so horrid, came pouring out. I made sure Lati had left, not wanting him to hear of the abuse, the origin of my scars and doubting soul. The couple understood, listening quietly as I described it to them. Their shock and horror, like that of my other companions', shown even as they tried to hide it.

Perhaps I opened up wide to them because they scarcely knew me. Maybe it was because I could leave any time, without remorse, without a true care. I felt for them all, but I didn't think I loved them. And if I did, it was a friendship that allowed me reveal my secrets to them, to give them some of the burden to carry….

With Mewtwo and Kirya, it had been much harder. I hadn't wanted those two to look upon me with pity. But with the ones in front of me, I cared little about that, and I sought a bit of it anyhow. As much as I despised the thought, it was true.

And yet…I kept one dark thing to myself. The same thing I'd kept from Mewtwo and Kirya. The memory that was like poison inside, swallowing an important part of my heart into darkness. My baby…even to them, I could not tell them that. The words would not leave me…so the poison would remain, the antidote the words that would never come. In my silence, the taint of it grew stronger….

It was a small concern however, in comparison to my heartbreak over Mewtwo. Seeming insignificant at the time…but I knew it would come back to bite me, as sure as the sun rose.

After a while, I broke away from them. The things I'd told them I couldn't dwell on. I'd made the decision to make my own path, to carve out a future for myself. Thinking so much upon the past, on the wrongs and otherwise, wouldn't do any good. And neither would the possibilities. What's done, after all, cannot be changed, and to be submerged in such things would hurt more than help. I had to move on, to pass by what my life once was. And to do so, I would have to find those who would aid me…. I needed to. As I explained this to Latias and Latios, they exchanged a look I couldn't interpret.

"Latios…," the elder started, "Neva, there's something we need to tell you..."

My red eyes glanced towards them. (And what's that?)

"Latios. Lati, latios, latios. Lati." He explained, "The reason for our interest in you. From when Latias first looked at you, she could sense the abilities you harbor, the potential you have. In fact, she was able to identify them. And when I saw you, I knew she wasn't lying to me."

My eyes narrowed, and I crossed my arms, (What are you talking about?)

"Latios. Lat. Latios, lati…." He explained, "You have some rather unique skills Neva, almost identical to our own. And to Mew's. If what you told us is true, it makes some logical sense, your power, you being akin to the Mother…."

I didn't breathe. A sickening curiosity settled in my stomach, like a weight into its hold. What did he know? What had they been holding back from me? (And my power is…?)

"…Latios." He said quietly, "…To create."

In the mood I was in, I laughed, feeling strangely let down by his joke. (To…to 'create'? What is that supposed to mean?) I scoffed at him.

"Latios. Latios, lati." He continued at my prodding, "According to you; Mewtwo, your sister, and you; were made to battle. To destroy using your powers. Mewtwo and Morgan both were capable of such things. Their power is destructive, even though it can be used to form things as well, if used correctly."

"Lati. Latios…latios. Latios, lat." The legendary went on, "Perhaps it's your albino blood, but you're different from them. The opposite goes for you. You can use your creative powers to make something of destruction…like the demon you became when in need. You can change things into what you will if you try, and no one would be able to stop you."

I felt a shiver run up my spine, my disbelief fading into a sense of fear. He seemed serious…. (But aren't there others who can do the same? Perhaps not to that extent, but-)

"Latios. Lati. Latios…." He said, "Yes, pokemon have inherited an array of creative and destructive powers. But it runs especially strong in your species, since your genetics are so close to Mew's. And that makes you very dangerous, especially as you have no control…."

As the fact that he _honestly_ believed he was saying fully struck me, my eyes widened, (But…what could I possibly do with this power? What if I don't want it?) I began to shout, growing more and more agitated. I didn't want to be a danger to anyone…though the fact that I was might have already been established. Was this why MSIRE still sought me…?

"Lati. Latios, lati. Lat, latios." He suddenly seemed uncertain, though answered my spoken questions, "I don't know. You can't chose who you are though Neva, or what you inherit. But, if trained correctly, this doesn't have to be a negative thing, a curse. In fact, I rather view it as a blessing. Perhaps, if only trained correctly, you could see that too."

My eyes widened as the realization hit, (By whom? You?)

"Lati." He replied, "Only if you wish it."

I didn't know what to say. My mysterious, elusive powers were…to create? The idea was frightening to me, and even more so some of the implications. Because, if that were so, what were the limitations? Would there be any, if I learned from him, as he suggested? I had practically destroyed a city with them on _accident. _When this part of my soul was _unconscious_ to add. With full control, dare I be trusted with such power…?

Was that why these abilities lay dormant in me? Because I was afraid of what could happen? Because I wanted to forget and repress them? Perhaps that was so…. For even if they rarely flared up in my lifetime, the potential for both good, and evil was there. I had always thought of myself as less than others, for so many reasons, but overall uncorrupt.

Until recently…when I turned to the darkness inside me for aid. When I killed the one who tried to do the same to me. Despite what Mewtwo had said, my doubts, I understood now, lingered…. The feeling of being that shadow, untouchable, had never left me, had it?

With that in mind, how could I feel the temptation to find control?

Was it because it was even more threatening…if I didn't know how to wield it?

Not being able to comprehend the outcome, I asked myself the questions that rose presently. Should I try to discover what I could from these creatures? To let them help me, as my sister had wanted…?

(You're certain you could teach me? That you'd be willing to take on that risk?) I asked him, feeling a sense of dread settle over me, at whichever his response would be. I felt as if I were turning to lead….

"Lat." He announced, "Yes."

I looked at him, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. He gazed back at me solemnly, an aura of honestly wafting from his expression. I could see that in the hard glint in his eyes, the determination showing on his face, as well as the lack of fear.

I pondered it all for a moment, and then took in a deep breath, (…All right. Teach me.)

I prayed I wasn't making a huge mistake.

0 0 0

Author's Note: …Oh, god, do you people hate me? Little cliffy, odd chapter. This was sort of predictable too. Curious, but who didn't see this coming? Ah well…luckily, very soon you'll get to see some more INTERESTING stuff! And I'm not saying what (chuckles evilly). I really hope this wasn't to confusing or vague, if at all. In the event that it is, it should all become clear in the next couple of chapters. I'm really hoping that the Alto Mare sequence isn't going to last a long time, but knowing me, it'll probably take awhile. But we'll have a lot of fun along the way.

Please, stick around and **review**!

By the way, the muse below went completely off track from its original purpose, but it's still informative if you haven't been paying attention to my notes.

0 0 0

Mewtwo: (The legendary birds. Interesting….)

Morgan: (What, you don't care about your admirer's skill?)

Mewtwo: (…Why must you bring up that subject?)

Morgan: (Oh come on! When have I passed up an opportunity to tease you both?)

Mewtwo: (Never, but that's beside the point-)

Morgan: (Sure it is. Well, at least Neva's growing a backbone. It's a nice change, seeing her get nasty and angst.)

Mewtwo: (Perhaps to you. But I rather enjoy her sweet personality personally.)

_Morgan grins wickedly._

Morgan: (Oh? Anything else you enjoy about her?)

_Mewtwo flushes._

Mewtwo: (How-how dare you infer such a thing! That's not what I meant at all, and you know it!)

Morgan: (But it's so much fun to see you squirm. Though, maybe it's Kirya that gets y-)

WiseAbsol: Morgan, stop bugging him. When he ends up doing something naughty, then you can tease his partner and him all you want. But for now, leave the innocent alone.

_Morgan cocks an eyebrow._

Morgan: (So you're saying we will get to see some action eventually, though you're not telling with whom?)

WiseAbsol: A bit early to bring up this subject, but okay, yeah. It's a romance fic! Sex isn't something I'm going to shy away from, as much as my superiors don't approve. Just don't count on it happening anytime soon.

Morgan: (Pretty serious eh? I think you mentioned that in the event you did write about something like this, it'd be vivid.)

WiseAbsol: Yes, but that doesn't mean it's going to be graphic. I don't like lemons; I'll have you know, so I'm not going to go off describing parts of anatomy and end up making it gruesome. I hope to be a lot more tasteful than that.

_I end the subject, and leave._

_Morgan snickers._

Morgan: Looks like you're going to lose your innocence sooner or later Mewtwo.

_I call from the other room._

WiseAbsol: I never said it wouldn't be an angst moment!

Morgan: Yeah, but knowing you, I doubt it. It'll probably be like mocha, hot and sweet.

_Mewtwo is now blushing to the point where one would think his natural coloring was red._

WiseAbsol: And when I'm found out, I'll be dead to the cyber world for a year, and then some.

_Okay, I'm utterly serious about that last part. I've come to the conclusion that I won't change anything, because as I'd stated before, I refuse to let anyone pressure me into making me write what they'd prefer. I've had plans for this fic in my mind for years now, and I'm not changing it on what others wish. That said, good day to you all!_

_See ya'! _

0 0 0


	47. Metamorphosis

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. At forty-seven chapters, this should be obvious by now. I do however own the poem The Final Sunset, and the OC's.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Hello everyone. It's been awhile, again. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I think it's worth it this time. This is one chapter that I've wanted to write for months now, and I'm pretty happy with the result. I hope you guys like it, and things will be clearer from now on.

So here it is my friends. Enjoy!

0 0 0  
**Chapter 47:  
Neva's POV**

_(Tell me Latios, what exactly do you mean, when you say I can 'create'? That's pretty broad.) I commented, as we walked together through the gardens, trying to find a place that we could use as my training site. Fallen leaves drifted in the pool beside us, our images blurring as a Whiscash swum beneath them, making the water ripple._

"_Lati…," he admitted, "True…"_

_Seeing he wasn't going to answer me easily, I prodded on, (Can I make something out of nothing? Can I…create a life unrelated to me?) I asked, the idea leaving me with many uncertain feelings._

"_La…lati. Latios, lati. Lati. Latios." he sighed, drifting to a halt in front of me, "No…you misunderstand me. At the most basic level, there is one rule defining everything: you can never destroy already existing material, or make something from absolutely nothing. You can only change matter. When something is demolished, per say, it is only changed to ash, to crumbling stone or decay. And in creating something, you merely form it into something different, new." _

"_Latios. Lati." He drew me over to the crystal water, "For example, I can create a sculpture right now. Watch."_

_His eyes glowed bright blue as he used his powers on some of the liquid. It rose up in front of us, a tiny sphere of water. Twisting into form, it crackled, freezing. As it floated towards me, I cupped my paws, where it landed, cold to the touch. It was a tiny example of ice art, which he had made in a few seconds. A creation of a little statuette of…me…._

"_Latios. Lati?" He said to me, "There is only one being, or beings, that defy this law Neva. Do you know what they are?"_

_I wasn't sure, but I had a guess, (Gods…?)_

"_Lat. Latios...lati. Lati, lat. Latios." he nodded, "That's right. The legendaries, like you and I, come close…close enough that we were once worshipped as such. Or rather, my species was. However, we are not gods Neva. Whatever your abilities might bring, remember that."_

_I gazed at him in surprise, (Do you think I don't realize that Latios?)_

"_Lati…latios. Lati." he stated, looking to the sky, "You understand it…but with power, there might be a time where you wish to defy it. To become one."_

_I shook my head, (You misunderstand my character friend.)_

"…_Lat? Latios. Latios…lati?" he looked at me solemnly, "…Do I? You have the ability to change things Neva, to make something new, no matter how false. If not given the chance…would you not make the one you love return your feelings?"_

_I gazed at him, shocked at the thought of that possibility, and that he thought I could do such a thing, (No I…that would hardly be fair! I wouldn't change him…I'd rather die than hurt him like that.)_

"_Latios." He expressed to me, "I truly hope you mean that Neva."_

_(I do.) I said honestly. I wouldn't…it would be a lie if I did…it would be worse than feeling such unrequited love. It would be a betrayal to him…and I would only harm Mewtwo through such falsehood._

_And that was something unbearable to me._

I didn't wince in pain as I kicked the tree in front of me, using it as a punching bag. I would be bruised later, but I had nothing else I could use. The bark splintered as I threw a sharp punch to it, adding a woody smell to the air. The strength in my muscles was something I found reassuring. When involved in such physical activity, I got the chance to be lost in my thoughts. Some though, like that memory, were not so comforting.

It had been three weeks since I'd accepting Latios' offer. Three long, grueling, difficult weeks. Like his predecessor, my new trainer was not going easy on me. He kept up a harsh pace, but one that I was all too glad to emerge myself in. It gave me something else, other than my heart, to focus on. This was a welcome change, I found, preferring it deeply to the alternative.

As Bianca began to clear out the debris from the sessions of Latios' training, broken branches, and burned leaves, I felt guilt begin to creep into my chest. Looking around, the beautiful garden had been marred considerably in some areas. It was my fault, I knew. Even though I could scarcely recall what had occurred….

_…He prodded the natural barriers in my mind, never-minding that the defensive shields were there for a reason. I flinched out of the feeling of invasion, but remained still, not lashing out. As it turned out though, that's what Latios wanted. To provoke me into released some of my dangerous power. Gradually, then more quickly, he stabbed into my head. As feelings of violation swelled inside me, and I felt the sudden desire to heave. Needles formed in my mind, and I began to scream in silence. _

_Was this…was this what…rape…felt like…? _

_At that thought, fear lanced through my stomach, making me forget the reason for his presence inside. I…I didn't want him here! Not within my head, where I could so easily be hurt. _

Get out Latios! Do you hear me…? GET OUT! _I yelled, my breathing growing ragged, and began to thrash. Despite my shouts though, he did not withdraw._

_Instead, seeing I was at my breaking point, he reached in further then I could bear, coming dangerously close where my darkest secret lay hidden. Almost automatically, like a switch being turned on, I rebelled to defend myself from him._

_After that, there were only scarce images._

_Latios leaving my mind quickly, putting up shields with the others…. A violent wind whipping out at them, unnatural in its source. Bianca and her grandfather fleeing with the wild pokemon…. A dark claw of energy slashing outwards, a dire warning not to come closer. A terrifyingly familiar image in the pool at my side…. Then, trapped. Latios restrained me with ease, forcing me to wear myself out in my struggles. Sapping my strength…. A haunting, growling voice rose up._

_(Release me!) The demand was ferocious, threatening._

"_Latios. Latios, lati?" My trainer shouted furiously, "I think not. Now I have a question I want answered: why do you, the dark part of her soul, have to take control when her powers arise?"_

_The demon, me, smirked in response, (What makes you think this isn't who I really am?)_

"_Latios. Lati. Lat, lati. Lati, latios." He told, his psychic chains around my limbs constricting, "Neva is too kind, too benevolent. Yes, she has her faults. A shadow side of her psyche. She can feel jealousy, and bitterness. But it doesn't control her, or her actions. It isn't who she is."_

_A deep laugh arose then, (Well, that just shows how much you know, doesn't it? But let's say you're right…that must mean your 'benevolent' Neva isn't strong enough to handle this power, that she's-)_

"_Latios!" He gritted the edges of his beak, "That's enough!"_

_He flew at me, an arm crashing into my head sharply. Pain exploded, stunning me, and things began to fade into darkness. The maelstrom began to die, the destructive gale settling. I only just heard Latios' last words before I blacked out…._

"_Lati…latios…?" he questioned sadly, "Neva…do you really think of yourself so lowly, as nothing more than a creature spawned from hell…?"_

_Dazedly, I looked up at him, thinking,_ Was I not born there, Latios? In hell…?

_I fainted. The next morning, I awoke with a splitting headache. Stirring from my slumber, I arose, gazing around at the damage. The other pokemon were helping to clear out the dead limbs of the trees and bushes, from the water and otherwise. _

_Latios said the attempt went excellently._

Over the past weeks, these trials grew more frequent. I got used to feeling someone inside my mind, though I could never shake the uncomfortable feelings such ventures aroused. As I grew to recall more, and slowly began to receive a bit of control, Latias and Lati were allowed to aid Latios in the attempts. It was a slow, dragging process, which left everyone exhausted into the next day. Numerous times, I apologized for the damage. And multiple times, they said it was all right. Still, I longed for the end of this. That their home would no longer have to suffer my demonic tantrums.

"Neva? Hey, you almost done?" the girl called me from across the pool.

I nodded, ceasing my strikes, (Yeah.)

"Latios wants you again. Just thought you should know…," Bianca stated, and walked away.

Knowing what must be coming, she left with the others. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I felt tired of having my mind thrust into, of being viciously teased into my abilities awakening. I knew better than to trudge along though, in trying to slow down the inevitable. He only was more vigorous in his attacks if I did. Inappropriately, my mind thought of sex in that moment. It was almost what I guessed that must be like, save neither of us experienced any pleasure. Also, our bodies hadn't much to do with it. Still, the entire concept sickened me for many reasons. The sooner my training was complete, the happier I think we'd both feel.

To my surprise though, it was Latias, not Latios, who greeted me. I gazed at her quizzically, confused by her presence. She turned her golden eyes to me, nodding for me to come closer.

I stepped forward, letting my bewilderment show, (I thought Latios wanted me. Bianca said-)

"Latias. Lati. Latias." She cut me off, "He decided he needed a break from training you. I'm going to take over for the day. We'll be focusing on the other area of you creative abilities."

I cocked an eyebrow, noting her not-so-amused attitude. She also disliked the technique Latios used to provoke me, and I had an idea why…. But I decided it best not to think on that now, and went over her statement in my head, (And what would that be?)

"Latias. Latias, lati. Lati, latias." She told, giving a tiny hint of a smile, "The one that goes hand in hand with your ability to transform. Instead of changing yourself though, I'm going to help you make independent illusions. I believe you did this once before, making a small hoard of 'minions'."

I blinked, (Oh…)

My ability was, in itself, to make illusions. Illusions potent enough that they were real to the senses. Touch, sound, smell, hearing…taste…all tricked. I would become something different than what I was. A more powerful creature, harnessing previously unknown abilities as my Mew heritage allowed. But like all powers, it used vast amounts of energy. During the incident in Steelport, it had been at its worst. For the first time, I was fully unhinged…which had led to such demolition.

As it was, this ability had turned out to be the inbred technique of the legendaries here. Or rather, with the female gender…but because Latios was the stronger of the two adults, he was teaching me. Despite the fact that she was the one with the firsthand experience, when concerning what I was trying to learn.

And now, apparently, was time for me to develop the other side of my power. To make fake images or things, and not turn myself into something else. I felt a bit of relief at that prospect. What Latios was training me in was how to control my raw skills. This was a gentler art, one that merely fooled one or two senses. Simpler, and not very harmful in truth.

We spent the next several hours working on making a simple image of a dove. Peaceful, benevolent…she teased me that it was like my angelic side. I retorted that I hardly had one, which made her chuckle, and give me a look that frankly said I thought too little of myself. Ha! How maybe times had I been told that in the past several months?

I only got to the point, where a misty light I'd formed, seemed to resemble the ghost of a white bird. Latias assured me that with time it would grow easier for me. And, she said, I might get good enough to have some _fun_ with my creations. The tone in which she said this made me blush heavily, my concentration completely breaking. The foggy illusion evaporated swiftly, and I tried not to think about what she was inferring. Dreams were enough…to purposely invoke such feelings in oneself like _that_…well, in the end, Latias was scarcely able to breathe, laughing so hard by my reaction. I'd flushed to the point where even Lati asked me if I were okay. The child that he was, I stayed silent, not wanting to tell him what his elder had joked about.

These practices continued well into the beginning of November. Visualizing was the key, both legendaries told me. In my free time, I was usually in the company of Bianca and Lati. However, upon one morning, when I'd been left alone in the garden, and craved relaxation far too much to exercise, what I did in that time changed.

It had nothing to do with what Latias had suggested.

A storm had raged over Alto Mare those past couple of days. I had been cleaning up the gardens with several of the other pokemon when I came across him. A small Natu, broken by the harsh winds and biting rain. I picked him up carefully, seeing his right wing and left leg at odd angles. He was cold to the touch, sopping. It was only when he gave a tiny twitch that I realized he was still alive. I quickly went to the entrance into Bianca's home, calling for aid.

(Bianca? Lorenzo? Is anyone here? Oh, I need your help!) I cried, avoiding the windows, looking around.

No one was home.

I would have to help the Natu myself. I found the bathroom without much trouble, getting the first aid kit. Bathing his various cuts in the shallow warm waters from the bath, and disinfecting them with rubbing alcohol, I cleaned him up. I apologized then, knowing what I had to do next. I reset his limbs, and he cried out sharply in pain for the first time. Making splits and bandaging him, I dried him off gently, holding him close for warm. The little bird stayed still, in hurt and not truly understanding what was going on. Weak and on the verge of death, cradling him was all I could do during the next several hours. Feeding him, and making him drink, seemed to improve his condition. When I awoke the next morning, seeing he still lived, I sighed; thankful I'd at least learned something of healing from Mewtwo….

He recovered well over the next few weeks under my care, and I continued my training. I was glad to be busy. The Natu watched me with curious eyes, and when he came to be able to flutter and fly again, he did not leave, despite knowing the thing I could become. He seemed to be waiting for something. Perhaps to see me turn out well and whole, as I had with him. Realizing one day that I did not know his name, and he had learned mine, I asked:

(What do you go by, dear bird?) I inquired; ashamed I'd not made to know before.

"Natu." he told, flying to my outstretched arm, "Talyn."

I smiled, (What a name for such a little bird.) I laughed, joking, (Doesn't it translate into 'beautiful claw'?)

"Natu…" he said, ruffling his feathers, a little embarrassed, "Something like that…."

I nodded, (Here's my question then Talyn: why do you remain here? Though I understand this place is where many flying species stay in the winter, the garden's become a dangerous place with me in residence.)

"Nat. Natu. Natu, nat?" He explained, "It's not so bad. And I owe you a debt for nursing me back to health. Isn't there something I can do to repay you for that?"

I grinned, (Now really, I didn't help you just to turn around and ask you for a favor! You don't own me a thing.)

"Natu, natu, nat…." he insisted, "Perhaps not. But humor me. There must be something…."

I thought on that, looking to the sky. The lighter clouds formed various images, what my heart wished my eyes to see. _Let's play a little game of pretend for a while_, it would say, _and have fun_. Some pictures though invoked only grief, sadness. Suddenly, loneliness crept up, clenching my insides, making me feel colder with every breath. I looked down at him again, and reluctantly nodded.

(Yes…actually, there is…,) I whispered, wondering if he would be so kind.

He was. When I told him what I wished, he agreed.

0 0 0  
**Mewtwo's POV**

Late at nights, I could not help but stay awake, musing over how my lost companion was. The thought of her was like an addiction that I could not end. A habit I was unable to break. The only thing that made these wonderments cease, was Kirya's soothing presence. She knew that during the dark hours, when she saw my tired expression in the morning, what kept me up. And she worried. I cursed myself, for making her feel such things, knowing that I hurt her in the process. She wanted me to be whole, happy. She understood too, that she was the only thing keeping me from falling apart. She remained, and I knew blamed Neva for my decaying state.

I tried hiding it from the teenage human. Sometimes though, being too tired to return to her apartment, she would stay the night. I did not mind in the least, having grown to crave our company together in the shadows. But, there were times when she'd wake, discovering me rummaging through my possessions for a trace of the albino. She would gaze at me sadly, choking on sorrow. For that, guilt and shame would eat away at me for many long days afterward. I cared for the human so…a development I would have believed impossible not so long ago…. At times, I thought if only I had never known another of my kind…then perhaps I wouldn't be doing Kirya such harm now.

It is ironic, how you can begin to hate the very thing you care so much for.

Neva…do you know how your absence is killing us both? You are destroying me. To add to that, making it worse, you're causing Kirya, who'd once been an unstoppable angel, to fall.

But I find I cannot hate you. I cannot curse you.

I can only yearn for your return, disgustingly so. And hope, that in the meantime, I don't do anything to hurt the person I've found precious to me….

One dark night, as the end of November drew closer, I heard a fluttering from outside. A strange, bird pokemon was there, ready to collapse from exhaustion. He gave me a look of triumph however, standing on his yellow pencil legs definitely, his dark pink, and green feathers ruffled by the icy wind. Around his leg was tied a small rolled up letter, which he told was for me. All the way from Alto Mare, he bragged, looking as though he'd fall over and roll his round body off the roof.

I quickly took him in out of the cold. Snow would be coming soon, and the southern bird would freeze unless I brought him in. Curiosity prodded my mind as I took the message, beginning to unroll it. Whom did I know who resided in the island city? I could think of no one.

My eyes widened at the script, somewhat messy, yet clear and seemingly feminine. Could it be…?

_**Dear Mewtwo, **_

_**My friend here, Talyn, was gracious enough to fly this message all the way to you. I must admit, I worry, sending him on such a trip. He's so tiny…if he gets there in one piece, please don't allow him to fly away without a proper meal in him. He deserves it after such a trip. And praise him enthusiastically for getting so far. He'll glow of it, and maybe he'll think his debt to me is repaid. I don't like the idea of him thinking he owes me anything! I helped him because I wished to, not because I wanted something in return. He has this insane honor thing however…so I let him do this.**_

_**Perhaps he's already told you, but I'm residing in Alto Mare now. Funny, isn't it? Jhoto is quite a long way from where you are. I decided to come here on the suggestion of another, as she believed I would find someone who could aid me here. However, before I tell you of that, I suppose there are more pressing things I need to tell you:**_

_**I went to MSIRE's ruins Mewtwo. It was rubble, just as you said. And as I found out soon enough…my sister died to make that happen. Morgan was killed when she did this, all to save me. It's difficult for me to imagine…but I think I understood all along that she wasn't coming back. It's so strange however…I always believed her to be the one who'd live. It should have been me, not her, who perished. I'd wanted to die…where does it come off as fair then that she was the one to have her life ended…?**_

_**It's just…difficult….**_

_**Besides...finding that out, I also found something more hopeful. Gifts she'd left me, buried beneath the few remnants of the organization. They hold what I've wished to know for so long…but I fear learning my own secrets. I haven't looked at them yet, and I don't know if I'll find the courage to do so anytime soon.**_

_**And why am I now here? It doesn't matter much. Though, I did find the people who that person thought would help me. Do you know of the guardians of Alto Mare, Latias and Latios? I'm living with them now, and their human friends. Don't worry. They're trustworthy. And the youngster, Lati, helps to brighten my days.**_

_**They're teaching me things here Mewtwo. Things that I'm sorry to say that you never could. I'm learning fast apparently. Maybe, someday soon, I'll come home...**_

_**I miss you desperately…and Kirya. Just know from this message that I'm doing fine. You don't have to worry for me. **_

_**Farewell for the time being. And take care of Talyn for a while if you'd be so kind? **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Neva**_

I let out a small breath that I'd been holding, having known after the first few words who the message was from. But the confirmation filled me with such relief…and joy…that for a moment, my mind did not think about the things she'd told me. As they swam back though, they placed a solemn weight on my lighter mood.

Morgan…was dead. Though I had never known her, the loss of her still affected me. She had been another of our kind, Neva's sibling…but one apparently long gone. Only Neva and I remained, the sole two of our species. It was as if I were taking the blow of having something stolen from me. Even though her presence was something I never known, the fact of her demise was still disheartening. Suddenly, images of a reunion never to be for them filled my head, despite that I had not an idea of how Morgan appeared. A sickening sadness filled me for their sake, which I forced myself to push away. Though unfair…there was no remedy for death….

…Even so…I found myself thankful to Morgan. She had rescued her sister…allowing me the chance to know Neva. If not for her actions, where would I be now? Where would I stand? No images floated to my thoughts to try to answer those questions. Despite the issues the albino had created in my life, was still creating…I cherished the time I'd spent with her. That I could not deny….

I then turned my thoughts to items my companion had "inherited". What were they? Without speaking to Neva, questioning her, I was unable to guess. At least there was hope now, to know of her past more completely. Like all creatures, she deserved to know of her conception, of how she had been brought into this world. Even if such knowledge might prove painful.

I mused on the last news she'd told me after a few more moments. These legendary pokemon who were teaching her. I had heard of the two, in passing, later becoming familiar with their legend. It roused my interest, hearing of them. What exactly were they educating her in…? Could they truly be trusted, their intentions genuine and good? I sighed, realizing that such a truth could not be revealed from this piece of paper. I would simply have to have faith in Neva's judgment….

I gazed at her writing again, feeling a sense of reassurance flood me. She was all right…after all this time, I had heard from her. I gave a small smile, imaging her in the Venice style city. No matter what she may have to face in the future, she would no doubt enjoy herself there. I noticed though, as I scanned the message, various pauses. Not where she had trailed off or into words, but little marks where she stopped and began again. Where the ink mark had swelled into fat dots as she thought of what to say.

One of which was before she wrote 'Yours', and her name.

Odd…why would she hesitate there? Did she not know how to end a letter? There was no mark before 'Dear'. If she knew how to begin one, how could that be so? Sighing, I released the thought. It was of no use wondering.

Remembering the tiny psychic bird at my feet, I looked down at him. Talyn was his name. _How like Neva_, I thought, _to help him_. Despite how she thought of herself, she was quite a kind-hearted being. I would do as she requested and care for him a time, speak with him. It was the very least I could do for his efforts. Besides…there was much I had to ask him.

(Thank you, Talyn, for bringing this to me. It must have been quite a flight for you.) I said quietly, my appreciation conveyed in my voice.

"Nat, natu!" he winked at me, "No problem. I could do it anytime!"

As a sudden thought struck me, I gazed at him more carefully. Analyzing his words and appearance, I asked, (…Could you?)

"Nat. Natu?" he told, "I don't lie. Why, do you want me to go on another flight?"

My eyes softened at the idea, (Would you be that generous?)

"Nat." he nodded, smiling at me, "Sure thing."

0 0 0  
**Neva's POV**

A couple of weeks were quick to pass. I wondered if I had asked too much of Talyn to deliver the message for me, to Mewtwo. I'd been so uncertain, writing it. To reach out to my companion had been more painful than I'd imagined…but I had willed my tears not to fall. I hadn't wanted to splotch the letter with them…and allow Mewtwo to suspect that something was wrong.

I had been conflicted at how to finish that message. What was I to say at the end? I could have done it, could have written down the words I wished to tell him. I could have ended it with 'Love', and he might not have suspected anything. He probably would have thought it normal, not something to raise question. I could have…yet the desire for safety, my sudden cowardice, had made me change my mind. As I had in keeping out so much else, which he may have believed symbolized my having lost my mind. Looking back, I had to admit…I seemed crazy….

At any rate, the sessions continued without cease. I was growing to have control now, complete memory. It was an odd thing, as though stepping in and out of some vivid dream. Sometimes I wondered if I had truly awoken in the mornings, believing I still slept. A part of me could scarcely believe what was occurring. How could these creatures so aid me where Mewtwo had failed?

Yet, it was not easy to be taught.

More than once, on an attempt seeming to go well, did things spin out of control. I would awake with stark bruises where they'd had to hold me with their telekinetic powers, to keep me in check. Sometimes, it felt hopeless to me. I wondered, upon seeing their distress, if I should leave. In doing so though, I would be fleeing. And where was the reason in running from this? I had to know how to control myself when using this power…I had to.

Luckily, in the following days, I managed to master one thing. The illusions unconnected to me. Sometimes, with the energy they harbored, they effected other things. Splashing water, rustling the leaves and the trees. On more malevolent notes, they cracked some of the stone statues, slashing marks into the tree bark. But as my control grew, they became more obedient. They didn't do anything I didn't want. It was a comforting thing, to know I could keep those beings in check. Even if they weren't real.

Late one night, the others having drifted to sleep, I lay on a small, grassy slope by the water's edge. I breathed in the cool, calm night, the chirping of insects the only sound in my ears. The vegetation beneath me was as soft as a cotton blanket, tickling my muzzle and feet when the wind made it brush my fur. The scent of the place was fresh and crisp, though mild.

What I was seeing however entranced me.

My mind knew I shouldn't conjure his image. It wouldn't help me at all. It would simply make me ache for the real thing. So, in doing this, casting Mewtwo's illusion before me, was a pointless action. What was it I was trying to do? Have my unrequited love sicken me? Or did I simply need to see him, to sooth some of my pain?

I considered getting up then, standing as his slightly glowing form was. I did not feel the motivation however. Instead, I made him sit down beside me. I was reminded of how Mewtwo and I used to talk during the night. When the moon's rays shown over the industrial landscape around us, creating a peaceful, almost holy scene. The stars twinkling in the deep indigo sky. I remembered that we used to speak of anything we could think of, musing on our beliefs. We'd always fall into a comforting silence after our words ceased. How I wished I might have done something, anything else, with him then. Perhaps smile more often, let myself sit closer to him. In the cool night air, I could have made it seem like I sought only warmth.

But of course, I had not known my feelings at the time. So, nothing but words had occurred then…precious words true. Yet they had never strayed into something more intimate though. Considering the fact that we'd been close a number of times, it was a strange fact….

Looking at the image, ghostly almost, I wished, just for once, that I could make him real. If only for a few moments…or more appropriately, an hour. So much could be said and done in just one hour…. Unable to resist the temptation, I reached out, touching his glowing cheek.…

My fingers went through him, reminding me of the anguishing truth.

In such hurt, I whipped the image away with my paw, curling my knees up close, wrapping my arms around them. I closed my eyes, almost able to feel the smoky energy necessary to obtain the picture touch me. Why…? Why did this have to be so painful?

There were no answers though. Love is not a reasonable thing, and it never would change.

"Lati," the voice shocked me out of my thoughts, "He's quite cute, your beloved."

My eyes shot open, and I gazed up, recognizing the voice. I felt embarrassed at her having seen what I'd done. Ashamed almost…, (Latias….) I murmured her name, turning my gaze away from hers.

"Latias. Lati," she stated, lying down beside me, resting her head on the ground, "I can see why you like him. Your taste is quite fine."

I blushed, wishing to be anywhere but here. I did not like the hints at where this conversation could go. I had little desire to talk about anything regarding Mewtwo, whether it be of his handsomeness or not. I'd rather suffer silently, than speak words that stabbed into me like blades.

"Latias. Lati, latias. Lat?" she remarked, "I notice you don't talk about him. Except when you were explaining who he was…but you never tell any intimate details of your time together. How come?"

I didn't want to answer her, but it seemed as though I was cornered. Reluctantly, I let some of the explanation come, (…Why should I…? Nothing came of our relationship. He has someone else who he loves…. There's…just no point for me to talk about him. To crave him as I think of his memory.)

"…Latias?" she gazed at me sadly for some long moments, almost hesitant in asking her question, "…Did you ever consider fighting for him?"

I gave a wry chuckle, trying to hide my pain, (Me? 'Fight'? That isn't who I am Latias, despite what you may think. Besides, I'd only end up hurting him if I did…and Kirya….)

"Lat. Latias…?" she inquired, "You can't be sure. Wouldn't it have been worth it, to truly find out what he feels….?"

I paused, watching the tiny waves in the pool…. I bit my lower lip for a moment, (Maybe…but I don't want to end up hurting more than I already am. How could I stand it, the way he'd look at me after that…?) I trailed off, staring up into the treetops. The stars glittered between the leaves…. Latias had no response.

I turned to her, (But what about you?)

"Lati?" she looked at me surprised, almost starting, "What do you mean?"

(Your love life. With Latios. Tell me about that.) I requested; more than a little eager to change the subject.

"Latias? Lati…latias. Latias, lat." She said calmly, "…What's there to tell? He and little Lati came after the attack. After my brother died…. He's been kind to me…loving…gentle…. He cares for me. I can't help but love him for that, and unlike you, I know that feeling's returned."

I plopped my head in a paw, gazing at her, (So you're mates?)

"Latias", she contradicted me, telling me something that startled me, like an electric jolt to my stomach, "My brother was supposed to be my mate."

She said this flatly, little emotion in her voice. It carried a hint of anger almost, and grief.

I looked at her slowly, processing that.

…Incest?

"Latias? Latias, lati. Lati…latias. Latias, latias, lat." Seeing my look, she explained, "You probably think that's wrong, don't you? Understand though Neva, with legendary pokemon like us, there are only a few of our species at any given time. Sometimes we dwindle to just two…and more often than not, that couple is related. So, for our species preservation, loving a family member like that isn't uncommon. It's almost easier, in fact, for us, than seeking the world for someone else. After all, we've loved each other all our lives…taking that next step is not as hard as it appears. Not when you're used to it."

I didn't wish to offend her, but I felt the immense need to disagree, (But…surely, you could have chosen a different species to mate with? Hybrids aren't all that rare.)

"Latias. Latias, lati…latias." She shook her head, "True, but legendaries are not supposed to have offspring with the common species. It's an old rule…somewhat ridiculous now I suppose…but the act of keeping our blood…pure," she spat out the word, "doesn't allow for exception."

"Latias…lati…latias," she went on, "So, had I not been so young…had my brother not been…we would likely have mated by the time Ash came."

I blinked, lifting my head, the name further surprising me, (Ash…as in Ash Ketchum?)

"Lati?" The legendary gave me an odd look, "You know him?"

I shook me head, (No…but Mewtwo does….)

"Lati. Latias…. Lati." She announced, "I'm not surprised. Being the chosen one, he's destined to touch many, if not all of the legendaries, before his dream is achieved, being a savior countless times…. I grew quite fond of him even before he rescued us."

What…? ('Rescued'…? From what?) I asked.

"Lat. Latias, lati. Lati, latias." She corrected, "Whom. A couple of agents from the Team Rocket organization tried to take control of the city, and succeeded. They took our father's Soul Dew and used it to control the DMA. My brother died while protecting Alto Mare, a consequence of its use. Now, his soul is the one in that fountain." She told, staring towards the new jewel's home.

I bristled, hearing this. I had had the Defense Mechanism explained to me early on by Lorenzo, and knew the risks its usage presented. The mention of Team Rocket's name alone would have made me react strongly, but to add the rest... (I'm sorry….) I condoned honestly, (His death must have been hard for you.)

"Lat…lati. Latias. Lat, lati." she admitted, "Yes…it forced me to grow up. Though, I must say, I'm not entirely ready to become an adult just yet."

"Lat…latias." She muttered under her breath, and I wasn't certain whether she wanted me to hear her or not, "Soon though…I may not have much of a choice."

There was something in the way she said that, which set off an alarm in my head. Perhaps it was how she'd looked down at the ground, upset and slightly bitter, as though wishing to disappear defiantly. Or maybe it just the solemn note of inevitability in her voice that struck me.

In all though, it didn't take much to understand what she was actually talking about.

But still…I wanted to be sure I heard her right, (What?)

"Lati…," She shook her head, her mood shifting, and lying, she began to rise, "I didn't say anything…."

I narrowed my eyes at her words, grabbing her arm, (Yes, you did.) Her words confirmed what I thought. She wasn't talking about simple age, (Latias…? Do you think that Latios, who loves you, would force you to be with him?) I didn't believe so…but what did she think?

There was a long pause. Then, silently, nervously, she lay back down on the grass. Her claws fidgeted with anxiety, and she looked as though she wanted to run from me. From this conversation. Perhaps she'd wanted to talk about this to someone, but now that it was out in the open, I guessed she felt more than reluctant to continue.

But I wasn't about to let her go. Not when concerning this. Gazing at her, and keeping a stubborn, steady grip on her arm, I awaited her answer patiently.

"La…lat. Lati. Latias, lat," she answered quietly after hesitating, "No…he wouldn't hurt me per say. But it's the way things are done. When I'm physically mature enough, it's a part of my duty to my kind to have offspring."

I released my hold on her, understanding she wasn't going to flee from me. Now that she'd begun to speak about this, I doubted she'd get up and leave it. Shaking my head, I rebelled at what she'd announced, (…That's not right Latias. It's your choice whether or not to be a mother. And even if you desire it, you don't have to be one now. I don't think Latios would want you unhappy, or in pain. Trust me when I say you'll definitely feel both.)

She didn't seem to know what to say to that. So, I simply sat with her in the silence that followed. My eyes wandered across the pool, into the trees. Both males were still asleep, and there were a few hours left before dawn arrived. I found myself wondering just how much Latias knew about the subject she'd brought up. However, thinking back on some of the less than clean jokes she'd made, I supposed she already knew more than I gave her credit for. Since her mother had died early in her life, during childbirth I believed, I had to guess that Bianca had told her. Yes.… That would make sense.

"Latias…lati…?" she broke the quiet, interrupting my thoughts on her, "Neva…have you...?"

My eyes widened as I realized what she was asking me, (Had sex? No, I…I got close one time I suppose but…that was a mistake. Had I been in my right mind, I wouldn't have even tried.)

"Lat…latias." She commented, surprised, "Really...from the way you talk you'd think you had experience."

I gave an embarrassed laugh, shaking my head, (No…I'm still a virgin. Like you. Though, _I'll _probably stay that way until I die.)

"La…lati…latias?" She murmured, and I watched as her eyes grew more serious, her expression withdrawn as she looked away from me, "I see…. Though Neva…if given the chance to…mate with your love…would you?"

That made me think, and blush, (…Not unless he truly wished it. If he loved me back then fine, I would be with him…but…that won't happen.) I was certain of that fact.

"Latias? Lati?" she decided to whisper then, to the point where I could scarcely hear her. "…May I confess something to you? About the idea of my being with Latios?"

I felt I knew what was coming, and told myself to brace myself against shouting, (Yes. I can keep a secret.)

"Lati. Latios…" She sighed then, revealing what she was hiding inside, "I'm…afraid. Not of him really, just…the concept of it…."

I sank into the grass, feeling the sudden desire to slap my friend, (So…you say you love Latios, but you don't want to consummate your relationship with him. And if that weren't enough, you don't even tell him that….) Very suddenly, I found myself growing angry, (Oh for god's sake, being that close to someone is purely your choice! It's not Latios' or your goddamn duty, to make babies to keep your species alive. Maybe you can contribute, but it by no means has to be when you aren't ready. Now, when you aren't so young, and actually feel something remotely close to lust, go right ahead. But if you're so reluctant, it would just be stupid of you to go through with it.) I finished bluntly.

I said that to her, only because the idea of her doing such a thing so uncertainly appalled me. She gave me a harsh look, as though I'd hit her. Good. I'd probably insulted her in many ways, by inferring her still to be an ignorant child. But this situation was just plain moronic, to put it simply. When Bianca had first tried to explain their relationship to me, I hadn't known what to think. Now, to hear the rest of it left me feeling utterly disgusted.

I knew well Latios loved her. The way he gazed at her, spoke with her, sometimes exchanged a small touch or two…the little things added up to tell me that. If he cared for her then, as much as I believed he did, he wouldn't have her submit. But first, she had to talk to him about this issue….

Hopefully, my provoking her would force her to wake up, and stop being an idiot.

"…Lat. Lati." She stated after a few tense minutes, her hard expression melting, and she looked at me again, "…Fine. I'll do that."

"…Latias," She began to fly away, and then hesitated, giving me a small look, "…Thanks for the advice."

As she soared into the depths of the treetops, I curled up slightly in the grass, (…No problem.)

More days passed. I was quick to notice that the interactions between Latios and Latias seemed to relax considerably. He had had his own doubts…. I sighed to myself in relief as I realized I'd managed to give a little back to them, glad I could do something to help. If Latias hadn't said anything to him…well, they'd both have been probably ended up hopelessly wrecked.

…Life, I understood, was unfair to all who lived in it. But sometimes, for its pain, we are rewarded with something precious, something that makes the anguish worthwhile. But with that gift, with love, there can also be troubles. The heart can be invaded, the paradise lost.

But sometimes the thing we call love, can, and should, remain in its simplicity.

Pure.

For them, that was the case…until a time came when they'd choose otherwise.

Together.

0 0 0  
**Kirya's POV**

_Watch the snow fall on the silent realm,  
The ashes of our shadow world,  
Rose crimson pervades the gray horizon,  
Like blood on the soul-stealing winter,  
Spilled to deliver us into eternity._

_We're to blame for sorrow's last,  
Our senseless actions formed the end,  
Sanctuary is now gone, abandoned,  
Remolded by our dying hearts,  
That can't be reborn like the flame bird._

_Linger in the snow with me,  
The ashes of our secret world,  
Give me one last gentle touch,  
And say farewell to the silver sun,  
To the warmth of true life lost._

_The dark begins to settle now,  
Grief burying us deeper in our anguish,  
Love falls into the numbness that overcomes,  
Making you forget everything that mattered,  
Including me in the hopeless twilight._

_Lay within the snow and rest,  
The ashes of our barren world,  
Hold me close, as death will soon,  
For all grow weary as night approaches,  
Condemned to tragically drift away,  
Like the light of the final sunset._

I finished the poem wordlessly, feeling the emotions that had spawned it stirring in my heart. Lifting my head, gazing out of the window into the cloudless sky, I felt like the brightness of the electric lights was trying to spite me. Sighing, I closed the small book in front of me, slipping it under my pillow. I'd never told anyone I wrote poetry…it was an aspect of me I wanted to keep secret….

It was rare for me to feel like this. Like there was some sort of weight in my chest, the desire to cry almost irresistible. I didn't want to surrender to that feeling though, and took a deep breath, releasing it, trying to get rid of the emotion.

It wouldn't fade.

Slowly, I reached back under my pillow. I'd forgotten something… Quickly, neatly, I wrote the title of the poem. _The Final Sunset_... Placing it back under my pillow, I reached over to the lamp, turning out the light. Then, without even fully realizing it, I gave it. My breathing grew shaky, and tears, revealed in the darkness by the neon signs outside, streamed down my face. They reflected colors of bright green, pink, and orange… But this didn't change what my weeping was…an expression of the loneliness that I wanted to hide.

Was this what Mewtwo and Neva had felt, for so much of their lives…?

I suppose in knowing them, that I too, would have to know it….

…Mom…dad…I know you're worried about me. I know you want to see me, to make sure I'm okay. You're afraid now…you've been scared for months. In your position, I'd be fearful too. You worry about what I've been doing here, with Mewtwo, who you only know as some mysterious guy friend of mine. I can understand that you need to get what's going on, given everything that's happened. But if I told you the truth, you'd be even more horrified. You'd likely beg me to come home, or drag me back yourselves.

I can't leave him though! I can't sentence him to be alone; not when he's been hurting so. Perhaps before Neva, he would have been fine. But she taught him things, like affection, of caring, that I'd been struggling to. And now that he's aware of such comfort, I understand that he probably finds life pointless without it. He can pretend all he likes that the absence of those he cares for doesn't bother him. But I'm not oblivious. I know the truth.

That's why I can't return to you. Because even though it hurts you both, I must stay with him. I love him…and I can't allow him to fall apart. There are things I wanted to happen, hopes I'd had for our future. They're still present, for all of us…for Neva…for him…for myself. You may not understand, and I don't expect you to. After all, these things are secrets I believe I need to keep to myself. For if I don't, I'm certain that this little world, the one that Mewtwo and I share, will crumble further than it has already.

I'm aware that this is a trial for all of us. A cruel one yes.

But I must see it through.

You always told me to accept the responsibility given to me, to be an adult about it. You were talking about the gym at the time. However, that message applies to everything I now know. And following that piece of wisdom is precisely what I'm going to do. For even if I fail, even if I lose him to himself…I'll know I'll have tried.

Just have faith in me, both of you…and leave me be presently. Your dismay, your desire for me to come back to Klayblue, isn't helping matters. Not when he's agreeing with you, trying to push me away. He thinks he's hurting me, that my decision to stay is out of an obligation that I don't want to follow. However, he is wrong…I'm doing this of my own volition, of my free will.

So please, accept that this is what matters to me right now. Know that I refuse to budge from my decision, even if you don't know my reasons. You'll just have to trust that you're almost sixteen-year-old daughter is not taking advantage of the free reign you've given her since she was ten. That she honestly believes that the actions she takes is good, right, and not spawned out of rebellion.

The next time you call, perhaps I'll tell you all this, so you'll cease. Or maybe I'll remain silent, holding back what could destroy us. But try to understand, and accept, the path I'm taking. The one that curves away from you. I will stay on this road, until Mewtwo receives the thing that will keep him from dying inside. Until he sees what's right in front of him.

However long that takes.

0 0 0  
**Neva's POV**

"La! Lati! Lati…latios! LATIOS!" he shouted at me, in both exasperation and frustration, "No! No that's-! Neva…Neva just stop! STOP IT I SAY!"

I looked at him, confused, and powered down my energies. The black flames across my fur retreated, my eyes returning to their normal round shape. The sharp edges of my form smoothed, returning to their feline softness. Latios closed his eyes tight, muttering unintelligible things under his breath in annoyance. I didn't understand what he was thinking in the least. I could almost completely do it...only a few things continued to elude me. I was so close to becoming my shadow on will! So why was he so upset then? Wasn't this what he'd wished?

(What do you _want_ from me Latios?) I cried, feeling aggravated, (I'm doing exactly as you ask! I've made more progress these last few days then I have in weeks. _What_ are you complaining about?)

"Latios! Lati. Latios? Latios," He stated with a growl, "This isn't what I want you to learn! I don't want you to be a demon Neva. Where's the use in that? You'll only be further hunted as a minion of hell."

As anger pervading me at his words, I clenched my paws into fists. Then, I turned to defiance. (What does it matter what I become first? From how I see it, becoming what's easiest, before trying something else, makes a lot more sense. Why don't you just leave me be for now, and let me do this my own way, instead of ordering me around!)

"Lat…lati. Latios…lat. Latios. Lat. Latios, lati? Lati……?" He sighed, "Neva…don't mistake my commands as uncaring. I only want to look out for your best interest…not control you. If you want to take that course of action, you may. I'm not going to stop you. But think about it from my point of view: why is becoming something evil so simple for you? What psychological things does that imply…?"

He didn't expect an answer, but he got a reaction from me anyhow. I growled under my breath, turning my face away from his. How could he…how could he say that to me? I wasn't…I couldn't be evil. That was something that I didn't wish to be! And yet…didn't he have a valid point? Why was it so easy for me to become a demon, and not an angel? Was it because I couldn't see myself as something so good, so pure? So valued by others…? Old self-doubt began to rise, furthering my upset feelings. Tears sprung to my eyes, and unconsciously, I felt the burning energy of my power begin to rise. I didn't care…even if I blacked out. Perhaps this entire thing had been insane, a waste of time. Was it truly best for me to learn this?

A tear fell, dropping with a small ping into the water. I stood at the edge, looking in. I was not me anymore. I was my shadow side. A demon…a creature that had freed some, destroyed others. Who'd hurt so many, even the one I loved. Looking at the strong, fierce being, I saw the worst of myself, my dark side. Even in my despair, the creature looked menacing. I could put this illusion up around myself, so potent that I became it at will. I could stay in this body, safe, if I wished…there wasn't much that could harm me in its form….

However, I let the thing melt away, and saw myself be born again. Perhaps I could transform myself…but my soul remained the same, if only acting harsh as a defense mechanism. But there had been no need to lash out this time. I didn't have to take offense, a position I didn't want. I'd just become my demon self, and let it fade. I recalled those moments clearly.

"Lat...latios. Latios." My teacher approached, having seen the whole thing, and nodded solemnly, "Good…you've learned that well at least. Now, to try something else."

I shivered, closing my eyes, (And what would that be?)

As he told me, my eyes shot open. So…that'swhat he wanted. That's why Latias, and he, had been teaching me all this time. Looking up at him, I realized he must have been thinking along these lines for quite awhile now. Maybe it had been his desire from the beginning for me to take on such a form. Either way, his reasoning made sense to me. It was both an obvious, and ingenious solution to the issues that had so long threatened me.

For, if I succeeded, I would no longer be bound to the world I'd grown to know.

The implications were frightening to me, as was the thought what could happen if I took this course. Gazing at him, I realized he had to truly care about my well-being, to come up with such a risky idea. So much could occur if I chose to take this new path offered to me. It had the potential for both disastrous and blessed consequences. The person I was could disappear on my will, if I triumphed. And no one, no matter how powerful, would be able to draw me back. Not him…not anyone….

So…with that in mind…could I possibly do it?

Feeling the weight of the decision, I made up my mind solemnly. Whatever might occur, I had to try this change, and see where it would take me. Whatever the outcome might be…. Wordlessly, I nodded to him, and turned away, going off on my own. I felt deeply that this transformation had to be private.

Perhaps it paralleled to me, a caterpillar morphing into a butterfly. A long, difficult, change, which happened slowly. However, the insects' life all led up to becoming that winging creature. To be released from its vegetative state, its wormlike, senseless form, to a being anything but. But not all butterflies are beautiful. I doubted I would be, when this was over. I suppose, more correctly, I would be like a moth. As a creature of the night, one who could vanish into the murk, it seemed to be a better metaphor. Too add to that belief, I'd been drawn to Mewtwo, the brightest, most wonderful light in my world. In my darkness….

I'd left in the evening, and throughout the night, I did not sleep. I found myself too focused on the test Latios had presented me, and felt no desire to rest. My attempts though all slipped through my fingers as I tried. I sought to connect this change with anger or desperation, which had eased my shift into my demon form. By the time midnight came around though, I realized I was going about this the wrong way. I wasn't trying to be a creature of shadow. More one of serenity, of sunlight. I thought of Mewtwo, my sorrow and love filling me. I used that instead, urging the transformation on.

As dawn broke, I succeeded for a few moments, though not enough to see the result in my reflection. I continued to try, a blue wash surrounding me, as it had with the legendaries when they'd shown me their other forms. I let my hurt grow, throwing away the anger that accompanied it. Keeping my emotions, so connected to my abilities, pure, had to be the key to this. Parts of me twisted, disappeared. Others morphed and grew. I gained more color, my breathing changing.

I collapsed to my knees in shock and exhaustion as the azure light faded, giving a small moan. The cry had physical sound…. After a time, I opened my eyes, gazing at what I'd become. A number of emotions swept through me then, mellowing into sober acceptance. My quickened, frightened heartbeat, slowed. So…in a different world, a different life, this was what I'd have been born as. The sun burned my nude form, my bare…skin.

I wasn't certain what I should feel now, seeing the being I'd turned into. This wasn't natural…but then again, my existence wasn't that either. But did that give me justification, to alter myself into this? Latios, at least, was not bothered by the concept…for why shouldn't I use my powers to sooth some of my troubles in life? However…I couldn't help but feel that some piece of me had died. Was it the part of me associated with my true body?

I'd thought to myself that I would throw away my past, and make a future for myself. Latios and Latias agreed to help me…and they had. In a greater way than I could have anticipated. For now, I truly had a choice. One that I didn't necessarily have to decide now, but it was present. Would I, with the ability to do so, leave behind who I was forever? Would I truly and utterly sever all that connected me to my past, to MSIRE, to Morgan, and to even Mewtwo and Kirya? If I did so, then Neva, the tortured, scarred one, the albino creation, would fade out of existence. I, in this body, could truly start fresh, anew.

But could I do that? What would that make me if I did?

I looked at my new self, hoping for answers. My limbs were long, and sinewy…delicate like the pale branches of a willow tree. I was small in hips and waist, my chest almost flat in comparison to other females. I cared little about that last observation. My hands, feet, and facial features all seemed fragile. My neck was thicker than it had been when I was in my true form, but just enough not to be viewed as a pencil neck. The alabaster skin was odd on many levels, though fitting for an albino like me. The only hair I had was on my scalp and the unmentionable part of my anatomy. I cocked my head, the short silvery strands, tinged with rose coloring, brushing my face. They reminded me of my fur…which already I missed. It hugged my skull gently. I also had a small nose and mouth upon my face, and had round ears.

Everything was different. I had no tail, the oddest thing for me. Though well proportioned, I felt lopsided without it. Could I even walk right in its absence? I felt the sudden desire to flick my dark red appendage, but of course could not. I sighed, leaning closer to the water, a wave of feelings rushing around in me.

My eyes…they were the only thing to remain similar. Though a bit different in shape, they still appeared catlike. Plus, they had retained their crimson coloring. Furrowing my thin, pale eyebrows, I decided that some things had to go. My multitude of scars, save the ones on my back, vanished. I would keep these marks of humanity's heinous side, of their betrayal. And, reluctantly, I turned the pink of my irises to black.

The metamorphosis was complete.

With a sigh, I grabbed my cloak, which I'd shed earlier, tossing it on. I could not walk around unclothed any longer. Slowly, experimenting with the new, somewhat stiffer movements, I began to drift to the main part of the garden. I was glad to find I'd kept some of the grace from my previous form. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that I was receiving double takes from those who'd been company to me recently. The pokemon then relaxed though, figuring out what had happened. Or, they simply didn't realize it was me.

I found Latios sitting alone under a cherry blossom tree. He nodded when he saw my appearance, which only further imprinted on my heart and mind that something had ended. Latias and little Lati, when they saw me, stared, struck silent. As they approached, I ignored their stunned expressions, and stepped towards my teacher, away from them.

I asked Latios if this was what he'd wanted.

"Lati…lat. Latios. Lati." He announced, gazing at me with analyzing, though accepting expression, "Yes…it is. You've learned all you can from Latias and me. We're done training Neva."

I nodded, closing my eyes. Finished…at last….

"Lati." He said, unknowing what I would do now, and hoping I wouldn't abuse this chance, "Just use it well."

Opening my eyes, I looked up at the sky. The sun had risen enough that the atmosphere was a light blue, looked upon as a clear, hopeful day. But the buildings and trees above blocked the horizon from my view, so I couldn't tell whether it would remain that way or not. There could be a storm approaching, and I was unaware of it. And yet, the morning was full of promise, despite how grave things could become by dusk. It seemed to symbolize my life at this exact moment…uncertain, yet hopeful.

I looked at Latias, responding to his words, "I will".

My voice came quietly, melodious and aloud, as it should. Because, what I had become did not use telepathy. Hearing it confirmed what I'd done.

I was…

Human.

0 0 0

Author's Note: I'll bet some of you saw that coming. If not, it was confirmed as Neva began to describe herself. And still, if you hadn't guessed it, now you know.

So…WHAT DO YA' THINK? **Review** **_PLEASE!_**

Pretty please, with sugar on top?

Well, if not, thank you so much for reading anyhow!

Hope you had fun!

See ya' next chapter!

0 0 0


	48. Smile

0 0 0**  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Nor do I own the song 'Smile' by Olive (which I HIGHLY suggest listening to sometime), or 'Plastic Man' by Seether. Both may have been cut down...'Plastic Man' certainly. I'm unsure about 'Smile' simply because I listened to a version with fewer lyrics than what the net says, and that's the one I went by when writing this. But both are terrific songs though, so when you get a chance, lean an ear to them.  
**

0 0 0  
Author's Note: This, is what is called a nightmare when it comes to revising. Or, it should have been. It's twenty freaking pages long! Aiyee…

Well, enjoy! I got this up by far quicker than usual, so I hope you guys are happy.

0 0 0  
**Chapter 48:  
Neva's POV**

I sat on a small stone bench, the marble beneath me white in coloring. My shell ears could hear the birds above singing in the trees, their soothing song filling me. Gazing up at them, to the sky, I sighed. My…hands were in my lap, my cloak settled around me in a pool of fabric. I could see Bianca, out of the corner of my eye…with a stand and canvas. She was busily sketching with chalks, glancing at me every few moments.

She'd asked me to pose for her again, shortly after she'd seen my human appearance. I did not truly mind this, at least not as much as I had when she'd drawn my true self. So, I sat here, listening to the sounds of the garden…the pokemon speaking…the wind rustling the leaves gently…the crystal trickling of water…. Peaceful…I closed my eyes to the sunlight, feeling its warmth on my face. It was difficult to believe it was the first of December. I suppose that this truly was a tropical island, despite its location in the near center of Jhoto.

_It must be so cold_, I mused, _in the northern region where Mewtwo and Kirya are_. They likely had snow now…probably needing to bundle up together in woolen blankets to keep warm. A small wave of nausea passed through me at the thought, and I took a deep breath, trying to settle my stomach. Now wasn't the time to think of what they might be doing. Now was NOT the time….

However, it seems that once the mind starts on a train of thought, it's difficult to stop it. Or rather, when trying not to muse on something, only makes you think on it more. I cursed to myself as a memory of Mewtwo went through my head. Damn it….

_The evening was cool and dreary, the sun's light having died far earlier in the day. Mewtwo and I were out on the roof, simply watching the activities of the world around us. I was still unused to being able to speak…so much in fact, that I forgot sometimes I could. As Mewtwo moved closer to me, I gazed at him nervously out of the corner of my eye. Yes…he may have helped me. But that didn't mean I trusted him._

_I leaned on one leg, keeping off the other, which was still mending from being reset. It was painful, to walk and stand…but it was also something that couldn't be avoided. Or rather, I simply didn't wish to lay down all the time, unable to get up quickly if need be. If anyone approached me with the desire to do me harm…submitting would be inevitable…._

_Not that I could do anything about it really._

_Suddenly, the heavy clouds seemed to burst, a quick wash of cool water coming down. I gave a small, startled cry, not expecting it. Mewtwo took another step forward, but seeing my expression, thought better of taking one more. He seemed to accept that I needed space…and having gone inside my head twice already, he didn't seem to want to risk my feeling violated by him. Thus far, though…he had not seriously set off an alarm for me._

_But perhaps it was only a matter of time._

_As the downpour continued, my cloak grew soaked, clinging to my thin form in places. Showing off my sickening, disgusting appearance. The sleeves reluctantly fell down my twig like arms, as I lifted my paws out in front of me. Breathing in the cool fresh air, I felt a bit of amazement weave its way into me. The crystal drops felt so odd against my fur…._

_Mewtwo gazed at me in silence, then spoke, (Perhaps we should return inside. You might grow sick it we stay out here much longer.)_

_As he began to turn away, expecting me to follow, I whispered quietly, (No…wait…just a bit more. I've…never felt the rain before….) I confessed, tipping my face upwards._

_I watched the drops fall from the gray heavens, hearing the sweet pattering sound of them striking the buildings around us. Like a massage to my soul, so comforting, I sighed…for once, fear seemed to evaporate from me. Was this...peace? If it were, I was certain that the moment I stepped into that attic room, it would be gone…._

_He looked at me, surprise shinning in his eyes, (You've never…? How…?)_

_I closed my eyes, (Please…don't ask. Just don't speak…let me enjoy this for a minute more, all right?)_

_Slowly, he nodded, and stood beside me in the rain. I wanted this moment to last…this calm to continue, to not abandon me. I knew it would though, deep down. Within the next day, my usual phobias would return, and I'd be wary again. My views on myself would haunt me once more…._

_But, for now…in the rain…._

_There was serenity…._

I gulped hard, feeling my hands shake. My fingers clenched the fabric of my cloak, hard. I willed myself to relax, as that moment in my life had made me feel. But recalling that one, sweet memory, when we had stood alone, in silence, in peace, left me feeling so empty. For there was a difference in the pacifying nature of this place, in the sun's rays, then in the darker tone of calm that I'd felt back with him, in the city. Both were soothing…but both had their own different tastes. I wasn't sure which I preferred…light…or shadow.

It was too bad, that Mewtwo wasn't here. To feel what this garden invoked. Maybe then, he could help me to decide…. Maybe then…we could share another moment together…one of sunlight, instead of rain….

I noticed then, that Bianca had paused, simply looking at me, and then nodded, "Keep that expression on your face Neva…please."

What…? _What did my face reveal_, I wondered. An expression of sorrow? Of loneliness and longing? I closed my eyes, obeying with a sigh; and thought of him more. It was easy, I found, to do what she desired. I lifted my head a bit, staring towards the trickling water of the fountain, so like how the rain had flowed off the roof…. I continued this pose for another hour or so…the exact time I wasn't certain. However, it passed by fleetly to me, seeming only a few short minutes.

"Alright," Bianca announced, startling me, "I'm done. Come over and take a look."

I rose from my seat, walking over to her wordlessly. As I stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at the picture, my eyes widened. Seeing my subtle reaction, the girl smiled. Leaning back again her chair, her fingers full of colored dust, she gazed at her own creation.

"I must say, I think it's one of my better works. I take it you agree?" she said, crossing her arms.

I blinked, peering closer, "That…that can't be me!"

Her smirk widened, "Oh, but it is my friend! That's you Neva."

I looked at the picture uncertainly, analyzing it. The round curve of a pale, cream-colored moon took up the top of the image, shinning down on the scene below. The sky was of fiery colors nearest to the to it, fading quickly into black, speckled with tiny golden stars. The scene, the focus of the picture, was of a rose garden. Bushes of thorns, and flowers, which were either just budding, in full bloom, or somewhere in between. Deep crimson and dark browns…plants that held such shadows and beauty. And in the center of this, was a small, tan boulder, surrounded by long yellow grass, upon which sat….

The person who Bianca said was I.

In robes of white and silver, she sat in the same position as I had when I'd been posing. Her hands folded in her lap, almost as alabaster as her clothes. Her bare feet were only just noticeable where the soft material ended. What shocked me most were the feathery dovelike wings, coming from her back, the tips just touching the warm moon above. The young woman, the angel, looked up at it, seeming to reflect the moonlight shinning down on her somewhat. But the expression on her face….

There was the tiniest of frowns, not angry or pouting…just sad. She seemed to be looking, searching the heavens for something, wistfully. A single tear ran down her face, and her ruby eyes, the same color as the flowers around her, appeared glassy with its fellows. In the slight breeze, her short hair brushed against her face gently, and small rose petals swirled about. Endearing in her sorrowful look, she seemed to symbolize something. Purity…and heartbreak. Hand in hand.

The entire thing seemed to enhance the beauty of her, and of the truth in the message. It appeared as such a bittersweet image…earthy colors, contrasted by the celestial being sitting amongst it. Someone supposed to be joyous, but filled with unhappiness. Beauty and youth in a dying autumn world. Light and dark…. A place filled with opposing things…making it seemed balanced and whole, as life was.

"It's…wonderful, Bianca. Did I really inspire it?" I questioned quietly.

She turned solemn, a bit sad, "Yeah…yeah, you did. You know, every time you think of him, that's the look you get on your face. It's really sad Neva…."

I sighed, looking away from the picture, "Yes…I suppose it is."

As the girl put away her things, rolling up the picture carefully, I gazed at myself in the water, seeing the human version of me. I could scarcely get over it…whenever I saw myself; it sent an unsettling shock through me. To think…I'd become the very thing I'd feared. It was almost humorous, the sheer irony of it. Seeing Bianca come up behind me, I didn't jump as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my face towards her, not speaking.

"Neva…why don't you come with me into the city. I have some friends I'd like you to meet," She stated, a smile playing on her lips.

My gaze quickly turned to surprise, and I blinked. Or course, there was nothing wrong with me going into Alto Mare's streets, or talking to humans now. After all, in their eyes, I was one of them, not some freakish creature. But…I had never done such a thing before. How would they react to me, to my odd appearance? Even though I seemed of their species, I had a strange look about me. Prematurely silvery hair, crimson eyes, almost delicately thin. Vampire like, almost. Not to mention the scars on my back…if anything, those would attract stares.

But then…what did I truly care, if people gazed at me? There was no harm in that, was there? And yet…that was just in passing. What about these friends of Bianca's? How would they react to my strange behavior? I knew certainly that I was unlike them in many things, in attitude, of how they viewed their lives and the Earth.

Did it really matter though? There were plenty of oddballs in the human race, some more so than others. With the options of dying hair, of colored contacts, or getting piercings and tattoos, I was likely more normal than some. With all that in mind, I nodded to Bianca. If anything, this would prove interesting. And a test run for what I might face, if I decided to take on human form…for the rest of my life.

Saying farewell to Lati and the others, I left the gardens with the human teenager, entering her house. She led me up to her room, where she said she'd give me something more suitable to wear. I wasn't certain how to respond to that. After all, wasn't what I wearing fine? But perhaps a cloak would just be another tip-off that I wasn't like the rest of the population. Bianca quickly threw me a short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans, both snow white. I cocked an eyebrow, my emotions towards them only increased when she threw me some other essentials.

Seeing how she pointed me to the bathroom door however, I sighed. I wouldn't bother to tell her again that this was simply an illusion. Best do what she wanted, at least for now…and hope I didn't damage her clothes in any way. When I came out, the human grinned, saying she liked how it suited me. Without another word, she threw me a light shawl made of some sort of clear, silky material, which had designs of roses upon it, about the same color as my eyes.

Throwing that on, I looked at her with measure, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you went out and bought all this."

She laughed, finishing cutting off the extra lamination from around the borders of her newest picture, "Maybe…."

I said nothing. I simply really hoped she hadn't. I had no desire for her to be spending money on me, not in the least.

As we exited her home, walking down the beach, I felt wary, feeling as though everyone else was watching me. But it seemed no one noticed, and Bianca's smile assured me that I was doing fine. Funny…but I seemed more jumpy in human form than I was in my own skin. Silently, I willed myself to relax. Things would be perfectly fine. I was human in this moment…I had _nothing_ to fear!

With that thought in mind, my nervousness ebbed away, leaving me. I continued to follow Bianca, surely, strongly, with a building confidence. I couldn't be afraid anymore. If I were to be amongst them, I couldn't allow any awkwardness to show. It would only hinder me if I did. As we approached a store called Laura's Flower Shop, the scent of it reached me, the sweetness uplifting. And I could smell….

Roses….

A small bell jangled as we entered, and I stood behind my guide. I could see others about Bianca's age, perhaps a bit older, doing various works around the store. An array of colorful plants grew in pots, large and small, beside flowers that smelled of springtime fields. One could almost forget it was winter here. Everything was in rows, and small signs told the name of each thing, and the uses it had. Bouquets were being arranged by a young man sitting at a desk in the back, while a young woman with auburn hair, gave an elderly woman her change for the aloe plant she'd purchased. When she saw Bianca, she smiled, calling out.

"Hey B'! You joining us? It's your day off you know," She cried, pushing a curl of hair back from her face.

Bianca laughed, "I know! But I wanted to show you something I just made."

The girl came out from behind the desk, along with the other worker, who was grinning as well, "Another for the wall? Or is this one for me?" he asked.

Bianca blushed, "Zane, I'm not about to draw up Drake for you again! Go buy yourself a magazine or something."

He rolled his eyes, "Ah, come on. With you, it's free!"

"I'd rather draw you someone like Clair. That way, my grandpa doesn't tease me about having a crush on some guy I don't even know!" she stated bluntly.

He gave her a wicked grin, "Aw, but you know I don't swing that way!"

"As you keep reminding us…. Thank god you're not into my bro," the cashier said dryly.

Zane seemed to think on that, "Well, you know, he is cu-,"

Irked, the woman elbowed him hard in the ribs, making him laugh, "Get back to your station soldier!" she ordered.

He saluted her with a grin, "Yes sir!"

He only just avoided being smacked in the head. I blinked, quite thrown off guard by all this. In the matter of a few seconds, I'd just been given a lot of information about one person, about the dynamics between the three of them. This…Zane was gay. I had nothing against people who preferred their own sex honestly. After all, who would choose that, considering how many disapproved and degraded them for such a preference? It wasn't something that could be stomped out or controlled, unlike what religion you wanted to be, what sport you liked to play. It seemed that, fortunately for him, the others were accepting of this.

Good…because he rather reminded me of Kain. In a small way…just how he joked, the way he teased this other girl. I now turned my sights on her. She had a dark complexion, a deep olive coloring, which fit the earthy style of her clothes. Browns and oranges, and black. Her eyes were a deep green, like shadowy emerald. They glittered as she opened the picture.

"Oh wow Bianca! This is great!" she exclaimed, looking back up at the girl, "Are you going to put it in a contest? After all, the art convention's coming up in February."

"Shelby, I only just finished it! I haven't had much time to think on that yet," Bianca told, laughing a bit, "But I suppose I could. It's an idea I'll keep in mind, at any rate."

I blinked. _Contest?_ _She…she can't be serious!_

The girl, Shelby, nodded, "I guess…hey," she said, looking past Bianca and at me, "Who's your friend there?"

_Astounding…someone finally notices that I'm here. _I couldn't help but think, somewhat amused.

Bianca grinned, stepping to the side and pushing me forward, "This is my muse…or model for my picture. Shelby, meet Neva," She introduced me.

The girl stuck out a tan hand at me, "Hi! Nice to meet ya'!"

I hesitantly reached out, shaking her hand, "Likewise."

Bianca cut into the conversation, "I was thinking Shel', maybe Neva could work here for awhile? After all, Christmas rush is coming, and we need all the hands we can get."

This was news to me! "What? Bianca-," I tried to speak.

She winked at me, "Oh come on! What else have you got to do?"

I stared, dumbfounded, my mouth hanging open. I quickly shut it. She…she had a point. My training was over…what was I going to do then? I certainly wasn't prepared to go back to Mewtwo and Kirya…if I decided to, that is. Though, I had promised him…but that by no means meant I had to return immediately! Not yet!

After all…I still needed to have some of that very elusive relaxation time.

But how much could I get working a job? As I thought more on that, seeing how laid back these people seemed to be, I had to wonder how difficult running this place could be though. I wouldn't be able to guess…but they seemed like they were enjoying themselves. Or, at least, the company they had with each other.

And humans, when they reached a certain age, labored. It was how they got money for food, to pay for their homes and bills, and taxes. Also, for essential possessions, health care, and so many other things. To be human meant having a job. At least, currently.

So, I suppose, for appearances, I had to do SOMETHING with myself. And this place seemed…nice. Pretty, with calming scents. Intriguing people thus far…. Plus Bianca obviously had some sort of job here, so…why not? I could see no reason not to go along with the idea. And if all went to hell, I could always resign, right?

I nodded with a sigh, "Fine. How hard can it be?"

They both gave me evil grin, like devils making a deal for someone's soul. Shelby leaned over to Bianca's ear, and whispered something that, to me, sounded like, "Famous last words."

Uh-oh. That didn't sound good at all!

Did I just make a huge mistake?

Before I had time to ponder that, a voice called from the back, coming closer, "Hey, Shel', where do you want this shipment?" A…young man questioned, interrupting my thoughts.

Shelby, who seemed to be the boss, called to him over her shoulder, "Just put it on Zane's desk. He can sort it out."

Above the distinct moan of complaint and retaliation, a part of me was struck with recognition.

I'd heard that voice before. Who…?

As the man came out from the back, I stared, positively stunned. Auburn hair, bright green eyes…immediately, I could tell that this was Shelby's brother, even with their different tones of skin. But that isn't what shocked me. Not at all.

_What are the chances that I'd meet up with HIM again?_

It couldn't be very much.

0 0 0

The young man heaved the box unto the desk, wondering how the heck flowers weighed so much. Though, knowing Shelby, this probably wasn't a box of plants at all…maybe it was fertilizer. Poor Zane…though by his moan, maybe he suspected as much. The red headed guy looked up at him with a weird smile. A slight sheen of slyness was in his royal blue eyes.

He laughed, "Now, Zane, haven't we talked about how I'm perfectly strait?"

The other snorted, "That isn't why I'm grinning at you stupid. Look who B' brought with her. Cute, isn't she?" he stated, giving a nod to the new visitor.

He looked. And stared as dumbly as his friend inferred he was. Zane hissed at him to close his mouth before he embarrassed himself by drooling, chuckling as he said it. The young man quickly retaliated with a 'shut up', but did as told. The last thing he wanted to look like was a deranged zombie.

"I think cute is a bit of an understatement," He managed to get out, trying to get himself to stop gawking. Not working, not working…damn it!

"You know, you're lucky I'm the way I am, or I'd go get her!" his friend said chuckling, and pushed him forward, "Now why don't you go talk to her Eric?"

Eric blinked, coming to his senses at that, "What-no way!"

Zane discreetly began to shove him forward, "Oh, don't be such a chicken! She won't bite you…you're too nice a guy."

Walking towards whoever the girl was, he looked back at his traitorous friend, "Tell that to Rachel!"

Zane rolled his eyes, "Well, Rachel was a manipulative bitch. I don't think this…Neva, is going to be so cruel."

"If you say so," said Eric, trying to shove his nervousness away. But by god, she was pretty…she had a very unique look about her.

He certainly wasn't prepared for when she yelled at him; that was for sure.

0 0 0  
**Neva's POV **

In my surprise, at knowing this person, I pointed a finger, shouting almost accusingly, "Hey! You're the guy who bought me the ferry ticket!"

Bianca and Shelby looked at me surprised, "Wait a minute, you know my bro'?" Shelby asked curiously.

But before I could answer, the human, who couldn't have looked more startled, yelled as well, "You're the…I thought you said you were mute!"

Zane called out from behind his desk, "Dude, how could she say anything if she can't speak?"

The poor, confused guy struggled for an answer, "She-she-uh…."

As my initial shock faded, I sighed, stopping him before he could go further. "You have my apologies…my pretending I couldn't speak was more for defensive purposes then anything else."

Shelby blinked, "But that doesn't make any sense."

I smiled weakly, "No…I suppose it doesn't," I looked at the young man then, "But you do have my thanks. Without you help, I would have been stuck on the mainland."

That seemed to deflate him, "Uh…sure. No problem. Anytime."

I smiled at that. He grinned back.

They three kept looking back and forth between us, and then shrugged, "Okay Neva. You have to fill out some forms, but then you can get started," Shelby told me. The sister nodded as her sibling asked if I was going to be working here. 'Gee, ya' think?' was Zane's response to his question. His friend began to fight back….

"What about her payment?" Bianca inquired, breaking into the growing conversation.

"Bianca, I don't have any need for money!" I cried, which was true.

All of them gave me surprised, disbelieving looks, falling silent.

Shelby blinked at me, "Are you serious?" she asked, then saw my look, "Oh my god, you are. Uhh…well, you can't work free! I'd feel so exploitive then. Is there anything else you might want?"

I looked around, spying something that caught my attention, "…Could I…have a rose, every week? Just one shouldn't damage your stock any."

They all stared at me. I leaned towards Bianca, asking quietly, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…it's just a really weird request," She replied under her breath.

It seemed that the brother of Shelby saved the moment from going completely awkward…or he made it worse, "Oh, that's right! You had a rose the last time I saw you. From your boyfriend right?"

I growled at him, "I don't have a boyfriend! It was from a dear friend of mine. I thought I made that clear!"

He just got a delighted look, and laughed, walking away, "Good to know."

I leaned back a little, surprised. Huh? What did he just say…?

Shelby looked after her brother, "Okaayyy…whatever Eric. Anyhow, Neva, let's get you settled in. Now where are those forms…?" She wondered aloud, going off to look.

I sat down at an empty desk where Bianca motioned, and she went to show off her picture to…Eric. That was his name…. I had to keep that in mind. I gazed around, seeing that the desk was full of various papers, pictures, flower petals, and dirt. Jeez…what a mess! I started stacking the files, trying to make room to fill out whatever forms they wanted me to fill out. What did they expect me to say on them? That I was actually a human's creation, a pokemon? Well, one thing was certain: I would need some imagination for this. And, be prepared to talk utter crap if need be.

"Alright. Here it is," Shelby said, slapping down a dusty packet of sheets, "Just fill these out, and we'll get you to work. Nothing difficult for now…Zane will teach you the ropes."

I nodded, took the pen, and then began to answer the questions within the papers…and very soon called on Bianca to aid me at times. Emergency phone numbers and such. As if Mewtwo had a phone…ha! Kirya probably did…but I hadn't an idea what the number would be. So, I had Bianca be who to call if something was ever wrong with me. She left after I no longer needed her assistance, and soon, I was left with only two things left.

My name, and the date of my birth.

I did not know when I had been conceived. Or when I'd passed pre-infancy development. I only had an estimate of when I'd awakened…a couple of weeks before Christmas. December tenth sounded about right. I wrote that, and tried guessing how old I looked to the humans, age wise. Somewhere between nineteen and twenty-two…. I wrote down the most accurate, reasonable date I could. And for my name…?

Neva…what?

I thought back on that, trying to think of something suitable. I closed my eyes, searching the recesses of my mind for a proper answer. The scents of flowers filled my nose, my ears catching the sound of my heartbeat. One sweet scent, so familiar, caught my attention. Silently, I made my choice. I wrote down, under **Name:**

Neva Maelstrom Rose.

Not entirely creative, but it would do. Both later words would serve to remind me of different aspects of my past…of all the good Mewtwo and Kirya had done me, when they'd healed and befriended me…and of everything else. MSIRE had given me life…but it had also plunged me into a violent whirlpool of pain and betrayal not easily forgotten. Yes…this was fitting.

"I'm finished," I announced, somewhat quietly.

To my surprise, a hand reached over my shoulder, grabbing the forms, "Cool. Now why don't I explain the basics before handing you over to Zane?"

I turned, gazing up at who it was…Eric, "Fine," I stated, rising, "I'm ready."

He smiled; something I found made me want to mimic that action, "Let's get started then."

The next few days consisted of learning how to fill out paperwork, calculate sales, arrange flowers, and just about all the names of every single plant that was sold here. Working, I was given the job of making bouquets, something that, after a time, became pretty simple. But having to know which piece went were, which flowers to center on, how to balance the colors, and how to most of all, keep it simple…that took me awhile to understand. But it was pacifying…an art that I could do without paints or pencils. Something that I didn't have to think about, and could just enjoy the vivid colors, the aromas….

Occasionally, the slim vase on the desk I'd been given, would have some type of flower in it, some small and sugary in scent, others being obnoxiously huge and gaudy. Even few hours I'd come back from doing a task to find it different. It was a way of welcoming me, and made me laugh at times. They were kind people. Eric especially….

Talyn returned a few days after I'd joined the flower shop. With a letter, from Mewtwo. A part of me wished to tear it open immediately, to discover how he was. And yet, another faction of me felt wary. This letter was my past, reaching out towards me again. This was from Mewtwo, someone so dear to me that it hurt. Whom I loved…. His words could either destroy me, or lift my heart. However, with a sigh, I opened it….

_**Dear Neva,**_  
****

**_I am glad you are safe. You seem happy, where you are…. As I understand it, Alto Mare can be a tourist trap because of its climate and location, but it _is_ an interesting city nonetheless. A placed to relax, which I hope you're doing, despite whatever lessons you might be going through. It invoked my interest, that, as did the things left behind for you concerning your past. However, we'll not speak about those matters if you don't desire to._**

**_As you requested, I filled Talyn with a few good meals before sending him back to you. He is quite an eager little bird, I must say. And quite fond of you as well. It is something we have in common…._**

**_Not that feeding him was truly necessary. Talyn could, by all means, teleport back to you if he wished without much trouble. However, I suppose it is quite a lengthy distance. If he didn't wish to deplete his psychical energies completely for a time, flying some of the way would be unavoidable. However, his trip back to you should be by far shorter than it took him to reach me._**

_**Presently, I'm aiding the pokemon in this city once more, though they remain wary of me. Perhaps that's inevitable...but at least some progress is being made. The owl pokemon who found you have no issues coming to me when they need help. That, in the very least, is something.**_

**_Kirya and I are also participating in the restoration of Steelport, which is coming along nicely. Plus…. _**

He continued on, explaining some of what Kirya and he had been doing lately. Hearing such things made me sad, for a number of reasons. Because, it seemed, in my absence, things had reverted back to they'd been before my coming. As though my presence had been a passing phase, to shake things up. And now, their lives had gone back to normal again. I noticed, silently, at how he didn't elaborate, or even hint at the relationship I knew Kirya and he shared. Were they trying to hide it from me? I didn't know….

Also, apparently, Kirya's parents were trying to take her back home, but she didn't want to leave. Well, I could plainly guess why that was, on both sides. Sighing, I continued to read. There wasn't much left. More of questions, and the hope that I was doing fine currently. But the last words he said twisted my heart, making my paws tremble somewhat.

**_I miss you, Neva…as does Kirya. When shall you return home to us?_ **

_Oh Mewtwo, _I thought, trying to breathe, _I don't know…I don't know…._

_But I miss you, as well._

And I told him as much, when I wrote a letter back to him.

So distracted was I because of that, that I didn't notice the date of the next day. I came into work, and blinked, seeing no one present. I usually came in first, having a key to get in. Even though Shelby's family owned the building, and lived in the floor above, they liked to sleep in, and usually had other errands to run in the morning.

On my desk, I found a small note:

_**Neva,**_  
****

**_Come back around seven. Everyone has the day off today, but I'll need you here later. Go to the beach or something, have some fun! Okay? Until then, you're free._**

_**- Shelby**_

I blinked at that, and then sighed. Fine…I'd just have to find something else to do today. I would take her advice though, I thought. It had been awhile since I'd gone to the coast…and it would be a nice change from the gardens and the city. I traveled to my destination, walking slowly, deciding to take everything in casually. I could hear the sound of the shore already, the waves lapping against the land, the gulls crying for pitying souls to feed them. Salt, brine…seaweed, fish….

At the sands' edge, I gazed out across the gray ocean, feeling the cold water surround my bare feet in a rhythm. Repeatedly…the sound of the water rushing up in an ongoing, endless cycle. Even hundreds of years from now, the waters of the world would lap against the continents, doing battle for dominance, seeking to destroy the earth, to crumble and consume it. At the same time, it did not pummel the creatures softer than the hard stone, only brushing them with a gentle hand. So, the sea spared those with hearts, unless they tempted its fury. Then, they too, would be taken to its depths….

Thinking on this, I stripped away my cloak, forming the image of a red bikini on my form, my outwear becoming just a simply wrap to put around my waist. Transparent, with a touch of crimson shade. It hung from my fingertips, over my shoulder, blown back by the wind. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't think of how this would appear to other, too transfixed by the powerful thing in front of me. A thing that seemed to have its own soul, and breathed like a creature living.

My own breathing grew in synch to it. One, two, back, forth…. I recalled when Mewtwo had taken me to the sea for the meal we had had together. I remembered the peace, riddled with awkwardness. But it was a sweet memory, if not slightly embarrassing. But, I smiled, a first truly for when I thought of him lately. I scarcely noticed the figure that approached me, and it was only when my name was called out that I realized someone was there.

"Neva?"

I turned, "…Eric? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him.

He came towards me, "I like to jog on the beach when I can. What about you? Don't tell me you're going for a swim!" he said, looking me up and down, taking in my outfit, "The weather may be warm, but the water's freezing this time of year!"

I smiled, "Don't worry. I wasn't going to."

He grinned, "Well that's good. You would've gotten sick for sure!" he commented, then motioned his head up the shore, "Walk with me?"

Why not? I had no reason not to. "Sure."

We walked, myself growing very aware of the fact that my feet were covered in sand. It was rather uncomfortable, the stone grains between my toes…. After a time, Eric spoke, "So…what did brings you to Alto Mare anyhow?"

"My sister suggested I visit here, to vacation a bit." I replied truthfully, and hoped I could continue to do so. I'd try to stick to reality as much as I could.

So far, I hadn't lied to him.

He looked at me in surprise, "You have a sister?"

"Yes…her name was Morgan," I answered, not wanting to elaborate much.

But he merely cocked an eyebrow, "'Was'?" he echoed.

I sighed, "Yes…she died, not long ago," I stated solemnly.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that," Erik said quietly. He seemed honest….

I closed my eyes for a second, "It's all right…we didn't really know each other all that well. She wasn't the most intimate of person…though she did care for me. As I did for her."

He suddenly gave me a bemused look, "My god, where are you from?"

I gave him a surprised stare, "What do you mean?"

"You just…have a way of talking, that's all. Very proper. Not to mention your looks," He commented.

I looked at him silently for a moment, scarcely noticing how the change of subject had taken place, "Is there something wrong with my appearance?" I asked, rather curious to see how he'd respond.

He quickly stumbled for words, "No, no, you look…great," He muttered, blushing.

I stared for a moment. _Oh my god...this human…he…._

I shook off the revelation forming in my head, and ran up a few steps ahead, to catch the water surging up the shore, so I could clean my feet, "Thanks…," I cried gratefully from ahead, and then turned back to him, "To answer your question though, I used to live up in Steelport. You know where that is, right?"

I stopped when I noticed how he was gazing at me. Startled at something, concerned…he nodded dully, "Yeah, I…could you turn around again?"

I realized too late, what he'd seen. _Crap…_

I did as told, feeling his hand brush my back as he pushed away my cloak. He'd seen my scars…the ones I'd kept upon me. I'd wondered how long it would take before one of Bianca's friends would notice…and apparently, it had just happened. He'd seen. I refrained from shivering as his finger traced one, so like when Mewtwo had done the same….

"How…when…?" was all he managed to say.

I closed my eyes, pulling away. Facing him, I wondered if I should I tell this human what had happened. There was no cause for me to…and yet, as I regarded at him…. I observed that there was an honestly caring look in his eyes, and earnest wish to know.… He reminded me of Mewtwo, in that moment. It was likely the only time he would be able to do so…but because he had, I found myself ill capable of resisting speaking.

Let a human know what one of their own had done to me. Let one know other than Kirya…the girl who had, in a different way, but just as painfully, hurt me. Had taken the one thing I'd wanted from me…but could make him truly happy, so I couldn't even feel hate towards her.

Let this human know….

I answered Eric quietly, "When I was younger, I used to live in a rather dangerous area. There were people there who would hurt me…one man giving me these marks because I'd angered him. My sister died getting me away from that place, from people like that."

I don't think it would have been possible for him to look more shocked, or disgusted, "…Where the hell were you living?" was what came from his mouth.

I shook my head without strength, "It doesn't matter. Looking back, I suppose my suffering did me some good in ways…because afterwards, I no longer took things like friendship and love for granted."

"Even so…there's no way you could have deserved that!" He shook his head almost angrily, "How could you live through it?"

"Tolerance," I stated bluntly, "…Even though it did take quite a long time for me to come to trust others again. To heal...," I admitted.

He fell silent, trying to absorb that, as we continued down the beach. Every once in awhile, he'd glace at me in concern, as though expecting me to suddenly break down, right there at the shore. I couldn't say I blamed him for that…for who knew what to expect from a victim of abuse? Or say to one for that matter? There was no way for others, who hadn't been put through that hell, to truly understand the agony of it, emotionally and physically. Even when faced with one of the tortured…it still wasn't _them._ They could sympathize, but that was all. I simply hoped that this young man, Eric, would not change his attitude towards me now that it was out in the open. I didn't want to be pitied, to be danced around carefully because of the circumstances of my past. I wanted to start over, new.

"…Didn't your other family members care at all?" he questioned, barely to be heard over the waves.

I shook my head, thinking on the ones who'd made me…, "Not really…or if they did, they couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. They, in fact, perhaps harmed me in more ways than those who left me with physical wounds."

Silence, again…it did not last long, "You must have felt so hurt…betrayed by them."

"Yes…," I confessed, and looked to the sky, then back at him, "I did. But I'm past it now. So don't worry, all right?"

He blinked, and then nodded, "Sure."

We continued our stroll, occasionally picking up a shell to inspect, speaking quiet words. We saw a number of water pokemon and human children, playing in the shallows, under the watchful eyes of their caretakers. At one point, Eric dragged me down the sands, where there were flat, slippery stones protruding from the waters, leading out into the sea. Jumping out to the last, he laughed when I inquired if he was frightened of falling in. I was made to have good balance, even upon watery ice. But he…he was not. Nonetheless, he said I shouldn't worry. He was used to getting wet, and didn't mind it in the least. As he jumped onto the last rock, standing beside me, I was vaguely aware of how small the top of this boulder was. There was very little room to stand apart…and I could feel his clothes brushing my skin. Oddly, I didn't feel wary of this…and was forced to wonder what I thought I was doing.

_He's human…you know that…._

But, I reminded myself of one thing then, something that should never have been able to come into my mind:

…_Right now, so are you._

I turned to face him, having the sudden desire to either go back to shore, or do something completely bold…and perhaps wrong. Something was settling over us now, in this minute…and I felt I knew what it was. Fright was soothed though as Eric gazed down at me, a tiny glitter in his green eyes. His face coming closer, closer…. My eyelids began to fall, and I ceased to breathe. I shouldn't…_we_ shouldn't. And yet….

Perhaps thankfully, nothing happened. In one small movement of ambivalence, I backed away, and slid.

My ankle caught on Eric's, and we both tumbled down into the icy water. The moment there, in solitude on the rocks, was stolen by the ocean….

It didn't take long to swim back ashore. We hadn't been that far out, and the waters weren't very powerful in their dragging force. More simply teasing in its turbulence, for it was the same as the thoughts in my head then. Returning to the sands, sopping wet, I sought to push what had just happened…and what had _almost _happened…away. I said nothing, and Eric, stumbling out of the water next to me, was wordless as well. He fell back into the golden beach, closing his eyes for a second.

"Well," he stated, opening his eyes to gaze up at me, "that was refreshing. Chilly, but refreshing."

Even in my nervousness, I couldn't help but laugh at that.

He smiled, and checked the time on his waterproof watch. Sitting down next to him, I noted it was about three in the afternoon. It would have been easier for me to gauge the hour, but the sun wasn't out today, the clouds hiding it behind a thick blanket. I had four hours left to kill before I needed to return to the shop. Speaking of which….

"Hey, Eric, how come I have to come to work later and no one else does?"

There was a pause from him, "Well…you're a newbie! Maybe Shel' wants to give you a proper initiation into the ranks or something."

I leaned over him, "You don't know what she wants, do you?" I said accusingly.

He laughed, almost relieved in the look he gave me, as though he was glad I thought so, "Not a clue."

_Liar,_ I thought…but found I didn't so much care.

He sat up quickly, almost bashing his head into mine, "Well, you've got to come in at seven right? That means we have a few more hours left to kill. Why don't I give you a tour of the town?"

I blinked, but then found the idea seemed rather appealing to me, "…Sure."

So that's what we did. He bought us some incredibly delicious ice cream, to eat while he showed me some of the more interesting buildings, such as the museum where Lorenzo worked. When I displayed my interest, he took me to the library as well, where I spent time riffling through various books. After that, we went down to the docks, speaking to some of the local fishermen, most of who seemed to know Eric quite well. He explained to me that his uncle had taken him out on some of his expeditions a few years back, to catch local crabs and lobsters. The crew had since then gone their separate ways after the man retired. Then, we reentered town…exploring eagerly, enjoying each other's company. For a time, I forgot my troubles, which usually lurked in the back of my mind. They'd been forgotten. For if this is what it would be like, to live in this place, as a human…to have a person like him to spend the hours with…then perhaps I'd remain here. I would not resist, living a life in this way….

Evening came soon enough for us. Wordlessly, we headed back to the Laura's, where Shelby and the task she wished of me awaited. I was fine with that however…I'd had my day of fun, hadn't I? Though, I was reluctant now, to see it end. And hesitant too, to return to the gardens, where Eric could not follow me….

Sighing, I trailed behind him as he entered his family's shop, and immediately noticed that no light were on, that no one was there. Confusion hit me like a slap in the face. Where was Shelby? Had she forgotten about my coming here? I looked at her brother in question, seeing him give me a mischievous smile as we headed to the back of the shop. What was going on…?

"Follow me Neva. Shel's probably upstairs, listening to music or something. She always loses track of the time. She probably thinks it's five 'o' clock, knowing her," He assured me, motioning for me to follow him. Upstairs. Into his house. Apprehension began to rise in me, but I shoved it down. Would it really be so horrible, if that were how things were to go…?

Uncertain, I followed.

I don't think I could have been more shocked at what awaited me. There seemed to be odd lights coming from beneath the doorway, colored, dimly lit. A low rumble of music. I thought nothing really of this, dismissing it as something Shelby had done so she could relax. Eric offered for me to go first, and I stepped forward. I turned the doorknob, letting it swing open-

"SURPRISE!"

I think I yelped in shock at the sudden noise, at people popping out from behind the furniture. Bright bits of confetti snowed down on me, and I'd jumped back into Eric because of how startled I was. Instinct made me want to hiss, but I quickly remembered that humans didn't do that. It was a near miss though. Bianca and Shelby giggled, and Zane came up to me, laughing. He shook my trembling hands, saying 'Happy Birthday', which everyone echoed in a shout. There were many here I didn't know, who I could only assume were some of the extending friend network of the flower shop group. There was also a small group of elder adults sitting it the back, which grinned and raised their glasses to me, and continued to play cards. I assumed they were friends of Shelby and Eric's parents.

Speaking of him….

Arms around my ribs, he hadn't let go when he'd caught me from falling back, and he looked down at me, chuckling, "I take it you didn't see this coming?"

I shook my head weakly, "No…. Uh, did Zane say it was my birthday…?" I asked, that one fact managing to finally compute in my brain.

He laughed again, "Yeah! Are you so busy you didn't notice?"

I smiled nervously, "Apparently."

Still chuckling, he pushed me into the room, releasing me to the others. Various noisemakers went off, Zane handed out cone hats (he was already in one), and balloons floated about the ceiling. I was dragged to a table with the traditional birthday cake, and sung to by the large group, which left me blushing hotly from embarrassment. Weren't humans supposed to grow out of this kind of thing? Weren't they? As I was told to make a wish, before blowing out the number of candles, I tried to forget they were there. If I had to make a wish, what would it be…?

Making my decision, I took a deep breath, and extinguished the tiny flames. Two were left lit, despite my lung capacity. I didn't want to think about why my friends all looked at Eric with teasing smirks on their faces. Or why he turned as red as I was, when they did.

After that, cake was passed around, people talked and laughed, drinking some mixture of punch and soda. My friends hung around me, telling me how much trouble it had been to set this up. I'd only given them a week apparently. How dare I? A week to get supplies, a week to send all the invitations, a week to arrange…well, everything! I told them quite calmly that there'd been no need for any of this. But they scoffed at that, saying they couldn't just forget my birthday. It was a celebration, and they liked me, despite how little of time I'd actually spent in their midst. I was a friend to them. Besides, Bianca was stubborn and insistent. I threw the girl a look, and she just gave me a smug grin. The hours continued into the night, with loud music and a late dinner. But most of all, it was simply a matter of rejoicing. Games of various sorts were played, including something horrifying to all who weren't Shelby:

Karaoke.

"Okay," she laughed, it being about midnight, "Who wants to go first? Anyone? Anyone? Oh come on, don't be wimps people! You so aren't that wiped!"

True. But no one was eager to go up and make a fool of themselves either.

Shelby rolled her eyes, "Well then, I'll pick! Neva, come up here!" she yelled, referring to the stage like, broad window seat on which she was standing.

"What? No!" I cried, but found myself being herded forward by Zane and the others, "Traitors!" I cried over my shoulder

"Better you than us birthday girl," Zane hissed at me, "Now go be a canary!"

"You-," I was cut off as I was shoved up onto the stage, into the light, my stomach turning at everyone's stares. I was going to be sick; there was no doubt in my mind of that. Shelby grinned, handing me the microphone.

"I'll play you one you know, 'kay?" she whispered to me, leaving. From below me, I saw her plop a CD into the machine.

For a few horrible seconds, I thought I might hurl from nerves. They were all looking at me, expectantly. Well, almost everyone. A few people could care less. But the others…they were like famished wolves, which were having a raw steak waved in front of their faces. Oh dear god….

I tried willing myself to relax as the first notes started. I recognized it immediately. Yes…I did know this song, quite well in fact. I was one of the ones Shelby had played for us in her shop as we worked. She usually burned CD's, mixing to her tastes, playing them depending on her emotions that day. This was one of the songs she'd played when she was sad…and one I'd expressed interest in later. I felt a tiny bit amused, at the sheer irony of it. It was an emotion, which settled my turmoil, and I sighed, taking a deep breath, and began, gaining strength after the first few words….

"_Smile, you'll steal away my soul,_ _  
Smile, I'll hide away and cry,  
My mind's made up,  
I will shudder to see your eyes,  
Smile, no doubt I'll keep my pride,  
But it may be hard to find,  
_

_There's nothing left,  
Handed down your legacy,  
But more regret,   
Painted on with empathy…"_

A thousand images went through my head as I sung, for the one, that, in this day, I'd seemed to have forgotten. Yes…I suppose if I were to see Mewtwo, right now, I couldn't gaze him in the face. I couldn't let him hold me in his amethyst gaze…least I'd completely break down and be lost. These words reflected what I felt…and even if I did temporarily let go…it was still here, inside….

I remembered him, being close, recalling his voice and touch. I relived the memories I sought to suppress, and allowed the sorrow I felt to come out through my voice. If I were making a fool or myself, so be it. Right now, I saw him; through the moonlight's shine in the window opposite to me…and that was all that mattered….

I continued to sing, to mend my heart slowly, and…I did it for him as well….

0 0 0  
**Mewtwo's POV**

_Dreaming is something that can be both soothing, and disturbing. I was uncertain of what this vision was, of what my heart should feel. Curled together, entangled in each other's arms, we were almost unbearably close. Being this near another being was not something I'd ever experience in reality, in truth. And this…this form of illusion was something new to my soul…._

o o o  
Smile, don't complicate my time,  
Smile, don't ask me if I'm fine,  
My world blown down,  
There is nothing that words can say,  
Smile, no doubt I'll keep my pride,  
But it may be hard to find…  
o o o

_Gentle touches, tender meeting of the lips…these were things I'd always forbidden myself from knowing. As a creature unnatural to existence, participating in what was wasn't something I'd allowed myself to experience. Or wanted…._

_But loneliness…sorrow…can make even the coldest creatures bend. Anguish of such could make them seek any means of comfort…even if it was wrong._

o o o  
There's nothing left,  
Handed down your legacy,  
But more regret,  
Painted on with empathy…  
o o o

_Yet…there was something foreboding about these moments. Something that kept me from finishing this act we begun…of allowing us to join. Was it because I could not see her clearly? Was I truly so against this that I could not even imagine it? Had I cut myself off that purely, from the concept of intimacy, in my previous years of life…?_

_Perhaps…but craving is difficult for even the most unwilling to refuse submit to. I held her closer, breathing quiet murmurs into her ear. She did not pull away, but continued to draw me down. Very soon, we'd be completely lost…pain and pleasure would take hold…there would be no going back…._

_Maybe that is why I pulled away, and gazed down at her again._

_In my hesitation, she suddenly became clear…._

o o o  
There's nothing left…there's nothing left…  
o o o

_My brow furrowed, confused._

_(…Neva…?)_

0 0 0  
**Neva's POV**

"_Smile, you'll steal away my soul,  
Smile, I'll hide away and cry,  
There's nothing left,  
Handed down your legacy,  
Smile, no doubt I'll keep my pride,  
But it may be hard to find,  
_

_If only you had tried,  
Going to leave it far behind,  
It may be hard to find,  
If only you had tried,  
Going to leave it far behind…"_

I finished softly, the final words echoing on the machine, and took a quiet breath. My eyes were closed, and the notes fading…. Thinking on the last words, I pondered to myself, what might have happened if I'd stayed with him. Yes, I would be unable to control my powers. Yes, I would have MSIRE after me…. And yet…where would I be, when concerning Mewtwo? If I had attempted to fight for him as Latias had suggested…would we…?

Would we have found something together, that even Kirya could not have intervened in…?

No…whether that might have been so, or not, I couldn't think like that. It was clear, wasn't it? That kiss between them had been perfectly clear… I sighed on that sad thought, and opened my eyes. It was still in the room I found, save for a few bobbing balloons. I blinked quickly, looking around. Yes…everyone was still here. All staring at me…and not doing anything else. What was going on? Had I done something wrong?

"…Did I do badly?" I asked quietly, hearing how tentative my voice was over the microphone. They were staring at me…and once again, discomfort flooded me.

Zane, whose face I could see luminous by the light's glow, shook his head, looking shocked. And then, he yelled, "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

I didn't expect that, "So I…did well?" I questioned.

A chorus of 'yes'' with an occasional 'yeah', sprung up from around the room, along with something alike to honest curiosity. Some people, but very few, went back to their previous activities, but cast me odd glances every once in awhile. I was not used to this type of rapt attention. Personally, I thought my voice hadn't near the same quality as the singer, being a bit different in its sound…but, apparently, they'd liked it. Zane asked me who'd taught me, and Eric, knowing a bit more of my past than the others, looked eager to know too.

"I…I've never been taught by anyone. I've never had a lesson," I stated truthfully.

That floored them. I quickly got off the stage before anyone else asked me more questions. But my head was spinning. Mewtwo…Mewtwo had asked me, if I would sing for him again. I guess I'd assumed then that my voice was pretty, but…certainly not one that would draw this type of attention. I struggled to get to the other side of the room, my thoughts of him affecting my mood….

As the minutes passed, the others seemed to understand that I didn't feel up for any inquiries. Perhaps it seemed odd to them that I'd mellowed out, saddened…but that song…could I help but be reminded of what I'd lost? Of him? I wondered then, as some other poor victim was led up onto the stage, if he thought about me at all, truly. Or was I a passing thought to him, during the dead of the night, as Kirya slept? Or did she consume all his thoughts…did _they_? I got a cup of punch, drinking down the cool drink to sooth my constricting throat. The music began again, and I vaguely noticed the man up there wasn't half-bad. Still, I stood by the window, letting the moonlight wash over me.

"_I am a plastic man,  
Wish I could be the one you could be proud of,  
I'm losing heart again,  
Wish I could show you what you think I'm made of,  
Someday I know I'll find my place,  
Someday I know this pain will fade…"_

The moon Luna, was our familiar, Mewtwo's and mine. Our souls and hearts may be alike to that of a human's…though our bodies were not. Usually…but because of this difference in species, we did not relate to another form of creature, possess them, as was usual when having a familiar. Instead, we looked to the moon, so like us in its uniqueness, and loneliness, in the night sky.

Was he looking up at her presently as I was, at that same, scared face? The face which shown and smiled brightly, giving hopes to some, while hiding all her pain? I did not know…. Perhaps…perhaps….

"Hey…you okay?" a soft voice asked behind me, touching my shoulder.

I turned from the night, looking at the human, "Eric…yes, I'm all right."

He didn't seem convinced, but didn't pry, "I see…," he said, and continued, "Well, you sounded great up there, you know. You could probably go famous if you wanted!" he told with a grin.

I just shook my head, "My life already has so many complications…I don't need another set."

He gazed up at the moon, "Well, if you ever want to sing again, I'd be happy to listen."

I smiled sadly, but had no doubts about that, "I'm certain…."

The party continued into the dead hours of the night…and peacefully, as the guests began to depart, Eric and I sat at the window seat, drinking our punch, in a comfortable silence. I thanked those I could for coming, and mused over what this marked. I'd been awake, alive, for a year now. Had it really been so short a time? I felt as though an eternity had passed since I'd awakened in that lab, my sister beside me. I'd suffered, been broken, been healed, fallen in love, and had my heart shattered. So many things, all crammed into a single year… And now, was the start another, fresh. I could not count the number of things this symbolized the ending, and the beginning of, for me….

So, I simply raised my glass to the stars, to greet to my new year, and took a drink.

I turned to Eric, and questioned upon something that had been on my mind for some time now, "This day…was all that time we spent together, simply to lead me here? To watch me until you all were ready?"

He shook his head, setting his drink down, "Nope. That was an added bonus for me. I had a lot of fun."

I smiled at that, but before I could say anything, he made an inquiry too, "Neva…on Christmas Eve would you like to go do something? We'll both be busy up till then, but after that…" he trailed off, suggesting a number of possibilities.

Looking at him, I pondered that, "Are you asking me out on a date Eric?"

He gave me an awkward, nervous look, placing an arm behind his head, and leaned back against the window, "Uh…yeah. It's been awhile since I've done this, so bear with me."

I reached over, taking his free hand, and despite the misgivings that were rising in me, I agreed, "…Sure. I'll go with you."

He grinned, "Great!" and laughed in relief, "Well, I for one, can't wait until then."

I smiled at him, and leaned back against the glass as well, sighing. What was I getting myself into…and where would this all lead? I couldn't guess, for I was no seer, to look into the future and discover my fate. To truly peer into the depths of what was to come, was an ability reserved for psychics who'd lived through centuries. Or millenniums…. Right now, in the present, human hands clutched my glass, and human eyes gazed sideways out into the dark sky. A shooting star streaked across the atmosphere, leaving behind a glittering trail. But I'd already made my wish, had I not?

My eyes rested upon Eric again, seeing him looking out at the ocean. As one of his kind, there wasn't anything wrong with what was slowly forming between us...for it was still too new to be condemned yet. Whether it be to joy, or grief….

I took a sip of my drink, and closed my eyes….

Yes, for now…nothing was wrong.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Oh my god…so LONG! Please, **review**. After all of this, a few words isn't much to ask. Also, the second to last **paragraph** was utterly full of hints for chapter fifty. Have fun with that (winks).


	49. Merry Christmas

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

0 0 0

Morgan: (Does it strike anyone else as odd at how Mewtwo and Neva are both falling for humans?)

Mewtwo, scowling: (Certainly…though I don't think Neva minds in the least.)

_Glances over at Neva, who's doing some sort of jig._

Neva: (Oh, there is a god! My character isn't whining over Mewtwo's sorry ass anymore! YES!)

Kirya: I would think that would smell nasty…oh, don't look at me like that!

Morgan: (Why not? You would know wouldn't you? Considering the fact that you and he are likely e-)

_WiseAbsol rushes in quickly with a horrified look._

WiseAbsol: Shut up, you sick person! This is PG13 for god's sake!

Morgan: (Too bad…though, I'm somewhat grateful I'm not alive any longer. Where would I be if I weren't dead?)

_She muses on that. A thought bubble floats from her head, with somewhat censored images of her and Aaron together, who she'd hunted down and taken for a toy, after killing Marissa… Everyone stops their actions, and stares._

WiseAbsol: …Morgan, please…as I said, PG13….

_Morgan flutters her raven wings._

Morgan: (Aw, fine. But it's fun to see you all squirm.)

Kirya, whispering to Mewtwo: Now, what exactly is she supposed to be? An angel or demon?

Mewtwo: (I haven't the faintest. What about Neva becoming human, what do you think of that?

Kirya: Well, one reader said she might have a one-night stand. That'd be interesting.

_Neva stops dancing._

Neva: (Say what? I'm doing what exactly? No! That's icky.

_Neva reverts to a four-year-old intellect at the scarring thought._

Kirya: Why don't we see what happens before you regress to two, okay?

_Everyone nods in agreement._

0 0 0

Author's Note: Hmm… I must say, I'm surprised. Only two of you all, who reviewed, were shouting 'NO!' at the suggestion of Neva being with someone other than Mewtwo. It's a little funny actually, to be honest. I expected a lot more disapproval.

Ah well. We'll see how this goes, shan't we?

Enjoy!

0 0 0

**Chapter 49:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

I awoke with a startled jerk, my eyes gazing around the dark attic room searchingly. As remembrance crashed upon me again, I closed my eyes. No…no… Neva was not here. She hadn't been here for months…and that didn't seem likely to change anytime in the near future. Opening my gaze, I let out a breath, resting my forehead in a paw. What…had that dream been? I was still in a hot sweat from it; still felt the remnants of the actions within it affecting me. I sought to push it away callously, appalled. Her…and I? Perhaps in a dream…an odd, unique dream…but nothing more. That would never occur…I was certain of that fact.

"Ha…haunt. Haunt…haunter?" a voice suddenly rose up out of the silence, and bit mocking, "My, my…you're a strange one. Skipping the best part…you can't even enjoy yourself when you're asleep, can you?"

In surprise at the unexpected presence, and whom it was, my eyes narrowed, and I gazed upwards, (You…did I not tell you what your fate would be, if you returned to my home Orchido?)

"Haunt. Ha haunt," the ghoul laughed at me, "I didn't believe you. Still don't in fact."

I growled at him, but did nothing, (So…was it you who put those thoughts into my head? Of lying with her?) I referred to the dream, my voice cold. If he had…he truly was a sick creature….

He looked up at the ceiling, his arctic eyes glowing with amusement, "Ha…haunter. Haunt…haunter," He remarked, "Yes…I figured you needed a pick me up. However, I just offered an idea…you choose the female, not I."

A jolt ripped through my stomach at that, and my gaze widened, (What…?) But then, I snarled, glaring, dismissing it roughly. She was one of my species. Some instinct had likely made me want her form…nothing more. The images could only be a fluke... (I would appreciate if you stayed out of my mind from now on. No matter if you think I need your help or not.) I asserted coldly.

"Ha. Haunter, haunt?" he rolled his eyes, shrugging, "Fine. But I've something to say to you before you toss me out, got it?"

I pretended to look interested in what he was saying, while planning how I would send him on his miserable way. (Say it then.) I growled.

"_Haunter, haunt,  
Haunter, haunter, haunt.  
Haunter, haunt, ha,  
Haunt, haunter,  
Haunt, ha haunter,  
Ha haunter, haunter.  
Haunter, ha haunter,  
Haunter, haunt, haunter._"

He sung with a raving grin.

"_When purity makes her sacrifice,  
Necessary is a spark of need in the final twilight.  
To counter hopelessness as it consumes,  
To be with whom you care so for,  
Shed her dying blood in sweet paradise,  
And weep the tears of reflection's melted heart.  
Though no miracles may save her in the end,  
Because of you, who will destroy what you both are._"

I stared at him for one lengthy moment…and summoned an energy ball to my paw, (Leave. Now.) I demanded.

My threatening action didn't seem to unsettle him, "Haunt, haunter?" he queried, "What, not even curious to figure out what that means?"

(It sounded fairly ominous to me…I do not need poems about my harming another person, especially about one I care for,) I snapped with a glare.

"Haunt, ha? Haunter. Haunt! Haunter, ha?" Orchido chuckled, "Testy this evening, aren't we? Well, that wasn't about pain Mewtwo. Nor was it a poem! Don't you know a prophecy when you hear one?"

My eyes narrowed further, (You are not psychic…what would you know, of so-called 'prophecies'?)

"Haunt. Haunter. Ha, haunt. Haunt. Haunter," he winked at me, "I didn't make that one. But it's for you nonetheless. I'm just a messenger, dear boy. So do keep those words in mind. You may have to follow them sooner than you think."

He began to leave, unbidden, (Stop,) I objected reluctantly to that, (What does it mean…? Tell me Orchido!)

"Haunt. Haunter. Haunt…haunt. Haunter?" the spectral creature hinted toothily, "Fine. I'll give you a clue if you're so interested. It's about love, and death...mingled together. Is that clear enough?"

Hardly. That had made it more of a riddle. Damn this sorry being!

I wanted to press him further, but the desire to see him gone outweighed my wish for answers. (Not in the least…but go.)

"…Ha, haunter. Haunt. Haunt?" Orchido began to fade through the wall, going out into the icy winter gale, and then stopped, with an offer, "…If you ever need a male companion, just give me a holler Mewtwo. There's a lot for us to speak about. And if I may give you some final words of advice?"

I cared little of what he would say, but if he'd be satisfied and leave…. (Which would be…?)

"Haunter, haunt…haunt, haunter ha." He advised, and warned, sincerely, "Whomever you choose to care for, truly, choose wisely…for both Kirya and Neva have circumstances around them that won't make being with them any easier."

In shock at his attitude and what he'd said, I scoffed at him, and worked to banish away the confusion he was placing in my brain, (Go, now. I refuse to listen to any more of your words. My choices in life have long since been decided.)

"Haunter. Haunter, haunt. Haunt." To my surprise, he looked at me…sadly, "That's what you believe. However, keep in mind Mewtwo that life can change in an instant. And it usually does."

With those final statements, he bid me farewell, exiting my home…and I was left with a turbulent mind, my conflicting thoughts not allowing for comprehension.

0 0 0

_A couple weeks later…._

**Neva's POV**

I analyzed myself in the crystal pool, searching for anything to fix before I departed. The cold wind that had swept in these past few days ruffled my garnet red dress, my silvery hair blowing into my face. I saw nothing wrong with my appearance…I looked perfectly fine. However, nervousness made me doubt even down to the tiniest portions of my reflection. It didn't help much that waves rippled every few seconds, blurring my image. This was where an actual mirror would be handy.

"Lati? Latias? Latias, lat-?" Latias harped at me, "How can you do this? Whatever happened to your loving Mewtwo 'oh so faithfully'? Are you telling me your attention is so quick to alter, that-"

I shoot her a glance, trying to block her words from entering my ears, "That's not it at all! I just…I need a break from mourning for him! Don't I deserve just a little happiness Latias? A bit of fun?"

"Besides," I went on, softer, before she could speak again, "Eric is a kind person. And I told him I'd go with him tonight. I can't break my word now."

"Lati. Latias, lat! Latias, lati-". My friend chastised, an edge sharpening in her voice, "Yes you can. Neva, you aren't human! This isn't right of you, to string him along like this-"

"I'm not stringing him along," I argued, pulling on the thin shawl Bianca had given me, "I do care for him Latias. I enjoy spending time with him...and when I'm with him, I am human. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Lat…latias! Lati…lati!" She tried again to reason with me, growing desperate, "But…Neva, it's an illusion! This…all this isn't real!"

I regarded her slowly, "To me…it is Latias. It's real to me."

With that, I left her behind, not wanting to speak on the matter more. This had grown to become a frequent occurrence lately…her attempting to fight about the life that I was beginning to lead. These struggles did upset me, but I didn't allow it to show…I'd try to be patient. I had to wonder how long it would take her though, to see the truth…that I was falling in love with being human. With the things I experienced as one…I found that difficult to resist.

Not that I wanted to.

Every day, something new would arise…whether it was around Eric or not. It angered me, that she couldn't see my joy in it…that she found it so wrong. For a creature that'd once been willing to go through with incest, how could she attack me on this point? How could she, when she had taught me the very ability that allowed me to join the humans, and when she occasionally did it as well? As I crossed into the chilly house where Bianca lived, seeing the various Christmas decorations, I released a sigh. She would see soon enough…she'd understand.

Bianca, seated on the sofa, was going through a Christmas lights string, and glanced up at me when I joined her, "Hey…you ready finally?"

I nodded, "Yes…"

Concern flashed across her face, "Did Latias express her disapproval again?"

"Yeah…," I murmured sadly, "I don't see why she's so upset. It's not like I'm planning to marry Eric…it's only a date, that's all."

"I think she's more worried about where the date could lead, than anything else," Bianca remarked, changing a tiny bulb.

"I suppose," I sighed. My fingers twitched with anxiety. The human girl paused, and lifted my chin with a couple of fingers, after noticing this.

She smiled reassuringly, "Look, don't worry about what she thinks. Eric really cares for you…and I think you can say the same for him. Even with your…differences, I think things will work out as they're meant to. Now stop frowning…you look so much prettier when you don't."

I humored her, grinning at her for a moment, before the expression fell, "What time is it anyhow?" I asked.

"A quarter to seven. He should be here any minute now," Lorenzo answered from out of the blue, walking into the room. He was wearing a Santa Claus outfit, back from his part time job at the local mall. I had to admit…he filled the part well.

He'd also been informed of this odd event, by his granddaughter. My date with a human, as a human. I suppose if I allowed it, that this could get very confusing. It was almost as bad as a girl, pretending to be a guy, pretending to be a girl, going out with a prince or some such insane situation. It made my head spin, which did not help my nerves any right now.

To make it worse, the doorbell rang.

I jumped with a curse, and tried not to turn red from my companions' chuckles. Jeez… This was a nightmare! Why did things have to be so conflicting around me? Why had I agreed to this…this dinner? Damn it all…was there not a saying of history repeating itself? Should I hope for that to be true or not, given the circumstances of my last dinner with a male? Agghhh….

As I heard Eric's voice, I forced myself not to feel jittery.

"Neva? Are you ready to go? Or should I give you ten?" he called from the doorway.

"No!" I shouted back, trying to stomp out my misgivings, "I'm ready…I'll be right there."

_What is WRONG with you? Get a grip! Act more like the adult you are!_

Reprimanding myself seemed to help sooth my emotions. I took a deep breath, and exhaled. Bianca smiled, whispering that I looked fine. I hoped she was right…. I crossed out of the living room, prancing over the presents underneath the glittery fake evergreen. I wasn't certain whether the decision of having an artificial one was for the purpose of safety, money, or protecting the green earth (or did it help destroy it…my mind wasn't working now). Or maybe some combination of both…. I hadn't asked. I felt Lorenzo slap me on the back as I entered the hallway, nearly making me fall. For such a short man, he was certainly strong. I stumbled, Eric catching me.

He looked up at the elderly man, grinning; "Now Lorenzo, that wasn't very nice. Even if she is like another granddaughter to you, you've no right to make her fall on her face."

I flushed hotly from embarrassment, ducking my head into his chest. No…!

The other male chuckled, "Sorry Neva…didn't mean to make you trip. You both have fun, you hear?"

"We'll try," Eric voiced, leading us out of there, and into the night.

I looked up at him silently, taking a step back from his embrace. He got the hint, letting go. After all, we had to walk a bit to one of the gondola docks. Boats were the main mode of transportation in this city, after walking. I didn't mind however, preferring it to a car ride. Though, I couldn't help but remember flying…but I shoved that recollection away hastily, and gave the young man I faced a smile. He grinned back, and laughed at something as I sat down in the shallow gondola. The oarsman smiled as well, shaking his head a bit, and began to push us out into a canal, taking us to the destination that Eric had whispered into his ear.

I cocked my head, "What? What is it?"

"Tur-turn around Neva. I think I know why Lorenzo gave you a "pat"," Eric chuckled.

I turned, feeling his fingers grip unto something…and pull it away. Turning back, I saw he was holding a silver and red bow, like one to go onto a Christmas gift. It was either simply cute, or had mischievous implications. I blushed, snatching the decoration away.

Seeing my expression, he came closer, lifting my chin, "Oh come on…you have to admit, it's funny. And you would be a very nice present…"

I didn't know what to say to that. At the look in his eyes, the words jumbled together and caught in my throat. My cheek became as red as my eyes.

He sighed, "You look…wonderful Neva," He whispered quietly, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face, touching my cheek. I felt paralyzed…my mind scrambling for an answer of how to respond.

Before I could figure that out though, he pulled his hand away, and gazed up at the night sky, leaning his hands against his wooden seat. "It's a beautiful night, wouldn't you say?" He breathed, and I looked into the shadowy water, glowing with fiery colors from the buildings we passed. Our reflections looked back at me….

"Yes…it is," I whispered, raising my face to his eyes…for it really was.

0 0 0

A shooting star paused in the sky, seeming to look down to the city below. It faded into the dark murk of the night, its blue eyes searching. It…her, hadn't been in her usual bubbly mood for a long time now. Ages it seemed... She watched the couple drifting along the water in their ride, approaching a restaurant, and sighed. Gazing up at the moon, she wondered, how indeed, she was to go about the delicate situation that had presented itself to her. Things were falling apart…and she would only shatter what little was left stable.

She murmured a quiet apology, hating being the harbinger of such news…and fell to the gardens of Alto Mare….

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Christmas Eve…the day and night where the human world seemed to pause, in prayer and good will. The one night where weapons were put aside (in most areas), a holiday that granted the planet a moment of peace. Children eagerly awaited gifts from their Santa Claus, who went by a variety of other names…and whose identities were truly the adults who cared for them. Or, as the case had become on this night…the teenager who cherished them.

I walked behind Kirya silently, a large sack of gifts over my shoulder. She as well carried a few presents, and an empty wallet I knew. She'd asked me, almost pleadingly, if I would come with her shopping. She'd wanted to show me the good of this holiday…and I'd agreed, having little else to do. I had at first thought she was buying presents for friends and family…or for me. But seeing the age level of the toys she bought, I'd begun to suspect otherwise. As we turned the corner, trotting down the busy street, last minute shoppers surging in complete disorder, I wondered again, where it was we were going. Kirya had given me no hints however, saying simply that it was 'important to her'. With that in mind, I followed…

Kirya glanced back at me then, "We're almost there Mewtwo. It's a few more blocks, that's all."

She told. There was a note of solemnity within her tone.

I said nothing. There was no need for me to.

The gifts she purchased ranged from pokemon dolls to miniature motor vehicles. There were also sports supplies, picture books, and a number of oddball items. Candy was in great quantities, stuffed into our pockets with an almost dragging weight. For whom was all this for? At least, I mused, the human in front of me hadn't bankrupted her family. However, I had the suspicion that she'd used everything in her personal account to buy all of this. Meaning she had nothing left, besides what her parents supplied…and had recently cut off in an attempt to force her to return to Klayblue.

That would cause issues very soon, I was certain.

We rounded another corner, turning onto a street by far less crowded. I was glad of this, as I'd begun to feel suffocated amongst the crowds. Kirya waded through the slush on the road as she crossed, and I drifted over the wet, cold piles, not wanting to freeze my bare feet. It was then, lifting my head to observe the building we were approaching, that I received my answer for what our destination was.

The Steelport Orphanage.

I felt a bit of the freezing wind that tussled my cloak fill my insides. An orphanage…of course. That would explain the amount of items, and Kirya's sad look. But why…what reason did she have to give them gifts for Christmas? She was not bound to this city…or to the parentless children inside. Moreover, did they not have someone else to support them with presents this time of year? But my partner continued purposefully, opening the door and motioning for me to go first. Very well…if that were what she wanted…then I wouldn't veer from her course.

The sound of laughter and child fights was the first thing to reach my ears. Second was the jingling of Christmas bells; and the wash of green, red, gold, silver, and white colors surrounding us. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, held up by tee tacks. The building did not appear run down…in fact it seemed rather well kept. As Kirya went ahead of me, her frown lifted into a smile, her eyes growing warm. As one child ran into the hall, a grin appeared instantly on her small face, and the child charged towards my companion, who quickly knelt, setting her gifts aside to hug the little Asian girl.

"Aunty Kirya! You're here!"

Kirya laughed, her mood considerably brighter, "I told you I'd come Ina! Now, why don't you show my friend here where the tree is? He helped me bring all these presents for you guys."

The girl looked up at me and gaped, then smiled, grasping a handful of my cloak, "Follow me mister! It's this way!" she squeaked, and began to drag me.

I looked to Kirya, who nodded. I sighed, wondering how I'd come to be in this situation. Like a dog on a leash, I was led into the main room, where more, young, eager humans awaited, who all jumped up, beginning to charge at me. I considered tossing the bag to them, for it seemed like a ham to a pack of hungry Poochyenas. But, the little ones were harmless…so I merely began to place the wrapped boxes underneath the tree, and ignored the children's questions….

Glimpsing Kirya, I saw she was talking to one of the adult supervisors, both seeming quite friendly towards each other. Kirya must have been here before…perhaps visiting these people was something she'd done in her time away from me, during the day. Yes…from how she was treated, as a familiar face…that made sense. I emptied the bag of the remnants within, the candy spilling out into the hands of happy tiny beings. Their eyes glittered as they traded for what they wanted with the others…and after they'd departed to their previous activities, I began to turn away…

A tug on my cloak made me look back. Another child, her face alabaster pale, with almost white curls, gazed up at me hopefully.

"Mister, do you want a candy cane?" she questioned, her eyes bright.

She held out the sweet for me, the sharp scent of mint reaching my nose. Why…why would she offer me…? Did she not like mint? No…for she had opened another that she'd gathered, beginning to suck on the striped stick. Was this her way of thanking me, of showing her gratefulness? Wordlessly, I reached down, gently taking the wrapped candy. The girl grinned widely as I opened it, joining her in indulging in the sugary substance. Then, she giggled, and ran over to her friends, who were calling her.

"That was sweet of you Mewtwo," My friend said behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, her chin resting upon my shoulder.

(She's a kind child. Though, does she have…?)

"An artificial leg? Yeah. Her parents died in the car crash that did that to her," Kirya explained, and we sat down together on a rug, watching as the children hungrily gobbled up the dinner portions that the adults were handing out. It seemed that supper wouldn't be confined to the table.

(…How tragic that must have been for her. To lose everything in one swift moment…) I murmured with melancholy.

Kirya nodded, and I leaned against one of the pale walls. As she curled up close, within the crook of my arm, I sighed, and watched with her as the children began to tear open the presents she'd gotten for them. Tomorrow, on Christmas, would be a busy day…and there would be little time to open all of them, to take pictures…for many of the adults would be with their own families. There were also gifts that Kirya had not handed out, extras to be left until later.

I looked around again, and began to see the flaws in the building. Creaking stairs, yellowish stains near the ceiling…though the place had been redone, signs of aging were present…and of its past. What was most disheartening was the lack of color other than the seasonal decorations…and the few toys I'd seen before Kirya's donation… I gazed at her again, and though the looks on the children's faces was quite rewarding, I had to wonder…

(…Why Kirya? These are not your children to worry for, not your blood. Why would you do this…?) I asked her quietly, feeling her snuggle closer, more comfortably.

She closed her eyes for a moment, "…I did this…because no one else ever does. These kids have no one Mewtwo…they're being raised in bunks and by strict confinements…they have no family. And rarely, do they have anything to look forward too."

"I just wanted to do something for them…"

My mind went over that, (…Do you pity them?)

She turned towards me, "A little, I suppose…but mostly, I just feel guilty."

I looked at her in surprise, my eyes prodding her to explain.

She sighed, "It's just…I was born, into wealth and power. As a gym leader's daughter… I have everything these children only dream of as a wild fantasy. And, many times, I take it for granted…"

"So, I make myself visit here, even if I come out crying, in the end. So I don't forget those who aren't so lucky…those who have nothing left…," She said hushed.

(So…this is but a tool for you to remain humble.) I drew the conclusion bluntly.

Her eyes flashed, "In a small way, you're right I suppose. But that isn't my only reason."

(And what would the other one be?) I questioned.

Kirya hesitated, as though not wishing to speak…but then, answered quietly, "…A friend of mine, Caleb, is also an orphan. And I saw perfectly well, what happens to a child when there's no one there for them."

Her voice grew cold as she said that, and she seemed to shudder. I held her closer, and pressed her for more information about this boy.

Kirya continued; her amber eyes downcast, "In Klayblue, the roads get very dangerous when winter comes around… We're so high up in the mountains, that if you skid off…well, not many people make it. I mean, if the fall doesn't kill you, the cold will," She explained, her voice drifting under the excited sounds of the young ones around us, "Caleb's parents were driving home when one of the white outs hit…and the rescue team…didn't find them in time."

She took a shaky breath, "I was about twelve when that happened. I didn't know them that well, because they were always working, so it didn't really affect me…but it was still a shock. And as for Caleb…becoming parentless was the end of the world for him. After that, my family and I gave him financial support so he didn't have to get a job or anything…but it didn't matter much to him. Instead of trying to live, he threw himself into his studies, wanting to become a doctor…and completely isolated himself from everyone else. Even to me…and we'd been friends since we were five."

(…Go on.) I urged, my amethyst eyes locked onto her.

"Well…there isn't much else to say, except…he's gotten a bit better, this past year. It's probably because he's been accepted into medical school…so he doesn't need to worry so much about that. When I went back last he was hanging around outside, talking to others…but he's terribly awkward. Being an only child, he didn't even have a brother or sister to look after, so being social…it doesn't come easy for him."

She looked up into my gaze, unflinching as she declared, "…You remind me of him, in a way."

I blinked at that, not knowing what to say.

"…Though I suppose…," she murmured, "You _have_ grow more comfortable around others as well. It's a slow process but…you're both learning."

For a time, we fell silent, the conversation ending. We watched the children playing with their new toys, while the adults picked up the crumpled paper and the boxes they'd left behind. I mused, thinking on what Kirya had said, at how little I truly knew this girl in my hold. As she leant against me, she seemed more an enigma than Neva had ever been. She'd experienced far more in life than I could possibly learn of…no matter how I tried. And yet…the idea, of attempting to discover those things appealed to me. There was much to her I didn't know. So very much…

I heard a cough from above, and we both looked up, seeing a somewhat disapproving woman gazing down at us. Her reddish brown hair was falling out of the bun she had it in, and her glasses were sliding down her nose. But there was also a teasing glimmer in her orchid eyes, and I heard Kirya mutter something under her breath, words which I didn't catch. However, we remained in our closeness, not fighting it.

The orphans were fleetly crowding around us…

"Now children, what do you say to the nice folks?" the woman prompted, crossing her arms.

"THANK YOU!" they cried in chorus, their faces splitting into smiles, their eyes bright.

Surprise caught in my chest at that…and something else. It was touching, I realized. Slowly, a hesitant warmth began to grow inside my heart…

As they hurried away, giggling, I looked back at Kirya, (I find I must thank you as well,) I whispered then.

"Why's that? We haven't even exchanged gifts yet," She stated, blinking at me.

(Quite the contrary…you gave me this.) I said, and gazed about the room. There was a glimmer of light in this place…of innocence and hope, despite all. Of joy…pure and alive, even though there was despair as well, for most of the youthful ones here.

It struck a cord in me that I hadn't believed I'd possessed.

I suppose then, that no matter what could happen in the future, whatever hurting that might occur…I could at least look back on this. Reminisce in the happiness of these children, and be comforted by it. Because, this moment…was simply heart lifting. And I doubted that emotional essence would fade, with time, in my memory.

…That, more than anything else, is why I thanked Kirya.

0 0 0

_Marissa's Steelport Residence_

Aaron sat at the head of the table, seeing the group in front of him gaze at the Christmas Eve dinner with hungry eyes. He couldn't blame them for that…they'd all been working vigorously on searches, theories, and reports, for the past three, four months now. He glanced over at Jered, whose nose was now healed, though a bit crooked from being broken. It had taken the man awhile to grow comfortable working again, always looking over his shoulder, a bit paranoid…but he needn't have worried. As it turned out, Marissa began to lock herself in her tiny office right after that incident, busying herself to the point of collapse on paperwork and business politics. The Council, who Aaron had noticed no longer seemed truly interested in the return of No. 2, was running her ragged. He would easily admit as well…that he was more than a little worried for her.

He stood up, and the eyes of the group he'd come to know so well swiveled up to him, "Well, I'll carve the ham I suppose. I know we're technically supposed to have a toast, but I've never been much good at speeches…at least when I haven't memorized them as a monologue or such."

There was a small chorus of chuckles at that, and he smiled weakly.

He began again, raising a glass this time, "However-"

"If you'd let me say something Aaron?"

As he turned around, everyone gazed in surprise at the person who'd appeared behind him. Ms. Stoneson, her hair in a bit of disarray (even though she'd tried to manage it), and her eyes looking dull, walked up next to him, and took a glass with a sigh. Despite the fact that the others had never been terribly fond of her, save for her boyfriend, they couldn't help but look at her with concern. She appeared terribly tired…worse even then they.

She didn't look like the now eighteen-year-old she was, but someone years older.

She tried smiling for them, but it came off strained, "First off, I'd like to thank you all for the amount of effort you've put into this operation. Without you, we'd still probably be scraping around the city, wondering where our target was; not even suspecting that she's moved on. As it is, we've been sitting around here, waiting, for weeks on end. But you've all remained patient, persevering despite the fact that you're far from your _real_ friends and family."

"Please know that I truly appreciate all the work you've done, the help you've given me. I know I haven't been the easiest person to work with," she stated, looking pointedly at Jered, "And for that I'm sorry. The fact simply is that I just want to bring No. 2 in, to make an end to this. I want to have justice for what's happened because of her…to some way to redeem all we've lost. Everyone we've lost…," She paused, recalling the final death count of the "MSIRE Disaster".

"…Though, I suppose, for me personally, the more correct word is vengeance. To make her hurt as we eliminate the threat she poses." She admitted a confession that shocked even Aaron.

"I'm willing to admit, that's what drives me to find her. There are other, less ugly reasons as well, which prevail over that. Concerns that I know everyone in this room has had about her. But that's the truth for me. And I think it's something that should be confirmed for you, since you've all probably suspected as much."

As they nodded reluctantly, she went on, making another surprising announcement, "So, if you want, you can quit after tonight. That's fine with me. I suppose I'll have to find help elsewhere, if you do. Because I need it…I can't do this by myself. That's another thing I'll confess to you right now."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "That said, I have something to give you as thanks for everything you've done. I've doubled your usual paychecks so you can have something to carry you over if you want to get a new job. Also, please…after you finish eating tonight; go home. It's Christmas Eve…you should be with your families in the morning. After New Year's day, you can come back if you decide to return and work here."

She sighed then, swirling her drink around, "…That's all I wanted to say. Again, thank you."

With that, she took a sip of wine, placed the chalice down, and withdrew to her room. The group stared after her for a time, and Aaron continued to do so, even after the others began to glance around at each other. He didn't hear their conversation, remaining lost in his own thoughts, thinking on all she'd said. Marissa…_his_ Marissa, was changing. Her admittance, of weakness, was also a confession of weariness.

And he knew, a way to bind them all closer to her. As he looked back at the others, he knew they would come back after the holidays, even Jered. There was no doubt of that in his mind. He wondered vaguely, if any of them would see through her words and see the manipulation in play. Her complete honesty was a snare…that every one of them was now likely trapped in. Though, he understood, she had meant some of those things. She had….

Later, the dinner having progressed to the point where he could leave, Aaron brought her part of the meal. As he entered the office/bedroom quietly, he saw that she was simply staring out the window. Setting the plate down upon the desk, he observed her thin, almost sickly appearance…she hadn't been eating, he knew.

He heralded his arrival with a soft suggestion, "Hey…you should have some ham. Tammy's quite a chef," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe later…I can't eat anything right now," she murmured hushed.

After a few seconds, he sighed, "Marissa…you're exhausted. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

The young leader turned to him, her voice carrying a hint of a warning growl, as she told, "It's my responsibility Aaron, as his only capable child, to carry on my father's work. So, I'm going to do just that, for him."

Her boyfriend just shook his head, "But…why Marissa? Why not hand the institute over to someone else? You're just a kid. _We're_ just k-"

"Aaron please…don't!" she snapped suddenly at him, "I don't want to hear you say that I can't handle this! Yes, I may be tired…but that won't stop me! I'll get that creature back…even if I have to run myself into the ground, or into an asylum like Avery, I _will_ finish this!"

Gazing at her, sorrow filled Aaron's silver eyes at her stubborn determination. Then, he steeled himself and nodded. If she were to do this, fine…he'd follow her. No matter where it might lead them, he'd stay by her side. He stoked her pink hair, which was now turning back to its original strawberry blond. Putting an arm around her, he squeezed her to him, trying to give her some of his strength, though like hers, his too seemed to be failing.

"Okay…okay Marissa. But let me help you with some of the paperwork at least. I'm one of your Council members, so I can do that much to make things easier on you," He insisted, "And please, would you eat? If you're going to pummel anyone, you need to be healthy for it."

She silently nodded, and moved to the desk out of his hold, picking up the ham sandwich he'd brought. Then, as Aaron grasped a pen and took some of the papers, she took a bite, chewed, and swallowed…

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I sat within the garden, looking into the water below. I was in my own fur, something I now found odd after lying within human form for so long. Rose petals were scattered about me, the bouquet Eric had given me shredded. Despite what Latias probably believed was the cause, I'd done it for an optimistic reason. I'd wanted to rest in a bed of rose petals…and it was a good way, to make use of what he'd given me…I thought of him then, a bittersweet smile coming onto my face. And, just a tad of regret.

The dinner had gone very well. I could not deny that. We'd talked for its entire length, about our work and friends…laughing every once in awhile at a funny story. He'd taken me to a rather fancy restaurant, to my horror, but Eric had told me not to worry about it. The food had been delicious…topped off with a delightful vanilla slice of cheesecake, an indulgence we managed to share despite our full bellies. Afterwards, we'd strolled through the Christmas Eve night to work off our meal, and gaze at all the decorated houses. Stantlers made entirely of colored light bulbs, had been a common sight, along with icicle imitations hanging from the homes. Neon signs, wishing all a happy holiday, hadn't been rare, nor were the fake frost and snow. Though, at times, a bizarre twist of gaudy ornamentation would pop up, making us either cock an eyebrow, or chuckle.

It had gone very, very well.

_There might still be chance for us_, I thought presently.

Maybe…

_We stopped under a bright willow tree in one of the glittering parks, strings of tiny stars embracing the pale branches around us. The wind, cool against my skin, brushed by, spawning further sparkles within the large canal beside the land. My spirits felt lighter, happier than I had been in months. Latias had been wrong…I could be human, could I not? I could make this my reality…and, if Eric wanted, his as well. There wasn't a need, for these wonderful moments to end…_

_I…I could stay here, in Alto Mare. For, what reason was there for me, to return to Steelport? All that awaited me there was a life of sorrow and emptiness…nothing more. Here, hope glowed inside me like the luminous stars at the top of the evergreen trees. The warmth of Eric's hand, holding mine, seemed to agree with such thoughts…_

_I could be happy here, if I gave it a chance. I could be complete…with him._

_The thought sent a startled shock through me…but I understood, looking at him, that it was true._

We _could be happy…_

_I could forsake it entirely, right now. My past…Mewtwo, Kirya, Morgan, MSIRE…all of it. Yes, it would undoubtedly be difficult, when the time came for him to know the truth…for I couldn't hide those things forever. But surely, he could accept that? He was a kind soul…one that I highly doubted would judge me by what I am…but by who I was._

_Yet, a sliver of doubt was present in my mind…for I was lying to him. I was being atrociously dishonest by not allowing him to know what I really was. By shedding my true, original form to suit my needs, and acting the part of human. Could he accept THAT lie, when the time came?_

_As he turned to me, looking me in the eyes, I felt I had my answer._

_Yes…yes, he could._

_He turned to face me fully, taking my other hand…and wordlessly, drew us closer, our faces almost brushing at our nearness. The lights around us made his eyes seem iridescent, stunning in their depths…. I felt his nose graze mine, his breath against my mouth…. This time, ambivalence had deserted me…I didn't move…but accepted what was coming._

_It was the kiss, such a simple thing, which shattered everything._

_Eyes closed, the world disappeared to me, the feeling of his lips against mine the only thing present. Or rather…for one sweet moment... My head spun with the sensation, my heart racing. God…I was defying so much by letting this happen… But the thought drowned as my mind completely clouded. In one split second, a memory surfaced powerfully…me being held, by a somewhat resisting being. However, he soon surrendered, kissing me back. I was there again, with Mewtwo's arms around me, feeling drunken and flushed. Oh, it was wrong…but it felt…wonderful._

_And for one moment…my pain vanished..._

_Then, clarity fractured my heart, returning the hurt…and when the recollection cleared away, one truth remained. Tears ran down my face, despite that my eyes were shut._

_Eric and I…we were no more than a distraction in my agony._

_A glorious one, yes…but a distraction all the same._

_At my sobbing, Eric broke away, looking at me in concern. Worry etched his face, and I could spy his thoughts flurrying behind his turbulent eyes, wondering what he'd done wrong. He'd done nothing incorrect though…no; he was the only one doing something right. Seeking the person he'd enjoyed being around, trying to get closer to her…but in a way, she wasn't me. She was Neva Maelstrom Rose. An enigma true, and who I was as human. But not I…who was in love with someone else._

_It appeared that just as Latias had suggested I was doing…I was being unfair to him._

"…_I'm sorry…I can't…," I managed to say through my sobs…because I honestly did care about this young man…this human. He was precious to me…but he…couldn't replace Mewtwo._

_I tearfully cursed my other for that, aware that there wasn't another on the planet that could. _

_Eric's shoulders sagged, and he placed a hand on my cheek, gently making me look at him, "…There's someone else, isn't there?" he whispered, trying to hide his hurt. But I could see it, in his expression…_

_Choking, I nodded. _

_He sighed, and unbelievably, tried to smile. He succeeded, to an extent, and looked towards the cosmos, "I should have known…it was too good to be true."_

"_I'm sorry…," I gasped again, wishing I could say something more._

_His grip on my other hand tightened a bit, squeezing in support, "It's all right…" he soothed, looking back at me, "I still enjoyed myself…and I suppose this teaches me one thing."_

"_And what's that?" I blubbered, wiping away my tears with a hand._

_Eric helped me, "That I've got to be the most unlucky guy on the face of the Earth…but also, I guess, that some women are faithful. Who knows…maybe there's hope for me yet, to find someone."_

_I couldn't help but smile at him, "You doubted that?"_

"_Well…yeah, just a bit. After Rachel…," He trialed off, not wishing to elaborate._

_I understood…, "I suppose we're both trying to heal, aren't we?"_

_He nodded, "I guess we are."_

_He kept hold of my hand, despite that he knew my heart belonged to someone other than he. It was a gift of comfort, which I knew I'd not easily forget. Slowly, we walked away from the site, into the glowing streets. As I shivered, he offered me his jacket, even though we both knew I wasn't cold._

"_So…," he began after a few blocks, "Tell me about him."_

_I was silent, contemplating that, and then agreed to speak, "He…was one of the people who helped me heal, after the abuse. I…didn't trust him, for quite a while…but I grew to care for him, as time went on. A part of me thought that might be mutual, deep down."_

"_It wasn't though," I told sadly, "Kirya, another one of those who aided me, was fond of him as well…they'd been friends for a long time. And, he returned those feelings…"_

"_You were heartbroken…," It was not a question, but a statement, from another who'd felt that pain._

_I nodded, "Yes… He was quite poetic, philosophical, handsome…and though he was frightening at times, I loved everything about him. I just didn't realize that until it was too late." I added, gazing to the stars._

"…_He also must be rather stupid," Eric stated bluntly. _

_I glanced at him sharply, seeing he was gazing firmly ahead, and he continued, "…After all, who in their right mind, wouldn't choose you?"_

_My eyes widened, and I stuttered a response to that, "But I…I'm so flawed, I-"_

_He shot me a look, "So? Everyone has his or her faults Neva. That's part of being human. Or any other creature for that matter," He seemed to announce to only me, "You're a wonderful person, even if you can be a bit deceptive. And odd. That's what makes you who you are though…and that's what I like about you."_

_He went on, his words leaving stark imprints on me, "But it's also obvious to me that you care for him, despite the fact that he's a moron. And I really don't want to be a replacement or second best so…"_

_I quirked a grin at that. "Is this your way of turning me down softly?"_

_He smirked at me, "Affirmative. But, if you ever need someone to talk to-"_

"_Or a shoulder to cry on," I continued, recognizing the pep talk._

"_-I'm here," He finished._

_We continued our walk, and he stopped by a flower stand, buying me a bouquet of roses. I breathed in their scent deeply, the softness of the petals cradling my face. I thanked him, and he nodded, unsuspecting of how I was suddenly reminded of the gift Mewtwo had given me. But as he gazed at me, I realized Eric must suspect that much now…he was quite clever. _

_We were almost to Bianca's house._

"…_Neva," he began again, this time more seriously, "I'll also be here, if you ever decide that he's not worth it. If you ever get over him…I'll be happy to take you on, and see where it leads us."_

"_You'd be in for quite a head trip," I warned, thinking on what I really was._

"_Probably…but I'd still be willing," he told me honestly._

_We were at Bianca's door, and didn't knock, instead standing outside, as though waiting for a few more words to be said. I thought at what a turn this evening had been…a roller coaster of highs and lows. And now, staring at him, it paused, a neutral moment of sorrow and hope. In a sweet mixture, with a bland aftertaste… Under the Christmas and porch lights, I kissed him softly once, touching his face afterwards._

"_If that ever happens…I'll return to you. I swear that," I promised him._

_He smiled, a bit despondently, "…I think we both know though, how unlikely that'll be."_

"_Maybe…," I admitted, not so sure of that, "But nothing's inconceivable. There's always a slight chance…"_

…For miracles…,_ I finished in my mind. I'd learned that lesson well, had I not?_

"_Just a slight one," Eric ended the conversation with a sigh._

_The door opened, with the occupants looking at us with eager faces. I didn't know if either of us would tell any who asked what we'd spoken of…but despite the ending, I was glad this night had occurred. I thanked Eric quietly, who gave me a friendly peck on the cheek, and said goodbye. I returned that, and entered the house, watching him for a time from the window. He strolled down the street, glanced back once, and continued into the night's depths, back to where his family awaited..._

_At least we both had Christmas morning to look forward to…and remorseful hopes for the future..._

Midnight struck then, drawing me back to the present, and for a moment, I heard the faint sound of jingling bells, chiming quietly in my ears. I smiled slowly, feeling my spirits lift at the crystal ringing. Holding out a hand, I gazed at my pale paw, wondering at everything. I had abilities…potent ones. But, in the end….

Perhaps, instead of my old life…it was them, which I'd give up.

Maybe…but for now, I would have to wait and see.

(Merry Christmas everyone.) I whispered under my breath, in my natural telepathy.

And if I tried to listen, I could almost hear it being whispered back to me...

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

The bells rang strong and true around Kirya and me, the church announcing the anniversary of the arrival of the baby Jesus. But to more people, like us, the ones who'd stayed up all night; this was a time to open gifts.

Silently, Kirya handed me a small wrapped box, and I opened it, lifting the item from its container. I couldn't help but chuckle, and wondered aloud if it was a joke. Kirya smirked, saying that was the idea. It was a black collar, with a tiny silver jingle bell upon it. This way, she stated, she'd know when I was around. Not that she thought I would wear it much, but still…it was for fun, and a laugh. She also handed me a pale, lavender scarf, which smelled of that flower. I thanked her, and gave her what I'd made for her.

She opened the tiny box, and blinked, picking up what seemed to be a hearing aid. Her confusion showed as she observed the black and iron-grey creation. Tinkering with it, she found out quickly that it could be adjusted to fit in either ear. She cocked an eyebrow, looking up at me in question.

(I apologize for not being one to come up with something more heartwarming…but try to appreciate the value of that device. Unlike the rough translator your Poke'dex has, this one gives a quicker, more precise translation as to what my inhuman companions are saying. It also works to decipher a number of your human languages, and can learn more, if given enough samples of the dialect. Plus, you can also tune onto the radio if you wish, and use it for what it appears to be…to increase hearing. You just have to set it correctly before you use it,) I explained, hoping she wouldn't break it. It had taken me quite awhile to put it together, and though it was made of a number of enduring elements, it wasn't indestructible.

In fact, if she were to step on it…

Her eyes glowed, "Wow Mewtwo…that's awesome! I don't even want to think of the street value of this is," She remarked, and placed it into her ear, pressing the tiny button to turn it on. She put the switch on the second setting, and I could vaguely hear the sounds of Christmas chorals coming from it.

(I'd hope not…I don't think one should sell anything that can be traced back to them.) I commented, feeling glad that I'd given her something she could use.

"Huh?" She took the device from her ear.

(Your name is engraved on it.) I explained calmly, watching her eyes light as she found the signature.

She looked up, and set the device aside, with the collar and scarf, turning it off. She came closer to where I sat, and gave me a grateful look, touching my paw, "Thanks…"

I stared at her, my usual hard expression melting, (…You're welcome.)

A few minutes later, I was out upon the roof, looking over the bright city around me. Signs of the holiday season were in every direction, and a bit of gold tinsel passed me on the wind. Talyn would be back soon…after he'd last come, it had become clear that Neva and I would write letters to keep in touch. I'd sent her a card from both Kirya and me last…and felt a sense of certainty that we would get one back. It was how Neva was…and though we weren't human, she and I, we acknowledged the celebration nonetheless. For our human company rejoiced on this day…and so, as well, would we.

Across the many miles that separated us, I reached out, and murmured softly, (Merry Christmas Neva.)

Then, withdrawing, I turned from all that reminded me of her, and went inside…back to Kirya.

0 0 0

Author's Note: As you could guess, this was supposed to be a Christmastime entry. One can see how behind I am now…but I might catch up. Maybe. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow.

See ya'. Oh, and please **review**!

0 0 0

Morgan: (Well that didn't last long.)

Neva, pouting: (No! God damn it, why can't my character make up her freaking mind?)

Kirya: Oh, so you've recovered I see. Hey, where's Mewtwo?

_Everyone looks around. Mewtwo is curled up in a corner, rocking back and forth._

Morgan: (What's wrong with you?)

Mewtwo: (Fluff…overdose…agh….)

Morgan: (You ate some of the fluff? Jeez, even I know better than that.)

Mewtwo: (It wasn't my fault! The sheep force-fed me!)

_Everyone blinks._

Kirya: Sheep? We have Flaaffy around here?

_Mewtwo points hesitantly upwards. Evil, electric blue Flaaffy are grinning down at the group, their teeth razor sharp and glittering. Everyone shrieks as the woolen animals begin to swoop down with syringes filled with liquefied sugar. In fright, Morgan and Neva fire off rounds of Shadow Balls, hitting every one. The sheep explode, raining down taffy and little pink stuffed bunnies._

Morgan: (There is something so twisted wrong about this.)

Kirya: I suppose this is WiseAbsol's attempt at a practical joke.

_WiseAbsol, in her little office, makes more sadistic Flaaffy dolls to freak out her companions._

_Her readers look at her with odd expressions._

WiseAbsol, shrugging: Stress relief folks. Unless you want me to really go mad?

_Everyone shrugs back and leaves._

0 0 0


	50. Becoming Embers

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

0 0 0

Author's Note: Wow…the fiftieth chapter! Who would've thought this story would go so far? I must say, I'm surprised. At first, I thought this fic would only last up to twenty, thirty entries. But almost double that, months later, and we're still here.

As I did when we reached chapter forty, I want to thank everyone who's still reading. You've hung around for so long now, and I must say I'm honored to have held your interest for all this time. Thank you…I very much appreciate it!

And now for chapter fifty!

0 0 0

**Chapter 50:**

**Neva's POV**

_(I want to thank you for doing this Latios. It means a lot to me, that you're willing to give me a ride back to Steelport.) I cried over the howling wind, which sought to pull me from his back._

"_Latios, latios. Lati," he nodded, his words almost lost in the gale of the slipstream, "You're my friend Neva. I'm glad to help."_

"_Lati, latios, lati," he stated after a second, "At this speed, we should get to your city before nightfall." _

_I nodded, holding onto him tightly, as the world beneath us passed at dizzying speed. The earth below blurred; the land flat and indistinct. Even mountains and bluffs seemed smooth, their colors the only indication of where we were. At such a swift speed and altitude, there wasn't a hope of anyone being able to make out what we were. The best the humans and pokemon alike could say was that we were an unidentified flying object, like a speeding black bullet against the shadowy sky. Or, if one could sense us fleetly enough, a jet with psychic passengers, would be the better guess._

_Especially since a sonic boom, like a sharp roll of thunder, had been left in our wake earlier._

_As the realm to our left gave way to a navy ocean, I felt my heartbeat begin to race. We were almost there…almost to my…home. After all this time, I would walk within the city's streets again, under the neon lights. I would sleep within the church that had so long given me a form of sanctuary. And most important of all…I would see _him_ again. Mewtwo…my Mewtwo. I would always think of him as such, even though that couldn't be farther from the truth. He belonged to someone else… I wondered, vaguely, how I would act in Kirya's presence, if I were alone with her. Though I did care for the girl, a part of me had slowly grown bitter towards her these past few months. I would try to hide the resentment…but she was a clever human. Surely, she would figure it out._

_Suddenly, Latios began to slow drastically, and the abrupt shift in momentum made me almost fly over his head, nearly thrust into the empty atmosphere. I clung, panicking at that thought, until I felt him stop completely. Raising my head, I looked into his garnet eyes, wondering why he'd done that, without even giving me a warning._

_(Latios?) I asked, (Why did you stop?)_

"_Lati, latios…lati," he growled, "Look Neva…up ahead."_

_My gaze lifted to the horizon in front of us, scanning slowly. My eyes widened; my breath catching at they caught on something. No…was that…smoke? Great dark clouds rose from the edge of my vision, leaving me with a foreboding feeling settled in my chest. Looking around, I saw the familiar forests, the roads along which I'd once traveled. The river, now unfrozen, which had been my guide to the MSIRE ruins. Panic rose in my chest, knowing that Steelport was ahead. I tried to reason with my fears. Maybe the fire was simply near the city. Maybe…perhaps…_

_Yet, how could I deny what I instinctively knew?_

_I didn't want to believe it…I wanted to turn away…yet with a sense of certainty, I felt that my home was turning to ash!_

_(Latios, let's go! We need to get there now!) I urged, bracing myself for the breakneck speeds._

_He soared at my words, even though I knew he must be having misgivings, like I. He didn't want to see this, didn't want to know what had caused such an evident, destructive firestorm. The legendary would rather turn around and return to the city where he belonged, taking me with him to shelter me from the potential demolition. Yet, at the same time, he did not resist. He understood that I had to see…_

_And that it was absolutely necessary, for me to find out what had happened to Mewtwo and Kirya. Despite if it may crush me… Even now, though the thought of them hurt…or dead… I shoved the idea out of my mind, and hardened myself against what I would see._

_Only about a mile away, the second sign of fire reached us. The scent of burning vegetation, and…flesh, feathers, and hair, filled our noses, making me gag. I didn't retch though, but every second of that smell was a struggle to control my stomach. Swooping into the scorching Steelport without hesitation, Latios navigated around the flames, dodging the ashen debris that sought to strike us. I chocked, sputtering as hot smoke filled my lungs. Latios, having the ability to hold his breath for long stretches of time, was not so troubled. However, both our eyes watered as we gazed around._

_It looked like the aftermath of a bomb barrage. Skyscrapers stood like towers of fiery knives, tearing at the sky, and crumbling into the already destroyed concrete streets below. Light posts hung down like broken straw, glass glimmering like fallen stars about them. The parks, which I'd so loved, were perishing into charcoal, the rivers about them clogged with black sludge. The vehicles were crashed and twisted, their metal glowing from the heat. And…there were bodies. Countless bodies, charred beyond recognition, littering the walkways; some having died trying to stop the consuming blaze. It had been a futile fight..._

_The heavens above mimicked the hell below it. Ebony with smoke; and the colors of flame where it cleared. It was a premature night, thick, scalding, smothering…the only movement was the flicker of fire. Everything else was dead…! Ashes and flame, concrete and debris. The sea almost seemed frightened to touch and sooth the burning city beside it, or too injured from the metropolis' fall to do anything about it. It was a flood of crimson…a striking testament to the bloodshed, of all the lives lost._

_As Latios landed, I jumped off, and ran to one of the brick walls, which was almost unbearably hot under my paws. I vomited, weeping from more than the cinders in my eyes. Horror and grief churned my gut painfully, and I couldn't speak, silenced by what was around me. In my mind however, I was screaming. They were dead…all dead! Why? Why had this happened? What had occurred to condemn Steelport to _this_…?_

_I couldn't believe this had been an accident. Not when there were zero boats of evacuees in the bloody harbor. Not when we'd seen no cars and trucks fleeing the firestorm. And not when there seemed to be no survivors. Surely, there had to be a few, if this were but a natural disaster. For wouldn't some have run before trying to stop the blaze? There was no one though…no one, save for Latios and me._

_I turned to him, trembling, and rasped out, (Go, Latios... I don't want you to endanger yourself here. Go home, please.)_

_As I knew he would, he protested, "Lat-lat latios-!" he argued, "But-but Neva-!"_

_I stared at him, knowing my eyes must be so empty…for that's how I felt, seeing this, (I'll be fine,) I lied, (I'll return to the church and search for Mewtwo and Kirya. It isn't that far away... If I haven't found them by nightfall, I'll go to the forests. Now leave.) I demanded quietly._

"…_Lati, latios. Lati, latios, lati. Latios, lat," He hesitated, and then began to float away, "…Fine Neva. But…please, if you can, come back to us in Alto Mare. You have a home there, with us." _

_(I know…) I murmured, turning from him, even though my heart could not believe that, (…Goodbye Latios.)_

_With those words, I'm certain he could sense the truth. I…would not be returning to the island paradise…and knowing that, he looked at me with grief. He understood that this was the last time he'd see me…for even if I lived after this night, I could not go back there. My heart would no longer suit such a haven. Seeing my first home crumbling to fire…I would come out permanently changed. Already, where sorrow and anguish was not taking hold, I could feel a chill rising within me. It was gone…everything. Nothingness was growing inside me…seeing another body, I knew I'd allow it to take over. _

_But first, to find my companions…if I could._

"_Lati, latios…," my friend whispered behind me, then flew into the dark sky, streaked with the gold of nightmares, "Farewell Neva…" _

_As he shot away, I walked down a street once familiar to me, the scorching asphalt burning my feet. I could scarcely breathe, nor did I wish to. My tears dried on my face, becoming dark smudges where cinders struck to the wetness. Inside, I was still crying, even if I'd ceased on the outside. There was the flower stand, only a crisp. There was the Spanish Hoot-hoot's park, devoid of life. And there…_

_There was the church._

_The building was likely the most complete structure I'd seen since entering the city. Though ringed in fire, collapsing in places, the windows were still complete, if grimy from the smoke. However, the glass art remained, the holy pictures lit from the inside…and the cathedral had yet to fall. A part of me wished to charge in there, despite the risks I knew were present. The stairs up to the attic had already been weak. If I were to try climbing them now…_

_What did it matter though, if I died? There was nothing but ash left!_

_As I approached the stone stairs to the church though, my gaze was drawn to a spot just down the road. Something was there, in the center of the asphalt. Two things... At first, I believed they were another collapsed light, but…_

_No... No._

_They were creatures. Both humanoid. One lying down, the other crouching over the first. With a sense of certainty, I began to run towards them. It had to be them…it had to… As they came into view, I halted, staring at them._

_Kirya lay on the street, her hair stringy from the heat, dirty from the cinders. Mewtwo, having abandoned his disguising cloak, cradled her gently, gazing at her in despair. Her eyes were closed, as though slumbering, sick and in a sweat. Deep down however, I knew she wasn't sleeping. The human wasn't breathing…she didn't even twitch or whimper from what were surely painful burns on her limbs. She…the girl I felt spite towards…could only be…_

_Dead._

_Kirya was dead._

_I shrieked within my head, as everything that had happened here struck me all at once. Staggering almost, I rebelled inside at what I was seeing, stepping backwards. This was a _nightmare_! This couldn't be real! My friend couldn't have left life! This great city couldn't have fallen! No…no, no, no, NO! Yet, even though the wish to retreat was there, I found myself inexplicitly drawn closer. _

_As I approached, my footsteps soundless under the screeching of the melting, twisting metal, the stone constructions crashing to the ground, the roar of the fire…Mewtwo looked up. His eyes, of such a beautiful hue, stopped me from coming any nearer. They seemed dead, devoid as the gaze of a corpse. Deep in my core, I shook and wept at that look. Grief, rage, and sorrow… Such bitter emotions combined were like murderous poison, or a scorching ember. I felt myself grow weak, unable to move as he stiffly stood._

_(You…) he hissed._

_The single word was spit out like something foul, rotten and repulsive. I flinched openly, not even knowing why._

_My voice trembled as I asked, (Mewtwo…Mewtwo what happened here?)_

_He looked at me then, his eyes so very angry, (You don't know?) He asked incredulously._

_I shook my head. His violet eyes, locked on mine, flashed like a dreadful explosion. Then, suddenly, he stepped around Kirya, and grabbed my shoulders harshly. His fingers dug into my arms with a painful enough force to make me gasp. I instinctively tried to pull away, and shut my eyes. As he shook me roughly, making me feel queasy, I opened my gaze to look into his._

_It seared my soul, that look…and his next words stunned me into wordlessness._

_(They came looking for you! MSIRE searched for you for days, seizing the city,) Mewtwo snarled, (When they couldn't find you, they dropped bombs and missiles on us! They were even damnable enough to put devices around Steelport that rendered all psychic abilities useless! So,) he spat bitterly, (_I_ could only watch as they destroyed everything. And the trainers weren't enough to stop them...they all perished in a matter of seconds.)_

_He shook with fury as he completed his words, (And if that all were not enough…MSIRE's people came for Kirya and me personally. She and her pokemon _died_ defending _ME_. Shot down by bullets, and doomed to burn like everything else...)_

_Understanding and horror at this explanation tore through me worse than any knife. He…he must have carried her away, _fleeing_, in an attempt to save her. But she'd died…bleeding to death. His anguish shown in his expression, in his hurtful grip. He'd loved her…and had lost her._

_His pain, this destruction…was all because of me. The deaths of so many innocents were on my hands. If only I had never existed, this would not have occurred. It was my fault…the fall of Steelport, and so ending to so many lives…_

_I screamed inside my mind, and continued to scream afterwards. I wept dark tears in Mewtwo's hold, not able to gaze at him. Guilt, horror, grief, all mingled together within me, overwhelming, horrible… Around me was hell, Armageddon…and I'd caused it. By being here once upon a time, I'd sentenced it to its doom._

_Mewtwo spoke again, his words shredding my already crushed heart, (…I should have let you die, when you first came here. Maybe if I had, this…this massacre would never have occurred! You brought this down on us! And because of it, Kirya is gone, like everyone else. All because she helped you, because she sought to defend us both. She's dead…)_

_My bones were breaking as his paws tightened, constricting. I didn't care…because there was an emotion in his voice I'd never thought I'd hear. Hatred…pure, undiluted hatred, for me. And I could not blame him. He was right…I'd brought disaster and death upon those I'd loved! For MSIRE would never have come, as death personified, to this city…if it hadn't been for the fact that I'd lived here…and was happy here, even for a small time._

_Growling, he hissed a venomous statement into my ears, one of which should have terrified me…but I only agreed with him. (…You should join her… Perhaps that way, you'd never have a chance to cause this destruction again. At Alto Mare, or anywhere else.)_

_This Mewtwo, dying inside from the pain and loss, was not my friend any longer. We'd become enemies, as he joined with the very thoughts of the ones who'd done this. Destroy me…kill me…end it all. I merely bowed my head…and whispered to him._

_(Go ahead then… I can't justify this.) I murmured; tears of sorrow and regret running tracks down my smudged face. For seeing his gaze, lacking any of the love I'd so wanted from him, made this struggle of life seem pointless. There seemed no hope of it ever retaining any past glory or joy. Instead, it was a complete force of agony. Seeing Steelport and its inhabitant's burn around me, crumble into decay, made me want to follow them, as he suggested._

Let me die…

_Letting go of my arm with one paw, he formed it into a claw like curl, a shadowy energy ball flickering in the air. The machines he'd spoken of must have failed...yet too late. He could use his powers, and obliterate me…plunge me into the darkness of death. Into nothingness…and gazing up at him, I did not fight him, though I could. There was no point. Let death and its numbness come…I would take anything other than the pain this one moment filled me with. If _he_ did not end it soon, I would burst anyhow from it, my blood raining down into the fires I'd not intentionally begun. I closed my eyes, accepting…_

_A shot rang out, a single round of gunfire cutting through the other sounds._

_As Mewtwo's grip suddenly went limp, and I felt him stagger into me, my gaze swept open. I cried out in horror as his own blood, never meant to be shed, began to form a dark pool about our feet. He'd been shot in the back, a bullet ripping into him, the wound now pouring away his life. I whimpered, lying him down gently, holding him close as I sat beside him. I cried his name, weeping. He was dying…my angel was dying! No…please NO! Not him…not him…!_

_As his eyes glazed over, his final moments slipping away, he looked at me quietly. Then, he spoke, (So…we all die, save you…who is a harbinger of death. The irony does not escape m…)_

_He did not continue. His breathing did not resume. Crying, I closed his eyes with a pale paw, rocking back and forth with him in my arms. My heart, already shattered, was being ground into dust. The pain and grief of it all filled my chest, my throat constricting, my breathing coming in gasps. Kirya…Steelport…my love…all dead. I was alive…but no longer wanted life._

I want to die…let me fade into shadow with them!

_If there was a god, I prayed he'd hear my plea. Surely, such a being would not be so cruel as to keep me here, in this world, alive? Not when everything I'd cherished was gone… Let Him, or She, or even It, end my life. I wanted no more time on this world..._

_Lifting my head, I saw the person who had murdered my heart's desire. Dressed in simple gray, and still pointing the gun towards me, the figure seemed to be one of only doom. The end of everything, in one fragile, fleshy shell. Solemn and grim, the human barked out an order._

"_Get up No. 2. You're coming with me," the statement rang out, as though it were a truth._

_I embraced Mewtwo's body closer, feeling his crimson blood, still warm, wet my fur, (…No…)_

_The figure glared, and aimed the gun at me, "Stand and follow me, or I swear I'll shoot you! Our leader never said you had to come in alive," was coldly shouted._

_I knew my sad smile only invoked astonishment, as I said, (Fine…you do that. I don't care to live a moment longer…) I finished truthfully._

_They were to be my final words. With a harsh look, and no hesitation, the human leveled the black gun at me. Fiery colors flickered off the dark metal from the blaze around us. The trigger clicked, the bullet almost fired…_

_The shot came suddenly, and a devastating pain in my chest-_

0 0 0

The two legendary figures watched wordlessly as the albino figure below them awoke with a start. Gasping and weeping, she looked around swiftly, touching her chest. After a few moments, she seemed to calm down, realizing the images previous to just be another nightmare. Still, it left her sorely shaken. Neva trembled, curling into a ball, arms about her knees, rocking herself soothingly. Even from up here, they could hear the whimpers…and the fear to return to sleep.

However, she did fall into dreams again, from the exhaustion she felt. The visitor, wanting her to find some peace tonight, sent out calming pulses, waves of emotion and thought. The turbulent mind of the clone pacified under her coaxing, leading Neva into blissfully empty visions…

"Me…mew, mew me. Me mew, mew," She murmured to the one beside her, "So...she sees herself powerless to stop the worst of futures. That everything she loves will perish, because of her existence."

"Lat…latios, lati. Latios," Latios agreed with her observations, "Yes…and it's the same nightmare every time. She's been having it the past few weeks."

"Me, me…mew, mew. Me, mew. Mew, mew me mew," The pale pink kitten's eyes flashed at that, "Has she now…well, the timing makes sense at least. I only just received my vision a month ago. I hadn't even realized another Eve had been born until now."

"'Lat'? Lati lat, latios lati. Latios lat. Lati latios," He quirked an amused grin at that, "'Eve?'" he echoed, "Why Mew, don't tell me you've been listening to that human garbage? Besides, it's unlikely she'll ever go down that path. After all, the only mate she seeks has already found himself one."

"Mew, mew? Me mew?" The elder legendary blinked in surprise, "Mewtwo's found an amour? Is that a joke?"

"Lati. Latios, lati, lati. Latios…latios, lati. Latios," the other laughed, "Hardly. Apparently, that's what drove Neva away. The belief, at least, that he's in love with Kirya…who, on a more intriguing note, is a human. And still a teenager at that."

"Me…me mew, mew. Mew, mew, me mew, mew," Mew shook her head, "That…that hardly sounds like the Mewtwo I know. While he is still a child in many ways, his attitude towards mankind has never been fond."

"Latios, latios. Latios lat... Lati, latios?" he shook his head slowly, "He must have changed since you last spoke. It's as simple as that, my friend... On a different note, did he get your message?" Latios asked.

"Mew. Mew me mew," Mew nodded solemnly, "Yes. I had Orchido take it."

"Latios. Lat, latios lati. Lati, latios lat. Latios, latios. Lati lat," Latios looked at her, amused, "Your mortal shadow. Well, I suppose he does owe you. After all, you've extended his life long past its due. I suppose the fact that he's half-dead makes it simple for him to defy death with your aid. Ghost pokemon are tricky creatures."

"Mew. Me, mew. Mew, mew me mew. Mew me mew, me mew…," She agreed, "Quite. But that's beside the point. I'm here for one purpose only Latios. Sooner or later, I'll have to tell her about…"

"'Lati' lat? Latios lati?" he questioned, noticing how she trailed off, "'About' what? Are you saying you won't even tell me?" he inquired.

"Me. Me mew, mew," She growled, "No. It's for only her to know, not you, or anyone else," She stated sternly, not allowing for argument.

"…Mew me mew. Me, mew. …Mew, mew me? Mew me mew, mew? Mew, mew me?" She then sighed, rubbing her temples, "…I'm sorry, if I'm not my usual fun self. However, there's much on my mind." Mew explained, "…Now, why don't you tell me about her? Who knows when I'll be able to speak to her after tomorrow? Is it true she's been taking human form?"

"Lat. Latios, lati. Latios…latios lati. Latios lat," He nodded, "Yes. Her small life as one is quite an interesting thing to observe. She has a handful of close friends…even one potential lover, as I understand it. Latias was not pleased with that."

"Mew, mew me mew. Mew, mew me, me mew. Mew, mew. Me, mew. Mew, mew me mew," Mew just looked sad at that declaration, "I suppose it's only natural for both Mewtwo and Neva to be attracted to humans, despite how they may fight it. When a baby Mew is conceived, it soon grows capable of minimal telepathic abilities. They draw in information from the world outside the womb, from the beings near them. They witness their memories. Sometimes, they even can see through their mother's eyes to view her surroundings."

"Mew me mew. Me mew, mew. Mew, mew, mew me. Mew me mew mew. Mew, me…mew, mew, mew. Me mew," She continued, "As a direct result of this, they can dream of the world. They can sense and know emotion and behavior. Had those two been born in a Mew community, they would have grown up with by far different personalities. But because they were drawing on human thoughts, up until adult maturity, they grew more and more like them. Speaking their language, acting as they do…they were not imprinted with the pokemon behavior as we were. Not even close."

"Lat…Latios lati. Lati, latios," he remarked solemnly, "Yes…I suppose that does explain it quite nicely. Still, it is a disconcerting thought."

"Mew, mew. Mew, mew me mew. Mew, mew. Me, mew. Mew me mew, mew, mew. Me, mew. Mew, mew," she sighed, going on, "I never said it wasn't. The fact is if they go through with such desires, we'll have impossible hybrids on this planet. Humans with more powerful psychokinetic abilities than the gym leader Sabrina. Pokemon with behavior so human they'll be shunned. And perhaps worst of all, children who look of neither kind, and will know no end to the suffering that their own bodies will cause them. Already, those two know this treatment. To not belong in either world."

"Mew, mew? Me mew, me? Mew, mew. Mew. Mew me, me mew. Mew, mew me, mew, mew," She gazed down upon Neva, "Does that child, that female below us, really believe that being human will save her from her pain? Why not take advantage of her potential and become something else entirely? If she wished, she could be a celestial being. An immortal. She could ascend to the dimension of a god, if she wished. If she wanted, she could mold this world as she saw fit, so she doesn't have to hide."

"Lati," Latios said, with such conviction as to make Mew cock an eyebrow, "But she won't."

"Mew? Me, mew. Mew me. Mew, mew. Mew me, me. Mew," she wondered aloud, "What makes you say that? After all, you too, can sense what Latias cannot. That her changes are not illusions at all. It has to do with her conception, that truth. And her normal body is weak, powerless. Being human is not much better." she responded.

"Lat…latios. Latios lati. Lati, latios. Lat. Latios. Lati, lati. Latios. Lat. Latios, _lat_, lati, _lati_. Latios. Latios," He explained, "Yes…but Neva won't take any role higher than that. She doesn't believe in following such a path. Like you and I, she will remain on this earth, mortal. With flaws. For she isn't one for a large life Mew. She likes simplicity, to be mellow. I highly doubt it's ever crossed her mind that there's anything grander than being human. Or risky. And even now, she secretly fears that if she casts aside _what_ she is, she will also destroy _who she is_. A being can't have a future without a past. She'll come to that conclusion soon enough."

"Mew? Mew me mew. Mew, mew, mew. Me, me, mew," But then, Mew gave a slow, bitter laugh, "Shall she? If what you say is right, then she isn't Eve at all. She's like someone by far more tragic in the humans' Bible. And just as important, if not more so."

"Mew, mew me. Mew. Mew, mew…mew me," She continued quietly, under her breath, "She will undoubtedly truly enter the life of a human, at what she'll come to know. At what I'll show her. She will flee into it…and I can't blame her for that."

"Mew me mew…mew. Mew," She shook her head, sighing, "I can only watch what happens afterwards, and pray…I cannot intervene. It isn't my place."

"Lati…latios lati. Latios. Latios, lat! Lati?" The psychic dragon stated, "Perhaps…but with your powers though, you can stop whatever's coming. You can choose not to tell her. You could have stopped Mewtwo's own conception! Was it for the same reason?"

"Mew…me mew, mew. Mew, mew. Me, me. Mew, mew me. Mew, mew. Mew me mew. Me mew, mew, mew," She laughed, "Indeed…with age, you grow to realize that it's for the young to alter this world. The old can only be observers, nothing more. At my age, all I can truly do is try to find joy. Laughter is a remedy for weariness, and I'd prefer to spend the later half of my life with smiles. That's why I despise bringing news like this. But my only place in this world is as a messenger. And occasionally, to try to set the children of this planet straight."

"Mew…me mew," she murmured, "Besides…I don't kill, Latios."

"Lat…latios, latios. Lati," he understood, "Yes…I suppose, for the children of the original ancestors, their job is still to bring life and light. Not dark tidings."

"Mew…mew, mew. Me, mew. Mew. Mew me mew," She smiled weakly at the inferred title, and the irony in his words, "And yet…sometimes that can't be helped," She sighed, "Now, I must speak with her. As soon as possible. There are other things I must be preparing for."

"Lati?" He cocked his head, "Like what?"

"Mew me mew. Mew, mew, me...," She said, "That's another thing I can't say. For now, I'll have to keep it to myself…"

As he watched, Mew flew down from her perch, somersaulting occasionally, not seeming like a creature that had been around for several millennia. She stopped in front of Neva, watching her as she slept. She seemed to be contemplating something…as though whether indeed she would obey her duty and speak to the albino. There had been times in which silence, in the past, was tempting…but no matter the consequences, she had spoken. Soon enough, again she would. Without warning, the almost immortal being teleported away, disappearing in front of his eyes. Sighing, he didn't even bother to try to muse where she'd gone. In a few hours, she'd return…and deliver the message she'd come with.

As he lay down beside his mate-to-be, she stirred quietly, and he nuzzled her gently to calm her. Latias settled back to sleep soon enough, and he sighed. It was a shame Mew couldn't have come here with good news. Such a shame…

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

_Several hours later, in Laura's Flower Shop…_

"Hey, Zane, don't stuff your face! You look like a pig with all that frosting on you."

"Awww, shut up Eric! Bianca, could you hand me a napkin? Wouldn't want father here to go on one of his lectures."

"I'm not lecturing! And I'm no one's da-"

"Would you people settle down? Jeez, I'm gone for one minute, and you all have to start bickering. And Zane, Eric's right. You do sorta look like a pig," Shelby stated.

I couldn't help but laugh with the others at that, and Zane scowled, taking a good-natured swing at the siblings. Then, he proceeded to wipe the sugary substance from his face, sticking his tongue out at us. Eric, chuckling, commented at how very mature that was. The redhead only made a face at that, chucking a wad of paper at his friend. The other held up a paper plate, using it as a shield-

"Oh honestly! Come on you guys; grow up! You can fight after we hand out the presents, 'kay? Or should Bianca and I toss them all in the trash?" asked Shelby, hands on her hips.

The chorus of exclaimed 'no's that greeted her was answer enough. None of us wanted to have the presents, which we'd used our money to buy, to be thrown away. Each of us has drawn a name from a small pot before we got off from work, two days before Christmas. Now, on New Year's Eve, with the TV on the desk displaying all sorts of parades going on from the mainland, it was time to give the person we'd drawn the gift we'd bought for them.

Holding my small box, I glanced over at the small screen, entranced by the colorful dragons, and people dressed up in various pokemon costumes, dancing down the main streets. Multicolored confetti rained down, festive music playing loud and upbeat. Night had fallen on Kanto, and in a couple of hours, we too would reach dusk. The humans' excitement around me, and about the city, was contagious. Like a disease that most would be happy to die from, smiling as they went.

Bianca slid off the table she was sitting on, carrying a large gift bag delicately, "All right. I'll go first. Shel', these are for you."

As Shelby opened the glittery pouch, she grinned, "Excellent!" she murmured loudly, taking the contents out to show us all. Various bath salts and oils, in an array of powders and shapes, was what she had been given. The scents had a similar texture as the flowers around us.

"And in tradition, I'll go next," announced Shelby, "This is for you Zane," She said, handing him an oddly shaped package. Almost like a carton for a doll…

But no, that wasn't the case, as Zane unwrapped it. The object revealed, he began to laugh, "She-Shelby, a warming lubricant? Now what exactly do you think I'm going to be doing tonight?"

Shelby blushed at that, catching his meaning, "That-that isn't what I meant!" She sputtered, "It's just that you go to the gym a lot-"

"-For obvious reasons," He smirked at her.

"-The present's for massaging your "aching" muscles! Of course, you probably don't work out even in the least…," She hinted back, redeeming herself with a tease and explanation.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he muttered in mock exasperation, and then hoped out of his chair, "Well, I'm up then. Neva, I got you," He said, beginning to rummage around in the tall, black hat he'd been wearing. Searching, he tossed aside a pack of cards and a small, stuffed bunny. For the sake of a joke, from everyone's grins.

"Ah, here is it!"

He pulled out a white, a red, and a yellow rose, their stems intertwined in an almost braided fashion. The tie around them was a crimson ribbon, shot with silver down the center. I took it, surprised. The stems weren't broken…and these were real flowers. I heard him vaguely laugh that all the years of flower arranging had paid off. He hadn't even gotten his fingers nicked with the thorns. None of the petals were falling off, or missing from what I could tell. And each rose symbolized something different…for they had a number of meanings. Red and yellow together; jovial or happy feelings. White, innocence and reverence. Red, in this case, courage and respect, or a job well done. Yellow, friendship…and a promise of a new beginning.

There are so many ways that the color of a rose can be taken. This was friendliness, not love. And yet, the memory of when I'd received roses from someone I did cherish, and had the potential to love, struck me then. My smile faded a bit, and looking up, I saw Zane's face beginning to form the look of disappointment of my tiny frown. He'd thought a lot about this gift…

I grinned, "Thank you Zane. They're beautiful."

He blinked, "Then why'd you look down just now?" he asked, almost accusing.

Laughter rose in my voice at that, "It's just that the first time I got a rose, it was from someone very precious to me. And the second time, discounting my pay, was when another person I care for gave me them. It's just…roses mean a lot to me as a result. They're special."

He chose not to take that the wrong way, instead turning to Eric, "Thanks a lot Eric! You made my gift meaningless," he cried with drama, reaching to the sky, looking at Eric with mock hatred. I blushed, understanding they'd seen right through my words, and knew Eric was one of the two.

Laughing, I supposed I was up, and I stood, walking over to Eric. I held out the gift silently, and he took it. I couldn't help but muse at the irony. It had taken me awhile to think of something for him, despite that I'd been closer to him than the others, save perhaps when concerning Bianca. And even then, I hadn't been sure where to find it. After scouting the many stores for several hours, I'd finally come across one that suited my needs. As he opened the box, he stared, not quite certain what he was looking at.

He pulled out the highly polished stone, turning it over in his hands, examining it. The blue and green of it, pale in color, swirled together, with lines of whitish gold crossing over it's surface like curling spider webs. The color had reminded me of his eyes, and of the sunlight that his world was in. So unlike my own…but, even so…we were kindred, in a way. So, this creamy, smooth jewel was fitting…

"What it is?" he asked, holding the oval shaped gem up between two fingers. The others crowded around, staring up at it with curiosity. Shelby commented that it was pretty. Very true.

"It's called Amazonite. It's a type of microcline…er, a gemstone," I explained at their confused looks, "I wasn't sure what to get you Eric, so I decided it would be some sort of trinket. For luck…," I trailed off, thinking on the conversation we had after dinner on Christmas Eve.

He smiled, "I'll carry it around all the time then. I'll need good fortune in the future, I would think."

He placed the stone in its container, pocketing it, and turned to Bianca, "Well, of course, I got you. Here." He said, handing over the small present he held.

She opened the box, and showed the rest of us. It was a set of olivine earrings; with silver dolphins curled around them. The tiny green stones gleamed in the fading sunshine. As we all thanked each other, Eric came up to me, kissing me on the cheek. I looked up at him, surprised, but smiled.

"Now what was that for?" I asked quietly.

"For the amazonite. It's a good gift," He quirked a grin, pulling the stone out of its box in his pocket, fingering it. It glimmered in the evening glow, casting a faint light on our faces. Still smiling, he put it away, and turned to talk with Zane, leaning me to my thoughts…

Soon, we all departed from the closed store, going out into the festivities. For a time, I hung around with the others, laughing and dancing in the streets, joining the parade with them. After eating a hot meat pastry, I dressed up for a time in the costume of a Moltres. My "flaming" wings were ruffled as we ran towards the center of town, making the true illusion of fire. After a time, we stopped, my group talking to one of the families sitting outside, watching the dragon train, the dancers in the march. One of the children with them darted out to go grab some of the candy tossed out, her mother calling for her to get back. I quickly followed, scooping her up, along with some of the sweets, and brought her back.

"Thank you," She said to me, taking her, "Kory, I told you to not to go out in the streets!" she scolded the little girl.

I knelt down to the daughter after her mother had finished, whispering to her, seeing her crestfallen look at the slight reprimand, "You know, you should do what your mother says. She just wants you to be safe, that's all. We wouldn't want you to get trampled, would we?" I commented, and then pulled out the candy I'd collected, "Here, have these. That way, you don't have to go against what your mom says, okay?" I stated, ruffling her tangerine hair.

She smiled, her upset look fading, "Thank you!" And opened one, popping the caramel chocolate in her mouth.

As we walked away, Bianca turned to me, "That was nice of you Neva."

Zane grinned, "Didn't you know? Neva likes kids. She watches them in the shop while their parents are looking around."

Bianca blinked, "You do?"

I nodded, slightly embarrassed, "Well, yeah…you're just never around at those hours to see it." I said, thinking back on one of the times when a child had come to the shop. It was quite frequent actually. Still, I enjoyed being around the little ones. It was uplifting, their innocence and joy…how their eyes glimmered as they looked at all the plants.

Musing on that, I recalled one occurrence, smiling at it.

_The store bell jingled as a few customers entered, and I heard the patter of little feet as one of them ran to look at the giant sunflowers by the desk. I gazed over the top of the flower arrangement I was making, observing the female child who was looking around with wide eyes. As she commented on how pretty all the flowers were; I felt a flutter of pleased emotions stir in my heart. A few seconds later, she stated at how nice it smelled in here. I agreed with her silently…_

"_Macy, don't you go running off! I don't want to have to pull you out of the flower pots again," Her mother called, gazing after the curly haired girl in exasperation. _

"_Neva," Shelby requested, "Can you watch her while I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Wrede? Please?"_

"_Sure," I nodded, rising, and followed the girl quietly. Seeing she was looking at one of the white and yellow breeds, I named it softly, "It's called Enchanted Swan. It's a type of iris."_

"_Really?" she looked at it, and then gazed to the one beside it, "And what's this one?" she asked, motioned to a grayish blue and white variation._

"_That's Morning Mist. Also an iris." I stated, and named off the flowers she pointed to, going down the rows. I could just barely make out what my friend was saying to the parents._

"_Don't you two worry. Neva's good with kids," Shelby reassured them, seeing the looks they were giving me. _

_I suppose I could understand their wariness. After all, they didn't know me. And despite how I'd altered my eyes a bit, I still looked like the albino I was. Vampire like. But after a time, they relaxed, talking to Shelby with ease. They seemed to take my gentle expression to heart. And truly, I would never harm a child. They were such precious things… _

_I knelt down, plucking one of the smaller, white daisies then, putting it in Macy's hair, behind her ear. She giggled, and showed it off to her parents. The father commented how fitting it was. As they left, the little girl waved goodbye, and I waved back. Then, silently, I went back to my blossom arrangement. That had been a nice distraction… _

My friends and I continued into the night, spending a few hours in the celebration. As the parade drew to a finish however, and the moon long past it zenith, we parted, Shelby and Eric returning home, with Zane on their heels. I trailed behind Bianca, my soul in chorus with the happiness around us. Many were watching the fireworks going off, and extinguished the orange lantern strings hanging over the roads, so the colored explosions would be the only awing light. For a time, I stayed with Lorenzo and his granddaughter on their roof, watching the pyrotechnic display. Then, as it came to its conclusion, and darkness settled around us, I withdrew to the gardens, more than ready for sleep…

…Yet, the resting did not last long. After a couple of hours, I awoke, feeling oddly queasy. I breathed hard to settle my stomach, trying to recall what my dreams had been of…but as soon as I tried to remember, they fled from my searching mind. Yet, there remained an emotion after they were gone, discounting irritation. It was…expectancy. As though a storm was coming at the break of dawn. After spending months here, I'd come to have a fair idea how the weather would turn. It was something instinctual, which I shared with the other pokemon here.

Looking around, my brow furrowed. No one…no one was here! Not one pokemon... I was certain that Latios, Latias, and Lati were somewhere in the trees, and somberly, the wind rattled the leaves above. A chill filled me at that, the sound alike to haunting whispers... As a small hand touched my shoulder, I jumped with a small gasp, twisting around swiftly.

An electric bolt went through me at the creature floating there. I stared, stunned, unable to move. Paralyzed. Beneath that alarm though, I…I felt I knew this being. I'd seen her picture, vaguely, and read Mewtwo's description of her. On a deeper level, there was also a sense of familiarity, like seeing a long lost relative. Yet, still, this moment seemed surreal, completely throwing me off guard.

I blinked, and murmured her name, (…Mew?)

She reached out her tail, its end touching my forehead-

_I heaved a box of plant feed onto the back desk, wiping a sheen of sweat from my forehead. Zane, lifting another on top of mine, laughed, asking me if I was tired yet. Well, considering this had to be the twentieth box I'd had to unload from the truck in the packing lot out back, yeah, I was a bit weary. Yet, this workout was welcome. Usually, I was stuck in a desk, sitting for hours on end. I preferred this by far to that._

_As Bianca came into the room with an unwrapped bundle of flowers, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I went stiff at the sharp, sickly odor, becoming dizzy suddenly. Zane asked me if something was wrong as I looked every which way, trying to find the source of that deathly smell. It held a harsh contrast against the flowers around me…a new plant perhaps? I didn't know…but it made me want to retch._

"_Neva? Hey, what's wrong?" Zane asked, as I slowly approached Bianca and Shelby, in a choppy gait. I knew I must be pale…I was feeling cold. _

_But…its scent was repulsive! Like copper…like blood… Couldn't…couldn't they smell it?_

_I listened as Bianca asked Shelby, concerned, about the flowers inside, "Shel', these tulips are dying. Our suppliers must have made a mistake-"_

"_They're sick," I stated, picking up a thick stemmed plant. It's wilted in my grip, like licorice, "I don't think your suppliers knew these were diseased."_

_They blinked at me, "Huh?"_

_I asked Zane for a letter opener, which he handed to me, "Can't you tell? They smell horrid!"_

_Zane shook his head, "I can't smell anything Neva. I don't think B' and Shel' can either."_

_Paying no heed to that, I split the stem, the scent of illness washing over me. Metallic…sweet…dying. A liquid, sticky, dripped onto my fingers, dark crimson…the flower was "bleeding". It was diseased…with tiny little red parasites. The petals fell, curling and looking burned somehow. I shoved the shredded tulip into the box with the rest, saying they'd better burn them and any other boxes of plants they'd received in the shipment. All were likely infested…_

"Mew. Mew me mew. Mew, mew. Mew, me. Me, me. Mew me mew, mew," Mew broke us out of the memory, bringing us back to reality, "You saved their necks. Had that sickness spread, that flower store would've lost all its wares. It seems that you retain some of your enhanced senses when you change. Or, at least you still have a better nose than a normal human does. Intriguing, but not unexpected. On some internal level, you wouldn't have allowed the little strength your real body has to be lost in the transformation."

I ducked out of her grasp then, shocked by what had just occurred. She-she'd forced me to relive a memory! Worse, she too had seen it. With one simple touch at that…! A part of me felt violated; while another fraction just felt grateful that it hadn't been something more intimate that she'd seen. Still, I was unnerved; and understandably, appalled. At any rate, she was not making a positive first impression. How was I supposed to respond to that invasive display?

"Mew. Mew me, me. Mew, mew. Mew, mew," She smiled then, trying to pacify my unsettled, upset emotions, "I apologize. I just wanted to get a feel for how you were responding to human life. At how you were going about it; that's all. I'm Mew, as you so stated. I hope I haven't startled you too badly Neva."

I blinked, not knowing what to say at first…then, (You know my name?)

"Mew! Mew me mew! Me, me mew, mew. Mew, mew," Mew giggled then, "Of course! You're quite an interesting female! Besides, I would have sensed before long that you existed. Just as I did with Mewtwo."

My head was still spinning too much for me to give a reasonable reply to that, (…I see. It's…it's nice to meet you.) In a way. What was I supposed to say to this being anyhow? I hadn't an idea!

"Me, mew. Mew, mew," Mew smiled widely, approving, "That's sweet of you. You're a polite girl."

I crossed my arms at that, my senses reapplying themselves. A bit offense stirred at her inference concerning my maturity level, and I growled, (I am not a child!)

"Mew. Me, me…mew!" she laughed at that, "To me, you are. You're barely one, while I…well, I'm quite up there in age!"

(From what I heard, you don't act like it.) I said with a scowl. Funny, but when I'd pondered over the possibility of meeting this feline, I'd not expected it to be infuriating on any level.

"Mew…me, me mew, mew. Mew, mew, mew me," That seemed to sober her, "Yes…but as I said to Latios earlier, once you've lived for a few centuries, you realize that having fun is a far better pastime than anything else. Gathering information is fine for the scholar types, but it's never been in my nature to muse on that twenty-four seven."

I cocked my head, my mood abruptly changing as she mentioned my teacher, (You spoke to Latios?)

"Mew. Me, me mew!" She nodded, her blue eyes on my ruby ones, "Yes. But the one I really need to talk to is you!"

I couldn't see why that was, (What for? Why?)

"Mew, me, me mew…me mew. Mew me, me? Me mew. Mew, me," She motioned for me to rise, and we began to walk away from the exposed area, "Well, I'd have preferred this conversation to have simply been to get to know you, and what Mewtwo is up to lately…but unfortunately, that isn't the case. I'm sure you're aware that psychics can see the future correct? Or, at least possible futures. It's how prophecies are made."

I nodded, following her, noticing how quickly the conversation was altering, (Yes, I know that. But what does that have to do with me? I can't do anything alike to that!)

"Mew. Mew, mew me. Mew, mew…me, me mew. Mew, mew me," She nodded, "True. But all psychics have the potential. However, it takes years to learn how…and decades to begin to do so accurately. In fact, it took me a couple centuries to get it all down right. I was too interested in life's little pleasures than to focus on my studies for quite some time."

(I take it you aren't here to teach my divination though.) I said dryly, sitting down in a more secluded spot in the garden, near one of the willow trees, where she'd motioned.

"Mew. Me, me mew. Mew, mew me," she replied, "That's right. And I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time. Besides, you'd get bored awfully fast."

(Mew…I don't mean to be rude, but where is this going?) I asked, seeing how she kept averting the subject. I was also a bit alarmed as she mentioned a time limit. Did she have somewhere to be? No… It sounded more ominous than that. Or maybe I was simply imagining things…this whole situation did seem rather dreamlike.

"Mew, mew? Mew…mew me mew," She rubbed her temple, and then looked up, "Quite simply put? I saw a vision…or rather, visions, of you."

I blinked, taken aback, (…About me?)

"Mew…mew, mew. Me mew," She nodded as she floated in front of me, "Yes…and that's why I'm here. To show them to you."

Surprise rippled through me at that. She'd _seen_ me…? And she wanted to show me the visions to add? A faction of me felt curious at that prospect, while another was rather fearful. I wasn't certain of what I should honestly feel. Or if I even wanted to know, where my life might lead me. After all…what if it was bad? Moreover, if I knew what was to come, how would I go about the present? What if I altered something, and made things even worse? I began to dwell on the darker possibilities, being pessimistic. What if…?

"Mew…mew! Mew _me _mew. Mew me." She called, drawing me from my thoughts, "Neva…Neva! Please understand that this _isn't_ an option for you to go and veto. So there's no need for you to fret about it."

I looked at her reproachfully, (…So I don't have a choice? What if I don't want to know?)

"Mew me, me mew? Mew me, mew, mew?" She crossed her arms sternly, and mumbled under her breath, seemingly, to herself. "Wasn't there once a time where all the young wanted to know everything of the future? I mean, don't they have those stupid little horoscopes nowadays to try figuring stuff out?"

I growled at her mocking tone, not pleased at all…and grudgingly comprehended that I couldn't escape from her purpose here, (…All right, fine…you win…,) I reluctantly agreed, (I take it you'll just force me to watch if I refuse?)

"Mew. Mew me…mew, mew" She stated, solemn, and just a little bit smug, "Yep. Though I'd rather not show you at all…unfortunately, I'm just a messenger," Mew told…then, she went quiet for a few moments, as though gathering herself.

A few more moments passed, and the air seemed to grow heavy…my heartbeat picked up, the seriousness in her tone affecting me. Whether I wanted it to happen or not, I was going to be drawn into a situation that I did not want to fall in to. She was coming to the point of this visit, and from her expression, I saw there would be no more small talk. It was going so fast…! I wanted to retreat, do something, anything to avoid or prepare for this. What _could_ be done though…?

"…Mew, me…mew…," she coaxed, touching my forehead, beginning with seemingly no warning to my slightly panicky spirit, "…Now Neva, please, just relax…close your eyes…"

There was something hypnotic in her voice then…like a pull of drowsiness that made one want to give in to a doze. I did as she suggested, rebelling wordlessly along the way, feeling apprehensiveness stir in my lungs, making me want to whimper. Maybe then, someone would intervene…yet at the same time, I knew Mew had to be very powerful. She would get her way…from the glint in her azure eyes; I didn't doubt that. _As blackness surrounded us both, I vaguely tried to fight it…but gave up soon enough as I found it was inevitable. I seemed to be sinking…with Mew being the stone that pulled me down. I tried to steel myself, my stomach contracting. _

"_Mew me…mew me mew," Mew whispered to me, "Let me guide you…as long as you follow me, you'll be fine."_

_(And if I don't...?) I questioned, trying to find strength in speaking such words._

"…_," She didn't answer me. I decided not to try to find out…_

_For a few more moments, the shadows grew thicker, clouding the air around me, almost suffocating. I struggled, growing suddenly terrified of this blanketing dark, enough so that I finally cried out for Mew to help me. A sudden flash of white, coming from everywhere at once, blinded me, and I shielded my eyes, crying out in shock. I saw Mew drifting beside me, the gardens nowhere to be seen. I felt as though I were dreaming…which is probably the most accurate thing this experience could be described as. We must have looked as though we were in a trance, in reality, or sleeping. Mew whispered quietly for me to stand perfectly still, and I tried my best, though there seemed to be no solid ground._

_Images flashed around us, like an endless atmosphere of pictures and colors, of playing movies. My eyes darted around, trying to make sense of it all, to focus on something…but they all changed and disappeared, replaced by other visions, throwing my mind into confusion. Mew told me to focus on her for now, while she pinpointed the ones she'd seen that concerned me. I did so, and many of the images faded. But like a slowing train, some visions remained, surrounding us. One, after another…_

**_The opaque darkness of the room was torn through by the cool glow of moonlight, shinning in from the barred window near the ceiling. The scent within the air was heavy, and coppery, tangible as a hint of blackberries in tea. Smears of dark liquid were on the floor, tiny crimson droplets drying slowly. An unnaturally large Sneasel stood in the center of the room, like a human rabbit, with large, razor claws. I couldn't make out its distinct features…but it seemed relatively unharmed. To further the feeling that it wasn't hurt…it smiled._**

**_I heard a faint sobbing from the shadows behind me, and turned…there was something hiding within the lightless area. A pool of blood was beginning to spread out into the pale shine of the moon. Someone was there…bleeding by this creature's claws._**

_**Suddenly, two sapphire eyes opened, glaring, with an intensity of hatred that made me back away…**_

**_(I'll...I'll kill you…) was whispered, hissed then, with an undertone of bubbling, seething fury._**

_**The other being just laughed, breathily, as though enjoying the anger it had caused.**_

**_A figure, so fast that I couldn't see it clearly, darted out, showering blood onto the stone floor. Within moments, the other monster was down, its throat slashed. Like a vampire, the smaller one drunk from its throat…but…there were tears streaming down its…no, her, face._**

**_She stepped back from the body, shaking…and snarled quietly, (I'll kill them all…)_**

_The scene abruptly shifted before I could fully make out what she looked like…but she seemed startlingly familiar…her eyes…_

"_Me mew, mew," the legendary told me, "We're getting closer Neva."_

_Yet the blue jewel gaze was still burning behind my eyes, and I asked, (Who was that child? Mew?)_

_She didn't answer, and I turned my sights on the next sequence…_

**_Mewtwo stood on the lip of the amphitheater, listening as the orchestra below played its sweet melody. He looked weary, depressed almost. Sighing, he closed his eyes, as though attempting to gain some form of strength… As the strings began a grieving tune, a pale human walked out from the shadows beside him, observing him silently._**

**_She was my human form..._**

"_**The music is beautiful, wouldn't you say?"**_

_**He gave a small start, whirling around to face her, and then seemed to relax. Something seemed to strike him then, a familiarity in her voice, her eyes…but he seemed to shake it off, not believing suspicious thoughts. I knew he must believe it impossible that she and I were the same…for in his place, I certainly wouldn't even allow that thought to conceive within my mind. It would have seemed insane.**_

_**Still, a sense of knowing this person, this human, though they'd never before met, seemed to calm him. As though she were no threat, but kindred to him...**_

_**(Yes…it is. But who are you?)**_

_**She shook her head, "No one of importance…"**_

_**They continued to listen to the music, and then, as the final notes died, the woman leaned close to him, kissing him on the cheek. He gazed at her in surprise, but did nothing. A flash of disappointment flickered in her eyes, but she smiled. Then, without warning, she jumped from the ledge. Two snowy, angelic wings burst from her back, and gracefully, she flew from him, into the glowing city.**_

_**He merely stared after her, both astounded and thoughtful. But he did not follow…and the angel did not expect him to, for she didn't slow, disappearing into the night. Mewtwo, beside me, turned away, gazing up at the moon. His previous sadness remained; its cause still unknown to me.**_

"_Mew…? Mew me mew, mew. Mew me?" she announced, and suggested for my best interest, "Neva…? It'll only take me a few more minutes to pinpoint the vision I'm looking for. Hold on for now, all right?"_

_I nodded, this time knowing better than to ask about what I'd seen, and the world about me morphed from an industrial landscape to wilderness._

_**I looked around, startled by the sheer beauty of the place I stood in. Wide, gem like pools of crystal water, with flowing grasses and trees filled with a bounty of various fruits. However…there was no sky! All around me was stone…yet shafts of moonlight flowed down from the ceiling, revealing two pokemon by the edge of one of the lakes.**_

**_I heard the elder, the adult, urging the child frantically, (Marron! Marron please! Wake up! Open your eyes my little one…please, Marron…please…) she sobbed, holding the creature who must be her son, desperate, frantic._**

_(Can't…can't we help her?) I asked Mew, feeling oddly drawn to the being, to what was happening. The cords of my heart were pulled, for reasons I didn't know. Her own desperation was pervading me..._

"_Mew me, me. Mew me. Me, mew…mew. Mew…mew. Mew. Mew, mew me, mew me. Mew me mew. Mew, mew me," Mew shook her head, "We're not really here Neva. This hasn't happened yet. We're merely observers…nothing more. And don't forget…this can be changed. Nothing is certain. Not only are there possible futures in this place, but records of the past, and of other dimensions. Thousands upon thousands of images. That's why it takes so long to figure them out accurately."_

**_However, the looks of the mother struck me hard. Or, maybe she was just an adult, caring for the little boy. That was beside the point however. Because…she looked…like _me_. She was of my species…and she had an albino's appearance. For a moment, I wondered whether Mew had gotten it wrong. Maybe this was my future…and yet…_**

**_A part of me could tell that her voice wasn't mine…it was startlingly similar…but not mine._**

_**But…could she be…?**_

_(Mew…do I come to have a daughter?) I inquired softly._

_Silence. The moment was almost over, for I could see it changing._

**_At the last second, the figure looked around, towards us, presumably at someone else…but her eyes sent a shock through me._**

**_They were pure and utter amethyst._**

_My gaze widened in shock, and I stepped forward to try to get a closer look. Yet, as I attempted that, the vision was gone, fading to black. Even so, my heart was pounding…for I knew those eyes so very well. They were Mewtwo's…I didn't for a moment doubt that fact. How could that be though? What could that possibly mean…?_

"_Mew…mew, mew. Mew. Mew, me mew, mew. Me-," my companion cut into my frenzied thoughts, "Neva…don't take everything you see here as truth. That might not happen. Now, I've found the first part of your vision. Watch-"_

**_I saw myself dabbing at Mewtwo's forehead with a damp cloth, a concerned look on my face. The steeple was a mess around us, with empty glass bottles littering the floor. The smell of alcohol, and vomit, were mingled together, leaving a distinctly sour odor. Moments passed like hours, my…her, worried actions continuing. She was speaking, her words too quiet to hear. Suddenly, Mewtwo reached up, gazing at her wordlessly, touching her cheek softly. My future self froze; motionless, eyes wide. He grabbed her wrist, kissing her paw…and drew her down gently…_**

**_Their lips met soon after, and I saw her struggle, seeming more with herself though, than against him. An arm went around her, a hand stoking at her face. There was a sluggish way about his movements, lacking the type of grace I'd come to know. I realized silently, that he must be drunk, completely intoxicated. As seconds dragged by, the resistant on her part died, and I could see she was crying, ever so slightly. He didn't seem to understand…but seeing her tears, made obvious efforts to comfort her...perhaps not in the right way however…_**

_(Mew…why are you showing me this?) I questioned; my voice unsteady. I didn't want to view this…I didn't want…_

"…_Mew, me, me. Mew, me, mew. Mew, mew, mew me, mew-," she told me, watching with an emotionless expression, "…It's rare, that an almost completely certain future lies ahead for one. Usually, the smallest of decisions can alter it. However, Neva, in this case, you have a choice, when you return to Steelport-"_

_(What if I don't go back?) I interrupted._

"…_Me mew! Me mew, _m_ew, mew. Me mew…mew, mew," she reprimanded, and then began to explain to me, "…Don't cut in Neva! What I'm trying to say is that whatever you decide in this moment, _if_ you choose to face it, will lead you on one of two paths. Of course, there are other options…but not likely ones at this point."_

"_Mew me…," she trailed off, the vision seeming under her command, "Let's say you surrender…"_

_**I turned my face away as the actions between myself and Mewtwo continued, not wanting to allow the ache of what I was seeing grow. Deep down, I did want what this moment suggested. I wanted to be with him…to be his, in every manner; soul and body. His…mate… Yet…what about Kirya? Where was she when this was happening?**_

**_I looked up again, seeing that dawn had broken. I watched as the Neva of the future stirred from her sleep, giving a tiny whimper of pain, opening her eyes. The scent of blood wasn't strong but…it was still present. She silently pulled on her cloak as she awoke, glancing back at Mewtwo, who was dreaming soundly. She shivered, quickly standing, and went out onto the roof, just slightly limping. I followed, my mind spinning at how I was watching myself as a stranger would._**

**_It didn't seem long before Mewtwo rose as well, arriving outside, and stared quietly. Then, he went over to her, embracing her tenderly. She didn't respond, not being able to look him in the face. She merely bit her lip, gazing at the sunrise with a faraway expression. _**

**_(You're…alive,) he murmured, his grasp around her tightening._**

_**She gave him a questioning look, (Yes…why would you think differently?)**_

**_(Someone told me that you'd…)_**

**_She shook her head slowly, (No… They must have been misinformed.)_**

**_There was a pause at this…and he sighed, (I'm glad. …You don't know how I've missed you Neva...)_**

**_My future self was quiet for a moment, (…I think I do… I've…missed you too.)_**

_(Why…why is he acting as though nothing happened?) I inquired, astounded._

**_Before Mew could answer, Mewtwo asked, (Did you care for me, last night?)_**

**_(Yes,) she answered truthfully, her eyes clouding with the memory._**

**_He laughed quietly, still holding her, (If you knew how I'd dreamed of you, you'd blush, my friend.)_**

_**My future self winced, a pained expression fleeting across her face. She buried her head into his shoulder so he couldn't see the start of tears. Closing her guilty eyes, I felt her hurt stab at me, as though this minute of anguish were mine as well. For I had my answer…he thought their unity to be a simple dream. A thing to be chuckled at or forgotten. An ache of sorrow pervaded me at that…and I turned my face away, not wanting to look on her agony any longer.**_

_**Time fast-forward. Glancing up, I saw she stood alone, on the rooftop now, weeping. At first, I didn't understand what was wrong. I strolled closer, catching her words...**_

**_(…I can't stay here much longer. What if they notice…? What will they think…?)_**

_**She touched her stomach silently, a motion that made the truth of what she hid clear.**_

_**She…was pregnant.**_

**_Again, time leaped forward, and this time, the area around us changed. At first, I thought the vision was over. We were back where we'd started, in Alto Mare's gardens. However, leaning heavily back against the tree, sitting, was myself. In her arms, she carried a small bundle, which was wailing quietly. She shushed it, brushing the tiny face softly with a paw, bringing the infant to her breast. The baby began to suckle quietly, looking up at both of us with familiar violet eyes._**

**_Again, who I might be, was crying, (What shall become of us, my little daughter…? My Morte…)_**

**_I stared silently, a feeling of empathy making my heart heavy. This child…had no father to care for her. Apparently, I would run, rather than allow Mewtwo to know about the baby, and be hurt by the act of betrayal I'd committed. By taking advantage of him then, by not resisting. Looking after them when the image faded, I couldn't see how I could take this path. It wouldn't be fair…to Mewtwo, or this Morte. And what right had I, to cause them pain? What right…?_**

_(The choice is obvious Mew. I just won't do it.) I declared; my voice feathery. Soft, and airy from trying not to shed any tears. After a second, it grew easier, as I hardened my heart against what I'd seen._

"…_Me…me mew, mew," She looked away from me, "…I'm…I'm afraid it's not as simple as that Neva. You see, if you decide that…"_

_Once again, the world around us altered…_

**_The city of Steelport was just as I remembered it. An array of glinting vehicles flew by along the roads, kicking up trash in their wake. Humans and pokemon alike were going about their business hurriedly, as though having not a second of spare time. People spoke in the undercurrent of sound, the background noise breaking occasionally at a blaring car horn, or from someone calling out, laughing or angry. The metropolis was bustling with activity, regardless of the dreary evening._**

**_Newly budded leaves shushed above me, as though attempting to cast away the thick blanket of clouds above. It was getting late, the lampposts flickering on…many beings were returning home now, or going to their night jobs. The nocturnal creatures of this place were awakening…nothing _seemed_ amiss. I looked at Mew in question, not understanding. _**

_**She pointed to a newsstand silently, wanting me to observe the date. This was about three months from now. I made a mental note of that, memorizing the day on the paper. I would guess it to be around eight thirty.**_

_**Suddenly, I spotted a cloaked figure darting fleetly through the crowds across the street, seeming to be fleeing from someone. After a split second, running right behind that person, came another. From the glimpse of the face, I saw it was Mewtwo…so, that must be me up ahead. Why was I running from him though? He didn't seem angry in any way…in fact, he looked rather worried, somewhere between frustrated and desperate to catch up. He must have called for her, because she paused…but then, almost purposefully, she began to cross the street…**_

_**As the scene continued, some final elements coming into play, my eyes widened, and I hissed sharply. The sounds of squealing tires reached my ears, and of shattering glass. The scent of burned rubber and copper filled the air, and several people began to scream. The crowds abruptly stopped, staring in shock and horror. I backed away quickly, watching as Mewtwo finally caught up with my future self…but too late. From his grasp, she escaped him, leaving him behind. Going where despite his powers, he could not follow. I, who I might be, could never return to him now. **_

_(No! NO!) I whispered frantically, trying to deny what I was seeing._

_Still, despair and a hundred other dire emotions burst inside me, making me feel sick. I didn't want to see anymore! NOT A SINGLE THING MORE! I battled against Mew, finally managing to break away from her in real life. _Opening my eyes, I stared at her, and as she awoke, approaching me, I scrambled back from her, fleeing. She reached out, but seeing I wouldn't allow her to touch me again, to try to soothe me, she merely looked into my stormy eyes…with tears.

"Me…me mew," she expressed, on the verge of crying, "I'm…I'm so sorry Neva."

I could say nothing, stunned beyond response. Those last, final moments of the vision were playing in my head, in an endless loop, forever unceasing… I scarcely heard her apologizes, and her attempts to console me meant nothing to my heart. She'd shown me something I wanted only to block out eternally...that I didn't want to accept!

I can't be certain when she departed, or at what point Latios and the others came to my side. It may have happened over the course of the few seconds, or hours, for all I was aware of then. My mind was tumbling, my heart racing. I was unseeing, unhearing, too occupied in my warring thoughts to notice the others. It wasn't until Latios shook me that I seemed to awake from my shadowy daze.

"Latios! Latios, lati?" he nearly shouted at me, "Neva! What did she show you?"

Numbly, I gave him the only answer I could, (…She…she showed me my future.)

That much was obvious…and I wondered if he could see I wasn't being completely honest. But…how was I supposed to tell him the truth? How was I supposed to tell my friends that what Mew had forced me to watch, to know every detail of…that what I'd seen…

That what I'd seen was my own death.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Well…now, see, you all have every reason to review and give remarks of complaints to me now. Don't get me wrong, I do understand how sending a message can be irritating, especially with short, quick update chapters. But I have neither when it comes to this story. Also, at this point, so far into the Trilogy, is writing a sentence of comment too much to ask?

Please, **review**. Be kind people!

Also, for the sake of explanation, I'd like to put in a few words about the separate visions that Neva just happened to see. At least one of them is completely false, and will never happen. The few others may occur, but not in this fic (do NOT ask me about this just yet). The fact simply is that I wanted to stuff some teasers and dead ideas I had for this story, in this chapter. There were two other ideas I thought would be intriguing to go on for this fic, besides the one we're in right now. As I told one reader in a reply, one of those would have been twisting Neva to evil (the opposite of what happened to her sister). The other was that she'd become a singer for a very short time. The latter one might have fit into this sequence…however, that would have proven without a point and only making an already incredibly lengthy fic longer. For just a matter of interest though, her singer name would have been simply "**Snow Rose**", as opposed to her original name, **Scarlet Neva**.

…Well, see ya' next time.

WiseAbsol

0 0 0

Neva: (What…the…hell! Are you telling me I either have to get knocked up or die? What kind of choice is that?)

Morgan: (A tough one, if you hate kids and aren't sentimental.)

Neva: (You mean, like you?)

Morgan: (Hey, I brightened up near the end…of course, then I got killed off.)

WiseAbsol: Are you still upset about that?

Morgan: (…Wouldn't you be? At any rate, are you going to kill off my little sis'?)

WiseAbsol: Technically, she's your twin…both of you were slightly morphed differently, but you're still twins.

Morgan: (You didn't answer my question.)

WiseAbsol: Because I can't. My lips are firmly sealed.

Morgan: (Then why are you talking?)

_Morgan reaches over and rips off my anime mouth, defying reality completely. I curse at her._

WiseAbsol: Mmm mmmmmmm!

Morgan: (If you want it back, you have to promise to gives us some spoilers!)

_I cross my arms and nod; and get my mouth back._

Morgan and Neva: (Well…?)

WiseAbsol: …If I tell you, you'll both get sick. Rotten words foul up your imaginary systems and make you uninterested in things to come. Haven't you ever heard of getting sick by sweets?

_Dashes off before they can grab me again, leaving two snarling female Mewtwos._

_Don't they know ignorance is bliss?_

_I'm so sure._

0 0 0


	51. Cruel Realities

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did, it wouldn't be for kids. Funny, but why isn't there any show with that super-powered-animals flair to it for an older audience? Why is that? Oh yeah, and I also don't own "Missing" by Evanescence.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: This chapter gave me a hell of a time to put together…hopefully you all will enjoy it. Chapter 52 should be up very soon as well (or like, now, as this is a double update. Why...? It was easier to put everything together if I did). Oh, yeah, and a small warning about sexual references in the content...there, you have been warned.

Enjoy.

0 0 0

**Chapter 51:**

_Marissa's Steelport Residence…Current time…_

The young leader of MSIRE sipped a cup of coffee, mulling over the packet of restrictions and updates over current laboratory projects. There were three labs out of twelve that had survived the explosion Morgan had caused (they had been isolated sites, scattered about the area distantly). Certainly, they had been badly damaged…but were repairable. A couple of months ago the three had finally fixed all the damage, and found the last of the specimens that had been in subzero storage before the disaster. She was in charge of the projects, which were going slowly at best. One was helping enhance the organization's pokemon like before, having returned to its state as Experiment 2's home. Experiment 3 had been a cloning facility. As for Experiment 1…well, it had died before Morgan and No. 2 had been born, in years previous. From the little she heard of the incident, it had proven a success…before collapsing completely in failure.

Not as badly as Experiment 3 however…that had been devastating. It gladdened her that such a project was no longer taking place. One of the labs was currently not in use, only having a purpose as a storage warehouse. The other was focusing on the kinder art of creating breeding pokemon, with simply a few more profession techniques than regular trainers goofed around with. At least nothing truly risky was taking place…she made sure of that, adding more confinements…she had no desire for any more of her personnel being lost. Especially not by mistakes that could be avoided. She mused over one proposal then, one of which she was rather uncertain about. However…she trusted this particular scientist. He had a good sense of morality…and charisma. He was also experienced with Experiment 1 under his belt…so, though reluctantly, she signed her approval. She hoped he'd be able to handle what he was going to try…but seeing his plan, she felt it should be safe.

Sighing, she decided it best to take a break…she'd been at this for seven hours straight already…Aaron would be absolutely pissed with her if he found out. Currently, he was coming in from Everfern, having met with the other Council members for a brief update on their progress and thoughts over the reconstruction of MSIRE. He should actually be back here in about fifteen minutes….

As she exited her office, she looked at her team, her employees, taking note of their activities. They were watching the church steeple, or attic, and the roof carefully, scanning for any change. Thus far, it had been a long, boring wait. Kirya Brooks was sometimes present with the original creature, especially recently. The leader had heard rumors that her gym leader parents were getting desperate for their daughter to come home. Considering that they were in the belief that the escapee pokemon was out there somewhere, but not near their home, she could understand where they were coming from. Still, Kirya was stubborn…again; Marissa wondered just what type of relationship the teenager was having with the pokemon. Sentient and humanoid, it left many possibilities, though disturbing ones, open. As she heard the front door creak open, she came back to reality, watching as Aaron entered.

He looked stressed, she immediately noticed. More so than when he'd been worrying over her health. Under his insistence, she'd begun to take care of herself again…beginning to 'chill out'. She'd seen proof of its effects in the mirror…she was going back to her old self, at least in body. She'd never return to the careless, selfish girl she'd been…one who accused someone of rape after a drunken night and a curable STD. Kain…she rarely thought of him now. He hadn't been the only one she'd had a one night stand with…Aaron and her relationship had not always been so caring or concerned. They'd both been horrible creatures in previous years. Odd, that having someone close to them die would wake them up, when they'd been surrounded by death most of their lives.

She vaguely let those thoughts take her as she poured Aaron a cup of coffee, adding the mild milk and sugar content he liked in his drink. Kain, Noah, Cole, and Sarah…they'd been shot a few times, at the very least direly wounded. They'd escaped…and no one had ever found them. Whether they were dead or alive though, was a matter of debate. There'd been major blood loss…but no bodies. No one was quite certain what had happened. If they lived, she supposed they would have fled back to their hometowns. Sticking together surely, after all that had happened…. Aaron then sat down heavily in one of the seat at the messy table, attracting worried glances from the team. He waved them back to their jobs, taking the coffee from Marissa as she sat down beside him, making her surface from her thoughts.

"What's going on Aaron?" she asked quietly, preparing herself for bad news by his expression.

He didn't look at her for a while…leaving her with the feeling of sinking through the floor. At her insistent gaze, he sighed, and answered her reluctantly, "…The other Council Members…they're um…thinking of leaving. Taking their pay and striking off by themselves. I tried to convince them not to…that there wasn't a point…but they seemed adamant on the subject. Apparently, after all this time, their…confidence in you has died. They don't want to follow someone only half their age, for one."

Marissa stared at him, stunned to wordlessness and numbness as the weight of what he was saying fully struck her. She managed to speak after a few moments however, "So…are you saying that unless I can change their minds very soon, we're going to be without a Council? No offense Aaron, but they're the ones with the experience!"

He nodded, swirling the dark drink around, not meeting her eyes, "I know…I told them that. They don't seem to care however. Without Jacob Stoneson, MSIRE is only a shadow of its past self in their minds. Apparently, criminal activity makes the organization…and even if we've brought it back online for the most part, that isn't enough for them."

Marissa leaned back in her seat, her shoulders sagging. For a couple of seconds, she closed her eyes, responding to that quietly, "…On some small part, I agree with them…only because some laws have to be broken in our current projects…. Yet, I don't want MSIRE to go on that path again. That's how it was destroyed in the first place…by delving into illegal methods for more power and money. We're supposed to be a research facility for medicine…that's how my father started at least. To find better ways to treat cancer…but then…."

She fell silent, reminiscing. Her past, her mother and brother, her father's descent…how she had followed him almost terrifyingly far. Aaron, knowing all of that, learning of it long ago, reached over, holding her slender hand quietly. After a time, she shook off the memories, slipping her hand out of his grip, rising. She walked over to the closest quickly, taking out her coat, recalling the chill in the winter air in the draft from her window.

"Everyone," she called out loudly, "I'm going to Everfern for awhile to speak with my Council members. Until I get back, Aaron is in charge here."

Surprise shown on each face, especially Aaron's, at that announcement. He fleetly crossed over to her, taking her hands, "Whoa, whoa…what? Marissa, I've already tired talking to them, they-"

She cut him off abruptly, stubborn and stern, "I'm their leader. They need to talk to _ME_ before they go do something rebellious! I'll be back as soon as I can."

The young woman kissed his cheek gently, and shucked on her coat, "Hold down the fort while I'm gone. I trust you'll do fine."

With that, she left, leaving Aaron in a state of shock. Reapplying his composure, he shook his head slowly. He was here only for a couple of minutes and she was out the door…Marissa was certainly acting compulsive. Yet, she understood, like he, what would likely happen if the Council deserted them. They'd loose many of their agents, a majority of the current projects being abandoned…she needed to go and talk with them, try to keep them at her side. She would probably do a far better job than he had. Gazing around, he saw the others were trying hard not to stare at him…and he just rolled his eyes. It wasn't as though he hadn't led them before…after all, when Marissa was withdrawing….

At any rate, things here would continue as they were: on hold. It was probably for the best, this state. After all, had No. 2 been here, things would have been far more hectic. Still deeply surprised at the sudden turn of events, Aaron sat down, sipping the coffee that his girlfriend had left behind…. Sweet….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

"…_Mew, me mew?" the pink "kitten" asked me quietly, after hesitating, "…Are you going to break your promise to him?"_

_I growled at her, glaring fully, (How do you I swore anything? Are you really THAT invasive?)_

"_Mew, mew me. Me, me…mew?" Mew stated, annoyance placing an edge to her voice at my reaction, "I have a psychic intuition. Now, tell me…are you going to go back?"_

_(Why should I? I can't face that decision! Life with betrayal and selfishness? Or death? What type of choice is that?) I asked with a snarl, turning from her._

"_Mew me mew. Mew, mew me. Me, mew," She said quietly, "It's not supposed to be simple Neva. I suppose it's your decision though, whether to go and face it or not. Staying however, would hardly be smart."_

_I laughed bitterly, (Oh? Are you saying there's something else I should know about?) What else did she have to force on me, to slash at me with?_

"_Mew…mew me mew? Mew, mew. Mew me mew?" Her eyes narrowed, "Neva…do you think your remaining in Alto Mare won't have consequences or its own? Mewtwo needs you, despite what you both may believe. He was drinking in the vision, or didn't you notice?"_

_I blinked, something dawning reluctantly on my mind, (Yeah…but Kirya was still alive. I wasn't only referring to him when….)_

_My mind flashed with the image of myself on the roof, touching my stomach…._

"_Mew me, me. Me, me. Mew…me…mew, mew. Mew me mew, mew," the legendary responded, yet agreed only partially, "Yes, that's true. However, that hardly matters. Something obviously goes wrong…who knows…your nightmare might come true if you don't go back. I can't image the leader of MSIRE to be a very patient young woman."_

_I didn't want to hear that…by god, I didn't wish to…but it penetrated anyhow, harshly, (So, what exactly are you saying? To prevent that city's Armageddon, I have to go back, and either become pregnant or die?)_

"_Mew…mew me. Me mew, mew, mew. Mew me, me mew? Mew, mew, mew?" She sighed, rubbing her temples, "Neva…look, you have to make some sort of decision. Whatever course you take will affect you, and others, for the rest of your lives. Can you really risk staying here, given what might happen if you do? Can you afford to go back, given that both paths may end in tragedy?"_

_I nearly shouted at her for saying that, on the verge of screaming, (You're a bitch; do you know that? You hardly are making things any easier!)_

"_Mew me mew! Mew… Mew me mew: mew, mew?" she retorted to my words, going on despite how I wished she would cease, "Life isn't supposed to be easy! Neva…" she sighed then, "Try thinking about it this way: which path would cause the very least amount of damage?"_

_I didn't like where that train of thought went…not in the least…._

_So, instead of truly answering, I gave her the cold shoulder, closing my eyes, (Mew just…just go away. Leave me alone.)_

_Childish as that dismissal sounded, I didn't care. A thousand facts swirled around in my head, as I imagined each decision and their potential consequences. No clear road to take presented itself however…nothing that made sense anyway. There were so many possibilities…so many ways to go…._

_God damn her! God damn her to hell for forcing this on me. What right had she to do this? What right…? I was weeping now, whimpering curses at her. For I knew I had to choose a path…I knew I had to stand up for myself and go off on my own, in that decision, and stick to it. But what road could I possibly take? What way could I step out on…? What was I suppose to do?_

…_No…._

_What would I choose to do?_

I gazed up at the azure sky, watching the clouds float by lazily. The sun felt warm against my fur, the air fresh and filled with the aroma of the sea. It was such a unique blend, like the scents of the pine filled mountains and the flat, coppery odor of my now forgotten cell. I felt the grass within my fingers, the waves lapping against my feet. The softness of Talyn's down and feathers as he perched on my shoulder. I wondered then, at it all.

Every creature on this planet dies. That should have given me a little bit of comfort, should it not? Eventually, they all loose the wonders of this world, drifting into eternity.

Yet….

The look of Mewtwo's face…as he held me, dying. My blood soaking his cloak…the expression of accepting sadness in my tiny smile, trying to console his budding grief. I had curled up closer to him, shuddering, using up likely the last of my remaining strength to draw myself closer to him…speaking to him.

He had been horrified at what was happening…in unbelieving shock…sorrowful beyond bounds…. A part of him seemed to be breaking with my demise. There was also frustration…defiance at how my breathing grew shallower, the way I'd closed my eyes for the final sleep…but it was devoured whole by grief.

He looked ready to fade himself.

How could I allow him to ever feel that pain? Wouldn't it be best, for all of us, if I simply stayed here? I could live a small life…peacefully, without him. Mewtwo and Kirya wouldn't have to mourn for me…that expression would never have to cross his face…. If he had a problem, one with drinking, wouldn't my human companion help him? After all, were they not in love? Surely, she would make sure he was okay.

Yet, what about my nightmare?

I shoved the thought of that aside. It was a dream, nothing more. Had Mew not confirmed to me that I had no abilities concerning premonitions? And the leader of MSIRE couldn't possibly want me so badly that she'd kill an entire city, right? Only a true monster could do such a thing! Also, they'd known for months that I was in Steelport. Zelanski had told them as much, I was certain. They could have done such a search then, an invasion, any time. They could have struck out. However, they'd wanted it quiet. Boredom was no reason to murder. Surely, they wouldn't take that path. MSIRE would give up…they had to….

I was trying to convince myself with logic. With reason. However, logic has little to do with the soul, with instinct. I knew very well that there were risks…dangerous risks, to remaining here. After all…what if I were truly discovered, found out? What if all I feared happening to Steelport came true? There were so many somber chances, yet, it still came down to one thing:

I wanted to stay here.

The fact that I had a fifty percent chance at a death sentence if I went back was the main cause of this. A part of me still ached to return to Mewtwo, who I wanted to love, if only for one night. Yet, that would hardly be far. How could I do that to him, to the child? So, in staying here, I could avoid both issues. I could live…enjoy life….

Yet, for some inexplicable reason, a part of me still rebelled at that thought.

I crushed that fraction of me callously. This was for the best, wasn't it? Perhaps…perhaps something _would_ happen, but…. Didn't I have the right to live? To be happy? The odds were nothing would happen. Oh yes, there might be some unhappiness…but it would pass, wouldn't it? I looked up at Talyn, seeing he was gazing at me in concern. I pressed my cheek against one of his small wings, finding some small piece of solace….

After a few hours of gathering myself, trying to think of what to say to Mewtwo, I wrote him a simple message, trying not to shed any tears. The letter was short, to the point…and holding in itself a small plead for forgiveness. Of desiring for him to be okay with my decision…to be all right. I couldn't tell how my words would be taken, what would happen to Kirya and him in my absence…I could only hope for the best. As I sealed the envelope, rolling it into a paper tube, I was weeping…surely blotching the ink…but I was certain it could still be read.

_Mewtwo…I'm so sorry…._

It was only now that I realized how badly I wanted to go home. How perverse was it, that when I'd been thinking of never going back, that I'd had the choice made for me? And now that it was, I hated such a fate of staying far from him, despite the pain that going back would cause.

However, even as I thought that, a sense of uncertainty was present inside…stopping me from doing anything just yet….

So, as the days passed, I did not send him the letter, ignoring my other duties. For if I did, my decision would be carved in stone. I would never see Mewtwo again…never speak with him; touch his paw, if only in friendship. Never again…. My choice would be final…affecting the rest of my life….

In the end, I went back to Latios and the others…I sought to know one final thing before I decided fully. One deed to sooth both my doubts, and fulfill my deepest need currently. I had to see him again…just one last time…. My cloak swished against the stone walkway, announcing my presence. Mew, Latios, Latias, and Lati, looked up from their activities, from their conversations, spying me. I knew I must be a mess. I had hardly slept; hardly taken even the least care of myself lately…I'd been too preoccupied with my own thoughts….

(Latios? Can you do me a favor?) I questioned softly.

"Latios. Lati?" He came over to me, nodding, willing, "Certainly. What is it?"

I grasped the message I'd written, stiffly holding it out for him, (Could you take this to Mewtwo? And…let me see him, through your eyes? I know it may be rude, exploitive of our friendship for me to ask that but…I want to see him, just once more.)

(Maybe then, I could make a sure decision on what to do….) I whispered, thinking of how I might just defy my own words if the necessity arose…though I doubted it would.

There was a pause at that…and then, slowly, he took the letter from me, and nodded….

_The flight to Steelport took Latios maybe a total amount of four hours. Considering that he could go up to speeds of a high tech stealth jet, crossing seas in a matter of minutes, the length of the trip, compared to the distance, was rather astounding. He had to fly over a handful of regions, keeping out of sight the best he could from sluggish airplanes, and stargazers. Yes, while it was still in the afternoon here, the city of Steelport was engulfed in night. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it still stood, even though I shouldn't have been worried. After all, a nightmare was nothing to become worked up about…._

_Latios quickly became invisible, the electric lights only glinting faintly off his form as he bent it from him, hiding his presence. Manipulating light and matter was a power that both he and his soon-to-be mate shared. Occasionally, a pokemon would glance towards him, as though sensing something was there, flying within the shadows. Pokemon were naturally more attuned to subtler aspects of the world than humans are. Perhaps some even saw him clearly, as though he were using no skills at all._

_With Latias at my side, eyes glowing, allowing me to see the world around her lover, I directed Latios through the streets, having returned to my natural form. Something felt more correct about that, when concerning being near Mewtwo. I had always been myself when I was with him…whether my behavior was appropriate or not, or even benevolent towards him. Save for that one incident concerning Zelanski, which I understood was something of a fluke…._

_After turning the last corner, I felt my breath leave me as I saw the church. It was exactly as it had been…sturdy, glowing of what seemed to be holy moonlight, white and shinning from the glass. I felt a familiar sadness stir in my heart as I looked at where I'd once lived…oh, by god did I miss it. Now, knowing who was inside, whom I'd see, only made me ache more. Mewtwo was there…Latios could sense as much. Yet, on a deeper level, I'd already known that. If one didn't wish to be sentimental, you might just call it psychic intuition…after being around him for so long, I'd come to know the atmosphere about him. A mix of moodiness and serenity…a solemn cocktail of emotions, which was presently floating about the rooftop dully._

_Latios remained hidden until he was near the door, and then politely came into view, making his presence known. For a time, only the faint jingle of the wind chimes greeted him, the sound of cars passing by on the roads below. A faint coo from some dozing mourning dove pokemon sounded to the other side of the building, nearest to the gargoyles at the stone ledge. Yet, despite the presence of birds, the area was rather clean, as I remembered it to be. Mewtwo had never been one for messiness, dirtiness…._

_(…You may come in, whoever you are. But be quiet, that's all I ask.)_

_The soft sound of Mewtwo's voice shook me deeply, touching me in a way I'd not experienced previously. Perhaps it was the knowledge of how I cared for him that made the sound have such impact. Or maybe it was simply so wonderful, to hear his voice again after all this time. It hit me once more, even before I saw him, how much I had missed him...longed to see him again…._

_The scene within though was crushing._

_As Latios entered, the fabric falling away from his eyes, my heart missed several beats…the pounding I'd been experiencing from being so…"close", to him, had faded. I went cold, and I looked on with only hurt, devastated eyes. It was painful, to see this. More painful than I thought any proof of their relationship would be._

_The room was as it had been, the couch and TV, the couple of nests, one not occupied. Mine. The boxes hadn't been rearranged in the least, though some looked as though they'd been rummaged through. There were some odd items on the table…a scarf, a hearing aid, and a…a collar. I half expected to see something kinky after that somewhere, like furry handcuffs. The idea jerked my stomach, twisted my gut…. Yet, that concept was not the worst of it. Not when I saw something that seemed to support it._

_Mewtwo and Kirya were sleeping in the same bed together._

_It only gave me so much comfort to see that she was still clothed. In warm pajamas, thank god, not a sleazy silk nightgown, or anything less covering. Curled up on her side, under several blankets (there had been snow outside, I recalled…it was very much winter in Steelport), she slept soundly, seemingly perfectly comfortable with where she was. I recalled, vaguely, how she had slept in his nest once before…when they'd first met. Yet now, there was not so innocent of an excuse. There was a couch, and my old resting area. Perhaps the latter had been done out of some sort of respect for me…but the first was only more evidence of their hearts._

_Presently, Mewtwo was sitting up, gazing at Latios in some surprise. His features struck me anew…gruff, exotic, beautifully sculpted…tired. He seemed to be suffering from insomnia…or, at least, that's what I wished to believe, to some point. Not that I wanted him to be so exhausted…I just…._

Suddenly, the image went out, like a channel flicked off. Both Latias and I blinked, finding ourselves in the gardens once more. For a moment, I felt confused, angry…wanting to know why Latios had done such a thing…had not allowed me to have a simple, long look. I'd wanted to rest my eyes on him for hours, take in his words, absorb some of his presence, making it last…yet, I realized that only a quick peek was a small mercy on Latios' part. I would have hung unto the last second for long after it was over, feeding off it meagerly…dying on the outside while I remained within a memory. Already, I risked doing that with Mewtwo's image now….

Yet, I understood that one look had been enough. One look at how he and Kirya currently were, and my decision had been made….

I would remain here, in Alto Mare.

The decision was so bittersweet…for I would live. On the other hand, however, my sorrow and grief remained…multiplying itself whenever I looked back on that one moment. Whenever I saw her beside him, sleeping so soundly…not minding in the least that they shouldn't be that close…not when they were so very different….

But who was I, to judge?

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Lately, I have come to expect horrible news from visitors. Nothing of happy tidings, no words of joyous things. Perhaps I am simply a magnet for dire occurrences…the storm of the century, Giovanni…this foolish prophecy that won't leave my mind, no matter how I try to condemn it as a superstitious dribble of nonsense. And from the look this visitor was giving me, I expected nothing that would make my heart lighter.

I motioned for him to go outside, so as our conversation would not wake Kirya, who was finally sleeping. It had taken her so long to drift off after her emotional roller coaster ride at the hotel, when her parents had authorized the manager to force her out…hoping to drive her back to them. She'd been so angry…so trying to keep her crying from coming out…but it had…it had for long hours at their actions….

(You are a Latios, aren't you?) I stated, the freezing air cutting through my fur, though I did not allow my discomfort to show, (One of the legendary pokemon from Alto Mare, where Neva is staying.) I commented flatly.

"Lat," he responded, correcting me solemnly, "Was."

I tensed at that, though felt a flutter of hope…yet Neva had told me nothing of returning soon in her last letter, wishing us a happy New Year, (Excuse me?)

His next words would leave me in almost staggering shock and disbelief….

"Latios, lati…latios, lat. Lati. Latios…. Latios lati…latios. Lati…lat," he explained to me, with difficulty, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Mewtwo…you see, our Neva is no longer living in Alto Mare. Nor is she anywhere else. She will not be returning to you…. I'm not certain how I should say this to you…accept to give you the facts as they are. I'm sorry…but…."

"Latios…latios," He murmured to me quietly, sadly, "Neva…she committed suicide a couple days ago."

That final statement echoed in my head long after the final word was spoken. My blood turned to ice, the incapacity to believe such a thing making me stumble within my mind. In reality, I simply starred at him with wide eyes, frozen by what he'd said. No…there was simply no way she could be…gone. There was no possible way…she'd been fine the last time she'd sent us a letter! 'Happy', she'd said. Perfectly all right. Did this creature really think I'd believe that she was dead? That she'd killed herself?

My eyes narrowed, as I defied him and everything else, (You are lying…Neva got past that depression a long while ago. She-)

"Latios, latios lati. Lati, latios, latios," he cut into what I was saying, beginning to glare at me, "Despite what she may have written to you, Neva was far from happy Mewtwo. You see, she lost something quite precious to her the day she left you, and that girl inside, sleeping in your bed."

The mention of Kirya made my anger spike towards this creature, (Perhaps you haven't noticed, but the night here is below freezing, unlike your little tropical home. And as Kirya is no longer capable of staying within her hotel apartment, I brought her here. Sharing body warmth helps in defying the cold.)

"Latios," He just snorted at me, disbelieving, "I'm certain."

My glare sharpened, (What are-)

"Latios, latios…lati, lati. Latios, latios, lati. Latios…latios, lati. Latios," He growled at me, "Mewtwo, you single-handedly drove Neva away…and I won't explain to you how if you can't figure it out yourself. For the very same reason, she allowed herself to die. So, presently, I'd rather not be here, in your presence…I just wanted to tell you what had happened, as she asked me to just before she died. And give you a final letter from her."

"Latios lati…latios, latios. Latios," He went on with a coarse voice, not able to look at me, his eyes beginning to shine with wetness, "She wrote it intending to simply stay with us in Alto Mare…but I guess her sorrow ate away at any strength she retained and made her give up. Thanks to you, she's dead."

His words left me feeling empty and bewildered. It struck me then how serious he seemed…how he looked ready to cry furious tears and strike me if he could. Yet, he seemed to hold himself back…undoubtedly on Neva's orders…. Quite swiftly, it hit me that he didn't seem to be lying…that Neva truly might be….

I snatched the letter, opening it to the cold atmosphere, reading the writing in the lunar light….

_**Dear Mewtwo,**_

**_I'm so sorry…but I must break my promise to you. I understand that this is sudden…that I've given you no previous warning to how I've been warring over this decision. Yet, I've concluded that it would be best if I never come back to you and Kirya. That I remain so far away…._**

**_Please, whatever happens, don't cry for me. I don't want you in pain. Be angry with me, be confused…curse me if you must. But don't cry…please…don't cry…._**

**_There is so much that I want to say to you now…yet, I know it would be best never to tell you. I can't leave you with that over your head…the knowledge that would only hurt you. So I'll be silent now, save to say goodbye._**

**_Farewell, Mewtwo. Tell Kirya that I hope you both do well…that she remains with you, now that there isn't any hope of me coming back. You have my apology, for doing this. I hope, somehow, you can forgive me…somehow understand…._**

**_Goodbye..._**

_**Always yours,**_

_**Neva**_

No…no…what was this? What was she saying…?

_Please, god…no…._

It was the first time I had ever prayed…I forgot for a moment that I did not believe. Anything to stop the emotions that were crashing down on me. Turmoil churned my stomach, making me feel ill. This was wrong…. Why…why? Could she truly not be returning? Could she be so lost…? A piece of me still refused to accept what the other creature had said…only thinking of Neva's own choice. Yet, her words hinted at something…that there might be some small merit to this Latios' words. However, I couldn't tell. I gazed over at the legendary numbly, lacking my previous fury. He just stared back at me quietly….

…And nodded in confirmation of my fears.

A part of me broke inside, as though a bullet had pierced glass. It splinted into shards, imbedded throughout my insides, tearing away at me. Agony, and the sensation of being drained of warming blood grew within…and I realized I was not breathing. It was held, waiting for him to say it was a cruel joke…for a way to fix what had happened to her. His words stuck me again…that I was to blame. She…Neva…had….

No….

Yet…her own words, final and of farewell, ran through my mind….

Gone….

Neva…she was gone….

Never to return.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

_A few days later…._

The night air was cool against my skin, as I trialed through the empty streets of Alto Mare. It was…peaceful, tranquil, out here…under only the stars and moon. Inside, my thoughts were turbulent, a storm of images and emotions…and words. I saw some of the haunting visions again, and what Latios had shown me…of…Kirya and Mewtwo. It had hurt me in a way I hadn't expected. To see the proof that I mattered little in his heart, after the peeks of the future Mew had let me witness. A part of me had thought there might still be some hope…that perhaps we might be together, in some other life, and maybe, just a chance…here as well. For one night surely…but after that? Would he come to visit me, finding Morte? Would we later…?

No. I couldn't think that. It would make me go utterly insane.

So, leaning against a rail, watching the waves surge against the shadowy shore, I sighed, forcing the thought of him from my head. It was final…I would not be going back. I couldn't bear to…besides…I'd told Mewtwo as much. That I was breaking my word to him…and not returning….

Still, that truth pained me…making me want to scream…!

"Neva?"

The familiar voice broke through my thoughts, and I brushed my coming tears away. Turning, I gazed at Eric, wondering at how he always seemed to find me when I was alone…or lonely. He looked at me silently, concern written on his face…he saw the upset sheen in my gaze, and came closer, analyzing my face. I turned away, crossing my arms…. Suddenly, it felt cold out here…. Or maybe I simply didn't want to face anyone….

"You've been like this a lot lately…," he stated, a bit sorrowful.

I turned back to gaze at him out of the corner of my eye, "Like what?"

"Distant…faraway…off in your own little world. Sometimes you cry when you think everyone's off doing something…other times you're just so down and out of it that Shelby can barely get you to do anything. As it is, Bianca told her you were given some bad news…so she can accept that you aren't the most motivated person currently. She's hopeful you'll pull out of it soon though, and maybe tell us what's wrong."

I sighed at that, "It's not your concern…besides, you all just wouldn't understand."

That seemed to irk him…his brow furrowed, "Just because it's personal doesn't mean we can't comprehend something Neva. At the very least, I hope you know you can talk to me…."

I gazed at him softly, "…I know. But it's…complicated. And I just…don't really feel up to talking about it. Not now…."

He nodded, "Okay…that's all right. But if I may do one thing?"

"What's that?" I asked.

Suddenly, he stepped forward, hugging me to him tightly, stroking my hair consolingly, "…Just this…."

The comfort of an embrace was something I found very welcome indeed right then…. Burying my face into his collar, I hugged him back, trying to hold onto the feeling of warmth that came with that. He held on…not releasing me…not until I wanted to break away. And for a while, I didn't…I was content with this…content with him holding me…. I even allowed myself to cry for a time, though I'd been doing that far too much lately. Yet, somehow, this time felt different…because I wasn't by myself. In isolation in my despair and turmoil. Once again, Eric reminded me of Mewtwo, rubbing my back gently. It was a motion that made me begin to laugh, hiccupping small mews like a kitten.

"God…I must look like a mess now. And I'm getting your jacket all wet!" I rambled, rubbing the wetness from my face. Human weeping is a bit messier than feline tears.

"S'okay. It's good if you get it all out." He smiled, pulling out a handkerchief from a pocket.

Still, I needed a bathroom…to clean up. Sighing, I accepted that it was time to go back to Bianca's. It was getting late anyhow, and eventually, the now fiercely protective Latios would send Talyn for me. They seemed to have come to some kind of agreement as my male messengers and friends…one that I wasn't sure I approved of.

Gazing back at Eric gratefully, a sudden thought struck me. I'd decided to remain here…to live my life in this city. As human, until I died. I couldn't tell when that might be…or what may happen in this line of fate. It was unpredictable, as I'd strangely never seen any visions, sights, down this path. I could question just why that was all I liked…but it didn't change the fact that this was my choice. And…I had something, with this human. He cared for me, he comforted me…and a few remnants of sadness stilled stirred inside right now. For Mewtwo…the one I could never replace, but needed to still dispel from within me.

Eric had said he'd be willing…to be with me, if…and I had to now, so….

"Eric…do you have somewhere to be tonight?" I questioned quietly.

He shook his head, "No, I'm free. Why?"

"…I…I'm staying at Bianca's house for the time being. With one person already over, I don't think she would mind if someone joined me…just for tonight at least."

When he fully realized what I was saying, his eyebrows rose, and he blinked at me in surprise, "Neva…you sure you want-"

I grabbed his hands in mine, not wanting him to argue, beginning to lead him down the path, "Just come with me."

As I led him towards Bianca's house, I mused over what I was doing. It was spontaneous, reckless, and possibly risky. Also, completely unlike me. But I supposed my days of innocence were finished, weren't they? I could never be the same person, after I'd seen myself die. And what had I truly, to loose? A state of being? It would happen anyhow, if not with him than someone else. This was part of any culture…and why not with him…who honestly was fond of me, and I him?

A part of me doubted, understood there'd be regret…yet I shoved it aside, wanting just one night in someone's warm grasp. Was that so much to ask? After everything I'd been through, everything I was still going through, was having someone lying next to me so very wrong? As all the cons rushed at me, the ways this could be viewed as a mistake, I turned an uncaring eye to them. Eric's hand in mine as I led him to Bianca's home was gentle and strong…recalling the way his cloths had clung to his muscled form on the beach that one day only made me shiver….

Everything was dark as we entered the house…Lorenzo and his granddaughter were either asleep upstairs or out. Either way, they wouldn't interrupt us. The spare room I'd sometimes used was empty, awaiting Eric and I both. Glancing at him, I saw a tiny gleam in his eyes, questioning, of slight nervousness, and anticipation for whatever was to come. Tightening my grip on his hand for a moment, I turned to him, kissing him softly…leading him into the room, letting him go. I closed the door behind us wordlessly, understanding I couldn't turn back anymore…but I didn't really want to either.

I whispered for Eric to wait and went into the small bathroom. Closing the door behind me, turning on the light, I sighed silently. I felt anxious, tense…a bit frightened. Suddenly I understood where Latias had been coming from…the thought made me quirk a smile. I settled my emotions and looked back into the mirror, seeing the state of my appearance. Streaked with tears, redder eyes…I mused humorously at why he'd followed me here. I sobered up quickly though as I heard him undressing on the other side of the door. Shivering again, I splashed my face in the sink, cleaning up…stepping out of my clothes, save my undergarments without a word.

_Well…there's no turning back now, is there?_

Closing my eyes, I turned off the light, opening the door. The room was shadowy, so much that even my keen eyes could scarcely tell Eric from the dark. He was sitting on the edge of the bed patiently, still in his plain boxers. I walked over quietly, pushing him down, kissing him hard. It would be done with quickly, which I wanted…and even the tiniest bit of pleasure I'd feel was enough for me right now.

The mattress creaked a small moan, muffled by the blankets and sheets, which were quickly growing crumpled underneath us as we moved about. Hot and heavy kisses, feeling his hands grace over my skin…across my belly and chest, down my sides…his hold tightening at my own arousing actions. I recalled enough of the incident with Mewtwo that I knew just where he reacted…it was the same with this young man. Pressing him to the headrest, being drawn into his lap…fingers growing move exploring. We'd yet to become completely naked…an ironic point, considering I could feel how much he wanted to complete this. The sensation of him so very close, kept separate by a few bits of thin fabric…pressing hard up against me as he pulled me closer. Our breathing was growing frantic, skin sweaty, hearts pounding desperately….

I closed my eyes to his face, giving a small whimper, slipping my hands through his hair...and dreamed something different. As he tugged away my remaining clothing, I imagined it were someone else…. Not Eric, who I did care for…who felt wonderful being so near right now…. I pictured Mewtwo, foolishly, and our small own time of lust and need. Of desire and tainted passion. I clung to Eric with my gaze squeezed shut, hiding my face in his neck, nipping at him to hide my sharp warring emotions. Want, craving, turned my insides, made my blood fire…making me want him to simply get rid of his last piece of clothing as well and go inside…thrusting up and making the yearning stop…making the pain real and at the same time ending it.

I murmured something, a single word…something I couldn't even hear over the sound of our heavy breathing, gasps of untrue pleasure and false joy….

But he heard. And he stopped….

Opening my eyes, I realized he'd simply ceased, that we still clung together…but nothing was happening. He did not continue…something I did not understand. Pulling back just a bit, I looked him in the face. His eyes were closed, his grip around me slackening. His expression was one of someone calm…and I distinctly wondered if that were it. Or if there had been some issue on his part. But no, a small movement from me debunked that. Than why had he ceased…why…?

"…Neva I'm…not Mewtwo…."

My gaze widened. No…had I…had I said…?

He opened his eyes, looking at me with a number of emotions flashing in his gaze. Disappointment, a bit of anger…sadness. Annoyance was gaining fast ground though. He pushed me away wordlessly, making a point not to gaze at my unclothed features. He sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands…. Wrapping myself up with a sheet, I placed a hand on his shoulder, only the have him shrug it away.

He stood then, beginning to get dressed…the desire to apologize was now what I wanted, "Eric…I'm so-"

"Don't. Just don't, Neva," He snapped back.

"But-," I began again.

"No." he cut in…and slowly sighed, "Look Neva…I do care for you. That seems debatable now, but all the same, I care. If you really wanted to, we'd do this…god, I'd be happy to. You have no idea how tempting it is…. The thing is though; you don't really want me. You want this completely other person, or someone to be with just for a good night, someone who will give you some form of deluded comfort."

"I don't know what your deal is…what you're going through. But I don't want to be used Neva. I want to love you, yes…but it doesn't matter in the least if you don't feel the same. And obviously, you can't. Whether or not anything happens with you and your Mewtwo, you aren't going to change so quickly. You're stuck on him."

Before I could say anything, he went on, "I don't understand why you don't go back. Return to him…at the very least find some closure. Tell him the truth. That can't be any more difficult than the other shit you've gone through."

I simply stared at him, his words absorbing slowly…and the truth in them. He was right…and sharply, everything began to hurt again. He was looking at me with almost a glare…harsh because I deserved some sort of slap in the face. And something did strike me then. I was living in a fantasy, wasn't I? Perhaps not in the one he was inferring, but it was a dream nonetheless. All this time…really, what hope was there for me here?

I was not human. I never could be. For so many reasons, that was reality…but the most important one was very simple:

I was in love with a pokemon. Mewtwo.

Yet…I could never return now. That was something this being in front of me could not understand. I'd closed myself off from the one I loved, to save my life…to prevent a grave injury to the clone. As it was, he would perhaps feel hurt…some form of anger and sorrow. But no more. Mewtwo would never look on me with those grieving eyes…those desperate, dying eyes as he held me in my final moments….

And gazing at Eric, I saw another horrible truth:

I did not belong here either.

0 0 0

_A week later…. _

Pain…for so long it penetrates…destroying, fading one into the dark. Truth corrupts…turning one to shadow in their hurt. I was alone, wasn't I? No one was there anymore…and no hope could present itself to me in a lie.

_o o o_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_o o o  
_

I'm not certain how I came to this point. I can't remember the last few days. Only confusion and hurt, and mounting thoughts represent themselves. That my life…the life I sought to lead…was nothing more than a lie. To myself and everyone else. For I was not human. I never would be. I was Neva, the albino bastard child of man…and while that status was full of agony, it could not be changed.

I couldn't deny what I was. I couldn't let go of my past because of that.

There was no hope at all….

_o o o _

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
o o o _

How long had this been going on? These thoughts of honesty mocking my attempt at happiness? Whispering that I had now had no place I belonged…for I'd rejected the one home I'd ever had. I could not return there, if only now because of fear and of the fact I'd said I wouldn't. Could I truly change my mind?

_o o o_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
o o o _

No.

I would perish in the worst manner if I went back. Or I would betray the person who meant more to me than my own life, returning afterwards to a false haven. I could leave this place, Alto Mare…but where would I go? There was nowhere in this world I would find honest acceptance. If I went, I'd only submerge myself in more deception…in more rejection and hurt.

These thoughts ate away at me, destroying me from the inside out. I was rotting away inside, dying, drowning under all the lies. So many emotions wrapped themselves around me, constricting tightly, suffocating me…. I stood now within a bathroom, the bathroom in the flower shop. The others were outside, locked from me. Eric was not speaking to me, and I couldn't blame him. He'd been right…. He'd seen right through this façade, and had known it could never work….

Looking into the mirror, the human's face gazed back at me. I'd called it mine…but it couldn't be. Those were not my features…those were not my eyes. I didn't have skin or hair, but fur. I was also missing a tail…my feline body. I…I was not this person! I WAS NOT HUMAN!

_o o o _

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
o o o _

I clenched my false hands, shattering the mirror with a fierce punch. I did not feel the pain…I just wanted this to stop. I wanted it to be over. Was _that_ so much to ask? To end my hurt after trying to persevere all this time? I'd lost my family…Morgan, Kirya, Eric…Mewtwo…. I'd lost everyone else in my own desire for isolation in my distress…. I could call no place home…I could not go back to where I craved, for there was only fates worse than death there. In grief and despair, I grabbed a shard of glass…sweet and capable of making me bleed….

I heard shouting from outside….

_o o o _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
o o o _

"Neva? Neva what happened? Are you alright?"

I didn't answer. What point was there to that? I could never be okay again.

My mind filled with horrible thoughts, memories…emotions washing over me, swirling about me…crashing down into my heart and lungs. I was drowning…drowning…breaking down…. Blood appeared…crimson…my forearms were bleeding…cuts slashed across my wrists…when had that happened? Did it matter…? They spread out after a few blind seconds, across my stomach, my ankles…the tiles were going from white to red…. Purity to something far less clean….

"Neva? Neva, I'm coming in! Get away from the door!"

I barely heard Eric shout. I only heard a faint buzzing…collapsing…I curled up on the cold floor, wondering how it had gotten so cold. _I must be dying_, I realized. Funny, how fearing death had made me desire it…or did I no longer care, having nothing to live for? I recalled the last thing to set me down a similar path. The child…my blood, dead, as I wanted to be….

_I'm sorry…to you all…._

_Morgan…forgive me, for breaking my word…._

_Mewtwo…I…._

_o o o_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_o o o _

I closed my eyes, thrusting in with the glass…tearing between my ribs…and I slowly released my grip on it…. I could feel other sharp shards poking into me, not penetrating…for that task had already been done. It burned in my chest, the only source of feeling and warmth…. As my strength faded, I had one final thought before I heard the door crash open…and the screams….

_My tormentors…they believed me not to have a soul…._

_Yet…how can a person without one commit suicide?_

Inside, I chuckled at defying them…feeling someone lift me up, bloody and almost dead….

And vanished into oblivion….

_o o o _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
o o o_

0 0 0

Author's Note: If this chapter seemed a bit choppy and confusing, there are two specific reasons for that. One, Neva is in an state of utter turmoil…she isn't thinking straight, so her memory is a bit screwed up, recalling the most vivid points. Also, you may be wondering why Latios told Mewtwo that Neva had gone and killed herself BEFORE she actually did anything. It's not that difficult to figure out if you think about it for a minute. Yet, for those who don't want to put in that slight effort, I'll spell it out for you: the legendaries like to manipulate the situation. You'll see why soon.

Ah yes, and as for the second reason this chapter is a bit quick and odd: I had to put in a lot of elements without knowing how to fit them together. Luckily, I managed to arrange it together halfway decently so it makes sense. I was worried people would start going 'WFT is going on?' Yeah, well, some of you may be doing that anyhow, LOL.

Thanks for reading by the way!

Your thoughts would be appreciated.

See ya'!

0 0 0


	52. Desiring Numb

0 0 0 

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

0 0 0

Author's Note: I'm doing two chapters at a time for once. In this one, there was supposed to be the song 'Cold' by Crossfade, in the last Mewtwo and Kirya scenes. Either the remix, or the original, it doesn't matter which. However, to meld it in there was proving overly difficult, especially considering the some of the lyrics just didn't fit with what was going on. Most did, especially in the later verses…but it wasn't working in all. Still, while reading it, you might want to listen to the song, if only because it's a pretty good one (that is, if you haven't listened to it a thousand times).

Well, enjoy!

0 0 0

**Chapter 52:**

**Mewtwo's POV**

Snow…how it reminds me of you. The frozen tears of an angel…are you weeping? Do you regret what you did? Do you now desire life, and not death, but can do nothing to regain it? Or are you dissolved into nothingness, or into everything, all around me? In the snow in which you were named after?

Neva…how could you do it? What did I do to drive you to it?

The guilt was still present, inside. It was minuscule however, compared to the anguish I was feeling in this grief. Kirya had cried so much when I told her you were never coming back…that you'd taken you own life. She, like me, does not understand why. Yet, I think she has a suspicion that she refuses to share with me, saying it would only hurt me more.

Hurt? It that what this feeling of sickness and pain combined so bitterly is?

The thought of you dead is like a poison, ripping through every cell of my being…making it slowly die and petrify. It surprises me that the small speckles of ice still melt upon my fur…for I feel so cold inside. It is one thing that shows me I had not died as well. I never imagined I could feel this type of sorrow…so consuming, making it hard to swallow. To breath. To eat. To drink. To simply live. I cannot sleep without your ghost haunting my dreams.

Damn you…. God damn you Neva!

Why have you done this? Didn't you know it would break me down, destroy me? You were my friend…the companion I felt so close to. I call recall your voice clearly, crystal and full of melancholy. The most touching of emotions, in its tale of tragedy. It echoes within my mind, and I only seek to hear more of it now, like an addict. To hold you again…just once. I remember doing that so many times, defying my nature of indifference and iciness. It is true, that Kirya was the one to crack the barriers I'd placed within myself, melt the remaining frozen parts of my heart. Yet, you stabbed into me…altering me in ways I now wish had never occurred….

Maybe I would not be grieving now…maybe I wouldn't be so cold….

I return inside, out of the freezing air, gazing around. I am as alone as I feel. I have returned to that place of uniqueness, with no others of my kind. It is an empty feeling, which only makes me wish to retreat. Yet, that can never occur…for my tears could not bring you back…my mourning is useless, as it had been with Amber. Perhaps worse than that…for I have not cried…only existed in despair…shoving away what comfort Kirya had wanted to give me. Currently, she has found herself a place to stay, with one of the trainers she led during the incident your change caused…the only time I ever saw you as something menacing….

But you were never a monster.

Why does it have to be the purest of people to suffer, to die?

Is it only to teach us that life lost, of any kind, is a tragedy all the same, whether good or bad? Does it give us perspective, and teach us to value life? Or is it that our hearts are scarred, and such damage helps us grow to understand what life is? A balance of gain and loss…and good and bad….

Still…what balance is there when your entire life was a time of suffering?

Maybe dying was a mercy for you…but….

That doesn't change anything that I feel now…how pained I am….

Inside, I grasp the mahogany box for the third time today, drawing it down. Inside are a number of things I value…your letters…images…gifts…and a picture of us. Do you recall when Kirya brought a camera and started shooting pictures? I of course angrily took it from her, melting it into a plastic blob…but I teleported the film to a safe place. Later, unknown to both of you, I developed it. I burned all of the images in the end though, save one.

I was sitting on the couch, growling at her, when you came up from behind the furniture, draping your arms around my neck, smiling. Placing your muzzle between my ears. I recall my surprise, at how I smiled up at you after a moment, turning my face towards yours slightly. It was a cute image, one that left me warm throughout your absence…I'd look at it often. Yet, now, I desired only to tear it apart, to burn the remembrance of the past happiness I'd experienced with you.

However, I simply put it away, locking the box and glaring at it. Out of anxiety that I might lash out and destroy it, I'd coated the box with a clear, fireproof coat of wax, a mix of chemicals defying a potential blaze. It has saved it twice already. I am simply glad I haven't tried anything other than fire on it…for while a part of me despises your memory now; another part wants to keep some shard of you here. Preserved…giving me a small form of comfort.

Presently, all I wish for is numbness. Not joy, so inappropriate in your absence. Not grief, which is so painful to bear. But to have no feeling at all…that would be a relief to kill for. My eyes glanced up at the bottle of vintage I had used only for treating cuts and scrapes, to lessen the chances of infection. To also help keep one healthy, in tiny doses. In all, for healing. While I didn't think it could aid me any, for that is a common misconception, the desire to shrug off my troubles was so tempting. I pulled it down, pouring myself a glass. The smell of grapes and alcohol spiced the chilly air…. What a combination that was…freezing temperatures and a depressant. Yet, I was willing to try anything to make the grief evanesce….

Let the foolish belief about this beverage come to me…numbness and warmth….

I took a large gulf of the fiery liquid…for I could care less what I would wake up to….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

_Darkness is bliss…if this was death, than I had made the correct choice. I had no true thoughts, simply floating in a sea of nothingness, or opaque black. My emotions seem so distant and mild, as was my pain. I smiled at the shadows…happy for the relief. I saw my sister shaking her head at me…well, too bad Morgan. It had been my choice. And I could not say I truly regretted it…._

_Occasionally, there was a burst of bright white light, before it faded. I saw many things then. Lost memories, of a lost life. Eric and the others, by my side…white cloaked figures around me…moving fast down a hall…in a simple bed…machines and monitors beeping…rushed words…franticness and tears…frustration and anger…hurried questions…._

_Bianca came into the room screaming, "Stop it! You can't raise her temperature! It's not natural for her…."_

_The words trailed off in tranquil silence…why was I seeing that all anyhow? Was I not dead? What reason had I to spy on something that the living were involved in? There was a dull ache to the sensation of a body…I wondered why I'd feel that if I were dead. Perhaps the spirit echoes some form of the last minutes of life…yet, it was nothing but an annoyance. A sharp prick to my arm, just below my elbow…. Talking…shadows…weeping…._

I awoke to a beeping sound, to talking, distinctly bewildered. For a moment, I did not understand. I was in a hospital, lying down…was this reincarnation? Was I an infant now? No…I was myself…human yes…but an adult. Wearing a plain white dress, I saw the bloodstained bandaged on my limbs, around my chest, feeling the IV drip in my arm…. I…I was alive. How? Why? Upset emotions constricted my throat, making me cry out. The people I'd not at first noticed were there turned to me…murmuring something I couldn't hear clearly. As they approached, pushing me down on the bed, I began to panic at where I was, struggling. They were going to give me a sedative…from the syringe I was sure of that. As soon as I saw the needles, my fear burst into flame, utterly primal. No…no!

I recalled other doctors and their experiments…what had happened because of one. For a moment, I was back to the seconds after my awakening, confused and terrified. I got out of bed swiftly, using what little strength I had to run from their grasp. I couldn't let them catch me…couldn't let them touch me…! I wanted out! Away from them and this impure white, away from all the memories of needles piercing my flesh, doing things to me that could only be considered inhumane…!

I ran out, their shouts trailing behind them. I saw my reflection vaguely in the door's glass, seeing my wide red eyes and conscious of the trickle of blood down my wrist. The stone floor was like ice under my feet…so cold it hurt. I saw the people I'd considered friends, who got up from their seats, looking at me in shock.

Eric stepped forward, "Neva…why are you out her-"

I ran over to him, my mind blurred, not knowing what I was doing, not understanding what was going on…accept that I couldn't stay here…! "Eric please…get me out of here! I can't be here…not to them. They'll hurt me…I know they will! Just like everyone else…they'll use me…they'll do things to me…."

I was very sick, almost fevered. I knew I was rambling, but it was out of fear and desperation. Eric just stared at me, not knowing what to do. As I felt gloved hands grasp my shoulders, I shrieked, fighting them…trying to escape. I couldn't remain here…I had to get away! I couldn't survive another cycle of being run through, of having my body used for someone else's gain. For some form of sick research! I couldn't…I felt a mask pressed over my face…trying not to breath in the vapors…falling…falling into dark…into memory….

_As I finished the paperwork I'd been given to go through, to check and fill out, I sighed, putting my pen down, rubbing my wrist, which ached from hours of effort. The evening light shown through the window, the streets outside dark, a few remaining shoppers wandering about. They'd go home soon enough…. As soon as the shop closed, I would follow their example and return to the gardens. Unlike me however, Zane and Eric were not being attentive workers, instead taking advantage of a day winding down to have some fun._

_I recognized the game immediately. Chess had been the one recreational activity made by humans that Mewtwo actually liked. Sports had not intrigued him, and pokemon battles were something he found displeasing. As for other board games, or athletic activities, he viewed them as much of a waste of the time as the others. The only types he was slightly partial to was cards…or more specifically, poker. He had found the concept of betting amusing, though he'd only played against humans over the internet. Despite that his opponents weren't right there in front of him, he usually won and laughed at the nasty messages they sent him._

_Since Kirya and I did not know the game, and knew we'd lose spectacularly, we'd never challenged him. However, chess was another matter. I could recall one time clearly, though didn't presently follow that train of thought. With my work finished however, I found myself rather interested in the game in play. It seemed rather a tie. Most of the pieces were taken, though Eric _seemed_ to have the advantage. I watched as out of nowhere, Zane charged and murdered Eric's queen, trapping the king. Eric just stared…and recklessly fought back. As moves were played, I realized the game was lacking any strategy…simply being now, to kill every single piece one could. In the end, Zane pulled out ahead, and I called the right to play against him the next game. He nodded, and finally put Eric in checkmate, who went on to seething after we'd reset the board._

_Whether it was because we had little time to waste, as the shop would be closing soon, with Bianca and Shelby glaring daggers at us for not finding something better to do, or simply a matter of Zane making unwise moves, this game went fast. I wondered vaguely if he were trying to set up a bunch of traps but never finished, before I took the main pieces. After a dozen or so moves, I'd captured all his pieces, save the pawns, and his king. I mused on whether he was going easy on me…or letting me win…both thoughts weren't pleasing. At first, I'd been confused at how exposed he had been with his powerful soldiers…but then, seeing the dumbfounded look on his face, I realized that wasn't the case._

_With ease, I manipulated his pieces to where I wanted, and put him in checkmate._

"_How…where did you learn how to…?" Zane stumbled on his words._

_Eric was grinning with a fully delighted look, "Well, well, our quiet Neva is an empress at the game. I must admit, I feel a lot better now that your ass is beat Zane!"_

"_But…how did she…I was champion of the chess team damn it!" he cursed, totally confused._

_I blushed, murmuring my explanation, "It's just that…I learned from someone who knew the game in and out."_

_As my thoughts turned to that, I let myself be taken by the memory…._

I huddled in a corner in my cloak, watching the two beings warily as they played some strategic game at the table. As they glanced my way, I shrunk back out of nervousness, wondering why they kept doing that. They claimed it was out of concern for my well-being, but I could not believe that. How would watching me help anything? It wasn't as those these people were around to supervise me every minute of the day.

I concluded that something else was going on…I growled inside as I thought of some unpleasing possibilities…shivering as the wind moaned through the rooftop, reminding me of how I'd sometimes groaned in utter agony…back when….

(I win.) Mewtwo stated bluntly, startling me.

Kirya looked at the board in disbelief, "You've won? How did you…?"

He pointed out some of his pieces, most of which were still there…unlike the girl's.

"Aw…man, you suck. Not even giving me a chance…," she grumbled.

(Quite the contrary. I could have beaten you far sooner than now…I gave you some time to try to hold your own. Unfortunately, you kept making foolish moves. Losing your queen was likely the worst one. Especially over a paw-)

"Would you shut up?" she snapped, beginning to sulk. The male had now beaten her five times in a row. I don't believe that can be considered very good.

(Just be glad I didn't defeat you in six moves.) He smirked.

"Like last time?" she scowled.

Then, surprising me, she looked strait at me…I shrunk away from her gaze…, "Hey Neva, why don't you give it a go? Let's see if you could do better than me."

I said nothing. Not that I could. Yet, I shook my head, not liking the idea. What was the point? He would simply beat me, probably gaining some concepts of domination over my pitiful self. Of being better. While this was already true, I didn't want him to believe that. It might give him ideas…wanting to exploit me for some personal, humiliating gain. I could think of a number of things I could be used for by him…and while it hadn't struck me that he was that type of person, I couldn't be certain. He and her both could be hiding their true natures…it was so likely-

Kirya walked over to me, grasping my arm gently, pulling my to my feet…immediately, I backed away, ripping from her grasp harshly. She raised her hands in a gesture of surrender, "Okay, okay…chill out. Come on; is one game too much to ask?"

I considered her proposal, her expression…she seemed sincere. Honestly wanting me to play. Mewtwo as well, seemed intrigued by the prospect. Suddenly, a sharp truth struck me…never, not once in my life, had I played a game. Not one. The pitiful reality of it was that no one had ever wanted to even pretend to be playing an entertaining board game, card game, or otherwise, with me. In turn, I had never been interested…in fact, up until recently, I hadn't known there was such a thing! Nervously, I decided to try it out, no matter the consequences. I sat down, slightly hunched, timid under their gazes of amber and amethyst.

For the next ten minutes Mewtwo and Kirya instructed me on what each pieces could do, from pawn to king. Occasionally spitting out a strategy or two, a series of specific moves that I stashed away in the recesses of my mind. After being taught how to play, I couldn't help but muse at the genius of it. A clever way to sharpen the mind and subtly teach combat tactics and ideals. Some pieces had to be sacrificed…was I one of those in MSIRE's gain? Was I a pawn even now, waiting to be slaughtered?

Naturally, I was white, so the first move was mine. I released the horse-shaped piece, finding myself rather fond of it. It was the only one with a move the queen couldn't replicate…. Thus, unique. And while I didn't think I could be considered a horse-type person, for others could be made as I had, I favored its use. The first several games went quickly, with Mewtwo winning each one without much success on my part of wearing him down. I learned along the way, only later realizing that we'd been at this for a couple hours now. I had not ceased after the first defeat. Finally, on what I had sensed was the last game I made a move worth remembering…. I captured his queen.

The two both stared, and blinked in surprise.

"Wow…dude, she killed your queen," Kirya began to smirk, and then gave me a genuine happy grin, "Good going Neva! I'm officially the happiest girl in the world now. I have been avenged!"

Mewtwo was still gazing at the board, trying to figure out what had happened…how I'd slipped by him. It confused me, the human's bliss at his loss of a powerful piece, especially when she wasn't the one playing. I realized that that laughing was her way of smiting him for beating her all those times…and she was happy for me, for what I'd done. For I was someone who'd not looked capable of such a feat. To her, it was all a great joke…and I had to admit, I was a bit pleased, despite that Mewtwo beat me within the next four moves. A bothersome nagging feeling though was present in my mind. Would I be made to pay for that? Would I?

But then, as we were putting the game away, I glanced up at him…and he….

He was smiling.

(Good job Neva. That was an enjoyable game.)

Something fluttered inside at the compliment….but I squashed it. Yet, it was a relief, to know he was not angry. That he was in fact, pleased, like I…no matter how small the triumph really was….

"_Hey you three! Get your butts moving! Eric, Zane, I KNOW you aren't done with your jobs yet! Chop-chop, I know we still have stuff to do." She sniped at us, startling me from my thoughts. Like obedient soldiers though, we obeyed…following the orders of General Shelby, the leader of our little regiment. After all…she would otherwise cut our all-important paychecks if we didn't…._

_The memories fled from me like the strands of dreams after waking. Alone, in the dark, my conscious thoughts stilled, replaced by insistent whispers. I could hear them, faintly buzzing, like angry Beedrills, ready to sting…._

"_What the hell type of blood-type is she? How are we supposed to give her a proper transfusion when her blood isn't responding to the testing?"_

"_Even the universal blood isn't working on her! Her body just got sick and rejected it."_

"_Maybe we should try something else. Maybe some Ditto plasma?"_

"_Yeah, that might work…but we need it soon. She can't hold on much longer…any strength she had was used up when she tried to run."_

"_Do you think she might be an abuse victim? I mean, look at those scars of her back. It might explain why she reacted so violently to us."_

"_Personally, I've no doubt of that. Not from how she was rambling…there were also some signs that she's been pre….at one point…but she…."_

_The voices faded…and I understood that some more intimate details about me were slowly being revealed. I could already guess at what they'd found…having been completely unclothed to be washed of all the blood, bandaged everywhere were I'd sliced my skin…they might have found marks from when I'd been expecting. Unwittingly carrying a child. An infant destined never to make it full term…to be born alive…. Inside, I was weeping, wondering why it wasn't simply over. I didn't want this…but when does life ever give you what you wish…?_

_If Bianca and the others were informed however, I was thankfully unaware of it. I wanted no one knowing…not one person. It was my secret, my shame…my source of agony, which could never be healed. Not by a comforting friend, not even by a lover…nothing could fix it. And while the hurt was not as severe as it had once been, it was still cause for anguish whenever I thought of it. So, forcefully, I turned away from those thoughts…even though they stubbornly remained, haunting me…._

"_She's stable now, thank god…that was close…."_

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV  
**

My mind was blissfully fuzzy, numbness consuming me. My emotions sometimes spiked, swinging this way and that before settling into dullness…but otherwise, I was all right. Slurred speech was a bothersome thing, as well as the incapability to walk straight…I hadn't even dared to fly, though the thought had been present. Foolish ideas surfaced, suggesting insane things…fortunately, I'd yet to give into them. I had enough restraint thus far. Though how long that would remain, I couldn't say.

I took another drink, understanding that with each sip I was loosing more and more control. Dizziness was present, but the obliviousness to reality was worth it. So very sweet…. Earlier, there had been thoughts of jumping off the roof. I was depressed enough that the idea of committing the same act as Neva was slightly appealing. However, I'd not crossed that bridge quite yet. I didn't intend to, though I found drinking the liquid was something to occupy me throughout the hours. It vaguely occurred to me that I might become poisoned from this intake…. After all, pokemon had a lower tolerance than humans did. Yet, at the same time, I hardly cared.

What a creature I'd become. Right now, pleasantly drunk, I could hardly be identified as the same hard creature I'd been when forming the destructive hurricane years earlier. Hardly the being that had killed without remorse out of anger. It was actually rather pathetic…yet, my strength had been expended in previous hours. Simply now, I cursed others and myself. So be it if this were the way to be…it felt by far better to drown in wine than in grief.

I heard the clatter of footsteps coming up the stairs, the sound like an elephant pounding towards me. Curse sensitive hearing…the loud banging gave me a horrid headache. I vaguely shouted for Kirya to be quiet, both bitter and feeling horrible, sick. I could only blame myself of course…but that fact only made me frown, growling with anger. For a moment, the human stopped…obviously hearing my tone of voice, and of how thick it was.

As she came up and saw me, her eyes widened. She could tell from my slumped position and the way I was hunched over the open wine bottle what I was doing. I needed none of her thoughts however, none of her disapproval. I knew that what I was doing wasn't wise…but I sought relief. This was proving a rather simple way to achieve that…no matter the consequences. Besides, she could not tell me what I could or should not do. Being an independent person was something I made sure to keep….

Perhaps I should have never allowed Neva to stay. Maybe help her, but then send her on her way. At the same time though, I laughed at myself. Oh yes, banish the only other of my kind? No, I was far too curious for that…and it had been a dire fault. And as for soothing loneliness…what use had I for company? It would have been better to stay in isolation…that way, at least, I could avoid the pain sociality brings…this form of avoidable hurt….

Damn it all…!

The teenager walked right up to me, not noticing my annoyance at how she'd broken into my thoughts, "Mewtwo? Mewtwo, give me the bottle. Come on, that's enough now," Kirya wheedled me as though I were a child.

I threw her a glare, (What I do is none of your concern. Now leave me be,) I tried to dismiss her, taking another swig of the sharp fluid.

She just blinked at me, and then looking away, whispering, "…Mewtwo, I know you're hurting…I am too. But this…this isn't the answer to that," She gazed at me again, "I don't think Neva would want you-"

(We will never know shall we? She is dead, so her opinion can hardly qualify in this situation. Now go away. I would prefer to be left alone,) I snarled. I was in no mood for arguments…. Why couldn't she leave me in peace?

My snapping surprised her, and turned her own mood sour, "No, I will not leave! Not with you like this! Mewtwo, just give me the bottle! You have to stop."

(I do not.) That was said stubbornly, and angrily, like a child. Why wasn't she obeying my wish? Could she not see that I wasn't in the mood to fight?

Yet, she did not go, instead going quiet, "…Mewtwo, why are you doing this? This…this isn't right, it isn't healthy…surely, you know that? Why don't you just stop and talk to me?" she seemed hurt now…but again, I was more interested in soothing my own pain than hers.

(Because I have no desire to. Now leave me be…,) I growled, warningly. However, she made no move to depart. (Did you not hear me? I said go.) I ordered, my eyes narrowing.

She just crossed her arms at me, "I don't think so. There's no way I'm leaving you like this, not a chance in hell."

A part of me felt warmed by that defiant display at affection, stirring inside of me, rebelling against my barely restrained anger. She meant only to help…yet, I wanted no aid from her. Not from a human teenager, even one that I cared so for. I just wanted her to leave…selfishly wishing to stew in my own misery, not to be pestered in my sorrow. Grief in itself is selfish…. Yet, I was beyond reason now. I stood with difficulty, turning to face her.

The empty bottle of wine shattered against the hard floor as it rolled off the table, but neither Kirya nor I reacted, staring into each other's gaze. Stubborn, willful, frustrated…a sparkle of worry within the amber eyes I knew so well. She came closer, to my dismay, trying to reason with me…and my temper burst away from my control.

(I said LEAVE!) I shouted, lashing out at her, (Go back to where you live and leave me alone! In peace!)

She backed away as I stepped forward towards her menacingly, threateningly. A flash of fear was present in her gaze, but she was stubborn…not paying heed to the potential danger she was in. If this went on, I might not be able to stop myself from harming her. "Mewtwo, you need help. Please, let me-"

(NO!)

I am not certain how I got to the point of violence…the drink must have simply brought out the worst in me. Pressed back against one of the walls from how I'd slowly made her back away; Kirya stared up at me, more than a little struck afraid at my every word and movement. My reaction to her attempt to help. As I shouted that one word I swung a clenched fist at her…and by some stroke of good fortune, she'd had sense enough to duck out of the way moments before. The punch carried all my anger and despair with it…fueled by the alcohol I'd consumed. The wall underneath my knuckles billowed inwards at the force of the impact the blow carried; splinters and particles of wood accenting how dangerous the strike had been.

Looking down to where Kirya was, frantically sprawled as she evaded it, I viewed her reaction to what I'd done. What I'd almost done. Her eyes were wide, and she was trembling, ever so slightly…tears were present in her now terrified gaze. She, like I, was in disbelief. For if that blow had hit her…a concussion would have been the best-case scenario. I could have….

With the realization that I might have killed her, my strength evaporated…but I could not deal with the emotional havoc just now…so I simply closed my eyes, turning my back on her, walking away…. (Please just…just go Kirya. It's not safe for you here if you stay….) I whispered.

I didn't want to hurt her. No, never her….

I heard her scramble up and leave, murmuring a hurried goodbye. Would she ever return? Sitting down heavily, I doubted it. I couldn't blame her for that…. Adding to my despair was another depressing prospect: not only was Neva gone…but I'd also driven away the only person who actually cared for me. Actually wanted to see me happy, healthy. In my sorrow, I'd ended up deflecting the only friend I still had…that could honesty understand and help me with my grief….

First, it had been the clones who had departed from me. Then it had been Neva who had left…only to never return, but to instead destroy herself. And now…? Now I'd shoved away Kirya…my only companion…my only hope….

I was alone, once more….

The agony of that fact gnawed away at me, even filled so with the drink…and wanting only to make it cease, I uncaringly stole another large bottle of wine…teleporting it here with my fluctuating powers. I poured myself another glass, staring at it dismally…and drank, swallowing the vile stuff with a fractured heart in tow. Numbness came…and shadows….

I felt into blissful unconsciousness after a second glass, hoping not to awaken for a very long, long time….

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

I felt sick…utterly and miserably sick. Locking myself in the room the Yuma family had provided me, I threw myself into the bed, finding no solace in the soft blankets. I cried throughout the night, from so many things…prevailing, the fact that everything around me was crumbling. My parents were shunning me, Neva was…Neva was gone…and Mewtwo….

Oh god…what had he almost done?

He'd almost killed me…a few more inches to the left and my brains would have been splattered across the attic room. He'd obviously not meant to…. The look he'd given me afterwards was one of absolute horror at what had almost happened. Yet nonetheless, it had been such a narrow escape…! I hadn't known Mewtwo could get like this…I'd thought he'd changed…I'd thought….

What did it matter? With him like THAT, I certainly couldn't go back. Not without insurance that he was sober or sedated…. By god…who would have thought he'd turn to alcohol? Get drunk? Yet, he had…because he wanted to forget what had happened to Neva…stop the pain….

I could help him…not if he wouldn't let me. I too was falling apart…I couldn't sleep without waking up crying, couldn't eat…I was mourning, and things were only getting worse. My world was flying to pieces, and nothing I could do would put it back together again. It was such a goddamn mess! I wept once more, for him, for her, for my family and myself. Nothing was right anymore…! I cursed repeatedly, trying to make sense of how things had utterly shattered…what reasons there could be for it. However, none came…except the conclusion that life was at an ultimate low, with no hope of picking itself up in sight, no matter what action I might take. Mewtwo would surely just continue on a downward path…so like everything else…. I buried my face in my hands, wanting to fix things, help him, but not knowing how.

Oh, why had she done it? How could she be that stupid, that tremendously blind? Thanks to Neva, everything had turned into a nightmare…. When would we awake from it though…?

Maybe…never….

I continued to cry…not ceasing until sleep took me, cradling me in a gentle embrace….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV **

_The world was quiet and dark, finally resting from its disturbing franticness. I floated in nothingness gratefully, the ache of my limbs and in my chest useless thoughts, to become secondary in my calm. First was simply wondering…who was crying. Someone was weeping…close by…. A flicker of white, like a butterfly of moonlight, winkled in the distance. I crossed towards it, drawn ever nearer by an insistent force…closer…closer…._

I opened my eyes silently, gazing up at the now familiar ceiling. My entire body felt weak, heavy…a feeling I'd felt after I'd been sick. I suppose the circumstances of what I'd done would make me feel equally without strength. However, I was not tired. After sleeping for what I could only suppose was days, being awake was all I wanted to do.

Yet being awake meant I was alive.

For some reason, I didn't want to think about that. The matter was too confusing, too full of tiring angst and emotion to face right now. Too conflicting with my other thoughts on living, wanting to survive. I merely presently turned my head to look at the source of the whimpers….

Eric, Zane, and Shelby sat in the chairs by my side, all of them trying to comfort the crying Bianca. I felt the urge to reach out my hand, touch her hair, and let her know I was fine…but I couldn't lift it. So, I tried to speak instead…it came out only as a short cough. But it succeeded in my intention…I got their attention.

Zane stood, "Neva! You're awake. How are you…?"

He didn't know what to say really…. I suppose that question was all he could think of. I couldn't blame him honestly…to speak to me now must be difficult. After all, they'd noticed my depressed mood, and tried to find out why, but truly hadn't done much to pry, and in turn, help me. Still, there was the fact that I'd attempted suicide…and in the end, I believe I stabbed myself in the chest, hoping to make my heart stop hurting. I couldn't recall really…the entire memory was blurred in my mind…but there had been a piercing pain….

They were waiting for an answer…, "…Horrible…." I croaked out. Did they expect me to be all fine and peachy?

Suddenly, Shelby stood angrily, coming right over to me…and slapped me.

I just gazed at her stunned….

She had tears in her eyes as she shouted, "How the hell could you do that Neva? Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought you'd died at first! And do you have any idea what this is going to do to my shop, you doing…that there? You are fucking fired Neva! I swear to god, if you weren't already hospitalized, I'd beat the shit out of you myself."

I'd never heard anyone quite cuss like that…but I wasn't angry. I just turned my face away from them, "I rather didn't expect to keep any job…after all, dying is the most final form of resignation there is."

There was a rigid silence at my words. It was getting easier to speak. Suddenly, Shelby broke down, hugging me hard, crying. I didn't do anything, just listened as she sobbed and kept asking me why. The others sat around the bed as well, patting her back, looking at me in concern, with teary eyes. Zane and Eric could not stop the looks of distress on their faces….

"I'm sorry…if I hurt you all…but I…I just couldn't keep…living…." I whispered to them, my words muffled slightly by her grasp.

_A lie…. _I finished in my mind.

They took turns holding onto me, Eric even, though he'd looked uncertain. I didn't care to be hurt by that…what use was it to be? None at all. Perhaps he, more than the others, could understand my actions…though that by no means meant he approved of them. How could he, when he loved me, no matter what my feelings were…?

I fell asleep after talking to them for a time, about subjects other than what I'd done. But I was no longer honestly part of their group. It hurt; that knowledge…but maybe I never really was. Sure, I'd been involved in all their traditions, and even more…but I wasn't truly human. The me they'd known was a deception, a fake person…and thus, I just didn't belong. Yes, they were my friends…my family in a way. Yet, I was not a true part of them…I could be considered a distant cousin perhaps…but I was more on the outside of the circle than in.

They left after a time, and I once again fell asleep. My dreams were considerably brighter, more of small joys and serenity. I did not feel the pain of my body, instead finding a safe, secure haven from it. It was a dream that was like a precious gem, rare and highly valued by me.

When I awoke again, I was alone. I could hear voices outside however, wondering if they could visit me. Bianca asked the doctor if it was all right, even given the terribly late time. Looking in however, and seeing that I was awake, he nodded, and three people came in…the teenage human waiting outside.

Latias had changed her appearance only slightly…she looked liked an older version of the girl she considered a sister. She'd given Latios and Lati other forms as well. Latios gazed at me with solemn red eyes, his short navy hair falling on lightly onto his forehead. He was quite lanky…wearing simple blue jeans and a white shirt, marked with a dark teardrop. Lati was in contrast a small, blond child, in dark teal overalls, who was currently lifting himself up onto the side of the bed. I closed my eyes at the way they were all looking at me. Why were they even here…?

Unlike me, they couldn't speak the human language, though they could understand it. So, they instead whispered to me. Their cries were like crystal wails, or a melody of waves….

"…Latios?" the legendary asked me quietly, "…Do you realize how selfish you're being Neva?"

The way he'd spoken that, so quiet, disappointed and honest, made me growl a bit, a low rumble in my throat, "'Selfish'? Excuse me, but why shouldn't I be for once? Are you saying I always have to be some sort of saint? Shouldn't be able to do what I please with my life, whether that concerns taking it or not?"

"Latios…latios lati lat?" He didn't like that…he narrowed his flashing eyes, snarling at me, "You're also acting stupid…how do you except to find even an ounce of happiness in life if you destroy it?"

I gazed up at the ceiling…smiling bitterly with a small chuckle, "'Happiness'…? Latios, believe me when I say there's no hope of that."

"…Lati lat?" he just wondered aloud, "…Are you really that blind?"

"Lati. Latios, lati. Latios, lat. Latios…lati…," I glanced at him, and he went on, "You have us. Despite the stunt you pulled, you still have us. And you have Mewtwo, and that girl, Kirya. They both care for you so…both want you to go back to them…."

I turned my face away, closing my eyes, "…Perhaps they do…but…all the same…I can't go back there. And now, I can't stay here either."

"Lati. Lati. Latios, lati. Latios, lat. Latios," he whispered, "Yes you can. To both counts. You'll always be welcomed here Neva. And you'll always be wanted even more back in Steelport, where you came from. Where your real home is."

"Latios, latios. Latios…latios, lati latios," he announced his opinion to me, so like Eric's…"I think you should return there, no matter what the risks might be. Reveal the truth to your Mewtwo…maybe if you do, you could actually resolve the matter, instead of running away from it, like you tried to do." He said pointedly, gazing at my bandages….

I wasn't certain what I should say to that…so I merely closed my eyes, thinking on it. He did not know for certain what I'd seen with Mew…the roles fates had given me to choose from. I could avoid the entire matter of course…though, yes, I would be running away, as he said. Yet, what was so terrible about fleeing, and being able to live another day…?

The answer to that came swiftly enough…it would be the feeling or remorse that would follow. The hatred and quilt in myself that would come afterwards for taking such a course. I could stay here, or flee somewhere else…I could choose my own path, live a life of my choice. Yet, I would forever wonder if I'd done the right thing. If I'd only made things worse for those I loved. Could I be selfish enough to condemn them to a harsher fate that may come their way, in my absence? Had I the right to defend myself at their expense?

No…no, I didn't. I could try to justify my actions with pitiful excuses, attempt to reason that I'd done what was best…. Yet, it would only prove false. Oh yes, I would live…but there would be the tears and blood of my loved ones raining down on me. I could not do that…shedding pieces of them to remain. I could not run away…be a coward to this. I had strength inside of me…I'd been told it many times. I hadn't believed it…yet, it was there. Sturdy, present, even at my lowest point. It had driven me when I should have failed…should have lay down and died. Gone insane. It burned like a glowing coal…to either flare into flame as it had on several occasions…or dim into a deeper darkness, as it had done sometimes as well.

It warmed my freezing soul, which had now been countless times thrust back and forth between the desires for life and death.

A tear trailed down my cheek as I accepted what my answer to Latios was; and its consequences….

I opened my eyes, gazing skyward, "…You're right…I suppose it's the only choice; if it can even be called that…."

"…I'll go back."

0 0 0

Author's Note: Oh, predictability…and finally, the sequence is OVER! Cheer with me my friends, it's done! Hahaha…let's get out of Alto Mare at last!

And into more interesting things.

Thanks for reading. Your thoughts would be appreciated J (I didn't know I could write an smiley like that down…I learn new things about this computer every day, LOL).

See ya'!

- WiseAbsol

0 0 0


	53. Return

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! I am making no money off this story! I'm doing all this work for free, and for the entertainment of others and myself. This is my hobby. Not cards or marbles or underwater-basket-weaving (don't ask). That should be clear by now.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Well, finally, we're back in Steelport. Thank god…. We're finally into the chapters I've wanted to write since I started this story! To tell you the truth, I've been so utterly bored for the past few entries. At last, I can get back to having fun (even though that fun is so very dark).

By the way, I've finally figured out how long this story goes. There are sixty-five chapters total. At least, currently, that's my count. It may be a chapter of two less, depending on what I can squeeze into each entry.

Well, enjoy the reunions!

0 0 0

**Chapter 53: **

**Neva' POV**

"I'll go back," I breathed out, closing my eyes. Yes…. I would return…as I had seen I would….

How ironic…is inevitability…?

_A month later…._

The air within the streets still held the chill of winter, crisp and sharp against my cheek. My breast tingled with the familiar painful ache as the breeze brushed into me, making me grit my teeth. I was used to the sensation now I supposed…but not the remnants of hurt and despair that accompanied the healing.

The hospital had not been happy about releasing me…stating that I had potent signs of depression and paranoia issues. Gee, you think? Why wouldn't someone who'd attempted suicide carry those problems? And, according to them, my leaving was too soon for their liking anyhow. For though the slash marks had healed well, the stab wound in my chest hadn't fully mended. Yet, I had been adamant on leaving. I couldn't stand to remain for even another week, the desire to return to Steelport far too insistent to ignore, even for that long.

_The words the displeased doctor had said to me echoed in my mind, "You mustn't do anything strenuous miss. You could reopen your injury and bleed out, or damage your heart. You luckily missed anything lethal when you…hurt yourself, but that doesn't mean the damage wasn't severe. You have to take it slow…try not to strain yourself, all right? It's healed up nicely so far, but if you push it you're going to wind up in another hospital…or dead," He warned._

_I had simply looked up at him, taking that in, "I understand."_

Sighing, I breathed in Steelport's pungent odor. Gasoline, salt, oil, sweat, rotting leaves and grass from the autumn before…and the faintest sugary scent of flora. Plus food from either fast food chains or actually nice restaurants. My stomach grumbled at its neglected state, but I paid it no heed. A questioning thought surfaced quietly beneath it, like a predator of the deep to its unsuspecting prey.

_Do you truly believe this was the right choice…?_

I laughed at the concept callously. _Yes…for what would I have done in Alto Mare? After the stunts that I pulled during my little breakdown? Besides…I am needed here._

_At least for the coming few weeks…._

Discarding that dreadful thought, I strolled down the blocks, passing various stores, homes. Occasionally, I glanced in, spying the beings indoors with their carefree natures. It made me smile, just a bit…. They were all such fortunate creatures. Living their lives with no more worries than if they'd do well in a job interview, or whether or not their child would pass some exam. On money and health. Such simple things for those who were living…not the experiences of one condemned to die, or cause sorrow and pain.

I suppose I should be somewhat grateful. At least I knew what was surely approaching. I could try to prepare for it, resolve things that I'd left hanging, either way. If I chose to perish, I would try to live my life at the fullest I could, until then. I would be like a terminal cancer patient, true…knowing of my demise and counting down the days until it was over. Trying to make those finals weeks worthwhile.…

_Good luck with that._

At the very least, I'd gotten over the worst of my anxiety. That was something. After panicking and throwing myself towards any prospect of hope I could find, cutting myself off from what I'd feared, I had tried all my other options and used them up. So now, I had this left. No hope…no true future…yet accepting whatever my fate would toss at me.

Not like before….

Maybe that had all been my attempt to control my own destiny. I had failed of course…going on the exact path I'd wanted to avoid. I suppose that's why I'd seen no hints at what would have happened if I'd stayed in Alto Mare. It was impossible. Never to occur. It struck me that fate was a rather sneaky and cruel thing. One to be ensnared by, and any tries at escaping only resulted in being further trapped. Like a web, or maze…ending up back where you started, despite how you desired to move forward. And any progress merely was an honest way to run towards your predetermined end. How ironic, that for every second the clock ticks down after your conception, it brings you ever closer to your doom, your judgment day.

Shaking my head, I clutched my cloak tighter around me at another icy burst of wind, tearing through the fabric. The disk was freezing against my fur, which was barely warmed by the blue blanket around my shoulder and neck. It fluttered back in the moving current of air, like my own personal flag. I could hear the letters I'd received from Mewtwo rubbing against one another lightly each time I strode forward. It was almost sad, that realization. That all I possessed in this life was what I carried. Yet, perhaps it was convenient…for someone who'd been wandering for months.

I hadn't walked back here however. No, Latios had used teleportation. After being to this city once, summoning up its image, and transporting us here instantly, had not been difficult for him. We'd parted a few moments later, after saying goodbye. I'd said as much to all of those I'd known in Alto Mare, to Bianca and Lorenzo, to Shelby, Zane, and Eric. To Lati and Latias. I'd said I'd keep in touch, so they would stop looking so sad. So worried. The truth was though, that even though I knew their numbers, I doubted I would contact them. Not when there was only weeks left for me, or parenthood that would keep me so otherwise occupied. That would be solely my responsibility. No…there wasn't a point to do such….

I wondered if any of them had sensed they would never hear from me again. That our goodbyes were utterly honest in their farewell.

On that solemn note, I turned the corner, looking about. The trees of the extensive park across the street were budding with shades of greens and yellows, tiny beads of gold and emerald pushing from the branch tips. New grass, bright lime green, poked out from the muddy earth, drinking in the melting crystal water. April, I realized, was such a wonderful month. And it was just beginning…we were barely a week in. It was so unfortunate, I realized, that I had been locked indoors at this time in the previous year. I'd never seen the beauty of life as it begun, shoving through the end of last year, and promising new joys. I crossed over the asphalt, dashing ahead of the vehicles, taking a better look.

A few hardy flowers, daisies and otherwise, peaked out of the now sloppy snow. Waving at the sun, which they hadn't seen since they were seeds, embedded in the soil. Cars drove by, slashing them with puddles of muddy water, showering curious little pokemon who were traveling near the walkways. A tiny brown and white fuzz-ball, a baby Zigzagoon, stared up at me, and I couldn't help but smile. It was so very adorable! I knelt down, drawing a few berries from my pocket, which Lati had loaded me down with before I'd departed. The child sniffed them curiously, and then gobbled down the Rawst Berries quickly. It scuttled off a moment later, likely hearing a cry from its parents. I rose, smiling a bit, and marched towards my destination.

The sound of the choir singing reached my ears first. As I came nearer the church, I paused, just listening to it on the steps. The voices, hollowed, rang out like the birdsongs I'd heard by the park. However, this was of platonic matters. Spiritual, embracing. Closing my eyes, I altered my appearance swiftly, not wanting to risk being seen in my normal form. The music sounded so wonderful…almost welcoming me back. As the humans filtered out, after the session was finished, off to lunch, I fought against the crowd, slipping into the holy confines of the cathedral.

I stopped as I came to the first pew, running my hand along the smooth, polished wood. Ripples of dark grain raced out against my fingers, and I walked forward slowly, taking in the scent of incense, barely brushing by some of the remaining people. They paid me little mind, though I got a few odd glances, surely for my strange appearance. I sat down into one, resting after walking most of the way here. Doctor's orders, after all…though the bench was hardly comfortable.

Closing my eyes, I wondered what my next step should be. It would probably be best to wait until everyone filed out, and then head for the door. It was usually locked, and Kirya had a key…but I didn't know where the girl was. I'd briefly had swung by the hotel she'd been staying at, but the man at the front desk had told me that no Brooks were residing in any of the rooms. In a way, I was a bit thankful. I didn't want to see her just yet…at least not before I saw Mewtwo again.

As thoughts of him, what he was surely doing, even at this hour of the day, filled my head, my stomach constricted. I had to get up there soon…I had to help him. I bit my lip, thinking on what I would face when I did…and pushed that thought firmly away, out of my mind. I would meet that choice soon enough…I did not have to think on it now. Not yet….

"Miss?" a voice prodded, probably thinking I was asleep. It sounded like an older gentlemen, "Miss, have you come to pray to our Lord now, after Mass is complete?"

I did not want to answer, nor lift my eyelids…so I just said dismissively, "Yes…I'm not comfortable in crowds." This was true enough, though I had no desire to pray. Maybe sleep…surely he'd be that generous, being so into giving. _Present me with a few winks of sleep_, I wanted to say, _and I'd be eternally grateful._

He gave a soft sound of humor and approval, like a quiet bark of laughter, and graced away. I heard his footsteps trot across the stone floor, unintelligible whispers being exchanged. The noise faded into a faint undercurrent of sound, calming, as they let me remain where I was. I had brief images of memories and people I knew…Pyra, Temper…. How long had it been since I'd thought of them…?

…A loud bang made me jerk awake some time later. I rubbed my sore neck, having slept with it at a harsh angle. Looking around, I fleetly wondered where the startling noise had come from. Yet, there were no indications of where the sound had been spawned. However, my eyes widened as I realized that it had grown dark in my dreaming. Glancing at the face of the clock down the hall, I spied the time, even in the dim light. Eight twenty…damn! So much for getting to Mewtwo fast.

I stood quickly, gathering up my garb. As another sound clattered about, I looked up sharply, cricking my neck. Grimacing, I massaged it again. So…it was coming from the attic. Mewtwo…he was making those thuds. With that realization, I walked swiftly to the hallway, towards the entrance to the staircase. I had no desire to attract any attention. For Mewtwo…and I…weren't the only ones living here.

I supposed one could say I resided here once more. During the course of the near future, after all, I understood that I had to be living somewhere in the city. So, where else would I go but here? I stepped over to the shaft door quickly, twisting the metal knob…expecting it to be firmly locked. However, to my surprise, it was open! Had Kirya forgotten about it? How could she be that careless?

No matter. I was in, and without having to make a ruckus about it to add. Quickly, I entered into the stairway, closing the door behind me, and flipped the lock. As fast I was able, I climbed up the stairs. However, this wasn't very quickly, as it was dark, and I had to be careful. I cursed as some of the steps creaked beneath me, and changed back to my real form. I could recall when I'd trained in this passage, and jumped from one flight to the next, summoning up the layout from memory. On more than one occasion though, my paw fell through the molding boards…luckily, I had enough reaction time to be able to prevent a fall. Still, my heart skipped beating several times, and my curses hissed through the stale, dusty air even more frequently.

Coming towards the last steps, I hesitated. Only five remained, the ceiling of the attic room staring down at me. If I went forward now, it would all begin. My path, the fork within it…it would start. Fear once again snaked through my veins, making me shiver. Yet, despite my apprehension, I lifted my feet, going up into the room. I would face it. I would accept it. And I would aid the one I loved…no matter what the consequences to me were….

I entered the attic silently, staring at what had once been my home. It was an absolute mess…as though things had been thrown about in a fit of fury. I could also spy shards of green and brown glass glittering up at me menacingly, like the eyes of angry, flesh-eating beetles. I disregarded that, trying not to allow the scent of vomit and alcohol bother me too badly as I went around the broken bottles. I would try cleaning this up soon enough…there were brooms downstairs that I could borrow. As for the puke…well, mops would be near their partners, would they not? As there was a bathroom downstairs, water would not be an issue. And surely, Mewtwo would…he would help to….

As my eyes rested on him, I felt myself grow still. He was sprawled out within his nest, an empty wine bottle near his paw. From the faint flush on his cheeks, despite the cold whether, I could guess that he was feeling fevered, sick…there were other indications. He hissed quietly as I came nearer, though evidently as something in his dreams. He'd fallen into sleep in the time it had taken me to get up here…. I knelt down to him slowly, rolling the container for this illness away. At first, I didn't know what I should do…. I just…stared at him…feeling so many things….

It…it had been so long…god, what...how was I supposed to…?

Steeling myself, I got up, walking over to the table. It was sticky…Mewtwo had obviously spilled previous drinks. Shaking my head, I pulled out one of the chairs, which hadn't been used in awhile. I could tell from the dust…so much for Mewtwo's cleanliness. Everything stunk for that matter…. Without a word, I pulled off my blanket, emptying my pockets for anything useful. There was nothing. Just to be careful, I pulled off the necklace I was wearing, removing the disk…the chain had been something Latios had given me when I explained what the CD was. Taking my mind off that, I swiftly walked back over to Mewtwo, once again bracing myself.

…Touching him again wasn't something I'd thought about very much. I should have, considering how that sensation would affect me. After all, what I felt for him wasn't platonic. Not in the least, given what I'd sometimes dreamed. What had also been in my mind for some time now, due to circumstances that had been forced upon me. As I bundled him up with his blankets, noticing how cold his fur felt, I tried to ignore how his paws felt against mine. When I was finally content with how he lay, now sleeping with a bit more calm, I stood shakily, closing my eyes. I needed to unwind…my muscles were tense with the emotions I was experiencing. Upset, dear caring…and increasingly, anger.

But I pushed that down, saving it for another time. My job right now was to care for him…yet first, I needed to get water. Sighing, I grasped the large bucket that we'd used once to bathe hurt pokemon, to clean their injuries, and went back downstairs quickly. The one job I'd been allowed to perform was cleansing wounds, as Mewtwo had commented once that I had a far gentler touch than he did. I had disagreed, but said nothing. It had made me feel useful, worth something…and I'd liked that feeling.

Right now, it was beginning to not matter much at all to me. So, when I returned soon enough, I gathered some other supplies without much thought. Fabrics from the shelves for example. If I could manage it, when Mewtwo was better, I intended to smack him for destroying his home…and my home too.

As though knowing someone was thinking of him, my sick angel grunted, stirring from the torrid sleep he was in. I quickly dragged over a few pots, one for him to regurgitate in if need be, and another full of clean water. Grasping one of the towels I'd dragged down, just a washrag, I soaked it, ringing it out. Wiping his face, cleaning him up. I had very little thoughts as I did that, too preoccupied with the concept that he was waking…nervousness churned my gut, for it would be the first time I'd speak to him in so long….

Yet, he fell deeper into dreams, after grumbling something undefined, and my pounding heart slowed from its racing state. Good…. As I sat down, pressing the cool cloth against his forehead, I wondered at him. How had he fallen this far? Surely, my words couldn't have upset him so much that he'd turned to this? I tried thinking up an answer, but couldn't find anything clear. Though, there was what he'd said in the vision. That he'd thought I'd died...yet, would that make him hurt this badly? I didn't know whether to be pleased or horrified if that were the case, for a couple of good reasons.

After a moment, hesitantly, telling myself it was a bad idea…my paw reached out, stroking his cheek gently. The things I'd been feeling for months now rose up, and I didn't feel even the least content with that simply touch. I wanted to embrace him…tell him everything. Have him give me comfort, as he had in previous times. Yet…that wasn't right, was it? I should be helping him, not the other way around. Reluctantly, I pulled my hand back, and simply watched him.

This creature, sleeping off what I guessed to be severe alcohol consumption…was my Mewtwo. The being I loved, but could not have. Looking at him, I observed the features he held…so different from when I'd left him behind. There were bags under his eyes, dark and heavy, from fitful sleep or lack of slumbering at all. He was thin too…looking like he hadn't eaten anything decent in some time. I didn't doubt this…but I wouldn't feed him when he awoke. He might just vomit again…it would have to be liquids for now…and not the ones he'd surely want.

He stirred once more, breaking me from my thoughts. I observed, tensed, heart racing, as his eyes fluttered open after a moment, staring up at me. They were cloudy, confused…bloodshot. Leaning over him, I could smell wine and bile in his breath…I supposed it could be worse. He blinked at my gaze, holding it…seconds to long minutes….

(…Are you real?) He asked hoarsely, quietly…my insides jolted, struck deeply as though shot….

I answered him in a whisper, knowing how sensitive his hearing would be right now, (Yes Mewtwo. I'm no illusion.)

My companion seemed dubious, (You are not a hallucination…?) He didn't seem to be able to comprehend that completely, so instead went on, (I wouldn't be surprised if you were…I've had them before,) he stated, closing his eyes, (My mind enjoys playing cruel tricks on me with I'm under…and your image Neva, is usually the worst kind.)

That hurt to hear, though I couldn't be sure his meaning, so I just said, (Well, I'm not a dream. I'm here to take care of you…so rest, okay?)

His eyes flashed with sadness, and bitterness, (…Yes…and you will be gone when I wake…like always….)

He dozed off then, still slightly above slumbering, and I continued to try and sooth him. Making sure the blankets were firmly tucked about him, keeping out the chilly, spring night air. The darkness outside was thick and frigid, like frozen custard. Steelport seemed lazy during this hour, though there was still some activity. I tried murmuring things to him of happier, brighter memories, to take his mind off the miserable present. After a time, Mewtwo opened his eyes again…just gazing at me….

(…Does He pity me?) He questioned, the words slurred…but he seemed perfectly serious.

Yet, I did not understand the inquiry, (Who?)

(God…you can only be a seraph Neva; that I must assume.) Mewtwo said solemnly.

I froze as he reached up with a paw, his fingers touching my cheek gently. Feather light and soft…tenderly gracing my fur. I wanted to close my eyes, lean into his touch…savor it for a while…but instead I felt like a statue, my eyes widening. Because I knew what this was…what was coming….

(You're…an angel,) he whispered, reaching for my paw…taking it, pressed his lips against it gently. A shock went through me, and I didn't know whether to pull away or not. What was I going to do…? Knowing what could happen, what would I…?

As I'd seen before, he dragged me down to him…holding me close. I began to tremble, probably reasonably, as he kissed me. Why…oh god, why was he doing this? What reason was there? Because I was caring for him…because he thought that I couldn't be real? Yet, was that any excuse? Pain burst in my chest, though not from the still healing wound. His mouth against mine was firm, yet not forceful. As I wept from the currents of conflicting emotions inside, he held me closer, trying for comfort, to understand….

But he was DRUNK! What could he POSSIBLY comprehend? About what this was doing to me? About what it could do to us both…?

…I loved him. That's what made this difficult for me. To resist, or not to. I hadn't decided what path I would take if faced with it like this. Not yet…not so soon! As I felt his hands run down my sides I shivered, another paw against my face, wiping away the tears. Softly invoking both desire and the wish to share what I felt for him at least just once. Warmth surged through my veins, urging, not as kind. Tonight…somehow…I just wanted….

Knowing what it would do, I kissed him back, beginning to give in. I stoked his face gently, my tail curling around his. Many of the blankets were pushed aside, and I felt his fingers grace up my legs, making me moan a bit from sudden want, as he grasped the edges of my cloak. Lifting it up and away, placing it aside…it was no longer necessary. Lying against him, feeling each of his muscles pressed against my form, every feature fitting with mine. His kisses trailing down my neck, to my collar and chest…oh….

It…felt wonderful. Maybe it was because that, unlike with Eric, I was in my own body. My true form, belonging to me solely. Every touch from him strengthened that breathless feeling, making me ache. He was the only male of my kind I'd ever known…the only creature like myself I'd even wanted so terribly. My heart was his…. And if I allowed it, so was my body. I could easily let this continue…and I badly desired to. Even if it would hurt, I would have no remorse about that pain if it were from _us_ coming together. If he were the one to break into me, so be it…I wanted it that way….

It would take so little effort…just pulling away that last sheet would remove the only thing that separated us. I would feel his fur against mine, his heart and my own racing, our breathing in synch. He could do what he wanted…take me fully and swiftly. I wouldn't resist…anything, any display of affection from him and I…I would be happy….

…And yet….

…It…wouldn't last beyond this hour….

That joy…we'd never share it again. I would never get to hold him so intimately even once more; never know any of that another time. For, the feelings I harbored…he did not return them. This…this would be nothing more than a single, drunken night. And no matter the heat and passion that there _could_ be, no matter how I would enjoy parts of it…by the morning, it would all be gone.

My body and desires drove me to be with him…but….

My mind sharply slapped me to the reality of what it would do.

I was just beginning my heat…I hadn't even started bleeding yet. And I wouldn't, if he got what he wanted from me. I would be filled with flames for a time…gasping from the burn…but then, something else would begin to take its place. A bastard child…his, and mine yes…and to some extent, I would be willing to die for that. But…that wasn't right. It could never be right! Not like this….

_Damn it Mewtwo…why…._

_Why couldn't you have cared for me instead?_

I knew I'd never ask. Whimpering now, I pulled away from him harshly. In my mind, I cursed repeatedly, especially at how I was feeling so desperate to do what I was now denying. Turning away from him, I faced the roof exit with teary eyes…. I felt his paw against my bare back…making me shudder. I wanted to scream at him…to stop.

This…this hurt so….

He seemed confused now, (Neva….)

(Please, don't…please it…just don't touch me Mewtwo. Don't….) I whispered, and rose, not looking at him for a moment….

Then, I placed on a smile, masking my emotions…looking back at him, (Go to sleep Mewtwo. I'll be near when you wake…just dream for now…forget this moment, all right?)

(That would be…for the best,) I murmured, denying myself the option of craving for him…for that was wrong now. He didn't want me, truly…he never would.

There was no use in placing myself in such agony…in harming him as well….

As he fell back asleep, I sat beside him, listening to his purring breaths. The sound that had calmed me in its frequency, slow and constant…not likely to change. As he dreamed, of things I couldn't guess, I frowned sadly, reached out, brushing the back of my paw against his forehead. He was still feverish…warm. Soft…ill…. Yet, he would get better. He would return to himself soon enough…go back to the creature I knew, but who would never show me the type of ardor I desired.

Perhaps it was for the best….

_Do you realize fully, just what you've done? You will never have children…you will never have a mate. You will survive only a month…._

_And then you will die…._

(Yes…) I breathed out, my heart heavy, (I do know that. And…I will be fine with that, if that's indeed my fate.)

_You've gone on the same path as the visions thus far…do you honestly think you can veer away?_

(Probably not…but what's the point of knowing the future, if you can't attempt to change it?) I asked softly.

_You're a fool…._

(Perhaps…but I'd rather be a fool than hurt him…and the other people I cherish.) I stated quietly, meaning every one of those words.

…_So be it, then. You've sealed you own fate._

(I know…,) I admitted, and took the thing into myself, the knowledge that I'd just condemned myself to death. To a short life in which I would never have the family I'd wanted for so long…that such a dream would never happen.

I accepted it…and did not weep.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

_Dreams are a gift, some would say. Images of desires and fear, allowing us to know ourselves more intimately than anything we could study for years. Our subconscious speaks to us, letting us know some of the truths we are blinded to in waking times. They shape us in their own way, like a river against a stone, smoothing it to its own unique form, abstract and of intrigue. Yet, these illusions, to fade as we open our eyes, can also be cruel to us. Showing us things that cause us only hurt…._

_Neva…how can the mind be so callous as to show her to me now?_

_When she is the very thing that I want to forget…._

My eyes opened on their own accord, as though trying to let some of the pounding headache that muffled my thoughts out from my pupils. I sat up with difficulty, my limbs, and form, feeling as though they were made of lead. I gave a small groan, placing my face in a paw. A sharp wave of queasiness rippled through me, and I heaved, but nothing rose in my throat. My body quaked at that, the sensation of empty pain making me tremble a bit, nearly uncontrollably. I hardened myself though, hatred rising for the hallucinations of last night.

I reached out for the carafe that I usually kept beside my nest, even knowing it was empty. When I couldn't find it, I glanced there, and then around when I saw it had vanished. It was across the room…had I kicked it there in my sleep? Yet, there was something else in its place…a pot. Two pots, one-half empty of water, a rag hanging over the rim. They looked as though they had been shoved away roughly at one point, from the small splatters of water on the unpolished wood about them, still drying. My brow furrowed, wondering at that. Had someone truly been here, taking care of me…? I dismissed Neva right away, before I could allow such a faint hope to rise. Perhaps Kirya had come back…yet, after what had happened, after so long…would she really? My eyes soon rested on a chair that had been pulled away from the table. There was a blue blanket crumpled there…some sort of odd necklace…and….

Letters….

Sluggishly, I got up, and in a choppy gait, I crossed over to the piece of furniture. I picked up the papers delicately, opening one in a bit of disbelief. The feeling only increased as I read my own words, seeing my signature signed at the bottom of the page. These…were the letters I'd sent to Neva, before she'd…. And Kirya could not possibly have gotten these, and I doubted Latios or his companions had been here, so…could it possibly be…?

I picked up the blanket in my arm, holding it up to my muzzle. Breathing in, taking it the faint odor. Ashes, sea salt, blood…and…roses. The sweet, vaporous scent of that flower permeated the fabric, embracing in how welcome it was to me. I felt a flutter of bright wonder inside, like an array of Luna moths. Neva…had it…truly been an illusion…?

Her presence hung in the air, just barely, like down from an owl's wing. Drifting, falling, rising in each draft of spring air, carried, mingling with the scent of wildflowers and rainfall. The sunrise peered through the exit to the outside, fiery and warm. I walked with more steadiness towards the light…pushing away the dark fabric and striding out into the moist air.

No one was there…yet, if memory served, she wouldn't be on this side of the roof, but near the northeast corner. Watching the sun's ascension through the buildings, rising over the erect bars of black and iron gray. Through the glass windows, reflecting the light between one another, casting shards of rainbow light like a disco ball, in the morning mist. Provided there were no clouds, and other optimum conditions, it was brilliant phenomenon…entrancing and wonderful for those who awoke at the first glow of dawn.

As I walked up the slight slant to the north face, anticipation twisted my gut, and I did not allow myself to breathe. A part of my mind was reprimanding me for harboring such a foolish expectancy that she would be there…she was dead, and that could not be changed. Yet, the desire, the dream, was still there…that she was present now, no longer of ghost of memory and fractured sunshine….

And…as I stepped onto the north side…I saw that she _was_.

I stared unabashed, without shame, taking in the figure there. I almost feared to blink; wondering whether she would disappear, evaporate like the mist. It was so shocking to have a wish answered that I didn't know how to respond, save to look on her…watch the way her cloak covered her, in loose folds of cloth, just barely kissing the stone beneath her toes. Her hands rested on the cool metal of the rail, somewhat slippery with dew droplets. She stared towards the horizon, not smiling, but solemn…almost sorrowful, as though she might never see it again. The simple expression, the way she held herself now, seemed to reflect something that had not been there previously. What it was, I could not say….

Gathering myself, I walked over to her slowly, saying her name softly. She turned around, her ruby eyes reflecting mine...taking me in, observing emotionlessly. The lack of warmth in her gaze startled me, but it was soon remedied…she smiled, her eyes gleaming….

(Hello Mewtwo. It's been awhile.)

I smiled back at her, and then strode forward, hugging her to me firmly…. Yes, she was there. She was real. Unless I still lay dreaming, which I refused to believe. She had returned, impossibly. Neva was here, in my arms…numerous emotions sought to grip me, joy being the prevailing force. Yet, I did not shout of that happiness…I did not even laugh with thankful feeling.

(You're…alive,) I murmured…my grasp around her tightening.

She gave me a questioning look, (Yes…why would you think differently?)

I didn't want to tell her what her friend had said…at how he had fed me a cruel lie; and her final letter itself sickly supported the mad concept, (Someone told me that you'd….)

Neva just shook her head slowly, as though understanding what I could not say, (No…. They must have been misinformed.)

I paused at that, another thought surfacing…and I sighed, (I'm glad. …You don't know how I've missed you Neva...) I whispered to her, thinking back on all that had happened…I had fallen so far up until this moment….

My companion was quiet for a second, (…I think I do…. I've…missed you too.) She confessed.

As a sudden realization struck me, I asked, (Did you care for me, last night?)

(Yes,) she answered truthfully, though had hesitated, her eyes obviously clouding with the memory.

I had to laugh quietly as some of my feverish delusions returned to me, still holding her, (If you knew how I'd dreamed of you, you'd blush, my friend.)

My albino companion said nothing, likely thinking on it. Her eyes glazed with a faraway expression, and I felt her arms embrace me closer, her head resting on my shoulder, her face turned away from mine. I did not question why she did that…only held her, hoping my own joy would pervade her as well. My friend had come back from the dead, unscathed…could one blame me for the feeling that I could walk on the surface of a lake without wetting my paws?

Neva, after a minute, pulled away, though our forearms were still in each other's grasp, (So, I trust you're feeling better?)

My eyes gleamed as I gazed at her, (Very much so.)

She gave me a smirk, (Good…because we need to clean up the smelly mess you made of our home. What pokemon could find sanctuary in THAT pigsty?)

Rightly so, I flushed…though my brow furrowed soon enough, realizing that she could have stepped on shattered glass anytime. The place had become toxic, I realized, hazardous in my angst-ridden mood. She could have hurt herself…anyone who dared tried to help me could have. I nodded, and we went in. Neva went downstairs swiftly, returning soon enough, dragging the water-heavy, wooden bucket with her. Getting some clean towels down from the shelves, we saturated them, cleaning up the spilled beverages and vomit. I put things back in their proper place, telepathically picking up the glass shards when I saw how she shied away from them. Surging into our work, purging the thoughts of why and how this disastrous area had been made, we got it cleaned up in a few hours. Ironic, how it had taken me only a few minutes to wreck my home, yet by far longer to clean it.

(What is this disk, by the way?) I asked, picking it up. The iridescent surface reflected white light upon the wall, like a dim flashlight.

She came over to me, taking it from my paws, (The record of my origins I spoke of. We'll look at it some other time.)

I nodded, accepting her desire. I would not defy her wishes, despite my curiosity. It was of her past…her birth and personal, intimate experiences. And her sister's…. Thus, I would not invade that privacy. I myself had had records I'd wanted to keep from her knowledge. At least, until I had been ready to share my history with her. The same applied to Neva…and I would respect that.

Her voice brought me out of such ideals, as she announced, (I must be leaving soon.)

I nearly dropped the green decanter I was carrying, turning my head swiftly to gaze at her, (What?) Would she truly go again, so very soon after arriving? That was something I did not believe I could persevere through for a second time, her lengthy absence. Would she-

She shook her head, dismissing my thoughts and tone of voice, (It's just for a few days Mewtwo. A week tops. I'll come back quickly enough. I'm not about to leave and risk you….doing this again.) She said pointedly, glancing about.

I denied that, (I will not. The only reason I-)

Neva stepped towards me, putting a hand on my arm, quieting me, (I understand that. And in a rather twisted way, it's almost sweet. Yet, habits, especially bad ones, die hard….)

She sighed, her hand slipping from me, (…By the way…where is Kirya?) she asked, notably careful.

I tensed at that, recalling everything that had occurred…guilt and sorrow plagued me, which I didn't doubt was evident on my face, (…She's with the Yuma family, on Murkrow Drive. House number 667. It's on the south side, near the Delta Corps Building,) I rattled off by memory, as Kirya had left the address for me before she'd gone. Before the fight had happened….

Neva just nodded, not questioning why Kirya was not in her hotel room or here, (I see. I might just stop by sometime this week, to tell her you're feeling better. I'm certain she'll be very relieved…very happy.)

I nodded, wordlessly. I agreed. There was nothing else, more, to say about the matter, that she needed to know. I would let it rest on that….

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

_Noon…._

"Kirya? Ms. Brooks, are you still asleep? Kir-"

"Please, don't disturb me Mrs. Yuma! I was battling all of yesterday…and I'm very tired still," I whined a bit, on the verge of snarling. She was a nice lady, but somewhat pushy. Of course, looking at the clock, I could see her point….

Yet, I miserably buried my head under a pillow, enjoying the darkness, and the softness of the mattress. Light blankets were wrapped about me in a comfortable, warm cocoon, making me lazy to any sort of activity. And while my stomach complained loudly, my throat parched, and there was a rather uncomfortable pressure concerning my bladder, I ignored them all. I had no desire to get up and greet the horrible day…no good could come of a Monday. Especially one that had a drunken kitty off somewhere in his little church, making people believe the steeple was haunted. I groaned loudly as I heard my door begin to open, and someone walk in. Dear god…had they never heard of privacy? Of leaving the depressed teenager full of angst in peace?

A soft voice, more than a little aggravated, growled at me, (Still in bed? My, aren't you completely unconcerned with what's going on. I expected you to be sulking somewhere, in all honesty. Not being a lazy bum at the very least.)

My eyes shot open at the familiar sound, my heart palpitating in shock. I burst out of the multilayered covers about me, the pillow falling from the bed. I vigorously struggled against one constricting blanket, a quilt, almost panicky. That sounded like-! But it couldn't be! I fought to rise from bed, to see who had spoken.

As I pulled the fabric from my face, I looked at the cloaked figure that was closing the door behind itself, not breathing steadily as it began to turn back. As the female's eyes met mine, my jaw dropped in disbelief. Neva scowled at my reaction, and I knew I must have been surely panicking. Oh my god…oh my god…!

"What the hell! Are you telling me that you've come to haunt my ass? What did I do to deserve a freaking poltergeist?" I screamed, pointing at her. She had to be a ghost- Mewtwo had told me she'd killed herself- there was no other explanation- he wouldn't have gotten drunk and…and done that if he'd been fooling around! My heart was racing a mile a minute, my gut positively churning with panic.

She just crossed her arms at me, glaring, (Please tell me you're joking? Oh wait…no, you were never the reasonable one.)

I blinked, somewhat offended. As a sudden ideal struck me though, I laughed nervously, "Am I dreaming then?" I asked. It would make sense. Yes, that was a logical explanation. Now, if I knew that, I should be able to change what was going on. The whole lucid dreaming thing…. I tried…no new volumes of my favorite manga appeared before me.

(That's exactly what Mewtwo asked. And as I told him, I'm perfectly real. Do I have to slap you to make a point?) She hissed, not pleased at all.

I blinked, my mind stumbling. Wait…what was this…? This…what…? Confusion scrambled any reasonable thoughts, suddenly struck by the vividness of my surroundings, of her. A dream would alter if the knowledge was there…and only when swimming in illusions of the subconscious was the distinction between imagination and reality blurred. When you were truly awake, you knew. And all of this…everything…was telling me that….

"Neva? You're not-" I began to make the revelation, before she cut in.

(No, I'm not dead! I'm real. Not some illusion to be ignored, that everyone's blind to! Is that so hard for you all to understand?) She began to shout, angrily, upset.

My brow furrowed, my comprehension of the situation totally collapsing. She was alive…. How, I didn't have a clue. But something was still wrong…, "Hey…why are you so pissed off?"

She stepped towards me, seething almost, (Why? You left him alone, that's why! You let him fall into that intoxicated state! You were supposed to care for him…you were supposed to be his-)

My eyes narrowed, fury at what she was saying spiking, "And what about you Neva? You just disappeared…and then we get word that you'd gone off and killed yourself? You're as much, if not _more_ to blame, than I am! Besides, I DID try! But he shoved me away…hell, he even got violent! He very nearly killed me when I tried to help him...and you wonder why I didn't go back?"

Her eyes widened, looking as though I'd struck her…and then turned away, (…Truly?)

My voice lowered, "Yeah, Neva. So don't you blame me for the fact that he started getting drunk. For not attempting to stop him. I did try, and nearly got hurt for it."

"I take it he's feeling better now, of course," I stated, my tone level. I already knew what her answer would be….

She just sighed, (A bit. Yet, he could easily fall back into the habit. Which is why you need to come back, visit him. After all, eventually, he'll probably really need your help….) she trailed off, not elaborating.

Suspicion began to rise in my mind, and I gritted my teeth, "Why? Are you planning on bailing out again?"

Her eyes darted back to me, glaring, (I didn't run away Kirya. Or if you want to call it that, fine then. But I learned much while I was gone…and perhaps solely for that, the trip was worth it.)

"Oh really? What did you learn?" I sneered.

She turned away again, this time intent on leaving, (Nothing that concerns you, Kirya.) she replied, her words growing soft, almost sad, (It's just…I know more than I'd want, in ways. Sometimes, I do wish I would have chosen not to go…but I did, and what happened occurred as a result. It can't be changed.)

As she began to open the door, I suddenly realized something rather alarming, "Neva, how did you get in here? I mean, how did you get past Mrs. Yuma?" I questioned.

She paused, not facing me, (…That's one of the things I learned how to do Kirya. I'll see you later.)

I wanted to ask her so many things...learn everything I'd missed. How she was even standing in front of me for one. Yet, she walked away, taking my own frustration with her. Closing the door behind her, leaving me in solitude. Confusion whirled in my head, not comprehending…not knowing what was going to happen now. Yet, for the first times in months, one emotion began to grow in my chest…reawakening after being dormant so long….

…Hope…for all of us.

0 0 0

_The Steelport MSIRE Resident, A Couple Hours Afterwards…._

"Aaron! Come look, quickly! I've found something on the tapes!" shouted one of the analysts excitedly, rewinding the recording to catch that brief glimpse he'd seen again.

The second-in-command, and the rest of those within the room, came over swiftly at his loud cries. As Aaron ordered the worker to play the tape, the command was followed wordlessly, if not slightly frenzied. For a few moments, the roof was empty; the anxiousness in the room rising to uncomfortable levels as the blank seconds passed. Then, silently, they watched as a cloaked figure pushed the fabric of the cloth door away, exiting out onto the roof, turning towards them. Approaching the northern side, watching the sunrise in the east. At first, it could not be clarified if it weren't Mewtwo, whose comings and goings had become a rare thing in recent times from the church. However, as the first rays of sunlight dawned, lighting up the face beneath the hood, more than one person released a held breath, seeing who it truly was.

No. 2…had returned to Steelport.

As that was confirmed again with the zoom, clarifying the face, Aaron felt both relief and tension take him. She was back…of course; he would have to tell Marissa. This was something that might just cement the Council's remaining with them. He began to pull out a cell phone, only hesitating a brief moment before he dialed her number. As the answering machine picked up, he sighed, and said quietly:

"Hey Marissa, it's me, Aaron. We have some good news. No. 2's come back."

"Call me with your orders, when you get the chance." He finished, hanging up. He saw that the others were in a state of shock. It had finally happened…after months, the clone had finally returned….

And now to put a true plan of capture in motion….

0 0 0

Author's Note: I have really nothing to say about this chapter. Honestly, I have nada. I think you can find the curiosities by yourselves.

The next chapter however, is one I'm certain you've all been waiting for. The disk is loaded up…and, naturally, Neva's unpleasant secret, which she's been hiding for so long, is revealed. And I can assure you, some of the other stuff they discover isn't pretty in the least either.

Oh, yes, and I finally do have an idea for the alternate title for this fic: the Lunar Phoenix Saga. I know, not much better than what I already have, but it would be an improvement.

However, we're all so used to calling it the Trilogy that changing it right now would just be confusing. Maybe at the end, and if people aren't poking fun at the idea.

…_Any_how, thanks for reading. Hopefully, you'll be kind and review, sending me your thoughts.

See ya'.

- WiseAbsol

0 0 0

Morgan: (Well, I see you're doomed sis. Figures.)

Neva: (That's not funny! This royally bites!)

Morgan: (I guess there's only one thing left to do then…)

Neva: (And what would that be?)

_Morgan smirks evilly, using her powers. Eric is teleported in front of them._

Morgan: (Have some fun with your "boyfriend" here. He was just too sweet for my taste. Like the husband from the show "Ghost Whisperer" that you and Kirya get all teary-eyed at.)

_Neva tries to stutter something, either an explanation, or dismay at Eric's presence, or both._

_Suddenly, the bewildered Eric's clothes are switched with a ballerina outfit. _

Neva, horrified: (NO! Change him back!)

Morgan, laughing: (Now this is saccharine!)

_Begins to make him dance Swan Lake. Naturally, he's freaking out._

_Kirya walks in._

Kirya: Oh now THAT is twisted! Now where's the camera…I'd like to be able to blackmail Neva later with a picture of him like this.

Morgan: (It's on the desk.)

Neva, on the verge of tears: (NO! Stop it; let him go!)

_Mewtwo looks in at her shouts…stares…and walks away._

Mewtwo: (I don't want to know.)

0 0 0


	54. Truth's Consequence is Retrograde

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Nor do I own the song "Out of This World" by One Second Bush. It applies to the entire chapter, not to just where it was placed.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: I always end up writing one of these. Even if I have little to say, I put a note at the top and bottom of each chapter. I suppose this one is simply a warning. This is not a kind chapter for Neva or Mewtwo. The reason I brought up things like incest, for one, is revealed here. It's also probably one of the more angst chapters I've wrote.

Also, the song "Out of This World" by One Second Bush…when I was writing this chapter, I went through a number of ideas of what song should be in it. Initially, I'd wanted a rather heavy song to mimic the mood…but that just didn't seem to work. So, just looking around on, I came across this sad, soft song, with this edgy sort of guitar line…and then, looking at the lyrics, I realized that that was it. There was the song I needed. It's a rather beautiful piece.

Anyhow, to the chapter, **which is rated M** for cursing, and matters concerning incest and genetic rape.

(By the way, this intro…well…it's something light…before everything crashes and burns. Valentine's/White Day is a theme carried throughout the chapter, but more so, the term _retrograde_ aptly describes this chapter. It means 'moving backwards' or 'to go into worse condition'.)

0 0 0

**Chapter 54:**

Twenty-two years ago….

_The young man stopped at door number 107, nervously running a hand through his pale blond hair. The flowers in his grip, the plastic crinkling as his clench tightened, were of pink roses, with red poppies and small strands of pale wisteria. There were some other miscellaneous items within the arrangement, and the red ribbon that bound it tickled his sweaty hand. Ah well…here went nothing._

_He knocked on the foreign exchange student's door, almost wishing she wasn't there, hiding the gift behind his back._

_Yet, the door opened, revealing the short, twenty-three-year-old woman he'd come to know so well over the past few months. She blinked up at him in surprise, her hazel eyes meeting his amber ones. She blushed slightly as she saw who stood there, her mind racing. Why…why was he here? No, better yet, why NOW of all times?_

"_Hey…umm…." He started off, and then caught the scent coming from her apartment, "Wait…is that chocolate?"_

_She went redder, "Yes. It's…it's for a Valentine's Day gift!" she quickly explained._

_He blinked. She was making candy? Perfectly reasonable, but for whom? "Uh…for anyone in particular?" he asked, somewhat uncertainly._

_She looked down to the floor to hide her dismay at how she was reacting to him, "Yeah…it is."_

"_Oh…," did his voice sound…disappointed? "Well, I got these for you Yumi."_

_He swiftly extended the bouquet to her in a flourish, shocking her. At first, she didn't know how to respond…and then she merely grasped the gift gently, feeling the petals on her face…like silk…fragrant…._

"_I…hope you like them." He muttered, and began to walk away, shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets, his head a bit bowed. Well, that hadn't gone even an ounce like he'd hoped…no, not in the least._

_She called out for him before he got three steps in, "Wait! Why did you…I mean, I don't know American customs really well, so…."_

"_Did you get them for me because…I'm new here?" she murmured, praying not. Sensing her emotions, her Kadabra, stirring the bubbling sugary soup at the stove, cast an eye towards them. Then, sensing the situation, rolled his eyes in exasperation._

_The young man turned back to her, shaking his head. She was leaving in a couple months, so he supposed he might as well get it over with now. Even if it would grow awkward, he'd intended on saying it at this time anyway. There was no reason _not_ to stick with the plan, now was there, especially under the circumstances? "Not really…. No. I…just happen to really like you Yumi. Care about you," He sighed, and then went on stronger, trying to gather some sort of dignity, "But, if you have someone else…."_

_She smiled widely, "No baka. The candy…it's for you. In Japan, that's what we girls do. If we like someone, we give them chocolate, to tell them that. A month later, on White Day, you're supposed to give something back, to at least acknowledge that, or tell that you care for her too." She told, flushed._

_The enormous grin that split his face at hearing that, made her heart flutter joyfully. Considerably elated at this news, the college student wanted to shout loud enough so as the guys waiting back in the dorms, to see whether he'd get crushed or not, would know his good fortune, "Well, here, it's the other way around…or both. And uh…we don't have White Day. I think…."_

_She laughed, "I guess we're both a bit mixed up on customs, eh?"_

_He chuckled too…and as they quieted, the two stared at each other for a time. So, they'd both done the hardest part…admitted their emotions…so…._

"_Would you like to come in Derrick Brooks?" asked Yumi Hibiya._

_Gazing at her, and smelling the enticing scent of chocolate, he couldn't help but find the offer highly appealing, "I'd love to."_

0 0 0

_Present Day…._

**Neva's POV**

The week of my heat had passed without much trouble. Though, occasionally, and aggravatingly, some male would come across me in one of the parks, and grow just a bit too curious about my state for my liking. I was sure any pokemon within a couple of blocks could smell my status. I'd snarled at them all to leave me be…more than once lashing out feverishly in warning. I had forgotten the other symptoms I'd experienced last time…constantly overheated, breathing heavily…the desperate lustful cravings. The blood that continuously reminded me of the fact that I was the exact opposite of going into motherhood….

Oh how I _HATED_ this!

Luckily, it ended after a few days…the aches ceasing around the same time as the fevered dreams. To think, human females went through this every month…thankfully, I seemed to have a limit to two or three times a year. Maybe I could eliminate it all together by stealing some pills….

Not that I would live long enough for them to take any affect.

I growled at that, pushing that thought away firmly, wading in colder water, trying to bring my temperature down. It lasted the longest it seemed. Or maybe it was simply because I was feeling so stressed that I felt this warm. At any rate, the frigid liquid felt wonderful as I submerged myself completely.

Under the whirling waters, a small voice inside commented, _You probably should go back soon…you're out of the woods now._

Snarling at myself for that, I rose from the river water reluctantly…my cleansing was finished. I threw on my cloak, padding my face with the fabric. I felt a whole lot better presently…I wondered, vaguely, if I would ever get a chance to swim again. Quelling that thought, I sighed, understanding that I should listen to the soft words. It wouldn't be good to make Mewtwo worry…after all, I'd told him I'd be back in a week. Time was up….

_At least you didn't have to wear those horrid diapers like last time…god that was humiliating…._

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Impatience is rather bothersome…it makes one restless, time sluggish as one waits. For the past several days, I had scarcely found myself taking the time to even eat, too occupied with my gaze continuously slipping to the attic entrances. I wanted Neva to return quickly…to make haste with whatever it was she was doing. After months of her absence, my desire to speak with her, to truly talk to her about all that had occurred lately, was growing difficult for me to restrain. A rumble of displeasure rose in my throat, as I paced. It had been seven days…she should be back anytime now….

As I passed the table, light glinted from the disk sitting there. I looked at it with a glare…to view its contents had been more tempting than any inanimate thing had a right to be. Stepping towards it, I grasped it in a paw…cursing it as I set it back down. It was Neva's…not mine to disclose. Resuming my pacing, I began to grow even more agitated with each step that I took.

Almost as though knowing my annoyance, I heard soft footsteps climbing the steps…my pulse picked up speed. Kirya's tromping was recognizable by its clamorousness…and this sound was nearly silent, hardly able to be detected by my sharp ears. Neva…finally…expectancy made my heart pound, and I ignored it silently. As the albino female came into view, my gaze softened just a bit for her…and she quirked an amused grin at my obvious restlessness, raising an eyebrow.

('Evening Mewtwo…you look rather bored,) she commented pleasantly.

(It's rather irritating, how time slows when you wish it to pass quickly. Yet, when you are actually enjoying yourself, it flies by before you can find full satisfaction with it,) I gave her a blunt explanation, sitting down in one of the chairs, not looking directly at her. She followed my gaze….

(You know, it's funny, that you seem more eager to look at that disk than I am,) she stated, picking it up, examining it in the dull light.

I couldn't help but look at her with some amusement, (Well, I've been waiting for an explanation about you for quite some time.)

My companion chose not to take that the wrong way…instead, infuriatingly, sitting down at the table contently, pocketing the CD. She gave me a teasing look, an elbow to the polished wood, resting her muzzle in a paw. Eyes laughing over my annoyed reaction, she started up a conversation, rather than allowed us to view that disk.

(I hardly think it's very appropriate, for me to be back for only a week, and we not talk about certain things before we look at what's in my past.) She stated calmly.

Suddenly a bit wary of what she might want to speak of, I looked away from her face…. (And what is there to talk about?)

Neva analyzed me quietly, her tail curling about a chair leg, (Well, for one, why you suddenly turned into an alcoholic….)

The female of my species was open with her uncertainty on that subject, reluctant for a moment to go on, placing both her hands in front of her, and then continued, (Did the news of my death, even if it was a lie, pain you that much…?)

I flickered my eyes to hers…looking into the ruby depths she possessed. They reflected my expression clearly…wonderment at how she could even question that. (…Of course. How could it not? You are my friend Neva…another of my kind. You mean much to me.)

Her eyes gleamed with a bit of sorrow, crimson swirling like bloody water, (Could you…promise me one things then?) she asked, solemnly, pulling out the disk.

I was not aware of the fact that I had reached over, touching her other paw just, until I felt her fingertips, (What?)

She closed her eyes as she said, (That if I die…truly die…you won't do _that_ again? That you'll let Kirya care for you…after all, she wants to, quite badly.)

I was silent for a few moments…her fingers and mine faintly intertwined…warm…absorbing her words. I looked at her, pondering…, (I will try, Neva. I do not want to hurt her again….) I told truthfully, my mind flashing back to the way the human had gazed up at me that night…fearful…trembling….

(…You love her, don't you?)

Neva had no expression on her face…it was a blank mask…yet, my amethyst eyes softened, and I answered her question easily. (…Yes…I do. She, too, means quite a bit to me.)

Her paw pulled away from mine slowly…grim emotions settling in my chest for her reaction. Why…? (Neva…? Is something wrong?)

Shaking her head, she gazed back at me, her lips curving slightly upwards, (No…. I'm all right. I guessed as much.)

I would have asked about what she meant, when she stood, picking up the CD, (Why don't we look at this now?)

Reluctantly, I nodded. I did not comprehend why she had suddenly altered the subject, ending the conversation. In my desire to learn of how her life had begun, I decided not to dwell on that. I accepted her actions, as I am sure she knew I would when she made the offer. Taking me from my questions, to find answers to others.

Yet in the next hours, I would come to wish terribly that I'd destroyed that disk….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

I watched in silence as Mewtwo slid the compact disk into the computer module, unspeaking as he flicked on the screen. It would take a few moments to load the information, he told me. Yet, I didn't so much care about a few more seconds of waiting. As curious as I was to know of my origins, as much as my stomach was churning with nervousness at what we would find, I didn't comment….

_(…Yes…I do. She, too, means much to me.) He had declared. His expression so affectionate as he murmured those words._

He had admitted that love with an openness that astounded me…I'd thought that perhaps he would try denying it, hiding what they were. The letters had given me that impression at least…but it seemed he was willing to confess it without issue. It left me feeling numb and cold…and I hoped he hadn't noticed how much hearing that had hurt me….

(Ah. Here it is,) his announcement brought me out of me thoughts.

As Mewtwo summoned up the contents, the records, I watched as a stunning amount of data appeared in files, well over what I had expected. There had to be more than twenty…thirty references there to look at. Mewtwo paused, as though not knowing which way to go. It was only then that I realized he was waiting for me to make a decision on which to view first.

_Well, it is your past…your conception…yours._

I touched the middle message, which stood aside from the others, (Let's look into this one first.)

He nodded…opening it…word began to scrawl across the screen…black words forming into a message….

Shockingly enough, it was for both of us!

**Dear No. 2, my sister…and Mewtwo, if you're there,**

**If you are reading this, than I'm probably not alive anymore. Hopefully, this means that at the very least, we didn't fail in getting you, No. 2, away from MSIRE. Our creators and I are taking a risky gamble right now in trying to escape…and I have only so long to write this up. My thoughts are already recorded in the other files, albeit written rushed under the circumstances. They're in a different font all over the place.**

**At any rate, if I were alive, I would have thrown this message away. So, I must assume if it's still here, that I died in the escape. I can't say that appeals to me at all…in fact, that would just plain bite. However, rebelling like this isn't certain to work out very well. In a last ditch effort, my intentions are to simply teleport you to Steelport…and perhaps even, into Mewtwo's care. I'm certain he'll have a number of questions, and hopefully this will help you both.**

**If all failed, well…then MSIRE is probably reading this. Quite simply put, Jacob, screw off, you despicable bastard. **

I nearly burst out laughing before reading more, settling for an amused smile…well, that was certainly like my sister to say!

**Anyhow…I hope you are doing well No. 2. I managed to snatch that blanket of mine you liked so much before writing this. Currently, I'm intending to go get you before the assholes try to kill you. Apparently, they have no further use for you…and as you are rather…out of it currently, you're not making it very hard for them end your life.**

**I…suppose I just have a couple things left to say. This disk contains the files on our origins, the processes used to create us…and throughout our time here, after we awoke. I suppose it would be more intriguing if it weren't about us personally…yet, unfortunately, that's the case. So, it rather aggravates me to be honest. There are also reports about other projects MSIRE's been working on. I basically loaded their network down onto this, and quickly to add. So, don't be shocked if it's in complete disarray.**

**As for you Mewtwo…well, if I do perish, it'll rather piss me off, if only for the fact that I don't get to meet you. You rather intrigue me…in various ways. I've never met a male of my species before…I think it would be…entertaining…pleasurable, to spend some time with you. I have to wonder whether I can make you submit…but if I don't get to know you…well, you'd best take good care of my sister. I won't be very pleased if you harm her in any way…I'll haunt your ass, so be warned.**

**Jonathan and the others are almost ready. I guess it's about time that I finish this. Just know sister, that if…I do die, I perished because I wanted both of us to be free of this hellhole. I didn't want to care about you…but it ended up happening anyhow. Maybe…if we're together after all this is over…I'll actually tell you just how much….**

**I have to go…I must hope for the best. With good fortune, everything will turn out all right.**

**Farewell,**

**Morgan**

My throat felt tight; closing…I could scarcely breathe. I blinked away the tears forming at the corners of my eyes, controlling my emotions. These…were her final thoughts. After this, she had sacrificed her life for mine. My sister's last words were recorded here…suspecting of what her fate might be…but deciding to revolt anyhow. To make us unbound creatures….

She had died…and had saved me.

I felt a paw on my forearm…Mewtwo's hand, his eyes gleaming concern, gazing up at me from his seat, while I stood behind him, (…Are you all right?)

I nodded, gulping down my sorrow painfully, (Yeah…it's just…. She never got to experience the freedom she wanted us to have…that she _died _for me to have….)

He was quiet for a moment, (…Do you want to go on? It is your decision…we don't have to.)

I shook my head, (No, I want to keep going. I've waited this long already…I don't want to stop now.)

As he clicked out of the message box, I pointed to the file labeled simply, 'Experiment 03 Sample/Origin'.

…I should have known that what I'd find there was far from kind…to either of us.

_o o o _

_When we die,   
We go into the arms of those,  
Who remember us…_

_o o o_

The words began innocently enough…but very soon, several phrases made my insides twists slightly, suspicion being the claw that clenched and curled them. '**_Steelport_**'…'**_a girl and a mysterious creature_**'…'**_fallen_**'…'**_shot and bleeding_**'…. My muscles tensed, a small hiss escaping me at rising thoughts I had no desire to ponder. The familiarity of what I was reading wormed its way into me, even as I attempted to pull it from me.

Yet, it was a failed try.

_Oh god…oh god please…no…._

_o o o _

_We are home now,  
Out of our heads,  
Out of our minds,  
Out of this world,  
Out of this time…_

_o o o  
_

As we read, I felt the structures I'd built up in my psyche, my belief system, collapse, burying me under truths that I didn't wish to comprehend. I hadn't known what to expect when I learned of how I'd come to be…but not what was beginning to grow in my mind. The thoughts that were becoming more insistent…fighting back strongly against my denial….

_This…this can't be happening…I don't want it to be…!_

Yet, my blood chilled, turning to ice instantly as I read the names…'**_Kirya Brooks_**'…'**_Mewtwo_**'. As it went into description of the creature in front of me, of what they'd done, I knew fully what this truly was. I'd learned of the occurrences from another source far earlier….

I glanced as Mewtwo…his eyes narrowing as he read the sentences that I was currently trying to throw away from myself. My soul shouted against this…screamed against it! I felt sick in my overpowering distress…ready to hurl at what was happening. What _had _happened only…god, just over a year ago? I was only about a year and half old in age! God how…how…? This…this had to be a nightmare…some sort of twisted dream! _Let me wake!_ My companion's teeth gritted as he finished reading…accepting what he too sought to deny, confirmation penetrating denial….

_**The creature too had a name: Mewtwo…. **_

_o o o _

_Are you drowning or waving,  
Just want you to save me,  
Should we try to get along,  
Just try to get along…_

_o o o_

…I was trembling…wanting to turn off the screen…to viciously break the CD that had told us this sick, sick truth. I warred a battle in my mind as Mewtwo brought up an attached file, revealing my genetic structure…viewing and reading some quick 'Progress Reports' that explained why I was different. Why I was like this…not like him.

But…_I'd come from him_! I was _his_ CLONE! No matter how I wanted to shed the appalling truth, disregard it…I couldn't change what I was. A being made from his blood. If it had been anyone else, I would have pointed out the relationship between the two immediately…what he could be considered to me.

Mewtwo…some would say that he was…my fa-

(Neva…Neva, don't look at me like that! You are not my…we aren't-)

_o o o_

_So we move,   
We change by the speed of the choices,  
That we make,  
And the barriers are all self made,  
That's so retrograde… _

_o o o _

(You can't say that…Mewtwo, you can't!) I began to back away from him, breathing with difficulty, my face in a paw.

"_Latias", she contradicted me, telling me something that startled me, like an electric jolt to my stomach, "My brother was supposed to be my mate."_

_She said this flatly, little emotion in her voice. It carried a hint of anger almost, and grief._

_I looked at her slowly, processing that._

…_Incest?_

"_Latias? Latias, lati. Lati…latias. Latias, latias, lat." Seeing my look, she explained, "You probably think that's wrong, don't you? Understand though Neva, with legendary pokemon like us, there are only a few of our species at any given time. Sometimes we dwindle to just two…and more often than not, that couple is related. So, for our species preservation, loving a family member like that isn't uncommon. It's almost easier, in fact, for us, than seeking the world for someone else. After all, we've loved each other all our lives…taking that next step is not as hard as it appears. Not when you're used to it."_

No…no, no, NO!

I…I was exactly like her. In loving him I…I was committing that very same wrong!

Oh…_god!_

_o o o _

_Are you drowning or waving,  
Just need you to save me,  
Should we try to get along,  
Just try to get along… _

_o o o _

Suddenly, I was no longer standing alone…Mewtwo's arms were around me, holding me close. I quivered in his grip, fighting back sobs. This…this was wrong…this was so _fucked up wrong_…!

(Neva, don't…don't think of our relationship like that. Please, don't…) he said softly, not wanting to allow for my argument. He, like I it seemed, could scarcely stand what all of this was inferring.

Yet I recalled every time we had touched in ways we shouldn't have…we'd even kissed. I had been willing to sleep with him…it was only a few days ago that I'd fought with myself on whether of not to be his mate, if merely for that single night. To create a child not only a bastard, but…of _incest_.

God oh…this was so…SICK!

Especially…since…even knowing it…I….

_o o o_

_I'm alive,   
I'm awake to the trials of confusion,  
We create,  
There are times I feel that we're about to break,  
But it's too much to say… _

_o o o _

I still loved him as I would an amour…my caring _did not change_….

Mewtwo went on, quietly, (You are not my child…I am not your parent. Yes, it is because of my existence that you live…but…do not think of it like that.)

I could feel his breath against an ear, (Our genetics are so loosely tied together…when I…tested it, so far back, it was concluded that we were only of the same species. There were not enough similarities to point to our being related in any way….)

Yet, I had to speak, (Does it matter though…? It doesn't change the fact that I was spawned from you….)

There was still silence for a moment…, (Eve was created from the rib of Adam… Yet, they were not considered to be doing anything wrong when they were together. We are similar to that….)

I just laughed at that, (Truly…? Mewtwo, how can you say that?)

His grip around me tightened, (Because…I _refuse_ to think of you like that. Of our relationship in that twisted context….)

_o o o _

_We are home now,  
Out of our heads,  
Out of our minds,  
Out of this world,  
We're out of this time,_

_Out of this time,  
Out of this time,  
Out of this time…_

_o o o _

(There's…also something else…that I want you to look at,) he stated quietly.

Still being torn apart on the inside, I followed him back over to the computer, gazing at the document on the screen….

**Experiment 003 Processes/Briefing:**

**Besides the low percentage rate of successful cloning in itself, that first problem that became apparent in the creation of No. 1 and No. 2 was the amount of genetic information we received from the blood sample. The original specimen's blood, or truly, any blood for that matter, can only give so much genetic coding…for most of what's in blood is water and red blood cells, which carry no DNA. **

**Also, we've found that the reason the original creature healed so fast from his wound because of the extreme rate of development of new cell production…hence, their cells also die faster. The DNA we got from 'Mewtwo', was hardly enough to create a successful clone, we found. There was the need to take from somewhere else. Hybridization was the only way to triumph in the making of this new life form. **

**Naturally, then, we took genes from a Ditto to stabilize the base of the deoxyribonucleic acid, the** **coding, before it (they) began to grow. The added information filled in the gaps nicely, and synchronized enough to keep the clone(s) in their intended species, as would occur in breeding. The only true side effect this seems to have, is that we detected in No. 2, during the second month of development, that her temperature is lower than normal. This is because a Ditto's natural body temperature is in the center of the body heat range for a majority of other species (save a few extremes). Hence, No. 2 is about ten degrees cooler than a human would be…and handful of degrees lower than her own species…. **

As I absorbed all of that, I wasn't sure what to say. Mewtwo, standing behind me, was far more certain, (Furthermore, Neva, the few genetic scraps of data they _did_ manage to steal from me was mutated. You are female because of that…and a partial albino,) he explained, hushed.

As what he was saying, and what I'd read, fully struck me, some several final puzzle pieces fell into place. Pieces that my companion wasn't even aware of. Why I had the ability to change…why I only had power when I altered. I was the same as a Ditto…. Oh, I was of course of his species still, as my form was his essentially. Yet, things made by far more sense now.

I almost wished they didn't….

_This changes nothing…._

(…You see?) The creature I loved, albeit, perhaps immorally, whispered to me, (We are not the same, you and I…not even close…so, please…don't….)

Turning back towards him, seeing the insistent glint in his gaze, I took in all those facts…my shaking ceasing slowly. We…we were different. Still, these thoughts…they wouldn't stop haunting me. No matter how one twisted it…I was alive, only because they'd stolen something from him. _Made me_ out of him, in essence…. Ever time I touched him I'd remember that. Ever time I spoke to him, or desired him; they'd lurch up and strike me again.

I could not forget this, push it aside. Suddenly, another unexpected barrier had been placed between us. His love for Kirya, my coming end of days…all keeping us apart. He might want to dismiss it, by pointing out the convenient alterations I held…but could I do the same? Inside, I was still screaming, shouting his name with a sob…hating this discovery.

_How ill am I in mind, to crave someone that I could consider a relative…?_

If this were revealed…so revolting…what else would we come to know about me? Did I really want to know my own secrets…? Now, after this…? Mewtwo, staring solemnly at me, seemed to be asking the same thing. For a moment, there was indecision. The wish to take out that disk and shatter it, and hesitation to do so.

Yet…could I honestly destroy it? Could I possibly smash the only source of answers I had, for the questions I'd so long inquired about myself? Wouldn't I feel remorse for not learning all of what I was…who I was, before my own life ended? It…would mean that I was running away from truth, instead of facing it. And, in the end, it would leave Mewtwo with none of the knowledge that he sought about my existence.

Should I not leave him that, at least? After everything I'd put him through…didn't he deserve that?

…Reluctantly, I stepped aside from the computer….

And trying to push away my doubts, I nodded for him to continue….

Most of what we found wasn't _entirely_ new for me, as it was for Mewtwo. I'd heard rumors about my sister…and a few wisps of other information not concerning us. Thus far, what we read, each word absorbed slowly, didn't panic me. I was somewhat horrified as Morgan's story, my sister's life, was fully revealed to me…the things I'd never known. About Avery…about the experiments, which she'd willingly submitted to, wanting to prove herself. As her own words echoed in my mind, the impressions I had of her crumbled. Suddenly, she wasn't just a brief memory…she was flesh and blood…a person who had lived her life in her own wild way.

I was rather grateful for this new knowledge. It occupied my mind blissfully after the appalling discovery we had previously made, which was still ripping through me mercilessly, even as I tried to suppress it. As a reference to me burst up, in the fifth of these short reports, my eyes narrowed further with dread. I was to be used in some experiment…. Wariness rose, as well as suspicion of what it was, seeping like a drug through my veins. I'd been asleep for so long…I couldn't be certain what they'd done to me in that time. They could have subjected me to the same treatment as my sister…or, what they were saying could actually be something else…something far worse….

Were they…talking about…?

As Mewtwo opened the sixth Progress Report, I saw that there was an intro…a link.

**_Exp.00302exp004test/result._**

As I quickly figured out what that actually meant, pulling it apart, panic jolted through me, constricting my insides. Exp.003…that was the shortened version of what the Morgan's and my creation had been called. 02…me…my number. And exp004test/result…I recalled once looking overhearing Jonathan on a cell phone once, when I'd been…expecting…saying that 'o' four was going fine. Did that mean that this link…was…?

_No…NO!_

Even as the realization of what that link had to be crashed down on me, I knew it was too late. The little arrow, the mouse, had already reached up, gracing the pale blue words. Still, I wanted my companion to stop…for time itself to be set on pause! I cried out quickly, almost begging, (Mewtwo please DON'T!)

'Click'.

Ironic, how simply pressing a button can demolish so much. To me, it felt as if he'd just detonated a bomb beneath our feet. Agonizing, blowing away all logical thoughts and physical feeling after the initial shock…leaving you, usually dead, or unbearably, horridly scarred.

I wouldn't have been more devastated if he had.

As the screen appeared, a video recording, I backed away fleetly, wanting it to cease. My legs went weak as the clip began, and I turned my face away from what I believed, _knew_ I would see. _I_ could have stood learning anything…but not _him_ knowing _this_! Mewtwo glanced back at me, not understanding my reaction…more curious than anything else.

That's what perhaps made this moment so much more horrible. His innocent curiosity into something so horrid. As the first scene appeared, the doctors around me, who was laid flat out on a table, I wanted to hurl…my stomach was rebelling from my horror at what was happening….

His voice reached me then, asking waveringly, (Neva? What…is this? What are they doing to you?)

My words came out so quietly…not forceful or insistent as I would have wished. It came out as a plea, which I suppose was fitting. I would have easily begged for this to end before he learned of what _still _haunted my dreams, perverting them into nightmares, (Turn it off…please, god Mewtwo, _turn it off!_)

But he did not…and looking at the screen, I could tell that even if he weren't grimly transfixed with what was happening, I could not stop it. There was no box to press to end the images. No 'PAUSE' or 'STOP' that I could see. It was simply a complied recording…the real info, if one lusted after it, was in writing. So, inside, the feeling of pain and queasiness in my stomach, I was whimpering.

Now…now he'd know….

What I'd so wanted to hide….

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV **

I hardly heard her cry to stop the video recording…I was unable to tear my eyes from the screen. Her desperation reached me…but I could do nothing but watch, not comprehending her evident fear. My paws gripped the arms of my chair tightly as I watched as the actions of the geneticists around her continue…though exactly what those were, I could not tell. Their voices were muffled…a few were in the way….

_What…are they doing to her…?_

I glanced at the date…it was just over a year ago…in the dead hours of the night. Neva was unconscious…thin…emaciated. Abruptly, the screen changed, showing a series of pictures, dates beneath them, spread out over a period of a month. The creature I'd seen, oblivious to what was going on, was awake…changing from weak to healthy…even a bit overweight…. Yet…how could that be? She had been terribly sickly when her sister had sent her here. No…it had to be something else….

Ice entered my veins as I looked on. Something…was not right about this. Neva had not mentioned anything alike to this to me, and obviously, from her reaction, she _did_ know what it was. Currently, I could feel her aura spiking out in distress…concealed occasionally, erratically. There was the wish to go to her, ask her why she was so upset. To know why she had pleaded for me not open this file, this possible Pandora's box. I peered a bit closer at the images then, analyzing….

…My eyes widened….

_No… That…cannot be right…she can't be…._

Surmise of what had happened lurked into my mind…but I went into swift denial, incapable of accepting the tiny, dark thought. Horror and bile rose within me, as I continued to watch what was becoming ever more evident. The screen altered again, showing Neva in a small white room…the zoom paned down, watching as she became restless…unable to get to sleep…uncomfortable….

(Neva…?) I whispered her name aloud…questioning, though I did not know the inquiry.

However, my companion could no longer hear me…I could have mistaken her deathly silence as departure, had I not had telepathy. She was still there…unable to speak from her emotions of dread, trembling…I could sense that much even with my mind occupied by growing suspicion and dismay. As I gazed upon the cold, uncaring screen, the Neva of the past began to wince, in pain…getting up quickly, staggering to the door….

There was blood….

The screen blacked for a moment, an eternity…there was the sound of the humans running, presumably towards her, crying out in concern. A room reappeared…the laboratory. The humans were standing around my friend, blocking my view of her…the camera quaking, the time counting up in tiny white numbers. A sharp screech as they touched her made me inwardly wince, cutting deeply into my core…they backed away, showing the being I'd come to know so well….

Whom I'd _thought_ I'd known so well.

Her arms were wrapped around her stomach…she shuddered every few moments in pain, her legs parting. She shed clear liquid…the reaction of the scientists to run about shouting various unintelligible things. I did not care to hear them…because I understood what was happening. I had no desire to…I wanted to be blissfully unaware of what had occurred. Wanting it to be a twisted, made up video.

However, it appeared to be perfectly genuine. I could see the whirl of confusion and panic…and agony, in Neva's eyes. As the humans about her callously started making notes about her…progress, she tried to crawl away. Weakly…pitifully…making me nauseous at what I was seeing. For her sake…because of the wrongness of this…over everything, her bewilderment, the uncomprehending tears running down her face, strengthening my ill emotions. Yet…she could not run away.

I knew what I'd see soon enough…where her struggle would lead us to….

In front of my eyes, I watched as Neva labored, the birthing taking only a few minutes. It seemed to take hours…long moments I would have given anything not to witness. I watched as a small creature finally slipped from her, her harsh breathing beginning to relax. There…was so much blood. Too much…by far too much. She twisted about, onto her back…in the middle of the dark liquid…looking at what she'd had inside her…what was dead upon the sullied floor….

She observed it, as I did, for a few seconds of silence….

And scrambled away with wide eyes, rising, beginning to scream. Burying her face in her paws, the look of sheer horror on her face burning itself into my memory…permanent, unable to erase. Her shrieks though were what struck me the hardest…stabbing into me in a way I'd not known anything could. The screams were not of words…but their message was all too clear.

_**Horror.**_

_**Sorrow.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Betrayal.**_

_**Violation.**_

_**Anguish.**_

…_**In all…the desire to die.**_

I watched afterwards numbly, my mind spinning, dead to the remaining images…. Only scarcely absorbing how she fought against them…how they forced her to submit…the _despair_ in her eyes before she fell to sleep. Before they dragged her away…away from something that she…that I…could not understand.

The horrendous recording ended….

My own horror did not.

Yet, even that word…'horror'…was nowhere near a strong enough to express what I was feeling.

_She had a child…Neva…angelic Neva…she…._

I vaguely went over the information on the experiment in an attempt to understand. Reading the sixth report. The follow-up information of explanation. Morgan's own sorrow, and her desire to have prevented it from occurring. Nothing would change however…nothing could change….

As I absorbed what the child had actually been, I stared at the screen…not knowing what to think. What to feel. I had…never expected this…. I had never thought that any being, so matter how sadistic, would cruelly take advantage of her femininity in such a way. And no knowledge, of how, or why, had the effect of making me feel any better. How could it, when the test subject of the disgusting atrocity had been _Neva_?

What…could I even say to her…?

I turned my neck slowly, my eyes searching for my companion. The friend who they'd forced into motherhood…whose child had been stillborn. Whose body went into premature labor as a way to rid itself of _the corpse_ before it poisoned her. Self-abortion, when it detected that danger. Turmoil whirled about violently inside, emotions that I could barely suppress. I could grasp and handle difficult situations, yes…but this went too far.

Maybe with another creature I might have coped with indifference….

But not Neva….

_Not her…._

I'd walked over to her before I knew it…gazing at her crumpled position on the hard, wooden floor. She was collapsed on her knees, the glow of the computer screen illuminating her back, while her face remained shadowed. Her arms were curled about her abdomen…and I saw wet drops slipping from her muzzle. She was…weeping soundlessly. I'd 'felt' her cringe at every scream distinctly as the short film had played, revealing what they'd done. What they'd tried to do….

I reached out a paw….about to touch her shoulder….

(Don't…Mewtwo; don't touch me.)

Her voice was hoarse…barely above a whisper, but so coarse. I imagined, in my mind, that that's exactly the same thing she had shouted at those humans in her thoughts…not to touch her. Not to violate her space…to violate _her_ again….

I tried to wade through her tortured feelings though, which separated us. (Neva…why did you not tell me?)

I wanted to know…desperately, I sought for the reason that she had hidden this from me. That she had _lied_ when she'd said there was nothing more to her past to tell, so long ago now it seemed….

Turning, she lifted face to mine…her eyes full of anger and hurt, (Because…I didn't want you to look at me like you are right now. I didn't want you to pity me more than you already did….)

Her words struck me harshly…did she honestly think I had _pitied _her? No…. It had been _concern_ that had made me care so far her. Compassion for _another of my kind_. I attempted to deny her claim, but she spoke again before I could, (Besides…it didn't concern _you_ any. It was _my_ burden to carry…_not yours_.)

…_You are wrong…._

I did not speak that whisper of a thought however, instead whispering, (Neva…I would have listened. I would not have walked away….)

For a split second, there was silence…filled with melancholy…and then, gazing into my eyes, she laughed bitterly, tears running down her cheeks, (Maybe…but Mewtwo, the fact simply is that I don't…want…to be…your…_GODDAMN PATIENT ANYMORE_!)

Her exclamation stunned me, my expression reflecting how taken aback I was as she rose. Did she truly believe that she was _that_? (Neva-)

(NO! I don't want your _pity_…I don't want to be someone you feel some sort of obligation to heal! I don't want your _damnable COMFORT_!) She shouted furiously, cutting me off.

My brow furrowed, (Neva…I know you are-)

She shook her head sharply, growling, (Don't you DARE try to understand what that made me feel either! You could _never _understand how much it hurt…you've never lost a child! You've never-)

My paws clenched, (You are right…I have not…but that is _no reason_ to SHOUT AT ME!)

Neva quieted at my yell, shaking…I took her by the shoulders firmly. She fought against me…but then just seemed to grow weak. There was little strength in her now, I sensed…it had been depleted in the past several minutes. Eroded away when faced with a nightmare that no creature should have to endure…. All she had now was a defensive shell…spiked with words to keep me far away….

Deeply wounded, head bowed, she gasped out, (…Please…don't give me the line of crap about how I'm not to blame Mewtwo. It was all my fault…I wasn't strong enough for it-)

(Him….) I corrected, drawing her close against me...I could feel her shuddering with held back sobs. A part of me, the small shard inside that had always remained distant from her, now wanted to shove her away…to close my eyes to reality, to the hurt. However, viciously and with ease, I turned that sliver to dust….

It served no purpose…not now….

There was a confused pause at what I'd said, (What…?)

Holding her, I managed to say the words that were alike to barbs for me, (The baby…_your_ baby…was male. The…autopsy revealed that much.)

The fact that she would have had a son penetrated her…making her begin to shed silent tears into my collar….

(And…he did not die because of you, Neva. Your caretakers were to blame…or rather the one they took orders from. He was impatient…he wanted to get a hybrid as soon as he could. He had them add a hormonal growth serum to your meals…. It…helped _you_, in a small way.) I murmured, wishing I could think that the only consequences of that would have been her change in height.

I could not fool myself however. What I had seen and read was seared into my retinas. This _thing_ that had occurred…I had no desire to be speaking about it. Even if it had not concerned her, this would not have been simple for me. Yet, as it was Neva, I could not hide behind a callous facade, making it easier to explain. A large part of me wished simply for her to read the written analysis…but…that seemed…cruel. Impersonal…when what she really needed was a gentle explanation, not an indifferent machine.

_I_ had to say something to her. I wondered, distantly then, how long had she blamed herself. In giving her the facts, would it make the pain simpler to bear…?

So, despite my emotions on the matter, I continued on, (Neva…even naturally…hybrids are at risk. Even without people meddling with them. There…are always a few who do not survive. In fact, in clone Nidoqueen's pregnancy, two of her and her mate's children died…before they were born.)

(It is supposed to happen slowly, their growth. So their genetic makeup can sort itself out. ….Sometimes, there are mistakes. Deformities, when something does not go right as it chooses between forms. It is…uncommon, when hybrids come out perfectly all right. Yours might have…but they forced it. It grew too fast and your…pregnancy…went at an unnatural rate.)

I stared towards the fabric door, tattered and torn… not whole, (That…not anything you did…is what killed your child.)

My companion was quivering now…her soft words almost unheard as she asked, (But…why? Why would they make me…what did they have to gain?)

I tried to explain it the best I could, (If all had gone correctly…you would have given birth to a human/pokemon hybrid, living, and preferably human in form. He could have been used as the ultimate stealth agent…being able to slip in and out of rival facilities without any trouble. With powers that would have made breaking in and fighting child's play. He'd have been human to the eyes…forgettable…but with the abilities of a pokemon.)

(He would have been used…and he would have been very useful. And even say it failed...that he looked like you, or some such other undesired issues were present…he could have been experimented on, studied. Techniques in making others could have been perfected.)

The more seconds that passed, the more I hated knowing why…despised them for hurting her so. And there was one final thought, which made it even worse…, (You…would have remained an incubator…. A victim of genetic ra-)

Without warning, she pulled away harshly, shocking me deeply, and screamed again, (NO! Don't say that…just DON'T!)

I tried to approach her once more, (Neva…that is-)

Her paw lashed out at me, warning me against coming closer, (NO! I may have been physically abused by them…verbally degraded…but I refuse to be a victim of THAT! I've been hurt enough by what they did…don't say that those humans did that to me too Mewtwo. Don't you dare say it….)

She turned from me swiftly, again fighting me…. I found I could only gaze after her…sickened deeply…but not by her. How could I be…? She could have done nothing to prevent those scientists from doing what they did. Nothing to prevent the outcome of their experiment. Could she not understand that…?

(Neva…you were a child. You'd only been awake for a few months. Even if your body was fully mature…your soul was not. You couldn't have had any more than a fifteen-year-old psyche. What they did…it was heinous, twisted…_wrong_. They used you…_forced you…_into that.)

Remorse for her filled my eyes…but she was blind to it. (How is that not ra-)

There was a sudden, sharp, stinging pain across my face, as she whipped around, her paw striking me, before I could finish that. The glare she gave me was scoring. Inside, I grieved at the perspective she'd chosen to take. That she wouldn't accept even the name of what they'd put her through….

Her voice was course with ire, (Shut up…I DON'T CARE what they did, all right! I don't CARE! That baby was still mine, no matter if I consented to have it or not!)

Her eyes were furious…pained…she'd needed to strike out in some way, and she had. Yet one question lurked in my mind, something I had no desire to ask…yet, for some inexplicable reason, I felt the need to. (…And whose else Neva? Haven't you ever been curious…as to who the father was?)

Did she know who had supplied that child's other half? My dear friend stiffened visibly as I inquired upon that…just as she had when I'd said in the distinct past…that she would make a good mother. Now I knew…now I knew why she had disagreed….

It was utterly repugnant….

(…No,) she answered me, just above a whisper, (And I don't want to know either. It doesn't matter to me who sired my…son. All that mattered was the fact that I…I was appalled by my own child. And…far too late to do anything, when I wanted him back.)

Stunned, I did not know what words to speak. She had seemed so frightened when she'd seen her offspring…so stricken. I had not thought…, (You truly wanted that infant…?)

Her voice was incredibly cold as she answered that, (Yes Mewtwo…he was a part of me. I was his mother. And I failed to be one…no matter what they did to me, that can't be denied or disregarded.)

Despite her icy tone, her suffering was still openly apparent, even though she tried to hide it. Behind frigid words, hollow eyes. The desperate need for comfort still reached me. In the time we'd spent together…before she left…before things grew so very complex…I'd come to know her spirit well. I could see that embracing her now though, so she would wash this all away with tears, was a futile wish. As she gazed at me, I could see she was well beyond that point. All that remained inside was emptiness…useless longing when concerning her infant. Her half-human, perished son….

As Seth came into my mind, things fell into more clarity. Crystals of sharp reality into sad waters. She…had not been crying for him. When she had shed her tears that first time, it was for the creature I'd seen her give birth to in that recording. The creature that had begun to make her fight, scream…crave death. This…this nightmare in her life, that could never be forgotten, was what had turned her into the creature I'd so desired to heal, when I first met her. This, and not the beatings, was the thing that had broken her….

(Neva….)

I attempted to close the distance between us…but she faced the roof entrance, and began to walk away….

I felt…pain….

(Mewtwo just…just leave me alone, okay? You can't help me…not with this….)

I closed my eyes for a moment…for…she was correct. I could never sooth her, when concerning this…it would be between us, always. My hurt was hers, weakly reflected…only a taste of her true anguish. The most terrible thing in the world was supposed to be a parent outliving its offspring…to lose his or her child. And it was a wound, which I would likely never understand, in its ache.

My sorrow was not for that tiny being though. It was for her solely. For the creature that I still considered a close friend…so much so that I too, would carry the scars of this. Of knowing she, Neva, had been put through something I could not fully understand in how it seared. Unbearable…I did not doubt the heaviness of the memories' burden as I opened my eyes, looking back upon her.

My refraction…the scars marring her back running deeper than any could say. An outward testament to the slashes upon her soul, carved by human hands…. Wounds still mending, even after all this time…on their own, as she shoved me away.

Nothing I could do would change that.

Yet, I had one last inquiry before she left, to face the dark sky and her own tormented thoughts, (Neva…do you want this to be kept between us…private?)

She smiled bitterly, knowing exactly what I was truly saying, (If you're asking if you can tell Kirya, I could care less…it doesn't matter….)

(Not anymore….)

With that, she exited from the room, departing from my sight. A part of me longed to go after her, to try to console her in some manner…to maybe quiet my own feelings of distress. Yet, her dismissal was all too clear…she would fight me if need be. To be alone was her need…to heal in her own way, even though the task seemed impossibly out of reach with her power.

Yet…what did I knew of it? I, after all, had never sired a child. Thus, I had never lost one.

However, she…she had been forced to give a part of herself for some human's crooked scientific trial. One that should not have worked in the least. Did she realize, that had it succeeded, she probably wouldn't have even been allowed to even touch her son? He would have been cleaned up, and taken away. To be cared for by other humans. Experimented on, or turned into someone that would make any relationship to Neva something for her to find disgust in.

It would not have been good, if he had survived, in any manner.

Yet….

That by no means, meant that the hurt was any less painful. For her….

Or for myself….

Suddenly, what I'd desired to keep at bay, from the moment that tape had finished, lurched up again. I walked hurriedly over to the trash bin…and vomited. It was one thing to know what had occurred; but another thing entirely to see. Repulsion at what I'd watched…at what I now knew…of _Neva_…was far too forceful. It was not the first time my stomach had rebelled against me…but….

This was the first time I had wanted it to….

I teleported to where Kirya was staying after a time…back in her hotel room. During the week, she had come over, telling me that the Yuma family was willing to support her until she got either a job, or her parents gave her back her funds. After all, she was still battling for her gym. To see which trainers deserved her badge…a black, seven pointed star, with a purple teardrop within.

Dark angelic…shard of humanity….

Fitting….

I carried a small gift under my arm…it was over a month past White Day, yet, I still wanted to get her something. She had stood by me…until I had forced her away. Through my grief, she had been there, patient and caring…even giving me a Valentine's Day present…white chocolate with almonds….

It had been an enjoyable treat…. Something that had brightened me in my drunken stupor. It had saddened me, that I could not share it with her…for shortly afterwards I had received the news of Neva's supposed demise….

Now…my mood was all the worse.

The human girl lay on the couch, the cushions embracing her comfortably. She was reading another book…she was quite the romantic in a way. Seeing the couple on the cover, a spark of laughter, quick to die, brightened in my heart, before darkness resumed. Would her parents be happy if they caught her indulging in such a novel…?

Yet…she was sixteen now. Her birthday…that I had forgotten in my dismay, was in February. The fourteenth….

_She laughed at my expression upon hearing that, "I was a couple weeks early. My dad said I was the best present my mother could have given him."_

_I was willing to admit that such a thing was somewhat…'cute'. The term sounded odd, even in my thoughts, (That is rather sweet…I suppose, in getting you a gift, I could kill two birds with one stone.)_

_I chose to look on the bright side of that declaration. She merely stuck her tongue out at me for a second, "Or you could get me two presents."_

_I quirked a grin at her, (Perhaps….)_

_I began to walk away, carrying the candy under my arm…only to feel a soft hand, grip my second neck firmly. I froze instinctually, dropping the box…not able to move, to turn my head. Curse it…!_

_(Let. Go.) I demanded, more than a little uncomfortable. An uneasy mix of pleasure and pain rippled through me at her grasp…all my muscles tensed._

_I could sense her surprise, her blinking, "What the…? Mewtwo, can you not move?"_

_(You are handling what should be the scruff of my neck…so, yes, movement would be difficult given instinct. It would also be rather unpleasant. So please…let go.) I explained, sensitive to each movement of her fingers. Agh…._

_As I should have expected, her lips curled upwards in a small, evil little smile, "So, are you saying you're totally at my mercy right now?"_

_Damn…I did not like where her train of thoughts were going, (Yes…. Though, if you are not careful, you could give me a disability. Or kill me, given that what you are currently holding is the main supply of oxygen and blood to my brain.)_

_She released me as though I'd given her a psychic shock…I rubbed the sensitive tube, still able to feel the pressure of her hand around it…. It would not have been very unpleasant if she'd been a bit gentler…when she was annoyed, she had a slight tendency to grow faintly forceful._

_That was not always a bad thing of course…._

_Coming back to the situation, I asked, (Can you please explain to me why you did that in the first place?) I sent her a quelling look to verify my irritation._

_She laughed sheepishly, "What? I don't get a thank you?"_

_Now slightly amused, I picked up the box of chocolates, and straightened, an arm going around her in a half, albeit hesitant embrace, giving her a small kiss on the forehead, (Very well…thank you for the gift.)_

_Kirya grinned, "Much better. You're welcome Mewtwo." _

She looked up when she saw I was in the room, taking notice of my expression and the present under my arm. Silently, she got up, approaching me…a look of worry on her face. It struck me that she likely knew me better than I did myself. Kirya Brooks…a human girl…had succeeded where almost all others had failed. In being normal, herself…she pried her way through my armor…being the infuriating itch at times because of it. However, more so…her caring was warming….

And currently…humiliatingly…that warmth was what I craved.

"Mewtwo…? Hey, what's wrong?"

I sat down on the couch heavily; setting down the wrapped box…it would be opened later….

She sat down next to me, a hand on my arm, "Mewtwo…?"

I closed my eyes, arms folded on my knees…leaning down wearily, head drooping…. A couple hours had passed in which I had walked out about in the streets in solitude, lost within memory, concealed in the caressing shadows…which mimicked my emotions appropriately. I wondered now, if I should indeed tell this teenager, this young creature, what had been revealed to me.

A small realization had burst up in the past several minutes though, (…I should have guessed….)

She seemed perplexed, "What…?"

(That those beatings…were not the only thing those humans did to her….) I whispered, mourning inside. Yet, no tears came. There were the essential emotions within to spawn them…but it was the loss of feeling, which prevailed.

I felt her hand slip in mine…it was a welcome touch, "…What happened?"

I did not want to say it…but unlike Neva, I no more wanted to stay silent….

(They….) I began…to explain….

…It hurt….

0 0 0

Author's Note: Macabre. Appalling. If this didn't meet expectations, I'm sorry, but I can do no better than this. If you found flaws in this chapter, concerning Mewtwo's reactions, you try writing about these horrific ordeals and see how you fair. Also, I must express some surprise: it seems no one ever took into account what Neva actually is.

The fact quite simply is this: this may not end happily. This is a love story; yet think about it like this: what does Mewtwo have to choose from? A teenage _human _who is still a minor, and trains dark pokemon that could kill him, or a creature that's not even half his age, and could be considered his daughter/sister/ect.

Sorry. I'm very aggravated right now. This was not enjoyable to write at all.

Veering away from harsh context…the references to America, or just another country in general…do I really need to explain this? It's just that, the way Kirya acts…her blond hair…heck, why not give her a diverse, yet believable, background?

**Please review.** Get mad at me if you want. Yet, recall, I did warn you.

0 0 0

Morgan: (Now, usually, in such a serious chapter, WiseAbsol finds is highly inappropriate to add muses. Not that she thinks comic relief isn't necessary… Yet, it's not always appreciated. But this time, WiseAbsol has allowed us to say one thing on our thoughts about this chapter. Neva will sum in up.)

Neva: (This is just so utterly eff'ed up.)

_Looks towards my room, where I've locked myself in, sulking at the angst. _

0 0 0


	55. Angels and Demons

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Nor do I own "Lust For Blood" by Gackt.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Hey, what do you know? It WORKED this time! (Does a jig.)

Anyhow, I'm _so_ sorry this hasn't come any sooner! I used much of my computer time on A) Youtube, watching an anime called "Bleach", B) trying to figure out Orchid Eyes before taking it off until a later date, and C) digging up some topics on the message board forum I'm now the webmistress (!) of, to stir up some activity.

Anyhow, the last chapter was a rather harsh one…this one isn't so bad…in a way…though it contains some blood…and gore, I suppose. Hence, the song, which is another of those I discovered when surfing through the MV's and AMV's. Originally, the song in here was going to be SR-71's "Tomorrow", but this one, in my mind, fits a lot better.

Well…this is another one of those 'enjoy-if-you-can' chapters. Um…have fun.

0 0 0

**Chapter 55:**

_Three Days After…._

"_Thank you for the call Aaron. It came at the perfect time," _Marissa stated with a relieved sigh.

Memories of her arguments with the Council members hammered in her head, reminding her of just _how many_ wonders it had done. Up until that point, she had been on the losing side of the debating battle, not able to get in a word edgewise of her thoughts. Not without being bombarded by tens of opinions and sneering comments. However, almost as soon as Aaron had given her the key news of No. 2's return, she'd finally had means to make them shut up and listen to her.

More officially, she went on, "_Now, I'm sending one of the ops units to you, and transport shortly after. I need you to capture No. 2 quickly, or these…the other Council members have threatened to leave if we fail this time. Understand?"_

Aaron, a solemn frown on his face, held the cell phone strangely tightly, "Yeah. I get it, Marissa."

So this was the factor everything depended on. If they failed this time, the organization would completely crumble around them. Ironic almost, that the single quest that had led to the MSIRE's rebirth, might also be the one to once again kill it. Despite the fact that there were _other _works in progress…despite those present things, it came down to a single creature once again. No. 2…the heart of all.

The young leader went on a quieter voice, after a moment, "…_Please Aaron…don't let her get away this time like Zelanski did, okay? We need her more than ever now."_

Her second-in-command closed his silver eyes…the world around him fading as he answered, "Don't worry Marissa…I'll bring her to you."

"I promise."

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

_Four Days Later…._

Night falls, solemn and sweet…upon this city, which never shuts its eyes to rest. Not like its inhabitants, who must recharge themselves daily. I supposed I'm not alien enough to not require the same thing. In fact, it's become an even greater necessity lately, growing along with my sudden weariness. Emotional exertion, after all, can prove far more tiring than any physical activity. For me, it resembles a roller coaster ride, building inside - feeling…bringing me to sharp vicissitudes so swiftly…until, finally, blissfully, it slows as the ride ends. As it reaches that point, there is emptiness…devoid of emotion. Of thought. Of energy.

Sometimes I wonder, if this is the correct way ones heart is supposed to work. Or, is there something truly wrong with me? Given the new information that I've learned about myself, this would not come as a surprise. I probably strike a number of mental problems.

One: Suicidal, self-destructive tendencies. As well as the occasional violent outbursts, which stem from self-defense taken out of proportion, and refracted into something even more dangerous.

Two: The loving of a creature that could be considered a relative…a _close _relative at that.

Three: Wanting to care for a long dead child…my _son…_! The thought made me whimper inside myself. Was this necrophilia? No…. Unlikely. It was not as though I wanted to find the nonexistent grave of my baby and coo the corpse.

Obsession though? Perhaps. Into multiple things. Perhaps most predominantly into my own personal anguish, sorrow…and guilt.

Yet, of course, all issues or illnesses have cures, whether they have been discovered or not. Existence is a counterbalance of good and bad, pleasure and pain, happiness and sorrow, health and sickness, light and dark, love and hate.

Among a few examples.

Guilt's cure? This was simple. It is forgiveness…yet, how could I possibly allow myself that? My sins, infused into every cell of my body since my conception? I could put the blame on others…but it was I, and no one else, that would have to deal with the consequences of those dirty marks.

_So you know now what you are…and it's the exact same thing as what you were once called._

_An abomination._

At the poisonous thought, horrible in its truth, I cringed.

Yet, the fact remained, that more than emptiness, than grief and bitterness…I felt drained. It was reflected in my slow, almost aimless wanderings within the city park…taking in fragrances some final times…sounds and sights…speaking last words to those that I'd known. The owls who had watched over me…so, so long ago it seemed, when all this began. When I could say nothing of my previous suffering…so lost was I then, I now wondered at it.

Things came full circle, did they not? And this circle was so cruel.

Perhaps though, my hurt was balanced out by someone else's happiness.

It gave some comfort…not much, but a little.

Closing my eyes, I sat down onto a cool bench…the sun falling into the city's horizon, the orange rays lighting my eyes to coals…quenched fire. Maybe it was best it I were to meet my fate soon…to fade as the sunlight did. Albeit, far more bloodily.

As a few Murkrow fluttered to my feet, I gave them what they could surely smell…the sour berries I'd picked during my walk. They were icy green and pale blue…hardly ripe at all this early in spring. Yet, the juice of the tiny fruits dribbled down their beaks, and they cawed in enjoyment. I heard soft footsteps, which had followed me since I'd left the church at noon, pause, and the figures stayed out of my sights.

Frankly just wanting to take a nice, long, lengthy nap, I sighed, somewhat exasperated, (You two really should go home. It's not as though I'm going to step out in front of a car.)

The irony of that comment would not strike them for some time to come yet.

0 0 0

_8:15 PM – Operation Coerce, Eleventh Hour in Progress…. _

The ops team had arrived within a few hours of their summoning, within the belly of one of MSIRE's few remaining jets. Emerging from the scarcely used holding bay of one of the surviving branch bases, it had appeared, dark and sleek, though dusty from the lack of use. It had taken a few weeks to restore to proper working order, but under their tweaking, and oiled with encouraging words having much to do with the fiery underworld, it had been brought back to life. Ironically, in much of the same way as their organization had.

They had been in Steelport for a day or so now, speaking with Aaron, and studying up on what had been learned of No. 2's whereabouts and observed lifestyle. Her companions were a matter of many sly and distasteful comments. After seeing Aaron's impatient expression however, they had left from the apartment-made-base, planning to meet at the rendezvous point where Aaron currently waited.

After a several hours of recon, tracking, and closing in, the radio on the table in front of him finally rasped with an update.

"_We're ready Silver. Are your orders to strike?"_ A gruff voice asked. The leader of the operations unit, a team of twelve, he headed a varied and manageable array of people, from hired help to a handful of members of old MSIRE.

Aaron had known as soon as they'd arrived that the combination was of one unmoved by the shed of blood. They would succeed in their task, whether it meant killing someone to get what they wanted or not. For mercenaries, he understood, this view was hardly rare. Either way, they would do their jobs; plus, as long as they got their pay, they'd be content to obey.

Of course, one of these commands from Aaron…or aptly nicknamed "Silver", for obvious reasons…was that _no one should be harmed_.

However, there was no complete certainty that such an order would be followed.

Yet, on that matter, nothing could truly be done. So their employer merely nodded, "Affirmative. Keep me posted on your progress. Once you have her, bring her here."

"_Got it. You just be prepared to pay up, Silver."_

"Yes, I know. Out."

Aaron broke the connection, sighing. Looking around, he observed the dingy warehouse he sat within, abandoned along with the rest of the west side of Steelport. The windows were reinforced with bars and dangling chains, and the light above him glowed soft yellow light unto the hard, sharp surfaces. He glanced out from the nearly bare office into the depths of the shipping room…wooden boxes, broken and whole, confused at to what they now held - dust or treasure. The roof was where the transport helicopter would set down on in a matter of twenty hours or so…not much time, but with No. 2's self-isolation from Mewtwo and Ms. Brooks, it should be enough.

Aaron, his last name lost, save in now very few circumstances, thought back on much of what had occurred in his life. Perhaps it was fitting, considering how uncertain the future was now. It was a broad and edgy subject, but it remained what he focused on presently. His parents had been loyal MSIRE agents, killed during one of their assignments, a drug deal gone wrong. His older, late brother had taken over his upbringing, caring for him. Keeping him in the privileged, private school he'd been attending, until he graduated, with Marissa. The two of them…were so different now. So different…. As was his entire world, truly.

What had it become? What had _he_?

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

I can't say I wasn't expecting something awful, appalling, all this time. Something that would veer up from Neva's past like the boogeyman to haunt us. She'd given me fair warning, hadn't she? Hadn't Neva said something worse had happened to her than the beatings?

However, what Mewtwo had told me they'd done…went well beyond my worst suspicions.

To make her pregnant…when she was barely old enough, in pokemon terms, to understand what that was…? For numerous reasons, the concept made me shudder. Sometimes, I found myself comprehending Mewtwo's disgust for my species completely. Our race is so varied…there can be virtuous goodness, certainly, but there can also be the flipside as well. We can be horrible, sadistic monsters. I suppose I understood now that there is no such thing as angels or demons…if I'd learned anything these past couple of years; it was that there were only _us_.

Humanity's sin and virtue. Our creation and destruction. _Us_.

I looked at Mewtwo silently, observing how he stared towards where Neva had told us to leave. She had the unnerving tendency to know exactly when we were near…and where we were, to add. I knew she developed while she'd been gone…in mind, and possibly abilities, as was hinted when she had visited me. But into what, I couldn't tell.

Where had the Neva I'd known…sweet and angelic, gone?

When had she last genuinely laughed or grinned? When had she become so cynical, bitter? What had happened to her when she'd been gone…and what was to happen now that her past had been exposed to us?

She was in pain. That much was obvious; though she attempted to hide it behind a serene expression, cool at best. Yet, if she were hurting…it was nothing compared to my companion.

Did he understand, really, what had happened to him? No…probably not. He might suspect…but not comprehend it in full. Not yet at least, even when I'd try to explain it to him. He had denied what I'd said…not knowing what to do, what path to take.

This was so new to him.

Was my only role becoming that of a witness to their destruction? To try to support them…? I wasn't certain. I placed a hand on his arm…the lavender fur of his face glowing palely in the glow of the fallen sun. Our star; letting us live. At my touch, he turned his gaze on me. His eyes, I noticed, had begun to show more frequently of the hardness they'd possessed when I'd first met him. His only defense was returning.

My hand slid down, taking his paw gently, trying to support him somehow, "Mewtwo…I know it's difficult, her being like this…but can you blame her? Give her some more time."

He glanced back towards where Neva was, away from my eyes, (Kirya…she….)

My fingers squeezed his, "Maybe it's best if we leave her alone…after all…it's not as if you're dealing with things any better while you watch her."

He seemed to slump, even though his posture didn't change at all, (I…have no desire to, Kirya. To both of those things. Allow me this, would you?)

Reluctantly, a bit sadly, I nodded, "Sure. But…there's only so much you can do, you know."

His grip tightened a moment…and he turned back to me, gazing into me through my eyes. Yet, in the same way he could know every passing emotion that I felt, I could read him twice as well. And what I saw in that short moment only made me feel more sorrowful.

How had it come to this?

I stepped closer to him…my other hand reaching up and touching his cheek. He didn't respond…only closing his eyes, releasing me from that look. Good…one less way this entire thing trapped me. Ensnaring…. Yet, I would have embraced him. Gladly…. I heard footsteps behind us…but didn't break away from him. It was just another wanderer like us, taking an evening walk….

Something hard and cold pressed against the small of my back, contradicting that thought. I stiffened at the feeling of the small, open cylinder…a…barrel of a…?

"Don't move, either of you. If you try anything, monster, I will shoot her," the person behind me spoke. I could almost feel each of the dead-serious words on the back of my head.

Mewtwo's eyes shot open. There was momentary confusion…before they turned animus and fierce to an extent that made me catch my breath. It was a wonder the one behind me didn't stumble away from the hostile glare. I nearly trembled…yet, I continued gazing up into his eyes, seeing the person behind me reflected in them. Masked…metal concealing his face, vivid strips of garnet over it, the contorted expression one of a predator pokemon ready to give its prey a fatal blow. I had seen it on my own Absols' faces, as they struck down birds to devour. The clothes were dark, heavy for the merely crisp weather…likely hiding more weapons. I could see poke'balls at his waist…in hurriedly, I pointedly glanced down quickly at my own.

_I know you hear me…Mewtwo-_

"Also, just so you're aware…my group has this area cut off and surrounded. If you are still, and don't fight us, you will be perfectly fine. Our only mission here is to capture No. 2. Understand however, if you two come after us, you will be injured, possibly killed," I faintly heard the man explain. My attention was mainly focused on my clone partner though.

"Your psychic companion, Ms. Brooks, may be powerful, but I doubt he can fight our dark pokemon _and _stop bullets all at once. Especially the one that you'll have in your back if he tries anything."

_- release them. Don't worry about me. Do it…NOW!_

There wasn't time to be afraid, really…no time to absorb much of what was happening. Maybe it was reckless to begin a fight we might not win. Yet, at the same time, we could no sooner be victims of threats. My parents had taught me well never to give into fear's paralysis and its demands. Hesitance could get one killed…and considering there were those who would prefer a Gym Leader dead, it was a lesson I took to heart. Plus, there was Neva…they were after her, right? Was it not our job to defend her against people like this, as her friends? We had made an unspoken vow together to do just that…no matter the cost to us.

A gun fired scarcely a second after the weight of my contained pokemon disappeared from my waist.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

The sky-splitting crack of a gunshot startled me into forgetting how to breathe.

A multitude of flying creatures sprang into the safety of the air, their fright penetrating into my veins, which flowed with ice from the sudden sound. After the momentary paralyzed status of my lungs, I rose fleetly, shakily, gazing wide-eyed toward the source of the noise. What had…? As I recalled that Kirya and Mewtwo had been in the same general area, my heart thudded painfully with panic. _What had happened?_ My mind screamed the question in confusion! What if…?

In the forested area behind me, I heard a twig break, a low warning growled out, "Be still No. 2. If you come with me without a struggle, I can assure you, your other friend won't die."

My chest seized as what the human had said echoed in my head, my eyes narrowing, (What…? You…you killed one of them?) I hissed with a wavering voice. No…no, that could NOT be right!

The slightly muffled voice stepped closer, seeming to shrug, "One of them must have twitched. We're taking no risks, clone."

(You are from MSIRE, aren't you?) I remarked, staring straight ahead. It was hardly a question. She'd used my designated number.

"Correct," the lone woman then confirmed, "Now, if you come with me, I swear, the other-"

She lost sight of me. I disappeared. Whichever way one wished to take it. It was hardly teleportation, but she must have thought otherwise, for she cursed…and I turned, tackling her. My invisibility, weak at the _very _best, flickered, revealing my furious expression before I struck her with her own pistol. Tearing it from her grip had not been difficult in her surprise.

Immediately after knocking her out, I ran, sprinting towards the sound of weapon fire. I heard the loud popping of more shots, the tearing, baying sounds of a vicious fighting. The smell of gunpowder and blood struck me like a slap as a gust of dust-filled wind blew into my face. Precious moments speaking to that human, utterly wasted! From up ahead, the path detonated, wood splinters from nearby trees and pieces of razor sharp stone bursting into the air, cutting into my limbs…even so however, I went on.

The horrifying scene I was met with caught me firm.

Kirya stood close to its center, desperately shouting to her dark and ghost pokemon to take down the highly trained lethal creatures around her. Mewtwo, at her back, glowed palely azure as he fired off forceful pulses of psychic energy, hardly affecting his own attackers, of the shadow breed. Both bled from a number of abrasions and scrapes, a deep cut stretching across Kirya's stomach. Gritting her teeth in pain, she clutched at, as though trying to will it into ceasing to ooze her vital fluid.

A flurry of flame danced at my feet…bullets skittering about them…broken pieces of them slicing their extremities. One bead of burning metal buried itself into the shoulder of the junior gym leader's Mightyena, who had thrown itself at the throat of one of the masked figures. The unfortunate human had been one of those to order his creatures against my companions. The wolf pokemon collapsed with an anguished yowl…blood flowing down it leg as it attempted to stand and fight. Failing….

Petrified, I just…watched the fight from a distance.

As long minutes passed, the powerful pokemon began to fall. Either from Mewtwo's potent _physical _blows, or from Kirya's calculated strikes against them, the enemies' creatures crashed to the ground one by one. However, so did hers. The vile shards of metal, and hellish elemental attacks, took them down. At various times, the weapons were reloaded, their fresh fire glancing dangerously, lethally, near my friends. Near the people that I loved! Fire, ice, thunder…they rained down into the arena, turning it into a death zone. I watched as Misdreavus and Duskull were torn from the air by the fiendish wings of a Skarmory…Kirya's Tyranitar pummeling a couple of the MSIRE agents. Crimson, almost black, flowed from wounds…angry shouts filling the air…cries of pain….

Who was winning? Who…?

A Sneasel leapt towards my angel…the amber gems on its forehead and chest glimmering like two menacing eyes. Its pale claws flashed like its magenta tail and left oversized ear as it threw its midnight gray body at him. The dark pokemon was thrown back by his bleeding tail…only to have its partner grasp his shoulder and slash deeply into his chest…bone exposed. At last, I screamed, horror grasping me firmly.

_NO! Mewtwo…Kirya…no…NO!_

Mewtwo struck the creature away…leaving it broken at the edge of the woods. It twitched, and then fell still. His eyes glanced in my direction at the sound of my shrill cry. The amethyst gaze I knew so well went wide as he spied me, standing at the edge of the battle being warred for my sake.

(No! Neva, _you fool_, RUN!)

Hearing his yell, the remaining agents turned towards me. The fighting paused, for one tense moment. Suddenly, my foolishness in not fleeing stuck me like a blow. This was the last place I should be! I should have run in the other direction as soon as I'd seen they were alive. Had I done that, they would have had the chance to get away themselves, after sensing I was a safe distance from this place. Mewtwo could easily have done that! Yet, by staying, I'd prolonged the struggle. The moments preceding my arrival played out in my mind vividly. That first shot must have been at one of Kirya's pokemon…if there'd been guns pressed to my friends, they'd obviously escaped their aims. My turbulent mind managed to understand that all…but in being here now….

How much longer could they possibly battle for me, and keep their lives in doing so?

"_ENOUGH!_"

My mind exploded into sudden shredding pain, as a piercing roar, like a jet crashing into a pile of screeching, twisted metal, exploded from the trees. Only a machine, I distantly guessed, could be synthesizing the intense, metallic noise. A sound so sharp that it made me collapse; and any logical thought of mine soon completely torn to pieces. I clutched at my ears, futilely trying to block out the high-pitched blare…blood leaked from them as I withered on the pavement, gasping in agony.

All the other pokemon were the same.

The trainers, with the exception of the shocked Kirya, who was kneeling down beside Mewtwo, recalled their pokemon. One of the men, with maroon, short hair sticking out from the back of his head, like tendrils of dark flame, approached the two…aiming the cruel projectile weapon he held at Kirya, who could do nothing but weep silently, trying to comprehend what was happening to her team and her…amour. Seeing this, a part of me longed to surrender…becoming as heavy as stone…breaking away and dragging me under, along with the pain…. I just wanted to embrace that feeling, finally. Give in, truly….

For what was the point…? Really…? I would die within the month anyhow…. I'd resigned myself to that. So really, why bother to get up? Why bother to rise…? Perhaps I couldn't even do _that _if I tried my best! Maybe it would only result in more anguish, in the end, without any positive result…so futile….

Still…I could not know that for sure…and Mewtwo and Kirya…they….

They needed someone to help them now.

…_It should be you…after all this time…._

…_Do something for them, damn you!_

_Stand up...RISE!_

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

Mewtwo's blood flowed down my hands…my own running down my collar. I gazed up at the man, not understanding why my pokemon and best friends were trembling, twisting on the ground in silent torment. A soft sound escaped from my companion's throat…as I held him close, I realized it was a whimper of hurt.

"What have you done to them…?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Light peridot eyes met mine, "All creatures have weaknesses, Ms. Brooks. Even them. No. 2's breed has highly sensitive hearing…amp up the range past bearable levels, and they turn into skewered caterpillars. Unable to focus or strike back. Your pokemon, only slightly more tolerant, succumb just as easily. I would strongly suggest recalling them before they either go deaf or die of their injuries."

Giving in, not able to turn out of his grasp, kicking away his weapon as I had earlier, I gave in…returning my pokemon to the safe haven of their poke'balls. Would they survive this…would _we_…? We'd fought well, considering how outnumbered we'd been, but…this…I could not destroy whatever was doing this to my companions. Not without getting a chest full of iron first. With a sudden realization that I might now be killed, I began to shake, my insides going frigid.

_I…I don't want to die!_

He must have known that, but no longer cared, "I believe I told you not to attempt fighting. Didn't I warn you of the consequences? You have only yourself to blame, girl."

He began to pull the trigger…I held Mewtwo tighter to my chest…staring up into the barrel. At the very least, I wanted to face my death, instead of turning my head aside…it was all I could do now. His finger began to squeeze off the round with a faint click…I'd only hear one more before-

Something bright as snow barreled into him, sending him sprawling, the single shot firing off into the dusk that was swiftly falling upon us. Its…no, _her_ paws…_claws,_ dripped crimson, several droplets splattering onto my cheeks. My heart ceased to beat for a moment as her garnet eyes met mine.

_NEVA!_

Quiet…the silence of the dead…broken by two, perhaps final, statements, (…Do not cry Kirya. This time, I will be the one protecting both of you.)

What I would come to see next would haunt my dreams for quite some time.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

All my life, I'd been defended and persecuted by others, having little control over my own destiny. Perhaps even now, I was only a tool mere of fate. Where that would leave my love, and his dark world, I couldn't say. What my existence's consequence would be I couldn't tell.

But right now, did any of that matter?

I looked at the one I'd thrown down…the Kevlar armor under his coat torn open.

One more shield shattered. One more thing broken in this fractured world.

Gathering my abilities, the proof of my accursed conception, I stared at him…saying lowly, solemnly, (…I will not allow you to harm the people that I love. After all, _I'm_ the one you want.)

Ignoring the shrieking sound that continued to plague me, I turned into the monster they'd all feared I'd become.

Even if it was to defend.

_o o o _

_Aimai na tamashi wa subete o wasure tokete yuku,  
Miserareta kizuato ni tomadoinagara te o sashidasu…._

_My uncertain soul melts entirely into oblivion,  
While I'm puzzled by the visible scars, I stretch out my hand….  
o o o _

In the wash of azure, my fur darkened and grew, flickering black flame…my four paws, already changed into talons, grew even sharper, longer, aching to slash through skin, muscle, and bone. Spines pushed out from my back as my features hardened. Altering, my face flattened to demonic indifference, my tail becoming reptilian, and bony plumes grew out from my hornlike ears.

I glanced at Mewtwo, my vision going crimson as my eyes changed lastly.

_Forgive me...please._

Did he hear me? I couldn't say. His eyes were narrowed, stilly taking in what was going on…what I had become.

_Do you understand now, Mewtwo? This is what I was taught while I was gone…._

_o o o _

_Masshiro no manazashi wa saigo no toki o moteamashiteru,  
Nagareochiru sono namida wa modorenai ano hi no,  
Yakusoku…_

_In a bright white field of vision, at the end, time is uncontrollable,  
The tears running off won't come back, the promise from that day…  
o o o _

There were three of the agents left that I could see…the others I _knew_ had to be present were likely scattered elsewhere. They were the fortunate ones…for humans are so fragile in flesh. No claws or fangs, no elemental abilities to sear me…yet, they had guns. However, despite that, I was not afraid. My skin was like a shell…I could be wounded, yes….

But this was _not_ how I was going to die!

I sprinted towards the first one fleetly, before he had a chance to raise his weapon. I knocked it out of his hands, spinning around, knocking him over with my tail. I felt his legs splinter at the impact, hearing them crunch. I slashed open his chest as he slowly fell, and was content with the sickening crack of his skull meeting the pavement. When he didn't move, not to rise or otherwise, I didn't bother to think on if I'd killed him or not. I couldn't afford to.

_o o o _

_Dare ni mo tomeru koto wa dekinai futari dake ni,  
Yurusareta wakare no namida wa,  
Kurikaesu ayamachi o koko de owarasu tame no kako no,  
Yakusoku…_

_No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting,  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again…  
o o o _

The others, unfortunately, had time to lift their guns. Bullets pitted the pavement, plunging into the soft soil. My calves became littered with superficial cuts as they passed and almost hit. Swinging around, I leapt at one of my assailants, my vicious claws slashing into his side…the rip of fabric and flesh making me shiver. Pleasure or repulsion? Ambivalence. I thrust in, my hand like a penetrating blade…hearing his screams…knife-sharp fingertips clenching down onto muscle and ripping it apart. He fell, mouth gaping with silent shrieks of agony. I released him, but only after kicking him well clear of the sidewalk. I tried not to heave as I heard him thud into a tree trunk.

_o o o_

_Taemanaku afuredasu yokubou wa mitasarenai,  
Honno sukoshi no aida de ii …, hito no sugata ni modoritai…_

_I was unfulfilled by the constantly overflowing passions,  
If only just for a little while …, I want to return to human form…  
o o o _

Then, pain…for myself this time. A hot bead of metal struck me in the chest…shattering a piece of my stone like flesh. However, it did not break through, remaining outside of my soft internal systems. I rushed at the agent who had fired off the shot, grasping his throat, snarling…the blood of the others running down my arm as I held him up by the neck. His skinned burned under my fingers...! My other hand swiped across his face then, cutting into his cheek, knocking away the mask….

And with it, went my strength.

_o o o_

_Kokoro no itami o keshitekureru no nara mayowazu,  
Koroshiteokure yo,  
Samishii kao wa ahinai de, saigo gurai wa waratte hoshii,  
Omae dake ni wa…_

_If you're going to raise the pains in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me,  
Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile,  
Just for you…  
o o o _

There had been some mercy for me in harming those whose faces I could not see. Blind to their fear and anguish. However, this…this _child's _face left me so utterly weakened. His feathery, bleached hair fluttered down across his sweaty forehead…his indigo eyes locked onto mine with equal defiance and terror.

Had I not looked up at my tormentors with that same look?

…Time hushed…paused….

…_Am I no better then they?_

_o o o _

_Kokyuu o kurikaesu,  
Hitsuyou na mono wa mitsukarazu,  
Subete no yasuragi o kowasu,  
Onaji ayamachi o kurikaesu…_

_Take another breath,  
You can't find what's important,  
Destroy all of the peace,  
Make the same mistake over again…_

_o o o _

In utter, despairing horror, a terrible shriek tore from my throat, howled up into the dark.

Only after it had died did I realize that someone else was screaming as well. At me. Not Mewtwo or Kirya, who were too stunned to speak or whisper, let alone shout. No…the first member of the team I had attacked, not having been completely torn apart, had returned to his feet; presently yelling his lungs out to reach me.

"-_NO. 2! RELEASE HIM! I'LL KILL THIS GIRL IF YOU DON'T!_"

_o o o _

_Dare ni mo tomeru koto wa dekinai futari dake ni,  
Yurusareta wakare no namida wa,  
Kurikaesu ayamachi o koko de owarasu tame no kako no,  
Yakusoku._

_No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting,  
The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again. _

_o o o _

Turning, I saw the gun pressed to Kirya's head. She gazed at me fearfully…pleading wordlessly. Mewtwo, almost collapsed with blood loss, could do little, especially in his current state, imprisoned by the destructive frequency I could no longer hear. A part of me crumbled then…seeing both of my companions in such states.

How…had this happened? This morning everything had been fine…tense yes, but…there had been nothing to warn us that something like this would occur.

My eyes darted about…to the still figures of the human men that I'd likely slaughtered. To the scattered glinting shards of metal, and the blood…even in the moonlight, I could see it clearly, coating the ground, soaking it black.

At once, I let the human go.

I changed back into my true form, and stepped away, my head bowed.

The leader, watching my actions, relaxed slightly…and then fired.

(_KIRYA!_)

I cannot be certain which of us shouted her name, Mewtwo or I. My head shot up, in time to watch the teenager crumple to the cement beside Mewtwo. My mind spun in horror, thinking she had just been murdered. That one of the worst things that could happen in my world had occurred. However, I shuddered in relief as I saw she still breathed. My dearest put a protective arm around her unconscious form…knowing that the leader had grazed her skull on purpose.

I stared at the masked agent for several long moments…knowing that he could easily kill them. Both were bleeding profusely…if Mewtwo went unconscious as well as Kirya, it was doubted they'd awake again. I could still fight…but there were risks. As the enemies' pokemon were released once again, healed with a few potions, somewhere in the depths of my mind, I acknowledged that the mechanism had been turned off. The ringing buzz had left my ears. Still, even with it gone, in such weakened states, my friends could be killed without much difficultly if I turned again, whether it was by human hands or not.

Seconds passed…I was still. My eyes rested onto my angel and his. His eyes were locked unto my face…unspeaking. It struck me how covered in blood I was…I wondered, what did he now think of me as? Would he try to come for me if I went? Currently, with my turbulent mind, I couldn't fathom an answer.

Not allowing myself to dwell on that dismal thought, I instead faced the MSIRE member in charge of this strike, and asked quietly, (If…if I come with you, willing…without fighting…will you promise me something?)

"Like what?" he snapped.

I met his eyes squarely, (That if I follow you, you will leave these two alone. You will forget they even exist.)

He pondered it for a moment, "After the damage you three did to us, it hardly seems like a wonderful or fair trade No. 2. We offered your friends and yourself a bloodless path, and you turned around and threw it in our faces."

My heart and hope plummeted.

But then, he shook his head slightly in exasperation, obviously observing the look on my face, "However…avoiding further struggle does sound _very_ appealing at this point. No changing into that…monster of yours, no using your powers…letting us do with you as we please…is that what you're offering, No. 2?"

I closed my eyes…and nodded.

(_No!_)

Mewtwo, shockingly, had gathered up enough strength to revolt against the concept.

"Be quiet you!" The leader barked, and shot off another bullet over my friends' heads. I winced. My clone companion, going against his usual nature, obeyed the order in response, falling silent. Though, it was obviously reluctant. Facing me again, the man grunted in agreement, "Then certainly. Those two, after all, are _hardly_ MSIRE's concern."

Inside, I sighed with relief, and announced quite simply, that I agreed to the terms.

Soon, I felt my arms being pulled behind my back, my wrists being bound by cold ropes made of steel threads, cutting into my arms. I didn't flinch. The one behind me asked uncaringly about another cloak I could use after my own had been torn to scraps. I quietly said I had a better way to hide myself. Not looking at the one I'd been created from, I transformed into one of their kind.

They gaped. Maybe it was because I wore nothing. Quickly, so as not to provoke any response, I gave the illusion of moth brown fabric wrapped about me.

I looked down towards where Mewtwo lay, "Will you give me a minute to say goodbye? Please?"

They nodded, allowing me to walk over to him.

The creature I was made from stared at me, shocked and questioning. I could not answer his inquiries though. There was only a short time left…. So, I merely knelt down…kissing his forehead gently…the only thing available for me to do. I could not speak my heart, least it only hurt him more in the end...torturous, in all its sincerity.

"Mewtwo…don't come after me. Take care of Kirya and yourself." I whispered, drawing away a bit.

His other paw reached out to my hair, touching it gently, almost as though trying to decipher whether it was real or not…if _I _was, (Neva…please, you cannot…)

I leaned into his touch from one tiny moment, letting it linger…before drawing back completely, as I understood I must, "Shush…live. That's all I ask," I hushed him…my crimson gaze closing to hide the forceful onslaught of sadness that suddenly clenched at my soul.

Rising, I nodded to the MSIRE agents…letting them lead me away. Almost in response to the grief welling up inside my breast, the menacing clouds, that had begun to conquer the darkening sky during the fight, wept warm droplets. Looking back only once, the rain slightly hid the tears streaming down my face as I got one final look at the being so precious to me. The sky's water and the blood of my friends mingled, as the innocence of days past was washed away.

I did not allow myself to think of the expression on Mewtwo's face as I did.

…Time crept by almost cautiously, and like the twilight above sluggishly deepening, the path the humans led me down twisted into dreary shadow. The leader, ahead of me, called an ambulance to the park for his comrades. I did not know whether to hope Kirya and Mewtwo had left. Their wounds were nowhere near as deep as the ones I'd inflicted upon those men. Vaguely, I wondered on how the paramedics would respond when they found all the weapons. Would they think it had been a gang fight?

Probably.

Several others joined us, evidentially having waited at various checkpoints on the way back to some base. I heard them gruffly report to each other and the one waiting there, who was called 'Silver'. An odd name, to say the least. Distracted, I stumbled into a wide, chilly, murky puddle…gazing into its disturbed surface…my sorrow-filled face distorted and looking back at me in tens of different ways. Roughly, I was dragged upwards, and struck across the cheek, the hit resounding in the dim alleyway. From that point onwards, I lost all interest in what was happening around me. What point was there?

Instead, thoughts of the people I knew filled my mind. Those who had given me friendship and affection. The memories gave me warmth and light as the group herded me along, making progress into the west side of Steelport. I recalled listening to that concert with Mewtwo…playing in the river with Kirya…eating dinner near the sea…wishing upon that falling star for companionship. Which, I understood, I had gotten. Perhaps not in the way I'd wanted, but I had received love nonetheless.

What a precious gift that was…no matter if it were bound to die….

I remembered Mewtwo's compliment on my singing…him holding me after my first breaking point…even though I had hurt him so. Their caring for me as I sickened…. Comforting me in my nightmares... As I wept over my past suffering…laughed in delight at some of their words and squabbles. Also, flowers…sweet, fragile flowers…crystal waters….

I had fallen in love. Could I ask for more than that?

I held all those things inside, as we waded through freezing pools of tainted water, entering a warehouse. The several humans that had joined us were quick to throw me down…my body was forfeit. I did not care…following orders as they told me to get out of my twisted human form. The form that was a disgrace to their race. To think, they could be anymore sullied. Their leader merely watched emotionlessly as I returned to my past…feeling the strikes of others against my flesh. Hard kicks, making me cough up blood…punches that raised swollen lumps…dangling chains taken down from the windows, lashing open my skin…. Fur matting from what they made me shed…this was their revenge. Their taunts were confirmation of that. In their minds, I was the reason their loved ones were dead.

Why not put me to the fullest meaning of pain, for that?

I accepted it soundlessly. I refused to whimper…losing myself in the sweeter parts of my life's experiences. Mewtwo…who had been so kind. Caring. He had not had any reason to be. Neither did he have reason to give me such precious gifts. His friendship…that beautiful rose. His comforting touch…soft words…the way he could mine my mind and heart, and had refined me into what I now was. He had not twisted me…merely, nurtured me, until I was my own person. One capable of harboring a caring will…not bitterness or insanity as I likely would have turned to, had anyone else tried to bring me out of the darkness of my past.

Was it any wonder that I cherished him?

With half-closed eyes, I watched my blood smear across the floor as I was dragged after their attacks. My wrists tied up to one of the many hooks dangling from the ceiling…the chain rattled with the weight placed upon it. Not ready to let me go so simply, they pulled the excess chain down, wrapping it about a rail. From my wrists, I hung…wood and stone being thrown at me. I made good target practice. After what I'd done to their fellows, they must think me a true monster.

Again, I could not blame them.

As I had agreed, I let them do as they wished, merely closing my eyes to them. For the sake of those who had healed me, in turn, I wanted to save them. I could imagine Mewtwo's arms around me…his breath against my neck…comforting in his closeness. His smell, of mint and musk, filling my nose…. I could hear a door open not far away…perhaps from one of the rooms on an upper level of this warehouse. Steps hurried down, followed by furious, enraged shouts.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her down!"

There was something…so, so familiar about that voice….

"…Didn't I tell you that no one was to be hurt? …I understand perfectly well, what she's done! Get her down, and keep watch outside. Have you forgotten who's in charge here? Get her down _NOW_!" the young man shouted.

_No…. That cannot be…. _

I felt myself being lowered…my paws touching the ground. All at once, the chain slackened, and I crashed onto the ground. For a time, I lay there…hearing the humans depart. Save one…the one who had yelled in rage. He untied my bindings…the touch gentle and not unknown to me. I sat up, wincing…leaning back against a cold wall of cement. The human's scent…was vaguely familiar….

Apples….

Finally, I opened my eyes…only to have them further widen in shock….

(Aaron?)

0 0 0

Author's Note: When I was thinking on this chapter, this is where I always thought I might leave off. On a cliffy. Yet, the further I got, the more convinced I became that this would be a short entry if I did. I suppose it turned off that way despite what I believed.

You guys can yell at me if you want...it'll take awhile for the next chapter to be ready to post. It needs to be gutted some and remolded. That one is the revelations…this one was…well, is eerily like when Rukia was taken away in Bleach. Not even on purpose either! I'd imagined it this way from the start.

By the way, the argument on how Mewtwo has godlike powers and should have killed all the MSIRE agents…well….

That just _does not work_ for this plot line. Yes, I gave another explanation for this…a combination of dark pokemon, guns, and someone turning his own sharp hearing against him…but that's mainly why. If you want him to slaughter people, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, when he gets royally pissed off.

Which, I know will be a b!#& to revise….

Thank GOD, that will be the last of the frakking difficult chapters!

Well…see ya'. Oh, yeah, and please **review**!

- WiseAbsol

P.S. – A good part of this muse has references that only a couple people reading this fic would get, who are friends I have outside the cyber world. Hopefully though, it will still get everyone else to at least grin.

0 0 0

Rukia: She's right…that IS eerily like when I was abducted by Renji and Nee-sama-

Morgan: (Who the heck are you? Get out, you loser! When WiseAbsol writes a Bleach fic, then you can join us.)

_Kicks her butt back to Soul Society._

Morgan: (That is _SO ANNOYING_ when characters from other realms start lurking! Really, WiseAbsol, you should learn to control the trafficking in your head.)

WiseAbsol: Go ahead and sue me. I'll just send your soul to hell.

_Morgan mutters something profane, then teleports away._

Kirya: You know, one of these days, those kitties are going to turn on you and put you in a meat grinder.

WiseAbsol, sipping hot chocolate: Yeah, yeah, I know…but until then, nothing they say will get to me!

_Mewtwo walks in._

Mewtwo: (What's this I here about you being pregnant WiseAbsol? Morgan's ranting that some Christian guy named Muffin or something knocked you up-)

_I calmly pull out a mallet, smacking him in the face and sending him flying. A momentary gleam appears in the sky where he disappeared._

_Kirya backs away in nervousness._

WiseAbsol, typing away: Really…only a complete idiot would believe that crap! Honestly, you people have to stop watching my personal life. You take weird, twisted jokes far too seriously! You're almost worse than Lin!

_Meanwhile, Neva is in the Bahamas, taking a well-deserved break, gulping down spiked pineapple juice, and getting reasonably drunk while she's at it._

Neva: (Now ya' see, this is what Wiseasshole should put in 'er fics!)

_Mewtwo plummets out of the sky, screaming like a little girl, and crashes into her._

_After the resulting explosion of sand, Neva, halfway buried, tries to wiggle out from underneath Mewtwo's unconscious form. _

_Doesn't succeed._

Neva: (Ah crud….)

_Blinks._

Neva: (Damn, he's cute when he's sleeping. I's too bad he doesn't know how ta' loosen up when he's awake.)

_Grins evilly, still clutching the bottle of fruity alcohol._

…**_To Be Continued…._**

0 0 0


	56. Revelations

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If you don't get this by now you should be hit between the eyes with a brick.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: Ah…so we get to this chapter. Finally….

Well…this entry is one of the few that stands rather alone in its importance. I can say currently, without worrying about spoiling you all…that it's the end of much of this story. Many conflicts that have been going on since the start of this story die here…. It begins the last part of this fic, in its own way…and while there is one chapter before that end truly starts, this chapter is special to me. The final character developments occur within this entry….

So much has been leading up to this….

Enjoy.

0 0 0

**Chapter 56: **

**Mewtwo's POV**

At last, it was finished…I gently lay Kirya down within the soft blankets of my nest, so vividly reminded of memories a year dead. Vaguely reminiscent, I recalled the first time the human teenager had curled up in my bed…injured in body, as she was now. Bandaging her had taken longer than any would have wished…about her stomach, her skull…across her arms and legs. Scarcely clothed, she moaned every so slightly in her sleep…groaning softly of wounds I knew now were not lethal, or even truly hindering. Knowing where that previous situation had led, I wondered at all that might occur soon after this night.

However, these thoughts were mere wisps in my tumultuous mind.

The memory I cursed, echoed through the storm with haunting clarity….

_Kneeling down slowly, she kissed my forehead gently…saying in a mere whisper, "Mewtwo…don't come after me. Take care of Kirya and yourself." Neva murmured, leaning away minutely._

_My paw reached out to her hair, not certain what I truly felt as I touched it. What was this…? My brain fleetly scrambled away from the wonderment though, to a far more primary question. What did she believe she was doing? Did she think she was saving Kirya and me? My soul rebelled against the concept. For her sake and for others reasons I could not decipher, desperation for her to forget the idea arose forcefully, and I attempted to reason with her. How could she save us, if it cost her herself? Did she understand what that would do to us…? …It would hardly be a rescue! _

_Yet, pitifully, detestably, all that I spoke was, (Neva…please, you cannot…)_

_She leaned into my touch for a single second, as though to prolong our parting…before she pulled away completely, with obvious resolve in her features._

"_Shush…live. That's all I ask…." _

_With those simple words, she stood…and walked away. Into shadow…into a fate that she neither deserved nor wanted. As she glanced back once, with tears running down her face, that was plain to me…. _

Recalling the moment, I trembled…but it was not out of sadness, strangely. No…no, it was another fierce emotion that tore at my soul, the blaze of it burning coldly, as if ice churned in my stomach, which was clenched in…fear. For her. Yet, as I named the harsh swell of feeling, a low, rough growl escaped my throat…a snarled showing the pure, undiluted, ANGER that I felt, as well as the pain.

Her name…it formulated in my mind, accompanied by many foul words. _Neva…you…._

_You DAMNABLE FOOL! Curse you and your moronic sentimentality…!_

"Mewtwo…?" Kirya's sudden, soft voice reached out tentatively. My gaze darted towards her…watching coolly as her eyes fluttered open. They swam with confusion as well as aching hurt…she flinched as she tried to sit up, sinking back into the blankets I'd thrown over her chilled form. Still struggling to awaken, she merely blinked, almost weakly, staring into my face….

_Blood splattered against the cold stone ground, tiny droplets of it mixing with the condensed mist in the grass. Watching the fight progress with growing shock and sickness, I wondered direly of the creature the gentle Neva had become. A demon I had once fought against myself, who now ripped her enemies apart without a word, unflinching in the onslaught that was fired against her, to stop her some way. Yet, in her resolve, to battle for us, she did not allow their attacks to hinder her, to harm her. She pressed on…becoming the last thing I had even imagined her to become. _

_Almost mourning, I cursed in frustration, despising my own inability to rise - trapped by my own senses to helplessness. Pain that so reminded me of the prison of torturous light that my creator had once possessed me within, shredded my mind, making me no more useful than an infant. The feeling that arose made what I was seeing even worse. Silently then, I cried her name, as though hoping to somehow make the abominable thing I watched, cease._

_Neva…!_

(It is all right…we are safe.) I murmured to Kirya…and somewhere, deep inside, I felt relief…a faint thankfulness that she had regained consciousness so swiftly. Yet, even so, my mind was elsewhere…and as though someone else was in control of my speech, I went on, explaining, (Despite my injuries, I was still well enough to teleport us back here.)

Her gaze lowered from my face at my words, and focused on my form, "Mewtwo…your chest…."

Apparently determined to ignore the pain and disorientation, she sat up…a matter of willpower that did not surprise me, coming from her. This human had proven herself to me too many times for me to doubt her any longer. Cringing, it took her a moment to gain her bearings, and shakily rise. A part of me feared she would stumble and crash to the floor…but those feelings were unfounded. Minutes soon passed in which my mind was far from our current position. Vaguely, I felt her hands grace my fur gently, the sting of applied alcohol, and the semi-constricting wrap of bandages about my upper form. Looking around, I felt her pause as she put away the medical supplies…remaining wordless as she observed. Silently, she comprehended what had occurred.

Neva had been taken.

…Stolen…from us…from _me_.

_Neva…Neva…._

Sitting down beside me, Kirya looked at me with soft, knowing eyes, "…You are going to rescue her, aren't you?"

This young woman knew me far too well…. How strange, that one of the very creatures I scorned had grown so close. Capable of seeing right through me, as though I were made of transparent crystal. (Yes,) I answered her, meeting her gaze, (…And you cannot come. I will not risk your life again, Kirya.)

My companion looked ready to protest…but, seeing my expression, yielded. The determination and logical thought I held halted her tongue, not allowing her to go against my decision. Yes, I understood…that she too, wanted to fight once more to save her friend. She would have argued with me for that right, and so I would not go alone. Charging into what might be my death. Yet…she and her team were injured. She would only slow me down in my search…and, if I had to defend her…if I had to _hold back_ because of her presence…I might lose what chance I had at bringing Neva _home_.

Besides, she had already seen enough horrific things this night….

Having already put her through so much, I could not stand to add to that.

So, whether willingly or not…here she would stay. Safe….

With a maturity and empathy that surprised me, she surrendered, merely asking, "Will you be strong enough, Mewtwo?"

Rising, I did not look at her. Closing my eyes, I could see the only other of my kind clearly. Pale, rose white fur, flowing silkily across her form, except for her sinewy mahogany tail and naval. Slender limbs and waist…her small chest that held within it a heart stronger than any form she could summon. Gentle paws…light and soundless, soft and at times trembling. Small in neck and muzzle…ears curved back, crimson eyes shinning with too many memories, too many things that had gone wrong for her. Yet…I remembered her pure laugh…her precious smiles. So rare and beautiful.

Other features, things that could not be seen so easily, accompanied my thoughts of her. The way she sipped her tea…read a book, devouring it hungrily, curled up in her nest, a shaft of sunlight lighting the pages, the dark print. How her muscles coiled when she was in emotional pain…the fire that she sometimes revealed as we fought together. Her delight in the simplest, tiniest things. She never asked for anything, except her solitude, at times. The female was both strange, and wondrous…a creature capable of changing lives permanently.

Finally, amethyst met amber…two contradicting beings finding the one thing they both understood together, both accepted.

(Perhaps not, Kirya…but I must try,) I declared.

_Neva…._

I would not let her die.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**

_Aaron?_

Irony can be such a cruel, twisted thing, in its sense of humor. Should I have been so surprised, given everything else that had happened recently? Yet, never had I even pondered the concept of seeing him again…it had seemed about as likely as a nuclear winter in my views. As a result, I had no idea on what I should feel at the sight of him, even as my emotions rampaged throughout my soul. Anger, bitterness, grief…how was I supposed to react to this, on top of _everything else_? At the overload, I felt as though a part of me were dying slowly, seeing him, standing there in front of me….

This was not what I would have ever wished for...loosing my sanity was preferable!

He sat down on one of the wooden crates across from me…leaning back against the gray wall. Staring at each other for several lengthy moments, I found I didn't know what to say to him after all this time. Words of fierce accusation and hurt all jumbled in my head, condemning me to silence in the mess. Hours might have passed in stillness, and neither of us would have noticed…but, instead, breaking the wordless atmosphere, he spoke.

"…Hey, No. 2. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Astounded disbelief chocked me…for THAT was the first thing he said to me? After everything that had happened, 'Hey…it's been awhile…?' was what he murmured? I wanted to scream, at him, at nothing at all, to rise and…and do something rash and drastic! Something that would make his agents return, and take me from consciousness, force me to leave the world that had him in it!

Yet…yet, all that came from me was a whimper of thought…not an answer, but a correction. For he was mistaken…not about how long it had been, but about who I was.

(That is not my name any longer…I'm Neva. I have been for quite some time now,) I stated, holding inside that thought, in the cruel place that seemed desperate to drag me back into a time so long finished. Back into events that had once marred my body, broken my spirit. Done things to me that still gave me nightmares, to awake in a cold sweat, shaking….

_I am Neva…my name is Neva! They can never take that from you! You are Neva. _

He was silent for a moment, "…Did he give that to you? Mewtwo? Was that his first gift to you?"

How very _surreal_ of him to say…I closed my eyes, shuddering, and as though from miles away, I answered, (No…not him.)

Why did I speak at all, replying to his inquiries? Respond to a person who had once pretended to care for me, and then turned around, to treat me just as horridly as all the others had. I could not be certain _why_…there was no true answer to that. Did I talk with him because there was nothing to lose by doing so…? Was my conversing with him a result of him telling those who hurt me to cease, instead of falsely trying to heal my wounds? No truths rose up out of the confusion in my heart and head…only more questions.

I met his silver orbs with my crimson ones, and asked the most pressing inquiry, (Why…? Why are you here, Aaron?) The need to know clutched at my being, despite how I tried to free myself of it.

The young man quirked a tiny, wry smile, both amused and bitter, "What? Did you think I'd died, like the others? No, No. 2…_I_ lucked out, fortunately for me. Although, my brother _was _one of the fatalities of the decimation your sister caused."

I could not continue looking into his face, (…I…am sorry to hear that.)

His voice was toneless as he stated, "No…you aren't. He hurt you…just like I did, if not worse."

So…he acknowledged his sin…still, this time I did raise my gaze…, (You're wrong.) I murmured, (Whenever I allow myself to think on it, I do grief for each life destroyed because of me. In my perception, blood should_ NOT_ be spilled for my sake! I'm not worth that….) I hissed at him…. For I wasn't. No life was worth more than hundreds of others. No creature so valuable as to have a war waged over them!

Aaron gave a quiet, semi-disbelieving huff at that, "I guess with _that _logic, you'll be relieved to know that you didn't kill any of my men. They're getting treatment at the local hospital right now. They will have the scars for the rest of their lives, mind you, but they'll live."

My eyes dropped…I scarcely knew how to respond to that knowledge. Of course, I was glad that they had not died…how it would have haunted me, to know I had killed them, even if they had threatened the lives of my dear ones. They were, after all, merely soldiers…following orders. My eyes narrowed for a moment…for those had to be commands from the one in front of me. However, that thought was quickly shoved away.

(…I see. And Mewtwo and Kirya-?) Dare I ask it…?

"They disappeared before the ambulances got there. I must assume that means that they too, will be fine," he told officially.

Solace washed through me then. Holding back relieved tears, I noiselessly sighed, carefully controlling my shaky breathing. How glad I was to know that they had not been discovered, that they had escaped…and as a result, were likely all right. Nursing their injuries, gaining back their strength…. My efforts to save them had not been in vain…my choice had not been for nothing!

However, breaking into my personal world of alleviation, my 'old friend' posed the inevitable question, "Why did you hurt my people?"

Regarding him shortly, I responded in the most plain manner I could, (…Did you honestly expect me to stand useless in the background, and watch as my loved ones battled for my sake, risking their lives to protect me? No Aaron…I had no desire for them to be killed in that attempt…so, I fought those who sought to dominate over and harm them.)

Aaron absorbed it…interpreting what I'd said in a somewhat unexpected way, "So…you're telling me you've become capable of love?" He mused over the concept, before his eyes gleamed with a tiny amount of humor, "You know, some people think you're an evil monster. And plenty of them would be content to see you hung and mutilated, to add."

Were not my mangled wrists, proof enough of the truth in his words? Maybe it made some sense that a few individuals hated me, though I had never committed any serious crime against them…nothing, at least, that had not been in retaliation for their sadistic cruelty. Though, of course, many would not enjoy the thought that their creation, a thing they owned, would fight back…and in doing so, had a soul.

Saddened by that arrogance, to him, I stated, (I understand that perfectly well…but…do not think I did not have a heart before this Aaron. I did….)

…Should I continue? Was it wise of me, to speak further? What would he do and say, if he knew? Did his opinion honestly matter anyhow? Was it not something I _had_ to tell him, now that I had the opportunity, above anything else I might say to this human?

Yes…yes, it was. (…I loved you once, with it…and grieved after you had hurt me so.) I admitted to him, hushed.

His startled reaction was plain by how he jerked in his seat. About us, the musty air seemed to become taunt with distress, causing his voice to waver as he responded to my confession, "You um…you don't still-"

Comprehending what he was getting at, I hurriedly shook my head. There was no need to give him the wrong idea, to allow things between us to become _even more_ uncomfortable, (No…. My heart doesn't have room to be in love with two people…not in that way, at least.)

Swiftly, he made the obvious conclusion, guessed the identity of that other someone in an instant, "So…you love Mewtwo, don't you?"

In all honestly, the entire subject made me weary…so, I just gave a tiny nod, (Yes…but the feeling isn't requited….)

Cleverly, given the lack of information I had provided, the MSIRE agent proceeded to conclude what the 'issue' quickly enough that it was almost funny, in a crooked sort of way, "…Kirya Brooks is his amour I take it?"

(…Yes….) Why did I even bother to reluctantly confirm it, when he was smart enough to figure it all out for himself?

Strangely, after that, the atmosphere that embraced us altered from discomfort. Lacking awkward or unpleasant feeling, it resembled more closely the type that surrounded two old acquaintances, as they discussed various problems in life…raised taxes, family troubles, the attitude of another long known friend. Like a strange dream, a different reality, it seemed utterly unassociated with the true situation that was going on, the alien peace. Minutes passed in mutual quiet…then….

"…I'm sorry…Neva."

Hearing those words, which seemed _even more_ fantastical, I seized up with shock…and blinking, I slowly raised my eyes to stare into his. I found I could not completely understand what he had just said. In my surprise, my brain refused to function properly, as though it had short-circuited, my deductive reasoning worth less than dirt. He had used my name though…_that_, I did manage to absorb, though the effect it had on me was one I did not dare ponder over….

All that fled me was a confused, (For what?)

Aaron clasped his hands together at my inquiry, finger intertwining, and began to explain himself, "…For what I did to you. It's…bothered me quite a bit, this past year…the wrong I committed. You see Neva…everyone said that you weren't _truly_ self-aware. Close, yes…but not human. So, no act in harming you really mattered. I chose to believe that. After all, in MSIRE, cruelty is something that gains stature. But…."

His brow furrowed, "You cried…I knew it would hurt you, and didn't honestly care…yet…I wasn't prepared for the thought that you might actually have a soul."

Honest shame…in my lack of preparation for that, the look he gave struck me to my core. He gazed straight into my face…his eyes lacking any inhumane joking twinkle, his words not a pervasive method to break me again, which they could do. Just hard and truthful traits, shown very clearly in his expression, as he repeated what he'd murmured previously, "So…I'm sorry. It's something I had to say to you, before…."

Aaron did not have to finish...even in my gaping astonishment, I understood what was left unspoken well enough.

Before I even knew it was my voice murmuring, I spoke gently, (Don't worry Aaron…it's forgiven.) In all honestly, the quiet announcement did not actually penetrate my _mind_ until moments later. Surprise rippled within me though, at the heartfelt meaningfulness behind what I'd breathed. Why…why would I excuse what he had done…? After all, in all seriousness, I had every right to keep my anger, to hold a grudge.

However, this time, the answer as to why was perfectly simple….

Aaron's face contorted with pure bewilderment, "What?" he gasped out. So, I repeated what I had said…allowing him to confirm having heard me right. That he had not mistaken my words or the sincerity that accompanied them.

"…But why?"

I leaned back fully against the wall behind me, soothing my aches with its chill, and closed my eyes, explaining quietly, (Do I really need a reason, to forgive someone who genuinely regrets what they've done? Should I feel upset still, hateful, over something that happened so long ago? No…and….)

I opened my eyes to gaze towards a window…the rain had let up momentarily, allowing the moon to peek out, if only for one brief moment before it began its fall from its zenith, (I am weary, Aaron. Of being angry…of being sad. Afraid. That's all my life has been about for the longest time. Perhaps it gives me compassion…I can't say.)

(Yet, at any rate,) I continued, (I have no desire to dwell on that grief. All that does is further consume a person…it doesn't have the ability to heal you. In addition, I no longer have the strength, or the will, to continue that pointless effort.)

He stared at me for quite a while…taking in what I'd said, "…Do you even realize how much you've changed?"

I gave a humorous smile, (I have a faint inkling.)

Aaron just shook his head…obviously still upset about something, "Do you want to know why Neva? Why you were beaten?"

Frowning, I muttered, (Not especially.)

As though it were his obligation, he went on anyway, despite my protest, "It was for money, at first. The attacks were paid by Jacob Stoneson, MSIRE's late leader, in order to set an example of how uselessness was tolerated. It was also a show for Morgan, a subtle threat of what would happen to her if she broke away from obedience."

"Of course," he laughed unpleasantly, "…that didn't work. In the end, it only resulted in a greater catastrophe. The deaths of hundreds, and…his daughter, only eighteen, had to take over his organization. Over the past year, she and I have both grown quite a bit in our own ways, and her…reign, shall we put it, seems to be becoming by far cleaner than his. Not as sadistic…," He trailed off a moment, in deep thought.

"Yet at the same time, there's you. Haunting her for what your sister did to her family. She blames you, and quite possibly with good reason. Especially after what happened to Zelanski Kyo. She obsesses over you, thinking that if you are captured, if you die, her problems will end. She will be able to avenge her loved ones and all the others lost. Not only that, but she'll be able to take full control of MSIRE and turn it into an honest facility. Though, at first, that wasn't her aim…she just wanted you to die."

He closed his eyes, "But as I said, we've changed."

Understanding dawned on me as he spoke so about the new leader…the girl about his age…not even a few years older than Kirya. Also was present a faint tone in his voice, which implied numerous things about their relationship…predominately, that it was by far closer than any business partnership. (…You care for her quite a bit, don't you?)

His gaze opened…and distantly, he stared at the ground, "…Yes. Despite how she can be sometimes…I love her."

_So…he too, suffers…. _I realized, the words whispering repeatedly in the back of my mind.

I thought for several moments on what he'd revealed to me…and could only sigh as the musings led me to some of the most probable conclusions. Earlier, my thoughts had been too occupied with my surprise and almost deranged confusion to really keep an omniscient view…but now, after figuring a few important factors back into play…, (Then if that's true, she won't turn into a monster, when you don't bring me to her.)

His gaze hardened suddenly, and likely reasonably so. "Excuse me?"

My eyes focused upon the dark sky…staring back into the storm, (Aaron…I will not be returning to MSIRE. This I know very well. No matter how you try, my fate won't be to die there. In fact, I am rather certain that Mewtwo will ignore my wishes and come for me.)

"How are you so very sure about that?" his voice carried a malicious, sarcastic edge to it.

Reminded of how I had knew such, sadness pervaded…and I just gave him what weak smile I could, (Because Aaron…I will not die by a bullet in the back of the neck. Nor poison or being shredded to pieces.)

Should I tell him this, when I had failed to say it to all others…?

_One should know…, _a part of my heart cried. _…Just one…._

So, drawing it out like a shard of metal deep inside my chest, I declared, hushed, (I will die soon however, nevertheless. Not by your hands…and not now. It won't be long though…maybe a couple of weeks at the very most. Then, I….)

Things were blurry now…and I fiercely blamed it on the suffocating amount of dust in this place as I looked down at him, (So don't worry. She will be fine. So will you too, I suppose.)

_As will everyone else…perhaps that's the meaning behind my death…._

_To end the suffering of _everyone else_…._

Was he trembling? "You're insane," was his uncertain response. I supposed I could see where he was coming from…claims of ones imminent death, or otherwise, were usually not taken well. Had not wars been started over other forms of faith? In beliefs, in honor, in righteousness?

I wondered at how tired I felt…how old, (No Aaron, I'm not crazy. Am I at fault for what some psychic showed me by force, making me witness how I'd die? To know it? Am I mad because I have faith in that sick truth?)

Whether he believed me or not, he still asked, "Then why return to this place? Why _stay_ here?"

Tears…I felt them running down my face…but my words remained whole and clear, (Because…I can't leave them alone. I can't let them fade away, be hurt, out of selfishness. They would return right back where they were from before I came back…into despair. This way, maybe, they can heal after I truly go. They can learn to value what time they have together and get over me. Perhaps, just maybe, they might find some joy, in time.)

"Is that what _you_ want though? To die, and hope they'll be happy?"

I gave a short, hurt laugh, (Not really. I want to live! I want to be able to love the creature I was freaking _made from_, and have him love me back! Yet, at the same time, I'm perfectly aware that I will never have those things.) I looked at the unforgiving, merciless floor, (So…I don't dwell on it. I accept what will happen to me, and try to find solace in what peace may come after I'm gone.)

_And a reason for it…that I think I may have found…._

His next words surprised me…throwing me into a train of thought I had not previously mediated upon, "And was the little bit of happiness you had, before we came for you repeatedly…before you found this out…enough to give you comfort now?" he questioned.

My spirit stilled, our gazes steadying on each other, (Why do you ask that?) I whispered, my heart aching painfully.

"Was it?" he pressed.

Closing my eyes, I let the memories of my treasured times come back to me…and gave him what answer I could, (Maybe…. It _does_ comfort me, yes. It has at the worst of times…. Perhaps it will continue to do so, even through what I must still endure.)

Aaron's voice then went hard and cold, like ice or iron against my ears, flitting away from the previous personal tone of our conversation, "Good. Because I made a promise, Neva. I said I'd bring you to Marissa, no matter if you think Mewtwo will come after you or not. And now I'll swear something to _you_," he uttered soberly.

His silver eyes were as piercing as a hawk's, "_I_ will be the one to execute you. It will be quick…you won't have enough time to register any pain before you die. I promise you this," he vowed solemnly, his words constricting around me like a hangman's noose.

Hope, I then comprehended, is so easily crushed…he seemed sad, but adamant, when he said that. It was mercy, what he offered, I knew. In comparison to what my death actually would be, it could only _be_ merciful. Yet, it would never occur. For many reasons, I knew this well.

And the sudden gunshots from outside confirmed that for me.

We had little time to register beyond hearing those fires, before a resulting explosion hit the building, blasting open the iron doors of the warehouse.

The debris was quick to do the work of knocking me out.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Hatred…a part of my soul thrived on that emotion. How long had it been, since I had felt its freezing burn inside my infuriated heart? How long had it been since I carelessly slaughtered those who stood in my way, swatting away the humans who invoked my wrath? _How long_ had it been, since I had injured others without remorse, uncaring if those wounds were their deaths?

Years. Yet, going back into that monstrous rage was so easy…so terrifyingly simple and sweet.

Driven to destroy those who sought to take from me the creature whose absence had nearly destroyed me.

_Neva._

Their bullets skidded off my azure shield…my ears bleeding from their sonic strikes. I did not even acknowledge how my wounds had reopened. How I bled, as I struck numerous humans down, and their pokemon, in my search. It did not matter to me what and who they were. In those long minutes, they all threatened me in my task. All were corrupt. Gangs and thieves, who had not known of my existence, might only recall a blurred white demon, if they lived to the dawn. A pale satanic creature, silently atrocious. I would battle and charge through as many as it took to reach my goal.

Her final image did not cease to fill my mind.

_Neva…weeping in the rain…being led away, to her death. _

I did not question my desperation to reach her. To hold her in my arms again, to feel her breathing against my collar as I cradled her safely in my grasp. I did not bother to ponder on _why_. Perhaps, deep down, I already knew the answer to that. Maybe I had known for far longer than I dared admit. Yet, in spite of that, I would not accept it. I was not capable or ready for that just yet.

_Soon…._

I thought of when I had first come across her, led to her side by a concerned little owl. How she had made her desire to die apparent, within her mind, and in her deathly quiet. The wonder and gratefulness as she spoke those first words aloud, how she had warmed to Kirya…and to me, as time had passed.

Her face at that concert…the way that song, I now knew, had fit her so well. When I had learned of her suffering, how she had fought…how I had not released her despite the pain. Her crystal laughter as I had tickled her…her playfulness in the water with Kirya. Her warmth in her touch…the sinful, unclean kiss we'd shared. A thousand little moments flashed through my mind, too many to list and count. The way she had cried…weeping for that child. The baby spawned from a potential rapist. A sick human in mind and soul. Even the geneticists had been revolted…for how could their actions be justified in the _sake of science_?

Innocence. The word…in relation to us, what was she but its personification?

I would not let her die, for that reason and others. I would not let that purity perish for someone's personal agenda. She meant by far too much to me. Inside, I cursed at how she had woven herself within me so deeply…at how far I had fallen without her presence. If I lost her again, like this…to these _humans_….

I would not forgive myself.

A part of me would die, with her.

I felt a bullet pierce my shoulder, shattering bone. A pulse of mangling psychic energy burst from my paw…blood and gore splashing onto the brick walls of the alleyway. If she perished, I comprehended then into _what _creature I would return to being. Already, did that alteration begin? Becoming a monster, a bastard creation, spawned from eternity and an ancient being's death.

A murderer.

_She will hate you for this…._

Lowly, I whispered a response to that detestable thought, (…So be it then…as long as she lives, I care not.) Vaguely, I acknowledged that sensation in my tail had suddenly numbed…a feeling I ignored, replacing it with the scorching heat of absolute animosity I was falling into evermore.

Weaving between every cell, a vow formulated then, threading throughout myself: _If she dies, I will finish what Morgan began…the thing she failed to complete…._

_If _I_ die in that crusade, so be it._

_For what would be the point of living then…?_

Just barely, I could feel her…faintly present. She was not bothering to hide...almost as though waiting despairingly for salvation from her captors. At this, my efforts to reach her only grew more ferocious. Those living fell after an initial attack…. A times, flame and scraps of razor sharp metal reached through my spherical barrier, in my flickering concentration on the fight at hand. The shots were deafening…the shouts of fury and anguish staining my spirit. But as gasoline would on an open blaze, the noise, and Neva's nearing presence, only worked to make me more forceful.

The warehouse that she was within loomed up at me, and recklessly I flew onwards. Not noticing the extent of my injuries, I finished off the last of those resisting me with one final, vicious blow. The explosion it created tore through the concrete like predacious talons through steamed meat. I did not bother to find out what had happened to those shooting at me...their fates meant nothing to me. The entranceway to the building had been torn wide open in my attack…dark, rigid, and menacing. I landed, walking into it, my power flaring about me like blue flame, eyes growing icy azure.

My hatred for MSIRE, however, only increased tenfold when my eyes finally rested on my dear one.

She lay battered and torn, like an abandoned rag doll, near the "back" of the warehouse. Remorsefully, I saw the cause of her departure into unconsciousness. A chunk of stone, fired inside the shipping building during the explosion. Otherwise, however, it appeared that I was not the cause of her hurt.

Yet, she was still far from unwounded. Her wrists were bloodied and scraped raw; dark flesh peering out from beneath her thin fur, puffy and sullied. Her left eye was swollen, and there was a trickle of crimson from her mouth, not to mention scrapes and abrasions across her form as a whole. Some looked rather deep…as though coming from metal bars…or…chains.

I was trembling…I did not bother to try to control it, or my fury at the sight. They had harmed her terribly…and deeply, I hoped that I had _slaughtered_ the ones who had done this to her. The ones who had dared to touch her fur with the intent of making her feel pain…just as they had before! A year had gone by since that time, a stretch of relative peace in which she had to gone through the most difficult of healing stages…only to have this happen to her AGAIN!

It was my most potent desire, to have killed them in the search previous. Maimed and murdered them…for no matter how I might have changed from the creature I had been born as, the vengeance of a predator was coiled in ever fiber of my accursed _soul_. Ones very nature could not be entirely altered…repressed, yes…but not erased or greatly changed.

Yet, I picked her up delicately…she, after all, was never the one I could seek to harm. Softly, a moan of pain rose in her throat, and I shushed her; pressing my muzzle against hers…feeling relief to have confirmation that she indeed lived. Emotion welled up inside my pounding heart, soothing some of my previous anger like a wash of cool water. Protectively, my grasp about her became firmer. I would not allow _this_ to happen again. Not to her. Not her….

From behind us came a quiet, shuffling soft…I turned, not sure of what I expected to see. Rising from the debris shakily was a young man, evidently the sole remainder of the MSIRE force. It seemed I had missed one of them. Dully gleaming in the dusty, filtered light was a pistol, aimed at us. My grip around Neva tightened. As he lifted his head to look at us, his features struck me sharply. Short navy blue hair…silvery eyes. Vaguely boyish demeanor…so utterly familiar. I had seen this human before….

My eyes narrowed as I realized who the creature was.

_Aaron…._

(_You…!_)

Snarling, a primal growl of barbaric hatred rose in my throat. Before he had chance to speak, to move, I used my powers to constrict him, tearing his weapon away, and lifted him up into the air. He struggled…but he was merely human. Compared to me, he was a pathetic little worm. His ribs cracked one by one in my anger. This human had gained her trust…her affection…her _love_. This despicable _human! _In return, he had betrayed her. Shattered her trust, broken her friendship, with so many forms of poison. Now, to add further insult…he _had_ to be responsible for this atrocity…he had hurt her _YET AGAIN_!

For that, he would die…for harming Neva….

…_My Neva…!_

I would _kill_ him! And I would _enjoy_ that act thoroughly…!

He gave a strangled cry as I clenched at his heart with my powers…almost feeling it beating my raised hand…clenching it so its beating stuttered, struggling…whimpering…perishing…! I shook with so many unnamable violent feelings, satisfied emotions…fury and pleasure mixing into a potent elixir, which soothed my lust for his agonizing death….

(Mewtwo…? No…no don't…don't hurt him!)

Her soft voice, her desperate cry, made my actions hesitate…distantly, I could hear, _feel_ his labored breathing, as his body began to work normally again…. However, _that_ mattered little to me…it was Neva who held my attention. Awake now…gazing at me weakly. I felt her hand against my chest, trying to calm me…somehow. Save…I had no desire to be pacified. I sought be vengeful…to take retribution on the pitiful creature before us. Was it not fitting, after all he had done, for him to pay for his actions?

Yet…her words….

(Why? After everything that he did to you…. Why should I not end this human's miserable life?) I asked her, glancing at the human venomously.

She was quiet for a moment…my suspicion growing for the cause of that silence.

(Do you still love this creature? Is that it?) I hissed, only scarcely restraining myself from shouting. The thought was scarcely bearable…I could go mad if she said yes. For of all the twisted quirks of fate, that would be the worst one imaginable. The sickest of things….

She shook her head, (How can I? I love someone else….)

My heart stilled as she said that, not comprehending…there was distinct confusion, and she offered no words, no gleam from her eyes to indicate whom she spoke about. To add to that, from how she refused to meet my gaze, I concluded she would not tell me, even if I asked. It my turmoil, a part of me howled against the idea. For it was no better than my previous suspicions…!

Breaking me from my thoughts, she touched my cheek gently, insistent, (Please don't hurt him…. Let him go Mewtwo. For me…please.)

Reluctantly, I felt my fury fade into acceptance…I could deny her _nothing_. Despite my pain, even if I desired to defy her wish…, (Fine….)

She seemed to sag in my arms with relief….

I turned to face him then, feeling oddly defeated, as though I had lost something priceless which I could not name, (Listen well, boy,) I spat out with a glare, (If you dare try this again, I will have no qualms over hunting you down and murdering you in the bloodiest, most vicious way I can. Once that is done, I assure you, I will gladly continue to kill every one of MSIRE's people, whether they are they innocent of sin or not! Tell that to whatever monster you have at your head…that if you come after Neva, _us_, again, I will destroy you all…there will be nothing left of your damnable organization but ashes.)

The human nodded, but there was another part that must be said to my declaration, (And say this as well, _messenger_ Aaron…that it is only because of this creature I am holding now…who you all tortured with beatings and experiments…who somehow has managed to refrain from hating you _as I do_…that I have not killed you. You would be dead if not for her. You own your life to the heart of one you nearly murdered.)

(Remember that.)

With that, I released him…and teleported the overly gracious Neva, and myself, out of his repulsive sight.

0 0 0

For well over an hour, Aaron stood there, in the middle of the dust and debris, and thought on all that had occurred. All that had been said and done. In the end, when the transport helicopter came, he climbed on without a word of explanation for what had happened, and realized a sad, sad, truth. Had it not all been to be expected, really?

_I'm sorry…._

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

Dawn approached, bright and sickly sweet. Slowly, carefully, I cleansed Neva silently of the blood across her form, much of which was actually mine. Dully, a part of me realized that it was a useless task, as I was still soaked with the vital fluid. In our closeness, I sullied her. After a time, I left her, sleeping, in her bed, and teleported to the park without thought…forcing myself not to think of the hours previous. I bathed thoroughly…bandaging myself with clean gauze. I would heal quickly, as would she. Kirya however…it might take a bit longer for her injuries to mend.

Returning soon enough, I soothed Neva's hurts with several medical ointments and ice, watching as the swelling, and the welts, smoothed. Her breathing eased with her pain. I cradled her close throughout the morning hours…giving her a drink of water as she woke and slipped back into fretful dreaming.

In those moments, I searched myself for the reasons behind why I had been so desperate to save her…so angered by those who had harmed her. It went far deeper than simple friendship, did it not? And neither…neither was it that she was literally a part of me. My…clone. A copy of a copy. She was mine, in so many ways…but that was not why I had thought such earlier. Thought of her so affectionately, _possessively_…as _my_ Neva.

She was herself, free…and despite the potential wrongness of it…I….

Was in love with her.

With that revelation, came very little actual shock. I had likely known for far longer than I had consciously pondered the concept. Vaguely, I wondered when this had occurred. When I had held her after she had revealed her past abuse? When she had offered me a part of her meal so selflessly, so sweetly? Or was it before even that? From the first time I had touched her, realized she was real? Had it been inevitable, as Kirya had once said? That because of what we were…the only two of our species, male and female…that we were bound together.

Yet….

Neva loved someone else.

Sickened in heart, I merely held my Neva closer, looking across the room at Kirya. She was awake I saw…staring at us with acceptance. She gave a small nod, and sank back in her seat against the wall, bundled with blankets. She had known for so long…far before Neva had even left.

_I am sorry Kirya…so very sorry…. I should have listened to you…that night…._

_I'm sorry._

0 0 0

_Forty-Eight Hours Later…Everfern Mansion…._

There were, of course, multiple news broadcasts about the night of Neva's capture and liberation; all agreeing that serious gang fighting had occurred in Steelport. Given the fact much of the west side had been reduced to bloody rubble in areas, apparently from detonated makeshift 'bombs', this theory seemed widely accepted. No one knew the cause of this sudden overnight 'war'…nor did any grieve truly, over the large death count of so many criminal members.

And even fewer knew what had really happened.

Aaron sat across from Marissa in her boardroom…notably, now, empty of other Council members. They had swiftly departed with their forces after the first reports of the aftermath of No. 2's abduction had come in. It had been a serious blow for MSIRE…the remnants quickly divided by thoughts of whether or not to remain within the organization as it threatened to crash down upon them. Aaron's forces and Marissa's were all that remained…hardly a fraction of what it had been originally.

How had they fallen so far? Marissa did not know, and she both raged and despaired inside. Reading Aaron's report, her lips curled in a sneer as she read the rough translation of Mewtwo's message…fury growing in her belly. How dare that creature threaten her? Did he think blackmail would work on her? The threat to kill her people if any more attempts were tried to capture the abomination he had saved?

They were both dangerous creatures. If anything, this mission, a failure, had proved that.

"Marissa?" her partner's voice reached out to her.

She set the folder down, nothing short of nauseous from the carnage the photos revealed, "Yes Aaron?"

"What is your plan now?" he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes, "…They have to be exterminated. There is no other-"

Aaron's expression revealed his utter shock and horror at the idea, "Excuse me? Marissa, did you even_ look_ at those pictures? If you keep attacking, THAT'S going to happen to all of us! To the innocent people we still have here-"

"That's _exactly_ why those creatures have to be killed!" she pressed her point, looking away from him, and ironically, viewed the photograph of her father that stood on the file cabinet, "Aaron, they're too dangerous to be allowed to walk around freely," she stated, looking back to him fleetly, "Especially No. 2! If it hadn't been for her presence, Morgan wouldn't have destroyed MSIRE in the first place. Mewtwo wouldn't have killed all those people! And she's already displayed some frightening abilities from what this says-"

Her second-in-command then proceeded to rise from his seat, shouting, "But she _saved_ me Marissa…I wouldn't be here if she didn't make him stop! All those two want is to be left alone. The only reason they attack is out of DEFENSE. I don't want this situation to be instigated to bloodshed again! There's no point!"

_God, let her see reason…!_

Marissa just stared at her dearest with calm eyes, "Aaron…there are plenty of reasons to keep going. If we let these creatures go, the future damage they might cause could be disastrous."

"'_Might'_, Marissa. Might! But they won't…don't you understand? This has to stop!" In his frustration, he punched a fist into the table's surface…how difficult it was, to not to blow up in her face completely!

She too, stood now, her eyes narrowing, "No. I will complete this task. It's my duty to all those who died. To all those I've _sent_ to DIE! There's has to be some justice for them…for US!"

His anger evaporated, and wearily, his gaze lowered. "Do you honestly believe that…?" he inquired. He deeply hoped not….

Yet, turning from him, she nodded, "Yes. Now, we-"

"Then I can't follow you anymore."

She felt as thought he'd struck her. Her eyes widened, and her body stiffened. For a moment, she did not understand. His words echoed in her head dreadfully, the declaration too sudden and abrupt for her to fully comprehend it. When she did absorb it fully however, hurt filled her, and she prayed he would take those words back. But in the coming silence, her pain was quickly replaced by anger.

"So…you're going to run away too?" she hissed, her tone carrying a teary edge, as though she was holding back desperate sobs.

He shook his head sadly, "No…I'm just deciding to avoid any more senseless bloodshed."

Aaron understood he had to plea to her, and he was willing to do it. There had to be some chance, after all, that she…, "Marissa…please, give it up. MSIRE is dying, and no one, not you or anyone else, can stop that! Just…come with me, would you? We can live somewhere _normally_. There's no need for us go down with a lost cause-"

Marissa cut him off before his words could penetrate too far into her heart…she would not allow that reasoning to touch her, "Shut up! If that's how you feel, then get out! I don't have any place for traitors!"

'Traitors'? She was taking it worse than he'd thought she might, "Marissa-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed. She didn't need this…. Not now. Not from him!

His eyes focused on her back for a few moments…before, reluctantly, surrendering. She had come too far to change now. So, knowing it was pointless to push her, he turned and walked away. He had known deep down, that this had been the only outcome of this meeting. His departure and her stubborn insistence.

Nothing would change for her. Pride kept her from backing off.

Outside the room, his senior officer asked him what they should do, once Aaron had shut the door behind him, unable to go back. His leader answered the man wearily, "Have our forces depart. We'll be residing in Fireridge for a little while. Keep one or two agents here though. If it looks as though she's about to go too far…risking unnecessary lives…."

He didn't have to finish, "I know my orders well. Your briefing made what to do quite clear."

Aaron nodded sadly, "Yes…and for now, I'll lurk for awhile. And watch. It's all I can really do."

The man, seeing the boy's internal struggle and distress, rested his gloved hand on the blue-haired, ex-MSIRE agent's shoulder. Then, just as wordlessly, he strode off to gather their people and debark. Aaron stood there, looking out over all he'd known so well this past year, before walking away as well, fading into shadow….

Marissa, still in her office, wept silently…her tears, of anger and sorrow dripping down onto the wooden table beneath her clenched hands. Aaron…why _Aaron_…? She had never thought she'd lose _him_! That he would turn on her! How had he been so twisted, that he'd…?

She was loosing _everything_, she realized with a start. No…no, that wasn't right. She _had_ lost everything! Her family, her carefree life and freedom, her Council and their forces…and most painfully of all now, her beloved. Presently, she possessed only little…and that too, risked falling apart entirely if something didn't change soon. Perhaps, unconsciously, she realized she had lost. That there was no way to come out of this fight a true victor. Too many had died, and too much left in ruin.

Yet…Marissa's stubborn and prideful nature, inherited from her father, risked being just as much her undoing as her predecessor's. For she _could not_ let go. She would not. In her mind, this conflict would not end here! Eventually, very soon, it would complete itself…. Yet not now. She, alone, would try, one final time, as she was determined it would not all be in vain. Even if she died herself, she would take those creatures with her to the grave! Or at least, as always, No. 2. The heart of everything, poisoning all as she existed and breathed.

Turning all to decay and mourning….

0 0 0

Author's Note: I'm very pleased…and so happy to have this entry done! Now, on to the chapters I've thought so very much on, which promise to not be difficult. Yay!

Sorry if my giddiness is not appropriate for the tone of this chapter. It was a nasty one, and I must apologize right now for those unsuspecting of its harshness. As for Marissa…well, that last line fits her just as well as it would Neva, doesn't it? (By the way, this is the last we see of MSIRE for a little while!)

As for Neva herself…well, what can I say? This chapter portrayed her true character…the soul that's been hiding for quite some time now.

As for those of you who pondered with the Mewtwo/Kirya concept…um, well, I must say, I'm sorry. If I were reading this fic, I'd have probably supported the exact same thing (I like going for the first pairing that comes up…I'm actually a rather hopeless romantic). I'll get more into the detail of what was going on between them while Neva was gone, ECT, when we get a couple more chapters further. I have so much to say about the whole relationship matter…but I have to sadly shut up now before I go too far.

Oh yes, and by the way…guess what? Time is up! Next chapter is the final day…the vision is revealed.

Please review, if you'd be so kind. This was a major entry! Aaron's turned good (I hinted at it didn't I?), Mewtwo has had that obvious realization, and…Neva's rather become something of a saint. Can you guess at whom she parallels yet? (Please, no one shoot me…or give my computer a virus, which would suck equally…after just getting it back, to have it die again would kill me.)

Well, see ya'.

WiseAbsol

(By the way, the muse will not be continued now…this chapter is excessively long already…gorramn it.)

0 0 0


	57. Dance No More

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I've said it fifty-seven times alone in this story. **

0 0 0

Author's Note: This chapter was not easy to make…some parts likely seem to whip by, and it probably seems shorter than it is. But now that it's done, this story has two possible endings. The first is the one I will go along, for it will tell the entire story that has been in my head for years now. The other is an ending that will be put up as a one-shot on a later date, for in the end, it's a fitting one, and one I take a sad sort of pleasure in.

We have ten more chapters left before this is done. Just ten now, not including this. It'll be strange when it's all over…this story's been a part of me for so long now, it will be so odd to not have it anymore to write up.

Well…enjoy. (By the way, I hope this first scene makes you laugh BB, wherever you are.)

0 0 0

**Chapter 57:**

**Mewtwo's POV:**

_Is there a higher power? Initially, my soul doubts that such a creature exists; at least in the manner that humanity interprets It as. For, it strikes me that they seem to make It into an explanation to all questions they can never answer. An insight into things no mortal can ever comprehend._

_Perhaps there are divine beings. I will not say there are not._

_Yet, if I had figured out anything from my musings, it was that, simply, if there is an Almighty, a God, He has an incredibly twisted sense of humor and morality._

_Take this very moment. If this were the doing of God, I could be certain He was laughing at some private joke of His on my situation. Why not, though? I was not His creation, but that of man's. Hence, I did not fall into His supposedly caring hands. So, He must find this situation quite amusing, that I found myself sprawled across the female I so wanted, able to feel every tiny feminine aspect of her bare body beneath mine, my muzzle pressed into her bosom. I wished to howl profanity at the sweetness of the sensation. Certainly of no use, but rather befitting then._

_The yet-thinking part of my brain struggled to understand what exactly had led to this. Spring's arrival had brought the risk of overheating while lying in our nests. As a result, Neva and I had been searching for empty boxes in which to store extra blankets. Somehow, in our struggling to find a container, we had fallen into a spree of reorganization, cleaning out the attic home in which we dwelled. _

_Water…soap…warm wetness spilling onto the floor…sleek, slippery. Certainly, we…we would end up sliding, even with our considerable balance. Even Persians skidded on the tile floors as though they were ice, if the surface was unanticipated._

_Neva had returned with more water. I'd risen from my scrubbing to take one of the heavy buckets from her. Suds had slicked the wooden floor beneath my feet…I had slipped into her, the bucket flying, liquid soaking us as we fell to the floor. I attempted not to think of the next images, emotions, in vain. The memories came without bothering to ask my consent. Her slick, soft body against mine, how she writhed beneath my form…how she smelled of the flowery aroma of the season outside. My mind spun at how she tasted…salty from her perspiration as she'd worked…._

_She moaned automatically, a response that made me shudder, wanting to draw her far closer…wanting to…-_

_DAMN!_

_I scrambled up off her as quickly as I could manage, knowing well my face was flushed, feeling myself trembling with a craving I could scarcely indulge in. No matter if a part of me wanted to break our platonic relationship…I…could not. Still, my heart beat viciously, struggling against my conscious will, aching for her. Longing to be released of the cages that I had stashed it within to keep myself from doing anything rash. It did not help that the faint stench of rutting filtered in from outside, the smell of heat and need giving me a headache as I suppressed any desires they aroused. I so despised spring. No incense or scented candles could fully mask the odor of what it entailed. _

_How long, I wondered, before these things drove me mad? My affection for the creature that I had just been covering, the season's effect, and my overall confusion? How long before I went insane?_

_Glancing back at Neva hurriedly, any words I might have spoken caught in my mind. Neva's arms were sprawled above her head, her lower limbs slightly splayed. In the dim sunlight shining in, the water glistened wetly across her fur…her eyes veiled, her lips parted slightly in a quiet 'o' of surprise. She blinked, then closed her eyes…still appearing incredibly lewd before me in my damnable hunger for her. Looking away swiftly, I murmured out an apology; and for perhaps the first time in my life, felt incredibly _dirty

_Again, within my mind, I cursed._

_She rose in my peripheral vision, eyes closed, and crossed over to the table…pulling on the cloak she had shed in the moist heat, not wishing to soak the cloth as she worked. Now, I was sure, it must seem…more secure to her. Without a word, she picked up a mop, and turned to me._

_(Don't apologize…it was an accident. I'm fine. I take it you aren't hurt at all?) She said with remarkable calm._

_I looked away, burning, (No…I am not injured, Neva.)_

_Yet, I was far from all right._

_Far from it…._

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

Lilac scent and daffodil seeds filled the air, a ghostly tang of grape juice spiked with lemon/lime soda filling my nose, stinging and disgustingly sweet. Warm evening winds, permeated with the joy and satisfaction leftover from a bright, energetic afternoon, cradled the plastic bleached chair I sat within. Propping a novel by some Nicolas Sparks author in front of my face, I occasionally glanced up at my companions from the short romantic tragedy, watching them shrewdly as Kirya attempted to teach Mewtwo how the gyrate to the appalling music bursting from her newly acquired jukebox. Her downloaded mix had made me cringe thus far.

In its entirety though, I had to admit…in a twisted way, it was both amusing and painful to watch. For all our species' flexibility, there were simply some ways we were not supposed to move, Mewtwo and me.

My angel conveyed my thoughts nicely, (Kirya, please…this is utterly ridiculous! I am NOT human. I cannot move like one, nor do I wish to. There is no point to this!)

She pouted at him. "Oh come on! It's not that hard. You're just so stiff…you need to loosen up, honestly! I'm sure there are situation where you rigidity is appreciated, but this is not one of them."

I almost gagged. Distaste at her words seemed to filter from my ears down into my mouth, leaving a bland, bitter flavor, like chalk on my tongue. I dived back into my book, trying to avoid the situation, desperately wishing to finish the story. I did not have all that much time left to do so.

…Yet, infuriatingly, the event tuned back in, despite how I tried to shove it from my mind.

"…All right, let's try something else…something simpler for the poor kitty. A different song…okay, now, Mewtwo, put your right paw on my waist…just shut up and do it you baby! You have to learn sooner or later anyhow."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as their fingers intertwined to one side, held up. Kirya led for a few minutes, repeating the small mantra continuously. 'One-two-three, one-two-three, step-step-step, rhythm, rhythm, keep with the rhythm'. Like random shots of chaos, what should have been a perfect systematic flow was intermittent with a cry of pain as a foot or paw was trodden on. What had been simmering in my stomach now glowed with a perverse bit of pleasure. For while I may have accepted their happiness, their ability to comfort one another in the coming days, that did not mean that I enjoyed seeing it…feeling as though needles were pricking into my chest with each tiny touch and simpering look….

They paused as the soft song died, "Well, that was _a bit _better than before. It might help if your partner was of your form though…maybe than you wouldn't step on _her_ feet!"

By this point, I was pointedly trying to tune them out. Ignoring them for the moment seemed best. Aggravation at their displays made that easy. Perhaps, in the end, this attitude wouldn't hurt them as much…or, of course, it might only make things worse. Conundrum. My ears scarcely perked at what my human companion inferred. In my self-isolation, I did not comprehend. Suddenly though, a shadow crossed my page…the jet black ink darkening to the shade of a penumbra. Looking upwards, I nearly started. Mewtwo stood before me, a kind, warm smile among his features, his silent invitation hindering the flow of my thoughts.

I am lost….

"Neva, why don't you two dance? It'll probably work better since you aren't a foot shorter than-"

Mewtwo glanced towards the teenager, (You do not need to ask for me Kirya.)

When he did gaze back at me, the look was only for me…and a part of me trembled at the affection it held. My stomach began to do odd movements then, caught between wanting to throw up the tiny meal I'd eaten today, and worse, excitement. I knew what he was going to say, and wished I could stop him from doing so.

But I've never been a lucky person.

(Dance with me, Neva?)

Hell….

My reasoning mind told me to refuse. To politely decline. It would not be hard. All I had to do was shake my head. It was a simple enough task, not to rise. However…even as I attempted to listen to such reason…some accursed, obscure part of what drove me, urged me to rise. For a moment I continued to attempt to resist it…but a willing heart is potent persuasive. My body and brain might-as-well have been its puppets. Thoughts of protest became futile, distant voices, within seconds.

Of course, I knew _why_ I should not…this could not end well. And yet…I longed to be close to him. One more time. Was that so wrong? Awakening to feel my body cradled against his after he had saved me, yet again, was not enough for my hungering soul. No matter how it turned out, whether dancing would prove to be an embarrassing disappointment or not, I found myself yearning to try it with him. And, really, why deny that wish now? Surely I would only regret it if I didn't.

After all…it was not as if I would ever get a second chance.

Not if _this_ was supposedly my final day in this world….

Tentatively, my nerves tingling, I took his hand, setting my book aside. I let him draw me to the center of the roof. Hiding behind a cool, serene mask, inside, I still thrilled as his paw rested on my waist, his fingers and mine curling together. Ignoring the thoughts in my mind of how selfish and cruel this was of me, I allowed myself to feel some joy in his touch. It quickly became an emotional high…here was my heaven!

As Kirya began another song, the lyrics surrounded us, making me forget everything, for one moment. The flow of words caressed us. Peace obliterated the rebellion of my mind, letting my heart feel what it wished. Unconsciously then, memories of the times I had danced during my birthday celebration in Alto Mare came to me. So close I could feel his breath against my cheek, I closed my eyes, moving with him and the music with what grace I could summon….

_Why…why must we all fade away…?_

We danced.

It was the most sensual or arts, the strokes to create an arousing canvas of our movements. Steps blurred into one another, the abstract things of feeling and music falling in tune, becoming a fluid current that our bodies swayed to, losing the next forms in a haze that didn't allow conscious thought. In happiness, for the first time in what felt like far too long, I suddenly did not care….

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV:**

Neither noticed the song switching…nor did they see how I was staring. It struck me that Neva seemed to know something of what she was doing; seeming to teach Mewtwo how to dance with each step that they took. _Technically_, she wasn't leading. Just guiding him through the movements until he appeared to learn them.

Of course, almost so naturally and slowly that I couldn't even precisely tell when it had happened, they lost the dance completely. Movements that were far more intimate took its place, lacking twirling or anything that resembled the dance they'd begun with.

Mewtwo's arms had moved about her waist, drawing her close enough that their fronts brushed, their tails nearly touching. Neva, in response, leaned against him, her arms against his chest, her head resting against his collarbone. His muzzle between her ears, he didn't seem to see anything…neither of them did. They were blind, lost in each other in these minutes. If I shouted, I would be willing to bet that there was only a twenty-five percent chance that they would hear me.

Should I be watching this? Really, should I? Hey, it was cute but…it was also…very intimate, very personal. I'd felt like I'd suddenly walked into my parent's room on the night of their anniversary, which is a disconcerting thing, I can say from experience. Yet, like watching a soap, I couldn't tear my eyes away, even though I really did want to. In my belly, a bit of excitement stirred, wondering what would happen next.

Curiosity is not a sin, right?

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV: **

Somehow, this felt…correct, her cradled against me as she was now. Comforting, tender, fitting in all ways. Our steps revolved in tiny circles…we slowly swayed in the soft music. A song that depicted rescue, from personal torment, by a godsend…and I wondered at its choice, in Kirya's mind, to play it now….

_Neva awoke after almost ten hours of watching and waiting on my part, sharing whatever body warmth I had now with her. How strange that she had fallen into unconsciousness the very moment that I had delivered her to the safety of our home…but perhaps that had been best. As covered in blood as I had been, as much as I reeked of it, I could scarcely stand to look at her without recalling my rage at those who had taken her from me. _

_Still, her soft voice was a tonic to my sick soul, when it rose._

_(Mewtwo…? What…?)_

_I quieted her with a touch to the cheek, (Shush…don't worry. You are safe now…no one will harm you again, Neva.)_

_As the memory of the previous night returned to her, she met my eyes quickly in apprehension and…with fright, anxiety, (Mewtwo I…I'm sorry. You both got hurt because of me…I-)_

_I pressed a finger to her lips…it was as effective as sealing a human's mouth shut, cutting off her words. Solemnly, my heart dark, I whispered to her, (Please, let's…not speak of it Neva. Of any of it.) _

_Too well, I could recall of her origins, of her son, of her misplaced love. All were things I would prefer to avoid, even if, for the most part, the issues they created had been confronted. Perhaps it was a cowardly suggestion, and yet…._

_(Trying to talk about those things will only result in more strife…for a discussion about them could never end in true closure. In the end, one of us will only end up hurting more…and I do not wish any more pain on you. In silence however, I…we, may be able to find acceptance. Peace. Do you understand…?)_

_Honestly, all I was saying was that I had no desire to ever again even think about what had been learned, and had happened, in this past week. That I would prefer to let it rest, instead of dragging the subject to death. To ignore it as best I could. Certainly, it would haunt us…yet speaking of it would scarcely help. No…. It was better to put it behind us now, and look to whatever future that awaited us._

_Whatever awaited the creature I loved, and me…._

Within the gentle grasp of the present, I drew Neva closer…imprinting the feeling of her body moving in time with mine into myself. I could feel her quickened heartbeat, hear her quietest sigh. Strange, the simple joy these moments brought…along with such sweet sorrow. I had been foolish, and prideful…I had been unable to admit how much she meant to me. And now it was too late. Had I told her before she left, would we…?

No. I could not think on what might have been. What had happened could not be altered…nor her affections, which had their place for someone other than me. For that, I felt remorse…but I would not change them if I had the opportunity. Her emotions, her heart, were hers to give. If not to me…so be it. I would not try to take her for myself. She was not a being to be shackled out of covetousness.

Still…by god did I want her. In all manners, it seemed, despite how that might have repulsed me in the past. Yet I craved her smiles, my blood burning and begging for her. To mix and meld, to be complete with her….

Yet, I could do nothing.

After all the atrocities I had committed, I suppose I had no right to. In even imagining about what it might be like to share all of myself with her, I risked sullying her as I held and dragged her down. Sorrowfully, a part of me wanted to at least be capable of dreaming of that closeness…but that too, proved impossible. I found that I could not see her, staring up at me, smiling.

Her purity was blinding…with reason it attempted to drive me from her, like my regretful spirit. Nonetheless, I wanted to tell her the truth, all the same. Maybe it was a result of the forbidden attributes that the concept held…but my desire to reveal that to her only grew stronger. My mind began to reel with memories of her, of her innocent happiness…and I did not know whether to laugh…or weep.

I loved her. Why did that have to be such a terrible thing…?

"_You have as much a right to be happy as anyone else in this world, Mewtwo. And in being alive, you also have a right to be happy _with_ someone else. Why can't you see that? No matter what sins you've committed, no matter what you are…you deserve to have the chance to know what hope and love feel like. To truly _live._"_

Kirya…was she right?

_Was she right…?_

I felt Neva's heart beating in her chest…almost at the same pace as my own. Both fluttered, like the wings of birds long caged and battered, but still determined not to be condemned to earth. Both represented the light within each of us, the fire that defied darkness and ice. Both gave us life where there should be none. And…no matter what it felt like at times, our hearts, _we_, were whole.

We were capable of feeling…capable of caring, despite how we shied away from trusting another long enough to do so. Both of us knew and expected further pain. How could we not? Betrayal and disappointment in our lives had led us to the certain belief that nothing good could occur without a price. We had doubts, uncertainties that would not release us, that ate away at the edges of our temporary happiness….

But…why let those consume us? We had just as much willpower to defy those demons. Had we not proven it before, in battling and defeating their manifestations? I would die for this creature…I would die _with her_ if she vanished. I could not survive her absence, her death.

And…there was no sin in that.

Silently, in that moment, I gave in, allowing myself surrender, damning the consequences. If there were some male out there whom she cared for, he had obviously not done enough to keep her by his side. Could _I _not suffice however? Wonderingly, I touched her beneath her muzzle, my paw lifting her chin so she would look at me. The glistening of emotions that passed behind her eyes made me wary, my brow furrowing with concern and question.

No…. I did not want her fear. I just wanted….

Her lips nearly brushed mine…so close we came that I would come to grieve, to mourn the loss. Yet in the same moment of deepest hope, all fell to pieces, too small for me to place back together, too sharp to hope to touch and repair. The sweet warmth we'd been suspended in chilled and crashed around us as she spied something, some_one_, behind me. Neva tore herself from my grasp so suddenly, so forcefully, that I'd felt she'd taken some of my flesh with her. Confusion shredded my mind, and my arms remained open for her, even when seeing the terrible expression on her face, so filled with dismay that I feared I committed some horrible act.

In a motion that tore deep into my chest, she backed away from me, her eyes looking away, (Mewtwo no I…I can't!)

(Neva…what did I do wrong?)

Of course, I knew the answer to that inquiry. But I had to ask _her_. The question embraced more than just the present. Why couldn't she have come to me…why…?

But she did not catch the double meaning. Her expression only shifted from horror to bitterness. She laughed harshly, and glanced at Kirya, who, for several long minutes, I'd forgotten was present, (Oh Mewtwo…_YOU_ did nothing wrong at all,) she snarled, her words like acid, cruel and burning.

This stunned me. Never before had she said anything with true venom, intending to inflict harm on another. To hear it from her was an almost physical shock, so much so that I scarcely noticed how her arms flew around herself, how she began to tremble. As she fled into the attic, she left me bewilderingly asking why. Why would she…?

Facing Kirya, I saw the pale parlor of her face. She knew the answer…before I figured it out for myself, she understood. I might and _should_ have taken a second to ask her about Neva's reaction…but the human girl urged me to follow my companion. Agreeing with her, I followed swiftly, faintly noting how the music had died, killed by the hand of one who was indirectly responsible for our naïve facades….

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV**

Stupid…! Cusses slid from my lips hotly. Recalling Neva's face, her bitter expression scorched across my eyelids, with an undertone of such guilt and hurt that her words seemed justifiable. Her thoughts were obvious to me then. Funny how one look can bring clarity.

But of all the cruel things to happen, for her to have believed…god, why that?

Why that?

_No…no, no, no! Damn it, Neva, you don't understand…!_

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

Darkening evening cast a faint grey glow into the home we shared. The other, the albino of my race, was at the center of it all. My world…yet, in all of my personal fortitude, Neva stood alone in preciousness. Her back was turned to me, yet I could tell she was sobbing. Her shoulders, frail seeming, shook, and I could hear her faintly whimpering. I stepped towards her, wrapping my arms about her shoulders. She fought me, her tears dripping onto my paws. I did not let her go….

(Why? Neva, what's happened to you? Please, tell me.)

Her voice, rife with denial, was beyond frustrating, (What are you talking about? I'm fine!)

My grip on her tightened, and I nearly growled at her. But anger was quick to die as I felt her quiver…she seemed frightened somehow. Why did she bother to continue acting as though everything was all right? Nothing was. Her tears betrayed her, and exposed the falsehood in her words. Why wouldn't she just tell me what was wrong? (Please don't lie to me, Neva…I know you well enough by now that-)

(_SHUT UP!_ You don't know anything, _damn_ you! Let...me…_go_!)

Due more to surprise at her shrieking, her outbursts, than anything else, I allowed her to tear herself from my grasp. Her tone was like barbed wire…scathing, digging into my skin, my muscles, making me want to shout at her in retaliation. Clenching my paws, I followed that need. Quite obviously, I could not reach her through delicacy…she was only single-handedly ripping me apart as I tried.

(I know you well enough to know when something is _wrong_ Neva!) My eyes narrowed as she turned about and continued to glare at me, (What is the matter with you? Since you returned, you've distanced yourself from everyone…you've been especially cold to Kirya! You no longer smile, you don't laugh…you refuse to talk about anything that you did while you were gone. Hell, you refuse to talk most of the time! And I cannot understand that-)

(Mewtwo-), she tried to cut in.

I did not allow her that, (I do not understand you now Neva…you have become an entirely different person at times than the one I knew. Where did the Neva who laughed when I tickled her go? Where did the Neva I sparred with run to? Where did the Neva I care about, who knew how to care in return, go?)

Her head was bowed…she trembled. Rage, was it?

I placed my paws on her shoulders, and gentler, I asked, (Neva…why did you treat Kirya like that? Why are you doing this?)

Silence…my ears rung with the absolute lack of sound. Her weeping had ceased…time set on pause as nothing shifted. The few seconds it lasted seemed to stretch into long minutes…before she raggedly answered me:

(Because _I love you_. That's why!)

_Because…I love you._

…I wish I could say my reaction was to smile with relief and joy. I wish I could say I took her into my arms and told her that I too, knew love through knowing her. I wish I could say that I made her pain cease then, that we were happy within those next several minutes. I wish I could say that I kissed her…and the anguish faded.

But to say that would be a lie.

To say so would be to try to hide the shame of what I truly did. You see…no word that can describe the feeling that struck me then, as she said that. A thousand of them could not. Hearing those words, the very ones I'd longed to hear from her, but never expected, was a shock too deep to comprehend. It rendered me frozen, and it seemed an eternity before a singular thought formed in my scrambling brain.

_What?_

I…recoiled from her.

For one moment, suffocating disbelief clutched me, before her aura confirmed it, released for the first time since she'd come back. What she had held secret was now disclosed to me fully, and I reeled from the awesome force of it, the extent of the grief and need. She was not lying. Almost choking, I could not give her a response, an answer to her confession. None would come to me. So she stared up at me, hopelessly…tears filling her eyes as my expression remained devoid of what she sought. I should have said something to her…anything.

But I remained still and silent, dead to her.

I did not touch or embrace her. I did not say how much she meant to me, the extent of my affections - that I loved her, that I _wanted_ her. It would have been the greatest kindness I could have imparted on both of us if I had admitted such. Yet, I only stood mutely, watching as her heart broke before me.

It would take an eternity for me to forgive myself for allowing that….

(I knew it,) she whispered, her voice rough with sorrow...and she turned from me, fleeing our home, our sanctuary. I watched her go. I did not even call after her as she left me behind.

All I did, in those couple of minutes, was reach for her. An action she never even saw…for she had already vanished. Gone, away from me….

_Neva!_

Dumbly, I stood there, replaying the recent occurrences, questions, acts, in my mind. I remembered yelling at my companion without any form of comprehension…hurting her with words that were now unfounded in her evidently protective secrecy. Something alike to a wretched moan rose from me, sick and pained. A beast roared in my stomach, clawing at my ribs, eating away at my insides, leaving me in cold, empty hurt.

Neva…the one I longed for…loved _me_.

Why? Why had I not known?

Reality seemed to fade into mist, nothing touching me but the memory of her face, her tears, and the image of her fleeing form. I felt as though lightning had struck me, leaving my body numb and paralyzed. A corpse. I barely noticed Kirya walking into the room swiftly, her eyes darting about to its darkest corners, searchingly…eventually finding my dull eyes. Accusation poured from that human's gaze, and they bore into me wrathfully, as though to try to expose by dissection my worst flaws to the world.

"Where is she?"

The response to the searing question seemed to come from someone else entirely, (She left…she told me she loved me, and left.)

Kirya's eyes, of amber fire, flashed in disbelief, "And you let her go?" She asked incredulously.

(…Yes….)

She looked ready to pull her own hair out, "You moron! Go after her! You can't just let the person you love run away!"

(What would you know of-?)

The girl took me by the shoulders, shaking me to my senses, "Don't be a dolt! Move your furry ass and go catch her!"

At last, her words succeeded in jolting me from my stupefied behavior. Within seconds, I had departed from the church, racing after our companion. My Neva…my reason to be. I could not let her vanish into the night, never to be by my side again. I could not face that future. I had no time to analyze on precisely why...and in truth, I already knew the answer. I needed her, desperately. The facts were simple. Solitude had never been sweeter than her presence. And I no longer craved the self-inflicted isolation.

No matter the simplicity of my life before her, it had been a barren, meaningless thing. Devoid of joy…consisting only of wandering aimlessly through the days. Of occupying myself with the immediate needs of others who I barely knew, always dismissing what I might crave for myself. Not allowing myself to imagine what could be, and _never_ thinking to forfeit myself to another…to risk the consequences of caring. In fact, had I not scoffed at the very thought of such?

In truth, I had been an oblivious, ignorant creature. Kirya had seen that clearly…that I did not know what it meant to be alive. And perhaps, since I was not supposed to live, for me to know was inappropriate. Yet, I remained here, breathing, existing…and somehow, that warranted the experience, did it not? Was it not inevitable, like the human had believed?

Yet, if Neva left again…if I never caught her….

_(Please Amber! Come back! Don't go! Please! AMBER?)_

NO! No, I would _not_ loose someone else that I loved! For once, my heart and mind agreed fully on something…the declaration suited them both.

_Neva…stop running! Please, come back to me!_

I saw her then, ahead of me, weaving through the crowds. She darted some ten steps beyond me, recklessly, in her tears hardly looking where she stepped. Panic seized me as I saw her path, and I fought those about me to get to her faster. But on some deep, instinctual level, I already knew I would not reach her in time.

Yet still, I tried, (Neva! Neva, stop!)

What followed my shouts would haunt me for years to come….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

My heart hammered in my chest, driving shards of glass through my veins, tearing me apart from the inside out. Final confirmation of my angel's emotions for me, for Kirya, had been plain on his face. Noiselessly, I howled out in anguish, my tears blurring my vision. So occupied in my personal hell, I did not gather what was occurring. The thing that was playing out before me….

I heard him call for me, the sound making me pause. I turned about to face him…seeing his desperation, the look so strange on his face, as he yelled for me to wait for him. Yet, my broken heart continued to pound, each beat making the minutes more painful. So no…no, I could not obey him in this. Not looking, I spun around and fled once more. I should have raised my eyes, I should have realized….

Yet, without warning, my world exploded into vivid crimson and shadow, into the imploding, unbearable, crushing pain of impact. Oxygen was purged from my lungs; vital fluid, warm and sticky, splattering across my form as deep wounds were torn into my flesh. Jarred like a shaken doll of rags, I dimly heard the sharp cracks of splitting bones, splinters piercing my insides.

I flew into gray, into the asphalt sky, tumbling over the metal beast and crashing. Distant screams sounded, no louder than horrified gasps. Glass shattered, tires screeched…and the howl of a heart breaking….

Dully, I realized what was happening as the agony faded. As the cold clutched me, so familiar in its chill. I was dying…Mew's prediction had arrived on schedule. I had known the day would end like this, but had not known how I would be driven from my home.

Or how little I would care that I was leaving….

Still, I wondered…what…was the purpose of my life…? In the end, did it matter? All the pain I'd had to endure, those fleeting moments of bliss…my life. Did I, Neva matter…truly? Had my life affected others enough to imprint my memory into themselves, to keep a part of me alive and thriving in their spirits?

Perhaps….

As all strength left me, I faintly felt arms cradling me, holding me gently, trembling. Gazing upwards, I saw my angel, the expression on his face the very one I had feared seeing for so long.

And yet…. Yet…. Maybe…maybe now, after everything….

I…would be free.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV**

The moment I heard the sickening thud of the car hitting her, my heart stilled. My blood froze and congealed in my veins, not bringing any oxygen to my vital organs. I could not think clearly, nor breathe. Yet, even so, a horrible sound rose from me, an animal cry of anguish that should never come from a sentient creature.

In the next moment, uncaring of who saw, I found myself at her side, drawing her into my arms. Her limp body did not respond to my touch. Not cringing in hurt…not anything. For one horrible moment, I believed her to be gone. Gone before I could have any attempt to save her, to tell her all she should know. Yet, to my unimaginable relief, she opened her eyes slowly, gazing up at me…and, incredibly, she smiled.

She smiled….

(Mewtwo….)

I hushed her, (Do not speak. Save what energy you have left. I…I will bring you to the Pokemon Center. You will be fine, Neva. Then we may talk…then….)

For the first time in my life, I began to ramble. In my despair, seeing how one side of her chest did not rise as she struggled to breathe in her heaving wheezes, watching as her blood pooled about us, my mind lost all logical thought. Somewhere inside, I knew what was happening to her…but my heart went into denial like a desperate child, refusing to believe what was worse than unpleasant.

But Neva knew…she raised a cold shaky hand to my cheek…smearing her crimson fluid unto my face.

(Mewtwo…I am going to die…you cannot stop that,) she whispered weakly.

(Yes, I can!) I insisted, wanting to convince myself as much as her that thought, (I have the powers of Mew…practically of a god! I will not let you die Ne-)

She leaned up, kissing me…silencing my futile words. Like a butterfly with broken wings, the touch, bittersweet, lasted only a scarce second…yet made me face the unbearable truth. My heart twisted and vomited. She was dying. My sweet Neva, the female I loved, my partner in so many ways, was dying in my arms. And I could do nothing. My throat constricted in horrible pain, and I shook…forcing away the moisture in my eyes to just be able to look at her unhindered and clearly.

Even bloodied and broken, she looked so beautiful to me….

I gathered up what little strength remained in my heart, trying to speak the words I knew would mean everything to her, (Neva, I-)

Her paw reached up once more, touching my face, (Shhh…would you listen to me right now?) My cherished one pleaded me, and reluctantly, I nodded, knowing this might be the last time I would hear her voice, knowing I needed to hear what she had to say. She needed a chance to speak before….

Her eyes glistened, (Mewtwo…you made me live again…you made it worth the pain. You gave me hope…. For that, and for being gentle, caring for me, I thank you.)

Her breathing was labored now…she was beginning to drown in her own blood…her pale lips bluing…. She coughed spontaneously, blood flecking down my collar…. More of her fading strength used up on an action that would not save her.

(You were a miracle to me Mewtwo…and you have my blessing. For whatever it's worth…I hope you are happy with Kirya.)

I jerked as she spoke those words…too late, I comprehended what she believed to be true. I nuzzled her, on the verge of weeping, cradling her face in a paw, trying to correct her, to let her know what was reality, (Neva, no, she isn't who I…Neva?)

Her eyes had drifted close…as I shook her, crying her name, fear and grief clutching me firm, she did not respond…. Her body sagged in my grasp…her breathing did not resume….

(Neva? _Neva?_) I moaned out her name, on the verge of screaming.

_Goodbye…._

Her parting thought reached out to me, one last caress of her heart to mine…before I felt it beat once…then no more. In that moment, existence crumbled into nothingness. The emotions that had been stirring in my heart rampaged through my entire being, forming one word in repetition. _No_…no, no, NO!

(_Neva!_)

And with that scream, of mournful, broken soul…my world ended.

0 0 0

Author's Note: …Try not to flame me. Or leave just yet. There's nothing more to say about the matter.

WiseAbsol

0 0 0

Morgan: (No way…did you just kill her off?)

WiseAbsol: ….

Kirya: Looks like it.

Morgan: (Oh, Neva's going to be PISSED when she gets back…Mewtwo won't be too happy either I don't think.)

Kirya; blinks: Hey, where is he anyway?

_Morgan shrugs. I am still, awaiting the pitchforks and the guillotine._

0 0 0


	58. Lay to Rest

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

Author's Note: I was mistaken. Looking back at my notes/plans for this story, I've found we only have nine chapters left, including this one (if I don't have to break a couple up into two entries…they're getting long). I expect to loose some of you as you finish reading this entry. It might be inevitable after all this time.

For those that stay, I thank you. For those that do not, well then…farewell. I commend you for reading this far in the first place. I know perfectly well how long that takes, and doubt I would be able to do it myself, which is why I like to catch fics I'm interested in early on. It's easier that way, and one may avoid eyestrain.

As a matter of mild interest…not long ago, I did not want to write these chapters. Even thinking about them aroused disgust in me, and I despised the task. But right now, I feel compelled to, for various reasons I won't elaborate on. Suffice to the even if it is just an illusion in my mind…I need to put this down in ink. Just as I have this entire story. Some of you, I think, should be able to understand that.

Well…enough from me!

On to the thing everyone's been waiting for – the answers.

By the way: **WARNING! – This chapter contains brief sexual content. Those who are not comfortable with such or finds it against any beliefs/restrictions they may have, should skip past it. **It's actually _tasteful_ though…I've wrote worse privately (I'm referring to a lemon that will probably never been posted).

Oh yeah, it was suggested to me that I write in a blurb on what happened last time like in 'Angelic Shadows'. Here goes:

**Previously:** Mew's vision has occurred – that in Neva's choice to not violate her platonic relationship with Mewtwo, she began a sequence of events that led to her demise. Her final day comprised of dancing with the very one she craved, but believed she couldn't have. The same went for her partner, who only after retrieving her from Aaron's grasp, realized that he loved her. Unfortunately, such mistaken assumptions led to fighting…and, after a confession on Neva's part, fleeing. The albino was then hit by an automobile in front of Mewtwo's eyes. Neva, fading, gave him her blessing to be with Kirya…and died, not knowing that Mewtwo loved her.

0 0 0

**Chapter 58:**

'"_When purity makes her sacrifice,  
Necessary is a spark of need in the final twilight.  
To counter hopelessness as it consumes,  
To be with whom you care so for,  
Shed her dying blood in sweet paradise,  
And weep the tears of reflection's melted heart.  
Though no miracles may save her in the end,  
Because of you, who will destroy what you both are._"'

**Mewtwo's POV:**

_Eight Hours Later…._

Darkness, torn by shafts of moonlight, filled the shadowy world in which I stood. A metallic stench clung to the air and earth about the area, the waters near me tinted rose with crimson taint. This place, even now, even containing sin, was yet beautiful to the eyes. But my heart, in this moment, could not be soothed or feel pleasure in it, in the impossible things that grew here, in the wishes it had in the past granted. I looked over to where a pale body lay upon its sacred grounds, the body of someone so special to me. Precious.

Neva.

This place could give life to the dead. It gave one miracles.

Yet, still, I mourned. My cloak covered her form, it an attempt to hide the sin I had committed in the hours before. I went to her side then, allowing my paw to stroke her back. Cold. I had spilled her blood further this night, across this very ground…even after everything else, I had harmed her more. And despite the fact that there had been no fight against me, I ached for having done so….

She stirred.

My touch invaded her sleep, and she moved towards my warmth. She was still damp, still trying to regain her strength…and now she was left exhausted. I wondered at her, at this thing I had achieved, and the thing I had done. Had I the right? The question granted me agony when there should be none. I should be happy. Neva lived!

I remained bothered though…I could not fall back into sleep. I decided then, to lay down next to her, embracing her…wishing to warm her chilled form with mine. But later, I would rise again, as she had, and wander about this place and within my own thoughts….

Remembering….

0 0 0

_Eight Hours Previous…._

Time halted. With Neva's last heartbeat, there was nothing left in my world to make another second pass. As she breathed her last, a soft, horrible death rattle, I forgot how to inhale, how to exhale. I shook her, in my shock and horror staring at her still form dumbly, pleading for her to open her eyes, to come back to me. She did no such thing. Futilely, I shook her again, before clutching her to me, my soul being shred in the terrible grief that thrashed around inside me, a monster urging me to lament my loss with words. But I could not talk anymore. My voice was buried - speech proved impossible. Physically, I knew I was howling at the loss of her, but the sound was a distant thing. By god…by god….

Neva…my Neva…she could not be dead! _She could not be dead!_

_No…no, no, no! NO!_

Yet…how could I deny what was so evident? She did not breathe; her heart did not beat. Her blood had ceased flowing, and her aura, her soul, was gone. Her body was already growing cold, already stiffening. Inside, I was screaming, screaming…wanting this to stop. Wanting this moment to move backwards, so I could do something different, so I could change this abominable thing. Sickened with grief I started to recall memories of her, began for a moment to submerge myself in them to make the pain dull. Anesthesia to the intense hurt. But the act had no effectiveness. Remembering her touch, her laugh, only sharpened the sensation of agony inside me. Desperately, I turned to rage, to denial…refusing to accept it. My Neva could not die…she could not leave me all alone again!

I could save her…I MUST save her! If she had drowned in her own blood, then…there…there were ways to resuscitate her. If her heart had ceased to beat, there were ways to make it start again. Neva could not remain a corpse! She deserved to live! _She deserved life! _

The steps to reverse this nightmare flashed through my mind, reason taking hold.

It was insane, what I might attempt now.

But I could not stay here, in this pool of her blood, holding her dead form. I could not be motionless now!

Yet, her wounds. Lethal hesitance stayed my movements. If those did not heal swiftly, she would fade again. Even if I made her breathe again, even if her heart beat again…those wounds would kill her. They needed to be healed instantaneously if I was to have a chance at bringing her back. They needed an impossible medicine to mend. For a moment, despair once again clutched me, before I recalled one place in the world that allowed such. One shard of hope so fleeting…but it was all I…_we_, had.

I did not care that humans were watching me. I did not care that this was a public place. Secrecy did not matter compared to her. Nothing could matter. She was my life now…loosing her would make it meaningless. I would go mad. If I were honest with myself, I understood that this act could well be my last sane moment. For if it did not work…if I truly lost her, I…I….

I teleported us away.

The area was just as I recalled it. But I had no time to be awed by it, to be touched by it. Desperation clung to me, and I set Neva upon the shores, not caring of what damage I might soon do to this place. I tore her blood-stained cloak away without conscious thought, and set my paws against her bare chest…and sent a sharp surge, a shock of psychic-electrical energy pulsing through her, urging her heart to take up its lost beat. Her body arched somewhat, and swiftly I cleared her mouth of blood, sucking it away, spitting it out, and breathed a breath into her. I let whatever energy I had flow into her as I did, feeling it sap away…but I did not care. As I repeated the process, I set her body back as best I could, shifting her bones back into place, removing the splinters from her punctured organs. My shocks continued to rush through her, and as the minutes passed, hope began to loose its place in me.

Every minute lost was a ten percent decrease in the likelihood of resuscitation. Two minutes of this voltage, of my breathing into her, did nothing. Four passed, five…. I cursed at her to wake up, despair choking me with new force, and I shocked her again, my emotions accompanying the need for that heart to beat again, for her breathing to resume. But her body would not obey…it….

Then, a miracle. So softly that I did almost did not notice it, her heart beat…so slow, so weak. She coughed; a tiny sound that flung a faint dribble of blood into her mouth, down her muzzle. Then, horrifyingly, the coughing got worse; until it shook her frail form…she began to drown, once more, in her own blood.

_No! Not again…I cannot loose her twice!_

I grabbed her roughly, half dragging her into the spring that had once brought me back from the edge of death, from whatever plain I had been passing into. Her blood, the blood that covered us both, mixed with the waters…risking sullying it past use by other creatures. I did not care. If anyone deserved the life it could grant, it was she. I surfaced, took a breath…she choked out whatever air her lungs had inhaled, then swallowed the spring water. As I swam us back to shore, carrying her along, she continued to gasp weakly and sputter on the waves, struggling for air, gulping down the liquid, as I needed her to. I prayed it was enough. Placing her back on the shore, I watched as she coughed up the fluid, it containing a sickly rosy taint…the color of it frightening me.

Was she still bleeding internally? Even after…?

Her body arched sharply into my crouched form…her eyes involuntarily shooting open…they were dull, unseeing, and physically, she screamed something terrifying and primal, a horrible shriek of pain. Her body began to convulse violently in my grasp, and I pined her down, trying to stop her from hurting herself, from hurting me. She flailed and thrashed, and distinctly I watched as the wounds torn in her body healed…she slowly began to still. I felt her pain fade…everything became quiet. As she went limp in my grasp, I laid her back down…her expression devoid of emotion. She did not stir…only breathed; her heart beating…her eyes had closed. I sensed nothing from her but stable health.

Nothing more.

But that fact did not hinder the initial wave of relief that washed over me, intense enough I was almost left breaking down in hysterical laughter. I held her then, shivering with her from being soaked. Feeling terribly exhausted, I slept, hoping with all that I was that went I woke she would still be like this, alive and warming in my arms.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

_…I…drifted…lost somewhere between feeling and nothingness, perhaps between life and death. Ghost images of reality and dreams appeared before me, before fading back into cold blackness. I wondered at the icy ache of the surrounding 'space'. I wondered at seeing when my eyes were figuratively shut. I could not feel a body…._

_(…Neva?) _

_A gentle voice. It caressed, called, bringing with it some resemblance of warm into my non-existent veins as I heard it._

_Silence…I could not speak…I did not wish to. I wanted to be lost. Weakness…._

_(Neva…answer me, my dear.)_

Morgan…is this death?

_Picking up on the weary thought, I imagined her shaking her head, (No…this is merely a waiting place…a gray zone. Souls with uncertain fates stay here until their destination is made certain…to be drawn into the next plain, or to return to where they've come from.)_

Are you here to bring me to death…? _I asked, hushed. Should I care? It was peaceful here…numb…. I merely wished to sleep…._

_(As I said…that is uncertain. Your fate rests in the hands of your angel, not in mine.)_

_I seemed to blink, opening my eyes to gaze at her, unfurling to face her, _Mewtwo….what do you mean…?

_She glanced to the distant glow of a present vision, a playing of occurrences for us to view…._

_(Watch…listen…it is up to him whether or not you go to him…or come with me.)_

_And so, drifting, I did as suggested…letting the dream take me where it willed. There was no more fear, no more suffering…only the beating of a broken heart…._

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

Slowly, I awoke…dully noting that something was wrong. Missing. I realized it faintly, before the understanding of its importance sent a shock through me. I could not sense Neva's aura…her soul! Unconscious as she was, could she possibly have withdrawn, like when I had first found her? Certainly, the trauma could have been enough to drive her into herself. Still, the absence felt…different this time. However, that would have to mean that…that like a shell, the body I now held was devoid of a spirit…! Disbelieving, I sat up, and shook her gently, whispering her name. Of all the cruel things, was I to believe that even if she lived, my Neva was gone? I almost laughed bitterly, wryly, at the sick irony of that. Had I saved her, only to be left with nothing more than a vegetable in place of her sweet soul, the soul I loved?

Yet even as I felt that, a part of me began to wither and crumble. After this fervent attempt to bring her back, after succeeding, was I still to loose her? Unbidden, my throat clenched again, as though all the muscle there had been twisted and bruised, feeling as though I wanted to howl from the straining emotions caught there, even though it was already raw. Trembling, I curled her form into the crook of my arm, stroking her cheek with a paw. My vision of her grew fuzzy, blurred, like pale watercolors mixing into a dream. I…I was getting water in my eyes, somehow….

(Neva…wake up, please. Neva?)

Nothing. I felt myself beginning to choke as I shook her, and still, she refused to awaken, even though her body was whole. Even though she was physically fine.

(Wake up…. Please, you have to!)

Panic seized me, and I began to beg. I had never done so before…nor did I believe I had ever truly prayed. For what was the use of either? Both I considered degrading of ones dignity and self-respect, making you inferior to another being. And yet…if it could bring her back to me fully…if I could see her smile again….

(Open your eyes Neva…! Damn you, why won't you awaken?)

Sorrow and frustration do not mix well…I cursed at her as I pled her to gaze on me again…to laugh again. Would I be deprived of her eyes? Her sweet expression when she was happy? Sickening, I recalled her final words to me then:

_(You were a miracle to me Mewtwo…and you have my blessing. For whatever it's worth…I hope you are happy with Kirya.)_

She had left the day after that girl had…realizing what she had so obviously seen, I gazed at her sadly, perhaps even somewhat wryly, (Do you honestly believe that Neva? That Kirya and I are lovers…? Is that how you are going to leave, with that belief?)

I closed my eyes, pressing my muzzle to hers, (You fool…. You didn't even stay to hear the entire thing, did you…?)

_Kirya and I stood out on the roof, the clear autumn night sky shining down on us. The twilight shown golden, the stars a sprinkling of sugar in the liquid amber firmament. The sounds and smells of the polis around us hung in the air, running through my veins like Kirya's words in my ears. I sighed, listening to her words of how I had turned into a better person. Finally, she gazed at me, her silent question spoken through her eyes:_

How long are you going to deny that you're capable of loving someone?

_My thoughts swam around her, strangely enough. She was so like Amber in her innocence, and so I found myself unable to lie to her, (…I know I am capable of feeling love for another Kirya. You do not need to tell me so.)_

_(After all, did I not cherish Amber that desperately? I wept in her absence, pled for her to stay. It hurt me enough when she perished that Dr. Fuji ordered his subordinates to sedate me, to make me forget. Had they not, I am certain I would have torn everything around me and myself apart in my anguish over her death. I did love her…I was…utterly happy in her presence. She was very dear to me…the equivalent of a sister that did not share my blood.)_

_The human just shook her head, agreeing about how I had cared for the girl child, but over something else, "Oh…but you know that's not what I meant Mewtwo. What about Neva? Don't you love her?"_

_The direct question, a thing I had never before thought about, was one which shocked me when spoken. The inquiry had the strange effect of plaguing me. Reluctantly, I allowed myself to honestly ask it again to myself, allowed thoughts of Neva to flood my mind. Her beautiful smile and grace came first. Then the albino's spirit, playful and sweet, yet so haunted, came shortly afterwards…along with the look in her eyes, the faint blush staining her cheeks as I commented on her feistiness after we'd sparred. Indeed…there was an attraction there. If not in soul, then certainly in body. Both had proven to draw me…and yes, she was precious to me. _

_Yet…love? _

_No... But in the event that I did, I very much doubt that emotion would be returned. After all, who, in all honesty, could ever love a being such as myself?)_

_There was a pause…before Kirya said words that sent an electric jolt through my stomach, as she stepped closer to me. The wind ruffled her blond hair slightly, her fingers reaching out for mine…._

_She seemed nervous, tentative, as she said, "…Well…I could. And I do."_

_The declaration made my eyes widen with surprise, and I tried to say something to her, (…Kirya…I-)_

_Before I comprehended what was happening, she leaned up and her lips sealed onto mine…my mind scrambled away from reason. Logic deserted me to the strange, warm feeling…loosing myself to its sweetness. There was a strength to it, a potency…like some fruity, carbonated drink, shot with the flavor of bubblegum (the story of how I happened to come across that flavor is one no amount of money will allow to be told). It was forceful, willful…a type of strong passion that made me reel, as though I had indulged in some spiked juice._

_It was not unpleasant. After an initial second of surprise, I found my arms going about the human's waist, feeling her wrap her arms around my neck. My eyes closed in confusion…and acceptance. I could hardly shove her away…though when I kissed her back, an awkward thing, I was struck with discomfort. This...felt wrong somehow. It was not because she was human, which previously would have been my main reason to push her from me. I could not figure out why this felt so incorrect. Another puzzlement…._

_Suddenly, as breath needed to be taken, a small series of cries burst from her lips._

_"Oh…oh, oh, ew, Mewtwo, stop! That's foul!"_

_She released me suddenly, pulling out of my hold, and turned away a bit, seeming to gag, spitting. I blinked. She stuck out her tongue and ran her fingers over it as though trying to remove something from within her mouth. Her face contorted with disgust. In my shock at the suddenness of her tearing herself from me, I could only stare._

_"Oh yuck…I got some of your fur in my mouth. How…? I didn't let you french me! God-!"_

_Realization struck me then at her words…what she had just done had been an act, one I did not understand, but it made me growl, frankly feeling rather offended. I scowled at her, (What…was that for? Why did you…?)_

_She rolled her eyes at my bewilderment, "I was trying to test you, to see how you'd react to some fanatic or to Neva if she ever gets the guts to say anything to you…oh man, I need some strong mouthwash…."_

_Crossing my arms, I glowered at her…though my curiosity, annoyingly, was perked, (And…?)_

_She knew what I was asking, "You're so screwed Mewtwo. Plainly put, I think if some pretty female threw herself at your feet and offered you herself, you'd fuck her plenty fine before figuring out it was a mistake."_

_I recoiled from that assessment, (That is…utterly ridiculous and foul girl! Where are you learning that type of language?)_

_Kirya grinned evilly, "Come on now, it's Steelport. A girl can hit a few bars real easy here…it's a good place to practice romantic liaisons."_

_I choked, (Excuse me?)_

_"Totally joking," she laughed, before sobering, "Honestly though, you might want to try it sometime. It would give you some experience."_

_(In what?) I asked loudly, wary of what her answer might be._

_Again, the classic teenage eye-roll was given to me, "Working with people. Improving your sociability. Learning where on the female anatomy you should be touching, that sort of-."_

_(Kirya, remind me again, just how old are you?)_

_She got the hint…and chuckling a bit, she leaned against the rail, looking out into the cityscape. A thousand windows divided the moon into tiny shards of pale silver, the cars buzzing about the roads below us in the image of a stream of fireflies. She starred out in thought, before speaking._

_"Mewtwo…I was serious before you know. I do love you…just not in that way, of course," Kirya said, giving me a small smile, "Realistically though, you should prepare for when someone does."_

_"You cannot be alone forever Mewtwo. It's not fair to you…or to your soul-mate, whoever she is."_

_(Souls are created by God…how can another's match mine if He did not create me?)_

_She shook her head, caught somewhere between sadness and amusement, "Here lies religion's grandest crime, and I'm the only one who will ever know about it. Mewtwo, no matter what others may believe, you have a soul. But say we follow your train of thought…well, there's still someone there who would be your match."_

_I knew where she was going with this…what point she was trying to lead me back to._

_(Kirya, please-.)_

_"Mewtwo, who better for you than someone who was also created, not born? She's a female of your race to add to that…and perhaps I'm mistaken, but shouldn't you try to…_court_ her? See if it might work?"_

_Pain…and for perhaps the first time in my life, a nervous type of fright, (Kirya…perhaps for you, such concept can be applied. However, Neva and I, because of our uniqueness, should not, for the sake of our own sanity, try such things.)_

_She seemed perplexed, "But why not? What's the worst-?"_

_(Imagine, if you will, that we indeed did find some temporary happiness…perhaps even under such circumstances, create a child in the process. In time, it would surely collapse…and by then we would not only have alienated each other, but feel obligated to remain together because of the offspring. Or perhaps it would never work out anyhow, and we would still loose the friendship we have now. I cherish her company, and to fall out with her, to be alone again, is a form of anguish I do not crave.)_

_(Or if it did work out completely, there is a distinct chance that our future would be bleak. We are creations, Kirya…do you know what the chances are that our genetics aren't severely flawed? Neva and I might not be able to spend even a year together…I could easily be dead within six months from now because of some obscure disorder in my system. Or Neva…it would be even more probable for her, as she's an albino!)_

_Why did I hurt so as I said this? It made no sense. I did not want the creature inside the attic. Perhaps my heart hinted that it craved something else, but still I denied the pondering, instead asking the human, (Do you believe any child of Neva's and mine would survive to be born, Kirya?)_

_The teenager seemed distressed, and she touched my arm, "But those are all possibilities Mewtwo. They could just as easily not happen anyhow! You don't know…you might be perfectly happy together. But you'd never know, because you refuse to try!"_

_Fine…in such a declaration, she was correct…and yet, (…Neva would get hurt, loving me. I would end up hurting her, or be her death.)_

_"What idiocy makes you think-?"_

_(All creatures I've cared for end up suffering in some way. Amber, the other clones…you. Kirya, you just kissed a pokemon, a beast. Since you met me, you can no longer go back to being a careless, regular teenager. You cannot be normal!)_

_"Watch me. Anyhow, it's my choice, so stuff it!"_

_She snarled this last bit, before her mood shifted, perking up considerably, "Well, no matter what you say, I'm betting you and her wind up in bed together one of these days, having confessed your undying love for each other and getting down to it, creating a litter of little kittens to fawn over." _

_She said this with such grinning enthusiasm that I stared, gaping, more than a bit repulsed by her romantic attitude. It did not help that her eyes had somehow grown to the size of tennis balls, glistening with the delusional fantasy._

_(You have an entirely unrealistic view of what my hypothetical love life and the result of it should be. It resembles the corniest child's fairy tale, not anything that can be considered close to reality.)_

_"Oh come on now…don't stomp on drama and fluff! You need some in your life…it's what makes it so much fun! Otherwise, you have to admit…it's rather dull and flat," she declared, and went on, "People seem to be under the impression that both are horrible things, but the truth is, only with the additional emotion of doubt do they become dangerous to the person and those around him or her."_

_She was likely correct in that analysis. I merely stared out at the city in response, out at the people and pokemon with their sensational lives…so different from mine, which drifted through time and space, meaningless yet meaning everything to me. The creatures I knew, the places I had seen…all I knew, but did any of it ever truly touch me? Did it…?_

_(Perhaps….)_

_The human looked at me strangely, and sighed, slow and softly, "Mewtwo…do yourself a favor. Don't give up just yet."_

_('Give up'?) I echoed._

_She looked directly up into my eyes as she said, _"_You have as much a right to be happy as anyone else in this world, Mewtwo. And in being alive, you also have a right to be happy _with_ someone else." After proclaiming that, her eyes grew sad as she continued, "Why can't you see that? No matter what sins you've committed, no matter what you are…you deserve to have the chance to know what hope and love feel like. To truly _live._"_

_I looked away, unable to bear the weight of those words, (You sound like Amber….)_

_"She sounds like a wise kid."_

_I could only clutch the rail tightly, and as I gazed at her, I wanted the conversation to be over with as soon as possible, (Yes…she was. Why don't we go inside now though? It's late…and it's getting cold out here.)_

_She nodded…and so we went. Later I would thank her for the words we'd exchanged…but in that moment, I would be left wondering at her final statements. Was she right? Did I deserve what she said? _

_In being alive, did I deserve to _live

In the present, I asked, (Neva…do you truly believe I could love her? She's sixteen, still a child in human terms! I could not make her mine….not when she is still far too young to truly make such a lasting decision. Plus, she is human…and no matter her soul, that is a fact I cannot overlook,) I whispered, my words coming with difficulty. Emotions overrode thought, leaving them ragged and bare.

(Neva…I love you. And I am sorry that it took me so long to understand that. So please…come back to me….)

I…would do anything. Die; take lives, if that was what it took. All I sought was to return her to the life she never should have been stolen away from. It…was not fair. And while I knew life was not about fairness, it remained a constant thing. I wanted her back…I wanted the creature I cherished, who I was willing to sacrifice so much for, to return to me!

In those moments, pride withered and died, important as curses. Drops of crystal liquid ran down my face…for the second time in my life, I wept over the one I held more important to me than my own life. My tears, too long held back callously, dripped onto her face, across her muzzle, into her mouth.

I…cried. Emotion was overpowering, the soul dominating over the body. What were tears but the proof of a soul, of the ability to comprehend pain and pleasure? Why else does the eyes pool and overflow with fluid, if not that…?

Suddenly…a gentle touch…a paw cradling my face.

(Mewtwo…please don't cry. I'm not worth that….)

The words were breathed out, so quiet I nearly missed them…but my heart remembered how to beat. I remembered how to breathe. I lifted my muzzle from where it was, pressed to hers, gazing down at her eyes. They were barely open, yet I could see that they were not empty. They glimmered with life, shinning crimson, reflecting my gaze back at me. My Neva smiled weakly up at me…and in an exuberant wash of joy and relief, I embraced her…my mouth closing over hers in utter thankfulness.

Never again…. Never again would I allow things to come that close. By god, if I had lost her…cradling her lips to mine, I shoved the thought aside. My tears turned from ones of sorrow to happiness. From the saltiness of the wetness on her face as I kissed her in those next moments, I knew that she too, was weeping.

I paused then, drawing a bit away from her…realizing suddenly the thing I'd done. Now, knowing that she returned my affections…seeing her expectant expression….

I kissed her again…her mouth soft, tender, sweet, needy. I conveyed much of what I felt in that simple act of pressing my mouth to hers, sharing her breath, her warmth. My dear one returned the passionate touch eagerly, and once more, her emotions surrounded us, potent and wholly wondrous. That one moment seemed to cradle us both, and though it ended fast, it lingered inside both of us. An admittance of what we both longed for…. One another.

We parted with reluctance…she burrowed herself deeper in my arms, whispering to me, (I heard you talking before. Distantly, but…I heard you. Did you mean it?)

My grasp around her tightened, (Yes…I did not lie.)

Tears again filled her eyes…I sipped them gently, brushing my lips to her face. (…I love you.) Once more, I murmured it to her, grateful to have the chance, knowing she wanted to hear me say it again.

(Mewtwo…I…I've wanted to hear you say that for so long now….)

Loneliness melted like salt in the rain...I held her to my chest as she cried, stroking her down her bare back, her cheek…savoring this closeness, lost in it, wondering if I dreamed. If so, I would not say no to eternal sleep…being comatose would be preferred to waking to find this a lie. To find her gone. I felt her shiver gently under my paws, feeling her arms curl about my neck. She smelled so of roses…intoxicating as alcohol. Her mouth tasted of sweet cream, with a touch of strawberry. I stiffened as I felt the faint heat of fire begin to seep into it…the feeling penetrating my limbs, my stomach. This…this….

No. Not yet. Not so soon. We….

Neva released her hold on me, the kiss parting…her paw rested on my face, the other on my arms about her waist. (It's all right Mewtwo…I want you to stay here. With me….)

Her voice was terribly quiet as she said that…but the layers of invitation were not lost on me. Some buried part of me picked them up swiftly enough. Uncertainty rose in my mind, yet, she smiled at me, her eyes warm and certain of her choice. Her resolve made what resistance that was forming in me crumple, my thoughts still. I closed my eyes, drawing her against me, knowing my own decision was made, even though I had mused very little on the matter. Contemplation was unnecessary. I rose, lifting her with me, crossing over to the spring. I set her down, facing the water….

(Drink, Neva.)

Wordlessly, she obeyed me, cupping her paws together. This only worked so well, and so we resorted to lapping at the tiny ripples, which still tasted of copper…it might always taste of it now. Her blood had mingled with the still waters; and if they would ever be cleansed, was an unknown matter. Neva seized at the flavor, before closing her eyes, drinking deeply as I did. The liquid's restorative properties worked wonderfully...the aches and weariness I carried faded. I sensed her weakness trickling away. Good…that was very good indeed.

When we returned to the spot, she aided me in the task of removing my cloak….

Hiding ourselves, behind fabric and otherwise, was no longer necessary….

0 0 0

_Far above them, floating in a shaft of ghostly moonlight, a small, pale creature gazed down at them with eyes the color of azure. So it was done. Noting their intentions, the ancient female vanished, leaving them to each other. The night was theirs…their acts silent vows she doubted they would wish to break._

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

…Supposedly, for a being to live, there are three different necessities to sustain that life. Nutritious foods…clean water…and somewhere to be considered a shelter, a haven. A home.

Yet, there are many would also argue there was one other thing needed to complete this. One other thing needed to be alive….

Companionship…for the sake of continuing a species, a bloodline, the desire to mate is written into the core of every being's instinct, second only to the will to live.

It was present…even within those outside of nature's order, the craving to know physicality, intimacy, true pleasure, was there. Buried…but present all the same. It could be denied…both Neva and I had proven that in the past. When the urge was devoid of passion, of the complex, inexplicable emotion that humans had named 'love' it was a force no creature needed to succumb to. Yet, with those things, it became a thriving, stirring thing that scarcely allowed for rebellion. It quelled resistance with the persuasion of sweet things to come, in its own way forceful enough that the ones who possessed it hardly wished to fight it.

But why do so, when it was a thing most craved…?

I doubted I had ever truly appreciated the senses until this moment…the feel and taste of her mouth against mine, the scent and softness of her fur. Our tongues explored each others mouths, cradling, caressing…our fingers probing one another's from, stroking gently. Our movements, awkward at first, faded as we laid our previous platonic friendship to rest. It was surprisingly simple a thing to do…but then, perhaps we had never had a relationship that did not hint at this. At interest, at craving, at deep running affections….

I sighed as our kiss broke, the fire of it rushing through my veins, mixing with my blood. The need for air was a thing most loathed in those moments. I felt her palms running across my chest, my sides, her arms curling around my back, her fingers digging into the muscles there at how I stroked her arms, her belly, up her legs…tentatively at her breasts, silky and smooth. Where she touched began to burn, my skin flush and hot beneath her fingers and my fur. The feel of her thrilled me, arousing sun-hot snakes to writhe in a tight knot below my stomach. Like butter, she seemed to mold to me, her embrace firm, her kisses like the fluttering of wings to my face. She seemed delighted…a faint, fleeting laugh bubbling in my ears.

_Neva…._

My lips trailed down her jaw…I nuzzled her collar and neck, willing her to bear her throat to me. She trembled at that…instinctual fear clutching her…but she obeyed me. Her pulse was swift…her breathing quickened as mine. I could feel how her heart raced as I nipped her there gently, a soft moan escaping her. Smiling into her pelt, I continued, feeling my body's own startling responses to her. I desired to rush this act, but quelled the longing…for how the sensations thrilled us both. Heat…wet…prick…the gentle bite of teeth, not near enough to break skin. The hard rippling of muscles, the sleekness of our pelts against one another. The taste of salt. The shock of pleasure as a particularly sensitive part of our anatomy was touched. The way a moan could urge and arouse. Yes, this was precious, these moments. The _ache_ was precious….

I wanted her…. Soon. Her touch only made the need worse, more potent. We explored each other with agonizing slowness, savoring each gasp and cry, wondering at the discovery of a simple hollow or ridge. I reeled at her explorations, our tails intertwining, her body drawn closer to mine. I kissed at her fur; licking at the scar beneath the soft downy layer, raking my fingers in the triple creases across her back…she trembled with pleasure, grasping at me. Somehow, in some sluggish motion, I took her wrists gently, pinned her to the grassy ground beneath me. She stared up at me, comprehending what was to come. She quivered, but did not stop this from going any further. Our arms surrounded one another…I felts her leg slid over my hips…she drew me against her. She felt…slick, hot, open. Waiting, anticipating, with an edge of fright that had a startling affect on my cautious mind. There would be pain. It was inevitable.

But there would be no more waiting between us…we had waited for this long enough.

Amethyst met garnet, ebony on quartz. Neva nodded, just barely…but it was enough. I had her consent. She had yielded. I hesitated, but only for a moment. I did not want to go back...not from this. Our bodies pressed…white rose to pale lavender, violet to crimson. I held her firmly, bracingly, nuzzling her neck…forfeiting the last of my control to instinctual libido. In one moment the world seemed to vanish…the resistance against my thrusting, sliding inside her frail, though I could feel her shooting, piercing pain as though it were mine; smell the blood the act shed. Empathy increased tenfold...I had forgotten of our psychic attributes. We were joined in both body…and soul. Barriers between us turned to ash, expelled as the breath from our lungs. I could scarcely tell where I ended and she began...

(Ah…!)

_Neva_…our perception of reality became a blurred thing, fractured. Physically, I felt her gasp, felt her jerk and thrash in my hold before her body acclimated itself to the penetration, her limbs constricting about me, shuddering against me as I continually moved up inside her, the motion involuntary and exhilarating. Her coiled hold on me was…ecstasy. I could feel each movement, each shallow, quickened breath. Our hearts pounded against one another. On another, higher level, I felt each emotion that passed through her…wonder, joy, bliss mixed with anguish. Passion. Need. I could feel how I felt inside her…the dual sensation made of us both drunk on the liaison, made us both moan for one another. The depth of feeling left us shuddering….

We fit and moved together in tandem…like liquid fire, each movement led into the next, the waves of pleasure swelling with increased vigor, desire, our shivering becoming more frequent. Time and space dissolved…there was just this connection, our bodies and spirits synchronized, captured in the same rhythm. The sensation sharpened, heightened, closer and closer to completion, building…then…_light_. White light submerged us both in one hard, fast, longing thrust that we each took part in. She cried out my name…I felt blind but to the release, to her embrace. Her body convulsed and arched sharply against mine…distantly, it seemed, I held her there, lingering inside her.

Here…was our heaven….

_...Pure physical and emotional rapture..._

…I could want for nothing more than this.

Our sanctuary reluctantly came back into focus at we sank back down into the grass, still intertwined with one another, throbbing as we parted back into ourselves. For an indiscernible time, we lay like that, unspeaking, our breathing and hearts slowing, still beating at the same pace. Eventually, our lower limbs released their tight hold…I raised myself from her, resting on my elbows, gazing at her, both our faces flushed. My Neva…my…lover, now. We had mated…the concept so strange to my mind, unbelievable…but the proof lay in the aches of my muscles, lay in the slick, hot liquid between both our legs that had melded, shared between us.

As sleek with sweat and oddly exhausted as I, Neva opened her eyes slowly…not fully, but peering up at me with half-lidded eyes. But the emotions there matched mine…satisfaction, gratification…affection so deep it held a different name. I brushed a kiss to her forehead, to her lips…something soft, tender. Grateful. She nuzzled my face. Words were unnecessary. She was all right…happy, in fact, though in a tired sort of way. Gently, not wishing to jar her, knowing she was still in pain, the edge no longer dulled with pleasure, I turned us to our sides, releasing her from my weight. She nestled up against me…I wrapped my arms and tail firmly around her, not letting her go. She was mine now. I belonged to her.

I would prefer it no other way….

We slept…having never performed intercourse before, both of our virginity lost, the energy it had taken shocked us both. Still, it was not a disturbing thing to either of us…we enjoyed the closeness of resting in one another's arms, in each other's warmth. Content, the high faded slowly, leaving us with sweet dreams, sweeter imaginings. Some time after the moon had reached its zenith, we awoke…consummating our union once again, despite the aches it left us with. We were mates. We savored our newfound relationship thoroughly. Then, once more, we slept.

And…I felt….

Truly and utterly, happy.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

_Present Time…._

The scents of violets and cloves drifted about me, as surrounding as the soft blanket of grass beneath me, the cloak wrapped around my form, both suspending me in a warm cocoon of comfort. As I rose to consciousness, I smiled as memories of the previous night filtered into my mind, warm as the golden dawn light against my face. God…how pleasant the aches in my muscles were! I wanted to laugh. I…was clearly alive! How strange…I had been ready to die. Instead, I had found myself in Mewtwo's embrace once again. I wondered at that, at the acts that followed my resurrection…the completeness I had felt in those moments, and the fact that I was no longer chaste.

I opened my eyes, expecting the sight of my partner before me….

I was alone.

Sitting up, I gasped and cringed at the sharp bolt of pain that shot up between my legs, the most evident result of my activities with Mewtwo in the hours previous. With that sensation, fear began to leak into my stomach as I looked around the wondrous place, not spying him. I called out his name, but received no reply…only the faint chatter of songbirds from somewhere far above me. I rose, wincing again, and began to wander, searching for him. This cavern led into others…equally devoid of a presence besides myself.

Absurd thoughts began to form in my mind…mocking laughter from voices of people I considered to be friends. All telling me that the night had been a lie…or that something had gone wrong within my perfect shard of a world. Trembling now, I cried out his name again, beginning to run around the glimmering lakes that fed into one another, not straying into the dark labyrinth of tunnels. I had no idea where they led, and to become lost and find myself who knows where, in absolute solitude, was not something I desired to think upon.

I came to stand at the shores of one of the shimmering lakes, beating back tears…I knew Mewtwo better than to believe that the hours previous had meant nothing to him. That he had left me here, my task complete, my body used. I knew him better than that! This doubt was ridiculous. He was here somewhere! Yet, where…? Where…?

(Mewtwo…? Answer me!)

My voice had gained an edge of desperation…my body throbbed with pain.

It hurt…. His absence left me feeling empty, cold.

Suddenly, warmth…a pair of arms, so familiar, wrapped around me from behind…relief washed over me like the waters of a hot bath after wandering around in the snow for an hour. I shivered, a whimper rising from my throat at the hold.

(Shhh…Neva, I'm here.)

I turned, meeting Mewtwo's eyes, (Where…?)

He pressed his muzzle to my cheek reassuringly, (Above…lost in my own thoughts. I did not hear you calling until just now. I'm sorry I distressed you…I had meant to be there when you awoke.)

I had no response to that…I merely leaned against him, taking comfort in his hold. With a glance we sat, looking out upon the haven that surrounded us. After a moment, I raised my face, kissing him…the soft, tender touch making him smile slightly. After a few blissful moments in which I hammered away the rest of my doubts, he pulled away…earning a look of confusion from me.

(Is something wrong?)

His paw stroked at my face, a small, fond act, before he asked, (Neva…do I make you happy?)

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV: **

She smiled at me, with an expression that could very well have had the ability to melt the coldest of hearts, if only for a single second, (Very. Why do you ask?)

I touched her muzzle gently, not quite able to meet her eyes, (No specific reason…your answer is enough to settle my ponderings.)

I tried to make light of what had pained me for hours earlier, not elaborating on the details of just what those thoughts had been about. The despair that had welled out of the joy I'd felt with her in my arms. I had of course argued with myself before of the concept of deserving her…I had even come up with a logical rebuke to those worries. Still, I had fought with myself, looking at her, remembering the act we had shared. No matter what I felt for her, there were unavoidable complications to this….

Neva kissed my muzzle gently, making me stare into her face as she said, (Just a suggestion, Mewtwo? Try not to undermine this with your grey matter. What we have, right now…it is a good thing. There is nothing wrong with _us_.)

She knew me quite well, didn't she? In my heart, I believed her words…but my mind remained rebellious, and instead of quelling its force, I found myself asking, (Truly? Neva, I am several times older that you…practically of your blood-.)

(We aren't human…what does that matter for creatures like us?)

I pinned her beneath me, now trying to make her face the issue, trying somehow to make her justify this, (It matters to me! Neva, I cannot promise you a bright future. I cannot promise you that this won't be destroyed in time. I love you…but if you remain with me-.)

(Then I'm with the one I want!)

I couldn't help but gaze at her, saddened. I had no desire let her go…but what if…? (There are plenty of other males in this world Neva. Others that might prove a better choice of mate….)

Growling, she grabbed me, rolling us over roughly, straddling my hips, pining me beneath her weight, (Yes Mewtwo, I know that! I met one, but you know, no matter how hard I tried to be with him, to be happy with him, I always thought of you! So I came back…I chose you instead. I let you come inside me…so I must say, this argument is a bit late. Unless you're saying that you don't wish to stay…?)

I could see perfectly well how this sounded to her…and the concept quite repulsed me, (No! That is not what-!)

She kissed me, long and hard, before pulling away, faintly trembling, (Then don't fight me. You…you mean everything to me! I think you proved that was mutual when you brought me here. So…don't let me go, Mewtwo. I don't want you to.)

(Neva….)

She pressed her muzzle to mine, in her own way reading the reasons behind my protests, (I know. I know that our being mates is not completely morally correct, but…morality is a thing of the mind…of an organ that usually gets in the way of what makes life sweet. So I don't care. I have no regrets. Do you understand?)

I caressed her cheek, feeling the last of my resistance die at that, buried in a remote grave, (Yes.)

Again, her lips on mine…she smiled, our breaths mixing, (…And what about me? Do I make you happy?)

The somber mood I was in faded at that…I gave her a pleased chuckle, rolling her back beneath me and sealing my mouth over hers, slipping my tongue past her lips…it was answer enough. Unsurprisingly, we soon found ourselves seeming to melt together…strangely, unlike before, Neva somehow had breath to laugh in delight at each delve, each dig that made her body shudder in pleasure. Perhaps I too, laughed…the peak left the minutes before it a blur. Still, afterwards, as we lay entangled in one another, I felt at peace…somehow now lying out on my back, Neva curled up into the crook of my arm, her fingers tracing across my chest in random patterns, her head on my shoulder. We watched as petals drifted across the surface of the deep blue pools, their aroma pungent in the air.

My mouth pecked my mate's forehead, (So, my dear…how do you feel this morning?)

She gave no outward response to the term of endearment, but I felt her purr, evidently pleased, (Besides the aches? Rather excellent…and a bit thirsty,) she stated, rising from my grasp. I mourned the loss of cozy her body beside mine.

Neva, as I watched, seemed to almost swagger to the edge of the lake, gladly sipping the cool waters that were fed by the sacred spring. There was a slight change in her, one that made me grin a little to myself. When she blinked, staring off in space in surprise, I asked:

(What is it?)

(Um…this water creates a slight tingling sensation as it heals ones hurts. It's a very…odd…sensation.)

I chuckled at that, my smile not fading as I gazed at her.

She finally saw my expression, (What's so amusing?)

I stood, going over to her, slipping my arms about her waist, (Nothing much…your posture has changed, is all. You hold yourself straight, your tail risen…has mating with me really elevated your view of yourself? As alpha, not omega?)

She blushed, her cheek staining faint pink, lowering her tail, but I only shook my head, (No, Neva…it's how you should always hold yourself. Proudly.)

She looked at the ground, shying away from the subject, giving a tiny laugh, ('Proudly'? Now just how can I hold myself like that when I'm covered in sweat and dirt? I'm filthy!)

For now, I would allow such an evasion, and I merely nuzzled her neck in response, (I disagree…you smell quite nice, you know.) Of roses….

She playfully shoved me away, guessing well where that might lead, (Well _you_ may not mind being dirty, but _I _want to wash!)

(Very well.)

(Okay, as long as we're clear,) she commented, beginning to walk away. My smirk widened. She paused, as if suddenly realizing the obvious, (Umm…I have no idea where I'm going. Why don't you come with?)

(Oh, but what use would I be? I am certain you can find your way.) It was so rare that I was able to tease her.

But Neva had her own sly response to that. (But what fun would that be? Don't you want to join me?)

The idea toyed with me…and intrigued, I took her arm, drawing her to the tunnels to the hot springs, (Of course.)

When we arrived, Neva broke from me, diving into the warm, bubbling waters, before coming to the shore, dragging me in after her. Blissful joy consumed me then…I tussled with her under the water, before the need for air forced us to rise. I considered in that moment to pull her back beneath the surface…yet how she appeared in that moment made me decide against it, if only to admire her right then. Steam swirled about her waist, crystal, rainbow droplets gliding down her form, catching in her eyelashes. I stood before her, cradling her against me, our stroking to one another caught somewhere between cleansing preening and sensual caresses. She met my eyes with a content expression on her face…with simple happiness etched into her features, her relaxed muscles, and her faint smile.

Neva…I wondered at her. She was mine now. My mate. My love.

Taking a break from the waters, she crawled onto the warm rocks by the shelf that bordered one side of the spring…curling up on her side, just gazing at me. I cannot fathom why I made her so happy…but I was glad for it. I was glad I could make her smile, laugh…I was glad I could make her feel joy by merely being at her side. After a few more moments, I joined her there. We soaked up the stone's warmth lazily, returning to the shore what might have been hours later. Time was an insignificant force. We dried ourselves in a splotch of sunlight shining down from a shaft above us…our fingers trailing along one another….

…Sex, suffice to say, came more smoothly to us…any discomfort we had felt previously seemed to be fading. Neva feigned exasperation afterwards, though we both knew perfectly well that neither of us tired of it. (…That completely defeated the purpose of bathing, Mewtwo.)

(Yes…. However, it was quite enjoyable all the same. Wouldn't you agree?)

I caught the smile she tried to hide from me. Her lips brushed my face, and then she proceeded to fall asleep.

When she next awoke, we were in the main cavern of the underground. I had carried her there, sitting us under the bows of one of the grander fruit-bearing trees, watching her as she rested, her dreams untroubled by nightmares. I was weary myself, but found I had little desire to sleep. Her garnet gaze drifted up to my face, a question in her eyes.

(Mewtwo, I forgot to ask earlier…but where exactly are we?)

(Can you not guess?) I watched the glittering waterfall nearest to us.

She pondered that for a moment, her paws on mine, (…Is this Mt. Keyna?)

I rewarded her correct answer with a kiss, (It is. How do you like it?)

Neva stared out at the scene contently, (It's…a paradise. You were accurate in your description of it.)

I agreed with her assessment, noting to myself the irony of its location, this heaven beneath the earth. It was much like a vast indoor park, bushes and trees scattered about, grasses growing thick from the lack of herbaceous creatures in the immediate area, a clear sign that this place was uninhabited, unlike the forests above. Far over us were crevasses, shafts, in which the azure sky seemed reluctant to alter its bright tone. To add to the light they provided, were large crystals that hung from the ceiling, and metallic stones that I suspected were speckled in bioluminescent moss. Both absorbed light and glowed of it onto the area during the darkest hours of the night. I was not responsible for such a development. Nature seemed to invent ever-more creative ways of making life thrive, even in the most inhospitable of places. It refused to allow a space where its children could not form, either plant or animal.

This was a utopia for those capable of accessing it against the obstacles before it. _Of course_, I mused, _for the one who had set up its foundation, there were ways to cheat the difficult entrance. _

My lover's stomach growled faintly, a thing that made her flush, and me smile. I reached up to the lowest hanging branch above our heads, plucking some of the tiny fruits from them, finding them soft and ripe. Perfect. I doubted she had tasted them yet.

I held one walnut sized berry to her mouth, (Here. I believe you'll like it.)

Neva hesitated only slightly with uncertainty, and then nipped at one half of it. She cried out in surprise at the creamy texture that lay inside the firm flesh. It was some obscure type of pale plum, the pit able to be crunched easily, and she ate the rest eagerly. I pulled a few more down…we fed each other tiny bites, an odd, intimate act that reminded me of an incident by the sea a year before. Neither of us had any inkling then of what would come upon us. Breaking our peace, and then creating it anew. As we finished, I licked a bit of fruit from the corner of her mouth, the act happening with simple ease…I felt incredibly relaxed in those moments, so much so that I gave no thought to how odd it might seem to others who had known me. Satisfied, we gazed at our surroundings in silence…there was barely a need to breathe. The peace ran deeper than any doze could amount to, and though we said and did nothing, we were perfectly comfortable in the quiet.

_Neva…there is great beauty to this._

…Later, we would explore the caverns, indulging in our desires whenever we wished. Having known life without companionship, the cold loneliness of it, and the intense fear of loosing anything that gave us comfort, we stayed at each other's sides, rarely leaving the other save for attending to private singular needs. Time became a trifle thing…days and nights seemed to stretch to twice as long as normal. Sunsets and dawns took hours, the light and dark between them were transient eternities.

Before we realized it, three days had passed.

Reality, albeit hesitantly, settled down upon me once I came to understand this fact. Where I had previously been so drunk, so lost in our happiness, arose the resented truth that we must leave this place. No matter how wondrous it was, this was not our home, not our place…at least not at this moment in time. Not only that…but the last anyone knew, Neva had been running from my pursuit, before we'd disappeared. If one was more informed, there was the added fact that my mate, at least for a time, had died before that vanishing. Either way, it did not look precisely good. For the first time in nearly half a week, I thought of Kirya, who must be going near insane with worry. Surely, she would have discovered what had happened on that street.

I explained this to the one in my arms, only to earn a slightly crestfallen look.

(Do we have to go?)

I stroked her cheek, (Yes…unless we wish to panic our friend and never reclaim our lives, we must.)

Neva stiffened slightly, nearly bristling at the mention of the human girl. No matter the fact that nothing romantic had occurred between the blond female and I, she had spent months believing otherwise…and such feelings derived from that mistaken belief were difficult to overcome quickly. She was still uncomfortable about the subject of her friend…but thankfully, not anything more gruesome. As Neva lifted her head to peck my muzzle, she assured me of that, smiling.

(You're right…besides, everything's fine now. I'm alive…and I'm with you.)

The statement, had it come from anyone else, was something I would have found sickeningly adorable. But as it came from her, I savored the concept, wrapping my tail around her, and whispered, (Let us go home then.)

Home…_our_ home. Not mine, but truly _ours_. Willingly, gladly, I teleported us back to it, to its shelter and memory. Someday, I was certain, we would return to those caverns. If only to renew our unspoken vows, we would come back.

Someday….

0 0 0

Author's Note: **Review please!** You can't tell me you weren't waiting for this _FOREVER_! I was. Damn, it took long enough. I've been at this for two, nearly three years now. That said, I want to point out to any who complained about the relationship aspects instead of taking time to speculate on some obvious points:

This fic is actually quite predictable, save in a few places near the start. As soon as the third part began, it should have been obvious of my intentions. First off, I had spent chapters upon chapters building up my OC's, ESPECIALLY Neva, and a romance. Second, the third part of this focused on Neva and Mewtwo, and NOT Kirya. Trust me, if I was shipping the later two, Neva would have been a background character. She would have stayed in Alto Mare. Or I would seriously have kept her dead – and considering I did put all this effort into writing this, that wasn't something I was going to do.

But enough of my rambling. Hope y'all are happy now (I know some of you won't be…especially, I suspect, some of the guys who may be reading this – which I don't think there are very many who actually review. Not that many of you readers _do_, and for those who do, I thank you dearly). I'll try to get rid of as much sap as possible, as I prefer it in very low doses…but unfortunately, I can't promise anything.

- WiseAbsol

P.S. – Enjoy the VERY long muse.

0 0 0

Morgan: (Well, well…not only does my sis live, but you had her screw with Mewtwo. Nice.)

WiseAbsol; wringing my hands: We'll see how the readers take it.

Kirya; walks in: Hey, look who's back!

_Points to the forms of Neva and Mewtwo, who have just come in through the front door of our little home. Kirya walks up to them._

Kirya: Hey, where have you both been?

Neva: (Don't you remember the Bahamas Getaway? I was on vacation and this…Mewtwo dropped out of the sky on me, and then-!)

Mewtwo; covers her mouth: (Now Neva, what did we talk about? What did I tell you I'd do if we EVER spoke about it, hmmm?)

Neva: (Something about turning me into a kitty-kabob, but I don't believe you.)

Morgan; calls from the computer room: (What, you two do the naughty like in this last chapter?)

Both of them: (_WHAT?!_)

_They run into the room and pull me out of my chair, quickly scanning the new entry. Both begin to get darker and darker shades of red. I cry out in outrage at being pried away from my writing._

WiseAbsol: You jerks! Get away from there! That isn't your place to-!

_Neva turns around and gives me a death glare, stomping towards me._

WiseAbsol: Oh shit…wait, come on, you knew this was coming! NO! _DON'T KILL MMMEEEEE!!!!!_

Kirya; looking through the duffle bag Neva brought back, pulls out a tape: Hey, what's this?

_Puts it in the VCR and presses play. Both Mewtwo and Neva tear from the room screaming._

Both: (NNNNOOOO!!!)

_Too late. _

_Three days earlier:_

Mewtwo groggily wakes up: (Ow…damn that WiseAbsol. That fricken hurt. She needs to stop hanging out with those Misty fanatics…those mallets HURT! Wait…where in the world…?)

_He's in a hotel bed. Neva's at the foot of it watching him. She has a deck of cards and a few bottles of wine. She isn't completely sober._

Mewtwo: (Neva…? _No_. I can't be in the tropics! Though it's damn hot enough….)

Neva; totally unconcerned with his bewilderment: (Wanna play rap poker? You're pretty much stuck here until the next flight out.)

Mewtwo: (Nonsense. I can teleport back home.)

Neva; pointing: (You're tied up and you might have a concussion. Do you really want to try anything and go back there just yet, as I suspect dear miss fic-author is pissed with you?)

Mewtwo: (No but…wait, did you tie me up?)

Neva; evading the question: (Come on. Let's have some fun! It's a vacation in the tropics! Let's play drinking rap poker. Loser takes a gulp of the nice tasty native beverages!)

Mewtwo stares: (You're drunk, aren't you? Do you even know how those liquids are made?)

Neva: (Yes to the first, no to the second, and I really don't care. Come on. It'll be interesting!)

_Mewtwo thinks it over. It's stupid but it sounds amusing. Better than the alternative. He agrees, and Neva sets up a video recorder. She doesn't say what it's for._

Mewtwo: (We're burning that later, correct?)

Neva: (Sure thing. Bonfires are easy to make outside. No need to let our sins and insanity be known!)

Mewtwo: (Huh?)

Neva throws him a bottle: (Quick, catch up, and then let's play.)

_Present time:_

_Kirya fast-forwards it, watching in fast motion as they get more and more drunk, playing keep away with me with the remote, as for some reason Mewtwo and Neva don't have the brains to think of using the buttons on the VCR, before…._

Kirya: Oh-ho, what's this? Looks like they did the naughty out of the chapter too! Oh, wait…EW, that's gross, you two really went at it. Jeez, how drunk are you-oh! No, no, we're shutting this off now…damn it, the remote won't work! WiseAbsol, you know this old style technology, make it stop! _MAKE IT STOP!_

_Morgan is in the background laughing her ass off at the mortified expressions on Mewtwo's and Neva's faces, at their intense blushing._

Morgan: (Took you two long enough. I guess what goes on in the Bahamas don't stay there, eh? Do tell, did you guys think of birth control, because from how this looks, Neva's gonna get knocked up for sure!)

Neva: (…Uh…we were um, very drunk and had these nasty headaches so…oh shit, I'm gonna be sick.)

Morgan: (Guess that's a no. Well Mewtwo, congrats. You got yourself a mate. Have fun! Though to say that's a bit moot-point now, isn't it?)

Mewtwo: (…Be quiet. Go screw Gary in DinoboyKingofallDinosaurs' spin-off! (Damn, he's got a long name.))

WiseAbsol: Shut up, all of you! Jeez, you added two pages to this rant. Until next time you all, bye!

Kirya: Now wait a minute, you can't just-!

WiseAbsol: Too bad!

_End…for now._

0 0 0


	59. Of Kin, Flowers, and Seeds

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Warning – This chapter, like the last, contains sexual content, and it's far more explicit and of the lemony sort than of metaphor and fanciful wording present in the last chapter. This'll be the last one to have descriptive content within this fic.**

**Previously: **Mewtwo managed to save Neva using the Mt. Keyna spring waters. After explaining what really went on between him and Kirya, and admitting that he loved her, Neva awoke…and they consummated their relationship. As mates now, they spent three days at Mt. Keyna, before realizing they needed to return to their lives, in Steelport. Neither knew that Mew had witnessed the start of their acts together, and hence has no idea what the result of that will be.

0 0 0

**Chapter 59:**

**Neva's POV:**

Of freezing cold nothingness, time stopped, depriving one of air and all sense of place. Yet, in less than a moment, I found myself again within the world, sound and sensation flooding me. Fluttering wings in the pre-dawn air…wheels rushing through pools of rainwater…the moan of the wind as it rushed between buildings. The city was just awakening fully from a light doze. These sounds, and the pungent odor that Steelport possessed, assaulted me, and I was grateful of Mewtwo's embrace and the dim light of our home as I readjusted to a mechanical world. After three days spent in an organic utopia, it was a startling shift.

Yet my partner's familiar scent, of mint and musk, made me smile, soothed by his closeness. Meeting his soft eyes, I breathed out a quiet, content breath. A part of me was yet in disbelief that I was here, alive…and had him to add. I had spent so long thinking things would turn out otherwise about my fate that a part of me couldn't help but believe that I must now be contained within my own personal heaven.

If the were true, then I must confess…death delighted me in a way life could never hope to mimic.

Looking around, I wondered aloud, (What time is it exactly? It was noon in Mt. Keyna when we left.)

His tail brushed up my lower back, (Six in the morning or so, with the time difference.)

I shook my head, frankly bemused by something I had just then realized, (I've never noticed before, but we don't have a clock here, do we?)

(Not one that isn't digital; no. I have enough trouble sleeping without the obnoxious ticking and chiming. The sound could drive one mad.)

Removing myself from his hold, I cocked an eyebrow at him, (Really? But Mewtwo…you snore.)

He blinked. (I do no such thing!)

I laughed at the miffed expression on his face, his denial, (Yes, you do…but I don't mind. In a way it's…cute. Kind of endearing.)

All in one seamless motion, I found myself wrapped in his arms again, his forehead and muzzle pressed to mine, (Is that so?)

I did not need to answer with words. Pressing my mouth to his sufficed, the human act of affection one both of us had all too swiftly adopted as our own. And why not? It was a sweet thing…the taste of it playing over my tongue and his. The very first kiss we had shared could not compare to its fullness. That singular time had been something we had never truly spoken of, or even thought about. Unlike humans, when an action had no meaning, we did not muse over it, but pushed it from our minds.

But not this…this we embraced freely, as we did each other.

As his paws began to stroke down my sides, my back, my breath caught, my heart fluttering like a young bird that longed for flight. Cursing silently, I attempted to pull away before letting myself drown in him…though god, how tempting the thought was…!

(How long do you think we have to ourselves?) I asked him, my arms pressed against his chest.

(A couple hours…I highly doubt a teenager would rise before eight if given the choice,) he whispered…his voice slightly husky, his mouth at my neck.

Hearing that, I gave in, sighing, (Good. Good….)

I merely had no desire for interruption….

In those minutes, his paws seemed to travel everywhere, across my stomach, down my chest, up my legs…making me whimper softly under his touch. He had quickly discovered where I thrilled under his fingers in the previous days, recalling all too well what it took to make me need him. I was aware that such intimate knowledge pleased him…but I knew how to play this game as well. My palms ran across his chest, over his midriff, my fingers dragging up his back, over his muscled shoulders…my arms wrapping around his neck as I sought to get closer to him. He kissed at my fur, his tongue tracing along some of the scars at my collar…I savored it.

Long minutes passed. He burned in response to my own bliss, shivering as my tail traveled about his legs, trailing along him teasingly. My mate grinned, not minding this hint of coyness that I'd come to possess. Neither of us were dolls, to be used for personal benefits…we murmured soft, loving words to one another, of longing and delight. Simple caresses and the prospect of future pleasure were enough to arouse, our bodies running against each other. At my stroking, I felt Mewtwo unsheathe…I shuddered as I felt him prick between my legs, my breathing becoming ragged. He kissed my mouth hotly, needy…I returned it, accepting, craving him, wanting him…and yet, for a reason I could not define, he refrained.

I peered up at him, wondering why he hesitated, why held me there, on that verge of ecstasy, of passion. He gave me no indication of what he was doing. His eyes shown with violet flame, a soft chuckle resounding in my ears at my confusion and desire. I felt him tail curl beneath the base of mine, his hands at my hips…I closed my eyes, ready, waiting, hoping. Oh god, I would not beg for him. No way…. I murmured such to him, kissing his face, only to earn a smile. There was a pause…then in one motion he drew me against him fiercely, ramming himself up inside me in the process.

My very core shuddered…and breathless at the sensation, I clung to him, loving how it felt for him to be there, moving up inside me, our hips rocking hard and fast against one another. Physically the joy was enough to make me want to shriek…yet the wash of the emotions he possessed for me, yearning, happiness, love…it silenced me. I recalled the first time I had felt him there…the pain and bolt of nausea that came with his entrance, so sweetly intertwined rapture and pleasure. I had no desire for moments such as these to end…craving him deeper, wanting to melt into him…to continue to be one. This…this was the closest we could ever get, sharing the physical and emotional highs, our thoughts and feelings blending into one sweet mix that we only wished to prolong. Our bodies swayed…thrills of ecstasy racing up my spine…his nips to my neck making my whimper, longing to lie down. I was ready to fall into him…the bliss of it all making my limbs weak, myself light-headed from the complete liaison.

Mewtwo sensed this as easily as if he himself had thought it, and clutched me firmly to him, drawing us carefully down into his nest….the blankets around us both surrounding us in soft heat. The following zeal of it made me throw my head back, losing myself in the increasingly wondrous surge, wrapping my legs about him, thrusting in tandem…crying out at his reach. As the ascent accelerated, the universe dissolved….the ceiling above me became a blur. I closed my eyes. There was only this, only us. Together, physical and spiritual forms melding, flowing between us like the tears we had shared not so long ago. Exhilaration. Passion. Joy…. This was wholeness…divine joy. I felt…seraphic, the energy between us primal and awesome in what it might create. A sound somewhere caught between a sigh and groan escaped his throat…I grasped him, holding him to me tightly, feeling him rush up into me, beginning to reach his own peak…mine was so close now….

A shard of the outside world entered ours…a thud, perhaps of the wind…I kissed my mate deeply, willing it away, shivering from the coolness of perspiration, from delight-.

"_OH MY GOD!_"

Like a crack of thunder, the scream jolted us from our personal world of sensuality, making us withdraw from each other in shock. The sensation, the sudden lack of intimacy, of Mewtwo's mind and body, the approaching gratification lost, made my mind reel with confusion, my body revolt, nausea flooding me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kirya's mortified face, pointing wildly at us, a second scream seeping into the first. The world made sense with the sound, and I rose shakily with my angel. He too was flushed with a mixture of frustration and keen mortification. Of all the things for our teenage friend to have walked in on, why, why this, why _now_…?

"Oh no….oh nonononono! I did _NOT_ want to see that! Oh god, _I'm blinded_! _NASTINESS_!"

In an attempt to quiet her piercing shrieking, I approached her, using what I hoped was a soothing, not _strained_ tone, (Kirya, calm down-.)

"'Calm down'? _'CALM DOWN'_? I come up here to check and see if you guys have finally reappeared, only to see you screwing each other and - I thought I'd heard some weird noises coming from up here, but - EW! I'm fricken _SCARRED FOR LIFE_! _Now_, when I close my eyes, I'm going to have _THAT_ burned into my eyelids!"

She peered at me through her fingers, seeing how I'd reach out to touch her shoulder, "Don't you dare! I don't even want to know what you've been touching!"

I backed into my lover's grasp, his breath on my cheek. Now he attempted to mellow her reaction, (Kirya…in the words of your generation, 'chill'. This is not how we intended you to find out-.)

"Gee, you think?" She nearly shouted at us, before lowering her hand, glaring at us, "Tell me Mewtwo, just how long has…this…been going on?"

His arms coiled around me further, warmly embracing me from behind, (Since the night we left…half a week or so.)

Really? It felt like far longer than that…but calculating it in my mind, indeed, that was an accurate statement. Kirya merely gazed at us both oddly, and then grasped my wrist, dragging me away from my partner, "Mewtwo, I need to have a private little chat with your mate."

As childish as it was, I thrilled at the comment, the acknowledgment by another being of what Mewtwo and I were. Glancing back, I gave my angel an apologetic smile, and allowed the human to draw me outside, into the too cool air. I still felt hot and wet from the previous moments, aching…but the cold slick rail shocked me fully to my senses, and for the first time I felt…nervous, to talk with her. The young woman I had so long thought to by my dear's lover….

"Neva, please tell me you two are using something."

I blinked, at first not understanding, (Excuse me-?)

"Though I suppose from what I saw I doubt a condom would work properly…maybe pills then…," she muttered to the air.

My face flushed as dark as my tail, (Kirya!)

She growled at my response, "Neva, haven't you thought of the possibility of getting knocked up?"

Actually, truth be told, I hadn't been making such a connection between sex and pregnancy…it had not seemed…_significant _at the time. Yet, she brought up a valid point…I touched my abdomen, wondering at what it meant now that I had a mate. Would there be something, someday soon, stirring inside there…? What would Mewtwo feel if that were so? Would he be pleased…uncertain…or upset?

Quietly, I answered her, (Kirya, I…I wouldn't mind at all, being a mother. Especially considering whose child it would be…,) yet I gave her a reassuring look, (But don't worry…I'm past heat, and it'll be months before I go back into it. That, for now, is plenty enough protection.)

The teenage relaxed a little, but did not look entirely convinced, "Neva, that's cute and all…and I suppose it's a decent reason, but…have you two talked about the idea any?"

I shook my head, (Not yet. We've been…preoccupied,) I said, smiling at the flow of memories that accompanied the confession.

Kirya gazed at me, observing my appearance, and she grinned slyly, "Yeah, I saw. So, Neva, do tell me…how is he?"

I jerked in shock, slipping in the rainwater below my feet, reddening further, (Kirya that's…that's hardly appropriate!)

She laughed, "Oh come on! I want details…no one ever tells me more detail than 'it feels good'."

Rising, I blabbered hurriedly, (Yeah but…it's a matter between my mate and I!)

"But it _was_ good, wasn't it?" She asked, grinning with all her teeth. The omnivore looked like a predator playing with her food.

I was burning, (Yes…very.)

She smirked, "Okay. At any rate, I saw enough to figure out how lucky you are! You landed a big one Neva!"

Oh _my GOD_, the _pun_…! I cursed whoever had conceived them, groaning in absolute mortification.

(Kirya, what are you doing to my mate?)

Scowling, Mewtwo joined us on the roof, standing by my side, curling his arms around my waist. I did not mind his clinginess. Right now, new to this relationship, it seemed a wonderful thing…comforting. I covered his paws with mine, soothing his displeasure with a touch.

"I'm not doing anything to her! _You're_ the one who can't seem to keep his hands off her. Mind you, she doing the exact same thing to you…god, you two are like newlyweds! You're acting like my parents after they came back from their second honeymoon!"

We merely smiled in response to that.

The blonde sighed, leaning back, crossing her arms, "If I may say one more thing?"

I shrugged.

The ranting that burst from Kirya's mouth was loud enough to make me jump, "What's so wrong with you two that it took you _so damn long_ just to go at it? I mean, honestly, what does a person have to do to get two people together? No matter how I nudged either of you, you were just _SO DAMN STUBBORN!_ I tried fricken everything! Chocolate, gifts, music, dancing, novels, movies, even _advice_, leaving you two alone together as much as possible…hell, I gave you money so you could go out! Seriously, _what's the matter with you two_?"

Again, a shrug, accompanied by a simpering look from both of us.

She rolled her eyes, and then hugged us both, "Prideful morons…I'm happy for you guys though. After all you've been through, you deserve to be happy."

Pulling away, she grinned at us slyly, "Now, I'm going to leave…I'll be back in the afternoon to get the full story. You wouldn't believe how nuts things were here for awhile! Oh, and Mewtwo…?"

He blinked at her, (Yes?)

"…How does it feel, when you wake up with her next to you…smiling?"

I was clearly missing something here…my mate just answered, (Wondrous….)

Her amber eyes danced, "You see? I told you so," she said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Well I guess I'll let you two get back to what you were doing then, eh? Have fun!"

My response was to groan, both of ours to shoo her away. After she had left, out of the cathedral and down the street, we found ourselves curled into the blankets of his bed. No, that wasn't right. It was _our_ bed now….

(Easy for her to say…she didn't have the mood killed,) I commented wryly, an arm flung across Mewtwo's chest, my tail twinned with his.

(No….)

I turned over fully on my stomach, half lying across his front. I rested my head upon my crossed arms, and stared into his face. (What was Kirya referring to earlier?) I asked, (About you, waking up with me at your side…?)

He smiled at the ceiling, (It was a talk we had...a very long time ago.)

(Tell me, dearest?)

Dropping his gaze, he touched my cheek in response, (Certainly….)

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

_One Month Later…._

Poetry is a strange thing. A flow of words that might babble and break, or cascade and roll into existence from an imaginative mind. Usually, they conveyed a message, or memory, permeated with the varied emotions of the writer. Some were tragic, others of love. Both affected the heart in potent ways, enough to break or create it. A poem could stab at one, destroying them…or it could heal, giving them new strength in the realization of a truth about one's self, giving courage to the forlorn. A poem can be a very beautiful thing...perhaps that was why for thousands of years, humans had made them, in the hopes of expressing something of themselves, or of an occurrence, to others. To this day, a poem that had been written before the birth of Christ can bring someone of the new millennium to touched tears. Poems defied time with a form of meaning still present in people today. Still within their hearts.

Neva was reading out of a book to me, the complete works of Shakespeare. There were many sonnets in there, in the stories, or outside of them, standing alone. Many were laments, as was this one. But besides the words themselves, the flow of them within her voice was soothing to me, sweet and sorrowful as she nearly sang of demises, or private affairs that lover's clung so desperately to. Some were of seasons, of elements, of human faults and redeeming qualities. Yes, they were wonderful. Despite their dreary message, Neva made them so.

After a time, she nervously pulled out a slip of paper. For amusement, we had decided to write some poems of our own. She read hers to me, of me…of all I had done for her to help her to grow. I wondered if she knew all she had written of was mutual between us. As she finished, trialing off, I reached up, cradling her face in a paw…enjoying thoroughly the intimacy of this moment. Our home was lit with flickering candles, and a soft rain fell outside, the cool, moist air kept at bay by the blankets around us, the warmth of one another radiating into each other's pelts. The smile not fading from my face, I caressed her lips with a finger.

She blushed faintly, (Sorry…that wasn't any good.)

I drew her against myself, (Nonsense…it was quite sweet. You are far too modest, Neva.)

She smiled, her poem lying discarded upon the smooth wooden floor beside us. I grasped it slowly, re-reading it, before placing it within the pages of the book, setting it aside. I cherished my mate's cozy fur upon mine, for it was a cool evening, the spring biting down once more before it fled at the approach of its sister, summer. Unlike the previous year, it looked as though the coming season would be balmy. Of course, that was essentially up to chance. Predictions, after all, go awry all the time….

(So…you liked it?) She murmured.

I gave her a nod. Drowsily, she sat up, stretching, her form shivering at the sudden chill. I rather desired to drag her back down into my hold, to warm her again, but I knew well why she rose. The pounding of feet up our steps, the scent of Chinese take-out wafting to our noses, announced our visitor's arrival.

Lazily, I murmured, (Perhaps we should pretend to sleep…we can lock the door….)

The barrier I spoke of had been installed to keep others from intruding upon our private affairs from the stairwell. It had already been used once or twice…though the exact number of times escaped me. Now open however, I knew quite well that closing it could be heard several flights below us, and so doing such was hardly the most polite of options. At least, to indulge in a simple nap.

Neva protested as much, and though as lethargic as I, she possessed the greater amount of willpower currently, (Not a chance! You forget, _I_ want to try some of that spicy stir-fry Kirya was gushing about! Besides, it not often that we have the opportunity to eat a cooked meal. And it's even _less_ often that Kirya treats us!)

Her reasoning was just…as she stood, I too managed to drag myself from our nest, following her to aid Kirya in bringing in the oily foods she had brought, my empty stomach growling delightedly despite the havoc this dinner was certain to wreck in my system. Usually, as a result, such a meal would not appeal to me…but it had been over twelve hours since I had last eaten, resulting from a lack of motivation and…distractions.

Suffice to say my mate and I had not been hungry for _food_ as of late.

"Alright, we've got chicken and beef stir-fry, dumplings, Chou Ming, sesame teriyaki, rice cakes, sweet rolls, and a bunch of other stuff that's supposed to make your mouth water and leave your tongues in flame! Dig in!" The teen cried, laughing, setting each box down, handing chopsticks to each of us, passing around disposable plates and cups, pouring us each a mixture of juice and soda.

As we sat down, serving ourselves samples of each dish, Kirya chucked each of us a fortune cookie, and then proceeded to begin eating, an act we eagerly followed. Our famished states fleeing, we set about talking of various matters as we consumed our food. Kirya spoke of her parent's recent thaw towards her disappearing acts after she had taken a recent trip to visit them, explaining the situation concerning us (or rather, as close as she could honestly get to such). Neva and I, in turn, described the various patients we had cared for in the past month, the movement of our unofficial facility from our home to a small, vacant building at the edge of the main city park, now furnished to our needs. Keeping another creature in our home, unless near fatally injured, did not seem entirely appropriate, considering that our once platonic relationship was now anything but. Certainly, there were risks without constant supervision…but we had visual feeds and taps in place to occasionally check on them. Thus far, the system seemed to be working, goodwill holding rivals apart, and predator from prey, as much as their hurts.

As we finished, we lounged, exchanging the fortunes our cookies yielded to us, a parting shred of advice. Kirya had one that told her to work on her patience, a thing she ironically nurtured despite her appearance of recklessness. Had she not waited for moments such as these for nearly a year now? My mate's stated she should look forward to the next day, in an obscure, though amusing little rhyme.

Mine, however, was not quite so pleasant.

_**Hardship approaches. Have faith in your ability to persevere, and you may.**_

A fine thing, those little slips of paper, feeding the superstitious like numerology and horoscopes based on a person's star sign. I handed it to the others to read, and Kirya, as I thought she might, rolled her eyes at the message.

"Either it's way late, or God's a prick. As if you two haven't had enough crap already!"

I agreed, dismissing any faith in it as foolishness, burning the thing. Like any worry I harbored, it flared and curled, turning to ash. I rose then, kissing Neva's cheek, and opened the fabric curtain that was our door to the roof, letting the fresh air from the rainstorm outside to filter out the scent of the Asian food. The evening was dark, murky, and yet, not gloomy. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something pale dart within the shadows, out of the downpour-.

"Mew. Mew?" A voice greeted me brightly, contrasting the night, "Hello old friend. How's mated life treating you?"

I nearly started in surprise, but instead, my eyes narrowed, (Not you….)

"Me-mew! Mew! Me, mew, mew?" The pink feline cried in a mock scolding, "Well that's no way to greet someone! Shame on you! Now, are you going to be a dear and let me in, or do I have to float out here in the cold?"

My hesitance was quite thoughtful. Now, what did she believe I would prefer? To let her in? No. Mew forgot…she was my polar opposite. While I had taken her advice in the process of finding a home for my fellow clones, I did not savor her company. When she was not being condescending, she was too utterly energetic and bouncy for my tastes. Considering I knew she was by far older than her attitude let on, I considered her contradictory attitude rather unappealing. Furthermore, her downright endless optimism had sickened me in my early, moody years. I felt some of that annoyance regain a grip on my mind, and carefully repressed it before it had any external effect.

I knew that even if I made a point that she was unwelcome, in would not turn her aside. So I stepped away, letting her enter, wincing at the piercing shriek Kirya gave at how adorable the pink kitten-like creature was. She looked into Mew's big blue eyes, holding her forepaws with a few fingers, saying that if the legendary weren't 'so out of her league', she might try to capture the being. Not only could the teen 'cuddle' the feline all day, but she also bet Mew would win 'big time' in any Cute Contest she was entered in. Mew was amused, and looked over to me.

"Mew?" She said, "So this is your human friend?"

(Yes…but how did you know-?)

"Me-mew! Me?" She did not answer me, instead spotting my mate leaning against a wall, watching the whole scene, "Well hello Neva! How are you?"

To my surprise, my mate scowled, glaring at the phantom pokemon, (Quite well actually. I have some rather choice words for you, but I'll settle for asking what you're doing here.)

"Me-mew!" Mew giggled, ignoring Neva's tone, "I have a surprise for you and Mewtwo!"

I stepped to my mate's side, placing an arm around her waist, noticing immediately how tense she was, her muscles only slightly uncoiling under my touch. I would have to ask about that later, but for now, I questioned Mew. (And that would be…?)

By this point, Kirya was fumbling in her pockets for the Christmas gift I had given her, setting it to translate our conversation. She'd done this quickly enough to catch Mew's last phrase, which had left her beaming in anticipation. Neva and I glanced at each other, frankly prepared for the worst. This could quite easily be a foul thing in disguise, coming from this being. I wondered how the one I held knew such. In response, Mew just rolled her eyes at us.

"Mew! Mew, me? Mew-mew. Mew me! Me-," She scoffed, "Oh relax! It's a party, okay? A celebration for the two of you for becoming mates. You should be honored! We-."

('We'? Who is 'we'?)

"Me? Mew me, mew? Me-mew, mew me. Mew me; me mew me, me, mew. Me, mew, mew me, mew, mew-me, mew. Me…," She blinked at me, "What? You don't think I'm the only one of my kind, do you? We're not all awake and active often, but this is an exception. We haven't had a celebration for ages; and even though a few of my fellows argued with me on whether you could be considered our kin, in the end, you qualified. So, that said, know that all the preparations have already been set up, the quests invited, which includes all your clone friends, Mewtwo. And…."

(You notice how she's trapped us by gathering pokemon we don't wish to offend,) I commented privately to my mate as Mew blabbered on.

(It can't be all that bad…there's just been completely no notice is all. Not that we're helplessly busy currently, but still-.)

"Me, mew, _mew _me. Me, mew…mew me! Me, mew!" The legendary said, "You know, I can hear you, despite that you're _trying_ to whisper. Come on, it'll be fun…and it'll only be a few days! Besides, its tradition!"

Kirya spoke for the first time since the start of the conversation, "You guys should go! It sounds like something of a wedding party to me-."

"Me, mew me," Mew added, "In human terms, it's also the honeymoon afterwards."

Kirya's glanced at us and shook her head, "You've got to be kidding…don't you know? They spent three fricken days of that stuff when they first got together!"

"Me? Mew me!" Was the response, "So? They deserve an official confirmation!"

As they began to bicker, Neva, curious, asked me, (How long do you think they can argue about a matter they both agree on?)

(Rather longer than I care to think on. I know both of them far too well to doubt their perseverance.)

I turned my eyes away from the scene, gazing upon her, (…Do you want to go? I can't say I mind either way.)

She rested her head on my shoulder, pondering the idea, before shrugging, (Sure. It sounds intriguing. Besides, I need to talk to Mew about…something.)

(…And perhaps afterwards, you will explain it to me.)

She sighed, not meeting my eyes, (Mewtwo…please, trust me. You don't really want to know. Let's just leave it at the fact that I met Mew in Alto Mare, but…it didn't end pleasantly.)

I clutched her closer, (You never told me what happened in that city…not in detail.)

Her eyes grew distant, (No…and someday, I might. For now though, I'll keep it to myself, okay?)

I accepted that, if reluctantly. She had a right to her secrets. After all, I had not told her what had happened to me during her absence…what had led to my descent into sorrow. There was no reason to, other than curiosity, and such memories were not ones I longed to dredge up and go over as if in an autopsy. Why should it be any different for my mate? Those had been times of trauma, of realization, for me. And from the state Neva herself had returned in, there must have been similar experiences for her. It could not have simply been discomfort or bitterness, which had made her act as she had.

(So…should we tell them our decision?) She asked, breaking me from my musings.

(We might as well,) I sighed, and waded into the charged conversation, cutting off the arguers with a loud, purposeful cough, (Mew, we will go to this celebration of yours. It anything, it sounds…entertaining.)

"Mew me, mew. Mew…. Me, mew, mew, mew. Mew me mew," She giggled with delight, a bit slyly, "It's a lot more than that, Mewtwo. You'll see when we get there," she stated, leaving me with the impression that she believed I was mistakenly understating something, and then turned to Kirya, "Well, that being settled, as I'm certain you know Kirya, you can't come. Many of the guests and my kin don't feel comfortable in the presence of a human."

The teenager huffed in mock offense, "Well that just figures, doesn't it?"

"Me-mew. Mew me-_me_ mew-," the kitten reassured her, "You probably wouldn't be comfortable there anyway. These guys will be suffering for the next few _hours_ before their bodies adjust to the climate-."

I started at this declaration, (Wait…are you saying we are leaving now?)

"Mew! Me mew, mew. Mew, mew me!" She titled her head, giving me an amused look, "Of course silly! Everyone's already there, waiting for us to arrive. Besides, you two will take us hours to prepare!"

My mate and I glanced at each other out of the corners of our eyes, our gazes meeting, ('Prepare'?)

Dare I ask what she meant?

In later hours, I would tell myself that if the tiny creature had cared to elaborate on just what she meant, we would not have gone and endured the personal preparations we were put through. Unfortunately, Mew had strategy in her mind as to ensnare us both, without us fully noticing as to just what we were getting ourselves involved in. So we followed her lead, telling Kirya to check on our patients occasionally while we were gone, and went to the destination Mew had in mind. Soon enough, after a short but informative trek through the tropical rainforest and various underground tunnels, my mate and I were separated, a pale blue Mew escorting my mate away, proving the validity of Mew's words. As this, I was not certain whether to be surprised or miffed.

Clearly, this was not an elaborate prank on Mew's part.

Not long afterwards, I stared up at the smooth ceiling of the cavern I had been led into, trying to relax, even though several males of Mew's race where floating about my head. The way Mew kept darting in and out of the room did not help matters, for she kept making my attendants stop and giggle, restarting repeatedly. As I was tossed into a small pool of lukewarm water, filled with sweet smelling herbs and scented fruit oils, I attempted to let the aroma sooth me…closing my eyes as my fur was scrubbed, then dried and brushed by the tiny creatures that very much reminded me of the old myths humans had of mischievous fairies. They chattered about various matters, gossiping about other beings in the colony as I had heard Kirya do at times when concerning her own race. As time went on, an unpleasant thought surfaced in my mind. Were these creatures mated yet? Or did they prefer their _own_ gender?

Shoving the idea aside, I rose when ordered, closing my eyes again as they painted my fur with the tips of their tails with what appeared to by some sort of dye. The sensation the touches resulted in making me shudder, frankly incredibly uncomfortable at how their tails trailed down my form. I saw the reason behind their actions – those appendages were actually ideal to create designs, and not nearly as cold as actual brushes. Still, it was, for lack of better words, bizarre and disconcerting. However, in contrast, the sharp, angular blue lines that they drew on my form, navy in tone, were intriguing. The ink designs spreading across my fur somehow seemed to define my form's masculinity, drawing attention to my muscles, along pronounced veins. The pattern worked over my chest, down my limbs, my back, even my face and tail. As it seemed to dry, I touched some of it…it left a faint residue on my fingertips, though the line was unmarred. Odd….

After that task was complete, identical bracelets made of aqua green seeds, fine and cool, were coiled around my wrists, giving off a strangely spicy fragrance. The effect was startling. Below my stomach, my loins stirred…for the first time since I had been brought here, I laughed, startling the others with the sound. They had given me an aphrodisiac for _decoration_!

Well, maybe this _was_ going to be entertaining after all…!

The next few hours were spent explaining to me the details of the ceremony, the "words" I must say, and the protocol movements. Neva, wherever she was, was doubtlessly getting the same drill. Thinking of her, longing for my mate clutched me, but I held it at bay, knowing I'd be with her soon enough. Finally, evening fell, and they deemed me ready. When the twilight deepened, only one Mew led me down a far larger chamber, which led out into the clearing where the celebration would take place. He left swiftly enough, and somewhat tranquil now, I waited for Neva.

The soft sound of footsteps alerted me to her arrival, her escort having departed from her…this was our moment, alone. Smiling, I turned from the light of the distant exit to gaze up at her, to face her. As I did, my grin widened, my breath stilling. She looked…positively stunning. Curving red patterns curled about her limbs, her delicate feminine features, bringing out the slight curves of her form, accenting her beauty. Like mine, the designs brought attention to her more intimate parts, making her as tempting as she was astounding to look at. Light shadowing about her eyes brought out the jewel-like tone of her gaze, adding an exotic touch to her appearance. Bracelets of fire-orange petals clung to her slender wrists, and I comprehended with amusement the metaphor.

It seemed the Mews had a sly sense of humor.

As she stepped towards me, I wrapped my arms and tail around her, breathing in her scent…cloves, perhaps. There was something else to it as well…warm, musky…again, holding her soft form to mine, desire for her made me ache, a part of me yearning to forget those that awaited us, to seduce her where we stood…to writhe with her on the soft earth beneath our feet.

But reluctantly, I drew away from the embrace, getting my thoughts under control, surprised to witness her shudder alike to me, clutching my paws tightly. However, I voiced no comment to that, instead whispering into her ears, (You look stunning, Neva.)

She blushed, (Thank you. I wasn't so sure when I looked….)

Was that so? Perhaps it was a matter of perspective…still, I doubted there would be any who wouldn't soon view her with some delight, some covetousness. However, and it gave me pleasure to admit this, I would be the one to hold her at the end of the night. I alone. Stroking her shoulder, I chuckled at the result. The red and blue painted upon our fur mixed to a stark violet hue, making it all too clear that it wasn't simply for decoration. Not only would it declare to the public exactly what we had done before our presentation, but it was also another rather suggestive metaphor to just the type of union that was expected of mates.

I displayed the now purplish hue of my fingers to her, earning a delighted laugh, (So we can't get away with anything, can we?) she murmured.

(Apparently not. One would think smearing was more the worry, but….)

My voice trailed off as I gazed at her, falling silent…she was so lovely, so angelic in my views. Wordlessly, I stepped mere inches from her, kissing her lips…the action went against tradition, yet improvisation felt and tasted wonderful. I kissed her deeper, savoring the tang my tongue detected, sharp and sweet, on her lips…Neva crying out in a similar response as she too, experienced such.

As we broke away, she grinned, (Well…_that_ was pleasant.)

I agreed, wondering at the Mews' thoughtfulness…and still so wanting her. Her fur had been brushed to an almost feathery softness, feeling so sleek under my fingertips. Unconsciously, my paw began to trial down her sides. Neva grasped my wrist gently to make me stop, albeit reluctantly, thinking of those who awaited us.

(Mewtwo….)

I sighed at the slight edge of warning in her tone, (It's too bad…I'm sorely tempted to skip the celebration.)

Her crimson eyes twinkled with amusement, (As much as I love the idea, I think Mew would have a fit. And we'd insult the others as well.)

Point. Still, I cursed the Mew sense of humor.

So, together, we faced the exit of the caverns, the entrance into the Mews' realm and our ceremony. Minutes passed while we stared at the opening, neither of us desiring to walk through it, though we had an obligation to at this point. By my side, Neva tensed as shadows passed in the light, and I took her arm in mine, our fingers intertwining, my other paw covering hers.

(What is wrong?)

She bit her lip, (Mewtwo…what if they dislike me? I don't really know any of them!)

I squeezed her paw reassuringly, (Do not worry so…that is not a possibility. And if I am mistaken, it is not as though we will see them again after tonight.)

She gave me a nasty look, and I kissed her face, (Neva, it does not matter what they think. You are my mate, and of that, I feel no remorse. And do not forget…what matters tonight is hardly them, but us.)

My partner gave me a tiny, nervous smile…and slowly, she stepped forward, walking with me out into another world. The bright light of the full moon greeted us, blinding us temporarily with its cool glow after hours spent in the dim. Before our eyes fully adjusted, cries of surprise and delight rang in our ears.

"Pika! Pika pi! Pika, pikachu!" A very familiar voice cried out in triumph, "I knew it! I knew it had to be Neva! Meowth, you owe me ten Pinap Berries!"

Neva laughed aloud, kneeling as to allow the clone Pikachu to jump into her arms and embrace her as much as his tiny arms would allow. I watched with guarded happiness, saying, (It's been awhile, old friend.)

"Pika, pikachu," The electric mouse just grinned up at me, "Mewtwo, you lucky bastard."

My eyes must have shown with amusement at that, (Thank you. But we will speak later. The Mews are glaring rather angrily at us,) I commented, as much able to spy as feel the heat on my form.

"Pika!" He snorted, "Like you care!"

True. Still, there was no need to make our hosts too upset. My mate released our friend, again allowing me to take her arm. She shot the creature a last happy look before letting me lead her to the slab of stone in the clearing, which acted as a vast table. Piles of tubers, vegetables, fruits, berries, and nuts filled its surface, not a morsel of meat in the entire mix. The predators would have to fend for themselves this night. Once we arrived at the makeshift structure, all murmuring was silenced…we stepped into the hemisphere at the edge of it, its border marked with small butter-yellow flowers. A group of elderly felines surrounded us, hovering at shoulder height, and one by one, they began to hum a soft, slow, eerie tune, the words lost in the passage of time. Yet, the lyrical flow had meaning to them nonetheless, and so to us as well. It asked of the intentions we possessed…of whether the feelings we had now were transient.

I doubted such, for our lives were not adulterated by many of the things that saw love go stale in other beings. Money being the main aspect. As the high voice faded, I then took up the tune, Neva's eyes widening at the sound of my singing…it was not something I had ever done before, so it was rough, but no less hindered in conveying what I wished her to know. There were many things, most of which she had long since learned and derived from my spoken words to her, the things we shared when we joined. She knew my desires, my hopes, the being I had once been. She knew what I felt for her, and she needed no song to tell her that. As my final note died, she took up the melody, quietly at first, then gaining strength and confidence as she followed, her angel voice holding many, myself included, captive. For like what I had sung for her, this was truly for me…only me….

It reflected much of my own emotions, the growth through the passage of time between us. Yet, through all of it, there was one note that was alien to me…something she sung with deepest yearning…something I could help to give her. It passed swiftly enough though, and her voice died, replaced by the elder's voice, which now seemed terribly coarse in comparison to hers. As he finished the chant, the harmony of his fellows growing hushed, we removed one another's bracelets, setting them in front of the empty gourd shell that held within it a thin, golden, transparent liquid, the smell indicating it to be some sort of honey-like, thin fluid. Together, we held a grinding stone, crushing the seeds into a pale powder upon a leaf, sprinkling that into the liquid along with the crushed petals. From there, it was poured into two smaller, identical shells…and with the last notes, potent with centuries old tradition and age, embroidered with a purpose far older than any human culture or ancient wine, we drank the concoction in the same moment, letting it flood our stomachs, our veins.

The taste itself was alike to that of a citrus drink, mixed with nectar, allowed to ferment. The added powder and petals had given it a bitter edge, but in all, it was rather sweet and sensuous, filling us both with a quietly glowing fire. Vitality ran into my muscles, and I ached to indulge in it…however, to do such would not be now.

Setting the now empty gourd aside, I ignored the calls around us, wrapping my arms around Neva, cradling her mouth to mine…and for a time, the world slipped away, insignificant and distant. The preparations we had endured had been worth this moment…the buzz of the consumed fluid seeping into and sharpening the sensation. As we broke away, Neva smiled, and we stepped away together. The moment our toes broke the half-circle of flowers, the table was immediately swarmed by hungry creatures, letting us put distance from the Mews before we too, were swarmed, though with congratulations. The variations of such became common, after a time making us feel ludicrously giddy. So _this_, I thought, must be why human's married. Not only to be officially bind themselves together, but for all of the attention. Perhaps the fickle beings did indeed possess some wisdom.

Though we had eaten several hours prior, the edges of hunger clutched us, and so after the crowd had died down (for I suspected they had been made to go hungry far longer than we had been), Neva and I picked out a few morsels for ourselves. We fed against the trunk of one of the trees, which was taller than many of the buildings in our city home, the branches high above reaching out to the sky. As the night deepened, guests greeted us as well, chatting, snacking, and enjoying the strange music of the various different pokemon that had been drawn to the area by the Mews' chanting. Voices combined eerily, making hearts inexplicably jump and soar, the wind adding its own tune in the canopy. Luminous insects whirled around above the clearing, doing tricks and formations, which encouraged other pokemon to show off their abilities. In the vast lake directly across from where we sat, marine beings created rainbows and auroras in the water's depths, causing it to shimmer and glow. Some Mews danced in elaborately choreographed moves over the heads of the beasts on the ground level, the atmosphere filled with laughter and light.

Quite literally, this was a tradition that had been present almost since the dawn of time itself. Binding them, it was remembered by all the creatures of this world, save for the outcasts, the humans, for a single night or three of joy and contentment, celebrating the union of two creatures, the possible new life that might someday be born from them….

Eventually, after reclining for some time, my mate and I rose, parting to speak with the guests. For me, it had been years since I had spoken to many of my old companions.

I only hoped that they would be kind to my Neva.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

My body thrummed with energy; spawned from the pleasant glow radiating from my core into my blood…I cried out with delight, spinning to the music, my eyes meeting my mate's. His soft, affectionate look was for me only, despite how he spoke to a Rhyhorn in the same moment that he watched me. The creature's mate was huddled within a group consisting of a Vulpix, Wigglytuff, Dewgong, and a Vaporeon. As they beckoned me near, I decided that conversing with them was a fine idea. I might as well get to know some of my mate's old friends. Their welcoming expressions reminded me of the feline and mouse I had already met, who were currently settling a bet they had apparently placed upon me.

So, I joined them after returning a few greetings from other quests….

Fifteen minutes later, my mood had shifted to something entirely darker at their inquiries…and apologizing, I walked away, to the pool's edge. Lilies floated there, and like the rich forest around us all, these peppered the water with aroma and color. There was so much in this place…so many species of life. The other pokemon, sensing my distress, kept their distance. But my mate, spying me, noticing my state, came over to me, a concerned expression etched in his expression as he watched me splash water onto my face.

(What did they say to you?)

His voice possessed a faint edge to it. I merely sighed, rising, wiping the water from my eyes, (They did nothing wrong Mewtwo…they just asked me questions that were difficult for me to answer. How we met…where I came from. Innocent enough inquires, yet how was I supposed to tell them the truth?)

My mate took my shoulders, turning me to face him, (I understand. Do not worry about it. I will explain to them not to-.)

I shook my head, (No. I can do it. I only needed a minute was all.)

He did not look entirely convinced, but let it rest, (…All right. I will be near though, if you have need of me.)

With that, he began to walk away…before glancing back at me, (By the way…later, I want a dance, Neva.)

My mood lightened at the idea, (Sounds nice. I look forward to it.)

And truly, I did…I would relish his closeness when it came.

Hours passed, conversation stirring to life, metamorphosing, then dying. Never again did anyone ask me of my origins. From then on, I mostly enjoyed meeting my mate's companions. My angel himself spent the much time catching up with old acquaintances, there being much to talk about. Eventually, I sat down near the stone table, munching on a few tart berries, watching the others. Nidoqueen and her mate scolded their rambunctious children…Ninetales complained about desert storms…Mewtwo spoke of his fondness for me, a small smile on his lips. Mew finished her dance with my escort, Azure, and then proceeded to float over to my side. As first, I did not wish to speak with her. However, I could hardly avoid it. That would be quite rude after everything she had set up for my mate and me.

"Mew…me mew?" She asked, "So Neva…are you enjoying yourself?"

Hesitantly, I told her the truth, (Immensely. I'm still on a buzz from whatever you made us drink.)

"Mew. Me mew," she responded, "That's good. It's supposed to work that way."

Uncertainty of how to continue made words fall to silence. Minutes passed, and the forest whispered a tune. Looking up into the trees, I noticed knit bundles of branches and moss, weaved throughout the trees. I pointed this out, and Mew explained, "Mew me mew, mew, mew. Mew, me…mew. Me mew me," the kitten said, "While my kind rest in our bubble shields at times, we prefer our nests, which usually have numerous rooms. To store food, for out kits…soundproofed ones for mates. We're giving you our suite over there," she said, pointing to a particularly large one, a fraction of the size of Mewtwo's and my attic home.

Slung in the branches, one of which extended as a spot to look out into the trees, it seemed….fuzzy. Perhaps not cozy, but soft and pleasant to the eyes, (It won't fall, will it?) I asked, somewhat worried about the seemingly fragile structure.

"Mew. Mew, me," she laughed, "Not a chance. No need to worry, my dear."

I took her word on it, and after another pause, asked her a question I'd been pondering upon since she'd arrived in Steelport, (Mew…why did you do that to me? Was it some sort of joke on your part?)

She knew exactly what I was referring to, "Mew…mew me. Mew me mew," The tiny feline shook her head, "Neva…I did it for the good of both of you. To determine just how far you would go for his happiness."

My paws clenched into fists, (I don't understand….)

"Me, mew. Me, mew, mew. Me, mew, mew. Mew me. Mew, mew, me mew, me, mew." She stared into my eyes, solemnly, like an adult to a child, "Simply put, I gave you a choice. On one hand, you could have remained in Alto Mare, insuring your continued life. Of course, as a result for such self-preservation and selfishness, you would have wound up killing him instead. Trading his life for your own. However, had you taken the second path, you would have returned to Steelport, saving his life, but at the price of yours."

"Mew me mew…mew, mew _me,_ me. Mew, mew me, me mew. Mew, mew me, mew me," she continued, "It was a way for me to gauge the extent of your heart…to decipher whether what you felt for him was real love, or if you had fallen in love with the _idea_ of being with him. Neva, if I had just told you the true outcome of you choice, you would have rushed back to him without a thought, and no one would have comprehended the sincerity of your emotions. But in willingly committing the greatest sacrifice you could for him, without knowing of the gift you would be given as a result, you proved you deserved to be by his side, as he does yours."

(So it was a trick, to see whether I was worthy of him or not? A test?)

"Me…mew. Mew, mew. Mew, me…mew, me mew? Mew me mew. Me mew me," the female shook her head, saying, "No…it was a lesson. If you love unconditionally, you will be rewarded exponentially. It you think of yourself first, well…how can you possibly deserve true happiness, when it takes two to create it? It was to ensure that you would not harm him with some form of flightiness. He's been through enough without getting his heart crushed."

For the first time in the conversation, I found myself relaxing, (I think I understand…but that was a very risky gamble, you manipulative bitch.)

"Mew me…me, mew, mew. Mew me, mew…mew me," She giggled, "Not as much as you might think…after all, I am quite old, and am quite a good judge in character. I was pretty certain you'd go to him, despite the risks…and that you would make him happy."

"Mew…mew me. Mew, me…mew, mew. Mew me, mew," She sighed, "Truly Neva…I've never seen him this joyful before. You fill him with life, laughter…you give him a reason to live, not just something to die for. I have little doubt that you will continue to do so, and he for you."

"Me, mew…me!" The legendary cried, darting away, "Well, you have my blessing…see you!"

She floated away, now reconciled, and went to her once mate. I looked at my own love, wondering at the quirky nature of fate. Whatever happened, I now had hope. And as long as I stood beside him, that feeling would prevail.

_I won't thank you Mew…I won't give you the satisfaction of that…!_

Yet even as I thought it, I was smiling. Soon, the guests began to filter away to their nests; the Mews' dancing began to wind down. As I had said I would, I met my lover for a dance. For a time, we attempted to mimic the elaborate performance of the creatures we had been derived from, but as we fell in failure, the music slowed in the consideration of the pokemon watching us. With that change, our postures shifted, our steps beginning to seep into one another smoothly. We twirled, dipped…he drew me to him, our chests flat against one another as we swayed together, closing our eyes, loosing ourselves in the melody. His scent filled my nose, his firm muscles and cozy pelt pressed to mine, our bare forms against one another. His tail and paws traveled up my back, to my scars…. Some had asked about them, but I had not responded. My body's marring was our secret, like so many other things between him and I.

Gazing into one another's faces, we shared no smile…but a twinkling of comprehension and intimacy…he kissed my cheek, my mouth. My breath was lost…a tiny flame replacing it within my chest. He shivered under my fingers as I pulled away, and unseen by the others, traced some of the designs on his chest…our closeness making me want him, bringing twinges between my legs. I sighed to him, to the setting moon….

(Why don't we go to our quarters? Mew pointed them out to me earlier…and I'd like to celebrate some more…privately.)

He kissed my neck, gentle and tender, (Sounds good, my dear….)

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

I teleported us to the place she had projected into my mind. We stood on the nearly flat branch that led into the entrance of our temporary nest, our weight held firmly despite the fact this suite was usually reserved for far smaller beings. I sighed in her embrace, taking in her rich scent, feeling myself stir at its effect, accompanying her physical, soft closeness. She smiled up at me coyly, her paw stroking at the side of my face. As she began to pull me towards our quarters, I reluctantly resisted.

(I wish to stay out here for a moment…I'll be in shortly.)

She nodded, giving me a quick, delicious kiss, a taste of what we would soon enough share…and leaving me shivering for her, she ducked inside the burrow, into the moss and leaf constructed nest. Indeed, I would follow her swiftly…the feel of her paws lingered upon my fur. For now however, I wished to take in the view.

The stars seemed to have fallen into the bows of the trees, dancing in strange, archaic patterns…little kittens tumbling in the air, while other creatures appeared and vanished like ghosts. The forest itself was strangely quiet, yet occasionally, a cry rose that reminded me of the world I was in. The sounds of flowing wind and water created a crystal, whispering song, the titanic trees towering around us like protective elders. But through the branches, I could see the sharp peaks of what I suspected were the Andes Mountains. It invoked a strange sense of wonder, of familiarity, in me. Mew had commented that the memories of this place were as much a part of her race as their blood and paws…and so, my race too, would have it within our memories. Our dreams…. And with that realization, with that sight, I was left profoundly touched….

And taking one last breath of the pungent air, I turned, following my mate inside….

As I stepped into the room, I gazed around in some bemusement. A bed of feathery soft moss, sprinkled with tiny, white flowers lay before me…revealed by faint patches of bioluminescent moss in the walls around, the light dim and cool…but Neva was not before me. As I heard a faint snap behind me, I turned around just in time to catch her in my arms as she threw herself at me, and we fell into the comfortable bed I had expected her to be in, waiting for me.

I nuzzled her affectionately, warm at the feeling of her in my grasp, (I caught you….)

(I'll never be able to surprise you, will I?) She sighed.

Foolishness…, (I'm not even going to reply to that, beloved.)

My thoughts began to trickle away as I felt her soft, warmth mouth against my chest, her hands trialing down my arms, the way her hips moved against me as she straddled me. I lifted her face with a paw, forcing her to look at me, frankly amused.

(A bit eager, are we?)

She kissed my face with a sigh, (Let's just say that drink got me in the mood to celebrate….)

I suppose that concept applied to me as well. As the minutes passed, we lost ourselves in the motions we'd learned thoroughly within this past month, savoring the feel of one another's bodies moving in tandem, enjoying how close and pleasurable it was to be with one another in such an intimate way. Strangely, our mating grew insatiable…we could not seem to satisfy ourselves, being driven by something more than simple craving and rapture. For the longest time, it did not seem to matter what acts we shared…we needed one another desperately, barely resting in between our mating before we were lost again, hungry for one another. Eventually however, our bodies wore out…exhaustion from the repeated joining leaving us feeling heavy, our lusts reluctantly quenched.

Neva, above me, fell asleep before me, her body still hot and wet from our activities. I did not bother to disentangle her limbs from me, allowing her to cling, though her hold was still tight from our final go. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed…I kissed them gently, stroking her back, enjoying the feel of her light weight above me. She could remain there if she wished…and vaguely, I wondered at her zealous need in the previous hours. What would the effects on us both be after this? Finding some humor in it, I mused I would ache in the morning…Neva even more so. I'd probably have to carry her at first. But I did not mind this. The night had been too pleasurable to dismiss for such. Smiling, I thought of how she seemed to have had fingers inside of her…and slowly, I too, drifted off. My dreams and hers mixed into a pleasantly tender, erotic fantasy. Our bodies could handle no more, but our minds were another matter entirely.

We were not likely to forget this soon….

We slept for hours, weary as the dead, the exact amount of time I had little idea. We rose only for water, a small pitcher of which had been placed near one of the walls. Other needs were scarcely existent…not yet. It seemed as if days had passed before I stirred awake, feeling my mate pressed to my side, an arm and leg about me, her tail twinned with mine. She rested peacefully, and I stroked her face with a paw, desiring only to touch her, not to result in her waking.

"…Ninetales? Nine?" A shuffling from inside the tunnel drew my attention from Neva, as did the voice that followed, "…Are you two decent? May I come in?"

I gently shifted my partner's leg from my hips. (Yes…but come quietly. Neva is resting still.)

A sleek, furry white body entered from the dark entryway, the nine-tailed vixen appearing before me. She gave us a single look, and then said, "Nine…tails," her pale fur shimmering, "You two seem…content."

I smiled, (Indeed…I dare not rise right now. My muscles will likely scream protest.)

"Nine. Ninetails, ninetails. Nine," Her dark eyes twinkled with amusement, "Figures as much. If you're sleeping into the third day, you must have been going at it awhile. I envy your stamina."

I barely heard her teasing but for her declaration, (What? It's the final day?)

"Nine. Nine, ninetails. Ninetails. Ninetails, nine," She told, "Yep. Most of us have already left, needing to get back to our lives. Don't look so worried though. They thought your absence rather funny, to tell you the truth."

_I suppose they would…for who would have thought their once-leader would spend so much time in bed with his lover?_

But I did not say such. (So I take it you have come to say goodbye?)

"Nine, ninetails." She confirmed, "Yes, among one thing."

(One moment then. My mate should be awake to say her goodbye as well.)

"Ni, ninetails! Nine, ninetails-." The fox started, flushing somewhat, "Oh, that isn't necessary! She looks so sleepy, and I wouldn't want her to have to rise on my account-."

(If everyone is nearly gone, then she needs to rise anyway,) I stated, nuzzling my beloved gently, whispering privately to her, (Neva? Neva, it's time to awaken.)

She mumbled something unintelligible…I pressed my point.

Predictably, she protested, (Mewtwo no…! I've added god knows how many positions to our goes and I can't add anymore! Let me sleep….)

Ninetales flushed deep red, causing me to have to repress a chuckle, (Shush my dear…we have a visitor, which is why I say 'awake'. She's come to say goodbye.)

My partner's eyes flashed open, her face darkening to a red as deep as her tail, (Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?) She began as she sat up, (Now you've gone and-ah! Damn it Mewtwo, why couldn't you have stopped after the first hour like a reasonable person-?)

I failed in trying to hide my amusement, (If I recall correctly, you were the one who did not wish to stop-.)

"Nine, ninetails, tails," A cough once again alerted us to the presence of our visitor, "Excuse me, but I didn't come here to hear all this, if I may be so bold."

My mate looked at her with embarrassment, (Sorry.)

"Ni. Ninetails. Nine, nine," The pale vixen shook her head in a very human gesture, "No need. I just wanted to say farewell to you two and give you both something. It's a gift from all of us, to encourage health."

The fire pokemon dragged out a tan sack from behind her, the opening threaded with a golden ribbon to keep its contents from spilling out. It was a small thing, big enough to hold a small melon at best, but it bulged at multiple points in sharp edges and corners. She brought it over to us, giving it to Neva to hold. We untied it together, plucking out one of the items, examining it. A blue Poke'Block. The bag was filled with the treats, each of different colors and shades. How my fellows had come to hold so many of them I could not say. My mate tried one, delighted by the texture and flavor, her tongue turning blue. Her childish delight made me smile.

I looked to the clone, (Thank you, my friend. If you see the others, please express our gratitude to them.)

"Nine ninetails. Nine, tails," She smiled, purring in response, "Of course Mewtwo. Goodbye, both of you."

We both returned the farewell…and I doubted I would ever see her again. As she left, Neva commented, (Well…that was nice of them.)

I nodded, feeling her curl up against me, beginning to fall back asleep, (We should be going home too, my dear….)

She didn't respond…so weary was she that she'd already fallen back to sleep. Sighing, I cradled her close, pulling the thread loop around my wrist, twisting it firmly, grasping the bag. I teleported us out of the small room, taking one last look at its thoroughly messy state and grinning. Mew could deal with it. That was…fitting.

Within a moment, I stood out on the balcony, my mate resting in my arms, her head on my shoulder. I tried to awaken her again, to view the area in the daylight, but she refused to stir. Kissing her between the ears, I watched for a time as the Mews went about their daily lives, some of which giggled suspiciously as they past us. I did not wish to think on what their extrasensory abilities had gleamed of my mate and me during our…activities.

Not allowing such speculations to bother me, I breathed in the pungent air, and shivered under the extent of the sweltering heat, only kept at bay by the common shade. I called out for Mew, understanding how rude it would be to simply leave without a word. She had gone to great lengths to ensure that Neva and I enjoyed our time here, finding all of my fellow clones for familiar company, and I might as well thank her for it…in her aim to make out stay pleasant, she had, after all, succeeded. And indeed, it had been as intriguing an experience as she had promised…I could not deny that.

"Mew, me?" As the pale legendary appeared, she smiled slyly at Neva's sleeping form, "Wore her out, did you?"

A smirk crooked my mouth, (She asked for it…I merely complied.)

Though, even as I said such, I was not without my own grogginess or pain. My body ached just as much as hers surely did, and I too, wished to sleep. Unfortunately, I doubted Neva could carry me, and not only that, but she did not know how to use many psychic abilities which would have allowed us easy transport back to our home. So it wasn't an option, my comfort.

My mate commented then, surprising us both, (Not my fault…she drugged me with something that made me need something strong between my legs….)

(My, aren't you blunt today.)

She peered up at me, (I'm tired…let me sleep.)

"Me, mew-mew?" The ancient feline inquired pleasantly, "So, I take it you two enjoyed yourselves?"

Even before we confirmed that with a nod, she knew our answer. The kitten was just looking for acknowledgement for all her hard work…and I was willing to give it this once, humoring her with honesty.

"Mew. Mew me…mew me!" The psychic cat somersaulted in the air, "I'm glad. I wanted to congratulate you two with something special…and it's always nice when you succeed at your goal!"

"Me, mew, mew!" She giggled, "Well, whatever the future holds for you two, I wish you well and the best of luck!"

I thanked her; albeit reluctantly stating that perhaps we would visit this place sometime in the future; and allowed Mew to convey our gratitude to her kin. With that, the alleged ancestor of all pokemon life vanished, a few pink sparkles where she had been a moment before. The tropics seemed to grow still and quiet without her presence, and so we too, disappeared. Within the next second, our home surrounded us, and I lay Neva in our nest, watching her as she went unconscious as soon as she found a comfortable position. With some humor, I saw that her fur was smeared with violet hue…the patterns upon us had mixed and blurred together during our frenzied coupling. Later, when we were fully recovered, we would bathe…but for now, we would remain grimy, having little energy to do anything to clean ourselves.

Kirya, sitting now on our couch, listening to music, observed our appearance, "So you guys had fun?" She whispered, viewing my angelic one sleeping.

I nodded, getting myself a drink, (And you?)

She smirked, "House-sitting is great! You wouldn't believe the stuff I got to watch on your TV."

I stared a moment, (…You were watching something naughty, weren't you?)

"No. It was rated X though. I'm gonna have nightmares for months!"

Only then did I notice the empty soda cans that littered the floor before the furniture, the snack food packages…the teen's wide, blood-shot eyes, (You haven't slept since before we left, have you?)

She giggled near hysterically, "Nope! And I'm trashed too, but I can't feel a thing…!"

Figures that was what a human would do. I should have known.

(Soda junkie.)

"You know it!"

I responded by hypnotizing her, so her body could take a much needed break from activity. Peace and quiet…. Curling up with Neva, I swiftly fell into dreamland as well. My mate shivered in her sleep, and unconsciously I wrapped my limbs about her, trying to warm her chilled form. Though she did not gain any heat, she did cease to shudder, and snuggled into my hold. Content, I held her, while held under the sway of dreams that confused me, yet held within them…within them….

When I awoke, I could not recall their nature.

My mate continued to recuperate.

0 0 0

Author's Note: Be sweet and **review**, my readers? Come on…that was fun, ;). I've been longing to write Kirya's reaction to their becoming mates for a very long time now, hehe.

- WiseAbsol

0 0 0


	60. A Day to Remember

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Author's Note: **And so begins the time skips…you'll see why soon enough. There are 67 chapters to this story, by the way, maybe something extra to answer some questions / or the alternative ending. We'll see.

Anyhow, as always, enjoy!

**Previously: **After returning to Steelport and making Kirya aware of their newfound relationship (in a somewhat mortifying way), Mewtwo and Neva began their life as mates. They set up a new pokemon shelter…Kirya settled the turbulence between herself and her parents…and things, for once, seemed to be running smoothly. After about a month, Mew appeared, announcing that she'd decided to throw the new mates a traditional celebration in the rainforest near the Andes Mountains. Mewtwo and Neva went along with the idea, and there, they met up with some old friends, and in general, enjoyed themselves…enough the Neva was left in a recuperative state afterwards.

0 0 0

Morgan: (Hey, didn't we used to tell what went on in the previous entry?)

WiseAbsol: Yay, but then I stopped allowing you to rant senselessly. Besides, some of you got lazy.

Morgan: (Hey, weren't you going to put in a little bonus here?)

WiseAbsol: Right. All right, for all those wondering about Mew's reaction to the mess Mewtwo left her with, here it is:

_Mew floats at the entrance of the suite, gaping slightly, before simmering with rage._

Mew: Are you freaking kidding me? I told them to have a good time, but this…this…THIS IS JUST PLAIN WRONG! Azure, come in here and look at this mess!

Azure; floating in: Wow, they really did a number on the place. You going to fix it by hand? They were your guests, so-.

Mew: Hell no! Get the elders in here, maybe they have some ideas.

_The older Mews come in, gazing around, sniffing at the walls._

Old Male: Traditionally, water and new layering would be the cleansing of choice, however, for this we may want to consider ice.

Mew: Why?

Old Male: These specimen samples could be used to our benefit. And their species' too, I suppose. Now-.

Mew: Are YOU going to gather it up and stick it inside someone when it may not even take?

Old Male: …You have a point. Perhaps we use wind as a cleansing agent?

Old Female: I think not! I don't want to breathe this crap into my lungs! And my dear, I must say, the other idea was hardly intelligent of you. Even though we may be just looking out for their best interests, it's not our job to make more of their race. That's their job when they get to it.

Azure: You honestly think that this doesn't indicate that?

Old Female: We got them drunk with fermenting aphrodisiacs. Trust me; the girl did not have to be in heat.

Mew: STOP ARGUING! What the _hell_ are we going to do about…all of…this?

Old Male: We could get some of the boys to-.

Old Female: NO! Don't even say it!

Old Male: …How about we just burn it then?

_Everyone contemplates this, then teleports outside as Mew's eyes glitter dangerously and she pulls a flamethrower out of thin air. She smirks with a pyromaniac grin._

Mew: Let's toast the place!

_She screeches out some very evil laughter, and then turns the thing on full blast. Everyone watches from outside as the nest is engulfed in pretty flames, and begin to roast peanuts._

Azure: Sometimes she worries me.

Old Female: She always was one of those question marks. And to think _you_ wonder why she gets all the odd jobs? (Nod to Dark Magician Girl Aeris' fic.)

_Mew continues to laugh evilly, crying that she'd going to kill Mewtwo whenever she gets around to it. The other Mews sweat-drop._

0 0 0

**Chapter 60:**

**Neva's POV:**

_One Month Later…._

Drafts…even as patched up and comfortable as my home was, the wind, chilled and moist even in the summer, snuck in and molested those that sought only to curl into their blankets. I let out a small moan as the breeze wrapped around my feet, and I tried to withdraw them into the soft fabrics around me, only to have the cool reach in and stroke at another location with icy fingers. Giving up, I sighed, opening my eyes…hissing at the rubbery, frigid feel of my right arm. Recently, I had found myself tired enough that my body didn't shift position to avoid discomfort when I slept…so more often than not, I awoke to one of my limbs still asleep. Rubbing sensation back into me, flexing my paw, I detested the painful prickling feeling that resulted from my actions, and shivered as I sat up. As I did so, no paw reached up to stroke my back, no arms dragging me back into bed. I silently turned my head, gazing over to where my mate usually slept at my side….

In his place was a single, long-stemmed rose. Plucking it from its place, I touched the thorns sadly. As beautiful as what Mewtwo and I had, there were moments of low pain, like what this flower evoked. Not that they could be avoided…and at least he cared enough to leave proof that he was sorry for his absence. Still, I missed him when he was gone. True, he had good reason for being away. He helped those who came to the shelter we had established, a noble enough cause. Yet it occupied him for long hours of each day…and while I was able to aid him sometimes, a majority of the time I was left behind, the patients being too 'wild and dangerous' to 'risk me to'.

What bull'. Although, I would admit…he had some valid points to go along with his reasoning. With the recent outbreaks of Poke'Rus, I could understand some of his concern. It was an unpredictable epidemic…most of the time, it was beneficial to the effected being, but in a few, rare cases, it proved to be akin to poison for the one who had it. Now, my partner had received a full set of vaccinations, but as far as I was aware, I had not (though when this matter was brought up, I got the distinct feeling that I would, and quite soon at that).

Rising, I mused that I could always go down there (and probably miss him, for he usually left before dawn to avoid the morning rush hour). He probably wouldn't be extremely pleased…but at least I wouldn't feel like this.

Abruptly, I shook my head: this was ridiculous! So what if he wasn't by my side _constantly_? It might not be agreeable, but it was probably healthier in the long run for us! I couldn't be so damn _clingy_! Nor could I be so selfish as to crave him here when there were others who needed him more for the sake of their continued _lives_. Without his help, they could get seriously ill or _die_.

So, filling my nose with the fresh scent of the flower, I attempted to push it from my mind. Yet, one thing I could not deny: I missed waking up with him next to me. I missed his warmth….

As though my quiet thought had been heard, a furred arm wrapped itself around my waist, a gentle kiss planted just below my jaw. Delightedly, I smiled in pleasure and surprise, (The patients are satisfied so soon?)

Mewtwo nuzzled at my neck, (I told them to fend for themselves today, for I had an important personal matter to attend to,) he murmured into my ear, before bringing his other hand around, holding a bouquet in front of me. Crimson Carson roses…yellow carnations…snowy baby's breath. I took them delicately, eyes wide with surprise as this gift.

(Mewtwo….) At first, I wasn't certain what to say to this. He had never given me a bouquet before, so I barely knew how I was supposed to respond. All the same, I met his eyes, which were glimmering in pleasure, (What's the occasion?)

He blinked, and a mischievous gleam then shinning in his gaze, (That is a surprise, Neva.)

In turned around in his grasp, hitting him playfully on the chest, (But that's not fair! Tell me!)

Despite my laughing protest and curiosity, he refused to give me the answer I sought. As we put the flowers in a vase, he said, (Neva…will you do me a favor? I need our home to myself today…and if you could spend the day with Kirya, I would greatly appreciate it.)

I was slightly taken aback, (But why?)

He just smiled, stroking my lips, (You will see when you return.)

So I didn't truly have a choice in the matter…he made that clear as he kissed me, teleporting me to Kirya's hotel apartment as he did so. Not entirely expecting that, I blinked in at the abrupt shift, repressing a stab of offense that arose in me as a result of being kicked out of our home without my consent. However, shaking it off, I forced myself to wonder instead of what this could all be concerning. I called out for my human friend, in mind to confront her about the matter and see if I could glean any information from her.

As she entered the living room from down the hall, she held up her hand, "First, yeah, I know what Mewtwo's up to. Second, I'm not going to tell you even if you beg to me, so please don't make me endure that. I totally agree with your lover on this one – it should be a surprise!"

As I growled at her in frustration, she quirked the most _aggravating_ grin at me, "Now don't by miffed! Let's just have some fun while you wait, okay?"

Reluctantly, I surrendered to her, in mind to pester the answer out of her as I watched various movies with the girl, making commentary, playing several rounds of chess with her. The future gym leader showed me how to play poker, a thing which I catalogued in the back of my mind for later reference. The hours passed, and I tried my hand at cooking sweets when Kirya got tired of my inquiries. The result was something barely edible, but was nonetheless snacked on in boredom as time went by. Kirya, it seemed, in her self-isolation, had become quite competent at fixing simple meals. However, she only allowed me a bare minimum of the wonderful-smelling food she made, saying I had to have an appetite for later.

Going slightly mad with frustration at getting neither food nor an explanation from her at the hours passed, I checked the calendar for some sort of explanation. No holidays…no markings for anything supposedly romantic between Mewtwo and I that I could figure. Three months had gone by since we'd first mated…was that it? That we'd shared a quarter of a year together as mates? Yet when I asked Kirya if that was the case, she just shook her head, a teasing smile on her face. I wracked my brain over various possibilities, each one more insane than the last. A part of me felt it must be obvious, but like trying to find something in plain sight it continued to elude me. Mumbling obscenities, I lay my head on my arms, pleading for Kirya to tell me. She flatly refused, saying that my mate had threatened to dangle her from the top of the radio tower if she dared.

Sighing, finally, I truly gave up, waiting for the long hours to pass before Mewtwo summoned me home. Each minute seemed to be an eternity as I stared at the clock, and in boredom and weariness, I took a nap, letting sleep steal away time until dusk arrived. An indiscernible time later, I began to stir awake to a paw on my shoulder, and a soft whisper resounding in my mind. For a moment, I wanted to resist him…I was warm and comfortable…someone had covered me with a cotton blanket that smelled of lavender. Yet as the seconds passed, my curiosity won out over my drowsiness, and I opened my eyes, gazing into my partner's face as he knelt next to the couch.

(Can I go home now?) I asked him, whimpering slightly. Ah well….

He helped me to rise, kissing my forehead, (Yes, you may. Everything's ready.)

I sighed, still tired, but more than ready to return. As he teleported us back to the cathedral, the sheer cold helped in jolting me awake. However, it was what I saw next which fully shocked me back into awareness, making me jerk in surprise, my eyes widening as I took in our surroundings. I leaned back into Mewtwo's embrace, suddenly feeling weak.

Our home was lit by what seemed a dangerous amount of oil-burning candles, the fuel scenting the air with a cinnamon spiciness, the flickering firelight casting a sensuous glow into every corner of the church attic. On what furniture that hadn't been moved aside or stashed away, vases brimming with budding roses and tinted water gleamed, the petals of uncountable others decorating the floor beneath our feet like crimson snow, adding their rich aroma to the already fragrance-saturated air. On the dining room table, usually empty but for a bowl of fresh fruit, were longer candlesticks, casting light over a meal of seafood, bass and shrimp, mixed with rice and an assortment of fried and spicy vegetables. A bowl of berries mixed in cream, chilled with ice, had been set aside, desert to be served after the meal. Likewise, a pitcher of some dark purplish-burgundy liquid stood in a pail of ice, glinting fiery colors in the flames' light. The dishes were elegant, of fine crystal…how they'd come to be here I could only speculate. And our bed…it was layered with orchid silks. I raised a shaky hand to my mouth, trying to make my heart stop beating so wildly. But everywhere I looked was a lavish mix of elegance and passion, romance bordering on almost too extreme loveliness, too potent to touch.

_Oh god…._

I almost fainted. Tears had filled my eyes, and my angel felt me shaking. His expression turned from one of pleasure and anticipation, to one of worry and distress.

(Don't you like it?)

I closed my eyes, trembling…I did not wish to seem ungrateful, but…! (Mewtwo...this is far too much! Whatever it is we're celebrating, this has to be going too far!)

He turned me around to make me face him, lifting my muzzle with a paw so as to raise my eyes to meet his, brushing away my tears, (Neva…please, don't be upset. In truth, all of this…a few flowers, some candles, a bit of crystal and silk, and a good meal…it's not enough. Material things like this can sum up nothing…they are tools, used to convey a message. That is all….)

Okay…_still_…, (And just what has happened to provoke this?)

He kissed my paw, (I will keep that to myself for now.)

I repressed a groan, though my stomach took up the sound for me.

Mewtwo cocked an eyebrow at me, (Hungry?)

I gave him a smoldering look, (Of course I am. Kirya would barely let me eat while I was over there!)

He said nothing in response to that declaration, merely leading me over to my seat, pulling it out for me. Shaking my head slightly at this gentlemanly behavior, at everything around us, I took it, deciding that I would go along with this. I would enjoy it as he wanted me to, and then I would, with certainty, find out what this was all about.

Now, as famished as I was, I feasted with my mate, delighting in the flavors and texture of the food, the pleasant aftertaste it left me with. The drink turned out to be a mixture of cranberry and grape juice…neither of us had ever responded well to alcohol, so I as grateful for the thoughtfulness. Now, my mate, having eaten some this day, finished before me, watching me as I ate. Oddly, I felt a bit self-conscious of this, fearing his disgust as I filled my considerably large appetite, which he had only helped to cause, if indirectly. I should have known better though. It merely amused him to see me consume as much as I did.

(So you are finally eating the healthy amount. Good. Sometimes, you worry me,) he said, rising. I was content to just sit, letting my stomach digest all I'd eaten…and seeing this, he merely smiled, dishing us both a bit of desert. Savoring this, we did not speak…enjoying the milky sweetness, the tart, sugary flavor of the raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries. We did not speak aloud as we ate, for on some level, that might be considered rude in this clearly formal occasion, even though it was just between the two of us. But perhaps that gave the politeness some special meaning…maybe that made it all the more important.

Afterwards, we merely talked…about nothing it seemed, just words to fill the time as our stomachs settled. Yet, the emotion behind it all made that meaningless blabber seem like everything else; a special thing as the minutes passed by. Ours tails stroked one another, our feet brushing, the tickling sensation making me need to repress an uncharacteristic giggle. Then, once our bodies had digested our meal enough, Mewtwo helped me from my chair, and drew me to the center of the room, just standing there. I reached up, touching his face, my other paw trapped in his. (What now?) I inquired, though I had my suspicions.

He pecked me on the muzzle, (Now, if you wish, we dance.)

The music that arose out of the shadows, flooding us with trilling notes and smooth melodies, seemed to be of jazz in genre, but unexpectedly, the one singing was female. I ignored my initial desire to burst out laughing, instead settling for an amused comment, (A little corny, if I may say so, but the sentiment is sweet.)

Mewtwo smiled, (Kirya insisted on controlling the choice of music…but it is not a terrible selection. She seems to have a good ear for music…and I added some soundscapes here and there….)

What more was there to say? We fell quiet after a few contemplative moments…content to fall into the steps. Grace for creatures like us was a thing of nature…our movements together slowly growing more elaborate, turning into one another's grasps, twirling, dips that made one almost fall to the floor as you gently floated down. From early on, dancing had been a special activity between us, beyond the terms of endearment, beyond roses, beyond the simplest of kisses and touches. It was flowing rhythm, sensuality, much like love-making without the actual joining…though it had a tendency to fall into such activities afterwards. Smiling with him, laughing, we quickened our steps as the tempo rose, swirling in the air that was rich with the aromas of cinnamon and roses. Faster and faster it went, spinning…spinning…spinning. My mind began to whirl…and sudden disorientation caught me off guard, making me feel faint. My motor functions were effected by this, and I swiftly caught myself on him as I nearly fell. My legs shook….

(Neva? Are you alright?)

I blinked, feeling my body regain its strength, and rose fully to my feet again, (Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. I just got dizzy for a moment was all. That was odd….)

He peered at me uncertainly, (Are you certain you're feeling well? Do you wish to stop?)

His concern touched me, but I did not want to cease to enjoy this. He had done all of this for some special reason, and I was loath to ruin it because of a moment of weakness. (No...it was nothing, really. Let's keep dancing.)

Though his worry was still evident, he obeyed my will in this, clutching me closer to him, firmly, just in case I might find myself growing dizzy again. However, a repeat of the strange incidence did not occur. As the song shifted back into a quiet, steady beat, we slowed, delighting in each other's embrace. This act of changing, transforming in smooth motions that blended flawlessly together was ours. True, this was not always a private activity…but it was always just us, alone, moving together. It had been there before our most special times mating…that first night in Mt. Keyna...the exhilarating liaisons we'd shared after the Mews' celebration. I loved it nearly as much as I loved him. So these times we cherished, like the nights before when we'd practiced together, in the dullest light of intimacy. Soon, as we tired, we merely swayed together in time with the slow tune. Our paws and tails gently caressed each other, our lips meeting tenderly. One in mind, we moved from the floor, settling down into bed together, indulging in something just as sweet as dancing….

0 0 0

Murky nights, some might say, were the finest for spying upon others. The light of the stars and moon could give away the presence of even the most careful people, the glow of light traitorous to them. Yet in stormy nights, no one expected to be spied upon…for who would wish to walk about in the smog and black rain?

From across the street, sprawled out on the roof with their instruments, a couple of Marissa's agents watched their targets with an interest that neither could downright admit to possessing. The binoculars which one held to his eyes filtered through stone, wood, and fabric to spy upon the two warm-bodied individuals in their sanctuary and home. As he saw the beginnings of what appeared to be copulation between the two, he handed the tool to his partner, preferring not to witness such interactions.

Chewing a piece of nicotine-laced gum, his fellow agent commented after a few moments, "It's curious, how they mate. It's nearly the same as between humans, yet…there's something graceful about it. Less frenzied."

He glanced over at the young man, "Please refrain from making comparisons. The lady would not be happy at all if she heard you talking like that."

The ex-smoker set the device down, "True…I can understand that, I suppose. Still, they _are _interesting. No. 2's mate spent the entire day making a romantic setting out of their lair…and to me that indicates that what they share isn't merely mindless lust. _I've_ spent similar anniversaries with my wife. And there's been ample evidence that they seem to have picked up multiple human attributes from what the reports-."

"What exactly are you trying to say, anyhow?"

His partner paused…and then asked, quietly, "…Is what we're trying to do right? After all, Commander Aaron did have some valid-."

"You're sounding like a deserter," he growled, "Tell me, do you trust Lady Marissa?"

A hesitant nod, before an answer, "Yes…I hold her very dear."

"So do I. And for that reason, I won't turn away from her. I won't deny my own doubts…but at the same time, that girl needs all of us. And I would rather stand beside a fellow human than with a creature that's killed my comrades; even if it was self-defense that warranted the retaliation," he declared.

The younger male gazed at him quietly, and then said, "So you believe this is right?"

The other man closed his eyes for a moment, and said, "…I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that it isn't _wrong_ either. But you may always leave, soldier. No one will stop you."

All that met that statement was silence….

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

Neva lay in my arms contently, her fingers trailing in slow patterns over my chest. My lips brushed her cheek…her heart was beating slow, evidently at peace. We had been quite gentle this time in our mating, soft and sweet…affection outweighing longing, the end climaxing spasms having a muted pleasure to them. Yet, all the same, I felt gratified enough. Ferocious passion, while thrilling, left one exhausted and burning. This was kinder, quieter…befitting for this night in my mind. Rose petals clung to our fur, and neither of us bothered to brush them aside…Neva closed her eyes, resting for a few minutes. I believe she was listening to my heartbeat, my breathing, filling her senses with my scent. I had done so with her on occasion, savoring how the scent of our bodies clung to one another and blended at time….

She opened her eyes slowly, lifting her head to gaze into my face, (So…are you going to tell me what's going on now?)

I looked up at the ceiling, pondering…and gazed back down at her. I now understood that she was not going to remember unless I told her. Dates around this time of the year escaped her, where they were left clear and memorable to my mind. It had been unavoidable, inevitable…yet still, I had hoped she might guess. But as she obviously was having so much trouble, I surrendered and said, (Yes, I suppose so.)

I stroked her back, sighing, (Today…is the anniversary of a very important day in both of our lives.)

She looked at me in such confusion, (But Mewtwo, I checked the calendar! I couldn't find anything…and-.)

I brushed my lips to her muzzle, silencing her, (I know. I suppose I cannot expect you to remember the day exactly. It was a long time ago, and you weren't in the state to be caring about the exact date…though I must say, I find it somewhat humorous that you really have no idea, despite that.)

She looked prepared to snarl at me in her frustration, (Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to continue tormenting me and avoid giving me a straight answer?)

I caressed her face, chuckling once in amusement, for one moment considering doing just that. However, truth and affection overruled my desire to taunt her…and so I told her what she longed to know. (All right…exactly one year ago, on this night, a little bird told me of a creature who needed my healing and shelter…and the creature he led me to…was you, Neva.)

Her eyes widened, her face showing fully her surprise, and I continued, (Exactly one year ago, you and I met. From there, you healed…and made my life dynamic with its unpredictability and its bittersweet days…and slowly, surely, the distance between us closed fully, and we became partners.)

I held her closer, wrapping my tail around her with a sigh, (So I do believe this, of all things, to be a most important anniversary for us to celebrate.)

Slowly, she began to smile…and then laughed, throwing her arms around me abruptly. Her heart beat fast in her chest, and I embraced her in return, savoring her intense joy at the realization of what today was. She kissed me, and for one moment, I wondered where I might be if she had never appeared here…but in honesty, I could barely imagine such, and the concept that came to mind, of a lonely, embittered soul, did not appeal to me in the least. But this…her sweetness, her warmth, did. My mate…I cherished her, and I cherished these days where we were almost drunken with happiness, and a light that was celestial that came insides ourselves, and not the moon - always shifting, not the sun - always burning, and not the stars - to fade into the darkness as time progressed.

(Mewtwo…god, how could I forget that? How can that be?)

I met her eyes…they were aglow in their own way that had nothing to do with power, but with an energy so essential to all things and all life…and for so long, I had denied myself from feeling. Yet, no longer…and for this, I was grateful that someone had triumphed over me, if only because I was no longer blind to it. (I do not know. But tell me…is this all enough, Neva?)

However, she did not look around at the room as she answered me…instead, she gazed at me as she said, (Yes…more than you will ever known, Mewtwo.)

…And in that moment, we possessed no worries. We just existed, and found that existence precious. For even if our world was someday to end, even someday soon, we would hold the memory of us within ourselves, and take comfort as we took our final breaths. For we were not empty. We were not alone. And that, as it would always be, was enough to sooth us both.

0 0 0

Author's Note: _**REVIEW PLEASE!!! **_How did you like that? Yes, sappy, and I'm so sorry about that…but I couldn't write it without a certain amount of fluff. I tried to get rid of the horrible dialogue and the too-sweet circumstances, but…well, in a scene that is supposed to be cute and sugary, that's as good as I could make it.

But at any rate, if someone ever did something like this for me, I'd run out screaming and then faint. Well…depending on how early in the relationship, I would. But at any rate, I hoped you enjoyed it, and as it's not even ten pages, I'd love it if y'all would review. If I were mean, I would say I refuse to update until I get ten reviews, but I'm not that type of author (it pisses me off though when people do that. It's seems so arrogant…).

- WiseAbsol

0 0 0


	61. Discovery

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_I'm typing away in my little office, hearing rustling and banging about outside. I turn up my music, but it seems to get evermore louder…growling, I get up, throwing open my door._

WiseAbsol: Hey! I know you all like to go at it, but keep it quiet!

_Then stares at what's going on. Kirya and Morgan are signing off on selling big barrels of something, perhaps wine. This is very distressing, because wine can be used for all sorts of purposes besides getting drunk. For example, getting others drunk is so much more amusing and useful!_

WiseAbsol: Hey! What do you think you're-!

Kirya: We're making small business. Look WiseAbsol, MONEY!

_Begins to laugh hysterically. I stare wistfully…I'm always flat-out broke…._

WiseAbsol; crossing arms: And just what are you selling? It had better not be something of mine.

Morgan: (Of course it is. We don't have enough stuff, you cheapskate.)

WiseAbsol: Hey, I brought you into existence you ungrateful little-!

_Morgan towers over short little me…I cower in fear, cursing my big mouth._

Morgan: ('Little', WiseAbsol? '_LITTLE_'? Nah, that's YOUR forte!)

WiseAbsol; sniffling: You're so cruel…I thought I gave you a heart!

Morgan: (Yeah, yeah…don't give me that. Ah look, here comes another truck. Kirya, rally your team and let's roll out some more of the wares.)

WiseAbsol; following: What 'wares'? We don't have anything besides psychic cats in excess. We already have three, and that's two too many sometimes….

Morgan: (Oh? And out of the three of us, whom would you choose to keep as your pet: Neva, Mewtwo, or me?)

WiseAbsol: …Um…well, you and your sister have more attitude in these muses than I would like…so, yeah, I'd pick Mewtwo. From what I've been hearing the past few nights from Neva's quarters, he sounds entertaining. Where are they anyway?

Morgan: (Kirya bought Neva some pregnancy tests. Mewtwo wants her to test herself, but Neva seems to think that by not doing so she can deny even the possibility that she's been knocked up. We'll see what happens there.)

WiseAbsol: All right…but again, _WHAT ARE YOU SELLING_?

_We march into the backyard…I sweatdrop at what I see._

Kirya: We're making syrup from all the sap you provide us with from your last sugary chapter! It's WiseAbsol's Sweet-Tooth Syrup!

WiseAbsol: …I hate you all, do you know that?

Morgan and Kirya; chiming with a total lack of concern: (Yes WA!) Yes WA!

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** As I have done in "Angelic Shadows" and "Get Well Soon", I'd like to invite anyone willing to come to a site called _**Creativity Forums**_. It began with an AAML core, though it's open to just about anything (albeit, appropriate material…). Writing - original or fanfiction, art, media, poetry and song…and it's a place to talk. After three years the site has dwindled down to only a few people…and having new members at this point to revive it would be excellent! Besides…it'd be nice to speak with you folks outside the fanfic world (I'm the new webmistress, so the link is my homepage one).

For any whom may be interested, or just want a place to store their work (let's face it, sites like and DevianArt have their irking bugs), you're welcome to come. I'd actually be very pleased if you would, . The address is _**www.creativityforums.tk**_.

Well…enough from me. On with the chapter!

**Previously: **A year has officially passed since Mewtwo and Neva first met, and to celebrate the day, Mewtwo made a romantic anniversary out of it. After almost fainting from shock, Neva began to enjoy it with her mate…and for a moment fell prey to a dizzy spell which had no apparent cause. However, this was overlooked, and as they continued to celebrate, neither knows that they are still being watched by Marissa's forces….

0 0 0

**Chapter 61:**

**Kirya's POV:**

_Two Weeks Later…._

Apparently, the anniversary had gone very well.

Thinking about the event, I grinned as I walked towards the cathedral, a thin vanilla folder from abroad tucked under my arm. I recalled Neva's confusion throughout that day; and her mate's frenzied irritability as I'd checked up on him to note his progress. He'd been snappy actually…he hadn't liked it at all when I teased him about snitching everything he'd used for it, or when I'd commented it was all overkill. Yeah…that had pissed him off, that last bit. Afterwards, he'd gone on a rant about how he didn't give a damn what I thought, and how he was going to do something special for her regardless if he was 'going overboard' or not. I'd pointed out that Neva was content with simple things…that she actually preferred them. Apparently, that was precisely why he had done so much...he'd wanted to treat her to something spectacular, as if to make the point that she was precious to him or something.

She knew this already. I'd told him that, but he'd just glared at me, saying I didn't understand. Well, he was right on that count. I really don't get his logic most of the time. But I had to admit…in the end, I was rather impressed, in a gaping-in-amazement sort of way. The floral shops must have been in a panic after he'd stolen all of those roses. Oh yeah, he'd hadn't paid for a one of them, or for anything else for that matter. There was no doubt in my mind about that. And I don't think he'd returned any of it either…he'd muttered something about "liberating" the crystal and silks and the rest from some snotty rich people.

The thought made me snort. So much for keeping a low profile, Mewtwo! But heck…it'd been too adorable and sweet of him to go and scold him for. I hadn't known he'd had it in him! Mind you, if anyone had done that for me, I'd quite simply have died of shock…or taken a long vacation from the way too-intense guy who dared do it.

Neva almost had, I think. Yet even so, the anniversary had been a success…and they now seemed quite content as they entered their second year of knowing each other. Personally, I found their affections for one another quite touching…if anyone deserved that type of loving relationship, it was the two of them. And I would admit…the whole thing gave me some hope for my own future. After all…if _they_ could have that, maybe I could too, someday. _Years_ from now, of course. I'm not giving up my prime years and settling down anytime soon, uh-uh. Still, maybe someday I could be a part of a relationship like the one they had….

Of course, _they'd_ been jinxed from the start! There was no way they could have been meant for anyone else. As for me? I'd have to search long and hard…my partner was not in front of _my_ face! Recalling Mewtwo's thoughts on the matter, well, 'easy' my rear you overgrown purple cat!

At any rate, I was now delivering the papers that Neva had told me to pick up for her at the local Pokemon Center…and curiosity was doing a number to my respectful attitude. I was _not_ going to pry…as long as I kept telling myself that, maybe I wouldn't open the horribly tempting thing and sneak a peek at the secret files from Alto Mare. Apparently, Neva had called there to a friend…but other than that, I had no idea of what they were or why she wanted them. And to my knowledge, Mewtwo had no idea she'd done this - he'd been at their clinic at the time…and though I had no idea why, that had been intentional on her part. Whatever was going on, Neva didn't want her mate to know about it just yet…and that struck me as extremely odd.

Sighing at the incongruity, I unlocked the door to the stairs, grateful for the fact that this church was always open. It was one of the few these days, which was honestly rather perverse. I mean, why were the zealots locking potential followers out of the houses of God? Yeah, I understood theft and all…but still, there was something distinctly wrong about it in my mind. However, _this_ place…it was still a sanctuary for those who needed one, and this fact pleased us all. As a priest passed me, he gave me a nod and a small smile. I was certain he knew that there were people living in his church where they shouldn't be, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. That he never deemed it fit to try to view them with his own eyes was much appreciated by my companions.

After all, they'd surely be considered demons, not angels, if he did so. Grinning at the thought, I mused on the idea. Yeah…sometimes, Mewtwo and Neva could look like Satan's evil minions if they were hell-bent angry, but that was rare, and there was usually a dang good reason behind them being in that type of mood. In my opinion, they were, if anything, demons of a positive force…if that makes sense. After all, they helped others, and at times had more light and joy in them than otherwise. Especially recently.

Yet despite that fact, worry ate away at my insides. When Neva and I had spoken, she'd seemed distinctly quiet and downbeat. Pondering her attitude, I recalled how tired she'd been recently…she'd been sleeping for more than half the day. Also, her moods shifted unpredictably, as though she were deeply stressed about something. It usually made her snap at others, and then, weirdly, she would immediately give a teary apology to the one she'd offended. It was like she was having some personal crisis, but I couldn't think of a cause for it. However, it had to be health related in part…there were times when I'd visited that she'd seemed to rise too fast, and then began to sway, a paw steadying herself against a wall as though she were dizzy or weakened. Even more disturbing, I'd found her sprawled out unconscious on the floor a couple times, with no memory of how it had happened. Something clearly wasn't right with her.

But when I arrived at their home, my concerned thoughts temporarily fluttered away as I gazed on the couple. Mewtwo and his mate lay under their covers, exposed from their elbows up, entangled in each other's arms, their muzzles resting against one another. How close they were, the way they breathed in each other's breaths, how they clung together, all reminded me of their constant touching. It wasn't inappropriate fondling, no - they were small gestures that indicated something else. It wasn't as if they needed their bed _right now…_I think it was more a result of all they'd lost in the past. Silently, I suspected the idea of loosing one another terrified them…they did not wish to be alone, more than most creatures gave it any thought. And by god, I hoped that wouldn't happen…it wouldn't be fair, and they truly didn't deserve that kind of suffering.

Then, as if she'd sensed my arrival, Neva began to stir awake, her eyes blinking open…she hadn't seen me yet…so I couldn't help but find what she did next so, so cute.

She kissed and touched her lover's cheek gently…and whispered that she loved him.

Awww…how sweet!

A giggle escaped my lips, even as I quickly clasped a hand over my mouth. But Neva heard me…her crimson eyes darting my way at the sound. She blushed faintly upon spying my presence, and rose, giving her mate one last look before walking over to me. Silently, she took the folder from me, staring at it solemnly…before sighing in a less than discernable way, giving me a searching look, (I'm going to need human clothes, my friend. Just for today, you understand?)

Curious about why, I nodded, and then tilted my head to their dining table, "That's fine. Shouldn't you eat though before we go?"

She hesitated…which wasn't like her at all. Though she didn't eat as much as I thought was healthy, she hadn't downright refused to eat since I'd first met her. Oh wow...I hadn't thought about it much, but she'd changed a lot since that first night. Well, Mewtwo had a tendency to do that to anyone he met…she was just the finest example to be had. With mild interest, I watched as she plucked an apple from the fruit bowl, eating ravenously…and then, moments later, she went rigid, dropping the core, her face seeming to pale. Seeing those warning signs, I caught her as she began to stumble, helping her towards the trash can she beckoned to with jerky motions. There she vomited up what she'd eaten; dry heaving once the acid in her stomach was gone. Her body trembled, her breathing uncertain…what in the world…?

As she straightened, still looking ill, I stammered out, "Are - are you all right? Should you really be going anywhere like this? I'm mean, if you're fainting and throwing up-."

Neva brushed me aside, shivering once, (No, it's fine…I'm going to a doctor, Kirya.)

_Okay_…well, that explained the inquiries she was asking me to make earlier. Although…, "Does he know?" I asked as she wrote a short note to Mewtwo, jerking my head to where he was sleeping. Had she done something to make him stay out like this…? Best not follow along that train of thought….

She just shook her head at my question, (No, he doesn't. Now let's go before he wakes up. I have an appointment to make.)

I helped her downstairs, gazing at her with worry. She'd changed into her rare human form, which I'd only seen a couple of times before now. In that appearance, I observed the dark bags under her eyes - for someone who slept so much, she certainly didn't look well rested. Her body was chilled too, even through her cloak…and with a bit of fright, I recalled Mewtwo's past statement over their potential longevity. It could stretch here on into eternity…or not even last through the year. Their candlewick's length was in a knot, and hence unpredictable in how long it would take to burn up….

Neva changed in my apartment, where I insisted she drink some milk. Reluctantly, she did so, managing to keep it down…and then we left together, wandering out into the warm summer morning, underneath the trees which were heavy with berries. I knew them to be poison from their bright colors…but still, even though they were deadly, they were said to taste sweet, and their vivid tone was quite beautiful. Eventually, the two of us came to the local free hospital, which was slow at these hours. Honeybees buzzed near us, and I gave Neva my cell phone when she asked for it. Quietly, she told me to come back in a few hours…and reluctantly, I agreed, going to wait at the nearest park. As a few pokemon battles were offered to me, I took them up lustfully, indulging in the rush of adrenaline that came from commanding my team against an opposing force. It very clearly played in my mind how my pokemon had been defeated by the agents who were against my friends, and I sought to prove my team and myself of our strength together.

I hoped we would never come into that type of peril again…that their strongest attacks would not be needed. And if those moves had to be used, that they would not fail like they had before. Again, my thoughts turned to Neva…wondering what was happening to her body, and what the consequences of such would be….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV: **

_A Few Hours Later…._

Numbness pervaded me as I left the office, the doctor who had checked me over following behind. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder, giving me a concerned look…and I shivered at the emotions raging inside myself, which he took notice of as I thanked him for making an appointment on such short notice. Considering my medical files were erratic, having large chunks of my personal history missing, or as I knew, fabricated, it was a thing I appreciated very much.

But despite my evident gratefulness, he comprehended that I was distressed, "You should tell you husband as soon as possible, Miss Rose…so you both can start making preparations," he advised.

I gave him a weak smile, "Yeah…yeah, I probably should. I just have no idea how to tell him is all," I confessed, my eyes focusing on the tiles below my feet…creamy white, speckled with sandy browns and ruddy reds….

His hand squeezed my shoulder, "My suggestion? Tell him straight out. If you have any questions about the next few months, you know how to contact me. And I think it would be within your best interest if we make some follow-up appointments."

I nodded, sighing, "I'll keep that in mind. Again, thank you…but I have to be going now."

He nodded, giving me his card and returning my files to me. As I exited the building, lost in my thoughts, I mused on what I had learned from him. The streets and blocks seemed to float by me, and with little memory of how I got there, I found myself resting on a park bench. Human and pokemon children played on the jungle-gym some twenty feet before me, underneath the shade of the fully-leaved trees, and without a word, I watched those young creatures, anxiety building inside my core, my heart twisting as I gazed at them. God…what…what was I going to do now? What was I supposed to tell my mate…?

_"Miss Rose, Dr. Hotaro will see you now." _

_As the receptionist summoned me from the waiting room, I rose slowly, trying to wake myself from my dazed state. Entering the cool office helped, for it smelled strongly of chemical cleaners that burned in my nostrils. Even if one had blindfolded me and said I was at a dentist's office, I would have seen through the lie. Hospitals have a distinct odor to them…not unpleasant, but telltale. Even children could not be fooled…not unless they were truly gullible and didn't use their heads._

_The wizened doctor before me, his gray hair streaked with white, set down my files, meeting my eyes. He was an unremarkable man, with a few wrinkles among his features that gave away his middle-aged status, his hazel eyes analytical as he gazed at me. His smile was warm though, and when he motioned for me to sit at the cushioned table in the center of the room, I obeyed. My past X-rays were illuminated by the glowing light-board, several posters concerning various subjects of health decorating the walls. A few personal items were present, one of which was a tiny snow-globe with a pink Hello-Kitty figurine in it. I smiled, rather amused…so he liked cats. That was good. Yet as another wave of weariness swept through me, I sobered swiftly. _

_"Welcome to my office, Miss Rose. Make yourself comfortable. Now, I have to ask you a few questions before we start. First, tell me your entire name…."_

_I answered his procedural questions without a thought, rattling off the fake facts that matched my fake human history. The only thing that differed from what was in that file was my status…I told him I was now married. It was close enough to the truth, I supposed, and as it turned out, that was a matter of interest to him. We chatted about it for a time, about the oddity of my supposedly keeping my 'maiden name', and after he'd eased me into the appointment, he asked what my symptoms were. I described the dizziness, the blackouts, the nausea, my unusually low body temperature (even for me), and my recent fatigue. I had already cancelled out the possibility of a viral or bacterial infection…I would have a fever if I did. Still, I knew well enough that my symptoms could have a number of other causes…so I'd decided to come to a professional. Surely, an experienced physician would have some idea…?_

_He shocked me with the next question, "Tell me, what exactly is your sexual history?"_

_I admit that my face burned at the inquiry, though it aggravated me, "Pardon? How is that any of your business-?"_

_He ignored my tone and my rather pointless question, "Humor me. Were you and your husband virgins before you were married, or…?"_

_I answered that incredibly personal inquiry and those that followed honestly, watching warily as he wrote down a few notes. Afterwards, he mentioned blood testing, something which made me distinctly uncomfortable…yet I had come here looking for answers. I held out my arm, unable to watch as he stuck the syringe into my limb, feeling the sharp prick, my body stiffening with the memory of my previous experiences with needles. I felt sick…. Once he'd taken my blood like a mosquito, more questions followed, and a urine test. After the results came in, he told me with certainty what was happening to me…and I left in a daze, not quite able to believe…._

"Neva? Hey Neva, wake up would you?"

I blinked, coming back to reality as Kirya waved her hand in front of my face, drawn out of the memory by her sudden appearance. Rising without her aid, we walked together down the blocks towards the cathedral, the teenager looking at me worriedly and spouting with questions. At first, I didn't answer her, wanting to go home without talking. I didn't feel in the mood to converse with anyone…not right now. However, when her concern changed into fear, I stopped, meeting her gaze.

"Yes Kirya…what's happening to me _is_ serious. You're right to assume that. But I would prefer to tell Mewtwo first, okay?"

Reluctantly, she nodded, her concern still openly evident on her face…and she stepped towards me, drawing me into a sisterly embrace. After a moment, I hugged her back, staring at the church before us. With every second, my heart was pounding harder…and guilt arose when I found myself hoping that my mate wasn't home when I arrived. But quite honestly, I needed to sort through my own thoughts before telling him….

Perhaps fittingly then, it seemed someone on high was finally listening to me…when I scanned my abode, my prayer was answered. My angel was absent, on some emergency treatment for a patient whose wounds had become re-infected. Now, bringing down the fever and cleansing its injuries once more was of utter importance. Sensing that I wanted to be alone, Kirya said her goodbye and encouraged me to get some rest. So, distracted by my thoughts, I curled up on the couch, snuggling under my azure blanket…it smelled of roses and the sea…. Soon, drowsiness suffused me, and caught between the longing to take my mind off the matter of my health and the need to think it through before my mate arrived, I fell into a reluctant sleep….

I awoke to the feeling of cool, moist air whirling lazily around my face, the gentle notes of the twilight flowing into my ears. Opening my eyes, I saw Mewtwo's collarbone, the blue blanket I'd been sleeping in wrapped about us both comfortably. He was holding me…and finding me awake, he kissed my forehead, his eyes aglow with the beautiful light of the rising moon. He must have carried me out here to the roof….

(Good evening, Neva. The twilight feels wonderful tonight…and I thought you might prefer some fresh air to staying inside our stuffy attic.)

He was in a pleasant mood…the treatment must have gone well. However, with consciousness came the knowledge of my physical condition, and anxiety again seeped throughout my chest, making my breath catch slightly. I leaned against him, trying to hide it from him. He seemed so delighted right now...so content. I did not want to disturb that…I was silently terrified of how my news might change his mood. Yet he sensed my withdrawal from him, a sure sign that I was trying to hide my emotions. He'd learned long ago that this was a sign of distress on my part, and I vaguely felt him become tense with concern. I wanted to smile and say I was fine, that there was nothing to worry about…but I found I couldn't speak. I could only whimper softly, pathetically, and as he tried to make me face him I turned away…god, I wasn't ready for this! I wasn't…!

(Neva? Neva, what it is? Tell me.)

I closed my eyes…trying to will the situation away. Not this, not yet…I wanted more _time_!

But Mewtwo would have none of it, (Answer me, love…come now, you cannot drift back to sleep and leave me worried! Neva…?)

Nervousness and fear made me shiver, and hesitantly, I met his searching gaze, not knowing how to form the words to tell him. I curled my arms around him then, cherishing his warmth…I wanted to just fall asleep again, lying right there, against him, hearing his heartbeat in my dreams. My mate was confused, even disturbed by what I was doing…because he comprehended these tiny actions as indications that something was wrong. Yet…the longer I put it off, the worse his reaction might be. So I pulled back, my breathing shuddering slightly…I couldn't meet his eyes, not again.

The question came before I could stop it, (Mewtwo…have you noticed anything unusual about me recently?)

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

Her inquiry caught me off guard somewhat, just as much as her faintly shuddering body, which betrayed her attempts to radiate to me that she was perfectly calm. From the moment she had begun to have trouble speaking, I'd known that our discussion had shifted into entirely more serious matters than how enjoyable the night air was. The tone of the moment was darker now…that had not escaped me, nor did the distress she was trying to hide. Sighing, I answered her truthfully, wondering how she would take my response:

(I have…. I've noticed that you haven't been able to stay awake recently. More than once, I have found you lying on the floor, as if you'd fainted…you never questioned how you got back into our bed, though I have my suspicions about why that is. I have heard you regurgitating after you eat when you thought I was asleep, smelled the sourness of vomit in your breath. And no matter how I held you as we slept, your body has been chilled.)

Her eyes were wide, even a bit reproachful, (You noticed all of that and never said anything?)

I stroked her cheek, wondering if I had disappointed her in some dire way…, (You were trying to keep it a secret…and I was not keen on prying, at least not immediately. I was going to ask you if it continued for another couple of days. I…merely did not wish to confront you about it prematurely. If you were upset afterwards, it might only make whatever it is worse with stress.)

Her crimson eyes dropped in a fashion that made my concern rise. That she was ill I had little doubt, and exactly what might be making her sick had been plaguing me for days now. And from this reaction, I comprehended that she knew exactly what was going on, and did not wish to tell me just yet. Oh yes…she knew, and I wanted to know as well…. Hushed, I asked her where she had been today.

My mate, after a moment of nervous silence, murmured, (I…I went to go see a doctor, Mewtwo. A friend of mine from Alto Mare sent me my medical files…and Kirya helped me find a local physician….)

Abruptly she began to ramble, and I shushed her with a whisper. Did she think I would be angry with her, hearing this news? Certainly, I was curious about how it had all been arranged without my learning of it…but it was the fear that clutched her, making her muscles stiffen, which drew my attention away from asking about that unimportant matter.

(Neva…what did the doctor say?)

She quivered against me, and then pulled away further…her eyes were watery as she looked at me. She tried to gasp out an answer, but she seemed to choke…and my worry turned swiftly to anxiety. For her, I could feel the emotion keenly, like a cold knife sliding into my insides…she was not able to speak the words to tell me, instead only trembling as if she were chilled. I knew better, but still I drew her back into my arms, stroking her face. Her nervous fear was contagious, infecting my heart, which began to quicken with panic at this inability to speak from her. It indicated that what was going on was far more serious than a simple virus. Something was _wrong_. Perhaps deeply and seriously _wrong_.

And…what if that were so? What would I…what would _we_ do?

(Neva…Neva, you are frightening me. Tell me what is going on! Tell me….)

My quiet pleas seemed to help her get herself under control, at least for a moment. She buried her face in my neck, shivering, her hold on me desperate, as if she felt I would be torn from her. My embrace about her frail body tightened at the thought. Never…. I would not allow that to happen! _Never._ I had already nearly lost her far too many times to even ponder that idea…I nuzzled her, breathed in her scent, trying to convey that to her without murmuring that truth….

Again, she tried to answer me, (Mewtwo…I…I have….)

She was stumbling, and so she stopped herself from continuing onwards…before taking a deep, shaky breath, and gazing into my face…her paws resting beneath my eyes, upon my cheeks….

(…I'm pregnant.)

...In retrospect, I should not have been so startled to hear this. At the very least, in being a psychic, I might have sensed that my mate was expecting. Still, a little over a year ago, I had thought I had experienced the most immense shock possible when I'd been drawn to her side. But now…I found that assessment to be utterly wrong. For those two words rang in my mind, echoing and reverberating, hushed and screaming at the same time. In shock, I seized, pulling away from her slightly. My brain and heart were scrambling to understand what she had said, and in disbelief, I gazed down at her abdomen, as if I idiotically expected to find it thick and swollen with child. But there was no such obvious physical indications of her pregnancy…only the way she was shaking at my reaction, curling her legs up to herself, her arms protectively wrapping around her middle. These things made me realize she was not lying…but then, why would she lie about something like this?

She was so frightened now…of _me_, I realized with an unpleasant start. She was afraid of what I might do now that I shared her knowledge of this..., (Mewtwo…say something. Please….)

I blinked, and blankly, I asked her what numerous males before me had asked their lover's when hearing this news, unable to find any other words in that precise moment, (…Are you certain?)

She nodded, biting her lower lip, her tone upset, (Yes, I am. I wouldn't say it if I wasn't!)

Hearing that declaration, I forcefully quelled my surprise, drawing her against me, instinctively curling my arms and tail around her protectively. Almost unconsciously, I reached out with my aura, attempting to sooth her…and found myself also searching for any sign of the tiny life that supposedly was growing inside of her now. To be honest, I did not expect to find anything…the fetus would surely only be a bundle of cells, and virtually indistinguishable from the rest of her body. Yet my eyes widened as I found a faint, miniscule glimmer, an inkling of a new soul from what would become an infant, curled up in her core. Further shocking me, a thread of feeling, not of a thought precisely, but of a simple emotion – curiosity - reached out to my telepathic probing. It was not a part of Neva's aura. I knew her soul quite well, and that wispy tendril did not belong to her own spirit. Yet…it was warm, questioning in a way that lacked words. It felt…very secure and content, in the simplest of ways. Strangely, my reaction was to smile, and I kissed my mate's face gently. Still, even with these comforting acts, she wept…and I held her face, making her look at me.

(Neva…this is _good_ news. Neva…? Why are you crying?)

She wouldn't look at me directly, (I…I'm scared, _damn it_.)

There were many reasons for why this could be, but still, I asked for an explanation. This time, she met my eyes, her fear striking a chord within me, (What if…what if I loose _our_ child? What if the same thing happens to our baby that happened to my son…?)

Ah…so that was her concern. I sighed, nuzzling her closer, (Impossible…we are both strong and healthy creatures. This child will be as well. I promise you that….)

I let her cry out her fears, her tears soaking into the fur of my chest. I likely should have known better than to make a vow I could not be certain would be realized…but there are some potential lies told through love. Blunt honesty could pain the creature you cared for…and sometimes, those dear to you appreciated your false words, for they told, more than anything else, that you didn't want to harm them…that you wished to comfort them, even if it meant you would be so obviously lying in doing so. But I was certain of what I had said…this child should be healthy, despite everything that might suggest otherwise….

Several minutes would pass before her weeping quieted to faint whimpering, her trembling finally ceasing. As she brushed her tears away with the back of her wrist, I quietly spoke, (How long?)

Neva knew what I meant. (The doctor said around two to three months, but…I think it happened when we were at Mew's celebration.)

How very amusing…the legendary had probably known too. (Hmm, yes…that makes a certain amount of sense. You _were _enthusiastic enough to be in heat.)

Should I be so surprised…? Many species mated over a dozen times in the course of a day to ensure a fertilized egg or eggs, even though once would have been enough to ensure such. And it was not as if Neva and I had ever used any sort of protection against conceiving a child…that she only went into heat two to three times a year was no insurance against it. In my mind, I did the calculations from what the doctor had told her. Nine months was the amount of time it took a human child to gestate…and if he thought she was nearing the end of the first trimester then…. Four to five months was how long it would take to fully form an infant of our kind. Yes, that made sense - that was the average of many large feline and humanoid beings. Gently, I placed a paw to her naval, feeling the taunt muscles there, firmer than any amount of exercising on her part could bring. Neva, a soft smile curling her lips, placed her paw over mine.

(I think you'll make a fine 'papa', beloved….)

I think that hearing that was what made my stunned attitude begin to fade, replaced with some inexplicable form of joy. I stood, pulling her up with me, chuckling and twirling her about, her legs and tail sweeping through the air. She shrieked in surprise, clutching at me, crying out for me to put her down…I did as she asked, still smiling like a manic being. I touched her stomach; kissed her mouth tenderly…she tasted sweet with her happiness, a hint of saltiness where her tears had run down to her lips. Then I knelt, kissing her abdomen…my paws were shaking slightly as I touched her. It was warranted though, that trembling…my emotions in that moment were potent enough to render me high in the strangest, most confusing way, like some wondrous drug. As I stood once more, lifting her into my arms, my heart thudded with how she gazed at me, her eyes shinning with such delight. My mate…she held a child inside her. My child. I felt dazed as I walked inside our home with her curled against me….

(Are you going to be one of those guys who wants to wait on their pregnant mate hand and foot and won't let her go anywhere?) She asked, (Because that'll get annoying quite fast, Mewtwo.)

The thought amused me, and I pressed my muzzle to hers, murmuring, (Perhaps.)

I set her down in our nest, bundling her with blankets…I so longed to lie down next to her, yet she shook her head remorsefully, (Kirya doesn't know about…our baby. I decided to tell you first, so she thinks I have terminal cancer or something of the like. Could you go tell her what's going on…that I'm okay?)

Truthfully, I did not wish to leave her alone, even to go to a worried friend. Yet, to do that might only invite a rather uncomfortable confrontation…after all, Kirya was known to hold something of a grudge if she was kept needlessly fretting. It would make her _very_ angry, and I nearly flinched to think about the potential pitch of her screaming at me for making her wait on news of her friend…so I nodded. (Of course…. I will return soon.)

And her eyes glimmered, like perfect gemstones of ruby...

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

As he left, giving me a departing glance and grin before he flew away, I stared after him, before curling up in our nest. Snuggling under the covers, I hugged my middle gently, warmth and delight glowing like a soft flame inside myself…my mate was okay with this. Even happy…he was not distressed, but pleased to be becoming a father. The thought was almost enough to make me weep in relief. What if he hadn't wanted this? _What would I have done?_ I could not have given it up in any way…and that decision would have been the end of us, like so many other relationships between pokemon. As soon as the female was pregnant, the male left, wanting little to do with the offspring now that his task was complete. But that would not be the case here….

I buried my face in the soft fabrics about me, shivering with sheer joy. I would have my angel's child. I sung a quiet, happy tune that sprang up from my heart…I was going to be a mother. I had never thought I would get that chance again, but now….

Now…things would be _different._

_Thank you…._

But whom did I speak to? Mewtwo, Mew, God perhaps? Who?

It honestly didn't matter, did it…I smiled happily, and then let myself doze off into dreams of gardens and sunshine….

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

I flew unheedingly in the night sky, among the clouds and moonlight, my soul elevated to some higher level. Strange, this reaction to a fate I had never before dreamed of for myself. To be a father…to have a child of mine, of my blood and flesh, growing inside my mate. Admittedly, the concept had yet to fully absorb into my mind, which was now buzzing with only half-formed thoughts. Nor did I fully comprehend what this meant for Neva's and my future. However, that feeling of that faint thread of emotion which had reached out to me, left me touched in some alien, yet potent way. The bond that formed from it was immediate and undeniable to me, and I longed to explore that foreign relationship, to know it completely. To know the tiny creature that grew now in my lover's womb. Neva…gods, her joy was infectious. And I suppose that it was welcome to me. For now, it was by far better than worrying about the trouble this might bring us. There would be time enough for those matters later. For now…for now I was ecstatic and trembling as I arrived upon Kirya's balcony. Why? Did my body respond so vividly to the intense emotions running through me? Shock, joy…even the wary nausea of fear.

How, I wondered then, could such a tiny being make me afraid?

A foolish question, true enough. Quite simply, I was frightened of what might happen to it…and by extension, to Neva. Already, within minutes of discovering the existence of this fragile creature, I desired to defend it and the lovely female who carried it inside herself. It was hers and mine…and even then, I comprehended a very cool and morbid truth…that if it ever came to sacrificing my own self for either of them, I would gladly do so. The trade would be simple for me to make…I had made it once before, at Mt. Keyna, had I not? When it came to matters of family, loyalty had always remained my greatest strength. It overruled self-preservation…overruled pain and the prospect of death….

And taking a shaky breath, I pushed such dreary thoughts aside, entering Kirya's residence, calling out for her. She dashed out of her room as though she had been waiting for my arrival, which was likely the case. There was a bothered, distressed look on her face, contorting her expression…my mate had been right. Our companion was seriously worried. The young human woman crossed her arms and glared up at me, growling out loudly:

"Alright you, tell me what's going on with my friend!"

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV: **

Mewtwo gave me a small, giddy sort of smile, his sharp amethyst eyes warm and possessing a rather stunned gleam to them. Having never seen such an expression on his face before, the oddity struck me as rather disturbing, almost enough to make me take a couple steps back. The dopey look of amazement was the last thing I'd expected from him after the events of the day, and I watched without a word as he sat down on the sofa, his paws folded between his knees. He was not angst, not turbulently upset…it seemed, if anything, my friend was in shock….

I repeated my question when he didn't answer, "Mewtwo, what's going on with Neva? She said it was serious."

Again, he gave me a rather distracted little grin…he made a weird hysterical laugh which immediately put me on edge, (Indeed, it is….)

He wasn't truly all there - I could see that plainly enough. I sat down beside him, touching his arm to try to get his full attention, trying to offer some likely needed comfort…his glance to me was still fuzzy with an eerie sort of glow. Were things bad enough that he'd gone a bit mad from the news…? That was a depressing, horrible thought…but he still needed to tell me what was happening to Neva! She might be his mate, but she was also one of my best friends! I needed to know too…so _again_, I repeated my inquiry.

"Mewtwo…what's going on with her?"

The feline didn't answer me…my eyes narrowed as I began to get frustrated at his inability to just spit it out for me, "Hey…hey, _answer me _already!"

He looked at his paws, finally seeming to gain a voice, (My mate…she is a little over a month pregnant with my child. We…are expecting, Neva and I.)

I shouldn't have been so stunned to hear this…after all, I'd figured something of the sort would happen eventually. But all the same, my brow furrowed as I went over her symptoms in my mind…and then I groaned loudly as the obviousness of it hit me. Morning sickness, dizzy spells, sleepiness…OF COURSE he'd knocked her up! Annoyance flared inside me like a motorbike revving up, and I stood, giving him an outraged look.

"That's it? _THAT'S IT_? Don't get me wrong Mewtwo, I'm thrilled for you both, but Neva had me thinking she was fricken _DYING_! Honestly, you two are the most melodramatic people I've ever met!" I raged, throwing my arms up into the air. There was no help for either of them, I swear!

Mewtwo stood as well, brushing off my words with a good-hearted chuckle. Seeing this made my aggravation fade, and I embraced him, finding myself grinning. He did good work…getting his lover pregnant within three months of their first time. Figures, didn't it? And now, _now, _my friends were going to have a baby together! I took him by the shoulders, meeting his eyes delightedly, "Well, congrats Mewtwo! I really don't know what else to say," I admitted.

But he did, (It seems you will be able to see an infant of my kind after all, Kirya…even if the child does take after its mother.)

_Wonderful…!_ I hadn't even thought of that yet! "That's right! And how's Neva doing right now, anyway?"

(Now? I told her to rest…but I am certain she's still awake, glowing over the entire affair,) he said with some humor, his eyes distant as he thought of his partner.

I thumped him on the shoulder, "Well, tell her when you get back that I'll see her tomorrow…and that she'd better have a good explanation for why she was leading me on!"

He smirked…yes, he was definitely amused, (I will do that.)

And with those words, he left, I imagine to curl up beside his mate. His giddy happiness seemed to permeate the apartment, brightening the air about it. My heart was pounding gleefully at this new development, and right then I felt no concern for the future. Inside, I began to cheer, and for a moment, just a couple of seconds, I began to jump about, throwing a fist into the air. A baby Mewtwo, huh? Oh, THAT would be something to see! Oh yes, I was definitely looking forward to it…!

0 0 0

_Watching the two felines from a distance, the sole leader of MSIRE snarled inside herself at the scene, hatred for them and their happiness like a sour acid to her soul, degrading all that was good and sweet. What had started off as a personal quest for vengeance, and had shifted to the desire to protect others from the felines potentially dangerous and lethal powers, had now returned to the need to kill, her spirit poisoned with pain, fury, self-righteousness, and perhaps most horrible of all, envy. She saw herself and Aaron, lying in a blanket together, on days which had been so warm and bright to her once upon a time. Before No.2…before loosing her family…before loosing everything else because of the female clone's existence. She focused all of her hatred upon that creature and her lover, though she had never given a true damn about the male in the least. But if she was going to kill one of the pair, she might as well destroy the other to avoid further damages._

_This needed to end, soon, and she knew it._

_As she watched the two sit curled up in a suspiciously familiar blue blanket on the roof of the church they lived in, Marissa felt a twisted little thrill of perverse pleasure as she watched No.2 weep about some matter that she was unaware of, and her mate looking so distressed as a result. Yet, making her grimace, all at once they seemed to return to a rather contented state, smiles breaking out on their cat-like faces as they touched one another, the tiny signs of fondness disgusting to the cynical young woman. Then, without warning, Mewtwo stood, his mate in his arms, and twirled his lover about, before setting her down, kissing No.2 on the mouth. The expression of delight and affection on both of their faces was sickening the bitter teenager._

_But her thoughts on this were dashed away, her stomach plummeting, as she watched what happened next._

_Mewtwo knelt, kissing his mate's stomach, a wondering mixture of joy and awe apparent in his expression as he nuzzled his lover there, stroking her naval._

_The action, even without the words of a conversation between the psychics, needed no explanation…its meaning was all too clear. Marissa felt as though someone had slugged her in the gut, and for a moment, she could only stare in shock as she and her team made the obvious conclusion:_

_No.2 was pregnant._

_Even as all the risks and dangers of a resulting situation were understood, a tiny, evil thought crept into Marissa's brain, like a devilish worm. Something that twisted any to-the-death protectiveness that Mewtwo might now possess for his mate and the abomination that was growing inside her. It was something that would have repulsed anyone who knew its full details…but by now Marissa knew better than to disclose her plots and schemes to her subordinates, and so kept her forming plan to herself._

_But suddenly, this development was not only wonderful to the parents-to-be, but for Marissa as well…._

_"Lady Stoneson? Ma'am, what should we do? What are your orders?"_

_She glanced back at her anxious team, and gave them a reassuring smile, "For now? Nothing. We'll leave them be…of course, two or three of you will keep watch over them and alert me to any changes. It is essential I remain well informed. But presently, we will wait."_

_Her new second-in-command gave her a puzzled look. "And what exactly would we be waiting for?"_

_Marissa just grinned in the most disconcerting manner…, "I will provide you all with that information later. Just tell me when the offspring is born."_

_"A year from then, we'll return…."_

After all, _she thought, _No.2 and her lover need time to get close to the little kitten, now don't they?

_It was just perfect…!_

0 0 0

**Author's Note: …**Evil, evil girl! And now, finally, one more battle…yippee! Sorry, but I'm in a nice mood now. Oh, and please review. Come on…we see plenty of romance fics with Mewtwo from the fans, but what about the little offspring? Please don't make me beg…you don't want to see my fake tears. They're black and oily like in the games.

Well, whether you review or not, thanks for reading! See ya'.

- WiseAbsol, a.k.a. Abby.

0 0 0

_While Morgan, Kirya, and I are downstairs selling syrup (I decided I'd best get some money out of it too), Mewtwo and Neva are upstairs. Neva is in the bathroom, while Mewtwo waits outside impatiently._

Mewtwo: (Come on Neva, you've been in there ten minutes. You should have gotten a clear result by now.)

Neva: (…What if I'm having performance issues here? Come on, you know what that's like, I'm sure-.)

Mewtwo: (You know VERY intimately that I've never had that issue! And it can't be that hard to pee-.)

Neva: (I've drunk four fricken cups of water and I can't go! You're not helping, you frakking bastard!)

Mewtwo: (…Please don't use Battlestar Galactica cussing like WiseAbsol…and just do it already!)

Neva: (Screw you-.)

Mewtwo: (Already happened, so the curse is invalid. And now we're supposed to be testing whether that has any affect on our future, so please, get to it.)

Neva: (Impatient jerk…it's not as if it's going to be you who has the baby or goes through the pregnancy-.)

Mewtwo: (If I have to thrust my paw into your gut and hold it there until you involuntary piss, I will. Now, you are pregnant in the fic now, so hurry up and see if I have to _actually_ worry!)

Neva: (You're lucky I don't love you, or you'd have totally killed me there. Fine. I took the damn test five minutes ago. I'm holding the result right now.)

Mewtwo; turning to stare at the door: (What? Why were you-?)

Neva: (It's blue.)

Mewtwo: (…That's positive, right?)

Neva: (Yep.)

Mewtwo: (…Take another test. These aren't always reliable you know. And-.)

Neva: (I already did. This one's pink. Negative. This doesn't make any sense!)

Mewtwo: (As I said, take another one!)

_Ten minutes later…Neva comes out of the bathroom, holding the little stick._

Neva: (…It's blue again. I think I really am pregnant.)

_Mewtwo notices the crestfallen look on her face. He hugs her against his better judgment._

Mewtwo: (Is that so bad? We'll deal with it-.)

Neva: (You know I don't believe in abortion.)

Mewtwo: (I didn't mean that! I meant we'll do this together and raise the infant. After all, we made it together, so-.)

Neva: (You're completely winging this, aren't you?)

Mewtwo: (…Well, yes, if you must know. Now come on, is it not my job now to make sure you're comfortable and the like?)

Neva: (Something like that….)

_Then she grins evilly…the test is pressed to his back._

Neva: (Hey Mewtwo…you'd better go wash after you're done holding me and all. I urinated on that little stick, remember?)

Mewtwo: (…Disgusting.)

Neva: (Wait until childbirth, you'll hurl if I don't break your paw first.)

_Mewtwo sweatdrops. It's going to be a LONG four months._

0 0 0


	62. Support

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** As I stated before, the time skips are swift in how they pass now. It will be a month…then a year…and after the events in the finale, about two-three years. Ironically, we're finally catching up from where I fell behind a few years ago around Christmas….

(Sighs.)

By the way, the 'belly-button' thing…um…yeah, that's weird coming from Mewtwo, but the alternative was the term 'navel'. And when I think and write 'navel', I'm usually thinking the midriff region – most people do, so having no alternative, I used the term 'belly-button'. Just something for you all to chuckle at, ;).

**Previously: **With the help of Kirya, Neva went to a doctor after she began to sicken…only to discover she is pregnant with Mewtwo's child. After telling this to her mate, she is relieved to discover that he is perfectly fine with it…and encourages him to share the good news with Kirya. However, things are not all completely well. Marissa and her agents are still out there, watching them and waiting to strike…and they now have a plan.

0 0 0

**Chapter 62:**

**Neva's POV:**

_Two Months Later…._

Mist, cool and moist - the type that clings to the earth after a summer night's rainfall - obscured the air into a white, fuzzy blur after ten feet had passed before my eyes. It smelled strongly of dirt and ozone, but in honesty, the odor did not displease me. Rather, it comforted and warmed me as it brought to my mind the memories of Mt. Keyna and the Andes Rainforest. And to add to my delight, arose a slight stirring in my core, as soft as the light blue blanket about my shoulders. I stroked my swollen abdomen happily …closing my eyes to better concentrate on the fluttering sensation in my womb. The baby, growing evermore heavy, moved again…this time, kicking out into my flesh. The slightly painful act merely made me smile, indicating to me again that the weight inside of me was hardly dead or dreaming.

Hardly half and hour went by anymore without my little one shifting in some way…sometimes, I could barely get to sleep because of it. Yet I found I couldn't mind this. Yes, the morning sickness and the dizzy spells had been irritating to the point of sending me into a rage or weeping fit in my mood swings, and needing to use the bathroom every twenty minutes was hardly amusing. But even with these irking episodes, I cherished this feeling of a tiny life growing and thriving inside of me. As I began to loose myself in my thoughts of it, my gaze unfocused, and the recollections of the preparations begin made for our future materialized in the fog before me….

_Clones Pikachu and Meowth, and Mew, grinned up at me giddily, admiring my thick middle, their paws probing my navel after I gave them my permission. All three seemed wonderfully curious about my pregnancy, even though they had viewed others before this. But never with one of my kind. Never with a Mewtwo. My smile widened as Pikachu cried out in surprise as the baby shifted beneath his touch. My unborn had yet to start kicking, but it seemed to be becoming more and more active and aware as the weeks went by. For long hours, Mewtwo and I had begun to lay in bed, our hands to my abdomen, feeling the little being we created move about…savoring the intimate, warm moments that we shared together as we mused on our coming into parenthood. More often than not, my mate would close his eyes, pressing his ear to my middle, telling me what he could sense from our child…._

**_Curiosity…warmth…security._**

**_At the last, he murmured, (That is one of innumerable things our child will have that we were never able to experience in our own youths…a sense of safety since birth. We will hold our little one, sooth its fears…cherish it in a way that will abolish any loneliness it might feel. It need never know the suffering we experienced in our pasts….)_**

**_I stroked his face with a sigh, (That sounds wonderful…befitting for any infant we might have.)_**

**_The corners of his mouth quirked upwards, (Yes…but this one is special, my Neva.)_**

_**(Oh?)**_

**_Of this, I had no doubt…but I wanted to hear his reasoning._**

**_He spoke it happily enough. (For one…this is the first of our species to be born, not created. The first of our kind to be conceived for no more reason than for joy. The first to possess a 'belly-button'…the first to breastfed…the first to have a lullaby. The first to grow naturally in this world…the first in so many ways. And all without the cruelty of humanity and their scientific agendas. It will be ours to raise, to care for, and nothing need intervene with that.)_**

**_As he kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and curled closer to his warmth. He was right…. This child marked the coming of so many important steps for us…and for our kind. It was a wonderful thing, and I already knew it well enough! Whenever our son or daughter moved in me, I knew that. Whenever it reached out with its senses to explore the world around it, I knew that. And each time Mewtwo gazed at me in the special way he'd developed since my pregnancy had become known to him, I knew that our baby was special for so many reasons._**

**_But most importantly, because it was _ours.**

_Distracting me from my daydreaming came a sharp cry of frustration and pain from Kirya, who was _attempting_ to help Mewtwo in putting together a cradle that he had crafted the pieces for. He gave me a weary look as the girl cussed, shaking her hand wildly, her mallet dropping to the floor with a soft thud. Why she needed it in the first place was rather beyond me._

_Telling Kirya they'd work it out later (though it would only take him moments to build it after she had left), he came over to me and drew me into his hold, away from our guests in this "mock" baby shower. His tail curled about my legs, his forehead pressed to mine, his gaze focusing on my face shortly before dropping down to my middle, which he stroked lightly with a paw. Quietly, too low for the others to hear, he asked, (Do you think our child will like the crib?)_

_Something about that question seemed so innocent to me…I touched his face, laughing, (Of course! It will love it.)_

(…And how is our little one today?)

My mate's voice returned me to reality, his eyes aglow as he waded through the mist towards me. Without a thought to it, he slid down behind me, pulling me back against his form to ward away the chill in the air about us. Taking his paws and moving them to where I'd felt our child kicking earlier, I answered him quietly, (He's doing well…he kicked a little while ago. Here, he might-.)

As if responding to its father's touch, another kick came, now right beneath where Mewtwo's fingers rested. My lover kissed my neck, pleased, (She is energetic today, isn't she?)

We had decided shortly after the baby shower that we would cease referring to our child as an 'it'. Somehow, it reminded us both too much of ours own pasts, and no matter the affection that we allowed the word to carry, 'it' still seemed cold and impersonal, as though our infant was not a person but a _thing_. At the same time though, we did not desire to know the sex of our child, so our references to its gender shifted between us. We wished it to be a surprise, and didn't want to invite any disappointment if we were mistaken in our beliefs. So when we extended our senses, delving into the available information about our infant, its emotions and its soul, we made certain to never seek out the knowledge of its gender.

Personally, I couldn't help but think that we were having a son. Somehow, I had a difficult time imagining Mewtwo siring a daughter…and Mew had muttered something about me carrying low, which was supposedly more comfortable for a male child. Either way, I doubted I would mind. Remembering Seth, I glowed at the thought…even though I found myself curious over what it would be like to hold a baby girl in my arms. I wondered then, closing my eyes, leaning back into my partner's pelt, if he wondered on similar matters….

(And you, beloved? How do you feel?)

I gazed up at the sky…splotches of azure stained it now that the fog was beginning to burn off. (My back and chest hurt…,) I answered, (But that is it as far as complaints go.)

His fingers slid to my back, slowly, lightly…, (I see. Lean forward then…let me see if I can't sooth some of your aches.)

I obeyed, and repressed a soft cry as his fingers worked into the tense muscles of my lower back, knowing well that the temporary relief I felt was transient. My body had to bear the extra weight of our infant, and as a result, the soreness was inevitable and unavoidable. Yet all the same, he made me shiver as he loosened the clenched knots about my spine. He eased my back, my shoulders…before playfully reaching around and squeezing at a breast, making me gasp sharply. In protest, I twisted around after he'd released me, smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

(That's for the baby, you-!)

He chuckled, his mouth pressing to mine…holding me firmly against him so I couldn't strike at him again, his tail reaching up and trailing down mine. I cursed at how he could quiet me so easily…and sinking into his embrace, my eyelids fell. Our lips continued to cradle one another…. I had a very difficult time being angry with him then. He was my mate, the father of my little one…and in response to our actions, our child kicked out again, as though forcefully reminding us of its presence there, pressed between us, able to feel the pressure of our bodies against one another. This certainly wasn't the first time it had done this either. Our infant had made similar movements during foreplay too….

As we pulled away slightly, I glanced down at my thickened middle, the stirring of our unborn again making me feel as though I had some sort of trapped, winged being inside of me. (You are not going to let us have any fun, are you?) I commented, even knowing that I wouldn't get an answer. But still, I continued on, (You know, I can understand you not wanting something thrust up near you, but this is just ridiculous!)

A pause after my good-hearted teasing…before it stirred again, as though trying to make its point in whatever way it could. Almost pointedly, my bladder felt uncomfortably full. I sighed, knowing that defying my body's need would be disastrous. (…You are going to be just as mischievous as your father, aren't you?)

Another voice answered my words, "Oh god, don't even suggest that…one all-powerful imp is enough, thank you very much," Kirya declared as she appeared from inside the attic. She huffed slightly as she looked at us, commenting absent-mindedly, "By the way Neva, I brought you some of those blueberries you've been wanting. I put them in your icebox."

My stomach growled, reminding me of how I craved that sweet desert. Satisfying my food-based urges was something that both Kirya and Mewtwo seemed to find amusing. Apparently, there was a running bet going concerning what food group would catch my attention next. Ironically, I think Kirya was the undefeated victor thus far. It seemed that empathy was little match against female intuition. My poor mate…I could only speculating on what favors she might be asking of him.

Glancing at him, I rose reluctantly from his warmth, my blanket still bundled around me. Mewtwo followed my lead, his tail running again along mine…I looked back at him with some amusement, still tempted by him. Despite the evident proof that we'd already indulged in one another fully, in every slightly waddling step that I took, I missed his touch, the way he felt inside me. But for now, it would have to wait. Perhaps our little one even had a valid point. For wasn't our mating supposed to be a private act between us…?

Too bad though…the passion and heat we shared in those moments was quite thrilling.

(I'll be right back…the bathroom beckons me," I said, changing form as I did so. The blanket shifted into the illusion of a cloak, which I kept firmly fastened around me.

Before I left, Mewtwo stopped me…stroking my hair, regardless of the fact that I appeared human now. The implications of the wordless act stilled me - the concept that his affections passed the physical barrier of form. Perhaps it meant that if I had been of a different shape, or my body became twisted with sickness or age, that he would still care for me. Grateful for that small sign, I kissed him, enjoying the thought of an eternal truth such as that.

Dryly, Kirya commented, "Now _that_ just doesn't look right!"

As I stepped away, I couldn't help but muse on the irony of her words….

I smirked.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

I gazed after Neva even as she disappeared into the dark of our home. The way she walked fascinated me…her grace replaced by an appealing waddling gait that made it clear the obvious: that she carried within herself a child. My offspring; my flesh, blood and bone. And with each day that passed, I increasingly understood the significance of that fact.

Soon, I would be a father. Technically speaking, I already was one - for I had sired a child. But soon my mate would fall into labor. Within the next several weeks, our little one would be ready to face the world…and it would by my task, and Neva's, to insure its ability to survive and thrive within a world that would view it as an nothing more than an outcast. With that knowledge in mind, and with the thought of the childbirth itself, my mood sobered considerably.

Instinctively catching onto my thoughts, Kirya spoke. "She's still planning on doing it alone, isn't she?"

I grit my teeth as I answered the teenager, (It is foolish of her. I understand perfectly well that we cannot go to a hospital as would be wise. I understand that it must be a home birth. But I should be there by her side…there should be a midwife to make certain that nothing goes wrong.)

(Even if she has done this once before, it is not comforting at all. She harmed herself in that act…what if something goes wrong again?) I growled, glaring at the stone beneath my feet.

Kirya tried to offer some form of comfort, despite the fact that she agreed with my reasoning, "Mewtwo, as I understand it, expecting pokemon usually build dens by themselves and keep their mates away until afterwards."

My paws clenched into fists, (Certainly, that is the common natural course of things…but we are not natural creatures! So many things could go wrong…!)

I shut my eyes, letting my frustration overcome my fear. More than anything else, I yearned to see my uninjured mate holding our healthy infant…the way she gazed up at me even now, so bright and brimming with happiness, made my heart swell. What if, for this indulgence of hers, she would not get the chance to experience the joy of kissing her baby's face, of cuddling our son or daughter? I could not bear the thought of that, of loosing her or our child!

But dare I defy her heartfelt wish…?

I comprehended her anxiety…the reason why she wished to be alone as she brought our child into the world. Despite our closeness, she all too clearly recalled her previous experience in giving birth to that…that _stillborn_ hybrid. The presence of the humans all around her, merely watching as she struggled to rid herself of the abomination they'd forced her to bear; not moving to help her, instead taking _notes_ of her progress! The past violation, to this day, lingered in her spirit. Their cruelty in their indifference still colored her ability to make decisions, and still invoked my hatred for them….

(I do not intend to go any farther than this roof, whether she likes it or not. At the first sign of distress on her part, I am going to her. I will _not_ loose her!) I declared firmly, speaking aloud the thoughts of which my friend had little doubt I possessed.

She nodded, "I know…I think that would kill you."

…I had little doubt in the validity of her words.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV: **

The air of the hallway outside the restroom smelled of incense…only adding to my reluctance to return upstairs just yet. The prospect of the stairs seemed terribly exhausting, so deciding it was best to lie down for awhile, I sat down in one of the pews, listening to the singing of the choir. With the organs playing in the background and the strange addition of crystal glasses (filled with varying amounts of water) added to the mix, the resonance of the tone was like waves in a heavenly ocean, the sounds blending into an ethereal feel that cascaded throughout the vast room.

I looked over the shoulder of one of those attending, searching for the correct words of the verse. I could not read music…it was a confusion of dots and lines to me. Yet I could follow others…so as the lyrics continued, I picked them up, singing along, not caring about the stares I was getting; some surprised, some annoyed. Afterwards, I leaned back into the smooth wood of the bench, curling up its right corner and closing my eyes. The reverent words of the Father whispered into my human ears, the monotone making me drift off….

"…Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

The priest's hand was on my shoulder, his face creased with concern. Blinking dazedly in surprise and grogginess, I gave the man a small smile of reassurance, wondering how long I'd been out. Hopefully, and with any luck, it hadn't been too long. Mewtwo would be worried…and if my illusion had slipped on accident…. Never-minding the thought of that, I struggled to rise with the human's help. Noticing how I touched the bulge beneath my cloak, he smiled.

"Did you come to pray for your little one?"

I flushed somewhat, "Um…I just needed to rest a little, that's all."

But a prayer would not hurt anything, would it? Closing my eyes, I quickly thought a few words. No matter if an Almighty being was probably not listening to a creature that was not His creation, regardless of the fact that He might not even exist, my unborn deserved some small mention, did it not? Perhaps even a tiny blessing, if that was not too much to ask for…because I was certain that this world not be completely kind to my child in the future. Try as Mewtwo and I might for our little one, prejudice and misunderstandings were unavoidable for beings of our race….

Again, the priest spoke, "I believe I've seen you before, my child…but I cannot recall precisely where."

I smiled with some humor, "I live near here. This place is something of my sanctuary."

He found that curious, "Oh? Do you need it?"

My eyes likely glimmered as I displayed the allusion of a wedding ring upon my left hand, "Not really…the father cares for me well. He's probably waiting for me right now."

As I began to walk towards the hallway to the stairs, his brow furrowed, "Child, that is not the exit."

Glancing back at him with a small smile, I said, "I know."

He did not follow me, and I am certain that I left him even more perplexed when I vanished, leaving behind a few of the downy feathers that had been clinging to my blanket. Sometimes, feather-stuffed pillows were annoying, as comfortable as they were…. As I walked up the steps, my partner called down, (Did you enjoy the music, Neva?)

(Yes. The chalices were a nice touch,) I commented, remembering the crystal glasses.

(They did add quite an eerie quality, didn't they? You have a call, by the way. Somehow, your companions from Alto Mare got hold of Kirya's cell phone number. She has it hooked up to the computer so our image plays on screen, and is speaking with them now…but I can tell she is aggravated. She snarled something about overseas calling prices and her minutes.)

I laughed. It was my fault really. When I had called them, I had snitched the new mobile phone she'd been bragging about instead of using a pay phone. I merely hadn't wished for my companions to see how exhausted I had appeared at the time, and the request had been short. Later, I had tried to erase the number from the thing's memory, but it obviously could not work on the other end.

Presently, it would be nice to speak with them again.

I dashed upstairs as quickly as my body would allow me to, wondering how Mewtwo was hiding from the view of the screen. As it turned out, he was pretending to organize the shelves, his back turned on it and his hood up. I went over to him, touching his arm, letting some of my illusion wash over him and change him. He blinked in surprise, but caught on quickly enough. Trying out his physical voice, he stumbled over his words as he whispered the situation again to me. I shrugged…this would have to be adequate.

Then I walked over to Kirya, sitting down in the seat she left vacant. The fabric of my blanket pooled around me in wavy folds, and I greeting my old friends quietly, giving them each smiles. They had changed in small ways in appearance. Shelby had cut her hair; Bianca was trying out make-up around her eyes, shading the lids a metallic bronze color; Zane now had dangly fang earrings; while Eric….

…_Eric_….

Out…out of all of them, he seemed to have grown the most. Not physically…but he had a gleam maturity and wisdom in his gaze that had not been there when I'd last seen him. He gave me a nod, not precisely enthusiastic, but…not cool either. I noticed he was fingering something in his pocket…and I felt a surge of warmth flow into my heart as I guessed at what it was.

And as though reminding me of my commitment to my partner, my child stirred in my womb, a warm, feathery bundle of softness. Yes, I might have stayed with that human…but it would have been doomed. I knew that well. And besides…I would have missed so much if I had remained there….

Realizing that Shelby was speaking to me, I blinked and said, "Excuse me, but what was that just now? I didn't hear you."

"_I was just wondering about those medical files you needed. Are you okay? Or did you just need to give your doctor those?"_

I leaned back in my seat, "Both…rather, I'm perfectly fine now. Never better, in fact," I admitted, glancing to my angel and Kirya, who were half-eavesdropping in on the conversation.

Zane shrugged and commented with a tiny grin on his face, "_By the way, we met Kirya. She's a nice girl…I believe you said that much about her. We had a very interesting time chatting about the differences in our Pokemon Leagues. She's very informative of such_."

I blinked for a moment, and then blanched. "…You flirted with her, didn't you? You didn't mention you were gay, I suppose?"

"_Yes and no_."

_Wonderful…._

"_So who's the other one? The guy we barely got a peak of?_" Shelby asked.

I answered her question warmly, "His name is Mewtwo…we are…bound together, shall we say," I fumbled with the explanation.

They all blinked, "_English, dear_?"

I shrugged, telling them what I'd told Dr. Hotaro, "We got married." Close enough.

"_WHAT?_"

The sheer _volume_ of the simultaneous shout made me start and clutch my ears. My heart thudded with surprise, and I blinked up at them sheepishly as they bombarded me with questions and outraged cries.

"_What do you mean you got MARRIED-?_"

"_Why didn't you invite us-?_"

"_When did this happen-?_"

"_Neva – hey Neva, what-?_"

"_When were you going to tell us-?_"

I shouted at them to be quiet, which after about two minutes they shushed enough to hear. Somewhat self-conscious and embarrassed, I looked away from them, not able to meet their eyes…or at least not Eric's. So far, he hadn't said a word….

"We had a very small, very private ceremony," I explained, "Kirya wasn't even there, and when there was a larger celebration, it was rather thrown on us by his…sister. A bunch of his old friends and cousins came, and well…it all happened rather quickly."

"_Are you going to introduce us?_"

Finally, a comment from Eric.

Obeying almost without my own consent, I nodded, "Sure. Mewtwo, my friends would like to make your acquaintance!" I called. As he approached, I took his hand in mine…making certain the illusion of his humanity was secure and would not fade. He stood behind me, his face beside mine as he leaned over to gaze at the screen, his arms curled around my collar.

"So these are the ones who cared for you while you were away?" He asked with surprising smoothness. His voice was soothing, if a bit husky…deep like a well of cool, refreshing water.

"Yes. Meet Bianca, Zane, Shelby…and Eric," I said, pointing to each one in turn, before resting my other hand on my lover's, "And this is Mewtwo."

Three out of four had delighted expressions as they gazed at the human form I had imagined for him. I had given him layered violet hair, barely long enough to conceal his ears. I'd left his build the same, tall and lithe. His skin was as pale as mine, concealed in a casual garb of blue jeans and a simple black shirt. I'd found his facial profile the most intriguing to swiftly put together. I had kept his mouth small, as was common for creatures like us…his nose flat…his chin firm and rising to an angular face that was not completely clean shaven. His eyes however…I had barely needed to change them. They remained almond-shaped, colored of vivid amethyst underneath his defined and strongly shaped eyebrows. But his expression, which I had no control over, was merely thoughtful, if a bit uncomfortable.

"Now, I might not be bothered by how your Shelby and Bianca are staring at me, but I am not quite comfortable with how the blonde young man is. Why is Zane-?"

"He's our homosexual clown! God, Neva you have such good taste!" Shelby cried.

My mate actually seemed embarrassed. It did not help that Zane was trying to convince him to take his shirt off. I was tempting to tease them both, but before I could form the words on my tongue, Eric spoke, "_So this is the guy you wanted to forget so badly you were willing to screw to do it?_"

Naturally, I gaped at him. How could…how could he just go and say-?

The others were just as shocked, and Shelby cuffed him across the head. Hard, from the look of it. He tried to flee, only to receive another blow. As the siblings ran around the room, Bianca gave my partner a reassuring look, seeing his startled expression, "_Don't worry about him. He's just jealous you got Neva, that's all. He'll get over it._"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, speaking to me privately in telepathy, (Is this why you did not wish to tell me about Alto Mare?)

(Partially…,) I admitted, though I didn't want to continue along that train of thought in the least…there were just some things that were better left in the past.

He shook his head, speaking to my companions once more, "Well, at any rate, I thank you all for taking care of her while she was with you. It means much to me."

He kissed my forehead before going over to stop Kirya from burying herself under the precariously stacked boxes and books. I sighed as I looked after him, wondering on just how much I would have to explain to him later. As I watched, the siblings returned, the conversation soon buzzing with meaningless banter. Yet I enjoyed hearing about how they and the shop were doing. They mentioned a new member of the team that had taken my place, some Goth who liked to refer to himself as the 'brother of Abel'. Apparently, he'd already 'charmed the pants off of' Shelby, who was enjoying him thoroughly.

Soon the conversation settled, and all, save for Eric, left to take care of the customers. We stared at each other for a time, and I wondered at him. His aggravation seemed to have fled, replaced with a somewhat remorseful smile as he wondered aloud, "_So…you are happy, Neva?_"

I gave him a nod, "Yes…and to answer the question you're going to ask, I was mistaken about his relationship with Kirya."

"_I figured as much. I…take it you haven't told him about…?_"

_Us_…? "No. Nor has he cared to elaborate on the time that passed when I was gone. For now, there is mutual silence on the matter."

He nodded, sighing, "_But other than that, things are good?_"

I smiled, "Yeah…I couldn't ask for more."

He nodded, content with that, "_Good…you can tell him for me that he got a lucky catch. Now, just how long has it been, anyway?_"

Time was hardly significant, but…, "Half a year or so. We're…expecting too."

He blinked in surprise, before giving me a small, meaningful smile, "_I see…so, do you two know what it's going to be? A boy or a girl?_"

I shook my head slowly, "No…we want it to be a surprise."

We spoke for some time longer, before saying our final goodbyes…and cutting the connection, I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. How strange it was to speak with them. Yet it was a pleasant thing, nonetheless….

(So…that young man was jealous, was he?)

I opened my eyes, (Yes…but he wished us good fortune. And he told me to tell you that you 'got a lucky catch'.)

He snorted, (As if you were a fish.)

I grinned, letting the illusion around me fall as it had already done for him. I rose and went to his side then, leaning against him, listening to his steady heartbeat. His fur was so soft and warm…like velvet left near a heater. He curled his arms and tail around me, embracing me close. The baby kicked gently, stirring slowly, peacefully….

(I am glad I returned here…it's where I belong,) I murmured to him, nuzzling his neck. To me, this was home….

His paw gently lifted my chin, and he looked into my face, (…Likewise.)

Kisses, I have noticed, can be such wonderful things….always pleasurable if given and received in affection. Sometimes they are sweet and warm…and at other times, they can be hot, passionate, and consuming. This was gentle, the one we shared. A happy kiss of contentment. Again, our baby moved in me…and I placed a paw on the mound of my abdomen where it rested. According to Mew, I would not likely show as much as a human woman in the end…and she had confirmed that the most likely length of my pregnancy would be four to five months, the same as the gestation period of a litter of her species. It had concerned her somewhat that we would only be having one babe instead of a few…and my mate had attempted to explain to her the various reasons behind this fact.

One: when the humans had made us, they had wanted to be able to control our reproductive systems in the event that we might prove fertile. This would have been desirable in many ways, despite the risk of a naturally bred and loose population in the event of our escape…so they may have set a control in our bodies to regulate the release and creation of gametes in our systems. They might have even used chemical substances to lower hormonal variations to deter accidental pregnancy on my part – though this would have faded with time.

Two: circumstances concerning my first pregnancy and the damages it did to my body might not have allowed for a multiple birthing on a later date.

And third: our forms were bipedal, and most bipedal creatures had one to two offspring at a time under normal circumstances…and Mew, by this point, had admitted that the litters her fellows had were quite small, which was a large reason behind the tiny number of their race at this point in time.

But really, I was just happy to be having one for now…more might just drive me mad when I should be ecstatic.

I gazed at my dearest, touching his face, (He was wrong, Eric. _I_ was the one who got lucky.)

And Mewtwo looked up towards the hidden firmament, his eyes distant and soft, (I rather think we both did.)

(Yes…you are right. You're right….) I murmured, and laid my head to rest against his shoulder.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

Later….

_Restlessly I paced within the pouring rain, thunder rumbling above me and lightning fracturing the sky, each omens of grave things that might come to pass. My heart pounded in my chest, and I realized that I was growling faintly, fear and nervousness rising in a vocal form. Even with the rain, the stench of blood filled my nose…my mate's cries filling my ears as she went through labor alone. Each spike of her aura made me wish to charge into our home…._

Call for me…please, let me be beside you now!

_And as though hearing my thought, Neva nearly screamed._

_(Mewtwo…! S-something's not right. It…it hurts…I…I can't….)_

_I flew into our home as soon as she cried my name. My heart thudded harder as I spied her, sprawled in our bed, contractions making her body spasm fitfully. She lay on her side, gasping, her paws tightly clutching at our sheets. She stared at the floor, blind to me, too consumed in her personal world of agony to see me. Blood soaked our blankets and the floor before her, the scent sharp in my nose, masking all other aromas under the stench of copper._

_A water-filled bundle, the placenta unbroken, was barely being pushed from her. A pale creature lay curled inside it, the umbilical cord coiled around it like a thin, ropey snake. I rushed over to my dear one fleetly; grasping her and making her roll over onto her back. She shrieked as though my hands had burned her, her body convulsing in my hold. Her right paw found one of mine, her grasp crushing…tears streaming down her face as she cried out as she struggled. At my touch, she stared up at me, her crimson eyes so full of pain…._

_(Our baby…seems reluctant to come…_AH!

_More blood…she was loosing too much, far, far too much…!_

_(Neva…I am going to teleport the baby out of you. You cannot-!)_

_Her expression became defiant and frenzied, (NO! I can do this on my own…I…!)_

_My paw clenched hers, (Then why did you call me?)_

_She just smiled…so, so sadly…._

_(I'm just…feeling a little tired….)_

_…I knew that smile. I knew the meaning behind it and that confession. My paw tightened about hers, and I tried to defy the thing she was attempting to say to me. This could not be happening, not again…! I could not loose her…I would not! She could not know her body was dying in this act! She could not _know

_Yet as she gasped for breath and writhed, her contractions attacking her body, her pushing growing evermore weaker, dread began to wash over me, mixed with denial as I sensed her fading. Her blood soaked my fur as I torn myself from her grasp, going to crouch between her legs to break open the amnion, letting the water within it flow out. The infant, not mewling at all, its eyes shut, slid into my arms after a few more shuddering pushes, the umbilical cord coiled around its neck. I quickly untangled our infant, frightened beyond manageable control. I was shaking, and as she expelled the placenta from herself, spilling yet _more_ of her vital fluid, my fear heightened even as her contractions ceased. I brought myself back to her side, holding her gently, our child in my other arm. She gazed at us both, joy etched into her weary face…._

_But sorrow prevailed. She was still hemorrhaging uncontrollably, bleeding as her breathing returned to normal. Yet she smiled upon us even as her life flowed away…._

_(Do you think I would have been a good mother…?)_

_An absurd question…holding the three of us close, I smiled, (Yes…you still will be. We just need to patch you up, that is all.)_

_…It was a lie told through love. She understood my intentions, and raised a shaky, bloody hand to my face…her paw soon dropping to that of our little one, who was as white as starlight beneath the fluid of her blood, purer than our own pelts, the tail and stomach of vivid violet._

_(He's wonderful Mewtwo…I just wish he'd stir, maybe open his eyes...I'd like to see those….)_

_She was beginning to slip away…I held her close, tears obscuring my vision. Despair pervaded coldly throughout me, and already I mourned loosing her…my mate…my lovely Neva…. Wails of sorrow sounded inside me as I tried to remain strong for her…yet I broke, beginning to weep, pressing my muzzle to hers._

_A part of me would die now, along with her…._

_(I love you…and him as well. Tell him that, would you…? Take care of our son…,) she murmured, weak and nearly gone._

_I kissed her then…conveying my grief, my love…the desire for her to stay with me, with us. She had to stay right here, in my arms…. I would perish if I lost her now, after everything else we'd endured…! But oh…it was sweet with sorrow, that parting kiss…her last breath expelled as I pulled away. She closed her eyes…her breathing ceasing to resume._

Neva…NEVA…!

_My soul rebelled again loosing her, unable to handle the concept. Yet her body soon went stiff with death, cool to the touch. Irrevocably, she was gone, her only hope for continued life spilled on the floor. Despair and grief consumed me, and holding her to me, I wept…and then recalled her final words. To care for our child…to care for our child _who was now without his mother_. Even as the thought stifled my heart's attempts to beat, suddenly, there was a glimmer of purpose left to this life, to existence, something to hold me firmly to this world. My heart focused on the baby in my arm along with my eyes…upon the creature who had lost the one female who would have loved him in the most unconditional of ways, a mother to a son._

_Only when I fully turned my attention to my child did I realize the extent of my loss._

_My infant did not cry out or stir, did not wake from his slumber. There were dark marks around his neck where the umbilical cord had coiled, his lips blue. He did not breathe, nor did his heart beat…he felt limp in my arms, his own warmth residual from the heat of his now cold mother and my own pelt. As I attempted to somehow resuscitate him, my attempts proved in vain. I grieved anew, my tears falling onto my dead son's face…._

_My mate…my lover, gone! Our little one…our son, dead with her…!_

_The part of my life that I so cherished was over…my beloveds were dead; leaving me alone, _again_, in a world that had too soon and too cruelly deprived me of their warmth, of the sweetness of their hearts. As all of it crashed down upon me, my being flooded with the emotions natural to a broken heart, and I moaned for them…and then howled my sorrow to the pitiless universe, wanting nothing more than to join them…-._

I started awake, my body clenched with shock and mourning. I blinked away the tears in my eyes, staring up at the ceiling…disorientated, by breathing ragged. Controlling myself, I attempted to understand reality…but did not succeed until I felt a frigid, prickling sensation in my arm. I gazed over at the source of my numb limb, finding Neva lying across it at a strange angle.

My heartbeat slowed its frantic pace only when I saw her there, breathing and dreaming peacefully.

Sagging with relief, I turned to her, embracing her more firmly…my muzzle to hers, my tail curled about her protectively. The nightmare had left me shaken, and to reassure myself, my hand drifted to her belly…it remained swollen with our child, who stirred under my fingers. Sighing, I stroked her navel, holding her gently…more frightened for her than I had been for quite some time. Feeling my trembling, my partner stirred awake, her brow furrowing as she opened her eyes and saw my expression. Her paw graced my face, her other arm curling around my back, hugging me close.

(Mewtwo…my dear, what is it? What's wrong?)

I embraced her close to my heart…, (A nightmare…it's nothing you need worry about.)

But she knew better. (Was…it about me?)

I gazed at her…and shivered as I recalled the gruesome images from the dream, (…Yes.)

She snuggled against me with a sigh, (You shouldn't worry so much. Our baby and I…we're going to be fine! Please, believe me….)

…I prayed she was right…I prayed her words would cling to me….

(Do you remember what you told me when I had my nightmare?)

I stilled…, (Yes…. I recall it perfectly well.)

Not a month ago, for the first time since we had consummated our relationship, Neva had thrashed about in her sleep, whimpering and weeping…eventually shrieking as I tried to wake her. When she had finally jerked awake, she'd merely stared at me for several long minutes, trembling and seeming so lost and frightened. It took me nearly a half an hour to comfort her enough to make her cease crying and tell me what was wrong:

She had dreamed that she'd somehow hurt and killed our child.

From a psychological standpoint, I comprehended why she was so scared that this was a possibility, and why it took me so long to calm her down and convince her that she was no monster, but would in fact make a loving parent. For in youth, and even past it to some extent, all creatures essentially look up to those around them and learn from them, especially when those beings happen to be older than you are. And Neva had been raised in an environment that promoted abuse, physical and verbal, not to mention the way both of those could combine to mess with one's mind. Later, whether it was intentional or not, some victims punished their own offspring in the only way that was familiar to them…even if the concept horrified them.

Neva was afraid that she might do such. That as a result, I would leave her, whether it had been an accident or something else entirely. I had assured her that neither of those things would ever occur…that we were bound together, only to leave with the other.

'_Death is inconsequential_'….

Still, I placed a paw flat on her abdomen…hoping to whatever powers that be that nothing would go wrong in the childbirth that was swiftly approaching….

For what would I do without them?

What would I do…?

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** …And there you have it. Something bitter for the sweet-tooth's out there to chew on. I must say, I'm rather pleased with how this turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you would be kind enough, do review. If not, I applaud you on getting this far.

Enjoy the muse!

- WiseAbsol

0 0 0

Morgan: (I love it! The return of angst. Too bad it wasn't real.)

_I turn to stare at her, along with Kirya, who's looking at the screen over my shoulder._

Kirya: Now _where_ exactly did you misplace your heart?

Morgan: (Hm? Um…I want to say Siberia. Lovely weather there, if you like winter.)

_WiseAbsol begins singing the tune 'Cold Hard B', even though its male vocals._

Morgan; raising her eyebrows: (But WiseAbsol, you don't swing that way.)

WiseAbsol: You might have, so be nice. For once.

_A crashing sound and yelp arises from the kitchen area._

WiseAbsol: Who in the world…? None of us cook! Who's in there? Shadow better not be playing on the stove again. The vet bill was not pretty last time.

Kirya: From the sound of the cussing, I believe that would be Mewtwo.

Morgan; snorting: (I'm not surprised. Neva's got him wrapped around her little finger. Just listen.)

Neva: (Remember, you have to gut the fish before you cook it, otherwise-.)

Mewtwo: (For the thousandth time, I heard you!)

Neva: (Keep talking to me like that and I'll go find Eric and tell him our kid is his!)

Mewtwo: (Oh yes, and he would be certain to believe you! I can just imagine it: 'Hi again, and by the way, the kitten with the violet eyes is yours'. Ha!)

Neva: (…Fine. No favors for a month then.)

Kirya: Wait, _what?_

_Morgan and I cover her mouth._

WiseAbsol: You lucked out by having a bedroom on the ground floor instead of upstairs. You can't hear them all night.

Kirya: You mean those thumping noises? I thought Morgan was beating the tar out of someone.

Morgan: (Only on Sundays when the missionaries come to annoy us. Idiots. What do I look like to them, an angel?)

_Kirya and I snort._

Mewtwo: (Fine you witch! But we are NOT naming the child Luke Skywalker! It will not have that type of force.)

Neva: (But you would know nothing of force, would you?)

WiseAbsol; horrified: What the…? God, she's different than in the story. Shouldn't we try to do something?

Morgan: (No. Hearing Mewtwo being whipped like this is too much fun.)

_Makes the whip-snapping gesture, 'wa-kish'._

Kirya: You know what would be _really_ funny?

WiseAbsol: What?

Kirya: If she was just pretending to be pregnant to order him around.

_We all look at each other, not being able to put it past our albino roommate._

WiseAbsol: …Yeah well, let's play it safe and NOT suggest that, shall we?

Mewtwo: (Damn it Neva, what are you…? Ah…!)

_Morgan, Kirya, and I pop in a 'System Of A Down' CD and turn it up as loud as possible._

Kirya: YOU REALIZE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BUY NEW FOOD, RIGHT?

WiseAbsol: WE'LL TAKE IT OUT OF THEIR ACCOUNTS LATER!

_Thank the gods for nu metal, eh?_

0 0 0


	63. Firstborn

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

0 0 0

_**This chapter is dedicated to the mother who gave birth to me, to the woman who I love even as I hate, who taught me the most important things in life, the good and the bad. If you are out there, reading this, I want to pose a question to you – and I don't expect a response. **_

_**But…was your love for your children just a lie…?**_

…_**Whatever the answer is, wherever you are, I honestly do hope you're happy. And despite everything, you should know…we still miss you.**_

_**- Your daughter.**_

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** All right…after sixty-three chapters, some heaven, and an awful lot of hell, I suppose it's time to tell you all where this story comes from, seeing as how I haven't explained it previously. As many of you know, I'm a bit of a romantic (though I can't read or write sap with much enjoyment). I'm mostly attracted to passion and mush, and search for it in most of what I read (though there are exceptions). At any rate, because of my weakness for the sweet, hot stuff, it makes up most of what I write…because the more I read various fanfiction in the internet universe, the more I felt discontent with what I was reading.

Not that anything I read was horrible – in fact, much of it soothed my appetite for realistic stories concerning love. But in this 'verse, in Mewtwo's world, it all seemed…rather sparse, and lacking in what I wanted to read. My solution – quit waiting for someone else to do something about it and write a story myself. After all, of all things that bothered me, it was the idea of my favorite character being _alone_. I didn't want Mewtwo to be the only one of his kind – I didn't want him to be doomed to an empty life without companionship! I suppose I saw a lot of my own concerns and thoughts in him, and projected my desires onto him – and so perhaps, in making something where he wouldn't be so alone, I'd feel a bit less alone too (pitiful, I know, but bear with me).

With that thought and feeling present, I began a rather cautious venture into the fanfiction world. Suffice to say I stumbled a lot and went astray along the way, but I got somewhere – I joined "The Pokemon Tower" and submitted my works/ideas. Mind you, they were pathetic (some of you may argue that, but come on…I was twelve or eleven – they weren't beautiful masterpieces in the least!) – however, they were a good place to start.

Having new thoughts in mind for the characters in "The Mewtwo Chronicles", I decided to start this story – I wasn't any better at writing, and at spots there were incongruities with reality that the original story didn't have (ironic, in a way), but as it went on, I got a good grip on what I was doing. After a good three-four years, I can honestly credit this fic to my having any semblance of skill in creating a story! However, I wouldn't have had the confidence to come so far without the encouragement you readers give me. And for that…well, for that, I can't even begin to convey how grateful I am. Without my writing, I wouldn't have a whole lot to enjoy or look forward to…and I've made friends here who mean more to me that I can say.

So thank you everyone – here's the newest chapter for you all! Finally, you get to see the baby (and no angst in this chapter – I hope it leaves you smiling)!

**Previously: **As preparations were made for the developing child, Mewtwo and Neva both mused on the recent events and on parenthood, which is swiftly approaching. While both are looking forward to the future, they are also fearful – after all, what might happen during childbirth? What might happen to the child afterwards despite their wills? Despite each other's comfort and reassuring words, the clones both worry over what is to come – especially Mewtwo, who, if the worst occurs, will be alone again, left behind in a world that won't care if his mate and child leave it….

0 0 0

**Chapter 63:**

**Mewtwo's POV:**

_A Month Later…._

My angel of the snow slept before me, curled up on her side with a thin arm thrown over her heavy, melon-sized stomach. Her other arm rested near her face, her right paw open and twitching minutely from what I knew to be pleasant dreams, her mellow aura of a revealing brightness like the light that glints off ice. When gazing upon her now, altered in the full bloom of her pregnancy, I would admit - the emotions that struck me as I noted the evident differences were all at once strange and sweet in my heart. Watching Neva breathe and stir in her sleep, I mused silently on the shifts that had come over us in these last few months.

Currently, the concept of imminent parenthood had now fully settled upon me. The preparations we had made, and the changes in Neva's body so she could nurture our offspring, had all impressed the nearly overwhelming idea into my mind more than sufficiently. Very soon, I would be the father to a newborn babe…and for its sake, I found myself worrying deeply. It was true that the potentially _dangerous_ consequences of the close kinship Neva and I shared had not been evident in any pre-natal testing I had performed, and in the ultrasound images there had been no signs of deformities in the fetus. Our little one appeared to be growing healthily. Still, even as I witnessed the form and movements of the being we had made together, even as its image touched the depths of my _soul…_I remained troubled.

Such concern was perfectly natural…but as time went on, my wariness only increased. One particular, desperate question haunted me to no end: would I be a good father to my progeny, or not? My partner assured me that I could be nothing else…but doubt still ate away at me. Yes, I would protect my infant; and yes, I would teach it all I knew and try to guide it…but I was well aware that there was by far _more_ to being a parent than that. Even though I had not had familial figures to look up to myself, even if I had never had a God to derive wisdom and purpose from, I knew what a child of any age should have – for they were the same things I had sorely missed during my own youth. The steadfast, unwavering reassurance; a listening ear and honest, advisory words; the morals and faith in the core truths of life – those were intangible, yet essential things for any parent to give and instill, and potently affected what type of person the young being would come to grown into.

Yet could _I_ provide such necessities to Neva's and my offspring? Or would I fail in some horrendous manner, and turn the currently pure creature into a monster akin to what I had once been? Such stress over the potentially dismal future, and from the nightmares that carried reminders of the very real threats facing my mate in childbirth, made it difficult for me to feel the exuberance appropriate, and expected, in the events unfolding before my weary eyes. Soon enough, I knew, the answer to my aptitude for being a parent would become clear - the answers to so very many questions that captivated and tormented my mind would be known.

Neva's due date, after all, was within a couple of days. Presently, that meant that her labor could begin at any hour …perhaps even within this very night. Shivering apprehensively at the thought, I placed my face in a hand, my brow furrowing as I mused on the matter…how much longer must my partner and I wait before our little one was forced from her womb? As I fretted, I vaguely felt a subtle shift of feeling in my lover's aura, in her now disrupted dreams. I lifted my muzzle, my eyes, watching her, listening as she began to moan in her sleep, her face contorting in displeasure as she began to stir. I placed a paw to her shoulder, stroking it lightly, trying to sooth her back to sleep…but instead, she chose to shudder into wakefulness.

With eerily alert eyes, Neva stared up at me, and then attempted to rise, clutching at her abdomen…she traveled only a few steps before stumbling into my hold. Again, her form convulsed, making her gasp sharply…and without any more warning than that, a warm, slick, clear liquid spilled onto the floor from her body. Startled as I was, I still comprehended what it meant - her water had broken. Her breathing began to quicken as her body shuddered again, and again in the frequent, forceful pulses of contractions. My mate, far too suddenly in my views, was entering the first stages of labor. Swiftly, following the simple plan we had created for this moment, I led her over to the sanitized nest we had prepared for the event, helping her to lie down in the soft, clean fabrics.

As surprised and nervous as I about the circumstances that had suddenly come to grasp her, Neva nonetheless smiled up at me, (It seems our baby is coming _a little_ early, Mewtwo….)

Could she see how I trembled? Hoping not, I fleetly kissed her forehead, my paw clutching hers in order to give us both needed reassurance. Hushed, I hesitantly whispered, (…Perhaps I should stay-.)

Her entire form seized, though whether from another contraction or my words, I could not say. Nevertheless, she shook her head in a very frenzied manner. (I said no before, and I haven't changed my mind! You will wait _outside_!) She snarled at me, though her fingers constricted around mine, as if desiring me to remain at her side.

However, her mind was certain, so with a frustrated sigh, I accepted her stubborn verdict…and meanwhile forced my expression to display joy as I touched her heaving stomach, despite my nagging worry, (…If you need anything, Neva, do not hesitate to call for me.)

My companion, shuddering at the processes gripping her body, merely shut her eyes tightly, clenched her teeth, and nodded, (I will, if something happens. Now please just…please go!)

With reluctance, I released her paw and walked away from where she lay…giving her one final look before exiting onto the roof, ingraining her image into my heart as I stepped into the dark, morning air. A light shower of grey rain softly whispered its tales of the heavens into my ears, and washed the cityscape surrounding our church of refuge in the crisp scent of ozone. With a snort of agitation, the breath of me being released in a puff of mist from my nostrils, I erected a spherical, transparent barrier around myself, having no desire for the cool precipitation to soak though my pelt. As I waited, the twilight remained undisturbed by thunder or lightning - the gentle storm was merely passing through the evening, moving on to its destination at sea. The water the clouds shed around me brought out the lush scents of late summer and early fall: the tart, sickly aroma of fermenting berries; the rotting, sweet stench of mulched leaves; the sharp, metallic bite of the coming frost. Mingled with all of those varied scents was the faint perfume of dying flowers, which begged to fill the air with their seed, with spores that would ultimately germinate and then fall to rest dormant until the warmer seasons returned. Such observations filtered into my brain in my attempts to distract myself from what was taking place, and from my own uncertainties.

Yet ultimately, nothing could slow the rapid pounding of my heart in my chest - nothing could cease the anxious twitching of my muscles. I could scarcely hear what was happening in my sanctuary…though, slightly comfortingly, the coppery stench of blood did not arise as what might have been hours crept by. That, when added to the fact that my mate's aura radiated only a moderate amount of pain, discomfort, and anxiety, soothed my harshly wracked nerves…but only to an extent.

Across the great stenches of miles, I called out to Kirya, telling her this most recent news - and after sensing her frenzied confirmation of receiving the message, I focused myself entirely on the situation at hand….

Half the night would pass before I heard a faint shuffling from the inside my home, and the distressing sounds of wailing and weeping…before all fell silent. As the quiet stretched on, broken only with the quiet pattering of raindrops against the stone shell of the cathedral, my taunt form stiffened with a mixture of dread and impatience. What was happening…?

(…Mewtwo…you can come in now.)

My mate's voice was so soft and tired…her faint tone an obscure blend of emotions I could scarcely interpret with any form of clarity. There was a tearful edge to it, as if she were crying, a notion which immediately put me on edge. In my worry and confusion over what could have occurred, my empathic abilities shorted out, refusing to allow me to peer into the room with my senses. Instead, only able to take a shaky breath, I entered the attic, finding my partner in a moment.

She was sitting up in the pale, cream-colored nest, turned away from me, her shoulders trembling from the apparent act of weeping. Potent, nauseating fear filled my stomach, and I approached her slowly, murmuring her name questioningly. Her head turned, and she gazed over her shoulder at me in a sidelong manner, the tears running down her face glistening and making me jerk to a halt.

No…was our child…?

Then, banishing my worries away, Neva smiled a triumphant grin, turning the rest of her self around to face me. Held firmly in her arms was a small, bundled creature, the cloth wrapped around its lower form and beneath its back and head, forming a soft bed for it to lie within. I floated closer to Neva and our child swiftly, coming to sit at their side, and gazed at the tiny being she cradled against her body in what seemed to be wonder. I could not tell precisely…my thoughts were incredibly muddled in that moment…yet abruptly, as though sensing my presence beside its mother, the being's two arms flailed out towards me, a delightful, mewling gurgle escaping its small, pink mouth.

My mate snuggled into my unresisting hold, pecking my face happily with her lips, (…We have a daughter, Mewtwo,) she murmured, and looked back again at the little girl in her arms, purring in rapture, her eyes rife and overflowing with enough affection to melt any icy heart.

Indeed, she was right…I could tell the gender as well. If our little one's aura was not enough to indicate her to be female, her small, chubby body was quite tell-tale. The build of her flat chest, the light armor of it rising from her ribcage instead of over and down from her shoulders, made the truth well evident. She also seemed slighter, frailer…and unable to resist the urge, I reached out, stroking her cheek with a shaking paw. At my touch, our daughter stirred and reached up, grasping one of my fingers in a shockingly firm hold. The grip of that little being astonished me, even though I knew well of the temporary strength that a newborn body possessed. For such a thing was so odd to me, to have a creature only a few months old grasping my paw with such deliberation mingled with dependence. She needed me to keep her and her mother safe…and by some primal, instinctive knowledge, she knew that, and silently cried out for it. In that precious second, something inside of me changed as I looked down upon her, feeling her grasp flex, hearing the soft noises that rose from her throat. This baby was mine…and without Neva's and my defense, the fragile life she radiated would go out, much like a candle-flame would when subjected to the rain. Without any more thought to the matter, protectiveness swelled in my heart…and love. She was terribly precious…and seeing the expression that developed on my face when I fully understood such, Neva nuzzled me gently, surely spying what must have been a delighted gleam in my eyes.

(Do you want to hold her…?) She asked. As I nodded mutely, my mate gently passed our daughter to me…and almost distantly, I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she watched me cradle our babe, her head resting on my shoulder. The nameless one shifted in my arms quietly, snuggling closer to the warmth of my pelt, _breathing_ in my scent, as I was certain she had done with Neva's. She was surprisingly heavy…I could feel her body expand and contract with each intake and exhale of oxygen against my chest and upper limbs. Cradling her in one arm, I unwrapped the cloth that surrounded her, wishing to take a better look at the tiny creature I had helped create. Her head and paws were rather large in proportion to her form, assuring that she would continue her growth. Her fur was as pale as Neva's, and her tail and midriff were the exact same burgundy color of red wine. As I ran my paw across her round, smooth stomach, she mewled with laughter at the sensation, a sound that automatically made the corners of my mouth tuck upwards. With a content sigh, I kissed her between her curved back ears, awed by how soft and warm her velvet fur was. Like the fibers of downy feathers woven into silk….

Reluctantly I handed her back to her mother, and kissed my lover's cheek as I did so, (She's beautiful, Neva…she looks very much like you.)

Pleasure radiated from my mate as she clutched our newborn close, exhausted but happy, (Yes, she does…but why won't she open her eyes?)

(It takes some time before infants are ready to gaze upon the world…beside, I am certain she is tired. Speaking of which, you should be resting as well.)

I eased Neva back into the embracing blankets of the nest, our baby resting across her chest, sometimes mewling or extending her limbs out slowly in her sleep. One tiny paw clenched my finger again as I rested a hand near hers…and without shame, I confess, I had no desire to pry myself away from my daughter's physical hold on me….

For an indiscernible time, Neva and I merely gazed upon our child in silence, listening to the rain of the twilight and to the young one's quiet breathing. Vaguely, I noticed that Neva had cleaned up after herself - an unnecessary task which I chose not to comment upon during that time of peace. Somehow, I was certain she had not risen to do such…later, I _would_ think of asking her the extent of her abilities, but not now. No, her body was so warm against mine as she rested, unfettered, in the crook of my arm, her head upon my collar, and her eyes glistening with contentment. She caressed our daughter's belly and arms wordlessly, smiling at the soft gurgle that arose at her touch….

Pressing my muzzle to hers, I breathed in our little one's scent along with her…of pears and lilac…, (What shall we name her?)

Lovingly, Neva nuzzled me in return, (I don't know…the names we were thinking of don't seem to fit anymore, do they?)

Without argument we had decided not to name our child after Amber or Morgan in the event that she were female, having no desire for her to meet a similar fate as them – for why would we ever want to incur the cruelty of irony, and witness her die an early death? Besides, she seemed to radiate a far different sort of light than they'd possessed in such abundances. It shown pure, true, but not in a glaring manner for those like us, held so deeply in shadow. In contrast, it was a rather pale and gentle glow, suffusing her with health and beauty, being warmer than the cool light of the moon….

Various names floated into my mind, each one soon dismissed. Maria? Uriel? Lucinda? Angela…?

No…none of them seemed wholly befitting, though the last had nearly struck a harmonized note, nearly ringing true. Something with 'angel', surely…for she was as wondrous as any seraph of light….

As I thought of an apt name, I looked to my angel of the snow, (How about Angelyn?) I murmured, with my voice low and almost thick with affection.

Slowly, Neva began to smile with pleasure, (…'Angelic beauty'? Yes...yes, that seems right. What say you, my darling one? Would you like to be called 'Angelyn'?)

Our daughter merely snuggled up more comfortably into her mother's arms, cooing quietly in response…it was a good enough answer for us.

Eventually, Neva drifted into sleep, despite her efforts to fight her weariness to continue to gaze upon and hold our newborn daughter. Dusty-eyed and tired myself, I took Angelyn from my partner's arms carefully, gently cradling her against my chest. She was miraculously wonderful…my mate had done very well…. With a faint 'mew', our young one curled up against me, and my heart detested the thought of releasing her, even for a short moment…but I could not risk her being accidentally smothered as we slept. She was too dear a creature to lose so soon, the truest embodiment of all Neva and I shared - our love and our forms, our blood mingled in an infinitely precious and unexpected way. Kissing her brow with a sigh, I placed her into the crib I had made for her, bundling her in the folds of the blue blanket Neva had brought back with her from her travels. It smelled of sea salt and roses, which seemed to pacify our daughter into deeper dreams. She sucked her upon one of the fingers of her paws, and her tail lightly coiled around her stomach as she rested….

Sluggishly, I left my daughter curled up in her small nest and returned to her mother's side. However, long after I had lain down beside my mate, our babe's peaceful image stayed in my mind, vivid and keeping me awake to listen for her occasional squeaks in her sleep, and looking towards her crib with a small, mellow smile twisting my lips. For there was a type of heavenly calm in these hours, so similar to those of the days I had spent with my lover in Mt. Quena.

And now…we had a daughter. A beautiful, precious, _healthy_ baby girl, just as Neva had always longed for. Holding her close as she cuddled up against me, my heart ached and felt as if it would burst from the intensity of the joy it tried to contain…and sighing, feeling relief and happiness to an extend that brushed all my previous _concerns_ aside, I fell into sleep with my angel of the snow….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

…My mind awoke with difficulty from the deep waters of unconsciousness, while my exhausted body remained an entirely different matter, feeling terribly heavy and unaware from the recent act of childbirth. As I thought of the little female who had come into the world through my efforts, exhilaration filled me, and I remembered clearly how she had felt in my arms, pressed to my overflowing heart. After cleansing her, seeing the snowy and crimson tones of her fur, I had found myself unable to do anything but stare upon her and kiss her face. With pleasure, I had found Mewtwo's features in the size of her paws, in the shape of her ears…perhaps in the eyes I had yet to gaze into….

At the edge of my hearing, the very being I was musing upon began to whimper and wail, and both my soul and instincts struggled to make me stir to answer her call. But before I could stand and stumble over to where she rested, my mate rose from my side, stepping over to her…my ears picked up the sounds of his light footfalls while my eyelids refused to open to watch his passage, sealed shut by fatigue.

There arose the quiet noise of fabrics shuffling…, (Shhh…shush, dear one, do not weep. We would not want to wake your mother, would we? After all the effort she put into bringing you into this world, she needs to rest. Hush, my little one, for her sake.)

The wailing of our child quieted to a dull sobbing, and my angel's tone became slightly distressed, albeit curious, (Now what can I do to make your tears cease? What would your mother do?)

Finally, I was able to open my eyes, and I spied my two beloveds in the dim, the expression of question on both of their faces making me need to repress a laugh. Watching them, I tucked an arm beneath my head, curling up on my side. It felt rather strange to not have my daughter stirring inside of me anymore…it felt so odd not to bear her weight in my womb, to not have my naval swollen with her presence in my body. To be without her now aroused an almost lonely sensation in me, yet gazing upon my dears soothed much of those hollow feelings. Without a word, I watched as my mate rocked Angelyn in his arms, staring at her thoughtfully….

'Angelyn'…I quite liked that name….

(Ah, I know…Neva would sing to you. I suppose I should try for her then…yet be warned, Angelyn, my voice is not as sweet as hers is.)

With those murmurs, he began to hum in his physical voice, the baritone rumble of his tone soothing, if rough. It came from deep in his chest, sounding from his throat. He added his softer, smoother, telepathic voice to it, harmonizing the lyric-less melody, the combination of sounds making the one he cradled drift back to sleep in the comfort of his lullaby. Falling once more into peaceful dreams, she curled up closer to her father's chest, her tiny paws clutching at his lavender fur. How that scene warmed me, and for a short while, Mewtwo continued to embrace her, nuzzling her face and sighing before he set her back down in her own little nest.

When he turned to me, seeing me awake, he jerked in surprise, and amusingly, flushed slightly, (…How long have you been awake?)

I gave him a teasing look, (Your voice is pleasant, my dear. Why don't you ever sing me to sleep?)

He settled down beside me, propping himself up on an elbow, his other paw stroking at my ribs, (_You_ never seem to have any trouble getting to sleep…you drift off long before I do, my Neva,) he stated, kissing my jowl. I chuckled quietly, drawing him down against me….

Defying my exhausted state, flame began to gather in my chest, spreading into my fur wherever he touched my pelt. Weariness began to seep away at the blissful craving his paws and mouth aroused in me, and with some delight, I returned his caresses. It would be so foolish to do this now…it was too soon after the birth of our daughter…! But it had been so long…. My partner was on the same line of thought, and pulled away slightly with a sigh, gazing down at me, silently asking if I wanted to continue to pursue such an insane concept as mating now. I had little energy, but…how I hated the idea of continuing this hiatus any longer. I _missed_ how it felt to be with him...! So, murmuring that we needed to be quiet, that we did want to wake our little one, I drew him to me again, savoring him as we continued, slow and soft. Wrapping my limbs around him, I gasped as he slid inside…moving with him as we flowed as one, together in perhaps the most intimate of ways. Letting our actions take us where they willed, I gazed up at him, kissing his muzzle…taking rapture in his closeness, at the eventual shuddering his body invoked in mine…his warmth staying with me even after he no longer dwelled inside….

Later, drifting off in his arms, I wondered at the life I had been blessed with. Not so long ago, I had only known of darkness and despair…yet now, I had my angel as my mate, a daughter with him, and a home to share with them both. In those moments before I fell asleep, I thought that this, _this, _must be what true happiness was: love, suffusing each moment of one's life….

_Finally,_ I had a place to belong - and a purpose to my existence. And that, truly, was all I had ever wished for…and more than I had ever hoped to receive.

Softly, I murmured to my dears, (I love you, my Mewtwo, my Angelyn.)

They could not hear me, held in the warm world of calmest dreams as they were…yet within a moment, I joined them there, and spoke those words to them once more….

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV:**

Having not quit moving since Mewtwo's call had reached me, I ran up the stairs of the church, hoping that I wouldn't trip and break my neck in my rush. My parents were not going to be terribly pleased with me, slipping away in the dead hours of the night and getting someone to teleport me back here as I had, but I couldn't just _not _come! The baby was here! Now of course, taking a cab with a heavily tipped driver to make him speed me to my destination _probably_ hadn't been the _safest_ thing to do, but we both came out alive and happy in the end, hadn't we? Laughing darkly to myself, I entered the cathedral, seeing a few early risers like me praying to the coming dawn. Feeling no need to plead to an Almighty myself, I darted into the hallways to the right of the pews instead. Looking around and seeing no one, I sprinted over to the stairwell, locking the door behind me when I was in. Plowing up the wooden steps, I ignored the eerie creaks some made as they risked giving way beneath me. Ah well – if they broke, they broke, and that was that! I really wasn't in the mood to care.

As I arrived at the clones' home, I found them sitting up in their nest, leaning back into the fabrics…and in Neva's arms….

After greeting them and dropping my pack, I sank down in front of them, peering at the small bundle in her hold intently. Mewtwo had an arm around his mate, and was nearly purring as he looked down at the baby - Neva herself seemed completely _enthralled_ by the little creature. It reached out its pale, fuzzy arms blinding, waving wildly at them, chirping and mewling quietly to its thrilled parents.

Neva lifted her crimson gaze to me, happier than I'd ever seen her before, (…Kirya, I'd like you to meet Angelyn, our daughter.)

Leaning forward some more, I took in the sight of the little girl…of _course_ she would be female! I should have guessed as much…. My grin widened as I got a full on look at her - she was so _adorable_! Before I even realized what I was doing, my arms reached out of their own violation, and I asked if I could hold her. My friend's smile only grew.

(Of course,) She murmured, and handed the baby over to me carefully, and with perfect trust – an allowance which would later strike me as a potent testament to just how far she and Mewtwo had come when it came to their suspicious views on my kind. But they both knew that I'd never do anything to harm their daughter, and expressed that by letting me hold her. Their little girl, _Angelyn_, weighed more than I'd expected…and she was rather soft too, being quite warm and comfortable in her sky-blue blanket. Her eyes were clenched shut tight…but by god, she was so pretty! She sniffed at me curiously, cooing, and nuzzled my ribs, her tiny limbs randomly reaching out…I saw a bit of her tail waving, as red as her mother's was. Then, mewling loudly, she began to cry for her parents.

I sighed, "Well, that didn't last long. I guess she wants her mommy - I'll bet she's hungry!"

Neva took Angelyn back with a thoughtful look, (Oh, is that why you're fussing, my dear? You want to be fed?)

Angelyn mewled in response, burying her head into Neva's chest in confirmation. The sensation of that small, searching mouth affected Neva in an obvious manner, making her nipples harden, and as I watched, she carefully directed her newborn to a tit. The Mewtwo infant latched on quickly without another complaint and began to suckle, her tiny fingers kneading at the milk-swollen breast. My friend's eyes widened slightly, before she rested her head on her mate's shoulder, gazing at their baby with soft eyes.

(It's…an odd sensation. Enjoyable, even as it hurts slightly….)

He kissed her cheek…and suddenly, I began to feel a little uncomfortable, fidgeting as a result. After all, this seemed to be a rather private moment, a very intimate event for the new parents…. Seeing the look on my face, Neva laughed, (It's fine Kirya! You're going to have to do the same with your own child someday, and I don't mind you being here in the least.)

I scratched the back of my head, "Uh, I suppose."

Leaning back, I contented myself with watching them. Mewtwo and Neva seemed to be utterly delighted with Angelyn…as was I. She was just like a big kitten, round with baby fat and just as cute! As she finished nursing, Neva cuddled her little one close, and then slowly, she and her partner rose together. I followed them out onto the roof, where we could watch the rising sun now that the earlier rainstorm had passed. Bands of crimson, violet, and deep pinkish-orange shades had their own layers along the eastern horizon, and blended into one another, all eventually fading into deep blue. As we stood out there in the morning air, the sky lightened to pastels, casting fire in the eyes of the clones…the shadows that had made their own light.

Yes…they had such hope right here in this moment, and not just for themselves in starting a family, but also for their species as well. It was so strange to think that eventually, the child they'd made would have a choice between a pokemon and a human for her mate (for if I'd learned anything from her parents, it was that their race wasn't bound by the usual laws of nature). With a start, I began to comprehend the possibilities offered by such a decision…because around these creatures, blood that should never mingle could mix with at least _some_ success. For now, the concept really didn't matter - but years, decades from now, if no generation was cut off? What would that mean for this world if the two factions of pokemon and humans could join through the link they represented? I myself would likely never see the outcome of it - the lengthy process and its conclusion would take far more generations than I could ever possibly live to see. Yet still, what might eventually happen through their descendants? What new tales and loves might be formed from their child and her offspring?

What changes might come in a future where such a blending is possible and allowed to exist – when Life is no longer bound…?

Alone, no matter how powerful, an individual can only do so much during the course of his or her own lifetime – it was only with another that someone could bring a viable, living legacy into existence. But all actions had reactions…and looking at the couple in the dawn's fiery light, I wondered: could the two of them be the starting dominos that would set off a chain effect which would alter our world? I couldn't begin to guess, so I merely kept such ideas to myself. After all, the simple joy my friends shared presently was more than enough to give them happiness. There wasn't any need to look towards a distant future and speak of events which might never occur, or of a mix that might never even be conceived.

But really, what new possibilities might we now have…?

In that promising hour, I smiled to myself, and thought, _Maybe…_just_ maybe, this is the beginning of something indescribably beautiful for _all_ of our children…._

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

As the first ray of the sun's golden light shown upon us, I pressed my muzzle to Neva's cheek softly, our daughter stirring sleepily in her arms. Holding them both, welcome heat suffused us as Sol continued to float upwards purposefully from the glowing horizon, forcing the dark cold of the previous hours into a silent, bitter retreat. Bright and heedless of the grudge some held against it, the nearest star shone over the gleaming buildings, peeking over the whispering trees and sea. Doves flew into the crisp and moist morning air, and what spirit a creature like me could possess soared alongside them.

Suddenly, my partner cried out in pleased laughter, and with glittering eyes, she turned to me, nuzzling my face lightly, (It seems our daughter inherited some of your features after all, Mewtwo. Look!)

I gazed into our child's face without a word…stared…and then smiled in sheer and utter delight.

For she was blinking up at us both with open, clear, wide, _amethyst_ eyes.

Seeing that, I leaned down to my daughter and kissed her forehead, awed by the heights that the budding form of joy she invoked in me could make me feel…and then, to her alone I whispered, (Welcome to the world, dear Angelyn.)

My child cooed in response, and nestled herself deeper into her mother's silky fur. As her father, I savored this invaluable moment thoroughly, comprehending that however long I continued to exist, I would not forget about the sunrise of this day. We had suffered for so long, too long, my mate and I…and now, _at last,_ we had a tangible promise for a future devoid of any of that misery - we had our hope, our _child, _and she disappointed us in no way. Our little angelic beauty was all I could have dreamed of her to be…and looking to Neva, meeting her eyes with mine, I knew that feeling was mutual between us….

0 0 0

"…_Tell Lady Marissa that the child is born."_

"_Understood. Signing off."_

"_Signing off."_

…Both lines went static, and then died. They wouldn't come alive again with speech for another year.

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** There you have it folks! A little sugary sweet, but then again, such moments are Kodak ones, aren't they? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and if you would be so kind, please write me a **review - **I really do appreciate feedback. Now that this entry is done, know that I'll probably be taking a little break from this story and "Angelic Shadows". They've both reached big turning points, so right now, all I want to do is pursue some of my "lesser" works for a little while, primarily a few one-shots that have been on my mind for some time now (one of which is a late Christmas present, so I need to get it written and sent out…).

At any rate, enjoy the muse – I have no idea where it came from (really!).

Thanks for reading. See ya' next entry!

WiseAbsol

0 0 0

_We've been rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night because Neva, definitely pregnant, isn't faking her contractions (though if she weren't knocked up, we'd need to get her in for surgery, because if it's a tumor or a bunch of parasites, she needs decisive action quickly!)._

Morgan; whining: (NO! _IT'S NOT FAIR!_)

Neva: (What in God's plain, stupid name are you complaining about? You're not the one who has something the size of a melon coming out of your-.)

WiseAbsol: Come on now, let's not be gross-!

Neva: (Who gave YOU the right to talk? You're the one who thought this up you-!)

WiseAbsol: Really, don't make me ask Aeris to give me Mew's cattle-prod. She will you know!

Neva: (You'd zap me while I'm dying here? How cruel can you – ow! Owowowowowowow!)

Kirya: If you focus on breathing instead of talking, it would probably go easier for ya'-!

Neva: (I DON'T TALK WITH MY MOUTH, DAMN YOU-!)

Kirya: No, you use it for other things-.

Neva: (Just what are you implying, you sicko?)

Kirya: Sense of taste, eating, kissing, that type of stuff. Don't be vulgar in your agony Neva! It will be over in a matter of _hours_!

Neva; moaning: (NO! I don't want to do it! _NO_!)

Kirya: If you'd have said that four months ago, we wouldn't have this problem. Now do you want the pain meds?

Neva: (GIMME!)

_Kirya does; and I elbow Morgan._

WiseAbsol: Hey, where's Mewtwo?

Morgan: (Getting drunk. He figures it'll be easier to deal with his mate having birth if he's not stone-cold sober.)

WiseAbsol: Oh, that's real logical-.

_Mewtwo stumbles in, singing off-key in some obscure song from down south._

Mewtwo: ('Mi cabella estaba rompendo, la-la-la-la-la,' something, something, something, 'la-la-la-la-la'…!)

Kirya: NO! My ears! _My poor ears!_

WiseAbsol: Shouldn't the doctor be here by now?

Morgan: (He's been delayed – traffic jam, I think.)

Neva: (_What do you mean he's been delayed_? I can't-_ah_!)

Kirya: Um, should we be seeing a couple of ears so soon?

WiseAbsol: Oh dear, it seems the baby's started to crown. Well, you know what to do Neva – just breath and push – go with your instincts!

Neva: (Easy for you to say! Mewtwo-Mewtwo, get over here now!)

_Mewtwo staggers over, only to get one of his paws trapped in Neva's. Within moments, he's sober and screaming._

Mewtwo: (Neva! Neva, let me go, you're breaking the bones of my hand! Ah-_AH_, that hurts! _Neva!_ NEVA _LET GO!_)

Neva: (Hell no! You did this to me; you helped make this baby, now you're going to suffer with me, you prick! Feel the PAIN!)

Mewtwo: (_MY FINGERS_!)

_We hear a snapping sound and wince. Eventually the doctor comes just in time to "catch" the baby. After much struggling, the child has been born – just one issue: the kid's a boy, not like in the chapter._

Neva; holding him: (Hmmm…so, what are we supposed to call you? Got any ideas, lover?)

Mewtwo; nursing his broken paw: (How about Adarna? It'd be fitting.)

_Note: 'Adarna' is a phoenix in Persian myth._

Neva: (What, so people can mock him by going, 'oh darn ya'? Uh, no.)

Mewtwo: (Deimos then? Is that better?)

Neva: (…Why not something _normal_? Oh all right, have it your way! At the very least, if he's anything like you, he'll live up to his name.)

_Note: 'Deimos' is a moon of Mars, the son of Ares, and means 'terror' in Greek. I agree – this'll be something, eh?_

Morgan: (Well now that that's all settled…_IT'S NOT FAIR_!)

WiseAbsol: What do you mean? What are you starting on again?

Morgan; turning on me with murder in her eyes: (And you're to blame! I don't get to fawn over my niece in story 'cause you made me die, and now I'm stuck with a nephew who'll probably pee all over everything when his diapers are being changed-!)

WiseAbsol; cocking an eyebrow: Sentimentality? From you? Wow, that's-!

_Morgan proceeds to try to throttle me, cutting me off from saying something perfectly complimentary. Kirya's watching everything with an amused look, and turns on the television, sipping extra-strong coffee and watching the Ball drop – it's New Year's Eve. She begins counting down – no one notices._

_And the screams erupt, the lights of the Crystal Ball flash bright colors in New York City, with horrible 2007 music and a cloud of confetti greeting the coming of 2008._

Kirya: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

_And while Mewtwo and Neva are safe necking each other (the poor baby!), the three of us all look at the very nervous doctor. Predictably, Kirya nabs him. Morgan and I glance at each other and shake our heads, and still have the nerve to feel sorry for ourselves for not getting a kiss. Then, chaos on Main Street! In her spite, Morgan's made the Ball explode, raining glass everywhere. _

WiseAbsol: That'd better not get traced back to us! I don't have any money to-!

Morgan; in a loud and god-like voice: (RUN YOU LITTLE HUMANS FROM THE _HAIL OF SHARDS_! FEEL THE WRATH OF MORGAN, YOU PITIFUL CREATURES!)

_Laughs evilly as I groan – we hear sirens outside not even after a minute has gone by._

WiseAbsol: Another day in the mental world of insanity…why me?

Police Officer; with others behind him, seething angry: I'm sorry guys and gals, but you need to come with us…yes, right now!

_They slap psychic-energy-blocking cuffs on everyone's wrists, even Deimos, and cart us off._

WiseAbsol: So much for my New Year's resolution: don't get into more trouble than you're already in.

Kirya: Man, you're dull. I've always wanted to do this!

_In the old-fashioned holding truck, we all peer at her with oddly. She shrugs and grins._

Kirya: What? Have a sense of adventure!

WiseAbsol: In _jail_?!

Kirya: Oh come on, what's the worse they can do? Fine us?

_There is a term that applies here – it's called 'famous last words'._

_To Be Continued…._

0 0 0


	64. Vengeance

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Come on, do I have to keep saying something so obvious?**

0 0 0

**Author's Note: **Alright…first, I apologize for the long wait. I suffered a bout of writer's block and severe procrastination (mostly because I've been at this for three-and-a-half years now and my other projects are fussing for me to retire this old creature and give the kiddies some limelight). Suffice to say that after making something of a soundtrack for this story, and visiting Deviantart to look at comments on the pictures Eitak Renmus made, I got the motivation to tackle this chapter again. At this point, fan-work and reviews will convince me to stop being lazy…and my own head telling me to get to it already, but I like the first ideas too, lol. At any rate, here's the lead-in to the finale! Only three more chapters to go! (Cheers.)

Oh yeah: 'Mt. Quena' is the same as 'Mt. Keyna,' except 'Mt. Keyna' is how I spelled it when I didn't know the actual spelling of the place (just to clarify). Also, when Angelyn says she 'broke the password'…it means she hacked it. She takes after her father, the naughty girl….

**Previously: **The infant of the clones was born during a rainy autumn night, a baby girl who Neva and Mewtwo decided to name 'Angelyn', or 'angelic beauty.' Meanwhile, MSIRE's forces still lurk in Steelport, waiting for the right moment to strike out against the new parents and their child in the most vicious way they can...

0 0 0

**Chapter 64:**

**Mewtwo's POV:**

_One Year Later…._

The crisp, thin air of the Klayblue Mountain Range was cold enough to steal the breath from the lungs of any not inured to high altitude, and those not born in the cliffs were especially susceptible to the theft. Yet after nearly seven days of residing in the area, the chill of the freezing autumn air no longer had such a shocking effect upon my own body. Instead of feeling the moisture in my nostrils freeze in the icy oxygen, which numbed my sense of smell, I could now pick up traces of mint from the pine forests clustering about the stony peaks; could detect the sweet-and-spicy aromas of the local cuisine (made of the bitter berries and the dry herbs that grew in the hills); and make out the watery fragrance of newly fallen snow. From the nearby woods, I watched as pokemon and humans alike cleared away the blankets of frozen white from the streets and walkways of Kirya's small hometown. They worked methodically and tirelessly, oftentimes receiving warm drinks and sweets for their efforts. At last the unexpected blizzard was over. Finally its inhabitants could travel safety from their elevated city to the regions below.

Had the weather not cleared in time as it has, their future Gym Leader might have been trapped here, unable to return to Steelport in time for the celebration that was to be held there on this day…for today was the anniversary of my daughter's birth – in short, her very first 'birthday.'

Clutching my traveling cloak around myself tighter, I teleported away with a sigh, knowing the human would follow soon enough….

Upon appearing from the empty space of nothingness, the sounds of wheels rushing through melting slush, of the living calling out to one another, of electronic devices going off in quiet jingles, and of a plane tearing through the sky far above, was an assault to my ears after the silent calm of the eastern city. The scents here were richer too; and in comparison to the heights I'd been within for the past week, the air was warm and thick, so much more comfortable than that near Klayblue. Providing further solace, the feeling of being an alien in that remote site had faded. Stepping across the stone roof, which was glazed with early morning frost, the heart-swelling sensation of being home suffused me. With my steps light and quick, I pushed through the fabric door to enter my sanctuary-.

-And not five feet into the familiar setting of the attic, I was promptly thrown back by the impact of the far smaller creature, who had raced to me and thrown herself up into my chest upon sensing my arrival.

(_Papa!_)

The forming smile on my mouth widened considerably, and as had always been the case since she'd first murmured the word to me, my heart thrilled at the title. Warmly I wrapped my arms around the child, embracing her close. Burying my cold muzzle against her face, I heard her shriek in delight and protest. Pulling away and freeing her from my chilled nuzzling, I greeted her, (Hello, Angelyn. Have you been good for your mother while I've been away?)

A voice other than that of the young female's answered me, (Yes, she has…at least when she wasn't being a little _imp_, which was often enough.)

My eyes flicked over to the origin of the soft words, resting upon Neva and noting her appearance as she approached: the ruffled fur; the blurry, dusty eyes; the way she yawned quietly and stretched her lithe muscles. Evidently she had been asleep up until now. With some humor I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how she had allowed herself to take her eyes from our offspring long enough to take a nap.

In response to her mother's comment, Angelyn began to pout, (Have _not_! I can prove it!) She declared, and promptly twisted out of my grip, landing on the floor feet-first and darting to the recreational area beyond my mate, swinging her red tail as she went. Within the next moment she was back, holding up a colored piece of paper for us to see: it was a rendering of Neva, sprawled out in our nest and slumbering…messy it might be, but it was clearly her.

Angelyn confirmed this happily enough, (See mommy, I drew you! I drew _lots_ of pictures while you were sleeping!)

Indeed - glancing towards the center of the room, we found the carpet to be littered with drawn-on papers and various writing utensils. There were pencils, pens, colored pencils, crayons; images of the city, of the pokemon who sometimes visited, of random items…but mostly of us. Our daughter had kept herself amused and busy with recording everything she saw in her pictures.

Her case cleared, she tugged at my paw, (Papa, is Aunty Kirya and Kit coming soon?)

(They are,) I said, crouching and ruffling the short fur of her head, (And I am certain they'll be bringing plenty of gifts with them for you when they arrive.)

She grinned toothily at me in sharp baby teeth, cheering shortly, and gave the precious picture to me, dashing off to her other portraits and humming happily, clearly bouncing with anticipation for her friends' arrivals. I glanced at the picture again, noting the details it held with a smile - as inaccurate as it might be, as exaggerated and simple as it was, anything she produced seemed an artistic marvel in my eyes. Placing it within one of the few boxes of precious items left in the home – silently labeling it as something special in my mind - I turned to my partner, enfolding her into my arms as she curled herself against me. Our eyes lingered on our little one, who was growing up far more swiftly than either of us liked….

(…She's one going on six. In a couple more years she'll be an adult,) Neva whispered to me, her voice low with regret.

I held her tighter. (Yes…but merely because her body is grown does not mean her mind and soul will be. Whether she likes it or not, she will still need our guidance after she has matured: three years is not nearly enough time to come to know the world and one's self thoroughly.)

Neva met my eyes. (…Is what we plan to do right then?)

We had discussed this countless times before now, and while we had agreed on the conclusion, doubts were still present. Like all other creatures we possessed the desire to linger in familiarity, despite the risks associated with it. (…I would rather she be safe and ignorant than aware and in danger. Besides…in time, she may chose how she wishes to live. Until then, it is our task to keep her safe.)

(I _know_ that…,) my love stated with a sigh, allowing the matter to die once more…and then she smiled slightly, (By the way…Angelyn isn't the only one receiving a gift today. I have a surprise for you.)

I lifted an eyebrow at that. (Oh? And what might that be?)

The crimson color of her eyes seemed to grow brighter with a glimmer of coyness. (I'll tell you later…I promise.)

With that she leaned upward…and cradled my mouth to hers to welcome me home, her arms wrapping about me in a warm embrace….

A quiet giggle alerted us to the fact that we were being watched - we pulled away abruptly, glancing at its source: our Angelyn ducked her head, faintly blushing at seeing her parents' kiss, gagging in childlike disgust at the "mushy" scene. To think…in little over a year, she would be wistful for the same type of affection.

Musing on that, I felt the same form of remorse that had gripped my mate as I watched our daughter resume her coloring. Somberly to myself, I thought: _You are growing up far too swiftly for my tastes, my little one…far, far too swiftly…._

Oh, how I _envied_ the humans when concerning the growth of their children - it took nearly two _decades_, not a few fleeting _years_!

Yet I refused to linger on the saddening thought for long…today, after all, was supposed to be a happy day, not a sad one. Allowing myself to smile, I slowly released my mate, and with her prepared for the visitors who would be coming in a handful of hours….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV**:

As the afternoon was born, my daughter announced the arrival of the others in a high, keening sound similar to refined sunshine. Watching her thrown herself into the open arms of her human "aunt," I smiled at the delight in her voice as she greeted the teenager (who loved to spoil her as if she were not already being doted on). Releasing Kit from his pokeball - the runt of the Absol Shaddra's recent litter - I tried not to appear too nervous as Angelyn ran up to and hugged the other child, fur, claws, blades, and all. It was not as if I had much to fear from his black appendages, since they were still dull with youth - but all the same, it was like watching her play with knives! _He_ would never truly hurt her, for she was his best friend, but the possibility of accidents made me wary all the same.

Still, I had to feel comfort at the look of happiness the two companions shared…for while Angelyn had many city acquaintances, Kit was her first _real_ friend.

Perhaps even her _only_ one…which was part of the reason why Mewtwo and I had decided a change was necessary.

After she'd set her colorful package down on the table, Kirya's eyes roamed over the innards of the attic, a slight frown appearing on her face…she knew our intentions, but still wasn't in favor of them for reasons clear to us, as we shared her thoughts. However…it was for Angelyn's best interest and that of her siblings when they came sometime in the future….

Rising wearily, I nonetheless grinned at Kirya, accepting the hug she offered to me - it had been months since she's last visited, and I knew we'd all felt her absence keenly. It was good to have her back with us.

Pulling away slightly, I murmured, (We have missed you, Kirya. How have you been?)

She shrugged, "Not much different than usual. Idiot trainers keep coming to the Gym looking to earn a Dark-Star Badge…it's actually getting rather annoying. You'd _think_ that since they'd made it through the mountains they'd have _some_ sort of clue how to battle properly, considering the type of wild pokemon we have in the area, but _no_…! Thank _god_ I have an excuse to get away for awhile!"

(Is it really so bad?)

She slowly quirked a small grin, "Well, that part is…but there are some perks to being back home. It hasn't even been so horrible getting cooped up inside when the blizzards come in…."

The tone in her voice indicated that she'd had something warm to curl up to and enjoy on those cold, snowy nights…I gave her a cunning, knowing look, my suspicions being confirmed with how she flushed faintly, having a sudden, convenient bout of coughing so as to duck her head from my sights.

Whoever must be acting as her comforter must be pretty special.

"…_Any_how, enough about me - how have you all been? I can't believe how much Angelyn's shot up since I was last here! Only a few months ago she was carrying around her Teddiursa doll, playing with that little rattle-ball Mew gave her, and now she's reading and writing…!"

She seemed at a loss for words. The curling of my mouth set in a grim way, and I replied, (Yes…she amazes us every day with her progress. Only the other day I caught her spitting out a curse…now I wonder who she might have learned that from…?)

Kirya chuckled nervously, folding her arms behind her back and not looking directly at me…she looked ready to run, "Err…um, who knows what those city pokemon say to her?"

I laughed lowly…sure, _that_ was it! However, she brought up a valid point. (That is one of the reasons we plan on leaving. In this place some of the locals consider Angelyn a freak, despite how wonderful she truly is. At Mt. Quena such a thing will not occur…after all that's happened there, the residents will not regard us with that intolerance…they have already expressed that fact to us. Considering everything Mewtwo did for them, how could they not accept us?)

Also, some of the other clones yet resided there and had their own children…Angelyn would not be the only offspring of two shadows; the only penumbra in the region….

"…So you're really leaving? Nothing I can say will stop you both?"

At this, my mate joined the conversation, (It is for the best, Kirya…for Angelyn's sake, and any other children Neva and I might have after her. This home may be large enough for two people, but for three or more? No…we cannot remain here, no matter how attached we may be to this place. Besides, a city is not where one should raise a child - she needs freedom to develop into an independent being, and we cannot provide her that here when the streets hold so many dangers that we must shield her from.)

He sighed, (And it is not as if we will be departing forever…we will still come back on occasion. This place holds too many memories to merely abandon so completely. It will always be our home, no matter what changes our lives may take on. We are merely settling in a more comfortable area, conducive of healthy grown, that's all.)

"Uh-huh…that, and there are plenty of places you two can practice _coition_ away from prying eyes, right?"

(…You have been looking in a thesaurus again, haven't you?)

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I figured you wouldn't want me spouting the dirty terms in front of your little girl, so yeah…stick with the words she doesn't understand quite yet, right? Speaking of which, are you two planning on celebrating privately afterwards?"

This time I spoke up. (We are, as a matter of fact. You don't mind watching over Angelyn while we're out, do you?)

She chuckled, "'Course not – I love the kid. Besides, I wouldn't want her parents' flame to die, right? No way Levitra would be able to fix that puppy."

(_What_ puppy?) Angelyn suddenly chirped up, lifting her face from Kit's alabaster fur.

Kirya sputtered on laughter while my partner made a point to turn away and busy himself with other matters…for his sake I tried not to grin too widely and failed. Thank god our daughter honestly had no idea what we were discussing! Right then, I smirked to myself and mused on the coming hours, feeling as if nothing was or _could_ go wrong in the world we had made together….

0 0 0

…_A year had passed, and at last Marissa Stoneson and her following had returned to complete the mission they'd begun so long ago. It had been over two years…but to any associated with the young woman those years had seemed more like two decades. Two long, endless decades of failures, violence, madness, and suffering…and they were more than ready to end it. Wearied of the feud, they were prepared to go at any lengths necessary to help their leader win this gambit, and had expressed that in their dedicated work and loyalty._

_There had been many who had deserted them…but they remained beside her to the end._

_Marissa was determined that they would be rewarded well afterwards. As she opened the package from her last connection to the biological fields which had doomed her family, and which she had previously shunned, she pulled out the precious creation she had been bestowed for her continued funding of the geneticist's efforts._

_The glass vial, filled with a transparent, aqua-green liquid, was more precious to her than any amount of rare pokemon or material treasures._

_It was the essence of retribution._

_It was time for the abominations to reap the trouble they had sowed…and pay they would, with tears and with blood…! This was MSIRE's last chance to destroy the clones - they had seen that their targets would soon vanish if they did nothing. So they would act._

_At last they would act…._

"…_It's time. We're moving out."_

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

Mew, having finally hunted down clones Pikachu and Meowth and having brought them along with her, was the last to arrive. Now with all her friends and "family" members watching her, Angelyn tore into the first gift presented to her with the eagerness of a thirsty creature who's come upon a lake of pristine water. The colored wrapping-paper crinkled at her ferocious pawing, pieces littering the air and floor about her, and for a moment she struggled with the more-than-adequately taped box…before using her teeth to rip the offensive strips away. Once open, she stared at its contents for a moment in puzzlement, blinking…and then grinned widely, taking out the toy and showing it for all to see.

(Look what Aunty Kirya and Kit gave me, mommy!)

I did not recognize the device at first…but my partner did, and stared at it in surprise.

(A Nintendo DS…and a Pearl Version? You got her a training game, Kirya? Isn't that a little…perverse?)

The human grinned, "Hardly. You want her to learn about the other _known_ species of pokemon in the world in a matter of days? There's your ticket. So what if it's a bit inappropriate – it's not like she'll _actually_ get the idea in her head that she should be a trainer like certain others. Besides, those games are a lot of fun!"

Oh…so that was what it was concerning. At any rate, Angelyn seemed thrilled enough with the present, so I glanced at my mate with a look that expressed for him to let it go…it was not as if our daughter would be getting her real gift from us in the immediate future, so she might as well enjoy the one she had received from her "aunt." With a shriek of delight, our little one bounded over to our friend, hugging her firmly about the waist, thanking her without prompt...her happiness more than enough to make her father relax, and even smile somewhat with some humor at the irony of the situation. After another half an hour, the other gifts had been revealed and the traditional birthday cake served (and the song sung out of key from the keening Absol child and its trainer's attempts to find a proper octave to sing in). We adults had to swiftly pin the children (and incidentally Mew as well) down once they'd finished their pieces, so as to wipe the sugary muck of the frosting from their faces. As Pikachu, Meowth, Mew, Angelyn, and Kit began to play "traditional" games in the living room, my mate, Kirya, and I stashed the empty boxes and crumpled wrapping-paper away in a large trash bag, sticking the bows on each other jokingly. Little pranks, after all, were perfectly fine for the kids to learn, so long as they weren't of the cruel sort: mimicking, the coin and graphite line, notes with derogatory words or mean-hearted suggestions on them...bows were innocent and cute in comparison.

The three of us came to sit at the table, keeping one eye on the tussling pokemon who were mock-battling through fits of tickling and giggling. I noticed vaguely how the simple, smaller gift my partner and I had given our child bounced upon her right wrist, jingling slightly: it was a hemp bracelet with a flat, silver plus, and tiny beads that held flecks of mica and steel in them - hence the soft sound. Inscribed on one side of the cross was her name, and upon the other was the sign of the sun - for that was what she was to us: our light, the warm star closest to our hearts.

"...She seems to be taking moving away rather well."

Mewtwo sipped his tea, saying quietly, (To be quite honest, I don't think she understands fully what it means to be leaving here…but she is still young enough that she hasn't grown too attached to this place. It will be relatively easy for her to adapt to the Purity Canyon region. So far we've merely been taking her to the area for the weekends, extending the stay a few more days each time...she likes it there, so we hope she won't be too upset when we stay there permanently.)

"I take it _Mew_ approves of this?" She stated, glancing over to where the pink female was doing back-flips in the air.

(She does - she even mentioned something about it being about time we realized the benefits of acting "our kind," though she didn't elaborate on her meaning. Not that her opinion matters...but she does approve.)

Kirya's eyes met mine, "But...won't you all miss the perks of being in a city? You know - cable, internet, things like that?"

My mate smirked. (Those things can be attained without too much difficulty when we arrive there - there is plenty of opportunity for hydroelectric power in the area, and with your technology switching to satellite transmitters...well, it is easy enough to gain access. Besides, it's not as if Angelyn is addicted to such things - she mostly avoids electronics…though I'm certain that will change in time, especially now that you've given her a toy like _that_.)

Yet the human was stubborn. "But what about...I don't know, not having _civilization_ around you? Like...like the theater! I know you two like going _there_! Hell, Mewtwo and I met around that spot! Come _on_-!"

(-Why are you so set on trying to change our minds?)

"Because Jhoto's _so far away_! It's hard enough to get to Steelport as it is, but _Jhoto_? It would take months for me to travel east and come across even a proper town! _Not to mention_ that I'd be way out of my jurisdiction and...it'd be nearly _impossible_ for me to come and visit! Angelyn could be knocked up the next time I see her if you all go to Mt. Quena! And until my parents let me off my leash, I can barely-."

(You'll be eighteen next year and on able to live your life however you choose - you're already mostly there. You'll find a way, my friend...you have the resourcefulness for that.)

She leaned back in her seat, glowering, "It _still _pisses me off...you better give me one hell of a guest room, that's all I can say."

(It'll be complete with a hot spring, I assure you - would that make it better?)

I needed to stifle a bout of laughter as her amber eyes went wide and sparkly...she was hooked.

"'Hot spring'…? You never mentioned that, you wretched cat-!"

I prayed the children wouldn't think throwing a cup of hot tea to be an appropriate response to surprise. Sipping my own drink, I watched the blonde and my mate bicker. The moment tasted sweet, like honey….

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV:**

Evening came, and the other pokemon left for home. I, on the other hand, simply reclined on the sofa, both reading a novel about some Messiah in the Orange Islands and watching Angelyn play her Pearl Version. Kit had been returned to his pokeball, the critter tuckered out from an afternoon of playing with his feline friend, but Mewtwo and Neva's kid didn't seem to understand the concept of exhaustion. Her round fingers pressed buttons agilely – she'd had a little trouble holding the device at first, but she'd found a way to cope with its shape - and I could hear pinging tones from the RPG, among one of its many sounds. Apparently, she'd already built up a nicely balanced team, complete with a fire, water, grass, electric, normal, ground, and flying/insect type. She had expressed a desire to capture psychic and dark types to replace her normal and bug ones a little while ago, but then admitted that she grew fond of any she caught and trained shortly afterwards. She even gave the creatures nicknames. Mind you, the names were rather simplistic: Sunny, Aqua, Zappy, and so forth, but still, she was enjoying herself thoroughly. I kept reminding her to save the game - her energy charge was in the red. Considering she'd already earned a couple badges, I was loath for her to lose some of her progress, yet was glad that she was having fun. Plus she was learning, so that was good.

Eventually she set the device aside and turned the television on by blinking...she glanced at me, wondering what my reaction would be. I tried not to respond outright, but I couldn't help but smiling. "...Now just how little were you when you picked up that trick from your papa?"

She shrugged, and blinked to change the channels...I suppose she'd been too young to know the precise date. When she'd reached the Pokemon Planet channel, she stopped, and curled up to watch the show. I was a little wary of it...she was watching "Breed All About It," and I knew for a fact it had references to mating in it - there had to be, considering the content of the show. Not only that, but it expressed what attacks and abilities were "desirable" in certain type of pokemon when concerning stats like 'Cute' and 'Cool' and so on, and what crosses got the "best results." Despite the honor this channel did for pokemon, I'd never really liked it...pokemon were not, after all, simple _animals_.

After awhile, my friends' child asked me, (Aunty...how are kits made _really_?)

…Suffice to say I blanched as if I'd bitten into a lime.

No_ way! _There was _no fricken way_ could she be asking me that question! Uh-uh, I would _not_ give her 'The Talk,' not at this age - it wasn't even my job! I quickly muttered something about how Pelippers delivered kids onto people's doorsteps when they wanted one; resorting to the lies my own folks had told me when I'd asked as a young tyke. Then, to my shock, Angelyn gave me a rather bored and wry look: she_ didn't believe me_!

(Nah-uh - the TV people say 'sex' is how, but they never say how it _works. _Some movies had it, but-.)

"E-excuse me? Are you saying you saw people going at it-?"

She blinked up at me _way_ too innocently, (Papa put locks on some channels. I wanted to know what was bad about them, so I broke the password.)

It took me a second to figure out what she meant…and when it hit me, I groaned. "And I'll bet your folks don't know you can do that, do they?"

She giggled. (I can do lots of things they don't know! Watch this!)

She held out a paw, curling her fingers together, her face scrunching up with concentration…as I watched, her body and eyes began to glow faintly. She shivered, and then a tiny, hissing and spitting sphere of telekinetic energy formed in her paw, the color of the blanket she usually slept within at night. As the light vanished, she gave me a proud, happy look, evidently pleased with herself. I tried not to gape - hell, she could, like, accidentally burn this place down doing that!

I grinned warily. "That's _really_ cool and impressive Angelyn...but, um, you might want to learn that stuff from your papa. You don't want to accidentally hurt yourself, you know?" _Or other people for that matter_, I thought, hoping she wouldn't pick up on that.

She didn't, only smiling widely, and swung her legs off the side of the sofa, trotting over to the "kitchen" area to grab an apple for a snack...at least she was eating healthily. She should really be _asleep_ right now...she'd been pretending to doze when her parents had left for their late-hour endeavors, a.k.a., 'getting it on.' The only time they both left Angelyn alone was to go have some fun during the night…with this being only a one-room place, they could hardly indulge in dirty deeds here, not with their daughter quite capable of waking up and watching them. Not that Angelyn would _completely_ understand what she was seeing - she'd probably just be very confused and mortified, but all the same, they didn't want to scar their little one.

Like _I'd_ been scarred...shuddering at the memory of my friend's screwing in front of me, and trying not to moan in revulsion, I instead focused on the changed room. It was almost vacant of the feline family's few things. The books and cloaks were gone, as was the mahogany box with their precious letters and trinkets. The crib Angelyn had laid in (not all that long ago) had already been transferred to Mt. Quena, along with her blue blanket and baby toys. Various other items had been moved over in boxes. All that remained were the few bits of furniture, crates that had been here since before Mewtwo had moved in, the fabrics of their nests, the TV/COM, food, and a few miscellaneous things. The medical site that they ran, as I understood it, was now being handed over to a Gardevoir and Ninetales interested in running the affairs now that the cats were leaving the city...what had been the critters names again? 'Cerci' and 'Pyra'…? Yeah, that sounded about right - there might be other recruits as well, but I was even less certain what they were called. At any rate, Mewtwo was confident that the evolved females would do just fine.

Be that as it may, I didn't like that my friends were moving so far away, even though I could understand why: it just wasn't very safe in Steelport, no matter how powerful their species might be. There were too many humans and dark types here. With a tired sigh, I leaned my head back into the couch cushion, well able to hear Angelyn munch, munch, munch...

"You should chew with your mouth closed – it's more polite."

The sound stopped...and was followed by a distinct thud.

I lifted my head, "Angelyn...? Did you throw the core?"

But she was standing in the dining area with it in her hands...and was also staring at the exit to the roof with narrow eyes, her fur bristling, her pupils narrowed into slits...I could nearly hear her hissing. (Aunty..._someone's_ out there! I…I don't know their smell. Who...?)

The flapping of the fabric door suddenly seemed insidious...I quietly got up from my seat, my hand traveling to my belt. "Get over here _now_, sweetie,"

I ordered quietly, praying she'd come.

She didn't move...she just stood there and continued to hiss. There was another round of thumping...and then something round and black rolled into the room. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized it, my breath seizing.

"Angelyn, _close_-!"

Yet the flash-bomb went off before I could shut my eyes and properly warn her to do the same. Within moments I heard the pounding of footsteps coming into the room from outside, and without working eyes, I tried to stumble over to where Angelyn had been. As I heard her begin to shriek, I pulled a pokeball from my belt, screaming for her to _move_. There _couldn't_ be time for us to stand around, hoping that this was some sort of prank – quickly I held up the sphere that contained Mightyena, forming the words to call the dark wolf out-.

And felt a thick arm wrap around my throat tightly, constricting my breathing...I sputtered and chocked for air. Mightyena remained in his pokeball.

"_Don't you dare…!_ We don't want to do you any harm, but if you try to fight we'll have no choice but to take out your pokemon one by one. If you value them at all, you'll keep them safe in their pokeballs."

I stayed my hand, and barely managed to rasp out, "Who...'re you? What do you want _here_...?"

"We're taking the child."

The clear voice was new, feminine. I blinked, my vision beginning to come back...the one speaking was an abstract shape of black and peach and pink shades. I didn't recognize her from that little information...just who was it that was standing in front of me...?

"But who...?"

Her features were starting to grow more defined, and now I could see most of the room. There was a group of five of them: one holding me back; two struggling to control the snarling and thrashing Angelyn - who apparently had damper bracelets placed on her wrists to keep her under control - and another updating their leader on something. As she nodded, he went to spill some sweet-smelling liquid onto everything in the room from the heavy jug he was carrying. I recognized the scent with a start: gasoline! The young woman, maybe only a couple years older than me from the look of her, strode over to me and held up what looked to be a vial of green liquid.

"You see _this_, Kirya Brooks? After we leave with the little abomination, it's going to be injected into her body…and if her parents don't come for her in a matter of, say, fourteen hours, she will die in a great deal of pain. So do tell No. 2 and her mate that we'll be waiting for them in the East Side - we won't even try to hide ourselves."

(Aunty! _Aunty!_)

I struggled to break free despite my lightheadedness; _struggled_ to try to convey to Angelyn to run, to get away _somehow_...failing in both attempts, I spat out a curse at the woman.

"You _bitch_-! Don't you _touch her_-!"

The said female-dog cuffed me hard across the face - my eyes shot wide with the shock of it. Vaguely I heard her growl out, "My name is Marissa Stoneson, the leader of MSIRE, _Gym Leader_. If you want to keep prancing around "saving the region," you'll show some respect to a member of _your own kind_."

She motioned for the others to head out - I was released abruptly, and fell gasping to the floor. As the group retreated out into the night, I heard Angelyn screaming my name. Fighting the dizziness spawned from the lack of oxygen, I stumbled to my feet, my hand going to my waist once more. They couldn't take her…I had to save her! She was my best friends' _baby_...!

"_Angel_-!"

Another sphere rolled into the room...I heard the flapping of wings as the MSIRE agents flew away from the church as fast as they could: because this wasn't a flash bomb.

I backed away as quickly as I could manage, even though I knew that fleeing wasn't going to be of any use now.

The dark sphere blew apart violently, the force of the explosion it created throwing me back into the wall. The shrapnel bit viciously into my flesh; the flames ignited the gasoline around me – then, the world vanished in a riot of fire and noise as everything began to crumble and burn.

The last thing I saw before falling unconscious was one of Angelyn's pictures – of her family - curling and scorching into ash on the floor….

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

As night fell we left Kirya in charge, and wandered together in the nearby park, under the black-leaved trees and the glimmering stars above. Most creatures now slept in the gathering darkness, but others watched us for a moment, noting our interactions, and then went their own ways. I felt Neva's arm brush my side, her fingers touching mine, saw her smile in the quiet and shadows. Once we had found a private place in which to share a few hours together, I reached out and brushed my hand across her muzzle. Together we stood there under shafts of moonlight, our mouths meeting like two fluttering moths in the gloom...

After a few moments of silent bliss, she pulled away slightly, sighing as she stopped us from continuing. (…You remember when I told you earlier that I had a surprise for you?)

I nodded and murmured that I did. Her secret grin widened, and she took my paws, bearing a look of glee upon her face.

(Mewtwo, we-.)

The blast of an explosion shook the area surrounding us; and in their fear the diurnal birds flew from their perches among the trees, the frenzied beating of their wings catching loose leaves and causing them to rain down upon us. From the area we had recently come from came an eerie, red glow, the color of agitated embers. One in mind, Neva and I raced to find the source of the disruption, our empathic senses warning us that something dreadful had occurred, even when our eyes and minds knew no proof of it. Within moments we had crossed an area that had taken us nearly an hour to previously travel, and came stumbling out of the wooded park to the street before the cathedral-.

-And saw that our home was _burning_.

Grasping my partner firmly, I teleported us to the roof, where we both heedlessly darted into the searing flames pouring from the attic. The hellish light made our horrified expressions monstrous, and our searching gazes watched as boxes and furniture alike flared with fire. Noxious smoke choked our lungs, while bits of the walls and ceiling fell to the creaking floor, which threatened to yield hotly beneath our paws. Our haven was turning to ash before us…yet we didn't care about the place in those seconds, by far more concerned for the ones who were surely somewhere within it.

(Angelyn? Kirya? _ANGELYN_?) My mate was shrieking for them; and I tried not to allow myself to panic...but where were they? _Where were they?_

Caught within the harsh growl of the fire, we almost didn't hear the sputtering cough that came from the back of the room. Yet upon detecting it, we darted over to the weak sound of life as swiftly as we could while still avoiding being scorched. Through the black smoke, we spied Kirya sprawled out against a wall, her blond hair dirtied brown with ash, her peach skin soot-and-blood streaked, her eyes bloodshot and her body trembling. We crouched beside her, grasping and lifting her up gently so as not to aggravate her burns, all the while desperately asking her where Angelyn was.

"…I'm…I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them! I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!"

She was rambling; trying with what strength she had left not to faint once more from shock. Regardless of her condition, I needed her to answer my questions – because Angelyn was not here: even in this chaos, I could sense her absence. I cradled her shoulders in an arm, lifting her chin so her eyes would meet mine, fading amber against dark violet. (Kirya…where is she? Where's Angelyn?) I asked, trying to keep the cold terror that seized my innards from my voice. _Where was my daughter?_

The human female began to cry, her tears further marring her face. "She's not here. They _took_ her...!"

My brow furrowed, (Who? Kirya, _who_...?) Who would abduct a little girl, harm our friend, and destroy our sanctuary? Who would dare…?

Grief swam up in Kirya's eyes as she murmured, "MSIRE... MSIRE has Angelyn."

Within the gloom, my eyes met Neva's...the fire revealing the utter terror held within her gaze: for MSIRE - the one who had so long hunted _her_ - now had our baby girl.

_MSIRE_ _had our Angelyn._

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** ...Well, how's THAT for a cliffhanger? Yeah, I know, not nice, but it was fun for me – maybe this way you'll all give me outraged reviews at daring to let the villains get a hold of the cute kitten…or not. But I love reviews – they make me write faster, and I don't mean to make that sound like blackmail – it's just a fact.

Besides that…after a few years, I've finally begun my serious work on "Hollow," which was previously titled "Orchid Eyes" – for those of you who pay attention to AN's and profiles (crickets chirp) it's the story about Arei, Mewtwo's priestess (it's the work that once belonged to Meriah). Suffice to say I'm rather fond of it. More importantly, those of you who like TMT should enjoy it: it's in first POV; there's the romantic…um, stuff (yes, it's rated M); there are lots of fun clashing factions and psycho-blabber in it; and THE CHAPTERS AREN'T TWENTY FRICKEN PAGES LONG! Plus, I have betas for it, so nothing is completely ridiculous or confusing (I know this fic has had its moments).

So I'm just going to beg once and be done with it: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GO LOOK AT IT! I SPENT TOO MUCH WORK ON THE THING FOR IT TO BE COMPLETELY IGNORED! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING Y'ALL! TT (Gives massive, watering puppy-dog eyes.)

Ahem…now that I'm done making a complete fool of myself and getting disgusted looks…um, enjoy the muse.

- WiseAbsol

0 0 0

_We've been tossed in jail – not prison, because we're not that in that much trouble, but we're still in deep crap. I managed to smuggle in a laptop that Mewtwo nabbed from the local Best Buy (he's got teleportation skills, after all, and he was tired of hearing me bitch about not having one) – oh, and cigarettes (Morgan had something of a rebellious stage) come in handy when dealing with guards without morals. Kirya brings out a harmonica from god-knows-where and begins to play the blues, matching the mood of the baby, who's wailing and driving everyone mad._

Morgan: (Can't you quiet the bugger up? Sis, you're his mommy, do something!)

Neva: (Yeah, because I've been a maternal figure for more than twenty minutes…shush little Deimos, shush.)

Mewtwo; leaning against the wall next to the cot she's curled up on: (He's probably hungry….)

Neva: (Or cold, or upset, or…oh, I hope he's hungry, that's fixable!)

_Morgan shoots off some dirty terms which make Kirya sputter on her harmonica – Deimos squeaks louder._

WiseAbsol: Morgan, try to be a good aunt and leave the parents and the kid alone…please?

Morgan: (And what are you doing…oh wait, that's a fun ending! Oh, does the little one end up dead?)

WiseAbsol: You know my policy on spoilers-.

Morgan: (Yeah, you hate them. At any rate, how long do you think we'll be stuck in here? I don't like being reduced to the level of a hu-.)

_Sees how Kirya and I are glaring at her…she smirks nervously._

Kirya: What was that…? Are you making fun of the race that made you?

Morgan: (Well…you guys have your perks, but as far as strength goes…is it really so surprising you need to resort to playing god to get some actual firepower? I mean you have no fangs, no claws, no poison barbs, no elemental powers…I suppose there's a few of you with decent psychic abilities, but you hardly compare-.)

_Kirya pulls out a mallet (: We have hammers though!) and slams it on the cat's tail – Morgan yelps and begins cursing loudly. Deimos begins to mimic her._

Neva: (Hey-hey stop! No swearing this early in life! No, no god damn it-oh shit!)

WiseAbsol: Why couldn't those bracelets have been dialed up to no-telepathy-mode? Some of us need peace and quiet!

Kirya: Yes, because you can sleep in this roach-infested place….

WiseAbsol; suddenly paranoid: Eh? Roaches…? What roaches?

_Kirya begins to play the harmonica in an eerie tune than attracts the bugs I so despise – just to be mean. The other inmates see the critters coming out of the cracks in the walls and begin to cry out that it's the plague of locusts – the end of the world has come! I'm too busy shrieking and stomping on the bugs to hear their ranting, though the throwing of plastic spoons gets my attention._

Random Person: Be gone, evil demons! We don't need your kind in our place!

Morgan: (What do you mean 'your kind,' you specieist, little-?)

Mewtwo: (Don't be a hypocrite Mor-.)

Morgan: (That coming from the guy who thought humans were trash most of his adult life?)

WiseAbsol: Stop it, both of you - I don't want to be shanked!

Kirya: With what, a plastic fork? Oh, dangerous…!

WiseAbsol: You don't watch crime shows, do you?

Kirya: They're too popular – besides, who wants to see serial killers having fun?

_Mewtwo just smirks in a very scary way._

WiseAbsol; to self: When will this be over…? When? I'm innocent damn it – let me out!

_I begin to pull on the bars with no success - Mewtwo comes over and grabs a few._

Mewtwo: (Like this, girl.)

_He twists them apart with his paws, making us a way out. We all stare._

Kirya: Well why the hell didn't you do that earlier?

Mewtwo: (…Because I rarely consider the strength of this body without my powers…and you were all being very distracting!)

WiseAbsol: Who cares! Let's get out of here before they charge us with something!

Morgan: (Yeah, because escaping custody and damaging the tax-payers property will avoid that-.)

WiseAbsol: Don't you start!

_We all sneak out, steal the keys (completely different story) to get the bracelets off, and go home to our comfy beds, hoping the angry mob from Times Square doesn't find us and burn us at the stake. A police officer walks into the cell we left after hearing the other prisoners shouting to be let free._

Police Officer: Whatever…I don't have time to deal with crazies. Someone else can catch the nutters and toss 'em into an asylum! Brenda! (_Tip of the hat to Kayasuri-N._)

_Seeing as how we'd had fun jumping around in padded rooms before and playing with electro-shock therapy (also in rebellious years), I don't think we'd much care. Fortunately, no one ever has the guts to go after us again…until the next time Morgan acts up, influencing Deimos in yet more naughty ways when he's a little older._

Morgan: (Now remember, it's not illegal if you don't get caught!)

Deimos: ('Kay aunty…you almost done hotwiring the car?)

Morgan: (Yep…just think, you'll know how to drive before WA does!)

_Finishes hotwiring the Ferrari and hops in. Deimos follows, grinning widely._

Morgan: (Now remember, if we see the police-.)

Deimos: (Teleport home and pray mommy and papa don't kill us.)

Morgan: (Good boy. Now let's have some fun with this baby!)

_Steps on the gas and screeches down the road…Kirya and I stare as they pass us by, having walked to Subway for lunch._

WiseAbsol: …Please tell me you didn't see two cats driving a Ferrari?

Kirya: I was too busy focusing on the crying man running after them.

_I sweat-drop and hope they don't kill anyone – I have way too many other things to focus on than covering up a hit-and-run. Kirya continues to munch on her pizza, because yes already, Subway has pizza these days – I know, what is the world coming to? Really, can anyone answer me that? No, I thought not. XD_

0 0 0


	65. Choices, Part 1

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

0 0 0

**Author's Note: **Well…these events have been in my head for nearly four years, and now we're here in the actual story at last. It all seems a bit surreal to me to tell you all the truth, but then, I'm happy to be at this point. It's the culmination of everything before it – so be prepared for a bit of a ride (well, a strange ride at the very least). I would like to point out quickly that these chapters concern Mewtwo almost solely; after all, he is the main focus of this fic, and the choices he has to make are entirely up to his character – and boy, has he grown up from where he started out (which makes me very, very happy). On another note, I have settled on the alternate name for this story: "The Phoenix Rose Saga." The metaphor and pun appeal to me, so after we are all done, I shall rename the fic (though the original name will be mentioned in the summary…and we're all going to call it TMT regardless, right?). At any rate, enjoy "Chapter 65: Choices, Part 1."

**Previously: **The first birthday of Angelyn was celebrated among friends and family alike, and after the guests had returned home, Mewtwo and Neva left "Aunty Kirya" in charge so they could spend some private time together. Unfortunately, the bliss of the day was violently interrupted by the remnants of the MSIRE organization. Upon Marissa Stoneson's orders, the clones' home was destroyed by fire, and their child was taken despite the protests of her caretaker. Detecting the destruction, Mewtwo and Neva returned to find their severely injured companion in the burning attic, who tells them that their daughter has been abducted by the very people who had tried to ensure Neva's death for so long. To make matters worse, MSIRE has acquired a biological weapon that will kill Angelyn in a matter of hours if they don't cooperate to the wishes of the organization.

0 0 0

**Chapter 65:**

**Mewtwo's POV:**

_MSIRE had our Angelyn._

The thought was a poisonous, wretched thing in my mind, and if the proof of the organization's evil deeds were not all around us, I may not have believed it. The idea was inconceivable…! Yet the cackling flames destroying the place that had been my sanctuary for so long validated the horrifying concept. My daughter was now in the grasp of the group that had created and abused her mother; who had scarred Neva's form and used her in twisted experiments; and who had, after all of these other heinous crimes, finally attempted to exterminate her. After they had been thwarted in that desire, they had proceeded to try to recapture her to ensure that her existence was put to an end. Merely recalling those appalling incidences sickened me, and made me wish to retch in revulsion…and then to add the fact that the child I had sired, who was still so innocent and pure, was now in their hands: I shook visibly. For my mate's sake, however, I kept the response under strict control. If anything, she looked what I was feeling and more: as though she wanted to scream, cry, and vomit all at once. She knew firsthand what those inhumane humans were capable of, and knew precisely what they might do to our little one now that they had her…!

As the wooden planks beneath us creaked eerily, I gathered the nearly unconscious Kirya in my arms, faintly hearing her gasp in pain at being moved. Regardless, I twined my tail with my partner's, my eyes gazing over what had been our home one final time: there would be no returning here. I saw the cardboard of the familiar boxes char, their contents a black and twisted mess; I saw the electronic equipment pop and spark threatening; I saw fabrics glowing with embers, pieces of them flying through the smoky air and noxious fumes that made us cough hoarsely; I saw furniture on fire, the devilish flames licking them, turning them into ashen shadows. Books that we had enjoyed countless times burned; pictures crumbled…I spotted my daughter's ruined birthday gift on the floor, the plastic of it melting in the intense blaze. The ceiling above us began to sink low and moan; the air shimmered with heat, forming the illusions of so many moments long since passed….

My heart could bear no more – I teleported us to the street below, not caring who might see us. Secrecy no longer mattered: we would never be coming back here again. The church was no longer a haven - MSIRE had made it into the literal definition of Hell. Upon reappearance, we found ourselves in the midst of frantic humans and their pokemon. Even moments into the existence of the blaze, they had come extinguish the flames consuming the roof of the grand cathedral. Powerful streams of water spouted from the mouths of the oceanic types, who were beginning to battle the fire fiercely and keep it from spreading. As for myself, I merely gazed up at the place, feeling a gaping sense of loss. For years, it had been my place of belonging, and then Neva's. Also…it was Angelyn's birthplace. The realization of what was being destroyed nearly caused me to collapse, but for the wounded one I held, and for my partner, I refused to allow the weakness of grief to take control. I could not think of it in such terms – the church was only a place. Presently, I needed to defend the ones who had made it a _home_.

Observing our surroundings, I spied others creatures gathering on the walkways, and heard orders being shouted. Firefighter truck and ambulance sirens sounded from nearby streets, growing louder with each passing second. To some extent, I realized that I could stop this all from continuing through the use of my powers…yet then I looked down at Kirya. She was having trouble breathing now; and her burns shown darkly in the dim glow from above. Worse, her wounds had jagged shards of metal within them - she needed medical aid desperately. Realizing what had to be done, I glanced at my mate, hoping that she would understand….

My mind clearing, I laid Kirya down in the grass, asking her quietly if she knew where MSIRE had taken Angelyn: she murmured that they, led by a woman named Marissa Stoneson, would be waiting for Neva and me in the East Side, where they were holding my child captive. Her strength let out after that, and even though she seemed to want to say something more, she slumped back into unconsciousness, whimpering softly from the pain of her injuries. Neva knelt by her side, her stricken expression voicing the words she couldn't say. We were back in the very nightmare we'd once been trying to escape…but things were different this time around. The tactics of our enemy had changed. They were no longer merely targeting us – they were also targeting the innocents whose only crime had been to befriend us: Kirya…our baby…even the people of the church, whose own house of worship had become defiled by MSIRE's wrath.

From the way Neva shielded her emotions, I knew that whatever she must be feeling was too wretched for her to feel like sharing. But the way she held herself told me all I needed to know. Her downcast, watering eyes…her slack posture…her lowered tail: she blamed herself for this. I wanted to comfort her then. I wanted to tell her that this was not her fault, but that of those who had dared commit this act against us. Yet now was not the time or place…and though it disgusted me, I needed to use her weakened nature against her in order to keep her fully safe.

(You will stay here with Kirya.)

It was an order. I had not commanded anything of her for longer than I could recount – but there would be no arguments on this matter. She would stay here, where things were relatively secure: because I knew what MSIRE truly wanted. Even after all this time had passed, even _after_ my warnings never to approach us again, they still sought to obtain my mate. Our daughter was merely useful collateral in this game of theirs…and I was determined that they would ultimately not triumph and retain who they were truly seeking. My partner's eyes flashed as she shook her head and began to rise – I stood more swiftly, pushing downwards upon her shoulders to prevent her from succeeding.

I growled out my reasoning before she had the chance to speak, (Someone must stay here and make certain Kirya is taken to a hospital. As I cannot feign being a human like you can, that task must fall on you. I know you wish to go to Angelyn, but that is what MSIRE wants, and we cannot bend so simply to their wishes!) She could not dispute my words, and seeing my resolve, she did not try. She only gave me a torn look, and so my voice softened slightly as I murmured, (Do not worry…everything will be alright. Trust me, Neva.)

She slipped into my grasp and drew me to her, holding me tightly. I could feel her shivering, possibly in shock…or was it in the worry that she might not see me again? I chose not to dwell on such a dreary thought.

(…Just promise me you'll bring her back to me safety, Mewtwo. Bring our daughter back…!)

I held her tighter, smelling the salt of tears, and also the sour odor of cold sweat amidst her sullied fur. She was crying in fear. (…I promise.)

We leaned on each other for a moment, taking strength and comfort from the embrace…before my mate pulled away, looking all the part of a human woman, clothed in soot-stained white. "Go. I'll make sure Kirya is properly cared for."

With that she knelt back to the girl's side and began to call for help, her tone of desperation not faked like her form was. Trusting her completely, I teleported into the night sky, far above the cityscape, the burning building and its tower of oily smoke now only a fiery dot and wisps from this distance. The cold, thin air gave me the shock I needed to begin to diffuse the heavy knot of dread coiled in my soul, replacing it with blessed logic and fury. Such things were far easier to deal with than the emotions derived from sheer horror.

The moon was now beginning its downward climb to the western horizon. Trying not to think about the metaphor it presented, I turned my back to the ghostly orb and flew east, reaching out my senses, touching souls and trying to find my child's aural signature. The shade of it was of bright magenta - vivid with passion and joy….

A certain and tugging sensation grasped my spirit the closer I got…and finding her, I sped onwards, an azure point of light falling into the dark world below….

0 0 0

_Marissa hated the child's whining and crying – at first the kitten had struggled in the manner of a feral stray, but after being locked up in a telekinesis-retardant cage, the bars made out of the same metal used in created damper bracelets, the feline had been reduced to weeping fat, crystal tears. The creature snarled at anyone who came near her, growling that she would bite anyone who dared break proximity. She'd already sunk her fangs into a few of the men who had struggled to stuff her into the pen, and they were swiftly making sure they were up-to-date on their rabies shots. Marissa tried to ignore the critter at first…but now her cries for her parents was beginning to get on her nerves._

'_Mommy'…'papa'…she was starting to _hate_ the little one! It was because of the girl's parents that her own father was dead – why not give the girl the tooth-for-tooth treatment: a parent for a parent – Marissa's father for Angelyn's mother? It seemed fair enough to _her_, but she supposed the small cat would not understand the concept of Roman justice. If being a youngster, a pokemon, and possibly even retarded (due to the inbreeding that had led to her conception) were anything to say in the matter, the child was probably not very intelligent. Though, contradicting that speculation, the little one did know an impressive amount of curses and threats for someone her age._

_Marissa stepped over to the cage, draining the serum she'd received from its container into a syringe, and tested the needle casually. The little female backed away from the woman's approach, hissing and spitting through her tears. Regardless, and with gloved hands, the leader of MSIRE reached in, grasping the creature's red tail and firmly dragging it to her so she could jab the feline in the artery of the arm. The tail would do just as well, but she wanted to be certain the toxin would be introduced to the child's system. She didn't know how primal the creature's instincts would be – she might chew off her own extremity before the poison flooded her body. This was a way to ensure a successful infection._

_Angelyn surprised her by jabbing at Marissa's eyes with her little rounded figures, pulling her tail away and slamming it down on the fingers that reached in again for her. Something cracked, and Marissa cursed colorfully at the sharp pain that shot through the two smaller fingers on the lateral side of her right hand. With a shriek of rage, she snapped her hand towards the kitten again, grasping her firmly despite the pain, and dragged her forward…and then struck the needle into her arm and injected the liquid._

_The response was nearly immediate. The kitten yelped and stiffened, and then doubled over, yowling lowly as the poison took effect. As Marissa watched, the pale white and burgundy fur that covered the creature began to lose its shine, and the female began to retch and shudder with feverish pain. Standing back and observing how the child began to thrash and whimper for her sire and dam, Marissa contented herself by imagining that the creature was a smaller version of the true one she wanted to see suffer: she superimposed No.2's image upon the girl, pretending the daughter's pain was the mother's._

_It was simple enough to do. The coloring, the form, the expressions and movements - they were identical. It could almost be a younger version of No. 2 in there, sickened by the liquid that was taking over her body._

_But then the girl looked up at her, meeting her orange gaze with pure amethyst eyes, so like the father's. The pupils were slits of agony, but the child still had the strength and gall to smirk at her in a smug way._

_(My mommy and papa are coming for me…and they'll make you pay for ruining my birthday!)_

_If the girl hadn't seemed so serious, the human would have laughed. Instead, she leaned forward, turning on the electrical charges around the pen, and murmured quietly, "I'm counting on it. And as for your birthday, you brat…well, how about this: I'll make up for it by giving you a pair of mittens made from your mommy's hide. Does that sound good?"_

_Angelyn's eyes widened and she started hissing, screaming 'no!', 'no!', 'no!' over and over again._

_Tired of listening to the abomination's voice, Marissa sent a forceful shock through the cage and knocked the girl unconscious. With that, she mounted the steps looking out over the floor of the old hotel she'd leased for the purpose of the abduction. Leaning against a wall, she stuck her earphones in to listen to some harsh metal, to get her in the mood to face the angry parents who would soon be arriving. As soon as the couple stepped into the building, they would be helpless but to obey her will. She felt the stares of her agents around her rest on her and the suffering child, and knew many were disturbed at the turn of events – they had never intended to hurt the kitten. This was not what they'd thought the mission would entail._

_She ignored them…this would be over soon enough. Afterwards, they could seek redemption all they wished - God would give it to them simply enough. After all, the child had not been made of God's will – not when her mother was a bastard of science. No, He'd probably be grateful for getting rid of such unwanted pests…._

_All they had to do was obey her for the night, and then they would be free._

_They would all be free…._

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

There are times when I wonder at the sheer need for drama the human race possesses. Always they seemed to have some way of making the situation more impressive than it merited, reducing it to comical proportions when one regarded it with a sense of irony. As I landed forcefully, the concrete beneath me caving, the wake of my arrival created a whirlwind in the parking lot of the building in which I could feel Angelyn's presence. Within seconds, an armed force surrounded me and leveled their weapons at my form, despite the gale. I regarded each of them in turn, the desire to lash out at them for what they had done rising hotly within me - I even began to glow in a cold, blue light as my powers charged. Yet I refrained as I noted my surroundings. This area of the city had been abandoned decades ago to the criminal forces that had taken it over. Electricity and running water had been cut off, businesses moved, roads blocked, all in the hopes of trapping and starving the sentient rats out of their nests. All these efforts had done was give the evil elements a haven full of shadows and hiding places to escape into from the world of light. Usually, one could find a few homeless individuals or drunks on the streets, see illegal immigrants from across the ocean staring out of windows or darting through the alleyways, or find some black-market deal around each corner – for though the place had been forsaken, it was not empty. However, throughout the several blocks surrounding this place, I could detect no life…not even pokemon were here. Either the residents had been frightened off, or had been driven away. No matter how one looked at it, my daughter and I were very alone in this place with the MSIRE agents.

Though collateral damage would not be a concern, the silent show of force was disconcerting – I could deal with human weaponry with ease, but I had my child to consider. If I were to fight now, they might harm her in retaliation. So I settled my emotions and my rising powers, glaring at each of them in turn, and then gazed at the building. Unlike the rest of the surrounding area, its sloppily boarded windows and its doorway shown with light. The construction was of marble, in the Roman style of pillars and arches, with a flat roof where a set of twin helicopters perched. As the moon was now hiding behind the clouds above, I could not precisely make out the model of vehicles. The streets around us, in stark contrast, were empty of cars or litter. Can anyone possibly describe how eerie it is to see any part of a city, a place of life and activity, so silent and vacant? It was as if time had died here, freezing everything in phantom grey tones…except for the building, which seemed comparatively menacing in its used state.

(Are you here to escort me to my daughter's side?) I asked those around me, keeping my voice carefully neutral and flat. Showing my frantic need to get to her would not help me now. If I wanted to get Angelyn out alive and well, the situation here had to be dealt with calmly. Negotiations had to be made. Fighting, it seemed, had only spurred these people on – it had not stopped them.

Had they taken Neva, I would have destroyed them in a heartbeat, regardless of the damage that could have been done to me. I would have charged recklessly forward, saving her before a shot was fired….

But that method would resolve nothing now, would it? No; there was helpless child at stake – and if I did anything that might risk Angelyn's safety, my mate would never forgive me…nor would I forgive myself.

"Come this way."

I allowed them to lead me inside, and paused before walking into the light, allowing my eyes to adjust. I would not walk blind into the place. There was also a faint humming I did not like, which added to my already established sense of unease. Though my skin crawled as I moved forward, the strengthening of Angelyn's aural signature made me continue…and upon entering, I felt something go dead inside of me. It was as if a majority of my raw energy had been sapped from my body, though my muscles and mind were not fatigued, nor did they feel heavy. My breath left me in a shocked, airy exhalation, and I growled somewhat as I began to identify the sensation: it felt like I'd been stuffed into a barrel of cotton. The crispness of my extrasensory abilities was muffled - they had placed damper machines around the building to prevent the use of psychic abilities. Cursing quietly, I mused on the turn of events. I would not be able to teleport, fly, use telekinesis, or charge any psycho-electrical or pyro-kinetic strikes. I would have the strength of my body and its speed; that was all. If they fired bullets at me, they would penetrate my flesh – I was no longer infallible to their attacks.

Suddenly, the guns leveled at me seemed by far more threatening. Regardless, I raised my head high, walking out into the center of the room…and spied, next to the base of the flight of stairs, a cage at the reception area.

My daughter was trapped inside, and lay on her side, whimpering softly.

I broke free of the circle surrounding me and darted forward, stopping when I reached the pen, grasping one of the bars – and was thrown back as a painful burst of voltage raced up my arm. I snarled and grasped my now numbed extremity, picking myself up off the floor and coming to kneel beside the cage. My little one was staring at the ground with glazed eyes, her breaths coming in wet, shaky pants…a little bit of spittle was flowing from her muzzle. I wanted to reach in a clean it away, and with my tail wipe away the cold sweat that bathed her fur. I could tell from her flushed face, and from the way she shivered, that she was caught in a dire fever. She was not even well enough to see me, though I crouched right next to her.

(My little Angel'…what have they done to you?)

Can I describe aptly how much I longed to reach in and somehow get her out, and hold her to me? She was in pain and misery – even with the damper machines in place, I could sense her aura enough to tell the dreadful extent of what I saw seeing. My child was hurting…she wanted everything to _stop_ so she wouldn't have to feel the sickness and agony…!

Neva and I had never wanted this…not for her! We had wanted to _protect_ her from the pain we'd known in our youth! Instead, she too was a victim of the human lust for conflict and vengeance, of people who did not take into consideration how their actions could traumatize an innocent child. Suddenly, I began to feel terribly exhausted. It seemed that no matter what I did, always this race hunted and tormented my kind – first it was the scientists, Giovanni, and Team Rocket…then it was the factions of MSIRE, who had killed Morgan and tortured my Neva…and now this slight. The first child of my species that truly deserved a life of light, who had been conceived in love and born free of the monstrous expectations of humanity, would now suffer by their hands. No matter how much we fought, we could not escape their persecution.

And now I was forced to see my daughter trapped in a cage like an animal…and possibly dying because of something the humans had done to her.

If it had not been for my past experiences with good and whole members of their kind, I would have again raised the storm of the apocalypse to wipe them off the face of the planet…but I only looked at Angelyn, myself as helpless as she.

"…Where is No.2?"

I lifted my head and spied a woman with faded, dyed pink hair and orange eyes. She had two fingers of her left hand in a wrap (a gift from my Angelyn perhaps?), and her coloring vividly contrasted her black military garb, which one can be certain she nicked from the authorities. I rose to my feet, knowing from her stance that she was the leader of the operation…and I was not impressed. She could not have been more than twenty years in age, and looking around, I wondered at the twisted sense of community here, at the elders being led by the youth. There are specific reasons the young should not be given power unless they have grown into or earned it: it can so easily corrupt them when leadership they are not ready for is thrust upon them. As well, it is not fair – the young should be young while they can be, careless and free of worries about politics and mortality. I almost pitied her as I gazed up at her: this was not the way things should be. Where was her mother? Her father could lay in his grave for all I cared for the man, but the mother? How strange it was to think of it, but if the _mother_ had been there, this creature would not be here, threatening my family. What a shame this was, for the child to suffer because of the sins of the father.

I almost pitied her - almost. But she had destroyed my home and had taken my daughter, and I could not excuse that. Hatred boiled sourly in my stomach, raising my temperature, but I kept myself under control. Glaring at her would have to suffice to convey my malice. She did not flinch at my gaze – I would give her points for guts in that regard.

(Neva's location is none of your concern. I have come to regain my daughter – give her to me, or I shall dispatch your agents one by one in front of you.) My offer seemed simple enough in my mind – even a creature of her age should be able to see the sense of it. If she wanted to toy with lives, she had best be willing to forfeit some for her own gains…and I doubted she was that resolved to her goal.

In response to my statement, she raised an eyebrow. "You want that abomination? Fine by me – go ahead and take the brat."

Confusion assaulted me. What was she saying? She had gone to all that trouble to steal Angelyn from her home. Now she would release my little one without a fight…?

As she turned off the electricity running through the pen, she added, "Just understand that it won't do you any good – your daughter has been exposed to a retrovirus specifically designed to target her mother's DNA. When it comes into contact with No.2's genome configuration, it begins to attack the body, inducing fever, fatigue, and respiratory interference – since this child is essentially half her mother, she will not die as quickly as you "mate" would. I'd give her roughly thirteen hours now – but by all means, you can have her. She'll expose No.2. Who knows, perhaps the virus will mutate to suit your genome as well. That would take care of the issue of your race quite nicely, wouldn't it, if it kept jumping like that?"

The cool way she said it made my blood run cold. Turning my gaze to Angelyn, I comprehended the cruel, ruthless efficiency of MSIRE's plan. Even while I could rescue my daughter now, MSIRE would still hold her hostage through the virus they had made to destroy her. Plus, if I brought her to Neva as I had promised, I would end up killing my mate. There was no way I could find a cure for the disease in the limited timeframe available…! Even with my research technology and my knowledge in genetics, I could not hope to save my daughter or her mother in those few hours. In short, I was now more trapped than before.

I stared at my suffering daughter, bowed my head…and looked back up at the human, asking the question I already knew the answer to: (What do you want? To cure my daughter, what must I give you?)

"No.2 – surrender her to us peacefully, and I will provide you with the location of the antidote."

So it was not here then – oh, I could see the way she had worked it out in her mind! Once my mate was exposed to the lethal agent, they would give me the place where the cure was so I could save my child. Yet even in the event that I managed to synthesize another dose, (and how could I, with all of my devices that could be used for such a task destroyed by fire?) it would be too late to find and help Neva. If I gave up my mate, I could save our daughter; and if I gave up my daughter, I could keep my partner safe. It was one part of my heart for the other, one love for another, one reason to _live_ for another…!

She was asking me to make an impossible choice between my mate and my child.

How a creature who had experienced the loss of her family herself could do this was beyond my capability to conceive. But it was clear to me she no longer possessed a heart – had she, she would have _never_ posed on someone else so cruel of choice! Only one term came to mind when I looked upon her and saw the icy malevolence of her eyes: 'monster.' She was more a monster than I had ever been; and in a sick way, she was a monster I had indirectly made. Now I would pay for that unintentional creation.

Tearing my eyes from her accursed form, I looked back at my daughter, thankful that her mother was not here…and did the thing I hated to do, but knew needed to be done: I turned away.

(I will come back with my decision in a few hours. Until then, do not touch her – if she is any more harmed than she already is when I return, I will decorate this place with your insides, Marissa Stoneson.)

With that, I left before I had the chance to think too deeply about what I was doing.

Twenty minutes later, I stood atop Steelport's giant water tower, the wind gliding through my fur, carrying to me the sounds of the city around me. The moon gazed at me from the western sky, pale and cold as the purest snow. It was literally of freezing temperatures up here, but I welcomed the chill, feeling it cut through my flesh, numbing my body, and leaving only my mind still functioning. I could see everything from this height by merely turning in place, and to me the oddly shaped construction, like an iron lollipop, seemed a place of clarity and omniscience. The tip of my tail brushed the frozen metal beneath me, scraping off the twilight's frost….

It glimmered in the wind as the air current carried it away….

_It was the end of December, a week short of the New Year, and Neva was putting homemade decorations on the pine sapling I had brought home to celebrate the human holiday. The minty scent of the plant appealed to me, and standing back I watched as she added tiny paper snowflakes, silvery tinsel, and glass bulbs the size of cherries to the little spruce. Already there were a few presents clustered beneath its boughs: a spherical one from Mew; a package sent by Pelipper mail from Kirya; a few other odds and ends the clones had sent…and of course, some from us for our young one, and for each other. Little Angelyn, grown to the size of a toddler, shakily made her way to her mother, reaching up to paw at one of the glass bulbs._

_(Hmm? You want to see that one, sweetie? Alright, but be careful – it's delicate, and very sharp if it breaks.)_

_With a smile, Neva handed the decoration to Angelyn, who looked at it and turned it over in her paws with a small mewl…and then purposefully took the hook and placed it back on the tree. From then on, she helped her mother in the decorating. The next morning, we showed her what it was that gifts were, and what to do with them. Her look of glee, and the way the Santa hat Kirya had sent her looked on her head, will never leave me…._

…

…_Neva and I awoke to the soft sounds of whimpering and footsteps in the middle of the twilight. Upon hearing Angelyn call for us quietly, we lifted our heads, seeing her standing at the edge of our nest. Tears were trickling slowly down her face, wetting her around the base of her muzzle. Alarmed as we were, we were relieved to sense that she was not in pain…however, the way she shivered indicated acute distress._

_(Angelyn…what is it? What's wrong?) I asked her, my voice hushed._

_She bit her lip, and murmured is some shame and embarrassment, (I…I had a bad dream. My bed's all wet...)_

_Yes; there was a scent of urine. Regardless, I sat up and beckoned her closer with my arms. She came and snuggled into my hold, cool and soft. Nuzzling her face, I said she could spend the rest of the night with us in our nest. Neva and I curled about our little one as we lay back down, warming her with our pelts, soothing her in what ways we could. Neva kissed our daughter's forehead and stroked her face; she reassured Angelyn that nothing bad would happen to her, and that it had merely been a nightmare and no more. Eventually Angelyn fell asleep, dozing off peacefully between us - yet we could not so easily regain slumber. We wanted to still be awake to make sure her monsters went away if she dreamt unsoundly again…._

…

…_As Neva prepared us some green tea and fruit salad, I wandered about our small home with our child cradled in my arms. She leaned against my shoulder, her arms wrapped about my neck, looking at everything with wide eyes and sniffing at the air, catching the scents of citrus and grape. Occasionally I felt her breathe against my throat, or felt her squirm in my grasp. She was learning how to walk at this point, and she was eager to test out her limbs, even this early in the morning. After awhile she relaxed, having seen enough to satisfy her curiosity for the next hour or so. As she curled up into my hold, she stared up at me instead. Was I more interesting than the new day to her? _

_Smiling, I said, (Little Angel'…why do you stare up at your papa so? Do I look amusing to you?)_

_Neva smiled as she glanced at us. Angelyn merely blinked up at me, (Pa…?)_

_I stilled, my eyes growing wide…I had heard her mewling for so long now, but telepathy? I glanced over at Neva, spying her similar expression of surprise and delight. She set down the apple she had been cutting and came to us, and asked for our daughter to say 'papa' for me._

_Angelyn blinked her amethyst eyes up at us, and seemed to comprehend that we liked to hear her speak. Again, the high and tentative voice came, (Pa…pa?)_

_I wondered if my heart would beat itself to death from pounding so much. My grin widened as I held her up, (That is right, Angelyn! I am 'papa.')_

_She giggled, and then squealed, (Papa!)_

'_Mommy' took a little bit longer for Angelyn to master; but the happiness on Neva's face when our infant did call her such was enough to make any miserable person smile. My partner had been waiting for so long to hear a child murmur that name to her…and despite the delay, she was just as joyful as I when it at last occurred…._

…

…_They were sleeping when I returned from the medical center, my form smelling keenly of alcohol and blood. Neva, I saw, had curled her body up around Angelyn's, and they slept soundly in our nest, breathing in time with each other, looking so alike in those moments - one was simply smaller than the other. After cleaning up, I stood above them for a few minutes, watching them slumber with a small smile on my face. My Neva, my snow rose…my Angelyn, my little angel…they were my beloveds, these two - my beloved females. They were my girls. Purring lowly, I joined them, and mused that their scents mixed into a very pleasant aroma of wildflowers._

_Eventually, Neva realized I was there. Stirring, she murmured a soft hello to me, a greeting which I returned while brushing my cheek against hers. With some humor, I said, (Soon enough, I will be all alone in a nest, the way this is going.)_

_My light mood did not catch on. My partner merely regarded me silently, and then stated, (…She asked me about my scars today, Mewtwo.)_

…_I had known it would happen someday, but had not imagined it would be so soon. My brow furrowed. (What did you tell her?)_

_Neva sat up, stroking Angelyn's face with her fingertips. (...I said that there were bad people in this world - people that like to hurt others for no other reason than to watch them bleed. I told her that while the monsters in the shadows aren't real, there are people in real life who are monstrous, and it was those types of people who had given me my scars. She was very frightened by that, Mewtwo. I comforted her as well as I could, telling her that we'd always be there to protect her from them, until she no longer needs our protection any longer.)_

_I had to smile slightly. (I suppose you did not say that we would try to protect her even after she is an adult, did you?)_

_Neva laughed softly, my grin returned to me on her lips. (No…I think that would have made her hiss at me.)_

…

_(Papa, go higher!)_

_I clutched Angelyn firmly to my chest, consenting to her desire. We flew through the vaporous clouds, passing the tops of the skyscrapers until we breached the sea of mists. There, unhindered by the cloud-cover below, we gazed up at the sliver of the moon above us. Delightedly, Angelyn observed with wide eyes the myriad of glittering stars above us, and I pointed out various constellations, telling her their names and the myths that surrounded them. After a time, I explained to her that some of those stars had actually died, but their light would keep travelling throughout existence long afterwards, until the end of time. That was why many fables said that it was in the unchanging starlight that souls dwelled._

_(…So, starlight is forever, papa?) She asked. _

_(I suppose you can say that. Now, would you like to have your first flying lesson up here?)_

_Long before I had known how to use my abilities, I had been able to soar. Regardless that those incidences had been within shared dreams, I had spied my daughter practicing what was clearly my version of psychic abilities when she thought I was not watching. I had seen her levitate, create blue sparks, and move small objects with her mind. Clearly it was now time that I begin to teach her how to develop those powers, slowly but surely. Whether she had some of Neva's skills we had yet to discover; although Neva had already expressed that if she did not, she would not be bothered by it. In her mind, if her own skills were to die with her, perhaps that was for the best._

_With those thoughts under consideration, I slowly released my daughter, keeping a firm psychic hold on her…and then I began to direct her how to move her body through the use of her telekinesis. An hour later, she flew about me, giggling and tagging me, claiming that I was 'it.' I pretended to nearly catch her, and then feigned falling behind as she led us back home, always keeping something of a telekinetic leash on her as we descended. If her powers let out, I would catch her…and as far as tag went, well, she was an energetic little thing. It made sense for her to win, did it not…?_

…

…_The fingers of our paws twined together, Neva and I lay curled on the sofa, reading a book together quietly, occasionally looking up from the pages to catch sight of our little kitten crawling on the floor before us, determinedly chasing after the ball of yarn that one of the city pokemon had sent over as a thank you gift (and as a good-hearted joke). Angelyn emitted a sound that could only be called a child's growl as she pounced after the string, which was of a brighter red color than her pelt. She pawed at the strand, tucking her tail between her legs to more comfortably roll onto her back, the yarn wiggling in the air as it fell back down to her. I considered toying with it using my telekinesis, to play with her in an indirect way, and getting Neva's attention, I slowly began to lift the ball of yarn, drawing it to us. Neva giggled softly as Angelyn looked at the moving toy and gave an indignant squeak, rolling onto her belly and beginning to follow it. I lifted it straight into the air, dangling the string above her head. She tried to reach for it, but couldn't get to it from her crawling position. She sat on her hunches and wrinkled her nose stubbornly at it. She would not cry. She would get back her toy NOW!_

_To our surprise, she leapt up and almost caught it. Upon failing she growled again…and then slowly, shakily, placed her hind legs beneath herself and pushed her body upwards with her arms, using her tail as balance. Rocking like a tripod, she reached up, grabbed the string, and fell back down. I was too surprised to stop her from having it. After a time, we tried the maneuver again, and this time brought the toy to where we sat. Perhaps this manipulation was not wise of us, but we wanted to see if we could prod our daughter into taking her first steps._

_And, one foot in front of the other, she did…and then tripped and caught herself on the edge of the sofa, mewling sharply in alarm. Together Neva and I grabbed her before she could crash, and lifted her up to join us, giving her the yarn - she had earned it well._

…

_I walked into my home to see bubbles and a sopping wet kitten._

_Neva sat beside the wooden wash-bucket, the waters of it shallow and soapy. Our little one played in the liquid, squeaking as her fur was scrubbed and brushed clean in the warm fluid. One of my partner's delicate paws tickled Angelyn's belly, while her other loosened a patch of dirty, matted fur from when our infant had begun to explore the dusty areas of our home that were too small for us to follow her into. The two splashed water at each other, and as I watched, my daughter slapped her hands against the surface of the water, making pearly bubbles fly into the air. Her little fingers chased them, her tail raising waves in the small tub. I immediately went over to them, sitting down at the other side of the wash-bucket to join them in their fun._

_(You're going to make her snort water up her nose, I know it,) Neva said with a smile._

_I shrugged, and teamed up with Angelyn to splash at my mate's fur. (Perhaps – but she will be entertained doing so!)_

_Laughing, Neva tried to defend herself from the flying water, (Evil! I have mated with a demon and given birth to evil spawn! Ack _– stop_! Aren't I wet enough as it is?)_

_I answered for Angelyn, who was soaked through. (Not yet you're not.)_

_Suffice to say that somehow, even with the little amount of liquid in that bucket, we all came out of it sopping wet. To this day I do not understand it._

…

…_It was about one in the morning when I came home, wearied from the extent of bone-setting and patching-up I had needed to do during the night. The round of city pokemon who had been escorted in, or who had dragged themselves to the medical center, had breached nearly two dozen in number this time, giving me far more work than I usually received in a week. For the first time in months, I carried one of my patients home: a Pidgey with a broken wing and leg, and who had unfortunately caught the eye of a hungry Persian who was healing from acid burns. Suffice to say that some patients did not respect the equality within my walls, no matter how I scolded or threatened to make them submit if they tried anything. Wordlessly I made a small, comfortable nest for him it rest in for the remainder of the twilight. When I glanced over to my own bed, I found my mate awake and sitting up, our newborn suckling quietly in the gloom. Like me, Neva seemed exhausted, but she smiled up at me as I passed. The bird watched curiously, finding the mammalian way of feeding their children to be odd indeed. He was also rather surprised: he had not known I possessed a mate or an infant._

_I smiled softly, (Yes…they are my dear ones. They are why I usually don't bring anyone to stay with us: my having a lover and a baby makes that awkward for some.)_

_He gave a chirp of amusement and settled down for sleep. Taking that as a dismissal, I went to Neva and our daughter, embracing them in the dim. (I apologize for getting back so late. How have you two faired without me?)_

_Neva nuzzled me with a sigh, (Alright…she's been missing you though. Soon as she's done, you're getting her…as much as I love this, I love sleep too.)_

_I kissed her eyes, laughing softly, (That is fine with me. You may sleep, my love. I'll watch over her.)_

_(I know,) she yawned, showing off her teeth, (She's papa's little girl.)_

_(Yes…and you are the one I trust to watch over me occasionally, if you will.)_

_Neva stuck her tongue out at me - I caught it, and kissed her fully in the gloom…._

…

…_I awoke in the false dawn to find myself alone in my nest. Blinking away the grogginess clouding my mind and eyes, I lifted myself from the blankets, gazing around for the one who usually kept them warm with me. I found my mate standing beside the cradle that held our child, a paw dangling in and stroking our little one's form gently, a small smile on her face, her eyes warm with motherly affection. Soundlessly I rose, knowing her attention was occupied, and came up behind her, encircling her in my arms and kissing her beneath the ear gently. Neva smiled, purring in my grasp, enjoying how my paws travelled down her pelt to finally lift to take hold of her paws. Without a word we gazed down at the sleeping one we had made, watching her breathe and suck at a finger of one of her paws. The scents of lilacs and pears rose to our noses, pleasant and light…._

_(Mewtwo…I want another,) Neva murmured, and then met my gaze, her eyes glowing faintly: the emotion captured in her crimson gaze was one I recognized to be a mixture of happiness and hope._

_I regarded her silently, and then glanced down to our Angelyn…and smiled. (…You are certain of that? You want merely _one_ other?)_

_My lover flushed, and looked back towards our daughter. (No…I mean I want _more_. More than one, or two, or three…I want to create a large family with you. At least five - that's what I want!)_

_I pressed my muzzle to hers warmly. (…Then that is what we will have, Neva.)_

_Her brow furrowed however, as if she were just considering something. (…Do you want that though? Mewtwo-.)_

_(You think I would be content with merely one after seeing _her_? No; I merely did not want to make you into an incubator; that is all.)_

_She turned around in my grasp, pounding a paw into my chest playfully. Then, with greater ardor, she kissed me quietly, savoring the taste and touch. After a few moments, I reluctantly pulled away. (…We should wait a little while though, dearest...for your sake and for hers.)_

_Neva did not seem upset by this statement; she only smirked. (Very well…but after you deem circumstances ready, know I'd like to start right…away….)_

_I would later come to curse how coy she could be. But for now I held her close, and watched with her as Angelyn cuddled with her Tediursa doll, hoping that someday soon we might have another like her in that cradle, sleeping soundly and providing us with such utter joy…._

…

…_Before Neva and I headed off for the park, leaving our daughter under Kirya's care, I hugged Angelyn firmly and said to her, (Happy birthday, little Angel'.)_

_She smiled drowsily in response, and hugged her mother next. It warmed both the future Gym Leader and me to see the expressions of love the two shared between each other: they cuddled close, nuzzled each other, exchanging quiet words of affection. They were both at their happiest in those moments, held in the other's grasp after a day of excitement and glee. Before Neva and I departed for our own form of celebration, my mate kissed our child's face and whispered, (Sleep well, darling.)_

_('Night mommy….)_

_This, I knew, was the way it should always be…._

…The moon shown its light upon me fully, blinding me in its own deceptively humane way. It brought me back to reality from my musings, and in response, I lifted away from the site of clarity. As I began to head out to my destination, the details of the region around me struck at me in random intervals: cars passed in streams of red and yellow light far below…the city was a towering jungle of metal, and stone, and glass; and everything smelled of a potent mix of humanity and sea-salt. I felt the caress of the wind against my body; heard the chorus of the metropolis rising up to me; almost _tasted_ the tang of winter across my tongue as I inhaled a deep breath, and then let everything - my thoughts, my feelings, my memoires - leave me as I sighed. Time seemed to pass slowly, each moment stretched out into eternal seconds, with each sensation more vivid than the last. All at once, my cells seemed to come alive, my senses growing almost unbearably acute, making my recollections of these minutes unforgettable. It is so strange what the thought of a death can do to someone – it makes the last events of life seem so much more memorable and clear.

Though still dazed, I knew what I had chosen to do at last. I only hoped that, somehow, Neva would be able to forgive me for my decision.

I flew onwards.

0 0 0

**Author's Note:** This actually went a lot better than I thought it would – to tell you the truth, I wasn't certain how I was going to write this finale. I only had some necessary events in my mind, but the matter of specific details and emotions...well, those weren't clear to me. However, I rather like what came out. I hope you all are satisfied with it as well. Please, we've gone so far and have been here for so long now – is a simple review too much to ask for? Well, I suppose it is your choice. I did my year's worth of begging in the last chapter, so right now, I'm going to kick back and take a few minutes to relax…and then get to work on something else. A writer's tasks never seem to be complete, eh? At least not in my case – I am blessed and cursed with a vast imagination (sweat-drops).

WiseAbsol

P.S. – I am completely making fun of myself in the below muse. It was actually sort of entertaining – you all should try it sometime.

0 0 0

WiseAbsol: You know what? Screw it; I'm not doing a muse for this chapter-.

Morgan: (Like hell you aren't! These are the only things I get cameos in anymore, and since there are only three chapters left, you're putting them in every…last…one! I would try to make you do it twice like you used to, but you don't have the creativity or sense of humor anymore for that type of-.)

WiseAbsol: Hey, lay off! I do too have a sense of humor (_points defiantly at "Crème De Limon"_) – I just like the angst stuff-!

Kirya; _enters the computer room_: That's because you're an emo – except without the hair and the immature attitude. Mind you, you cry an awful lot and write poetry – and if you had your way, you'd probably wear the outfits-.

WiseAbsol: No! I am _NOT AN EMO_! I'm just…I'm a band geek with a little bit of an obsession with a character from a kids' show-!

Morgan: (A little?) _She pulls up my Grand List. _(I'd say having about ninety percent of your writing being fanfiction on a purple cat might be evidence of something more than a little-.)

WiseAbsol: So I have no social life – big deal! I'm getting my life in order and getting you all written down before going off to college – that's not a crime!

Kirya: Yes, because that's so healthy. Who was honestly ranting that she was going to snap in school and strangle the next person trying to cheat off her-?

WiseAbsol: IF YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH THEIR SHIT FOR MOST OF YOUR TEEN YEARS, YOU'D GET PISSED OFF TOO!

Morgan: (Oh, stop whining. You were doing this all last night about the newbs on this site too-.)

WiseAbsol: That's because they…there's a couple decent people but the others…WHAT THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING? YOU – YOU DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE IN TWO SECONDS AND – HELL, WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO WRITE LEMONS? YOU PEOPLE DON'T HAVE THE TYPE OF MATURITY LEVEL TO HANDLE – AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BLATANT USE OF ABUSE IN YOUR STORIES? As hypocritical as I know this'll sound…god, Pokemon is a kids' show! At least if you're going to write mature stuff about it, don't half-ass it! Write it well – respect human nature, don't spout off idiocy and claim it's a story! Also, what about all these Mary Sues/Marty Stus? It's called character flaws! And try to figure out where you're going beforehand so you don't crash and burn! Then there are the sugar reviews – why do you people say something is good when it's clearly crap? Be honest – that's what helps writers improve their writing! You all think you're so damn amusing, but-.

Deimos; _to Neva_: (Mommy, why is WiseAbsol shouting like that? She's all red and scary-looking-.)

Neva: (WA is just upset that she can't find anything good to read that is in "her" genre. Plus, she has something of a Narcissist Complex – it's where you view yourself as superior to others but have no self-esteem about yourself. She's the type of person that ends up bringing a gun to school and shooting the people who've annoyed her most, which is probably why she's single. This is her way of letting off steam so she doesn't have such a disastrous breakdown – she's usually so quiet and bottles everything up, so this is actually very therapeutic.)

Deimos; _worried_: (Is she dangerous?)

Neva; _snorts_: (Um, no. It helps that all she has on her side is an X-ACTO blade, but really, she'd run away or go nuts before hurting anyone, or getting herself into too much trouble. She'll be fine as soon as she calms down and gets over the other thing: the Hedgehog's Dilemma-.)

Kirya: Neva, stop scaring your son. You're pulling all this out of your – er, out of thin air. Don't listen to her, Deimos – WiseAbsol is just fed up with humanity. You see that theme in most of her stuff-.

Mewtwo: (Yes, but you must take into consideration the dynamics of her family. It's not very conducive to stability-.)

Kirya: She'll be fine, just give it time. The high school years are the worst for us humans – be grateful you all never had to go through 'em.

_They stare towards a few fics that pertain to such experiments. As the computer suddenly goes all to hell with pop-ups and advertisements, I start to freak out again._

WiseAbsol: NO! STOP DOING THIS! I'M UNDERAGE – DON'T PUT PORN ON MY COMPUTER! I DON'T EVEN GO ON THOSE HORRIBLE SITES – I'M CLEAN, DAMN IT! STOP – HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO MY PARENTS? GOD DAMN IT –STOP – DOWNLOADING! DAMN YOU, YOUTUBE!

Morgan: (You know...I almost feel bad for her. She has to deal with an awful lot of crap for someone her age.)

Neva: (Right, because our pasts were oh so full of rainbows and sunshine.)

_She glances evilly at Mewtwo…he flushes and curses._

Mewtwo: (I am NOT GAY! THE PROOF IS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! DEIMOS, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!)

WiseAbsol: Hey, there is nothing wrong with it, Mewtwo-.

Mewtwo: (I AM NOT GAY! DAMN YOU ALL!)

Kirya; _watching this from the couch and eating popcorn_: Oh, misery just loves company, eh, Shadow?

_The black cat mewls and disembowels the tuna she's given him. Yum._

0 0 0


	66. Choices, Part 2

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. That would belong to Nintendo, the Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri – as I am not in charge of any companies, nor am I male, that fact should be fairly obvious.**

0 0 0

**Author's Note: **I've spent nearly a month on something of a hiatus from writing after those quick updates at the beginning of June. Suffice to say that I've been attempting to sort through all the belongings and trash that have accumulated in my possession over the course of my young life. Boredom, online activities, and MSN made this process more bearable, yet ultimately slow. After realizing the date, I pretty much growled and decided to leave it alone for now – I can get more done in the evening, when I'm not using the computer. For now, I'm itching to write – and this is what I wanted to work on. Two more chapters are left! This one will be the resolve, while the next entry will be the epilogue.

This story, I will admit, has come farther than I ever thought it would go. It's made me into a person I can appreciate, and has given me bonds I never would have forged without. It's given me something of a status I didn't imagine I would attain, and has reached people across mountains and oceans. An era of my life is going to end very soon - yet it has been a good one in many regards.

I do hope you all enjoy the end of the finale: "Choices, Part 2."

**Previously: **Leaving Neva behind to take care of the injured Kirya, Mewtwo promises his mate that he shall bring their daughter back to her. Upon finding the remnants of MSIRE, he discovers that Angelyn has been infected with a lethal virus – one that will kill her mother if exposure occurs. Marissa Stoneson then offers him an ultimatum: if he gives up Neva, he may have his daughter and the cure to save her…or, if he refuses to sacrifice Neva, the little girl will perish. Unable to grasp what is the right thing to do, Mewtwo leaves for a few short hours, reminiscing on his past with his family. Finally, he makes his decision….

0 0 0

**Chapter 66:**

**Mewtwo's POV:**

The moon dipped further into the depths of the blackish firmament, pale and silent as a bloodless death. It seemed strange to me that what I desired was its polar opposite: a death of harsh sound and quickly executed gore - for that is not the form of demise most would wish for. In their secret hearts, many do not long for their ends to be ones of violence or glory, to be ones of pain or honor: they seek the peace and acceptance of a natural demise, in old age and, with any luck, with their last memories being of the dreams of their lives. Yet so few are given that gift; so few live long enough that they come to view death as a friend, and as ending to a life well-lived. It is a common speculation that we really have nothing to fear but the Nada, or the unlived life – and yet so many people are scared of dying. Why is that? Was it because they possess regrets? None of us in this world, or at least none of us who live with a conscious mind, can live without some form or remorse. Yet one finds it is those who have made peace with every conflict - those who have found a way to ease the suffering of regret – that are the ones who will embrace death warmly instead of with fear.

Neva and I were in the primes of our lives – it would not be _natural_ for us to _not_ be afraid of death, because we still have so many years to live. Nor could our child be expected to face the ending of her life with unfaltering courage, for she had even more left to experience and look forward to. Yet different situations could make each of us regard our last day and night without complaint; without wishing _desperately_ for just a little more time on this Earth. True, most deaths are a result of some form of accident, and some deaths are even merciful when an extinguished life can ease one's mental, physical, or emotional torment. However, we would gladly sacrifice our own lives so that our loved ones may live…and perhaps that is truly the most just and honorable death of all: to die for someone you cherished, no matter what the other circumstances in your life are.

Every beginning must have an end. Life becomes death…and death teaches the living that every moment is precious.

After all, we cannot know what occurs after someone dies. Religion and science are simply matters of best guess, and those who claim to have glimpsed things beyond the living world can never know for certain if what they have seen is valid. The mystery and beauty of that final darkness is almost as great as the wonder and light of life. Perhaps, in some ways, the reason we are alive is simpler than we ever realize:

Perhaps our purpose in this world is to bring the light from our existence into the shadows of the universe…into the darkness where God is said to reside…and to someday provide a way of guiding and comforting what dwells there into reality….

As I descended into the murky neighborhoods of the East Side of Steelport, I wandered along the broken, asphalt streets, feeling the cool of the man-made black stone and tar beneath my toes. My tail twisted behind me, plum-colored in the absence of any true lights, my pale lavender fur turned to an ashen grey. The scent of the place, the taste of the air across my tongue as I breathed in and out, were of things I recognized through experience: the sour scent of old alcohol; the sweet and smoky smell from garbage cans in the distance, whose bowels were filled with warming fire; along with a mix of less delightful odors. Although…as I took in another deep lungful…there were trace fragrances, lesser perfumes of pure things among the filth. I detected the crisp odor of grass…the cinnamon tang of clean fur…and the fresh smell of flowers. My searching eyes swept over the clustered, weary structures; along the creases between bricks; caught the sparkling of broken glass in the moonlight's glow. As I approached the curb across from where my daughter was being held, feeling the frosty air running through my pelt like cold fingers, I stared down at what I'd found. The world was silent except for the faint whispering of a tiny plant that had burst from the sidewalk. Against all odds, the seed had grown within the absence of sunlight, spouting and pushing its delicate shoot through the concrete. Now twin, long, glossy leaves hugged the thin stalk, almost appearing to attempt to keep it insulated. The petals were closed into a teardrop for the night, but I could tell they were of a light color – perhaps a butter yellow, or a faint blush of pink or blue. My brow smoothed from my amazement…I understood what the insignificant, fragile plant seemed to speak in such soft words:

There are no impossibilities in this world…and even from the deepest black, something could emerge anew…unsullied and perfect….

I lifted my gaze slowly from the flower and stepped forward, crossing the street, utterly alone. Neva was not with me – I had never intended to retrieve her. I understood that now, and also comprehended the fury I would be facing from the human woman who had caused so much harm. That dangerous female knew nothing of the type of calm that now held my soul – how could she, when she was so caught up in the misery and conflict of her life? She was trapped in an existence which, in the end, would not matter to time or space, no matter how she struggled. In her remorse, her hatred, her self-loathing, she would never find peace. So few ever seem to know true contentment, do they? Yet I comprehended that after tonight everything would be over. A new era would begin for anyone willing to step out of the past and face the future. Within the final twilight hours, many things would end…and many things would also begin.

Seeing the soldiers of MSIRE approach, I paused, gazing back up at the sky, and took in its beauty. The liquid clouds, the milky wash of stars…there was no sun or moon that could be seen from this spot. Yet the Earth and its people abided, together and separate at the same time. In those fleeting seconds, I longed for my mate to be here, so I could hold her and savor her light. Yet her existence continued somewhere else, far away where she ultimately would see the rising sun of a new time. I realized with some wry humor how foolish we had been to believe that we were safe – our happiness had sorely blinded us to verity. Now the blindfold had been removed, and I understood yet another truth – we cannot see things clearly in too much joy or sorrow, or too much light or shadow. We need both sides so as to truly see all that surrounds us - as I was seeing things now….

(I must speak to the Stoneson woman immediately. I have a proposition for her.)

One spoke into a handheld radio to announce my arrival, and motioned me onwards. I followed into the light, stepping through the forbidding door once more….

0 0 0

_The pack crept down the roads to where the MSIRE team was stationed, silent and cautious. They watched each shadow pass, using their gear to confirm once more how alone they were along these blocks. Their lead trackers had hunted down each of the watchmen from the other group and had taken their places. Marissa Stoneson was unaware that anything was amiss – having closed herself off to all those around her, alterations in her subordinates' voices over their transmitters had not been noticed, or had been dismissed with ease through various alibis. Though their strongest was at the tip of the point of their formation, it was clear by their behavior that he was not the leader. Instead, it was evident that the one kept safe in the center, the youngest of their pack, was the true alpha. As they surrounded the block of the old hotel building the MSIRE remnants were occupying, they saw the front doors close behind a violet tail. The father of the hostage had joined the unsuspecting agents._

"_For now, we'll hold our positions and keep watch of the situation. I want someone to cut the power to the Dark Field Generators – Ms. Stoneson's people are armed, so try to avoid detection at all costs."_

"Affirmative - Silver Fox Three and Six are on their way_." _

_The alpha nodded, and slowly but surely began to move himself into the streets. He was trotting soundlessly towards the right wing of the building, where the lowest set of the windows were clustered. As he slowly tore out the nails and boards over one desired entry point, unrolled a few strips of duct tape, and began to apply them to the broken shards, his own radio crackled:_

"Silver One, what are you doing? At the very least, bring a couple of us with you!_"_

"_I'll be fine, Silver Two. But there's something I have to do here by myself…so don't come unless I call for you."_

_Though wary, his pack trusted his judgment…and so they only watched as their leader pulled the remaining glass of the window out of its large frame, and slipped into one of the few gloomy rooms of the building…._

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

The white interior of the hotel drowned me, yet I swam through it determinedly, passing the others without regard to their snarls, and came to stand once more in front of the cage that held Angelyn. Little had changed from when I had left: she was in the same position, still smarting with pain, her wet wheezing at times degenerating into hacking coughs. My heart swelled with pain at her suffering...as I knelt down, I knew from the tension of my face how weary I must look. Hearing the faint humming of the electrical current running through the bars, I restrained from reaching forward. Perhaps I was imagining things, or perhaps my eyes were playing tricks on my mind as they continued to adjust, but she seemed to glance up at me briefly, her eyes focusing for the scarcest of moments. For her sake, just in case, I gave her a small smile.

(Rest easy, little Angel'…it will all be over soon, I promise you. The pain will be gone shortly.)

She mewled softly, her eyes watering with fresh tears from her anguish. What I wouldn't give to trade places with her….

The harsh voice I had been expecting arose from above me; as if God had taken a mortal form and now would pass the most wretched form of judgment upon an unworthy soul: "What is this? Have you really decided to let your daughter die so you can keep your whore?"

I closed my eyes as I rose, unwilling to allow my fury become rooted at the insult to my partner. The fire of it passed swiftly, unable to grip me as I reminded myself of my purpose here. (No,) I declared, (That is not what I have decided. I have come to make you an offer, woman. Hear me out before you decide against it.)

What must my expression have been as I met the orange eyes of that tigress? Whatever it was made her still, and almost seem wary. Ignoring her response, I murmured, (Instead of destroying my mate, who has done _you_ no true harm - or my child, who is still very much an innocent…I ask that you murder me to quench your lust for the death of one of my kind.)

I watched as her face contorted and her lips twisted into a cruel sneer as she began to protest, "That is not what I-!"

(Be quiet and listen to me. You have obviously not thought through the situation thoroughly – if you had, you would understand that Neva…No.2, as you call her…is not the one you should be concentrating your hatred on.)

She glared down at me, her hands clenched. "What are you talking about?"

I fought the urge to move, to avoid the intensity of her rage. Slowly, yet strongly, as if I were beginning to make love to my mate, I engaged her into my words, and into the truths they would tell her. (You blame Neva for the suffering of your people and, I am sure, for your own losses. Yet she was _not_ the one responsible for the disaster that ended the lives of so many when your organization was destroyed. That destruction was Morgan's doing, and she paid with her life when she did everything within her power to give her sister another chance at living. You, I am certain, would have done the same if it meant you would be saving one of your loved ones from pain and death, am I correct? So you _cannot_ categorize what Morgan did as heinous for that…and nor can you pin the one she did it for as evil. Neither of them were corrupt, unlike many in your fold I could likely name.)

I had wheedled my way inside her mind, seeded a bit of doubt within her…but humans are nothing if not stubborn. "It doesn't matter. What happened was still a result of their existence. If I want to prevent further risks to humanity and to pokemon-kind, No.2 must-."

(That is not the reason you hunted her for so long - you know this. And even if _that was_ your reasoning, surely you understand that the damage caused by your hunt was not the fault of the prey, but of the hunter. We were merely trying to survive – our actions were in retaliation to the suffering inflicted upon us whenever we were trapped. Yet we would not have _attacked_ you unprovoked, for that is not the way a hunt works. You, as the hunter, were the one causing pain by not allowing your prey to go free. Had you, you would not have been so sorely injured.)

Yet I had to smile wryly. I was certain she would not accept responsibility for her actions, nor accept anything of what I was saying about the innocence of my family. So I prepared to negotiate. There was no other way to finish this without some form of mutual agreement. (Yet if you truly want someone to blame other than your father or yourself, Marissa Stoneson, rest your blame on me. What you do not know about my kind could fill a book: but one of the most important things is how few of us there truly are. In fact, before your predecessor intervened, I was the only one of my kind. Without my blood, Morgan and Neva could not have been created…without _me, none of this_ would have occurred. If your _twisted_ logic blames Neva for her sister's acts, then blame me for their lives! Blame my existence for the conflict they wrought, and destroy _me!_)

I saw the way her eyes went hot and bright with fire - those words penetrated her brain as no others had. Her hand went to the gun holstered at her waist, and she clenched the handle of it tightly with white knuckles. She was trembling, and so I ventured further so as to settle her mind into the course of action that I wanted, needed, for her to take. (Not only that, but my death will cause Neva more suffering than you realize…or perhaps you might understand it. Surely you have known the pain of losing a lover, Marissa Stoneson? You know how it hollows you out, how it makes every moment you live without your partner one of infinite torture. My mate will be forced to live on without me there to help raise our daughter…and someday, Angelyn will ask her why I am not by their sides. Neva will have to admit to both our child and herself that it had been her inability to surrender that had resulted in my death. I can imagine nothing more horrible than that in this life.)

All of what I had said was truth. Some parts, perhaps, were ambiguous to the woman, but the meaning was conveyed all too clearly. I had nothing more to say to the human, and for nearly a minute or more, she contemplated my statements in her mind. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision. She pulled out the gun at her belt, aiming it at my brow…the metal of it black as the death it would deliver….

I sighed, relieved, and looked towards my daughter again, holding her in my eyes. (…Promise me you will return her, cured – fully alive and well - to her mother and Kirya Brooks. Swear it to me.)

Those pale pink lips smirked…I heard the weapon's safety being removed, heard the clicks as the trigger was slowly pulled….

In one swift and casual motion, she bent her elbow into an 'L', the barrel of the gun pointed to the ceiling, and returned the weapon to its holster. Marissa Stoneson stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket and turned her back on me. "I gave you a simple decision – your life was not one of the choices I offered. I will not take it for that reason. Since you will not comply and hand over No.2, you have evidently chosen her over the girl. Your Angelyn will die as a result – and you will stay here and watch her live her last few hours in excruciating pain."

"You have brought this on yourself, Mewtwo."

She ordered all the doors to be locked shut to prevent escape, as if I would have left my child behind to die alone. As if I would leave her to die at all…!

At the human's callous words, the calm that I had been submerged in burned off from a violent, fiery wave of anger and desperation. I would not watch my child die in a cage…! _If she MUST die_, then it would be in the arms of those who loved her! With a snarl I launched myself forward, spying the MSIRE agents spin about to face me, feeling the glare of the woman leader as she turned around to watch me from above. Ignoring the pain that would insure, I grasped the bars of the cage with my paws – as the bolts flashed like fire across my form, locking my muscles and joints, their hisses covered the noise erupting from those surrounding me. I scarcely heard the beat of soldiers' footsteps as they ran towards me with their weapons held high, or the furious commands Marissa Stoneson shouted at them to force me to stop. My tail lashed out at those who dared approach me, striking them away like insects or tiny birds, though their mass was far greater. Though I did this, I paid them little actual heed - my eyes were locked on the child before me. My body shaking and smarting with anguish, I pulled the bars between us in opposite directions, white light flashing before my sight as they gave. The desired task completed, I wrenched my paws free of the now bent bars and reached through the newly-made gap towards my daughter. Grasping her limp body firmly, I pulled her out, clutched her tightly to my chest, and backed away at last from the assault of the voltage trap. I shook myself to try to regain control of my numbed extremities, feeling my fur standing up, and searched for the nearest exit to run to and somehow escape through. Yet before I had managed to stagger a few steps along the quickest path, I saw black figures on the edges of my vision, their guns raised. To move was to be shot down like a mindless animal. Past the buzzing in my ears, I heard their leader shout out her desires:

"Don't shoot him – I'll kill him myself! His daughter can drown in _HIS_ blood for all I care!"

Some stupid fool stepped forward and grasped my shoulder – I spun, kicking him aside, hearing his body crumple under the blow. He landed some ten feet away and did not move. Whether he was dead of merely unconscious did not matter to me – he would not be the first human I'd killed, and perhaps not even the last, _regardless _of my current situation. I growled at the others who appeared to be trying to near their proximity to mine, and turned towards the Stoneson woman, meeting her gaze with mine. I would face the death she dealt knowing that I had done everything within my power to defend my mate and child.

The barrel of her gun rose to aim at my forehead. I lifted my muzzle defiantly, daring her to fire and get it over with.

_I'm sorry, Neva…._

I heard the trigger being pulled. There was a sound like a crack of thunder – there was the unbearable pain as the bullet tore into me - then….

….

0 0 0

**Neva's POV:**

At times I wonder: could I have stopped the tragedy that followed my life by surrendering to the forces that desired my execution? If I had left Mewtwo and Kirya early on, had gone to MSIRE by myself, and had calmly perished as I had once wished to, would any of our struggles have persisted so long? Certainly I understood that while I would have died, they would have moved on sooner, content to face the future dawn without me in their hearts. Surely it would have saved everyone so much pain if I had made that sacrifice! If I had made it _before_ our situation had escalated into such dangerous, overwhelming proportions…!

Contemplating the matter, I lifted a wet rag in my pale, human hand and wiped Kirya's sweaty brow. Her parents had been alerted to her condition, and would be arriving shortly to keep vigil as their wounded child convalesced. They were horrified, of course, and I knew they would be bursting with inquiries concerning what had happened. I would react in the same manner if my own daughter had turned up in a hospital, terribly hurt when she should have been returning home unscathed from a gathering of friends. As my Angelyn came to my mind, I held back the fresh tears that rose when I thought of what could be happening to her. Most of the night had passed - in a little less than a handful of hours, the sun would be breaking over the eastern horizon…and she and my mate were _still_ missing. I tried not to allow my mind to contemplate that MSIRE might have them both, that they might be suffering now, or even dead. Yet I couldn't stop myself from worrying; for as much as I trusted Mewtwo, I knew well the dangers he was facing. Our child's absence and his was certain to drive me mad until I saw them again….

_I'm sorry, Neva…._

Suddenly, I found myself doubled over and gasping at a sharp pain close to my chest, which spread through my arms and ribs. I clenched my eyes tightly shut, and whimpered at the livid feeling: it was as though, abruptly, someone had plowed a talon into me and was tearing out my heart and lungs. I struggled to breathe, and to keep from collapsing. What…what was this…? What had happened…?

The words that had drifted into my mind, just before the pain, echoed…and as I comprehended them, I let my tears flow down.

_No…NO, Mewtwo, you promised me you'd bring her back to me…! _

Kirya stirred on the hospital bed, opening her amber eyes to gaze at my hunched over form. I saw her expression contort in confusion at the new setting and in concern for me. Her hot hand grasped my shoulder as she asked me, in a hoarse voice, why I was crying so hard. Had something happened to Mewtwo and Angelyn…? I could not answer her, for with each second closer to the dawn I found myself delving deeper into my despair….

My family…!

_You…you both have to come back…I need you…! Oh, Mewtwo, Angelyn…! Don't make me do this alone…please don't leave me all alone…!_

On my chair, I curled up around my middle, squeezing the soaked rag until water trickled between my fingers, like my tears through my eyelashes….

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

…It was as if all the electrical shocks I'd sustained over my body previously had been concentrated into one point as the bullet ripped through my left shoulder. Prior experience in being shot did not prepare me for the repeat: the bones that made up my left clavicle and socket fissured, and the force of the hit knocked me backwards. From someplace deep inside my brain that wasn't occupied with howls of pain, I noted that the flesh of the wound was burned, muscle was torn, and blood had splattered across my upper body and upon the smaller form of my daughter. I had attempted to shield her, and now could only hold her tightly in my other, uninjured arm. The sound of the gunfire reverberated off the walls, and as I gazed back up at where the one who had shot me had been standing, I understood why she had missed my skull.

For just before the moment she had fired, someone else had, with the sound of his shot hidden behind hers.

With navy hair lying messily on his scalp, his silver eyes were soft with what looked like pain. He was dressed in much of the same garments as the agents around me, and did not seem to be concerned with them in the least. His firing arm came to hang as uselessly at his side as my left one to mine, and purposefully he went over to the fallen woman. Her chest was lifting and falling slowly, a trickle of crimson fluid running down her face – the bullet had clipped her skull and had thrust her into unconsciousness. From the way he gripped the pistol in his hand, I wondered if it had been his intention to leave her alive – or if, like the Stoneson woman, his aim had been thrown at the last moment, perhaps by something as minimal as an involuntary jerking of his wrist. From the intense mixture of sorrow, resolve, and ultimately love in his eyes when he looked down at the monster, I shivered as the answer came to me: Aaron had meant to end this conflict once and for all…and he had been willing to kill who was clearly the partner of his heart to do it.

With wary eyes, I watched as he knelt down and tore the gun from her clenched hand, and then as he unzipped her jacket and rummaged through the pockets it held. He pulled from one a couple items that fixated my stare: there was a vial of milky, golden liquid, and a clean syringe. Standing, he also took a roll of gauze from the pack slung over his shoulders, and turned to look down at those on the floor below him.

"Agents of MSIRE: your group is now being disbanded. Your accounts have already received full payment for your deeds, and your contracts are in the process of being terminated. You are free to go back to your lives - I only ask that you remain silent about the events that have taken place here. You'd be better off if you leave before the police arrive."

"What about Lady Marissa, Aaron?" One of the now ex-agents asked, and then said, "You can't expect us to leave if we don't know what will happen to-."

Aaron gave the man a weak smile. "I will escort her to the nearest hospital to attend to her injuries. She'll be fine, I swear it."

As I had recognized the warmth in his eyes for the affection that it was, so too did Marissa Stoneson's following. They took in the image of their fallen leader and bowed shortly before filing out, as silent as wolves. In the same moment, I felt as if the imaginary cotton that had surrounded me in this hotel had been removed – the damper machines had been turned off. All at once, my previously muffled abilities sharpened, my sixth sense of my surroundings returning to me. Relief followed the change, and then anxiety as I sensed how weak Angelyn had become. Again my gaze became fixed on the items in Aaron's possession. As if knowing what I wanted, he threw the vial, the syringe, and the bandages to me – I caught them with my telekinesis, using my powers to drain the liquid of the glass container into the delivering one. Though my left arm and hand were terribly weak, I grasped the loaded syringe firmly, prickling the needle into my daughter's arm and injected the liquid without a second thought to it. This was undoubtedly the cure the Stoneson woman had lied about not possessing – if it were not, it could do no more harm to my nearly dying little girl. I absent-mindedly teleported the used needle into one of the fire-filled garbage cans a few blocks away, burning the biological evidence of this incident. As I used my powers to wrap the gauze tightly around my shoulder, forming a makeshift tourniquet, my full attention was paid to Angelyn. Would the golden fluid do its work and destroy the retrovirus that pervaded her system? After a few nerve-wracking minutes, I felt her shaking stop and her cold sweating cease…she closed her vacant eyes…and her fever broke, her temperature dropping steadily. As my fear for her sake dissipated as the sickness left her, I smiled warmly as she blinked up at me once, murmured to me, and then fell into a far more restful sleep then the previous hours had given her. She would be alright…my daughter would recover….

My eyes turned up towards the strange, redeemed man who had been our savior – he was the last person I would have expected this from, and yet, somehow, he had done what no one else had been able to do. He had put an end to the insanity by betraying someone he loved for the greater good…I would not ask him why. His reasons were his own to keep.

However, words were still in order. (I appreciate your help, human. I know this must have been hard for you.)

He nodded, glancing over at me once he had gathered his love into his arms, content to sit for the duration of time that would pass before an ambulance arrived. His own people were guarding over him in the shadows, waiting as well, purposefully looking away from us. With a firm voice, Aaron said to me, "I'd suggest you take your family and leave this region Mewtwo – for your own sake, don't ever come back. This has gone on long enough…it's time we all move on."

Spying how he was holding his dearest's hand, I nodded in agreement. (Do not worry – she will never see another of my kind again.)

"Good."

With that word of dismissal, he applied his full attention to his partner. Clutching my child firmly, I focused my powers, searching for Neva and Kirya in the expanse of the city for future reference. I would not go to them immediately: there were some matters that needed to be taken care of before I brought Angelyn back to them. All the same, once I had pinpointed their position, I vanished from the sights of those misled humans. The flash of my departure bore a finality that any words of farewell could never hope to surpass….

0 0 0

_None of the medics asked why the group was dressed in such suspicious garments, or how the young woman had sustained her injury. They merely did their tasks: loading the unconscious female into the vehicle, patching her up, and allowing the young man to sit by her side. Holding her right hand tenderly, he fiddled with something in the other where the paramedics could not see. As she began to stir, nausea-inducing nervousness, for the first time, erupted in his belly. As her eyes fluttered open, meeting his, he found he did not know what to say._

_For a few minutes, they stared into one another's faces…and then, softly, she asked, "…Is it over, Aaron?"_

_With a stricken smile, he felt tears flood his eyes, and he kissed her uninjured hand warmly. "Yeah, Marissa…they've been taken care of."_

_Marissa gazed up at him, knowing that his words were true, and yet were also a lie at the same time. The felines were not dead - her mission had failed - and yet…. He said it was over…and she couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of relief and freedom that came with that realization. Yes…it was over. She did not _want_ to keep living as she had been these past few years! She was done with MSIRE, done with revenge! She wanted to live a peaceful life…a happy one…._

"_I'm so glad."_

_And for the first time in so long, Marissa Stoneson smiled a truly joyful smile._

_Beneath the suspended stretcher, Aaron's hand clutched the little black box which held a ring inside…and hoped - as much as he knew - that she would say 'yes'…. _

0 0 0

**Neva's POV: **

The glow of false dawn filtered through the white curtains of the private hospital room, casting a faint grey light onto the simple bed that bore my dozing friend. Morphine ran strong in her veins, and a cup of water sat on the table near her, ready for her to satiate her thirst. She shivered at times, and I made certain she was firmly covered in blankets to keep her warm. She had passed through the trauma stage and was now in the process of recovery, her injuries cleaned and rubbed with healing salve – in places, she looked as if someone had begun to mummify her, but had been interrupted in his or her work. Despite how terrible she looked, I knew she was doing well. After she had comforted me out of my tears, we had talked for a time, about trifle matters that even now I could not recall. She had meant to distract me from my panic and fretfulness, and in that aim, she had succeeded. Yet the effort had exhausted her – she had not fallen back into sleep completely, for she too worried for her 'brother' and 'niece.' She would not slumber until they had returned.

And as if the very thought of it had summoned them, Mewtwo appeared before the hospital bed, clutching an unconscious Angelyn to his chest.

I doubt I can aptly describe what I felt in those first few seconds: the tsunami of relief and concern that washed over me, the stomach-jolting horror of seeing my mate's injury, the warmth of the need and love I possessed for both of them. My vision growing blurred with anxious tears, I stood and went over to them, wrapping my arms around them both and whimpering small sounds of joy that they'd come back. My mate's tail wrapped around me as his nearly useless left arm could not – he held it gingerly across his side and waist, and I vowed to attend to it later myself, no matter how he argued that he was fine. There was a small envelope tucked under his hurt limb, yet I paid it no mind as I felt his other arm shaking from fatigue. Carefully I took our daughter from him, still not parting enough to where I could not lay my head on his good shoulder. I breathed in his minty scent, and Angelyn's pungent odor of lilac and pear. There was a sour stench on them both too – a mixture of sweat and blood. Yet they would be fine, I was certain of it. Our family would be okay…!

"Thank god…I thought I'd lost you both," I murmured, feeling them shivering – they were both so _cold._

(We are fine, Neva…though we must leave soon. We cannot stay in this place any longer.)

Mewtwo's amethyst eyes were distant, and looking up into them, I felt some small residual fear from before rise inside me. "What do you mean? Is MSIRE still-?"

(No; they will not trouble us anymore. Aaron made certain of that.)

The slight grin on his face was disconcerting. Trembling again, I asked, "Aaron? What did he-?"

My mate's eyes fell on me, and slowly, surely, he pressed his muzzle to my human face. (I will explain everything at a later time. Suffice to say that they no longer are willing to pursue us…but just to be safe, we must go to Mt. Quena as soon as we can.)

My grip on our daughter strengthening, I gazed down into her sweet face and bit my lip. Then, nervously, I whispered, "Did they do anything to her, Mewtwo?"

(Nothing lasting – however, I have erased her memory of the events of this night.)

Seeing how my eyes widened in shock, he explained, (In time, the walls I erected shall erode. When she is ready for it, she will remember all that happened while they held her captive. Yet for now, why should she have to bear the trauma of it? Why not make sure that she can hold on to her joyful, childhood innocence until she is grown and can handle the gruesome truth?)

I understood, and nodded. He was right….

Yet once more, I bit my lip and said, "…Do you remember that surprise I was going to share with you, before…?"

He blinked, and then smiled slowly. (Ah, yes…what was it, if I may ask?)

I took his bad hand tentatively, leading it to my navel, "…There's a specific reason I've been so sleepy lately…."

It took him a second to understand. When he did, his eyes softened. (Oh…so we were successful in our desires?)

I nodded, grateful beyond words that I wouldn't have to go through my new pregnancy without him by my side. He nuzzled me gently, sighing, (This is all the more reason we must leave now, before tomorrow is truly here….)

"…So, what, are you three going to leave me here without saying goodbye?" A voice commented wryly, "I never pegged you people as rude, but I have been proven wrong in the past."

Kirya's words came out as a rough drawl, as if she had smoker's lungs. Her nose wrinkled at the sound from annoyance, but she remained gazing up at us reproachfully. We came to her side, and as Mewtwo went over how she looked, he smirked slightly. (My, my…you still have some sass in you even after getting blown up? I suppose therein lies the reason your kind are the dominant species on the planet – other than cockroaches, you are undeniably hardy.)

She stuck out her somewhat dry, pink tongue at him, "Yep. Don't worry about me though, I'll be okay. I'll be following your asses to Jhoto as soon as the doctors let me out of this damned bed."

I scowled at her, "Don't you dare – not until you've healed."

"Fine - I'll wait three weeks. But then no one is stopping me, you hear?"

I wasn't the only one to use her personal, obnoxious eye-roll back at her.

(Very well, woman – we will be looking forward to your visit.)

Mewtwo then did something that shocked Kirya and me both – he leaned over, wrapped his good arm beneath her shoulders, and embracing her murmured, (…Thank you, my friend.)

She accepted the hug for a few moments before shoving him away playfully, "No – you are not getting sentimental on me! Be mushy with Neva and Angelyn, but don't make me endure that sappy crap, got it?"

His eyes softened, (Got it, human.)

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Reaching her hands to Angelyn and me, she said in a louder voice, "If he's going to be cuddly, you two better give me hugs too. I want my warm-and-fuzzy-feeling quota for the month!"

I held the future Gym Leader firmly before allowing her to hold my sleeping girl in her arms. At this, her nonchalant façade began to break: she had to blink quite a bit to keep herself from crying, and her smile looked terribly strained. Kissing Angelyn's head, she slowly released my child back to me, and then seemed to hear something from outside of the hospital room that made her grin, "Uh-oh. Sounds like my folks and a couple of Absols have arrived – can't quite tell who's more pissed off. You guys might want to run before they start fussing over me."

(I have something for you to give them then,) declared my mate, and handed her the letter that had been tucked away under his left arm.

The teenager grasped it, turning it over in her hands and grimacing at the droplets of blood staining it. "What's this supposed to be?"

(It contains a few explanations for why you have been spending so much time at our sides, and an apology for your current state. It's from one parent to another, if you will, so allow them to read it before you try to discover what it says,) Mewtwo stated.

Kirya grimaced, "Oh goodie."

At that, I dropped my illusion, and said, (Goodbye for now, Kirya.) Mewtwo echoed my own farewell immediately, spying the knob of the doorway turning. His grip around my waist tightened.

Kirya smiled, her eyes alight. "See ya' later…let's just pray they don't kill me, eh?"

Mewtwo laughed, and in one fleet burst of his teleportation powers, the hospital and our friend disappeared.

We were flying to a place in this world where we belonged….

0 0 0

_The forests that clustered around the city of Fireridge mostly consisted of various types of pine and spruce, their needles glistening emerald in the light of the afternoon. Throughout their groves were trails of dirt that made up the Routes of various trainers, the crisscrossing ways a labyrinth that even those who had lived in the area all their lives were prone to become lost in. Rather, they would wander around aimlessly until nightfall, when the lights of the Hot Spring City would guide them home. Yet today was a beautiful day to become lost in, for the sky was of the purest shade of azure blue, and fluffy alabaster clouds travelled near the sun in lazy herds, casting shadows on the challenging terrain below. Having enjoyed the sun for most of the morning, a pair of humans in their early twenties, one male and one female, gathered up their picnic supplies and stalked off to the place they called home: a large cabin on the outskirts of the city._

_The female had long, red hair and eyes of a green hue that put the plant life around them to shame, her skin pale characterized with a sprinkling of freckles. Her hiking boots crunched through the fallen needles loudly, her faded jeans refusing to allow the firs to scratch her flesh. She wore a white sweatshirt underneath her black jacket, and had slung the blanket they had sat on across her back. The male, on the other hand, had dark brown eyes, his common brown hair accenting his lightly tanned skin. He wore an outfit similar to the woman's, though he favored red shirt and maroon vest himself. His calloused hands gripped their cooler strongly, and oftentimes he talked animatedly with his friend, the looks between them fond and sometimes suggestive. Neither of them worked on Sundays, and so used their free time as thoroughly as they could. The wedding bands on their hands showed them to be married._

_Within the hour they found their way back to the cabin, and spied the flickering of the television through the windows. The old man had returned from church, and seemed to be enjoying the daily news in a way few others could. He greeted them in his rich voice as they came in, the white hair of his scalp and face wet from a recent dip in the local bathhouse – he was wearing his spa robes, with a towel bunched up behind his head. His stiff joints had been eased with the warm natural soak, and he invited the couple to sit down in their chairs. He knew they would find the current interview he was watching to be quite interesting._

_On the television screen, a young woman with lush, dyed pink hair and orange eyes was standing behind a dais, with her fiancé by her side, and was explaining something to the curious news committees gathered before her._

"…To some extent, those who remained in the Medical and Scientific Institution of Research and Experimentation - or MSIRE for short - always knew our company's days were numbered. We took a blow we could not hope to recover from, and though we did try as hard as we could to rebuild, we came to understand that continuing our attempts were futile endeavors. It was a unanimous decision to allow MSIRE to die peacefully. Its members have been paid with what funding we have left to carry them over to their new careers without the stress of financial troubles. Our research, on the other hand, is being handed over to Havenfield's Doctor Arthur Gable, who plans to use it for the pursuit of knowledge in pokemon breeding. What stocks MSIRE possessed before are now to be a part of his own growing organization, which in a manner can be called MSIRE's purified rebirth – the Griffin Corporation. I wish him the best of luck in his ventures."

_New questions erupted, and one reporter asked over the din, "_Marissa Stoneson - is it true that MSIRE was involved in numerous illegal activities that ranged from drug dealings to the wrongful creation of dangerous biological specimens?"

_The ex-leader's grin became wry. "_I will admit that our past was not what many had hoped for in the conception of our institution, and that is part of the reason why we are allowing MSIRE to lay to rest. If you are wondering whether the Griffin Corporation will follow in those wayward footsteps, you don't need to worry – Doctor Gable is a very good and moral man. He would have no part in such criminal doings. His work is perfectly legal – it's well within the accepted boundaries of the law."

_The din arose again, and this time, the inquiries were of a far more personal nature. "_And what do you plan on doing now, Ms. Stoneson? You are a very wealthy young lady, with a promising future ahead of you – how do you plan to spend your days now that you are out of your father's shadow?"

_The words were more perceptive than most, and Marissa appeared to contemplate them for a time. Then, she smiled the true smile that was beginning to grace her face more and more frequently. "_Me? I am getting married. Afterwards, it's my fiancé's and my intention to settle down in Everfern, preferably in a home of our own – I am leaving my greater residence to be used however the city decides. It may be rented out, or simply cared for until the chance that Aaron and I may wish to use it for ourselves sometime in the future – we might need the extra space someday."

_The two exchanged a look that was undeniably thoughtful, and vaguely, the three of the cabin wondered whether they had already begun to start trying to create a family, or if that was undue speculation of their parts._

"One last question, Ms. Stoneson – how does it feel to no longer be one of the youngest leaders of our economy?"

_To the reporters' shock, the girl snorted. "_Suffice to say _there's_ a huge stress factor gone from my life! Thank you all for your time, but we need to be going now – we have another appointment with some old geezers."

_There was laughter all around as the two left the spotlight, and the old man shut the television off with a sigh._

_The girl stood up after a quiet moment, saying, "…Well, I guess I'd better call a certain islander and tell him it's alright to come back now. As if Kain ever listens…."_

_Her husband rose to his feet, following after her, "Erin, do you even remember his number?"_

"_Of course I do! He wanted me to freaking tattoo it on my 'tight-little-rear', if I recall his exact wording!"_

_The young man smirked, and glanced at Noah in amusement, "So I guess this means we're free of them, eh?"_

_And though Cole could not see the happy tears in the elderly male's eyes, he caught the words the old man said through smiling lips, "Yes, child…this means, at last, that we are all free."_

0 0 0

**Author's Note: **…And I am insanely happy at how well this turned out! Got it all written in two days, and by golly, I got it all revised in the third. It's a new record! And yeah, the prison gang survived, if only to have this ending to this chapter. At any rate, thank you again for reading! You can't know how grateful I am!

Please review if you'd be so kind. You will be mentioned in my long thank you list after the epilogue if you do.

See ya'!

- WiseAbsol

0 0 0

Kirya: So what? They left me to deal with my folks alone?

WiseAbsol: You were fine – your parents were too relieved that you were still alive to ask how the hell you got nearly burned to a crisp in a _church_. Besides, if they had stayed, how could Mewtwo and his girls have teleported out of the hospital unseen? All that would have occurred was that the folks would have met Mewtwo, Neva, and Angelyn - but in the end that could always happen at some other time. Really, it wasn't that necessary for the chapter – and they did leave a letter for them.

Kirya: Oh yeah, a little piece of paper will fix everything! And Neva's knocked up again…good god, you two just can't keep your hands off each other in the fic can…jeez, stop it! Do we have to fix you both in the muses before you quit grossing us out? Have some shame, for the sake of Deimos!

Neva; _no longer playing the Nervous Game with Mewtwo:_ (Deimos has too much fun being an imp with Morgan for us to be worried about scarring him for life – his aunt can see to that well enough. You should hear some of the stuff those two can do with giant sporks.)

Kirya: I don't want to know! My god, can you guys believe we only have one more chapter left with our musings?

_Everyone goes quiet…the tension is broken by the sound of hacking. Shadow has gagged up a hairball._

Morgan; _wrinkling nose_: (That's what you get for not taking your medicine and giving yourself a blow job. I'm all for the benefits of flexibility, but that's just ridiculous. Hey Mewtwo, explain to the kitten how to do it right.)

Mewtwo; _sputtering_: (What type of a pervert do you people think I am? I have never, not once in my life, had a desire to play with my - shit, Deimos, get out of the room. You're not old enough to hear this-.)

Deimos; _reading an anime magazine_: (Papa, Aunty Morgan let me watch her dirty movies – I don't think this conversation will destroy my mind. Now, watch End of Evangelion some time, that's a total mind-screw.)

_Mewtwo and Neva stare at him for a second, before turning murderous glares on Morgan. The blue cat hisses, grabs Shadow, and teleports away before they can strangle her, growling something about 'broken vows of secrecy.' One in mind, the parents go retrieve some weapons from the "Angelic Shadows" room and go after her for daring to corrupt their son before they had the chance to._

Kirya: Well damn, they leave before I could tell them that Lucario is stopping by later – Deimos, have you studied for his lessons?

Deimos: (Yes, Aunty. Why does everyone in the neighborhood hate him? I keep hearing something about a 'bra scandal-.')

WiseAbsol: 'Brawl,' dear, and they're just upset because Lucario took your father's place in the newest Nintendo fighting game. The opposing groups of fans keep arguing as to which of the two is the better pokemon – they don't understand that they're both strong and intriguing. Myself, I happen to think it's rather annoying and immature. After all, the only reason the "scandal" happened was for marketing – most of the current pokemon fans are from the fourth generation of pokemon, so they don't really know who Mewtwo is. I, of course, am from the first, so in contrast I know very little about the fourth besides what the movies show me. On that note, what the movies showed is that Lucario is thoughtful and has some unique abilities. Plus, he'd go well with your father if they were both into that sort of thing…which I think Lucario might be, considering the whole 'Master' thing, but Mewtwo has never shown a true preference. Though, if you ever get the chance, you might find "Primal Instinct" to be a very fun fanfiction, Deimos, if it doesn't disturb you.

Deimos_; wrinkles nose_: (I saw Evangelion Units being devoured and sliced up – I think I can handle the porno stuff.)

WiseAbsol: Uh-huh, sure kid.

Kirya: WiseAbsol, you're almost as bad as Morgan.

WiseAbsol; _about to protest, then stops and stares at her computer: _Oh my god…we're almost done. OH. MY. GOD!

Kirya: Having a delayed panic attack? Don't you worry - you have plenty of other projects to take the place of this one.

WiseAbsol: Yeah, but…it's "The Mewtwo Trilogy!" It's, like, an epoch of my existence!

Kirya: We'll toast to the end, right? Champagne?

WiseAbsol; _glaring_: We're too young to drink, Kirya.

Kirya: You're no fun….

Deimos; _from other room where another computer is hooked up_: (Oh GOD – _EW_! Aunties, these stories…these pictures…_how can you look at these_?)

WiseAbsol: Deimos, you weren't supposed to…ah, jeez, better make sure all those fan works don't give him a heart attack!

_Kirya snickers and plays with my computer. Once I return, I see she did the trick which flips my screen upside-down._

WiseAbsol: You little…I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BLOND FIEND!

Neva; _wiping a red liquid from her hands that looks suspiciously like blood_: (You talking to yourself, WA?)

WiseAbsol: Neva, please make your mate fix my monitor.

_I notice her hands._

WiseAbsol: Dare I ask what you did to your sister?

Neva; _smirking evilly_: (Shallow cuts don't let them go unconscious – the torture lasts so much longer!)

_She prances out happily. I stare after her, a tumbleweed blowing across the carpet._

WiseAbsol; _to self_: Remind me _never_ to piss her off!

Self: Affirmative.

0 0 0


	67. Home

0 0 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon (what do you know, that's the last time I have to say it for this story - cheers!-).**

0 0 0

**Author's Note: **Oh my god…this is the end. _This is the end! _(Promptly starts to hyperventilate in disbelief.) So after nearly four years, we've reached the epilogue of this epically long fanfiction story. I have to say, I'm both profoundly relieved and even sad. It's been a good run, as I've said before, and though this fic is flawed, I think it's decent despite those errs. As of such, I doubt I'll go back to revise it through – it currently shows an interesting amount of growth, and I've heard that this development is inspiring and gives hope to some in improving their own work. Besides, I have so many other projects to focus on these days, XD! Anyhow, to the acknowledgements:

A huge 'Thank You!' to the following readers for reviewing "The Mewtwo Trilogy": _Cosmic Mewtwo, boysetsfire, Jade, MistyLover87, Deceptigirl, P, Shaladin, WildCroconaw, happyham, Ri2, Breakit, Dragon, Sonicheroes4ever, Amanda, Nox, Antithesis, Keeper-of-the-Triforce, Calimbor, Dan Green, cyberfrogX, Random Girl, anson, medastorm, sxueki, STEELIXLOVER, godzillagirl, Shads, tears fall from blinded eyes, Tha Arbiter, Felis Domesticus, Sacred Blade, cloudfightback, Injection Fairy Lily, Nolaquen265, Lil Espeh, Antauri, SithSlayer, Orgun, Wolfgirl17591, Random Reader, Z4Ck3r, Klone, dragonsrulllz, Lost Proph3t, Knuckx117, Princesa de la Luna, Simon Smith, Queenofotakus, Gusty bv, EnixForever, Nekomata, YAF 362, barryc10, Sneaky Admiral, Dark-dragon-moon, Matt, Kirsui, Writer2007, anonomous, Tsaukpaetra, ShakiraShakira, kos67618, jamielordofgingers, LunaOfTheTwilight, C.M.C., ??, GirlWaterShaman, TheHolyHandGrenadeofAntioch, Mewtwo Clone, Shade the Bat, bentley the great, Sasha Kitsune, ( ), Shattered Silence, Mewtwo1, hellfire014, Darkwingthedeep, kos, RavenMewtwo, thomas477, Ronnie R15, mgunh1, Kishoto, Mewtwo, Miyuutsuu, scarlet pikachu, Nemesisx312, _and_ LocalTalent53._

Special thanks to these readers for their dedication and occasional fanwork: _Random Reader the Wanderer, Beekiller-Johanna from Finland, ImJessieTR, Eitak Renmus, Mousewolf, Mai-danishgirl, DinoboyKingofallDinosaurs, Dark Magician Girl Aeris, _and_ gojira4life._

For all those not mentioned above who read the story or placed it in their favorites or alerts, thank you as well. You all know who you are. If there are any mistakes in the names of those above, I humbly apologize; being a pecker has its downfalls (sweat-drops).

Well, in deepest gratitude to all of you for your support, on with the epilogue!

**Previously: **Mewtwo returned to the remaining MSIRE agents who held his daughter, and pled for Marissa Stoneson to take his life instead of those in his family. Although she listens to the clone's reasoning, the young leader refuses to accept his offer; she regards his actions as a conscious choice to allow Angelyn to perish. Desperate, Mewtwo breaks his ill child from her cage and attempts to escape with her. However, he is surrounded before he can flee and then shot. Fortunately the wound is not fatal, and Aaron – who had been hunting down his partner for some time – decides to take the conflict into his own hands by firing his weapon at Marissa. After she falls, the young man tells Mewtwo to take his family and leave the region. Once the felines say goodbye to the healing Kirya, they follow his advice and leave for their new home in Mt. Quena. Later Marissa awakens in an ambulance with Aaron at her side, and asks if the battle is finally over: he replies that it is. Months pass, and the couple announces the disbanding of MSIRE to the public. Somewhere in the region an old group of friends listens to the news, and concludes that now everyone is at last free.

0 0 0

**Chapter 67:**

_Three Years Later…._

Over the course of the cool morning hours of autumn, the adamite sun had climbed its way to the summit of the gathering cumulus clouds over the Jhoto frontier. It presently gloated as it peered down upon the earthen lands beneath it, while retaining its pale, heated mirth. In its half light, which filtered like champagne through the deciduous trees that made up the sprawling forests below, a woman in her early twenties cussed at the sudden gusts of wind, which blew falling leafs into her face. Her hiking boots were encrusted with road dust, and showed much wear from having traveled by foot across several hundred miles to reach this point. As the chilly air again whipped across her exposed hands and cheeks, she clutched her leather jacket around herself tighter, grimacing as the icy zephyr caught the strands of her golden hair and made them dance across her face, obscuring her vision. As the twigs of naked bushes reached out to snag on her jeans, prodding her fragile flesh beneath, she let out another slew of curses, before stopping with a stomp of her foot. She gazed up at the firmament with an amber glare that threatened to make the Almighty Himself back up a step in wariness.

"Fuck - this screwy - Jhoto weather - and these forests! Where the _hell_ are all the pines?" she hissed, and then ranted on in a louder voice that carried through the trees: "You southeastern regions…you have to resort to unpredictable tactics to make up for your lack of balls with your low freaking latitudes! Well I swear, you won't be laughing much longer!"

She spun, pointing to all the maples clustering around her. "You just wait a couple hundred years: the spruce will beat your wooden hides and take over these lands! No more of these leaves falling everywhere and hiding all the creepy bugs and crunching noisily under your feet! _You just wait!_"

The deciduous trees, theirs boughs of the hot shades of fire and the desert dunes, were entirely unimpressed with her spiel. They merely whispered taunts back at the female, and she muttered right on back, clearly displaying the fact that she had been alone for the most part in her recent travels. The isolation was evidently beginning to go to her head: that she'd sung with her inanimate radio – in an almost drunken manner, mind you - only further stressed her nearly depraved status. Presently, she placed her hands on her waist and kicked at the dry, yellowed grass beneath her feet…and then she grinned with the smirk of a Cheshire cat. With deliberation she pulled one of the spheres from her belt, the red and pale-silver orb dilating as the button at its center was pressed. With a shout, she tossed the apple-sized globe into the air, and watched as it unhinged. White light flashed, shooting towards the ground like slow lightning, and soon formed into a material creature of white fur and black blades. The adult male Absol glanced around, taking in their new surroundings with his garnet eyes. He cast an incredulous look towards his mistress's way: for one thing, they were not even at the base of the mountain range yet. For another matter, there was no trainer to fight, nor any wild pokemon to defeat. Why had she bothered to call him out now, especially with that storm overhead, which just seemed to be waiting to send precipitation into his clean, dry fur? Hell, what did she want him to do? Howl at it to wait an hour until they reached their destination?

Catching his gaze, Kirya Brooks - the Wandering Gym Leader - pointed to the slightly obstructed trail in front of them and said sweetly, "Kit, would you be a dear and clear the path? These branches are _really_ starting to piss me off." Cue the creepy giggles.

A drop of nervous sweat rolled down his dark face as he made out how her eyes were alit with a tell-tale, crazed glow. How wonderful: they had barely started on their intended journey and she was already going loopy. With an exasperated sigh, the beast faced the trail before them and reared back, charging the air around his forehead blade and thrusting its cutting force forward in a perfect Razor Wind. The attack shredded the branches that stuck out into the deer path, and blew away the gathered leaves. With a happy grin, his mistress skipped forward; she thanked him with the honeyed-tone of a little kid who had received what she'd been tormenting her parents over purchasing her. Kit supposed it could be a whole lot worse…after all, she was nearing her twenty-first birthday: soon she'd be able to legally hit the pubs. Not that she hadn't had her fun on the way here…being in a position of prominence (even outside of her jurisdiction) had led her to be given several perks he tried not to remember. Could a pokemon get psychological therapy? It probably wasn't likely; however, he'd be content with a vacation after they got back home. After all, this was NOT what he had volunteered for…!

As the Absol and his trainer walked on the next few miles, the woman-girl singing along to lyrics which were playing over the radio, the stony cliffs of Purity Canyon towered over them, daring them to attempt to climb its dangerous peaks. They had left behind the bus station and the Routes a couple of hours prior, and wondered now if indeed they had to subject their sore muscles to yet more abuse. Of course, considering that they were well inured to tackling far more treacherous terrain, it wouldn't be much of an issue…but it would be _such_ an _annoyance_…! As they took a break at the nearby river, filling the canteen and cooking up some instant noodles for a quick snack, the thunderclouds rumbled overhead, warning of rain that would drown their little campfire. Kirya, having calmed down from her earlier bout of eccentricity, scowled up at the dark underbelly of the firmament. The sun was still trying to beat the storm down, so it could shine its triumph like a complete showoff…but for its struggles it succeeded only in casting rays the color of beer through the branches above. Sol would fail, she knew: it was just a matter of time until it was covered in dense vapors, despite its stubbornness. She groaned as the first frigid raindrops began to fall, and saved her ramen from being contaminated by the precipitation. Not that the water table around here was anything less than pristine, but all the same the rain would cool their food. She quickly served herself some, and released her team members so they could enjoy the rest of the large batch. Even the ghosts munched happily under the accursed maple trees, which dripped on them mockingly. By the time Kirya was cleaning up her cooking utensils and repacking the supplies, the storm had already blown over. "Freaking screwy weather," she muttered, and recalled her team back into their pokeballs, with the exception of Kit.

As they stalked down the path once more, further into the depths of the wilderness, the Gym Leader cast a miffed glance to the sky and murmured quietly, "Where are you guys? You can't have _not _sensed that we're here…come pick us up already! You can't _seriously_ want us to climb your fence…even you aren't that merciless."

Kit just stared at his trainer with an incredulous expression. She swiftly amended her words: "Well, the boys might be that mean…as well as our Lady Macbeth - but Neva and Angelyn wouldn't – at least I don't _think_ they'd get a kick out of it! At least I hope not…that would rather bite."

A telepathic chuckle from above them made them both go into fighting stance…before the two relaxed, spying the one who lazed upon one of the maple's boughs, leaning her slim body against the trunk of the towering tree. The feline's form was long and sinewy, with off-white fur that was stained deep crimson at the midriff and tail, and her violet eyes peered down at them with amusement. The being's features were distinctly feminine, though slight in their curves, and the mature adult rose to her feet and jumped down from her perch, landing a few feet before the two vagabonds. With a smirk eerily like that of her father's, she greeted them. (Hello Aunt Kirya, Cousin Kit. I apologize for not arriving sooner to save you guys from the storm, but considering the arsenal you gathered around yourself…well, you might as well have been a blind spot. As of such, sensing your precise whereabouts wasn't particularly easy,) she explained, and went on lightly, (I do hope you managed to get here without too much trouble, regardless.)

Kirya Brooks smiled widely and laughed. "Oh, we managed. Now come here already - I haven't seen you in months!"

The Absol rolled his eyes at her pleasant tone, recalling her earlier attitude; as his mistress hugged her feline niece close, she donkey-kicked him discreetly for giving her such an obnoxious expression. He growled as her boot struck his shin, and though she could hardly muster enough force to hurt him, he knew what items of her clothing he would shred first as payback. She'd better say a heartfelt goodbye to her naughty lingerie: she wouldn't be able to tease anyone with it for much longer…! Yet as the two females pulled apart and the other pokemon embraced him too, he pushed such thoughts aside for later - it was nice to see his old friend again. He pressed his face close to hers in his equivalent of a hug, and then stepped back so the Gym Leader could return him to his own spot in pocket dimensional space. He would be free to roam again within a few minutes; for now the next stage of travel was not for him. A shame, that fact: he would have liked to experienced flight, even if at the hands of a psychic…!

White light flashed, and then there were quiet, peaceful shadows….

0 0 0

**Kirya's POV: **

Over the past few years, I've received numerous soaring sessions whenever I'd visited Mewtwo and his family at Mt. Quena. Though my pokemon and I were quite capable of breaching the natural landmark's craggy barriers by ourselves, telekinetic flight was far easier and faster when it came to entering their haven. Hence, in general, it was safer for our group. Fortunately, no one had ever spotted our transitions through midair in the past, nor had seen the glow of icy light that accompanied the use of levitation. Not even the couple stationed at the local bus stop (the two researchers with whom I'd spent numerous hours discussing the variations between these regions and my homeland) had ever discovered the true reason why I visited this place each year, and oftentimes more than once at that. It was their belief that I merely drifted through here on my ever-changing, wandering paths across the nations…and while that was true in part, there was a greater draw to this place for me than mere scenery. My second family was here; and this time, there was far more than just a visit on everyone's minds.

As our plans for the future blossomed in my thoughts, I grinned giddily. I'd been waiting for this day to come for years, hoping fervently that something of its nature would occur…and now, finally, it was a reality. Ascending, the air cooled and thinned, the moisture of the dissipating clouds obscuring our vision as we flew towards one of the openings to the underground channels within the canyon. Angelyn glanced back at me as we entered into its stony confines, her eyes glowing azure as a clear, summer sky. She had certainly grown into quite the stunning female; whoever she finally chose as her mate would be quite a lucky bastard. Tilting my head slightly, letting her draw me along, I wondered vaguely if that had already occurred. After all, her folks and I knew she had her interests: the most likely candidate for her courtship was already set in our minds, even if she denied it. From one of the pokemon clans occupying these mountains, that particular Gallade was a childhood friend of hers. Funnily enough, she hadn't even realized he'd been male until _after_ they'd bathed together as children. I could still fully recall her horror and embarrassment as she had run out of the hot springs, shrieking her mortification to the world. Although, I suspected Fiore had been more disturbed - that his new friend had thought him a girl must have been a wretched blow to his young ego. Still, they'd been close ever since, despite the shaky start. They'd trained together, currently shared many impish adventures and memories…I, at the very least, thought that with all that history they were meant to be together. That their shapes were a little different hardly mattered - from what I knew of breeding they'd be compatible, and even if they hadn't been, they still cared enough for each other that it wouldn't have mattered anyhow.

Of course, the two were both stubborn and oblivious to the fact that they could be romantic with one another, at least during the last time I'd checked up on their progress. It almost aggravated me as much as the whole situation with Mewtwo and Neva had, but I doubted anything could trump the frustration I'd experienced with that issue. Shaking my head slightly to fence away the ridiculousness of those months, and trying to keep an idiotic smile from my face, I called out to my niece: "So, Angelyn, how's Fiore been?"

From my vantage point, she seemed to stiffen. The smile slid from my face even as she answered, (He's…well. I haven't spoken to him in several weeks, however, so I cannot be certain.)

I frowned, my brow creasing in deep furrows. This was unusual: I'd known she'd started to become distant from her family lately (she'd been disappearing for days at a time from what I'd heard), but I'd been under the impression that she'd been going off with Fiore for some 'alone time.' At her age that would be natural, but apparently that _hadn't_ been the case. With care, as I didn't want to accidently step on her feelings or set her off, I asked, "Did you two get into a fight?"

She took her time answering, and our flight slowed minutely. The rushing waters beneath us nearly covered up her words as she ground out: (…Yes. Rather, he was trying to pry into my personal business - and while I appreciate his concern, I don't feel like talking to him about some matters.)

My eyebrows rose - again, this was a little off. Like any confidences between friends, her openness with the male had superseded her ease in chatting to her parents and me. That there was something she wouldn't tell him (unless it was about him or something that would hurt him) was a matter of concern, because if she hadn't told him, then…, "Angelyn, are you talking to _anyone_ about these matters?"

She turned towards me, regarding me with a look I couldn't really interpret – almost a glare, yet it didn't make me flinch from its sharpness. (No, I'm not. Aunt Kirya, I would rather we _enjoy_ your visit instead of going through a parental interrogation that I'm now old enough to _not_ merit receiving. This is my personal privacy – it's not as if I drill you for information on your relationship with your lover, so-.)

"-Angelyn! Come on, he's my boyfriend - don't call him that!" I winced, feeling a heavy blush spread across my face.

She smirked evilly, and then went on in a light, teasing tone: (But that's what he is to you, is he not? After all, he loves you both emotionally and _physically_, and since you reciprocate rather _enthusiastically_-.)

"-ANGELYN! How in God's name would you know that-?"

(-Because you just confirmed it,) she called back, chuckling deeply.

Well shit - see, this was why I only visited a few times a year! Now if the polite firstborn was going to taunt me over this, there wasn't a shred of hope for me once we reached their actual home. As we drifted through the dark tunnels deeper into the depths of the canyon, with blackish waters below sucking in the blue light around us as we floated through the labyrinth, I sulked in silence. I always ended up leaving this place with no intention of coming back until well into the next year, but within a month I couldn't remember why, and so began to crave the company of my feline family again. Yet as soon as I got back here, I could recall perfectly well the reason _why_ I'd wished to evade the area. By then it was far too late to even think about running away though. They'd caught me in their paws, ready to goad me endlessly in the traditional game of tease-Aunty-to-death, until I somehow managed to get in a few jabs that would make them forfeit and put the scheme away in a drawer until next time. Of course, each new time it was taken out they got new pieces and situations to add to their board, and new rules that made the whole process more elaborate. Fortunately for me I had a stash of past memories to throw into the kids' faces concerning their parents' love-life, which worked wonders in shutting them all up. Going into description of certain scenes I'd stumbled on between Mewtwo and Neva pretty much took care of tossing the game into the nearest bin, at least until they forgot why they'd given up in the first place. Laughing under my breath, I quickly prepared some lines which would make them raise the white flag before they stained my face red with their own verbal assaults….

Yet as we reached one of the stretches of rocky shore and landed, I never got a chance to use what was poised on my tongue. When we passed through the entrance that led into one of the larger chambers of the group's haven, I found myself promptly buried in white and red fur that smelled strongly of musk and dirt. Gagging at the earthy odor, I gave a strangled croak as the one fiercely embracing me commented: (What's this…? Not knocked up yet, Aunt? I thought Caleb could do better than that!)

Dazedly I flipped the bird at my older nephew and muttered, "Pills plus plastic work wonders, kiddo. Now let me breathe damn it, or I'm leaving you here tonight."

Darien, who looked like his mother in every manner (just in the masculine build of his kind), let me go with a laugh. As I managed to get a lungful of air, I regained my bearings while I looked around myself, my eyes adjusting to the sudden glow before me. We were in the greeting chamber I was familiar with: a space about twelve-by-twelve feet in circumference, with the thin grass below our feet given life by the shaft of sunlight filtering down from the open gap above our heads. Behind us was the exit to the underground river, towards which the ground sloped slightly. Before us was the entrance to the gardens of the cavern complex, and from there the tunnels to the other chambers of the subterranean structure. Leaving my hiking boots behind on the green politely (it felt so good to tear them off anyhow – unbelievably, my toes were still there!), I followed the lanky male and his comparatively graceful sister into the garden. Seeing yet another of their coloring crouched among the plants grown in the moist, warm area, gathering some small honeydew melons in a basket, I smiled widely as I took in the expression of the scarred one. The tip of Neva's tongue stuck out past her lips as she carefully twisted a ripe fruit from its clutching vine, her intense focus on avoiding any damage to her and her mate's garden clearly evident. She stretched after placing the pale fruit in one of the nearby baskets, and from my position I could hear the vertebrae of her spine crackle as she twisted her back left to right and back again. (Darien,) she called out, yawning, (Would you come back here and take these to your father?)

(Mother, Aunt Kirya's arrived.)

Her eyes widened and her gaze shot upwards to the three of us gathered here. After her surprise resolved itself, she grinned widely. (Well damn – so much for getting lunch ready before you came! I didn't hear Angelyn and you arrive over the falls,) she said as she rose and came over to us. Wrapping her pale arms around me she murmured, (Welcome home, my friend. Want to help me out with the picking? Katanya was here, but you know her….)

I smiled and hugged Neva back firmly. She looked like she was doing well. "Sure – sounds like it'll be fun," I declared, and stepped back a bit, "Just let me release the others: I'm sure they'll be thrilled to help out too."

My old companion's eyes crinkled with silent laugher as she nodded. (Great - we need all the help we can get. We have to harvest a good portion of this before the frost hits, and seeing as how Gabriel isn't here and you're taking away Darien, I'll be short my usual helpers.)

I glanced at Angelyn as she said this: the girl gave me a reserved smile and slipped away, as I half suspected she would. These hours of work were hardly something that made you sweat; instead they gave you something constructive to do with your hands as you relaxed and chattered with your fellow gatherers. The firstborn of my pokemon siblings did not seem up for such laid-back ventures this fall. When Neva saw this, she frowned slightly as she led me into the rows of ripening produce. When Darien had slipped away as well, taking the baskets of miniature melons to the kitchen chamber with him, Neva and I sat down together at a ready bunch of strawberries and peas. Filling some of the hand-woven baskets with piles of edibles, she murmured to me softly, (It's good to see you, Kirya…we've missed you quite deeply as of late.)

As I cut off the tops of some of the berries with my Swiss Army Knife, I noted her worried expression, and responded in an equally hushed tone: "It's good to be here again – to be quite honest, I miss this place in my travels just as deeply as Klayblue. Have you all been doing okay? Angelyn mentioned that she had a fight with Fiore."

Neva started, looking up at me in surprise, (They what? I hadn't heard anything…we noticed that he hadn't been over here in awhile, but Angelyn…she never said anything to me. She usually does.)

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Neva – it's probably just a small spat, and knowing Angelyn, her natural charm will get them past it within the week. I swear that girl doesn't know her own effect on people," I declared, and with a glance around the cavern asked, "Now really, how have you guys been? I want details!"

The next hour passed in light conversation as Neva filled me in on the recent events from the past few months. Gabriel, Darien's fraternal twin brother through Neva's "second" pregnancy, was doing well in his home in the Amazon Rainforest. Of his father's coloring and with his mother's eyes, he was the more intellectual of the two young males, computer savvy and dedicated to anthropological research. His current subject of study was the dynamics of the Mew Colony. Through it he hoped to grasp the similarities between his own race and his ancestral one. He had set up his equipment there over half a year ago now, and had settled in nicely, having been given consent to leave home early in his adolescence after Mew had assured his folks that he'd be taken care of. In fact, it seemed that he might be getting more care than had originally been envisioned now that he was a mature adult. Apparently one of the younger Mews, who had some obscure relationship to the Mew we were acquainted with – being her daughter, niece, second cousin, or something – had been spending _quite a bit_ of time with him. 'Faith' was the literal translation of her name, and more than once she'd appeared onscreen during videophones with the rest of the family. Sometimes she'd even been in the form of a pink female of their own species, which certainly suggested that whatever was going on between the two was more serious than they let on. As I raised an eyebrow and implored for more information, Neva laughed uneasily when she voiced her potential daughter's traits. Faith was prideful, reckless, adventurous, and coy…she got up to all sorts of mischievous endeavors, just like Mew. That Gabriel had absolute trust in her fidelity to him escaped the understanding of the adults, including others of the girl's kind. Yet he seemed to have some concrete reasons behind his beliefs. They were all just waiting to see how things would turn out.

Angelyn, on the other hand, was not so open about her doings. The strongest of the children, she was still as affectionate and warm as always, but she was clearly hiding things from those she treasured. She didn't speak about where she went for days on end, what she did during that time, or about Fiore as she once did. Neva and her mate privately suspected that she was visiting the human cities closest to these regions, but they didn't dare follow her when it was so clear she wanted to do such alone. Whether she had the ability to change as her mother did during these ventures they weren't certain, but it was obvious her silence meant she was involved in something her family and friends might not approve of. It seemed to me that she, like Gabriel, was just searching for a purpose in her early adult life (a thing long since overdue in my opinion). She'd been bound here so far by the desire to care for her younger siblings, who she loved and had helped her parents to raise…but now she probably needed to move on for awhile. Neva concluded that if that was the case, Mewtwo and she would let her go her own way, and have faith that she would be okay. What part Fiore would play in the situation was up to their daughter to decide. As I thought on that, I mourned for a moment the loss of the happy girl I'd known for so many years…but after having recalled her past fully, I supposed a shift was to be expected. At least we knew she would fully return to us one day, once she'd figured out her life. She cared about her beloveds too much to do otherwise.

Darien, of course, continued to train both his body and his powers – he was running out of sparring partners in the area, and that was part of the reason he wanted to come with me on my travels. He knew well that with a human trainer one could gain experience and skills more quickly, and his eagerness to learn infused me with eagerness. Over the past few years since I'd received my official license from my own League, I'd developed techniques for each of the pokemon I was training. To see how a member of my second family would benefit from these methods was an exciting notion. How would he alter the abilities I could help him learn to better suit himself? Which ones would he prefer to use? Did he know anything which could change his opponents' status, or cure his own if he were afflicted with something? As I began to gush about the fine details of battling strategy and competition, Neva laughed nervously and murmured that I'd lost her several minutes back. I refrained, but inside couldn't wait to get started: the chance to offer training to my nephew was something I'd always hoped to be able to do. After all, both Mewtwo and Neva had had their shots at it. I wanted to help their children grow stronger too! Plus, the company would be nice. Having someone to talk to about complex matters in my own language would most certainly be better than what I experienced in my usual wanderings.

As for Katanya, - Neva's youngest and the child of her "third" pregnancy – she was doing well too, though little had changed since I'd last seen the haunty girl. Neva didn't have much she could tell me beyond that, and her expression contorted to sadness as she mused that she couldn't be of any help to her own child, nor could Mewtwo or Mew. Apparently, the young one now had yet another invisible friend - one who actually talked back to her this time, which set off alarms in my head, even as Neva tried to make light of it. Of course, what was I thinking? This was just proof of what we already knew about the poor child: that Katanya was insane. She had no abilities as far as her own element went, except for one that neither of her parents had possessed - foresight. Mew had told them early on that little could be done to prevent the flow of premonitions and the glimpses into other times and worlds. They had tried in vain to bind those powers early on so she could be raised like a normal - albeit psychically crippled - child…but her powers could not be sealed. They were too extensive. Furthermore, something stopped Mew from even getting close to success every time she'd tried. So Katanya lived in the scenes beyond her own existence, played with those who had been and who might be. At times she had fits, and I knew for a fact Neva was terrified for her daughter's mental health. Her body was okay…but her soul? That was uncertain: at most times, she acted like a regular child, just with occasional hallucinations…but then there were instances when she spoke with a voice far older than her short couple years of life. I shivered, feeling compassion fill me for that situation. We could only hope that someday Katanya would master her powers; until then there was little we could do. Not even Mew had any idea how to approach the necessary training: the child had already surpassed the Legendary's experience. As I looked around, I thought I caught a glimpse of the seer's violet and lilac fur, and her light-blue eyes…but perhaps my own sight was playing tricks on me.

At any rate, Mewtwo and Neva were both fine. Beyond caring for their children and nurturing their own relationship, they'd been tending to the garden (I saw more than a few rose bushes that hadn't been here the last time I'd been around…what saps) and pursuing their own activities. Mewtwo enjoyed debating matters with Gabriel and designing technological splendor that escaped his mate's interest; while she had taken to various hobbies that included making decorations out of hemp, and occasionally going into the nearest town to, in her words, "have womanly fun that escapes the realms of mate-and-motherhood." I didn't ask what she meant. I dared not even think about what trouble she was getting herself into for the kick of it. For awhile I lamented the departure of the saint I'd once known, and nearly got toppled over by her swinging tail. She growled that there was no reason she couldn't go and have urban entertainment once in awhile. Only later was I informed that this meant she'd been slipping into theatres, as well as going to concerts to dance and enjoy the music. Got to admit, after thinking that she might have completely lost her pure nature with drunken gambling and flirting with strange males, I was very relieved.

I quickly conveyed my own recent doings other than wandering around aimlessly: my relationship with Caleb (who I'd been dating for two years now) was continuing to go well. Having not opted for the trainer's route as I had, he was nearly finished with his schooling years. Already an intern at the Klayblue Hospital, he even had a few of his own patients. As well, my parents were continuing their usual activities, including running the Gym back in my homeland - even though they weren't technically the leaders any longer (but considering that I was never around, it would have been rather hard for the trainers of my Region to receive all their badges, so…my folks didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Not that they minded – it gave them something to work at…they constantly complained that retirement was boring without being able to battle). Whenever I went back to them all I continued to oversee the restoration of the ruins in the nearby mountains. The territorial pokemon in the forests were known to attack the workers at times, so trainer supervision was usually desired. Considering I'd grown up in the area and had found the place to begin with, I was naturally the person they wanted on the job of guardian. Yet as stated, I didn't usually confine myself to one area. I travelled the continent, not merely my own set of Routes. What other choice did I have when my second family was practically on the other side of it…?

What I would really have loved to do is island hop in the southern ocean, but thus far I hadn't been able to take that vacation. I needed a reliable water pokemon for that, and frankly my hardy team consisted of dark and ghost types who were used to traveling across rugged terrain and in stormy skies. So basically put, I was screwed over unless I added a new member to my team…and considering Darien would technically now be on it (though not "captured" exactly) my roster couldn't hold another placement. Not only that, but sadly, as much as I managed to pound the trainers in this area to a pulp – they were sort of wimpy over here – they never handed over enough money to support ferries. Another reason I didn't like this place: there were no challenges as far as terrain and battles. That was why Darien and I would be heading back home: he'd certainly get some good competition over in the Klayblue forests. There were plenty of dark types to chuck him against; after all, the best way to gain experience was by beating opponents with an elemental advantage. Hopefully I wouldn't have to save his furry rear too often…I'd like to believe Mewtwo and Neva had managed to teach their kids something. Yet if not, I'd throw him on the crash-and-burn course. It's always fun to watch cocky people get humbled and then learn real strength. Besides, this way Darien could see more of the world instead of lingering in these lands. He'd been conceived over there anyhow…though born in this place he had to be carrying some sense of nativity to my own region, right? Well, if not, we could fix that too….

(Hey – Kirya, stop daydreaming. You're mangling the poor vines!)

I quickly released the shredded plants in my fingers and gave her a sheepish smile. "Oops – sorry about that," I apologized, and then glanced at the full baskets between us. "Eh, do you think we've got enough?"

Neva nodded and rose to her feet, stretching again. She grimaced at what I bet were sore muscles from hunching over for who knows how many hours, and muttered, (For now we're good…I'll get my little imp to help me finish up tomorrow.)

I leaned back, throwing my arms behind me for support. "I still have to give that one a hug...," I murmured, and then tilted my head as a realization struck me: "You know, I'm kind of surprised - I would have thought Mewtwo would come greet me, but no, I guess living in a cave for a few years got rid of all his manners-."

A miffed voice called across the garden in a growl. (Don't be foolish, Kirya - I would have come sooner, but I was making lunch for you, your team, _and_ my family and I, and merely thought that after your travels you would care more for feeding your complaining stomach than exchanging sentimentalities. I even went to the trouble of going to purchase some strawberry-cookie-dough ice-cream for you – which, I will add, is damn near impossible to find and was NOT on the original menu - but if you are going to sulk, I will allow the others to enjoy it-.)

Ignoring my stiff limbs, I bolted up and threw myself at my old friend, hugging him and peering up at him with wide, watery puppy-dog eyes, and whimpered out, "No – I take it back! You're still a good kitty! Please, don't deny me my ice-cream, oh great cat!"

The new arrival gazed down at me in exasperation, and then sighed, (…For being twenty years old, you still act very much like a child, Kirya.)

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shut up; everyone has their vices. Just be glad mine isn't drugs – wouldn't want me to influence your son, right?"

As he embraced me back, he snarled out, (No; that would not be appreciated. Now go on – Neva and I will carry the baskets into the kitchen chamber.)

Throwing a giddy look back to the amused albino, I grinned and darted through the exit Mewtwo had just passed through. Running full sprint through the stony halls, the smell of fruit salad and sandwiches drew me forward. My pokemon, having been working and playing among the rows of foliage, were quick to follow me. In a group of smiling, excited travelers we entered the dining area where the children were waiting…and already snacking on the cold dessert behind their parents' backs. It was a good thing Mewtwo had bought a few gallon jugs of it: if he hadn't, Neva and he would never have gotten any. When they finally did arrive, the baskets floating behind them in an eerie way, encased in azure light, they both stopped and noted how we were all guiltily hiding our empty bowls behind our backs. In the same moment, they rolled their eyes at us.

I snorted at the expression, and as the others could no longer hold in their snickers, lunch was served with a large dollop of laughter on the side.

0 0 0

**Neva's POV: **

As my family – related by blood and not - munched on the slices of melon Mewtwo and Angelyn had worked to prepare, along with sandwiches of varying sorts, I listened with a smile as my children and their aunt exchanged comical stories and teased one another. Oftentimes I did not eat together with most of my children like this, at least as far as my older offspring went: they lived their own lives in our extensive home, eating when they desired to, which only rarely coincided with the same hours in which Mewtwo, Katanya, and I dined. My smallest was happily eating a slice of watermelon, the gushing red flesh disappearing in moments, her quiet chomping only interrupted by her tiny squeaks of delight. The seeds were placed in a bowl at the center of the table, and I felt some pride fill me as she placed hers in the dish, for I knew for a fact that at other times her aunt and she had used them as bullets in a spit-fight. Kirya, thank god, was not encouraging that behavior, but I caught how she glanced and smirked at my young seer more than once. I pretended I hadn't seen, and looked over at the other two children present. Now grown, Angelyn and Darien seemed to contrast one another markedly as I watched them. Darien was talking animatedly with our guest and her team, his movements quick and erratic in his passion over mastering his abilities; while Angelyn was strangely quiet and looked on with soft eyes, her motions slow and inhumanly graceful. It was hard for me to accept that soon they might both be leaving us: the years had passed far too quickly for my liking, and I knew my mate's as well. Slipping my paw into his I curled up against his side, giving him a fleeting kiss on the cheek – he smelled like honeydew….

Mewtwo suddenly straightened, and seeing my surprise gave me a wide grin and brushed his muzzle against mine. (It seems we have more visitors today, my dear.)

(Say what?)

A flash of light from off in one of the adjoining chambers made us all look up from the table before us. From out of the shadows appeared a form that made my heart speed up with joy. I rose from my seat on the mat before anyone else reacted, and walked over quickly to embrace the older of my two sons. Gabriel chuckled into my ears and embraced me back, murmuring, (Hello, mother. Do you mind Faith and me dropping in?)

(Of course not – your visit's been overdue!) I cried, kissing his cheek. My Gabe…!

From over his shoulder I watched as Faith – in her natural Mew form - darted by with a swift greeting, and settled on our table with a happy chirp to consume some of the fruit before her. Katanya was ecstatic: she loved to play with her feline cousins, and Faith was known to spoil her rotten! As soon as I reluctantly released Gabriel, he was drawn into yet more embraces by his father and his other siblings. It had been over six months since he had left, and in that time his trips to this region had been sparing. It was not that he didn't miss us – his calls had expressed his love aptly enough – but his research, as it was known to do to his father, often occupied his full attention for days at a time. I was glad, frankly, that he had found a companion in Mew's ward: even with her eccentric behavior, she was one of the few who could pry him away from his instruments for relaxation and the delights of social gatherings. I suspected she did this with suggestive bribes, but if the means met the end, I wouldn't complain. As the children began to discuss their personal news, Kirya, Mewtwo, and I sat back, discussing the plans between us for the future, most notably about Darien and keeping him safe. For one of our kind to return to the land I'd been formed in was risky at best, and while Kirya assured us that Marissa Stoneson and her husband had dropped off the face of the planet, and that MSIRE had long since dispersed, my paranoia didn't lessen any. There were too many scars there, literally and figuratively.

Catching on to our conversation, Gabriel broke away from his group and joined us. Sitting down beside me, he stated, (I think it's essential for one of us to go back there to look around. I've been going over Morgan's files extensively, and there are some subjects mentioned in there that are starting to concern me.) Seeing our intent look, he quickly explained himself, (Nothing too worrying, you understand, but it still doesn't put my mind at ease! That, I hope, can be something you and Darien work out while you two train, Aunt Kirya. You know, just to make sure everything's fine.)

The blonde woman nodded. "Sure – I could use the fun. There's nothing more entertaining that digging into the dirty secrets of huge companies and lynching them with it."

(Since when have you become a vigilante of economics?) Gabriel asked, amused by her enthusiasm.

She stuck her tongue out at him and replied, "Since I met your papa. Don't worry - we'll update you if we find anything. You have my gear number, don't you?"

He nodded, thanked her, and rose to go over to mock Faith, who was soaking in a bowl of watermelon juice – as if her fur wasn't pink and fragrant enough as it was! I shook my head slowly, trying not to smile in my bemusement: I was never going to understand the Mew race, not ever.

As the day dragged into the afternoon hours, each traveler prepared to depart before darkness fell. Kirya and Darien, I knew, were eager to begin their travels, and wanted to get a head start into the wilderness before sunset. True camping would probably do my son some good. Maybe his aunt could teach him how to make a _normal_ fire with his bare paws and some sticks. Of course, that was giving his semi-pyromaniac tendencies more variation on how to manipulate a hungry blaze. I hoped for her sake that she had a water pokemon on her team, but I doubted it: I'd memorized her usual roster some time ago, and so I tried not to think of the firestorms I might be unleashing upon the planet. My naïve, warrior child, and my comical, crazy best friend…someone's nature was going to get corrupted, and knowing how noble my younger son was, I was willing to bet it would be him that would crumple under his "trainer's" influence. As long as they stayed safe, I would try not to panic…but having heard some of the wild tales Kirya had of her adventures, I knew I was going to be afraid for him at some point. _Thank god_ Darien was strong and stubborn – I comforted myself with the notion that at least he was going to have fun. Not only would he gain the type of experience he craved, but maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to keep Kirya in check. I snorted to myself: there wasn't a chance in hell! Quickly placing a bet with my mate, I smugly looked forward to gathering my reward when it came. Katanya, right beside me, confirmed I'd win…sometimes I just _adored_ her ability to see what was to come. I vowed to myself then that I would take her to a public casino the next time I went into the cities. We needed to replenish our human currency supply after the ice-cream run anyhow. Besides, Kat' loved playing with coins. She had a huge collection forming in her room that she would be all too happy to feed in the near future. Before I could even tell her that we'd be slipping out next week, she smirked widely and began humming the tune from one of the machines. Yes indeed, I loved my little one to pieces!

When the final embraces were given, Kirya glanced at my mate and me and said suddenly, "You know, Mewtwo, I'm a little ashamed of you."

He gave her an inquisitive look, his head tilting. (Whatever do you mean?)

She pointed at my stomach accusingly. "You haven't knocked her up yet! I thought that was your favorite pastime, you know, with the four kids and all in just four/five years, but I guess Neva caught onto your plot and won't give you some anymore, eh?"

While I tried not to snicker my lover bared his teeth at her, and seemed to growl something at her in private telepathy. Whatever the reprimand was backfired, and made her double over in mirth as she chuckled, "Sure she did. When she's heavy with kittens again, then I'll believe you! For now, as far as I'm concerned, you've been neutered."

His glare was murderous as our children all smirked at him, even Katanya (she watched enough television and read enough books to know what that meant). I'd inform my friend later that we'd taken a break between the twins and our youngest some other time…it wasn't as if we weren't trying now, which was what I suspected Mewtwo had hissed at her. After all, Kat' needed a younger sibling to play with since the older children were all close to departing into the world. Still, despite the glow I felt for the idea of holding a newborn in my arms again, my smile was strained as we all said our goodbyes. I hugged both my "sister" and my son one last time, wished them well, and watched them fly from Mt. Quena until they were out of sight. They would be okay, I knew, but that didn't stop the hollow ache in my heart that formed when they had gone. However, I wouldn't have managed to keep them here a day longer, even with my mate helping me. They were so eager to be on their way that any hint of delay would have made them sullen. I would call them later, I decided; they probably wouldn't sleep tonight. I could just see my child, his aunt, and the team huddled around the campfire, roasting sweet potatoes and fish, along with s'mores for dessert. They would talk long into the night, long after the fireflies had ceased flashing and the crickets chirping, about the moves Darien knew and what he wanted to learn. Perhaps they would even have a few battles before falling asleep. That those two were so compatible made my heart warm, and I knew the following months, or years, would likely be a treasured experience between them. How could it not be, with their interests so entangled together? Maybe Kirya would even take him to visit Steelport…now wouldn't that be something…?

Gabriel and Faith, on the other hand, were able to stay a few more hours, having no rush to return to South America. Between Katanya and me, my older son's potential mate had many things to ask: about how my youngest was progressing in her second sight, about my success in Transforming into creature besides my demon and human forms, about if we'd been able to learn other abilities natural to our kind that weren't psychic in nature. On the latter two subjects, there'd been only a bit of triumph. I had learned to form wings for myself, and both my small daughter and I had managed to form a thin shroud of Mist around ourselves. It was not much, but it was enough to impress the pink creature. She said she was looking forward to telling her parental figures soon (I'd never been given a straight answer as to what her relationship to Mew and her on-and-off partner was). Gabriel, in contrast, did not question us. Instead, he chose to tell us some of the clan's ghost stories and myths for our entertainment. Considering the subjects his field focused upon, the retaining of the tales and retelling of them was simple enough for him to manage. He kept his sisters, Mewtwo, and I enraptured for hours before he ran out of storytelling material. Still, he gave us all things to ponder and ingredients for bedtime stories, so the short stay he was forcing us to endure was worth it for the gift. After a few more hours split between chess matches, dinner, conversation, and play, my other boy left with his dear one, embracing us firmly before returning to the lush forests he smelled so strongly of. My jungle cat…perhaps we might journey to the Colony of Peru sometime soon. With winter coming, the tropics might be a nice shift from the snow and ice of Jhoto. I was certain Katanya and Angelyn would enjoy all the unique flowers and hummingbirds there…the region was beautiful at any time of year, and not yet encroached upon by humanity. Plus, the Caribbean Islands were only a short flight away; if we went, it would undoubtedly prove a nice vacation. Sandy white beaches, warm seas, sunny weather…yes, to enjoy ourselves there made the skill of Teleportation very useful indeed.

Now with only our two daughters remaining in our home as the twilight fell, I gazed at my mate, smiling softly as we watched them tussling in the shallows of one of the underground lakes. Angelyn had declared herself the teacher of her siblings when it came to swimming. Katanya already knew how to float, and since she couldn't use telekinesis to shoot through the wide pool as her elders could, her learning how to paddle through the liquid by her own physical power was essential. The style was like a canine's, I'll admit, but it was still a useful talent for her, and she enjoyed being taught. Trusting our oldest to keep our seer safe, I walked towards my partner, wrapping my arms around him from behind. I didn't wish to obscure his vision of our girls enjoying themselves. The blue, cool waters splashed into white foam, the sound of rushing fluid accompanied by shrieks of laughter, and as we watched them smiling and clutching each other's paws, I kissed his muzzle silently. Our daughters displayed all of our potential in ability and appearance, making our future and our bond physically evident in this world, even as our sons vanished from our immediate lives for a time. They would come home someday, wiser and more content then before in having found themselves…perhaps even with their own mates and families at their sides. For now, we had our peace and joy. Grinning, I whispered to him the acknowledgement of a thing the others knew little of; of something he had told only me…:

(Happy birthday, my Mewtwo,) I spoke privately to him, and asked, (Was seeing them all today enough of a present for you like you thought it would be?)

His smile matched my own, and nuzzling my face he murmured: (Yes, it was. You are quite skilled at orchestrating these meetings as you see fit. Perhaps it's another latent skill of yours: tweaking reality to fit your desires.)

I chuckled and whispered back, (That would be nice. I have another gift for you later on…when our girls are asleep, of course.)

His grin twisted into a coy smirk as he thought on that, (Of course. I take it Kirya gets to eat her words?)

A throaty purr rose in my throat as I confirmed that; it was a good thing he'd eaten a good portion of watermelon today…not that we ever had any trouble, young as we were, but it couldn't hurt anything, could it? Musing on the date, September the sixth, I couldn't help but wonder why my lover had never told our children and their aunt when he had awakened (and hence been born). Was it because he didn't see it fit to celebrate a day that caused him shame even now…or was it simply because he didn't wish anyone to go to all the trouble of trying to purchase him a gift, since doing such a thing bordered on the impossible? (After all, he'd read most classic literature books, and few items could please him more than novels, or even be of any use to him.) Still, no matter what his reasoning was to keep our family in the dark, each year following his disclosure I had done something for him, making certain our children played a part in it. He never minded my insistence, and they never seemed to realize that the date held any importance. However, I knew…and always I acknowledged it. For without his existence, my own life - and hence our children's too - would be void. Without him, we would be nothingness, and that was reason enough to rejoice in his life, no matter how he had entered it. Besides, last year he had mass produced the special roses he had created for Katanya's baby-shower gift: the petals the color of silvery lilac, streaked through with crimson down the center of the pale folds, and with barbless stems the color of mahogany…their crisp scent pervaded our garden even now.

Later on, as Angelyn went topside to make up with Fiore and allow the night breeze to dry her fur, I crouched on the lake shore, bundling my Kat' in a towel as fluffy as her fur. Her eyes glowed with happiness as I buried her beneath folds of cotton and tickled her through the fabric, eliciting gleeful mewling sounds. As she peeked out at me from under the cover, her pale-blue eyes always reminding me of her late aunt (even if not the correct shade), she looked up and waved her paws above her, saying, (Mommy – look! Pretty butterflies! All purple and white and blue – pretty!)

I looked up: all I saw was the cavern ceiling and the shafts of moonlight filtering down across the water. There were no butterflies. Still, with a smile I nuzzled my darling one and murmured, (Yes…yes they are, my little love.)

She wrinkled her nose at me suddenly. (You see them too, mommy?)

(No…but I believe you. If you see them I'm certain they're real, somewhere in existence,) I whispered, kissing her face. She smiled at me widely, appreciating my faith and honesty. There was little else I could give her but my belief and my love, and though she knew that, she was thankful for it nonetheless. I sighed as I held her and let her scent wash though my nostrils: she smelled like clover, pure and sweet.

As the moonlight washed over us I looked up, and thought for a moment that perhaps I could see the silken wing of a migrating butterfly. However, when I looked again, I realized that it had merely been my imagination at work. Was that so shocking? This place was a paradise; a dreamlike place only a select few had ever stepped within…it was our heaven, our sanctuary. My heart swelled, and lifting my youngest child into my arms I hugged her close, seeing her yawn widely, and whispered that it was time for bed. I walked from the lakes deeper into the cavern complex, finding Katanya's quarters in a few minutes. Her chambers weren't so far from Mewtwo's and mine. As I tucked her into her nest, I stroked her peaceful face as she drifted off into unconsciousness, and whispered to her, (Good night, my dear…sweet dreams.)

And then I sang her a lullaby, slow and sweet, just to ensure her sleeping bliss. My words and their notes carried throughout the caves, brushed against the cool walls, and whispered out into the night. There in the unbridled wind they were infused with the glow of the stars and moon, the silver light of which shined forevermore upon my child's pelt and mine. As I breathed deeply in, I understood well that we had found our place to belong in the twilight and within the sunlight too. Here we were free to roam as we wished, be as we wished, and share our lives together for however long we desired. As of such, we were completed in an undeniable way now that we'd known what we'd lacked before. I knew - as I had known since we had first come here - the truth distilled in the undertone of my own spirit: my time wandering as a lost soul was over. I was, along with my beloveds, finally home. That realization was what I comforted my little one with within the melody of my song: we were home.

0 0 0

**Mewtwo's POV:**

In the night sky extending far above Mt. Quena, I stood suspended under the illumination of the waxing moon, which made my ashen fur glow the color of polished silver. Clouds traveled below me sluggishly, casting their midnight shadows upon the slumbering land, and from my place in the heavens I cast out my senses to find each of the pieces of my heart, which were now scattered across the globe. As the wind whistled beyond my transparent, azure shield, I pinpointed each of their metaphysical essences, starting with those directly below me: the silver-crimson of my mate; the magenta of my firstborn; the blue-green of my youngest child. Then there were the auras of those with a greater distance between us: the ruby of my fighter; the tangerine of my friend; and the emerald of my thoughtful one across the ocean. The images of their current activities flowed in random order as contact had been established with my beloveds, and so I watched the sometimes short and swift visions as an unseen omniscient father and companion…:

…_Toying with the microscope before him, Gabriel compared slides with different blood samples from indigenous species, comparing for different traits and possible anomalies. Blinking his crimson eyes after shifting the glass cover and peering through the lens, the pen upon his table floated upwards and scribbled notes in the log beside the observing instrument. Above the scratching of the ballpoint tip against the paper and the contemplations of his own thoughts, he did not hear the Mew who floated up behind him, nor seemed to sense her presence. Whether he was merely that lost in thought or she was shielding him was uncertain, but within the next moment her whip-like tail had twisted over his eyes, the oval end tickling his nose. The heavier male smiled and raised his paws in defeat, turned around, and asked if this was her way of telling him to take a break. Pecking his muzzle with her small mouth, Faith murmured that it was, and whimpered out that it'd been a long time since he'd played a game with her. After debating what to spend their day upon, they settled on a treasure hunt regarding the jeweled beetles in the rainforest. The Mew did not need to be handicapped, for her companion had explored the nearby region thoroughly and had the knowledge of the insects' preferences and breeding habits memorized. It was a fair game, regardless of the female's greater experience. After they'd set a time limit and appointed a judge, they soared into the woods with their powers at the ready for capturing their prey. The two already each had plans for their prizes if they won, and not surprisingly their thoughts revolved around similar things. The only real question now was who would top the other…._

…_Sparring out her emotions with her potential lover, Angelyn let go of her dismay and confusion over the future swiftly approaching her. She dodged the olivine blade that swung her way, feeling the motion in the air around them as Fiore nearly struck her pelt. The blows they exchanged were light, points counted at each hit, with the match more about speed than force. Without psychic powers aiding either of them, they were left on relatively even ground. The trees above them whispered their green music, and the grass beneath their toes was cool and moist with the condensation of the mist rising from the nearby stream. For a moment, the female lost her focus, and her partner raced forward, changing direction suddenly as he propelled himself off of a boulder on the watery shore. His arm swung out as he ducked beneath her lashing limbs, catching her in the ribs, and they tumbled to the ground and stayed there. They both breathed hard, their hearts pounding in their chests, and the swordsman rose on his limbs, gazing down at his friend. He asked in his own language if she was ever going to tell him why she'd pushed him aside and shouted at him so angrily a month earlier. She didn't respond for a time as she looked up at her fellow psychic, and then when she answered she merely gave him an apology, not an explanation. Yet her companion was fine with that; after all, he kept his blade techniques private from her, so she too merited her own secrets. Mutual silence was acceptable between them - in time they always found their way past it. They were friends, now and always, and maybe someday in the distant future, something more. Yet that was for another time…for now they were content with what they had with each other. They would ask for nothing more…._

…_Near the border of Jhoto, Darien and Kirya pitched camp for the night. As they set up the tent together and built the fire, the trainer asked her charge what type of music he liked, for it had become a tradition to listen to the radio for a few hours before sleep as a relaxing balm. The feline told her that he had no specific preference, having listened to numerous genres of music due to his mother's and father's interest in the subject. His mother, he explained, enjoyed symphonic metal and soft songs of love, sorrow, and even worship. His father, on the other hand, preferred mostly instrumental pieces, ranging from classical to blues, to jazz, and to soundscapes. Angelyn was happiest when listening to seasonal tunes; while Gabriel was partial to soundtracks of the ceremonial music of the native tribes in Africa and South America. Katanya, it seemed, loved a genre called post-Cherubin, but they were all at a loss to understand what that was. Not even the examples she hummed to them supplied recognition. The family suspected it might be either a genre not invented yet, or one heard only on higher plains of existence. Since they were unable to pry a straight answer out of the girl about that matter, they couldn't know for certain what it actually was. All of this resulted in him having no musical type he devoted himself to, though he did have a soft spot for modern rock. When the blonde asked him if J-pop would be alright, he nodded and declared that it would be acceptable. So, as they made shish-kabobs from their rations, and called out the others to enjoy the grub once the food was cooked, the song "Love Chronicle" by Changin' My Life accompanied the crackle of the flames as they savored their belated dinner…._

…_Finally, Katanya dreamed of a phantom creature of alabaster and steel-grey fur, studded with gold and emeralds. The young one met the garnet eyes of her guardian without fear, and spoke with him in a hard voice she rarely used with those she cared for. Yet although her tone was rigid, she did not despise this invisible one, her friend. Far from it: she knew what he would come to mean to her. Regardless, they verbally sparred with one another as the hidden depths of the girl's ageless mind rose into awareness as her body drifted asleep. Only here in the dreaming plain did she see him with perfect clarity, as well as understand reality in full. After all, it was within her waking hours that she was captured within subconscious visions; she had to be able to make sense of her world at sometime, did she not? In her newfound comprehension she knew that when she awoke she would forget about this encounter. She would have to re-meet him all over again…but as they had eternity on their sides, she found she didn't mind this fact. Beyond her imaginings, the one who had brought her into the world regarded her daughter's smile as indicative of sweet dreams found. Content with thoughts of successful mothering, Neva wandered back to the quarters she shared with her mate to await his return. After brushing through her fur, she sprinkled catnip and potpourri among the silken fabric of their nest and curled up within it, breathing in the heady scent. Then she called for him privately, coyly, asking when he planned on coming to her side so she could give him his other birthday gift…._

…Gradually I allowed my empathic energies to fade, the visions of the present becoming nothing more than a few wisps of images as I disconnected the psychical links. A small smile had formed across my mouth as I'd confirmed the contentment among my family, and it had stretched wider as I'd witnessed the antics of my mate. I breathed in the cool, thin, moon-saturated air of the shadowed firmament around me to keep myself under control, before plummeting in a freefall dive back to the earth below. Stars whipped by me in silver streaks; the heights of the craggy mountains and the canopy of the trees erupted upwards; and the vast lake below glistened like blue, expanding glass as I descended. My eyes, with the precision to details of the night as a hawk's gaze over a sunlit meadow, pinpointed the opening cut into the side of the outer cliff face. Upon finding it I drifted closer and peered into the chamber within. As my shadow fell across the interior floor, my mate turned in our nest to grin back at me, and murmured that I was taking quite awhile to join her tonight. With a low chuckle, my voice slightly hoarse with stirring desire, I teleported into the cavern we'd made our bedroom. Within moments I slid down against her and embraced my partner firmly to me, though she shrieked and protested at the icy chill of my person. While I touched her, nuzzled her, I managed to growl out that I would be warm soon enough, and as our mouths met she laughed quietly. The potent tastes of cream and berries lingered upon her lips and tongue, sweet and addictive to the feline I was, and I pressed my body even closer to hers. As the moonlight filtering in from outside caressed our fur, and as we tussled together, taking our time to delight one another before sharing the thrills of lovemaking, an epiphany burst in my mind. I mused that - although I had not known why, and had not believed in my youthful ignorance - the final words of Amber Fuji had been correct in the truth they conveyed:

Life _is_ wonderful.

0 0 0

**END OF PART 3.**

0 0 0

**Author's Note: **(Smiles.) Well, we're finally done. Again, thank you all for reading – you have no idea how much it means to me, your love for this story and the characters within it. Before you all head out I have a few things to say, much of which concerns this final chapter. First, to be entirely honest I had very little idea how I was going to write this. I had very few bits of content in my head, and so this is what came out of it: for the most part, it mainly focuses on the family itself instead of Mewtwo. In fact, each narrative became shorter and shorter, until Mewtwo's was barely anything more than a couple paragraphs and his final statement (by the way, to explain the skill he was using: he developed it in the past few years. It's something of a greater form of empathy, and an offshoot of foresight). That echo of Amber's words was how I'd always planned to conclude the story…and between this and the finale, it should be enough to leave you satisfied…however….

Obviously, I have left a few loose threads that need to be tied up. So before you all lament the end of this story, let me say this quite clearly:

There is a companion in the works.

I hesitate to say it's a sequel, for that infers that the new fanfiction will not only match the length of this piece but equal it in plot and conflict. However, it _is_ a story that follows "The Mewtwo Trilogy"; so yeah, this universe is not closing its doors quite yet. Those who read "Out of This World" and "The Mewtwo Chronicles" (this latter story found only on the Pokemon Tower), have likely suspected its existence or have even been promised it. So someday, I will keep my word and create the next story – but it will likely be one of my very last fanfiction works, discounting drabbles. General info about it is something I wish to keep vague. I don't want to raise your hopes in case it is never released. However, here are the facts I'm willing to share: 1.) the fanfiction will focus _mostly_ upon the second generation of the Mewtwo race – Mewtwo and Neva's children, and a couple other faces only hinted at in its prequel; 2.) the main antagonist is one I used in the distant past, though its motives are far different than in the ancient fic; 3.) it will likely _not_ be written in first POV like the 'Trilogy, mainly because third person will allow the flow to be far smoother (it may have its moments though); 4.) it should be shorter than twenty chapters long, but I'm still outlining it, so I can't be certain; and 5.) There will be no muses – as funny as they are, I cannot keep writing them (sorry!).

Its title is (as said on my profile) "The Lunar Children Saga." It's nothing like TMT though, just to warn you all. TMT has its cute scenes, funny moments, and naturally has the feel of a teenage drama…in TLCS the content is far more mature and even darker to a point (though abuse is _not_ the focus of this darkness). Whereas the general themes of TMT have included coming into ones full potential, the nature of evil and good, and healing through love, TLCS focuses on the consequences of discrimination, of walking astray, and upon finding redemption. As I said, it is a companion, and so doesn't span an epic storyline. It should be better edited and put together than this story, but it will not have the same type of…charm, we'll say. Still, it shows the true fate of Mewtwo's species concerning humans, so it will be worth glancing in on when the time comes.

Hints towards the events in TLCS have been concentrated in "Out of This World" and the "Chapter 50: Becoming Embers," though in recent chapters there have been other slips of information. The story will begin right after this epilogue in the matter of when it takes place on the timeline.

Lastly, I'll add the soundtrack I've decided on for "The Mewtwo Trilogy." In brief explanation, it concerns only the main characters who told the story from first person narrative (so not MSIRE, etc.), songs featured in the story itself (or were seriously considered), and the opening/ending themes as if this were an anime (which would be cool, but it'll never happen, XD).

Here it is:

"_**The Phoenix Rose Saga" Soundtrack:**_

1.) "_Somewhere I Belong"_ – **Linkin Park** – Main/Opening Theme.

2.) "_Cold"_ – **Crossfade** – Mewtwo's Theme.

3.) "_Runaway"_ – **Linkin Park** – No.1's (Morgan's) Theme.

4.) "_Fully Alive"_ – **Flyleaf** – No.2's (Neva's) Theme.

5.) "_Pocket Full of Sunshine" – _**Natasha Bedingfield**_** – **_Kirya's Theme.

6.) "_Imaginary"_ – **Evanescence** – Of 'Ch. 30: Neva.'

7.) "_Whisper"_ – **Evanescence **– From 'Ch. 37: Maelstrom.'

8.) "_Listen to Your Heart"_ – **DHT** – From 'Ch. 44: Leave of the Rose.'

9.) "_Smile"_ – **Olive **– From 'Ch. 48: Smile.'

10.) "_Plastic Man" _– **Seether **– From 'Ch. 48: Smile.'

11.) "_Missing"_ – **Evanescence** – From 'Ch. 51: Cruel Realities.'

12.) "_Out Of This World"_ – **One Second Bush** – From 'Ch. 54: Truth's Consequence is Retrograde.'

13.) "_Lust for Blood"_ – **Gackt **– From 'Ch. 55: Angels and Demons.'

14.) "_Angel"_ - **Sarah McLachlan** – Of 'Ch. 57: Dance No More.'

15.) "_Burden of Sacrifice"_ – **Full Blown Rose** – Of 'Ch. 57: Dance No More.'

16.) "_Love Chronicle" _– **Changin' My Life – **Ending Theme.

Well, thank you all for reading and reviewing these past four years! I wish you all the best of luck of your future endeavors, and hope you will bless me one last time in this story with parting reviews.

See ya'!

With Love,

WiseAbsol

P.S. – Please check out my other stories too if you have the time and are interested. Also, if you have any lingering questions about this story, just ask. Anyhow, enjoy the last muse! Bye!

0 0 0

_Currently everyone is in a state of shock as they stare at the computer screen over my shoulder. They're trying and failing to grasp that this story – which shouldn't have been longer than thirty chapters to begin with and doubled that – is now complete. They are also rather confused at my final Author's Note, and more than one snorts as they read it._

Morgan: (You really are a nutter, WA…you're making ANOTHER story with this group in it? Honestly, you'd think you'd be exhausted by now, but no-.)

WiseAbsol: It's not my fault the kids kept bugging me – plus, I said I would write something years back to my PT readers.

Morgan: (But no one _read_ your stuff in that site – you don't need to keep your word-!)

WiseAbsol: I do too! I've got enough pride in me for that!

Morgan: (Sure you do….)

Deimos: (Wait, what's this about no more muses? I only exist in these! If you stop writing them, I won't-!)

Neva: (That's right – you can't kill off my son just because he doesn't appear in the actual story! Even if you do this crap for comic relief, that's not fair! Morgan had what was coming to her, but Deimos-!)

Morgan: (HEY! I wasn't _that_ bad-!)

WiseAbsol; _holding up my hands_: Jeez, chill out you people! Deimos, I already have the children planned in the companion: if I made you an actual character, you'd have to be like, the eighth child after the other girl and the set of twin after her-.

Neva: (Wha-? Are you planning on making me a queen bee or something, having kittens constantly-?)

WiseAbsol: No! I'm not planning to – those kids wouldn't be featured – what I'm saying is that _if _Deimos ever _really_ existed he'd be _way_ down the line. Now, I could rename a character, but if I do that he: A.) Wouldn't look like this Deimos; and B.) Wouldn't be Mewtwo's, so-.

Deimos: (Sounds fine to me - _I'LL TAKE IT_!)

Mewtwo: (Deimos-!)

Deimos: (I want to see some action too, papa! I want to be a real – wait, that's not my line-.)

WiseAbsol: Well, since none of you are actually real live people, I don't see what all the fuss is…guys, why are you glaring at me like that? _GUYS_?

_Ten minutes later I stumble out of the office; my exposed skin is slashed up and charred from claws and lightning bolts, and I cuss them to high heaven for their abuse of my mental person._

WiseAbsol: Freaking…ungrateful…cats…!

Kirya; _walks in with cheesecake and champagne to celebrate the end of "TMT"_: …What the hell happened to you?

WiseAbsol: Our feline family couldn't handle the truth…so they flipped out on me. _JERKS_!

Kirya: _Okaayyy_…well, do you want to get started on the party?

WiseAbsol: Sure thing – I need the drinks. Just let me make a mummy out of myself first….

_Fifteen minutes later we all surround the table with glasses of bubbling amber, and slices of the dessert in front of us. Bandages dangle from my arm as I stand up and raise my glass to make a toast. Shadow pounces in front of my chair and proceeds to bat at the pale strands despite how I snarl at him to stop it. The others snicker under their breath, not a one of them volunteering to remove the black cat so I can get on with the speech. Hoping he won't shed fur into my cheesecake, I raise my arm high enough to where he can't reach the gauze – although his rear wiggles as if he's going to leap after it - and make my toast. _

WiseAbsol, _holding up the crystal chalice way above her head and looking ridiculous doing it_: Well everyone, we finally made it to the end! It's been a good few years full of all the joys and sorrows of life, so here's to us: we're still standing! We survived, so cheers!

Everyone else: (Cheers!) Cheers!

_Everyone drinks up; the soundtrack plays in the background while iridescent balloons dance on the ceiling. We leave the formal, decked-out dining area in preference for kicking back in the living room. Mewtwo, Neva, and Deimos snuggle up on the sofa to relax; Morgan and Shadow perch in one of the leather chairs – the pet is still eying me, the misbehaving pest; and Kirya and I sit on the floor, munching on our undefiled sweets. The credits and congratulations roll on the large screen with the ending song on its last notes, and we all slowly look at the imaginary camera blinking at us._

WiseAbsol: 5…4…3…2…1…and we're done! Thanks everyone!

_We shout our goodbyes as the film finishes rolling; the screen goes blank with its last recorded sounds of our grateful murmurs and laughs. Then - in finality - the red light flickers off as well. At last we've reached…_

_**The End.**_

0 0 0


End file.
